Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach
by KHLegacy
Summary: When a Mysterious man tries to kidnap Kairi and fails Sora and friends encounter a boy with ties to this man and knowledge of a dark propechy an old enenmy is trying to make come to pass Sora and Co must now unite once more to save the worlds
1. Prolouge: The final battle!

_**Whew! Well with the main story of Legacy done, Now I can get started with this; it's the Birth by sleep to my fanfic KH re: Legacy basically so yeah its set twenty years before Kiro begins his adventure and stars Sora and friends! So here ya go **_

_**In Special Honor of Kingdom Hearts's 10**__**th**__** Anniversary**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2002-2012<strong>_

I own nothing except the stuff I made up!

_Thinking of you wherever you are,_

_We pray for our Sorrows to end and hope our hearts will blend now I will step forward to realize this wish_

_And who knows starting a new Journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun_

_There are many worlds but they all share the same Sky_

_One Sky-_

_-One Destiny_

_**Rain hits the water leaving a ripple and then in gold the words**_

**KINGDOM HEARTS: FURTHEST REACH **

_**Come up**_

**Prologue: The Final battle**

Sora was panting relentlessly he had done it he had freed everyone even Terra who was the hardest to free from their torment.

Sora stared up and glared at the old Master who made him fall into and struggle with the Darkness by his side where Ventus Terra and Riku, it was still hard to believe that the Xehanort he had come to know before his Mark of Mastery (Which he still had yet to pass) was the result of him possessing Terra another of his victims.

The True Xehanort was in a monster version of his armored form with him at the Core…but Sora didn't need to see his face to know that Xehanort was glaring back.

"This ends now, Xehanort!" Terra yelled and the four charged at the rouge Keyblade Master, he merely blocked them and sent them back Sora leapt to his feet,

"You'll have to better that that _old man_! LIGHT!" Sora called, and to Terra's surprise Riku and Ven had disappeared, Sora was now in silver and black attire with white wind patterns floating with him Ultima Weapon and to Xehanort's curiosity Wayward Wind.

"Wayward Wind? BAH! Why use my pathetic Ex-pupil's Keyblade?" Xehanort mocked than took a shot at him which Sora blocked with Wayward wind rather quickly then came in for an attack from Ultima Weapon, getting a direct hit,

Sora grinned at his success, "_That's_ why I used it!"

Xehanort growled, "This ends now boy!"

With a roar they charged at each other creating a massive explosion forcing Terra to cover his eyes.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora's eyes snapped open, he looked around and saw that he back in his own room he sighed happily that he was it had actually been a week since what he hoped was the final battle with Xehanort; he had done something close to the impossible.

Reconnected what and whom was lost.

There was a knock,

"Yeah?" Sora called.

"Get Dressed!" Sora's father called,

"What's up?" Sora asked as he pulled open his drawers,

"A new family is moving in the Ishius and you and I are going to help them move in!" Tyler called,

"Speaking of which, you should let Riku know that they have a Daughter about his age!" Sora's dad told him slyly,

"Any others?" Sora asked in curiosity, coming out in a simple black t-shirt and red shorts.

"A Boy about thirteen years old." Tyler replied,

"Cool!" Sora piped,

After saving the world, and a whole lot of people Sora appreciated that his entire schedule only called for lifting boxes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is merely the Prologue next will be chapter one so...no teasers yet but I still have Time Quest Chronicle chapters and Final Mix scenes to work on they be posted alongside this hopefully<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Graduatation

_**Here's the first chapter I just want to say that this was inspired by TLSouldude's **_**Prince of Heart: Final Mix,**_** while I'm working on getting new chapters up any one who hasn't read it should it's seriously one of the best KH-fan fics out there other than that not much to say except,**_

_I own Nothing Except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Graduation<strong>_

_A brush of greenery appears and various flowers and Papou fruit appear on it seagulls caw as waves hit the beach _**  
>[Destiny Islands]<strong>

Sora Riku and Kairi stared at a plaque under a picture that held Crystal and the other seniors it read

_Class of 2006_ "Can you believe it's been a whole year?" Sora asked,

"I know right, no Heartless, No Xehanort ,it's been nice." Kairi stated,

"Yeah, sure is." Riku replied still taking in the fact he had made it to graduation,

"It's hard to believe three years ago we wanted to see the outside worlds and here we are three years later." He added,

"Graduation…well for you and Crystal anyway, Kairi and I still have our Senior years to go through." Sora stated with a sigh,

"You'll survive." piped a voice,

They all turned to see Crystal, she had mauve colored hair let down as opposed to the usual ponytail, she had teal eyes, that held excitement she was dressed in a gold cap and gown whereas Riku wore black.

Riku was suddenly caught in a bone crushing hug, by his mom who was ready to cry,

"Mom, I'm only graduating not dropping off the face of the earth." Riku sighed,

"I know but…" She replied,

"He'll be okay Mrs. Akeru!" Crystal assured,

"Yeah!" Sora added.

Riku sighed he wished his dad had lived to see this but…

Suddenly Crystal was captured by her own family she just managed to escape the death hug but was more than happy to hear about how proud they were, she blushed,

"Aww thanks!"

"I knew you'd graduate but hipizoid?" Yiko asked jabbing a thumb towards Riku,

"Hipizoid?" Riku snapped quietly vein twitching sure his hair was about the length it was when he was fifteen (More or less) but was still nothing compared to how it was back when he was sixteen he wasn't looking out of his bangs like a sheep dog…or a really hairy lion,

"He's actually a lot smarter then you give him credit for and for thousandth time his name is Riku so get it right!" Crystal snapped,

"I told you I like the names I give him, they fit quite well actually!" Yiko replied smugly,

"So you think!" Riku snapped,

"MOOM!" Crystal complained,

"I didn't do it!" Yiko stated hiding behind Sora,

"I'm not with you just so you know." The Brunette warned,

"YOU ARE SO AUUUHGHH!" Crystal yelled,

Her mom sighed, "He's just sad that you're leaving."

"I'll be a ferry ride away, and so will Riku!"

"Do you really have to go with him?" Yiko asked,

"Yes!" Crystal snapped,

"Hey go on they're starting!" Riku's mom stated as the two went to the auditorium. Everyone found their seats as Mrs. Senai and called up Riku for the class speech.

"Thank you, Fellow students never would've guessed huh? We've all worked hard to get this far now there's just finding our way in the world and once we've done that there's nowhere to go but up! So here's to the Future!" Riku stated, getting a massive applause in response once he sat down Graduation Started.

Sora whistled as Pomp and Circumstance started to play, Mr. Mein and Mrs. Senai were to hand out the diplomas going through the A's

"Akeru Riku." Mrs. Senai stated.

Riku got his and sat down, looking at Sora who's face looked like it was about to split in two due to the grin on his face.

B's

"Bedsaid Wakka." Wakka a tanned kid with bright orange hair walked up and received his diploma then stopped at the podium,

"No more School, no more books, no more teachers dirty looks YA!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered, even Riku.

"I told you handing them out before they passed the podium was a bad idea." Mr. Mein grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Yamaru." Mrs. Senai replied with a playful roll of the eyes.

E's

"Estheim Nora." A silver haired girl with a big grin came up and took the Diploma and sat down.

F's

"Farron Claire."

A girl with strawberry Hair and stoic blue eyes came up,

"It's Lighting." She muttered,

"Of course dear." Mrs. Senai replied handing her the Diploma Lighting took her seat not too far from Wakka and Riku.

I's

"Ishiu Crystal" Crystal came up and happily took the Diploma and stopped at the podium,

"Thank you Faculty of Destiny High! Have a nice life without me!" She stated, she sat down next to Lighting and Riku.

V's

"Villers Snow." Snow a young man with blonde hair some on his chin walked out and grabbed his Diploma and stopped by the podium and giving the Rocker sign.

"WHOOOO!" he cheered,

And with that he walked off the stage, Lighting _still_ couldn't believe that her sister Serah was dating _him!_

"Valat Zackary!" Mrs. Senai called, he took the Diploma and with a mischievous glint in his eyes he went to the podium.

"Good bye books, good bye class, High School you can-"

"OFF THE STAGE!" Mrs. Senai and Mr. Mein rushed him off to where he almost tripped down the stairs,

Mrs. Senai took a deep breath before smiling,

"Seniors take your tassels and place them to the right CONGRADULATION'S CLASS OF 2006!" She stated the Seniors cheered as they threw their hats into the air.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_**Later….**_

"So….where are we going?" Riku asked.

"Not sure the invite just said to go to Rainbow Wave down town." Crystal replied, she was now wearing a purple shirt with a black tie and a blusih grey skirt with blue fringes and a pair of blue sneakers,

whereas Riku wore a vest with a black top and a white bottom and V collar the shirt underneath was also sleeveless and was inversed in color but was like the one he wore when he was younger, he had a silver belt and blue jeans with stripes at the bottom the middle of the three did not meet in the middle.

"You mean that restaurant with Karaoke?" Riku asked.

"One and the same." Crystal replied,

It then hit Riku that Sora wearing the Drive Clothes he got from the three faires had been unusually quiet.

"Spill it spiky, what do you know?" he asked.

"Me? I know nothing…uh you know I need to uh….go on ahead!" Sora stated, rushing off as fast as speed could carry him,

"HEY!" Riku stated chasing him,

Crystal sighed…"Count on Riku to figure something out I bet it's a surprise party for him."

She then began to ponder still heading to the restaurant what would the occasion be for.

She headed up to the restaurant where she saw Riku trying to find Sora.

"Any luck?" Crystal asked,

Riku stood up and shushed her, "You'll scare him off!"

Sora was looking around probably waiting for Kairi, he heard the door open smiled and walked in,

"Okay lets follow him!" Crystal whispered,

"You, don't think the door is locked do you?" She asked,

"I have my Keyblade if it is." Riku replied,

Riku tested it, it wasn't locked so they entered and suddenly Riku was blinded by sudden darkness,

"Why are all the lights off?" Crystal asked but they suddenly came back on, and there with party hats, food, cake and some decorations Sora, Kairi, Serah, Tidus, Yuna and Selphie,

"SURPRISE!" they yelled Riku caught the sight of an equally confused Nora, Snow and Lighting,

"Whoa, is this for us?" Snow asked,

"No, it's for your parents we're just psyching you out, of course it's for you!" Tidus stated.

"It's your guys graduation party!" Slephie stated,

"Oh Wow!" Crystal stated stars in her eyes Riku grinned, at this "How'd you guys get it here?" Riku asked.

"It wasn't easy but we managed to book it here." Sora replied,

"Yeah and I helped!" said a gruff voice it was Tidus's dad he was shirtless, with black pants with grey bottoms and zippers running down the legs a tattoo on his chest , a head band and a pair of black, and blue elbow long fingerless gloves with red and white pin stripes near the top.

"So you'd better be giving credit where credit is due, capice?" Jecht asked a little menacingly to Sora who gulped,

"Ye-yes sir!" he stated,

Crystal was to surprised and happy to really care how the party came to be, to even think about that,

"I'm not one to look a gift Horse in the mouth let's boogie!" Crystal stated.

Kairi in a purple sleeveless jean shirt with a pink belt, white skirt and black leggings laughed, "I'm with Crystal!" she stated as she pushed a button and got some music going,

Sora and Kairi started to dance as did, Yuna, Serah and Snow, while Wakka helped himself to some food, Crystal danced too, singing to the Song that was playing,

Riku and Lighting just sat and watched, although Riku didn't have this pleasure for very long, as Crystal suddenly hoisted him to his feet and started spinning him around Riku had then decided just to dance even if it was a little bit,

"There ya go!" Crystal encouraged, Riku just cast her a glazed look with a slight smirk,

"Man it's another Sora and Kairi paring ya." Wakka stated with a huff,

"Huh? You mean Crystal and Riku?" Lighting asked as he gobbled down some hummus and tiny pitas.

"Yeah!" Wakka stated in a mouthful then swallowed,

"It was the same thing with Snow and your sister, but Tidus didn't have as much faith as I did you should have seen the look on his face when he had too-"

"You bet on my sister?" Lighting growled, Wakka's eyes widened,

"NO No, why would I it was a different Snow and Serah." Wakka stated quickly waving his hands in defense.

"Nice try there's only two kids with those names on the whole Island that and you already said _my_ sister." Lighting replied monotonously,

Wakka's eyes got to the size of dinner plates as he, picked up his chair and plate and moved far across the room to where Jecht and a couple of Chaperones were watching, he placed his seat next to the burly brunette.

"I'll take your food just so you know." Jecht told him, implying 'you can't sit here'

"I'm more afraid of Lighting then I am of you right now brudda." Wakka replied.

Jecht smirked, "You bet on her sister didn't ya you're a dead man Besaid."

Wakka just ate his food in silence as Sora and Kairi singing themselves, danced to the music.

"So, now that's it summer got any plans?" Kairi asked.

"Well, just the usual hang out with you, Crystal and Riku, visit our friends in the other worlds, maybe even do a bit of exploring there's lots of other worlds I haven't seen yet." Sora replied,

Kairi giggled, "Still want to _see em all_?" she asked quoting him a little.

"Yeah, it would be fun and you can some along since there's nothing to worry about….well nothing on a universal scale anyway." Sora replied.

"I'd like that." Kairi said the two gazed at each other for a minute then looked away catching sight of Lighting glaring at Wakka who was across the room being glared at by Jecht as Wakka managed to gulp down the rest of his food so Jecht couldn't get it.

"He bet on Serah didn't he?" Sora asked.

"Morale of the story…Don't gamble." Kairi replied.

Sora nodded then got a little bashful "Yeah, I still can't believe we managed to get here…to this moment I mean…there were times I thought that this or something like it would never happen…I guess what I want to say is….."

"WAAAAAARRRRRRRRKK!" they turned sharply to see a large, gold Chocobo appear it was covered in scars one giant one between it's eyes and beak.

"Uh oh." Was all they said before it started chasing them and the others around and up a set of stairs to watch as Big Gold as it was called ate away at the food table,

"That's Big Gold!" Serah stated.

"He's supposed to be dead….you _said_ he was dead!" Lighting stated to Sora and Tidus,

"He WAS dead at least we thought he was he was **hit by a truck**!" Sora protested,

"We watched it happen!" Tidus added.

"I cannot….believe that thing survived." Riku stated though in a flat lifeless tone shock was evident in his voice.

"You _**know **_that Crazy Bird?" Crystal asked turning sharply at his last statement.

"It's a long story." Kairi replied.

Big Gold as they called began to eat at the now destroyed buffet, much to the disappointment and Chagrin of the party goers…especially Jecht, who screamed and jumped on the bird.

"Let's go Big Gold me and you!" he stated as the bird warked and pecked him on the head, while on it's back it rushed out the door, leaving a stunned group of kids,

"That was…." Sora started,

"Weird….." Kairi finished,

"In lack of a better word….." Riku added.

"Yup." Crystal replied,

"So now what?" Tidus asked.

"Party's over I guess…." Selphie replied,

"We'll have to clean up you know." Yuna pointed out.

"Yeah, don't remind us." Snow muttered, after a couple of seconds the dejected kids grabbed some bags and started to gather the trash,

"Stupid bird." Lighting muttered inwardly wishing Big Gold hadn't survived being hit by a truck as Sora and Tidus claimed it had been.

"Sorry guys" Sora muttered,

"And after all that hard work!" Kairi added,

"Yeah we worked so hard to get this set up and hide what was going on." Serah added.

"They even went the extra mile and left me out of it, Yuna told me about it this morning you know me can't keep a secret for more than a few hours." Tidus added.

"Don't worry, it was nice of you guys to plan this at all." Nora told them, after a couple of hours the group sat down after finally cleaning up.

Kairi just sighed but seemed to stiffen up, as did Riku.

"Guys what is it….is it cold in here or something?" Snow asked.

"I don't know….but I get the feeling something's about to happen." Kairi muttered.

"What?" Sora asked getting apprehensive himself, there in front of them, was a Keyblade corridor,

"_If this is a joke….I'm going after whoever comes out of there!"_ Sora thought half hoping it was indeed Terra, Aqua or Ventus maybe even Roxas or Xion they all used Corridors sometimes.

But it wasn't…

Indeed it was a Keyblade wielder but one Sora had never seen, his helmet was gold and silver with the two prongs and three like things on his head that all stretched out like prongs themselves of sorts he had a high black collar that stuck out like the prongs

His armor on his arms was gold with black lining and almost covered them completely the leg armor looked sort of like the bottom of a cloak, his shoes were also pointed, Sora instinctively put an arm in front of Kairi.

"Who is that?" Yuna asked afraid.

"Don't know, don't care he's already crossed the line!" Snow shouted rushing up at him then throwing a punch however a barrier appeared and sent him flying back.

"SNOW!" everyone shouted as he hit the ground Serah got to his side as the armored man went forward.

"Serah stay back!" she shouted before deciding to attack him herself, but she met the same fate as Snow only difference being she landed on a table knocking it over.

"THAT'S IT!" Tidus yelled as he and Wakka charged they were grabbed and thrown onto Snow who was just getting up.

Riku glared at Selphie mentally telling her to hide and call the police she and the other girls with Lighting and Snow along with Tidus and Wakka took off,

"STAY BACK!" Sora growled summoning a Keyblade as did Riku Sora had Kingdom Key a silver shaft and teeth with the negative space of a crown and a gold square hand guard.

Riku's Keyblade looked a lot like his old weapon the Soul Eater but it was completely straight it had a greyish blue feathered wing for the teeth, the hand guard consisted of one white angel wing and a black and blue demonic wing, but the intruder paid no mind to this instead he sent a blast of light to send them flying back,

Crystal who grabbed a chair rushed up to hit him only to squeak when the chair was cut in half and was knocked aside, she got up and rubbed her head.

"Ow!"

"AHHHH!"

"KAIRI!" Crystal yelled,

"Sora, Riku he's taking Kairi!" Crystal cried Sora was the first to shoot up he ran forward as Kairi was almost dragged into the Corridor Sora lunged tackling her kidnapper and pushing them all through it.

"SORA, KAIRI!" Riku called running up but to late the door disappeared.

"Crystal are you okay?" Riku asked as she got up.

"Yeah I'm fine but, Sora Kairi!"

"We have to stay here till the police come after that, we're gonna find them." Riku replied already cooking up a story to send everyone off track he had to protect the world order after all

**E-H E-H E-H**

In Interspace Sora was falling helplessly he heard Kairi screaming trying to break free as he tried to move.

"KAIRI!" Sora cried not willing to give up

"FINAL FORM!" Sora yelled in a burst of Light he transformed into his silver clad armor he rushed forward quickly catching up with them with a combo he managed to free Kairi and grab on to her, the armored Phantom turned and tried to ram them.

"THUNDEGA!" Sora yelled blasting him, paralyzing him.

"PEARL!" Kairi shouted hitting him he lay limp unconscious Sora went to take them back but found that he couldn't find a world to go to,

"How far did we go?" he stated in fear,

"Sora." Kairi whimpered the Darkness around them was closing in they could both feel it.

"_NO! I won't go back there and even if I do I won't take Kairi with me!"_ Sora declared in his thoughts he flew as hard and as fast as he could dispelling Light to keep the Darkness at bay but Kairi sensed that he was begging to strain himself.

Sora also looked like he was pushing himself he was sweating and panting over and over.

"Sora stop you'll hurt yourself!" Kairi begged but Sora wouldn't listen. She saw that coming up was a world she'd thought she'd never see again it was Radiant Garden.

"Just a little farther!" Sora forced out he was now looking pale when they were close enough he opened a Corridor when they went through Kairi saw the castle down below.

"Sora you did it!" she cheered then turned to Sora who was now sick as a dog and losing consciousness.

"Ha….ve…to…lauh" Sora stated before passing out and his Final Form he let go of Kairi and began to fall,

"SORA! AAHHHHH!" Kairi screamed as she fell she tried to grab Sora but he was out of reach she closed her eyes and waited for the end, but it never came instead she felt another arm grip her as well as some humming she looked over to see a boy with blonde, windswept blonde hair in a black and white jacket with blue eyes and armor on his shoulders and a pair of balloon capris tri-colored pants.

"Ven!"

"Are you alright?" Ven asked.

"I'm Fine but Sora!" Kairi replied,

"I've got him don't worry." Ven replied gesturing to his left Sora was unconscious in his arms but his faced was flushed with fever.

"We have to land now!" Kairi told him Ven nodded as his glider zoomed down below, he landed fortunately Lea had picked this opportune moment to get some air when he heard the glider.

"Lea Sora's gotten sick and something's happened!" Kairi called,

Lea nodded "I'll go get help."

"I'm coming too!" Ven stated.

"No! Stay here Sora and Kairi need a body guard!" Lea promptly told him the blonde nodded and stood guard it wasn't long before Leon and Yuffie rushed out and they got Sora inside all were unaware that a figure from above watched he had a few creatures surrounding him.

They were anxious,

"No not yet, I want my appearance to be a surprise for both Sora _and _Ventus but for that Sora needs to get better!" the figure said chuckling,

"Get well soon." He stated ominously.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Meanwhile after dealing with the Police Riku sat out on the beach on an island that was basically a rock with sand in the water waiting,

"I know your there!" he suddenly called out.

Crystal pouting came out of hiding.

"Stupid sixth sense, we're going to find them right?" Crystal asked.

"**I'm** going to find them you're staying here its too dangerous especially with things looking the way they are." He stated running off as a humming reached his ears,

"We'll see about that, in the time you take to explain I'll be on that ship if you think I'm sitting this out forget it!" Crystal thought thinking about the note she had left for her family no turning back now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kingdom Tales 1- <strong>_

_**-Jecht VS Big Gold continued-**_

Snow with a bandaged head just walked down the road with Lighting and Serah,

"Man what a night that was some party huh?" Snow joked,

"That isn't funny." Lighting stated,

"Hey I just remembered Jecht went off to fight Big Gold!" Serah stated.

"Yeah that's right…..I wonder where they are." Snow said thoughtfully

"WAAARRK!" yelled said bird as it jumped by with Jecht on it's back trying to peck Jecht off.

"Is that all you got you over grown scared turkey!" Jecht yelled as the bird raced off into the night.

"So who's calling the hospital, and who's calling animal control?" Snow asked.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblades obtained:<p>

Kingdom Key

Ability**_ defender_**: _Sora's defense is boosted when his HP is low_

Way to Dawn

Ability: _**Twilight boost**_: _Boosts all the attacks of Riku's Light, Twilight and Dark spells and attacks_

* * *

><p>Final Form: <em>Sora's most powerful form allows all the power within him to be awaken and allows him to fly in battle thanks to his friends Roxas and Ventus this Form among others allows you to use two Keyblades<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire FarronLighting: **_A Senior from Sora and Riku's school after a terrible tragedy in the family she began to call herself Lighting in a way of detaching herself from herself from Claire _**(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Serah Farron: **_Lighting little sister and romantically involved with Snow Villers much to her sisters disapproval she is friendly and kind and is always looking to make new friends_** (Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Snow Villers: **_A Senior irrepressible and fiery many are won over by his optimistic Nature he is romantically involved with Serah Claire's younger sister not that Lighting was that thrilled to find out _**(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Nora Estheim: **_A Senior who is friends with Sora and Co. she is a hard worker and tries her best _**(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Wakka Bedsaid: **_A life time friend of Sora, Kairi and Riku and a good friend to Crystal he is upbeat and tough always looking out for younger children of the island though he made the mistake on making a bet on whether or not Serah and Snow would get together _**(Final Fantasy X 2001)**

**Tidus: **_A life time friend of Sora, Kairi and Riku and a good friend to Crystal he is cheerful and upbeat and is always raring to take on a challenge _**(Final Fantasy X 2001)**

**Selphie: **_A life time friend of Sora, Kairi and Riku and a good friend to Crystal she is a hopeless romantic dreaming of being swept off her feet she helped plan a graduation part that went south to say it bluntly _**(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Yuna: **_A friend of Tidus's and all the other kids on the island she is fun loving and seems to have a crush on Tidus _**(Final Fantasy X 2001)**

**Jecht: **_Tidus's dad a bit of a rough guy but he has a good Heart deep down he helped with the graduation party however wasn't too happy when it was destroyed _**(Final Fantasy X 2001)**

**Armored Phantom: **_A mysterious Keyblader that tried to kidnap Kairi, while he failed the events are extremely suspicious could this mean the worlds are in danger once more? _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Sora: **_A Optimistic boy and the hero of Light a year ago he broke through the Darkness that plagued him and reconnected those who were suffering and defeated Xehanort though it appears even after that his job isn't over yet _**(Kingdom Hearts 2002)**

**Riku: **_A Youth who a few years back fell into darkness the road to redemption was hard and long he managed to do it though the answer may be different if you ask him personally despite this he is a loyal friend and helped Sora reconnect those who were suffering _**(Kingdom Hearts 2002)**

**Kairi: **_A Girl from destiny islands and one of the seven Princess of Heart with ties to Keys and Keyholes an armored Keyblader tried to take her but for what reason? _**(Kingdom Hearts 2002)**

**Crystal: **_an aspiring Journalist who moved to the Island where Sora, Kairi and Riku live for her senior year she is isn't afraid to speak her mind but has a very good Heart she's going to tag along on this new journey whether Riku likes it or not! _**(Interview with a Keyblade Master 2011)**

**Big Gold: **_While many Chocobo are friendly once they warm up to you Big Gold is Ornery and clearly has had his fair share of fights he goes wherever he wants to and eats whatever he wants to he has had many battles with the islanders who know him by name especially the children _**(The Island Boys 2011)**

**Ventus: **_A Young boy who was one of the Keybladers that need saving he fought with his Darkside Vanitas to destroy the legendary X-blade but his Heart was greatly damaged as a result however he found refuge in a four year old Sora, thus he is able to return to the realm of Light awake and alive! He shares a deep brother like bond with Sora and is deeply grateful to him _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 2010)**

**Lea: **_Axel's somebody by a miracle his Nobody and Heartless were destroyed in the right order thus he was able to comeback first thing he did was help Sora and Riku help his best friends Xion and Roxas, he excels greatly in fire magic due to his Nobody having given full control over it _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 2010)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I did it! (Does victory dance)<strong>_

_**(Raian comes over and sweatdrops at her) you still have to do my part of Re:Legacy**_

_**(I stop dancing) Hey the goal was main story line of Re:Legacy before 3D was released and that's what I did chapters to this will be posted alongside yours also Jecht is wearing one of his Dissidia outfits incase you didn't know it was casual and I thought it would fit also these Kingdom Tales are inspired by the Kingdom bites at the end of the KH manga they're supposed to be funny this one wasn't as funny but the others should be**_

_**Anywho….**_

* * *

><p>Sora sick from pushing himself through interspace falls ill and is unable to defend Radiant Garden, meanwhile Ven and Lea gather the troops while Riku searches for his friends unaware of Crystal going with him but when a foe from Ven's past comes forth will they find the answers to Kairi's attempted Kidnapping?<p>

_**Next Time: **__Revelations! _

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Revelations

_**Well I hope everyone is enjoying things so far here's chapter 2 Special shout out to Xion-puppet, Shadow62123, Thunderriver411, ssg4predater and Heartarrow56 for reviewing and favoriting and alerting I'm impressed this only had two chapters and now has four reviews!, 3 favorites and 1 alert**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revelations<strong>_

Ven pushed the door open with his foot once he got it open he looked in and saw Kairi sitting over Sora in a bed he had an ice pack on his head a few healing spells seemed to help but they were better with Physical injuries then illness whereas Esuna that could heal illnesses (Except more deadly diseases and the common cold) was no help here because Sora did this to himself flying through interspace in his final form not catching like say the flu.

"Hey, I brought you some food you must be hungry." Ven told her trying to lighten the mood.

"Merlin said all he needs is rest this isn't an illness as it is he pushed himself to hard he should be back in his feet by tomorrow!" Ven assured.

"It's not that, I'm tired of Sora getting hurt because of me, I hate it." Kairi replied.

"It's not your fault." Ven replied.

"I know that but…what does some creep want now?" Kairi asked with an exasperated sigh,

"I don't know but were gonna figure it out, I went to get Terra and Aqua, Lea contacted Xion, Roxas and Namine in Twilight town and Riku and the King teamed up to find you two they we actually found them flying by and hailed them so they know you're here." Ven told her.

"Thanks Ven." Kairi muttered looking over Sora his breathing wasn't normal but it was no cause for alarm either, Ven left when after a few minutes to wait for Terra and Aqua.

**E-H E-H E-H**

In the Market Place a flash of light zoomed down revealing Riku, King Mickey Donald and Goofy

Mickey was wearing his red outfit, although his shoes were new with white tips he was a mouse with black fur and big round ears,

Donald was wearing the blue mage outfit he worn in all of Sora's adventures this time for the duck would be no different, same with Goofy,

"Ienzo said that Sora and Kairi are at the castle." Riku told them, Mickey nodded.

"Then Lets go!" Mickey told them,

The four raced off as they did another light came down albeit a little weirdly out of it came Crystal with a yelp she hit the ground with a thud,

"Owww." She groaned getting up.

"You want to watch that first step, Kupo!" said a little white Creature known as a Moogle with purple bat wings and a red pompom.

"Aww how cute!" Crystal stated touching the Pompom,

the Moogle suddenly had several Veins on it's face it gaped open to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth it went to chomp down on Crystal's hand she yelped and pulled it away falling back a little,

"DON'T TOUCH THE POMPOM! EVUHER KUHPEH!" the Moogle stated zooming off like a rocket.

Crystal just stared for a few moments before sighing, "That wasn't fun, now where'd they go?" she asked she spotted the castle and nodded.

"That's got to be the place!" she stated running off,

_Machinery is heard as a large castle builds itself up, water sprouts and shoots into the air it falls creating sparkles of Light  
><em>**[Radiant Garden]**

The area shook a bit as Lea looked over he smiled out of it came a boy with bronze colored hair starting to grow out into a star burst wearing a Black T-shirt with a white vest with Checkered rims he also wore a checkered wrist band, he had silver colored Jeans,

The girl next to him had navy colored eyes with a hint of indigo, she wore a pink choker a sleevless orchid purple colored shirt cerulean blue arm warmers that reached her wrists a reddish brown belt woven in her steel grey skirt and the boots from her Organization XIII cloak

At her left was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes she wore a white dress, it was like the one she wore before only a bigger size,

"Roxas, Xion, Namine. Hey!" Lea greeted,

"Lea!" Xion stated,

"Long time." Roxas replied.

"Yeah, I knew School would keep you away lucky its summer huh?" Lea asked.

"Well not that it matters now, it sounds like the worlds are in danger again." Namine pointed out, Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…..Sora's out for the count right now." Lea replied.

"Where is he?" Roxas asked.

"In the castle, I passed Riku and the others on my way here and Kairi, and Ven are already up there." Lea replied,

They headed up to the castle as fast as they could Aqua and Terra had to be there by now, and Riku was probably right at their doorstep.

As they left small blue creatures followed them.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Riku and the others were about half way to the castle when Riku thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, he looked over to see Crystal wandering around like she was lost.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Riku snapped rushing up there with Mickey and the others in tow,

"What are you doing here?" Riku snapped she turned to see him run up with the others.

"Busted." She mumbled,

Riku just glared and crossed his arms, "You snuck on board didn't you?" Riku asked.

"Of course I did, Kairi and Sora are my friends too I'm not staying behind face it Riku your stuck with me whether you like it or not!" she stated firmly,

"Heya Crystal I'm Goofy this is Donald and King Mickey!" Goofy cheerfully greeted.

"Don't encourage her!" Riku snapped.

"Too late, nice to meet you!" Crystal replied,

She then saw where Riku and the others were walking rushed passed them and up the path.

Riku shook his head, "This is gonna be a long ride." He mumbled,

They followed Crystal to the castle as they did Riku noticed a few Claymore programs on red alert mode, since last year the system was upgraded to go on red alert on command.

She jumped a little when she saw one go off near her,

"Maybe it thinks your intruder." Riku joked.

"Not scaring me away, Riku so we go this way to get to the castle right?" She asked.

"I'm not tellin'" Riku replied snidely,

"Hmph, I'll just head up this path looks like it's the right way anyway." She retorted walking up, Riku just huffed.

"I don't think you're gonna get rid of her Riku." Mickey told him.

"Yeah she seems very descermened." Goofy pointed out,

"Determined!" Donald corrected.

"Yeah….that's her, it's not that I don't want her to come its."

"AAAAHHHH!" they heard her scream.

"That!" Riku groaned rushing ahead, he leaped over her as he sent a Dark Firaga into the head of a shadow,

"ROCKET!" Goofy yelled speeding around and ricocheting all against them he bounced off while Donald sent a Pulse spell to stun a few Neo Shadows,

"PEARL!" Mickey yelled dispelling a couple while Riku killed the rest with a Dark Firaga,

"Now do you know why I didn't want you to come!" Riku stated.

"Yes….but that won't make me leave!" Crystal replied,

Riku accepted that Mickey was right at the very least if they were going to other worlds she could stay here.

"Come on." Riku huffed they headed forward to the castle, from above a couple of figures watched with interest,

"Hmmph and here I thought the Heartless would get a little snack." Said a lady with reddish brown hair blue eyes she wore a green shirt and a black skirt with a silver tip with a couple of roses in her hair though the thorns of which were more prominent,

"Obviously they failed….by the way how do you know Marluxia?" Asked a man with a jagged x shaped scar in his face between his ice green eyes with blue hair that had been cut to the length of just past his jaw in the back and completely short in the front where it was slightly pointed he wore a dark blue shirt with a black vest with a silver tip and pants, it was none other than Isa number VII's Saix's somebody.

"I'm his twin sister, he never told you?" she asked, Isa just stared blankly,

"I'm not surprised, he blames me for that pink hair thinks I did it on purpose, but it was actually an accident, permanent pink hair-dye my first successful potion, and my most infamous." She replied,

"Not to the Organization, don't forget why we're here, we need the girl." Isa replied.

"That princess of Heart please, have more buffoons like Braig tag along and well still get her." She replied.

"Don't get cocky, they're gathering reinforcements." Isa told her.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven fell asleep a little but he jerked awake when he heard a Key Corridor opening, out came a tall muscular young man with brown hair that spiked up at the top of his head and down in the back with blue eyes a black shirt with red belts crossed like suspenders for his gold pants he had armored shoes and a long red gauntlet of armor on his right, along with a girl with blue hair and eyes a navy and black halter top, with black shorts and stockings and armored shoes, she had a white cloth tied around her waist with a couple of blue ones draped at the sides.

"Hey! Guys, what kept you?" Ven asked.

"Aqua had to turn Land of Departure back into Castle Oblivion with both of us here this would be an opportunity that anyone like Maleficent or Xehanort would take." Terra explained.

"Oh….but she can turn it back right?" Ven asked slightly worried about his room,

"Don't worry, I changed it back before didn't I?" Aqua asked with a smile, Ven nodded and went to explain everything that happened as he finished Riku and Co. walked up.

"HEY!" Riku yelled catching their attention.

"Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Long time no see!" Ven greeted,

"Yeah you too!" Donald replied,

"How's Sora?" Riku asked.

"Well, he'll live if that's what you mean he needs to sleep after flying all the way here to Interspace in his final form." Ven replied,

Riku shook his head , "That Idiot, he knows the Drive Forms uses up energy."

"A fever too?" Crystal asked. The Apprentice trio looked at her since they didn't know her.

"Oops my bad, I'm Crystal, a friend of Sora, Riku and Kairi."

"Oh you're Crystal! I'm Ventus call me Ven."

"Hello Crystal I'm Aqua."

"My name is Terra,"

"Nice to meet you all." Crystal replied.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice they turned to see Lea leading Roxas, Xion and Namine up to the Postern,

"Looks likes the gangs all here, you must Crystal." Lea replied Crystal gave a small wave and nodded,

"Roxas, Xion, Namine, Lea!" Crystal greeted,

"Yeah it's good to see you." Roxas replied however as they talked Riku stiffened he turned sharply to a nearby cliff,

"_Darkness….but not like the Heartless…..it seems familiar but….."_

"Riku you okay?" Crystal asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I thought I felt…." Riku began.

"Felt….what?" Crystal asked.

"Never mind let's go you're here now you might as well get what." Riku replied heading towards the door,

"You're just mad I snuck past you." Crystal curtly replied once they were out of sight Braig in a warp of space appeared he smiled,

"Coast is clear." He mumbled.

"You really, cut it close Sparky." Braig yelled out,

Stepping from the nearby shadows was a young teen, he wore a dark glass mask with a metal rim reminiscent of flames the outfit he wore looked organic a black body suit with red markings and forearms and belts, there was red tipped on the dark grass skirt like dark fire, it even seemed to have bits of blue if one looked closely enough.

"They didn't see me." He replied his voice though deep and matured was high indicating youth.

"Well you're new ya gotta remember, people don't just use their eyes, they can sense your presence too." Braig replied.

"I thought someone was crawling around the castle!" Braig and the Boy turned sharply getting into fighting stances he had long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail with Brown eyes he wore a navy muscle shirt with a black leather jacket and reddish brown pants he had a camo bandana on his head.

"Heh, loud much? Hearing will get ya caught too right Damon?" Braig replied happily.

"let me guess your brother?" the boy asked flatly,

"As if, he's my cousin." Braig replied.

"Yup, but people think were brothers all the time it's due to us having the same good looks." Damon replied coming over.

"How nice for you." Said a new voice, they turned to see Isa waiting for them,

"But we have a schedule to keep; the time for planning is now."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_Where am I?" _Sora asked himself,

He opened his eyes and found himself floating in space he looked around it didn't look like anywhere he had ever been and that was saying something,

"_Kairi!" _Sora called out he saw a light, it was shining towards him he felt it and smiled.

"_I get it this is a dream…..at least Kairi's okay." _Sora thought going to back sleep.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kairi sat by herself, she had almost dozed off when she heard the door open turning and getting defensive Kairi summoned her Keyblade, Destiny's embrace, a Keyblade with the shaft wrapped in a pale green vine with flowers for the teeth with a heart for the negative space the vine made up one half of the hand guard while a wave made the other.

However she dismissed it when she saw a certain, Silverette and Mauvette come in.

"Riku! Crystal!" Kairi cried running over and giving them a hug.

"Kairi are you okay?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah…..but." She replied looking over at Sora,

Donald and Goofy made their way over to the bed ,

"Sora!" Donald stated.

"Sora." Goofy said sadly.

"He pushed himself too hard now's he sick." Kairi replied,

"For how long?" Roxas asked.

"According to Merlin, just till tomorrow which, is good but…" Kairi explained trailing off.

"You feel guilty." Namine replied, Kairi nodded, Roxas had already made his way to his former somebodies bed and huffed.

"Man I liked him better when I found him in the pod, at least then he looked peaceful." Roxas replied thinking about when he rejoined Sora as a Nobody,

"Ka-Kai-ri." Sora mumbled,

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed rushing over,

"Sora come on wake up!" Ven pleaded, slowly but surely Sora's eyes fluttered open.

"Ven?" Sora questioned eyes open though sick the fact that he woke up gave the group some relief.

"How are you feeling?" Aqua asked,

Sora tried to sit up only to fall back, "Lousy." He replied getting back up this time and managing to sit up,

"Well it's your own fault, why would you push yourself like that?" Kairi snapped,

"What you'd rather I let you get kidnapped, Forget it!" Sora replied,

"If you were in the lanes between why not use your Keyblade to get out?" Terra asked,

"Because I was panicking you try thinking to do that when you're floating out in the universe somewhere!" Sora yelled,

"Well maybe if you thought more!" Kairi yelled,

"THINK? What's the point of thinking, I'm always the last to know anyway! In fact last time I went around without much of a clue about what I was doing, I ended up in the Darkness! I messed up badly on my Mark of Mastery Kairi, the reason I'm not a Master of the Keyblade is because….because…I wish I knew what I had to do to fix this I'm tired of being someone's puppet!" Sora snapped.

"You're not a puppet Sora and I should know yes we've been manipulated in the past but not this time we'll think of something we're here now aren't we?" Xion asked sternly.

"That's not good enough it's never…never." Sora replied falling back on his pillow out like a light,

"Sora!" Crystal cried out, Sora was just breathing deeply.

"He's still sick and tired so yelling obviously knocked him out." Riku replied,

"Oh so everything's my fault now thanks Riku!" Kairi snapped storming out on the balcony,

"I didn't mean it like that!" Riku called.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Terra replied apologetically,

"It's not you, it's just….I don't know maybe should go and come back later, we'll all feel better once Sora's up and about again." Ven replied,

"We'll feel better once we have some clue what's going on too." Roxas pointed out,

"So Sora is right basically, we have no idea what we're up against it'd be pretty dumb to charge into something stupid." Crystal replied,

"So, now what?" Donald asked.

"Hmm I'll talk to Yensid see what he knows in the meantime some of you should head out and see what you can find out, you should even try asking Ansem." Mickey told them.

"I'll go talk to this Ansem guy, I'm sure there's got to be something about needing only one Princess of Heart somewhere." Crystal replied,

"How do I get there though?" She asked,

"I'll go with you." Riku replied.

"We'll come too Riku." Donald replied as Goofy nodded,

"Me and Aqua will ask around town." Terra added.

"I could use a walk I'll go with you." Lea replied.

"Ven, do you want to come with us?" Lea asked.

Ven shook his head, "No Kairi and Sora are gonna need a body guard, so I'll stay here."

"I'll stay too, no offense Ven but you can't do it alone." Roxas replied,

"I'll stay here too." Xion replied.

Ven nodded then looked over at Namine who was headed off in the direction Riku went.

"Are you going to talk to Ansem too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to do my part to help besides if something attacks I might be in the way." She told them.

"You wouldn't be, not at all." Xion replied assuringly.

"I know, don't worry Xion like I said I want to do my part to help," She replied before walking off, Ven noticed that she had left her note book on the place where she was sitting he went to look at it only for Roxas to snatch it away.

"Hey!"

"You need to ask." Was all Roxas said before moving away from Ven earning a pout from the blonde.

"Ven do you like art?" Xion asked trying to get into a conversation that didn't involve doom.

"Yeah, it's fun to draw." He replied, before staring out the window,

"_Not as long as I hoped_." Xion thought,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ansem looked over some notes he had found in the castle he looked up to see Riku and the others come in,

"Ahh, Riku it's been sometime." Ansem replied,

"Hello Ansem, I don't suppose you heard." Riku asked.

"About Sora then yes, Actually there have been rumors about a boy in armor, wandering the city." Ansem replied.

"It wasn't a boy that tried to take Kairi, but maybe their connected somehow." Crystal mused,

"She's right first Kairi is almost kidnapped then the rumors." Namine replied.

Riku crossed his arms and thought for a minute.

"Is anyone looking for this kid?" he asked.

"I have told Leon and the others and they decided on a search to question him, but I don't know how the search is going I've been looking into something I've stumbled across I believe it maybe something that the forces of Darkness maybe after, I want to make sure it is entirely destroyed." Ansem replied.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't intend to find out you know what they say ignorance is bliss." Ansem replied with a chuckle probably laughing at a twist of irony that was in there somewhere.

"Well it's no boat load of info but it _is_ something!" Crystal replied as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, we should tell Lea and the others what we found." Goofy suggested.

"Let's check up on Sora first." Namine replied.

Riku nodded, he was actually hoping that Kairi had cooled off enough to let him apologize they passed Mickey in the hall way who turned sharply and jogged up to them.

"I've got something to tell ya, Master Yensid can't think of anything that would require one Princess of Heart, but Acerus a living Keyblade Master who had resurfaced a couple years ago and his apprentice have gone missing." Mickey told him.

"More pieces, sigh this getting confusing." Crystal muttered.

"Welcome to my world." Riku replied,

They turned into the room that Sora was resting he seemed a little more rested now since they talked to him, fortunately his fever hadn't gotten worse.

Kairi was standing outside on the balcony, Riku walked over to her,

"You know its only because he doesn't want anything to happen to you, even if it meant losing his life he'd still do it." Riku told her,

Kairi sighed, "I know and I shouldn't have got him going, I just…..I don't want anything to happen to him either."

"I know me too, but it's just exhaustion he'll be fine by the afternoon if not the morning." Riku assured Kairi nodded she went back and sat down by Sora,

"Hey Kairi about what I said I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything like that." Riku said.

"It's okay." Kairi replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Lea sighed and put his hands behind his head, "I hope the others are having better luck then we are we've covered the fountains and Castle Town and have nothing to show for it."

Terra suddenly caught a sign of green and blue armor out of the corner of his eye,

"That's something!" he stated rushing after the armored person,

"Terra!" Aqua called following him with Lea on her heels Terra jumped up the wall and got in front of him, whereas Lea cut him off from behind and Aqua got to the side the Armored figure was about to turn when Riku from out of nowhere jumped down,

The armored figure took a step back though no one could see his face they could tell he was now very nervous and surrounded , he to their surprise summoned a Keyblade.

The shaft was grey blue the teeth were an upside down triangle with a c like shape with a diamond in the middle cut out of it a thin hole was cut in the top of the shaft as well, the hand guard was slightly bigger then the shaft and octagon shaped colored bronze, the handle changed to black in the middle the token of it's Keychain was a shield like diamond,

"Hey by any chance do you have a master named Acerus?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked,

"Yes! Are you Keyblade Masters who safeguard the light." The armored figure asked.

"Yeah, we're the good guys why?" Lea asked.

"Thank goodness I knew that there were at least a handful of them with several allies but I had no idea how to find you!" he apprentice declared,

He dismissed his armor, revealing a boy wearing a shirt with a jean jacket and pants, he had greyish green eyes and two colored hair underneath the cream to white strands were navy blue, he had armor from just above the elbow down.

"My name is Novato, Masters, I seek your help."

"Okay, but it might be best if we head back to the castle." Lea suggested,

"Yes, our foes might be listening, we should go somewhere secure!" Novato stated rushing off,

"Castle's the other way." Riku called making Novato turn around quickly and rush down said way

"We'd better follow him," Terra stated the group nodded and made their way back to the castle, however as they did they heard a ruckus and rushed out Novato, with his Keyblade, Gakushen he was blocking off attacks with a reflega spell eventually when the Heartless got tired they were hit by a powerful attack knocking them back.

"He's pretty good at defense spells." Aqua replied.

"We need good offence too." Riku stated rushing forward landing a hit on a Neo Shadow, Lea summoned his Chakarams and started to hack away at the Soldier Heartless that appeared,

"FIRAGA!" Aqua yelled letting a stream of Fire burn a Rabid Dog Heartless Terra was practically blowing them away, he went into his Critical Rush command style and struck them hard killing off most of them.

"DARK AURA!" Riku yelled rushing around and killing off the last of the Heartless,

"Wow you really are Masters!" Novato stated,

"Yeah, well not all of us." Ven replied, his eyes looking to the right,

"Let's head to the castle and-" Riku started to say before hearing a siren,

"Oh no!" Riku breathed,

"Riku!" Crystal cried running up,

"Where are the others?" Riku asked,

"They went to castle to help the others there's a bunch of people storming the castle, I recognized a couple from your stories, Xigbar and Saix, there was a guy that looked like Xigbar a little bit then there was a person that looked like of girl version of that Marluxia guy Roxas, Xion and Namine told us about," Crystal explained quickly,

"You had me at Saix and Xigbar!" Riku replied rushing up to the castle,

"Hey wait up!" Crystal called as the others followed,

"_If those guys are back could that mean….NO! Sora destroyed him, he's gone for good now right?_" Riku asked himself then shook his head.

"_If Maleficent can bring herself back….why not _**him**?"

Up at the Castle Xion was battling it out with Xigbar they had managed to spot the intruders get them away from Sora and Kairi she alongside Yuffie a girl with short black hair green turtle-neck sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue shorts and a black head band and a large Shiriken.

"You used to work with this guy?" Yuffie asked.

"Yup, unfortunately, you need to be careful with him he's still able to warp around." Xion stated.

"Long time no see Poppet." Braig sneered,

"Yeah well, I wish it were, longer." Xion stated, Braig pouted,

"Aww Poppet that just breaks my Heart!" he stated firing another shot, out of the corner of her eye she saw Saix send Leon into the wall and head down the hall.

"NO!" she shouted trying to catch him only for her to be blocked by another shot,

"Uh uh, sorry poppet can't let you get in the way and why would you want to? Saix hates you remember?" Braig asked.

Xion growled at him. "SHADOW RAID!" Braig was sent crashing into the ground, he hit it with a thud,

"Xion go!" Riku yelled as the raven nodded and ran off, Riku and Novato stood firm staring down at Braig who got back up.

"So that's where you went, I thought we left you in rubble." Braig told him making Navto growl,

"Where is my Master tell me!" he snapped.

"As if." Braig stated firing a shot Riku back flipped away and sent a Dark Firaga at him, he watched carefully for a sign he turned and fired a round of Thundaga spells when Braig showed up but only a couple hit as Braig fired another shot this time at Novato who jumped away, he was caught by a barrage all blocked by what Riku noted was a powerful, barrier spell,

Riku rushed forward as Braig reloaded and landed a powerful combo on him striking him hard every time.

"THUNDER!" Novato yelled only to miss and be struck by a bunch of shots,

"CURAGA!" Riku yelled healing them then cringed when he saw Braig go up high and charge.

"Novato what's the record for your shield?" Riku asked.

"Record….it's not a musical spell, so it doesn't have a rec-"

"How long can your shield hold before it breaks!" Riku yelled.

"Five minutes!" Novato stated.

"Thank you! Do it now!" Riku yelled as a barrage of green lasers fired on them,

"REFLEGA!" Novato yelled.

Riku braced himself as the shield was covered blasted with a bunch of shots,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Mickey, Donald and Goofy raced through the hall looking around everywhere and killing every foe that crossed their path, they eventually found and blocked the path of a man with blonde hair and a bandana.

"Well, Well, Well the Mickey Mouse Club! I'm honored…NOT!" Damon mocked.

"OH YEAH WE'LL SHOW YA!" Donald squawked jumping up and down,

"We know what you're after and you won't get who sent you?" The King demanded.

Damon just laughed and summoned a large sword,

"Spoilers!" he stated rushing forward and almost cutting them in half with his giant Sword,

"PEARL!" Mickey yelled he managed to hit Damon who was then whacked in the face by Goofy's shield he rubbed the now red line on his forehead.

"I don't take kindly to humiliation just so you know…..SONIC BLADE!" he yelled knocking Donald and Mickey back and Goofy Sky high.

"EHHHHHWHOWHOWHOWHOEEEEEEEEEE E!"

"Goofy!" Donald cried before glaring at Damon, "COLD SHOWER!" he duck yelled trying to blast him only to get a frozen spot with Mickey trying to use it to his advantage he skid down the ice path and struck Damon hard and fast,

The buster Sword wielder turned and went to strike the mouse only for Mickey to back flip out of the way he sent a fire spell at Damon hitting him square chested,

"That all you got!" Damon mocked getting right back up,

"Oh yeah QUAKERA!" Donald yelled knocking Damon back,

"Better." Damon muttered from across the battlefield, Donald snickered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Terra and Aqua rushed down the hall, they had sent Crystal through a secret passage that went to the infirmary where Sora was, thanks to Terra still having lingering memories (There had to be some good things that came with being possessed by a psychotic old coot.)

"I hope she gets through okay, I can't remember if that's one of the ones that you need to find a small crystal to open it." Terra stated as they rushed down the hall.

"She'll be fine, she seems like the kind of person that can figure things out on their own." Aqua assured Terra saw a vine creep down the hall where the infirmary was and sent a powerful strike raid at it they rushed up it withered,

"You wrecked a perfectly good vineaga spell you know that?" asked a voice in slight exasperation,

"Show yourself!" Terra snapped out of the shadows came a lady that for some reason made Marluxia Organization XIII's number XII flash in Terra's mind.

"So your Terra, then you must have an idea who I'm related to." She asked.

"If I had to guess from the resemblance and the plant, Marluxia. You have anything to do with his pink hair?" Terra asked finishing with a bit of a joke.

"That was an accident, and I know you hate having those memories, but you won't have to think about them if you let me through." She purred,

"Sorry, but I'm not so easily manipulated now!" Terra replied sternly,

"really." she replied summoning a pair of Kamas,

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." She sneered rushing up and landing a hit on Terra he got up and felt the cut on his arm but it went away thanks to a cure spell from Aqua.

She rushed up to the bluette and struck but Aqua blocked with a drain barrier that sucked away part of her strength.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Terra yelled sending the blast at her and knocking her back Aqua activated her spell weaver command style and rushed after Adrian.

The foe was caught off guard being sent high into the air, Terra jumped and sent a blow into her sending her into the ground, Aqua and Terra jumped down and watched carefully unfortunately a green light illuminated the smoke and from it came Adrian grinning.

"Terra, Terra, Terra, you never thought to think, hey since she's so good with plant magic that may just include all healing spells." She mocked grinning.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Roxas stayed strong in the infirmary glaring he tensed when the door was blown from it's hinges and there was number VII

"Saix!" Roxas growled.

"It's Isa to you, now where is princess?" he asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell YOU!" Roxas spat.

"SAIX!" yelled a voice into the air was Xion with her Keyblade Aubade set to strike down ward but Isa merely summoned his claymore and sent her into the wall.

"XION!" Roxas cried getting to her side. "Xion, are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered.

"You still care for that puppet? How pathetic." Isa stated.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas snapped going in for a rush only to jump back when a flying Chakram struck Isa after crossing his path,

"Listen up Isa, Xion is human as is Roxas so there's no point in calling them names like puppet. Got it memorized?"

Isa glared and gripped his claymore, "Unfortunately." He seethed and rushed at the pyro knocking them both out the window.

"LEA!" Xion and Roxas shouted and followed Roxas ran down the wall as fast as he could while Xion wall jumped between two thick pipes they landed at the postern as they did however,

"WAHA HA HA HA!" Goofy hit the balcony with a thud he got up and looked around.

"What I miss?" he looked down and saw Isa fighting with Roxas, Xion and Lea.

"Uh oh!" he stated he went to help when his name was called from a nearby closet Crystal motioned to come Goofy looked at her then the battle but nodded and rushed over.

Back with Roxas and Co. the battle raged Roxas summoned both Oblivion and Oathkeeper and rushed up to strike hard against Isa slamming him back,

"CRAWLING FIRE!" Lea shouted the spell followed Isa but he was to quick for it but a blow from Xion from behind told Isa it was only a distraction.

He skidded to a halt and growled meancingly "You shouldn't have done that PUPPEEET!" Isa roared charging forward and sending them upward , Xion cast Reflega as they hit the ground only for the attack to fail and send them all crashing into the ground.

"I wish Sora was here to help us, he actually managed to kick Saix's but!" Roxas spat,

"You used to be him so chances are, you can do the same. Got it memorized?" Lea told him.

"Were behind you Roxas!" Xion assured.

"Alright, lets get him!" Roxas stated rushing forward and jumping over an attack from him and landed a combo on him then landing a kick in the face.

"THUNDER RAID!" Xion yelled sending the electric charged Keyblade at him Isa was sent sprawling back but he got up in a feral growl and charged,

"BLAZE CUTTER!" Lea yelled rushing forward then spinning around with a ring of white flames rushing towards Isa who while blocking the attack was still burned he jumped away from the attack and rushed at Lea sending him Spiraling into the ground.

"DOUBLE RAID!" Roxas yelled sending both Oblivion and Oathkeeper at him he blocked one but was hit by the other Isa rushed forward and landed a vicious combo on Roxas sending him back and into the ground.

"Roxas!" Lea called as he and Xion got to there side the bronze getting up,

"I have one Idea….but it's gonna take a combined limit." Roxas stated.

"All three of us?" Lea asked.

"Hey, if Sora Donald and Goofy can do it, why not us?" Roxas asked.

"He has a point." Xion pointed out.

"Here he comes!" Lea stated ignoring the comment,

"LEA, XION!"

"I WON'T GIVE IN!" Xion yelled,

"WON'T FORGET THIS!" Lea stated as they rushed forward in a blaze of blue flames and struck Isa sending him into the air, then then sent firey combos at him sending him all around the area,

"LET'S GO!" Roxas yelled,

"I'M WITH YOU!" Xion yelled,

"BURN BABY!" Lea stated as they sent a final powerful Raid attack into Isa the Lunar was sent sprawling into the wall and was out like a light,

"Now what?" Roxas asked, Lea specifically more so.

"Take him in I guess." Lea muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Braig finally landed after firing the final shot he grinned but it faded when he saw every last shot absorbed into the shield and fired back at him he got up worse for wear,

"I like your fighting strategy." Riku told Novato,

"Thank you master!" Novato stated eagerly

Braig got up to fire but a flash swept across his mind, he smirked.

"Can't say it's been fun but it looks like we'll have to give this a rain check, see ya lackey, silver." He stated warping away.

"WHAT? Get back here you coward!" Riku snapped.

"As if." Was the last they heard of Braig at least for now,

"Riku!" the silverette heard Mickey call he along with Donald, Terra and Aqua rushed up to him,"

"Let me guess gave up and ran away." Riku stated.

"Yeah, this means, someone's pulling the strings on them all, even Isa who we captured." Terra replied.

"Sora! Kairi! Crystal!" Riku stated rushing towards to the infirmary he rushed in to find it in shambles,

"Is anyone here can you hear me!" Riku called.

"Riku?" Crystal asked coming out of a closet along with Goofy, Ven, Kairi and Sora who was now up and about which took the edge off everything that happened today.

"Yeah, you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine I knew someone would get in so we hid while Roxas stood guard outside, where is he?" Crystal asked.

"Down in the lower levels of the castle, we managed to capture Isa." Aqua explained.

"Isa? As in Saix's somebody?" Sora asked.

They nodded and Sora rushed out he knew where the hold was they had converted a lot of the old Lab and Heartless manufactory into several things over the past year, which include a gummi garage, a holding pit, a training room and a bunker.

When he got there he found Isa out cold face up in a cell it was locked and had a faint blue light in it and in the room,

"This seal will block his magic but not ours either way rest assured he's not getting out of there anytime soon." Said a wizard with a long white beard and blue robe and hat, he turned to Sora with a smile.

"Ahh Sora getting back to snuff I see uh how do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Pretty good, better than when I got here." Sora replied.

"That's good." Kairi replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't solve our problem someone's after Kairi, and if the other three got away then they'll try again!" Sora stated.

"You mean like right now?" asked a voice Sora growled and got defensively in front of Kairi,

"Who are you?" Sora snapped.

"Come out and show yourself!" Roxas barked in that instant, from a swirl of Darkness blue creatures a lot like Heartless with red eyes appear Ven recognized them right away,

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" he cried,

"Oh but IS Venny boy," the voice laughed revealing himself to them,

"NO! Vanitas, but….I'm, he, we're, YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" Ven cried out,

"Yeah don't worry I'm a replica of your better half!" Vanitas stated.

Pointing a finger forward and sending the Floods towards Kairi but Sora was too quick, in an instant the floods were cut down by his Keyblade and he glared,

"You stay away from her!" he then rushed towards Vanitas and went to attack but it was a miss Vanitas then countered with a Dark Firaga spell, sending Sora into the wall,

"SORA!" Kairi cried getting to his side, Sora got up and growled making Vanitas laugh out loud this sent chills down Aqua's spine she had this laugh once before.

"Awww, What's de madder? De poor widdle baby nod feewing bedder yet?" Vanitas mocked.

"I'll show you better!" Sora growled, rushing forward this time he managed to clash with Vanitas Ven and Roxas were soon at his side the three hacked and slashed at the dark teen,

Roxas thinking quickly turned to the others.

"Get out of the way!" they obeyed leaving the area clear Roxas took both Oblivion and Oathkeeper and pointed it at the wall,

"EXPLOSION!" he yelled at that instant at black flame hit the wall but burst into an explosion that destroyed the wall on contact.

Ven and Sora saw this and nodded.

"AREOGA!" the two yelled managing to send Vanitas out the hole the three followed while Vanitas landed graciously on his feet the three jumped out the window and freeflowed down Sora landing a little more roughly,

"You okay?" Roxas asked as Sora gripped his head,

"Yeah, Yeah." Sora replied,

"You should really know your limitations, looks like that hike took a lot out of you in your current condition unless you ARE feeling better." Vanitas mocked.

"Like I said I'll show you better LIMIT FORM!" Sora declared only to find that it wasn't working he kept pumping his arms to activate it he even jumped a couple of times Vantias though you couldn't see it under his mask gave a deadpan look.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you exercising?" he asked flatly,

"Sora stop fooling around and change!" Ven yelled.

"I can't my form won't activate." Sora cried.

"You broke your power? Is that even possible?" Roxas snapped.

"You can't power yourself up because you broke the thing that lets you do it? That's sad beyond all reason." Vantias told him,

Sora growled as he rushed the battle was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a pink magic circle of sorts it had strange symbols there was an eye of sorts in the middle from the eye came four winged staffs of sorts, Vanitas made a tsk sound.

"This was getting boring anyway." He stated rushing off,

Sora growled but his concentration was interrupted when a figure appeared it was a women with very long black hair she wore a black form fitting dress with a neck much like Aqua's shirt she turned and smiled

"Looks like I got here in time."

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group just watched while Yuko as she called herself converse with Novato,

"What's going on how do they know each other?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but if I'm right that's Yuko Ichihara, the Dimensional Witch." Aqua stated cautiously,

"Dimensional Witch, you mean the one from the legend? I thought she was story Master Eraqus made up to scare us into behaving when we traveled other worlds as kids and stave off Ven's urge of wanting to go to one." Terra replied in surprise.

"That one worked from time to time." Ven pointed out,

"I thought she was a story too, but all the signs point to that women being Yuko." Aqua told him quietly.

"What's the legend?" Kairi asked.

"They say that Yuko will grant you almost any wish but to get that wish you have to pay a price and it could be anything. Possessions, lively hood even memories and that's not the limit." Aqua replied.

"Uh oh." Sora mumbled, it seemed their talk took up all the time from theirs as Yuko along with a little black rabbit like creature with a blue earing and blue jewel in it's forehead

"So Sora was it are you ready to pay your price?" Yuko asked.

"Pr-Price?" Sora asked confused.

"For your wish, Novato here says your wish is to have some clue about what your enemies are planning." Yuko told him,

"How would he know that? We met Novato _after_ Sora said that." Riku stated,

"I kind of spied on you then I relayed your wish to Yuko." Novato admitted.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Was I not supposed to?" the navy/creamette asked.

"YES YOU ALSO DON'T SPY ON PEOPLE!" the group yelled.

"I-I sorry, I didn't know." Novato replied "I just followed what my Master told me, and taught me."

"How many times have you been outside your castle?" Crystal asked,

"Including now….once." he replied surprising everyone.

"Wow." Sora thought then turned to Yuko he thought for a moment,

"I kind of had a fever when I said that." He replied sheepishly,

"Well if you don't want we can act like the deal never happened only if you're sure." She replied.

Sora thought for a moment,

"Sora you need to think about it hard, this is a good opportunity but on the other hand who knows what your giving up." Riku told him.

Sora thought for a moment then decided "Well what me make the wish again because I want to make a change If I can my wish is that my drive powers would be fixed and that I had some idea on what I can do to counter this." He replied,

"That's easy enough, for the information you only need to ask Novato he knows a small part of why his master was taken and how you can counter it.

"The man who orchestrated the kidnappings of my Master and Kairi, mentioned a gateway of sorts to what he called a world of heart I'm not sure what that means but I think he may be looking for Furthest Reach." Novato replied,

Sora glanced at the others Mickey was the one who spoke, "The Furthest Reach, is a set of worlds that are special and thrive in a mysterious realm legend has it that there is a world without darkness in it's heart another claims that time there flows differently there from our worlds."

"They must be after the Gate Fragments, with them a person can access the Furthest Reach, by collecting and assembling them, I have a pendant that was given to me by Master Acerus just before he was captured he said as long as I had it Xehanort would be a step behind for once in his life he also said I was the only one aside from him that could use it that it could track them." Novato stated.

"Well that's one part of the wish." Sora stated with grin,

"There's the matter of your drive powers I can't revive the ones you had, you wrecked them pretty good." Yuko replied, Sora hung his head,

"Great, going into Darkness didn't nuke those powers but me doing something stupid did." He mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll give you a new set complete with a new outfit but you'll have to unlock them one at a time, like you did the last set." Yuko told him and Sora nodded.

"DEAL!" Sora exclaimed,

"Mokona." Yuko said alerting the black rabbit,

"Right!" he stated his mouth began to glow and from it shot out a beam of light that engulfed Sora then as soon as it came it cleared.

_**Cue Sora's theme!**_

Sora's outfit had changed completely he now had a black T-shirt with red tips on the sleeves and a red patch with a blue line on the stomach area, with a high collar like Ven's. the Jacket was a navy blue with a white rim the inside of the hood was a true blue yellow belts strapped on a pair of black pockets on his shoulders was what looked like Keyblade armor.

He had a blue belt the inner part of his pants were red with a navy border like with his last set of drive clothes the pockets were strapped with yellow belts wrapping around his legs the pockets themselves were red the zippers which lined the sides were navy on the rims, the bottom of the pants had white pin stripes where black changed to Navy.

Sora had a new pair of gloves black with a navy rim on the wrist and fingers and a silver circle that was metal like his old pair he also had wrist bands like that of Ven and Roxas but they were Navy with red rims and a gold crown in the shape of the pendant around his neck.

"Whoaaaa!" Sora stated grinning at his new appearance.

"try the armor." Yuko told him Sora glanced on the patch on his left should and hit it in an instant he was covered head to toe in armor,

"Oh wow!" Sora stated glancing at it the torso looked a lot like his jacket black lined in silver with navy pads with red spikes his gauntlet looked like his second pair of gloves but with a large wrist attached to a pointed blue and silver tube,

The pants were red and silver they were big and curved around his legs with a cut in the middle for Sora to bend his knees he had some spiky ankle armor and his shoes had a large gold sections with blue metal belts that looked like his shoes.

The helmet was black gold and silver the prongs on the side were silver rimmed with gold with two smaller gold spikes on the center of his head was a spike like the prongs and two in the back altogether making a crown shape.

"I like it!" Sora declared. Deactivating it.

"Now for the price." Yuko told him he nodded and stood ready,

"I'll need the most powerful weapon you have." She replied,

Instantly Sora pulled out the chain for Ultima Weapon and tossed it to her without even a second thought.

"Then that's that, good luck on your journey I'll be rooting for you." She told them disappearing,

Sora grinned both thumbs up, "Think I scored a deal on that one."

"Yeah it was a steal, you realize it's gonna be harder without Ultima Weapon things are gonna be a lot tougher." Riku stated.

"Who cares, we know what we have to do, what to get I'm ready!" Sora declared rushing off towards the Gummi bay with the others in tow,

"_Well, I better give word to Ienzo and Ansem I'm sure they have a book on the subject of this 'Furhtest Reach' kicking around."_ Lea thought.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So you're off then, you well enough Sora?" Leon asked.

"Defenitely." Sora stated,

"We're ready Leon!" Kairi stated,

Sora's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT? Kairi your not-"

"Don't even start, I'm not just going to sit here and wait for them to come back! So you can get hurt again, I'm coming too!" she stated,

"But Kairi I don't want you to get hurt either." Sora stated,

"You know if she travels with us it be harder for her to get captured again." Crystal pointed out,

"While you have a point there is no us your staying in Radiant Garden, with Namine." Riku stated sternly,

"What? So Kairi gets to go and we don't? Even if we don't have Keyblades we can still help!" Crystal stated,

Namine nodded, wanting to go to,

"No way, sorry Crystal this is as far as you go!" Riku stated as he and the others turned to the ship that awaited them it was red with a yellow point which was flat but pointed it had a large cockpit and several wings and areo gummis.

"Woooow!" Ven stated in awe,

"Chip and Dale have been working on that since last year it doesn't have a name, Sora, Riku do you have any ideas." The King asked.

Sora thought for a moment and smiled, "Highwind." He replied,

"Not Excalibur like you wanted the raft to be called?" Riku asked.

"You won the race remember?" Sora asked,

"_I don't know if he's being a sap or trying to butter me up into kicking Kairi off the trip." _Riku thought with a smirk,

Crystal with Namine were already down into the bay Crystal was on top of Highwind and helped Namine in,

"Are you sure we should do this?" Namine asked.

"If Riku thinks he can stick us here he's wrong." Crystal replied sternly,

"Okay but I just want to say one last time, this won't end well." Namine warned.

Soon after the rest of the group piled in along with Novato who seemed a little anxious,

"Are you excited another world?" Ven asked with a bit of grin,

"Yes, but I'm worried about my Master I hope he's alright." Novato replied,

"I'm sure he's fine." Ven replied before getting a little grim,

"If I know Xehanort he won't let anything happen to a tool that hasn't out lived its use."

"Right." Novato stated the two were the last to strap in and as the ship buzzed to life Donald gripping the steering,

"BLAST OFF!" Sora declared the ship suddenly dropped,

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as the ship out into interspace righted itself and sped off,

"I'll get Cid for that!" Lea growled.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Several figures gathered around a table that showed the holograms of Sora and Co walking,

"Those Squirts took down those warriors who would've thought it?" asked a man in a black and white suit with a large 'S' on it with spiky orange hair, named Syndrome

Hades a man with blue skin and fire on his hair dressed in a black robe held back a laugh. "Rookie, of course they did one thing to remember is that there tougher than you give em credit for."

"Indeed but such is the power of the Keyblade the children's strength is not their own." Replied a pale wizard in blue, black and gold named Mozenwrath as he stroked an eel,

"Why don't we turn them all into Heartless AH HA HA HA HA! That will settle things quick enough." Said Rita Replusa a witch dressed in a large brown dress with a large blue feathered collar a silver horn like head dress with a staff that was a crescent moon with a red jewel between the points.

"Sora has even received power from the dimensional Witch, we should take THAT into consideration." stated a crab like monster in a suit

"Waternoose is right Yuko is not one to be trifled with and who knows what kind of forms he's been granted with!" said Loki a man with black hair and a staff wearing silver armor with a green cape.

"PAH all runts by the look of them." Said Yzma a lady with pale skin and a purple dress with a head dress larger than Rita's she was old, one way to describe her was scary beyond all reason,

"You aint no Prize yourself Yzma!" Laughed a blue penguin with a red royal attire with a bunny (for some reason) on the back and a red hat with a white pomp pom on top, King DeDeDe

"WHY YOU FAT-" Yzma started,

"ENOUGH!" said Maleficent,

"The journey has begun for our young Heroes they seek the Gate Fragments in hopes of stopping their foe."

"What about Xehanort, he is after them as well." Said Lady Termaine stated she had grey hair with a purple dress and was holding and stroking her cat Lucifer,

"Let those fools play their little game no one not even Xehanort is aware of _our_ plans." She stated venomously stroking Diablo and grinning,

"Although they have one thing in common, Sora's precious Princess is the key." She finished,

**-Kingdom Tales 2-**

**-Space Sick-**

Namine listened while Crystal barfed in the nearest bathroom,

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked,

"I hate….take offs!" Crystal stated,

Gulping the girl stated, "I think I'm Space sick."

"I kind of figured," Namine told her the toilet flushed and Crystal stretching came out,

"So much better!" she stated

"Uh Crystal." Namine replied smiling nervously Crystal looked behind her to see Riku with his arms crossed.

"Howdy Riku!" Crystal greeted,

"For Future reference, the ship lets the cock pit know when the toilet is being flushed," Riku replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblades obtained,<strong>_

**Oblivion**

Ability: **Attack Haste:** _Roxas's attacks become quicker_

**Oathkeeper**

Ability: **Undo:** _Heals a status infliction Roxas obtains_

* * *

><p><strong>Gakushen<strong>

Strength **+ 7** Magic **+8**

**Defender:** _when Novato's health is under 25% his defense rises_

* * *

><p>Special attacks and spells<p>

Lea- Blaze Cutter: Spins while covered in very hot flames this attack not only slashes at the foe but burns as well

Aqua- Drain barrier: when a foe hits this shield some of their HP is taken away as well it is a combination of Drain and Barrier

Roxas- Explosion: a combination of Gravira and Firaga the a small bit of Space explodes due to heat causing an explosion

Roxas- Double Raid: while this attack would be a two person move Roxas can pull it off on his own thanks to his synch blade ability

* * *

><p>Limit Breaks<p>

Twilit Blaze- Roxas + Lea + Xion

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas: <strong>_A boy that was once Sora's Nobody however since last year's events he has become his own person all physical relations to Sora gone, he has the rare ability to weild two Keyblades thanks to the Synch blade ability he was Organization XIII's former Key of Destiny number XIII _**(Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

**Xion: **_A girl that was once a memory made replica of Sora's memories of Kairi, however after the events of last year, she became her own person all physical relations to Sora gone though not truly a member of the now gone Organization XIII she was passed off as the fourteenth member Xion's fighting style focuses strongly on Magic attack combos nowadays _**(Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 2009)**

**Namine: **_Kairi's former Nobody, with Power over Sora's memories and those around him, but since becoming her own person she not only lost all Physical ties to Sora and Kairi, but lost some of that power she can no longer manipulate Memories in the sense of rearranging memories, or making new ones she also cannot erase a person's memory anymore as well something she personally sees as a plus,_**(Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 2004)**

**Terra: **_A Longtime friend of Aqua and Ventus, he was once the Xehanort that became Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas, however thanks to Sora he recovered his body and his armor (which was lost in the Keyblade Graveyard) he now focuses strongly on making up for not only his mistakes but the Terror Young Xehanort caused _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Aqua: **_A longtime friend of Ventus and Terra, she was trapped in the realm of Darkness, for twelve years but with Sora's help escaped since then she worked tirelessly to help Sora save her friends fortunately she succeeded. _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Donald Duck: **_The Court Magician at Disney Castle, a powerful Magician and a good friend of Sora a year ago he helped Sora rescue those who were suffering but now it seems the worlds are in peril once again _**(The Wise Little Hen 1934)**

**Goofy: **_The Captain of the guards at Disney Castle preferring a shield over a sword, he is a powerful Physical fighter though dislikes fighting, a year ago he helped Sora rescue those who were suffering though the worlds maybe in danger once again _**(Two Weeks Vacation 1952)**

**King(Mickey Mouse): **_The King of Disney Castle his eleven year long search for Terra Aqua and Ventus came to an end last year when he helped Sora rescue those who were suffering, he is a powerful Keyblade Master lending his aid to help the worlds once again _**(Steam Boat Willie 1928)**

**Leon(Squall): **_The leader of the RGRC, though his world is returning back to its former glory however he still wont return to the name of Squall, perhaps because he will never forgive himself for failing to protect it In the first place despite this he has become a strong leader _**(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Yuffie: **_A young and Spunky Ninja always ready for a fight she had one helping Xion defend Sora from an attack on the castle, she is skilled in martial arts and is a member of the RGRC she calls herself at times Ninja grandmaster Yuffie _**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Vanitas: **_It was quite a shock to Ventus when he saw him since Vanitas IS in fact his Dark side however this Vanitas cleared that up quickly however by stating he was the true Vanitas's replica, and on the same side as those who seek the Furthest Reach _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Novato: **_A young Keyblade wielder who sought help from the Dimensional Witch, in order to find his kidnapped Master, he seems to have very little knowledge of the outside world but has had much experience with the Keyblade _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Yuko Ichihara: **_The Legendary Dimensional Witch who though grants wishes requires payment, she granted both the wishes of Sora and Novato the former gaining a new set of drive clothes. She is and enigma to many _**(XXXHolic 2003)**

**Mokona: **_A Friend of Yuko's he is a magical Creature that helped to grant Sora's wish he is recognizable by the blue gem imbedded in his head_**(XXXHolic 2003)**

**Isa: **_The Somebody of Saix a member of the now defunct Organization XIII he has shown in the past to be cruel and ruthless something that has stuck with him as he lead the attack on the castle although now he's been captured he was once a friend of Lea's _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Merlin: **_A Wizard who taught Sora and Donald Magic he is a powerful Wizard and knows many things you can't find in a book, he is a member of the RGRC and has a rivalry with Cid _**(The Sword in the Stone 1963)**

**Adrian: **_Marluxia's twin sister so to speak, she is avid in plant based magic and potions and also a ruthless fighter she now has sided with Braig and Isa and possibly Xehanort but for what purpose? _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Braig: **_The Somebody of Organization XIII's Xigbar No. II he is mouthy and seeks a Keyblade of his own perhaps that's why he helps Xehanort with his schemes either way he is not one to be trifled with he can warp through Space even as a Human and is a crack shot _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Damon: **_unlike his cousin who favors Guns Damon takes a hack and slash approach he is pretty fast and may show Braigs apt for warping, he seems to taken an interest in the Furthest Reach _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Maleficent: **_An evil witch that like Xehanort seeks Kingdom Hearts she has made many attempts all however have failed what could she be up to this time? _**(Sleeping Beauty 1959)**

**Jiminy Cricket: **_Hello Cricket's the Name Jiminy Cricket at your service as the royal chronicler it is my duty to write about Sora's adventures this being the newest _**(Pinocchio 1940)**

_**Well that's that, with the new House of Villains out for Kingdom Hearts I'll add them when they show up and those of you who've read Re:Legacy will recognize Adrian and Damon for miles! anywho **_

_Sora and Co come to a new world where there are_


	4. A Brand New Groove

_**Welcome back I'll talk a little in this chapter so it will be italised to keep what's narrated separate also for those of you who have followed the Japanese version please don't tell me anything I want to unfold it myself when I get the game and EXTREME special thanks for Heartarrow56 for pointing out some issues with my sentences in the last chapter that has been fixed!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Brand New Groove<strong>_

"You really think you can keep me in here?" Isa asked almost mockingly,

"Maybe, you'll escape; maybe you won't either way whatever happens in the future right now you're doing hard time." Leon stated firmly,

"What right do you have, I haven't exactly been given a trail." Isa pointed out,

"That's for the King to do, not us." Leon retorted looking away and walking out, leaving Isa alone with his thoughts,

"You're all fools to keep me alive." Isa muttered to himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_**Not so long ago in a deep, deep, jungle**_

Thunder and Lightning crashed scaring a young Lama with a black head, neck and tail with red fur, as he caught his breath, rain started to down pour, making the poor thing cry,

"_Sad isn't it? Well for those of you who know this story you know where this is going those who don't that Llama was once human."_ KHL voiced over as the Llama tried to find cover under a leaf only to fail and get more wet and sadder.

"_His Name is Kuzco, actually Emperor Kuzco, yup ruler of this world why is he a Llama you ask well let's go backs a ways to before he was a Llama and it should all make sense."_

KHL then flipped the screen from Kuzco trying to go to sleep, back to a scene of a Fourteen year old Sora and Kairi on a blaming beach of Destiny Islands.

"But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi added as an afterthought,

"I'd like to see it too along with any other worlds out there, I wanna to see em all!" Sora replied with vigor,

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"Hey!" yelled a voice, "aren't you guys forgetting about me?" asked a boy with Silver Hair a yellow shirt and jeans, holding a log, "So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku replied shaking his head then tossing the log to Sora making him fumble it and get squished under it.

"_Oops that's too far back….cool Nostalgia moment though Happy birthday KH! But let's skip to where I need to go in the story." _KHL then skipped to the scene of a giant wall and a small field in front of it,

A beam of light shot down revealing Sora and Co, even with Namine and Crystal, which Riku was not happy about but he had completely given up at this point as Crystal proved time and time again that he was not going to get rid of her,

"So where are we?" Sora asked,

"I don't know, I've never been to this world before." Terra replied,

Sora looked around at everyone so far they all shook their heads,

"You try to sell Cabbages here? Emperor Kuzco has no need for your second rate produce!" yelled a man in red and blue paint with some armor and a spear he and his partner took a cart from a man with grey hair, and green clothing and gave it one big push down the mountain where there was a faint crash after a few seconds,

"NO! My Cabbages!" the man cried, Sora and the others looked in fear at the town. A nervous laugh from Sora broke the silence with a nervous chuckle,

"Well that's one way to find a town."

_A mountain appears with a large head like castle on top from a poof of smoke as music cues plants and letters appear all dancing  
><em>_**Kuzco's Empire**_

Sora and the others didn't have any trouble getting past the guards the city they got into was big and bustling and the large head like castle, as they did Novato stared at the pendant that started to glow and lift itself up,

"Where do we start?" Ven asked rubbing the back of his head,

Sora and the others crossed their arms, unsure how to answer,

"Let's split up we'll cover more ground that way." Terra suggested the others nodded and Terra found himself alone he wandered up to the large head like structure he soon found it was seemingly made of solid Gold,

"Hey you!" he heard someone address him before finding several heavy bags of flower, in his arms he stumbled a bit before regaining balance,

"Get those into the castle kitchen, up the hall down the stairs to the left, just follow the signs."

"But I'm not!" Terra tried to explain but whoever slumped bags in his arms, was gone,

"Sigh,_ oh well, it's a good excuse to go in there."_ He thought Terra after finding the kitchen and delivering the bags went to leave he had asked about a gate fragment or some kind of Artifact but no one had seen such a thing,

He went to leave, but yeah there were a lot more signs and Terra had lost his way,

"Lemme clear it up for ya." Stated a young but snobbish voice,

"At my birthday celebration tomorrow your town will be destroyed, to make way for this!" stated a young man wearing a red robe, a gold sun like crown on his head with black hair and large blue earrings who Terra guessed was Emperor Kuzco, who pressed a button on a display of a large scale small building that had crushed a village,

"_Do do dodo do dodo!"_ he sang as the building produced a tiny version of his head across from him.

Trying to put a small house back together only for the teen to knock it out of his hand was a portly man with a green poncho over his clothes with a brown hat of sorts, he looked devastated that was obviously a scale model of his home that was crushed,

"If I were you I'd pick up some change of address forms on the way home." He stated,

"But, where will we live?" the man asked,

Kuzco mused for half a second, "Don't know, don't care, how's that!" he grinned,

"Wait you can't!" The peasant began to say only for the soldiers nearby to block them,

"When I give the word tomorrow your little town thingy will be….bye bye, BYE BYE!" he declared as the soldiers pulled him away, Kuzco turned triumphantly that was when he spotted Terra he yelped,

"I mean you no harm, my name is Terra."

Kuzco calmed down, "Terra huh earthiest name ever, let me guess you heard all that."

"Not much of it but enough to tell you that you can't force an entire village out of their homes just for you!" Terra snapped,

"Why not I'm the Emperor big hancho, top of the food chain any of this ringing a bell?" Kuzco scoffed,

"I know who you are and that doesn't matter you just can't do it!" Terra stated firmly,

"Hmmm just can't huh? Let me respond to that in the following way." Kuzco replied a few minutes later….

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Terra was thrown out the window.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Yzma was smashing statue bust of Kuzco her henchman Kronk, who was wearing a blue sash with blue and gold clothes and pretty well built was position the busts on a rock for Yzma to smash.

"How can that little worm fire me does he have any idea who he's dealing with? I practically raised him for Pete's sake!" Yzma snapped as Kronk placed another bust and turning it slightly to the left for her to smash Kuzco's good side.

"Yeah, you would think he would have turned out better." Kronk mused,

"No kidding." Yzma grumbled,

"Instead of gripping over being unemployed you should be concentrating on finding the Keyhole," said a voice Maleficent appeared in a burst of green flames,

"I took that already." Yzma retorted,

"Oh?" Maleficent asked.

"Its in mail." She replied,

"Yeah, you should get it in four to three weeks only thing we could think of that wouldn't draw attention to ourselves, but." Kronk added with a chuckle,

"Let me tell ya you wouldn't believe where we found it!" he stated,

**Flash back.**

"_Hey Yzma I found it!" Kronk yelled hanging from a Harness which Yzma had a couple Eliminator Heartless hold the rope two she arched an eyebrow making more wrinkles,_

"_All that way." She asked and we zoom down showing that she is extremely high up, Kronk after filling an orb that turned black as it finished saw a ladybug get eaten by a Chimp._

"_What's with the chimp and the bug?" _

**End Flash back**

"If what you say is true then do as you will just keep in mind that Sora and his friends are in your world as we speak." Maleficent stated disappearing,

"Well that's taken care of, now got to figure out how to get rid of those Keybladers" she said grabbing a Hammer and smashing Kuzco busts when Kronk ran out she found a Kuzco plush and began to attack it, she even used the hammer on it,

"Yeah, we could probably use a Potion or those Heartless thingies to take care of them on the subject of you being fired it's a good thing you're taking your anger out on that doll instead of the Real Kuzco." Kronk noted,

This spared the doll of being stabbed with a thirteenth dagger, as Yzma dropped it,

"THAT'S IT KRONK!" she stated laughing,

"I'll get rid of Kuzco!" she stated,

"The real Kuzco?" Kronk asked.

"Of course, the real Kuzco! Don't you see it's perfect, with him out of the way and no heir to the throne I will take over and rule the empire!" she stated laughing

"BRILLANT!"

"Yeah, but how does that work with you being fired?" Kronk asked,

"The only ones who know about that are the three of us soon to be the two of us TO THE SECRET LAB!" Yzma yelled rushing up to what looked like a monster fish or troll like head on the wall,

"Pull the lever Kronk!" she stated Kronk pulled the lever and,

"WRONNNGGGG LEEEVVVVERRRR!" she yelled falling,

"Uh oh, we should really color code those." Kronk mumbled as Yzma after whacking an Alligator away, growled,

"GET BACK, BACK YOU FOUL BEAST, BACK I SAY!" Yzma yelled before the sound of a dog howling and whimpering came then, emerging from the pit looking like a drowned rat was Yzma.

"Why do we even have that lever? Get out of my way!" she snapped pulling the right lever, they were instantly flipped into a small cart,

"**Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times." **Said the Mechanical voice as they rocketed off to the 'secret' lab when they got off they were dressed in Mad Scientist garbs with a high five they began to scheme.

"How shall I do it?" Yzma asked

"oooooo I know, I'll capture those kids, then minus the Princess of course, I'll turn them and Kuzco into birds, harmless little birds, then I'll trap those birds in cages then, I'll buy a cat then I'll leave that cat in the same room as the birds SO THE CAT, CAN EAT THEM!"

"IT'S BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT, I TELL YOU GENIUS I SAY!" Yzma stated knocking over a ghastly purple vile spilling some of it onto a mosquito that screamed in agony then mutated before exploding and becoming a charred mess a small wisp of wind blew the dust away,

Both Yzma and Kronk watched with a bit of a shocked look though Yzma broke the silence,

"Or to save Time and Money, I'll just poison them with this, once Kuzco's out of the way, I'll invite those brats to the palace then they'll dead before desert!" she stated,

"Oh Dinner parties, I gotta get started now with the Appetizers, entrées, main courses, deserts, coffee there's so much to do!" Kronk stated making a B-line for the Kitchen.

"Our moment of triumph approaches ITS DINNER TIME MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA ACK _cough, cough cough, blech_, swallowed my mint." Yzma mumbled,

**E-H E-H E-H**

**Meanwhile….**

"Terraaaa!" Ven called,

"Terra!" Sora called,

"Master we wish to know your location!" Novato yelled,

"You know you don't have to call us all Master, especially us since Ven and I aren't Masters yet." Sora pointed out,

"Neither are me and Roxas." Xion pointed out,

"Terra where are you!" Riku called.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Crystal added,

Sora ran ahead a little to see if Terra was in the palace, he suddenly felt something bonk his head he held it gripping in pain he looked down to see that it was Terra's shoe,

"TERRA?" Sora stated looked up,

"Who, What, Where, When, HOW?" Sora stated in surprise,

"Just please help me down." The older brunette replied.

"I can't believe the Emperor had you thrown out the window!" Aqua stated,

"I can't believe that he's gonna destroy a whole village just so he can build a stupid summer home, there has to be something we can do!" Sora stated specifically to King Mickey.

Mikcey sighed sadly and shook his head, "I'm sorry Sora, but if this Kuzco is the Emperor of this world like Terra said, then there isn't much we can do our hands our tied." Mickey replied sadly making Sora fume,

"Let's just find the stupid Gate Fragment and go!" Sora snapped,

"Hey do we even know what they look like?" Namine asked and with that a feeling of deadpan stupidity swept over them.

"Aw nuts." Ven huffed,

"Masters, and Sora, Ventus, Roxas and Xion come quickly I found the first Gate Fragment!" Novato stated running past them in the back ground,

"That's not what I meant when I said you don't have to call us Masters." Sora mumbled.

"Well it's a start." Lea replied.

They followed Novato down to the lower half of the Village, however in the palace…

"A toast to the Emperor, Long Live Kuzco!" Yzma declared Kuzco spun his cup on his finger while Kronk quietly relayed to Yzma that all the cups were poisoned, Yzma tossed hers into a nearby plant while Kronk pretending to drink it let it pour to the floor while Kuzco downed it all,

"mmm Tasty!" he stated before his head suddenly hit the table with a thud face down,

Yzma laughed, "Good work Kronk!" she stated,

"Now to get rid of the body!" she stated,

"OKAY! What are we talking about?" Kuzco asked his head suddenly shooting up, shocking Yzma,

"Uh we were just making a toast to your long and-" Yzma started to say before poof, Kuzco had Llama ears,

"He-Healthy rule!" Yzma finished with a forced smile,

"Right so what are you gonna do?" Kuzco asked as his neck got long and harry,

"I mean you've been around a long time and I mean a _**really**_ long time." Kuzco started one of his arms suddenly gaining a hoof at the end Yzma grabbed to Broccoli and hit one with the other over and over,

"I mean that's gonna be tough for a lady hitting their stride, hey Kronk can you top me off pal be a friend?" Kuzco laughed holding the cup with another hoof as his face now Llama like,

"HI-hic-T Hi-hic-m on-hic th-hic-e he-hic-ad!" Yzma cough spoke but Kronk was still confused,

"More broccoli?" he tried Yzma then punched her palm with her fist and Kronk seemed to get it because while Kuzco continued talking he was hit with the Broccoli dish,

"WHAT! A LLAMA HE'S _**SUPPOSED**_ TO BE _**DEAD**_!" Yzma shouted,

"Yeah, weird." Kronk replied shaking his head,

Yzma held out her hand with a glare and Kronk passed her the bottle,

"This isn't poison you dolt this is extract of Llama!" she snapped throwing the vile at him,

"You know in my defense you should really re-label your potions they all look alike." Kronk defended,

"TAKE HIM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB NOW!" Yzma snapped,

"Uh, what about dinner?" Kronk asked,

"Kronk I'm sure its delicious and yes you worked hard on it but there's no time and this more important!" Yzma retorted,

"What about desert and coffee?" Kronk asked, hungry

"Alright a slice of pie and some coffee, THEN TAKE HIM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!" Yzma yelled her pale skin turning red.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and the group high tailed after Novato they suddenly heard some screaming and picked up the pace, there with Novato fighting off some Unversed was Pacha it wasn't long before Sora and Terra joined the battle,

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora yelled killing off a couple floods there was a new type of Unversed they were jet black with red eyes and looked like large cats with long thin pointed tails and purple spikes on their back the unversed sign on their sides, the Wild Cats rushed forward but were stopped by a Aeroga spell from Aqua, Goofy managed to stun one by throwing his shield at it,

"SPIN RAID!" Goofy yelled spinning his shield like a frisby it cut through a Wild Cat that had been sneaking up on Xion,

"Thanks Goofy!" she replied.

"THUNDEGA!" Donald yelled zapping a bunch killing several Floods in the process,

"QUAKE!" Terra yelled knocking a few into the air followed by Riku running up the rocks and killing them with a few strong slashes in the air,

"BARRIER!" Novato yelled protecting Pacha and his cart from an incoming Wild Cat, Kairi had come up and struck hard against it stunning it.

"FIRE RAID!" Xion yelled finishing it off, Lea had already barbequed a few Floods, with a Firaga spell as Mickey used Pearl, finishing off the last.

"That was amazing!" Pacha stated impressed,

"It was nothing." Sora replied just then Novato wandered up to the cart which had a now calm Llama attached to it he picked up a small rock it was diamond shaped but had no tips it also began to glow when Novato picked it up,

"How'd that get there, I swear the strangest things end up on my cart." Pacha replied as a big red tied burlap sack carrying one 'all about me' emperor Llama bounced it's way on to his cart,

"Novato grinned and placed the stone in his jacket."

"Good now we know what they look like." Sora replied, it was then Pacha came with a bunch of papers hiding them out of sight in the cart, Terra however got a good look at them.

"That's your village the Emperor is building over?"

"Unfortunately, but my name is Pacha are you all new around here?" he asked,

"I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy and Riku."

"I'm Kairi this is Crystal." She replied as said girl made a wave.

"I'm Roxas, this is Xion."

"Name's Lea got it memorized?"

"My name is Mickey."

"My Name is Novato."

"I'm Ventus, call me Ven."

"So what we're those things?" Pacha asked,

"Unversed they thrive on Negativity." Terra explained.

"That sounds right." Pacha mumbled all things considered.

"Hey Pacha why don't you let us go with you, you know in case the Unversed attack again." Sora suggested,

"You'd do that that's really kind of you." Pacha replied,

"It's no trouble at all," Sora replied and with that the group left as they did Kronk came tumbling down the stairs and saw the bag Kuzco was in on Pacha's cart and the people who were with it,

He chased after it as best as he could.

"Excuse me, pardon me sorry, HEY YOU WITH CAR-" Kronk tried to yell only to find that they were gone,

"This isn't good I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me." Kronk muttered then became very nervous and guilty and afraid of Yzma.

After a trek from the town through the Jungle the group made it to the village it was as built scaled model wise (As Terra saw it anyway.)

Sora and the group after seeing where everything was in the village, found Pacha sitting by himself-

_**Screen comes to a halt and Kuzco pops out from the corner,**_

"Uh hey there, uh one sec." he laughed nervously and pulled out a red marker,

"This chapter is about me." Kuzco said circling the burlap sack,

"It's not about him." Kuzco said drawing an X through Pacha,

"Or him." he added drawing one through Sora,

"Or her." Kuzco began drawing an X through Kairi,

"Dude what are you doing?" Said a boy with crimson hair, red and tan clothes a red head band and blue eyes,

"I'm just telling them who the main character is." Kuzco replied innocently.

"Yeah but your interrupting the chapter!" Kiro retorted,

"I have to make sure-" Kuzco started,

"Kuzco, they all know you're a main character in the chapter!" Kiro stated,

"HEY! I'm THE main character short stack and its _Emperor_ Kuzco to you!" Kuzco stated,

"Okay fine whatever, can I please have the remote!" Kiro asked Kuzco grudgingly handed it over and walked off grumbling, Kiro then turned to the audience.

"Sorry about this folks we're gonna move on ahead now!" he then warped off the screen

_**Screen starts up again marks go away**_

"What are you going to tell the village?" Aqua asked,

"I have no idea and the Emperor's birthday is tomorrow." Pacha replied sadly, Sora suddenly heard something moving he turned to see the sack starting to shift around a little,

"Hey Pacha was this bag here before?" everyone got up to investigate as Sora undid the bag's mouth,

Out came a Llama with red and black fur, "Whoa where'd you come from little guy?" Ven asked,

"No, ToUcHy." The Llama in a dazed stated,

"GAH DEMON LLAMA!" Pacha cried backing away, making the others back away.

"Demon Llama? WHERE?" the 'Demon' Llama cried turning towards Misty Pacha's Llama they both screamed at each other as the red Llama jumped out of the cart and began to run on two feet but began to lose footing and rolled into a wall,

"Ohhh my head." The llama groaned, in his line of vision was Terra summoning his Keyblade while Pacha on his knees was waving his arms out defensively,

"Okay Demon Llama, just take it easy I mean you NO HARM!" Pacha stated,

"Uh what, what are you- wait I know you two, your that whiny Peasant and your that guy who snuck into my palace!"

That comment made Terra and Pacha gasped and do a double take "Emperor Kuzco?" they asked together.

"CHEYAH! Who'd expect?" Kuzco snapped, everyone exchanged nervous glances a little afraid to answer,

"Uh, you don't…look like an Emperor." Crystal replied as the first to speak,

"What do you mean I don't look like an Emperor?" Kuzco asked as if Crystal was being stupid.

"Do this." Riku replied wiggling his fingers, and raising it up to his eye level.

"What is this some country game you peasant folk like to- GAH IT CAN'T BE!" Kuzco cried seeing his hand was now a hoof he rushed over to where he last crashed which was a small well full of Water he looked in and sure enough, he was a Llama,

"OH NO NO MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL FACE I'M AN UGLY STINKY LLAMA!"

"Kuzco you have calm down!" Terra stated,

"WAHA LLAMA, FAAAACCCCEEE!"

"What happened?" Goofy asked, as Kuzco hit himself to stop spiraling,

"I'm trying to figure that out alright." Kuzco replied going to walk only to fall on his stomach and starting to whine again,

"I can't remember! I can't remember anything…..wait a minute I remember you I remember telling you I was going to build my pool where your house was and I remember you heard that and you both got mad at me OH!" he cried then eyes narrowing hatefully on Pacha and Terra,

"Then you both turned me into a Llama!" he accused,

"WHAT?" Terra snapped,

"NO!" Pacha retorted,

"Yeah and then you kidnapped me!" Kuzco added,

"Why would we kidnap a Llama?" Pacha stated,

"And if we did want to kidnap you which we _**don't and didn't**_ why would we turn you into a Llama first?" Terra added,

"I have no idea, your both the criminal master minds not me!" Kuzco stated,

"WHAT?" everyone else shouted, Kuzco mused for a moment,

"Hmm your right that's giving you two WAY too much credit."

"No that's proving your conspiracy theory is ridiculous." Riku retorted,

"That depends on who you asked peasant." Kuzco curtly replied,

"That's Riku!" but Riku went ignored by Kuzco,

"Okay Yzma's got that, '_Secret_' Lab, I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back." Kuzco decided quoting the word secret,

"Doesn't he mean hooves?" Lea joked asking Roxas who just shrugged,

"Hey Peasants no time to waste let's go!" he stated using the fence around Pacha's house as a crutch to walk normally,

Buy Pacha didn't move, neither did the others.

"Hey peasants I want to get out of this body wouldn't any of you NOW LET'S GO!" Kuzco stated,

"Build your Summer Home somewhere else." Pacha finally stated,

"You want to run that by me again?" Kuzco asked with a slightly mad tone, Pacha tried to find what to say but Sora had already stepped forward,

"Pacha can't let you go back unless you change your mind and build your pool somewhere else."

Kuzco now excepting he was going to have to walk like a quadruped just gave them an angry smile,

"I've got a little secret for you two, come here, no closer." Pacha and Sora leaned in to hear what he had to say,

"I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!" he shouted in their ears.

"Then I guess none of us are taking you back." Terra replied while Sora was checking for loss of hearing,

"FINE! I don't need any of you I can find my own way back." Kuzco retorted.

"I wouldn't recommend it it's a little dangerous if you don't know the way." Pacha pointed out,

"Nice try pal." Kuzco mocked,

"Kuzco it's not a lie!" Namine stated,

"Your Highness please, there's Poisonous Snakes, Jaguars and Quicksand!" Pacha stated,

"Heartless and Unversed too!" Ven pleaded.

"_La la la la la la la la la la la la I'm not listening!"_ Kuzco replied in a high mocking voice,

"Kuzco get back here! Who would lie about danger in a Jungle!" Crystal stated,

Kuzco continued to sing but slipped a tiny bit but stayed on his hooves, _"Still not listening!"_

Pacha growled in a fit of frustration "FINE GO AHEAD! There's no Kuzco there's no Kuzcotopia, takes care of my problem." He stated but he didn't even go five steps before turning around towards the jungle with a guilty look on his face,

"You're going after him aren't you?" Terra asked,

"Yeah." Pacha sighed,

"I don't suppose you could lend me a hand?" Pacha asked,

"You can count on us!" Donald replied as the rest nodded,

The group followed Kuzco into the jungle, Sora had taken a few steps in when he realized that he was alone,

"Uh oh, Guys! Where are you!" Sora called,

"Sora?"

"Riku?" Sora called back and rushed into the different direction while Riku came rushing out from the other way,

"Riku where are you?" Sora called rushing from the left while Riku tried to follow his voice from the right,

"I'm over here!" Riku called,

"Where?" Sora asked,

"Here! On second thought just stay where you are I'll come find you!" Riku called,

Meanwhile with Kuzco,

"Pfft scary jungle yeah right." He mumbled before passing a nearby leaf,

"Oh a Leaf ooo it might have touched me!" he stated laughing

"Oh it's scary tree, I'm afraid!" he stated mockingly,

"Please never find my way I'm the Emperor and as such I have an innate sense of Direction…..okay where am I?" Kuzco asked now lost, a fly buzzed by and was trapped in a web,

"Help me, help me, help me!" it said over and over again until a Spider came and chomped down on it over and over viciously then let out a huge burp after it's meal,

"Okay….freaky." Kuzco muttered

He was suddenly startled by a sound of rustling Kuzco screamed as a 'scary' Squirrel came out to greet him it made rodent chatter as it offered Kuzco a nut, although being scared wasn't something The Emperor had taken kindly to.

"Awww for me why I don't know what to say." Kuzco replied sweetly before beaming the poor Squirrel in the head with the Acorn,

"Hit the road Bucky!" Kuzco snapped giving the angry Squirrel a raspberry as he went he suddenly dropped into a large Jaguar den,

"Uh oh." Kuzco stated quietly Bucky suddenly appeared with a balloon Llama in hand, and pulled a thorn from a nearby plant,

"No no!" Kuzco tried to get the Squirrel to stop but since Kuzco had meanly refused his gift and threw something at his head he popped the balloon there was a loud pop Kuzco who was waiting for a bunch of growls but saw that the Jaguars were still asleep,

"HA! GASP!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

With Sora and Riku,

"Well we finally found everyone."Sora stated,

"Except for Kuzco who's the reason we came in here in the first place." Riku muttered,

"AHHAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzco screamed rushing past them followed by a bunch of Jaguars,

"That leaves Crystal and Pacha." Lea pointed out,

"Yup." Xion added,

"NOOOO!" Kuzco wailed as he got to the edge of a cliff surrounded by Jaguars he was even at the mercy of a couple of cubs,

"You….Killer Jaguars!" Kuzco gulped and shut his eyes,

"AHAAHAHAHAHAH!" yelled a girlish Tarzan roar Kuzco looked over to see Crystal swinging from a vine the Jaguars watched as Kuzco tossed them a 'you're in for it now' look,

Unfortunately they ducked and Crystal was sent spiraling away,with her gone the Jaguars closed in on Kuzco just then Pacha came on a vine from the opposite direction grabbing Kuzco who screamed,

"Don't worry your highness I got ya your safe now!" he stated until they crashed into a tree were spun around and tied to it,

"Or not." Pacha mumbled,

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Crystal screamed as the Jaguars ducked again from her coming she then saw the large branch that Pacha and Kuzco were tied to,

"Oh no!" she muttered as she too was spun around the tree and strapped to the side,

"Maybe I'm new to this whole rescuing thing, but this seems like a step backwards wouldn't you say?" Kuzco asked,

"Yes but it's a minor setback we just need a plan!" Crystal stated,

"She's right we can figure this out!" Pacha added,

CRRRACAAAAAAACK went the tree as it began to snap away,

"I hate both of you." Kuzco muttered they all screamed and fell as they did Sora and the others rushed out to see the tree with them tied to it fall down the ravine into the river,

"Crystal! Pacha!" Xion shouted,

"Come on we'll follow them down river!" Sora yelled, as they raced along the hole where the river was meanwhile Crystal, Pacha and Kuzco had been knocked around and were now just going down stream,

"I don't know about you two but I'm all funned out." Kuzco stated,

Crystal from the side she was pinned too, gasped Pacha looked in her line of vision and was filled with dread,

"Uh oh!" he stated,

"Don't tell me were about to go over a huge waterfall." Kuzco asked,

"Yup." Pacha replied,

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Kuzco asked,

"Most likely." Crystal replied,

"Bring it on." Kuzco stated,

"BOOOYAAAHAHAHAHA WHOOOOHOOOOOOHOOO!" Kuzco screamed as the log crashed into the lake below,

Sora and the others saw it hit the water, both Pacha and Kuzco came up the latter unconscious and Pacha grabbed him and swam to shore,

"Crystal?" Sora called no answer almost instantly as the others began to panic Riku had dove into the water and came up a few seconds later with Crystal unconcious and got her to shore,

"She isn't breathing!" Ven stated panic,

"Give me room!" Riku yelled as he began giving her CPR after a few breaths Crystal opened her eyes and saw Riku over her he shut his mouth instantly,

"Awkward." She stated,

"GAAAHHHH!" yelled Kuzco and Pacha obviously the Llama emperor had to be given CPR as well and were disgusted Kuzco more so!

Later Riku and Crystal had completely stopped talking especially to each other they wouldn't even go three feet of each other.

Everyone was preparing camp while Kuzco was gargling water trying to clean his mouth of Pacha cooties,

"For the last time it was not a kiss!" Pacha stated as Lea was trying to get a fire going,

"Well whatever you call it." Kuzco stated using the spitting prowess Llamas were famed for to aim a bit of water at the fire much to Lea's Chagrin,

"It was disgusting."

"Disgusting or not it saved your life." Mickey pointed out,

"Yeah well if you all had done what I said in the first place we all could've spared of that little kiss of life!" he stated shaking out his fur and spraying water all over the new fire Lea had gotten started,

"Seriously?" Lea growled to himself,

"But now that you've all come to your senses and are here, you'll all take me back to the palace I'll have Yzma change me back and then I'll begin construction on Kuzcotopia OH YEAH!" Kuzco stated with Vigor,

Pacha laughed "Okay I think we got off on the wrong foot here." He stated as Kuzco used his Poncho for a towel,

"I think if you put some thought into it you'd decide to build your summer home somewhere else." Pacha told him,

"And why would I do that?" Kuzco asked throwing the towel on the fire, Lea growled and placed Ven in his seat as Pacha pulled the poncho off the fire wood,

"You do maybe you'll make it live longer." Lea told Ven as he went off to fume,

"Kuzco you got a realize what your planning would force an entire village out their homes just for you." Kairi pointed out,

"And that's bad?" Kuzco replied,

"Yes it is." Kairi replied,

"Yeah come on Kuzco no ones that Heartless." Pacha told him Kuzco mused for a couple of seconds,

"Now take me back!" he stated,

"Come on how can you be this way all you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you!" Roxas snapped,

"Uh yeah doi me that's it my birthday gift _to me_! Everyone else in the Kingdom gets it! You lot on other hand don't seem to be with the program, eh fellas?" Kuzco asked,

Pacha shook his head, "You know what someday you're gonna wind up all alone and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

"Thanks I'll log that away now for the final time I order you all to take me back to the Palace!" Kuzco stated,

"Looks to me like you're stuck out here, because unless you change your mind I'm not taking you back." Pacha stated,

"Don't look at us." Terra told him,

"Because unless you change your mind I'm not taking you back don't look at us." Kuzco stated mockingly and immaturely as he threw a rock at Sora's head,

"OW!" the Brunette stated

"I saw that!" Aqua stated,

"HUH WHAT? No you didn't!" Kuzco stated _innocently_

"She's crazy!" Kuzco stated pointing to Aqua who rolled her eyes,

"You gonna build a fire or what?" Kuzco asked muttering as he went off to the edge of the camp.

Ven took Wayward wind and carefully aimed it at the log he muttered the spell under his breath and a small fire ball burst into a roaring fire upon contact with the fire,

"I brought dinner you finally got the fire going!" Lea stated holding some fish he had caught,

Ven grinned madly at his success.

"You okay Pacha?" Sora asked,

"Uh I've been better Sora but the Emperor, he's never gonna change his mind."

"He's been turned into a Llama, chased by Jaguars and he almost drowned, I can't see anyone logging stuff like that happening to them away, so maybe he will." Xion encouraged,

"Thanks Xion." Pacha replied.

Everyone eventually fell asleep except for Pacha who was by the fire, and noticed Kuzco shivering feeling sorry for him Pacha placed his Pancho over him like a blanket something Kuzco noticed and fell right back to sleep.

**E-H E-H E-H**

While Kronk having lost the bag with Kuzco in it indicating though out of the city he was still very much alive Kronk told Yzma differently she was enjoying a bunch of fried chicken wings,

"Kronk darling I'll admit you had me worried when you mixed up those Potions but now that Kuzco's dead all is forgiven."

Kronk laughed nervously, "Yup you can't get much deader than the uh dead so he ain't getting any deader unless we killed him again!"

"I suppose." Yzma replied finding that Answer a tad bit strange,

"OH look the royal dressers here." Kronk stated going over but Yzma got there first and kicked him off her high throne (No pun intended Kuzco's throne was pretty high up.)

"Kronk tell me Kuzco's dead I need to hear these words!" she stated,

"Do they have to be exact?" Kronk asked making Yzma drop her platter and growl,

"He's still alive?"

"Well he's not as dead as we would of hoped." Kronk stated,

"But I'll give you the heads up in case Kuzco ever came back-." He added.

"He can't come back!" Yzma snapped,

"Yeah that be awkward if those Keyblader kids were here then he showed up telling everybody he's was the Emperor, especially after that lovely eulogy." Kronk mused,

"YA THINK? You and I are going to find him if he talks we're through NOW LET'S MOVE!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Riku splashed some water from the lake on his face then drank some water he sat just staring across the lake,

"Hey." He glanced over to see Crystal come over,

"Thanks for uh you know saving me." She told him.

"Yeah, no problem." Riku replied,

"So uh you sleep well." Riku asked,

"Uh yeah It was fine, I've been camping before so uh yeah, I'm used to the ground." She replied,

"Oh me too." Riku replied,

"Oh cool." Crystal replied,

"Yup." Riku answered there was silence then the sound of crickets chirping,

"Riku! Crystal!" they heard Ven called the blonde rushed up to greet them he caught his breath before speaking,

"Kuzco says he's gonna build Kuzcotopia on another hill top."

"And he's okay with that?" Crystal asked with an arched eyebrow,

"It sounds too good to be true, then but no harm in giving him the benefit of the doubt right?" Riku asked,

Ven laughed, "Terra said that too."

The three rejoined the others as they were ready to go,

"Alright Kuzco let's get you back to the palace, oh and by the way thanks." Pacha said as they all walked off,

"No…..thank you." Kuzco replied sinisterly when they were out of ear shot then followed along,

Sora eventually saw the palace far away high on a mountain,

"Okay once we cross that bridge its an hour to the palace." Pacha explained.

"Good cause believe it or not I think I need a bath." Kuzco replied,

"You better believe it." Terra muttered,

"What?" Kuzco asked,

"Nothing."

BAM! Sora was suddenly thrown off his back by a Dark Firaga spell,

"Hello losers." Said Vanitas, Keyblade, out and smoking.

_**Scene switches to that of lined paper,**_

"It's time for Kuzco's doodles, this is the part of the chapter where I tell you exactly what happened, so there's me the super cool Llama, and Pacha." Kuzco stated drawing a well detailed version of himself with a crude drawing of Pacha,

"I need to make him rounder." Kuzco noted drawing a large circle on the Pacha drawing

"Then there's these guys who's names I'm not going to list right now." Kuzco stated drawing a bunch of stick figures with smiley faces and the hair dos of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Crystal, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Namine, Roxas, Lea, Xion and round ears, long ears black noses and a beak on the ones for Mickey, Donald and Goofy respectively.

"Then there's this guy who just blasted Sora back with magic which is probably evil, but if you've been reading the story so far you'd know that." Kuzco stated erasing the Sora drawing then redrawing it on it's back with 'X's in it's eyes with a bit more detailed drawing of Vanitas,

"So what's up with the glass helmet seriously it's not raining and last I checked the air was breathable unless he's a fish face!" Kuzco stated erasing the glass helmet and replacing it with a large carp head with giant eyes (Think Magikarp with it's eyes popping out of their sockets.)

"Ha ha I'm an ugly fish face so I wear a glass helmet to hide my shame." Kuzco mocked,

"Then the 'Fish face' summoned his hoard of Unversed drawings to destroy the annoying Llama drawing!" stated Vanitas after fixing his drawing's head then proceeded to draw a bunch of Unversed surrounding the Kuzco drawing which proceeded to dog pile the Kuzco drawing,

"NO! Lil Kuzco he was like a son to me! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU BUL-HEHEE-Y WAHA HAAHAHA" Kuzco moaned crying,

_**Back to the regular scene**_

Sora pushed himself back up and glared,

"What do want?" the brunette snapped,

"The Gate Fragment duh, what else would I be here for idiot?" Vanitas scoffed,

"Well too bad we found it fair and Square!" Sora snapped,

"Then I'll just have to take it DARK CREST!" he shouted blowing everyone back Sora and Roxas raced into action clashing with him he was sent back while Sora struck Vanitas from behind but Vanitas though leaving an illusion of himself there but Sora rolled out of the way before the masked boy's counter attack,

"BLIZZAGA!" Sora shouted he managed to hit him hard while Roxas came in for a combo,

"MINE SHEILD!" Roxas cast as Vanitas came after them blundering into them he flipped back to regain his ground and rushed forward striking hard against the brunette who cast cure on himself.

"EXO SPARK!" Sora yelled managing to graze Vanitas with the attack,

"CHAIN RAVE!" Roxas yelled combinding Oathkeeper and Oblivion into Two become one and grabbing the chain spinning it around and hitting Vanitas with it,

He skidded back on his knees and smirked under his helmet, with a snap of his fingers several Scrappers, Floods wild cats and new kind of Heartless wearing Inca like masks with Kamas appeared,

"You've out-numbered us two to one you cheater!" Novato snapped.

"Do you really think bad guys play by the rules?" Vanitas asked as he and Sora clashed again,

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled zapping some Heartless while Kairi came in finishing them off, Roxas and Riku were back to back they glanced,

"Limit?" the bronzette asked,

"Might as well ROXAS!"

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Roxas yelled they were covered in a blue light while their blades were basked in gold light they rushed at a bunch of Wild Cat Unversed and hacked and slashed at them, they then sent a barrage of blue colored orbs at them they then rose up for the finisher.

"WE'RE GONNA LOSE IT ALL!" Riku yelled as they sent blue and gold beams of light at the Wild Cats finishing them.

"SPELL WEAVER!" Aqua yelled spinning around and round knocking several Scrapper Heartless into the air and killing them,

"FIRE RAID!" Xion and Lea yelled together sending flaming weapons on the foes killing several,

Mickey and Ven were dashing around at high speed confusing the Floods and killing them off Easy,

"CYCLONE!" Ven yelled spinning around at a high speed sending a couple wild Cats into the air Goofy threw his shield at them killing them,

Sora and Vanitas clashed Keyblader to Keyblader they were trying tirelessly to strike the other but were too quick for each other

"BARRIER!" Novato cast protecting Crystal, Namine and Pacha with the spell failing to realize as he sent a triple Blizzaga spell on an unsuspecting Scrapper he was a Llama short.

"DARK SONIC!" yelled Terra dashing around while covered in darkness he killed off a few Shadow Heartless then sent a Flame Salvo attack on them he finished them off and saw that Kuzco was half way across the bridge,

"Where are you going?" Terra called out,

"Where does it look like back to the palace I was gonna have you all imprisoned for life but I kind of like this better." Kuzco replied and Terra figured it out right then and there,

"YOU LYING BRAT!"

"Oh come on I had to say something to get you guys to take me back to the palace."

"So it was all a lie!" Terra snapped.

"Yea-no wait, yup it was a lie tootles!" he stated with a laugh however a couple steps and he found himself surrounded by Floods,

"NO!" Kuzco cried and shut his eyes however Kairi had come to his rescue killing them then casting a glare,

"Unlike you I'm not Heartless!" she snapped.

She rushed off the bridge and killed some coming Shadows she was suddenly face to face with Vanitas,

"Well hello gorgeous." Vanitas replied snidely Kairi took a step back and placed out her Keyblade in an instant a light shot from it and Vanitas disappeared with a yelp,

"What just happened?" Kairi asked confused, the Unversed that were left having found that their Master was gone got confused and retreated,

Pacha was on the Bridge wanting to give Kuzco a piece of his mind when the whole thing gave way, they got stuck at the bottom of the ravine as it was two small to let them both fall through,

"Pacha, Kuzco!" Kairi called,

"We're okay….sort of." Pacha yelled,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORT OF? WE'RE GONNA DIE THAT'S IT FOR MEE-HE-HE-HE!" Kuzco cried, Pacha however saw the rope,

"No we're not! Give me your arm!" Kuzco obeyed and gave it,

"Now the other one now when I say go press against my back and we'll walk up the cliff." He told them he on the count of three went to press but Kuzco was pressed against the wall,

"OW you did that on purpose!" he accused pressing Pacha against the opposite wall,

"NO I didn't we're gonna have to work to get out of this now follow my lead!" the two started to walk up the cliff much to the heroes joy.

"They're doing it!" Sora cheered,

"Alright!" Crystal called,

However the Ravine got to wide for the plan to work,

"Now what genius?" they heard Kuzco asked,

"Working on it." Pacha replied thinking,

"Okay stretch out your neck and I'll grab the rope-"

"how do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the rope?" Kuzco asked,

"You'll just have to trust him like we did you until we found out you were lying to us!" Sora snapped,

"I feel weird why do I feel weird its not a good weird!" Kuzco suddenly complained.

"Its called guilt Kuzco." Pacha replied,

"I don't like it." Kuzco declared.

"Then don't do bad things!" Roxas called from above as Kuzco with a glazed look did as he was told Pacha eventually grabbed the rope.

"Grr it's stuck!" he stated shaking the small tree in the cliff side.

"Take your time no hurry here." Kuzco stated sarcastically,

He saw a bunch of large orange bug like creatures with pincers and stinger like tails,

"SCORPIONS!" Kuzco yelled trying to get them off only for him to fall with Pacha grabbing him his face got stuck in a small hole while Pacha was covered in an entire Scorpion nest he screamed loudly banging against the rock wall to kill them before he got stung this to Kuzco's horror awakened a bunch of bats both screaming they were sent on the bats flying into the air and to the surprise of Sora and the others on the cliff,

"Wow, just….wow." Sora muttered.

Kuzco and Pacha laughed nervously suddenly part of the cliff gave way with Pacha on it,

"Watch out!" Kuzco cried pulling him away to everyone's surprise,

"WHOOO YEAH! Look at me and my bad self I snatched you out of the air oh look at me I'm a crumbling canyon wall and I'm taking you with me, well not today pal!" Kuzco stated as he did a victory dance.

Everyone was dumbfounded Sora even checked his forehead to see if his fever was back but it was not as of now he was a picture of health,

"You just…..saved my life." Pacha muttered.

"Huh?" Kuzco asked playing dumb,

"I knew it!" Pacha replied,

"Knew what?" Kuzco asked,

"that there is some good in you." Pacha replied,

"Nuh uh." Kuzco replied,

"Yes there is admit it!" Pacha teased as Kuzco replied

"Nope no way!" Kuzco stated,

"Hey you could've Pacha fall." Sora shrugged,

"Oh come on what the big deal no ones that Heartless!" Kuzco snapped then covered his mouth everyone else giving him smug looks.

"Yeah well don't any of you think to much into it it was a onetime thing." Kuzco replied.

"Well with that bridge out it's a four day walk to the palace." Pacha replied.

"What your still taking me back?" Kuzco asked surprised.

"Hey we agreed didn't we?" Terra asked.

"Well that changes nothing I'm still building Kuzcotopia when we get back." Kuzco replied.

"Well four days is a long time who knows maybe you'll change your mind." Pacha replied.

"Uh huh not likely." Kuzco replied,

"You don't have to, not build Kuzcotopia ya know just build it somewhere else." Ven replied

"Yeah don't hold your breath." Kuzco replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"NO! NO! NO!" Yzma growled crossing off a bunch of villages,

"we've searched every village around the city and still no sign of Kuzco!" she stated,

"Kronk!" she yelled into a phone of sorts,

"_Kronk here!" _

"I'm getting tired pull over!" she yelled,

"_Sure thing Kronk out!" _

As Kronk stopped Yzma got out using the guy as a stair case much to his discomfort,

She was now getting stuck in mud and losing her shoes quickly.

"Grr these were my best shoes! I hate this Jungle!" she stated pulling her scarf out of the mud then a swarm of wasps attacked her,

Vanitas suddenly found himself mask first and belly flop position in mud he got up and wiped his mask clean and looked around,

"How the heck did I get here?" he asked looking around not noticing Yzma running away from Wasps in the back ground,

"The princess, if she gets stronger she'll be tougher to capture." He stated as Yzma ran the other way.

"On the other hand that makes things more interesting." He noted smiling under his mask as Yzma ran back towards Kronk and falling in the mud.

Bucky the Squirrel from yesterday offered Yzma an acorn that didn't end well,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yzma screeched scaring the poor squirrel into Kronk's hands yelling at her then turning to Kronk to ask,

"Yeah tell me about it." The Squirrel now had a bit of a sad face and continued to chatter to Kronk.

"No it's not you, she's not the easiest person to get close to _**there's a wall there trust me**_." Kronk replied,

"Are you talking to that Squirrel?" Yzma asked wiping her face,

"I was a junior Chipmunk I had to be first with all the woodland creatures." Kronk explained,

The Squirrel than went on to tell him about last night much to Yzma's dismay,

"UH! Why me WHY ME?" she complained,

"It doesn't always have to be about you this little guys had it rough seems a talking Llama gave him a hard time the other day." Kronk pointed out changing Yzma's mood instantly,

"Talking Llama! Do tell!" she stated to the Squirrel who hid in Kronk's hair and angrily chattered shooing her away,

"Uh he's doesn't really want to talk to you." Kronk replied politely,

"Well then you ask him!" Kronk sighed he hated being the middle man,

The Squirrel continued making several motions to charade something,

"Jaguars no kidding?" Kronk asked Bucky had went into the motions of popping a balloon when he saw Yzma and stopped,

"Uh could you give us some room?" Kronk asked,

"Oh Sorry." Yzma replied the Squirrel eventually made her back up to the top of a nearby hill,

"HOW'S THIS?" Yzma bellowed and the Squirrel nodded,

"YEAH THAT'S GOOD!" Kronk called,

"NOW ASK HIM WHICH WAY THE TALKING LLAMA WENT!" she yelled,

"Uh Squekidy Squeak Squeakin?" Kronk asked the Squirrel pointed and the two rush towards their target.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Somewhere along the way Pacha began to carry Kuzco,

"Low blood sugar huh?" Pacha asked,

"Yeah it's a curse." Kuzco replied,

"I can imagine but just so you know when we get something to eat your walking the rest of the way." Terra told him.

A part of Terra told him Kuzco made that up just to get out of walking cause his feet…er hooves were tired although props for the excuse that wasn't really something you could afford to take a chance on.

"Your highness, is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" Novato asked.

"Nova it's the jungle as far as I know there's only this place called Mudka's Meat hut." Kuzco replied,

"Nova…uh but that's not my name." Novato replied,

"Well congratulations you've got a nick name." Kuzco replied dropping the subject,

"Nick….name?" Novato asked standing by himself,

"Ya know how my name is Ventus but people call me Ven for short?" Ven asked,

"Yeah, you ask them to is that a nick…name?"

"It could be you can mix up letters sometimes my friends call me Axel! Got it memorized?" Lea asked.

"Nicknames can be anything as long as their nice they can be something about you or your personality that's kind of what Braig does." Ven replied,

"Really I just thought he horrible with names." Novato replied,

Lea laughed, "Good Joke Nova." He replied,

"What I said was a joke?" Nova asked,

"I'll explain this one." Kairi offered as they reached the diner.

Ven was the first to reach the door, and saw a sign above it.

"Uh guys." He replied pointing up the sign said no Llama's allowed,

However Pacha and Kuzco looked at each other and grinned and a few minutes later,

"Welcome to Mudka's Meat hut home of the-" the Waitress started then glanced at Kuzco dressed as a girl, who giggled and hid behind a fan,

"Meat. What'll ya have." Sora and the others got through all their orders then got to Pacha,

"We'll have two specials is that alright dear?" he asked,

"You know what I like Pumpkin I'm just so happy that everyone can get together you've all gotten so big_." Kuzcolina_ replied, sweetly,

"It's a family reunion." Sora replied to the waitress,

"Bless you all for coming out in public." She replied then left to give the orders to the chef the others laughed a little when she was out of ear shot, minus Aqua who was surprised.

"I can't believe it worked." She muttered,

"Of course it did ye of little faith." Kuzco replied,

"I'll admit Kuzco this was a good idea." Pacha replied,

"When will you all learn all my ideas are good ones?" Kuzco asked,

"Really? Cause I categorized, you going into the Jungle by yourself, getting chased by Jaguars, Lying to us to get you back to the palace, and walking away from the good guys in a battle field full of monsters as really bad ideas." Crystal replied teasingly,

"Hey anything's bad if you say it with that attitude." Kuzco retorted,

They soon got their orders Sora also got the Special and saw it was a large pill bug, much to his surprise,

"_Oh, it's special alright." _Sora thought smiling nervously, Kuzco looked flat out disgusted Pacha however looked very excited and vigorously popped it open and began to suck on the insides after a few minutes Sora went to do the same albeit more slowly.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Kuzco stated.

Sora shrugged, "Don't knock it till you try it."

He then began to suck and tasted it a little then sucked more through the straw some more chewing it a little grossing out Kuzco who was wanting to barf.

"Oh here let me get that for you." Pacha replied hitting his own straw against Kuzco's pill bug making the Emperor gag against the smelly steam that came out, he then got up.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked with a semi full mouth,

"I'm just gonna have a word with the chef." Kuzco replied,

"You'll get us thrown out!" Aqua stated,

"Please with this disguise I'm invisible!" Kuzco stated and headed off to the Kitchen at this point Sora had had his fill and pushed the bug away while the others ate Sora suddenly saw a couple of people walk in and sit in the both behind theirs.

"We've been going around in circles for hours, that's the last time we take directions from a Squirrel I should have dealt with Kuzco myself when I had the chance!" stated the women,

Sora gasped, "Guys you hear that?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh you've got to stop beating yourself up about that." Kronk told her furious Yzma bent a fork, at this point everyone was nervous trying to figure out what to do,

"Oh hold on I'll get ya another one." They heard Kronk say he then turned around, much to their fright,

"Hey there any of you have a spare fork?" Kronk asked, Ven's hand with said fork shot up into the air towards Kronk,

"Thanks, hey don't I know you guys?" He asked.

"No." Roxas stated simply,

"What about you?" he asked Pacha who shook his head,

"Junior Chipmunks, wrestled you in high school come on someone help me out here, aha! Interpretive Dancing I was the one in the back row due to my weak knees."

"Okay." Sora replied simply,

"Listen you probably have us confused with someone else, we've never met, uh I need some air." Riku replied getting up,

"I'll go with you!" Crystal added, they were actually headed for the Kitchen where Kuzco was ticking off the Chef,

"All I know is the foods a little_ iffy_ in lack of a better word and I'm positive I'm not the only one that thinks that." Kuzco told him.

At this point Riku came in grabbing Kuzco who struggled to finish,

"Is there or isn't there anything edible…on this menu!" he shouted making the chef growl Crystal who kept watch turned to Riku and made a cutting motion with her hand across her throat she had seen Kronk headed towards the Kitchen,

"I didn't ask about desert yet!" Kuzco stated as they rushed him into a pantry, Crystal keeping watch again while Kronk walked up to the chef,

"Hey I'd like your policy on special orders." Kronk asked politely unfortunately due to Kuzco the chef snapped,

"That's it buster you want a special order then YOU make it I QUIT I try, and I try but no! NO ONE is satisfied that's it said and done there no respect for anyone with vision anymore!" the chef stated packing everything including a Wonder Meow Dream eater plush and a pot with chili into a suitcase and leaving.

"Wait please don't go!" Kronk stated,

"Ordering!" yelled the waitress "A bunch of door stops a catch of the day and a stake cut in the shape of a trout."

Something seemed to click in Kronk's head,

"You got all that honey?" she asked,

"Route 66 with grandma's basket, onikers with pants seven to-go pizzas and four franchise Anniversaries back to back two on the same year got it!" Kronk responded,

"What's happening out there?" Riku asked while pulling at some wood,

"The chef just quit and now that guys cooking, we're stuck here!" Crystal stated,

"Maybe not, I'm working on another way out help me pull." Riku stated,

Crystal rushed over and pulled with all her might they just managed to pull off the wood revealing a hole big enough for them all to get through,

"Kuzco come on!" Crystal stated,

"In a minute I'm still hungry." Kuzco complained walking out,

"Kuzco get back here!" Riku snapped.

"I'll make it easy for ya I'll have an Omelet and some coffee." Kuzco replied heading out the door Riku and Crystal went to follow but hid when Yzma came in,

"What are you doing in here Kronk?" she snapped.

Kronk wasn't listening in fact he was filling orders quite quickly.

"Pick up!" was all he said,

Yzma growled, "Fine while you're at it make me the special and hold the gravy!"

"Hey you know what make my Omelet a meat puff and make the Coffee Soda." Kuzco replied

"Gotcha." Kronk replied.

Pacha who had made his way into the room went to get Kuzco as did Riku and Crystal only to hide while Pacha plastered himself up against the Mudka's meat hut cut out,

"Kronk can I get the Potatoes as a side dish?" she asked.

"I'll have to charge you full price." Kronk replied cutting a steak in the shape of a trout.

Yzma growled at this leaving as Kuzco came in.

"Hey how about a side of Potatoes my good man?" Kuzco asked.

"You got it want some cheese on them?" Kronk asked as Yzma came in, and Kuzco left.

"Thank you Kronk Cheddar will be fine." She replied leaving,

"Cheese got ya!" Kronk replied.

"Spuds yes, Cheese no." Kuzco replied,

"Hold the cheese!" Kronk noted.

"No I want the cheese!" Yzma stated going in and out,

"Cheese it is!" Kronk noted,

"Cheese it isn't!" Kuzco stated as Crystal and Riku watched them go back in and out over and over as did Pacha but he was only moving his eyes.

"I want Cheese!" Yzma stated.

"Alright then." Kronk replied.

"Cheese me no likey!" Kuzco stated.

"Cheese out." Kronk noted,

"Cheese in!" Yzma stated,

"Aw come on make up your mind!" Kronk stated.

"If only he knew." Riku and Crystal muttered together.

"On second thought make my potatoes a salad." They said together confusing Yzma who went to sit down,

Across from here was Kuzco they were practically face to face, the others just watching Sora glanced at Riku and pointed the sliverette mouthed, "_What do you want me to do I'll get caught!" _

Crystal tapped his shoulder then pointed to the waitress coming over, Riku and her looked at each other and smirked.

"Excuse me do you see that women over there…." Riku quietly asked whispering so no one could hear.

"No problem honey we do that all the time." Yzma suddenly noticed the _'Woman'_ in front of her she glanced over she also saw a lot more menus up,

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" yelled a bunch of the staff as Yzma had the stuffing scared out of her by singing.

"_HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY SO WE COULD PARTY TOO!"_ Sora and the others took this opportunity to escape the restaurant with Pacha grabbing Kuzco.

As the song finished Kronk came out happy and excited "it's your birthday?"

Sora sighed in relief when they were out of the restaurant, Kuzco however was not impressed.

"What's the big idea?"

"Kuzco there's a couple of people in their looking for you!" Xion explained,

"Who were they?" Kuzco asked,

"A big guy and a skinny old women!" Donald stated.

"Wait was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Kuzco asked,

"OH YEAH!" everyone replied,

"THAT'S YZMA AND KRONK! I'm saved!" Kuzco cheered wiping off Make up and a flower he had use to pin up Pacha's pancho.

"But Kuzco they don't wanna save ya!" Goofy warned but Kuzco wasn't listening.

"They'll take me back to the palace, thanks guy's you've been great I can take it from here." Kuzco replied going after Kronk and Yzma only for Pacha to stop him.

"Kuzco they want to kill you!"

"Finding them would be sucide!" Novato stated,

"Kill me, their whole world revolves around me!" Kuzco replied in a bit of a laugh,

"NO! I won't let you!" Pacha stated grabbing him making Kuzco glare,

"OH I see none of you want to take me back you all want to keep me stranded out here forever!"

"Kuzco that's not true!" Sora stated firmly,

"Yes it is all you guys care about is that stupid hill top how selfish how can you get I can't believe I almost fell for it!" Kuzco complained,

"_We're_ the selfish ones?" Crystal snapped,

"Yes you are none of you care about me so just get out of here!"

"Fine!" Pacha replied turning his back the others just glared as Kuzco ran off.

He quickly saw Kronk and Yzma come out of the resturant, going behind a log he was about to jump out at them when…

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't mixed up those potions Kuzco would be dead now! There's going to be no more distractions until we hunt that Llama down and KILL HIM!" Kuzco just watched them leave in horror,

"That Brat must be eliminated The Empire will be free of that lazy slug." She seethed,

"Yeah, I just realized no one seems to really care that he's gone do they?" Kronk mused carrying off the little back pack hut.

"PACHA, SORA, TERRA!" Kuzco called rushing around,

"KAIRI, NOVA, LEA, VEN, DONALD, GOOFY!" he tried calling out,

"Riku, Crystal, Aqua, Mickey, Namine, Roxas, Xion?"

"ANYONE? GUYS!" he begged before sinking into depression.

He sadly left the resturant he eventually found himself by the palace he thought about going back but the truth about Yzma and Kronk as well as their words rang hard in his mind and heart walking away from it he found himself in the jungle sitting alone with pouring rain at this point the readers come in.

He beside himself with guilt curled up and tried to sleep in the rain.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The rain stopped and Yzma and Kronk made camp Kronk's tent was so tiny that he could only use it as a tiny blanket none the less he snored the night away, until he woke up that is.

"GASP! The Peasant, those kids! At the diner…" Kronk growled.

"They didn't pay for their meals." He noted then collapse falling instantly back to sleep for about two seconds.

"GASP! It's those kids Maleficent wanted us to destroy, they were with the Peasant who's the same peasant who I saw disappear into the crowd with Kuzco GAAAASSP! He must have taken them back to his village we find the village, we find him, and if we find him we find those kids…..and Kuzco oh yeah its all coming together!"Kronk stated.

"YZMA!" Kronk yelled rushing into her tent,

"WHAT?" she growled shooting up, her lips were swollen from Wasp bites she had a couple grubs in her ears a night facial and dragon fruit slices over her eyes the sight made Kronk scream in horror a couple Octaves higher than normal.

"THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD!" she growled through gritted teeth as the Dragon fruit fell off to reveal cucumber slices.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The next day Kuzco wandered to a Llama field he waved to the other Llamas but they took no noticed and even walked away he sadly ate some grass and dirt which did not taste good,

"BLAEH!" he stated,

"After rejecting a Pill bug I didn't think you'd ever do **that**." He turned to see Terra standing nearby,

"Terra! Uh listen about what I said…uh have you seen Pacha?" he asked.

Terra nodded, "I'll take you too him." Terra lead Kuzco towards more Llama's Kuzco suddenly heard talking,

"Call me crazy for following him out here, but as much as he denies it I know there's some good in him, besides I couldn't leave him out there all alone he's a lousy Llama…and I mean a really Lousy Llama." Pacha told one of the Llamas then noticing Kuzco and Terra with a smile.

"Pacha listen about what I said….I didn't mean…" Pacha held up his hand.

"So you tired of being a Llama?" he asked Kuzco's eyes welled up with tears.

"YEEEE-HE HE HE HE ESSSSSS!" he moaned.

They then rushed through the jungle back towards Pacha's village,

"Sora and the others are at the village we need to round them up and get supplies." Pacha explained.

"Then we'll be on our way right?" Kuzco asked,

"Right." Terra stated.

They rushed up the village stairs when they were called out by a pair of old men,

"Hey Pacha you just missed your relatives."

"Relatives?" Pacha asked worried sparking worry in Kuzco and Terra,

"Yeah we sent them up to your house."

"What did they look like?" Terra asked,

"Well there was this really big guy and a scary old woman um how would you describe her?"

"Scary beyond all reason?" the other man asked.

"Yeah that's it!"

Up at Pacha's house Sora, Kairi, Riku, Crystal Roxas and Xion kept a close on Yzma who was talking to Pacha's pregnant wife,

"So tell me again how you're related to Pacha?" Chicha asked,

"Why I'm his sister's, nephew's, Brother's great aunt." She replied with Chicha giving her a glazed look,

"Erm twice removed." She added sipping her tea,

"What are they up too?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know we'll just have to keep an eye on them for now." Riku replied in a hushed voice,

"Kronk too who knows what evil is running under that funny hat of his." Sora added then looked over to see Kronk playing with Pacha's kids Chaca and girl with pig tails and a dress and Tipo a boy with a top not and pants.

"Ninety-nine Monkeys jumping on the bed!" Chaca happily chanted while skipping rope with Kronk and her brother,

"One fell off and bumped his head." Kronk added the girls, Roxas and Riku looked at him with a glazed look,

"Uh…..Never mind." Sora replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry but Pacha's not here but I'd be more than happy to tell him you stopped by." Chicha replied.

"Would you that would be just riveting!" Yzma replied 'accidently' knocking her tea.

"Oops clumsy me I'll get it!" Yzma stated.

"No no….allow me." Chicha replied somewhat regrettably, Yzma then back flipped into the other room and did jump rope with Kronk to talk,

"She's hiding something when I give the signal we search the house." Yzma explained.

"Okay but I still have ninety-four Monkeys to go." Kronk replied,

Yzma growled then back-flipped onto her seat back in the living room.

"How'd she do that?" Roxas asked.

"Well it's a fanfic and she was in an animated movie so chances are….yeah." Xion replied.

"So while we're waiting for Paka." Yzma replied,

"Pacha." Chicha corrected,

"Right Pacha, perhaps you could show us your lovely home." Yzma suggested.

"Actually why don't stop on by when Pacha gets home I'm sure he'd love to show you the-" Chicha suddenly saw Pacha motioning to meet him out back,

"Whoa excuse me would you I think I left something in the oven." She stated running off prompting Yzma to get Kronk,

"This is my variation of double dutch on the signal we switch." Kronk explained as he skipped both ropes.

"Kronk it's time!" Yzma stated getting caught and stuck skipping the ropes as Kronk took that for the signal to switch,

As Sora and the others got around to where Pacha had explained everything to his wife they saw Kuzco with a dazed look in the eyes,

"You hit your head again?" Sora asked.

"Hey did you know have a twin Sora? I didn't know he was here." Kuzco stated dumbfounded,

Sora cast cure on him and the group rushed out of the village and headed for the palace,

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave your family with those two?" Kuzco asked,

"Oh don't worry they can handle themselves." Pacha replied.

Chicha and the Kids had tricked and locked Kronk and Yzma into the closet

"There is no handle in here!" Yzma snapped,

"There's not are you sure?" Chicha asked holding the handle in her hands while Chaca and Tipo giggled,

"I've had enough of this tell us where the talking Llama is and we'll burn your house to the ground." Yzma stated,

"Uh I think you mean or." Kronk told her making the old lady huff,

"Tell us where the talking Llama is OR we'll burn your house to the ground!" she snapped ,

"Which is it that's a serious conjunction." Chaca replied.

"Break the door down!" Yzma barked at Kronk who studied the door,

"Are you kidding this hand carved mahogany." Kronk replied.

"Fine! I'll break it down myself!" she stated counting down however Chicha opened the door and Yzma after slipping on a newly polished floor and going through Honey and a pillow and used as a piñata she saw Sora, Kuzco and Terra rush out of town,

"KRONK THEY'RE GETTINGAWAY! KROOOOONNNNNKK!" she screeched,

"Uh I gotta go!" Kronk replied having only gotten down to thirteen monkeys.

_**Cue the song Run Llama run**_

We see the group running towards the palace cue a map version of this showing a Sora, Pacha and Kuzco figure running with red dashes underneath their feet,

Yzma and Kronk giving chase saw that purple arrow heads were under their feet red dashes decorated the mountain range path to their confusion they shrugged it off and continued passing Vanitas who looked behind him and saw black crescent marks, he huffed.

"You're lucky I don't actually exist!" he shouted out to the authoress and chased after them knowing that he was on the right trail…not cause of the dashes,

Switch back to the map where map figures of Yzma Kronk and Vanitas following Sora and Co. who had gone in a big circle Yzma and Kronk weaved their way up as did Vanitas who then went straight and took a short cut,

Back to the regular scene the heroes found themselves facing a large canyon, Pacha shot an arrow and hitting a tree that was across everyone got across using the rope as a zip-line, Kuzco the last across started to go out of control but was helped by Pacha they then saw Yzma and Kronk coming.

Nova then pointed out Vanitas who was even closer Kuzco snapped the rope and turned to run like the others Yzma however pulled a string with glider wings coming out of the tent she was in while she and Kronk got on goggles they then took off and began to glide across the canyon Yzma cheered at the success.

Vanitas who had just gotten out of a Dark Corridor he had formed heard thunder and turned to see Yzma and Kronk get struck by Lighting and fall like a rock into the canyon,

Vanitas laughed, "That was funny!" he then raced off after the heroes on the final scene of the map he takes a wrong turn past the castle (Don't ask me why) while Sora and Co get in.

Sora and the others looked around the dark room Lea, Nova and Sora came up to a troll head on the wall,

"This has to be it!" Sora stated,

"But it's just a statue." Novato pointed out,

"Yeah but all secret labs have a hidden entrance, Pull the lever Sora!" Crystal stated Sora nodded and pulled,

"AHHHHHHH!" Lea screamed falling into a pit there was a splash.

"LEA!" Sora turned they all gathered around to see down it,

"They should really color code those." Ven mused while they watched Lea fight off a Crocodile,

"GET BACK, BACK YOU FOUL BEAST, BACK I SAY!" there was suddenly the sound of a dog howling and whimpering running away in fear the door opened and Lea stepped out of it sopping wet he was suddenly surrounded by flames, partly to dry off and partly to Vent.

"Okay why does she even HAVE that lever!" he snapped Sora pulled the other one and the whole group was flipped onto a long roller coaster cart,

"**Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times." **Said the voice,

"Oh boy I hope no one hates roller coasters." Sora told them

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed while Donald squawked and Goofy did his trade mark yelled.

The whole cart flipped out sending everyone into a dog pile while Ven and Roxas were on their feet in mad scientist clothes on a little more form fitting for Roxas while another was a bit big on Ven.

"You guys look like the mad doctor twins." Riku noted the two immediately pulled of the guises ROxas fixed his hair which was all sticking out behind him and rushed over to help find the antidote,

"What did it look like?" Pacha asked,

"I don't know just keep looking." Kuzco replied a little anxious.

"Over here it has to be one of these!" Terra stated pulling open a large cabinet full of the stuff,

"They're all here except the one that…." Aqua started,

"Makes the drinker human?" asked a voice they all turned to see Yzma smiling venomously holding the bottle,

"No way how'd you get back here before us?" Namine stated,

Yzma went to answer but couldn't "How did we Kronk?" she asked,

"Well you got me by all accounts it doesn't make sense and it looks like a third party took a wrong turn and missed the palace completely." Kronk replied pulling down the map,

**Not so long ago in a deep, deep, jungle….**

We see Vanitas lost, he huffed,

"Again really lucky I don't actually exist."

_**Back at the lab.**_

"Oh well back to business."

"You're Yzma but…you're so old." Novato pointed out causing Yzma to pull a string that almost crushed him and Lea with a giant bust of herself.

"Novato! Life Rule number one NEVER tell a women she's old!" Lea snapped.

"Okay Yzma maybe I could've let you off with a warning or something clearly I wasn't as nice as I should've been but you really want to kill me!" Kuzco asked.

"Just think of it as your being let go that your body is part of a permanent out placement and your life is going in a different direction with no other option!" she replied venomously scaring Kuzco.

"Hey that's kind of what he said to you but you got fired." Kronk pointed out,

Lea sweat dropped, "That what's called a cruel irony."

"Indeed another example of the cruel Irony is my dependence on Kronk." Yzma replied,

"AND NOW EX-EMPEROR KUZCO!" she yelled hitting a button that snuffed out a nearby lamp that activated a mechanism from a row of knives a stone hand grabbed one and threw it into the wall in front of Yzma.

"Oh the knife launcher's new." Kuzco mused.

"You like it? I had it installed last week, now Kronk finish them off!" she declared tossing him the knife.

He seemed to be conflicted,

"_You're gonna back down now are ya big guy?_" asked a voice that appeared as a shoulder devil appeared,

"Where's my shoulder angel?" Kronk asked he then appeared getting his hair done.

"YO!" Kronk stated making him straighten up,

"Sorry what I miss?" his shoulder angel asked,

"Well Yzma tossed me this knife and wants me to ya know." Kronk began to explain much to the confusion of everyone, since they couldn't see his Shoulder angel and devils

"Are you going to try and kill us or not?" Crystal asked getting fed up.

"KRONK! Why did I think you could do this one simple thing? It's like I'm talking to a Monkey!" She spat.

"Whoa now!" both the shoulder angel and devil replied,

"A really, really big stupid Monkey named KRONK!" she spat.

"Ouch." Sora and Co. noted,

"And you want to know something else! I've_ never_ liked you spinach puffs!" she stated making everyone gasp,

"_**NEVER!"**_ she declared. Kronk then started to cry,

"You didn't have to go and make him cry!" Sora complained.

"That was just mean!" Ven added.

Kronk however did something unexpected to all, cut the chandelier down on her but she was so thin and bony that it went right over her.

"That usually works." Riku mused,

"And so does this!" she stated pulling a switch sending Kronk down Crystal who tried to snatch the potion was sent down too at the push of a button.

Heartless then appeared around the two holes and jumped in,

"I'll get Kronk and Crystal you get that potion!" Riku stated jumping down after Crystal,

"RIGHT!" Sora called facing a bunch of Heartless that appeared.

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled getting into high speed and rushing at a few Heartless knocking them into the air with quick slashes,

He finished them with a bunch of light then rushed off to save Sora from a Heartless that looked like a large blue corpse with large earrings, and knife like nails,

"QUICK BLITZ!" Ven yelled killing the Kadaver Dancer Heartless, as Sora cast Firaga on a nearby Shadow,

"TRANSCENDENCE!" Aqua yelled catching several in a force field that bounced them around and killed them,

Lea hacked and slashed with his Chakrams at several Heartless he and Goofy both threw their weapons killing off a couple of Shaman Heartless, Terra meanwhile literally squashed a Cutter Spirit like a pancake,

"GOOFY SPIN!" Goofy yelled spinning like a fast top and killing off a bunch of the Heartless,

"THUNDER RAID!" Xion yelled sending one at the final Heartless who was stunned while Roxas finished it off,

"You're out of Heartless Yzma!" Sora stated,

She growled as she did Pacha came and swiped the vile,

"GIVE ME THAT VILE!" she stated hitting Pacha over the head, Lea managed to snap it and she jumped on him pulling his hair,

"OW, OW OW!" he yelped dropping it with Roxas managing to catch it only to get the wind gutted out of him by Yzma who got the vile for about four seconds before Kuzco headbutted her.

She was knocked into the cabinet she saw Sora and the others chase after it knocking a bunch of them over, mixing up the potions.

"Whoops clumsy me!" she mocked as the group started to search unsure of whether they had it or not.

"Which one which one, better hurry I'm expecting company." She replied as several more Heartless appeared and walls opened to reveal many of Kuzco's guards,

"KILL THEM! They murdered the Emperor!" Yzma yelled as all the guards charged,

"No wait I'm the Emperor it's me Kuzco!"

"They're not listening!" Kuzco stated,

"Just take them all we'll hold off the Heartless you change back to a human they'll have to believe you!" Kairi stated Keyblade in hand.

"Quick take them all!" Lea stated as Roxas and Kuzco gathered them up in Pacha's Poncho the guards after them Lea grabbed a nearby table and swung it over, they were all turned into animals.

"GET THEM!" Yzma yelled,

"Hey I've been turned into a cow….Can I go home?" one of them asked.

"You can go." She replied as the cow walked off happily,

"Anyone else?" she asked they shook their heads,

"GET THEM!" she shouted as they chased after them Roxas who had a vile gave it to Kuzco,

"Try this one!" he stated getting Kuzco to drink it however he got turned into a turtle,

"Uh Roxas little help!" Kuzco called out Roxas seeing he was a Turtle and the soldiers were gaining fast he picked up Kuzco and ran killing off Heartless with Two become one as he got to a stair case.

"Sorry." He muttered as he slid down the railing using Kuzco like a skate board,

"ROXAS!" Pacha called holding out a vile as they passed them,

"PLEASE be something with wings!" Roxas begged as he stuffed it into Kuzco's mouth,

"WAAARRRRK!" yelled a call as they flew off the railing near the bottom.

"YEAH we're flying so what awesome bird did I turn into?" Kuzco asked,

"Well to be extremely technical a red Chocobo…..THAT ONE CAN'T FLY!" Roxas cried in realization and dismay.

"Uh oh." Kuzco squeaked as they hit the floor with a thud, with Pacha and the others coming up to their side,

"Here!" Lea stated giving him on and Kuzco became a small green like creature with webbed feet and large bug eyes,

"FROOGG EWWW ANOTHER VILE, ANOTHER VILE!" Kuzco screeched as Xion gave him one he changed and several Heartless that closed in were scared off by a large roar however the roar came from a small red mouse.

"Was that me?" Kuzco asked confused,

"Don't know don't care!" Lea stated as Pacha picked up the mouse Kuzco and ran off with the others.

"We're not getting anywhere with you guys picking the viles I'm picking the next one!" Kuzco stated,

"Fine!" the others replied,

"Give me that one!" Kuzco stated as Roxas handed him one in a puff of smoke Pacha was on top of a giant whale that was now Kuzco Roxas turned to the Emperor with a deadpan look,

"Don't you say a word." Kuzco stated promptly his weight breaking the bridge all of them falling into the canal,

"ROXAS!" called Sora's voice he and the others had found them at the Canal as had Yzma and the guards,

"Quick Drain the canal!" Yzma ordered,

"Come on!" Ven yelled as they all rushed to stop them,

"Open up!" Pacha yelled throwing another vile into Kuzco's mouth when he resurfaced…..

"Alright!" Roxas cheered,

"We did it!" Lea added,

"YEAH I'M A LLAMA AGAIN!" Kuzco cheered…. Wait…..

"AAAHHH!" Sora and the others we're knocking into the canal as it was drained all of them going down,

"AAHHH!" Kairi screamed,

"KAIRI!" Sora cried managing to grab her with no intention of letting go as they were sucked in,

"Where the heck are Riku and Crystal!" Donald cried as they were all sucked down.

_**With Riku and Crystal…**_

"I'll admit….not everyone likes spinach which is fine we don't all have to like the same things, and obviously you can't please everyone and regrettably I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed….but everything she said was just down right hurtful!" Kronk moaned sobbing into his knees,

"There, there just let it all out." Crystal comforted,

"Hey I think I found a way out of here!" Riku called catching their attention.

_**Back with Sora and the others,**_

Sora stabbed his Keyblade into the rim of the nose on Kuzco's palace, the others were a human chain holding on for dear life across from them.

"AFTER THEM!" Yzma yelled,

"Come on men no one lives for ever!" yelled a small lizard,

"CHAARRRGGEEEEE." They all yelled jumping down with the results disastrous everyone watched in horror as they fell,

_**At ground zero…**_

"Hey, hey hey!" yelled a guard

"stop setting that up! We did not order a giant trampoline or a giant pie!" the guard yelled the soldiers who were falling however, instead of hitting the pie like you thought they might or the trapoline hit a nearby cabbage cart instead.

"MY CABBAGES!"

"Owwww." The soldiers groaned.

_**Up above…**_

"KAIRI! Say the word warp that's the spell you used to get rid of Vanitas, if you concentrate you can get over here!" Aqua yelled as she and the others hung from the other side,

"You can do it Kairi!" Sora encouraged,

"Okay…..WARP!" she called and in a flash of light and the two were grabbed midair by Lea,

"Now what?" Lea called hanging by Roxas's shoes.

"Our Gliders!" Ven yelled summoning his own and eventually after Terra and Aqua could use theirs they flew up.

Yzma growled, "I would've got away with it if not for that Peasant, that idiot KRONK AND THOSE MEDDLING KIDS!" she turning a bright red this caused a loud roar throughout the Kingdom from out of nowhere came a large vicious and angry looking Unversed.

It looked like a giant gorilla with large bat wings and a scorpion tail it grabbed Kuzco as Sora and the others rushed after it.

"HEEELLLP ME NO LIKEEYHEHEHE!" Kuzco cried,

"Hang on Kuzco!" Sora yelled.

"Help is on the way your highness." Novato yelled.

"SHINE FIRAGA!" Mickey yelled hitting the Chupicabra Unversed with a powerfull white flame

Sora having jumped on the wall and bounced off hit the Unversed on the wrist with a combo he bounced away as the monster circled around and launched a punch at them,

Kairi sent a fire spell at it as did Donald but it did little damage,

"Aqua look out!" Ven yelled as the bluenette was about to be crushed,

"REFLEGA!" Aqua yelled the shield protected her from damage and sent the energy back on the Unversed,

"We need to be careful we could hit Kuzco!" Terra noted,

"maybe Kairi could use that warp spell and get him out of it's fist then we could totally tear it apart!" Xion suggested.

"Worth a try." Mickey replied,

"Leave it to me!" Kairi replied running after it,

"WARP!" she yelled but missed she growled and tried to cast it over and over to no avail,

"We need to stun that thing or Kairi can't get a clear shot!" Aqua stated,

"Any ideas?" Sora asked, as he dodged a punch and countered with Blizzara,

"An attack or spell that stuns!" Terra yelled throwing a stun raid that missed,

Goofy threw his shield and jumped away from an attack,

The Chupicabra then started to glow he spun around firing energy blasts at them before sending a bunch of powerful punches,

Roxas was hit against the wall then countered with a Fira spell,

"STUN STRIKE!" Aqua yelled manging to get a hit,

"Kairi now!" Aqua yelled Kairi cast the spell managing to hit Kuzco but the Unversed sent a punch in her direction knocking her out, Kuzco then reappeared in the air and fell screaming however he was caught and pulled to the ledge by Pacha.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Kuzco moaned,

"Get the potion!" Terra yelled as the two ran off,

"ARS ARC-WAAAAAAA" Sora who had tried to attack the Unversed was hit downward and sent screaming towards the ground,

"SORA!" everyone screamed,

_**At ground zero,**_

"Are you listening to me?" the guard yelled as the man wearing wooden head phones continued to set up the Trampoline,

"We did not order that you have poor listening skills mister very poor!" he yelled near where the Cabbage Merchant was crying, was the giant pie,

"AHHHHHH!"

SPLAT! Sora landed face first in the giant pie Sora climbed out and hung on the side for a minute,

"Coconut." He muttered he then saw the Unversed from above jumping out and activating free flow, he ran up the side of the palace and stabbed his Keyblade into its back, killing it he managed to grip the ledge as it disappeared in black smoke.

"You're okay!" Kairi stated,

"Course Why wouldn't I be?" Sora asked.

"Why are you covered in pie?" Ven asked,

"I'm not sure it was just there, come on Kuzco and Pacha need our help!" Sora replied,

They raced over to see both Pacha and Kuzco clambering for high ground Yzma having grabbed a long curtain bungee jumped towards them while Sora and the others climbed to the top,

"Okay only two left it's gotta be one of these!" Pacha stated to Kuzco's joy however before Sora and the others could get there Yzma came and launched a dual flying kick at them, knocking both potions out of Pacha's hands they both landed between Yzma and Kuzco who charged for them crashing into each other and Yzma landing on a potion.

"OH NO!" Sora cried as a giant poof of smoke appeared,

**Cue the Song the encounter**

"MUHA HA HA HA H AAH HA HA HA HA." Yelled a devil like voice then the song The Encounter came to a screeching halt when Sora and the others saw that Yzma was a cute little kitty cat.

"Can you say Cop out?" Lea asked in a flat tone,

"I'll take that!" Kuzco stated smugly as he took the potion but Yzma hissed and Heartless appeared she then attacked Kuzco,

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFFF!" Kuzco yelled Pacha tried to help but Yzma clawed his hands and this made Pacha fall off the edge and dangle for life, Kuzco then hit his head against the wall knocking Yzma out, Potion in hoof,

"Drink the potion!" everyone yelled,

"Okay, GAH WHERE'D IT GO WHERE IS IT?" Kuzco screamed when he realized that he no longer had it,

"Looking for this?" Yzma asked in a high pitched voice making everyone even the Heartless stop and stare at her.

She coughed, "Is that my voice…is THAT MY VOICE?" she asked in disbelief everyone even the Heartless nodded,

"Oh well." Yzma replied shrugging it off,

"Don't drop it!" Kuzco begged as she held it over the edge with an evil grin,

"I'm not going to drop it you fool I'm going to drink it and once I'm my beautiful self again I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AH HA HA HA HA AH!" she declared trying hard to get it open but failing it then bounced off the wall and Yzma jumped after then looked at me.

"Again? Really? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed falling Sora and the others watched this as she plummeted,

Kuzco rushed after the potion which was spared the same fate, however Sora and the others still busy with Heartless could not help Pacha who was starting to fall!

"Kuzco!" Pacha called,

"Be right there give me a minute!" Kuzco stated trying to reach it Pacha called over and over and Kuzco was torn,

"KUZZZZCCOOOOO!" Pacha cried just as he was about to slip Kuzco grabbed him,

"The vile!" Pacha stated as it fell.

**At ground zero….**

"For the last time we did not order a giant trampoline!" the guard stated,

"Ya know pal you could've told me that before I set it up!" replied the delivery guy.

"I DID!" the guard shouted Yzma who was screaming hit the trampoline then was sprung up wards,

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed until the potion was back in her hands laughing she passed everyone who had regathered she then hit a wall on her head the vile landing on another ledge.

"The Vile!" Sora stated.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pacha asked Kuzco who grinned.

Like in the canyon they pushed against each other's backs arms wrapped around and started to scale they had just almost grabed the potion when Yzma who recovered got their first grabbing it,

"I WIN!" she cheered then SLAM Kronk burst from a door the potion flew into Pacha's hands,

"Riku, Crystal!" Sora shouted,

"What are the odds a trap door would lead us out here?" Kronk stated.

"Considering it's Lab's fire escape, pretty good." Riku replied,

Pacha and Kuzco hugged then quickly pulled apart Pacha handing him the potion with the cork out for him to drink.

"Well see ya on the other side." Kuzco replied drinking it down.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kuzco walked In to see Sora, Pacha and the others gathered around the diorama sadly Kuzco walked over to Pacha with a stern look,

"So you lied to me?" Kuzco stated,

"Huh?" Pacha asked,

"You said that when the sun hits this hill just right it sings well let me tell you I was dragged all over those hills and I did not hear any singing." Kuzco stated making everyone smile Pacha in graditude,

"So I'll be building my pool on a more magical hill thank you." He replied taking off the Kuzcotopia model.

"Can't pull the wool over your eyes huh?" Terra asked.

"No kidding I'm sharp so it looks like Pacha and his family are stuck on the tuneless hill top forever." Kuzco replied,

"Well your highness I'm pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill next to us…case you're interested." Pacha replied making Kuzco muse on the matter,

With Goodbyes all said and done Sora and Co. walked down the road,

"I'm glad everything worked out a happy ending for everyone!" Sora declared Crystal paused to see something that made her smirk,

"_Not everyone_." She replied pointing to a group of Chipmunk scouts.

"My Acorn is missing." Kronk with Bucky on his shoulder instructed,

"Squeak Squeaker Squeak Squeakidty." The scouts replied,

"Did you eat the acorn?" Kronk asked.

"Sqeauker Squeak Squeakidy." They replied,

"You owe me new acorn." Kronk stated, they all held up acorns,

"Sqeaker Squeak, squeaker." They all looked at Yzma kitty looking absolutely ticked Tipo nudged her and she too held up an acorn.

"Squeaken." She grunted Kronk sniffled, "I'm so proud of you guys."

On the inside Yzma started to cry_, "I USED TO BE BEAUTIFUL WAHA HA HAH !" _

**E-H E-H E-H**

On the ship that night Kairi tired went to bed early that night however she dreamt she was in the outer gardens of Radiant Garden she knew she lived there a long time ago but didn't have much memories of it she heard laughing it sounded familiar she followed it to see, herself as a young girl giggling,

Watching bubbles float into the sky she was also popping them she then yawned the older women with long crimson hair much like her own picked up the younger Kairi and headed towards the castle she to Kairi's surprise spotted her and smiled then walked away,

"Do…..I….know you?" Kairi asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 3-<strong>

**-Food Chain of doom-**

Vanitas wandered around for a couple of minutes before he spotted what he was looking for,

"There's the palace!" he stated he suddenly saw a large spider about as big as his hand creep down Vanitas just summoned his Keyblade,

"Please."

Suddenly a giant lizard came out of nowhere and chomped on the spider in a vicious matter before glaring at him then a giant bird appeared swiping it away inflight then both were eaten by a real Chupicabra which looked like the Unversed that had come out of him a couple minutes ago,

"Yeah I'm gone." Vanitas stated leaving Kuzco's Kingdom.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblades Obtained: <em><strong>Sunny Groove<strong>_

**Strength:** +6 **Magic** + 5

Ability**: Flash step**: _Sora can find a good groove in a fight as he attacks with a superfast attack_

Appearance: _the shaft is a tall hut with Kuzco's crown as the teeth, an Acorn is the center bottom of the hand guard with the Hand guard a Llama on each side, music notes make the links in a chain with the token as a potion_

* * *

><p><strong>Foes<strong>

Wild Cats: _these powerful Unversed are as quick as they are deadly flash step stop, warp and other attacks and spells to help you speed up or slow them down will work_

Cutter Spirits: _these Heartless love to spin and slash at foes you can knock them off balance with guard_

Kadaver Dancer: _Zombie like Heartless that attack you be on the lookout they blend well in the dark and despite being like Zombies are quite fast_

Chupicabra: _a powerful Unversed that Yzma's hatred for everyone summoned it tried to destroy Kuzco but Sora and his friends rescued the young emperor and destroyed it_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Twilit Hour-** _Riku + Roxas_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Mickey-** Shine Firaga:** _a powerful light version of Firaga that explodes on contact it may blind foes_

Goofy -**Spin Raid:** _a spinning attack that spins around in a circle killing ranged foes_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuzco: <strong>_A selfish Emperor that was going to build a Summer home on top of Pacha's village however fate had other plans in the form of a vengefull Yzma and Kuzco learnt humility and Kindness in his Llama form having set out to redeem himself since regaining his human form with the help of Sora and friends _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

**Pacha: **_the Village Chief whose home was in danger of being demolished despite this he and Sora escorted Kuzco back to the palace having shook on it, he is a family man whose lived on the hill top for generations _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

**Yzma: **_The Advisor of Emperor Kuzco or she was she plotted to assassinate Kuzco and take over the Empire however it backfired horribly and all attempts to fix it have resulted in her becoming a cat and stuck as a junior chipmunk _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

**Kronk: **_Yzma's dimwitted assistant however despite working for her he isn't evil at all in fact he's a very nice guy and an excellent chef, he also has a veriatey of talents other than that _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

**The Waitress: **_A Worker at Mudka's Meat hut, she tended to Sora and friends during their stay I wonder if she's come to realize that the original chef quit? _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

**Bucky the Squirrel: **_a Squirrel Kuzco rubbed the wrong way in the jungle however because of this he became friends with Kronk and now works with him in the Junior Chipmunks _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

**Chicha: **_Pacha's expectant wife she was suspicious of Yzma and Kronk fortunately she was warned and even helped to keep them busy while we got a head start to the lab _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

**Chaca: **_Pacha's oldest Daughter she is always getting into adventures if not trouble with her brother Tipo and enjoyed holding up Kronk and Yzma _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

**Tipo: **_Pacha's son who looks like him he is always getting into adventures with Chaca of not trouble she and her brother helped to hold up Yzma and Kronk the former becoming a piñata to their amusement _**(The Emperor's New Groove 2000)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want to say…..yeah Vanitas getting lost is probably a really bad Ex Dues Machina I hope it doesn't rub you guys the wrong way so sorry, <strong>_

_**also I missed writing Kiro so that explains the cameo, I also love the Map chase scene in the movie I also will no longer post Keyblades that are canon in the Keyblade obtained file for two things one I forgot a couple in the last chapter 2 I did it for Re:Legacy **_

_**on a note of trivia the Sunny part in the Keyblade's name as well as the button Yzma pressed that put out a lamp comes from the original concept of the movie under the title Kingdom of the Sun where Yzma as a sorceress planned to gain eternal youth by blocking out the sun**_

* * *

><p><em>Things are interesting in the world of Monster s you know the ones that scare little kids? In their world children are considered Toxic so what happens when one gets into their world well that's Chaos that Sora and Co will experience first hand<em>

_**Next time: **__We have a 2319!_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. We have a 2319!

_**As you may have guessed the chapter name comes from a reoccurring phrase from the movie also Yzma was using a couple of Quote on Quote and term used loosely beauty treatments from the movie Mirror Mirror**_

_**also the anniversary thing Kronk mentioned in the last chapter referenced a quartet of Anniversaries happening from 11-13 **_

_**2011- Legend of Zelda series-25th  
>2012- Kingdom Hearts series-10th<br>2013- Power Rangers- 20th and Doctor Who series- 50th happy birthday to you all!**_

_**Special Shout out to Miano53 for the review! and nikkibbbb who favorited**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>We have a 23-19!<strong>_

"Do you know who this woman was?" Terra asked,

Kairi shook her head, "No I don't." she replied,

"Red hair….hazel eyes right?" Crystal asked from the ship's computer Kairi nodded and the Mauvette began furiously typing,

Crystal sighed, she then came across a picture that was black and white it had Ansem with seven people,

"Uh guys you said that Ansem had _six_ apprentices right?" she asked,

"Yeah?" Donald asked,

"Well here's a picture of Ansem with _seven_ apprentices and one of them is a lady." She replied,

"You're joking." Riku replied,

"Nope look for yourself." She replied Riku and the others looked and sure enough there was Ansem, Ienzo, Braig, Dillan, Aeleus, Even, Terra-Xehanort or as he was sometimes called for the sake of ease Terranort and a lady he did not recognize.

"Who is she? Larxene was the only other female in the Organization, and she acted nothing like what Kairi described or looked like the lady in the picture." Roxas replied,

"Actually she was the only female member I was a replica from Sora's memories of Kairi, so I didn't actually count." Xion pointed out.

"I couldn't tell you Ansem never mentioned her, and the reports say nothing about her." Riku replied,

"I've never seen her in the memories of Terranort, not that I look, although if Kairi's starting to remember her then chances are, I'll start seeing her somewhere." Terra replied,

Sora sighed then pulled out a Keychain in his pocket it he played with it a little bit (The vile token had real liquid in it) then attached it to Kingdom Key the words _Sunny Groove _Entered his mind.

"Can Namine help you? Maybe you've met her before Kairi." Sora suggested,

The Crimson looked at Namine who sadly shook her head, "Kairi meeting her is a possibility but since becoming my own person, I've lost a lot of my powers I can still look into and show memories but I can't do anything to them."

"Oh." Sora replied Nova was frowning and in deep thought,

"What is it?" Ven asked,

"I…..still don't get nicknames, I know my name is Novato but Kuzco and you want to refer to me as Nova which isn't my name but is derived from my name….and then there's Kuzcotopia, aren't other people supposed to be the ones who give you gifts on your birthday if so then giving yourself a gift is superfluous right?"

"We'll have to go over nicknames with you again as for the giving yourself a present thing you're probably right but people do it anyway there's a saying you're your own best friend." Lea replied,

"But how can you be your own friend?" Novato asked.

"Something else to go over you have much to learn Nova ol' buddy." Lea replied

"ButI learned a lot from my Master I'm probably ready to take the Mark of Mastery." He replied Lea sighed he had a lot to teach.

"_Nova's got some learning to do."_ Crystal thought to herself,

Kairi just sat in deep thought she then heard a small beep go off,

"We're coming to a new World." Mickey pointed out,

"I don't think it's one we've ever been too." Goofy mused,

"Like with Kuzco's Empire." Sora noted Novato's pendant began to glow once more and stuck out towards this new world,

"Guys…..The second Gate Fragment is on that world!" he stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

A child slept soundly but awoke when he heard a sound that awoke him he shot up looking around he saw nothing but then there was the sound of growling he looked up to see a monster,

The boy screamed scaring the Monster into Screaming he jumped back and landed on some jacks that got stuck in his but

"YEOWWWWWW OW OH EH AH OO AH AHAHAHAHAHAH!" the monster screamed as the wall beside him rose

"**Simulation terminated, Simulation Terminated." **

"Uh Mr. Bile was it?" asked one of the supervisors.

"Uh my Friends call me Phlem." The monster replied pulling jacks out of his posterior

"Okay can you tell me what you did wrong?" she asked,

"I fell down?" Phlem suggested,

"No _before that_ can anyone tell me Phlem's big mistake? Anyone?" all there was, was the sound of a frog croaking nearby a couple of times it then disappeared back to Kuzco's Kingdom,

"UGH okay let's look at the tape." She replied rewinding it, "Annnnnndddd THERE you left the door wide open!" she stated,

"Oooooooo." Went the other supervisors who wrote off points from his score,

"And leaving the door wide open is the worst mistake anyone can make because…" she asked,

"It….could let in a draft?" Phlem asked,

"It could let in a child!" yelled a voice

"OH Mr. Waternoose!" yelled one of the advisors,

"There is nothing more Toxic or deadly than a child a single touch could kill you!" Waternoose snapped he was a Monster with a suit with a hard shell and crab legs and a little crab like himself,

"Hello! Is there anyone in the building we need assistance!" yelled a voice,

"Nova! Keep it down!" yelled another voice sniping at the first,

Out of the door one chasing the other was a large frog like creature navy colored with cream colored patches and spikes going down his back, the other was a Bronze Lion Tiger hybrid (Or Liger) with blonde colored stripes he had large clawed like hands with a tiger tail it was Roxas chasing Novato who was The frog.

Roxas was then followed by a boy that looked a little like him he had spiky brown hair with horns that stuck out on both sides, he had spikes on the back of his neck and went to the end of his tail the end made of spikes, while he had pants and a chain pendant there were no shoes just clawed feet, This was Sora's monster form.

then there was a monster that was black and reminded Waternoose of Sullivan but completely black and scrawny he had broken shoes a green vest and a hat with Goofy's head thus his form.

then came Donald a bird like monster that looked a little like a raptor it had a blue sleeveless shirt with white feathers on his head ,there were longer feathers blue tipped going down the back of his head and neck like a Mohawk with a bunch of them on his lizard tail and arms.

"Who are you, how'd you get into my factory?" Waternoose snapped,

"Uh…well…uh?" Sora replied struggling to find the answer,

"Well you see sir we're actually-" Nova started.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ven as blonde hedgehog with a wolf snout and an Anklyosaurus tail, there was a bit of wrestling and Ven and Novato went into the wall,

Lea as a red and black Komodo dragon with horns long fangs and a tail wearing his red shirt black leather vest, yellow to orange scarf and tan pants came out and sighed

"Don't you just love it when they have sugar?" he asked sarcastically,

The others soon followed, Xion was a black tiger monster with white stripes and folded bird wings a monkey tail and sharp claws,

Mickey looked like a large saber-toothed mouse with claws he looked a bit feral however he now had a dinosaur tail

Kairi had a cat like face and ears she had long claws with a pair of goat horns, red fur and a dinosaur tail.

Crystal's Monster form had grey scaly skin her hair had become mauve colored snakes with a purple cobra for a pony tail she had tentacle legs and her eyes were larger than before,

Aqua's monster form had her sporting blue fur she had two horns on her forehead bat wings and a bear like face with fangs,

Namine was a white fox like creature with blonde hair and and blonde colored stripes down her neck and around her eyes which we're now snake like she had nine tails now which she seemed to have a problem keeping under control,

"Grr stupid tails!" she grumbled to herself,

Riku's monster form had him as a large silver wolf like creature with horns pointing backwards he had bear claws and a scorpion tail, and lastly there was Terra.

He looked like a large Crocodile, Chameleon Hybrid with gold stripes and horns and a second pair of eyes.

"Uh we kind of got lost is what he was going to say, so you said this was your factory, what kind of factory is it?" Sora asked,

"This is Monsters Incorporated he we harness children's screams to power Monstropolis why don't you all come to the scare floor if you're interested you could have a future here." Waternoose told them

"Okay sure." Sora replied wanting to see the factory although Novato was too busy wandering around following his pendant he couldn't figure out why but it seemed to lead him in circles when he got to a certain point it would stop then start right back up again.

"Where is it?" he grumbled only to be pulled away by Riku and Crystal who took him aside, to explain things.

"He lost something." Sora replied,

"Well if I find something you'll be the first to know now come with me and you'll see the scare floor first hand room F is where we'll see James P Sullivan my top scarer." Waternoose said proudly,

The group introduced themselves and followed.

_A Bunch of Doors slide into each other they open to reveal letters a roar is heard followed by a scream and the letters gather together as the doors pull apart to show a factory as the letters spell out the world name  
><em>**[Monstropolis]**

Sora looked around staring and what looks sort of like door frames.

"So this is a scare floor." Sora replied.

"All Assistants to your stations!" a red monster with a head set, and several more fingers than a human shouted,

"You guys must be the new recruits." Said a voice belonging to a round green monster, with horns and one eye,

"Hey there, I'm Sora this is Ven and Nova."

"Donald Duck."

"Nice to meet ya I'm Goofy."

"I'm Crystal this is Riku and Kairi."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you." Kairi replied.

"My name is Aqua."

"I'm Terra."

"My name is Namine."

"My name is Roxas this is Xion and Lea."

"My name is Mickey."

"Mike Wazowski, and you kids are just in time to see my Partner Sully do what he does best and be one step closer to breaking the all-time scare record!" he stated with enthusiasm.

Suddenly Heartless appeared there were several Hookbats Rabid Dogs, a new type of Heartless that had a large gaping mouth giant fists and two eyes at the end of tentacles a Scare Crusher,

Sora rushed forward striking a Rabid Dog with Sunny Groove then sending a fire spell at a Hook bat,

Riku after hitting one with a Dark Firaga hooked a Hook bat on his Keyblade and the sound waves then swung it around hitting the other Heartless,

He then threw it off letting Terra slam it into the ground.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled blasting a nearby Shadow Kairi warped away from a Scare Crusher's attack and stabbed it killing it,

Goofy whacked a couple with his shield then jumped away as a Striped Aira tried to do him in but it fell to Xion's fire spell,

Kairi and Mickey struck a few Heartless,

"Kairi try combining a couple of spells!" Donald called the Crimson nodded and focused,

"BLITZ WIND!" she yelled as a tornado of electricity surged forward killing off the rest of the Hookbats.

"Nice Work Kairi!" Mickey yelled,

"ROCKET!" Goofy yelled rushing and killing a few more shadows.

Aqua sent a bubble blast shot lock at a couple while Lea killed one with a throw of his Chakrams, which came right back to his hands,

Several Heartless were about to attack Mike and several of the assistants but a shield spell from Novato followed by a sliding dash attack into the attacks of Riku and Xion took care of that.

"RIVER RUSH!" Ven yelled cocooned in water rushed around knocking Heartless up into the air killing a couple with a finisher of the move while Roxas jumped up and killed the rest of them the two high-fived each other and cheered.

"That was amazing!" Mike stated as he and the others cheered,

"Thanks it was nothing." Sora replied,

"We do this every day." Nova added, everyone stared at him with deadpan looks,

"You and your friends vanquished those monsters?" Waternoose asked.

"Yeah, NBD." Crystal replied,

"Uh we did all the work **you** did _nothing._" Riku pointed out making her shoot a small annoyed glare,

"Well who found the photo uh me none of you!" she quipped quietly, with the snakes hissing at Riku the Cobra even unfolded itself hissing not that it scared him, which it didn't.

"Alright, assistants to your stations!" yelled the red colored monster Sora and the others hung back but around Mike's station and watched as several larger and more menacing monsters came in, one in the lead was one that looked similar to Goofy's Monster form, but much more muscular he also had a different head more cat or lion like with horns and purple spikes and spots,

There were others another prominent Monster that looked a bit mean was a purple lizard with blends of blue on his tail and magenta on the frills of his head with four legs and arms.

The blue one came to the station Sora and Co. were at this was obviously Sullivan or Sully as Mike called him.

"Nice entrance." Ven muttered.

"I'll say." Namine agreed.

"Which one is Sullivan and which one is Sully?" Novato asked,

"The blue and purple guy is both Sullivan and Sully the lizard is someone we do not know Sully is a nickname for Sullivan." Lea whispered quickly,

"Hey." Said Sully turning towards the lizard next to him,

"May the best Monster win." He replied holding out a hand.

"I plan too." The Lizard sniped,

"We are on in seven, six, five, four, three, two –"

BEEEEEEEEPPPP at that instant all the Monsters rushed into the doors the screams of children, quickly followed and they came out as the doors suddenly rose and were replaced by new doors,

"WHOO I'M FEELING GOOD TODAY MIKEY!" Sully cheered as Mike gleefully switched out his door,

"_So the kids get scared and the screams are contained and turned into energy."_ Terra thought watching,

He looked over at Ven and Aqua who looked a little uneasy as did some of the others,

"_Yeah don't know what to feel about it either they need the power but scaring kids? Talk about punch clock evil." _He thought watching they kept a sharp eye out for Heartless and Unversed knowing they could strike at any moment, so far the screams came and the energy, eventually something did change from what sounded like rock music in a room came a monster with a large mouth full of sharp teeth, that had now retracted it's long claws and broke down crying,

"What happened?" his assistant who looked like sort of a pink squid with arms and legs and a little like the scarer asked,

"The Kid almost touched me she got this close to me!" he cried,

"She wasn't scared of you? She was only SIX!" the assistant stated,

"I COULD BE DEAD, I COULD'VE DIED!" the monster hollered, before his assistant slapped him,

"Keep it together man!" he stated before whistling, "Hey we've got a dead door over here!"

Out with what looked like an oversized paper shredder on wheels came a green slug like monster with four arms and a horned monster with a tail and big nose they rushed out and the door after having tape strapped on it was put into the shredder,

"Let her rip!" said the horned one as it did it went out of control rushing around the area causing monsters to jump and dodge,

"WAAAHKKK!" Donald cried jumping on Goofy who screamed next.

"RUN AWAY!" Goofy called as he ran they jumped onto one of the door frames high away from the Chaos,

"Look out Nova!" Mickey called.

Nova stared at it as it came straight at him, "Move!" Roxas yelled,

"Get out of there!" Ven cried but all Nova did was summon his Keyblade and put up a defense spell the door shredder crashed into it flew up and landed on it's front with a stop,

"Is that supposed to happen?" Nova asked.

"No." everyone stated flatly,

"Sorry!" yelled the green slug monster,

"That was a close one." Goofy muttered getting down.

"We've lost fifty-eight doors this week sir." The red monster told Waternoose who groaned,

"Oh Kids these days they just don't get scared like they used too."

Riku had a flash of memory at this moment,

_**Flash back….**_

_Five year old Riku slept soundly in his bed the closet door suddenly opened he didn't stir until he heard growling he looked up to see a large Monster growling over him it was a bat like creature with gorilla arms with fangs and saliva dripping out,_

"_Ugh! Now Kaito? Go away I'm trying to sleep!" Riku stated sleeping the monster though slightly confused let out a mighty roar Riku just woke up, and glared at what he thought was his older cousin,_

"_Listen Kaito I know it's you go away!" Riku stated he then pulled the covers up over his head and the Monster just shrugged and walked back through the closet,_

_At that instant a lame looking monster costumed kid burst through the door,_

"_BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" he yelled making Riku shoot up,_

"_I WANNA GO TO SLEEP!" Riku yelled getting Kaito caught by his aunt and mother,_

_**End flash back….**_

"So it was a real monster." He muttered to himself,

Namine noticed this and asked, "Something like that happen to you?" she asked.

"My cousin was in a scare anyone younger than him stage, I was too smart for him though and I think I was one of the kids they used to scare here." Riku replied.

"Gwarsh I wonder if Sora's closet door used to be here too." Goofy muttered,

"Uh maybe but I haven't been scared of anything in my closet in years, unless it's Big Gold." Sora replied.

"How'd that crazy Chocobo get in there?" Donald asked with a raised eyebrow,

"I may never know." Sora replied still confused about it to this day,

The energy collecting went on a bit more until the red three eyed monster helping and being bullied by the lizard monster tapped his 'partner' on the shoulder,

"Randall."

"WHAT?" Randall snapped the red monster cowering in fear pointed to a score board Randall had just gotten more numbers then Sully,

"_Attention please we have a new scare leader Randall Boggs." _Announced a voice as Randall smirked,

A bunch of the Monsters went to congratulate him however Mikey and Sora who had pitched in to help were pulling scare canisters in and out, Sora sighed when the screams finally stopped,

Sully came out and cracked his fingers, "Slumber party." He replied as he and Mike high-fived and with that Randall was number 2 once more, and to add insult to injury,

"_Never mind." _The Announcer replied as a bunch of the monsters went to congratulate Sully,

"If I don't see a door in my station in five seconds I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" Randall threatened his assistant as the monster yelped and ran off,

"_Yeesh it's just a score board." _Crystal thought, the snakes hissed a little at him sharing her feelings.

"Hey Wazoski nice job! Those numbers are pretty sweet!" stated a monster with one eye and several tentacles,

"Are they I hadn't noticed!" Mike replied in a modest tone, "So uh how's George doing?" Mike asked,

"GREAT I love that big guy!" the monster replied, as a large orange and yellow stripped monster with one horn came out,

"Keep the doors coming Charlie I'm on a roll today!" George replied marching out in a psyched matter,

"George and I are like brothers!" Charlie replied

"Hey George you have a sock on your back!" Roxas called making Charlie turn pale, as the Liger went to grab it,

"23-19! WE HAVE A 23-19!" Charlie bellowed as the red monster rushed to a button and pushed it making a siren go Roxas halted and looked around,

"I didn't do it!" he immediately stated,

"I think George did," Xion muttered.

"**Red alert, Red Alert!" **Yelled a computerized voice as all the doors shut,

"**George Sanderson and Roxas Jusano please remain motionless and prepare for decontamination."**

"Decontamination but I didn't even touch it!" Roxas stated as George tried desperately to pull the sock off,

"DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!" yelled the red monster as several monsters in Jump suits appeared suddenly all through the windows,

"Oh no not the CDA!" Waternoose moaned,

"CDA?" Ven asked,

"A touch from a human child can kill you, the Child Detection Agency or CDA handles situations like this!" Sully replied in a voice that sounded quite familiar to Ven as if he had heard it a couple days ago,

"Wouldn't it be a good thing they're here then?" Aqua asked noticing Waternoose not too happy about this,

"Normally but with all the black outs and the scream shortage the Company is on thin Ice right now it can't afford to many accidents like this." Sully replied.

At this point the CDA members tackled down George and pulled off the sock with a pair of large pliers

"Careful!" one told the other as it was placed on the floor everyone yelped and braced themselves once the sock was under a dome and was blown up,

"All clear situation is niner niner zero!" one said as the ash was sucked up.

"Whew thanks guys, that was a close one!" George stated,

"Okay!" one of the CDA members stated pulling up a curtain shaved off all of George's fur then showered him in chemicals the monster was then released with a cone on his head and a band-aid taken off of him quickly making him scream,

All went quiet when they all turned on Roxas who laughed nervously,

"Uhhh you know I never actually touched it so…GET AWAY FROM ME!" Roxas yelled turning to run.

"HALT! We've got a runner, don't let him get away, hold him down!" yelled various members of the CDA as Roxas was dog piled and forced towards the shower,

"NO I DON'T WANNA SOMEONE SAVE ME! LET ME GO!" Roxas cried as they forced him in he too was shaved his clothes were placed under another dome and incinerated,

"NO WAIT AHHH TINGLY!" Roxas yelled through the shower the curtain was pulled down Roxas was now in a towel waist down with a cone on his neck eye twitching and a band-aid was pulled off and he too screamed.

"Okay people take a break we've got to shut down for half an hour to reset the system." The red monster stated,

"An entire scare floor out of commotion what else can go wrong!" Waternoose asked shaking his head.

"Ug what a day!" he grumbled getting some coffee.

"We're just going through a tough time right now sir everyone knows you'll get us through it." Sully assured.

"Tell that to the board of directors." Waternoose replied taking a swig,

"Hey I could use your help with something, see we've hired some new recruits and Sora and his friends I'm hoping will join up because I can see potential in them, the ones we have hired however…are…." Waternoose trailed off,

"Inexperienced?" Sully tried,

"They stink!" Waternoose replied.

"Uh huh." Sully replied.

"So I was hoping you'd stop by and give a few demonstrations show them what it means to be a top scarer!" Waternoose replied.

"I'll start with the old Waternoose jump and growl!" Sully replied enthusiastically,

"ERUAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sully roared scaring the cup out of Waternoose's hand and scaring him,

"Ha ha! That's my boy!" Waternoose stated,

Meanwhile with Sora…

"Where's Roxas I haven't seen him since he lost all his hair…uh…fur?" he asked.

"He simply told us that he was going to get another outfit however don't expect to see him come-" Riku started to say when he was interrupted.

"I got bored." Roxas mumbled, "And now I'm going to be bald….at least Vanitas and the other band of crazies will get something to laugh about." He added in a depressed fashion.

"Maybe not, I'll be back just wait here." Aqua stated teleporting to the ship, after a few minutes she came back with a bottle,

"What is that?" Terra asked,

"It's supposed to make Roxas's hair grow back." She replied, Roxas arched an eyebrow at the bottle,

"You didn't order this off the Television did you?" he asked and Aqua cast him an offended look.

"I made it myself thank you!" she replied stuffing it in his hands,

"Aqua's good at making potions!" Ven stated happily, Roxas deciding it was better not to question her further downed the potion smacked his lips at the taste and shrugged.

"Tastes like herbal tea so how long till it-"FOOOF! Just before he could finish Roxas's fur and hairdo suddenly burst out from his skin though it stuck out a little bit and hadn't settled making him look fluffy.

"There's your answer Roxy fluffy pants!" Lea joked while Namine and Xion held back giggles with Riku and Sora threatening to go into a laughing fit.

"Hardy har, har!" Roxas replied patting down his fur.

"Hey it's better than….he he he being bald!" Kairi told him holding back a few giggles.

Roxas just sighed she _was_ right.

He wasn't the only one with form malfunctions though Ven spotted Namine having trouble with her tails he then got an idea and ran off he came back later with some ribbon,

"Here tie your tails with this." Ven stated handing it to her,

"Good Idea Ven!" she stated after a few minutes the tails all stood in one place,

"Much better!" she stated,

"And it looks good too." Ven replied blushing a little.

"He's right you know." Xion added.

"I don't suppose you brought a brush back with you?" Roxas asked, still trying to tame his fluffy fur.

"Sorry." Ven replied.

The day came to an end and Sora walking through the hall suddenly heard singing that sounded like Mike.

"_You and me, me and you, both of us together!" _

"Hello Wazowski." Stated a large yellow slug like monster with lipstick and white hair a sweater and horn-rimmed glasses.

"EEK UH I mean hello Roz!" Mike stated,

"Fun filled evening planned?" Roz asked.

"Actually." Mike started,

"And I'm sure you filed your paperwork properly….._for once_." She replied making Mike clamp his mouth shut.

"Your stunned silence is _**very**_ reassuring." She muttered slithering off,

"Hello new recruits," she acknowledged to Sora and Co.

"Um Hi?" Sora replied that had instantly been filed under most unusual greetings.

"Oh NO, my paper work I left it on my desk and I have to be at the restaurant in five minutes or they'll give my table away what am I gonna tell- schmoozypoo!" Mike stated,

"Hey googely bear ready to go?" Celia Mike's girlfriend asked, she looked a little like Crystal except she had a scale green dress, she had purple snakes for hair and only one eye and Mauve skin,

"Do I ever its just-"

"I forgot some paper work Mike was reminding me thanks Buddy!" Sully intervened,

"Uh yeah that's right!" Mike declared as Celia started to drag him,

"The Fuscia ones go to purchasing and the Goldenrod ones go to Roz, leave the puce!" Mikey whispered as he was dragged off.

Sully scratched his head trying to remember anything Sora and Co. meanwhile were walking out when Lea noticed they were an amphibian short.

"Anyone see Nova?" Lea asked.

"Oh great he's looking for the gate fragment back in the factory." Sora groaned.

"Me and Lea will get him we'll meet up with you later." Terra replied as the two oldest heroes when in search of their comrade.

They quickly rushed back in not worried the door was locked behind him Terra had the Keyblade a matter of unlocking and re-locking when they found Novato.

They decided on the training room where they first met Mr. Waternoose eventually finding it there he was cream and navy colored skin walking around in a circle again he just couldn't seem to find it.

"Nova!" Terra stated, making the younger boy er…Monster jump.

"We have to go." Lea stated simply,

"But the Gate Fragment!" Nova complained,

"We'll look tomorrow you know it's in here right?" Terra asked. Novato looked back but nodded.

"If we all look will find it in no time we can't just be in the factory after hours got it memorized?" Lea asked.

"Okay…I just hope Vanitas and the others aren't in this world." Nova replied,

"We'll keep our eyes out in the meantime let's go get some grub I'm starving!" Lea stated as they walked out they saw Sully on the scarefloor,

"Sully what are you doing here?" Terra asked startling the top scarer,

"OH you guys scared me, what are you doing here?" Sully asked.

"We were just looking for Nova he got left behind you?" Lea asked.

"I was just filing some paperwork for Mike, so he could keep his date with his girlfriend Celia, did you know Puce is a paleish pink color?" Sully asked,

"Uh no." Terra replied before Sully showed him the Puce colored paperwork.

"Oh I see." Terra replied.

"What's this door doing here?" Lea asked.

Sully and the brown Lizard Keyblader turned to see a white door with pink flowers on it,

"Hello anyone there's a door here." Nova called.

Sully quietly turned the nob and peeked inside, "Psst. Anyone scaring in there?" he whispered, nothing Terra and Lea peeked in as well.

"This is weird I thought no one could use doors after hours." Lea noted,

"You can't it _is_ weird." Sully replied.

"We'll have to talk to Waternoose about-" _Thump!_ Terra was interrupted by a soft noise they all listened,

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Over and over they all eventually zeroed in to Sully who saw that a little girl who looked about two years old with pink pajamas and brown pig tails pick up and drop Sully's tail she then looked up at them.

"Wook it." She replied Sully screeched and backed away like she was a bomb Terra picked her up walked into the room and placed her on the bed starting to enjoy this game when Terra turned around she was back outside of her door laughing.

This time Lea picked her up and put her in the room he then held up two fingers towards his eyes then pointed back at the little girl making her giggle, then keeping his eyes on her he backed out and turned shutting the door,

"That's that!" he cheerfully replied only for her to pop out from his shoulders he turned and went to grab her only for her to climb down Lea trying to grab her tripped on his tail.

Sully grabbed her as gingerly as he could as she was laughing and dropped her on the bed, when Sully went to leave he was caught in a bunch of toys he rushed out and ran to the bathroom with the others keeping the door shut followed,

Sully rushed into a stall and stuffed all the stuff he was covered in in the toilet giving a sigh of relief as it appeared to be flushed away suddenly the toilet started to overflow Lea and the others had just come in to watch Sully stuff it all in an open locker then shutting it.

Sully sighed once more and left without a care in the world but unbeknownst to him he had the little girl on his back.

"Uh-" Nova went to say before Lea held his hand out to stop him.

"Three, two, one."

_**Cue music from shower scene in Psycho…**_

"AHHHHHH WAAHHHHH!" Sully screamed running away from the little girl,

"Kitty!" she shouted,

"Kitty?" the three heroes asked in confusion,

Sully who was trying desperately to climb up higher up on the lockers as the toddler walked closer babbling she then found a hard hat for the company while Sully found a spare bag.

"I'm Tiggew!" she stated with the hat on, scooping her up and rushing out with Lea and the others in tow.

Sully rushed to the door as did Terra, Nova and Lea however they suddenly heard the sound of a nob turning hiding behind the door Sully peeked out to see who it was as did Lea and the others from under the desk, it was Randall with a large cart of scream canisters.

"What's he doing here?" Terra whispered, the bag made some sounds as Sully pushed a small hand in, Nova sneezed.

Everyone froze after a few tense moments Randall sneezed then walked off pressing the button and sending the door away as he left.

"Well this is working out like dream." Lea muttered.

"I'll say." Nova added making Lea raise an eyebrow.

"_The kid's lived an extremely sheltered life but he knows sarcasm?" _

Sully had already headed out plan B in mind Lea and the others followed, they had split up Sully had made a beeline for Harry Hausens while Lea and the others searched for Sora and the others,

In the Restaurant Mike and Celia were sitting together gazing into each other's eyes,

"I was just thinking about the time I laid eye on you how pretty you looked." Mike told her romantically,

"Stop it!" Celia replied blushing

"your hair was shorter then." Mike told her,

"Hmm I'm thinking about getting it cut." Celia replied making the snakes on her head tense up.

"No, no, I like it this length." Mike replied, making them relax.

"I like everything about you. You know someone asked me who I thought the most beautiful monster in all of Monstropolis was you know what I said?" Mike asked. He suddenly to his surprise Sully appeared and plastered his face to the window they were near.

"Sully?" he asked,

"Sully?" Celia asked confused.

"No no! That's not what I was going to say!" Mike stated trying to explain as Sully came in.

"Hey you two! Fancy meeting you here, I'm just gonna grab something to go." Sully replied sitting next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked getting annoyed,

"I went to get your paperwork and there was a door!" Sully stated quietly he then looked at Celia and sheepishly grinned giving her a 'just a minute' sign much to her Chagrin.

"A door?" Mike hissed,

"Randall was in it!" Sully replied.

"Randall? _Gasp! _That Cheater he's trying to boost his numbers!" Mike stated, with Sully nodding in agreement.

"There's something else!" Sully added.

"Ooklay in the agbay." Sully stated in pig Latin confusing Mike.

"Look in the bag!" Sully stated when Mike went to look however it was gone to Sully's horror.

**Meanwhile….**

A loud greeting was heard as Sora and the others rushed in.

"So where did you guys disappear too?" Lea asked.

"Heartless trouble." Sora replied he then yelped as a bag with legs walked into the middle of the room.

"Oh no." Lea stated as the little girl pulled up the bag and started to climb on an unsuspecting Monster,

"Okay at the count of three….one, two…."

"AHHHHH!" the couple screamed as the Photographer saw that he had a human child on him she jumped off in a table for all too see,

"BOO!" she shouted making everyone minus, Sully, Mike, Celia and Sora and Co. go into a panicked frenzy,

"Get her quick!" Kairi shouted as they scrambled to grab her to keep her from being trampled.

"THERE'S A KID HERE A HUMAN KID!" yelled the Manager into the phone, as the toddler having fun raced around the room babbling Sully tossed Roxas and Xion a Chinese takeout box which to their surprise was a lot bigger than the ones they used to have it was perfect all things considered.

Xion picked her up and put her in the box Roxas was holding she did a raspberry at him wiping off spit Roxas closed the box and rushed out,

"We've got her let's go!" Xion yelled as Sully and Sora and the others raced out minus Mike who was looking for Celia,

"Michael?" she called only to be grabbed by a CDA member at this point they had all arrived.

"Man those guys are fast!" Xion stated,

"Miss if you please come with me." The CDA member told Celia as she was pushed along something she complained about,

"Hey get your hands off my Shmoozy-" Mike started only for Sora to grab him and run off with him after the others,

"Okay all clear." A CDA member stated, into a walkie talkie.

"That's was a disaster!" Mike moaned.

"Look at it this way it can't get any-" Sora stated as the entire group heard a zapping sound and all turned to see the restaurant covered in a large energy field then incinerated into a pile of ash,

"Wow, just….Wow." Riku muttered.

"I'm Sorry we're you going to say…worse?" Mike asked clearly annoyed,

"Maybe." Sora replied not even making eye contact.

The picture in front of them was later seen on the news,

"_KID-TASTROPHIE! For the first time in Monster history a Human child has breached Monstropolis." _The reporter stated.

"_We can neither confirm nor deny the presence of a human child here." _A CDA member replied to the reporter,

"_Well a kid jumped over a car and then blasted it with its laser vision!" _Said a scared citizen,

"_I tried to run from it but it picked me up with its mind powers and shook me like a doll!" _stated another,

"_It's true I saw the whole thing." _Said one with many eyes,

"_It is my professional opinion that now is the time to PANIC AHHH ITS OVER MAN WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Yelled the expert as the T.V was the first to meet this doom they all feared.

"Uh oh." The girl replied in what sounded slightly like an apologetic tone Mike and Sully in homemade armor screamed and rushed away from her, Sora and Co. in armor they were told they had to wear watched this happen.

"Oh no, oh it's coming its coming!" Mike stated in fear.

"BOO!" she stated, they screamed and ran passed the windows Xion and Kairi heard the sounds of sirens at the window they promptly pulled the blinds down,

"So why are are we wearing this stuff again?" Aqua asked looking at her pillow and bucket armor.

"To keep from getting poisoned; Apparently." Crystal replied.

Donald watched as they ran around the room, "Shouldn't we do something?" he asked,

"Like what?" Roxas asked as the scared monsters passed them again,

"Maybe we could try to play with her?" Goofy suggested the others nodded but as they went to get her she pulled out a CD from a stacked pile,

"Oh now those were alphabetized!" Mike moaned then removed his face armor.

"It's alright its okay! As long as it doesn't come near us we're gonna be okay!" Mike stated,

The little girl holding up the CD she had sneezed in his face the moment he finished,

"AHHH!" Mike screamed then turned the disinfectant can on himself.

"Mike don't-!" Riku snapped but too late Mike screamed in pain stomping his foot,

Sully cowering in fear was clambering up his chair while Ven who was sitting there before was now trying not to fall.

She was babbling and looking and grasping for something Ven looked over and saw a teddy bear of sorts with horns one eye and many legs,

"Okay here ya go." Ven replied tossing it to her to get, Sully wondered how this would work out seeing as how Mike, was a little possessive of it.

"GASP! THAT'S IT no one touches lil' Mikey!" he snapped taking it away and wiping it off, the girls eyes at that point began to well up with tears as she whined,

"Nice move." Donald muttered to Ven.

"Mike give her the bear." Sully stated the green monster then saw that she was about to cry and hid behind his teddy,

"Oh no!" Terra groaned covering his now invisible ears.

"WAAAHHHHH!" she started to shriek and wail as the lights flickered,

"Her screams are messing with the power!" Mickey exclaimed,

"What?" Xion asked unable to hear.

"I SAID HER SCREAMS ARE MESSING WITH THE POWER!" Mickey stated loudly.

"We gotta make her stop!" Sora exclaimed.

The blinds as if trying to be cruel then flipped open.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Mike exclaimed pulling them down.

"_Rock a bye baby in the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock_ _when the bow breaks the cradle will fall." _Ven sang.

"WAAHHH!" she shrieked, not wanting Ven to continue.

"So much for that!" Lea stated annoyed,

"Somebody try something else!" Crystal exclaimed as she and the Komodo Pyro covered their invisible ears the snakes on Crystal's head were cringing and hissing in aggravation the Cobra tried stuffing its head in her pillow armor.

"I think only that bear is the only thing that will make her stop!" Xion stated. Sully grabbed the bear and showed it to her,

"Look at the bear, See nice bear!" he stated but she just cried some more,

There were now several lights shining on the apartment now.

"Sully!" Sora warned in fear,

"_Oh he's a happy bear and he's not crying and neither should you or we'll be in trouble cause they're gonna find us…." _This started to work as she started to calm down.

"_So please stop crying right now." _He sang,

"Good keep it up Sully!" Riku stated watching the CDA helicopters go.

"_Oh I'm a happy bear_ AHHHHH MIKE IT TOUCHED ME, IT TOUCHED ME!" Sully shrieked as she had gone to get the bear and hugged his hand making her cry,

"Sully the bear!" Everyone stated and rushed for it but somehow Sora tripped over Ven's tail making the blonde hedgehog wolf thing stand up, turn and knocked Mike over and sent him rolling into a small garbage can where several CD's went into his mouth followed by what looked like a hollowed out speaker hitting his head.

That made her stop crying then she started laughing the power blazed brightly for a few seconds then all the lights in the city blacked out,

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I have no idea." Sully answered.

"Whatever it was." Mike said from within the trash can,

"It would be really great if it didn't do it again." He finished Kairi had to sush her from her giggling fit.

Sora and Roxas grabbed both ends of Mike and the can and pulled as hard as they could falling over but getting Mike out making her laugh a little while Sully shushed her, and the little toddler mimicked him.

later they found her some crayons and paper to draw, Sully threw her a cereal called Cycl-O's which she was able to catch quite well,

"How could I be so stupid this could destroy the company!" Sully moaned mentally smacking himself.

"It wasn't just you we should've shut the door while we talked about why it was there in the first place." Novato pointed out, referring to himself, Lea and Terra.

"The Company? Why a door was there? Who cares about any of that, what about us? That thing is a killing machine!"

"Yeah you can tell by its dance of evil!" Crystal snarked sarcastically as the toddler did a little spinning dance where she fell due to dizziness,

"I bet it's just waiting for us to fall asleep then BAM OH we are easy targets my friends easy targets!"

"Really?" Riku deadpanned,

"Would you all stop being sarcastic with me you won't think it's funny when you're swelling up like a balloon or whatever the venom does!" Mike retorted to the teen Monsters,

"Okay I have a plan using mainly spoons we dig a tunnel under the city and release it into the wild!" he stated with a grin as if it was brilliant everyone gave each other sideways glances,

"Spoons?" they deadpanned, Mike mimicked the look crumpling the piece of paper.

"Here's another one! We gather supplies for the next few days in secret then traveling by moon light we seek the help of a fortune teller!" Mike stated at this point everyone stared at him,

"Uh I think I like the one with the spoons better." Ven replied, Mike angrily took the paper and tore it up as he did this Sully noticed that she had drawn a picture of him and her she showed it to him he then noticed that her eye lids were starting to droop,

"Uh Mike I think she might be tired." Sully stated, making the stressed monster turn,

"Well why don't you find it someplace to sleep…..WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN!" he yelled before letting his head hit the desk,

Everyone gestured him to go and he crawled out,

"Uh Sleep? Is that what you want?" he asked she picked up a few of her pictures and followed him into his bedroom as he lead her there with cereal and laying out some newspaper,

"Okay I've laid out a nice area for you too-" Sully stated but saw she was in his bed.

"No wait that's mine you'll get your germs all over it!" he stated, but she looked like she wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine, my chair's more comfortable anyway." Sully replied giving up as he leaved she yelped,

"What?" Sully asked she pointed to the closet babbling.

"It's just a closet will you go to sleep?" Sully asked a little exasperated.

She then pulled out a picture of a mean looking Lizard with lots of legs,

"Hey that looks like Randall, he's your monster, you think he's gonna come through the closet and scare ya oh boy how do I explain this it's empty see." He replied opening it making her shrink into the covers,

"See no monster in here." Sully replied realizing that he walked in, he was a Monster.

"Okay now there is but I'm not gonna scare ya I'm off duty." He replied but that didn't help,

"Okay how about I just sit here until you go to sleep." Sully replied sitting in front of the closet,

"hmm mm now! Now got to sleep." Sully told her,

"You!" he stated pointing at her,

"Go to." He added with the sign for two and then made a walking motion,

"Sleep!" he stated with him resting his head on his arms and snoring she laughed but passed out unable to stay awake.

Sully looked at her for a few moments before taking his leave.

"A Giant Balloon, too expensive, a giant wooden horse too Greek a spoon made tunnel apparently stupid!" Mike growled trying to think of a plan.

"Hey look she drew pictures of us too." Mickey told everyone as they looked at the pictures,

"Hey here's me, Terra and Aqua!" Ven stated looking at a picture with three figures that resembled them on it,

"Riku, Crystal, Sora and Kairi are on this one." Namine stated holding up another,

"Here's Lea, Roxas and Xion." Goofy stated showing another,

"Here's one of me, Goofy and the-er I mean Mickey!" Donald replied not used to calling the King by name yet.

"Here's one of me Mike and Namine." Nova added.

"You do know that those are contaminated right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah but they're adorable!" Crystal replied,

"You're all dead to me." Mike deadpanned.

"Actually." Sully replied having heard them, "I don't think she's dangerous as crazy as it sounds."

"Really? Then let's keep it I always wanted a pet THAT COULD KILL ME!" Mike half screamed.

"Mike I know things are bad but don't you think you're over-reacting ?" Sora asked.

"Over-reacting? EVEN THE EXPERTS SAY NOW IS TIME IS THE TIME TO PANIC SORA SO I HAPPEN TO THINK I'M RE-ACTING JUST FINE!" Mike exclaimed sending paper flying everywhere.

"I know….but, what if you put her back?" Sora asked.

"Hey good idea Sora, if we send her back it will be like it never happened!" Sully stated,

"Great we just need her door and a costume!" Crystal exclaimed,

"I know what her door looks like so do Sullivan, Terra and Lea!" Nova added.

"Call me Sully Nova." He replied in a friendly manner.

"That leaves the costume, we'll probably have to throw a few things together." Aqua pointed out.

"We could probably find something's around here." Mickey added.

"You're all insane, I'd like to think I have been very forgiving up to this point but really we're just gonna waltz up to the factory with it?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Let's just sleep on it, I'm sure it will come to us, you guys have work tomorrow and I guess we have scare school." Terra muttered curling up into a ball much to the surprise of his friends.

"Uh should we tell him?" Sora asked Riku just shrugged.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Kairi found herself in a familiar hallway it was one of the ones from the Castle in Radiant Garden, walking down it she suddenly heard a motherly voice._

"_And so the evil Sorcerer was defeated and the brave knight rescued the princess, and the Kingdom was free from the wicked curse and they all lived happily ever after." Kairi peered into the room sure enough it was her as a little girl asleep in the bed with the same woman over her,_

"_Good night, Kairi sweet dreams." She replied looking at the necklace Kairi always wore._

"_It's nice to know there are kind people in the world looking out for others." She replied,_

"_This is a protection spell designed to get a person somewhere where another light can protect them." The women mumbled as Kairi looked at her own necklace she knew that the spell Aqua cast on it was what sent her to destiny islands to Sora and Riku,_

"_Maybe one day you'll meet a brave knight too." The women said thoughtfully but seemed sadden._

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kairi felt something thick and harry hit her face she looked to see that it was Sully's hand he was sleeping in the chair which she looked closely at,

"This kind of feel like scales." She noted feeling the chair she then saw a lamp and it hit her.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I can't believe we're waltzing right up to the factory! Come on some chair fabric a Mop and a lamp are not going to fool anyone you know what happens to Monsters who cross the line Sully think of a few names, Big Foot, Loch Ness, Ogopogo, the Abominable Snowman know what they all have in common BANISHMENT we could be next!" Mike stated.

"Don't you mean fired?" Terra asked.

"No I literally mean banishment you know where they send a bad monster to the Human world and leave them there?" Mike asked getting annoyed again.

"Relax this will work, we just gotta keep calm." Roxas assured.

"Yeah don't worry, every thing's, under control." Sully assured but everyone froze jaws dropping among them all of Crystal's hair snakes the cobra fainted.

When they entered the building was covered in CDA agents some even popped out of the strangest places one case, out of the garbage Smitty and Needleman were pushing around.

"That is so awesome!" they replied when it happened.

"OH….SNNNNAAP." Lea muttered.

Sully in shock just let the door go from his hand,

"Why is everything easier said than done?" Crystal asked with a sigh, the snakes sighing with her.

"You wanna know something else she's gone again." Terra pointed out,

The group soon quickly found her walking up to Waternoose who was talking to a couple of CDA members.

"Boo!" she stated getting his attention,

"Hey there little one where'd you come from?" Waternoose asked,

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sora and Sully called.

"James! Is she yours?" Waternoose asked.

"She's my cousin's sister's daughter sir." Sully promptly replied,

"Yeah its, bring your obscure relative to work day!" Mike added.

"Hmm must've missed the memo, anyway I'm looking forward to your scare demonstration this afternoon." Waternoose replied,

"Uh actually Mr. Waternoose I wanted to talk to you about that-" Sully went to say when Waternoose cut him off,

"Alright I'll see you this afternoon James that is if these gentlemen haven't shut us down." He bitterly added walking off,

"I don't like guilt." Nova stated then an there,

"No one does Nova, _No one does_." Lea replied.

"I was gonna say she was my baby sister and I had to look after her for the day but I guess that works." Sora whispered to Roxas who shook his head,

"Doubt it if you recall Yzma didn't get too far with that excuse."

However Sora and the others found that Nova was nowhere to be found,

"Training room?" Sora asked.

"Training room." Lea replied as they went to find the Froggy Keyblader, leaving Ven, Terra and Sully with Mike heading for somewhere to talk about getting the girl back to her world,

They eventually found themselves in the locker room, where Mike turned to leave,

"Alright I'm gonna go get her card key, just please keep her here until I get back." Mike stated,

"But Mike she can't stay here this is the Men's room!" Sully retorted, Mike just stared,

"That is the weirdest thing you have ever said it's fine see it's so happy in here it's doing a little dance!" Mike stated looking over at her she was holding her knees together and jumping up and down,

Terra and Ven's eyes widened a little and they passed each other a nervous glance, as Mike went Sully turned and smiled,

"That's a cute little dance you've got there almost like you have to-"

"Uh Sully." Terra replied before whispering in his ear,

"OH!" Sully stated in realization, a while later she was singing in the stall Ven and Terra leaned against the sinks the former sighing,

"I'm bored."

"Okay you done now?" Sully asked opening the door a little bit only to recoil back when she yelled,

"SORRY SORRY!" he stated looking away, the song continued and then the toilet flushed,

"Okay you're finished now right? Hello?" Sully asked carefully opening the stall to find it empty he yelped and looked into it he then heard "Boo!" and turned there she was having snuck past him again this time Ven tried to get her only to lose her, the stall he saw her go into was empty,

"BOO!" she stated 'catching' him.

Sully seemed to take to the idea and started looking for her.

"Where she go?"

"I don't know Sully." Ven playfully replied,

"Gasp did she disappear? Did she turn invisible?" Sully asked with Boo giggling in the stall behind him.

"I have no idea!" Ven stated.

she then burst from another stall from where they guessed she was,

"Hey you're good!" Sully complimented making her giggle.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Mike rushed up to the window where Roz worked he looked at her and she just glared at him.

"Roz! You look great you've had a lift you've had a tuck, there's something about you thaaaaaaaaaakkkkk eh Listen I need a favor, Randall was working late last night I need the key for the door he was using." Mike stated,

"Isn't that nice but guess what you didn't turn in your paperwork last night." Roz replied.

"He di- uhg he I mean I uh?" Mike stated confused,

"This office is now closed." Roz stated shutting the blind on Mike's fingers.

"YEAAAOOOOOWWWWW!" Mike screamed.

_**Radiant Garden…..**_

Aerith turned her head up to the sky and saw nothing she pouted,

"Hey Aerith what's up?" Yuffie asked,

"I thought I heard screaming." The flower girl replied,

_**Monstropolis….(Men's Room)**_

"I can feel it I'm getting warm…..any second now!" Sully stated getting on all fours.

"FE FI FO-"

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I was looking for the kid." Sully replied,

"Hey Sully you find her?" Ven asked coming into the room,

"Uh no." he replied,

"You lost it?" Mike stated,

"No they didn't she's-" Terra started when they heard her crying she clamped around Sully's arm.

"There she is." Terra replied,

"Hey what's the matter?" Sully asked,

"Look I told ya buddy I don't know anything!" they heard Randall say the four immediately hid in the stall, Sully Mike and Boo with Ven and Terra practically trying to hold themselves up between the walls of the stall Randall after coming out to wash his hands,

He suddenly heard Mike slip a little, he got suspicious turning around as his red colored assistant came in,

"Randall thank goodness what are we gonna do about the child-" he started to say as Randall shushed him covering his mouth turning invisible,

One by one he started to smack open stalls visible now this continued until he got to the one with the heroes within,

"Randall it's the child the one you were after!" the red monster stated,

"Would you shut up Fungus, don't you think I'm aware of the situation I was up all night trying to find it!" Randall growled.

"I've done calculations the child may have ESCAPED!" Fungus stated,

"Yeah well until we're sure, we're gonna act like nothing happened you understand just get the machine up and running I'll take care of the kid….when I find who ever let her out THEY'RE DEAD!" Randall stated hitting the stall door open,

thankfully It shut on its own but had the two had turned they would've seen four Monsters and a human child trying to all cram and hide in one tiny stall.

"What are you still doing here GO!" Randall stated pushing him out the door and following, as they left Mike fell in the toilet much to everyone's digust.

"We've got to get rid of the Kid NOW!" Mike stated as they walked down the hall,

"What we're they talking about a machine?" Ven asked,

"Hopefully it won't matter once we get her back." Terra replied,

"We just gotta act natural!" Sully stated as they entered the scare floor,

"TOP OF THE MORNING!" Sully yelled,

"HEY WHAT'S SHAKING?" Mike called,

"DID YOU LOSE WEIGHT, OR A LIMB!" Sully stated,

"That's not natural." Ven whispered,

"No it isn't." Terra replied,

"Loud much?" Riku asked approaching them,

"You have her card key right?" Sora asked Mike who stated,

"Course I do, I wouldn't have gone back to the locker room if I didn't and now I have her card Key!" Mike replied pick-pocketing a passing Monster,

Mike immediately started typing in the commands for the door to come down as Sully got to the girl's level,

"Take care of yourself try not to run through anymore closets." Sully told her as a brown colored door with wheat carvings in it came down.

"Mike that's not her door." Lea stated promptly,

"Yes it is." Mike replied,

"No her door was white and it had pink flowers on it." Novato stated,

"No it was dark last night so you couldn't see it properly because I'm telling you that THIS is its door!" Mike stated opening it as country music came pouring out,

"Go on go! Send me a postcard to care to 22 Mike Wazowski you've got your life back lane!" Mike stated,

"Mike Wakoski." She repeated,

"Very good." Mike deadpanned before grabbing a stick,

"See the stick get, the stick, go on get it!" he stated throwing it in the door Kairi annoyed grabbed the handle and shut it with a bit of a slam.

"You're not fooling anyone Mike."

"This isn't Boo's door!" Sully stated,

"Boo who's Boo?" Mike asked,

"That's what I decided to call her." Sully replied,

"Sully you're not supposed to name it!" Mike stated face palming,

"Why not?" Xion asked,

"Once you name something you start getting attached to **that** something! NOW ONE OF YOU PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME!"

"MIKE!" Riku hissed as Crystal pointed behind him he turned to see the entire scarefloor was staring at him,

"Oh hey! We're rehearsing uh um."

"A Scene!" Crystal stated,

"YES for a company play called um…..Put that thing back where it came from or so help me! It's a musical!" Mike stated,

"_Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" _Mike sang as Sully made music, and everyone minus, Lea, Roxas(Who at this point long abandoned his cone of shame) Riku, Aqua and Terra, started to dance.

"_Get that thing away from me you guy! Put that thing back where it came from or I'll poke myself in the eye!_ And cut!" Mike finished everyone seemed to buy it as he stated,

"It's a work in progress, but it's gonna get better!" everyone seemed to buy the lie and turned away.

"Alright, I've had enough of this now all of you say good bye to…where is she?" Mike hissed as they all saw that she was gone,

"She's fast for a little girl." Crystal stated,

"You're the one with a kid brother, any tips?" Roxas asked,

"Split up search!" Crystal stated promptly.

"Wait a sec the sun is rising! This is perfect she's gone!" Mike stated in glee,

But Mike went ignored as Crystal, Mickey and Riku went one way, with Sora, Kairi and Terra going another Lea, Nova Donald and Goofy headed down another direction with Aqua, Roxas and Xion searching another way,

And Mike watched in surprise as Ven and Sully headed out aswell,

"Are you all crazy come on someone else will find the kid it'll be their problem not ours SHE'S OUT OF OUR HAIR!" Mike moaned.

Sora who was watching him tug on Sully and Ven's tails to no avail wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Randall hard enough that it triggered a color change.

Randal was now mostly light to golden brown with what looked like painted versions of Sora's crown and pants.

"What are you all doing?" he snapped changing himself back.

"We're rehearsing a play." Kairi lied, prompting Mike, Ven and Sora to sing,

"_**She's out of our hairrrrrr!"**_

"Can it Dweebs!" Randal snapped before regaining his cool.

"So Sullivan how about that kid getting out? Pretty crazy huh?"

"Uh yeah,"

"Definitely in fact I'd go as far say it was an inside job." Terra remarked off handedly,

"YEAHH Ha ha, in fact I'd place my money on Waxford." Mike stated trying to avoid tension,

"Waxford?" Randall asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Yeah, ya know he's got those shifty eyes." Mike stated, turning to a monster with many eyes Sora recognized him from the news last night.

"Hey Waxford!" Randall stated buying the lie the five ran off,

"Guys wait!" Mike pleaded,

"MICHAEL WAZOWSKI!" yelled the enraged voice of Celia coming over covered in bandages with her own cone.

"Last night was one of the worst nights of my life….BAR NONE!" she growled as all of her snakes appeared hissing and rattling, each with their own tiny Cones.

"I thought you cared about me!" she complained,

"But Shmoozypoo I thought you liked sushi." Mike replied,

"Sushi? _SHUSHI_? _**YOU THINK THIS ABOUT SUSHI?"**_ she screeched.

At this point Randall stopped from menacing Waxford who ran off and looked over, Mike had pulled Celia into a kiss getting a slap in response.

He shook his head and went back to the paper, however he spotted something caught in the camera was….

"Wazowski!" Randall growled.

"Michael! Uggg men!" Celia growled,

At this point Mike was running frantically through the factory trying to get away from Randall as far as possible, hiding near a poster of Waternoose whose eyes zeroed in on him.

Grabbing him and forcing him against the wall Randall growled,

"Where's the kid!" he snapped,

"Who?" Mike asked playing dumb.

"It's here in the factory isn't it!" Randall interrogated,

Mike accepting he was caught stood his ground, "You're not pinning this on me it never would've gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night!" he snapped.

"Cheating I-" Randall started then stopped realizing something,

"Cheating….._right _I think I know how to make this all go away, what happens when the bell rings in five minutes?" Randall asked,

"I get a time a time out?" Mike tried too scared and nervous to think straight,

"Everyone goes to lunch! Which means the scarefloor will be…." Randall asked,

"Painted?" Mike squeaked,

"EMPTY! IT WILL BE EMPTY YOU IDIOT!" Randall yelled shaking him.

"You see that clock when the big hand and the little hand are pointing at the twelve, the kid's door will be at my station!" Randall growled forcing both of Mikes arms up,

"But when the big hand points to the six," Randal growled making one of Mikes arms painfully point down,

"The door will be gone. You have until then to put the kid back!" Randall finished before disappearing.

Mike at this point surged around looking for everyone,

"Guys! SULLLY!" he yelled rushing into the locker room, spotting George and Charlie,

"Hey have you guys seen Sully, or Sora and his friends?" Mike asked,

"No sorry." George replied,

Mike groaned, "GUYS!" he called,

"Wow Wazowski sounds like he's in trouble." George replied opening the locker which unfortunately for him happened to be the one Sully stuffed all of Boo's things into last night,

"23-19 WE HAVE A 23-19!" Charlie yelled as the CDA burst from the lockers and stalls,

"Oh dear." George replied accepting fate and being tackled over by the CDA.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and Sully had seen that Boo had made her way into a garbage can they followed quickly hoping to pull her out without incident,

"Hey he's the one!" stated a CDA member referring to Sully making them both freeze,

"Affirmative hey you!" the other yelled they turned in fear.

"He's the one, the one from the commercial can we get your autograph?" the first one asked,

Sully sighed in relief, "Oh sure, uh from your scary friend best wishes." Sully wrote while Ven peaked around the corner at this point while Smitty and Needleman weren't looking Boo after losing an eyestalk escaped the trash, running off though Ven looked around after she left.

"And I said if you ever talk to me like that again WE'RE THROUGH!" Needleman explained,

"OH What she say?" Smitty asked.

"You know my mom she sent me to my room." Needleman replied Sully and Ven got there too late and the trash was dumped into the chute, Ven following Sully raced down.

Ven having reached the door first bashed on the glass with his Keyblade only to find it was bullet proof Sully came in and they watched the garbage go into the compacter conveyer.

"BOOOOO!" they both screeched,

_**With Boo…**_

Boo was singing and walking along alerting Sora, Terra and Kairi,

"Boo there you are!" Kairi stated scooping her up they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a bunch of baby monsters,

"Oh hello there, is she yours?" a female monster asked,

"Uh actually she's with Sully." Sora replied,

"What's her name?" the Monster asked,

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo stated,

_**Ven and Sully,**_

Sully watching as the garbage was crushed by a large wheel fainted he tried to watch as the garbage was cruelly mashed but fainted again,

Ven on the other hand had his face and hands plastered against the window, jaw dropped eyes wide in a horrified stated, just stared.

They watched with Sully fainting as the garbage was cut when it came out Sully rushed over trying to touch the cube only to faint again.

Ven finally moved and so traumatized to the point he couldn't register that he was walking on and over Sully walked up to the Cube.

"Boo." He whimpered before his eyes welded up with tears.

_**Mike….**_

"GUUYYSS!" Mike moaned but heard Aqua's voice,

"We're you able to find her?" Aqua asked.

"No, what about you?" Riku asked.

"No."

"We didn't have much luck either and Nova's gone_ again_." Lea stated.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! I've been looking for- where's Sully and the Kid?"

_**Ven and Sully…**_

They both walked down the hall ready to burst into tears.

"Hey Ven!" Nova yelled the blonde wolfhog looked up to see Nova rush up.

"It's a Rubix Cube I found, my master gave one to me one year except instead of colors you have pictures of limbs, like tentacles, eye stalks-"

"WAAAHHHA HA HA HAAAAAA!" Ven wailed having finally cracked.

"Was it something I said?" Nova asked confused Ven's wailing had alerted the others who rushed over.

"Ven what's wrong?" Aqua asked, as he clamped her in a hug.

"SULLY thank goodness I found a way out of this mess but we gotta hurry! Where's the kid?" Mike stated,

Sully who was blubbering showed them the cube of garbage.

"Sully that a cube of garbage." Xion deadpanned.

"Look at the top!" Ven moaned, at this Sully tilted it and the crushed eyestalk came out,

"GWARSH! GAAAHH! WAAAK!" everyone yelped eyes wide and horrified,

"Uh Oh." Mike croaked out.

"I can still hear her little voice!" Sully sobbed hugging the cube.

"Mike Wazowski."

"I can hear it too." Mike stated pressing an ear to it.

"Mike Wazoski!" "Mike Wazoski!" "Mike Wazoski!"

"So how many kids did you two send down the garbage disposal to their dooms?" Lea joked,

"LEA!" everyone snapped,

"Mike Wazoski!" "Mike Wazoski!" "Mike Wazoski!"

"Uh guys." Roxas replied pointing to a row of little monster kids with Boo, Sora, Kairi and Terra at the end the former turning to Sully,

"Kitty!"

"BOO!" Sully cried throwing the cube up into the air where it landed in Mike's hands knocking him over, scooping her up Sully hugged her,

"Oh you had me so worried! Don't you ever do that again young lady, but I'm so glad you're safe!" Sully stated hugging her.

"My what an affectionate father." The caretaker complimented.

"Actually she's my cousin's sister's daughter." Sully replied,

"Yeah and we have a tight schedule to keep!" Mike stated coming up,

"Mike Wazowski!" stated a slug like child.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah move along ki-YEAAAAAAAAOOWWWWW!" Mike yelled apparently was he was trying to shoo the kid away it bit Mike's hand,

Boo burst into laughter knocking out the power in the hall making the other children scream and run in fright.

"Stop making Boo laugh!" Donald stated,

"I didn't- come on!" Mike stated with the heroes and Sully following.

"You got Boo's door?" Mickey asked as they rushed towards the scarefloor.

"I'll explain later….Please be there, Please be there, Please be there!" Mike stated over and over to his delight there was the door white with pink flowers as Nova described it earlier.

"There it is just like Randall said!"

"RANDALL?" Sully and Ven stated together, at this point Boo screaming had squirmed out of Sully's hands and was hiding under a desk,

"One, Two, Three Four get that kid back through the door!" Mike sang in delight.

"Mike what are you thinking we can't trust Randall he's after Boo!" Terra stated.

"And she freaks out when he's nearby kind of like now!" Ven added.

"So if you're here you might as well come out!" Sora called but nothing,

"Mike this can't be good if Randall's after Boo, then this is the kind of trick he'd pull to get her!" Crystal stated with her snakes nodding in agreement.

"Crystal's right I don't like this." Sully replied.

"Neither do I." Aqua stated,

"You all wanted her door and there it is." Mike stated.

"We didn't want Randall to give it to us!" Lea retorted, making Mike sigh in exasperation.

"We only think it's to sucpicious" Goofy replied.

"Suspicious." Namine corrected, they went ignored however,

"They want the door they get the door but they don't want the door cause it came from Randall, they're all paranoid delusional purses and furballs!" he grumbled under his breath as he opened the door, showing it to them then walking in.

"Mike come back!" Kairi hissed, but to no avail,

in fact Mike was jumping on the bed when a large container scooped him up.

They all scattered and hid Randall shut the door and sent it up placing the container on the cart, Sora who was with Kairi went to move when his foot hit a scare canister.

The others watched in fear as Randall after coming visible got close to Sora and Kairi's hiding place but they we're literally saved by the bell Randall not wanting to stay zoomed out with the large container of scream canisters Sora and the others we're already after it.

As the bell rung Sully leapt up and followed as well,

They rushed after it but keeping behind as far as they could.

"Quick I think they went this way!" Aqua stated, they all came to an dead end,

"Where are they?" Donald asked,

"Mike?" Sully whispered feeling around several scare canister carts.

The others were tapping the walls and feeling around as well Boo wanting to help saw a very long wrench trying to grab it when she did it opened revealing another door way.

"Look!" Ven stated as she yelled too,

"Boo way to go!" Sully stated,

The group peered in it was pretty dark, Sully had already picked up Boo but that didn't stop her from being scared.

"it's okay." Sully comforted going in first,

Donald made a disapproving sound towards it,

"I'm scared too Donald." Goofy replied but they both went in as did Sora and the others,

"I'm with Donald and Goofy this place gives me the creeps." Kairi replied,

"What do you think is down here?" Riku asked,

"Well Randall and Mike that's two things." Nova replied,

"Other than that." Crystal replied.

"Pipes and darkness." Roxas deadpanned,

"Other than _**that**_ as well!" Crystal sighed,

"Quiet I hear voices." Mickey replied the others nodded starting to hear them two.

They eventually came to find Randall and Fungus messing with the scream canisters that had the box with Mike in it they eventually pulled it out and carried it to what looked like a small chair,

"Kid needs to take off a few pounds." Randall muttered when they dumped it onto the chair they both yelped when they saw who it really was,

"WAZOWSKI? Where's the kid you little one eyed crettin?" Randall snapped,

"Okay first of all its _Cretin_ if you're gonna threaten me do it properly." Mike replied calmly before continuing,

"And Second, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is gonna help you break the scare record!" Mike snapped making Randall laugh sinisterly,

"You still think this about that stupid scare record?" Randall asked,

Mike at this point lost all cool, "Well….I did _until_ you chuckled like that so now I think I should YIPE!" Mike screamed as a bunch of Heartless appeared scaring him back into the seat where Randall shackled him down.

"I'm going to revolutionize the Scaring industry and when I do _**even the**_ great James. P Sullivan will be working for me!" Randall stated,

"Hey come on let's talk we'll have a latte!" Mike stated nervous even after Randall dismissed the Heartless.

Fungus activated a few controls and too everyone's mild fright came down a large machine that looked a little like a gun or a vacuum.

"Ahh that thing what is that thing coming towards me?" Mike yelped.

"Guys look whats on the end!" Kairi hissed pointing at the back of the device there were several scream canisters connected to it, Sora's eyes widened in horror.

"They wouldn't!" he cried quietly.

Sadly they would this was the plan the revolution that Randall spoke of.

"Say hello to the Scream Extractor!" the Lizard stated in venom.

"Hello." Mike replied weakly,

"Now tell me where the kid is!" Randall snapped.

"I really don't know!" Mike stated,

"Sure you don't." Randall replied sarcastically.

"We have to do something!" Mickey hissed,

Goofy suddenly saw a large thick cord, as Fungus roared up the machine it came dangerously close to Mike's face almost getting him when it suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Randall asked.

"I don't know I calibrated everything it may be the scream intake valve or-"

"GO CHECK THE MACHINE!" Randall yelled,

"Right the Machine!" Fungus stated rushing up to it.

Randall heaved a sigh but heard a very faint thud he then noticed one of the cords were loose slithering down it he left Fungus and Mike alone the latter desperate.

"Hey Fungus you like cars cause I have a really nice car, you let me go and I'll give you….a ride in the car!" Mike replied desperate but not _that _desperate.

"I'm sorry Wazowski but Randall says I'm not allowed to fraternize with victims and foes of his evil plot!" Fungus replied, only to be grabbed by a bunch of hands much to Mike's joy.

Randall eventually found that the main plug had been pulled, go figure brushing it off he plugged it back in and walked back finding that the machine was running on its own with no victim and Fungus rubbing his head.

"YOU IDIOT SHUT IT OFF!" Randall screeched. Fungus out of fear turned all the switches,

"Where's Wazowski?" Randall snapped grabbing Fungus,

"I, I, I, I!" Fungus stammered,

"WHERE IS HE?" Randall yelled Fungus pointed right with Randall off like a flash.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and the others rushed through the area trying to find their way out when Boo started to scream and squirm not wanting to be here Sora growled knowing why,

"Randall come out!" he stated Sora was then whacked against the wall by a tail, Randall growled became visible.

"Hand over the brat Sullivan!" Randall growled, making Sully growl.

"Over our dead bodies!" Sora snarled,

"With pleasure!" the lizard snarled back disappearing,

"Where is he?" Goofy yelped,

Riku who had dealt with fighting blind before just stayed calm and listened he heard a noise as his ears perked,

"Roxas on your left!" Riku shouted Roxas leapt away from Randall who had come in for a punch with the Liger countering with a combo Randall disappeared back into the shadows.

Sora rushed forward losing sight of him again he turned sensing Randall's presence jumping back and managing to grab the lizard's tail then slamming him into the ground, he recoiled sending Sora into the wall,

"THUNDERA!" Ven and Donald yelled missing Randall again the two stood back to back looking around,

Aqua spotted him and struck with a blizzard spell slowing him down,

Terra rushed forward landing a combo on him while he was stunned,

"FIRA!" Lea yelled though Thawing Randall doing some damage, he whistled and several Heartless appeared,

Some of them were smaller versions of Stealth and sneak while others were shadows Scare Crushers and a new type of Heartless that resembled a gorgon a snake like body with three monster heads.

Lea had cut a couple of the Snake Gorgon's down with his Chakrams, while Goofy blocked an attack on the King,

"ROCKET!" Goofy yelled ramming into Randall, knocking him back, Xion came from the side and went to attack but Randall grabbed her by the ankle with his tail and slammed her into the ground,

"Xion!" Roxas called hacking down the last of the shadow Heartless,

He rushed over getting hit himself but he countered with a well-placed Thunder spell hitting Randall,

Terra dealing with the rest of the Snake Gorgon Heartless was backed into the wall,

"CRITCAL IMPACT!" Terra yelled his power increasing he cut through the Gorgon Heartless like they were nothing, then threw a potion to Xion.

"Thanks Terra."

With the last of the Heartless taken care off, Mickey at a high speed caught Randall trying to grab Boo in the chaos hitting him with a Combo leaving her with, Crystal Mike and Namine Sully rushed in with punching out Randal,

"FIRE WALL!" Nova shouted Randall after getting a bit of a burn backed off growling he dodged hits from Riku and Sully as the two rushed after him Riku sent a combo his way knocking him out.

He was about to grab Kairi when Aqua sent another blizzard spell leaving Kairi wide open to hit him with a combo of her own,

Randall summoned more Heartless, which charged them,

"DARK FIRAGA!" Riku yelled knocking a Scare Crusher off it's feet before charging up to it,

"HELM SPITTER!" Riku yelled a powerfull downward slash instantly killed it,

"BLITZ WIND!" Kairi shouted zapping Randall along with her intended targets.

Mickey jumped and weaved and killed Heartless left and right, he was instantly surrounded by Snake Gorgon Heartless,

"SHINE SPINNER!" Mickey yelled spinning around in a rainbow colored light knocking out the rest of the Heartless he then sent a combo into Randall and saw that the Lizard was now tired.

"Now's our chance!" Mickey exclaimed.

"We've got this!" Sora stated,

"Yeah!" Ven agreed.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven and Sora yelled together rushing into him knocking him into the air and when they finished into the wall where Mike jumped on him then jumped off,

"How's that for a bunch of Dweebs!" Ven yelled as they regrouped,

"Hurry before he comes too!" Terra stated with the group running out of the lab, and down the hall Heartless were waiting only to be destroyed by Sora as they ran,

"We've gotta get out of here start a new life somewhere FAR AWAY, So long Monstropolis, Goodbye Waternoose!" Mike yelled,

That made Sully think for a couple of minutes.

"Wait! Come on!" Sully yelled going the other way,

"Sully what are you doing?" Sora cried,

"Don't worry I have an idea!" Sully called back, the group exchanged looks and followed Mike reluctantly.

Sully raced to the training room where Waternoose and several Monsters had gathered to watch, Phlem mess up again.

"No no no! You're supposed to scare the child, not lull it to sleep!" Waternoose stated,

"Well I thought I'd go with a snake hiss with a bit of Kungfu." Phlem replied,

"How many times do I have to tell you it's about presence about how you enter the room!" Waternoose stated.

BAANG! "Mr. Waternoose!" Sully stated as he and the others burst in.

"Ah James you're here pay attention everyone your about to see a top scarer in action!"

Sully had handed Boo over to Ven and they and the rest of the group kept to the side, however Ven made the mistake of putting Boo down.

"Kitty!" Boo stated running after him,

"Boo no!" Ven cried quietly and desperately to no avail.

"Mr. Waternoose I need to talk to you!" Sully quickly stated,

"Well what are you waiting for James Roar!" Waternoose stated vigorously,

"Mr. Waternoose there's no time-"

"ROAR!" Waternoose stated,

Sully groaned and rolled eyes turning on the simulation he let out a powerful monstrous and feral roar, Boo who had just gotten up to him watched the whole thing, Sully suddenly heard a loud cry of fear and saw her run off as this happened everyone clapped,

"Well done James!" Waternoose congratulated,

"Boo?" Sully asked trying to get to her with no avail as she in fear kept running away, she tripped over a cord her hood coming off,

"THE CHILD!" Waternoose exclaimed,

"Mr. Waternoose!" Terra shouted rushing over with Mike.

"Sir she's not toxic!" Mike stated,

"What?" Waternoose asked,

"You have to listen to us, under the factory is a secret lab and any problems you've had with the Heartless are related to it that's where they're coming from!" Terra stated,

"This is all Randall's fault!" Mike stated

"Randall?" Waternoose exclaimed, as they went on to explain Boo rushed up to Kairi who picked her up.

"Boo that wasn't real, it's just, I was just." Sully tried to explain but couldn't he looked up at the monitors all the frozen footage was there one was of him roaring at his top level the others was of Boo with a terrified look on his face.

"It was real to her." Ven replied solemnly.

Sully went into deep thought after this feeling ashamed.

"The Machine is designed to extract scream energy from Human Children and he was going to test it out that sweet little girl!" Terra stated anger towards Randall evident in his voice.

"How could it come to this! This Factory can't take any more damage, Mr. Wazowski does anyone else know about this?" Mr. Waternoose asked,

"No sir." Mike replied,

"Good, Good I never thought it would come to this not in my factory! The only thing we can do now is take care of the child." Waternoose replied taking Boo from Kairi and typing in a special command,

Sora heard the sounds of a door coming down he looked at Sully sadly, not knowing what to say however when he saw a large metal and forbidding door he got worried.

"Sir….that's not her door." Sora told him in slight fear,

"I know, I know." Waternoose replied at that moment Kairi had sensed something she saw glowing yellow eyes watching from above and Randall turn invisible from the side,

"SO-" Kairi went to scream only for Waternoose to clamp his hand over her mouth and at that moment a Heartless appeared, it had scorpion claws and three heads one a dragon one a Lion and one a hound the body of a gorilla only more leaner with large talon like feet.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed then turned to see that Randall appeared and opened the door and from it came a vicious frozen wind.

"It's yours." Waternoose replied the Heartless taking that silent command to whack them all out the door Sora and Sully were the first up seeing the Monster world with in.

"KAIRI!"

"BOO!" Sully screamed but to late the door was shut Sully opened it quickly but nothing but wind and empty space.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sully screamed as the wind howled.

**-Kingdom Tales 4-  
>-Thoughts of revenge-<strong>

Ven sighed and sat beside Roxas the Liger looked over to see that Ven now had his lunch on his head.

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Randall did this to just because I bumped into him by accident, guy's a jerk I mean this a work place not high school!" Ven fumed, crossing his arms

"Sorry about that buddy…think we could somehow plant a sock on him it could be one of ours?" Roxas suggested, Ven gave that some thought only about Randall having the sock on him though.

"_23-19! WE HAVE A 23-19!" _

"_HALT don't let him get away!" yelled several CDA Members as they tackled the lizard to the ground._

"Probably not but that was funny to think about." Ven replied.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Scare Crushers: **_Heartless that have been menacing the workers at Monster's INC their appearance is frightening and they will try to strike you with a lot of power._

**Snake Gorgons: **_Snake like Heartless that can poison you if you're not care full be quick and descive when handling these foes_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reaction commands <strong>_

**Tail Slam: **_as a snake or lizard like foe tries to strike Sora quickly dodges grabs the tail and slams them into the ground._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Kairi- **Blitz Wind: **_A combination of Thunder and Areo this powerful attack spins out from around the user protecting them and greatly damaging Foes it may even cause paralysis _

Mickey- **Shine Spinner: **_a combination of Pearl and Aeroga the user spins around in a rainbow colored tornado and strikes foes it may cause blindness_

* * *

><p><strong>James P. Sullivan Sully: **_Monsters INC's top scarer though a softie at heart he got attached to a human girl who he nicknamed Boo_**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Mike Wazowski: **_Sully's scare assistant, wise cracking and a little sarcastic he is best friends with the big blue Sully _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Smitty and Needleman: **_Two Goofy Monsters who run the door shredder and do other menial tasks around the factory one is never too far away from the other _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Aerith: **_A friend of Sora and Co.'s living at Radiant Garden she is on good terms with everyone, and helps protect her Home of Radiant Garden _**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**George and Charlie: **_Two Monster INC employees recently however George due to his fur's static cling is attracting a lot of socks and thus Charlie has to yell 23-19 to alert the CDA _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Phlem: **_A New recruit learning to be a good scarer, he's had a few hiccups after leaving the training door open he learned that it was the worst mistake any employee could make as it could let in a child _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Roz: **_The one who hands out the set of doors for the employees she seems to have a dislike for Mike possibly because he hasn't filed his paper work to her liking she has told him that she is watching him….always watching! _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Celia: **_Mike's girlfriend it was unfortunately her birthday when Boo escaped and she was caught and treated by the CDA much to her Chagrin Leaving Mike in trouble otherwise she refers to him as Googily bear _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Boo: **_A human girl that escaped from her world into Monstropolis Randall a mean monster sadly is her assigned monster he also wanted to test his machine out on her she refers to Sully as Kitty _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Randall Boggs: **_A Mean Lizard who is just a step behind Sully when it comes to scaring he doesn't like being number 2 in fact he came up with a cruel scheme to revolutionize the scaring industry using Boo as his test subject _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Fungus: **_Randall's scare assistant who is bullied by him perhaps forced into his evil plot, despite this he helped Randall try to capture Boo however Randall caught Mike instead _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**CDA: **_Known as the Child detection agency they protect their world from humans coming in to disinfect Monsters from the Toxic venom of children they appear quite quickly when one yells 23-19 _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Mr. Waternoose: **_The CEO of Monsters INC which has been in his family for many generations very protective of it he hates any damage to it reputational or otherwise but how desperate is he to keep it afloat I wonder _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I think I got everyone and Pacha and Sully are both voiced by John Goodman which is why I wrote that his voice sounded familiar, for those of you who don't know the Ogo Pogo is the Canadian counterpart to the Loch Ness Monster it is rumored to live in the Okanogan Lake in British Columbia.<strong>_

_Sora and Co. are trapped in another world and with Kairi and Boo in danger and the Gate Fragment still in the factory time is not on there side can they get back?_

_Next time: __**Banishment and return!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Banishment and Return

_**Yup I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger but now you can find out what happens next, oh and keep an eye out for a Cars reference another Pixar film its well hidden so you'll have to think outside the box **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banishment and Return<strong>_

"NO!" Sully cried shutting the door then opening it,

"No, NO NO NO NO NO!" Sully yelled shutting it and opening it over and over as if that would work.

"It's too late genius we're banished! We're in the Human world! Yeah great idea getting your ol' pal Waternoose too bad he was the one who came up with the whole thing." Mike yelled,

Sora shivered but he suddenly felt bare skin freezing he felt around his face and looked himself over he was human,

He turned to find the others were human as well, which was good news for, Crystal, Terra, Lea and Nova seeing as how their monster forms wouldn't have done well in the cold.

He then saw Mike staring at them the wind became the only thing that made noise however Mike was the first to break the silence.

"Well THIS definitely explains a lot YOU'RE ALL ACTUALLY HUMAN AND YOU ALL LIED ABOUT IT SURE WHY NOT! AND YOU!" Mike screeched turning on Sully who hadn't moved from his spot,

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LISTEN TO ME _**JUST ONCE**_! BUT YOU DIDN'T DID YOU?" Mike yelled but went ignored feeding his anger.

"YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!" Mike yelled tackling him over and making the two go down the hill with the others following, as they began to fight.

"Sully, Mike stop it!" Sora cried as he Donald and Goofy slid down the mountain as they went to punch each other with Sora, Donald and Goofy and at that point Lea and Roxas helping Sora and Goofy hold them back they all felt the presence of another, they turned as a towering figure stood over them.

"WELCOME TO THE HIMALAYAS! Snow cone?" the large monster asked holding out a tray, making Roxas and Lea raise an eyebrow.

When they all got into the cave and got some light Sora could see the monster was taller than even Sully he had blue skin under his white fur,

"Abominable Snowman can you believe that? I mean do I look abominable to you?" he asked Xion, Donald and Goofy who in agreement shook their heads. Riku was finding it hard to pair the name up with him now seeing as how he actually met the guy.

"Why can't they call me the Agreeable Snowman or the Adorable Snowman I mean for crying out loud I'm a nice guy!" he stated.

"So how about that Snow cone?" he asked Mike dressed in a scarf and several mitts holding his hands out to the lamp for warmth, he saw them and recoiled making a sound of disgust.

"OH NO! Don't worry it's lemon. How about you guys?" he asked turning to the others.

"No thank you." Aqua replied.

"I'm good on the frozen treats." Lea added, the others shook their heads.

"So how about you two snow cone?" he asked turning to Sully and Sora sitting at the mouth of the cave in despair.

"Kairi." Sora muttered sadly.

"Did you see the way she….looked at me?" Sully asked.

"Ah poor guys, it's not easy being banished take my pal Big Foot, made a diaper of poison ivy, wore it on his head like a tiara….called himself King Itchy." The Abominable Snowman replied.

"I don't feel better." Nova replied.

"What about Loch Ness and Ogopogo?" Ven asked.

"Yeah….Dark day in Monstropolis that was a mean CEO sent Ogo to Canada and Nessie to Scotland they were twins, strangely enough it was the day after some guy claimed a monster lived in that lake, why they're living in the lakes there I have no idea." Abominable replied.

"I _still_ don't feel better." Nova replied.

"So they turned you all human eh that's a new one." Abominable noted.

"They weren't turned into Humans they were already humans that turned themselves into Monsters." Mike explained bitterly,

"And NOW thanks to all of YOU and that big blue dolt I am now stuck in this frozen wasteland!" Mike stated.

"Wasteland? I think you mean Wonderland! This place is great the views, the sheep tipping opportunities and wait to you see the local village, cutest thing in the world!"

"Village?" Sully and Sora said together lifting their heads,

"I haven't even mentioned all the free Yaks milk, and I'm sure these guys could get-"

"What about what you said before?" Sora asked,

"Free Yaks milk, milking a Yak ain't no picnic but once you pick all the hairs out its very nutritious." Abominable replied,

"No he means the village!" Terra stated,

"Are there Kids there?" Sora asked,

"Yeah sure, kids named Link, big kids, sissy kids, Kids who climb on rocks." The Yeti replied,

"WHERE IS IT?" Sully growled in desperation,

"It's at the bottom of the mountain a three day hike from here." Abominable replied.

"THREE DAYS? WE HAVE TO GET THERE NOW!" Sully stated in despair slamming both fists on the side of the cave, Sora watched as a couple Icicles spun out towards a bunch of Cargo with metal rods,

"Guys look!" Sora stated grabbing the lantern and showing them everybody jumped up and got to work.

"Hey! Rule number one out here, Always….NO _**Never**_ go out in a blizzard!" Abominable told them.

"That doesn't matter we have to get to Boo!" Sully stated feeling something pelt his shoulder he turned and everyone else including the Abominable Snowman pointed to Mike,

"Boo this, Boo that YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND FOR WHAT? A STUPID KID!" Mike screeched throwing another snowcone ball.

"WHAT ABOUT US! We almost broke the scare record Sully we would've had it made!" Mike stated in exasperation throwing even a couple of Snowballs at Terra, Lea, Novato and Sora.

"None of that matters now!" Sully stated not looking up from his work as they all finished,

"None….of it matters?" Mike asked in disbelief, Abominable looked at his tray,

"Oh would you look at that we're out of Snowcones I'll go….make some more!" he stated walking out quickly,

Sora and Co. exchanged nervous glances, "Uh we'll go wait outside!" Sora replied as he and the others left leaving Mike and Sully alone,

"What about everything we worked for, doesn't that matter? What about Celia, I am never going to see her again! Doesn't that matter?" Mike asked,

Sully didn't say anything he just pushed his sled to the mouth of the cave,

"What about me? Don't I matter?" Mike asked,

Sully sighed "I'm sorry Mike, I'm sorry we're stuck out here but Boo is in trouble and I think there may be a way to save her if we can just-"

"We? There is no we this time, if you and those humans want to go out there and freeze to death….you be my guest because you're on your own." Mike replied looking away,

Sully sadly pushed the sled out to meet Sora and the others however as he did Mike looked back.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"WHOOOOOO!" Sora screamed plummeting down the mountain side on his sled,

"_Hold on Kairi, I'm on my way!"_ Sora thought as he zoomed past Abominable Snowman.

"Hey I got more Snow cones!" Abominable yelled as several sleds whished past him,

"WAHHHHHHHH I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I ENJOY THIS BUT THERE'S A CHANCE I'LL DIE!" Nova yelled,

"IT'S CALLED LIVING ON THE EDGE NOVA THAT AND A SAFER VERSION OF THIS IS DONE FOR FUN IN THE WINTER!" Lea yelled,

The group navigated through rocks and other barriers,

"Do you see anything yet?" Terra called,

"Not yet!" Ven replied ahead of him, everyone screamed when there were a bunch of rocks they could avoid they were all launched down the mountain Sora landing in the snow with debris from his sled around him.

"_You did it Riku you're a Master!" _

"_Thanks but….what about you?" _

"_Did you really think you stood a chance against us?" _

"_Only Riku has shown the Mark of Mastery." _

Sora just laid there, however he pulled himself up he felt the wind on his skin and shivered however he heard screaming, and saw lights from up ahead this continued,

"Guys I found it!" Sora called making Sully move from his spot and looking up.

**E-H E-H E-H**

George was shaking like a leaf he had the confidence of a dying fish he was bald had a crutch a cone and looked like he was about to panic.

"Come on George I know you can do this I picked out a nice easy door for you in Nepal, nice quiet Nepal." Charlie comforted, which worked,

"Yeah, you're right here take this!" he stated handing Charlie the crutch he had just reached for the handle when.

"Coming through!" Sully yelled,

"One side!" Sora yelled,

"Outta my way!" Riku called,

"In a hurry!" Crystal shouted,

"Red lizard, coming through!" Lea called,

"'scuse us, George!" Goofy yelled,

"Sorry!" Ven called,

"Excuse me!" Mickey shouted,

"In a hurry!" Terra yelled,

"Sorry!" Donald called,

"Sorry again!" Xion called,

"Out of the way!" Roxas called,

"Excuse me!" Namine and Nova called,

"Pardon me!" Aqua called being the last through all of them regaining their Monster forms,

"Hey you can't just- GASP 23-nine"Charlie started to say when he saw a George had a sock on him…_again_, however fed up with all the decontaminations, chemical showers, cones and Tackles grabbed Charlie stuffed the sock in his mouth and shoved him into the door.

George then walked off whistling, feeling absolutely nothing but Unicorns and Rainbows.

Meanwhile in the secret lab Kairi, tied to a chair and gagged struggled to get free to no avail watching helplessly as Boo was placed and shackled into the seat of the Scream extractor.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with this because of you I had to banish my top scarer!" Waternoose stated,

"Ahh with this Machine we won't need scarers, and I got you that black junk from the Keyhole for this Maleficent didn't I? Besides Sullivan got what he deserved." Randall replied,

"Sullivan was twice the scarer you'll ever be!" Waternoose snapped, making Randall growl.

"_Sora where are you?" _Kairi thought hanging her head.

The heroes raced down the hall as fast as they could they had only gotten about half way when the Gigalith Heartless appeared growling at them.

"Sora Sully Go!" Riku stated the two nodded and ran for it, the Monster turned on them only for Riku to strike it with a Helm Splitter attack,

"Going somewhere?" he snapped.

The Monster struck a claw out at them knocking Riku back only for the silver wolf monster to jump up and strike back,

"QUAKE!" Terra yelled sending the powerful spell into the Monster who retaliated by knocking him back,

Donald jumped away and ran from it's powerful attacks, he then turned and Charged,

"COLD SHOWER!" Donald yelled freezing a claw only for it to break free and hit Goofy who had tried to come in for a combo,

Terra struck with a combo on him getting blown back as Aqua began to spin around,

"LIGHT BLOOM!" she yelled striking hard the lights sent the Heartless falling back into the wall,

"EXO SPARK!" Nova yelled zapping the Heartless making it pull back and get hit by Roxas,

"BLIZZARD RAID!" Xion yelled hitting it in the face, the Heartless flinched from the damage but it wasn't enough to freeze a section of it, Ven using Photon Rush however struck the spot, where she hit adding on to the damage,

"SPIN RAID, DOUBLE RAID!" Roxas and Goofy shouted throwing their weapons at the monster when they retrieved them the Monster fired a beam from it's claws Nova quickly put up a shield to protect everyone from the damage it seemed very powerful,

Lea threw both Chakrams at it striking it with Fire type damage, he then thrust them into the Monster,

"DARK AURA!" Riku yelled as Lea jumped away the silver Wolf monster darting around the room thrusting Way to Dawn into the monster then landing and releasing energy as the attack finished up,

The Gigalith grabbed Xion with one of her claws the black tigress struggled, growling she couldn't pull her Keyblade out to counter,

"DARK AERO!" Riku yelled sending a damaging burst of black colored wind in it's face the monster blinded now loosened it's grip dropping Xion who was hurt, but healed by Donald,

"GOOFY SPIN!" Goofy yelled spinning round and round like a beyblade and making the Monster screech in pain,

"FIRE RAID!" Lea yelled sending blazing Chakrams into the monster,

"let's see how much heat you can handle, RIKU!" Lea called,

"OUT OF MY WAY!" the two surrounded by blue flames rose into the air they struck like a rocket over and over then throwing their weapons into the monster before landing back on the ground and summoning a pillar of blue fire,

The creature screeched in pain before disappearing and releasing a heart.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and Sully raced down the hall as fast as their legs could carry them.

When they got to the door, Sora growling summoned Sunny Groove and pointed it at the door in an instant a powerful blue, light with hints of white and purple made instant contact with the door.

A small breeze turned it to a pile, not that Sully and Sora cared they rushed right in!

Kairi screamed under her gag struggling harder now, as the machine was activated Boo was now struggling as well,

"Kitty!" she cired screaming out of nowhere, Sully appeared with a roar grabbing the Scream Extractor and pushing it away from Boo, then throwing it at them pinning Waternoose against the wall while Fungus ducked for cover and Randall stuck to the wall like a Gecko.

"Kitty!" she cried in joy, as Sora rushed forward heading to Kairi he was surrounded by Heartless,

"Sully, I'll get Kairi, you get Boo out of here!" Sora called,

"Right!" Sully stated freeing the toddler,

"I'm sorry Boo let's get you home!" he stated making sure to grab her card Key as he left, rushing out down the hall back into the factory Sully was knocked over losing his grip on Boo who ran and hid,

Randall appeared for only a second to mock, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Sullivan!" he stated disappearing.

Sully tried to grab him only to only grab air he looked around nervously as a scream canister sent him to the ground he then felt a snowball pelt his face,

"Mike?"

"Look it's not that I don't care about the kid." Mike stated,

"Mike wait you don't understand!" Sully stated trying to warn him,

"Yes I do, I shouldn't have stayed but I was mad I needed time to think, you shouldn't have left me out there!" Mike told him as Sully was pushed against a wall,

"I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Sully yelled,

"No I'm not attacking you, just hear me out." Mike responded as Boo came trying to warn him,

"I know kid he's too sensitive!" he replied, at this point Sully was now being strangled by Randall,

"Come on pal if you cry I'll cry and I'll never get through this I wasn't there for you before but I am now!" Mike finished with a friendly smile,

"Sully I'm bearing my soul here the least you could do is pay attention!" Mike stated throwing another Snowball,

at this point Sora had untied Kairi and the two had caught up seeing Randall, Kairi pulled out Destiny's Embrace and gave Radnall a good Thwak on the head, knocking him out and allowing Sully to breathe.

"Hey look at that its Ran-….OH." Mike replied having finally caught on,

"Let's go!" Sully shouted grabbing him and Boo with Kairi and Sora hot on their heels.

"GET UP! There can't be any witnesses!" Waternoose stated,

"There won't be!" Randall growled.

_**Out in the Factory…**_

"Hurry they're after us!" Sora yelled the others ran but Nova stood his ground,

"Nova come on!" Aqua yelled,

"No hurry on ahead I've got an idea!" Nova replied he took a deep breath as Fungus with several Heartless appeared.

Nova lifted his head up and roared as loud as he could as he did a large frill came up from around his neck and his pupils turned to slits.

The inside of his mouth also had razor-sharp teeth, the roar sounded like a cross between a bird and a dinosaur and warped to sound terrifying.

He turned and ran when he saw the Heartless teleport away and Fungus turn Chalk white pointing at him and hyperventilating, then fainting.

"We're glad you came back Mike!" Crystal stated,

"Someone has to take care of this big lug!" Mike replied pointing to Sully as soon as he finished he heard Celia lunge at him with a primal scream, Mike screamed in fear in response knocking him out of Sully's grip,

"Schmoozy Poo I really can't talk right now-"

"COME ON!" Sully stated grabbing him and pulling Celia along,

"MICHAEL WAZOWSKI IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE WE ARE THROUGH DO YOU HEAR ME _**THROUGH**_!" She screamed,

"Okay here's the truth you know that kid they're looking for, Sully, Terra, Nova and Lea let her in! We tried to send her back but Waternoose had the secret plot and is behind the Heartless running around the Factory, and now Randall's behind us and he's trying to KILL US!" Mike confessed.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT PACK OF LIES MIKE WAZOWSKI?" she screeched,

"Mike Wazowski." Boo stated from over Sully's shoulder,

"AHH!" Celia in fear let go and watched as they all ran out of the hall,

"I love you Schmoozy Poo!" Mike called appeasing her anger a little,

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Randall yelled, knocking Monsters over calling them all idiots as he pursued the heroes Celia growled as her snakes hissed vigorously,

"Move aside, coming through!" Mike stated, as they got to Sully's station, Mike swiped the key and the door came with a row of others,

Sora keeping a sharp eye out watched as Randall appeared in the door way.

"Uh oh!" Sora cried summoning Sunny Groove,

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Mike cried to the door,

"_Attention Employees Randall Boggs has just broken the all-time scare record!" _Celia stated over the phone making all the other Employees rush up and congratulate him,

"Go get em Googely bear!" Celia whispered as her plan worked.

"I didn't break it get out of my way!" Randall stated trying to get through and succeeding,

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, what does this button do?" Ven asked,

"It's emergency button it sends the doors back in case of-" Mike went to explain,

"Perfect!" Sully stated slamming the button with his fist and grabbing on to a nearby door with the others not too far behind.

"Hold on guys we're going for a ride!" Sora called as he and the others grabbed doors and followed Boo's door back,

"We've got Company!" Crystal stated pointing to Randall who had grabbed onto a door as well,

"What are we doing?" Roxas called,

"We have to get Boo's door and find a station!" Sully called,

"Great plan, simple yet insane!" Mike called,

"It's better than Randall catching us!" Xion pointed out,

"It shouldn't be too hard right we just have to navigate around the room till we find it!" Novato pointed out as they entered they saw a humungous room filled with doors it was probably bigger than the whole island.

Crystal gasped as all of her snakes fainted, they then saw a drop coming up,

"Again, hope no one hates Rollercoasters!" Sora called as they all dropped screaming,

"WHOOAAA!" Sora called as he, Kairi and Riku on one door and Sully, Mike and Boo on the other adjacent to Terra, Aqua and Ven, the others in a set of three were on their own doors close to them.

They then saw that the doors were going to be separated due to the changing tracks, the group separated however Terra, Ven and Aqua's door managed to stay with Sully and Mike's door.

"Do any of you see Boo's door?" Sully yelled Ven and the others looked hard,

"There!" Aqua stated pointing far below,

"How are we supposed to get to it now?" Mike stated, Terra, Aqua and Ven managed to grab on to their door and cling as it was placed.

"It's a dead end." Terra told them grimly as the door was placed in a deep empty section of the wall and Randall poked his head in.

"Sorry Mike!" Terra stated immediately,

"For what?" Mike asked, Terra then grabbed his eyelid and snapped it back on his eye making the green monster yelp, Boo burst into laughter and the entire door vault sprung to life.

"Open it!" Sully stated as they all clambered to the front, Mike got it open and they started to get in,

"Hurry he's coming!" Ven warned as Randall placed himself on an incoming door.

"GIMME THAT KID!" Randall yelled leaping at the door but Ven who was last in shut it in time slammed the door in his face.

The group burst out from a house that had no one in it at the moment Terra looked around and raised an eye brow at the familiar scenery, a sea side view, a play island and white blaming beaches

"Destiny Islands?" He asked.

"Why couldn't we get banished here?" Mike asked,

"Come on!" Sully stated as he and the now human apprentice trio rushed towards the nearest house, and closet when it was opened everyone peered out to see as they almost fell,

"If we split up he might get confused!" Terra stated as he, Ven and Aqua clambered to another door while Mike and Sully climbed towards a door that Xion, Roxas and Lea we're opening up.

Terra Aqua and Ven got into theirs however Randall saw the door that the Ex-Organization trio chose,

The place they ended up in was where only the worthy would find Yuko Ichihara's shop working on a task for her was her assistant Watanuki, he was just waiting for a spirit to arrive though so far nothing,

He leaned back with a sigh, "At least the night will be quiet." He muttered,

"What are you doing Roxas? It slides, it slides!" Lea snapped from behind the sliding door,

"OH! Right!"

Watanuki watched with wide eyes as running past him was a big blue monster a small green ball shaped Cyclopes, and a trio of human people rush past him out the door and across the street at this point Watanuki had yelped and was frozen in a pointing position that changed into one of a raised eyebrow with his glasses hanging by one ear, when Randall came by and out the window.

"GAHHHHHH WHY IS ALWAYS MEEEEEEEEEEE?" he cried, flailing around

Sully opened a door to find that this one was on the track again beside him was Mickey Donald and Goofy,

"We'll try and stall him get to Mickey!" Lea told them, as the two monsters jumped Lea and Randall facing each other on the door like Geckos growled at each other, Xion and Roxas came from above and knocked him onto a door below,

"That oughta do it!" Roxas smirked however Randall literally jumped a good ten feet into the air and grabbed the door that Sully, Mickey Donald and Goofy just went in,

They landed in Radiant Garden rushing through they passed Leon,

"Hi ya Leon!" Mickey greeted in his normal form as they all went by, with Sully, Mike and Randall following.

Leon just stared for a few minutes, "Should I be worried?" he asked himself,

They managed to get to another closet door Sully looking down saw Crystal, Nova and Namine on a door,

"Guys, down here!" Namine yelled,

"You're gonna have to jump!" Mickey stated,

"Go for it I'm right behind ya!" Mike added as Sully jumped along with him Mike.

At this point Nova opened the door and after fighting off Mickey, Donald and Goofy Randall jumped and entered the door,

This door took them to a world called Kanto where creatures called Pokémon live alongside humans, speaking of Humans Crystal, Nova, Namine, Sully and Mike burst through the door,

"We have to slow him down!" Crystal stated,

"Leave that to me I always wanted a chance like this!" Mike stated,

"See ya on the other side Mike!" Sully stated as he and the others went on a head Namine took a moment to see a large blue colored icy bird like Pokémon pass over Pallet town (the town they were in) outside,

"Wow, beautiful!" she stated as she left Randall growling looked around for them only to have the door slammed in his face courteousy of Mike.

"I hope that hurt Lizard boy!" Mike snarked as he rushed to the closet they were heading for,

"GROWWWWWWW" went an unhappy noise Mike turned and saw a Pokémon that resembled a dog with orange fur and black stripes like a tiger it had a tail hair patch, muzzle and underbelly that was cream colored,

"Ohhh nice doggy he he heh…..nice…big." at these words the Growlithe let a couple small embers go from it's mouth,

"FIRE BREATHING DOGGY! Sully open the door, open the door….NOOOOOWWWWW!" Mike screamed banging on the door and pulling on the handle and plastering himself against the wall,

Sully's hand emerged from it and pulled him to safety with a small yelp as Randall entered he got a face full of fire with a cough he turned invisible to avoid the now barking Growlithe and get back to his world,

Sully and Mike where now with Sora, Riku and Kairi they had jumped onto a maintenance platform, where a closet door was laying on its back,

"Hurry!" Kairi cried as they rushed up to it and opened it Mike jumped right in this door lead to a world called Land of Ninjas specifically a place called the Hidden Leaf Village.

Mike landing on his back instead of his feet landed in a bedroom where one could see a Mount Rushmore like monument of the Hikages who were the leaders of the village.

"That was weird." Mike muttered as he went to get up he was flattened by Sully and a now human Riku, Sora and Kairi, Sora heard muffled yelling they all gasped and got off,

"Sorry Mike!" Sully stated,

"You okay?" Riku asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine just go!" Mike replied after catching his breath, Randall went after them having a better landing then them he then rushed towards the closet door where the heroes escaped and went through.

As he did he was slammed into the door again Riku with an evil grin with some free flow action got back to the door with Sully, Sora, Kairi, Mike and Boo on it,

"Great job Riku we lost him!" Sully stated but suddenly with scream both Kairi and Boo where somehow pulled from where they were, Randall appeared above them Boo in his arms and Kairi arms pinned to her sides by his tail.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted,

"BOO!" Sully cried as they reached for them Randall unlatched the door from it's hinges, the four screamed as they fell,

"GET IT OPEN!" Sully yelled as Mike pulled on the door,

"I'M TRYING!" Mike yelled but managed to do it,

"GET IN HERE!" he yelled pulling Sully in, Riku managed to pull himself in but Sora lost his footing and fell with a scream.

"SORA!" Riku yelled jumping out regaining his Monster form and grabbing him, Sully and Mike grabbed Riku and they just barely managed to pull him in.

"SORA, RIKU!" Kairi cried as Randall grabbed on to another door.

"Oh no!" Ven cried as he, Terra and Ven looked around, from underneath a pile on a door burst out, Sully, Mike, Riku and Sora.

"Ven do you see Randall?" Sora called,

"Up there!" Ven pointed high above them were Kairi, Boo and Randall, Sully and Sora looked at each other and nodded, rushing up to a door that was passing.

"What are you doing?" Riku called,

"Sully!" Mike stated as they jumped on, they managed to get close to Randall, Sora was right below them and Sully was right above.

Kairi bit Randall's tail as hard as she could Randall screamed in pain and as a reaction his tail uncoiled with a strong force flinging Kairi out of it and fall.

"I've got you!" Sora called managing to grab her hand,

"Thanks for saving me Sora…_again._" She replied jokingly, he just grinned as he pulled her up.

"Its what I do….but Boo!" Sora stated looking up apparently Randall saw Sully because he ducked for cover in the closet he was clinging too.

Sully swinging the door back and forth managed to grab it and go in.

"Kitty!" Boo cried happily,

"Boo!" Sully cried back only for Randall while invisible to knock him out and Sully now hung by the edge of the door.

"Sully!" Sora cried.

"Look at everybody's favorite scarer now…YOU STUPID PATHETIC WASTE!" Randall spat, stomping one of Sully's hands off the ledge, Boo whimpering cowered in fear, as Randall continued,

"YOU'VE BEEN NUMBER ONE FOR TOO LONG SULLIVAN NOW IT'S MY TURN! And don't worry!" Randall mocked and stepped on Sully's foot as he did Boo glared at him forgetting her fear.

"I'll take good care of the kid!" he growled evilly as pushed it off,

"NO!" Sully moaned slightly suddenly Boo lunged at his head pulling hard on his frills Randall wriggling around trying to get free was now being hit on the head with a baseball bat turning several colors, Ven, Terra and Aqua then burst in pulling Sully in.

Randall had managed to shake off Boo and was about to turn on her.

"THUNDER!" Aqua yelled zapping Randall turning him yellow with brown stripes on his back red spots on his cheeks the tips of his frills black.

Ven then jumped on his head giving him the coloration of a red head and upper body with a blue lower body the middle of his head strangely had the letter M.

The next color he changed was a pale grey due to Sully grabbing him by the neck.

"Is Boo okay?" Sully asked they all looked to see Boo perfectly fine and roaring at Randall in the most 'threatening' manner she could as Sully pulled him out and stretched so he couldn't slither away.

"She's no scared of you anymore Randall!" Sully stated smugly,

"I think someone is out of a job." Terra added sinisterly making Randall freeze and gulp.

Later after placing a random door up, Mike began to talk in a spectator like fasion,

"Alright guys let's see some of that ol' pitch!" he stated opening the door as Sully holding on to one side of Randall and Sora and Riku holding on to the other.

"Wait a second!" Roxas stated rushing out then placing the cone he had gotten from the CDA and placing it on Randall.

"Okay now you can throw him!" Roxas replied.

"And ONE!" the three yelled,

"No, No, No, No, Wait, Wait, Wait! Can't we talk this out?" Randall begged,

"A TWO!" they called,

"Come on we'll have a latte!" Randall whimpered,

"AND THREE!" they yelled Randall with a scream he went through the door,

"HEEEEEEEE'SSSSSSS OUTTA HERE!" Mike called as Lea shut the door with a grin.

_**In an unknown world….**_

"Ma! A cone wearing gator got in the house!" stated a teen,

"Cone wearing Gator? GIMME THAT SHOVEL!" she stated grabbing one as she began to hit Randall repeatedly,

"Get im ma get that gator!" the teen yelled.

Back in Monstropolis, Sully punched the light out making sure Randall couldn't come back in Crystal even placed the tape used for dead doors on it.

"Mike would you do the honors?" Kairi asked.

"It would be my pleasure!" Mike stated tipping the door where it fell and splintered upon impact with the floor.

"Hosta la vista, Randall!" Lea stated as Boo babbled at the place where the door hit cheerfully.

"That's right Boo you did it! You beat him!" Sully congratulated.

"Well, tech- oof!" Nova had an elbow jabbed into him by Xion who gave him a look and a shh.

Nova nodded.

"Now we just have to get Boo's door!" Goofy stated,

Donald looked up at the place and sighed.

After some climbing they managed to reach Boo's door to everyone's relief.

"Okay Boo time to go home!" Sully stated opening the door,

"It's empty!" Sora stated as they all found nothing but an empty door frame,

"The power must be out!" Xion stated,

"Mike make her laugh!" Sully stated,

"Okay I've got a big one here it's gonna bring down the house!" Mike stated he then with some acrobatic grace jumped up and landed on a beam between his legs, all the boys recoiled with an oo, minus Sully who looked over at Boo,

"Oh sorry, she didn't see that." Sully replied sheepishly.

"WHAT? What you do forget to see if her hood was up you big dolt!" Mike snapped, as Boo with an angry look crossed her arms.

"Uncle Mike try not to yell in front of her we still need her to laugh!" Lea stated,

"RIIGHT! Hey Boo just kidding look!" Mike stated as he let Terra squish his face in the door, Ven and Sora gestured to it a couple of times.

"See funny right?" Mike asked as Sully bounced Boo up and down a little, to no avail.

"These are the jokes kid." Mike deadpanned when all of a sudden, their doors flew from the wall,

Lea, Xion, Nova and Roxas were on one door, Kairi, Namine, Crystal and Mickey were on one, Terra, Mike, Riku were on another.

Donald and Goofy shared a door with Aqua while Sora, Sully and Ven clung to Boo's door.

It was Waternoose, who had seen what doors they were on via security footage and activated their arrival with the CDA close by.

"When the doors arrive in the station cut the power you'll have the child and the Criminals responsible for this whole mess." Waternoose told them as the doors appeared.

"It has to be Waternoose what are we gonna do?" Sora asked, making Sully think for a moment.

"Come out with the child and your hands up!" stated a CDA member slowly but surely, Riku, Mike holding the costume Boo had and Terra appeared,

"Okay we surrender you got us, here's the child, we'll come quietly!" Terra told them as with their hands up Kairi, Crystal, Mickey, Xion, Roxas, Nova, Aqua, Lea, Donald amd Goofy appeared.

"But before you take us away, Mike has one last thing he has to say!" Riku replied as he finished Mike opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out with a sock on it.

"CATCH!" he stated plastering it to a CDA member.

"23-19!"the others yelled dog piling him,

"Sucks to be him!" Roxas called speaking from experience, as they all rushed away.

"Don't let them get away!" Waternoose stated as they went after them, however he heard a scream canister fall Sully with Ven, Sora and Boo out of her costume had knocked some over they then with Boo's door made a run for it.

"Wait come back they have the child!" Waternoose called but it was too late the CDA had their sights set on the others leaving Waternoose to pursue them alone,

"BLIZZARD!" Sora yelled aiming one at the floor and rushing after them, though he slipped that wasn't enough to stop Waternoose managed to get up and rushed after them.

"SULLIVAN GIVE ME THE CHILD!" Waternoose yelled as he pursued them climbing on the walls a little as he went,

"GIVE HER TO ME!" Waternoose yelled as they raced down the hall they managed to make it to the scare simulator shutting the door, and placing the door down.

"Take Boo!" Sully stated to Ven, as Sora and Sully got to the door, Sora turned Sunny Groove on the nearest pipe and cut a good long section from it,

"Sully!" he yelled throwing it to the top scarer, who twisted it around it took two tries cause at the first one Waternoose had literally banged on the door.

Waternoose was now stuck out side growling as he did several Heartless appeared causing Sora and Ven to spring into action killing them off while Sully after ripping the simulation door out proceeded to place Boo's in, but Waternoose was now breaking through.

"SULLIVAN OPEN THIS DOOR!" he yelled Boo cowered as Sully finished placing it.

"WIND!" Sora and Ven yelled using two Aerogas to finish the Heartless,

"Hurry!" Sora called scooping up Boo and rushing into her room with Ven following.

"DON'T GO IN THAT ROOM!" Waternoose yelled however Sully defiantly slammed the door shut,

Waternoose in enraged growls clawed and pushed viciously at the door.

Sully was tucking Boo into her bed as he looked back Ven and Sora glared at the door ready for anything.

"Okay Boo I think we stopped him you're safe now be a good girl okay?" he said kindly as he got up there was Waternoose glaring them down.

"This has gone far enough!" he growled.

"Enough Waternoose!" Sora spat.

"She's home now just leave her alone!" Ven growled as they summoned their Keyblades.

"I can't do that! She's seen too much you all have!" Waternoose stated.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Sully pleaded,

"I have no choice scaring isn't enough anymore!" Waternoose stated,

"But Kidnapping Children?" Sully stated in disbelief.

"Working with the Heartless? Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!" Sora cried out.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take! AND I'LL KIDNAP A THOUSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE, AND I'LL SILENCE ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" he yelled knocking Sora and Ven aside with his arm, and throwing Sully to the ground.

"BOO!" Sully cried,

"NO!" the boys yelled as Waternoose grabbed her however what he grabbed was the simulation child.

"WHAT?" Waternoose growled.

"**Simulation terminated, Simulation terminated!" **

"You've been punked Waternoose!" Sora gloated as the wall rose to reveal Mike and the others with the CDA members who weren't decontaminating their comrade.

"Well I don't know about the rest of but I spotted several big mistakes!" Riku stated as Crystal and her snakes nodded in agreement.

"Hey Mike lets watch our favorite part again!" Lea stated sneakily.

"With pleasure!" Mike replied as he rewound the tape repeating a part that made Waternoose's blood run cold.

"**I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die!" **this went on for several more times as Boo crawled out of her hiding place Sully and Ven seeing her gave her the shush sign she repeated and crawled back Sora felt something at his feet making them tingle he looked down and found the gate fragment grinning he pocketed it.

"Alright take him away!" stated a CDA member as they grabbed Waternoose pulling him away,

"I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE HAPPY SULLIVAN WHERE WILL EVERYONE GET THEIR SCREAMS NOW? MONSTERS INC. IS DEAD THE ENERGY CRISIS WILL ONLY GET WORSE BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!" Waternoose stated pointing an accusing finger as the door shut.

Sully had a guilty look on his face, Waternoose was right about the energy crisis.

"Don't listen to him Sully!" Ven comforted as the others rushed up to them and Sora.

"Stay were you all are number one wants to speak with you.

"Uh oh." Sora muttered, Roxas had a look of disdain on his face he wasn't looking forward to, another decontamination.

"Attention!" the CDA members stated lining up as the doors reopened to show the last person they expected.

"WHAT?" Sora and co yelled.

There she was wearing a vest with the number one on it. "Hello everyone."

"ROZ?" Sully and Mike stated,

"Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted when you and those kids intercepted that child Sullivan, however without any of you I never would've known this and the Heartless attacks went all the way, to Waternoose." As she finished Boo came out of her hiding place over to them.

"Now about the girl." Roz stated as Sully picked her up.

"We just want to send her home." Sully replied,

"Very good." Roz replied then speaking into a wrist communicator, "Bring me a door shredder."

"What? You mean Sully can never see her again?" Ven asked sadly,

"That's the way it has to be, I'll give you five minutes." Roz replied.

At the scare floor the group stared sadly at the door,

Sora crouched down to her level,

"Good bye Boo."

"Bye bye Sowa." Boo replied, making Sora grin, "Hey! She said my name!" Sora stated giving her a hug,

"Take care."

"Bye bye Boo, we won't forget about you!" Ven stated at her level with a smile as Kairi came over,

"You be a good girl okay?" She asked the toddler nodded,

"Don't run into other worlds again now got it memorized?" Lea asked, Boo mimicked him pointing to his head and he nodded,

"See you again Boo." Xion replied,

"Yeah bye Boo." Roxas added,

"You keep drawing okay, you're a good artist." Crystal complimented as Riku unfolded some papers from his pocket,

"Wouldn't want to lose these." He replied handing her back the pictures she had drawn a the other night,

"Good bye Boo." Donald told her,

"Yeah, Goodbye." Goody replied sadly as Mickey gave him a comforting pat,

"Good bye Boo." Mickey replied waving as she waved back,

"You take care of yourself okay?" Terra replied.

"Take care Boo, good bye." Aqua added,

"Good bye Boo." Nova replied giving her a hug, they all turned as Boo went up to Mike,

"Well so long kid." Mike replied

"Mike Wazowski!" she stated giving him a hug he hugged her back,

"Aww Boo it's been fun." Sully gave Boo his hand and they walked to the door,

"Go on go grow up." Mike told her she looked back,

"Bye, Bye." She replied the door opened and she entered with a joyful squeal she rushed into the room , running around she pulled Sully in and gave him a bunch of her toys to look at like a cowgirl doll, a bear, a fish squeak and a ball.

"That's all very nice. Come here you!" he stated picking her up and going playfully around the room, then tucking her in bed,

"_Oh he's a happy bear!"_ Sully sang making her giggle she then with some incoherent talk pointed back at the closet,

"Nothings coming out of your closet to scare you anymore right?" Sully asked and Boo nodded,

"Yeah." Sully replied,

"Kitty." She replied,

"Kitty has to go." Sully replied she got up to hug him holding her tightly for the last time Sully got up and walked out looking back as at Boo in her bed,

Sully took one last look and shut the door as he did Boo got up and opened it expecting him and the others to be there,

"BOO!" she stated but saw it was only full of clothes,

"Kitty? Sowa?"

Back in Monstroplis the door was shredded and with a clang two door handles came out,

"None of this ever happened Ladies and Gentlemen, and I don't want to see any paper work on this." Roz stated taking her leave.

Mike found a large splinter on the floor and handed it to Sully who looked at it for a long time.

Outside all of the other employees gathered to watch Waternoose in hand cuffs be taken away from the CDA,

"I bet this means we get the rest of the day off!" Smitty stated as Needleman gave him a back hand,

"You idiot they're gonna shut down the factory!"

Everyone gasped coming through the door was Mickey and Mike as the former explained,

"Is that all?" Mike asked,

"Yeah could you keep a secret?" Mickey asked,

"No problem, our lips our sealed!" Mike replied,

"Hey come on Sully cheer up we got Boo home!" Sora stated,

"But we've destroyed the Company." Nova stated,

"Yeah Monsters INC, now in the toilet." Lea stated,

"And flushed." Roxas added.

"Exactly so everyone who worked here doesn't have a job here anymore. And the rest of the city will form an angry mob and come after you when there's no more power!" Nova finished.

"Yeah he he he he…" Mike laughed nervously,

"We had good laughs right?" he asked nervously making Sully freeze in his tracks,

"Laughs…."

"Everyone back to the factory I have an idea!" Sully stated everyone in curiosity followed,

"I wonder what the plan is?" Sora asked going in with others followed, after finding out they said their goodbyes to Sully and Mike and were back on the Gummi Ship.

"Sully had a great idea! Powering the city on children's laughter." Sora stated,

"Yeah it's even more powerful than their screams!" Goofy pointed out,

"Definitely laughter is a positive energy, so it's more powerful than a negative one. You get further with light then darkness." Terra added.

"Take that Xehanort!" Roxas replied relaxing in his chair.

"Speaking of Xehanort….He's not the only one after me." Kairi replied,

"Let me guess Maleficent?" Sora asked irritated,

She nodded, "Randall mentioned that he got something for Waternoose to give to Maleficent he called it black junk the only thing that came to mind was darkness but I have no idea where he got it." Kairi explained,

Riku nodded, "This is getting more tricky." He muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"First Yzma then Waternoose man those guys are just picking us off aren't they?" Syndrome scoffed,

"Maybe, but I'm assured you won't be?" Maleficent asked,

"Don't worry I've got the brains and the tech to keep those morons guessing!" Syndrome replied smugly,

"They may have bit the dust but they got us the darkness from the Keyholes." Pete pointed out,

"Indeed Sora and his friends will most likely be on to us now however they are still aware of our plans." Maleficent replied,

"As is Xehanort!" Syndrome pointed out,

"That old coot won't know what hit him!" Pete stated with a grin, as the villains plotted.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 5-<br>-Graduation…AT LAST-**

"Okay we're only going to go over this one last time Nova so please pay attention!" Roxas said in exasperation ,

"Right!" Nova replied then began to speak,

"So what is a nickname?" Lea asked.

"A nickname as long as its not an insult can be anything, good nicknames match the person's personality you can even mix together lets shorten you name and add new letters to a few of the letters to get a nickname." Nova replied,

Roxas and Lea just stared for a moment,

"Is that right?" Nova asked,

"YES! By George!-" Lea started,

"I think he's got it!" Roxas yelled as the two cheered,

"_I just repeated what you guys told me."_ Nova thought.

* * *

><p>Keyblades obtained:<p>

**Top Scarer**: _Strength + 6 Magic + 9_

Ability: Combo Master: _Fear won't be enough to stop Sora as his combos continue despite misses_

**Appearance**: _the shaft is a tentacle that is wrapped around one side of the Monster's INC logo which is the teeth, the bottom center of the shaft is scream canister where the tentacle comes out from, two closet doors make the handle, and Boo's teddy is the token for the Keychain._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

**Giga Nightmare**: _a powerful chimera like Heartless, that tried to stop Sora and Co. from reaching Kairi and Boo only to fall to Riku and the others as Sora and Sully went on ahead_,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Riku- **Dark Areo:** _combination of Darkness and areo a powerful gust of wind pelts the foe it may cause blindness_

Sora- **Ultima**: _the most powerful spell in existence, not much is known about except it is difficult to master_

* * *

><p><span>Monster Forms<span>: _Forms that Sora and Co. took while in Monstropolis only to lose them once entering the Human worlds_

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

**Night Flare**- _Lea + Riku_

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Waternoose: <strong>_The CEO of Monsters INC he orchestrated and is actually the one who came up with the plot to kidnap children and extract their screams getting help from Randall, in order to keep the company afloat he even went as far as to work for Maleficent and the Heartless _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Roz: **_Number 1 of the CDA their leader for 2 ½ years she worked undercover to find out about the scheme at Monsters INC revealing herself when Sora and Sully had Waternoose found out _**(Monsters INC 2001)**

**Kimihiro Watanuki: **_Yuko's assistant in exchange to no longer see spirits he now works at her shope dealing with many 'Mysteries' of the universe _**(XXXHolic 2006)**

**Growlithe: **_A Fire type Pokemon that is very protective of its trainer and those it trusts so this one wasn't too happy too see people enter through a closet into its house _**(Pokemon Red and Blue 1997)**

**Pete: **_One of Maleficent's Henchmen, he was once a resident of Disney Castle however a life of trouble making lead him to fall in with Maleficent now he is plotting with several others but what is thier plan?_ **(Steam Boat Willie 1928)**

_**Yeah alls well that ends well, I said beyblade because those are fighting tops and I didn't feel like saying Tops of Doom also I managed to get a cone of shame on Randall XD you so you guys will have to tell me how the story is so far so I can make improvements as I go along!**_

_Sora and Co. come to a world only to find that the gate fragment is being sent to s city called Paris as a gift to the grand duchess at the same time a young lady searches for her missing past while Dimitri a con artist tries to get the reward money to pass off the Grand duchess's missing grand daughter what will happen when their path's cross?_

_Next time: __**The Legend of Anatasia **_


	7. The Legend of Anastasia

_**There's actually a lot of debate about this movie being a Disney movie or not due to its similarities with the plot of a Disney princess movie or their early animated ones in general it's not though even so Disney or not it's a great movie**_

_**Special shout out to btrgirl 98 for reviewing, alerting and favoriting!**_

_I own __**nothing **__except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Legend of Anastasia<strong>_

_**Ten Years ago…**_

The rebels pulled with all their might on a statue of Nicholas Romanov the ruler of this world at the same time the Romanovs began to flee,

"Come, Come!"

"Hurry Children!"

"My Music Box!" cried the youngest daughter of the Tsar she rushed back as fast as she could, despite all better judgment,

"Anastasia! Come back, Come back!" cried her grandmother.

They rushed up into Anastasia's bedroom, she pulled a small gold and green round box from her doll house as soon as she placed her hands on it gun shots and doors being broken down were heard.

Peering out from a secret passage of sorts was a boy a couple years older than Anastasia,

"Come Anastasia we must hurry!" her Grandmother cried the boy sprang out at this point,

"Come this way out the servant's corridors!" he stated showing them the passage he had come from sadly Anastasia dropped her Music box as the rebels closed in,

"My Music Box!" Anastasia cried

"Go, GO!" the boy stated shutting it,

"Comrades in here!" yelled a voice as several men burst through the door turning to find the servant boy,

"Where are they boy?" one of the rebels snapped the servant replied by throwing a lamp he was then knocked out but the handle of a rebel's gun falling near the lost music box,

Outside the two rushed away as far as they could,

"Keep up with me darling!" Anastasia's grandmother shouted back to her suddenly from the bridge above them a man with a long raven beard and hair in a robe, jumped down knocking Anastasia over and trying to take her.

"RASPUTIN!" the Grandmother cried,

"Let me go please!" the Princess begged,

"You'll never escape me child, you'll never-"

CRACK! The ice underneath him cracked revealing freezing water he began to drown as the two fled disappearing under the ice.

The two made it to the train station "Anastasia hurry, hurry!" her grandmother urged, the Empress managed to get on the train but Anastasia was falling behind...

"Anastasia take my hand, take hold of my hand!" the Empress cried as she grabbed and held her Granddaughter's hand as tightly as she could,

"Don't let go!" Anastasia cried almost in tears but it was no use,

"AHHHH!"

"Anastasia!"

With a scream, Anastasia hit the ground motionless,

"ANASTAAASSIAAAA!" her grandmother screamed trying to get to her only to be held back and her only living granddaughter disappeared from sight.

"_So many lives we're destroyed that night what had always been was now gone forever and my Anastasia my beloved Grandchild….I never saw her again." _

**E-H E-H E-H**

_A music box begins to play as a December wind blows over revealing two cities one with a palace the other with a tall tower, dancing figures spell out the world name  
><em>**[Land of Mystery]**

_**Present day…**_

A beam of light shot down into an alleyway once it cleared Sora and the others walked out they came to a bustling city the people though going about their business seem to talking about the same thing,

"Did you hear?"

"Is it true?"

"Only a rumor, I'm sure."

"They say that one daughter maybe still alive!"

"Everyone's sure talking about something big." Donald noticed,

"I wonder what they're talking about." Crystal mused.

It wasn't long after walking around the street for a few minutes that Nova's pendant started to glow,

"You've got something already, Nova?" Lea asked,

"It would appear so." Nova replied, following the pendant they found it sitting on a desk in a window being wrapped up the Sora after some effort with Nova and Goofy managed to burst in.

It was too late however, the package was sent down a shaft and into a truck,

"THE FRAGMENT!" Nova yelled running out the door bowling over Ven and Riku,

"Uh that package you just wrapped up where is it going?" Sora asked,

"It's a gift for the Dowager Empress, in Paris." The person simply said,

"Listen that thing that's going there there's something in it that's really important and maybe even dangerous." The moment that Sora said the D word everyone glared at him like he was a bomb.

Sora and Goofy went back to back while the hero of light laughed nervously,

"Sora." Goofy warned,

"Uh…..RUN!" Sora yelled as he and Goofy bowled over Ven and Riku once more, the two glared at the running Keyblader and Knight,

"REALLY?" Riku snapped,

"Yeah we're not door mats you know!" Ven added,

"Sorry!" Sora yelled,

"I think we should go!" Crystal stated noticing people pointing and whispering at and most likely about them and with that the heroes split…well the rest of them,

"COME BACK!" Nova yelled chasing the truck with the truck with Mickey, Lea and Terra pursuing,

"Nova, stop!" Mickey called,

"You don't think he'll do something drastic do you?" Mickey asked,

"All things considered yes!" Terra replied,

Lea tried to pick up speed, "Let's just catch him before-"

"HIYAAA!" Nova yelled summoning his Keyblade he lifted it above his head and sliced a cart in two,

"MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage merchant cried,

"NOVA!" Lea yelled Terra having enough summoned his glider and raced up to Nova grabbing him and pulling him high above the crowd.

"Let me go we have to get the gate fragment!" Nova stated struggling,

"Not the way you were going we want to get it too but we can't do it like that, there's a line on what we can do when going into other worlds, and slicing a cabbage cart in two crosses that line!" Terra scolded,

Nova frowned and sighed,

"Forgive me Master." He muttered,

"Well think of something don't worry." Terra told him,

**E-H E-H E-H**

After evading trouble, Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ven, Donald, Goofy, Crystal, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Xion found themselves in a Bazaar of sorts,

They split up leaving Riku and Crystal on their own deciding to look for Nova and the others,

"Five minutes in a new world and already the gate fragments been completely shipped off to Paris…_Literally."_ Crystal mumbled as she suddenly found a coat on her,

"Oh this is nice." She muttered getting a good look at it,

"Indeed it belonged to one of the Romanov Princesses." Said the salesmen,

"Princess…so why are you selling it?" Crystal asked with an arched eyebrow,

"She has no need for it in the grave come, come I have many others to show you!" he stated dragging her along,

"Uh actually I'm not that interested- HEY!" Crystal stated Riku laughed a little as she suddenly had a bunch of coats and jewelry piled on her,

She poked her head out, "I'm very sorry but I'm NOT interested!"

"What did you mean she has no use for it in the grave?" Crystal asked, as a tiara was placed on her head,

"Ten years ago all of the Romanovs were killed however they say that the youngest Daughter Anastasia survived." The store clerk replied as Crystal pushed all the stuff off almost tripping in the process,

As they left she looked over at Riku,

"You enjoyed me getting buried didn't you?" she asked suspiciously,

"Look at it this way now you know what they were talking about." Riku smugly replied,

"Let me guess 'it wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed home like I told you blah, blah, blah'." Crystal stated,

"I didn't say that…_out loud."_ Riku replied muttering 'out loud' quietly,

They eventually saw Nova and the others coming towards them, as Riku walked over to greet him Crystal stuck her tongue out.

Later on,

"Now what?" Xion asked,

"I don't know I tried to explain the situation to them in the best way that I could but…They didn't seem to like me very much after that." Sora replied,

"We know where it's going maybe we should talk to this Empress see if she'll give it to us." Kairi suggested,

"We should probably let the King do all the talking, ya know ruler to ruler?" Roxas added,

Sora nodded, he probably would've protested but he didn't want a repeat of the post office,

"Then I guess we're off to Paris." Aqua replied glancing at a nearby train station.

The group had decided that they would pay for their own tickets in groups of Five, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi in one, Mickey, Terra, Aqua, Ven and Nova in the second, leaving Lea, Roxas, Xion, Namine and Crystal in the other.

"Five tickets to Paris please." Sora asked politely when he got to the window,

"Exit Visas." The man replied.

"Exivisa?" Nova asked,

"Uhhhh," was Sora's only reply.

"No Exit Visas? NO TICKETS!" the man yelled slamming the door in Sora's face.

"EXIVISA!" Nova yelled holding his Keyblade up getting a few looks Riku and Terra placed their hands on Nova's and pushed it down with little effort.

"Psst!"

"Psst!"

"PSSSST!" Sora after hearing the sounds crept over too an older women, who motioned him to come closer,

"See Dimitri he can help!" the old women whispered.

"Where can we find him?" Donald asked quietly.

"At the old palace, but you didn't hear it from me!" she stated,

"But…._we did_ hear it from you." Nova replied making the lady stare at him with a deadpan look,

"Uh….he's….inexperienced." Sora replied with a sheepish grin,

"Fine whatever go, go, go!" she stated shooing them off,

"Dimitri?" Goofy asked,

"He's the guy we need to talk to if we wanna get to Paris." Sora replied,

"Can he teach us the Exivisa spell we need?" Nova asked,

"It's not a spell it's a paper that says we can go somewhere." Riku explained.

"Oh." Nova replied.

"I asked around the old palace is on the outskirts of town…though I can't tell you where I found out." Terra replied, coming up to them.

The group eventually came to a large building it looked like a palace but it lost all luster and charm due to abandonment and age.

"Wow, it's even bigger than our Castle back home!" Ven stated.

"That's if even it's Castle Oblivion!" Terra added,

"Well….I'd say Castle Oblivion is taller." Aqua replied.

"Now we just need to find a way in…so do we walk up and knock on the door?" Lea asked.

"Hmmm, let's look around." Mickey suggested they split up and searched around Sora and Kairi eventually came across some broken wood and an entrance into the palace.

"Hey Guys we found something!" Kairi called as Sora stared into the door, he heard singing,

"Hey you guys hear that?" Sora asked,

"Hear what?" Riku asked.

"Singing." Sora replied.

"Yeah I can hear it too!" Xion noted as they rushed in hearing the fading words 'Once upon a December'

When they got into the ball room they found a young lady about Riku and Crystal's age, red hair in a bun, and pony tail she wore a raggedy yellow outfit she was just kneeling on the floor, Ven was the first to venture over.

"Excuse me miss?" Ven asked.

"HEY! What are you all doing in here!" Yelled a voice they all turned to see a man a couple years older than them about Terra's age with white shirt brown pants and teal vest with brown hair,

"HEY!" he snapped as the group rushed to the bottom of the stairs wondering what to do and the girl up near a large portrait of a family these must have been the Romanovs that Crystal found out about to their shock and amazement the girl in front of them greatly resembled the youngest girl in the painting.

"How'd you-…..get in here?" the man asked as he was joined by a portly older man with a greying beard and mustache combo, with a purplish shirt and dark pants, the younger one seemed to see what Sora and Co. saw,

"Vlad you see what I see?" Sora heard the younger one who had to be Dimitri ask,

"Uh no." Vlad replied before Dimitri pulled his glasses down,

"GASP! Yes YES!" Vlad stated as Ven heard barking he turned to see a grey colored puppy with long floppy ears,

"Hey there little fella, you in here too?" Ven asked picking him up getting a few friendly licks in response.

"Are you Dimitri?" the lady finally asked,

"Perhaps, that all depends on who's looking for him."

"My name is Anya I need travel papers."

"Small world, I'm Ventus call me Ven, this is Sora, Terra, Aqua, Namine, Roxas and Xion." Ven replied holding the dog in his hands,

"Who is that charming fellow?" Vlad asked as Ven handed the dog to him,

"Oh, oh he likes me!" Vlad cooed as the puppy licked him.

"I'm Riku, this is Mickey, and Crystal."

"Names Lea got it Memorized."

"I'm Goofy."

"Donald Duck!"

"Names Novato, or Nova if you like, they say you're the man to see but for some reason we can't tell you who sent us."

Dimitri wasn't listening however, he was circling around Anya,

"What? Why, are you circling me were a vulture in another life?" Anya snapped.

"I'm sorry Anna it's-"

"Anya!" she corrected,

"I'm sorry AN-yaa but I just can't help but think, that you look a lot like the-, so you said something about Traveling papers?" Dimitri replied glancing up to the portrait,

"Yes I'd like to go to Paris." She replied.

"So would we." Sora added,

"So let me ask you something Anya was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?" he asked,

"Well, this is gonna sound crazy but I can't remember my last name, I was found wandering around when I was eight…but I have very few memories of my past but I do have one clue and that is Paris." Anya told him,

"Then like Ven said it is a small world we are also going to Paris." Dimitri replied getting three tickets from Vlad (They we're actually Circus tickets.)

"But the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Anastasia!"

"Oh." Anya replied,

The three walked off as Sora and Co. followed,

"We are going to reunite, the Grand Duchess with her Grandmother."

"You do kind of resemble her." Sora pointed out,

"Indeed she does my boy, the same blue eyes." Vlad pointed out,

"The Romanov eyes." Dimitri added,

"Nicholas's smile."

"Alexandria's chin."

"She even has the Grand Duchess's hands." Vlad finished,

"Are you telling me that you think that I am Anastasia?" Anya asked,

"All I know is that I've interviewed hundreds of girls all over the city and not one of them resembles the Grand Duchess as much as you I mean look at the portrait!" Dimitri stated,

"He has a point." Kairi pointed out,

"Well I think you're all mad." Anya replied,

"Why not? You don't know what happened to you." Xion replied,

"No one knows what happened to her." Vlad replied,

"You're looking for your family." Dimitri replied,

"And her only family is in Paris." Vlad finished,

"Have you ever considered the possibility?" Dimitri asked,

"That, I could be royalty?" Anya asked as the two nodded,

"You really think she could be?" Sora asked quietly,

"She does look a lot like the girl in the painting." Terra replied,

"Well I don't know it's hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you sleep on a damp floor but sure I think every lonely girl would hope she's a princess." Anya replied,

"And somewhere, one lucky girl is!" Vlad stated.

"Wish we could help but the third ticket _is_ for the Grand Duchess Anastasia." Dimitri replied,

"What about us?" Lea asked,

"Well, maybe when we find her you could be her royal escorts, good luck Anya." Dimitri replied.

The group watched them go then turned to Anya, who was staring intently at a painting of the girl and an elderly women.

"What are you going to do?" Sora asked, Anya thought for a few moments,

"Why didn't you tell any of them of our brilliant plan?" Vlad asked,

"All she wants to do is go to Paris no sense of splitting a third of the reward Money and that Sora kid and his friends not striking me as the con artist type." Dimitri replied,

"I'm telling you we are walking away too soon!" Vlad stated,

"Relax I've got this, now walk a little slower." Dimitri told him, then smiled,

"Three, two, one!"

"Dimitri!" Anya called Sora and Co. following,

"You called?" Dimitri asked,

"If I don't know who I am then who's to say that I'm not a Princess or a Duchess or whatever she is." Anya stated,

"Yeah and if she's not the Empress will certainly know and it's all just a big misunderstanding." Namine added,

"Sound's, Plausible." Dimitri replied,

"Yeah, I mean you can't really blame someone if they made an honest mistake right? So there's no harm in trying." Sora added,

"Exactly." Dimitri replied, then bowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the Grand Duchess, Anastasia."

"Pooka, guys we are going to Paris!" Anya told them all,

"Uh Sora and his friends can come the dog stays." Dimitri stated,

"The Dog goes too." Anya argued,

"I'm allergic to dogs." Dimitri retorted.

Nova gave him a look, "Then shouldn't you have an adverse reaction to his presence?"

"Shut up Nova." Dimitri stated,

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Anya stated, as this went on a white albino bat with a reliquary that was demonic looking with a glowing green mist within watched them from above,

"Grand Duchess, I hate to tell you pal but Anastasia's dead _all_ the Romanov's are dead, they're dead, dead, dead, _**dead!**_" the Bat known as Bartok stated glancing to a demonic dragon like spirit that appeared beside him,

"Am I right my friend I mean how could, that be….Ana-WAHH!" Bartok jumped off the ledge but held on by a foot,

"Oh come on am I supposed to believe that that thing woke up after all these years just cause some guy claims she's royalty?" Bartok asked getting back up, the spirits kept on coming, a lot more now,

"Okay, okay I get it enough with the glowing and the smoke people! If that thing's come back to life it must mean….Anastasia's alive! And THAT'S HER!" he cried looking down as Dimitri gave in to letting Pooka come along,

Suddenly the reliquary sprang to life and Bartok's ankle was caught in the small string it as the heroes left crashed straight through the floor past interspace into the realm of Darkness and even past there.

Where he landed was a strange realm where there were a bunch of floating spears were around, he landed on one with a crash.

"Owww." Bartok moaned as he got up he looked around it a had a cavey like feel and he suddenly got the feeling he wasn't alone,

"Who dare disturbs my Solitude?" yelled a voice out came Rasputin angered,

"GET OUT!" he yelled several times over grabbing Bartok in a crush hold but then saw the bat up close.

"Bartok? Is that you?" he asked nostalgically,

"Master your Alive?" Bartok asked unable to believe it then again he found out there was one Romanov left,

"Yes in a_ manner_ of speaking!" Rasputin snapped as his eye fell out into Bartok's paws.

"Wow that fell right out there sir!" the small Bat stated a hiding his disgust, as he popped it back in,

"Something's happened!" Rasputin spat,

"Yeah." Bartok agreed,

"I can feel it I can feel the Dark Forces stirring!" he shouted,

"I'm not surprised because I saw her, Anastasia." Bartok replied,

"Anastasia, ALIVE?" Rasputin stated, as his lips were now falling out of his head,

"Uh sir-"

"That Romanov brat!" the lips spat as Bartok placed them back in,

"I guess a curse ain't what it used to be huh sir?" Bartok replied,

"THAT'S why I'm stuck in Limbo! The curse is not yet fulfilled!" he stated throwing his arms out and sending his right hand and Bartok who was clutched in it against the wall much to his dismay,

"WAHHH Look at me, I'm falling apart!" Rasputin sobbed,

"I'M A WRECK!" he declared,

"Actually considering it's been ten years you look pretty good!" Bartok assured but Rasputin waved him off,

"No sir ya do, ya do!" Bartok assured,

"Really?" Rasputin asked brightening up.

"Sir is this, the face of a man who would lie to you?" he asked putting on an innocent face.

"Come on for a minute there your old spark back!" Bartok added.

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces!" Rasputin stated,

"What this reliquary?" Bartok asked moving it forward a little the undead wizard gasped,

"Where did you get that?"

"I found-"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he stated snatching it away,

"Alright, alright don't get so grabby!" Bartok retorted before following Rasputin down some steps,

"My old friend, Together again!" he stated placing it into a small rock pedestal,

"Soon the curse will be complete and the last of the Romanovs WILL DIEEEEEEEEEE FIND HER AND DESTROY THE LAST OF THE ROMANOVS!" he declared as many more glowing spirits flew into darkness.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora sat in the seat of the rushing train this time around they had the tickets and were now on the well rail to Paris,

"So some time tomorrow right?" he asked,

"That's what Dimitri said," Kairi replied before, looking out the window.

"Hey you okay?" Sora asked,

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine it's just….that lady I keep dreaming about, I still don't know who she is…and Crystal found nothing all we know about her is that she used to be an apprentice of Ansem…but-"

"We don't know what happened to her or why she's appearing in your dreams." Sora replied,

"Right." Kairi replied looking down, Sora took her hands in his,

"Hey, we'll figure it out. In fact once we're done in this world we can ask Ansem himself!" Sora suggested. She nodded.

"Thank you Sora."

_**Meanwhile….**_

Roxas and Ven were helping Dimitri get their luggage up once the two boys found their seats Dimitri went to find his only to be growled off by Pooka who had found his seat making Dimitri sit beside Anya, he glanced over and noticed she was playing with her necklace.

"Stop fiddling with that thing you're a Duchess sit up straight." He nagged to her chagrin.

"How is it you know what Grand Duchesses do or don't do?" Anya asked,

"I make it my business to know." Dimitri replied,

"Riiight." Roxas muttered with a roll of the eyes,

"Dimitri do you think I'm royalty?" she asked,

"You know I do." Dimitri charmingly replied,

"Then stop bossing me around!" she snapped before turning away,

Roxas laughed while Ven grinned, "That was a bad burn." He smirked,

"She certainly has a mind of her own." Vlad pointed out,

"Yeah…I hate that, women!" Dimitri snapped turning away Anya stuck her tongue out Vlad chuckling pulled out a piece of paper over the travel papers and made a mark.

"He's marking who's out witting who." Roxas whispered very quietly to Ven,

"How can you tell?" Ven asked,

"Cause Lea does the same thing for Crystal and Riku." Roxas replied, as he finished these words we see Lea walking down the hall. He suddenly heard,

"Seriously, guh whatever!" from Riku coming down a bit from the compartment Riku let out a growl,

"She is just so! UGH!" grumbling he left for another cart,

Lea smirked, "One more for Crystal." He said marking a piece of paper, the train continued on it's away a few hours passed and Dimitri finding Anya alone in their compartment as the others went for dinner,

"Hey listen I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Me too and, I appreciate your apology." She told him making him argue,

"Apology who said anything about an apology I was just pointing out-"

"Please don't talk anymore it's only gonna upset me!" she snapped,

"Fine I'll be quiet, I'll be quiet if you will." He retorted,

"Fine."

"Fine,"

"Fine." Anya finished.

"So you think you're gonna miss it?" Anya asked.

"What your talking?" Dimitri quipped,

"NO! St. Petersburg." She replied.

"No." Dimitri answered,

"But it was your home." She replied.

"It was a place I once lived end of story." Dimitri explained,

"Then you must be planning on making Paris your true home." She deduced,

"What IS IT with you and homes?" he asked as she got up he put his legs up,

"Well for one thing it's something every normal person wants! And it's also a- JUST FORGET IT!" she snapped when Dimitri wouldn't let her pass,

At this instant Sora and Vlad came in the latter with Pooka in hand,

"Thank goodness it's you two remove him from my sight!" Anya snapped before crossing her arms and looking away,

"Dimitri, what you do?" Sora asked,

"Me? It's _**Her**_!" Dimitri stated,

"HA!" she stated throwing her arms into the air and storming out of the compartment,

"What was that about?" Sora asked,

"An unspoken attraction." Vlad stated off handedly due to his attention on playing with Pooka,

"ATTRACTION? For_** THAT**_ skinny little brat have you lost your mind?" Dimitri snapped,

"He said it!" Sora stated pointing to Vlad,

"I was only asking a single question." Vlad defended as Dimitri now stormed out,

"Attraction? Ridiculous!" he madly muttered to himself as walked down the car, at this point the spirits that Rasputin sent after Anya had found the train they were all on and dove into the engine making it heat up very quickly and race forward.

Unaware of the danger, Vlad going down the car passed by some passengers showing their passports,

"They were blue now they are red." One said Vlad glanced at his and yelped rushing back to his own compartment, Roxas, Ven and Anya now asleep no one was aware of the passing demons, especially Vlad and Dimitri.

"One of the things I hate about this government….everything's in red!" Vlad stated grimly,

"RED?" Dimitri snapped,

"I propose we get the others and head to the baggage cart before the guards come." Vlad stated,

"And I propose we get off this train!" Dimitri stated as they gathered their bags.

Pooka however did notice the demons and started barking at them, waking Ven.

"Uhnnn Pooka what is it?" the blonde asked as he peered out the window, as Pooka barked one of the Demons made a face at them scaring Ven off his seat,

"WAHH!" Pooka was now whimpering as he tried to hide in Ven's jacket the speedy Keyblader now had a scared look on his face,

"THAT was no pigeon!" he stated, Roxas stirred awake and gave him a flat look,

"Ya mind some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Actually I need you guys up, and uh get your friends." Dimitri stated,

"Why?" Roxas asked,

"Change of scenery." Dimitri replied not looking up,

"Okay." Ven replied as they left they looked at each other,

"He needs all of us to move?" Ven asked,

"Chances are it's our travel papers." Roxas replied as they left.

"Hey!" Dimitri said trying to wake Anya when she literally hit him in the nose,

"OW!"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were- Oh it's you well that's okay then." Anya stated,

"He needs all of us to move?" they heard Mickey ask when they left the cart,

"That's what I said." Ven told him,

"I think you broke my nose!" Dimitri complained, alerting them.

"Men are such babies." Anya muttered,

Sora took slight offense to that having overheard her but brushed it off they gathered in another colder cart filled with various crates and bags,

"Change of scenery, right." Roxas muttered under his breath,

"Uh guys why are, we in the baggage cart?" Kairi asked making Anya turn on them,

"The Baggage cart?" she asked Dimitri and Vlad gave sheepish smiles,

"There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers would there Maestro?" Anya asked,

"Of course not your highness I just hate to see you mix in with all those commoners." Dimitri replied,

"So you pick the coldest cart on the train?" Riku asked,

"Yes, yes I did." Dimitri replied,

"Nice job Maestro." Anya replied,

"Were commoners so the problems not solved." Nova pointed out.

"Technically we're the royal entourage so…we may not count." Crystal replied,

Goofy made a brr sound as Donald looked around for something he could wear until they got somewhere warmer.

Suddenly the group was knocked over by a huge force,

"What was that?" Xion called out,

"I don't know but there goes the dining car!" Vlad moaned,

"And the rest of the train!" Crystal added,

"Were still, attached to the engine. But something's wrong!" Aqua stated, getting a very bad feeling and sensing darkness.

"Dimitri!" Vlad called looking out the window towards the front,

"What?"

"I think someone has Flambéed our engine!" Vlad added.

Riku looked out the window, where the engine was now a bright fire red color and looking like it was starting to melt in places the steam coming from it was a thick poisonous black with sparks all over.

"Flambéed? Try nuked!" The silverette stated,

"Wait here I'll check it out." Dimitri told everyone,

"I'll come to!" Sora yelled at his heels. The two managed to climb up the front of it keep low under the smoke Sora and Dimitri managed to get to the front,

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Dimitri called only to be pushed back by heat, Sora summoned Top Scarer and aimed it at the engine,

"HY-"

"DON'T you'll cook us alive!" Dimitri snapped,

"OH! We don't want that!" Sora replied as they turned away and headed back.

"We're going way to fast!" Anya stated,

"RUN AWAY TRAIN!" Donald and Goofy cried together as Sora and Dimitri returned jumping down in front of them,

"No one's driving the train!" Sora stated,

"We're gonna have to jump!" Dimitri stated,

"WHAT?" Donald cried,

"Did you say _jump_?" Anya asked in fear, both Dimitri and Terra pulled at the door they saw that below was an icy river that was surrounded by rocks if that didn't kill them the water would!

"After you!" Anya replied as they all stared down at the river,

"We'll have to separate the car!" Dimitri stated hearing this Rasputin's demons rushed to the front of the car our heroes were in and fused the lock on the cart keeping it to the engine together.

When Dimitri got out there they saw this Dimitri grabbed a hammer and starting hitting it hoping to break it apart,

"There has to be something better!" he muttered,

"Dimitri. Get out of my way!" Roxas yelled obeying the man came in as Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Everybody get back!" Roxas yelled,

"EXPLOSION!" the bronze yelled blasting it apart, making him fall back on recoil it even managed to take out a good section of the car Kairi and Aqua raced to use Hydro to put out some stray fires.

"That works!" Dimitri stated wide-eyed.

"What do they teach you kids these days?" he asked Xion who shrugged.

The two now separate cars raced down the track, but the demons were already at the bridge ready to strike,

"The brakes are out!" Vlad cried, Lea rushed up and grabbed them to help.

"Turn harder!" SNAP the wheel on the breaks came right off in their hands.

"Or not." The pyro muttered.

"It's okay we've got plenty of track we'll just coast to a stop!" Dimitri told them however after being knocked over by a large tremor again the demons formed as one giant one destroyed the bridge when everyone stood there was a large collective gasp, the bridge was out.

"You were saying?" Anya asked,

"It's nice to know how the universe feels, about us today." Sora muttered, Donald instantly burst into tears and clamped Mickey in a big hug sobbing in his shoulder.

"Vlad help me with this!" Dimitri stated grabbing some chain as he yelled Vlad fell into a box with Namine and Crystal trying to help him out, and since Murphy's Law was descending upon our heroes.

"UNVERSED!" Sora cried when several of them appeared, there was a two tone green one with red eyes that looked like a seed it blew wind at them trying to blow them off only for Ven to kill it with a beam of light from his Keyblade, there were also some Floods and Scrappers,

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled killing a few,

"GOOFY SPIN!" Goofy yelled hitting many of the Floods while Sora and the others began to hack and slash at them meanwhile Dimitri hanging from the side of the cart looked up to see the chain hanging,

"Hand me the chain!" he stated but wasn't happy to see Anya.

"NOT YOU!" he snapped,

"Everyone's busy at the moment." She stated Dimitri took it and wrapped it around the bottom rail of the cart but due to the speed part of it broke off fortunately Anya pulled him off before it hit him it did as they looked back and saw cut several branches,

"And to think that could've been you." Anya stated, Dimitri dusted himself off with a huff,

"If we live through this remind me to thank you." He told her, they then turned on the chain as Sora and the others killed off the remaining Unversed.

"Here goes nothing brace yourself!" Dimitri stated as he and Anya pushed off the chain it caught on to the rail but pulled some of it out and the Baggage cart turned and started skidding on it's side.

"Well this is our stop!" Anya stated,

"COWABUNGA!" Sora yelled,

as he and all the others jumped and landed in the freshly fallen snow with their bags, as for the Train and the baggage cart, Riku and Nova recovering first saw them crash into the canyon they exploded.

"Master Riku I don't want to ride a train ever again." Nova stated,

"That's okay Nova no one will want to after today." Riku replied,

"I hate trains, remind me _**NEVER**_ to get on the train again!" Dimitri spat, watching this development Rasputin in a hissy fit grabbed his neck and beard and gave them good shakes all while babbling and screaming.

"Whoa!" Bartok replied staring at the freak out Rasputin let his head and wrist hit the rock for table with a thud making his thumb pop out,

"You should really watch your blood pressure Sir my Nephew Izzy just keeled over one day mid Mango!" Bartok told him listening to said blood pressure,

"Stress is a killer sir and he was a fruit bat, no meat no blood even." Bartok replied screwing the thumb back on,

"HOW could they let her, escape!" Rasputin spat,

"Yeah, aint that a kick in the head it is very upsetting I guess this reliquary is broken." Bartok replied tossing it away to Rasputin's horror.

"YOU IDIOT!" he cried as he just managed to catch it by stretching out his hand which with muscles and veins attached grabbing it he pulled it back he growled.

"Now sir, remember what I told you about stress." Bartok replied as he was glared at,

"I sold my soul for this my life my very existence depends on it…..and YOU almost DESTROYED IT!" he growled shoving Bartok's nose into it,

"Okay, Okay I get it you break it you bought it!" he replied,

"See you remember you miserable rodent!" Rasputin snapped throwing him away,

"Yeah sure blame the bat why not we're easy targets." Bartok mumbled under his breath,

"What are you babbling about?" Rasputin snapped over hearing him,

"Anastasia just wishing I could do the job for you sir I'd give her a HA and a HIYA and a OOOOOWAAH!" Bartok stated doing various Karate poses,

"And I'd kick her sir!" he stated,

"Oh but I have something else in mind…something much more, cruel and I believe." Rasputin told him as several Shadow Heartless appeared scaring Bartok into the air,

"Our new friends can help with that." Rasputin stated chuckling evilly,

_**Fade to black…..**_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and Co walked for a couple of days. On the bright side it was warmer, especially when they got out of the colder part of Land of Mystery

"So we're walking to France." Anya asked,

"No we'll take a boat in Germany." Dimitri replied,

"Oh so we're walking to Germany?" Ven asked,

"No we're taking a bus." Dimitri replied,

"A BUS!" Anya stated in relief,

"That's nice." Sora stated dreamily his feet were hurting,

"So we're walking to the next town." Nova replied,

"That's miles from here." Crystal complained.

"And you ruined the moment thanks for that." Riku sniped,

"One more, for Riku." Lea muttered,

"WHAT?" the two teens asked,

"Nothing!" Lea promptly replied.

"We'll get some rides on the way." Dimitri added,

"Good." Anya stated in relief once more.

They eventually came to a bridge, where they stopped to rest Vlad of on cloud nine started to dance,

"Sophie my dear Vladdy is on his way!" he stated out loud,

"Vlad Ixnay on the Ophiesay!" Dimitri warned but it was too late,

"Who's Sophie?" Sora asked getting caught in a dance with Vlad,

"She is a tender morsel, a cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow." He stated swinging Sora around,

"Okay you don't need to tell me while dancing WAHH!" Sora cried.

Terra glanced over at Roxas and Riku who were snickering,

"You're not going to let him forget this are you?" he asked,

"Never!" the two replied in unison.

"She is filled with laughter and whipped cream!" Vlad continued as Sora found himself flung out to Anya and Dimitri,

"Is this a person or a crème puff?" Anya asked Dimitri before Sora with a yelp was pulled back and spun one last time.

"She is the Empress's ravishing first cousin!" Vlad finished letting Sora go and the poor Keyblader fell with a thud dizzy, on his chin Kairi, Donald and Goofy checked him over while he continued to dance.

"Wow someone's in love." Lea muttered,

"Yeah Vlad sure is happy!" Goofy agreed as Sora recovered,

"Hold on first cousin I thought we we're going to see the Empress herself." Aqua stated,

"Yeah why are we going to see her cousin?" Ven added,

"Uh well…."

"Dimitri?" Anya asked in a stern tone.

"Uh no one actually sees the Dower Empress without convincing Sophie first." Dimitri finally answered,

"You didn't tell us that before." Kairi stated,

"Oh no,_** not**_ me!" Anya promptly stated,

"Anya."

"NO, NO! NO ONE told me I had to prove I was the Grand Duchess!" she snapped,

"Hold on a minute." Dimitri tried to reason,

"Show up yes, look nice fine but _lie_?" she asked.

"You don't know if it's a lie? What if it's true?" Dimitri replied she huffed and stormed away cursing her Amnesia,

"Okay so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are I just thought it was something you had to see through no matter what." Dimtri admitted,

"Look at me Dimitri I am not exactly Grand Duchess material here!" she snapped going to the bridge,

Vlad after a few moments went to her side.

"Tell me child what do you see?" he asked,

"I see a skinny little nobody…with no past…and no future." She stated,

"That's not true, so you don't know who you are, that doesn't make you a, nobody especially since you're trying to find out!" Sora told her,

"He's right the past is the past it's the future you need to focus on, as of now you're not Anya anymore your Anastasia." Kairi added,

"I'll tell you what I see…I see an engaging and firey young woman who has on many occasions shown regal command equal to any royal in the world and I would know….I was a member of the Imperial court."

This definitely seemed to cheer Anya up, however….

"So are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Anastasia." Dimitri asked,

Vlad gave him a look while Anya rolled her eyes and walked off, as did Kairi.

"Nice move." Sora stated,

"What?" Dimitri replied not knowing what he did.

"There is nothing left for you back there my dear everything is in Paris!" Vlad stated.

She thought it over and nodded,

"Gentlemen start your teaching."

"I remember it well!" Vlad replied, and on the way to Germany Anya was taught etiquette, how to act like a Grand Duchess and she then had to memorize names of the royalty,

"Got it memorized Anya." Lea asked,

"No." she replied as they continued, she did however state one of them had a yellow cat,

"Did teach her that?" Sora asked,

"No." Vlad replied,

Eventually the bus they all waited for took them to Germany they didn't have to many problems along the way just a few Heartless (Which had begun to show up) and Unversed attacks nothing that Sora and the others couldn't handle there was one incident where Terra and Lea were yelled at by one very angry tourist.

The group then got on the boat Sora and the others were settling in their cabins, Dimitri then handed Anya a package,

"Hey I got you a dress." He replied giving it to her, it was quite frilly and big,

"You got me a….tent." she replied as Pook shook his head once more at Dimitri.

She then pulled the bottom wide and looked in,

"What are you looking for?" Dimitri asked with an arched eyebrow,

"The Russian Circus I think it's still in here." She joked.

"Come on! Just put it on." Dimitri retorted, leaving Anya to look over the dress.

Later everyone gathered on the deck to relax while Vlad beat Dimitri at Checkers.

"So once we land it should only be a carriage ride away right?" Sora asked,

"Yup, but the hard part will be explaining things without causing hostility." Mickey replied crossing his arms,

"Right this has to be dealt with delicately." Terra added,

"We'll worry about that later right now check out the sun set." Ven stated he then glanced over to see Namine drawing it and smiled his thoughts were disrupted when Anya came up to the deck.

The dress had been modified to a simple blue dress with short sleeves and a white collar, she had let her hair down and had it tied in a ribbon,

"Wow, you look great!" Dimitri stated impressed,

"Wonderful you are dressed for a ball and you will learn to dance for one." Vlad stated,

"Dimitri come here." Vlad stated pulling his younger friend over,

"I-I, I'm not really good at it." He admitted before they started,

"One, Two, three, one two three, no, no Anya you don't lead let him." Vlad instructed, after a few minutes the two started dancing and waltzing quite well, with Vlad trying to figure out how to keep love with interfering with their plan….thus regretting letting them dance.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Anya told him,

"You mean light headed?" Dimitri replied,

"Yeah." The two stopped and left leaving the group alone, later after the sun set the heroes retired to their cabins for the night,

"Hey how are you guys?" Crystal asked poking her head in as she saw Anya playing with her necklace once more,

"Together in Paris." Crystal read "is that your clue?"

"Whoever gave me this Necklace must have known and loved me." Anya replied without looking at her.

A tip of the boat and one of Dimitri's bag fell, revealing a green and gold colored box that matched Anya's necklace,

"What's that?" Crystal asked,

"I don't know." Anya said picking it up but getting massive nostalgia about it as dancing figures came into her mind,

"It's almost like it has a secret." She mumbled but laughed when Pooka licked her feet, Crystal left as Vlad groaned,

"Are you alright?" Anya asked,

"No but look at him he'll sleep through anything." Vlad replied a little jealous,

As the light went off the room Pooka at the end of the bed went to cuddle with Anya only for Vlad to start squishing him croaking the dog tried to struggled out Anya fortunately for him kicked Vlad making him move a little, allowing Pooka to get to her,

"Sleep tight Pooka." She cooed.

In Rasputin's lair He and Bartok watched as Anya fell asleep,

"There she is sir all snug in her cozy little bed." Bartok stated,

"Yes…..I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me." Rasputin venomously said as he cast a spell.

A green mist suddenly entered the room, it searched around the room and around Anya, it turned golden with many Butterflies.

Anya was now dreaming of being in a beautiful field coming to meet her was a boy he was wearing a bathing suit with a sailor cap with gold hair, he had Butterflies around him which flew over to Anya who was now in a blue and white summer dress of sorts.

In the real world Anya started to sleep walk after the boy in her dreams getting up from her bed and shutting the door waking Pooka, the little dog roused from his sleep saw that Anya was gone, he sensing Danger rushed to the door barking to get out to no avail then going to bark at Dimitri as loudly as he could.

Meanwhile in a cabin with Namine, Aqua, Kairi and Xion, Crystal after falling out of breath walked out to go to the bathroom since there wasn't one in their cabin after washing up and going to return she saw Anya sleep walk by,

"Anya?" the Mauvette asked but no answer she heard thunder and saw Anya was heading towards the upper deck.

"Anya! Any,a come back!" she cried when she saw it was no use, she rushed into the cabin where, Sora, Riku, Ven and Nova were asleep,

In her dream Anya was climbing up some rocks towards a small cliff, the boy seemed to be leading her somewhere,

"_Come on!" _the boy told her though Anya was only walking out into a storm in the real world.

"Riku! Riku!" Crystal cried shaking him, the silverette with messy bed head looking like Sora if he grew his hair out a tiny bit more just stared,

"What?" he snapped grumpily

"It's Anya she's sleep walking right into a storm something's wrong!" Crystal stated making Riku become more alert and got out of bed Sora woke up for about two seconds then flopped down back to sleep.

_**In Anya's cabin…**_

"Mnnn, Pooka!" Dimitri stated grabbing the dog who was barking like crazy,

"Pooka what?" the dog whimpered and looked towards the bed and Dimitri saw it was empty,

"ANYA?" he snapped getting up and crashing into the wall as Riku and Crystal appeared and followed as they all rushed up the stairs,

"ANYAAA!" Dimitri called as a wave hit the boat soaking them to the bone,

"What is she doing out here?" Riku snapped a little grumpy from being woke up,

"I told you something's wrong!" Crystal snapped as they looked around trying to find her.

Anya meanwhile in her dreams had come to a drop with a small lagoon at the bottom, in front of her were a trio of girls all older then her but only by a few years they all jumped and Anya was enticed to follow being rocked by the boat in the real world didn't stop her from going to the edge of the boat.

"Get up there we'll get a better view!" Riku stated as she and the boys climbed up to the top Anya was now on the literal edge of the boat in her dreams she was looking at the three girls with a man with a dark colored beard wearing a bathing suit.

"_Hello Sunshine." He called,_

"_Hello!" Anya called in glee,_

"_Jump in, jump!" he called the boy instantly jumped in doing a cannon ball and splashing the man and three girls, Anya laughed in both the real world and the dream world._

"Dimitri, Riku!" Crystal called spotting Anya who was going to jump,

"Anya, stop!" Riku called,

"ANYA NOOOO!" Dimitri cried swinging over it was his voice that seemed to break through because she had heard it in the dream world she turned back towards it hesitating from jumping.

"_Yeeesss JUMP! The Romanov curse!" the man now a demon commanded _

"_JUMP!" it yelled,as all the others turned to demons and the landscape around them turned into a hellish nightmare._

_Anya screamed as they descended upon her trying to get away Anya was grabbed by two of them on the wrists while one grabbed her from behind and picked her up._

In the real world however it was Riku and and Crystal that had seized her by the wrists in fear of her falling and Dimitri the one that grabbed her and carried her to safety.

"NO!" Anya moaned,

"Wake up Anya!" Crystal called,

"Anya, Anya wake up!" Dimitri stated shaking her her eyes snapped open and she looked around fearful and frantic,

"The Romanov, curse! Curse!" she cried,

"Curse?" Riku asked.

"What, what are you talking about?" Dimitri stated,

"I kept seeing faces so many faces!" she cried burring her head in Dimitri's chest, at this point Sora and the others had woken up looking for them all,

"What happened?" Sora asked,

Riku shook his head, "Not sure but I think Anya remembered something…something bad."

Everyone looked Anya now crying,

"It's alright it was just a nightmare your safe now." Dimitri comforted as the others looked on,

"Poor thing." Crystal muttered watching this Rasputin's neck in rage stretched with him screaming and hitting the celling with his head.

Bartok flew up to the head's level and waited tell he stopped for more than a second,

"Calm down master this is no time to lose your head!" Bartok stated,

Rasputin taking several deep breathes retracted his head and sighed,

"I am calm….if the demons from the reliquary cannot destroy Anastasia then the Heartless will!" Rasputin decided,

"Sir are you sure you want to use them they're creepier than the smoke people and they keep looking at us like were snacks and I get enough of that when I'm hunting." Bartok stated,

"Exactly why they are perfect for the job and I know just the one!" Rasputin stated as a smoke of darkness appeared nearby.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora felt the wind in his hair causing it to blow wildly as he saw their destination in the distance,

"Guys I can see it!" he stated pointing towards the line of land in the distance everyone gathered at the front of the boat there it was land ho!

However there was a bubbling in the water emerging from it's depths was a large water dragon like Heartless it was a navy blue with a purple patch of skin and red fin it surged around the boat and spotted Anya she screamed when it tried to eat her.

"LOOK OUT!" Goofy cried but Dimitri was faster pushing her out of the way Pooka was barking feverently with Vlad staring up in fear as the monster roared,

"Guys get below deck!" Terra stated the three with Pooka raced below as Sora summoned Top Scarer.

"FIRE!" the brunette yelled the thing was hit but all it did was snap at him.

Kairi came rushing forward and landed a hard combo on the Sea Serpent, as it sent her back into the ground,

"Kairi!" Sora cried rushing over,

"I'm fine you need to focus!" Kairi told him,

"Look out!" she called casting reflect on him for protection she shot him a look to which he replied with a sheepish smile Sora then turned and sent a Strike Raid the monster's way.

"THUNDEGA!" Donald yelled zapping the monster it tried to wrap it's tail around the boat only for Terra to use Zatesukean on it making it screech in pain and go back into the sea.

"Where'd it go!" Sora yelled,

"I've seen one of these before…well Axel has in Neverland, this kind of Heartless is tough so stay sharp."

Just then the monster reemerged and sprayed them with a blast of water Lea managed to jump and throw his Chakrams at it once it was close and he got it back Lea sent a powerful blast of Fire at it the thing dried up a little, but sent Lea into the ship with it's tail, however Lea barely grabbed the rail and kept himself from falling into the ocean.

"Yeah tough as nails!" he growled.

"LIGHT BLOOM!" Aqua yelled spinning around gracefully and shooting beams of light at the monster as Roxas came in striking it repeatedly making it fall a little, the Heartless then retaliated by shooting an ice beam like attack on him,

The poor bronze fell in a block of ice,

"Hang on buddy!" Lea declared as he began to thaw out Roxas whose head was the first to be defrosted,

"So…..Cold!" Roxas shivered,

"PRISIM RAIN!" Aqua yelled unleashing a bunch of colored lights to hit the beast which then began to snap at her and Mickey who countered with a powerful combo following it up with a pearl spell,

"LIMIT STORM!" Terra yelled sending a massive hit on the monster Sora bouncing between the smoke pipes managed to get above the Monster,

"QUAKERA!" Sora yelled smashing the attack right on it's head,

"CYCLONE!" Ven yelled spinning into the monster using the wind to force off the ship the monster shook it's head and zapped Ven with some lighting breath being sent into the ground,

"CHAIN RAVE!" Xion yelled using the chain on Abuade to spin her Keyblade and hit the monster,

"EXO SPARK!" Donald yelled zapping the monster a blast of water now erupted from it's mouth sending the duck into the wall like a drowned rat,

"SPIN RAID!" Goofy yelled spinning into the monster and jumping back as Riku rushed up,

"DARK AURA!" he yelled darting from all directions striking the monster then coming down and making it suffer the energy that followed,

Goofy managed to hit it a couple of times while Sora and Roxas now defrosted got back to back,

"ROXAS!"

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" the bronzette called as they summoned thirteen giant swords then charged at the monster repeatedly Sora hacked it left and up while Roxas slashed right and down,

"LET'S GO!"

"WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" Roxas stated as they sent balls of light at the monster after the Heartless was stunned they moved on to the finisher,

"LIGHT!" they yelled summoning beams of light to hit the monster repeatedly,

Donald and Aqua sent a few Water spells at it but that replenished some of it's Health it then returned the favor by zapping them with it's lighting breath,

"CURAGA!" Aqua yelled healing them both,

Ven after waking up got back in the battle after drinking a potion he charged with a small roar,

"THUNDER DIVE!" Ven yelled covered in electricity and diving into the monster's head, Ven was thrown off but he managed to flip to his feet and land gracefully,

"Uh oh!" Ven yelped as wind came from its jaw however Nova was quicker and saved the blonde with a powerful barrier spell,

"Thanks!" Ven stated,

"No problem, alright time to take out this Heartless, THUNDER RAID!" Nova yelled sending an electric charged Keyblade into the monster, Mickey was now jumping from place to place and stabbing the monster with his Keyblade,

Kairi struck hard with a powerful combo that ended in an explosion ability she struck once more the however she saw she had backed herself into a corner,

"Look out!" Xion yelled pushing her away from the attack the raven turned and struck the monster in the mouth then stabbed her keyblade into it's top jaw.

The Storm Serpent roared and screeched in pain as the girls made a break for it Sora came from above and stabbed it in the back,

"Alright lets end this!" he stated as he was now zooming around the boat and climbing to gain speed he using the snout of the Heartless as a Spring board gain a lot more momentum and height and his Keyblade covered in light he slammed into the monster.

"WHOAAA!" Sora screamed falling into the Sea he surfaced just in time to see it fade into oblivion he then caught a life saver….(No not the candy) and was pulled up by Dimitri and Terra,

"Thanks guys." Sora replied wet and tired, watching this unfold Rasputin lost it,

"WAHAHAHAHAAAKAKAAHAAHAHAHAH!" with this Banshee like shriek he stretched out the extended head, limbs and head stretching out and wiggling then,

BOOM! Rasputin had literally blown apart into pieces, Bartok after peaking out from behind a nearby rock with several demon bugs watched as he 'pulled' himself back together,

"Sir?" Bartok asked the old undead wizard was now growling and hyperventilating in rage,

"Calm down sir we just have to think of something else that's all it's not like we're in a hurry or anything." Bartok told him,

"Right, Right…I am calm….Heartless!" he replied relaxing his head and shoulders,

"I have no feelings what so ever." Rasputin sang as his head went into his chest cavity, it was there he got an idea as Bartok went into the hole where his head should be as well,

"I have a sort of clarity Bartok….I will have to kill her myself in person!" he growled,

"Physically?" the bat asked,

"You know what they say, if you want something done…right!" he stated going into a wall while trying to walk Bartok grabbed his beard and started to go back out,

"But that means, going top side!" Bartok stated as he pulled down,

"Exactly!" Rasputin stated,

"I will have the satisfaction of killing the last of the Romanovs with my own hands!" he declared,

"Well time to go!" he stated grabbing a cloak and spraying some cologne,

"But your dead! Your falling apart sir how are you supposed to get to Paris in one peace?" Bartok stated,

"I thought we'd take the train!" he replied Bartok screaming had to hold on for dear life as Rasputin like a rocket charged towards their destination.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Ahh yes I remember it all well, every spring-"said a lady who was dressed up like Anastasia,

"We would take picnics by the shores on Sunday, haven't you anything better to do?" an elderly women with a cane asked shooing her off,

A blonde lady who was serving tea, knew what that meant,

"Uh you'd better go now, uh aureivor!" she stated shooing her out, portly and in a blue dress turned to the other women as the door closed,

"I'm sorry I thought for sure that one was real, well she was real she was human but not our real, but we won't be fooled next time I'm going to think of really hard questions!" Sophie stated,

"NO!" Marie stated, "My heart can't take it anymore! I will see no more girls claiming to be Anastasia."

And with that the one picture she had of her Grand Daughter was pushed down to lie flat.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Meanwhile on the way to Paris Sophie's house to be more precise Anya was getting nervous, they were going over Anastasia's relitives.

"Where's Uncle Borris from?" Dimitri asked,

"What if Sophie doesn't recognize me?" Anya asked,

"She will. You're Anastasia!" Dimitri replied,

"It's just three days ago I had no past and now I'm trying to remember an entire life time!" she stated,

"That's why you've got Dimitri! So Where's Uncle Borris from?" Sora replied,

"Moscow?" Anya guessed,

Eventually they came to a large house Vlad was the first at the door he knocked at the door was a maid but she was shoved out of the way by a blonde women who Sora guessed was Sophie,

"Sophie!" Vlad cooed the rest of the greeting was in french as was Sophie's response,

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, come in, come in!" she stated Ven turned and saw Pooka stuck in the gate he ran back to help the pup out but saw that Dimitri was the last inside,

"HEY! Wait for us!" Ven yelled as he and Pooka rushed up to the door only for Ven to get a face full of door,

Dimitri heard knocking and Ven going,

"Hello? Hello!" but ignored them Ven and Pooka realizing it was hopeless rushed to the window peering into the window,

"May I present the Grand Duchess, Anastasia Nikoleavna." Vlad stated as Dimitri brought her forward Ven could see Sora and the others watching with baited breath,

"Oh my she certainly looks like Anastasia but that's easy to do, where were you born?" Sophie asked,

"At The Peterhof Palace." Anya replied,

"_What's with the Quiz?" _Ven thought watching,

"Good, Good now how does Anastasia like her tea?" Sophie asked,

"I don't like tea just hot water and lemon." Anya answered,

Time passed Ven was now laying on his back swinging Wayward wind absent mindedly while Pooka ran a rut in a flower bed as they waited out Sophie's quiz,

"Now Finally." Sophie stated alerting Pooka and Ven,

"This may come as a very personal question but, indulge me, how did you escape the palace siege." Vlad and Dimitri looked as though Christmas had been canceled,

Sora and the others looked a little stunned they certainly weren't expecting this Anya however went into deep thought,

"There was a boy…..who worked at the palace and he opened a wall…..ha ha, I'm sorry that's crazy walls opening." She replied shaking her head at herself.

Everyone had curious looks on their faces at this Dimitri on the other hand stared an Anya and he knew she was the one true Anastasia she_** had**_ escaped.

"So is she a Romanov?" Sora asked,

"Well she answered every question." Sophie replied, Vlad smiled,

"You hear that child YOU DID IT!" Anya and him hugged while Sora started jumping for joy,

"SHE DID IT!" he yelled.

"YEAAH!" Donald cheered,

"Horaay for Anya!" Goofy added,

"YOU DID IT!" Kairi cheered as they hugged, followed by Aqua, Namine and Crystal,

"So when do we go see the Empress? "Sora asked excitedly, Sophie turned away

"You don't the Empress simply won't allow it." She replied sadly,

"My dear surely you can think of something, a passing interview with the Dowager Emperess?" Vlad asked she seemed to get an idea,

"Do you all like the Russian Ballet? The Empress and I love the Russian Ballet we never miss it!" she stated with a wink to Vlad.

Vlad rushed outside "WE DID IT!" he yelled as Ven and Pooka rushed in to congratulate Anya,

"Anya was brilliant I almost believed her and Sophie! Ha ha we are going to get the reward." He stated happily,

"Vlad she is the princess." Dimitri stated however the man was too happy to catch it,

Anya and the others rushed outside,

"Sophie wants to take us shopping for the ballet, Shopping in Paris can you believe it?" Anya asked,

Later the group found themselves in one of the many stores of Paris, they too had gotten something for the ballet and were now waiting on the girls the guys were anyway,

Sora sighed, "Why is it that whenever girls shop they take forever."

They all suddenly heard a growl coming from him, Sora blinked and looked down at his stomach,

"Why don't you go get something to eat." Riku suggested, Sora nodded deciding that was a good idea.

"I'll see you guys in a bit!" he stated rushing of,

Sora managed to find the sandwich store he saw earlier however as he got to the counter to order he heard screaming, there searching the area were Unversed,

Sora sighed, "Of course!" he stated rushing towards them Top Scarer out,

"You're gonna pay for making me miss lunch! FIRAGA!" Sora yelled as a huge stream of flames incinerated a couple of Floods before cutting down a couple Gust Basils.

There was a new one that kept close to the ground it was a lot like the Gust Basils they were brown with red marking and eyes but had white tips they spun like the Gust Basil but drilled into the ground they then came up and hit Sora square chested growling Sora weaved in and out of their trap,

"AREO!" Sora yelled managing to catch a couple of the Rocky Salts in the air,

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora yelled killing them the ones that were left he was stuck playing whack-an-Unversed for a bit however a small Quake spell took care of them sending them up where Sora cut through them like butter.

Sora wiped sweat from his eyes that seemed to be the last of them,

"You're not as bad as I thought." Said a voice behind him it just occurred to Sora now that it was a lot like his own only more sinister,

"Vanitas!" he growled he had seen Vanitas once before but he didn't know who it was his voice was also in harmony with that of a young Xehanort so he never really heard his voice however he know had the sinking feeling that this Vanitas could very well look like the true Vanitas…..like…HIM.

Vanitas smirked under his helmet,

"So you do remember my name I'm not too happy about your girlfriend sending me into the middle of the jungle, so why don't you tell me where she is and hand over all the Gate Fragments you've got and maybe I'll let it slide."

"FAT CHANCE!" Sora snapped summoning his Keyblade once more,

"DARK FIRAGA!" Vantias yelled Sora had to dodge it but came back with a combo of his own but he fell into Vanitas's trap the dark teen warped away and came down on him with a hard hit,

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled but Vanitas just ran on the wall catching the spell and sending it back zapping Sora the Brunette jumped up and rushed at him getting a combo and quickly escaping Vanitas's trap,

"Again not as bad as I thought, there is a brain in that skull of yours somewhere." Vanitas said in a bored tone,

Sora growled, "ARS ARCANUM!" Sora yelled striking hard at Vanitas he managed to get a couple of hits in but Vanitas blocked the rest, it was then countered with a blow that cut Sora's arm and sent him into the ground.

Casting Cure Sora could see that it was bleeding a little he stood up and glared, rushing the two clashed blades for a while neither one giving in Vanitas sent a Dark Firaga at Sora who countered with his own Firaga spell.

Vanitas smirked, "You're keeping this interesting, good because I'm not going anywhere without those fragments."

"Over my dead body!" Sora yelled,

"Poor choice of words." Vanitas replied rushing forward as the two clashed once more Sora growled as he tried to thrust Top Scarer into Vanitas only to receive a kick to the chin and landing on his back Vanitas made a tch sound and walked forward,

"EXPLOSION!" came a voice coming out of nowhere Vanitas was blasted back into a wall Roxas came rushing up and handed Sora and Elixir,

"You alright?"

"Yeah!" Sora replied chugging it down the two glared down the teen who merely covered himself in a black orb,

"Here It comes!" Roxas yelled

"REFLEGA!" Sora yelled managing to just barely fend off most they were knocked back by the real Vanitas himself,

"COLD SHOWER!" Roxas yelled pressing the two Keyblades together knocking him back the masked boy managed to swing to his feet and strike back hard Sora rolled out of the way as Roxas knocked him back however when the three met a stalemate, Vanitas,

"ARS SOLCANUM!" Roxas yelled,

"EXO SPARK!" Sora yelled while Vanitaswas being zapped Roxas hacked and slashed him with a combo knocking him back and into the ground.

"Hmph not bad at all, just don't enjoy it too much kiddies." Vanitas replied disappearing, into a dark corridor.

"Hey get back here!" Roxas snapped, but Vanitas didn't answer he just disappeared,

"Why'd he leave?" Roxas asked,

"Who cares, he's gone and that's that…..how you'd know I was in trouble?" Sora asked,

"It's an ex-Nobody thing." Roxas replied Sora looked at him with curiousity,

"I'm kidding I heard you scream." The Bronze replied, Sora sighed and resigned himself to having to skip lunch, thanks to Vanitas it was now time to get ready and he had no time for a snack,

"Stupid Bad guys they took all my lunch time." Sora grumbled, Roxas silently handed him a sandwich still in its wrapping the brunette in a grateful yelp snatched it and chomped down on it like he hadn't eaten in days,

"Mmmm so good Roxas I love you!" Sora declared, with the Ex-Nobody raising an eye brow with a smirk,

"You're welcome." He replied, soon the group re-gathered and prepared for the ballet, while waiting for the others Dimitri and Vlad sat outside the opera house, the latter pacing nervously.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Vlad she's the Princess." Dimitri told him,

"I know, I know!" Vlad replied,

"No you don't know….I was the boy who opened the wall, She's the real thing Vlad." Dimitri stated, Vlad had a feeling of Awe sweeping over him,

"That's means our Anya has found her family…..We have found the heir to the Russian throne….and you!"

"Will walk out of her life forever, Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." Dimitri replied cutting him off only to be grabbed by Vlad,

"You've got to tell her!" he stated,

"Tell me what?" Anya asked as she and the girls were standing right their Kairi and the others went in, while Anya waited to hear what Dimitri had to say,

"Um how beautiful you look." Dimitri replied.

"Oh thank you." Anya thanked, inside Sora and the boys were waiting to see the girls,

"You see them?" Sora asked as Ven came down,

"No not yet." Ven replied however Sora saw Kairi coming through the crowd but lost his voice, Kairi had her hair braided a little but the rest of it was hanging down, the dress she wore was white with a pink belt across the waist with a gold collar it was sleeveless, her pendant which she had since she was little accented it perfectly.

"Wow, Kairi you look…."

"Yes?" she asked,

"Beautiful." Sora got out his cheeks turning red, she smiled,

"Thank you." She replied,

"You zone out a lot you know that?" Riku joked, he turned to see Crystal who had her hair up in a bun she was wearing a dress with a black top and a white skirt with a navy see through layer over the white top had a black sash of sorts draped over her shoulders,

"What?" she asked a little annoyed he was staring Riku shook his head to bring his senses back,

"_I_ zone out a lot?" Sora asked only for Riku to push him away, Sora lost his footing a little and quickly recovered,

"You look…..beautiful." Riku told her with a bit more grace then Sora did,

"Oh thank you." Crystal replied shyly then smiled,

"Shall we?" she asked Riku nodded and lead her up Sora mimic his actions Kairi smiled too and they followed them up,

Ven glanced around Aqua was wearing a dress with a dark blue skirt and a cyan colored top, it had a pair of sleeves but they barely jutted out from her shoulders, as she had a pair of gloves,

Xion's dress was black with blue rims on the skirt the sash around her waist was a pale lavender, Namine's dress was a pale sunshine yellow it had a bit of silver on the rims the sash around her waist had a bit of an opal like luster to it,

"Nice dress Namine." Ven replied,

"Oh thank you." She replied smiled,

Watching this Terra smirked,

"You think he realizes what just happened?"

"Probably not but, Terra leave them alone, okay?" she asked,

"I wasn't going to bug him." Terra replied,

"Sure."

Anya's dress was a deep navy blue with a couple of sashes attached to the back that were transparent and sparkly they seemed to be able to attach to her middle fingers.

The group settled in their seats, Dimitri holding a pair of spy glasses pointed out the dowager Empress to Anya who sighed,

"Please let her remember me." She muttered as the play begun, Ven, Terra and Aqua felt a vibe of Deja vu watching the play while Anya spent the time wringing he program and ripping it until Dimitri grabbed her hand.

"Everything's going to be fine." He assured soon the play came to an intermission and with that Dimitri and Anya with Mickey, Sora and Kairi following went to see her, they got to the other side when Dimtri stopped them Anya backing out a couple of times along the way only for her to be reassured,

"Wait here and I'll introduce you properly." He stated,

"Dimitri we've been through a lot together and I want to say…thank you, yes thank you for everything." she stated,

Dimitri went to go in but turned,

"Anya-"

"Yes?"

"umm Good luck." Dimitri stated shaking her hand and then going in the door did not shut all the way allowing Anya and the others to listen in,

"Tell the Dowager Empress that I have found her Grand Daughter Anastasia, she is waiting outside to speak with her." Dimitri replied,

"I'm sorry young man but the Empress she will see NO one!" she stated putting on a bit of a show while allowing Dimtri to go in,

"You can tell that young man that I have seen enough Anastasias to last me a life time!" the Empress snapped,

"Oh uh I'll show you to the door come now, come to the door!" Sophie stated but Dimitri slipped through

"Your Grace I mean you no harm my name is Dimitri I used to work at the palace."

"Well that's one I haven't heard before, now if you excuse me I'd like to live my lonely life in peace!" she stated exasperated and getting up,

"If you just hear me out-" Dimtri pleaded,

"Haven't you been listening? I've had enough!"

"It doesn't sound like it's going well," Sora muttered loud enough for only Kairi and Mickey to hear.

"I've seen hundreds of Anastasia look-a-likes, trained in the royal ways all for money." That statement shocked everyone there, Kairi turned sharply to see Anya looking horrified,

"I don't care how you've fashioned this girl to sound like her, talk like her or act like her in the end _**it never is**_ her!"

"But this time _**it is**_ her!" Dimitri stated,

"Dimitri!" she stated remembering the name,

"I've heard of you! You're that Conman from St. Petersburg who has been searching for an Anastasia look alike!"

"Conman?" Sora breathed,

"But you're Highness we've come all this way from St. Petersburg!" Dimitri pleaded,

"And others have come from Timbuktu, how much pain will you place on an old lady for money, remove him from my sight!" the Empress stated as a couple of men grabbed Dimitri and pulled him out,

"She really is Anastasia if you only talk to her you'll see!" Dimtiri stated as he was thrown out to see the angry faces of Sora, Kairi, Mickey and Anya,

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" Kairi snapped, leaving,

"No wait!" Dimitri stated,

"I can't believe you'd do such a thing! She lost her family ten years ago!" Mickey snapped, as Sora stormed off with the mouse soon to follow,

"Anya!" Dimitri started,

"You used me? I was just part of a con to get her money?" Anya stated very hurt,

"No, NO! It may have started out that way but everything's different now because you are Anastasia!"

"STOP! From the very begging you** lied**! And I not only believed you I ARRGH!" Anya yelled, turning away,

"No Anya let me explain do you remember the little boy who opened the wall that was-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear anything I said or remembered you just leave me alone!" Anya stated slapping him across the face very hard.

And with that she stormed off,

"ANYA PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" Dimitri yelled trying to get through a crowd of people she went to sit with Sora and the others and they made sure not to let him in.

Later Ven, Aqua, Terra and Nova sat outside huffing, at this point everyone was out of their outfits and back into their casual clothes.

"Why would he do such a thing and how is Anya supposed to find her family now?" Ven asked,

"Not like she can go door to door and ask." Terra replied,

"Why not?" Novato asked,

"She just can't." Terra muttered with a sigh Aqua nodded but suddenly saw Dimitri rush into a car that the Empress had gotten into,

"Uh oh!" she stated all three boys turned to see the car speed off,

"You don't think he'd be that desperate do you?" she asked,

"I'm not taking the chance!" Terra stated activating his Keyblade glider and zooming off with Ven and Nova then finally Aqua following suit,

"Andre, Slow down!" the Empress snapped,

"I'm not Andre and I won't slow down not until you listen!" Dimitri snapped looking back to her shock,

"Wha- HOW DARE YOU! STOP THIS CAR IMMEDIATELY, STOP. THIS. CAR!" She demanded.

Dimitri turned his eyes back on the road he saw out the window three strange vehicles following them recognizing the drivers Dimitri sped up a nearby Cabbage Merchant screamed as the car avoiding him crashed through his cart followed by the four gliders,

"GAHHH, MY CABBAGES!" he cried,

"Sorry again!" Novato called eventually the car came to a stop everyone getting out and rushing to the car, as Dimitri got out and opened her door,

"You have…to talk to her!" he snapped,

"I will not be badgered by you any longer!" she replied defiantly,

"Dimitri leave her alone!" Ven stated,

"Please! Let me just…..do you recognize this!" he stated showing her the music box,

"What is that?" Novato asked,

"This is her…..where did you get this?" The Empress asked.

"It doesn't matter where I got it, I know you've been hurt but chances are she's just as lost and alone as you….please." Dimitri pleaded one last time.

"You'll stop at nothing will you?" she asked,

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are." He replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Anya was furiously packing she came upon a rose Dimitri gave her and furiously threw it away, finishing up she heard packing.

"GO AWAY Dimitri!" she snapped the door opened and Anya a little embarrassed gasped when she saw who she was really talking to.

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were-"

"I know very well who you thought was who are you?" she replied,

"I was hoping you could tell me." Anya replied,

"My dear I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked." She replied,

"I don't want to trick you." Anya apologetically replied,

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" the Empress asked,

"I just want to know who I am whether or not I belong to a family….your family." Anya replied truthfully,

"You're a very good actress best in fact but…. I've had enough." The Empress replied,

Suddenly Anya smelt something familiar, "Peppermint?"

"An oil for my hands." The Empress explained.

"Yes…..I spilt the bottle and the carpet was soaked and it forever smelt of peppermint just like you, I used to lie on that rug and oh how I missed you when you went away….when you came here….to Paris." Anya replied as the Empress gestured Anya to sit with her then noticed the necklace.

"What is that?" she asked,

"This? I've always had it ever since I could remember." She replied

"It was our secret my Anastasia's and mine!" Marie stated getting hopefully if not amazed, she then pulled out the music box.

"My Music box to sing me to sleep when you were in Paris!" Anya stated taking the box and began humming as she used the Necklace as a Key to wind it up.

"_hear this song and remember."_ Instantly the Empress joined in,

"_**Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December." **_Finishing Anya's or rather Anastasia's memory returned and they both knew who she truly was.

"Anastasia, my Anastasia!" Marie stated eyes welling up with tears as did her granddaughters as they hugged.

Outside Dimitri while the four apprentices looked on left without a word.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"ANYA'S ANASTASIA?" the others yelled,

"Right she's had Amnesia all this time!" Aqua stated,

"She must have lost her memory during or after the siege." Riku mused,

"I wouldn't want to remember something like that." Namine added.

"It's thanks to Dimitri that they're still alive, think he'll go straight now?" Crystal asked,

"Who knows, but we can't forget why we came here we need to get the Gate Fragment." Nova stated,

"You need to relax Sora and Roxas already kicked Vanitas out of this world." Xion stated with a pout at the Navette cream's one track objective,

"We also know that the Empress has it, we just need to see if we can get it." Goofy pointed out,

"We'll have to wait a bit the Empress is throwing a party to celebrate, I can't blame her they've found each other again after all these years." Kairi mused happy.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Bartok get me a comb find some cologne I want to look my BEST!" Rasputin stated,

"That…..might take some work sir." Bartok replied politely as he could,

"Then snap too it we have a party to attend!" Rasputin replied vigorously,

"A party in Paris that sounds like fun, I can teach you the latest dance craze it starts with a whoop! And then you get really crazy with the hips!" the bat stated as he started to dance on the newspaper with the Headlines,

"_**Royal Party planned, Romanov Princess Found!" **_

"We'll let the Romanov Princess have her moment, then we'll KILL HER!" he stated stabbing a dagger,

"Right then…KILL HER but sir what happened to going to the party?" Bartok asked,

"That's when we'll kill her CRUSH HER at the height of her glory!" Rasputin stated while viciously tearing the newspaper apart.

"And we're back to the crushing." Bartok stated sadly,

"Sir please, I'm begging you forget the girl and GET A LIFE!" Bartok stated as his master had an eerie glow surround him,

"Oh I'll get a life Bartok…HERS!" he stated with a maniacal laugh,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Anastasia with a crystal tiara on with a golden sparkling dress with a blue sash across her chest and sleeves that just hung on her arms she admired the dress as it was twirled around, it was later that Sora and Co. along with Dimitri were summoned,

"You sent for us your grace?" Dimitri asked, Novato spotted the gate fragment weighing down some paper, he composed himself with a sigh, happy they got an audience with the Empress.

"10 Million Rubbles as promised with my gratitude." She replied showing him a case full of bills Donald started to drool a bit but Mickey and Sora shot him a look and with a deadpan response Donald crossed his arms and huffed,

"I accept your gratitude your highness but I don't want the money." Dimitri replied to the surprise of everyone,

"No? than what do you want?" Marie asked,

"Unfortunately nothing you can give." Dimitri replied and taking his leave.

"Young man….where did you get that music box you were the boy weren't you the boy who got us out, you saved her life and mine, yet you want no reward." She replied,

"Not anymore." Dimitri replied,

"Why the change of mind?" she asked,

"It was more like a change of heart." Dimitri replied leaving she watched him go but smiled in realization then turned,

"Sora was it?" she asked,

"Yes."

"You and your friends helped my Grand Daughter and her friends arrive safely, is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" the Empress asked,

"Can we have the rock on your desk?" Nova promptly asked,

Roxas in response jabbed him in the ribs,

"Ow." Novato complained,

"Sorry about that, your grace, see about it…." Sora started, but she merely handed it over,

"Take it with my gratitude." She replied,

"Oh…thank you your highness!" Aqua stated as everyone bowed, they then left, Marie smiled to herself,

"And here I thought I'd be giving away 10 million Rubbles." She said to herself smiling.

"Nova life rule number 2…never do what you just did…again and life rule number 3 don't let a goal or a mission take control of your life." Lea stated once out of ear shot.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Pooka wearing a crown small belt with a dagger blue collar and badge walked over to the mirror as Vlad in an old official outfit of his, the puppy examining his appearance in the mirror shaking off the crown as Sora in his own tux walked in trying to do something with his hair.

After some hair spray and gel later,

_("Don't tell Lea and Crystal.")_ He told Riku and Kairi who caught him with it earlier, it finally looked as though his hair was decent it snapped back out as unruly as before now it had a luster on it basically the whole thing was a glazed mess.

"That's it, I'm getting a haircut." Sora muttered, making Vlad laugh,

"Hey there." Sora replied brightening up Dimtri had walked up to say good bye,

"Well if any of you are in St. Petersburg look me up." Dimitri replied,

"So long Vlad." He stated shaking his friend's hand then giving him a hug,

"Lad, you're making a big mistake."Vlad told him,

"trust me this is the one thing I'm doing right." Dimitri told him he went over to Pooka who licked his hand,

"So long mutt." He teased Pooka seemed to give him a pleading look,

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Sora asked,

"No I don't belong here." He replied walking out with Vlad, Sora and Pooka staring sadly at him as he went.

He came down the stairs to see Anastasia walking up it they looked at each other,

"Hello Dimitri, did you get your money?" she asked indifferently,

"My business is complete." He replied in a tone matching hers,

"Young Man you will address the Princess as your highness." Said a butler,

"no its-"

"No please allow me, your highness." He replied bowing she nodded,

"Goodbye your highness." He told her, as he went she felt a tinge of longing and much more sadness,

"Goodbye." She whispered.

Soon in the ball room Sora found himself dancing with Kairi, Roxas with Xion and Terra with Aqua Ven was looking bored, watching Riku and Crystal danced he spotted Namine watching the dancing he walked over feeling a little bit nervous but kept going all the same.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a bow making Namine giggle,

"Of course." She replied the two started to dance Anastasia looked out to see her friends and many others dance and frowned,

"He's not there." Marie told her,

"Oh I know he's not- who's not there Grand Mama?" she asked,

"A remarkable young man who found a music box." She replied,

"Oh he's probably spending his reward money as fast as he can." She replied,

Marie nodded, and glanced out to the dancers,

"Look at them you were born into this world of jewels and royal titles, but I can't help but wonder if it's enough?"

"Of course it is I found what I was looking for I found who I am I found you." She replied,

"Yes and you will always have me, but is it enough?….My dear he didn't take the reward." Marie told her,

"What?" she asked as Marie pulled her into a hug,

"You found me, and you will always have me, whatever you choose." She replied placing a kiss on her granddaughter's forehead, Anastasia looked out to see the Pooka yawning meanwhile Xion grabbing some punch looked over to see Anastasia looking out in deep thought.

"Any- I mean Anastasia are you alright?" she asked,

"Oh Xion, I'm fine." She replied they suddenly heard Pooka barking and rushing outside,

"Pooka?" Anastasia called but no reply the two girls rushed out Roxas seeing this looked out to see what was wrong he gasped when he saw that when the two went in the hedge shut behind them.

They were now deep in the maze rushing out as fast as they could following Pooka's barking,

"Pooka!" Xion called even deeper now that they weren't even anywhere close to where the party was,

"_Anastasia…." _Called a sinister voice as they followed they both looked to see they were trapped one way out now way back!

"Pooka!" Anastasia called as the puppy rushed up to her,

"_Anastasia!"_

Pooka turned and growled at the figure in the mist Xion got in front of Anastasia and summoned Aubade,

"Anastasia, look what ten years has done to us….you a beautiful flower and me a rotting corpse!" the man growled,

"That face….RASPUTIN!" she stated angrily,

"Rasputin!" the sorcerer mocked in a girlish tone with a laugh,

"Destroyed by your despicable family!" he growled but then smiled menacingly,

"But what goes around comes around and around!" he stated with the ghosts from his reliquary shot out and started to attack the two girls,

"Stop it!" Anastasia cried as she tried to get them off Xion was being attacked two trying to bat them away with her Keyblade,

Bartok at this point was fed up with his Master,

"You're on your own now sir this can only end in tears!" he stated on the verge of them himself.

The dresses were torn but the girls stood firm,

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Anastasia snapped, Xion growled holding her Keyblade,

"I can fix that! Would you girls care for a little swim under the ice?" Rasputin stated venomously freezing the river and bridge over then using his magic to break part of the bridge that held them both girls screamed as they clung for dear life,

Rasputin laughed, "This time Anastasia no one can save you!" he stated,

"Wanna bet?" yelled two voices Dimitri slugged a punch at Rasputin while Roxas sprung from out of nowhere and hit him with a powerful combo with him at his aid were Nova, Sora and Lea.

"So you're the one causing all the trouble!" Sora stated pointing his Keyblade at him,

"How much you want to bet he's behind everything that's nearly killed us in the past three days!" Roxas added.

Rasputin just began laughing as he cast a barrier around them,

The ghosts sprung, from his tube and attacked them,

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled getting rid of some of them Nova cast a shield to protect him and Lea as the monstesr tried to crash into them.

"Help, Anya and Xion!" Sora called to Dimitri and Roxas who wordlessly rushed to the rescue, Roxas managed to grab Xion and began to pull her up Dimitri managed to grab Anya as well,

"Dimitri if we live through this remind me to thank you." She stated,

"yeah thank me later!" Dimtri replied,

Rasputin fought off Lea and Nova, then glanced over to see Roxas having managed to pull Xion up, then both going to help Dimitri.

"How enchanting together again for the last time!" he stated sending a stream of demons to blow them back, his magic then brought a large Pegasus statue to life with him on it while Roxas and Xion were sent into the ground,

"Dimitri!" Anya cried as the flying statue bucked and threw him off inciting a battle with it,

"Sora quick cast a light spell!" Nova stated,

"But I don't, GAHH! PEARL!" Sora yelled dodging a falling rock then trying to cast the spell and getting nothing he gritted his teeth, there was one attack he knew but he wondered,

"Here goes nothing RAGNAROK!" Sora yelled blasting a bunch of lights out from his Keyblade they honed in on the demons and cut through them like ribbons,

Rasputin gasped in shock then growled blasting Sora with green lighting the poor brunette suddenly found himself at the mercy of the demons he hacked and slashed at them, managing to kill some off,

"PEARL!" Nova yelled blasting several as Sora killed one with a swipe of his Keyblade he then jumped to his feet as he rushed at Rasputin,

However with a flash from his reliquary many Heartless appeared trapping the heroes and forcing them to fight them all off Anastasia was still clinging to life on the edge of the bridge,

"He's controlling the Heartless!" Sora cried as he hacked down a Neo Shadow,

"Yeah strong ones two, FIRA!" Lea yelled incinerating one and managing to mow his way over to Rasputin only to be attacked by demons,

"Get off you little gremlings!" he snapped shooting fire everywhere he saw them with Rasputin getting even closer to Anya.

"NO!" Dimitri yelled,

"Anya!" Sora cried as Rasputin grabbed her,

"Dasvidanya, your Highness!" Rasputin stated venomously and threw her down she managed to hold on but was even closer to the water now as the rest the heroes fought the bridge broke apart once more, Rasputin looked over to see a splash in the water,

"YES!" he declared before maniacally laughing,

"NOOOO ANYA!" Dimtri cried trying to dive in after her, only for the horse to stop him, Sora and the others were pinned down by the Heartless unable to help.

"ANYA!" they all cried,

"LONG LIVE THE ROMANOVS!" Rasputin stated laughing,

"Right!"

"Eh WHAT?" Rasputin stated in shock and looking to his left,

"Anya!" Sora cried in glee,

"I Couldn't have said it better myself!" she stated tackling him over Sora destroyed the Heartless on him and rushed over attacking Rasputin as he knocked Anya off with his Keyblade as Pooka bit his leg.

The puppy was blasted off and fought with a single demon managing to kill it as Sora and Rasputin fought the brunette was sent flying back and off as Rasputin was about to strike Pooka jumping and flapping his ears like wings and dropping it to Sora who grabbed it and turned,

"Anya!" he yelled rolling it across the ground Anastasia stepped on it and began to crush it with her foot with the many cracks and now red light the Heartless disappeared and the Pegasus broke apart, part of the debris hitting Dimitri on the head,

"Dimitri!" Nova yelled out,

"Oh no!" Xion cried, Anastasia gasped and glared,

"This is for Dimitri!" she stated stomping on it as Rasputin rushed over to it,

"Give it back!" he begged,

"This is for my Family!" she stated stomping on it once more,

"Stop I'll tear you to pieces!" Rasputin threatened though fear was evident in his voice,

"And this, this is for you! Dasvidanya!" she stated giving it one last stomp crushing it as the reliquary exploded Anya and the others rushed for cover Rasputin screamed in horror as his demons turned on him and rushed into him.

Xion unable to watch buried her head in Roxas's chest as Roxas looked away Rasputin fell to his knees as most of him liquefied and fell off his skeleton as it began to fail around and turned to dust disappearing in the wind.

When it was over they all gathered around Dimitri who wasn't moving,

"Dimitri?" she asked shaking him but nothing everyone hung their heads in sadness as Anastasia began to cry and Pooka howled in sorrow however the silence was broken when Dimitri groaned and woke up gasping Anya went to turn and accidently slapped him in the face.

"DIMITRI!" she stated hugging him,

"Ow, Ow, Ow, let go, let go!" Dimitri stated,

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she stated,

"I know, I know, all men are babies!" he replied holding his side, Sora once again took slight offense to that but brushed it off,

"We thought you were going to St. Petersburg." Lea stated,

"I was." he replied,

"You didn't take the-"

"I couldn't." Dimitri replied cutting her off,

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I-"he stated as they drew closer and closer, however Pooka barking and showing he had the tiara she was wearing,

"They're waiting for you." Sora replied as Dimitri took it from Pooka.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Marie was expecting this in a package was the tiara Anastasia had worn, and a note.

"_Dear Grand Mama, wish me luck we'll be together in Paris again soon Abentu."_

Sophie started to tear up, "They left a note, oh how romantic it's a perfect ending!"

"No it's a perfect beginning." Marie replied watching out from her window, on a bridge Sora and the others waved off a ship with Anya and Dimitri on it going down the river.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Watching these events unfold from Maleficent's base were a lioness with a reddish brown faded stripe down her head and red eyes along with a large purple dragon with several horns on his head around his face and sharp spines on his wings and going down his back and tail.

There was also a man wearing a blue and grey robe with a blue hat with a yellow string, green hair and dark eyes with a, lavender and blue bird on his shoulder he the King of the Birds was the first to speak.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?"

"The Sorcerer lured them there Rasputin's hatred for the Romanovs was the perfect bait to lure the Heartless, and his heart was swallowed as soon as he became obsessed with ending their bloodline."

"He died without knowing he was a Heartless, one must be careful not to let their hatred burn too brightly." Malefor the Dragon replied giving a sideways glance to Zira making the Lioness growl.

"Why are you looking at me you overgrown lizard!" she snarled with her teeth bared.

"Now, now we have more important things to attend to then infighting, we still have much more darkness to gather from the keyholes and with the princess growing stronger by the day we should have no problem bringing our plan into fruition." Maleficent stated with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 6-<br>-That one piece of paper-**

Lea was checking off another point for Riku when a gust of wind was sent his way blowing it out of his hand,

"COME BACK!" Lea yelled as it flowed in the wind over Ven and Sora's heads as they played cards,

"You got any threes?" Sora asked,

"Go fish." Ven replied, Sora pulled a card and grinned only for Lea to rush through and destroy the game.

"I did fish my wish….then that happened." Sora deadpanned throwing it away,

Lea then saw Riku looking up at his paper,

"_CRAP!"_ Lea thought, thinking quickly he shot a tiny fire ball at it burning it,

"Lea what was that?" Riku asked,

"Nothing important." Lea replied not even looking at Riku Roxas chuckled as his pyro friend as he passed,

"You are so lucky that fire is your best element."

"Shut up Roxas." Lea stated.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblades obtained:<strong>

_**New beginnings**_: Strength **+ 5** Magic **+ 7**

Ability: Magic Finale: Sora's final Spell cast is more powerful

**Appearance:** _the hand guard is winter gust of wind, silver with white snowflakes the center bottom of the shaft is Anya's music box, which from the top stems into the shaft which is gold, the necklace is the teeth while several snowflakes make the chains and the token a small tiara_

* * *

><p><em><strong>foes<strong>_

**Gust Basil:** _a wind elemental Unversed that likes to blow its foes away strike quickly or you'll be air tossed and trapped in it's winds of fury_

**Rocky Salt**:_ an Unversed that dives into the ground then strikes it's foe from below however Quake spells are perfect to sending them into the air where they are helpless _

**Storm Serpent:** _a Heartless Rasputin sent to destroy the boat that Anastasia was on, however thanks to the efforts of Sora and Co. it was stopped_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Thirteenth hour**- _Roxas + Sora_

* * *

><p><strong>AnastasiaAnya: **_The Last of the Romanovs, and a princess for ten years she had forgotten going by the name of Anya however upon finding her family in Paris she recovered it remembering discovering her past _**(Anastasia 1997)**

**Dimitri: **_A Con artist now going straight he once worked at the Palace, and helped Anastasia and her Grandmother escape the palace siege finding only her music box ten years later he tried to con the reward money off the Empress however falling in love with Anastasia and realizing that Anya was the real princess he had a change of Heart _**(Anastasia 1997)**

**Vladimir/Vlad: **_A long-time friend of Dimitri's he was also once a member of the Royal court also a con man now going straight he taught Anya or rather re taught her the ways of the royals he was surprised and happy that they had found the real Anastasia _**(Anastasia 1997)**

**Pooka: **_Anastasia's loyal companion convincing her to go to Paris, and following her all the way their even lending a paw in the battle with Rasputin when he jumps and flaps his ears really hard he can actually get a tiny bit of flying distance _**(Anastasia 1997)**

**Sophie: **_The Empress's first cousin and would often interview girls who had claimed to be the missing Princess to see if they were real, however they had been tricked several times however she was willing to help Anya meet with the Empress despite all set-backs she managed to do so._**(Anastasia 1997)**

**Dowager Empress Marie: **_Anastasia's grandmother when she heard the rumors of Anastasia's survival, she put out a reward for anyone who could find her this sadly attracted many con artists however among them Dimtri and Vlad who had actually found the real Anastasia and reuniting them once more _**(Anastasia 1997)**

**Rasputin: **_An evil Sorcerer that worked with the Tsar only to be Banished in retaliation he cursed them casuing all but Anastasia to die in a terrible revolution stuck in limbo for a decade he sought to finish the job however thanks to the efforts of Sora and friends along with Dimitri and Anya he was stopped _**(Anastasia 1997)**

**Bartok: **_Rasputin's minion or assistant loyal to Rasputin for many years until fear of the Heartless and getting fed up with obsession of killing Anastasia Bartok left him, hopefully to have a more peacefull life _**(Anastasia 1997)**

**Zira: **_A Lioness who is working with Maleficent she seems to have known Scar in the past _**(The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998)**

**Malefor: **_An Evil purple Dragon who seems to sense a strong hatred in Zira's heart and called her out for it off handedly, he has power over the elements of Fire, Earth, Ice and Lighting _**(The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 2008)**

**King of the Birds: **_A king of a world not much is known about him or why he is working with Maleficent but has been seen with a bird at all times _**(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Princess of the Bird Cage Kingdom 2005)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thats more of Maleficent's Chronies you see the rest later other than that I can't think of anything to say sorry….anywho<strong>_

_Sora and Co. arrive in Angel Grove and learn of a group of Heroes that protect the city however they also find themselves in a plot that could destroy the city_

_Next time: __**Welcome to Angel grove**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Welcome to Angel Grove

_**Here's a blast from the past this applies to two levels, anyway…**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome to Angel Grove<strong>_

Riku looked at the strange Amulet he had found, he could feel a dark power coming from it, it wasn't evil just….dark, the string was attached to a star burst shaped amulet with a black skull in it just floating in what looked like some kind of sparkly gel.

"Morrring Rrriikuuu!" Crystal sang as she came down the hall dressed and ready for the day, and smiling,

"Morning." Riku replied casually,

"Is that a summon charm?" Crystal asked,

"I think so, Xion found it after they defeat Rasputin she was looking for it this morning somehow I ended up with it." Riku replied,

"Did she think you took it?" Crystal asked,

"No, but we do think it found its way to me." Riku replied as Crystal poked the inside of the amulet making it ripple Riku arched an eye brow at her,

"You really felt the need to do that?" he asked.

"_Hey Guys get up here!" _Sora stated over the PA of the ship.

"I wonder what's up?" Riku asked,

"Either we're talking to Ansem or we've found another world." Crystal replied.

Up in the cock pit Riku found a seat stuffing the Undead Amulet in his pocket as Ansem's image came on scream.

"_Ahh Sora, everyone how goes the search?"_ Ansem asked,

"We now have three of the gate fragments, but we have do have a question." Sora replied.

"_What?" _

"This may come off as personal Ansem but we were wondering if you could tell us about your seventh apprentice." Mickey replied,

"_Seventh…."_ Ansem replied in deep thought as if he had just been reminded of something,

"_I don't know….you telling me that seems to have me remembering her as well…I vaguely remember that she was a sorceress but…something must have happened to her memory." Ansem replied,_

Kairi looked sadly to the floor. Sora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Well we'll keep our eyes and ears open if we hear anything about her you'll be the first to know." Mickey replied,

"I'll send you the picture!" Crystal replied typing a few commands into the computer as he nodded in response.

"_I think the best way to figure out her identity would be to collect whatever information we can find and compare notes I will be doing everything I can to look into this." _Ansem told them.

And with that the communications were cut,

"I'd thought he know….it feels like I have to know who she is and what she has to do with me." Kairi said sadly,

"Kairi." Sora said feeling sad herself, "I'm sure we'll find out who she is…and if we don't I won't stop looking not until I get the whole story about her I promise!" Sora assured,

"Sora…." Kairi replied there was a beeping indicating the arrival to a new world,

"Time to, disembark." Lea replied shoving a paper in his pocket and heading out.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_A Lightning bolt strikes and in a surge of electricity a town appears six colored lights hit the middle of the image  
><em>**[Angel Grove]**

Sora found they were in a large park with many tall buildings around him he looked around in awe as did the others,

"Wow I wonder where we are." Donald stated,

"Welcome to Angel Grove." Goofy read from a nearby sign,

"That was convenient." Sora muttered,

"I think the Authoress placed it there for us." Ven mused,

"Would you be careful with that!" snapped a voice they all looked over to see a couple of teens pulling out a large amount of Cloth, one was portly and wearing a leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath and a jean vest over top, his brownish colored hair had been pulled back into a pony tail.

The other one was a skinny dude with a red scarf and a jacket over his shirt and a gold chain, with black hair.

_**Cue Bulk and Skull's theme…**_

"I said be careful!" the big one Bulk snapped,

"I am you're the one not being careful!" Skull the skinny one snapped,

"Uh….hey there." They turned to see Sora and Co. standing there,

"What's with the Hot air balloon?" Xion asked peeking over,

"If you must know we're going to uncover the identities of the Power Rangers!" Said Bulk,

"Yeah! So don't even think about trying to find out yourselves!" Skull stated,

"Who are the Power Rangers?" Sora asked causing them to burst into laughter,

"You don't know who the Power Rangers are!" Bulk asked,

"Geeks!" Skull leered,

"Nerds!" Bulk added,

"HEY!" Sora snapped,

"Give, us a break we're new in town!" Kairi stated,

"Whatever, but when we have photos of who the Power Rangers are be sure to remember the names BULK!"

"And SKULL!" Skull finished.

"Fill 'er up!" Bulk stated as Skull through a switch and jumped into the basket, and waited as the balloon started to fly away a couple of sand bags fell as it went,

"For some reason I feel bad for them." Terra stated,

"Because you know that their scheme is going to fail miserably." Riku replied,

"Should we stop them?" Aqua asked,

"Nah, how hard could it be to fly a hot air balloon?" Lea asked,

_**Up in the sky…**_

"Hey Bulk do you know how to tell the strings apart?" Skull asked,

"Nope."

_**Back on the ground…**_

"I hope they don't crash." Sora said looking up as the balloon flew further and further away.

Unaware to the group they were being watched high up on the moon of the world.

"So that Sora brat and his friends have come to Angel Grove…well they obviously won't be leaving here alive!" Rita laughed into her spy glass.

"But Mistress Rita what if they do beat us like they did Waternoose and Yzma?" asked what looked like a cross between a Vampire bat and a Monkey with crippled wings and black bat themed armor,

"Yeah, It's only been seven chapters and Maleficent's down by two bad guys and there are still some to be introduced!" stated a blue troll like creature with a huge chin sharp yellow teeth and armor one could describe him as a cross between a warthog and a blue berry.

"What have I told you Nimrods about breaking the forth wall while I'm scheming?" Rita snapped,

"Uh….don't?" Baboo the monkey bat like one asked,

"Exactly!" Rita stated before peering back into her glass,

"Mistress I must remind you that we have yet to find the Darkness Maleficent wants us to get." Said Finster who wore a blue head band a worker's get up and a pair of Glasses he looked like a white furry rhino dog cross.

"Well, have you found it?" Rita asked.

"The Putties are looking in the place we found the energy source but at this rate it will take us days to find it and with the Keybearers here we may not have that much time then there are the Power Rangers."

"Finster is right if Zordon sees what were up too he'll send those brats to investigate!" Said a lion monkey hybrid in gold colored armor and a sword named Goldar.

Rita growled and paced around, however she stopped and grinned evilly,

"I know how to get more diggers." She chuckled evilly.

"Finster, make me a Monster that's fast and good at catching things!" she stated.

"Right away I'll have it for you in a jiffy." Finster replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and Ven studied the sign on a building a lot of kids their ages older or younger seemed to be flocking to it.

"Angel Grove Youth Center gym and juice bar, hey Nova anything on your pendent yet?" Sora asked,

"Nothing…" Nova replied sadly,

"_Usually we would've picked up something by now. It was like that in the last two worlds…odd."_ Terra mused.

"Let's go in maybe it's in the Youth Center." Aqua suggested.

"Why not?" Kairi agreed, the group entered the area next to the juice bar was a gym where Sora saw a couple of teens practicing what looked like kungfu,

"Hey haven't seen any of you before you, new around here?" asked a voice he turned to see a man with curly brown mousy hair wearing a Hawaiian shirt,

"Uh Yeah we are we just got into town today, my name is Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Namine."

"My name is Kairi."

"I'm Riku."

"Name's Crystal."

"I'm Aqua this is Terra and Ventus."

"Everybody calls me Ven and this is Novato."

"Call me Nova."

"Name's Lea this is Roxas and Xion, got it memorized?"

"Got it, names Ernie, so what brings you kids to Angel Grove?" he asked,

"We're looking for a glowing rock about yea big?" Sora replied holding out his hands

"Nope nothing like that." Ernie replied,

"So Ernie, what kind of smoothies you have here?" Ven asked studying the menu.

"Many take your pick." Ernie replied as Ven focused on it,

"How 'bout the Strawberry Banana?" Ven asked,

"Coming right up." Ernie replied as he got to work.

There was then the sound of someone getting slammed into the mat, this caught the attention of Sora and the others, the winner of the small match, was a teen with tan skin and long dark hair wearing a green muscle shirt he was now helping up a guy with short black hair with a red muscle shirt.

"You almost had me bro." Tommy the one in green replied,

"Yeah well I'll get you next time." Jason replied,

Sora walked over he noticed a few others were practicing Karate too; thought there was one girl who had her hair in a ponytail and a pink gymnast outfit walking with a handstand on a beam,

"Cool." Sora said to himself, and fortunately not breaking her concentration thus, she able to get off the beam with grace.

"You're really good." Kairi complemented,

"Thanks I'm Kimberly."

"Kairi."

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Tommy nice to meet you."

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Ventus call me Ven!" the blonde stated coming up with his smoothie,

"mmm this is tasty." He replied sipping it.

"I can imagine he made with Pamangoes that's his best seller so far." Said a girl with raven hair, and yellow clothing,

"I'm Trina."

"I'm Novato pleased to meet you but you can also call me Nova." He replied as Ven nodded and sucked on his smoothie more.

"So you guys hang out here?" Sora asked,

"All the time, they don't call it the Angel Grove Youth Center for nothing." Kimberly replied,

"Hey guys friends of yours?" asked a boy wearing blue with glasses he was next to an African American boy wearing a black and navy striped shirt,

"Actually we're new here my name's Crystal."

"Riku."

"I'm Billy this is Zack."

"Sup." Zack replied,

After the rest of the group introduced themselves and talked a little bit they heard the sound of people trudging into the area everyone in silence turned to see Bulk and Skull coming in looking like….well….

"We crashed." Bulk stated,

"How?" Billy asked,

"How should we know one minute we're in the air the next, we're falling into a cabbage cart!" Skull replied,

"Wow sorry about your luck…so why find these Power Rangers, in a hot air balloon?" Roxas asked,

Bulk scoffed, "I thought it was obvious, everyday a Monster comes an attacks the city then the Power Rangers come an stop him, but they can't be in their uniforms all the time so they have to be out of them when the attack happens cause who can tell when a Monster attacks so we see who it is from above because they'll be the ones running **to** the Monster instead of **away **from it."

Ven placed a hand on his chin, "That sounds like it would work."

"Yeah but if they got high enough they wouldn't be able to tell who they are." Nova pointed out,

"Oh yeah." Ven replied.

Bulk and Skull just glared,

"You'll see, YOU'LL ALL SEE!" Bulk declared,

"YEAH, WHAT HE SAID! HMPH!" Skull added as they left,

Tommy and the others laughed at this a little,

"Those two are always trying to find out who the Power Rangers are, you guys ever hear of them?" Jason asked,

"Not really." Terra replied,

"What do you guys know?" Sora asked eagerly wanting to know more,

"There's six of them they come in an assortment of colors." Tommy replied,

"Bulk said they also, fight monsters, do they attack often?" Nova asked earning another painfully nudge from Roxas,

"Ow!"

"Rude much?" Roxas hissed,

"So where are you guys from?" Kimberly asked,

"Kind of far away." Kairi answered,

"Hey can you tell us more about the Power Rangers I'd like to know more about these guys." Sora replied,

Riku smirked, "_Of course you would, he's always loved super heroes as a little kid."_

However before anyone could answer there was a ruckus outside Sora and the group rushed out when they got out the area was surrounded by many Heartless, Super Zeroes, Shadow Heartless, Soldiers and a new kind of Heartless that resembled a solider Heartless but had a helmet on with a black suit,

"What's that one?" Sora thought tilting his head at the Heartless Ranger before summoning New Beginnings,

"REFLECT!" Nova yelled taking out a Super Zero Heartless as it landed a punch on him,

"FIRE!" Aqua yelled landing a hit on a Shadow, Terra came in from behind and took it out with a powerful slash,

"THUNDER!" Riku yelled zapping a nearby Super Zero as Sora jumped and impaled it midair,

Goofy spun around managing to hit a Soldier Heartless hard while Donald killed another with a well-placed Blizzard spell,

"HYDRORAGA!" Donald yelled blasting a nearby Heartless Ranger with a massive wave,

Xion back flipped away from an incoming spin attack from a soldier and struck with her Keyblade covered in Ice,

"Time for a little Fire, PYRO SPIN!" Lea shouted as he spun around trapping many of them in the fire as they disappeared without a trace,

"THUNDER RAID!" Sora yelled sending an electrically charged New Beginnings into another Heartless Ranger Riku hacked away at another Shadow and ended up back to back with Terra,

"TERRA!" Riku shouted,

"SAY GOOD BYE!" Terra yelled as with their keyblades covered in a dark aura slammed the ground making dark colored Magma appear from around them, they then in a furry of dark flames with the magma at their command they rushed at the foes repeatedly then summoned a large black tornado to suck them in one place.

"YOU'RE THROUGH!" they both yelled as with one final slam a large black crystal rushed out from the ground killing off the Heartless at their mercy,

"Hey you might want to use that Amulet now!" Crystal yelled from the side lines,

"Good call!" Riku replied pulling it out of his pocket and focusing,

"CHOP CHOP!" he yelled in a burst of Light a skeleton with blue and gold armor wielding a sword and a shield appeared,

"Shield at the ready!" he stated getting into a fighting stance,

"Heads up!" Riku called as a Heartless Ranger trying to land a flying kick at Chop Chop who jumped away the sword he was wielding suddenly got much bigger and was covered in a reddish, purple flame with one powerful slash the Heartless was killed,

Turning to more he jumped into the air and stuck his sword into the ground and send a wave of sharp brambles at them killing them out, he turned to Riku then bowed before disappearing.

"FAITH!" Ven yelled summoning a burst of light to eradicate a bunch of shadows around him Mickey speeding around then literally rolling like a ball out of the way of an attacked then jumped up and with a spin took out the Heartless,

Sora jumped and landed a hit on an Aerial soilder Heartless then sent a powerful fira at it ending the battle.

Sora sighed in relief he suddenly saw six colored lights,

"That's interesting." Lea mumbled as Sora raced ahead,

"Sora?" Kairi asked,

"I'm going after them!" Sora declared as he rushed forward with the others in tow eventually the group lost sight of the lights in the park.

"Now what?" Nova asked,

"Let's split up." Riku suggested, "Me, Sora, Riku, Namine, Nova and Lea will go one way." Kairi stated.

"I'll go with Terra, Aqua, Donald and Goofy." Mickey added.

"That leaves me with Ven, Roxas and Xion." Crystal finished.

"Okay then I guess we'll be seeing you, say an hour?" Ven asked,

"Agreed!" the others promptly, responded.

Sora's group walked around for a bit before Sora spotted something in the grass it was a gold coin with the picture of a clawed foot on it after a tiny bit of studying he pocketed it and turned to see Kairi on her knees looking at something.

"What you find?" Sora asked, she merely stood up and showed her an identical coin with a Pterodactyl

"Small world." Riku and Sora replied at the same time as the former came over Sora in shock looked over, the coin Riku found had a T-Rex on it.

"What are these?" Nova asked as he picked up one with a Triceratops on it,

"Don't know they look cool though, I think we found our color-coded comets." Lea replied looking at the coin with a Mastodon,

"Strange." Namine muttered as Nova looked over her shoulder to see her coin had a saber-tooth tiger.

"Why are they all pictures of Dinosaurs?" Lea asked,

"Not all of them are Dinosaurs, the Mastodon and the Sabertooth are Post-Cretaceous animals and mammals." Nova pointed out,

"And mine has the picture of a dinosaur or dragon foot on it." Sora pointed out,

"They're all pictures on gold coins that fell out of the sky, are we really going to bother to care?" Lea deadpanned.

"Well…..no." the two replied,

"I'll take those Power Coins if you'll be so kind!" snarled a voice to Sora and the gangs surprise and well….what's the word, interest?

There standing was a large wolf like creature that looked like it had vacuum sacks that were quite full attached to it's back it's mouth also looked bigger than it's body,

"What the heck are you?" Riku stated,

"Name's Vaclupe! Now like I said before hand over those power coins or there's gonna be trouble."

"Oh yeah, what kind of trouble?" Kairi snapped trying to sound tough.

"being blown away trouble first I'll suck then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow you all in!" he declared sucking in a bunch of air then blowing it to everyone's shock their weapons even the Keyblades were blown right out of their hands.

"WHA? But how?" Sora declared,

Everyone now much more cautious summoned back their weapons,

"Ha, ha that's what I do I can blow even power away I'm breaths that good!" Vaclupe stated,

"It also stinks!" Riku stated,

"Why would you tell him that?" Nova asked,

"I was taunting him." Riku deadpanned Nova had taken the taunt and shredded it.

"Why?" Nova asked,

"Because….GUH! Focus we have a monster to deal with!" Riku snapped summoning Way to Dawn.

"FIRAGA!" Sora and Kairi yelled together Vaclupe just sucked in air and huffed blowing the flames out,

"NO FAIR!" Sora snapped as he jumped away from a punch,

"Kairi!" he cried,

"I'm okay!" she stated before landing a hit on Vaclupe who sent her into the ground,

"CURA!" Sora yelled healing her while Riku growled,

"That's it!" he stated rushing up and managing to land a combo and dodge a punch however when jumping over what he heard from the sacks scared him and made him angry,

Cries and screams for help, out of many, three he recognized.

"HELP!" Roxas called

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Ven cried out

"SOME ONE LET US OUT!" Xion yelled,

"RIKU, RIKU HELP!"

"_Crystal_!" Riku shouted in his thoughts,

"LET THEM GO!" the silverette snarled as he tried to slash the bags open only for his wrists to be grabbed and sent sprawling over into the ground,

"Riku!" Sora cried as he and Lea got to his side,

"He must of ambushed Roxas's group because they're all in there!" Riku snapped glaring hatefully at the monster.

"OH NO!" Sora cried looking over,

"Did you hear other voices too Master Terra's group isn't in there are they?" Nova asked in alarm,

Riku shook his head, "No but I heard a lot more voices in there!"

"He's been kidnapping people all over the city!" Kairi stated,

"Heads up I think we're next!" Lea stated,

"Got that right Pyro boy!" the wolf stated with a chuckle and began to suck in air,

"AHH!"

"SORA!" Kairi and Riku cried as they both grabbed him and held on as tight as they could however they all started to glow in different colors.

Sora, green, Riku red, Kairi pink, Nova blue, Lea black and Namine yellow then the lights shot off into the sky,

"Hey I wasn't done with you yet!" Vaclupe shouted.

Sora found himself rushing around his head was spinning when it finally stopped,

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" he moaned,

"Aye Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye you're the Power Rangers!" yelled a high pitched voice Sora shook the cob webs out of his head to see he was talking to a robot.

It had red and gold armor with spring tube like arms it had a glowing yellow Lightning bolt on it's chest and it's head was shaped like a flying saucer with a red flashing light going up and down a line.

"Who are you?" Sora asked a little confused as the others woke around him,

"Whoa what do these buttons do?" Nova asked going to touch one and making a globe come to life,

"_with many citizens from Angel Grove disappearing after attacks from this monster all remaining citizens are urged to stay indoors until further notice however many shadowy monsters are now on the loose as well, where are the Power Rangers?" _

"We have to do something do you know who they are?" Sora turned to the robot,

"There's someone in that giant tube." Nova pointed out staring at a large glass cylinder at the back center of the room.

"I am Alpha 5 and that is Zordon a powerful and wise Wizard." The Robot stated as a face appeared in tube.

"Why is he in a tube?" Nova asked, Riku was about to nudge him (Since Roxas wasn't here to do it,) when Nova quicker activated his armor, making poor Riku get a painful ring in his elbow.

"OW!" yelped before glaring at a now armored Nova,

his chest plate was a metallic blue it was a vest shaped as it draped over his shoulders the rims of the neck and arm holes were rimed with a dark gold, the armor on his arms only went from his elbow down and were in three sections the lowest and third was a circle shape of sorts around and over the top of his hand.

The leg armor was two pieces one that covered his lower torso with two pieces that stretched over the sides of his thighs a little, then the second piece was a knee pad that became a cylinder around his calves lastly his helmet was a little more square shaped then say Ven's helmet it was kinda like Terra's almost but the prongs were different they stuck up straight then back down a tiny bit like a diagonal upside down V.

"Thousands of years ago, Me and Rita Repulsa an evil Space witch fought in a battle of good vs evil, though I was able to defeat her and trap her she trapped me in a space time warp." Zordon explained,

"And now she's back with the Heartless." Riku deduced,

"That is correct." Zordon replied as Sora pulled out the 'Power Coin' as Vaclupe called it,

"Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye the Dragon coin!" Alpha stated,

"This? I found it OH that Monster blow our Keyblades away, these must belong to the Power Rangers!" Sora stated,

"Yeah we found all five now we figure out how to get them back!" Kairi added,

"But we'd have to learn their identities and it seems like they want to keep those a secret!" Nova pointed out,

"Do not worry the Power Coins once close to their corresponding Ranger will return to them." Zordon assured,

"That's perfect!" Riku exclaimed,

"Can you send us back? Not to be rude but we're in a hurry that Vacuum Wolf hybrid ran off with some of our friends we've also got a few more out there who might get caught." Lea added.

"Then there's all the citizens from Angel grove he captured." Namine added,

"The Heartless have appeared in Angel Grove for some time now also in secret Rita has been making her putty patrol search for something by digging out an abandoned quarry on the outskirts of the city." Zordon explained,

"So that's why that monsters kidnapping everyone their going to be forced to dig up whatever she's looking for!" Riku deduced,

"Were you trying to tell them about this when you got us instead?" Nova asked.

"That is correct, I was going to explain the situation to them but since you obtained the power coins before Rita could we teleporter brought you all here instead." Zordon replied,

"Okay then we'll just have to head to this quarry the Rangers might head there as well." Sora stated,

"It's a good idea, but we can't say for sure if they will." Nova mused,

"It's all we've got." Sora replied,

"Then we will send you back to Angel Grove and may the power protect you." Zordon replied as Sora felt the sensation again he suddenly found himself back at Angel grove,

"Sora!" he heard Aqua call he soon saw that everyone in her group was rushing up to them,

"Are you guys alright?" Mickey asked,

"We we're worried that you got captured!" Goofy stated,

"Let me guess you ran into Vaclupe too?" Kairi asked,

"Yeah and they have Ven and the others!" Terra replied,

"We know where they are going to be, hurry I'll explain on the way!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Rita had definitely gotten a bit smarter when it came to her Monster this one literally blew their powers away, and now they were trying to get them out of the mining project Rita had been up to.

"I wish we could contact Zordon." Tommy muttered,

"Not with that dish there." Kimberly huffed,

"As long as it's functional we can't contact anyone." Billy added,

"Yeah. But we may not have our powers right now, but we still have to do something." Jason pointed out,

"That monster did say it managed to get the power coins here so if we find them and get them back we can shut this place down!" Zack stated punching his palm as the others nodded,

The six teens then snuck in being undetectable in what was after several weeks a large series of tunnels.

Meanwhile Crystal was breaking away at the rocks along side Ven,

"If they've got us all digging then they must be after something that buried here, but what?" Ven asked,

"You got me, RAH!" Crystal replied smashing another rock,

"HEY! Remember that black junk Randall talked about whatever it is more must be down here!" she replied taking another swing,

This time she came across something when the guards, grey-putty, men like things weren't looking she bashed the shackles a couple of times then pulled out her discovery it was a sword,

It looked like a double edged sword but a tad shorter the blade was a bright blue the hand guard was jet black with the carving of a dragon with dragon like wings as the guard two smaller wings jutted out from the side the eyes started to glow.

In her mind she was flying when a pair of eyes saw her, there was a growl,

"Crystal? Crystal! Snap out of it!" Ven yelled bringing her out of her trance,

"Oh uh, what- sorry, uh oh back to work quick!" she stated as the guards came to check on their progress when they left Ven took one last whack at his chains freeing him and Crystal,

"Let's go!" she stated as the two left and headed up the tunnel, eventually coming out to the middle of the quarry,

"Okay, at least we know they didn't dig all this out, but…..this place is probably abandoned." Crystal mused,

"What makes you think so?" Ven asked,

"Well there's no tools or machines here, plus there's already a bunch of tunnels, but these guys are having us dig deeper." She replied,

"Makes sense." Ven replied,

"Let's find Roxas and Xion and see if we can put a stop to this." He added.

"Right." As they headed down another tunnel Sora and the others had come to the bottom, just missing them,

"Now what, there's tons of tunnels here." Sora stated,

"My guess, splitting up again." Riku replied,

"That didn't help us out much last time." Namine noted,

"Or maybe it did depend's on how you think about it." Nova added,

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked,

"If we hadn't split up we might have all been caught we also never would've found the power coins." He replied,

"Makes sense, okay Me, Kairi, Riku Donald and Goofy will check the lower levels of the area the rest of you take the top." Sora replied,

"Gotcha!" Terra replied as he, Aqua, Mickey, Lea and Nova headed up the quarry.

Sora picked the first tunnel and rushed into it, eventually loosing light,

"Wonderful." Riku muttered,

"I wish we had a flashlight." Kairi added.

"Too bad we couldn't just sing the State Farm jingle and get a flash light from that." Sora joked,

"Couldn't we use a Fire Spell or something?" Kairi asked,

"Only, if you want to choke or get barbequed." Riku replied.

"Sorry, what we need is a focused light spell or something if we use Fire we'll be cooked." Donald explained,

Kairi frowned however as they walked they heard voices,

"I think it's this way."

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?" Sora asked,

"Ya here that?" Goofy asked.

"Who's there!" he called.

"Sora look!" Donald called as the brunette turned he saw green, pink and red lights which shot through the tunnel.

Sora ran after them and caught who the power coins belonged into in the fading light,

"No way!" he stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"These tunnels go for miles! There's no way that Rita dug this all out." Aqua stated,

"Right, this may have been a mine in the past but now it's just an old quarry but whatever she wants is here." Mickey added.

"It smells down here." Nova pointed out,

"That would be mine smell." Lea replied.

"Shh." Terra replied putting a hand up,

"Get back to work you humans!" they heard a voice growl,

"Looks like we've got some prisoners up ahead." Terra replied to them.

"Yeah, what's the plan Master?" Nova asked,

"I told you, you don't have to call us all master." Aqua replied,

"Sorry."

Suddenly Lea and Nova noticed a purple light and a blue light and out of their pockets and flew off,

"Hey come back!" Nova cried out following it,

"Nova wait you might get caught." Aqua warned as they chased after him when they found him they found Billy and Zack with the power coins in their hands and Nova staring at his now glowing pendant.

"And it's time for another surprise." Terra deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 7-<br>-How they crashed-**

"That monster better hurry up and get here I'm bored!" Skull complained,

"Great the one time we come up with a fool-proof plan evil decides to take a day off!" Bulk gripped

Vanitas who was sitting on a roof looked over and smirked at the balloon.

"This should be fun…_to watch_." He stated summoning Void Gear then sending a strike raid into the balloon making it zoom out of control.

"AHHHH!" both Bulk and Skull yelled as it flew,

"Hey, Hey let go of me!" Bulk yelled as Skull grasped him in a tight death hug,

"I WANT MY MOMMMYYYY!" Skull cried as they screamed meanwhile the Cabbage Merchant having a very good day so far gazed at his cabbages then heard screaming as a balloon crashed into them.

"MY CABBAGES!"

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Foes<strong>

_**Heartless Ranger**_: _a fake copy of a power ranger but they have claws and steal hearts be careful as they are quite skilled in Kung fu!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Riku + Terra**- _Dark Eruption_

* * *

><p>Items: <strong>Undead Amulet:<strong> _Summons Chop Chop into battle_

* * *

><p><strong>Bulk and Skull<strong>: _two teens from Angel Grove whose goal is to discover the secret identities of the power rangers so far their attempts have well…failed_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Rita Replusa:** _an evil witch who was sealed in a dumpster on the moon many years ago but she escaped and now seeks to conquer the worlds starting with Angel Grove, however thanks to the power Rangers her plans have yet to take off_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Finster:** _a monster who works for Rita he makes the Monsters who attack Angel Grove in an attempt to conquer it however he has yet to make a Monster that has succeeded_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Squat and Baboo:** _a pair of Monsters that work for Rita, Baboo is very creative and makes potions while Squat is more of a soldier however the two are never far apart_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Goldar:** _a powerful warrior under the command of Rita he works with her to conquer Angel Grove however while a good match for the Rangers he has yet to defeat them _**(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Vaclupe**: _A Monster that kidnapped many of the citizens from Angel Grove and now Rita is forcing them to dig for something he is a wolf like creature that has powerful wind when he huffs and puffs and blows he can also suck people into the sacks on his back _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Ernie:** _a cheerful fellow who works at a juice bar in the Angel Grove Youth center he seems to be friends with all the teens who hang out there and makes his own smoothies_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Chop Chop:** _an undead warrior from an ancient race the Arkeyans he attacks with both a shield and a sword making him a balanced warrior unlike many of his people he was created with a fusion of undead magic he was an elite warrior but now protects his world from evil_** (Skylanders: Spyro's adventure 2011)**

**Tommy Oliver:** _a teen from angel grove he seems to know a little bit about the power rangers and practices martial arts he seems to be best friends with Jason_**(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Jason Lee Scott:** _a friend of Tommy's he has an intrest in sports and participates in Martial arts but is out going and friendly he seems to know a little bit about the power rangers_**(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Kimberly Hart:** _a very capable gymnast and is best friends with Trini she has many hobbies and is friends with Tommy and Jason as well _**(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Billy Cranston:**_ an intelligent young man who is friends with a group of five friendly and willing to help with his brains and heart_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Trini Kwan:**_ a girl from Angel Grove who is best friends with Kimberly, warm and calm she and her group of friends are never far apart_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Zack Taylor:** _a friend of Tommy and Co.'s funn loving he always loves a good joke and loves those close to him_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Alpha 5:** _an assistant to Zordon he tried to rescue the Rangers from an attack on the city but tapping into the power coins get Sora and some of his friends instead he seemed very surprised by this nevertheless he was determined to help his friends when they lost their powers_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

**Zordon:** _a powerful wizard who fought and imprisioned Rita Replusa and was trapped in a time warp as a result, he recruited the power rangers of Angel Grove when she escaped and has asked Sora and friends to help the Rangers and Angel Grove_ **(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 1993)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I want to apologize up front if this is lacking in some quality hopefully the next chapter will be better I got hit with some massive writers block….curse you writers block anywho…<strong>_

_**Having infiltrated the quarry Sora and Friends hope to stop Rita Replusa's plans however easier said then done as not only is Vanitas searching for the Keystone but there's everyone else trapped in the mine as well can Sora dig deep to help the Rangers?**_

_Next Time: __**Feeling the Power!**_

_**Next chapter Sora's first new Drive Form appears!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. Feeling the Power!

_**Okay hopefully this chapter will be better get ready for the first of Sora's new Drive forms there's a highlight for ya!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feeling the Power!<strong>_

"Jason, Tommy, Kimberly you guys!" Sora asked as the others came up from behind him,

"I guess you know huh?" Tommy asked sadly,

"Zordon sent us to try to give the Power Coins back." Riku explained,

"I guess he made an exception." Kimberly replied,

"We won't tell anyone promise!" Kairi replied,

"Yeah our lips our sealed!" Donald added,

Suddenly the yellow one from Namine took off to Trini who had just caught up with them,

"My Power Coin!" she stated,

"Trini where'd you go?" Kimberly asked,

"I got separated a while back and had to retrace my steps but I know what Rita's after something called a Keyhole."

"Keyhole….that's not good!" Sora stated,

"We can't let any Heartless get into that Keyhole if we do something terrible will happen to the city!" Riku stated,

"Alright, right now we've got to help those prisoners." Jason replied he then saw a light glimmering from across from them,

"A Gate fragment?" Goofy asked,

"I hope it's not what you think it is." Sora muttered,

Sadly for Sora it was Nova with his pendent glowing for all to see,

"UP THERE!" yelled a voice,

"After them Putties don't let them escape!" yelled a gold monkey like Warrior who sent a bunch of them alongside Heartless to attack them,

"They spotted us!" Zack stated,

"Way to go Nova!" Lea growled as they readied their weapons,

"What about you?" Terra asked,

"Don't worry about us, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Billy stated,

"MASTADON!" Zack yelled,

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled and in an instant they were changed into a couple of Power Rangers, Zack was in a black suit with a Mastodon themed helmet he had a white diamond pattern on the middle of his shirt and black triangle patterns on his white gloves and boots Billy's was similar but was blue and had a Triceratops themed helmet.

"TRIPLE THUNDER!" Aqua yelled zapping three incoming Shadow Heartless while Terra cut down a couple of Aerial Soldiers.

"CHYA!" Zack yelled slamming a fist into a nearby Heartless Ranger then weaving out of a barrage of attacks while Lea cut up the Soldier Heartless that had failed to hit Zack with his chakrams,

"Dancing." He told Aqua as the two dodged an incoming blast of sound from a Crescendo,

"THUNDER!" Mickey yelled killing it before jumping up to get a Hookbat,

"FIRA!" Terra yelled blasting a Hookbat,

Nova was defending himself from several attacks before unleashing the pent up energy he was storing on them killing them before landing a combo on a Putty,

"CRAWLING FIRE!" Lea yelled the fire ball honed in on several foes while he attacked them with his weapons.

"LIGHT BLOOM!" Aqua yelled blasting as much light at the foes and putties as she could to end the fight,

"Let's go!" Billy stated as they all made a run for it,

"We'll help the Prisoners you guys go help them!" Sora stated as he, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy headed out,

"You guys ready?" Jason asked,

"Yeah!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled,

"DRAGON ZORD!" Tommy yelled,

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly called,

"SABER TOOTH TIGER!" Trini called,

"TRYANNOSAUROUS!" Jason shouted as they two transformed, Jason's outfit with a T-rex themed outfit was red, Trini's with the Sabertooth was yellow, Kimberly's helmet was a Pterodactyl themed one with a pink outfit.

Tommy's was a little different his helmet was dragon themed a little similar to Jason's with a green suit however he had a gold chest plate and shoulder pad with a diamond shape in the middle.

As Sora and the others rushed down they saw that people were already escaping,

"What's going on?" Sora asked,

"Took you all long enough."

"Roxas, Xion!" Kairi yelled as the two ran up to them,

"Seriously what kept you?" Roxas joked

"Yeah, not a good time Roxas." Riku deadpanned,

"Heads up!" Sora yelled as a couple of Hook Bat Heartless got the drop on them,

"THUNDER TRACER!" Xion yelled paralyzing several as Goofy used his Rocket to kill some off,

"TORNADO!" Donald yelled a small twister gathered the Hookbats together as Riku charged,

"DARK THUNDERA!" he yelled managing to take them all out,

"Where are Crystal and Ven? I thought they were with you." Riku stated,

"They we're but we got separated when they brought us here chances are their somewhere else in the quarry or they've managed to escape." Roxas replied,

"We've got to find them before these guys do!" Sora stated motioning to the Putty Patrol.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Donald asked,

"I think they were taken to a lower level." Xion mused,

"Then let's try there first." Goofy suggested,

"All right then let's go!" Sora stated.

They rushed out as fast as they could towards the next tunnel Sora however stopped to see Tommy surrounded by several, Heartless Rangers,

"JUDGEMENT TRIAD!" Sora yelled throwing New Beginnings which then split into three spinning Keyblades that took them all out,

"Thanks Sora." Tommy stated as the two rushed forward after the others however, as they did however a blast of black lighting hit the top of the cave,

"SORA!" Kairi and Riku shouted,

"TOMMY!" Jason and Kimberly shouted,

"guys!" Sora shouted rushing up to the now caved in tunnel,

"We're okay we're not trapped will meet you outside!" Trini yelled,

"VANITAS!" yelled Nova as he from rock to rock free flowing jumped down to his level, Sora turned and there holding the stone in his hand was none other than Vanitas,

"That's my name don't wear it out, and now that I have this I'll be on my way."

"EYAA!" Tommy sprung from out of nowhere and sent Vanitas flying into a skid which recovered from,

"Sorry you're not going anywhere with that rock!" the Green Ranger stated,

Vanitas scoffed, "Yeah like a guy in a 90's costume is gonna stop me." He stated summoning his Keyblade Void Gear,

"DARK CREST!" he shouted sending the attack at them knocking Novato back,

"CURE!" Sora yelled healing the Navcreamette then turning and sending another Judgment Triad at Vanitas who dodged and landed a hit on him

Tommy saw the opening taking it he and Vanitas went toe to toe the ranger was using a blade that though shorter packed a punch, it appeared to have holes in it though,

"Tommy move, THUNDER TRACER!" Nova yelled sending a bunch lighting at Vanitas who back flipped away, while this happened Sora gaining high ground and jumping from rock to rock jumped right above him,

"TAKE THIS!" he yelled hitting Vanitas who seemed to disappear,

"Too slow!" Vanitas mocked as he reappeared and froze Sora's arm,

"GAhh!" he growled,

"WARM HEART!" Nova yelled healing it,

"What was? I can't do that?"

"You've never tried fusing Esuna with spells?" Nova asked,

"I didn't know you could." Sora admitted,

Tommy jumped up and landed a flying punch on Vanitas who was knocked back,

"That's one hard mask." Tommy muttered shaking his hand out, he then went to strike back at Vanitas managing to land a combo on him making him freeze.

"Tommy move, it's a counter attack!" Nova yelled fortunately Tommy rolled out of the way of Vanitas's trademark sneak attack,

"SONIC RAVE!" Sora yelled shooting forward and catching Vanitas in a stream of attacks which sent the stone out of his hands.

Both Vanitas and Novato gasped and rushed for it clashing as they got to the middle the stone landing at their feet,

"I won't let you take it!" Nova growled trying to capture it,

"Speak for yourself loser." Vanitas replied before blasting Nova with a dark thunder attack and sending him into the ground,

Tommy as Nova hit the ground clashed blade to blade with Vanitas trying grab the stone however Vanitas knocked him back sending him in to a skid on his feet,

"ZATSUZKEN!" Sora yelled Vanitas dodged jumping out of the way he laughed a little,

"You need to work on you aim Sora." Vanitas mocked,

"Do I?" Sora asked holding up the Keystone in his hands with a sly look,

"YES!" Nova cheered,

"Way to go Sora!" Tommy yelled,

Vanitas charged Sora with a yell jumped away managing to pocket the stone as the two fought,

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled as managing to hit Vanitas hard with the spell,

"RISING RUSH!" Sora yelled landing a combo that sent Vanitas upward, he then struck hard with a combo Vanitas however managed to right himself and landed on his feet.

"SHADOW RISE!" Vanitas yelled his keyblade in a black aura hitting Tommy and sending him upward, landing with a small thud.

"Tommy you okay?" Sora stated,

"Yeah, he sure packs a punch, friend of yours?"

"Nope." Sora replied as Nova braced himself with reflega while Vanitas landed a bunch of swift combos at him,

Sora rushed in for another attack clashing with the Dark Keyblader, managing to knock Sora back, the Brunette growled as energy glew from his Keyblade.

He pointed it at him and out came the blast of bluish white and purple energy,

"WHAT?" Vanitas asked in shock only to be blasted back he now worse for wear growled at them,

"How….did you learn Ultima? At least you can't control it." Vanitas replied before falling unconscious,

"Ultima?" Sora asked gazing at New Beginning,

"Ultima is a very powerful spell usually only those at Master level can hope of trying to learn it, but you have though albeit without any control." Nova explained,

"Does that mean Sora will become a Master soon?" Tommy asked,

"If he takes a test to prove he is worthy of the title then yes." Nova answered,

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Well let's not hope for any miracles just yet, we've still got to find the others Crystal and Ven included." Sora replied,

"Right we're not done here." Tommy replied as they ran off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Crystal and Ven rushed around for what seemed like an hour before finally getting back outside,

"Wow, so this is where they took us, how far away from Angel Grove do you think we are?" Crystal mused,

Ven just shrugged however the sound of a sword being drawn caught his attention,

"Look out!" Ven yelled pushing Crystal out of the way and jumping back,

"AERORA!" Ven chanted blowing as hard as he could but nothing,

"You think that puny wind will be enough to stop me?" Goldar mocked,

Ven growled and held his Keyblade tight,

"Try this then, PULSE BOMB!" he yelled Goldar was battered by large balls of light however that didn't stop him from rushing forward and hitting Ven with a hard combo the boy managed to flip in the air and land on his feet.

"THUNDERA!" Ven yelled zapping Goldar who with a roar rushed at Ven the two clashed for a bit Ven was dodging effortesly away from Goldar's attacks when he then struck with a fast combo jumping away from a kick however Ven was clipped a fist that sent him into the ground.

Sadly this is where Goldar had him trapped Ven was now stuck rolling left and right to avoid being impaled by Goldar's sword,

"Ven!" Crystal cried trying to think of something then glanced at her belt where the sword she found how hung pulling it out from her belt positioning herself she ran forward with a yell she managed to plunge the Dragon Blade into Goldars back not enough to seriously hurt him but enough to break the skin and make him yell out in pain.

A swing of the arm and Crystal was knocked off her feet,

"Look out!" Ven cried as she was about to be impaled,

"DARK FIRAGA!" Riku yelled from above knocking him back and getting in front of her,

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Crystal stated sighing in relief,

"You two okay?" Terra asked as he and the others arrived,

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Ven stated after getting a cure spell from Aqua the group faced down the Warrior who growled upon recovery,

"So the Keybladers have interfered at last, to bad your tour of the mine ends here." He stated gloating

"We'll see about that!" Riku stated as he and the others got into a battle stance,

Jason rushed up and began to fight Goldar one on one before being knocked back causing Kimberly and Trini to rush up and double team him,

Ven jumping to his feet rushed at him by spring board and hitting Goldar in the face before sending a Pearl spell into his chest,

Zack was dodging in and out of a bunch of punches as Billy summoned a large blue and silver lance with three tips like a trident, then rushing up to the monster and landing a double hit one from each side he then landed a kick,

"POWER SWORD!" Jason yelled summoning it he rushed up and began to clash with Goldar hard the two looked fiercely determined to strike each other down Jason was knocked back while Kimberly with her power bow hit him with a couple of shots,

"POWER AXE!" Zack yelled summoning a black axe then getting a couple of whacks in on Goldar,

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled zapping him once Zack and Jason had backed off,

"GOOFY SPIN!" the spinning knight knocked Goldar off his feet as the Lion monkey hybrid had to dodge he turned quickly on Goofy and landed a combo on him,

"SHINE BLIZZARD!" Mickey yelled white opaque crystals shot from his Keyblade hitting Goldar as he was attacked by Trini,

"MAGIC VOLLEY!" Aqua yelled hitting him with orbs of light,

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" Goldar growled,

Riku growled "We'll see about that, JASON!"

"Ready when you are!" Jason called with blades in hand they rushed at Goldar hacking and slashing then sending a bunch of tremors at him followed by a barrage of energy blades,

"YOU'RE THROUGH!" Riku yelled as they sent a large tremor at him knocking him back,

Goldar growled and stared them down,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Meanwhile Sora and the others rushed down the tunnels where they heard a tremor hit the area

"Uh oh!" Tommy muttered,

"What's going on?" Nova muttered,

"THERE!" Sora yelled having spotted it,

"An Unversed, it's digging through the tunnels!"

"Vanitas must want to trap us in here if we have the Keystone if we don't get rid of that thing everyone could be trapped in the tunnels!" Nova added,

There was suddenly a bunch of screaming,

"Uh oh Bulk and Skull!" Tommy stated,

"We've got to help them!" Sora stated as the three rushed ahead, when they got there they found that Bulk and Skull were running around and kept running into a giant Mole Unversed with angry glowing red eyes and large claws,

"HELP US!" Bulk shouted,

"Hang on!" Tommy yelled as they rushed forward landing massive blows on the three moles who took off down the tunnel,

"After them!" Sora stated as they rushed forward, leaving Bulk and Skull dumbfounded,

"THEM! THEM? Those Dweebs are with the Power Rangers?" they stated,

"They must know who they are! They've been playing dumb all this time just to throw us off the rangers trail!" Bulk stated as Skull groaned,

"GET BACK HERE!" Sora yelled as he chased his power mole down a tunnel dodging the occasional falling rock as he went striking hard against his opponent when he finally caught up only to lose it again,

"Crap! I said get back here!" Sora yelled glowing and running down the side of the tunnel thanks to his free-flow abilities,

"THUNDER RAID!" Sora yelled hitting it then landing a serious combo of his own, he growled and rushed out, now into a large cave like area where the three gathered, Sora felt a little strange like a bubbling inside him,

"Sora what's wrong?" Novato shouted out,

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked,

"Yeah….I just feel a little funny." Sora replied his clothes suddenly lit up and shone brightly forcing Tommy and Nova to shield their eyes while the Unversed hissed.

_Sora taps his armor however instead of the suit it flies off onto his arm a light shoots from it creating a large crystal shaped loop with gold light in the middle Sora from above dives into it coming out with his clothes now gold and brown the loop flies to Sora's arm and becomes a shield in the same shape Sora summons his Keyblade and stands tall as the Symbol for Paladin form appears behind him,_

"WHOA!" Sora stated looking over his new appearance and the shield on his arm, the shield was a pointed rectangle gold with a brown and black triangle rim.

His clothes and armor were mostly gold now but the belts around his legs and most of his undershirt was black with a gold patch and brown stripe.

The jacket had a brown rim his pants and shoes were now gold with brown patches and a grey rim belt and pockets respectively, his gloves were grey with gold rims and his now black and brown wrist bands along with his pants and sleeves had what looked like a lance attached to a shield,

"A new drive form!" Sora stated as another tremor hit Sora could see that they were digging around viciously,

"Better put that thing to work!" Tommy stated as the three each picked one and charged after it, Sora taking the one on the left hit it with a combo he found that he was not only fighting with the one handed sword style but he was also hitting it with his shield as well,

"FIRA!" Sora yelled burning it and inciting it's wrath it hacked at Sora with his claws spinning around and knocking the brunette into the wall, he growled and got up,

"That's how you want to play huh?" he snapped he on instinct began to spin,

"SPIN TOPPER!" Sora yelled light enveloping his two weapons as he spun stunning the Unversed as he knocked it out of its hole,

Nova was dealing with his own and was faced with brutal retaliation unlike Sora and Tommy who were being hacked and launched he was holding up a reflega spell and managed to deliver a hard blow to the monster, however it retreated back into the ground,

"Where'd it go?" he cried looking around he was then sent flying by it as it snuck under him and tossed him into the air,

"NO FAIR!" he yelled sending a fire spell on it only to miss, he growled as he landed on his feet,

"On your left!" Tommy yelled dodging an attack Nova cartwheeled out of the way he shot a blizzard spell at it freezing it,

"CHAIN RAVE!" Nova yelled spinning the chain on Gakushen and doing major damage knocking it out Tommy meanwhile was sending several combos at his own power mole he just managed to defend against a set of large claws while jumping away and coming in for a blow from his Dragon Dagger,

"Let's see how you like it ugly!" he stated spinning and landing a stronger hit,

"Alright!" he stated getting to Sora's side, who was sent back he got up and rushed forward once more going into a combo on his own Power Mole, Tommy watched as despite being hit by another mole Sora wasn't affected,

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled landing a powerful hit on it Tommy then turned on his own mole,

"That's enough from you!" he stated pulling out his Dragon Dagger and rushing forward landing a powerful slash that killed it,

"ARS SOLUM!" Sora yelled unleashing a powerful heavy combo that killed his own Mole,

"WOOWHOO!" Sora cheered jumping into the air, meanwhile Nova was holding off his own mole and looking worse for wear he growled as a pale green light surrounded him,

Grinning Nova lifted his Keyblade high above his head,

"SHEILD BREAKER!" he yelled a massive explosion hit the area forcing Sora and the Green Ranger to cover their eyes the Mole now close to dying and significantly frightened ran off,

"After it!" Sora yelled as they rushed after the Unversed rushed out of the tunnel and into the sunlight Sora felt relieved to be out in fresh air again he saw that the Unversed had met it's match at Goldar's blade,

"_Nice to know Maleficent and Xehanort aren't working together."_ Sora thought

"Sora, behind you!" Tommy yelled Sora suddenly felt himself grabbed by his Keyblade arm and being lifted up,

"VACLUPE!" Nova yelled,

"Alright twerps one more step and the kid gets it since he can't move his weapon arm-"

BANG!

Sora, though he couldn't use his Keyblade still had his shield arm and during the time Vaclupe had gone to make a threat Sora basically whacked him on the head with his shield earning a loud yelp of pain from the Monster Sora jumped away and readied his Keyblade,

"For future reference grabbing _**both**_ arms works better!" Sora spat,

Vaclupe growled but was suddenly sent over by Nova and Tommy double teaming him and making him roll off the cliff, making Goldar face palm.

"OW, OW, OW!" the mutant wolf yelped, before growling as Tommy and the others slid down the hill,

"Sora!" Riku called,

"Hey guys notice anything different?" Sora asked proudly puffing his chest out,

"Your first drive form!" Ven stated,

"Yup, hey you and Crystal okay?"

"Just fine Sora!" Ven replied,

"Where's everyone from the city?" Tommy asked,

"All gone they ran away!" Goofy replied,

"Good." Sora replied in a sigh of relief however they heard laughing and turned to see Vaclupe back in action with several Putties and Heartless,

"Uh oh!" Donald muttered as it looked like they were surrounded nevertheless he and the others alongside the Power Rangers stood tall!

**(Cue the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song!)**

"You guys ready?" Sora asked,

"Let's do it!" Tommy replied,

"Yeah!" Jason agreed,

"Sora let's give them a hand!" Riku stated,

"You took the words right out of my mouth Riku."

"Good." Terra replied smirking.

"GET THEM!" Vaclupe declared as the foes rushed forward prompting the heroes to do the same,

"THUNDEGA!" Donald yelled as he zapped several putties as Goofy whacked several with his shield sending one to Nova who cut it in half,

"CHAIN RAVE!" the Navcreamette yelled sending several Heartless back then sending them in Terra's direction

"STRIKE RAID!" Terra yelled throwing a very powerful one taking out two Heartless Rangers,

"TERRA!" Nova yelled,

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Terra yelled as they sent a tremor into the ground they keeping in one spot killed Heartless as they charged in retaliation they then responded with swift and powerful attacks that weakened them.

"TIMES UP!" Nova yelled,

"SAY GOOD BYE!" Terra yelled as they delivered the final strike.

"POWER LANCE!" Billy yelled twirling it around and thrusting it into several Heartless rangers,

"FIRE RAID!" Lea yelled following up on Billy's attack then striking with his own attacks leaving fire in his wake,

"POWER AXE!" Zack yelled hacking through several Putties then flipping it around and holding it like a gun,

"FIRE!" he yelled blasting some putties, Roxas surged through hacking at several and using explosion on one,

"Need a hand?" Billy asked,

"Yeah, BILLY!"

"POWER LANCE!" splitting his weapon in two he and Roxas surged at several Heartless that appeared darting around and thrusting at them, then going into a spin,

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Roxas declared as with their weapons glowing they sent one last surge of power into the foes defeating them,

"GOOFY SPIN!" Goofy yelled saving them from a sneak attack, while Donald finished off one with a Hydro spell, but found himself surrounded by some putties, Mickey however came to his rescue hacking and slashing a few as Ven backed him up.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled charging into them,

"Hey Ven!" Billy yelled holding his lance out flat,

"I gotcha!" he stated rushing and landing on it Billy with all his strength threw him up there was a sound and Ven charged back down covered in sun light,

"SOLAR DIVE!" he yelled crashing into the Shadow Heartless below, he jumped up by Zack and Goofy,

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Zack asked,

"Triple team?" Goofy asked with a smirked,

"Let's do it, ZACK GOOFY!" Ven yelled,

"COME ON!"

"READY FOR ACTION!" they started to spin around as hard as they could striking the foes hard, and sending them up into the air using Goofy's shield as a spring board Zack and Ven bounced up and quickly slashed at them sending them back into the ground after one powerful strike,

"POWER AXE!" Zack declared

"BRING IT!" Ven yelled as they sent a powerful tremor into the ground,

"MEGA FLARE!" Terra and Donald yelled blasting several they suddenly found themselves surrounded,

"HIYAAA!" Zack and Billy yelled jumping down to where they were,

"Need some help cutting them down to size?" Zack asked brandishing his power axes,

"I'm glad you asked," Terra smirked as they charged with several powerful slashes they killed off several Heartless,

"Here come more!" Mickey yelled as he jumped away and sent a Hikari raid at one then cutting down several more.

"GUYS!" Billy yelled as he and Goofy used their weapons to give Ven, Donald and Terra a boost they charged down landing a powerful hit on a large body sending it into the air while Roxas and Lea rushed up and hacked it,

"PEARLAGA!" Mickey yelled sending a powerful blast of light at it as Nova sent a strike raid to finish it while Lea and Roxas fist bumped.

Meanwhile with the girls Trini with her power daggers hacked through several Heartless while Aqua sent a blizzard spell to freeze them while Xion struck shattering the ice,

"POWER BOW!" Kimberly yelled striking several with a pink light,

"FIRA!" Kairi yelled burning several as they got back to back and nodded,

"KIMBERLY!" Kairi shouted,

"LETS DO THIS!" as they started shooting at the foes light bullets sent several down as they went in for a charge attacking them,

"SEE YA!" Kimberly yelled as they sent one powerful attack to strike them,

"POWER DAGGERS!" Trini yelled spinning around as she struck down several,

"WIND DIVE!" Xion yelled striking the ground then sending a kick into a putty Trini had been sent into a wall from a side attack,

"Hang on!" Xion yelled jumping down and striking with her Keyblade covered in ice,

"Let's double team em!" Xion suggested,

"Sounds good to me!" Trini replied,

"TRINI!" Xion yelled,

"POWER DAGGERS!" the three weapons were suddenly glowing as they charged forward causing damage as they darted around, they then sent the weapons flying destroying a few putties before they returned to the two girls,

"LETS GO!" Trini yelled,

"I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Xion yelled as they struck the foes from above with one powerful slash,

"MAGNEGA!" Aqua yelled trapping them then she, Kairi and Xion struck with various spells while Trini and Kimberly blasted them with their sword blasters, finishing them off.

Vaclupe was in a one against four battle with Sora, Tommy, Jason and Riku he was fast giving them difficultly and blocking several attacks, Riku and Jason rushed forward landing a couple of hits,

Vaclupe began to suck in air, "Not this time!" Riku shouted rushing forward and delivering a slash to his back,

"MY SACKS I NEED THOSE TO SUCK STUFF UP!" Vaclupe stated,

"That's enough Huffing and Puffing from you!" Jason declared landing a powerful slash,

"Riku heads up!" Jason yelled,

"You got it! DARK AURA!" Riku yelled trapping the mutant wolf in his most powerful attack as Tommy and Sora landed an attack on it,

"I think it's time we finished this! TOMMY!" Sora yelled,

"LET'S DO THIS!" Tommy yelled as they sent a powerful slash to Vaclupe they then landed combos on him then struck him with a couple of rushing attacks,

"THIS IS IT!" Sora declared as he holding the Keyblade out and straight while Tommy folding his arms and going straight they began to spin and rushed into Vaclupe sending him into the wall hard.

Once the smoke cleared he stood up shaking his head, little putty mean were vacuuming around his head,

"Ow." He stated before looking to see all of Sora's group and the Power Rangers around him and glaring him down none of them looked happy,

"EEP I SURRENDER PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" Vaclupe cried,

"YOU STUPID FURBALL, YOU CAN'T SURRENDER TO THEM!" yelled a screechy voice, they all turned to see a lady up on the cliff,

"Who is that?" Sora asked,

"It's Rita Repulsa!" Tommy stated,

"But your eminence it's like nineteen to one! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT THEM ALL!" he cried begging,

"Actually there are twenty one of us if you count Crystal and Namine." Nova pointed out,

"Yeah but we don't have weapons to fight with." Namine replied,

"Exactly." Crystal replied,

"Well then we'll just have to fix that won't we MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" Rita yelled sending her scepter into the ground making a tremor that swallowed a screaming Vaclupe into it.

"GROW? YOU CHEAT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sora shouted,

"I don't play fair Keyboy now Vaclupe destroy them all!" Rita declared before laughing.

"RAHHH!" the giant declared raising a leg,

"FOOT!" Crystal yelled as they all ran from being crushed,

"How can we fight him now!" Mickey asked glaring up at him.

"Don't worry we got this ready guys?" Jason asked,

"YEAH!"

"WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER NOW!" the Power Rangers yelled.

There was a tremor and coming out of the ground was a giant T-Rex Robot that rose from the magma drench ground from a desert, came a Triceratops like robot and from an icy plane charged a black Mastodon like Robot.

Leaping from the forest on a cliff above was a large Saber tooth tiger while a Pterodactyl flying out of a Valcano then overhead of the others, at this point the rangers jumped into the Zords that matched the pictures on their power coins,

"Alright log on!" Jason stated,

"Zack here lets show this blowhard what we're made of!"

"Billy here Systems up and ready to go!"

"Trini here lets lock and load!"

"Let's rock his world!" Kimberly stated,

"Power up your Crystals!" Jason instructed as he placed a red crystal into a keyhole as the others with their own colored crystals,

"Two one power up!" they stated, Sora and the others watched in awe as the Triceratops and the Sabertooth tiger folded down while the Mastodon opened up all attaching to the Tyrannosaurus become like a large tank,

"Oh wow!" Sora stated as everyone's eyes glued on to it,

"Cool!" Nova stated getting everyone to look at him for a second,

"Megazord battle mode!" Jason stated hitting one last button,

"**Megazord sequence has been initiated." **An electronic voice called.

At this point the guns that had been sticking out switched out into balled fists, as the machine began to stand straight up the Pterodactyl zord flew in and became a chest plate for it as the T-rex had been replaced with a new one with prongs sticking out from the sides of it's head,

"**Megazord activated."**

"Cool." Xion muttered staring up with the others,

"Wait what about you!" she stated remembering there were in fact _six_ Power Rangers,

"Don't worry I got it covered!" Tommy replied pulling out his dagger and began to play it like a flute which it seemed to double as.

"_Do do do dooda doooooo." _

There was a loud roar coming from the left was a powerful large green and silver bipedal Dragon Zord with a large gold chest plate with red lights and the symbol on Tommy's power coin on its black head with a drill like tail charging over to the battle field.

"THERE'S A DRAGON ZORD TOO? AWESOME!" Sora cheered loudly,

"_Doda da do do doooooo." _Tommy played again as the Dragon Zord and the Megazord charged forward, as Vaclupe let out a huge gust of wind forcing them back a little,

The Rangers felt some tremor in the cockpit as the Megazord tried to land a combo on Vaclupe, while it missed a few times it managed to get a hit on Vaclupe as Dragon Zord swung it's tail into him knocking him over

however Vaclupe getting up sucked the Dragon Zord and the Megazord into the air and sent them back down,

As Tommy watched gritting his teeth he remembered that when Riku cut one of the bags on Vaclupe's back it stopped him from using his attacks,

"That's it!" Tommy stated playing another tune on the flute as the Dragon Zord roared, and rushed forward sending it forward it struck at Vaclupe sending him back into a rock that made a tear in the sacks.

"NOT AGAIN!" Vaclupe groaned before getting angry with a growl he sent a hard attack on the Megazord then picking It up and throwing it into the Dragon Zord,

The two zords got up as Vaclupe rushed forward and sent a punch into the Dragon Zord,

"Look out!" Sora yelled as a kick was sent into the Megazord,

"They're losing!" Namine cried out,

Tommy wasn't willing to give up he gave another command via his flute and the Dragon Zord in response sent several lasers at him knocking him back,

"Let's finish this Jason!" Tommy called,

"Right! MEGADRAGON ZORD POWER!" the Dragon Zord began to come apart at the command it's chest plate came out while the arms and head the Megazord attached to it,

"HOLY COW! THE DRAGON ZORD ATTACHED TO THE MEGAZORD!" Sora yelled in Riku's ear making the Silver haired teen stare at him,

"Yes Sora I can see that." Riku deadpanned,

**Reprise the song…**

"UH OH Uh any chance I can join you guys?" Vaclupe asked getting fearful,

"Lock on and Fire!" the Rangers replied as a large orb with a symbol of sorts blasted into Vaclupe with a Howl he fell to the ground,

"YEAH!" everyone cheered especially Sora who was jumping up and down.

"THEY DID IT YEAH WHOOHOOO ALRIGHT!" Sora yelled,

"WAY TO GO RANGERS!" Kairi shouted as the MegaDragon Zord struck a pose,

"Look!" Aqua pointed out there was the Keyhole,

"We dug underground and it was here the whole time?" Crystal snapped,

"Of course it was." She stated with an irritated sigh, Sora however lifted his Keyblade up and locked it tight.

"And that's that." He stated,

On the moon a loud furious scream could be heard Rita was screaming and sending bottles everywhere while Finster, Squat and Baboo took cover

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STUPID POWER BRATS STUPID KEYBLADE I HATE TEENAGERS I HAAAAAVVVEEEE A HEEEAAADACCHHEEE!" Rita screeched in Maleficent's base the witch herself standing next to a green skinned skeletal like man with a purple cloak and horns watched in digust,

"Remind me to give her a _dishonorable_ discharge." Maleficent stated,

"Noted." The Horned King Replied,

A waterfall fell nearby and there was the face of a man with a squid like face and a pirates hat,

"Why use such a parlor trick, it's not like you can't walk." The Horned King pointed out,

"Aye My legs ain't broken but I can only set foot on land once every ten years." Davy Jones replied,

"The First of the Forms Yuko bestowed upon the Keybearer has been revealed it won't be long before the others follow." The Horned King warned,

"And I suppose you've found something?" Maleficent asked,

"Sadly Yuko is wise to such attempts but what I do know is that all of these new forms are the Key to his final one which is the most powerful of all it may even have the power to destroy…._it_." The Horned King replied,

"The Legend that fool Xehanort seeks." Davy Jones agreed with a chuckle, "Clearly he doesn't fear death."

"Well then we'll just have to…dispose of him the next time our paths cross." Maleficent stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"We couldn't have done it without you guys." Tommy told them,

"Don't sweat it it's not every day you meet real super heroes." Sora replied,

"Aww thanks!" Kimberly replied,

"Yeah you too, hopefully Rita won't cause any more problems." Kairi replied,

"Well she might but that's why we're here." Jason replied causing the group to laugh,

"Oh hey Sora I almost forgot." Billy told him handing him a Summon charm much like the one for Chop Chop however this one had a red colored strange symbol on it the right side was a weird bent line with a smaller dash from the bottom part the other was a c with the same thing at the top while the bottom was an arrow head of sorts.

"Oh wow thanks!" Sora replied,

"If you guys are ever in Angel Grove again look us up!" Zack stated,

"We sure will!" Goofy replied,

"Make sure you come and visit." Trini replied,

"yeah course." Sora replied as the group said their final goodbyes and parted ways.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_The older Kairi watched as the younger Kairi singing a tune walked up to the red haired women,_

"_- there you are!" Kairi stated,_

"_Hello Sweetie are those for me?" She asked,_

"_Of course!" Young Kairi replied happily,_

"_They're beautiful how sweet." _

_just then they saw Braig carrying a man in what Kairi recognized as Terra's clothing with tanned skin and silver hair up the stairs followed by Dillian carrying a strange weapon and armor with Ansem bringing up the rear._

"_That guy Braig was carrying is he okay?" Young Kairi asked the women just smiled,_

"_You go find Grandma sweetie I'll go see." She replied_

Kairi woke up and thirsty took a drink of water,

"_Another dream….and Terranort was in it….I was afraid of that." _She thought shuddering.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Tales 8<br>-He won't leave me alone!-**

Sora grinned at the new Summon Amulet he received lets try this thing out he stated concentrating,

"WOOLA!" he stated in a flash of like a squat dog like alien creature appeared Sora gave the command and in a flash all the targets were destroyed,

"Nice job Woola!" Sora congratulated

"**Sora suppers up!" **Ven called from the PA system,

"You head home okay." Sora told the alien

_**Two hours later**_

Riku walking by Sora stopped to look with raised eyebrows,

"How long ago did you summon it?" he asked Sora pouted,

"Two hours I can't get him to go home!"

* * *

><p><strong>***A moment of Silence for***<strong>

**Thuy Trang**

**Machiko Soga**

**Robert L. Manahan**

**Richard Genelle **

**Ertha Kitt**

**May they rest in peace**

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained<strong>: Power Surge<strong>

**Strength: **+7** Magic **+3

Ability:** Vitality surge: **_Sora's attacks do more damage when he is at full health_

**Appearance: **_the shaft is a large bladed sword with the teeth a lightning bolt six colored lights make the hand guard the chain links are replicas of the power coins with one showing all the Zords together as its token_

**Foes**

**Power Moles: **_Powerful Unversed Vanitas summoned to trap Sora and Co in a cave in however he Tommy and Nova caught on to the plan and it was halted in its tracks_

Obtained:** Basoom Amulet: **_Summons's Woola to Aid on the Battle field_

_**Limit Breaks**_

**Riku+ Jason- **_Power blade_

**Kimberly+ Kairi- **_Power Shooter_

**Billy+ Roxas- **_Power Lancer_

**Xion+ Trini- **_Power Cutter_

**Ven+ Zack+ Goofy- **_Helm destroyer_

**Sora+ Tommy- **_Power Strike_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

Novato**-**_**Sheild Breaker**_**: **_gathers all the power from the damage Nova received and sends it back in a powerful explosion_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Ventus-** Solar Dive: **_cloaked in sunlight the user jumps high then crashes down on a foe _

Vanitas**- Shadow Rise: **_a dark version of rising rush sends the foe up in a tackle like attack while cloaked in darkness_

Mickey** -Shine Blizzard: **_a light form of Blizzard opaque like crystal strike the foe may stun_

Sora (Padalin)-** Sword Spinner: **_both sword and shield spin while envolped In light causing great damage to foes_

* * *

><p><strong>Forms<strong>

**Padalin form: **_in this form Sora has enhanced strength and defence he carries retractable shield on his left arm that blocks many attacks and is indestructible it's special attacks are Ars Solum and Spin Topper and it's ability is Brick wall_

* * *

><p><strong>Zords and Mega Zord: <strong>_When the Power Rangers call on Dinosaur power they get the Zords who come to their aid they then combined to create a powerful fighting machine known as the Mega Zord the individual zords are The Tyrannosaurus for Jason, Triceratops for Billy the Mastadon for Zack Saber Tooth Tiger for Trini and the Pterodactyl for Kimberly _**(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1993)**

**Dragon Zord: **_Tommy's Zord he can command it with his Dragon dagger which doubles as a flute it can combine with the MegaZord to form the MegaDragon Zord _**(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1993)**

**Davy Jones: **_An Ally of Maleficent's for some reason he cannot set foot on land for another ten years _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: DeadMan's Chest 2006)**

**The Horned King: **_An Ally of Maleficent's he seems to know somewhat of what thier competition is planning he also mentioned something that only Sora's new most powerful drive form yet to be discovered could defeat_ **(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is finally up sorry it took longer anyway Kingdom Tale Cameos will not count in the Jiminy memo I'll add Woola when he shows up in the story<strong>_

_Sora and Co return to Olympus Coliseum however they find a meancing new combatant in cahoots with Hades and what of Crystal's sword?_

_Next Time: __**Cerberus and the Dragon**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. Cerberus and the Dragon

_**Well here we are back at the Coliseum, I wanted to say in the last Chapter but forgot the way Davy Jones talked to everyone was inspired by the revamped Pirates of the Caribbean ride **_

_IMPORTANT: _**I am now allowing Anonymous reviews however, flames will be removed and if I get too many I will no longer accept them.**

_**Also there is the Kid Icarus anime shorts and an anime trailer for Pokémon Black 2 and White 2…..THEY NEED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_**Anywho…**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerberus and the Dragon<strong>_

Sora woke up and stretched he made his way up to the cockpit where the group was,

"Hey what I miss?" Sora asked

"Last one up Sora as usual." Riku joked, Sora just shot him a look

"I'm not always the last one up, notice one of our stowaways is missing?"

"Oh she must be practicing with that Sword she found in Angel Grove." Ven replied,

"When you guys got captured?" Kairi asked,

"Sometime after, but yeah." Ven replied,

Riku wordlessly just left and found her striking down targets sloppily which she growled at,

"That move was just pathetic." She told herself sighing,

"Need some help?" she turned to see Riku standing in the doorway,

"Uh sure." Crystal replied, she then showed Riku a move she was working on which ended up with the sword stuck in the target dummy after some struggling she managed to get it out,

"Your stance is too tight." Riku stated plainly,

"If it's loose I end up being sloppy." Crystal complained,

"You just got to try and find the right one." Riku replied,

She shifted around until she found a stance she felt comfortable in she then took a slash at the target it was a little better,

"Try again only this time, hold your arms like this." Riku replied moving her arms a little making her blush but she quickly composed herself, he went back to standing against the wall.

"You're trying too hard to move your body you've got to let your body move you."

"Right just feel it." she replied quietly.

DING "**Hey guys come on up we're about to land!" **Sora's voice yelled from the PA system.

"Darn it Sora!" Crystal growled Sora had taken her out of the trance that would've assured slicing the dummy in half Riku chuckled at this however he felt a flash of power as Crystal walked out,

"_Was that….nah it couldn't be." _

Meanwhile Aqua and Terra looked up and found a blade that matched the description Ven gave them.

"The Dragon King Blade, is it possible?" Aqua asked,

"Maybe who knows." Terra replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Slashes hit the air lighting then strikes as a coliseum appears a large mountain with a Kingdom appears in a flash of lightning as more slashes the Worlds name appears in slashes  
><em>**[Olympus Coliseum]**

"I remember this place it's the Coliseum, hey Sora did Hercules ever become a true hero?" Ven asked,

"Yeah!" Sora replied with grin.

The group headed towards the coliseum when they saw a bunch of people standing and washing clothes in a fountain, Thebes was never a pristine city as Aqua put it with lack of a better wording,

As a Greek version of a stop light hit Roxas had only taken two steps before Lea and Xion quickly pulled him back in time to watch a Chariot zoom by,

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, NUMBSKULL!" the driver yelled.

"DON'T YOU KNOW A RED LIGHT WHEN YOU SEE ONE?" Roxas yelled back,

"Let's just go!" he huffed walking across the street when they did they came upon some down trodden citizens gathered around a fountain.

"It was tragic we lost everything in the fire." Moaned a lady with orange hair a purple dress,

"Everything except ol' Snowball here." The man next to the woman said he had scraggily black hair and looked like he had been burned he was holding up a chard black cat that let out smoke when it meowed,

"Now were the fires before, or after the earthquake?" the largest one with black hair and a black beard in green clothing asked,

"They were after the earthquake I remember!" said a lady who also appeared to be burnt to a crisp,

"But before the flood!" said the heavy-set woman in purple as she twisted a wet rag into a cracked vase she was holding,

"Don't even get me started on the crime rate!" said an elderly man dressed in green with a cane, as he scowled.

"Thebes has certainly gone downhill!" stated the purple clade women,

"Tell me about it, seems every time I turn around there's a new Monster wreaking havoc or something!" the elderly man stated,

"All we need now is a plague of Locusts!" stated the burnt man as if on cue a Locust sprang from out of nowhere and chirped,

"AHHHHHHH KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!" they all shouted trying to squish the poor Locust who made chirp versions of a whining dog hopped away with Ven, Donald and Goofy moving their heads up and down as they watched it go!

"I'm telling ya it's only a matter time, give it hours and a whole plague will come mark my words!" the elderly man stated loudly with some lisps due to the fact he had no teeth.

"Yeah perfect now we can all starve while we freeze during the winter let's throw in an army of Monsters while we're at it!" yelled the tallest one in the group.

Again as if on cue several Unversed appeared the group screamed and ran off as Sora and the others rushed forward,

"Unversed!" Sora stated as they readied their weapons.

There we're Rocky Salts, Rotten Nutmegs several Scrappers and a new Heartless that looked like a floated bloated Saucer it had one head butting out from the top while the bumps on it had faces of their own each showing a different emotion,

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled Zapping a Jellybelly Unversed Roxas rushed in for the attack only for him to be bounced back it looked like it did nothing to the Unversed,

"Guess it's only hurt by magic, fine by me, LEAFRA!" Roxas yelled sending a barrage of leaves to hit the Jelly Bell cutting at it he then sent a Blizzara spell finishing it off,

"PADALIN FORM!" Sora shouted in a burst of light he was now in his gold clad form again and charged forward against some Jelly Shades they were really annoying however it didn't help that Sora was trying to count out how many Allies he had and fight at the same time,

"One, Two, Three." Sora stated as he dodge rolled one and took it out in response.

"Four Five Six!" he stated after using a Blizzard spell freezing an Axe Flyer another Jelly Shades then hitting a Scrapper on the head with his shield he then realized that everyone was here fighting,

"_It's just like my Limit form_!" he thought he then rushed up and delivered a combo to a Bruiser who started to bounce towards him,

"AERO!" Kairi yelled catching it before it had a chance to squish him,

"STRIKE RAID!" Ven shouted helping her out as Sora gave them a Thumbs up,

"Riku on your left!" Crystal shouted just in time a Wild Cat Unversed had just about sprung him however Riku was quicker and managed to get out of the way,

"BLACK SPARK!" Riku yelled as a purple version of Exo Spark finished it along with several Jelly shades,

"HEADS UP!" Lea yelled as he sent a Chakram into a Rotten Nutmeg sending it to Goofy who gave it a good whack killing it,

Nova was doing his best to avoid being hit he was keeping his shield up against several Rocky Salts that were bomb barding him with quake spells,

"I'm getting tired of this!" he growled unleashing the energy from his shield to knock them all out,

"LIGHT BLOOM!" Aqua yelled spinning round and round Shooting light and taking out the many jelly Shades that kept on coming,

"Okay seriously what possessed Vanitas to make these ones so annoying!" Ven asked as he cut one down then jumped back,

"STRIKE RAID!" he yelled throwing Wayward Wind at the foes taking them out, Crystal growled and rushed forward delivering a hard slash across a couple taking them out,

"Nicely done." Riku smirked at her,

"Why thank you!" she replied, as Terra came in killing a Bruiser he suddenly found one trying to yank his Keyblade from his hands,

"Oh no you don't!" Terra growled swinging it around and away the brusier flew high and made a twinkle in the sky somewhere else in the city,

BANG!

"MY CABA-BA-BA GEEESSS!" The Cabbage Merchant cried. The Brusier Terra had sent flying had crashed into a nearby Cabbage Cart just as it died,

"SLIDING DASH!" Mickey yelled knocking a couple of Axe Flyers into the air then leaping up and Killing two in midair the third met its end at the edge of Abaude Courtesy of Xion,

"FIRE BLITZ!" Lea yelled as he rushed up to a Brusier killing it off,

"Hey save some for me!" yelled a voice as a young teen around Ven or Sora's age rushed forward clad in blue with onyx armor with a Spartan helmet with his sword he cut down the remaining Heartless,

He then saw the group Sora had seen before,

"That's it! I'm Moving to SPARTA!" said the elderly one,

"Excuse me!" Zack stated enthusiastic tone and striking a pose,

"Sounds to me like you guys need a hero!" he stated proudly though his audience was not impressed,

"Yeah….and who are you?" asked the tallest Thebeian while they all gave him deadpan looks,

"Names Zack and I'm a hero!" he stated making them laugh,

"Have you ever saved a town before?" asked the elderly man,

"Well actually-"

"Have you ever adverted a natural disaster?" the tallest one asked,

"Uh…does stopping someone from hitting a Hornet's nest count?" he asked.

They all rolled their eyes and left,

"Guh Guy's just another chariot chaser!" the biggest one spat.

"Yeah like we need that what a hoax!" said one of the ladies,

"Hey be nice he helped us save you!" Ven stated glaring,

"So says the shrimp." the biggest one stated walking over to Ven prompting Sora and Terra to get in front of him,

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Sora growled,

"Yeah!" Donald stated from the back,

"Cause we don't want to mess with you guys and your stuffed animal friends." The biggest one mocked,

"WHAT, WAAAHAHAAHAK!" Donald yelled before jumping forward only for Xion and Roxas to grab him and hold him back,

"LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" Donald yelled struggling,

"Young man we need professional heroes not Amateurs!" the lady stated to Zack as they all left.

"Oh yeah, we'll show ya get back here!" Donald yelled,

"Forget it guys let's just go to the coliseum," Riku stated,

"Master Riku's right if they're gonna be ungrateful then they're not worth our time." Nova replied,

"Guess you're right." Donald replied in a defeated huff,

"We should go see how Herc and Meg are doing." Goofy stated,

"Good idea, we could also get some training while we're here." Mickey added.

"Yeah, I'm not a true hero but I'll prove myself one!" Zack stated as he joined the group they walked through Thebes and eventually made it to the Coliseum pushing through the Doors Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ven gazed up at the two giant Gold statues,

"Boy this brings back memories." Ven mused.

"Yeah sure does." Roxas muttered having been to the Coliseum on Missions before.

Xion had been here with him at one point usually he was here with Demyx who would just laze around playing his sitar while Roxas did all the work….thinking about it now he had made mental notes to get back at him after.

"_Never did…not on my own at least." _Roxas thought,

"I wonder who that is?" Aqua asked breaking the Bronzette out of his thoughts there over in the distance was a man clad in a blood red cloak that covered the lower half of his face with black clothes and belts.

He had a golden clawed gauntlet he had long black hair he had a red head band around his head.

When he turned they noticed that he had crimson eyes that seemed to glow, he merely passed them as he left the area, Sora glared at him as he glared back getting Déjà vu (It was the same thing when he first saw Cloud,) even so the Brunette brushed it off and went inside,

Excited Sora and Ven followed by Nova headed in to the Coliseum where a Stayr was checking something over,

"Uh Hello?" Novato asked

"Good timing do me a favor and clear out the arena of those training dummies we need the ring for the games." He stated,

Nova wordlessly walked out while Sora shook his head and laughed,

"We've really gotta stop meeting like this Phil!"

"HUH? HEY! If it ain't Sora and Ventus, I didn't know you guys knew each other!" Phil exclaimed,

"Yeah me and Sora go way back!" Ven declared proudly,

"So you find those friends of yours?" Phil asked,

"Yeah and they're all here with us!" Sora replied as Riku, Kairi and the others walked in,

"Good, the gangs all here for training I hope." Phil replied,

"You bet!" Kairi stated, as Novato came in with a bunch of wodden figures over his shoulders,

"So where do you want these?" he asked,

"Anywhere but here, there's a supply closet near the entrance." Phil replied, Nova nodded and took them out.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something." Sora replied to Aqua,

"What is it Sora?"

"Well I've learned this spell it's called Ultima I think I used it a couple of times before but I just recently learnt what it was, Vanitas called it that."

"You can use Ultima?" Aqua asked,

"I guess." Sora replied,

"Well when we start training you'll have to show me." She told him,

"Right," Sora replied,

Nova had found the supply closet and put the wooden training dummies in the closet he then turned when he did he saw a winged horse,

"Wow! I didn't think I'd ever see one of these!" he stated as the Horse proudly stood tall he heard a voice he didn't recognize leaving making poor Pegasus comically drop it's head.

"Good to see ya Herc." Sora stated,

"So this is the famous Riku and Kairi." Hercules replied

"Yup, that's us." Kairi happily replied,

"And you've guys met me, these are my friends, Namine, Xion and Lea." Roxas replied,

"Got it memorized?" Lea asked,

"Yeah…hey Roxas you do something different with your hair?" Phil asked,

Roxas chuckled, "Well, yes and no."

"You must be Hercules, My name is Novato, but my Nickname is Nova."

"Crystal." She replied

"Good to meet you guys, are you guys here for training for the tournament?" Herc asked

Nova entered the room and saw that Sora and co, were talking to a tall muscular man with orange hair a blue cape and a gold version of the armor that Zack had,

"Yeah, to both is there still room left?" Sora asked,

"Well since there's so many of you this time you'll have to divide into groups, there are four tiers north south, east and west, the winners of eastern and Western tiers fight as do the winners of the North and south then the winners from those two fight in the finals." Hercules explained,

"Hmm sounds easy enough we have fourteen…there's gonna have to be a team of two, if we had one more we could make five teams of three." Crystal replied.

"I call Terra and Aqua!" Ven immediately stated shooting his hand up in the air,

"Well….there's team number one." She replied a little stunned,

"How about, me and Kairi, with Nova." Riku suggested,

"Okay sure, I'll go with Donald and Goofy." Sora replied,

"I'll battle with Mickey." Zack replied,

"Guess it's just you guys and me." Lea replied,

"Awesome!" Xion replied,

"Yeah just like old times!" Roxas replied referring only to his earlier days in Organization XIII

"Then let's sign up!" Sora stated,

Since it was a little while till the tournament Phil took the time to have the group brush up on their skills and working as a team, as for Sora and Aqua there was the tiny little matter of his Ultima spell.

"Alright, ULTIMA!" Sora yelled however instead of the ball of Whitish, purple and blue energy that had erupted a couple times he got that in an aura like fashion and a bunch of black smoke that that left him charred,

"Cough."

Aqua stifled a laugh, "That didn't work out well did it?"

"It worked before….Kind of…." Sora replied muttering the last part,

"Well do you remember what you felt when you used the spell on Vanitas?" Aqua asked,

"Yeah, I didn't want him to…hurt Kai-I I mean anyone." Sora replied blushing and looking away,

"Well that's a little bit how Ultima works you need to channel those emotions into the spell the rest is hard work, massive concentration and channeling the power into a single point and direction," Aqua explained,

"Okay, let me try it again." Sora replied he focused and he could feel the power better this time,

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted he got the spell right however he was flung back via recoil and the spell flew away and disappeared into the sky.

"Oops." Sora said sweat-dropping,

"Aim is something else you'll need to work on." Aqua replied stunned,

"Yup." Sora agreed, Kairi and Riku who were watching looked at each other,

"You don't think that'll hit anything do you?" Kairi asked,

"Probably or maybe he'll get lucky and it evaporated." Riku replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Outside the Coliseum somewhere secret in Thebes Vincent was listening to a tall blue skinned man in a black robe with blue fire for hair.

"Alright you know the deal, I help you bring your girlfriend out of the deep freeze in exchange you take out the Keybladers and their friends all but the one with red hair and the girly Keyblade her we need everyone else feel free to do what you want." Hades remarked smiling,

"The Lord of the dead is afraid of a bunch of Kids?" Vincent Valentine asked in a deadpan tone,

"Hey they may be kids but they are tough but its nothing that I'm sure you couldn't handle….am I right." Hades replied,

Vincent didn't say anything he just walked off,

"Yeesh talk about stiff and I thought that Strife kid was as stiff as they come, still if you want suckers just look for those tall, dark and moody types." He thought smiling evilly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Team Keyblade: Round 1_

_**Angry birds**_

**ArcRavens X2  
>Axeflappers X 2<br>Aerial Knockers X 2  
>Rapid Thrusters X 2<strong>

"THUNDEGA!" Donald yelled managing to damage them all Goofy launched his shield and managed to bring one of the arc Ravens down.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora yelled sending on into the nearby Aerial Knocker he then rushed in for the finish

"GOOFY SPIN!" Goofy yelled knocking the axflappers out Donald landed a hit on one of the two heads killing it he then took out the other with a Wind Tracer,

"CHAIN RAVE!" Sora yelled spinning Power Surge around and killing off the last ArcRaven unversed.

Goofy rushed in killing off the last Aerial Knocker as Sora took out one of the Rapid thrusters.

"Alright here it goes," Sora stated concentrated since they weren't training now was a good a time as any,

"ULTIMA!" he shouted the spell wizzed around chasing Donald as it took out their opponents the poor Duck managed to duck and cover as it finished up,

"He definitely needs to work on it." Aqua sighed sweatdropping

"THUNDERA!" Donald yelled finishing it up,

"Yeah!" Sora cheered,

"Who's next!" Donald proclaimed round 2 however was giant revenge which consisted of three large bodies four defenders and five fat bandits,

"You had to say it didn't you?" Sora deadpanned as they got ready for battle with Donald laughing nervously.

After a few rounds Riku glanced at the board, "Sora's group made it to the semifinals."

"If we can just get past this match we'll be there to meet him." Kairi mused.

"What about Ven and Master Mickey's group?" Nova asked,

"Mickey and Zack made it to the semifinals and Ven's group is in their semifinal battle right now." Riku replied,

"And Xion's?" Kairi asked,

"They're almost to the semifinals too just like us." Riku replied

_Team Departure: Round 8_

_**Primeapes of Doom**_

**Power Wilds X 4  
>Wild Brusiers X 3<br>Wild Cats X 3  
><strong>

"ZATSUKEN!" Terra yelled managing to send a couple of the power wilds into the sky while Ven Zipped above and killed them,

"STOPAGA!" Aqua yelled stopping the wild Brusiers in their tracks,

"I got this, FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled rushing forward and delivering massive swift combos on them,

"METEOR!" Terra yelled finishing the Wild brusiers off in one fell swoop,

"Nice work Terra!" Aqua yelled as she turned to strike back at a Wild Cat that tried to scratch she cartwheeled out of the way and readied her Keyblade,

"PLUSE TRACER!" the blue lighting hit it's mark zapping the Unversed until it was defeated she then set up an Ice Mine and got away from the other two Wild Cats and final Power Wild as they neared freezing them.

"ARS SOLUM!" Terra yelled finishing them all off,

"YEAH!" Ven cheered when they were declared the winners.

_Team Hero: Round 8_

_**Black Mage  
><strong>_**Blue Rasphody X 3  
>Yellow Opera X 3<br>Red Nocturnes X3**

"Mickey watch you back!" Zack yelled as Mickey jumped away and send a Pearl Spell to destroy a Red Nocturne,

"THUNDERA!" Mickey yelled blasting a nearby Blue Rasphody he then rushed up and cut down the three Yellow Operas that had been bombarding them with Thundera spells,

"Good thing those are out of the way!" Zack stated,

"That leaves two Red Nocturnes and two Blue Rasphodys!" Mickey stated as the two stared them down,

"I've got the blue if you've got the red!" Zack stated, Mickey nodded,

"PEARLAGA!" Mickey yelled killing off the two while Zack taking off like a bullet cut down the two blue Rasphodies.

"_WINNER TEAM HERO!" _Zack and Mickey waved as they were cheered on.

_Team Dawn: Round 8_

_**Dragon Force  
>Wyvern X 10<br>Tailbunker X 1**_

"GUARD COUNTER!" Nova yelled he blocked the attacks of a Wyvern and then followed up with a swift slash that damaged it,

"Riku all yours!" Nova yelled Riku came up from out of nowhere and did the Heartless in,

"AREORA!" Kairi yelled hitting the Tailbunker,

"Kairi go for it's tail make it land!" Riku yelled, the Crimson did so landing a Diamond spell on it's tail and making it land, she rushed up and delivered a combo to it's head,

"Kairi look out, SHIELD!" Nova yelled blocking her from the beast's retaliation,

"CHAIN RAVE!" he yelled landing a good hit on it,

"THUNDER!" Kairi yelled paralyzing it while damaging it even further, Riku came in and with one last stab sent it to Oblivion,

"We've still have nine more!" Nova stated as he readied his Keyblade and rushed forward,

"STRIKE RAID!" Kairi yelled hitting a Wyvern and doing a critical hit,

"ERUPTION!" Kairi yelled stabbing her Keyblade into the ground and sending three Wyverns that surrounded her upward,

"BEHIND YOU!" RIku yelled however Kairi was blindsided by a Wyvern and knocked out,

"I'll keep an eye on her finish them Master!" Nova yelled though this was something that he didn't have to tell Riku,

"DARK AURA!" he yelled hitting as many as he could then landed sending dark energy upward killing them all but one (which happened to be the Wyvern that attacked Kairi)Wyvern that landed in the stands that was then beaten to death by Sora out of revenge,

"KAIRI!" he yelled rushing over to her,

"She's okay." Nova assured,

"That's good." Sora replied taking her from Nova,

"Listen cheer Roxas and the others on for me, I'm gonna make sure she's okay." Sora replied walking her out bridal style,

"Alright." Riku replied,

_Team XIII: Round 8  
><em>

_**Condiments  
><strong>_Rotten Nutmeg X 3  
>Rocky Salt X 3<br>Gust Basil X 3  
>Red Hot Chillis X 3<br>Blue Sea Salt X 3  
>Yellow Mustard X 3<p>

"This won't be fun!" Roxas muttered as he Lea and Xion we're surrounded by them,

"FIRE BLITZ!" Lea yelled attacking a pair of Rotten Nutmegs managing to kill them leaving the final one to be hit by an explosion spell.

"THUNDER RAID!" Xion yelled hitting a blue sea salt then rushed forward and took it out then turned on a Rocky Salt that had knocked her over with a quake,

"MAGNET!" she yelled getting the three Rocky Salts off the ground then struck at them taking them out with Roxas's help,

"That Gives me an idea we're gonna need a bigger one of those though!" Lea stated,

Xion noded, "MAGENEGA!" she shouted catching the last two Blue Sea Salts the Gust Basils that were giving Roxas trouble and sucked them up,

"Alright now start Zapping!" Lea staed as he killed aYellow mustard,

"THUNDEGA!" Xion yelled killing them after a few hits,

"Lea that was Genius!" she stated,

"Xion!" Roxas yelled she turned to find a Yellow Mustard going for a blow only to be killed off by swing from Abuade.

"DOUBLE RAID!" Roxas yelled killing off the final yellow mustard as Lea took out two of the Red hot Chillis,

"BLIZZAGA!" Xion and Roxas yelled together killing them both in a hit,

"HIGH FIVE!" she stated as Roxas and Lea returned the favor.

"All we need now is a clock tower and Ice cream!" Roxas stated,

The three laughed at this it really was like old times….

**E-H E-H E-H**

Meanwhile…..

_Kairi was sitting by herself she suddenly heard yelling,_

"_Are you out of your mind? You do this and who knows what'll happen but I can tell you this it will not be good!" _

"_- why is she so angry?" Kairi asked a little startled,_

"_**I wonder what's going on?" **__The older Kairi thought,_

_Next thing both Kairi's knew the lady from before stormed out in a huff, she then glanced sadly behind her._

"_- what's wrong?" Kairi asked,_

"_Nothing sweetie just work that's all." She replied,_

"_Can't you do something?" Kairi asked,_

"_I tried but since Ansem is going through with it well…..so I'll be working on my own for the next few days I was wanting to try things with my Magic." She replied cheering up,_

"_What kinds of things?" Kairi asked,_

"_Well, for starters I want to see what happens when you use one spell in conjunction with another not spells like Fira or Thunder but more advanced spells like turning stuff into something else." _

"_Sounds like fun." Kairi replied._

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and found Sora sigh in relief,

"Kairi!"

"Sora what happened?"

"That stupid Heartless knocked you out when it blindsided you," Sora replied.

"You didn't jump in the ring did you?" she asked,

"No, Terra and Lea held me back however it fell out of the ring when Riku attacked it, no problems there." He replied,

"So did we win?" she asked,

"We're all in the finals looks like we're all facing each other." Sora replied with a huff,

"Hey don't cry when I beat you 'kay." Kairi joked,

"Wha? Who said I was gonna lose?" Sora asked in a snarky tone.

They just both laughed as Ven came in,

"Guys!"

"Hey what's up?" Sora asked,

"It's Hades he totally disrupted Zack's match!" he stated,

"What?" they both asked Kairi and Sora were already up on their feet and outside,

"What's the big idea Hades?" Riku growled as he Zack, Mickey, Terra and Aqua stood glaring,

"What no hello Hades, no long time no see Hades old pal?" Hades asked,

"Sorry you're a bad influence." Riku joked grimly.

"And you smell like brimstone!" Crystal added making Hades glare,

"Well hardy har har there's one I haven't heard you sure know how to pick em kid!" Hades seethed as Sora, Ven and Kairi reappeared and readied their weapons.

"And who are you?" Lea asked casually while Roxas and Xion took their fighting stances,

"Names Hades, Lord of the dead hi how ya doing?"

"Oh really, names Lea this is Xion and Roxas you should remember the names of everyone here when you get beat down." Lea stated summoning his own weapons in a flash of fire,

"Got it Memorized?"

"Oooh you know the fire thing is taken by yours truly right?" Hades asked snidely,

"No I didn't know that, but I will say I think I pull it off better then you, isn't the flaming hair a bit much Hades?" Lea asked making Hades snap.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" he yelled before regaining composer,

"Hey listen I've got a proposition for you all!" he replied holding out a Keystone.

"You have the Gate Fragment?" Donald squawked,

"No way my pendant, would've reacted!" Nova argued,

"Oh that reminds me!" Hades replied and with a snap of the fingers smoke seemed to come off the rock as it did Nova's pendant lit up and pointed to Hades.

"Give it here!" Nova yelled glaring,

"Of course on one condition the only reason I came up here, we meld all your teams into one and you take down my newest client, win and the rock is yours though fail….you all get to stay in the Underworld!" Hades chortled,

"Fat Chance." Sora spat,

"Well if you don't want to I'll just give to that Braig guy I saw earlier." Hades replied making the group gasp and glare,

"That's a dirty trick!" Crystal stated,

"Hey, if you don't get these things then who knows what kind of accidents, will happen." Hades smugly replied,

"How'd you even know that we're after the Gate Fragments?" Terra growled.

"That's all details and you know how much I hate details more of a point and blank kind of guy." Hades replied.

"Of course you are." Roxas seethed,

"Hey I'm not like those high and mighty snobs on Olympus alright? I give opportunities one of which is fluttering out the window forever!" Hades snapped back as Roxas and Sora were attacked by smoke butterflies,

They just glared,

"You're on." Nova declared,

"WHAT?" Everyone else shouted, but before anyone else could react Hades disappeared,

"The Guy you're fighting is in the next match kids, good luck!" Hades stated in a poof of clouds Sora, Terra, Donald, Riku, Crystal, Roxas, Xion and Lea all glared at Nova.

"What?" he asked,

"Life Rule Number 4 there's no I in team." Lea simply replied,

"We never agreed to this!" Riku snapped,

"But we need the Gate Fragment." Nova retorted,

"That doesn't make it right!" Sora complained.

"It doesn't matter now we'll just have to fight and win, Nova is right not to encourage that but we can't let Xehanort get the Gate Fragments." Terra argued,

"I hate the fact that your right." Sora sighed,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Now listen you'll be facing them in the next match so don't blow it!" Hades stated to the red clad man who just looked up,

"The Lord of the Underworld is afraid of a bunch of kids, I didn't sign on to be a bounty hunter besides my Contract says-"

"I know, I know all you have to do is one favor for me in exchange for freeing that little friend of yours, I wrote the Contract okay! However I'm _the one_ who picks the favor!" Hades snapped making Vincent glare a little,

"Come on, so a few kids take residence in the Underworld what's it to ya, after all you get the power to crack that crystal she's trapped in open right?" Hades asked,

Vincent didn't say anything he just walked out to the arena, Hades smirked,

"Too easy."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and the others took their battle stances coming out was the man clad in red and black,

"That guy!" Sora stated,

"Who are you?" Terra called out,

"Vincent…..Valentine, I'm here to kill you."

"WHA?" Sora and Donald cried out,

"Sorry Kids, nothing personal." He stated summoning a large three barrel gun,

"Uh oh." Donald stated in the stands Pain and Panic set up a large easy chair with grapes and leaf fans as Hades in a tower of smoke appeared,

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMBLLEEEEEEE!"

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled however Vincent dodged it like it was nothing he then blasted a large electrical shot that zapped Donald and Goofy they looked a little charred but were still in the fight,

"SLIDING DASH!" Roxas yelled rushing forward managing to get a hit only for a kick to be sent into his stomache,

Lea sent his Chakrams at Vincent the two clashed hard Lea got in close as Vincent's metal clad hand came up to block an attack,

"Hey I just realized both your names start with the letter V people could call you double V!" Lea stated only to be answered with a boot into the gut and sent flying,

"Lea!" Xion shouted as Vincent stood over them.

"Never call me that again." Vincent replied aiming,

"WIND TRACER!" Aqua yelled catching him off guard she then sent a blizzard attack that was blocked by a large fire ball that erupted from his gun,

"Aqua look out!" Ven shouted as the girl was singed,

"You okay?" Ven yelled,

"Just fine, keep your guard up!" Aqua retorted,

"THUNDER BLITZ!" Ven yelled going forward and sending a spinning electrified Keyblade into Vincent who tried to retaliated but Ven was quick and darted away,

"COLD SHOWER!" Donald yelled hitting Vincent and freezing him,

"HORAAY!" Donald yelled,

"Good one Donald!" Sora yelled, however Vincent's eyes under the ice lit up like fire he was surrounded by a surge of glowing Darkness then came an inhuman shriek from the darkness as shards of ice flew around them came a large beast that resembled a Were-Wolf somewhat, he had large claws and a sash around his waist that went to the ground in the back he had wolf like feet and a large face covered in wiry white hair.

"Uh oh!" Sora stated,

"A Galian beast!" Aqua stated,

"They're supposed to be a legend!" Terra added,

"Are they tough?" Xion asked,

"Very!" the older brunette replied,

Without warning the Galian beast sent a blaze of fire to send Kairi and Aqua flying they both managed to save themselves by sending an aero spell into the ground to soften their landing.

"HYDRORA!" the two yelled together streams of water pelting the Galian beast,

Mickey jumped into the air landing swift combos and dodging smoothly out of the way of the combos he then sent a blizzard spell at it Vincent snapped at the spell and sent the poor mouse King into the ground he rolled out of the way as Vincent tried to bring a Knee into him,

"MICKEY!" Donald yelled casting Curaga healing the mouse King Goofy used a Rocket ability to knock him back he then sent his shield however Vincent caught it and threw it back however Goofy caught it this went on for a few minutes before Ven acted,

"FAITH!" he yelled sending a beam of light into the monster,

"SONIC SHADOW!" Riku yelled shooting around clad in Darkness knocking the beast off his guard for a second the silverette then preformed a round house kick into Vincent's face and sent the beast into the ground

"PEARL!" Kairi yelled hitting the beast as it came forward,

"REFLECT!" the crimson then shouted managing to save her from damage although the Beast was not too thrilled he lunged at her jaws gaping,

"LEAVE HER ALONE ULTIMA!" Sora yelled the blast of energy hit Vincent square chested he landed in the ground as Lea, Riku and Terra charged,

"Now's our chance, TERRA LEA!" Riku yelled,

"SAY GOOD BYE!" Terra yelled,

"YOU WON'T FORGET THIS!" Lea added the fire around them turned dark and they spread it out fast in and struck the beast,

They then went into the air and fired black and purple meteors at Vincent who couldn't dodge and they struck down themselves before jumping back up then came the finisher,

"IT'S OVER!" they all yelled summoning a pillar of black fire where Vincent stood the now reverted hero fell to his knees.

"This isn't over!" he stated more darkness surrounded him,

he changed into something more powerful he looked like a gargoyle he had his gun in his hand and large red and black wings his hair and head band had been fused and looked like a flame of sorts he had a jet black suit with various bone motif armor on his body his eyes shone a bright menacing yellow,

"I think we're in trouble!" Lea muttered,

"You'd better believe it." Vincent replied as Hades bursted with excitement,

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" he stated as a Shadow Heartless with a mail cap and bag approached him and handed him an envelope.

Hades took it and read it over, then smiled "And it all just got so much better!" he stated grinning menacingly,

"ULTIMA!" Sora yelled but the spell as it reached Vincent weakened to the point the monster turned Warrior swatted it away,

"You should know you limitations against someone like me I wouldn't recommend Magic you can't control." Vincent replied non-chantantly as Sora growled.

A force field suddenly appeared around him and Vincent.

"GUYS!" Sora shouted this cost him with an attack to the chest,

"Sora!" Kairi cried out,

"We're fine concentrate on yourself!" Terra yelled as Sora got to his feet and nodded.

"You can't knock me down that easy!" the Brunette snapped. He then charged as fast as he could at Vincent the monster just huffed and sent a punch however Sora jumped high above him,

"TRIPLE PURSUIT!" he yelled shooting three ice crystals Vincent growled when he found he wasn't going to get away however his wings blocked him like a shield Sora gasped then rushed away from a bunch of shots from his gun,

Vincent then flickered away and reappeared in front of Sora resulting in a punch in the face,

Sora growled and brandished Power Surge,

"STRIKE RAID!" he yelled throwing it Vincent caught it, by the handle Sora gasped his heart racing however to his relief the Keyblade reappeared in his hands not liking Vincent but still under his command,

"A Keyblade you must be one of it's chosen wielders." Vincent responded, casting a glance on Kairi and the others.

"Hmph large group."

"So what, if we are?" Sora snapped,

"I thought Keybladers were extinct I guess I was wrong." Vincent replied,

"Why you want one, you'll find they're pretty picky!" Sora stated,

"Pass, Swords never suited me, I have Cerberus." Vincent replied,

"Cerberus, you mean that gun?" Sora asked,

"Yes, it's never failed me before and it's not about to." Vincent replied flying forward as fast as he could Sora dodge rolled away and landed a combo on him,

"Yeah, until today!" Sora snapped rushing forward with his Keyblade Vincent sent a ball of blue light at Sora he was sent flying back and landed with a thud in a block of Ice,

"SORA!" Riku shouted,

"Get out of there he's coming!" Ven cried to their relief a red faint light appeared from within and in moments Sora was free, and jumped into the air.

"RAGANROK!" he yelled sending a blast of lights at Vincent who was sent rolling back however he straighten out and glided down to his feet.

"You're good kid, I'll give you that, but I have to see this through." He replied rushing forward and sending large fireballs at Sora who was hit,

"OH NO!" Goofy cried,

"Sora, hang in there!" Donald yelled,

"Don't give up!" Mickey yelled,

"EXO SPARK!" Sora yelled sending a bunch of Electricity to hit Vincent,

"Why are you doing this!" Nova suddenly yelled making the two stop and look at him,

"This isn't logical we've done you no harm and you're not an agent of the Darkness, therefore you have no reason to eliminate us!" he shouted,

"Both those statements are true, but I do have a reason….her….." Vincent replied, and without warning,

Sora was attacked by a collection of fast kicks and punches followed with several blasts from Cerberus.

"AHHH!" Sora was sent into the ground he got up and just stared,

"You're friend…..something happened, I know how you feel…..I'd do anything for my friends in fact it's a little terrifying to think what would happen if I wanted to stop at nothing to protect them, the darkness really has gotten to me."

"SORA THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kairi shouted, he turned and looked at her and nodded,

He rolled out of the away and was now coming at Vincent with his Keyblade glowing.

"ARS ARCANUM!" he shouted hitting Vincent with a bunch of combos he then sent a thundaga spell on him followed by a more successful Strike raid,

"GO SORA!" Roxas yelled,

"YEAH PUT DOUBLE V IN HIS PLACE!" Lea added, Vincent shot Lea a dirty look before glowing himself he then rushed forward and hit Sora with a blast of energy that like an inferno burst from the ground hitting Sora hard and making him hit the ground Keyblade disappearing,

"SORA!" Kairi and Riku screamed everyone yelled was now trying to break the field down as Vincent stood over Sora gun ready to fire one last shot…..

"_VINCENT!"_

"_**Lucrecia!" **_

"_Please don't, don't kill him I know you want to bring me back….but not like this! Please let him go." _

Vincent sighed he put Cerberus back in it's holster and turned lowering the force field and walking away Sora was instantly cured and hugged by Kairi as the others gathered around,

"Are you okay Sora?" Aqua asked,

"Yeah, that was close." He sighed.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? GET BACK HERE AND BLOW THE TWERP UP!" Hades yelled,

"Ya had to say something didn't you?" Terra asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, the deals off." Vincent casually replied to the angry Lord of the Dead.

Hades just chuckled, "Vincent, kid, red eyes aren't you forgetting one tiny, crucial but ever important tiny detail….WE HAD A CONTRACT!"

"Yes we did Contract said I had to _defeat _them not kill them, defeat isn't the same as death, you need write your contracts better." Vincent replied as Hades let out a scream that set a ring of fire around the top of the coliseum bleachers which caught Pain and Panic and sent them into the wall charred and in pain.

"GRRRR you know what fine! I was hoping to have you bozos killed off but ol' double V here had to grow a conscience at the final moment, mind you I know someone who can do the job better!" he stated with a snap of the fingers there was a loud tremor that shook the area making Donald fall over.

"Hades what did you do?" Riku snapped,

"Oh nothing….but look behind you kid." Upon the smirk Riku turned and was horrified to find a giant pink skinned Cyclops roaring at them,

"Now be sure to kill them all!" Hades replied as a large chariot appeared with lizard like winged horses,

"ME BITE OFF HEADS!" the Cyclops roared as it went to grab someone making everyone scatter.

"Okay, this is just because Vincent said he writes lousy contracts!" Lea stated,

"Hades is getting away!" Riku yelled as he and Terra rushed after him only to be too late.

"Have fun suckers I've got all the Darkness Maleficent needs and more to spend on myself!" Hades roared as Hercules appeared alongside Zack.

"The Cyclops!" Hercules shouted as they dodged a punch.

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled but the electricity did nothing he grabbed Sora however a firaga spell from Aqua managed to free the Brunette who fell to the ground but the two were sent flying back from the air pushed out from a stomping foot,

Crystal watched she pulled out her own blade and began to think of a way to attack as she went to rush she was suddenly surrounded by a force feild.

"HEY!" she snapped,

"Yeah, not happening!" Riku quipped back running to rejoin the fight,

"But I don't want to just sit here…..oh man I feel so useless!" she sighed.

She suddenly heard a loud roar she looked down to see that her sword was glowing blue she seemed to know what to do she held it up high as she did a large blast of light dispelling the force field around her shot into the sky catching the attention of the fighters,

"What was that?" Riku asked,

"I think me and Aqua know," Terra replied,

"What what is it?" Ven asked,

"Remember that sword she found?" Terra asked another roar was heard, the clouds above them were suddenly swirling like crazy light could be seen glowing within them they suddenly burst to reveal in a blue ball of light something…

Bursting from the light was a large Navy colored dragon with a gold colored underbelly and muscles preened for speed and agility, he had a pair of large rustic gold horns a large blue fin on the top of his head with two smaller ones jutting from under the horns.

It had two sets of wings one pair was bat like navy with three silver claws and a goldish brown membrane the other a slightly smaller pair that had a navy rim with scarlet and orchid purple colored feathers, down it's back and ankles were curved silver spikes there was a small set of feathers and a silver scythe like point with two silver fin shaped appendages and large silver claws on it's hands and feet.

It let out a large roar that shook everyone.

"Big…..Dragon." Sora forced out,

"Yup she summoned Bahamut." Aqua stated,

"Who leaves the Dragon King Blade in a mine?" Terra as if it was inconceivable.

The large Dragon surged forward and picked up the Cyclops leaving Donald who was trying to climb on it to fall and hit the ground,

"WAAAK!" the Duck was now frozen in a state of shock,

"Who- What the heck did I summon!" Crystal forced out,

"Bahamut." Terra replied,

"huh, that Dragon?" Riku asked,

"What is it really?" Kairi asked,

"Bahamut the King of Dragons legend says he's so powerful he conquered the skies." Aqua explained,

"He is also an Eidolon." Mickey added,

"What's an Edolin?" Goofy asked,

"Eidolon, Goofy. Legendary creatures, of great might and power." Terra explained.

The Cyclops screamed from the sky he fell with a thud but shot back up screaming at the Dragon who roared back the Cyclops landed a punch on Bahamut who then took to the air and readied a large light in it's maw.

"What's it doing?" Lea asked,

"It's Megaflare attack." Terra answered simply,

"Megaflare is that all we can do that." Roxas scoffed,

"Don't be too disappointed," Terra replied as the attack was ready to fire from the mighty Dragon's mouth came a large white colored fire ball that crashed into the Cyclops, the group had to cover their eyes when Sora could look again he saw that the Cyclops had been incerinated.

"WHOA!" the brunette stated,

"Wow…..just…..wow." Zack muttered.

Roxas was gaping in shock, "THAT MADE OUR MEGAFLARES LOOK PATHETIC!"

"Where do you think _we_ got the spell _from_?" Terra asked.

As Terra finished Pegasus appeared and landed on the ground,

"I have to get to Mount Olmypus." Hercules replied,

"Why it's one Jerk Face against all of them." Crystal replied as the Dragon landed behind them all,

"Not if he has help." Hercules replied darkly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Hades on his chariot came to a large whole covered In lighting the prison of the legendary Titans.

"BROTHERS TITANS, LOOK AT YOU IN YOUR TINY PRISON! WHO PUT YOU DOWN THERE!" Hades screamed,

"ZUSSSEEE!" they replied angrily trying to break out.

"AND NOW THAT I SET YOU FREE WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU ARE GOING TO DO!" Hades asked

"DESTROY HIM!" they yelled punching out the prison ceiling,

"Good answer." Hades replied simply.

"CRUSH!" yelled one of the rock titans heads,

"HIM!" called the other,

"FREEZE HIM!" Yelled the ice titan,

"MELT ZEUS!" yelled the fire titan.

"BLOW…..HIM…..AWAY!" yelled the Wind Titan they stormed off yelling "ZUSE!" over and over,

"Guys." Hades said simply but catching their attention and making them turn,

"HUH?"

"Olympus would be that way." Hades deadpanned jabbing his thumb towards an Idyllic mountain covered with it's summit covered in the clouds.

There was a beat and then… "ZEUS!" they yelled, up on the mountain was a man in a purple toga with a large white beard and hair and tanned skinned next a lady with pinkish skin a red dress and orange hair tied up with a head band a man with blue skin a white Toga winged sandals a gold helmet and staff and a pair of sunglasses came at them in a panic.

"OHH WE'RE IN TROUBLE BIG TROUBLE!" he yelled rushing up to them.

"My Lord and Lady, the Titans have escaped, AND THEY'RE PRACTICALLY AT OUR GATES!" he shouted,

"SOUND THE ALARM LAUNCH AND LAUNCH AN IMMEDIATE COUNTER ATTACK, GO!" Zeus yelled,

"Gone babe!" he stated rushing off sounding a horn alerting the other gods who began preparations they charged towards the titans however things looked grim the Ice Titan froze several,

Zeus could not keep the Rock Titan back as it moved forward and Hades cheered when the others were sucked into the Wind Titan.

Meanwhile as Bahamut flew Sora and Co towards Mount Olympus they saw black clouds covering the sky and lighting charging through the sky,

"Something's happening." Vincent muttered,

"That doesn't look good!" Mickey added.

"Yeah, we have to hurry!" Zack declared,

Zeus was having a hard time he was suddenly surrounded by Heartless as the Magma and Ice titans appeared trapping him in a tower of rock that pinned his arms to his sides.

"Zeusy I'm HOOOOMEEE!" Hades yelled,

"Hades…YOU'RE BEHIND THIS!"

"YOU'RE CORRECT SIR!" Hades gloated as the rock continued to grow he could see that the other Gods had been placed in chains and being forced off the mountain.

"I swear to you Hades when I get out of this-!" Zeus yelled but was now completely covered,

"I'm the one giving orders now bolt boy." Hades stated as he sat down in a chair and pulled out a drink.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." He replied taking a sip.

"Don't get too comfortable Hades!" Sora's voice rang making the Lord of the underworld do a spit take and turn there was blunder boy on his Pegasus along with something he couldn't believe that let out a roar.

"AN EIDOLON?" Hades snapped in surprise the large Dragon roared and sent Pain and Panic scurrying away.

"THEY HAD THE GAUL TO LEARN HOW TO SUMMON AND EIDOLON?" Hades screeched as if it were a conspiracy.

From Bahamut's back down came, Mickey, Nova, Riku, Terra, Zack and Lea,

"Let's even the odds!" Lea stated,

"GOTCHA!" Mickey agreed as they in a yell cut through the chains of the gods happy to be free.

Meanwhile Aqua, Kairi, Xion, Donald,Vincent and Goofy came down and started to mow their way through the Heartless,

"THUNDERA!" Kairi and Donald yelled together killing several off while Aqua, Goofy and Xion mowed several down with their weapons.

Vincent turned into his Galian Beast mode and crushed several with his strength and fire spells.

Sora, Ven and Roxas the final ones off his back rushed towards the mountain.

"VEN, SORA!" Roxas yelled,

"RIGHT!" Sora responded.

"COME ON!" Ven called as they all delivered massive slashes to the mountain that Zeus was trapped in Hercules coming from above on Pegasus jumped down and using his strength to pull at the mountain freeing Zeus much to Hades' chargin.

"Thank you my boys!" Zeus declared however the Rock Titan was coming at them as it did however Lightning bolts were thrown to Zeus.

"NOW HERC WATCH YOUR OLD MAN WORK!" Zeus yelled as he blasted off the heads of the Rock titans.

Vincent had changed into his Chaos form and was helping Aqua and the others deal with the wind titan a blast from Cerberus caused the tornado to freeze momentarily.

Riku meanwhile was fighting the other two titans,

"Riku!" Crystal shouted coming towards him on Bahamut Riku rushed beside the dragon and grabbed her hand and climbed up.

"GET THEM!" Hades yelled as the Magma titan erupted lava trying to hit the dragon however Bahamut flew over Hades as he was shouting resulting in Hades being covered in magma.

"NOT ME! THEM,THEM!" Hades shouted as the ice titan let out an icy wind full of icicles which Riku hacked away with his Way to Dawn Keyblade.

"Follow the fingers THEM!" Hades shouted but Bahamut had once again flown over him causing Hades to be frozen in a pointing position.

"the. kids. with. the. Dragon!" he forced out in gritted teeth, Riku and Crystal smirked at each other. The ice titan however managed to land a hit Bahamut swung it's tail knocking it back and flew up with said titan in sight.

The Magma titan however was surrounded by the others.

"Ready?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah on your count!" Terra replied.

"HYDROGA!" they all yelled sending a giant tsunami of water at the Magma titan cooling it making it scream in pain.

Bahamut at this point had gotten to the preferred height to unleash it's megaflare attack the white fireball shot down hitting the Ice titan turning it into a puddle of water the dragon roared once more and the puddle titan took shelter in a nearby bucket.

At this point the melted Ice titan a cooled magma titan, along with a headless rock titan were fleeing the mountain.

Hades wouldn't stand for it and didn't notice Ven creeping up behind him. "GUYS GET YOUR TITANIC REARS IN GEAR AND KICK SOME OLYMPIAN BUT!"

"Aero!" Ven whispered the small tornado flew forward and doused the flames on the evil god's head.

"Whoa is my hair out?"

Ven began to laugh however Hades quickly turned on him.

"SO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY DO YOU?"

"Oops!" Ven stated throwing up a reflect spell to protect from the fire,

"Ya can't hide behind that forever blondie!" Hades yelled.

"QUAKERA!" Terra yelled sending Hades flying,

"That's for picking on Ven and tricking me last time I was here." Terra shouted.

Hercules feeling the suction of the wind titan grabbed it and used it to suck up the other titans he spun the tornado round and round then threw it where it exploded somewhere in Interspace.

Zeus and Hercules high-fived as the others cheered Bahamut let out a cheerful roar before disappearing back into the sword.

"Whoa, think I can't defend myself now?" she asked Riku snidely.

Hades who had landed near Sora and Hercules saw this as his chance he charged up the biggest fire ball he could and sent it at them full speed.

"Sora Hercules!" Zack yelled rushing out in front of them getting the full brunt of the attack and being sent into the wall.

"ZACK!" Sora cried as he hit the ground and didn't move, the brunette growled and turned on Hades summoning his Keyblade.

"You'll pay for this!" he growled Hades just smiled,

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" he growled launching a giant fireball at Sora who dodge rolled and landed a combo on Hades but quickly finding that they didn't have any effect, he did however dodge a counter attack.

"BLIZZARA!" Kairi yelled but the spell did nothing,

"It'll take a lot more than that princess!" Hades mocked, as he was about to send a fire ball at Kairi Riku rushed in front and sent a dark Firaga countering it,

"Sora over here!" Hercules shouted the brunette rushed over and with the hero's help delivered an Aura Sphere to him turning him from red to blue.

"TRANSCENDCE!" Aqua yelled catching Hades in a force field that bounced him up and down and spitting him out.

"GOOFY ROCKET! PHOTON RUSH!" Ven and Goofy yelled together and began to batter Hades with the two charging attacks,

"Feel the heat!" Hades yelled sending a bunch of Fire balls which Nova blocked before rushing forward and delivering a powerful combo however he was knocked back by Hades shooting up a pillar of Fire making him immune to the Galian Beast who Hades sent into a nearby wall with a lot of force.

However from the smoke came his Chaos form which surged forward, striking Hades back,

"Roxas!" the monster turned warrior called the Bronzette rushed forward and with help from Vincent Roxas covered in a flaming Dark Aura rammed into Hades who recoiled back and became blue.

"HYDROGA!" Xion yelled,

"BUBBLE BLASTER!" Aqua added the two attacks doing damage on him and putting his hair out he sent a wave of Fire at them damaging the girls as they were knocked back.

"PEARL!" Mickey yelled blasting Hades with a white ball of light he then sent several Fire balls into the air that landed on the group.

"LIMIT STORM!" Terra yelled once Roxas preformed the Dark Bullet reaction command.

Hades was knocked back hard he growled and with a roar sent a massive amount of Fire balls,

"Get close to me now!" Nova yelled the others did so and he put up a powerful grey hued spell.

"This is Guardega!" Aqua replied impressed,

"Way to go Nova!" once the spell cleared a combined dark bullet and Aura sphere hit Hades he was send back,

"VINCENT!" Sora yelled,

"Guess there's no other way." They sent a barrage of blasts at Hades before rushing at Hades and delivering massive combos to Hades,

"TAKE THIS!" Sora shouted,

"It's over!" Vincent stated as they summoned a giant meteor to finish Hades who was sent flying.

"ZACK!" Sora cried as the others rushed over.

"Is he okay?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Ven stated.

"Zack, are you….." Sora asked in fear.

"Unngg."

"ZACK!" they cheered,

"Ouch, man he sure knows how to pack a punch." Zack replied,

"Here you're gonna need this." Lea replied handing him an elixir.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey Zack thanks." Hercules replied as Sora nodded,

"Hey what are friends for?" Zack asked.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"Ouch…..I swear next time I see those brats I'll!"

"HADES!"

There behind him as he dared to look was an angry Zeus.

"Zuesy…..baby…can we talk about this?" Hades asked weakly thunder and lightning struck the area.

"THAT'S A NOOOOOOOOO!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

As the group returned to the coliseum, they saw something up in the sky.

"HEY! Zack look!" Ven stated everyone looked up to see that stars were swirling around when they stopped Zack smiling began cheering at the top of his lungs when he saw it.

"Great job Zack." Sora said quietly he knew what this meant from both Ven's memories and his own…..Zack had become a true hero.

"I DID IT I AM A TRUE HERO!" he shouted.

"Congratulations!" Ven shouted.

"Hey that reminds me, Aqua now that 'm a true hero, you and I can have that date." He replied surprising Aqua into a stutter.

"Hey I never actually, I never said….I didn't actually….Ven! Terra! Say something!"

"Have fun you two!" Ven cooed waving Terra put one hand on his hip and another in wagging finger mode,

"Now remember Zack curfew is eleven." Aqua stared at them for a second before….

"That is it!" she snapped summoning Rain Storm.

"Uh oh!" Terra stated,

"RUN AWAY!" Ven cried as the two took off.

"COME BACK HERE! I'm gonna hit you two so hard even everyone connected to you will feel it!" she stated chasing after them prompting the others into laughter.

"Hey Vincent what are you gonna do now?" Mickey asked.

"Not sure, I thought Hades would be able to free Lucrecia but obviously not." He replied,

"Where is she?" Mickey asked,

"Radiant Garden, that's the name of the world." Vincent explained.

"That in mind why don't you come back with us maybe our friends there can help you, it may be a while before we get there but we'll end up back there eventually." Xion suggested.

"Hmph I guess I have no other option, you'll have to take it up with them though." Vincent replied,

"Yeah once Aqua's calmed down." Roxas added.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

The Cabbage Merchant was minding his own business when suddenly the Ultima Sora cast earlier came back from orbit.

KRAAAASSHHOOOOM

"MY CABBAGES!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 9-<br>-Missfire –**

Sora charged it holding it focusing as hard as he could the purplish blue and white light was being held,

"Okay let it go!" Aqua declared

"ULTIMA!" Sora yelled he cheered when he saw that it was heading towards the target however as if through some cruel twist of fate it decided to veer right and crash into Donald leaving the duck with a charred face.

"Aqua should I start running?" Sora asked in fear staring at the duck who was quickly turning from black to red.

"That would be smart."

"AHHHH!" Sora cried running for it.

"I'LL GET YOU WAAAAAAAK!" Donald yelled as he chased the poor brunette.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblades obtained:<strong>_

**Olympic Hero:** Strength **+ 7** Magic **+ 6**

Ability: **Air Combo:** _Sora can stretch out his hero wings as this allows combos one step more in mid air_

**Appearance: **_the shaft is a silver Sword much like Zack's but a thunder bolt makes the teeth the hand guard is two Greek columns with clouds on the top and bottom it's token is a trophy._

* * *

><p>Items obtained: <strong>Dragon King Blade:<strong> _a powerful artifact that lets one summon Bahamut the Dragon King and conqueror of the skies_

* * *

><p><strong>Reaction commands<strong>

**Dark Bullet**: _with Vincent's help ram into Hades with Darkness and fire knocking him out of his invulnerable state._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Riku- **Black Spark:** _a combination of Darkness and Exo Spark it may cause blindness though a lot like Exo Spark it cause more damge_

Lea- **Flare Blitz:** _a powerful hacking attack covered in flames_

Ventus- **Thunder Blitz**_: a powerful lighting attack where the user jumps and descends on his targets like lighting_

Novato: **Gaurdega**_: the final level of a spell called Guard it protects the user and Allies from a powerful attack from the foe_

Novato: **Guard Counter**: _counters a foe after defending with a powerful attack_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Black Inferno**- _Riku + Terra + Lea_

**Chaotic Dirge-**_ Sora+ Vincent_

* * *

><p><strong>Hercules: <strong>_The Son of Zeus he is a true hero with God like strength however he is not a god himself he tangles with Hades when he tries to take over _**(Hercules 1997)**

**Phil/Philoctetes: **_A Vetran trainer who has trained Herclues and Sora into becoming true heroes these days he screening contestants for the games _**(Hercules 1997)**

**Vincent Valentine: **_an enigmatic man who roams the worlds in search of a way to free a friend of his from a terrible Prison so he went to Hades to help but he decided the price wasn't worth it _**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Hades: **_The God of the Underworld he has tried numerous times to conquer his world this time freeing the titans but that has not boded well for him _**(Hercules 1997)**

**Zack: **_A boy who recently reappeared after disappearing thirteen years ago his dreams of becoming a hero have finally taken flight wanting to celebrate with Aqua _**(Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII 2010)**

**Bahamut: **_The Powerful Dragon King and conquerer of the skies his power was hidden in the sword (The Dragon King Blade) in a mine in Angel Grove and it would seem as though Crystal has the power to summon him _**(Final Fantasy 1987)**

**Zeus: **_The ruler of Mount Olympus and Hercules's father often at odds with Hades he can quell enemies with his powerful Lightning Bolts_**(Hercules 1997)**

**Hera: **_Zeus's wife and Hercules's mother she rules Mount Olympus and her world alongside her Husband_**(Hercules 1997)**

**Hermes: **_a messanger for the Gods he is quick and quick witted_**(Hercules 1997)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah Vincent was originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts Re:Legacy but after coming up with the Double V nick name after talking to someone I decided to put him in Furthest Reach seeing Lea as the only person to do something like that! I've also added a couple things I forgot in the last chapter sorry!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sora and Co are forced to make a stop in Radiant Garden however there they encounter an old friend and the location of three Gate Fragments <strong>_

_**Next time: **__A blast from the past_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. A Blast from the Past

_**Okay now the ideas for this chapter are straight out of trailers for KH3D only two months left! And to fans of a certain smash hit video game you'll be pleasantly surprised and DX I didn't give Namine a single line throughout the last chapter sorry!**_

_**Special thanks to Monmoncandie for inspiring the Double V nickname be sure to check out that author's stories.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Blast from the Past<em>**

Fortunately like any Gummi Ship it was built with the idea that one would pick up a few extra along the way in short Vincent had his own room.

Sora slept contently in his own room, however as he did a large tremor sent him out of his bed and on to the floor.

**BLEEEEEP BLEEEEEP BLEEEEP**

"**Sora get up here now!" **Riku's voice yelled on the intercom the brunette rushed up tripping a little as he went whatever was causing this was knocking the ship around he managed to get there after some work.

Sora could hear Lea's voice as he got up to the cockpit,

"If anyone wanted to share ideas now would be the time!"

"What's happening?" Sora cried, as he came in

"Someone's attacking the ship that's what!" Roxas snapped he could here Terra and Lea trying to shoot down a bunch of strange looking ships.

"Stupid ships, run out of forces already!" Lea snapped from the side,

"Are those?" Sora asked,

"Unversed? Yes." Aqua replied,

"And right now they are trying to shoot us-" Mickey started before the ship lurched Ven suddenly saw a large red button with a skull on it.

"Hey guys what's this button for?" he asked.

"Now is not the time to be casual!" Roxas snapped,

"Didn't Eraqus tell you never to touch something if you don't know what it does?" Terra asked, as the ship lurched once more,

"Since were being shot out of the sky I say PRESS THE BUTTON!" Crystal yelled,

"No are you crazy who knows what it does we could blow up the ship!" Riku snapped,

"Or maybe it's the only thing that can save us Ven press the button!" she snapped,

"No leave it alone!" Riku snapped,

"Press it!" Crystal shouted

"Don't Press it!" Riku countered, making poor Ven clamp his hands over his head and scream,

"Stop your confusing me, I don't wanna be the middle man!" Ven cried slamming his fists on the dashboard one of them hitting the forbidden button.

The three just stared at each other before the ship lurched once more there was a shooting sound a large light outside an explosion and then silence.

Everyone in the ship just stared at the empty space, Novato was counting the Gate Fragments they had found including the one from Olympus Coliseum Zeus had gotten from Hades just before they left.

The two boys just stared with Crystal who broke the silence,

"Let us never speak of this again."

"Agreed!" The two replied.

"Leon come in Leon!" Kairi yelled trying to get help.

The screen crackled to life however to their relief Leon was there on screen,

"_Are you guys alright?"_he asked,

"Yeah we were attacked, and the ship took heavy damage but…" Sora replied.

"_Can you guys still fly?"_Leon asked as he typed rapidly on a computer,

"I think so." Sora replied.

"_Radiant Garden is the closest world to you, if the ship can still fly you should take it back here_**." **Leon told them,

"But what about the Gate Fragments?" Nova asked,

"_Don't worry while you guys were gone Cid thought of this happening and came up with a backup plan." _Leon replied,

"That's good cause we'll need get back out here right away." Xion replied.

"_Call me if the ship has too much damage to fly we'll come get you, but don't try to fix it yourselves to get it to, that won't end well believe me_." Leon replied

"Okay let's see." Mickey mumbled pressing some buttons the engines roared to life and Mickey let out a laugh of victory.

"Alright King Mickey!" Donald proclaimed,

"Hooray for the King!" Goofy added,

"Looks like we'll be in Radiant Garden, earlier than you thought." Vincent said off handedly.

"I guess so." Xion replied,

The ship slowly but surely made its way to Radiant Garden, the ship landed carefully inside everyone's belongings were taking out and put in a storage room,

"I hate to say it but that was one last flight this ship is totaled!" Cid replied,

"Now what do we do?" Ven asked,

"Yeah what was this plan of yours?" Kairi asked,

"Well it maybe faster or slower, but you guys will have to split up into groups of three." Leon explained,

"That's not so bad, OH wait! Nova's pendant is the only thing that can track them." Sora pointed out,

"Merlin is hard at work on that, he thinks with Cid's help he can fuse its power with gummi blocks that can be fused with it's power." Aerith explained,

"I'll go give it to him right now where is he?" Novato asked,

"The Upper Library there's a lift outside that will take you straight there." Yuffie replied,

"Thanks!" Nova replied,

"Oh by the way this is-"

"Vincent Valentine, Long time no see." Leon replied,

"Nice to see you too Squall, how's Cloud these days?" Vincent asked monotonously as though he expected this,

"Fine last I heard and it's Leon now."

"You know each other?" Mickey asked,

"We go back this was my home sadly before it was taken I was subjected to some of Xehanort's experiments, hence the powers." Vincent replied putting it bluntly,

"Awww." Donald replied sadly,

"Vincent I am so sorry." Terra replied it was _his _body that had performed the experiments,

"Why should you care you weren't even there, I've got an old friend to visit you guys take care of the fragments." Vincent replied,

"Got it!" Sora replied.

The group headed for the lift it was as if it was waiting for them they got on and the lift headed up,

"Who would have thought that Sword Crystal found summoned Bahamut?" Namine asked,

"They weren't sure but it was kind of expected with Terra and Aqua." Ven pointed out,

"So true." Aqua added.

"Hopefully they can get this to work, if we can't two groups will be flying blind." Namine replied,

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be able to do it a friend of theirs got a power up from Cid's tech skills and Merlin's magic the biggest problem is them fighting." Roxas pointed out,

"They don't like each other?" Kairi asked,

"Not really no, I mean they do get along but they're not what you'd call buddy, buddy." Sora replied quoting buddy, buddy.

"Say anything that could be twisted into which is better or whose fault it is and they'll go right at it." Riku added.

"It's science versus Magic." Xion finished,

"Age old story," Crystal added,

The lift stopped and the group came face to face with a large door they entered it inside was Merlin focusing a spell on what were known as blank gummis as he was doing this an enchanted tea pot came alongside a shivering enchanted Sugar cube holder who placed ice in a cup while the tea pot poured a drink into a glass.

"Ahh Lemonade thank you I needed that!" he stated taking a swig as Sora and the others came in.

"Hey Merlin long time no see!" Sora declared,

"Ahh, Sora my boy up and about I see so how is the search going?" he asked,

"We've now got Five." Sora replied happily.

"Splendid and it'll soon be eight." Merlin replied,

"Whoa, eight How?" Sora asked,

"Well we've-" Merlin was suddenly cut off by the sound of crashing,

"Oh no! The books!" Merlin cried Sora and Co. raced out to a balcony indeed there were a trio of Arc Ravens flying away with three books while three Wild Cat and Scrappers jumped out the window,

"What would they want with books?" Crystal asked,

"Those aren't ordinary books those books have worlds within them with Gate Fragments!" Merlin stated,

"What?" the group gasped as Sora and the others rushed out the door not taking their eyes of the Raven Heartless, Sora and Ven managed to pull ahead as they did they spotted a blur of purple and orange,

There was a boy in an indigo and purple shirt with a large round high collar that obscured his mouth from view he had an ipod around his neck and a pair of Matching Ear muff like head phones in his spiky orange hair. He also wore white shorts with a few purple accents.

_**Cue Twister Kingdom Mix…**_

"Sora, its Neku!" Ven stated pointing at him Neku managed to get in front of the Unversed and blasted Lighting from his hands knocking the books out of their talons.

"Uh oh!" Ven shouted using fever pitch to catch them all as a Scrapper Unversed was about to get him a burst of flame shot down and destroyed it,

"Neku!" Sora yelled catching up to them,

"Good thing you came when you did Neku!" Ven stated, the Orangette just stared,

"How does he know my name?"

"Uh long story-" Sora dodged an attack from one of the Arch Ravens,

"Tell you later!" he stated as the three braced for an attack

Neku dodged the attack of a Scrapper as he countered with lighting then sent an Bruiser into the air with a pillar of ice he manly attack by spinning his arms around with light that cut into the foes,

Sora pulled out the Basoom amulet and held it high,

"WOOLA!" he shouted from the light came a squat dog like creature with six legs and brownish skin he zoomed around biting through Unversed at speed that the ground couldn't believe.

"Woola over there!" Sora shouted as the monster made a sharp turn and chomped down on the Bruiser that had tried to slam down Neku the orangette gave the blonde a thumbs up,

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora shouted killing a Flood as Woola returned to his own world.

"PLUSE BOMB!" Ven yelled catching a bunch as Sora came in and cut them down with his Keyblade Olympic Hero,

"STRIKE RAID!" he yelled throwing it at an arch raven killing it.

"THUNDER!" Neku yelled striking several more floods that had appeared,

"TIME SPLICER!" Ven yelled going faster then the other two the cut and hacked at the floods killing them when the attack finished them,

"NEKU!" Sora yelled

"You're as good as gone!" Neku declared as they began to spin at a high speed catching many Unversed cutting them down as they went,

"You ready?" Sora called,

"Like you have to ask?" Neku responded as they blasted their targets with fire balls over and over damaging them greatly,

"Get Ready!" Sora called as they got back to back.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" they declared as they summoned pillars of light to finish off the rest of them,

"Hey are the books okay?" Sora asked,

"Yeah they're all just fine." Ven replied holding them in his arms one was a chapter book something about Ichabod Crane's ghost the other one had a strange symbol on it, it almost looked like it was a history text book, the final one was a small leather bound book called Legends of Udragoth.

"Neku how'd you guys get here?" Sora asked,

"An old friend of yours tipped us off that you were in trouble." Neku replied leaving it at that.

"Who?" Sora asked,

"He'll let you know when you see him again." Neku replied,

"Sorry I'm kind of sworn to secrecy."

"Well it's nice to know someone's looking out for us." Ven replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah wait you said us?" Sora asked,

"Hey look who we found!" Xion's voice declared as she and the others came over with new faces.

One was a girl a little shorter than them she wore a black beanie cap with a small skull pin on it her salmon pink long sleeved shirt that covered her arms a bit had a heart shaped skull with cross bones.

She had a pair of white shorts that could've been overalls it was Ryhme.

The tall muscular boy, with a hat much like Ryhme's but it had a bigger skull picture on it, he had a black chain skull pendant a white muscle shirt with a red one underneath a chain from his olive colored pants a wrist band with belts and red and black sneakers, Beat.

The other boy had a smokey bluish grey shirt with a pair of indigo pants and white sneakers, he had pale blonde hair and purple eyes. Joshua flipped his hair with a smirk upon seeing Sora though there was another girl that he didn't recognize.

She had Glasses and short black hair with a white clip, a green jacket with a black shirt underneath she also wore a white skirt with black leggings underneath and pink shoes she did however have a familiar black cat doll that he recognized as Mr. Mew,

"Shiki? Is that you?" Sora asked, she smiled and nodded,

"You look different."

"This is her true form, since their world was destroyed during the reapers game she participated in she kind of got stuck like that but once we got back everything returned to normal." Joshua explained.

"Oh I see." Sora replied though not getting how it worked,

"It's kind of a long story," She replied,

"So are you guys really here to help?" Riku asked,

"Yup we got here not long after you left we've been keeping the town clean, Yo!" Beat replied,

"Thanks to these." Joshua replied holding up what was a purple pin with a picture of a black skull wearing a gold crown the same shape of Sora's pendant.

"The Crown Skull Pins give us our UG powers here in the RG." Rhyme explained,

"RG?" Namine asked,

"That would be in lamen's terms the land of the living dear." Joshua answered,

"Well no point in standing here let's get back to the library and see about these books." Riku suggested,

Along the way back to the library Sora and Co. explained the reason that Xion, Roxas and Ventus knew their names being due to the fact that they had all been at one time in his heart and the work that was put into bringing them back specifically, Xion, Ventus and Terra who were the Hardest with Aqua and Lea being the easiest.

"Wow that's quite the story." Shiki pointed out,

"Yeah, so Joshua made those Crown Skull pins just for this?" Crystal asked,

"Not just for this, after the Heartless took Shibuya three years ago it was decided that they would be made to defend against them should they ever try again." Joshua explained,

"It's so people who have played the game and won can help out if they want." Rhyme added.

"Yeah those creepy things better watch out next time they mess with us yo!" Beat stated as they got on the lift,

Eventually returning to the upper Library where Cid and Merlin where busy with Novato's amulet and three white square Gummi blocks.

"Hey how's it going?" Ventus asked,

"Well things would be going along swimmingly if it weren't for Cid's blasted technology."

"WHAT! Listen here ya old coot, if it weren't for me you wouldn't even have those blocks I should be thanked!" he snapped.

"I'll show you who's old!" Merlin snapped back raising his wand and turning Cid into a toad,

Lea just gave Ven a deadpan look, "Do you remember what we talked about on the elevator?"

Ven smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head,

"Oops."

"Not again." Ryhme muttered as Neku sighed,

"I'll go get Leon, why don't you guys check out those books in the meantime." Neku replied tilting his head towards where Goofy and Donald had laid them.

"Alright, so how are we gonna do this there's three books each with a Keystone." Sora stated,

"We should split up." Ven suggested,

"It may be a bit faster if three groups each cover a book we'll be in and out faster instead of just going book to book."

"Good idea Ven." Aqua replied as the others nodded soon the heroes were split into three groups.

The First was Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Namine and Ven, the second was Roxas, Xion, Lea, Nova and Aqua and last but not least Riku, Mickey, Crystal and Terra.

"And now to pick a book." Sora muttered as he looked one over, he selected the one that read,

"_Scooby Doo and the Ghost of Ichabod Crane."_

"Yeah! Aheyuck!" Goofy replied,

"I got it!" Donald replied laying the book down and opened when it did the group was bathed in a light Sora could see that Roxas and Riku's groups were being bathed in light aswell,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora had glanced around he was outside of a bridge the group looked around with him,

"This place is kind of creepy." Goofy pointed out,

"Yeah good place to start a Mystery." Sora agreed,

"MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Ven it's not that funny." Kairi said,

"That…..wasn't _me._" Ven replied,

"It wasn't?" Sora asked,

"MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Uh oh." Goofy moaned in fear, suddenly from the Darkness came a tall stick thin ghoul he was wearing what looked like a pioneer outfit with dark green decaying skin his eyes were glowing yellow everyone screamed as it flew over their heads,

"Alright that's it!" Sora snapped as he went to summon his Keyblade, Sora's heart began to beat rapidly, as his palms sweat and fear took over,

"I can't summon my Keyblade!" he cried,

"That makes three of us!" Kairi replied,

"And Donald can't use his magic!" Namine added,

"That being said there's only one thing to do…..RUN!" Sora stated as the group hightailed it across the bridge after a couple minutes of running they had to stop to catch their breath.

Sora tried again to summon his Keyblade but nothing,

"What's going on it was working just fine a while ago." Sora moaned,

"Relax Sora you're not going to lose your ablilty to use the Keyblade." Ven assured,

Sora turned back sadly, "You sure?"

"Positive, look mine and Kairi's aren't working and it's connected to Donald's magic not working either and you still had it after you gave my Heart back, right?" Ven asked,

"Well yeah?" Sora replied,

"See nothing to worry about." Ven replied with a grin,

"Thanks Ven." Sora replied sincerely as he finished the group was bathed in light what they saw was a van it was blue and bright green with orange flowers in the same orange were the words

"Mystery Machine." The Van since they were in the bushes hidden from view went right past them.

"A Van, there has to be a town around here!" Sora stated,

"Let's follow it!" Kairi suggested,

The group headed down the road hoping to find a town.

_Lightning strikes as a town waves into view a van drives by as bats fly overhead  
><em>**[Spooks Ville]**

A couple hours of walking and the group found themselves at a small town, everyone in fear were shutting the doors up.

"I'm not liking how this is playing out." Kairi replied,

"Yeah….it's like that horror movie." Sora mumbled.

Kairi nodded a while before this started Sora and the boys had watched and it was too much for him to take in fact he declared it so horrible he dare not speak its name.

"Hey look." Ven replied pointing to the van that they had followed earlier.

"Whoever has this must be in town too, let's see what this ghost is all about." Sora replied glancing to a hotel.

They entered and saw a bunch of people gathered around a fire place to get cozy, by the fire that was roaring in the fireplace as they did they saw an angry couple with luggage ready to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" yelled a man in a white shirt with brown hair,

"Away from here that's where, we refuse to be harassed by this ghost any longer!"

"Oh….at this rate I'll be out of business, maybe I should raise the prices." The man moaned,

"Hey do you know what's going on?" Ven asked a guy a bit older than him with a blue and white shirt with blonde hair.

"The Ichabod ghoul has been terrorizing the town he's threating to run Mr. Brown's hotel out of business." The blonde replied.

"Something that would be very good for Mr. Dowell." Mused a girl with an orange sweater and brown skirt and hair with glasses.

"Huh? There's two hotels?" Sora asked,

"Yeah, Mr. Dowells and Mr. Brown's." the brunette girl with glasses replied

"And Mr. Brown's is in trouble." Sora mused,

"If this keeps up he'll go out of bussiness." Kairi agreed,

Mr. Brown sighed,

"What can I do, with that monster on the loose my hotel is doomed." He stated shaking his head.

"Oh hello, are you here to check in?" he asked noticing Sora and Co.

"Uh not really, my name is Sora, this is Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Namine and Ventus."

"Call me Ven."

"Nice to meet ya I'm Fred this is Velma and Daphne." He replied pointing to the Girl in orange and a girl wearing a purple dress with red hair.

There was a knocking in the kitchen and out came a teen with some facial hair in a green shirt and brown pants with a large Brown Great Dane with brown spots and a blue collar with the initials S and D.

They each had a large sandwich with what looked like it had everything on it.

"That's a lot of stuff." Namine noted.

The sandy haired teen laughed, "Yup, it's the quintuple decker sandwich surpreme!" he stated,

"Reah rurpreme!" the dog stated to the surprise to the others,

"Did that dog just speak?" Sora asked,

"That Dog just spoke!" Ven whispered back, Donald rose an eye brow at this didn't they know Goofy?

"That's Shaggy, and Scooby Doo." Daphne told,

"Guys this is Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Namine and Kairi." Fred introduced,

"Nice to meet ya." Shaggy greeted,

"Reah, rice to reet ra!" Scooby added.

"So this Ghost has been scaring everyone in this hotel." Ven mused

"Gwarsh, I wonder if the Ghost is bothering anyone at the other hotel?" Goofy asked,

"Hmm that's a good question, let's just check out Mr. Dowell's five star hotel." Velma stated as the group that consisted of Fred, Daphne, Velma and with sad looks, Shaggy and Scooby.

Following them up the road Sora could see a large building with the words, '_Suite Family Fun Hotel.'_

"This must be it." Namine mused, Sora and Co, glanced inside the hotel was very well done

Sora couldn't help but gawk it _was_ much nicer than the one he was just in somehow Sora got the idea that the hotel didn't need help running his out of business although this place must have been more expensive, to stay at…even so would they really try to run it out of business.

Ven was glancing around he noticed a man in a sheriff's outfit talking to a tall man with dark almost black navy hair wearing a red business shirt and a tie,

"So you have nothing to do with this ghost yet no one at this hotel has been scared?" the sheriff asked in a disbelieving tone,

"I'm serious Sheriff Stone I've just gotten lucky!" the man stated,

"But it would be a good thing for you if the hotel was run out of business!" said Sheriff Stone as Sora joined Ven in the ease dropping ,

"Does he sound like Kronk to you?" Sora asked the blonde nodded.

"So just because my guests are getting a good night sleep despite this Poltergeist being around I'm automatically the Criminal?" Mr. Dowell snapped,

"No but it does make you a suspect!" Sora stated, Sheriff Stone glanced over and gave a look to Sora and Ven who both gulped.

"Are you police officers?" he asked them,

"Uh…..no." they replied together,

"Then don't do my job!" he snapped,

"Sorry." The boys replied,

"Um if you don't mind us asking sir are you on this case?" Ven asked,

"Of course I am!" he stated proudly,

Ven just nodded as did Ven after which Sheriff Stone, took his leave.

"Mr. Dowell was it? Do you mind if we asked you some questions?" Sora asked,

"Oh you're not here to accuse me are you?" he asked warily,

"No of course not, we were just wondering if you saw anything suspicious." Ven added,

"Oh well this began ever since the hotel in the town opened, as soon as the ribbon was cut the Ichabod Ghoul appeared and scared everyone away there are a few people staying but what no one seems to take into account is that I too am loosing guests they don't want to be here when it scares everyone out of Brown's hotel."

"Didn't you tell Sheriff Stone that?" Sora asked,

"Yes a thousand times but he won't believe me!" Mr. Dowell stated, before straightening up,

"What's the story behind this Ghost?"

"Simple it's the Ghost of Ichabod crane, you remember the story of the Headless Horsemen and Ichabod Crane?"

"Yeah." Sora replied,

"Well the legend of this town has it even though he kept his head he died by escaping the Horsemen who threw his head at him as he was unable to cross the bridge by jumping into the freezing river."

Ven and Sora gulped at this.

"Wow."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do you understand?" he asked,

"Yeah of course." Sora replied, the two boys walked out and found Donald surfing the web on the computer,

"Donald you have to pay for-" Sora started but Donald merely pointed to a signup sheet, with his name on it,

"Are you just site flipping?" Ven asked only for Donald to push him away,

Velma came by and saw something that caught her eye,

"Wait Donald go back!" she stated, Donald obeyed there on screen was a picture of Sheriff Stone in the corner of the picture gaping in shock as a man with dark hair and a suit with glasses was hauled off,

'_**Crystal Cove Mayor Jones arrested'**_

_Mayor of Crystal Cove was arrested after being convicted of a scheme that involved stealing an ancient family treasure; the town Sheriff Bronson Stone-_

Suddenly the lights began to flicker then went out, out of nowhere from the wall came an all too familiar figure,

"GENKIES!" Velma cried,

"RUN AWAY!" Donald yelled as the three rushed up the rest of the group watched them pass by,

"Hey like where's the fire?" Shaggy asked,

"Uh Shaggy!" Daphne cried as the rest of the group had looked in front of them,

"ZOINKS ITS THE ICHABOD GHOUL!" he screeched as the group rushed away they ran as fast as they could the ghost flying after them the group managed to duck for cover underneath a deck,

The Ghost after a few screeches disappeared into a burst of smoke.

Sora could see that the house was on the outskirts of town and far away from that article.

"What are you doing on my property?" snapped a voice, it was a tall older gentlemen with Dark hair and a blue jacket with tan pants and a black shirt.

"RAAHHHOOO WAAAK! ZOINKS!" Donald, Scooby and Shaggy jumped several feet into the air when they saw an old man with a shovel they decided to hide behind Sora while Donald and Goofy sought refuge behind Kairi,

"Um….Hi there!" Ven replied nervously,

"We didn't mean to trespass we were just hiding that's all." Kairi explained.

"Yeah we didn't know you lived here." Daphne added.

"Sounds like you kids got run out by the Ichabod Ghoul." The man replied,

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Fred asked,

"I heard you screaming." The man replied simply,

"You'd better believe we were screaming! He's tall green and CREEPY!" Shaggy declared while Scooby mimicked the ghost.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Sora asked,

"Not living in town that's what that whole thing was built on an ancient burial ground." The man replied,

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy yelped.

"As in, above dead people?" Ven squeaked.

"Of course what else you kids should do yourself a favor and leave town now!" he stated going back into the house.

"Hey anyone else notice that when the Ghost appeared we were reading that article?" Donald asked,

"Yes he did, very suspicious." Velma replied,

"Let's ask Sheriff Stone." Goofy suggested making their way back to town they saw him sneaking around,

"Hey Sheriff!" Sora yelled making him jump, he ran off as soon as Sora said something he then noticed that he had dropped something out of his pocket, and read it over.

"It's the article we were looking at on the computer earlier according to this Bronson Stone quit his job because he helped out the mayor he wasn't pressed charges as he had no idea what the mayor was really up to, but that didn't stop a bunch of people from losing faith in him."

"He must think if he, can help or solve this case by himself he'll get some good credit back." Daphne suggested,

"But how far is he willing to go?" Velma wondered,

Ven suddenly saw something on top of the hotel Mr. Dowell ran.

"Hey up there!" he stated pointing up to where someone seemed to be setting something up.

After getting there Sora, Ven and Fred climbed out to the roof as they did the thing lit up and the Ghost came out Sora yelped and braced himself but realized that whatever ghostly torment he was in never came, there was however screaming from Mr. Brown's hotel.

Several people ran out with their baggage in a hurry Sora glanced down and ripped what he now knew was a camera off from it's perch.

"Could've really have been him?" Ven asked,

"I….I don't know." Sora replied they jumped down back into the window.

"Someone's been going around setting off all these cameras all over the hotel to scare people."

"Hey Sora what's the powder on your hand?" Namine asked Sora glanced down at his hand it was covered in black soot.

"This must have been on the camera." Sora mused,

Velma took a look at it, "Hmm this is the kind off powder you'd find in Fire Works or a gun."

"The Ghost always does seem to disappear in a burst of smoke." Daphne noted,

As they left Ven spotted something out of the corner of his eye it was security camera which made him wonder about something as he caught up with the others.

Mr. Brown looked absolutely exasperated,

"Oh man, I should've have known it's bad enough his hotel is better but that no good snake is trying to run me out of business the ghost that scared you all earlier was actually a hollow gram that had been installed to scare anyone in the room." He told them holding up a camera.

"Really?" Sora asked,

"Yes I have to go I need to talk to Sheriff Stone about this." He replied getting up and going.

"That means the ghost is a fake." Kairi mused.

Velma took the camera when she put it down her hand was covered in a black soot,

"Huh, this is the same powder as one the other camera." She noted,

"Huh you don't need that much to use a camera these days." Sora stated,

"Yeah your right even if you were using an older camera it's the wrong kind of powder." Velma replied,

"So, its gun powder too?" Goofy asked,

"Yup." She replied wiping off her hands.

Ven had gone off, on his own to find the security footage room he fiddled around until he was rewinding the footage.

"_I bet the culprit is on here somewhere if a camera was installed in the Computer room then they're might be more around here."_ He thought, Ven however went unaware of the figure that had crept up behind him.

Meanwhile as the group compared notes Sora glanced around to see they were one person short.

"Hey where'd Ven go." Sora muttered to himself,

"VOHA!"

Sora turned sharply to the yell and ran towards it, that's when he saw that Ven had a green hand clamped over his mouth and was struggling to get away,

"The Ichabod Ghoul, VEN!" Sora cried but it was too late they were gone in a puff of smoke.

"VEN!" Sora cried,

"Sora what happened?" Kairi called out,

"Ven's gone, the Ghost took him!" Sora cried,

"Where, could they have gone?" Daphne asked, Donald then spied some dust on the ground,

"Huh what is this?"

"Looks that powder Sora had on his hands." Goofy noted,

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Maybe it came from some kind of factory?" Kairi suggested.

"Is there one around here somewhere, we've gotta find them!" Sora stated,

"There is up the road." Stated Fred looking at a map of the town,

The group headed up to a large factory that seemed to be deserted they could see that it had been broken into, giving Sora a bit more hope for finding Ven,

"Okay let's split up, Daphne Velma and I will go one way, Kairi, Namine Donald and Goofy another way and Sora, Shaggy and Scooby will go the other." Fred replied

"Alright deal." Sora replied Scooby and Shaggy gapped and hung their heads to Sora's surprise but the brunette shrugged it off,

The trio wandered around Sora kept his eyes and ears out for any sign of well anything clues or Ven he was hoping he'd find the latter first.

"Ven, you here?" Sora whispered but nothing, Sora kept his ears open hoping to hear something he didn't notice that Shaggy and Scooby spy a kitchen,

"Hey maybe the Ghoul stashed Ven in here eh Scoob?" Shaggy asked,

"Reah!" Scooby replied with a laugh they '_searched_' the kitchen gathering ingredients for a sandwich.

"I guess he's not here." Shaggy replied as the Ichabod Ghoul appeared behind them

"Did you check everywhere?" it asked Scooby and Shaggy heard him looked back and whimpered a little bit before running off,

"RUN SCOOB!" Shaggy yelled,

"REEEELLLLPPP!" Scooby yelled as they rushed through the halls the ghost chased them down the had managed to duck into a nearby room and sighed however they soon found something interesting.

"Hey like these look like blue prints." Shaggy replied looking them over,

Scooby however picked up a scent and followed it with a growl he tugged on a nearby tarp that refused to come off but Scooby managed to pull it off revealing a nervously smiling Sheriff Stone,

"Like Sheriff Stone what are you doing here?" Shaggy asked,

"I uh was inspecting this box! And everything with it seems to be in order." He stated Shaggy and Scooby just stared they weren't really buying it.

"Okay, I confess! Yes I took off this assignment to get out of Crystal Cove when Mayor Jones was arrested I couldn't go on being the Sheriff of Crystal Cove having helped the guy but I didn't know the project was illegal!"

"So like, you are here to get your good name back." Shaggy replied,

"If I can help catch that phony baloney Ghost I can go back to my town with pride as Sheriff Bronson Stone!" Sheriff Stone replied leaving.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora spotted some of the powder they had encountered twice before,

"Hey guys it's just like- Shaggy, Scooby? Uh oh." He said looking around Sora sighed,

"I guess I'm on my own." He muttered walking forward,

_**BANG BANG BANG**_ "Sora? Sora is that you? HELLLP!"

"Ven?" he cried listening he zeroed in on a door and pulled,

"_It's locked, Crap I wish I had my Keyblade_!" Sora growled in his thoughts he looked around and found a crowbar,

"This should work. Ven stay back!" Sora yelled Ven nodded and backed away and saw the hook of the Crowbar dig into the door with all his strength Sora managed to pry the door, open.

"Ven! Are you okay? What happened?" Sora asked as the Blonde rushed out happy to be free.

"Not much, he just brought me here and locked me in that room." He replied then grinned,

"One good thing came out of it though." He replied holding up a Gate Fragment,

"Way to go, but I still don't get why he took you?"

"Remember the camera that Mr. Brown showed us I figured that the culprit would be on the security cameras setting it and others up I don't know who set up the equipment I didn't get too far I think I got about as far as you guy searching the web when he grabbed me."

"I see, the Culprits probably gone back and destroyed it by now." Sora sighed,

"Come on let's find the others!" Sora stated as the two ran off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kairi, Namine, Donald and Goofy searched around finding nothing, However Namine came across something,

"Hey look at this." She replied holding up a photo it was various points of the Suite Family fun Hotel the outside of it anyway covered in red circles.

"That's weird it looks like a way to set up the cameras."

"Hey look at one of the circles isn't that where Sora, Ven and Fred found a camera?" Kairi asked,

"Yeah, your right these areas don't look like they're well concealed either." Namine noted.

Donald started to pull at a box he lifted it open,

"Hey, Smoke Bombs!"

"We were right the ghost has been using these to make their getaway." Kairi stated,

Sora passed by but stopped to peak in,

"Hey there you are! Look who I found!" Sora replied proudly with Ven trailing behind him,

"Ven!" Namine stated,

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked,

"Just fine, although I'm covered in powder." Ven replied dusting himself off and making Sora sneeze,

"Whoever the Ghost is, he must be covered in the stuff." Goofy noted,

There was the laugh again the group got defensive and ran away,

"LIKE HEEEELLP!" Shaggy cried, as he and the gang ran by,

"REEEELLLP!" Scooby cried,

"Hang on guys….uh…..We'll think of something!" Sora yelled as they rushed after them thinking of something Sora picked up the Crowbar he had used earlier and looked above him,

"Not the Keyblade, but it'll have to do, STRIKE RAID!" he shouted the crowbar did it's job it sent a giant crate falling between the gang and the ghost the Ghost not wanting to be squished veered the other way and disappeared,

They heard coughing to reveal a powder covered Sheriff Stone,

"You okay?" Sora asked,

"Aside from all this powder, I wonder if Mr. Brown has any of these problems." Sheriff Stone replied

"Why would he?" Velma asked,

"Well aside from being a Hotel Manager he's also a certified Pyrotechnic told me when I first came here." Stone answered,

"Hmm, I think this Mystery is just about wrapped up." Velma noted.

"And I've got a plan coming on!" Fred added,

Soon the gang had set up a trap inside the factory with the heroes standing outside,

"Everything's set inside." Sora replied,

"Great! Alright gang let's get into positions, Shaggy and Scooby-"

"Oh no were not being the bait Freddy, no way no how!" Shaggy declared,

"Reah No Ray, No Row!" Scooby added,

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne asked holding up a green and teal colored box of some kind of snack biscuit.

"Nice try Daphne but that won't be enough to convince us." Shaggy replied as he and Scooby crossed their arms,

"What if we told you they were Sea-Salt ice cream flavored Scooby snacks?" Velma asked that made the two brighten up.

"Sea-Salt ice cream, we've been dying to try that flavor!" Shaggy declared as they devoured the box and were off.

Sora and the gang got into their positions at this point Sora had gotten bored searching for Ven and clues had been the highlight of the night.

Then came the screams,

"Here they come!" Sora called Shaggy and Scooby rushed in as the Ghost followed them Ven and Namine pulled the switch a large Tarp coming down and covering the ghost.

"We did it! We caught the Ghost!" Ven cried,

Sadly that jinxed them as the now angry Ghost burst from the Tarp eyes blazing,

"Or not." Ven mumbled,

"Okay plan B, RUN AWAY!" Fred yelled

**Cue the Thriller/Heads will Roll Mash up from the Glee Cast!**

The group ran as fast as they could while the Ghoul chased after them, he lost sight of them but was suddenly welcomed by a couple of Barbers one with long Crimson hair the other with Brown Spiky hair

Sitting him in the chair another duo appears one looking suspiciously like a dog, they 'Style' his hair to where it is an afro then the other two put lots of make up on him he growls at them scaring them off.

Chasing after them he runs into Ven who holds his hands out and hands him an open umbrella.

"Here hold this."

Ven then rushes off to where Namine is and they pull a lever of a giant fan blowing him away he lands on the cat walk Fred, Daphne and Velma are running on they see him and pick up the pace they rush to a hallway full of Doors,

They enter one as the Ghoul follows he then comes out the other looking confused then from a pair of doors on the top row come, Daphne, Fred and Velma in a Cleopatra costume rolling a boat he follows them in,

He comes out as they escape through the bottom row, then through a middle pair of doors comes Kiro, Amei, Raian, Takeshi, Oswald and Ven and they cross the hall, then through the top row of Doors comes Kusco doing the moon walk,

After that door opens to reveal a Pink Earth Pony named Pinkie Pie cross the room winking at the readers as she goes through.

Through a Door at the second front row goes A Pokémon named Zoroark a black and grey monster fox Pokémon with a red mane tipped with black crosses the room,

Then both doors in the front row open to reveal a giant floating baby head float through.

Meanwhile Sheriff Stone, Donald and Goofy slam the door shut and board it up panting from exhaustion when they are done.

Someone hands them water bottles which they take and drink they THEN see that the Ghoul gave them those and spit the water in his face and run out of the room the Ichabod Ghoul stares at the holes they made (which are all in their shapes) for a second then runs after them making on himself.

The groups all crash into each other in the middle of the room where Velma loses her Glasses and who should hand them to her but the Ghoul the group runs away once more and finds themselves in a conveyer belt area.

The Ghoul jumps them making Sora fall but he managed to grab on to hook meanwhile the ghoul gets a hold of Shaggy and Scooby and throws them over the rail but Sora swings out and grabs them they all cling to the rope as the Ghost goes after them,

The trio in fear swing across from one rope to the other the Ghoul does the same until they get to another cat walk where the Ghoul pursues the group meanwhile Fred and Ven mess with the Machinery which catches the Ghost and swings him around and sends him into a nearby tarp where Kairi, Daphne, Namine and Velma wrap him up.

"We did it!" Sora declared as the others rushed over,

"Time to see who, Ichabod Crane _really_ is!" Sora stated pulling the mask off,

"Mr. Brown!" the group stated in surprise,

"Okay I must have solved a different mystery because, in my mind it was Mr. Dowell causing all the trouble." Stone stated,

"Yeah, to like, Run Mr. Brown out of business." Shaggy added,

"Why would he try to run himself out of business?" Daphne asked,

"He wasn't, not really anyway that's what some people call a Bat Man gambit." Velma replied,

"HEY! Now I know what would've been on the tapes he said he found a camera in the Computer room where we were not too long ago then there's the cameras that were stashed all over the outside of Mr. Dowell's hotel, I snuck into the security room to see if I could see the Culprit on the cameras that's when he had to grab me and hide me here." Ven stated,

"Right with the incriminating evidence you would think that the footage would show would be Mr. Dowell sabotaging the hotel but instead anyone watching it would have seen Mr. Brown setting up Holographic projectors all over his own hotel."

"Then there's this, the photos all show red circles one of them is where Fred, Sora and Ven found another one of those projectors." Namine stated,

"All somewhere, easy to find." Donald stated,

"But the biggest clue, was what Sheriff Stone said." Fred added.

"YES! What I say?" Stone asked,

"That aside from being a Hotel Manager, Mr. Brown was also a certified Pyrotechnic." Velma replied.

"Then there's all those Smoke balls we found he must have made them!" Goofy added,

"Both Ven and the Cameras were covered in that powder even the one Mr. Brown had when he showed it to us you used the bombs to make your escapes!" Sora stated.

"That way it would have appeared that the Ghost disappeared in a burst of smoke."

"There was only one 'real' ghost the one that attacked us at the factory and the one that grabbed Ven, the others were all Holographic images you thought if you could hurt your own business and pin the blame on Mr. Dowell he'd be arrested and his Hotel shut down."

"But why, aren't your prices cheaper than his?" Sora asked,

"Not really both Hotels have the same pay rate." Velma replied,

"Yeah, but his Hotel was better I had to put that sucker behind bars and it would've work if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Mr. Brown snapped.

"Yeah, Yeah, you can tell it to the judge, by the way it's the judge of Crystal Cove who happens to be staying in Suite Family fun on Vacation." Stone told him arresting him.

Soon the group rested outside on the street enjoying the stars,

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Sora asked,

"Aww not much we've got a next stop in another town who knows maybe we'll find another Mystery." Fred replied.

"Always looking forward to that huh?" Ven asked,

"You bet!" Velma replied,

"Solving Mysteries is what we do!" Daphne added proudly,

"Reah! Scooby, Dooby Doo!"

Sora nodded,

"Hey like what about you guys?" Shaggy asked,

"We've got to get back to our friends they're waiting for us." Ven replied,

"Think we'll see you guys again?" Daphne asked,

"Yeah." Sora replied as the group said their good byes.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and Co. looked around the library they glanced at the book and smiled as Sora flipped through it then he came across a strange Symbol in the book,

"What's this doodle?" Sora asked,

Merlin came over and took a look at it,

"It's a seal, it's designed to suppress magical weapons even Keyblades I hope it didn't give you too much trouble in there." Merlin replied,

"Not at all, in fact it was a lot more fun solving the Mystery that way." Sora replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 10-<br>-Damage Control-**

Neku walked through the halls eventually finding himself out on the great crest where Leon was doing some training the tall Brunette glanced over,

"Hey you need something?" Leon asked,

"Yeah you to talk Merlin into Changing Cid back…._again_." He replied.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblades Obtained: <em><strong>Groovy Detective<strong>_

_**Strength:**_ +5 _**Magic**_ + 5

Ability: EXP Walker: _Sora is always one step ahead when every step he takes gives him experience_

Appearance: _The Shaft is a green and teal square with a couple Orange Flowers on it the Teeth are a large version of Scooby's dog tag Scooby Snacks make the hand guard while the initials M and INC make the Keychain_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Twister Mix-** _Sora + Neku_

* * *

><p><strong>Neku Sakuraba: <strong>_A Teenager from a world called Shibuya his world was destroyed but though not kept in sleep he and his friends were trapped in a parallel version of Traverse Town however thanks to Riku and Sora's efforts he and the others were able to return home he's now returning the favor by helping Sora with the current Crisis _**(The World Ends With You 2007)**

**Joshua/Yoshiya Kiryu: **_A Teenager who for some time was trapped with his friends in the Parallel Traverse Town however was eventually allowed home, as the Composer of Shibuya he has many powers in the UG some of which are allowing UG Powers in the RG through the use of Crown Skull pins _**(The World Ends With You 2007)**

**Shiki Misaki: **_A Teenage Girl with a flair for Fashion she is a talented Sewist one of her creations Mr. Mew is the first one she ever made along with being the 'puppet' for her Groove Psych interestingly the form Sora and Riku met her in while in the realm of Sleep was not her true form._**(The World Ends With You 2007)**

**Mr. Mew: **_A small stuffed Cat that Shiki made it's also the only thing that will work with her Groove Psych nevertheless it is small quick and can hold his own in battle _**.(The World Ends With You 2007)**

**Beat/Daisukenojo Bito: **_A Friend of Neku's and Rhyme's older brother his style of battling is with a skate board he's skilled at the ability for some time he was trapped in a parallel Twlight Town with his Sister_**.(The World Ends With You 2007)**

**Rhyme/ Raimu Bito: **_Beat's younger Sister earnest and hardworking she is always ready to take on a challenge, she lost her memory for some time in the Parallel Traverse Town but managed to recover it sometime after meeting Sora and Riku. _**(The World Ends With You 2007)**

**Woola: **_An Alien Beast from the Planet Basoom he is willing to follow those he is loyal too anywhere this now happens to be Sora though he may not look it Woola is extremely fast and powerful in a fight _**(John Carter 2012)**

**Cid: **_A Mechanic who holds a strong Rivalry with Merlin in Magic versus Technology though they need both to make a way for the other two groups who don't have Nova find Gate Fragments he is well known for the Gummi Ships he created and has known Sora since his journey began. _**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Fred: **_A young Amateur Mystery Solver with his gang of five he is seen as the leader and enjoys making the traps and coming up with a plan to catch the culprit he is usually seen driving the Mystery Machine _**(Scooby Doo: Where are you? 1969)**

**Daphne: **_a Friend of the gang whose Accessory's and make are invaluable to the gang from time to time like the rest of the gang she is an Amateur Detective _**(Scooby Doo: Where are you? 1969)**

**Velma: **_A member of Mystery Incorporated she is the smart one in the group she is also usually the one who puts many of the pieces together _**(Scooby Doo: Where are you? 1969)**

**Shaggy: **_A Member of Mystery Incorporated though an Amateur detective he'd rather eat then search out ghouls and spooks he is never too far from his best pal Scooby Doo _**(Scooby Doo: Where are you? 1969)**

**Scooby Doo: **_A member of Mystery Incorporated though a bit clumsy and Cowardly he can be very brave when he needs to be is always helping the gang with the Mysteries they solve though like Shaggy who he's never too far from he'd rather eat then search for the super natural _**(Scooby Doo: Where are you? 1969)**

**Sherriff Bronson Stone: **_A Shamed Cop from the town of Crystal Cove, he was unaware of his former bosses illegal activities nevertheless people lost faith in him determined to prove himself he set out to solve a case though at this point I doubt he minds getting a little help. _**(Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated 2010)**

**Mr. Dowell: **_A Hotel Manager of the Suite Family Fun Hotel however he was a prime suspect in the case till his innocence was proven. _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Mr. Brown: **_A hotel Manager of the Hotel Rivaling Mr. Dowell's he tried to put his rival in jail by bringing the legend of Ichabod Crane's ghost to life _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**The Ichabod Ghoul: **_There is a legend stating that Ichabod Crane died trying to escape the Headless Horsemen with his ghost haunting Spooksville however this ghost turned out to be fake_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm leaving where the Ichabod Ghoul came from blank but I'll clear a couple of things up<strong>_

_**The Characters here are in their 'What's New Scooby Doo incarnations**_

_**Though an original world Spooksville (Which comes from the Creepy place Shaggy refers too) is meant to be a Scooby Doo world**_

_**I took the events from the SDMINC 1**__**st**__** season finale as well as Sherriff Bronson Stone to help with the plot**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's our Teaser<strong>_

**When Roxas finds a Gate Fragment now under the possession of a barbarian Princess he and his group must face challenges in order to get it back **

_Next time: __**The Trials of Udragoth!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. The Trials of Udrogoth

_**Well here I am writing Roxas and Co. I wonder how I'll do writing the individual groups and this world?**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Trials of Udrogoth!<strong>_

Roxas looked around the group saw they were in a large field with grass as far as the eye can see,

"Okay where are we?" Lea asked only to get a slight Echo,

"Well this doesn't help, what are we supposed to do now?" Xion huffed,

"Got me." Roxas replied,

"**Not knowing where to look for their prize Roxas and his Friends decided to search the city of Undrogoth, which is down the path to their left." **

The group looked and saw a large Castle like structure with a sign pointing to it that said,

"Udrogoth."

"Hey thanks!" Nova stated,

"**No problem that's what I'm here for." **The Narrator replied as the group headed down the road.

_A large walled city appears but the walls crack revealing the world's name as well as the image of a castle and town a male high note is heard  
><em>**[Udrogoth]**

"The town is certainly rustic but it's pretty modern too." Aqua noted as the all walked down the street, Lea stopped at a store with a lady in a blue dress and yellow skin,

"Hey there have you seen a stone with glowing lines in it?"

"We got that!" she promptly she went into the back where the group gathered around to hear shuffling and some crashing.

Soon after was a pink rock with white glowing lines in it.

"Uh, do you have anything, more angular and brown?" Roxas asked.

"Last one of those went to Princess Candy." The Lady replied,

"How many glowing rocks do you have?" Roxas asked coming in and seeing a bunch,

"Okay…..moving on."

"What do we do with this?" Aqua asked pointing to the pink one that Lea had 'asked' for,

"let's keep it maybe the princess will offer a trade." Nova suggested,

"That's crazy….however it's so crazy it just might work." Lea replied,

Nova grinned the group then made their way through the town the eventually reached a large castle it was stationed on a hill on the outskirts of the city and sure enough, Nova's pendant glowed and pointed towards the castle.

Everyone looked at each other as if to say go ahead eventually Aqua knocked at the door,

"Coming!" yelled a voice the doors opened to show a tall muscular young man in a fur outfit with a sword strapped to his back he'd probably be a bit more menacing…..if not for the muffins and apron.

"Hello there muffin?" he asked Nova grinned,

"Thanks." He replied taking one and began to eat it,

"Um hi there we were wondering if we could speak with Princess Candy is she here?" Xion asked,

He merely welcomed them in the group traveled down the hall where they saw a girl with an orange loin cloth and hair.

"Oh hey who's-"

"NOT A MONKEY!" she yelled,

"I was gonna say kid….yeesh." Lea mumbled,

"I'm Dave this is Fang." Hearing the voices a pig like dragon appeared.

"This is our pet Dragon Faffy." Fang pointed out as the Dragon breathed lighting making Xion duck.

"GABBLEGOOSHE!" there was a poof and a large herd of a Chocobo ran out of the castle.

"DARN IT!"

"That's Uncle Oswidge" Dave replied pointing to a man with a long grey beard and a purple robe and hat waving a wand,

"GASHABOO!" he yelled the result was a Xion with pink flowers in her hair Roxas, Nova and Lea tried their hardest to stifle a laugh.

She immediately began to pull at them and rip them out, Oswidge laughed nervously,

"Sorry it's not supposed to do that." Xion pulled out the last flower out of her hair and shrugged it off,

"Uh listen we were hoping to talk to Princess Candy." She replied,

"We want to give her this pink stone in exchange for the one she got earlier." Nova replied quickly before anyone could react.

He simply pulled out the glowing pink rock,

As he did a girl just about Aqua's height with red hair wearing a gold crown with a pink and purple outfit came down,

"Did someone say trade?" she asked hopefully,

"Yeah them." Said a female voice the group was confused and looked for it.

"Over here!" they turned to a sword that had flown out of Dave's scabbard,

"Whoa the sword talks!" Roxas stated,

"Magic Sword bub the name is Lula."

"I'm Novato or Nova, this is Aqua, Roxas, Xion and Lea."

"Got it memorized?" Lea asked,

"I repeat did someone say trade?" Candy asked not caring.

"Yes we were hoping we could give this pink glowing stone in exchange for the one you bought this morning, I'm willing to pay you back what you bought for it as interest." Nova replied smiling as politely as he could,

"Well Barbarian law states that in order for the trade to be complete the tradies that's you, must do a favor for the recipient before the trade can be complete….that's me." Candy replied,

Dave arched an eyebrow, "There's no-" Candy elbowed him and shushed him,

"Okay what we do we do first!" Nova stated excitedly,

_**Wishpan to a stable….**_

"**Having made a pact with Princess Candy Roxas and his friends are tasked with cleaning the stable of Twinkle the Marvel Horse."**

"Always stuck, with the icky jobs." Lea mumbled.

"Okay she total made that law up!" Roxas stated,

"Maybe she did maybe she didn't but all things considered we can't take a chance on that or we risk going back empty handed." Lea told him,

"So it's like with Kusco and the blood sugar thing?" Nova asked,

"Oh yeah." He replied

the group walked in and saw that the stable was white pony with a rainbow mane the group had divided the work once Xion and Roxas had gotten what appeared to be the only horse, they'd be back to help the others,

"Okay boy let's get you out to the field where you can do….uh whatever it is ponies do until we get this place cleaned up." Roxas stated.

"It's so nice to see the sun instead of being left in this dark dreary stable for so long." The horse started to speak,

"With nothing to look forward to but the darkness and the screaming of a million flies flying into Oswidge's magic thunder stone every night. Have you kids ever heard a fly scream in pain as it dies? It's very disturbing and at the same time…..depressing and I hear that screaming until the sun comes up every night."

Roxas and Xion just stared with looks of horror on their faces for a few seconds before reacting.

"AXXXEEELLL!" they screamed.

After Lea helped them get Twinkle the Marvel Horse out of the stable and began to clean.

"That horse needs therapy." The Pyro mumbled.

"And possibly more exercise." Aqua added thinking both would do the Horse a lot of good.

Soon the group finished and headed back into the castle there was suddenly a large high pitched scream from up above the heroes rushed up to see what is was Roxas and Dave were the first to the top when they were bowled over by Candy in a fit of tears.

"Candy!" Dave yelled rushing after his sister Roxas followed as did Aqua but she saw Dave and Roxas get thrown out and into the wall she turned to see what was wrong,

"Oh.." she stated only to flinch when the door was slammed quite hard in her face,

"Does…everyone in your family…..have super strength?" Roxas asked in pain,

"Unfortunately for our bones…..yes." Dave replied.

"Don't look at me I'm hideous!" She wailed from within,

"You're not hideous…just bald." Aqua pointed out,

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" she yelled,

"Umm you only have no hair it's no problem your hair should grow back in seven to eight weeks unless you experience premature balding, or got zapped with a hair removal spell, that one would require an antidote." Nova explained,

"WAHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" came the super loud wailing from Candy's bedroom forcing the group to cover their ears,

"Way to make her feel better egg-head." Fang muttered,

"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Xion asked,

"I don't know all I did was get some kind of package while you were cleaning and the next thing I knew I was hideous! WAHAAAAAAA!"

"Some kind if package where'd you open it?" Roxas asked having been healed by Aqua,

"In the throne room." Candy muttered refusing to come out,

"**Our Heroes had come to the throne room, where Dave, Roxas and the others sought the mystery of what caused Princess Candy's baldness sadly whatever was here had come and gone."**

"Okay whatever was here has come and gone." Nova stated,

"**That what I just said." **

"Sorry." Nova mumbled.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here, there's got to be some way to figure this out." Xion mused,

Roxas went into some though placing his hand on his chin, "Too bad we can't see what happened."

"THAT'S IT!" Oswidge stated pulling out his wand and casting a spell,

"REPLAYO!" he shouted the group coughed as they found themselves in a golden mist which did nothing,

"Dang it!" Oswidge,

"Let me try." Aqua stated muttering something under her breath a pale smokey blue mist made it's way around the area, Oswidge unimpressed crossed his arms.

"Beginner's luck." He mumbled, soon came the image of Candy opening a brown package and out came some kind of gremlin like creature that jumped on to her hair and ate all of her hair and jumped out the window as Candy screamed the images faded.

"Bajabbers!" Dave stated,

"What the heck was that thing?" Lea asked,

"A hair gremlin they hide in dark places and eat your hair." Oswidge stated Everyone stared at him for a few minutes,

"That's it, but their saliva makes it impossible for their hair to grow back." He added,

"Then we'll need an antidote, and to figure out who sent it." Nova added,

"Right." Aqua agreed,

Soon Oswidge was looking through some books,

"It says here that not only do Hair Gremlins eat the victims hair they make sure to put a lot of silva on their head." Oswidge told them.

"Yeah you told us, makes it's so the hair doesn't grow back." Roxas replied,

"And it gives you terrible acne." Oswidge added,

There was suddenly a terrible high pitched scream the heroes rushed upstairs once again Roxas and Dave this time with more caution Roxas yelped while Dave let out a high pitched scream, when they saw that Candy had large red zits all over her face and head.

"Move before she-" Roxas hissed however he wasn't fast enough,

"It's awful isn't it!" she moaned,

"No…_**Not** _at _all!"_ Roxas lied poorly,

The answer to that was the door slammed in their faces,

Roxas turned to them, "It's bad, so how 'bout that antidote does the book say anything about it?"

"Yes we must find the legendary Good look fruit and that's where it gets complicated." Oswidge sighed,

"Why she'll eat the fruit, if she wants her nasty acne gone and her hair back." Fang pointed out,

"Getting her to eat the fruit won't be the problem, it's getting her into public the fruit has to be eaten as soon as it's picked." Oswidge explained,

"That may be a challenge." Xion mused,

"**Yea our heroes were tasked with the near impossible, getting Princess Candy to come out of her bed room while she was having a bad hair day, or in this case a bad face day." **

"Princess you have to come it's only a one way trip bearing your condition the antidote won't survive the trip back!" Nova stated,

"I'm NEVER coming out, I can never show my face in public again, I used to beautiful! Now I'm hideous!" she wailed crying into her pillow.

"She's being such a drama queen I mean I have no hair but you don't see me crying all hours of the day." Said Lula,

"But you're a sword." Nova pointed out,

"What's your point?" Lula asked in a annoyed tone,

"You never had hair." the Keyblader replied.

"As I told you before Candy, you're not hideous, you're just bald." Aqua replied,

"With nasty zits." Fang added before the other shot her looks,

"Listen you can either, stay in there and freak out when we come back with rotten fruit, or you can help us do this right, and come with us." Roxas stated simply.

There was a slight silence. "Fine but if I'm going out in public I'm doing it my way!" Candy stated,

Soon Candy came down stair wearing a large cloak that covered the lower half of her face and most of her body she also had a large black robber mask over her eyes.

Heading back into town they stopped by Mrs. Gert Bogmelon's shop.

"We need a map to the good look fruit." Roxas stated simply,

"We got that you want a short trail map or a long trail map?" she asked.

"Whatever fixes me faster!" Candy stated,

The clerk didn't say anything she just grabbed on more map and handed it to Oswidge,

"The super short but Dangerous way map." He read,

"Super Short, Perfect!" Candy stated taking the map,

"Onward!" she stated,

"Uh don't we get in a say in this?" Roxas yelled,

"That would be a no." Xion mumbled.

"Bajabbers." Dave muttered.

"**And so the heroes traveled the super short but dangerous way to the Good look fruit, traversing rickety bridges!"**

The Bridge suddenly gave out under them and swung over to the other side where they hit the wall they all sighed in relief when it held against the cliff side.

"**Wasp infested forests." **

"PUT ME DOWN I WANNA SMASH THEM!" Fang yelled as they hurried as quick as they could without disturbing any of the nests.

"**And a dragon's cave!" **

"AHHHHH!" Dave screamed running like a little girl,

"Dave get back here!" Roxas shouted he would've gone on but the dragon had decided to try to eat him,

"GET BACK! ARS ARCANUM!" and with that the Dragon backed off. Afterwards, Roxas covered in bandages shot Dave a glare once more as the Barbarian smiled sheepishly.

"**Then came the gorge of Unseeable Doom!" **

"This is the gorge of Unseeable Doom it should be renamed the gorge of dark grey and dreary." Lea joked,

"Or the gorge of fog." He muttered as it set in,

"Bajabbers!" Dave squeaked when the group realized that they couldn't see anything in the fog.

"Roxas, Fang, Dave Lula! Someone!" Xion yelled but nothing she sighed when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye it was a summon amulet the inside of the ring was a grey tinted black with a ghoulish red face inside,

She sensed someone behind her suddenly and turned Abuade on what was apparently Dave who screamed and dropped to his knees,

"Please, don't hurt me, please, please, please!" he begged,

"Dave it's me." Xion said simply dismissing her Keyblade

"Oh." He said simply,

They suddenly heard screaming coupled with Dave's out of the darkness with everyone in it's tenticles was a giant black monster,

"And the name suddenly makes sense!" Xion muttered as she dodge a tentacle,

"Dave you have to fight!" she yelled,

"Whatever you do don't-" Roxas tried to yell only to get cut off.

"Okay, Okay, taste lighting you fiend!" he yelled pulling out Lula and zapping the monster however it just opened its mouth and gleefully swallowed the electricity.

"Sorry, it loves the taste of lighting." Roxas replied as it with the tentacle it had Faffy in gave the poor Dragon a squeeze and made him breathe lighting.

Xion thought quickly but glanced down at the Amulet she found and focused.

"ZOROARK!" she yelled in a flash came a large black fox with a red main that was tied to look like a tail it had black tipped spikes and blue eyes it turned and stared at Xion,

"I need you to stop that thing!" she stated with a roar Zoroark's eyes started to glow from what the monster and it's prisoners could see was a towering black croc like monster with rows of teeth it opened it's mouth slighty but that gave the monster enough incentive to drop the others and run screaming.

Zoroark disappeared as the others recovered and the fog cleared.

"Whoa Xion an new summon!" Roxas stated as the raven smiled.

"**Soon the heroes were faced with one final obstacle towards the Goodlook fruit crossing the path of the Riddle Gorgon." **

"Okay this is the Riddle Gorgon's lair we get through this we find the fruit." Nova told them looking at the map,

"FINALLY!" Candy yelled,

There was a large tremor that shook the area, the group got into fighting stances as a large snake like creature with a snake head and no legs but human arms came out,

"Ssso you sssseek to passss my cave." It told them,

"Yes please," Dave answered weakly,

"If you wouldn't mind Candy here is having a bad face day." Lula deadpanned,

"Ah but to Passss my cave you musssst, firssst, anssswer three riddlesss I'm going to ssshow you a picture you mussst guesss what word can be made from it." he replied pulling out a large poster with the picture of a cow and a cake on it,

"I got it Ice Cream cake!" Dave stated,

"Nope sssorry only two anssswersss left for all three riddles, eh ha ehe HA HA HA!" the gorgon laughed,

"Oh I was sure the cow meant Ice Cream what else can you- GASP BEEF CAKE!" Dave stated the Gorgon stopped laughing and threw the paper away,

"Correct next riddle, what hasss four legsss but only one foot?" it asked,

Everyone was stumped for a minute but it hit Aqua hard,

"A bed!"

"That'sss right." The snake deadpanned never had anyone gotten past the first question let alone the second,

"The final tasssk ssshall be a physssical riddle you musssst figure out how to do the sssstance I have inssstructed of you for your final riddle one of you hop on one leg and ssstick out your tongue while sssummoning a legendary weapon." He stated evilly before anyone could react Nova was hoping on one leg with his tongue out and summoned his Keyblade,

"GAHH!" the snake's eyes bugged out he mumbled a few curses before taking a deep breath,

"Jussst go!" he stated,

Nova stopped hopping and dismissed Gakushen,

"Tank goodneth I tink I bit ma tongue." Nova stated,

"Well Thatss what you get Sssmarty Pantsss." The gorgon hissed before slinking back into his cave as the group pressed forward the soon found a large white tree with orchid purple colored fruit.

"Not too shabby." Lea replied impressed,

"I can see where it got the name." Roxas agreed,

"Aide rom, id's Eealing properdies." Nova added his tongue still sore.

"_**I KNEW YOU WOULD COME DAVE THE BARBARIAN!" **_

"You're a Barbarian?" Roxas asked,

"Would you believe he only took the job because he thought a Barbarian was a Librarian who cut hair?" Lula asked,

"Actually yes." Roxas stated,

"I'm right here ya know." Dave stated a little insulted,

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"_**YOU DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR APOLOGIES!" **_the voice boomed as Roxas and the others got into fighting stances summoning their weapons,

"_**NOW THAT YOU HAVE SO FOOLISHLY SOUGHT THE GOODLOOK FRUIT, YOU WILL NOW FACE YOU UNTIMELY DIMISE AS I HAVE PLANNED IT!" **_

"Do da air gremlith wad dent to- old ond, Cuue" Nova stated healing his tongue,

"So the Hair Gremlin was sent to take Candy's hair and lure us into a trap."

"Actually to Lure Dave into a trap we're just along for the ride." Lea replied.

"_**IN DEED YOU ARE BUT YOU TOO SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF THE DARK LORD…..!" **_The voice loudly stated as dark smoke hit the area,

There was a figure in the distance it seemed really short once it got out of the smoke Roxas and Dave could see it clearly that it was…..

a pig with a cape."Chuckles the Silly Piggy!"

"You're kidding," Lea deadpanned,

"Nope my name used to be CHUCKLES THE BRINGER OF ETERNAL DOOM AND DESPAIR! But I changed it because it was such a mouthful."

"You're kidding." Lea repeated,

"Nope and now you'll see that I now have an army of Hair gremlins at my command now my Minions eat the hair of the blue one!"

"Aqua!" Roxas shouted

Aqua though in surprised thinking quickly activated her armor and was covered in it before the gremlins which looked like little pink trolls with devil tails and horns with green spots started to gnaw on her helmet not getting to her hair.

"That's it I'm wearing armor every time I open a package." Candy stated,

"Um…is this gonna be much longer." Aqua asked seeing as how neither pig nor gremlin called off the attack.

Everyone just glanced at Chuckles who was tapping his foot, er hoof.

"What's taking so long why haven't you made her face nasty like Princess Candy what are you one hit wonder monsters?" he snapped,

"Uh she's wearing metal, you want metal eating Gremlins." One of them said,

"You only eat hair?" Chuckles exclaimed,

"Yeah it's in the name if you wanted ones to do both you should've gotten all eating Gremlins." The Gremlin replied,

Chuckles just face palmed, "Get off her head." He deadpanned feeling safe Aqua deactivated her armor and took a fighting stance.

"I don't need you guys anymore they're here now so Vamoose!" he stated shooing him,

"AHEM?" they stated glaring at him he then remembered something,

"Oh right aisle 10 on the right hand side all the wigs you want."

"YEAH!" they stated rushing towards the other side of the tree and off into the distance.

"Now where were we." He stated summoning an amulet with a blood red crystal he smiled wickedly as the group faced him down.

"OH! Hold on this wasn't on the right setting." He replied turning a dial on his amulet,

"Now then!" he state blasting the group back with blast of magic, Roxas went to charge but had block off a bunch of energy Roxas managed to shake off what did hit him and he charged again striking the pig,

"Ouch my Piggy head!" he stated before blasting him back Roxas back flipped and skidded to a halt on his feet,

"Why'd you do it Chuckles, WHY!" Dave cried,

"To destroy you duh! I knew you'd want use that fruit to heal your sister after my Hair Gremlins made her hideous so I waited until you got here because if the dangers didn't get ya I would BE HA HA HA I WOULD HA HA HA HA HE HE."

Roxas went to charge again Candy stepped in front of him,

"You…..Are the reason I look like THIS!" she snapped pulling off her hood showing her face Chuckles just stared,

"Wow they did their job well." And that made Candy snap,

"You're gonna learn the hard way…..DON'T MESS WITH THE PRINCESS!" she screamed lunging at Chuckles and proceeded to beat him up from where the others were standing as the camera focused on them one could see smoke and stars.

"Wow remind me never to make her mad." Aqua muttered in shock,

"Since you've all fought before shouldn't Chuckles had known that the Princess knows Kung fu?" Nova asked,

"Hmm ya know I don't think Chuckles has ever been around when Candy's attacked something." Dave mused,

"Up to this point he's been lucky." Oswidge stated as the fight finished off Candy immediately grabbed one of the purple fruit.

"**I'll take it from here and so as Candy partook of the Goodlook fruit her face cleared instantly and her hair grew back quickly restoring her beauty!" **

"I'm back to my old beautiful self!" she stated gleefully,

Chuckles just shook his head and rubbed it, "OWww, you think this is over!" he stated pulling out his medallion, and going to blast them again however as he did Aqua put up a force field that bounced the magic back at him.

When the smoke cleared Chuckles was covered in fur,

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He muttered as he went to attack again however as he did the hair gremlins came back,

"Hey there wasn't enough…..hey fella's pork hair!" he stated pointing a Chuckles,

"What, NO WAIT AHHHHHHH!" he stated running away from the gremlins,

"**With Chuckles the Silly Piggy defeated once more our heroes return to Udrogoth where Roxas and his friends get the glowing stone they've worked so hard for."**

Roxas glanced down as the group said goodbyes,

"Thanks for your help." Dave replied,

"No problem, by the way Twinkle the Marvel Horse-" Lea started,

"Needs more exercise? Yeah we know." Candy promptly replied

_**Wishpan to the stable, where we see Flaffy with Twinkle,**_

"I had that dream where I do terrible things to Monkeys with a crochet Mallet!" Twinkle replied as the Dragon gave the readers a nervous look.

_**Back to the group…**_

"Well be seeing ya." Roxas replied,

"Goodbye!" Nova called as they walked off into the sunset.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Isa just sat in his cell he looked up to see Lea against the wall with his arms crossed,

"Well, I don't know whether to count myself lucky or not Number VIII has decided to visit me in my lowly prison cell."

"I'd say unlucky I'm about to chew you out." Lea replied coolly,

Isa just huffed,

"What happened to you, the Isa I knew was many things _**except**_ cruel, he also wouldn't be a lap dog for any one especially not some Psychopath."

"You forgot the plan, you changed." Isa replied simply,

"Why cause I became friends with Roxas and Xion?" Lea snorted,

Isa gave a 'what-do-you-think?' look,

"I can't like other people, really?" Lea somewhat joked,

"Xion was a puppet void of feelings and Roxas lacked his own identity in more ways than one, instead of having the appearance of a slightly altered Sora he obtained Ventus's Appearance and because Sora was brought back to the light he couldn't hold on to his Somebodies's memories ." Isa replied,

"The thing about his appearance and memories is true BUT they did have feelings Roxas and Xion developed their own minds and Hearts but you're too blind to see it!" Lea snapped he only huffed and turned finding the pursuit to be a deadend.

"I'm not the one who changed…..you are."

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 11-<br>-A Message from Dave-**

Dave pops up on screen,

"Hello Dave the Barbarian here, I'll bet your wondering why the Authoress decided to have Chuckles accidently cover himself in hair and have Roxas and Co. walk off into the sunset….."

_**Beat….**_

"Well good night and eat your vegetables!" he stated with a wave.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblades Obtained: <strong>Barbarian intelligence<strong>

**Strength**: +7 **Magic** + 5

Ability: **Vitality Surge**: _When Xion's health is full her strikes are more powerful_

Appearance: _the shaft is a tower with a Dragon on top breathing lighting which serves as the teeth at the center of the hand guard is a brace the hand guard is a four spears that make a diamond shape the token is a crystal ball._

* * *

><p><strong>Dave: <strong>_A cowardly Barbarian though is intelligent and strong he'd rather flee than fight but that doesn't mean he won't help his family _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Fang: **_Dave's younger sister she is quite feisty and raring to fight her weapon is a spear she must have been mistaken for a Monkey a few times because as Lea went to address her she yelled that she wasn't_**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Candy: **_Dave's older sister and the current ruler of Udrogoth though she'd rather shop she was attacked by a Hair Gremlin and need the power of the Goodlook Fruit to heal her she owns Twinkle the dist-ER I mean the Marvel Horse _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Faffy: **_The Family Dragon with the power to breathe Lighting he is loyal to his family and enjoys food _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Oswidge: **_The Uncle of Dave, Fang and Candy he is a wizard though his spells tend to misfire however he knows a lot about magical creatures and items. _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Lula: **_Dave's talking enchanted Sword she's sarcastic and shrill she can send lighting out from her tip in battle _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Mrs. Gertbogmelon: **_The Shop owner in Udrogoth she helped us to find the Way to the Goodlook fruit and the Gate Fragment her shop seems to have everything _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**The Storyteller: **_I am the one who tells the readers or veiwers in this case the tales of Udrogoth first appearing in _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Twinkle the Marvel Horse: **_A Very…..Magical horse though he seems a little depressed _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Chuckles the Silly Piggy: **_an evil Pig who tries to destroy Dave and his Family and Conquer Udrogoth he has a magically Amulet and was behind the Hair Gremlins attack on Candy however he soon got a taste of his own medicine _**(Dave the Barbarian 2004)**

**Zoroark: **_the Monster Fox Pokémon it has the power to create and control illusions coming to our aid when we were attacked in the Gorge of Unseeable doom _**(Pokémon: Zoroark Master of Illusions 2010)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Chapter may be weaker than the others but I'm hoping all future chapters will make up for that also another one that took longer I'm blaming Lazyness and lingering writers block this time sorry anywho...<strong>_

_**Riku and Co. come to Kincow where a certain wish has been granted one that summons an oracle**_

_Next time: **Towards Mount Spew!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. Towards Mount Spew

_**Okay here's a chapter I've been looking forward to this is also where I write Riku's group actually I think I've been itching to write Terra a little too **_

_**Special shout out to SilverDragonGirl15 for not only reviewing alerting and favoriting but pointing out a major error in Chapter 11's character files thank you so much also a couple of errors in both chapters 10 and 11 have been corrected!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Towards Mount Spew<strong>_

Riku and the group looked around to see that a bunch of the villagers were headed towards a large sea-side castle,

"Excuse me do you know where everyone's going?" Mickey asked a passing villager,

"It's the King's birthday everyone is going to the castle to celebrate." He replied,

"Should we go?" Crystal asked,

"Well we are here." Riku replied simply as they followed the crowd.

_A hot air balloon floats towards an island which flips to a bird's eye view showing a swirling symbol  
><em>**[Kincow]**

The group suddenly found themselves surrounded by dancing party guests they couldn't really get to each other without bumping into each other.

Terra caught the sight of two Teenage boys coming down the stairs, one of which was African American, wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts King Boomer, the boy next to him had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a red plaid shirt over a red undershirt with shorts as well possibly for the weather King Brady.

"Hey!"

"Brady, who are these people?" Boomer whispered,

"I have no idea I think some of them aren't even from the island." Brady whispered pacing a glance towards Riku who was drinking some punch.

"Hey, good to see you again!" Brady called out to him, Riku didn't know what to do except wave back.

"_Do I know them?" _

"Hello wonderful to see you two again!" Boomer greeted Terra and Crystal who merely nodded,

"Do we know them?" Terra asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Probably not." Crystal replied,

"It looks like there's two Kings here, I wonder if they know where the Fragment is?" Mickey thought,

"Maybe but with party going on we might be stuck here for a while." Riku replied as the mouse nodded.

Suddenly to cakes came into the room one looked like an island while the other looked like it was only half frosted,

"Okay I know we should stop giving you both sugar but it is your birthday so you each get your own cake." Mikayla, a girl with brown hair in a pink and blue dress with flower prints told them. She was, next to a guy dressed a little more tribal he was tall with dark hair,

"Why does my cake look like it's still under construction?" Boomer asked,

"This won't end well." Crystal whispered to Riku,

"Uh, well….Brady's was frosted first and when it came to yours, we ran out I'm so sorry my Kings." She replied.

"But don't worry we've sent out a balloon to the main land we'll have this baby frosted in two days or two months depending on the wind." The guard Mason replied,

Boomer didn't look pleased, "So why was his frosted before mine?"

"It's nothing really your highness the chef started on Brady's first because of that silly rumor that he was born first." Mason replied as he and Mikayla laughed like it was a joke,

"Yeah, good times." Mikayla replied,

"Good times indeed." Mason added, but it wasn't helping.

"Really I wonder where he got_** THAT**_ idea?" Boomer stated as they and Riku's group moved away from Brady, who was tasting the 'Icing' on Boomer's cake,

"Mmm Boom they really messed up on your cake this isn't icing its day old mayonnaise." He replied he looked around to see that all eyes were on him making him uncomfortable.

"What's everyone looking at?"

"Your highness don't get upset there's no official record on who was born first." Mason told Boomer,

"_Cough_ I was _cough._" Brady coughed

"You've been bragging to everyone that you're older!" Boomer snapped.

"No, I've only mentioned it once or twice in passing and/or when asked." He defended.

_**A few days ago….**_

_Brady zoomed around on his skate board with a megaphone,_

"_MAKE WAY PEOPLE FIRST BORN COMING THROUGH, ONESIDE. MAKE WAY FOR FIRST BORN!" he stated wearing a shirt that said 'Born First'_

_**An Ice cream parlor….**_

"_Make sure you give me extra sprinkles I am the older twin after all," Brady replied winking._

_**With the Royal Crown Polisher….**_

"_Alright Royal crown polisher, make my crown extra shiny I want it to gleam when the light hits the older twin's head!" he stated taking a pose while putting his hands on his hips._

_**Telling Kids a story…..**_

"_So remember Kids it doesn't matter who was born first but in case you're wondering…..I was. The end!"_

_**On Good Morning Kincow…**_

"_Hello everyone this is Good Morning Kincow, I'm here on Location with King Brady on his insightful new book '_Born First: The pros and cons of super fetus memory'_." _

_Brady held up a yellow book with his image holding the same book on it,_

"_Thank you Jane." He 'humbly' replied taking the same pose as the other five Brady's on the book._

_**Present…**_

"Is this what you do when I'm in the bathroom?" Boomer asked,

"That and cut holes in your pockets." Brady admitted,

"When did you have time to-"cling clank! Change suddenly fell out of his pockets.

"Okay lets light these candles before the Mayo goes bad!" Brady stated changing the subject.

"Now be warned my Kings on Kincow a King's wish has been known to come true so be careful for the wrong wish could be dangerous." Mason warned,

"You mean they get a real wish?" Terra asked,

"Yes but there are limits to what they can wish for and it only lasts for today." Mason replied,

"Hey Mikayla you might wanna cancel your plans till midnight." Brady told her spraying breath spray in his mouth.

She gave him a disdained look, "One of the limits is you can't wish for someone to like you!"

"Good someone thought of that!" Crystal agreed.

"Pfft, please I'm not that desperate!" Brady replied though turned away to bite his knuckle holding in his disappointment then it hit him.

"I got it!" he replied blowing out the candles on his cake, everyone clapped as he did.

"I hope you made a wise choice my king." Mason replied.

"So Mikayla did I make a wise choice?" he asked.

"I think every choice you make is wise and you're hot GASP!" Mikayla's hands shot up over her mouth she glared at Brady in horror and anger.

He merely smirked, "Yup my wish came true you'll be complementing me for the rest of the day."

"You're turn baby Bro." Brady replied,

"I am _**NOT**_ your baby bro, and you do _**NOT**_ know who's older! So let me get this straight Mason anything I wish for will come true."

"Yes but be careful-"

Boomer instantly blew out his candles as he did a large tremor hit the area,

"What's happening?" Mickey cried,

"Is a space ship landing? Dude awesome wish!" Brady stated excitedly.

"No it's Mount Spew!" Mason stated as they all ran out to see a large mountain with a huge almost carved out hollow mountain shoot a red colored beam of light out of it.

"What is that?" Riku asked,

"That's the Beacon light it only shines when a King wishes for an answer from the Great Island Oracle." Mason explained,

"Then my wish came true I wished there'd be someone on this island who could tell me who's older!" Boomer declared,

"You mean besides the sky writer I hired?" Brady asked pointing out a plan that was flying around in the sky,

"You hired a sky writer just to tell people that?" Crystal asked,

"Brady is older." Terra read.

Boomer glared at Brady, "Nice." He sarcastically,

"King Boomer if you find out who's older that twin will be King and only that twin." Mikayla explained,

"And the two of you combined barely make one King." Mason added getting a look from them,

"No offence it's just math."

"Ya lost me at Math I'm going for a hike." Boomer replied heading out, only to be stopped,

"Your highness while the Oracle exists to answer any question the King has he's an evil and mischievous man and the way is treacherous I am one of the few who knows the way and I respectfully refuse to take you." Mason replied,

"So Brady gets his wish and I don't typical!" he stated storming out,

"Enjoy the stupid birthday party!" he yelled,

Brady shook his head, "He is so immature then again he is younger hey lets head back inside and do some more dancing!" he declared as several of the guests followed,

"He needs to realize it doesn't help when he keeps saying he's older over and over again." Crystal replied she looked up to see a blue glow flashing from the window.

"What is that?"

"I don't know let's check it out." Riku replied as the group headed up stairs they passed a smaller kid with red hair a white shirt with a red collar and shorts holding a fish blow with a large ugly blue fish in it.

"Hey son of a Monkey you know what ya gotta do." the fish told Lanny

"Find some friends who are my own species?" he snapped a little.

"_Good luck_ with _**that **_but no! Take Boomer up to Mount Spew so he can end up face down in the lava but if the cops ask….we _never _spoke!" the fish Yamakoshi replied.

"They'll only ask if I spoke cause you're a fish!" Lanny retorted nevertheless he headed up to the King's Master Bedroom.

**E-H E-H E-H**

As Riku and co got up towards the source of the light they could see it was actually pulsing energy out then there was yelling.

"Stupid glowing paper weight I bet you'd break for Brady!" they got to the door to see that Boomer had one of the Gate Fragments and was trying to smash it over the pool table.

"King Boomer?" Mickey asked he immediately stopped his assault on the Fragment and straightened up,

"Oh hey how are you enjoying the party nice to see you again." He replied,

"Um your majesty if I could I'd like to politely point out that we don't really know who you are in fact this our first time on the island." Terra replied,

"Oh thank goodness cause I don't know who any of you are." Boomer replied,

"I'm Crystal this is Mickey and Riku."

"My name is Terra."

"Hey uh you're Majesty where'd you get that rock." Crystal asked,

"Brady found it probably while telling every one of our loyal but Naïve minions his super fetus memory lies." He replied a little hotly thinking about his brother.

"Um instead of that rock how about you try and break the vase cause I doubt you're breaking the stone anytime soon." Riku replied.

"Yeah! Sorry about this Vasey!" he replied taking the vase and hitting the ground strangely enough it bounced off the ground.

"Great something else that would only break for Brady!" he replied as he began to smash it like he had been the stone not too long ago,

"What are you doing?" asked a voice, they all turned to see a kid in the door,

"OH! Hey Lanny I was just dusting some stuff." He replied placing the vase back where it fell and shattered upon hitting the ground.

"I know how to make your birthday better." Lanny offered,

"By helping me throw Brady over the sea wall?" Boomer asked darkly.

"Really, because I know, the perfect spot!" Lanny stated excitedly,

Boomer gave him a look, "I was joking."

"Riiight, ha ha ha. Me….too." Lanny replied,

"What I was going to suggest was finding out who was older I know the way to Mount Spew." He added,

"Mason said it was dangerous." Riku pointed out,

"Please, those ten thousand foot drop offs and rivers of molten lava….kind of exaggerated." He replied waving the silverette off,

"Mason didn't mention ten thousand foot drop offs." Boomer pointed out,

"Or lava rivers." Crystal added,

"See? Not even worth mentioning," Lanny replied.

"Hang on a sec." Riku told them summoning his Keyblade,

"Why don't you let us go with you." Riku replied dismissing it,

"Yeah but on Kincow if a Keyblader does a favor for the King then that Keyblader has to be given a gift but I doubt King Boomer has anything to give you so sad." Lanny replied,

"Actually I do, here have this lovely glowing paper weight." Boomer replied giving him the Fragment,

"Thanks." Riku replied simply that couldn't have worked out better if he tried,

"Good if your friends can fight they can help you get rid of the dangerous stuff so me and Lanny can walk over where it used to be." Boomer added.

"Oh King Boomer make sure you wear your fancy dress shoes you want to look nice for the Oracle." Lanny told them, before any of the heroes could interject Boomer grabbed his dress shoes and ran out,

"Lanny's trying to take the throne for himself isn't he?" Crystal asked,

"Looks that way, we better go with them." Riku replied.

And with that it was onward to Mount Spew.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Brady was holding up a brightly colored box to his ear and shook it a little trying to guess what it was,

"You're Majesty let's just wait a minute I just sent Mikayla up to get your brother I'm sure he's cooled off by now and wants to be a part of this!" Mason replied confidently,

Mikayla charged down the stairs as soon as he finished, "King Boomer is gone!"

"What? He must have went to Mount Spew!" Mason deduced.

"We've got to stop him!" Brady cried out in fear getting looks from Mason and Mikayla,

"Before….he finds out I'm older…and isn't King anymore because then he'll just be a peasant a lowly, _lowly_ peasant." Brady explained getting more looks this time from his guests.

"No offence Peasants."

"You're highness it's too dangerous." Mason stated,

"Which is why you're coming, you're going to carry through the dangerous parts." Brady replied hopping onto Mason's back,

"You coming Mikayla?" Brady called back,

"Right behind you…and I'm loving the view." She was forced to finish puking a little in her mouth.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group had gone through many things Tarantula people, cavemen angry monkeys and as Lanny mentioned ten thousand foot drop off and Lava Rivers, fortunately Boomer hadn't fallen off the ledge they were on yet.

"_I don't get it he's wearing stinking __**dress shoes**__ how is he not falling off_?" Lanny thought.

"Boy Boomer sure is lucky he hasn't fallen." Crystal mused,

"Actually I cast a spell on his shoes they'll stick to any surface like they're sneakers." Mickey replied,

Suddenly the ledge gave out from under Terra who screamed as he fell however moments later he came back up on his Keyblade Glider and landed ahead of them once Lanny got to the mouth of the Moutain Terra shot him a dirty look.

"Kind of Exaggerated?"

"Emphasis, on kind of." Lanny replied,

Terra just huffed as they entered the cave "Emphasis on kind of my foot." He muttered under his breath,

"Wow look at that!" Boomer stated as they all gazed at a large lake of lava, Riku could feel the heat bubbling all the way up to where they were.

"Could you imagine what would happen if I fell in?" Boomer asked,

"Not in my wildest dreams!" Lanny replied he had decided to push Boomer but was stopped by the angry and suspicious looks of Riku and Co.

"It's a joke." He replied laughing though on the inside.

"_Darn it there's to many witnesses here not to mention they're on to me_!"

"Hey King Boomer how about a picture with you and your if not enchanted logic-defying shoes!" Lanny offered,

"Okay!" Boomer replied as he went out to the edge,

"Okay now take the tiniest step back so I can get those good looking wing tips and just for fun pretend you're falling in!" Lanny stated,

"King-" Riku started,

"Boomer!" yelled the voice of Brady as they entered the cave, Boomer straightened up,

"Good just in time for you to see you were wrong all these years!"

"No Boom just in time to stop you from doing something stupid, now get off the ledge!" Brady snapped,

"Not until you admit that you were lying and you don't know who's older!" Boomer stated,

"This is what I want, this is my wish I didn't waste mine!" he added,

"King Brady- the light from the lava really brings out the golden flecks in your eyes." Mikayla told him before hanging her head and walking away.

"Okay not a total waste but still, GET OUT!" Boomer stated.

"See now you're just being a childish younger brother, get off the ledge!"

"And who's gonna make me?" Boomer challenge almost immediately after the two started to fight.

"Guys don't!" Crystal yelled when they started to go over the ledge Crystal went out to grab them and fell over.

"My Kings!" Mason called

"Crystal!" Riku yelled,

"I'm okay and I think the Kings are too there's a ledge here." She called Riku could see she had used her sword to hang from the wall of the cliff and Brady was on his back lower down, she pulled on it and fell down the rest of the way.

"Ow."

"King Brady! Are you alright?" Mason called

"Say something for me Cutie you're hotter then that lava!" Mikayla called shaking her head as the others glanced over,

"Ehh maybe I should just throw myself in." she muttered.

Riku jumped down to the ledge as Brady recovered.

"You okay?" he asked Crystal.

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied,

"I'm fine too no thanks to Boomer!" he stated, then noticed his brother wasn't here.

"Boomer, Boom?" he called he looked into the lava and saw nothing then spotted a certain shoe,

"Oh no! What have I done?" he cried cradling the shoe.

"YOU _**WERE**_ FANCY!"

"King Boomer's fine he went into that cave over there." Riku told him Brady looked up to see so and he scowled,

"Oh you faker!" he stated as he Crystal and Riku headed towards the cave.

"We need to get down there, Mason you brought a rope right?" Terra asked,

"I did but it's gone." Mason replied going through his sack.

"It must have fallen out on the way," Mikayla replied all went unaware that Lanny had taken the rope out of the bag and quickly tossed it into the lava,

"Remind me never to fall off a cliff with you lot in charge." He told them.

"We'll hike back down and get some vines, Lanny keep an eye out for the Kings." Mason instructed as he and Mikayla left.

"Oh don't worry my eyes are _glued_ to this train wreck." Lanny replied.

"I'm thinking our eyes should be glued to him." Terra muttered,

"Yup." Mickey agreed.

The inside was smoky and ominous and no sign of the Oracle,

"Hello Oracle man it's me question guy!" Boomer called as Brady showed,

"Wow this is different than our birthdays in Chicago huh?" Brady asked handing him his shoe.

"Same number of girls though." Boomer pointed out as they both began to laugh but Boomer immediately stopped,

"NO! I will not be tricked into bonding with you GET OUT!" he stated once more as Riku and Crystal came in,

"Dude you get out!"

"Wow, you'd definitely find an Oracle in here." Crystal mused,

They quickly found Brady and Boomer fighting again,

"Would you two knock it off!" Riku snapped.

"SILENCE!"

"Who Dares enter the Cave of the Oracle?" yelled a voice they turned to see a man in a robe, who started to cough but cleared his throat,

"Sorry Volcanic ash." He replied as the four walked up,

"Nice shoes."

"Thanks you have nice-." As he removed his hood they saw black flames around his eyes and forehead,

"Flames….shooting out of your head." Boomer replied nervously,

"So you're the Oracle." Boomer added thoughtfully,

The Oracle nodded, "What did you expect?"

"I'd thought you'd look like one of those black and white whales." Boomer replied,

"That's an Orca." The Oracle corrected,

"No…that's a nasty vegetable." Boomer replied,

"That's Ocala." He replied,

"No that's a play with lots of singing and screaming." Boomer replied,

"That's an Opera!" Riku stated,

"SILENCE!" the Oracle shouted "so you come seeking answers." He asked,

"Yeah so how does all this work uh Crystal ball, Fortune Cookies read my palm it's a little sweaty but in honesty it is a hundred and twelve degrees in here." Boomer stated,

"Every question you could ever imagine has its answer written on a scroll here on Mount Spew. From, Are we alone in the Universe? To When will Kingdom Hearts III finally be released?" the Oracle replied.

"Boring just tell me who's older." Boomer replied.

"Fine. It's not that simple though," the Oracle replied.

"But we are just ask our guidance counselor." Brady replied both boys laughed again but Boomer quickly stopped.

"So is there a back way out of here or an air conditioned elevator or…." Brady began to ask

"I am no longer talking to you." The Oracle replied pushing Brady aside to talk to Boomer.

"The more important the question the harder the answer is to get."

"Why would you do that?" Boomer asked,

"I don't the island does it, It is part of the rules." The Oracle replied,

"What do you mean the island does it?" Riku asked,

"Kincow is a magical island with its own dark side and a boat load of prophecies." Brady replied simply.

"That would explain the Cavemen and the Tarantula people, so you're more like a middle man." Crystal deduced.

"I AM THE ORACLE! I'm a vital part of the process the beam of light was my idea and now I am no longer talking to you two!" he stated in an insulted tone.

"Come I'll show you where your answer is!" the Oracle stated as he led Boomer out to a cave,

"Can we come?" Brady asked,

"I can't hear you." The Oracle called back,

"Then why did you answer back?" Crystal stated,

"Still not listening." The Oracle called regardless the three followed as they came to a rope bridge with a scroll tied at the end.

"You tied the answer to his question to a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava?" Crystal snapped.

"Boy the wind is sure annoying today." The Oracle muttered.

"Why is my answer tied to a rickety bridge?" Boomer asked,

"The island wants to test you, if it were me I'd just give you the scroll but I'm just the middle man." The Oracle replied quoting middle man and turning to Crystal.

"You do know you're talking to the wind right?" she asked,

"Don't make it harder for yourself she's way too good at turning what you've said against you." Riku warned smugly.

"And I'm not buying the island wanting to test us thing a rope bridge over lava seriously this is not that important to us right Boomer?" he felt behind him and felt nothing turning Brady saw that Boomer was already a quarter of the way down,

"Boomer get back here!" Brady yelled,

"No way! If that scroll says I'm older then that makes you a liar and I'm gonna find out if even it's the last thing I do!" Boomer defiantly stated,

The volcano shook making him grip the rope tightly, "SWEET SASSAFRASSIS THIS WILL BE THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" he cried however he seemed to hold himself in place as the tremor died down.

"Oh….looks like those Taichi lessons I took but never actually went too paid off." He mused,

Riku and Crystal sweat dropped, "Classes he never actually went to paid off?" Crystal asked,

"Crystal there are some things in life you just can't question." Riku replied back to the higher level of the cave Terra and Mickey turned to see Mason and Mikayla show up,

"Daddy, we need to get down there!" Mikayla stated to Mason.

"Good you're back from what I can see, Boomer's crossing a rope bridge," Terra stated,

"So where's King Super Fox?" Mikayla asked hanging her head in despair,

"Down with Riku, Crystal and some other guy could be the Oracle." Mickey replied as he turned to see Lanny cooking a hot dog,

"Lanny what are you doing?" he asked,

"Oh I don't know with you two on the lookout for evil coming from me and the Kings and your friends slow cooking in the Volcano roasting weenies seemed to come to mind." He replied nonchantingly.

The group began to tie ropes around rocks and climb down making their way to Brady and the others,

"Guys you okay?" Terra called out to Crystal and Riku as they ran up.

"Other than slow cooking in a Volcano pretty good." Crystal replied,

"King Brady, why is Boomer on a rope bridge over lava?" Mason asked,

"And why, am I not washing my clothes on those washboard abs?" she asked then turned to Mason and Crystal,

"I. Am. Dying inside!" she stated with a dry sob.

"There, there it's only till midnight." Crystal comforted,

"AHHHH HELLLP FANCY DUDE DOWN!" the group turned sharply to see Boomer had fallen through the bridge and was now hanging for dear life.

"I'm coming Boom!" Brady yelled,

"Hold on!" Mason shouted as he and Riku went to follow,

"I wouldn't that bridge won't hold all four of you." The Oracle warned as they were forced to watch Brady pull Boomer to safety.

They were sighing in relief, "Boomer I'm sorry I don't know who's older if you want to be the older twin that's fine I just want to get off this bridge." Brady stated,

"Yeah- wait, what?" Boomer asked,

"I want to get off the Bridge?" Brady replied,

"No you said you don't know who's older." Boomer replied,

"Of course I don't I was a Fetus!" he stated in exasperation,

"Then why did you tell everyone you were older?" Brady asked,

"I didn't tell everyone." Brady defended,

"You wrote a book!" Boomer stated,

"Dude it's because….you were the awesome one! You made everyone laugh you were confident you do that trick with your thumb." Brady finally admitted,

"Oh you mean this?" Boomer asked making it look like his thumb was coming apart,

"Yeah that one, I needed an edge over you. I never meant for this to happen." He replied,

"Dangling, over a lake of Lava." Boomer replied as they looked down.

"That….and you getting so upset, I never meant for it to go so far." Brady replied apologetically,

Boomer smiled, "Thanks that's all I needed to hear." He replied as the two hugged,

"Awww they made up." Crystal cooed,

"NOOOOOO!" yelled the Oracle in a disgusted tone,

"What? Ya got something against huggin?" Brady asked,

"When the Oracle is summoned the answer will be heard read the scroll!" he commanded,

"Uh no I'm good you can go back to your creepy cave." Boomer replied,

"There are no Takesy backesys in my domain! Read the Scroll!" the Oracle yelled,

"Sorry! Not gonna happen!" Boomer stated,

"Then I will read it for you!" the Oracle stated teleporting to the scroll and pulling the rope off of it laughing.

"Everyone gets their answer!" he stated Boomer rushed up to fight him grabbing the scroll only for the Oracle to kick him off Brady rushed him and managed to grab the scroll but losing it when the Oracle roared in his face he then kicked Brady off him.

Baiting him the Scroll the Oracle tricked Boomer into falling on top of Brady.

"And now the answer we've all been waiting for….the Twin who was born first."

"Oh no!" Crystal shouted,

"Brady, here's a boost!" Boomer shouted as Brady rushed and used the spring board Boomer made with his hands to jump,

"At 7:02 am on-" Brady landed on him knocking the scroll out of his hands and into Molten Lava.

"Did one of the answers of the Universe just fall into Lava?" Crystal asked stunned as the group stared at the lake.

"RAHHHHHHH!" the Oracle yelled out as Brady's eyes got wide.

"Oh my, BOOMER RUN!" he yelled the two Kings took off at high speed as the Oracle screamed once more Riku, Terra and Mickey summoned their Keyblades.

"He seems mad!" Crystal stated,

The Oracle flew into the sky however he exploded in a bunch of lighting.

"What happened?" Boomer asked,

"It's midnight your birthday is over!" Mason stated,

"OH NO! I'll tell you when my birthday is over so Mikayla how'd I look up there?" he asked.

"Who cares you stink like garbage." She replied giving him a small shove.

"Yup my birthday is over." He deadpanned,

"And it feels good." She replied,

"So my Kings did you find out who's older?" Mason asked,

The two shook their heads, "Mason that's so not what this was about." Boomer stated,

"You people don't get us at all." Brady agreed,

"You both realize that an answer of the Universe has been dunked in lava right?" Crystal asked,

"Is…that bad?" Brady asked.

Suddenly the group heard crying up on the ledge was Lanny in tears crying over the ledge,

"Aww he was worried sick about us, hey it's okay little buddy we're okay!" Boomer called,

"Yeah, we're gonna be your Kings for a long, long time." Brady added, and that made Lanny cry even harder.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The book light up brightly waking Sora who was snoozing by it from the light appeared Riku's group appeared,

"Hey welcome back!" the Brunette greeted.

"Did you get the Gate Fragment?" Neku asked,

"Got it right here." Riku replied,

"You would not believe how easy it was." Crystal replied,

"Follow me." Neku replied to the three groups waiting for each other after sometime they found Ansem waiting for them,

"Neku everyone has returned I see."

Neku nodded,

"So Master Ansem, inquiring minds want to know what's behind the door?" Lea asked.

"It's a room to hold all the Gate Fragments you've acquired so far and keep them from Xehanort." Ansem replied,

"Do you know if he's alive?" Sora asked,

"No, but there are plenty of signs that say that he is." Ansem answered Sora hung his head, the room felt weird when they placed the stones down on a device with a glass doom over it.

"What's up with this room?" Donald asked,

"It has a seal to block magic and Keyblades that should give us an advantage over any break in." Ansem explained,

"What about if someone goes in there to catch the crooks?" Ven asked,

"Merlin has tailored the seal to only affect those with great use over Darkness." Ansem replied,

"So me and Riku won't be able to go in there." Terra replied,

"Unfortunately." Ansem answered.

"_Aww how sad I didn't know I wasn't welcome here_." Moaned a voice,

"Vanitas show yourself!" Sora spat as they all looked around,

A burst of Darkness appeared hands grabbed Kairi and blew Riku and Crystal back,

"Well you did say show yourself." Vanitas stated in reaction to the look of Horror on Sora's face,

"Let her go!" Ven snapped,

"Sorry can't do that, the Master needs her." Vanitas replied,

"No one cares what your Master wants and I want mine back!" Nova spat,

"WARP!" Kairi yelled burning Vanitas a little as she managed to teleport out of his grip and summoned Destiny's Embrace.

"Hmph I see you've been perfecting that spell." Vanitas blandly replied,

"Yeah to get away from freaks like you!" she snapped as the safe door was closed, with the Gate Fragments inside.

Vanitas went to fire a shot lock only to be struck back by Sora,

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he yelled,

"And who's gonna make me?" Vanitas asked,

"I am ULTIMA!"

"Sora no you haven't mastered it yet!" Aqua warned but it was too late though the blast hit Vanitas it also took out the area around where he was standing and Sora was already following the Replica to fight him heading outside on the postern.

The two clashed at each other for a bit before Vanitas landed a hit on Sora sending him flying but the Brunette righted himself landing on his feet,

"THUNDAGA!" Sora shouted Vanitas warped and dodged through the lighting like it was nothing forcing Sora to use quick run to dodge, though his old drives were gone he still had some of their abilities.

"BLITZ!" Sora yelled landing a hit on Vanitas and knocking the teen away "STRIKE RAID!" Sora yelled following it up he ran along the wall as Vanitas tried to hit him with his shot lock,

"QUAKE!" Sora yelled landing the tremor into the ground where it did damage then followed it up an Ars Arcanum.

However he gasped when he saw that Vanitas was covered in a dark light,

"Play time is over…..SHADOW VORTEX!" Vanitas yelled as Sora was trapped in a giant black tornado where a beam of Darkness struck him and sent him into the ground.

"Well that was easy once I'm through with you I'll just kill your little friends and deliver your little girlfriend to Master Xehanort." Vanitas mocked,

"No!" Sora stated weakly,

"DARK AURA!" yelled Riku's voice before Vanitas could react he was caught in the middle of it with a scream Vanitas hit the ground unconscious,

"Impossible." Stated a voice the silverette glanced over he suddenly had his senses drenched with the feeling of Darkness,

"Who are you?" Riku asked eyes narrowing up above him was a tall man with black wing jutting from his left shoulder with two more coming from under his coat around his legs he was dressed in black and had long silver hair.

"You use the Darkness without turning from the light." He told Riku,

"Yeah, I walk the Road to Dawn what's it to you?" Riku asked defiantly,

"You're an abomination." The man replied simply,

"Riku!" Sora yelled the silverette turned to see that Sora had managed to get on his feet he pulled and elixir and downed it as quickly as he could some missing his mouth and dripping down his face he quickly wiped when he was done and took a breath.

"That's Sephiroth! Don't take him lightly….in fact don't fight him at all the entire Organization were cupcakes compared to him!" Sora stated,

Riku nodded he had heard of Sephiroth several times through Sora and his friends though this was the first time the two ever met.

Riku just went back to glaring the man down as the others appeared Terra and Ven rushed over to grab Vanitas only for the teen to make a getaway,

The two growled but turned their attention to what was happening.

"We will meet again." Sephiroth warned as he disappeared,

"Something tells me he'll be coming after me." Riku replied,

"Why? It's not like you've done anything to him or helped Cloud." Crystal pointed out,

Riku shook his head unable to answer,

"WAAK!" Donald squaked the group turned to where he was pointing there watching them from above was an old man wearing a black jacket and pants with a white shirt his skin was tanned darkly and he was bald with a silver goatee his yellow eyes seemed to be staring into thier souls.

"Master Xehanort!" Sora cried out summoning Groovy Detective however the man disappeared.

"He is alive." Ven muttered,

"We need to get those Fragments." Terra agreed,

"Right." Sora nodded.

The group took their leave and headed back to where Cid and the others were waiting.

"So you all ready to go?" Joshua asked,

They nodded Cid typed in commands and three Gummi Ships appeared.

There was one Sora knew very well, Highwind the ship that had taken him to other worlds since he first got the Keyblade then came two more came up.

One was several shades of grey with light orbs in it's pointed wings the cockpit had some antennae on it and the nose which sloped down on an angle had a black propeller on it.

Then there was one that was black with a white nose that had a laser on the front it had four wings two of which were propped up like antennae or fins another was made up of Aero gummis while the other one which were used as wings where blue along with a couple of Power orbs at the back it had a couple of guns on it.

"So those are our ships right." Crystal asked,

"Yup." Cid replied,

"I call Highwind!" Sora yelled rushing out the door with Kairi, Ven, Namine, Donald and Goofy following.

"Hold on a second!" Neku called Sora turned and managed to catch an amulet that flew into his hands,

"If you need my help give me a call." Neku told him, Sora could see that it was a summon Amulet with a purple background and a black Skull like the one on his pins.

"Thanks Neku." Sora acknowledged as the group took their leave.

"I like the one with the Propeller I call that one Void Space." Lea stated,

"Void Space?" Roxas asked as he and Xion looked at it,

"Let me guess reminds you of Nobodies?" Xion asked,

"Doesn't it?" Lea asked, as they along with Aqua and Nova walked towards the grey scale ship.

"Then I guess we have that Black and white one." Riku asked slightly hoping he could leave Crystal behind but his dreams were crushed when he saw her go into the ship.

"We're stuck with her." He replied he had to give Crystal props she was a thinker and she was very determined and with that he Terra and Mickey headed towards the ship she had been standing by.

As the group got into their ships Cid readied the ships and they took off this time Cid didn't make them drop or anything.

Crystal sighed as she laid back on her bed,

"_It's so sad that friend of yours is quite a catch."_ Called a voice making Crystal shoot up,

"Who's there! I' m warning you this sword can call a giant fire breath Dragon!" she stated holding the Dragon King Blade out in front of her.

"_So you're Bahamut's Summoner, I never would have guessed it would choose a normal girl, then again you have your eyes on that cute Keyblade Master._" Said the voice as it's source finally took form.

It was a tall Pink haired girl with strange black wings coming out of her blue high collar shirt, she had a white Corset and black short, shorts her shirt had a bit of a skirt to it, she also wore a pair of tall white boots.

"My Name is Uzuki Yashiro." The girl replied

"Don't make me scream, or use this either way you'll be in for a world of hurt!" Crystal snapped,

"Oh relax I'm here to tell you that you should find another boyfriend." Uzuki replied,

"Riku can date whoever he wants and we're not together how'd you even get in here?" she snapped.

"I teleported in, and it's not that why you need to find someone else because Riku is due for a terrible fate when you and your little friends only have one Keystone left to find he'll either give into Darkness or die." Uzuki replied,

"NO! that's a lie you're lying!" Crystal snapped,

"Am I?" the Pinkette replied,

Crystal growled, "I'd just thought I help you out, but if you're gonna be like that then I don't see why I even bothered to come here? Oh well can't say I didn't warn you." Uzuki replied disappearing.

"She's lying she has to be!" Crystal stated sadly,

"_Riku…..what's gonna happen to you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 12-<br>-Another Book, Another Story-**

"Hello this is Good Morning Kincow and it would seem that the Monarchy has a string of best sellers first King Brady now King Boomer with his book, '_My Turn to Spew: A Fancy dude living in the shadow of his brother's lies_.'"

Boomer smiled taking the pose of two Boomers on his book, at this moment Riku and Crystal caught sight of the interview.

"Thank you Jane and now I'd like to read a passage from my Book chapter one: A Diaper full of lies!" he stated opening the book.

"I thought you two hugged this out." Crystal stated as Brady with the book in hand came up,

"Yeah me too!" he stated.

Boomer smiled nervously, "Jane we're gonna need a minute." He replied handing her the book as Brady jumped him,

"SWEET SASSAFRASSIS!" he cried as the two fought Riku had picked up Brady's copy of the book and red a couple of lines,

"He wrote me as being plucky, hey Boomer next time you put someone in a book write them right!" he shouted,

"Come I'm sure it's not….wow he turned you into Sora." Crystal replied as he had handed her the book to read in response.

Jane merely smiled to the camera, "We'll be right back."

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblades Obtained: <em><strong>Pair of Kings<strong>_

**Strength**: +4 **Magic** + 8

_**Ability**_: **MP Rage**: _when Riku is attacked, and out of Magic some of his magic gets replenished._

Appearance: _the Shaft is a blade with the symbol of Kincow for the teeth the handguard are statuettes of Brady and Boomer on thrones serving as the sides of the hand guard while various plants and bamboo make the top the token is another symbol_

* * *

><p>Items obtained: <strong>Skull Amulet<strong>- _Summons Neku to help in battle_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

_**Vanitas**_-**Shadow Vortex:** _traps the foe in a gale of Darkness and damages them then they are struck mercilessly by a beam of darkness_

* * *

><p><strong>King Brady: <strong>_One of the twin rulers of Kincow not to long before his birthday he went on a boasting spree telling everyone he was older (He even wrote a book) though he later admits he doesn't know he has a crush on Mikayla who knows but isn't interested _**(Pair of Kings 2011)**

**King Boomer: **_King Brady's brother and one of the twin Kings of Kincow, his enjoyment of his birthday suffered under the boasting spree that Brady went on so his Cake didn't get properly frosted, he wanting to know who was really older however maybe all he really wanted as an apology from his brother he considers himself a fancy dude _**(Pair of Kings 2011)**

**Mikayla: **_A Friend and helper to the Kings on the island of Kincow she is tough which helps when living on a magical island, she's well aware of Brady's crush on her though isn't interested _**(Pair of Kings 2011)**

**Mason: **_Mikayla's father as well as a Mentor to the kings and her as Captain of the guard he tries to Keep the kings out of trouble _**(Pair of Kings 2011)**

**Lanny: **_The Kings Cousin and wants the throne for himself so he tries to lure them into a trap thankfully so far nothings worked _**(Pair of Kings 2011)**

**Yamakoshi: **_Lanny's pet fish the two of them are always scheming however Lanny is the only one that understands him _**(Pair of Kings 2011)**

**The Oracle: **_And evil and mischievous spirit that gives people answers to their questions and he won't take never mind for an answer, on a scroll in his cave is the answer to every question in the universe _**(Pair of Kings 2011)**

**Sephiroth: **_A man once a hero now a villain he has taken a strong dislike to Riku for using the Darkness but not turning from the light I wonder if Cloud is searching for him _**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Uzuki Yashiro: **_A Mysterious girl that told Crystal that a terrible fate awaited Riku will he survive? _**(The World Ends with You 2007)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet! I got this done I don't really watch Pair of Kings but out of the episodes I have seen that one is my favorite, I couldn't think of anything else for the title however you can see it as a parody or a call back to a chapter name in Re:Legacy if you like the title of the Kingdom tale however is a parody of 'Another side, Another Story'<strong>_

_**Sora and Co. arrive in the Birdcage Kingdom where the evil king plans to seal his kingdom and they stop him?**_

_Next time: __**The Bird Cage Kingdom**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	14. The Bird Cage Kingdom

_**Okay a little warning for this chapter I'm doing something completely different with the title and for the tiny little chapter prologue Sora is italic while the other character is bold you may know who it is by Dialogue.**_

_**One final thing for a while chapters will go in this pattern Sora, Roxas, Riku okay!**_

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing except the stuff I made up<em>

"**Are you the Dimensional Witch? Will you please help me?" asked a boy cradling a girl in his arms Yuko walked up to him,**

"**Without help your Princess will die." Yuko replied shocking the boy.**

"**Her Memory has been fragmented and the shards are now scattered throughout space and time so do you want to save your Princess's life?" **

"**Yes!" the Boy replied.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kairi, Kairi open your eyes!" Sora begged,<em>

"_It's no use that girl has lost her heart she cannot wake up." Sora turned to see a certain Silverette standing high above them._

"_You you're not Riku!" _

"_The Keyhole cannot be complete so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps." 'Riku' replied floating down._

"_The Princess? Kairi's a Princess?" Sora asked in shock._

"_Yes and now it is time to give her back her Heart." Riku replied lifting the Dark Keyblade and pointing it at Sora who yelped in pain and fell to his knees._

"_Sora!" Donald cried,_

"_What's?" _

"_Don't you see yet the Princess's Heart is responding. Kairi rests within you!" 'Riku' replied._

"_Kairi's…..inside me?" Sora asked in disbelief._

* * *

><p>"<strong>I require payment." Yuko told him.<strong>

"**I'm Sorry I have nothing to offer." The boy replied as two more figures appeared a sword and a tattoo soon floated beside her.**

"**I will take her relationship with you as compensation. Even if you manage to regain all her memory she'll never remember anything concerning you….**_**never**_**." **

**Syaoran looked at Sakura and hugged her tight.**

* * *

><p>"<em>A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder." Sora asked himself as he picked it up.<em>

"_Sora!" Donald cried,_

"_Sora hold on!" Goofy pleaded Sora just gave them his trade mark grin and stabbed himself with the Keyblade releasing his Heart. _

_As Sora began to fade away Kairi woke up to see him falling,_

"_SORA, SORA!" Donald called rushing out,_

"_Sora!" Kairi cried going to catch him only for him to fade away,_

"_SORA! COME BACK SORA!" Donald begged at the verge of tears._

"_No…Sora are you really….NO I WON'T LET HIM GO!" Kairi cried._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright I accept your terms, Princess Sakura can't die I won't let her!" Syaoran stated,<strong>

**And with that a white rabbit like Creature appeared and jumped high into the air sprouting wings then swallowing them all up as they traveled to a new dimension for the first time.**

* * *

><p>"<em>This time I'll protect you." Kairi told Sora's Heartless as the others crept closer,<em>

"_SORA!" she cried hugging him Donald and Goofy turned in horror to see Heartless covering the Crimsion._

"_KAIRI!" Goofy shouted, just then a beam of light shone brightly as Kairi found himself hugging none other than Sora._

"_Kairi….thank you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Bird Cage Kingdom<strong>_

A burst of light shone through the sky shooting through a large cage that surrounded part of the area, when it cleared Sora and Kairi holding on to each other for dear life screaming as they fell.

"WAAAAKK!" with Donald flailing behind them in the air another beam of light landed a few miles from them most likely containing Ven, Namine and Goofy.

_A large cage appears with a castle and large tree within birds fly by quickly leaving a single feather that falls as words spell out  
><em>**[Bird Cage Kingdom]**

Sora and Kairi moaned as they recovered rubbing their heads.

"Everyone alright?" Sora asked,

"No…." Donald replied.

"GET OFF OF ME!" the Duck shouted both Kairi and Sora looked down to see that Donald was under them.

"Donald? How'd you get below us?" Kairi asked the Duck huffed and placed his face in his wing, eventually getting up the trio headed out,

"So where do you think-"

"WAAAHH!" they yelled as something falling from the sky made them fall once more.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Your highness the water purification process is nearly complete we will process the last three containers like you asked and we should be done by Day break tomorrow."

"Excellent" the King replied,

Suddenly the man addressing the King was whispered something in his ear,

"What are you sure?" he asked.

"What is it?" the King asked.

"Nothing for his Majesty to concern himself with. Excuse us." They replied leaving, the King stood up and went to the window he glanced out of the corner of his eye,

"You're right on time." He replied,

"Do you have the power from the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

The King merely smiled and showed her the orb Diablo swiped it in his talons and placed it in her hands landing on her staff to be stroked.

"Then I assume everything is under control?" Maleficent asked,

"Soon the only thing I'll need is my niece, but since I cannot trust those fools with such an important task." The King of the Birds replied,

"Find her." He replied to his bird a blue and purple bird took off into the sky and soon disappeared from sight.

"The Heartless will assist you as well but keep in mind relying too much on them could cost you your heart."

"You're concern is touching Maleficent but Hardly necessary, as for the Heartless they too are searching the entire Kingdom for the girl." He replied,

Maleficent said nothing more and disappeared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora groaned and rubbed his head once more he looked up to see that Kairi and Donald weren't too far from him. Across from the trio were a couple more teens one was dress in a blue checkered shirt with brown hair and brown eyes just waking up, coconscious on his lap was a girl with cinnamon colored hair and a pink kimono.

"Syaoran!" yelled a tiny voice Sora looked up to see a flash of white bounce down and land on the boy in front of Sora.

"Huh? Mokona, what are you doing here?" Sora asked,

"Huh?"

"Hold on Sora the Mokona who gave you you're new Drive Clothes was black this one's white." Kairi pointed out,

"Oh yeah!" Sora stated unlike the Mokona that Sora met back in Radiant Garden a few weeks ago, this Mokona was white with a red gem and earring.

"You must be talking about the other Mokona, Black Mokona!" she replied,

"Hey Mokona is something wrong with Sakura?" Syaoran asked,

Mokona jumped onto the girl who Sora guessed was Sakura.

"Can you sense a feather?" Saoyran asked.

"Yeah but it's not strong." Mokona admitted.

"Where are Fai and Kurogane?" Syaoran added

"I don't know where they are. But don't worry Sakura's just sleeping." Mokona stated,

"That's good to hear by the way what, are your names."

"I'm Sora this is Kairi and Donald."

"We got separated from some friends of ours too have you seen a couple of kids with blond hair?" Kairi asked,

Syaoran shook his head "we just landed here," He replied,

"Then that makes all of us." Donald huffed however Syaoran noticed something up above,

"What is it?" Mokona asked,

"Wait here." He replied, climbing up.

"I'll go with you!" Sora stated as he too started to climb, the two eventually got to the top where they blocked an incoming stick Syaoran had the tip in both hands while Sora trying to balance blocked with his Keyblade.

"Stop right there! You can forget about finding the Princess she's not here Royal Guards!" stated a young boy with black hair,

"Princess? Not Sakura!" Syaoran stated,

"Or Kairi!" Sora added.

"Who are they?" the boy asked, suddenly the branches broke underneath them all three fell screaming something that alerted Kairi, Donald and Mokona as they were trying to move Sakura with a yelp they sped up just in time for the boys to come crashing down.

This woke Sakura up because instantly she sat up and looked over,

"Hello, Princess Sakura." Syaoran acknowledged.

"That was quite an entrance."

"I'll say." Kairi mumbled, Sora laid there in a daze while Syaoran sat up rubbing his head a little, the kid that had fallen with them had his head stuck but managed to get it out,

"Where are we?" Sakura asked,

"Ow." Sora spoke at last. The group heard tweeting down came a cream colored bird with red and yellow stripes.

"Kokorori." He stated the bird landed on Sakura's shoulder and began to nuzzle up to her making her laugh.

"You're not with the Royal Guard?" he asked,

"Royal Guard?" Sora asked.

That made the boy, think could they help them?

**E-H E-H E-H**

Water poured down Kurogane's head Fai couldn't help but laugh.

"So where the heck are we now?" Kurogane asked,

"I can't say but I kind of like it." Fai replied he wearing a white and blue shirt with a star like hole in the one shoulder with a blue shash with one sleeve a navy blue.

Kurogane was wearing armor down his left arm making it look like a metal arm it had a green shield with a V on it, he was wearing a headband that was red with a purple tint he wore a metal gold collar that attached to a black cape with a red inside he wore a green shirt with his sword at his side.

"Where did the Kids run off too?" Kurogane asked,

"You mean, Syaoran and Sakura?" Fai asked,

"Yeah."

"Well we can still understand each other (as much as we ever do anyway) so at least Mokona can't be too far off." Fai replied playing with the water a little bit,

"Now if you're done with your shower Kuropuu we need to go find them."

"KUROGANE, YOU IDIOT, KUROGANE!"

"Excuse me?" they turned to see a girl in a white dress with blonde hair standing nearby.

"Have you seen-" CRAAACK SNAP

"AHHH!" Ven and Goofy screamed as they landed on top of Kurogane.

"Uhh never mind." Namine replied,

Ven and Goofy groaned but they yelped when Kurogane stood up throwing them off.

"Oh hello, seems you've all had a bit of a spill." Fai replied, as they stood up.

"Yeah we fell from that cage up there." Goofy stated,

"Something must have happened when we disembarked." Ven mused.

"Well that makes all of us are you looking for friends of yours too?" Fai asked,

"Yeah have you seen a duck, or maybe a girl with red hair or maybe a guy with spiky brown hair who looks kind of like me?" Ven asked,

"Sorry." Fai replied,

"Oh well they must be around here somewhere anyway by the way what are your names?" Ven asked,

"Fai D. Flowright and this is Kuropuu." He replied pointing to the warrior now standing up, Kurogane instantly shot him a murderous look,

"Kuropuu?" Ven asked he and Goofy looked at each other before bursting into laughter,

"IT'S NOT KUROPUU ITS KUROGANE NOW STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FACES!" Kurogane hollered.

"Maybe we should let the water cool off your hot head a little longer." Fai joked,

"Sorry, sorry we're done no more, I'm Ventus call me Ven this is Namine and Goofy."

"Just Ven? Then what about the last part of your, name….I know." Fai stated thoughtfully,

"Oh no don't you dare-" Kurogane warned,

"Kurotus!" Fai declared,

Kurogane growled he was about to say something when they heard voices headed for them soon they saw a bunch of men handling spears at them.

"Halt identify yourselves!" said the main guard with silver hair,

"We're just passing through." Fai explained,

"Could you tell us where we are?" Ven asked,

"Just passing through huh, tell me where, did you come from?" the Guard snapped ignoring Ven's question,

"Oh…well we came from…" Fai replied trailing off pointing above them,

"Huh? The Sky tell me how is that you managed to get through the bird cage?" the Guard asked,

"Oh you mean that cage up there it's not that I don't want to tell you it's that we can't." Fai replied,

"LIARS! Only the King can fly guards seize them!"

"SIR!" at this Kurogane readied his sword.

"Hold it." the silver haired guard warned.

"Well I hope that water didn't cool you off too much." Fai told him,

"Oh no I'm ready to take these guys whenever you are." Kurogane replied,

All the guards charged however as Fai dodged them Kurogane in a moment of sheer power cut many of the spears in half, it looked as though Fai was toying with them jumping around when it looked like they would get him when he landed he grabbed a rope and swung back.

Kurogane unleashed another powerful slash breaking more weapons the captain was about to strike him from behind but Fai from seemingly out of nowhere struck a foot right between his eyes knocking him out! All the others seeing they were out matched ran off.

"Well that was fun." Kurogane, stated.

"Wow you guys are really good are you both some kind of heroes?" Ven asked,

"Well I wouldn't say that." Fai replied,

"So who do you think those guys were?" Kurogane asked,

"I don't know they didn't like the idea of visitors though." Fai replied.

"Huh; a feather?" Namine asked picking it up and studying it

Fai then noticed something moving around above them it soared down like a bird Ven could see that it looked like an Indian of sorts but had large wings and reptilian feet then on the feather hat covering their heads was an all too familiar insignia.

"What are they?" Fai asked.

"Heartless!" Ven stated as he and Goofy summoned their weapons,

"Monsters huh now we're more my speed." Kurogane stated with a slight laugh.

"STRIKE RAID!" Ven called sending a blade into one it knocked it back he was about to go in for the kill when Kurogane beat him too it killing many of them off.

"GOOFY SPIN!" Goofy yelled knocking some and a couple of Shadows back.

"FAI!" Goofy yelled,

"Do you need a hand?" he asked as they rushed at a couple of Sky Mages knocking them back they spun around Fai hit the Heartless with powerful kicks while Goofy got them with his shield they jump back and dodged then struck.

"I guess this is it." Fai replied,

"COME ON!" Goofy yelled as they jumped up and landed on several foes killing several,

"THUNDER BOLT!" Ven yelled as he struck the Aerial Pirates with several electrified combos he then unleashed the command style's final move which was a powerful blast of electricity.

Kurogane slashed and hacked several of the Sky mages that tried to come down,

"AHH!" Namine screamed as one of them tried to grab her.

"NAMINE!" Ven yelled using Fever pitch he rushed up to her side and took out the Heartless,

"Stay back!" the blonde yelled,

"KUROGANE!" Ven yelled,

"It's about time!" Kurogane yelled as they unleashed a powerful slash they then by speedily gathering foes hacking them while they were in midair then they struck down from above on the foes.

"THIS IS IT!" Ven yelled

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Kurogane yelled as a powerful cutting wind from their blades cut through the rest of the Heartless,

Fai landed a couple of well-aimed kicks while Goofy used Goofy Rocket to kill off the rest.

"That was unexpected." Fai noted,

"By the way how did you know what those things were kid?" Kurogane asked.

"It's not what you think!" Ven stated nervously, after which he went on to explain everything in return Fai explained their situation something that happened between Syaoran and Sora.

"So, Sakura's memories are scattered across many dimensions?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah and they've taken the form of feathers." Syaoran replied,

"Mokona is the one to takes us across from Dimension to Dimension." Sakura added.

"One of, Mokona's 108 secret techniques. Traveling Dimensions!" She replied proudly.

Sora sighed, "First there was, other worlds now there's other Dimensions my brain hurts!"

"It's kind of hard to wrap your mind around but what do you mean other worlds?" Syaoran asked,

"Well in this dimension there are other worlds kind of like other dimensions but there all in one dimension….okay now my brain hurts. "Kairi admitted.

"Come on it's this way!" the boy Koruri called to them, in the distance Sora noticed a strange castle with what looked like metal legs on an angle in the ground.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura looked a little tired,

"Do you need a rest?" he asked,

"No I'm fine." She replied,

"Hey don't stop now we're almost there!" Koruri called,

"We're coming!" Sora called back,

"it's just a little further are you sure you're alright?" Syaoran asked,

"Yes." She replied as the group headed forward unaware they were being watched, the Kings bird taking to the sky.

They eventually made it to a village where they found lots of people with birds like Kokorori, as they entered the village….

"We've been walking for hours." Kurogane mumbled,

"We'll I know something that will cheer you up." Ven replied pointing as Sora's group rushed up to them.

"Fai, Kuropuu!" Mokona stated jumping into Fai's hands,

"Talking, cream puffs back." Kurogane muttered,

"Take that back Mokona's not a pastry!"

"Hey Mokona I have a new nick name for Kurgy." Fai stated,

"Oh what is it Fai?" Mokona asked,

"Kurotus what do you think?" he asked, Sora and the others instantly notice Kurogane growl and turn a deep red out of anger.

"Mokona like that name _Kurotus, Kurotus, Kurotus_." Mokona sang,

"THAT'S IT YOU DIE FOR THIS WIZARD!" Kurogane screeched as he lunged at Fai, sword blazing,

"RUN AWAY AHAAAAA HA HA!" Fai screamed as Kurogane began to chase him around the village.

"GET BACK HERE!" The warrior yelled.

"Does that happen often?" Sora asked,

"Occasionally are these the friends you were talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, this is Goofy, Namine and Ventus." Kairi replied,

"Call me Ven."

"I'm Syaoran this is Princess Sakura."

"Pleased, to meet you." Sakura replied,

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet!" Koruri called as he and the heroes followed him into a hidden room.

"Princess Tomoyo! Hello I brought you some visitors, they say they come from outside the cage it's really weird Kokorori was able to make friends with them right away I figured that they might be able to help us rescue Lei-fan." He told her.

The Princess held out her hand and he took it,

"What? But Princess….I understand." He sadly replied,

"Wowie what just happened how'd you know what she said?" Mokona asked,

The two smirked at each other Tomoyo stood up and held out her hands Saoyran and Sakura took them,

"You guys all have to hold hands so you can all hear." Koruri told them Goofy, Ven and Sora took Saoyran's hand while Donald, Namine and Kairi took Sakura's hand with Kairi and Sora joining hands in the middle.

"_Pleased to meet you all my name is Tomoyo please; Make yourselves at home." _

**E-H E-H E-H**

**With Fai and Kurogane….**

"AHHHH!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kurogane stated he managed to grab Fai and was about to slug him when they both noticed something,

"Hmm how odd I thought everyone in this village had a bird." Fai mused.

"They do but many birds have been imprisoned and held captive by the King as a way of oppressing his people." Said a man, he had long white beard and yellow robe; with a large bird on his shoulder.

"That would explain those monsters we saw in the forest." Kurogane pointed out.

The man nodded, "That monster is no King originally this land was ruled by the fair hand of Princess Tomoyo's parents the true King and Queen but with the help of some powerful dark creatures he stole the throne." The man explained.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"The water purification process of complete, your highness the store house has been filled without incident." The advisor replied,

"Excellent now all we need is the key have you found the girl?" the King asked.

"Unfortunately in spite of our best efforts Princess Tomoyo is still missing we will double our search immediately." The advisor replied,

"Hmm, I didn't think on little girl would be so hard for you to find, we are quickly running out of time gentlemen fortunately I took this matter into my own hands." He replied surprising the men,

The blue and purple bird that he had sent out earlier had return,

"Princess Tomoyo is hidden away in the eastern village, this proves you should never send a man to do a bird's job." The King replied stroking it,

"Allow me to redeem myself I can capture the princess!" stated the captain though no longer a foot shaped mark he had a red spot and a bent nose guard from where Fai hit him.

"Captain you and your men couldn't even capture a bunch of fools in the forest and this is obviously too important a task to leave to you besides I have other servants in mind for this." He replied,

The Captain growled there was only one thing to do.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So does everyone in your Kingdom have a bird like Kokorori?" Kairi asked,

"_Yes everyone here is paired with a bird at birth_; _they are together throughout their entire lives." _

"I don't see your bird here." Sakura pointed out,

"_She's not with me Sakura, she's been imprisoned by my Uncle." _Tomoyo replied,

"Is your bird the Lei-fan, Koruri talked about?" Sora asked.

"_Yes." _Tomoyo replied pulling out a small bell it was pretty white and purple with a blue flower pattern and some accents hanging from it.

"_This was our bell, no matter where I went or how far she would always come to me and perch on my shoulder when I rang it." _Tomoyo replied sadly.

"I'm sorry princess may I ask why you're in hiding?" Sakura inquired.

"_My uncle it the King he plans to use my power to close up our world forever." _Tomoyo explained,

"Close up?" Saoyran asked,

"What will happen if he succeeds?" Namine asked.

"_No one will be able to come in or out his rule will be absolute he was not always this strong his power became great just a short while ago that's when he stole my voice." _Tomoyo replied sadly.

"I know what it's like to have a part of you stolen away." Ven muttered,

Goofy glanced over to Donald, "Do ya think he had help from Maleficent or Xehanort?" he whispered,

The Duck nodded vigorously,

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo." Sakura sadly replied, she smiled,

"_It's alright I can still communicate with you this way so it isn't all that bad_." Tomoyo replied, she then took Sakura's hand and placed the ring that was on her finger onto Sakura's it was a simple ring with a purple gem inside with a design on it.

"_This ring is all I really need." _She told Sakura, who then got images of a bird flying away then two people a man and a women struck down followed by someone running away.

She gasped, "_Is something wrong?" _Tomoyo asked,

"Oh no I'm fine Sakura replied." Everyone heard the door open to reveal the Captain of the Guard appear coming through the board that was the door,

"YOU!" Ven shouted,

"GET OUT!" Koruri yelled charging,

"Princess run!" he yelled only to get knocked aside,

"Koruri!" Syaoran yelled as he and Sora tried to hit him only to trip over each other when he dodged them he did the same thing to Ven, Donald and Goofy.

He then went to grab the princess but to the surprise of Kairi, Namine and Sakura he took her hand gently.

"Princess please you've got to get out of here!" he stated,

"_Very well Captain." _She replied.

"Huh? Aren't you with the King?" Ven asked,

"What's going on?" Sora asked,

"Why are you telling her to go?" Syaoran asked,

"I don't have time to explain it right now!" the Captain replied as he did the windows were blackened making it dark.

"What? Who's there?" a guard called he was suddenly pulled down from below by a large pair of wings Kurogane and Fai rushed to where they last saw Syaoran and Sakura only to be grabbed as well.

"This way Princess!" Syaoran stated,

"Right!" Sakura stated as she went to follow.

"Princess here!" the Captain stated he began to lead Tomoyo out.

"Namine come on!" Ven stated taking her hand following,

"Koruri hurry!" Ven stated he then though barely could see that Sora and Koruri were trying to get the door open,

"The door it won't budge!" Koruri cried suddenly from up above them through the roof came a Sky Mage Heartless grabbing Koruri,

"Princess stay back!"

"KORURI!" Syaoran yelled,

"HELP!" Sora managed to free the boy with one swipe from his Keyblade however as the Heartless gathered around them they found themselves surrounded,

"What are these things?" Syoaran yelled,

"The Kings Personal servants they've been raiding the people's villages and capturing the people's birds." The Captain explained.

"They're the same kind of Heartless that attacked us when we got here." Ven stated,

"Stay back!" Syaoran yelled as he tried to land a kick on them only for them to escape, the Captain tried to land a punch on one Ven and Goofy tried to strike only to hit air,

"PEARL!" Kairi yelled blasting a spell forward she got one then swiped at it when it retaliated only to hit air,

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora tried getting nothing, he Ven and Kairi continued to hack and slash at them getting nothing.

"Why can't we hit em?" Goofy called, everyone looked up to see several standing there like ghosts,

"Their Decoys!" the Captain stated,

"SYAORAN!" Mokona yelled the group turned to see that three of them had captured Mokona, Donald and Tomoyo,

"No, No No!" Mokona cried,

"Hang on!" Syaoran yelled only to get punched on the right side of his face.

"_My eye!" _

"Syaoran!" Sora yelled he rushed towards Tomoyo and the others only for a Sky mage to appear in front of him and start pummeling him.

"GAHH!"

"SORA!" Kairi cried, the Captain tried to rush to Tomoyo's aid while Kairi and Ven tried to get to Sora only to be struck as well,

"SORA! Help us SORA!" Donald yelled as the blows on Sora finally stopped,

"Stop it! Mokona's not a bird!" she cried as they took Tomoyo her and Donald away,

"_No! Tomoyo, Donald, Mokona….." _Sora's head was spinning he saw them begin to leave the room then he saw Syaoran hit the floor.

"_Have to go after them….I can't….mo…ve…." _**THUD!**

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_HEY! Riku wait up!" Four year old Sora called as he rushed after his silver haired friend,_

"_Come on Sora giving up already?" Riku taunted as Sora once again took second place they walked down the cove a little,_

"_We need to do something else, I know a sword fight!" Sora stated,_

"_You lose to me in those too," Riku replied making the Brunette stick out his tongue however he saw something he rushed over with Riku following in curiosity there on the beach was a small girl with red hair and pale skin in a white dress lying face down on the sand._

"_I'm going to find my mom!" Riku stated rushing away Sora however rushed up and got to her side, pushing her onto her back_

"_Hey can you hear me? Are you alright?" Sora cried,_

_No answer, _

"_Please don't have drownded!" Sora begged however the girl began to slowly open her eyes she looked up at Sora and sat up,_

"_Hey you're okay!" Sora declared happily however the girl began to cry loudly wailing as tears poured down her face shocking Sora,_

"_What I say?" he asked as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug at this point Riku and his mother returned to see this Sora just glanced them a confused look it wasn't long before the girl passed out once more._

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora's eyes blinked open Kairi sighed in relief,

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she stated, Sora groaned a little then shot up,

"DONALD!"

"They're gone Sora." Ven replied sadly,

"Fai and Kurogane are gone aswell." Namine added,

"Those Heartless must have got them too." Goofy sadly replied,

"I'm sorry Captian we failed you and the Princess." A guard told the captain who sat in despair.

"The Royal guard has been pretending loyalty to the King all this time, they stayed in the Castle waiting for their chance to do something." They heard a villager explain to the elder,

"It's too late with the Princess in his hands we may very well be lost."

Sakura was tending to Syaoran "Better?"

"Yeah thank you Princess." Syaoran replied.

The Captain wiped away tears in regret, "I was right there with her I still couldn't protect her well enough."

"I should've noticed the King's bird following us." Kurori stated in regret,

"No it was probably us who were followed we just wanted to get here quickly!" the Captain replied,

"You were right to come." Kurori replied,

"Sorry I wasn't much help." Syaoran replied,

"Us too." Ven added as he, Goofy, Kairi and Sora hung their heads,

"It's not your fault!" Kurori and the Captain stated together much to their surprise

"Well standing here and feeling Sorry about it won't do any good let's go save the Princess!" Sora stated,

"It's too late boy with the Princess in his hands the King will seal the cage of light and open the cage of Darkness." The Elder replied,

"When does it begin?" Sakura asked,

"When the water is purified, the King will begin his plan and we will be lost in the Darkness." The Captain answered,

"He will open the cage of darkness and close the cage of light and we will be lost." The Elder added.

"Elder, this ring Tomoyo gave it to me." Sakura piped up making everyone gasp,

"The Ring!"

"Princess Tomoyo's ring!" the Captain stated,

"With her ring we might have a chance!" the elder stated,

"Alright let's get that Ring to the Princess!" the Captain stated,

"I'm coming too!" Koruri stated,

"No way it's too dangerous!" the Captain stated as they began to argue,

"I'm coming too. Princess Tomoyo gave me her ring I want to get it back to her is that alright…Syaoran?"

"Yes of course it is Princess we'll go together." Syaoran replied

"Hey I just thought of something if all he's doing is locking the Kingdom up all me, Sora or Kairi have to do is use our Keyblades to undo the lock we can't lose!" Ven declared,

"That won't work if the King succeeds even the Keybalde will not be able to re-open the cage of light." The Elder replied making Ven frown,

"Then we'll just have to stop his plan!" Syaoran stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Fai laid back amazingly he made being trapped in a bird cage seem comfortable,

"Captured by birds that's certainly a new one." He muttered to himself impressed he was alerted to the sound of banging Kurogane was trying to break the cage he was in.

"These stupid bars won't budge an inch!" he grunted as he banged,

"I'm going to assume that these cages are similar to the one that surrounds this Kingdom their probably enhanced by magic." Fai pointed out,

"So what are you saying?" Kurogane asked,

"That you shouldn't waste your time trying to break those bars your strong Kurotus but even you're not going to be able to break them we'll just have to be birds in a cage for a while."

He then peered down to see a large cage underneath he could hear growling and breathing among Kurogane's failed attempts however he then heard more cages lowering down,

"Kurogane and Fai!" Donald called,

"Hello, hello!" Mokona called,

"Great I'm not only stuck here with you but cream puff as well!" Kurogane spat angry that he was trapped in a cage.

"Mokona, Donald are you two alone?" Fai asked,

"No sir, nope, nope." Mokona replied as Princess Tomoyo's cage was lowered down, shocking Kurogane,

"Princess Tomoyo what's she doing here?"

"So it appears you liars are Tomoyo's men after all. And it would seem that the Keyblader is in my land as well, don't get too comfortable Tomoyo I'll be back for you soon." The King replied,

"Hmph it's not really her it's one of those parallel worlds the Witch said we'd see." Kurogane mumbled,

"Witch you mean Yuko?" Donald asked,

"You know her too?" Kurogone stated,

"Yeah she helped us too!" Donald replied,

"When the King was here I sensed one of Sakura's feathers it was really strong!" Mokona stated,

"And he's been working with a witch named Maleficent!" Donald added,

"I knew there was something shady about that man, Princess Tomoyo this may sound strange but have you seen a magic feather around here?" Fai asked,

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Sorry Fai Mokona forgot to tell you she can't talk unless she's holding your hand." Mokona explained surprising him and Kurogane.

"Really that's interesting." Fai mused,

"She hasn't been able to talk since the King kidnapped her bird Lei-fan!" Donald explained,

"She says he took her voice too!" Mokona added.

**E-H E-H E-H**

It was a simple plan they would hide in barrels and use the water way to get the castle then it was a matter of luck.

"Okay go ahead." Syaoran stated as the lid was placed on their and shut tightly,

"We'll be back soon!" the Captain stated as the barrels began to go down river.

Kairi and Sora shared a barrel as did Namine with Ven, Syaoran with Sakura and Koruri, Kokorori with the Captain Goofy however had a barrel of his own.

"So how will we know when we get to the Castle?" Sora asked,

"Don't worry I know where to get out you'll know kid." The Captain assured.

"We're coming to a waterfall, you might want to hold on to me." Syaoran told Sakura who hugged him from behind,

"Is this what you mean?" she asked Syaoran was blushing then smiled back at her,

In Sora and Kairi's barrel they not only heard Syaoran, but running water as well.

"Hey did Syaoran mention a waterfall?" Sora asked,

"Yeah he did." Kairi replied there was a delayed reaction to what was said,

"WATERFALL?" they yelped hugging each other out of fear as the six barrels were thrown into the air gravity forcing them into the water quickly as a result the group were tossed around in their barrels all screaming as they finally slowed down.

"HA! At this rate we'll be at the palace in no time!" the Captain shouted in joy,

"Ye- Yeah!" Syaoran replied he was above Sakura and the two were close enough to kiss, Kairi and Sora laid in their barrel in a daze, but quickly shook it off.

"Well that sure beat the water ride at the Amusement park back home huh?" Sora asked,

"I think I'll take a smaller thrill in exchange for seat belts." Kairi replied,

"That wasn't fun!" Namine and Ven groaned together from there barrel however as they continued towards the castle the water began to drain out of the canal Syaoran and Sora popped out as did everyone else.

"What happened?" Kairi asked,

"Look there!" the Captain stated Sora could see that a large tank was being moved over something,

"It's starting!" the Captain declared as they all rushed towards the castle.

The King headed back towards the dungeon where the Princess was the men deciding now was the time to act, with a yell they rushed forward but the King was faster and blasted them back with a Dark Thundaga he then sent Heartless to devour their Hearts.

"Prepare yourself Tomoyo you're King has a job for you." He replied as the prisoners glared, Tomoyo however felt a pain in her head as she fell asleep.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Water was dumped into a large tank the group rushed away from the water as it roared towards them.

"Hurry!" the Captain yelled,

"This way Princess!" Syaoran yelled,

"Right!" she replied. When they got to the ladder Kairi cast Warp to get everyone to the safety of the top.

A giant cage was pulled from the ground it appeared that the birds that had been stolen had all been crammed together in it.

"Your power is growing Princess." Said a feminine voice

"You!" Ven shouted "Terra and Aqua told us about you!"

As Terra had described she had a resemblance to Marluxia she wore an Australian like hat with a short vest like jacket with a deep red shirt she wore a skirt with a vine like pattern and a pair of black boots.

"Good so I can just tell you my name Adrian." She replied summoning her Kamas

Sora and Co summoned their weapons.

"Syaoran you guys go on ahead we'll take care of her!" Sora stated.

"You're sure?" Syaoran asked.

"Leave her to us." Ven stated.

Syaoran and the others rushed off for Tomoyo, as Sora and the others got ready to fight,

Adrian rushed forward at Kairi and took a swipe at her Kairi managed to block with her Keyblade and try to swipe at her,

"POISON EDGE!" Adrian yelled hitting Kairi in the arm and cutting it she immediately began to feel weaker,

"Kairi! ESUNA!" Ven yelled healing her then glaring as he went in for an attack,

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled managing to match her blow to blow.

"THUNDER RAID!" Sora yelled throwing an electrically charged Groovy Detective at her striking from behind.

Adrian growled and pushed VEn away while turning on Kairi and Goofy who had tried to attack at the same time only to kick them away,

"GOOFY TORNADO!" Goofy yelled as he spun around knocking Adrian back she skidded to a halt sending a bunch of energy charged blows with her Kamas Sora was hit as was Ven and Goofy they were sent into the wall.

"CURAGA!" Ven yelled as he jumped up and was now covered in fire.

"FLAME SALVO!" he yelled sending a barrage of fire at Adrian knocking her around the plant user managed to roll away from the attack's second blow and rush up to Sora and attempted to attack his throat, however he blocked with his Keyblade,

"You really think you can gather all the Gate Fragments? Eventually you or one of your little friends will slip up and we'll have all of them!" Adrian boasted,

"No…WAY!" Sora growled pushing her off,

"PADALIN FORM!" Sora yelled changing into his gold colored form and while using his shield to block spells like Leafaga and Vinega but using his Keyblade to hit her with some hard combos she wiped her mouth as she growled.

"How'd you like that?" Sora snapped,

"FIRAGA!" Kairi yelled letting a large fire ball loose on her she yelped when it hit her spinning the flames off Adrian rushed forward and hit Sora hard with a blow cutting his cheek.

He blocked another barrage of hits but he could tell that his drive form was beginning to wear off.

"EXO SPARK!" Ven yelled striking her she was sent flying as Kairi came in for a blow Adrian hit the ground hard she pushed herself up however a large tremor shook the battle field.

"Hmph I'll deal with you later assuming you'll be able to leave." She replied teleporting away.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Ven asked,

"The Cage of Darkness might trap us in here forever." Namine replied,

"We can't worry about that right now,come on let's go!" Sora stated as they raced to catch up with Syaoran's group.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The King with Tomoyo in his hands went out to where the bird was before it took off from below underground Fai, Kurogane, Donald and Mokona could see it go.

"What is that thing?" Kurogane asked,

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Fai stated,

"It's huge!" Donald added.

"I feel the feather moving away so if its power's gone the bars might be weaker!" Mokona stated,

"That's a good point, Kuropuu." Fai stated,

"Right, let's get out of here!" he stated pulling out his Katana soon Donald and them were navigating the halls.

"Donald!" Goofy stated,

"Well looks like some of the Kids finally decided to join us." Kurogane pointed out,

"Sora, Kairi!" Mokona called happily,

"What took you guys so long?" Donald asked,

"We got held up." Sora replied. The group then heard the bird rushing out they soon saw Syaoran's group coming out to where they were.

"PRINCESS TOMOYO!" Syaoran yelled as the bird flew off,

"What is that?" Ven asked,

"It was kept underground. It must be what he needs to open The Cage of Darkness." Fai deduced,

"Is there a way to get up there?" Syaoran asked,

"Not unless you know how to fly kid." The Captain replied then saw some steam burst out from where the bird was flying,

"That's it!" he stated as they rushed up however a several Heartless appeared Sora and Co. slashed their way through with help from Kurogane and Fai,

"We'll take care of whatever's gets in the way, you guys go on ahead!" Fai instructed,

"Right!" Syaoran stated as they rushed up the stairs Sora hacked through some Heartless as Donald cast thunder,

"THUNDER RAID!" Ven yelled as he sent and electrically charged Wayward wind to kill an Aerial Pirate,

They were a little turned around with the Sky Mage's illusions when a new Heartless that had the appearance of a lantern with a black flame it let all of it loose and Sora found himself in a similar situation like back at the village.

"We have to get through!" Sora stated,

"We need Light!" Ven shouted, he then got an idea,

"SALVATION!" he shouted light appeared from the blonde as it struck down both the Sky Mages and the Dark Lamps.

"Well that spell is appropriately named." Fai mused as they were allowed to move on a head,

"GOOFY RAM!" Donald, Sora and Ven shouted rushing at top speed they sent several Heartless flying upward for Fai to throw a couple of Tongas in them,

"NEKU!" Sora called summoning the orangette to his side he jumped away from a Sky Mage and sent a blast of lighting into it,

"Neku on your left!" Sora called as the orangette turned he sent a kick into the Sky mage allowing Donald to kill it.

"Man you guys are middle of an all-out war!" Neku stated,

"It's more like a revolution." Sora replied,

Neku cut a couple of Shadows down with his Psych when his time was up he disappeared,

"Good luck!" he shouted as they continued to run they faced a Heartless that looked like large bird it was the size of Donald with a much longer wing span.

"It's okay I got this one!" Kurogane stated as he sent a burst of fire from his sword and incinerating it as Sora jumped and struck a Shadow that was sneaking up from behind,

"KUROGANE!" Sora shouted

"Ready when you are." They unleashed a powerful slash cutting through the Heartless they then rushed forward delivering powerful slashes on the Heartless knocking them into the air,

"TOGETHER!" Sora shouted as one more fire covered slash finishing off the Heartless as they continued up the stairs,

"_Just hang on Princess Tomoyo were almost there_!" Kairi thought as she cut through several Heartless that suddenly appeared,

"CRAWLING FIRE!" she yelled sending a blast of fire that slowly burned a Sky Mage,

She then finished it with a strike to it's head,

"FAI!" she shouted

"Ready when you are!" he stated as Kairi unleashed a bunch of Magic which Fai seemed to control the magic rushed around taking out Heartless as Kairi struck with her Keyblade,

"LET'S GO!" Kairi yelled,

"Let's show them together!" Fai called as the magic burst around them, Kairi after finisher she rushed around taking out foes with Sora she then jumped into the air spinning her Keyblade she let loose a blast of light.

"SOLAR!" she shouted.

As the Heartless disappeared her mind flashed with the images of the same Lady she had been dreaming of use the spell.

Kairi landed on her feet and shook her head,

"Kairi are you alright?" Sora asked rushing up to her side.

"I'm fine." She replied as they continued up the stairs to what was what looked like some steam punk like factory Sora and the others searched for a barrel large enough to fit him and Syaoran in it.

"Here I wanted to give this to Princess Tomoyo myself, can you do it? I know you'll get it to her Syaoran." She told him as Syaoran got into the barrel,

"You ready?" Ven asked,

Sora gave the thumbs up, "Course!" he replied,

"Sora, be careful, alright last thing we need is you dying on us." Kairi told him,

"Hey I'll come back don't, I always?" he asked as he went to the barrel.

"THUNDEGA!" Donald yelled killing a skymage as the brunette hopped into the barrel with Syaoran.

"We're ready!" the Captain yelled,

"Okay!" Koruri yelled as he rushed up to near where the barrel was being launched,

"Lei-fan I hope you can hear me, Princess Tomoyo needs your help now, we're going to get you out but you have to fight too, please fight for her!" Koruri stated there was the small ring of a bell which Kokorori chirped too,

"NOOOW!" Koruri yelled as Ven, Namine, Sakura and the Captain pulled on the wheel to activate the steam which blew the barrel out of the pipe knocking Koruri, Donald and Goofy to the side the barrel burst open to reveal Syaoran and Sora shooting towards the large black bird.

"What? The Keybearer but who's that with him?" the King of the birds asked.

Both let out a primal roar as Sora with his Keyblade pointed forward like an arrow tip and Syaoran shooting his leg out for a kick rammed into the Monster bird which let out a groan as the wind was knocked out of it.

It then let out a pained cry as it burst into two, Sora and Syaoran fell from the sky but with all the birds escaping but still bunched together they landed on top of the birds.

"_They must have been made from the birds that were stolen from the people, could Lei-fan be in here too_?" Syaoran thought

"We did it!" Sora yelled snapping him out of his thoughts.

As the bird fell however the insignia amulet that was around it's neck changed from that of a bird to the symbol of the Heartless it's many beady red eyes opened and it recovered from it's fall spreading wings.

"WHAT?" Syaoran yelled as Sora stared in disbelief, the King of the Birds laughed covered in a faint glow.

"I am the true King and now I control the King of the birds together we shall preform the ceremony of the Sacred lock and this land will be forever shrouded in Darkness!" he declared laughing as the heroes below looked on sadly,

"No….He's getting away." Sora whispered falling to his knees,

Eventually the giant now Heartless bird flew towards the very top of the cage.

"Castle of the Ancients I have brought you the sacrifice you asked for….I have brought the Key." Unbeknownst to him the bell that the Princess had fell ringing as it went.

"That's Princess's Tomoyo's bell." Namine noted feeling the happy memories the Princess had with her bird,

Koruri shook with determination and hop, "Wake up Lei-fan your Princess needs you. You have to help us rescue her…_**LEI-FAN**_!"

There was a glow from the inside of the bird mass Sora watched in awe as the light materialized in into a beautiful white bird with beads in the feathers that streamed down from it's head it's tail and wing feathers were lined in purple and blue.

The bell floated towards them Syaoran reached out and grabbed it,

"Got it! Hold on Princess we're on our way!" Syaoran called.

"Hear me Castle of the Ancients I can wait no longer I have brought the girl the key that you asked for in return I ask that you let Darkness envelop land and grant me eternal Dominion Open the cage and let Darkness rule this land!" the King declared,

he then made a motion to turn the key Princess Tomoyo turned like a Key and as if like a curtain darkness appeared from the top and began to cover the cage but it seemed to slow down right away.

"What nothing can go wrong now!" the King stated he then saw something that he didn't but should've noticed before.

"The Ring? Where is it."

"Princess we're coming!" Sora shouted the King turned to the light and voice he caught wind of,

"Lei-fan? The Seal has been broken!" he stated,

"Princess Tomoyo! Your ring, me and Sora brought it so you can fight the Darkness." Syaoran yelled.

"It's not too late to keep the cage of light open!" Sora yelled.

"I think not Children!" the King declared as the Monster bird unleashed a large pillar of ice from it's mouth shooting at them Lei-fan managed to dodge however the King's bird kept shooting at them sending Ice pillars into the Kingdom.

The Cabbage Merchant watched then felt a small tremor he turned.

"MY CABBAGES!" he yelled as an Ice pillar had struck them down,

"We have to get out of here!" Fai yelled as he and the others raced to get out of the castle which was being destroyed.

"This way!" the Captain called as they raced down the hall meanwhile Sora hacked through several Sky Mages that the King had sent ,

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora yelled as Syaoran launched a kick at them,

"THUNDER!" the blue eyed Brunette yelled as his Keyblade crackled with electricity and struck the final one down,

"MEGA FLARE!" Sora yelled as he sent the flames to incinerate the ice pillar thrown towards them, however despite Sora and Lei-fan's best efforts more ice came on managed to graze Syaoran.

"You okay?" Sora cried,

"I'm fine." He replied,

"This isn't working every time we try to get around him we get Ice or Heartless!" Sora growled,

"HA HA HA HA try as you might, children fight me all you want use the ring it doesn't matter you'll never reach Tomoyo and the Darkness will be eternal!" the King declared laughing,

More Sky Mages appeared as they hit Sora and Syaoran Sora blasted them away with Firaga,

"SYAORAN!" Sora shouted

"TOGETHER!" a powerful burst of fire erupted from the Slash of Sora's Keyblade and Syaoran's kick they then sent a blaze of fiery combos at the foes knocking them around despite their air and dark advantage.

They then leapt into the air and came down from above bringing meteors with them.

"LET'S GO!" Sora shouted,

"I'M WITH YOU!" Syaoran shouted as they unleashed an eruption of Fire that destroyed the Sky Mages,

Sora sent a strike raid at the King of the Birds only to miss,

"I hate to say but he's right at this rate he'll either shoot us down or it'll be too late!" Sora said begrudgingly.

"We need you Princess what do we do?" Syaoran asked as Lei-fan flew around.

"_You have to use the power of the ring." _

"Huh?"

"But Princess the Elder said it had to be you or the Darkness will last forever!" Syaoran called,

"_There are worse things than eternal darkness Syaoran, and do not worry Sora it should not prevent you and your friends from returning to your world." _Tomoyo told them,

"You knew?" Sora asked,

"But this isn't about me or my friends what about your people what do you mean by worse things!" Sora called out,

"_My People are strong it will be hard but they can live without light." _Tomoyo replied,

"But Princess!" Syaoran protested,

"_If you and Sora try to give me the ring he will stop you that much is in his power but if you act now you can both rid my people of this beast who calls himself their King, they will live in the Darkness but they can at least do so without his evil rule." _Tomoyo replied,

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Sora asked, as he and Syaoran glanced over to where the others were watching focusing on Sakura and Kairi for a second who were watching the sun rise as Darkness began to black it out.

"_I am sure. Please Sora, Syaoran use the power of the Ring and end this once and for all!" _Tomoyo pleaded,

The King chuckled, "At last my time has come!" he declared however he saw a light coming from Lei-fan as she, Sora and Syaoran were absorbing the power of the ring,

"YOU'RE FINISHED KING OF THE BIRDS!" Syaoran declared as Sora's Keyblade became a glowing light blade, and Lei-fan cloaked in flames much like a Phoenix charging at the King of the birds.

"You fools you mean to use the power of the ring! It's too late for that, I am the King of Darkness YOU WILL NOT WIN AGAINST ME!" he declared as the Monster bird unleashed a massive amount of Ice at them,

Sora and Syaoran with a scream charged at him running up Lei-fan's back and jumping off Sora pointed his Keyblade while Syaoran prepared a kick they spun together like a drill killing Dodo when it tried to shoot again with its body obliterated by Lei-fan.

Sora and Syaoran were panting their hit had landed on the King's head tearing his hat in two revealing a white feather with a pinkish red heart like pattern on it also falling from the king was a glowing stone the Ring had shattered as the King let out a cry he changed as the two fell revealing a bat or bird like creature that burst in to dark flames before a Heart floated away.

"_Syaoran what happened?" _

"**I don't know….was he a man….a bird….or a beast?" **

**E-H E-H E-H**

A light appeared revealing the black haired thin women that Sora had met at the beginning of his journey,

"Yuko it's me Syaoran the Kingdom of the birds is in trouble can you help us?" Syaoran asked,

"We need to open a special cage but our Keyblades won't be able to open it!" Kairi added.

"_Really I believe I have just the Key you need, but as you and Sora will remember Syaoran I require payment_." Yuko replied,

Sora searched his pockets going through his various items then sighing when he found nothing Yuko may want,

"I don't know if I have anything I can give you." Syaoran replied,

"What about this will this work Yuko?" Tomoyo asked,

"You can't give that Princess! If we lose the bell we also loose Kokoruri and Lei-fan." Koruri warned becoming saddened on the last part,

"_To be a fair exchange what you give must be important to you this bell must be more than it seems, Mokona." _

"Right!" she replied turning towards Tomoyo who let the bell go as it was sucked into Mokona's mouth a second later she spat out a gold key that had a four leaf clover like top with a twisted pattern and four sets of teeth,

"_Use it well and good luck_." Yuko replied her image disappearing, Syaoran held the key but it grew in size,

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and ZEEERROOOO!" Mokona cheered as the Key shot like a rocket to the sacred lock unlocking the cage completely it seemed to disappear as fireworks illuminated the sky.

"Wow." Ven muttered as he and the others watched in awe when it finished Sora caught sight of many birds flying away soon and sadly followed by Lei-fan and Kokorori.

"Kokorori, Kokorori!" Koruri called as he chased after his bird unable to catch up he stared sadly into the sky,

"Koruri, I promise it's better this way!" Tomoyo called, wiping tears Koruri turned to her,

"I know Princess but I'll still miss him."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Maleficent, Mozenwrath and Loki watched over as the hologram faded,

"That fool, I did warn him but it seems the desire for eternal Darkness cost him his heart." Maleficent noted,

"Indeed but we got what we needed from him as you will from me." Loki replied handing over a dark orb in the palm of his hand it shot towards a dark hallway and disappeared,

"All the pieces are falling into place." Mozenwrath noted, Xerces laughed,

"In place, in place!" he chuckled as Darkness bubbled from within.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Kairi watched intently as did the older Kairi and the women from her dreams as an younger Xehanort groaned and moved._

_Kairi gasped she hid behind the lady as Terranort sat up._

"_Um Xehanort, right?" She asked, making the man catch her attention._

"_Yes." He replied,_

"_My name is – and this Kairi, sweetie say hello." She replied as Kairi timidly stepped out from behind her legs,_

"_Don't be shy." _

"_Hello Mr. Xehanort." Kairi said quietly,_

"_Hello." The man replied,_

"_Are you feeling better?" Kairi asked Xehanort just laid back indicating he wasn't._

"_Well if you need anything just give this a push." The women replied placing a buzzer of sorts by him he just nodded and turned on his side._

Kairi awoke with a start, "More of Xehanort." Kairi sighed it angered her a little that Xehanort even when people had shown Kindness just turned around and killed them, that was probably what happened,

However she couldn't help but wonder if the women was trying to tell her something.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 13-<br>-Poke, poke, poke-**

As Sora laid in his chair he examined the Skull Amulet he then noticed the middle it looked squishy he poked it made kind of a ripple he did this over and over again then there was a beeping,

"Huh someone's calling." Sora muttered as he pressed the button up on the screen came an annoyed Neku.

"Stop poking the center of my summon amulet!" the Orangette stated, Sora blinked innocently at him and poked it once more noticing that Neku laughed like he was being tickled,

"I'M SERIOUS! Knock it off or I'm taking it back!" Neku spat,

"Sorry." Sora replied before Neku huffed and signed off.

"I'll have to tell the others that." The Brunette mused.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade(s) obtained<strong>

_**Precious Feather**_

**Strength** +6 **Magic** +8

Ability: **Magic Haste**: _Sora will not have to wait too long for his magic to return when it runs out_

**Appearance:** _the shaft and handle is the sword Syaoran eventually obtains the hand guard is Lei-fan who's wing's spread from the bottom of the Keyblade the teeth are three of Sakura's feathers the symbol for Clow serves as the token_

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

**Sky Mages:** _Powerful Heartless that have good advantage in a dark place usually team up with Dark Lamps so they can use their advantage_

**Hawks:** _Large Bird like Heartless that can swoop in for an attack watch out these can be very fast_

**Dark Lamps:** _Heartless that team up with Sky Mages to help bring down opponents but are difficult on their own they can shoot dark fire and fire spells be on your guard_

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

_**Mage Thread**_- _Fai and Kairi_

_**Blaze**_- _Syaoran + Sora_

_**Dragon Rage**_- _Sora+ Kurogane_

_**Speed attack**_- _Ventus + Fai_

_**Swift Samurai**_- _Ventus + Kurogane_

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran: <strong>_A young Man from another Dimension he is traveling he is traveling them to help Princess Sakura regain her lost feathers he seems to have some Martial arts skills according to him he is from a place called Clow Kingdom _**(Card Captor Sakura 1996/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles 2003)**

**Sakura: **_A young Princess from Clow her memory was Scattered across various dimensions and is now traveling to regain them, she is kind and was able to befriend Kokorori right away interestingly her memories have taken the form of feathers _**(Card Captor Sakura 1996/ Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles 2003)**

**Fai D. Flowright: **_A Man from another Dimension though a Wizard he doesn't use Magic very much if at all, he is happy and cheerful but serious when it calls for it, he likes to tease Kurogane with Mokona calling him a bunch of nicknames most recent being Kurotus he seems to be very content with traveling _**(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles 2003)**

**Kurogane: **_A Man from another dimension, he is an expert swordsmen though a bit hot headed. Kurogane loves a good fight but he has little tolerance for Fai's nicknames like the others he is in search of Sakura's feathers but vows to return to his own world someday _**(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles 2003)**

**Mokona Modoki: **_Another Mokona though both know each other unlike the Mokona that gave Sora his new Drive clothes this Mokona is white with a red gem on her forehead she helps Syoaran and her friends travel other Dimensions she has 108 secret techniques _**(Magic Knight Rey Earth 1993/** **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles 2003)**

**Koruri and Kokorori: **_A Boy from the Bird Cage Kingdom__in this world every person is paired with a bird and they are together throughout their lives at least that's how it was, the two shared a close bond despite his young age, he is devoted to Princess Tomoyo _**(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Princess in the Bird Cage Kingdom 2005)**

**Captain: **_One of Tomoyo's men despite what was initially thought he only pretended loyalty to the King of the Birds waiting for his chance to do something however things didn't go as planned he helped us rescue the Princess and defeat the evil King_**(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Princess in the Bird Cage Kingdom 2005)**

**King of The Birds: **_An evil man who had been working with Maleficent he tried to shroud his world in eternal Darkness giving him eternal Dominion however his plans were foiled _**(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Princess in the Bird Cage Kingdom 2005)**

**Princess Tomoyo: **_The Princess of the Bird Cage Kingdom forced into hiding when her Uncle Usurped the throne, she is the Key to opening the cage of Darkness to undo her Uncle's evil plan she gave up her special bell to return light to her land _**(Card Captor Sakura 1996/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles 2003)**

**Lei-fan: **_Tomoyo's bird a very special and magical one at that when she was imprisoned the King of the Birds stole Tomoyo's voice and locked Lei-fan away in the birds that were imprisoned however she broke free and helped Sora and Syaoran rescue Tomoyo_**(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Princess in the Bird Cage Kingdom 2005)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah it would seem as though I made a Mistake with Yuko and Black Mokona's entry's in the third chapter I'll have to fix that -_-<strong>_

_**As you all can see I twisted the story a little Fai and Kurogane are not captured right away but they don't meet Tomoyo when Syaoran does due to Kurogane trying to beat up Fai XD**_

_**also with the entry's for the Characters I was going to only put their Tsubasa origins then while working on this chapter I decided to do what I did with Oswald put both Origins as Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura and Mokona are not originally from Tsubasa the way Fai and Kurogane are, this way the group isn't broken up and their original origins are kept!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's our teaser!<strong>_

_**Roxas and Co arrive in a world with a beloved sport known as the IGPX however a mysterious figure is damaging the mechs but the question is why?**_

_Next time: __**Enter Team Satomi!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	15. Enter Team Satomi!

_**Okay I don't know how many of you guys have heard of this Anime but it's one I happen to like **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enter Team Satomi!<strong>_

Namine was busy drawing in the training room drawing Ven as he practiced some moves to be precise he finally took a break and came over he could see that she had captured his image mid jump doing a bit of a twirl.

"That's really good." He replied,

"Thanks." She replied,

"Do you want to see a couple others?" She asked, Ven nodded she opened the book to a picture of a blue bird that seemed to be in a blizzard against a black back ground,

"Wow!" Ven awed,

"I saw it while running through closet doors in Monstropolis I got started on it as soon as we got back on the ship." Namine replied,

"It's very good I think that this one is my favorite." Ven replied she then flipped the page to show her, Ven and Goofy looking with who Ven guessed as Fai caught in a wind caused by a big red face,

"Are those supposed to be Fai and Kurogane?" Ven asked,

"It's when he yelled at you for laughing at him because you thought his name was Kuropuu, remember?" she asked,

"Yeah, I do but something tells me _Kurotus _has a lot more moments like that coming his way." Ven replied with a chuckle.

_**Somewhere in Space and time….**_

Kurogane's head shot up he looked around and thought deeply.

"You okay Kurogane?" Syaoran asked,

"I don't know…..I feel…..a Disturbance." The Samurai replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Roxas leaned back in his chair and let out a huff how long since they departed he figured that would've seen a world by now however the minute he dozed off a beeping came on

"it's the fragment detector!" Nova stated as he and the others zeroed in on it Aqua looked up to see a world with from a distance looked like wring around it most of it seemed to be a futuristic city.

"Wow look at that." She noted,

"Pretty high tech." Lea mused happily.

_A large speedway appears race car like mech race down it couple clash and the resulting energy creates the image of a city  
><em>**[Raceway City]**

The group landed in the center of a large city what they did notice was that a bunch of people were headed out for a large stadium where the wrying they saw was a large track,

"Wow!" Nova mused,

"Yeah I wonder what they race here, I mean what would go on a loop-de-loop like that?" the Bronzette asked,

"Well I doubt we get in without tickets but that screen certain seems to be holding all the action." Lea replied pointing up to a large screen.

"_**WELCOME FOLKS TO THIS YEAR'S IMMORTAL GRAND PRIX! THIS HAS BEEN THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR FOLKS AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO KICK THIS SEASON OFF THEN WITH A FIRST RACE BETWEEN TWO TALENTED AND LEGENDARY COMPETITORS, TEAM EDGRAID AND TEAM WHITE SNOW!" **_The announcer yelled excitedly as six mechs came out onto the field, one set red the other white.

"I'm gonna say White Snow's the white ones." Lea joked,

"It could be the red ones." Nova mused, he then noticed that his pendant was glowing and followed it.

At the sound of a bell the six raced off,

"_**And they're off! And Bjorn and his faithful companion Sola are gunning for the lead but Team White Snow's own forward Zanark won't make it easy for them!"**_

"If you think I'll let you take the win you and your mangy mutt can think again!" Zanark yelled the mechas to the surprise of Roxas and co became like robots and began to fight.

Sola did not appreciate the 'mutt' comment she growled.

"_I say we pile drive that snob and teach him a lesson_!" she growled

"agreed." Bjorn replied "Team let's use maneuver 35!" Bjorn stated as the rest of team Edgeraid's mechs sprung to life and rammed into Zanark then took several hits at him knocking him back.

"_**OUCH!**_ _**Bad day to be Zanark however a little helping hand from midfielder Maxine has him back up and running."**_

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to knock us down!" Max stated as she and her team unleashed red like whips that wrapped around the thickest red mech and swung it into the others.

"_**And Edgeraid's defender and mid-fielders Bella and Franklin are getting a massive beat down these two teams are going head to head in a vicious- hold on what is that?" **_

Suddenly a flash of Darkness appeared striking out Zanark's mech then all the others.

"_Bjorn all the systems are failing!" _Sola cried,

"I'm trying to keep them up."

"How is, it all the mechs are suffering heavy damage?" Max replied getting everything up on screen but unable to do anything and within seconds all the mechs collided with each other and fell in a crumpled heap silence hit the area.

"_**Oh no this is terrible a mysterious force has attacked both teams and rendered them out of the race rescue teams are on the scene now!" **_The announcer yelled as several vehicles raced out.

"What happened?" Xion asked,

"I don't know but I think our mission might have something to do with it." Lea replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Nova followed the tug from his pendant through several doors to a room where it came to a pause, he began to search around he soon unlocked a couple of lockers and began to search through them.

"Meow."

"huh?" he shrugged it off,

"Meow, Meoooooww!" Nova turned to find himself looking into a pair of large eyes it was a calico cat with, black, brown and orange patches in mostly white fur.

"Uhhhhh Shoo, Kitty." Nova replied waving his hand as he got down too search on the ground,

"Reooow!" the cat yelled surprising him with a yelp Nova hit his head and pulled out from under the table he was under he suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't tell me." Roxas mumbled with a sigh,

"Come on we'd better go get him." Xion replied as they raced after the scream.

They soon found Nova in a head lock from a girl with red hair and dark skin her blue eyes tensed in fury surrounding them were a bunch of other people a man with long blonde hair and goatee, wearing a yellow and blue jacket a common trait with him a lady with black hair and a white suit.

There were a couple of other teens too, one with a red jacket, white shirt and black hair and a girl with pale brown almost blonde hair with a cat in her arms wearing a blue shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie and blue shorts.

The girl beating on poor Nova was wearing an aqua colored sleeveless mid-drift with a teal sweater tied around her waist and teal sweat pants.

"Help…..ME!" Nova cried,

"This yours?" the red haired girl asked,

"Sadly yes." Lea replied,

"How much trouble is he in?" Aqua asked,

"Considering he was rummaging through the lockers and almost got to our teams a whole lot." The man with the Goatee replied,

"Listen we can explain everything just please don't press charges he wasn't trying to do anything bad." Lea replied scratching the back of his head,

"What are you doing?" Aqua hissed in shock,

"What choice do we have Nova's looking at a one way ticket to the Hoosegow!" Lea replied,

"Alright then, my name is Michiru Satomi this is Andre Rubleu the Coach of team Satomi and Mark Rasey the Mechanic."

"You'll be talking to us." Andre told them.

"Uh right why don't we go in there and chat." Lea replied as the adults left for another room leaving the teens alone,

"Um can we have our friend back?" Xion asked politely. The red haired girl shoved him towards Roxas who gave Nova a glare.

"I'll just stand in the corner." Nova replied heading over,

"Do us a favor and face it." the red haired girl spat.

Nova nodded and did so,

"Listen, he didn't mean any harm believe it or not Nova's a bit of a shut in." Xion explained.

"Yeah this is his first time in the world at all." Roxas replied a little grudgingly,

"I'm ashamed." Nova called,

Soon after Aqua and Lea came out followed by the two adults that they had agreed to talk to,

"Don't worry he will be talked to sternly!" Lea stated as Aqua and him lead him out,

"So, listen sorry about our friend, we'll just be going." Roxas said as they left.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Guys I'm telling you the Gate Fragment is somewhere there!" Nova stated,

"That's no excuse!" Aqua snapped.

"She's right you could've gotten us into serious trouble!" Xion added,

"But we need to get the gate fragments." Nova replied,

"And we will it's not like we'll leave one because it's somewhere we can't get to, there are times where you have to handle the situation delicately got it memorized?" Lea stated sternly.

Nova nodded sadly they then caught sight of a large television screen with a man with brown hair it was windswept and spiky a little like Sora's if Sora had less hair he was wearing a blue shirt he had two other men behind him as Photo lights flashed.

"_Mr. Cunningham, how will you respond to the attack on the race between Edgeraid and White Snow?"_

"_Are you afraid for your lives?"_

"_Will you compete in Tomorrow's race?"_

"_Do you have any idea who would commit such an act?"_

"_What are your thoughts on the rumors that this is Sabotage from the other team's one suspect being Satomi?" _

"Satomi? That was on the jackets those guys we're wearing the ones Aqua and Lea talked to they must be a racing team in that sport." Roxas deduced,

"Nice Recon Roxas, Vexen would be proud." Lea joked.

Cunningham took a breath,

"_I'll say this, the rumors that this is sabotage, I don't believe it for a minute especially that it was team Satomi or any of the other racers we may have are differences but, I know one thing we'll agree on is that racing should be done fair and square that much I know as for whether or not we're racing I'll tell you the same thing River Marque Sledgemama did, who ever took out the Mechs of White Snow and Edgeraid are going to have take us out __**before **__we get in those cockpits nothing will scare us from the race track." _

"Looks like whoever did that maybe out for more blood." Lea muttered,

"It may be one of Xehanort's goons." Nova stated,

"I remember hearing a bunch of engines when looking for the stone what if they're not trying to take out the racers or mess with the race what if the Gate Fragment has found its way into one of the mechs?" Nova suggested,

"That's a good point." Aqua replied,

"Yeah it would make sense, but what to do." Lea replied,

Aqua crossed her arms there was a growl all eyes turned to Nova and Roxas.

"What, we're hungry." Roxas replied,

"Obviously, we can figure out what to do over dinner." Aqua replied.

Eventually they found a place called the 'Starlight Diner'

"This place sounds fun." Xion mused as they sat down,

"Hey they have music here too." Roxas stated as the group lit up at the sound of music playing,

As they found their tables Nova peered to the left to see a group of familiar faces.

"Hey its team Satomi they seem down." Nova replied getting up.

"Nova get back here!" Roxas hissed but it was too late the Nave/creamette was up and half way to the table already, when he got there the waiter was already taking their orders.

"It's on me!" Nova declared causing all to stare at him,

"What do you mean it's on you?" the red haired girl from before asked,

"I want to pay for your dinner all of them even the cat's." Nova replied,

"WHAT?" Roxas and the others asked in shock.

"It's to make up for before." Novato stated,

Everyone just stared at him it wasn't long before a new face joined in staring at Nova,

"What are we staring at?" he asked happily he had black spiky hair a red shirt with a leather sleeveless vest and jeans.

"Me." Nova replied,

"Oh."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Hey Ash." They all turned to the sound of a teenage boy with a onyx colored jacket a purple shirt with a dog tag and jeans.

He was followed by an older man with leather pants and fingerless gloves, a black shirt with a wing pattern on it and another man portly with a blue head band flame colored pants and a black shirt with a skull and cross-bones on it.

"Where have you been we're on in two minutes!" the boy stated,

"Sorry I was staring at this kid with these guys." Ash replied,

"I don't mean to be rude but my question still stands." Roxas interjected,

"Sorry I'm Derek Jupiter this Burger and Trip the kid you've already met Ash."

"Hey how come you get to say your last name." Burger asked,

"My last name is Pitt, Ash's is Tyler and the Kid's is Campbell." Burger replied,

"My names Takeshi, this is Liz, Amy and Luca."

"Meow." Luca replied Aqua was surprised they let pets in the establishment,

"I'm Novato or Nova whichever you want."

"My name is Aqua."

"I'm Roxas."

"Xion."

"Lea got it memorized."

"So are you guys preforming here?" Amy asked,

"Yes no doubt you've heard about us, we're Iron Weasel." Derek replied they then yelped when the realized that they had to get ready for their performance on stage they hurried as Roxas and the others sat down and ordered.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, IRON WEASEL!"_

The Curtain opened to reveal Iron Weasel on stage ready to go.

"Wow they're fast." Lea replied taking a sip of his pop.

"_So you think that you've got me figured out saying that you know my every, move but I afraid to tell you that you're so wrong."_

"Your meals." The waiter replied as plates we're placed down Nova bit into a soft taco and his eyes lit up.

"I love tacos!" he stated,

"_I'm telling ya right now save yourself the grief and forget about learning all you can because you'll never see what's coming next!"_

"_**Can't predict rock"**_

"_Whatever we do next you'll never see coming, as we keep on Rocking and Rollin through the night."_

"_**Can't predict rock"**_

"_So you think you can crack the equation to our way of acting, rocking and rolling but I think not nothing you say or do will help you see our future I wouldn't keep trying cause it's obviously so frustrating to try and read us like a book cause you can't predict Rock and Roll!"_

"_**Can't predict Rock"**_

"They're pretty good." Roxas mused,

"It says here that the band made a comeback after their record label dumped them." Aqua stated reading the pamphlet,

"Hey guys Lea's meal has an envelope in it." Nova replied the pyro looked down indeed propped off next to his burger was an envelope he opened it and gaped,

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Would you believe tickets to tomorrow's race." Lea asked,

"No." Roxas Xion and Aqua stated flatly.

"Hey you won the contest a random meal gets tickets to the races." Said a nearby waitress.

"I'll tell you mister you're one lucky guy." She replied winking and walking off, Lea proudly leaned back.

"Yup just call me lucky." He stated.

"When do we start calling you big head?" Roxas asked as Xion and Aqua snickered.

"Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh."

"_All your data is inconclusive and do you know why 'cause you can't predict rock!" _the song ended and the crowd cheered.

"Wow I love restaurants!" Novato declared,

"Hate to burst your bubble there Nova ol' pal but not all of them are like this a lot of them have music just not live." Lea replied,

"Those guys were pretty good." Liz complimented,

"Yeah." Amy agreed,

"We'll have to call it a night soon, we got to rest up for River and Cunningham's race tomorrow." Takeshi replied.

Roxas and the group laid back in their booths as they waited for the bill.

"We still haven't found the Gate Fragment." Nova stated.

"Maybe the Fragment found its way into one of the attacks that would explain them." Aqua replied,

"Yeah." Lea mused.

"But who's attacking them that would state it for sure."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_**Good morning folks Benjamin Bright here bringing you all the action as we witness the second race Team Velshtien versus Team Sledgemama!"**_Benjamin called as the crown cheered,

"Wow, I can't believe we get to see this live." Xion beam.

"Remember why we're here we have to keep our eyes out for the attacker they may be after the Gate Fragments." Aqua replied.

"Yeah, Yeah we know just let us do that by watching the race kay?" Roxas asked making Aqua sigh.

"_**The Teams are ready defing the scare from yesterday's fiasco however such an event has not gone unnoticed security has been beefed up considerably and people are on the lookout for whoever was responsible for the attacks."**_

"_That's good but is it enough?"_ Aqua thought,

There was the sound of the buzzer and both teams burst out of the gate.

Roxas noticed that Velshtien's mechs were green, white and elegant but Lethal looking whereas Team Sledgemama's were silver and blue and looked more deadly.

"_**And Cunningham is quick to take the lead but River is right on his tail!"**_

The two mechs bumped shoulders repeatedly however Cunningham felt his mech's right arm seize up as River had grabbed it and sent him into Velshstien's midfielder Jan.

"_**OUCH and it's a nasty throw from River Marque as Cunningham is sent smack into his team's own midfielder!" **_Bright called to the crowds.

"Alright, it's gonna be like that huh?" Cunningham growled as he charged forward knocking down Dimma and Timma a little as he and River began to clash.

"_**Man this is one heart racing battle from the start both teams want it so bad they are fighting hard for it!" **_Bright yelled.

"So who do we root for?" Nova asked.

"Uhhhh." Was Roxas's only reply.

"That is a good question." Lea mused.

"_**Both Teams are giving it their all as River and Cunningham go head to head with both defenders and midfielders of Sledgemama and Velshtien fighting to keep the other off the tails of their forwards!" **_Bright yelled ecstatic from the adrenaline of the race.

"Hey who do we root for?" Trip asked as Iron Weasel came to watch the race.

"Ummmmmmm" was Ash and Burger's only reply.

"That is a good question kid." Derek replied as the race continued, Ash looked up into the sky.

"Hey you guys see a streak of black just now?" he asked this prompted Iron weasel to look up in hopes of figuring out Ash's Random comment.

"_**OH NO! DEW AND JAN'S MECHS HAVE BEEN ATTACKED FOLLOWED BY TIMMA'S AND ALL THREE MECHS ARE DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"**_

Roxas and the others we're on the edge of their seats as the remaining Mechs fought off Dimma's mech went down as the assailant shot after Cunningham and River the two tried desperately to fight off their assailant, but they couldn't and soon both mechs crashed and laid silent on the pavement.

There was an eerie that was broken by a heartbroken Aww and a few cries one was a baby the others were Ash and Burger wailing.

"It's just like last time." Novato noted Aqua stood up and rushed out searching for the nearest team leader or someone who can get her what she needed.

Takeshi, Amy, Luca and Liz stared at River's mech in horror though he left their team he was still their friend or frenimy.

"I can't believe it." Liz stated in horror.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Aqua face them.

"I'm sorry." She replied,

"It's not like it's your fault." Takeshi stated.

"Listen I wanted to look at footage from the last two races is there someone I can talk to about that?" she asked.

The three young pilots looked at each other. Soon Aqua was lead to Miss Satomi's office,

"Oh your that young lady from yesterday." She replied looking up,

"Yes I wanted to apologize for my friend's actions earlier also I was wondering if I could look at the footage of the last two races." Aqua replied.

"Why do you think you'll find a clue?" Ms. Satomi asked.

"Yes, whoever is behind these attacks may have been caught on tape, if I can study it I might be able to figure out who it is." Aqua replied,

Ms. Satomi gave her an inquisitive look, "Are you some kind of Detective?" she asked,

"Well not exactly but I just want to help." Aqua replied.

"Alright but-" briiing, briiiing, briiing,

"Yes oh right just a second- listen if you want to look at it go right ahead, I need to take this though." Satomi told her Aqua nodded and left her alone.

As the Bluette began to study the image she watched carefully there seemed to be a black streak of sorts that made it's way around the mechs before they broke apart they were definitely attacked.

"she began to slow down the footage as she did the image became more and more clear she gasped when she finally saw who it was.

"Vantias!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"What? Ms. Satomi you can't!" Liz stated slamming her hands on the desk.

"I'm not any happier about this then you but I can't risk your safety, I've also heard Team Blackegg is strongly considering pulling out too so it's not like-" she tried to reason.

"That's not good enough!" Takeshi yelled,

"I don't know who this guy is or what he's trying to pull but I know this, he's gonna have to try a lot harder to scare me off!"

"Me too!" Liz stated Amy nodded vigorously as Luca let out a sharp, mew,

Ms. Satomi didn't know what to say she felt the same way but there we're times when one had to swallow your pride and except that things were the way they were.

"I know you want to race but, there's a chance you'll get killed." She warned,

"Maybe but it's not like we've faced impossible odds before, so give us a chance Ms. Satomi." Takeshi stated,

She went into thought, a few hours later Roxas and the others watched as team Satomi and their opponents declared to race despite all that had happened,

"_Are they nuts?"_ Roxas thought,

"Guys!" they turned to see Aqua run up to them she caught her breath when she stopped.

"It's Vanitas he's the one attacking all the teams." She told them.

"What why?" Xion asked,

"I don't know he must be after the Gate Fragment that's here." She replied.

"I think it maybe Team Satomi's mechs that have the Fragment in one of their mechs, those ones where close to where the pendant, lead me and the attacks didn't stop after Edgeraid and White Snow's battle." Novato replied,

"It makes sense." Lea added.

"Then he'll be going after the teams in Tomorrow's race we have to find a way to stop him!" Roxas finalized.

"Any ideas?" Lea asked as Roxas fiddled with a new summon amulet he had found recently he tucked it in his back pocket just in case he had a feeling.

"Keep watch from above." Nova stated,

"Really how?" Xion asked.

"We go to the race and see Vaintas from above then ambush him before he can attack again." Aqua stated,

"Right." Roxas replied forming a private plan B in his head.

Soon the race came, Lea and Xion took a perch above the stands while Nova and Aqua with Vanish over them watched like hawks for Vanitas.

"Do you see anything?" Aqua asked.

"Not yet." Nova replied as he looked hard without his armor he was a bit lighter he noticed he could also use Binoculars,

Aqua was using them too as were Xion and Lea.

"Hey where's Roxas?" Xion asked Roxas had placed himself in a secret area he took a deep breath.

"_This is gonna be bad, but chin up just fight Vanitas and it will end soon_." He told himself not looking forward to the loop-de-loops that where in the track soon a light his eyes he waited patiently.

"_**I have to hand it to every team here folks despite the attacks no one has backed down and fortunately no one has died in these tragedies either let's hope perhaps the miscreant will leave these heroes alone today." **_

As the Mech belonging to Takeshi was reflected in his helmet Vanitas scoffed.

"Don't count on it Benny."

Roxas got himself ready to spring at the first sign of trouble as the lights went from red, to yellow another yellow then green.

"_**AND THEY'RE OFF!" **_

The Mechs raced off the Blue, Yellow and Silver ones of Team Satomi and the green and black ones of team black egg.

The two forwards clashed as Takeshi managed to land a punch on their forward, Ricardo then went in for a combo to knock him back, however Ricardo managed to knock Takeshi back making Roxas fall a little he managed to regain his footing and hold on again when he heard a sickening sound.

Cut metal.

"_**And there goes Grant McKain followed by Defender Roger Jones." **_

"It's whatever's been taking out the team!" Amy cried.

"_Not Whatever Whoever it's a person taking out all the mechs!" _Luca stated as the three suddenly saw the image of a Masked boy with a strange sword cutting and tearing through Black Egg.

"Ricardo look out!" Takeshi yelled as Ricardo's Mech was suddenly struck and knocked out Vanitas suddenly appeared on top of Takeshi's mech Liz and Amy screamed his name however before Vanitas could strike he was knocked away.

"Roxas?" Takeshi cried as the Bronzette had just knocked Vanitas for a loop the teen managed to hold on.

"You're gonna pay for that." Vanitas stated coolly.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Roxas yelled landing a hit on Vaintas but both lost their footing when Takeshi had to move.

"Takeshi talk to me what's going on?" Andre called.

"_I don't know Roxas stowed away on the mech but I think it's because he figured out who was attacking the mechs_." Takeshi replied.

"Who?" Mark the Mechanic asked wearing a pair of Glasses with brown hair.

"It's some kind of creep in a mask he has some weird sword shaped like a Key to mess with the mechs he was about to get Takeshi when Roxas jumped in." Liz added,

As of now on the screen everyone watched as the two were fighting while trying to balance on Takeshi's mech.

"Mark we need to get down there!" Aqua called as she and the others came running in Mark nodded,

"Follow me!" he told them leading them outside soon Xion summoning Barbarian Intellengence while Aqua summoned Stormfell, Nova Gakushen and Lea his Chakarams were on top of a large machine designed to repair a mech's major injury during battle.

"Roxas we're coming!" Xion yelled Roxas turned but that was all the incentive Vanitas needed he sent a kick into Roxas's face and sent him spiraling off the Mech and the track!

"ROXAAAASS!" everyone yelled as the screaming former Nobody fell however as he did his back pocket lit up a small green mass poked it's head out and screamed ducking back in.

When Roxas hit the ground he felt no pain however he did feel like he was on a spring.

"Uh oh."

BOING!

"AAAHHHHHHH!" screaming Roxas felt the wind force his skin back however he was on top of Takeshi's mech and managed to land a kick knocking Vanitas for a loop.

"WARPAGA!" Aqua yelled catching them both and forcing Vanitas to fight Roxas on top of the trailer they were all on alongside Xion, Nova, Lea and Aqua.

"I wouldn't call this fair." He replied.

"Yeah, like you would know the meaning of that word!" Nova stated pointing Gakushen accusingly,

Vanitas didn't say anything he just rushed forward and knocked Nova down the Nave/creamette got back on his feet and trapped Vanitas in a bubble.

"How long can you hold him?" Aqua asked.

"Depends on how long I can focus, if something snaps me out of it he's free!" Nova warned.

"Interesting, to know." Vanitas snidely replied as Unversed came to his beck and call.

"HUH!"

"Nova don't lose focus, we'll handle the Unversed!" Aqua called Nova nodded to show that he heard.

Suddenly out of Roxas's pocket came a green goo that shot forward and took out the Unversed Vaintas summoned it then bounced around as more appeared and killed them it then disappeared into a light.

"What was?" Lea asked.

"Flubber." Roxas muttered.

"Huh?" Lea asked.

"Its name."

However something out of nowhere rushed passed knocking Nova over allowing Vanitas to escape gritting his teeth.

"You won't be so lucky next time."

"_**Oh no! I giant Monster has appeared on the track and is starting to attack team Satomi!" **_Bright cried out as the three remaining mechs were suddenly attacked.

Aqua and Nova activated their gliders; Nova's looked like a scooter a little bit but had a tail like an airplane.

They zoomed out while Lea, Roxas and Xion nodded to each other and jumped back onto the mechs, Lea landed on Amy's mech while Xion landed on Liz's and Roxas found himself back on Takeshi's mech.

The Racer sent a furry of blasts which Roxas and Xion blocked with reflects and guards.

"Listen if we want to take that thing out we have to do this together!" Roxas called.

"Right!" Everyone called Nova sent an attack where the tail of his glider came off and spun into the Unversed causing repeated damage,

Aqua sent a couple of Light Bows at it via her own glider while Amy and Liz landed a combo on it the creature retaliated by sending blasts of energy at them almost knocking off Xion and Lea the latter responding by sending his Chakrams a blaze at it,

The monster growled and hit Amy's mech in retaliation.

"Amy, are you alright?" Liz called,

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied, Luca seem to be studying the creature intently as Nova came in he changed his Keyblade back.

"SPARK RAID!" he yelled sending it flying back as he reverted it back into a glider and took off however he thought damaging it also succeeded in irritating the monster into an angry frenzy and started charging at them repeatedly over and over once it calmed down Nova rushed forward and rammed his glider into it.

"THUNDER!" Xion called sending a barrage of lighting upon the Heartless Roxas lunged forward off and hacked and slashed at it causing him to get knocked back but caught by Takeshi Roxas managed to straighten himself with a growl he charged forward and landed a massive hit on the Racer.

"_Listen guys, I think I found a weak-spot there's a glowing orb in the center of the creature that it always seems to keep covered I bet if we could hit it there we'll finish it off." _Luca told them.

"Sounds good but how do we get him to hold still?" Takeshi asked, as they talked Roxas saw the glow on the Unversed's chest.

"That's gotta be a weak-spot!" he stated as he stated it there was a loud noise.

"_**Listen Roxas and friends try to get it to hold still with its weak-point exposed!" **_Mark called 'borrowing' Bright's mike, they nodded.

"I've got a plan when I'm out of the way cast the spell." Lea stated jumping and getting right on it.

"Hey ugly bet you can't catch me!" Lea stated as he began to bash hits repeatedly on it making it move its arms towards the pyro.

"STOPAGA!" the others yelled as Lea jumped away but was caught in the spell however Aqua managed with a bit of Magic to cut him away.

"It's up to the racers now." Roxas noted as Xion and Roxas hitched a ride on Nova's rider.

"Amy you and Luca ready?" Liz called,

"Yes!" they both stated as Takeshi and Liz's mech gave hers a toss to which it hit the center with a drill like attack Liz came in and preformed a devastating combo.

"Takeshi it's all you!" Liz called as Takeshi focused in his mind's eye it was him holding a sword in his Kendo uniform in a swift motion he ran up to the creature and gave it a devastating slash across the chest.

"Get off our track!" he snapped at it as the creature in real life with the slash given to it by the mech the Unversed disappeared into Darkness the three Mech's along with the two Keyblade Riders looked around as the crowd cheered.

"_**They've done it folks team Satomi with the help of who maybe Super Heroes take down a monster and save the race track and the entire city give them a hand folks!" **_Bright hollered.

"YEAH!" Iron Weasel yelled as they jumped up and down for joy.

"OOOHHHH WEASEL SLAP!" they yelled doing the slap where they bumped elbows and slapped however Trip ducked as the other three got slapped.

"Still the smartest Weasel." He replied.

Soon Mark went through all of Team Satomi's mech he had gotten to the Forwards arm when he found it in the shoulder.

"Here we are!" Mark replied pulling it out.

"This is it?" he asked showing it.

"Yes." Aqua replied taking it.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Afterward the race was canceled and everyone sent home. Roxas and the others had caught up with Liz and Amy.

"So what now?" Roxas asked.

"They've canceled the season thanks to all the trouble Vanitas caused." Amy replied.

"Aw man that's too bad." Lea replied.

"It could be worse basically the season will restart later in the year once everything's all cleaned up and the mechs repaired. We'll have to worry about snow though." Liz replied.

"Hey where's Takeshi I don't see him here." Xion noted.

A few minutes later the group found Takeshi staring at the race track as if nothing had happened they'd have to start repairing it soon so might as well get here while he could.

"Hey." Roxas greeted,

"Hey so you've heard, sorry." Takeshi replied,

"Hey we're sorry for you guys you worked hard to get here." Nova replied.

"Yeah well we'll just have to wait to win the season a little longer." Takeshi replied,

"So why are you hanging out here?" Xion asked.

"cause." Takeshi replied leaving them hanging however Roxas seemed to get it he could feel the wind whipping down the track through his hair.

"_I can feel it the spirit of competition it's strong here and it flows through them_." Roxas thought with a smile as the others felt the wind blowing and howling through the quiet track.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<strong>_

**Competitive Spirit**: Strength:** +8** Magic **+4**

Ability: **Second Wind:** _the Spirit to keep fighting allows Xion to recover 25% of her HP if she falls in battle but only once_

**Appearance:**_ the shaft is a race track with the teeth a mech robot (the Satomi forward) beginning to race down it the hand guard is a loop-de-loop while the token is a picture of Luca's head_

* * *

><p><strong>foes<strong>

**Racer:** _An unversed that attacked the race way however thanks to the efforts of both Roxas and Team Satomi it was stopped from causing much more damage_.

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Experiment Amulet:<strong> _Summons's Flubber to aid in battle_

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Jin: <strong>_The Forward of the IGPX team Satomi he loves to race having been in a few himself this is his fourth year in the IGPX, G-1 he is a practitioner of Kendo _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Liz Riccaro: **_A Practitioner in martial arts Liz uses these skills to battle opponents on the race track as you have to literally fight your way to first place, she is the Defender of the team and is good friends with her team mates Takeshi and Amy _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Amy Stapleton and Luca: **_the Mid-fielder of Team Satomi and the Battle Tactician she and her cat Luca race together in the Cockpit the two being very close it's also the only time Luca has a voice of his own thanks to the technology _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Mirchiru Satomi: **_She is the owner of the team being in charge of the major decisions, according to the team her grandfather was once head of the company but took over to save the falling _Franchise **(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Andre Rubleu: **_The Coach of Team Satomi once a famous pilot of the sport himself he helps team Satomi in any way he can as the Famous Rocket _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Mark Rasey: **_The Mechanic of the team he loves his job especially the Mechs considering them the real heroes nevertheless he is ready to help the team when they need him _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Benjamin Bright: **_the announcer of the IGPX races he is just as engrossed in the action as the fans giving more life to his play by plays _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Zanark Struass: **_The Forward of team White Snow he was going head-to-head with Team Edgraid's forward Bjorn when Vanitas attacked his mech though they survived Team White Snow was out of the race _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Bjorn Johannsen and Sola: **_The forward of Team Edgeraid he was going head to head with Team White Snow's forward when Vanitas struck his and the rest of his team's mechs down knocking them out of the race but alive like Luca the technology allows Sola a voice of her own as she races alongside Bjorn _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Maxine Erlich: **_The Mid-fielder of Team White Snow like her team mates she was racing when Vanitas knocked her out of the race she is the leader of the team and is gifted with computers _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**River Marque: **_A former team mate of Satomi he left the team wanting to be a forward but not cause a bitter rift between him and Takeshi joining team Sledgemama as the teams forward he can race against Takeshi when they meet on the track sadly Vanitas took out Sledgemama's mechs something they fortunately lived through _**(IGPX: Immortal Gran Prix 2003)**

**Ash Tyler: **_A Member of A rock band called Iron Weasel he is the drummer of the group a bit of a dunce he is a capable magician he met with Roxas and friends and Team Satomi while staring at Nova _**(I'm in the Band 2009)**

**Burger Pit: **_A member of a Rock Band called Iron Weasel he is the bass player he loves food and smashing things like his own base _**(I'm in the Band 2009)**

**Derek Jupiter: **_A member of a Rock Band called Iron Weasel he is the singer and British he can also play s number of instruments _**(I'm in the Band 2009)**

**Trip Campbell: **_The Youngest Member of Iron Weasel and the lead guitarist usually called kid by Derek and once by Burger somehow he can get out of being slapped by the groups Weasel Slap _**(I'm in the Band 2009)**

**Flubber: **_A Mass of….something that saved Roxas from falling to his death it bouces around knocking out foes making it a helpful addition to the battle _**(Flubber 1997)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay this one took much longer sigh…..sorry anywho here's a bit of trivia for you three of the voice actors from Kingdom Hearts lent their voices to this series as well I watched this a couple of years ago because of that and sorry about the song I can write chapters but my lyric writing sucks it took a while to work out the kinks in Kiro's lullaby<strong>_

_Riku and the Gang find themselves in a world where another visitor arrives_

_Next time: __**He who fell from the sky!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	16. He who fell from the sky

_**Here's another one yeah forgot the Kingdom Tale in the last chapter should I go back and add it? Well tell me if I should or not.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>He who fell from the sky!<strong>_

"The old ways are done you'd be standing giving speeches while Asgard falls!" Thor yelled.

"YOU ARE A VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!" Odin yelled.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor yelled back.

Odin nodded, "You're right I was a fool to think you were ready, you are unworthy of these realms, your power, your title and the loved ones you have betrayed!" Odin stated,

"Thor Odin son, you have betrayed the express command of your King through your Arrogance and Stupidity you have opened these peaceful realms to the horror and desolation of war!" he stated stabbing his staff into the ground lighting roaring and crackling around them.

"I now take from you of your power, in the name of my father and his father before!" Odin declared taking Thor's mighty Hammer and his armor.

"I your father Odin hereby CAST YOU OUT!" he stated sending him down the Bifrost then taking the hammer and whispering into it.

"Who so ever holds this hammer if he be worthy shall possess the power of Thor." He replied casting Mjolnir into the portal.

_Clouds gather lightning strikes the area as a tornado surges down a hammer like force smashes it creating the image of a city in the sky connected somewhat to a small town on the ground  
><em>**[Desert of Storms]**

Riku and Co. in the dead of night walked down the desert road.

"Wow it sure got a lot cooler." She replied remembering how hot they all we're an hour ago.

"Yeah that's deserts for you." Riku replied as they felt the wind pick up they looked up to see the sky tempesting above them.

"Run!" Terra yelled as they took off but we're caught in the storm.

"I don't think this is an ordinary storm." Mickey declared realizing that it wasn't sucking them up however the wind was able to blow them apart Riku and Crystal holding on to each other.

Riku then saw a silhouette,

"Who are you!" he called.

"Incoming!" Crystal yelled Riku sharply turned jumping out of the way he managed to get him and Crystal away from the car that slammed right into the silhouette as the storm cleared.

"What was that all about?" Terra muttered.

"I think that was legally your fault!" yelled a black haired girl wearing a hat as she a girl with red blonde hair and an older man rushed out to the guy that had been hit, Riku and the others did the same.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead!" the red haired girl muttered as the man was groaning.

"Where'd he come from?" Riku asked.

"Darcy get the first aid kit!" the man told her as she nodded and rushed to the car then came back a few seconds later,

"Does he need CPR cause I totally know CPR!" she called, at this point the man had gotten to his feet.

"Hammer? Hammer!"

"Yeah we can tell you're hammered." Riku replied,

"It's pretty obvious." Darcy muttered the red hair girl then noticed the ground under him,

"Erik look at this we need to hurry before this changes!" she stated.

"Jane we have to get him to the Hospital!" Erik told her,

"Father!" the man shouted,

"He's fine look at him." Jane replied.

"Heimdall I know you can hear me open the Bifrost!" he shouted.

"No he's not." Crystal muttered.

"Gosh he must've got hit hard." Mickey muttered.

"Hospital you all go, I'll stay." Jane replied changing his mind.

"You, what realm is this? Alfein, Roienhiem?" he demanded.

"New Mexico?" Darcy told him taking aim.

He scoffed like he was insulted, "You dare threaten me Thor with so puny a weap-"

BZZZZZZZTTT Thor as he called himself hit the ground like a ton of bricks everyone gaping turned to Darcy.

"WHAT?! He was freaking me out!" she defended.

It wasn't long before Terra and Riku helped Dr. Selvig load him into the truck.

"Next time you tase someone make sure they weren't hit with a truck." He told Darcy as the two teens got in as well (having been promised a ride to town) and shut the door.

"So who are you guys?" Jane asked,

"I'm Riku this is Crystal, Mickey and Terra."

"This is Jane Foster, Darcy and my name is Dr. Erik Selvig."

"Nice to meet you." Crystal replied,

"So what are a bunch of Kids like you doing out here?" Dr. Selvig asked,

"They could ask the same about us." Darcy pointed out,

"We we're hiking and we kind of got lost, you guys are astrophysicists right?" Crystal replied,

"Yep that's us watching crazy storms." Dracy replied,

"That guy mentioned Heimdall and a Bifrost what do you think he was talking about?" Mickey asked,

"They're all figures in old Norse legends that I grew up with he's probably talking nonsense." Dr. Selvig replied,

"Could be Heat Stroke." Terra pointed out,

"Yeah that's fun get heat stroke then hit by a car." Riku joked,

"Not hard." Jane defended,

"Don't forget I tased him." Darcy added as they arrived, and checked him in.

"And his name is?" the Nurse asked,

"Thor." Jane replied,

"She hit him with her car." Darcy pointed out,

"I grazed him accidentally, but she tased him." Jane replied,

"Yes I did."

Meanwhile the group walked up a hallway ready to head out.

"So he called himself Thor, that's a Norse god right?" Crystal asked,

"Yeah, but what would make him think he is Thor?" Mickey asked,

"I don't know it could've been that storm." Terra suggested,

"Yeah it was very unnatural and I think 'Thor' was in it." Riku stated,

"I'd be delusional too if I was caught in a storm then hit by a car." Crystal mused suddenly they heard banging from the room behind them it was Thor trying to break out with many Doctors trying to hold him down and getting thrown like Rag dolls.

"You're no match for the mighty-"in went the Anesthesia and Thor was instantly knocked out his face hitting the glass and sliding down.

Riku and the others didn't say anything they just turned and walked away.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Unaware to the group moments after they had left something else had crashed into the ground at this point people from the town had gathered all around it trying to move what looked like a large hammer all while enjoying the effort.

However soon a man in a suit stepped out and looked upon the site.

"Sir, we found it."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"We shouldn't have let him go!" Volstagg a man wearing armor heavily built with a large red beard stated,

"Well at least he's banished not dead, which is what we'd all be if that solider hadn't told Odin," Fandrail a man with green armor and a blondish brown goatee replied.

"How did he know where we were going?" Hogun a man dressed like a Hun asked,

"I told him, I told him to tell my Father after we had left he should be flogged for taking so long we shouldn't have reached Yodinheim!" Loki stated.

"You told him?!" Volstagg snapped.

"I had no Idea my father would banish him for what he did." Loki defended.

"Loki you must go to Odin convince him to bring Thor back!" Sif a lady with red and silver armor and long dark hair stated,

"What good would that do I love Thor more dearly than any of you but he is arrogant, reckless and dangerous you saw how he was today, Asgard does not need that from its King!" he stated walking off in a huff.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard but he has always been jealous of Thor." Sif stated when she left the room.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin, a Master of Magic could have let in three Frost Giants and those Monsters." Hogun stated,

"Loki's always been one for Mischief but you're talking about something else in entirely!" Fandrail stated.

Loki had gone straight into the weapons Vault something had happened in Yodinheim he had been touched by a Frost Giant but his arm had neither froze nor broke only the armor had his arm had turned blue the same shade of Blue as his foe.

Coming to the Casket of Ancient Winters he went to grasp it and felt the same sensation only this time it wasn't as painful.

"STOP!" Cried Odin,

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked,

"No."

"Then what am I?" he asked,

"You are my son." Odin answered he turned blue skin and red eyes regaining their more human colors.

"What more than that? The Casket wasn't the only thing you took was it?" he asked,

"No, the day we won the war with the Frost Giants on Yodinheim I entered the temple and found a baby quite small for a Frost Giant's offspring, abandoned left to die….Laufey's son." Odin replied,

"Laufey's son?!" Loki asked in shock,

"You were knee deep in Yodinhiem blood why did you take me?!" Loki asked,

"You we're an innocent child." Odin simply replied,

"No, you took me for a reason, tell me what was it…..TELL ME!" Loki screamed.

"I thought we could bring about an alliance a permanent peace through you, but those plans no longer matter." Odin replied,

Loki was in shock and disbelief "So I am nothing more than a stolen relic locked up in here until you had use of me you could've told me what I was from the beginning!"

"You're my son I only wanted to protect you from the truth." Odin replied,

"Why? Because I am the monster, that parents tell their children about at night?!" Loki snapped with Odin trying to tell him otherwise but growing weaker.

"It all makes sense why you favored Thor, because no matter how much you claimed to love me you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki snapped as Odin fell unconscious.

"Guards help!" Loki called as they came in, Odin had fallen into the Odin sleep.

"How long tell he awakes?" Loki asked,

"I don't know this time it's different." His mother told him,

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He never wanted you to feel different you mustn't lose hope that both your father and your brother will return to us." She told him.

"My Brother, what hope is there for Thor?" he asked,

"Everything your father does is for a reason." She replied. Loki left and alone in the Vault waved his staff finding the Keyhole as he did darkness streamed out of it and took shape as a ball in Loki's hands and with that the Keyhole disappeared.

"You seem troubled." Said Maleficent who appeared from behind him,

"Ever had a day where you wish you didn't know so much that day for me is today. Nevertheless I have what you asked for." He replied letting the orb fly to Maleficent, this being the second one since Rita never found the keyhole or got it's dark power from her world.

"My idiot brother has been cast out and I already have a plan to permanently take my father's throne."

"If those Keybladers are here they won't know what hit them." He replied,

"Very well I'll hold you to that." Maleficent replied as she disappeared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jane and Dr. Selvig were going over the data from the other night.

"These symbols are similar to an Einstien-Rosen Bridge." Jane stated,

"You don't think that was a magnetic storm do you?" Selvig asked.

"What's a Rosen Bridge?" Darcy asked,

"I thought you were a science major." Erik replied a little surprised she didn't know,

"_Political _Science." She clarified,

"She was the only Applicant." Jane replied then refocusing on what she was saying before.

"Look at this what do you see?" she asked,

"Stars." He simply replied,

"**Not **_**our**_ stars here is the star chart for our quadrant this time of year so unless Ursa Minor decided to take a vacation these are someone else's constellations." Jane replied,

"Hey look at this." Darcy replied pointing to a picture that had a human figure in it.

Jane scoffed, "I think I left something at the Hospital." She spat.

Meanwhile Riku and the others were headed down the street when Heartless appeared several shadows and a new Heartless that had long beard with a Viking helmet and attire with a mace then there was one that resembled a Griffin.

"Great." Riku muttered as he summoned Pair of Kings, annoyed he hadn't had breakfast yet

"SHADOW BREAKER!" the Silverette yelled rushing forward and unleashing an attack that cut through a Viking Heartless as it had hacked a combo on Terra.

"Cure!" Mickey chanted as Terra was healed the mouse then jumped away sending a strike raid into Griffin Heartless.

"AERIAL SLAM!" Terra yelled slamming the group of Shadows down then hacking at a couple of Vikings before landing a Quake spell on them.

"THUNDER RAID!" Riku yelled sending one into a Shadow then lunging with a yell at spinning as he took out a Hook bat.

"STRIKE RAID!" Terra yelled killing them off Crystal rushed in and killed off a couple she thought about summoning Bahumat but decided a small town like this was not a good place she took a swipe at a monster sending it King Mickey's way as the Mouse rolled under the Viking and killed it.

All that was left was a single Shadow the group rushed after it when it tried to make a break for it.

"Get back here!" Riku shouted as the four rushed after it they found themselves back at the Hospital where Thor was kept.

Riku leapt into the air and killed it.

They all took a breath of relief when they finished it, suddenly they saw Thor head out the door.

"Where's he going?" Crystal asked,

"Should he leaving, the Hospital already?" Terra added,

Riku shrugged the group took off after him they had just caught sight of him again when he was rear ended by a car that was very familiar.

"I'm sorry! I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!" Jane stated as she, Darcy and Dr. Selvig rushed out of the car.

"The same car owned by the same people. What. Are. The odds." Riku muttered.

"Lost in the desert, caught in that storm, hit by a car, tased, sedated, then hit by _**the same car**_ that hit him once before! Clearly the universe is punishing him for something!" Crystal stated.

Thor wasn't as hurt this time and he was taking to find an outfit to wear at Jane's house where she and the others were working leaving Riku and Co. to finally get breakfast.

In the time it took to walk Thor had gotten a change of clothes, and guess who they met at the restaurant.

"Thor says his mortal form needs substance." Darcy told them.

"So do ours." Riku joked,

Eating at the table Riku and Co. watched as Thor scarfed down his breakfast while they talked and introduced themselves to Thor.

"So how did you get inside that cloud?" Jane asked,

"Also how can you eat an entire box of Poptarts and still be this hungry?" Darcy asked as Thor took a drink of Hot Chocolate or Coffee which ever.

"I like this drink." Thor stated,

"I know its great right?" Darcy agreed.

"ANOTHER!" Thor stated slamming the cup into the ground smashing it.

"Hey!" Riku snapped as some of the pieces flew towards him.

"Sorry that was an accident." Jane stated as people looked over.

"What was that about?" Jane snapped.

"It was delicious I wanted another one." Thor replied.

"Then you could've just asked!" Jane retorted,

"I just did." Thor replied unaware of what he did,

"Ask nicely!" Jane clarified.

"I meant no disrespect." Thor defended.

"Well no more smashing things!" she stated,

"You have my Word." Thor replied Riku just sighed.

"_You'd think he'd never been to a restaurant, or maybe he's not as crazy as we thought_." Terra mused,

A couple of men came into the diner and sat at the bar seats.

"You missed all the action at the crater, some crashed satellite we had a lot of fun with it till the feds showed up."

"A satellite?" Mickey asked,

"Excuse me did say a Satellite crash?" Jane asked.

"How cool, oh this is going on face book Smile!" Dracy stated, taking a picture of Thor and Riku and Co.

Thor gave a big smile while Crystal gave a big toothy grin with the V sign, Riku just stared into the camera the sudden desire for a Face Book picture while hearing about the Satellite seemed too random to him, Terra and Mickey just had a confused look as the picture was taken.

"What did it look like the Satellite?" Erik asked.

"I don't know about no Satellite but it was heavy I could barely lift it something about it being Radio Active." He man replied.

Thor seemed to realize something and got up.

"Which way?" he asked the man.

"Fifty miles west of here." The man replied,

"Thank you." Thor replied leaving with the others following him.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked,

"Fifty miles West of, here." Thor replied,

"So you think you own a Satellite now?" She retorted,

"What would you even want with one?" Crystal asked,

"It's not what they say it is." Thor replied,

"Then what is it?" Riku asked,

"My Hammer, Mjolnir." Thor replied.

"Monum? Who's Monum?" Darcy asked,

"His hammer." Crystal replied,

"We could take you." Jane replied.

"Jane, a word." Selvig replied pulling her aside.

"We can't take him he's dangerous."

"But he's promising us answers." She argued.

"And he's talking about Thor, Mjolnir and Bifrosts All stories I grew up with you saw what he did in there!" Erik stated.

"I'm just gonna drive him that's it." She stated but he gave her a look.

Jane sighed, "I'm sorry, but we can't take you."

"Then this is where we say goodbye." Thor replied taking her hand and kissing it, she laughed not really knowing how to responded.

"Jane Foster, Eric Selvig, Riku, Terra, Mickey, Crystal, Darcy farewell." He replied as the group went their separate ways from Thor.

"_That was romantic but unexpected."_ Crystal thought as she turned and saw a truck pass by,

"Jane look!" she stated the scientist turned to see some of her equipment carried off.

"Hey that's my stuff!" she yelled as the group rushed after it then up to the house where at this point all the equipment had been loaded into trucks.

"Hey! What is going on here?!" Jane yelled as a man in a suit with mousy brown hair turned to them.

"Ms. Foster I'm agent Coleson from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Jane snapped as she rushed after her equipment.

"Jane!" Erik stated holding her back, "This is a lot more serious than you think let it go." He whispered.

"Let it go? This is my life!" she snapped.

Terra suddenly felt the armor slide off his arm before he could say anything the armor was off and gone in defeat the brunette stared at his now bare arm like it was foreign.

"We're investigating a security threat we need to appropriate all of your equipment." Coleson replied,

"By appropriate you mean steal?!" Jane spat,

"Here this should more than compensate you for your trouble." Coleson replied handing her a check,

"I can't just by replacements at Radio Shack I made most of this equipment myself." Jane stated,

"And I'm sure you can do it again." Coleson replied,

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" she retorted,

"I'm sorry Ms. Foster by we're the good guys." Coleson replied,

"So are we! I'm on the verge of understanding something and everything I know is in that truck or in this book and you can't just take it aw-HEY!" she snapped as the book was taken Darcy and Erik held her back as the doors to the truck we're closed.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Coleson replied as all the trucks left.

"What cooperation?!" Crystal stated as they went out of sight.

Soon the group sat on the roof depressed,

"Years of research gone." Jane muttered,

"What about the backups?" Erik asked,

"They took our backups and the backups of our backups they were _**extremely **_thorough." She stated venomously as she thought about S.H.I.E.L.D

"They even took my Ipod." Dracy sighed.

"They also took Crystal's recorder." Mickey added,

"That had nothing to do with Jane's research." Crystal muttered

"I can't believe they even took my armor." Terra muttered shaking his head that had been resting in his hand.

"I just downloaded like thirty songs on there." Darcy added,

"Would you stop with your Ipod?" Riku stated,

"Who _**ARE**_ these people?!" Jane stated out loud.

"I knew this scientist Dr. Bruce Banner he was a pioneer in Gamma Radiation, S.H.I.E.L.D, showed up and…he was never heard from again." Erik replied,

"That's….not comforting." Crystal replied,

"That's not going to happen to us! I'm gonna get all of our stuff back." Jane stated,

"How, who knows where they are now." Riku replied,

"Probably at the crater." Crystal pointed out,

"I'll email on of my colleges he has some dealings with these people maybe he can help." Erik replied.

"They took your laptop too." Darcy told him.

WAH WAH WAAAAAHHH.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Sif and the Warriors three headed straight towards the throne room.

"All-father we must speak with you immediately." Sif called however they were surprised to learn that it was Loki sitting in the throne.

"Where's Odin?" Volstagg asked,

"Father has fallen into the Odin's sleep my mother fears he will never awaken." Loki replied,

"We will speak with her then." Sif replied,

"She has refused to leave his bedside you can bring your urgent matter to me….your King." Loki stated standing as he finished,

"Majesty we would humbly ask that you end Thor's banishment." Fandrail replied,

Loki just smirked and shook his head, "My first command cannot be to undo the last command of the previous King, and we are on the brink of war with Yodinheim. We must stand together that is what the people of Asgard need."

Sif went forward only to be held back by Hogun and Fandrail.

"Yes of course." The latter replied.

"If I may indulge his majesty to reconsider-" Volstagg started only to be cut off.

"We're done!" Loki snapped as the warriors left Sif glaring also took her leave in a huff.

Pete poked his head out.

"Uh they gone?" he asked,

"Yes, I have a mission for you go to the mortal town of this world with the Heartless and destroy my brother."

"You mean that Thor guy?" Pete asked scared,

"He's in a mortal form his powers gone, you have nothing to fear from him it doesn't have to be clean but no one can trace it back to me can you handle that?" Loki asked,

"Yes sir King of Asgard sir, I'll have Thor taking a dirt nap before you can say Valhalla!" Pete stated rushing off.

Loki sat in his throne he gazed upon the image of a man with blonde hair enter a world.

"One of Xehanort's no doubt, perhaps the Keybladers can lend me a hand." Loki replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Erik had been at the Library with his Laptop gone he needed to use one there however as he went to leave he passed by a book that had all the stories he grew up with a page about Thor, Loki and the Bifrost he sighed but decided to take it with him.

Riku and the others walked down the street.

"Well nothing on the Gate Fragment where do you think it went?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know we'll have to keep looking for it and hope everything that's happened didn't make us lose it." Riku replied.

"Right think someone will just give it to us again?" she asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Riku replied however Mickey yelped when they saw a certain blonde pass by.

"Isn't that?" Crystal asked.

"Damon!" Mickey stated.

"Let's go!" Riku stated as they rushed forward.

After a bit of searching they cornered him on the outskirts of town.

"Well, well, well, lookie here a Gate Fragment." Damon replied with a smirk.

Riku and Mickey summoned their Keyblades Crystal summoned her own weapon.

"So you've got the Dragon King Blade, not that it will do you any good." Damon replied,

"And how do you know that?" Crystal snapped.

Damon just laughed and summoned his blade.

"Because you're about to die pumpkin." He smirked.

A blast of energy was sent at Crystal only for it to be blocked by Riku he managed to hold his ground but just barely.

"Crystal get out of here!" Riku snapped,

"Alright." She stated finding somewhere to hide,

"PEARL!" Mickey yelled sending an orb of light at Damon as he slapped it away, Riku came in striking from behind as he and Damon went to clash Riku almost got cut down from the attack.

"You could use a haircut." Damon joked.

"No thanks, didn't like the last one!" Riku spat as he sent a dark Firaga at Damon who jumped over it and landed almost on top of Riku the silverette grunted trying to keep from getting pushed down.

"THUNDEGA!" Mickey yelled zapping Damon allowing Riku to push him off then counter with a Dark Aura attack.

"SHADOW BREAKER!" Riku yelled hitting him hard the blonde was knocked back he smirked,

"That's what I like to see, so tell me why, isn't that pretty girl in the fight?" Damon asked,

"You stay away from her!" Riku snarled,

"Oh did I hit a sore spot?" Damon asked,

"STRIKE RAID!" Mickey yelled sending it into Damon who grunted,

"_That's what I get for losing focus!"_ he thought he then made copies of himself surrounding the two they charged at him knocking Mickey and Riku into the air then into the ground.

"Guys!" Crystal called throwing an Elixir helping them to recover, however she felt a hand grip her arm.

"HEY!" she snapped glaring,

"Crystal!" Riku snapped sending a bunch of Dark Firagas at Damon who was hit by a couple fortunately he never hit Crystal!

"You alright?" Riku asked,

"Yeah go smash him!" Crystal stated Riku nodded then jumped after him managing to launch a power combo,

"**Mickey**!" Riku called,

"**Right behind ya**!" Mickey called as they got back to back releasing a blast of light that knocked Damon back stunning him they then shot out balls of light and Darkness back to back spinning as they went.

They then rushed forward and landed a spinning twilight attack on Damon sending him flying back.

"**You're finished!" **Riku called as the attacks became a beam of light that finished the job.

Just as Riku rushed forward for the Gate Fragment bam! Thousands of all too familiar bullets came out of nowhere when it was clear the three saw that Damon and the Fragment we're nowhere in sight.

"Better luck next time Silver!" Braig's voice mocked as they disappeared.

Riku growled and glared at the spot.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Terra glanced around he had only moved away for a minute when he lost sight of Riku and the others.

"Just perfect." The Brunette huffed however he saw Thor go into a pet store as did Jane (He could tell from the car since it hit Thor twice.)

"I need a horse." Thor called as the clerk came to the counter,

"Don't have Horses just cats, dogs and birds." He replied,

"Then give me one of those large enough to ride on." Thor replied.

However the event was unfruitful and he left but found Jane and Terra.

"Hey do you still need a ride?" she asked.

Soon Thor, Terra and Jane were headed out to the site.

"I have never done anything like this before, have either of you?" Jane asked,

"Many times." Thor replied,

"Yup." Terra agreed he then decided to shut up

"You're brave to do it." Thor told her,

"They've stolen my life's work I don't have much to lose." Jane replied,

"But your clever more than anyone else in this realm." Thor added.

"Realm, Realm?" Jane asked in a 'what' tone.

"You think me strange?" Thor asked,

"Yes." She replied,

"Good strange or bad Strange?" Thor asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." She replied the car hit a rock making the truck lurch it surprised Jane and she laughed with Thor.

"I'm sorry, but who are you….really?" she asked,

"You'll see soon enough." Thor replied,

"What you seek it's a bridge."

"Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" she asked,

"Like a Rainbow Bridge." Thor replied,

Jane shook her head in disbelief "I hope you're not crazy." She replied,

As the sun set they came upon the site and we're surprised to see what it had become, a large base with tube like tunnels.

"That's no Satellite crash; they would have hauled the wreckage away, not build a city around it." Jane stated,

"So now what?" Terra asked,

"We'll go, Jane you wait here, once I have Mjolnir I'll return the items taken from you." Thor replied

"What you think your just gonna, walk in get our stuff then walk out?" She scoffed,

"No I'm gonna fly out." Thor replied as he and Terra went down the hill however once they passed the fence several Heartless appeared,

As did Pete, "Took forever to find out but it was worth it!" Pete stated,

"Thor go on, ahead I'll take care of him." Terra replied Thor nodded and left.

"Hey wait just a minute!" Pete snapped going after him however he was stopped by a determined looking Terra.

"Not so fast." Terra stated,

"Out my way punk my beef ain't which youse!" Pete stated,

"Well it is now." Terra replied as he killed off a couple of Vikings and went after Pete who tripped him up with a few marbles,

Terra recovered his balance and swung off a nearby pole buzz sawing several Griffin Heartless,

He managed to corner Pete and sent the cat flying with a Quakera spell he followed up with a combo.

"THUNDER STORM!" Terra yelled activating his command style and rushing forward electrocuting all the Heartless around him Pete got hit with the finisher and coughed however it wasn't long before he summoned a couple of Green Requiems to heal.

"FIRAGA!" Terra yelled shooting them down as Pete put up a force field in response Terra rushed over and slammed it as hard as he could breaking it.

"SONIC BLADE!" Terra yelled rushing in and out hitting Pete all the while the final hit sent Pete spinning.

"ULTIMA CANNON!" Terra shouted turning his Keyblade into a cannon and blasting Pete who while screaming was sent high into the sky blinking out like a star.

Rain had suddenly began to pour Terra now sopping wet found an unguarded part of the tarp and ripped a hole to get inside he found several guards knocked out on the ground.

"_Did Thor do this?" _he thought following the trail of crumpled heaps he came across a room that had his armor along with Darcy's Ipod and Crystal's recorder, taking them he continued on.

Terra had to knock some heads himself along the way but he didn't dare use magic or his Keyblade fortunately he knew enough hand to hand combat to get him through.

He soon heard the sound of grunting he came out to see that Thor was fighting a very large guard but managed to defeat him,

_**Meanwhile, with Jane…**_

"**This is Erik Selvig leave me a message…beeep." **

"Hey Erik it's me, I'm fine but in case you don't hear from me in the next hour come by the crater site and try to find me, I did what you told me _**not**_ to do, I'm so, so sorry!"

Thor had defeated the guard and re-entered the site at the bottom was what looked like a large hammer Thor tried to grab it as rain intensified however it wouldn't come.

In frustration and disbelief Thor fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens, it was filled with sorrow something that Jane heard from the hill top where she hid.

"Alright shows over ground units move it." Coleson replied via radio having watched everything Thor thought he saw as he was led away with Terra in hand cuffs a symbol the power was sealed but it had seemed too disappear as they left an event watched by Heimdall.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"They committed a crime they're in jail!" Selvig stated,

"I can't just leave Thor!" Jane protested,

"And we can't leave Terra," Riku added,

"Why not?" Erik asked,

"You didn't see what I saw!" Jane stated,

"Hey, Look its Monum." Darcy stated pointing to a picture in the book she was looking at.

"It's Thor's hammer. Not our Thor, the other Thor." Crystal stated,

"Where'd you get this?" Jane asked,

"The Children's section at the library, I wanted to show you how silly his stories were." Selvig replied,

"But you're the one who told me to chase after every possibility." Jane stated,

"I'm talking about science not magic." Erik replied,

"Well Magic is just science we don't understand yet Arthur C. Clark." Jane replied,

"Who wrote Science Fiction!" Erik countered.

"A precursor to science fact!" she argued,

"In some cases." Erik told her,

"But if there is a Einstein-Rosen bridge then who knows what's on the other side and advanced beings could've crossed it!" she stated.

"Primitive cultures like the Vikings could've worshiped them as deities." Darcy pointed out,

"Yes exactly thank you!" Jane stated, Erik was finding very little ground to argue on as time went on.

Back at the base Terra and Thor sat in a room with Colsen being interrogated.

"You made my men highly trained individuals look like mall cops…..that's hurt full in my experience it takes someone with similar training to do what you both did tonight, so may I ask where you received your training?" he asked

There was no answer just silence, "You two strike me as the soldier of fortune type, there are a few groups that would pay a lot for men with your skills." He replied still no answer.

"We'll find out what we need to know eventually we're good at that. Don't go anywhere." Coleson replied as he left however as he did a man with slicked back black hair wearing a green and black suit.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Thor asked,

"I had to see you." He replied,

"What's happened is it Yodinheim, please let me explain to father-" Thor began,

"Father is dead." Loki stated forcefully.

"What, How?" Thor asked.

"Your banishment the threat of a new war it was too much for him to bear the burden of the throne has fallen to me now." Loki replied,

"Ca- can I, come home?" Thor asked.

"The treaty is only valid on your exile." Loki replied,

"But there must be-"Thor pleaded,

"Mother has forbidden your return, this is good bye brother, I am so sorry." Loki replied,

"No, I am sorry." Thor weakly replied, guilt ridden.

"Then this is where we say goodbye." He replied.

"Good bye." Thor replied as Loki disappeared.

"Good bye, I just got back and you two have a visitor." He told them before walking out to talk to said visitor.

"His name is Donald Blake?" Colesen asked,

"Dr. Blake." Selvig replied,

"You have some dangerous Co-workers Dr. Selvig." Coleson replied.

"Yes, he was destroyed when he found out you had taken all our research that was years of his life gone, you can understand how that would send a man off like that, a faceless organization with their jack-booted thugs- uh that was how _he_ put it." Selvig replied.

"Says here he's a M. D." Colsen replied as one of his men did a back ground check.

"He is, er was until he switched careers and became a Physicist a brilliant one he's a wonderful man and a man in pain and that's where his friend Terra come in they've been friends since childhood, he went after Donald to make sure he didn't do anything crazy, but we all know how that turned out don't we?" Selvig replied laughing.

"That doesn't explain how they tore through security." Coleson replied.

"They're both fitness nuts." Erik replied lamely.

Thor heard the door open. "There he is, oh Donny, Donny, Donny everythings gonna be alright me and Terra will take you home." Selvig replied Thor managed to grab Jane's journal on the way out as.

"Dr. Selvig, keep them away from the bars." Colesen called,

"Will do." He replied,

"Where are we going?" Thor asked,

"Dropping him off at the Lab and you and I are getting a drink." Selvig replied.

After dropping off Terra outside the lab where Riku and the others waited, Selvig and Thor headed to a local bar,

"I had it all backwards, I thought I had all the answers but…I was wrong." Thor muttered,

"Well that's a good thing admitting you don't have all the answers then you can start asking the right questions." Selvig replied,

"Look I don't know if you're delusional, or pulling some kind of con but just care about her." Selvig replied,

"I swear to you I mean her no harm." Thor replied,

"Good I'll buy you another round." He replied.

"Jane's father and I went to University together but he never listened." Selvig told him,

"Neither did I my Father was trying to teach me something and I was too stupid to see it." Thor muttered as they got their drinks.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Do you think they might be in town somewhere?" Crystal asked,

"We have to check if we're lucky they haven't left this world." Riku replied.

"Right…hey you okay?" she asked, noticing Riku staring up at the stars in deep thought.

"Huh? Me yeah." He replied.

"Bummed out about the Fragment huh, hey it's not like we don't have others back in Radiant Garden and we'll definitely get the next one." She assured,

Riku nodded, "Thanks Crystal."

"Stars are really pretty tonight," she remarked Riku looked up they were the seemed to glisten quite brightly all the many worlds shining in the sky telling them not to give up hope.

"Yeah they are." He replied glancing at her as she watched the stars.

Meanwhile Jane after scarfing down some cereal heard a knock at the door she opened it to find Thor carrying Erik on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked surprised,

"We drank we fought he made his ancestors proud." Thor replied

Erik was landed on the bed where he laughed at Thor,

"I still don't think you're the god of Thunder but you ought to be!" he stated in a drunken stupor,

She looked around,

"Oh sorry I don't usually have guests!" she stated stuffing everything into the cabinet.

"That doesn't go there!" she muttered putting everything in the correct places.

"Can we go outside?" she asked.

"Of course." Thor replied.

Soon after the two went up to the top of the trailer.

"I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep, working on something or when Darcy drives me crazy….I come up here a lot." She replied laughing at herself.

"I'm sorry, you've been very kind to me and I haven't been as grateful as I should have."

After that, Thor gave her the journal.

"I'm sorry it's not as much as I promised." Thor replied.

"No, no this is wonderful I don't have to start from scratch now." She stated excitedly then sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked,

"S.H.E.I.L.D Whatever they are they're gonna do everything in their power to make sure this research doesn't see the light of day." She stated,

"Jane listen to me you must not give up because you're right!" he replied taking the book and a pen and marking it in places that made it look like a tree a little.

"This is how my father explained it to me, you're world is part of the nine realms that are in Yggdrasil the great tree, you see it every day without realizing it through the images of the…Hobble telescope?" Thor replied.

"Hubble." Jane corrected Thor continued his explaining even stating the name of his own world Asgard.

**E-H E-H E-H**

A beam of light hit the frozen wasteland of Yodinhiem Loki walked into the throne room of Laufey.

"Kill him." the king of the Frost Giants commanded.

"After all I've done for you?" Loki asked.

"So it was you, who showed us and those creatures into Asgard." Laufey deduced,

"That was just a bit of fun really, to ruin my brothers big day and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule a while longer." Loki replied.

"I could lead you and some of your Warriors with the Heartless into slay Odin where he lays." Loki offered.

"Why don't you kill him yourself?" Loki asked,

"I don't think Asgard would take kindly to a King murdering his predecessor. Once Odin is dead I'll return the Casket to you and you can return Yodinheim to all its….erm Glory." Loki replied finishing with a lack of a better word he then returned to Asgard.

"Loki I turned my gaze upon you but could neither, see nor hear you, you were shrouded to me like the Frost Giants and Monsters who invaded Asgard."

"Prehaps in your old age your senses are weakening." Loki replied,

"Or perhaps someone has discovered a way to hide that which he does not want me to see." Heimdall replied.

"You have great power did Odin ever fear you?" Loki asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Loki asked,

"He is my King." Heimdall replied.

"Was you're king and you obey me now yes?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"Good then you'll open the Bifrost to no one until I've cleaned the mess my brother has caused," Loki finished leaving without another word.

**E-H E-H E-H**

After sometime Sif and the Warriors Three couldn't take it they knew Thor needed to come home and that Loki was going out of his way to keep his brother from coming home something the Gate Keeper sensed so he summoned them,Heimdall looked at them intently.

"You are willing to commit Treason, go against your oaths as Warriors and disobey our king.

"Yes!" Siff replied.

"Good!" he stated leaving,

"So you'll help us?" Sif asked.

"I am bound by our King I cannot open the bridge to you." He replied,

They turned and saw the sword indicating they could open it themselves.

"Complicated fellow isn't he?" Frandall asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Crystal woke up she looked around she saw Riku intensified in focus she walked over.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked she turned to see that it was Sephiroth staring him down.

"Riku don't just walk away, I know it sounds crazy but I know what will happen if you-" Riku didn't say anything not even acknowledge that she was there he just began to walk forward.

"Don't go!" she called rushing after him but for some reason her legs could barely move they were like lead.

"Wait Riku!" she called however as Riku raised his blade Sephiroth stabbed him through the heart as he did Riku was engulfed in Darkness.

Crystal snapped awake in a cold sweat she yelped a little as she panted and calmed herself down.

"_It was just a bad dream, just a bad dream...which hopefully will come true, I'm gonna need a Dream Eater Spirit around if this becomes a regular thing." _She thought she found Riku laying on the ground beside her curled up facing away from her.

"_I guess we fell asleep, no doubt that Gate Fragment is long gone. How does he make sleeping on the ground look so comfortable?" _she thought.

However her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a storm hitting the ground reached her ears awaking Riku as well, out in the desert was a quartet of people dressed in armor.

"I think we just saw Thor's search party." Crystal muttered.

"He really is from another world." Riku added.

"Let's head back." Riku stated Crystal nodded

Back in Asgard Loki furiously went to the Destroyer's location.

"Ensure my brother does not return, destroy everything." Loki commanded, soon he comfronted Hiemdall.

"Tell me Loki how did you get the Yodins into Asgard." He asked.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm there are passage ways to different worlds that even you with all your gifts are blind too and I have no more need for them, and for your treason I hear by relieve you your duties and you no longer citizen of Asgard." Loki snarled,

"Then I no longer have to obey you." Hiemdall stated drawing his sword however Loki using the Casket froze him as he went to strike the Trickster.

As the two raced to the Lab where Breakfast was being prepared,

It wasn't long before they saw the quartet again they had just arrived when Thor let them into the Kitchen happy to see them and hugging.

"Our apologies, Sif and the, Warriors Three!" Vostagg vigorously introduced.

"My friends I have never been happier to see anyone" he happily and gratefully stated,

"We've come to take you home!" Frandrail stated Thor looked sullen.

"What?" Thor asked,

"I can't go home you know that, my Father is dead so I must remain in exile."

"No he is only in the Odin sleep, your father still lives!" Sif stated,

Thor seemed to realize something as he did a sound was heard the group rushed outside to see a giant Robot coming up to the town fire seemed to glow from inside it as it's face opened up and let loose a powerful beam destroying a nearby car.

"The Destroyer?" Thor asked quietly to himself.

"Huh?" Riku asked,

"It protected the Weapon's vault back in my world." Thor explained.

"So what's it doing here?" Terra asked.

"Whatever the reason it's not good, We have to evacuate the town." Mickey stated,

"Thor's going to fight with us!" Volstagg stated excitedly,

"My Friends I am just a man I would only get in your way or worse get you killed, but you can help me get these people out of town." Thor replied

"Those who can fight should try to keep that thing busy while the rest of us get the people out of town." Riku replied,

"Right we need time!" Thor instructed,

"You shall have it!" Volstagg stated as the group dispersed around leaving Darcy.

"Okay move it people!" she stated

soon all the town's folk were warned and headed out of town, the Destroyer was now deeper into the town where it unleashed more power the Cabbage Merchant saw the Destroyer and ran as it blasted his beloved cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" he cried.

Terra rushed forward unleashing a furry of Combos before transforming his keyblade.

"ULIMA CANNON!" he yelled blasting it, the brunette smirked.

"How do you like that a taste of your own medicine." However the destroyer looked unscathed when the smoke cleared.

"Impossible!" Terra yelled as Riku rushed forward.

"DARK BREAK!" Riku yelled landing a few hits on it only to be sent flying back he skidded to a halt on his feet and fell to his knees gripping in pain.

"Riku!" Terra called as the warriors went forward Frandall and Hogun grabbed Volstagg and threw him.

"FOR ASGARD!" the warrior yelled only to be swatted off and land on a car however from above as it went to shoot Volstagg, Sif came down and struck them she seemed to stop it she smiled.

The relief the group felt suddenly turned to fear as the Destroyer contorted it's body to turn on Siff.

"Get out of there!" Mickey cried as the Warrior tried to move her spear but fell saving her as the Destroyer got up it went forward blowing up several buildings around them.

"BILIZZAZA!" Mickey yelled as a massive ice storm which froze the Destroyer where it stood reminded the Asgardians of the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"All right lets smash that thing before-"

There was a stomach and Heart wrenching groan the destroy with a mighty beam of light broke free destroying the area and sending the warriors into buildings glass was shattered threating to impale Crystal, Jane and the others as they ran however no one was seriously injured.

Riku groaned and got up using the Pair of Kings Keyblade as a crutch.

"That!" he gripped before looking up at the Destroyer. "It's no use its way too strong." He growled glaring the thing.

"Riku leave this to me." Thor stated,

"No!" Sif stated,

"Sif you've done all you can!" Thor stated,

"No I will die a Warriors death, people will tell stories of this day!" she protested.

"Then live, to tell them yourself!" Thor told her as Hogun and Frandall managed to pull Volstagg to his feet as Mickey cast Curaga on himself Riku and Terra.

"You must get back to Asgard and stop Loki, Riku and his friends should be of help to you." Thor instructed quickly.

"What are you going to do?" the Silverette asked Thor merely walked forward.

"I have a plan now go!" he said turning to them they left as he turned back to the Destroyer and dropping the shield he had.

"Wait!" Jane stated as they all stopped.

"What's he doing?" Crystal asked as they watched him walk forward unarmed.

"I don't know what I've done to you or lead you to do this brother but I am sorry but these people are innocent killing them will gain you nothing, so take my life instead..." Thor stated Loki hearing him merely thought on as the Destroyer with a massive back hand sent Thor flying across the ground rolling as he finally came to a stop.

Jane rushed up to him and got to his side he smiled.

"It's over." He muttered almost out of breath,

"It's gonna be okay!" she stated,

"You are safe." Thor told her as the others rushed up, Thor fell silent the Destroyer sensing its job was finished turned away as did Loki Jane began to cry as did Crystal, others close to tears themselves or hanging their heads.

At the shield site the Hammer began to shake as a tremor and strange power surges took the area.

"**Who so ever holds this hammer if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." **

Mjolnir suddenly flew through the air towards them Jane looked up to see something plummeting towards them.

"Jane get out of there!" Erik yelled as he pulled her away despite all protests.

However as Mjolnir soared at Thor he grabbed it in his hands coming back to life as Light struck him and a huge gust of wind appeared his powers restored.

"Holy Norse God, Batman!" Crystal muttered wide-eyed as the others looked on Riku however glanced over at Crystal due to her comment.

As the Destroyer went to strike again however something wished forward hitting it in the head then again as it returned something flew creating a wind that sucked the Destroyer up into the air.

It tried to attack once more only to have it's beam stopped and in a burst of wind and a small explosion in the air was seen!

"YES! WHOOO GO THOR!" Crystal yelled as the Son of Odin emerged from the smoke.

"So this is what you really look like?" Jane asked.

"More or less." Thor replied,

"It's a good look!" Jane stated.

"We have to get to the Bifrost sight! I will have words with my Brother" he stated.

"Excuse me, Donald I don't think you've been completely honest with me." Coleson stated as he came up.

"Know this Son of Cole, you and I we fight for the same purpose the protection of this world, from this day forward you can count me as your ally if you return the items you have taken from Jane." Thor stated,

"Stolen!" Jane stated,

"Borrowed." Coleson _corrected_, "Of course you can have your equipment back you'll need it to continue your research." He replied.

"Would you like to see the Bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked Jane nodded and they flew off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Loki pulled his staff and summoned powerful Heartless Vikings Griffins, Neo Shadows and a new type of Heartless that looked like a small skeletal Dragon with Crystal wings with blue bone like structure the Ice Wyverns turned to see Luafey and several Frost Giant arrive.

"Welcome to Asgard." He said simply leading them out.

Thor got to the Birfrost sight the thing in the ground.

"Heimdall!" he called no answer,

"Heimdall!" he called once more,

"He does not answer," Thor stated,

"Then we are stranded!" Hogun replied.

"Heimdall, If you can hear me we need you now!" Thor called as Heimdall though Frozen managed to get free and activate the Bifrost.

"There it is." Riku muttered,

"Once I have, stopped my brother Loki I will return to you." Thor replied giving her hand a kiss however they almost soon after exchanged a kiss the group was surprised by this however it ended and Thor awaited the gate way.

"Brace yourselves," Crystal muttered and they were sucked in.

Riku expected a rough trip however it was a lot like teleporting he found himself in a gold dome like room where another Warrior was down on the ground out cold.

"Get him to the healing room, leave my brother to me!" Thor commanded as the others did just that he went forward only for Several Ice Wyverns to appear.

"Thor go, on ahead we'll handle this!" Riku stated.

He nodded and flew off.

"We'll catch up!" Terra called as Riku and Mickey hacked and slashed away at the Heartless he soon followed suit.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Riku and Terra called together blasting one and killing it Riku jumped away and kicked off the wall drilling into a Viking Heartless then using Shock dive to blow them back.

"BALLOONGA!" Mickey yelled the Griffin and Ice Wyverns that surrounded him were blown into the air then stunned by the smaller balloons that followed.

"THUNDER!" Riku yelled blasting a Viking back then following up with Shadow Breaker.

"FIRE SLASH!" Terra yelled killing a couple off then sending a Quakera spell at them sending them into the air to be obliterated by Mickey.

With the remaining Heartless Vanquished the heroes rushed out only to see an army's worth of Heartless waiting.

"We'll never get through that!" Riku stated.

"Never say Never Riku!" Crystal stated lifting her Dragon King Blade into the air a blue glow emitted from it and with a mighty roar Bahamut descended and let out a Megaflare that incinerated them the mighty Dragon then landed next to them crouching low.

"Take us to the Castle!" Crystal stated once she and the boys piled on the Dragon took off and soared towards the castle. Laufey had just fought his way through several guards knocking them out he had finally made it to Odin's chambers.

He struck down Odin's wife Laufey thenopened Odin's only eye.

"They say you can still hear and see what Transpires around you I hope it's true so that you know that your death came by the hand of Laufey."

As he went forward to slay the King however he and all the frost giants within were disintegrated.

"And your death came from the son of Odin." Loki replied.

"Loki you saved him." his mother cried out as they embraced.

"I promise you mother they will pay for what they have done tonight!" Loki assured.

"Loki!" they turned to see Thor in the door way,

"Thor I knew you'd come back to us!" she cried hugging him, Thor hugged her back but not for long.

"Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends to kill me!" Thor growled.

"What?!"

"It must have been, following Odin's last command." Loki defended,

"You're a talented liar brother always have been."

"True now if you'll excuse me I have to destroy Yodinheim." Loki replied blasting him out of the palace before leaving for the Bifrost as Thor fell he landed on the head of a Dragon.

He laughed, "You've gained assistance from Bahamut?" he asked a little impressed.

"It's a long story." Riku replied glancing over at Crystal grinning madly.

Loki at the Bifrost stabbed Heimdall's blade into the ground then froze it forcing the gate to remain open and tear the world it was aimed at apart.

Riku and the group gazed upon what was now a large tree like ice structure with lighting glowing around in it.

"Loki!" Thor yelled,

"What have you done?!" Riku snapped,

"The Keyblade wielders I've been expecting you, but you're all too late. When my father awakens I will have saved his life destroyed that race of monsters and I will be the worthy son the true heir of Asgard!" Loki stated,

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor yelled,

"Why not, you, you could have killed them all with your bare hands, why the sudden love for Frost Giants?" Loki asked,

"I've changed." Thor said simply,

"So have I!" Loki replied blasting the group Riku cast Dark reflect on Crystal saving her from the blast however he got more of the brunt of it as a result.

"RIKU!"

"I'm fine but he won't be!" Riku snarled summoning Pair of Kings and lunging forward unleashing Shadow breaker on the trickster,

Loki though taking the hit due to its speed gracefully weaved out of Terra's combos and destroyed a Sparkga spell from Mickey.

Riku and Terra rushed for him he managed to push them back Loki then went after Thor blowing the God of Thunder back.

Thor managed to block but got sent into the wall.

"Thor!" Riku shouted,

"Loki this is madness!" Thor shouted,

"Is it Madness? Is it?" Loki asked with a dark vapor coming off him,

"I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU BROTHER!" Thor shouted,

"I am not your brother I never was!" Loki spat unleashing another blow on them,

"I never wanted the throne only to be your equal! What happened to you Thor what happened to make you so soft?!" Loki spat staring Thor down in disgust.

"Don't tell me it was that women!" Loki growled in a insane tone referring to Jane Thor only stared,

"OH IT WAS! When we're finished here I'll pay her a visit!" Loki stated madly that made Thor snap charging his brother with a roar.

The two charged as did Riku Loki was now locked in a battle of trading blows Thor's hammer made lighting as it clashed with Loki's staff, Riku's Keyblade made sparks but nothing compared to Thor's.

"THOR!" Riku shouted,

"**For Asgard**!" he declared as they summoned a powerful wind to send Loki into the air they then followed up with powerful combos Riku with his Keyblade did quick strokes while Thor smashed powerful ones with his hammer.

"**Take This**!" they stated summoning lighting to strike Loki he skidded on the ground but got up unleashing a blast that clashed with a spell of Riku's.

Loki then attacked Thor when the silverette was blown back but Thor unleashed a lot of power as well causing an explosion sending Crystal flying out the door with the fighters flying and landing a few feet away from her.

Terra glanced to see that Loki was hanging for life on the ledge.

"Thor, the ledge!" Terra called alerting him.

"Brother, help me!" Loki begged however as he reached to help him Loki disappeared and both Terra and him were blown back and the group found themselves surrounded by Loki's all laughing,

"LIGHTING BREAKER!" Riku yelled unleashing a spinning move of Electricity then earth.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Terra yelled cutting through several before being pushed back Mickey with speed mowed down several Thor was knocked back but he managed to fight through several, despite their efforts however more Loki's appeared.

"ENOUGH!" Thor roared knocking them back including the real Loki who Thor trapped under his hammer.

Despite their efforts no one could get near the Bifrost Terra activated his armor and tried to push his way forward only to be blown back.

"It's no use!" he stated.

"The Mighty Thor, and Keyblade Masters with all your power and strength you can do nothing, HOW IS IT NOW?! HUH? THERE'S NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO!" Loki bellowed.

Thor thought something over he then raised his hammer and the next thing Riku and the others knew they were caught up in a blast of wind and electricity Riku disoriented from the experience groaned but he quickly saw flashing in the sky.

"Thor!" Riku called,

"Why did he send us back?" Crystal cried,

Thor at that point had begun to bang his hammer on the bridge connecting the Bifrost.

"STOP, IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Loki hollered but Thor continued.

"Forgive me Jane." He stated sadly as with one more powerful slash he bridge exploded the Bifrost fell as did Loki and Thor however to their surprise there was Odin grabbing Thor's hand while Loki gripped his staff.

"I could've done it Father! For you for everyone!" he cried.

"No Loki." Odin replied Loki's grip began to loosen.

"No, Loki NOOO!" Thor cried but it was too late the trickster fell with the debris that was once their gateway, gone forever.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Where's Thor?" Jane asked the heroes hung their heads.

"Back in Asgard I don't think he can come back." Riku replied simply and sadly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Maleficent, the Horned King another watched from the Hologram.

The lady with pale purple to white hair wearing a red dress and a crazy look in her eyes made a pfft sound.

"What a baby."

"Indeed all Loki really wanted was approval from his adoptive father, a weak resolve like that has no place in our new world to come." The Horned King stated,

"True but Loki fulfilled his purpose as did the others, the pieces will soon fall into place." Maleficent replied grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Tales 14<br>-It's Coleson-**

"Since they had agreed to return the equipment they 'borrowed' in exchange for this Thor's help the S.H.E.I.L.D agents were now re-hooking and attaching everything back in the lab.

During this he had remembered that he was called 'Son of Cole' that wasn't right though he didn't think it was on purpose he definitely seemed to come from out of ancient legends.

He looked up to see a computer tipping.

"CAREFUL!" he stated manging to catch it "Not being paid to be clumsy." He stated as they continued more carefully.

"_It's Coleson not Son of Cole." _He though shoving the thought out of his mind.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

**Thunder's Might :** Strength: +_12_ Magic +_16_

Ability: **Storm boost**: _Boosts the power of Thunder, Wind, Water and Ice spells_

**Appearance:** _the shaft is a powerfull colum of clouds with Lighting as the teeth Thor's hammer is at the center bottom of the shaft it's handle serving as the handle surrounded by something simular to hte rainbow bridge at Asgard the token is the symbol of the spell Odin placed upon the hammer_

* * *

><p>Foes<p>

Ice Wyvern: _an Ice Dragon like Heartless that can send chills down it's foes spines in more ways than one it's fierce appearance and Cold Ice attacks leave them frozen_

Viking: _a powerful Heartless that carry mighty Maces to crush their foes with though Powerful their not very fast something you can use to your advantage_

Griffin: _a powerful and fast Heartless they fly through the air and can grab foes from above keep your eyes on them when fighting_

**Limit Breaks**

_**Storm Breaker**_- _Riku + Thor_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Riku-**Lighting Breaker**: _Like all Breaker moves the main element is accompanied by it's opposite in this case Earth it can stun it's foes very easily._

* * *

><p><strong>Thor: <strong>_the Son of Odin and a Warrior of Asgard, he was banished from his home for his arrogance which started a war between his world and Yodinheim however he's learned quite a bit about kindness and wisdom during his exile _**(Thor 2011)**

**Odin: **_The Ruler of Asgard he banished Thor for his arrogance apparently he had taken Loki from Yodinheim to raise as his own after Laufey his Biological father abandoned him for his small size, he fell into the Odin's sleep but awakened when Thor defeated Loki _**(Thor 2011)**

**Jane Foster: **_An Scientist studying Astro Physics she ran into Thor a couple times literally, she was more willing to take a risk to see if his claims were true the two seemed to fall in love over the time they spent with each other however with the Bifrost destroyed they may never see each other again_** (Thor 2011)**

**Darcy: **_An intern studying Astro-Physics, (She was the only one who applied) she definitely maintained a go with the flow attitude though being a few steps behind (Not that she cares) she is quite proud that she managed to taze Thor _**(Thor 2011)**

**Dr. Erik Selvig: **_An Astro-Physician he's known Jane and her Father (Now passed) he was a lot more wary about Thor then Jane and Darcy however he still helped Thor and Terra get out of Shield's base he eventually found the claims to be true _**(Thor 2011)**

**Loki: **_A Magician and a trickster from the world of Asgard, he worked an intricate web to prove himself to Thor even gaining the Throne, however Riku and Co. Helped Thor to unweave it unwilling to see more disappointment from his Father Loki allowed himself to fall with the destroyed Bifrost his status is unknown _**(Thor 2011)**

**Heimdall: **_The Bifrost's gate Keeper able to see much though he apparently can't see the secret passes in and out of his world according to Loki loyal to the King to the end however he looped-holed Thor's friends to where he was exiled Complicated fellow isn't he? _**(Thor 2011)**

**Agent Coleson: **_one of the members of the Mysterious S.H.I.E.L.D. they confiscated all the equipment in Jane's lab, Crystal's recorder and Terra's armor what is S.H.I.E.L.D anyway? _**(Thor 2011)**

**Volstagg: **_A member of the Warriors Three, he is the biggest and enjoys a good meal he has been friends with Thor since Childhood and committed treason under Loki's rule to get him back _**(Thor 2011)**

**Frandall: **_A member of the Warriors Three gifted with a sword and ready for adventure he has known Thor since Childhood along with Volstagg and Hogun under Loki's Rule he committed treason and went to bring his friend back home _**(Thor 2011)**

**Hogun: **_A member of the Warriors Three, he uses a mace in battle, though not as out-going as the others he has been friends with Thor and the others since childhood he went to the World Thor had been Banished too against Loki's orders to bring him back _**(Thor 2011)**

**Sif: **_A Female Warrior from Asgard viewing Loki's persistence to keep Thor in Asgard as jealously he has always held she went with her friends to retrieve Thor from Banishment with her spear she is always ready for a fight _**(Thor 2011)**

**The Destroyer: **_A Metal being that follows orders without question it had incredible and destructive power however it was no match for the Mighty Thor! _**(Thor 2011)**

**The Horned King: **_one of Maleficent's ally's he seems to know a little of what Xehanort is planning and something that Sora may have to face in the future _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**Madam Mim: **_A Witch who is one of Maleficent's ally's not much is known about her at this point _**(The Sword in the stone 1963)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay finally done I have a valid excuse (Wellllll Vaild for Kingdom Hearts fans anyway I have been playing Dream Drop Distance excellent Game however… <strong>_

_**WARNING: you may cry you will, have fun, hate young Xehanort, Xigbar, how hard Julius is to beat and become attached to the Dream Eater known as Meowwow**_

_**Also there is an Awesome did you just flip off Cathulu moment near the end too! **_

_**Anywho!**_

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Co arrive in a world ruled by the evil Malefor and now he plans to destroy it can they stop him?<em>

_Next Time: __**The Legend of the Purple Dragon**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	17. The Legend of the Purple Dragon

_**Here we go a new chapter and if you didn't figure it out already HERE BE DRAGONS!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up! Fugeo is owned by XSDSTICH thank you!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Legend of the Purple Dragon<br>**_

_Ice, Lighting, Fire and Earth collide making a Dragon like shape that flies up then crashes down making a gem spark to life and glow showing the image of a land with a floating temple  
><em>**[Dragon Realms]**

Light hit the ground from came the images of Sora and Co. Sora took a step forward but stumbled he looked at himself to see that he had changed shape.

"Hey look at us!" he stated examining himself.

Sora could see that he was now a Dragon not a large one but bigger then say a Dog, his skin was brown with red membrane on his wings and a red underbelly his horns were a metallic navy and he had black spikes going down his back, the silver crown chain still around his neck.

"Is this world Special?" Kairi asked with the tilt of the head,

"Yeah I think so."

"It's just like Monstropolis." Ven pointed out.

"Or, The Pridelands." He added as an afterthought remembering Sora's adventures.

Kairi was a Ruby red, like her hair with a purple membrane in her wings, the same shade of the Shirt she had been wearing. She had a white underbelly and horns like her spikes. Her nose and body were a bit more slender, pointed, shorter and feminine then Sora's which was more flat.

Ven had a similar snout but still masculine it was a bit bigger at the tip. His skin was Gold like his own blonde hair with a silver underbelly, he had green membranes in his wings and silver horns and clawsthe spikes on his back however went in a pattern of black and white.

"It's gonna be hard to walk like this." Ven complained trying to get the hang of it and failing.

"You think you've got problems." Donald quacked.

He was now a white colored Wyvern like Dragon with feathered wings blue tipped with small claws but they were his arms should've been yellow scaled feet replaced his webbed ones his head retained it's shape his hat had changed though.

"Sora's walked on four legs before right?" Namine asked.

"Yeah I've got a trick to it!" Goofy proclaimed.

Namine looked like she had a femine version of Sora's snout her skin was white with gold colored horns and back spikes though longer then Kairi she was just as feminine her claws underbelly and wing membrane were a light blue color to them but that could've been the moon light.

Goofy's appearance was like that of a Chinese Dragon but with large wings, like Ven's, they had a green membrane though they were the same shade as the hat on his head between a pair of Antlers his head had retained it's shape though.

They practiced for a little bit and began to search for a way out of the cave.

"I wonder where we are." Sora said aloud as he walked a little ways he heard running water it was a powerful river rushing through to the mouth of the cave where a large gorgeous white moon and a smaller silver one shined down upon the land.

"Guys I know the way out of here!" Sora stated the group caught up to him and saw it,

A good jump helped them to cross Sora bounded up to the edge where he saw that it was a large Waterfall full of rocks and rapids.

"Whooaaa." He stated looking down bugged eyed.

"There's no other way down." Kairi pointed out.

"Now what do we do?" Goofy asked, Sora glanced at his wings.

"_I should be able to fly, how hard can it be_?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and ran forward,

"SORA!" they all screeched and rushed forward as the brown Dragon disappeared from sight they looked at the rising mist obscuring the view however something broke from it.

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Sora hollered flying way up high.

"YEAAAHHH!" He stated flying around a bit before landing back in front of them.

"Just trust yourself and your wings will do the rest."

"There's no way!" Kairi protested however Ven, Donald and Goofy glanced at each other and jumped they too were soon flying around Namine was a little more hesitant preferring to practice flapping her wings and taking off right from when she jumped.

"Come on Kairi, just do it like Namine did." Sora stated,

She glanced down at the waterfall roaring and backed away.

"I can't!" she stated,

"I'll catch you if something goes wrong how about that?" Sora asked,

Kairi nodded she took a jump off the water fall Sora falling after her watching intently but just like with his own Kairi's wings opened and she rose up from the fall as did Sora albeit less gracefully due to being distracted and the two were soon flying in the air.

"Kairi you did it, you did it!" Sora cried happily as Kairi laughed in the air spinning and loop-de-looping to show her feelings Sora and Kairi took higher to the air flying around spinning flying and laughing.

"It's all thanks to you!" she called at last, making Sora blush.

"Aw, well, you know." He replied he could see something off in the distance a large menacing Volcano with a temple of sorts above it; it was so menacing that seemed out of place with the forest's tranquility.

"What is that?" Sora asked,

"Trouble." Kairi muttered shivering,

"I can feel a lot of Dark power in that General Direction." She stated.

Sora nodded, "Let's find the others." He replied turning back to the waterfall.

"Ven? Donald, Goofy Namine, HEEEEEEY HEELLOOO!" he called only for an orb of light to hit him and knock him out with a yelp.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed zooming down after him only to be hit as well she saw Sora fall away from her as she did herself.

"_Sora…."_

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_Kairi, get back!" the woman yelled a younger Kairi did so and hid as an explosion was heard, Kairi shut her eyes and covered her ears she heard coughing and happily saw the women coughing recovering from the blast shaken but alive._

"_Okay that could've gone better." She muttered,_

"_Kairi, are you alright?" the women called back as she removed the goggles she had on._

"_Yes – I'm fine." Kairi replied,_

"_**Why do I never hear what I used to call her?" **__The older Kairi thought as she watched._

"_Marina honestly one of these days you're going to blow the castle and everyone in it Sky high!" said Even as he came down the stairs._

"_Sorry, but I've created a new spell!" she replied._

"_Which is?" Even, inquired somewhat mockingly, much to the younger Kairi's annoyance as she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Explosion, that's its name it literally takes the energy of a Fire and a Thundera spell and condenses them to the point where the combined energy is released due to stress, that's what I gathered anyway I'd need to research the spell more." Marina replied._

"_Honestly Marina, I don't know what you're looking for with all these experiments you should be helping us with the experiments of the Heart with your out of the Box thinking we'd know more in months what would take other scientists years." Even replied._

"_He's right Marina." Said a new voice the older Kairi got into a stance when she saw it was Terranort._

"_All you're doing is playing with magic, there's nothing that isn't already known that can come from studying it." he replied coming down making the younger Kairi hide behind Marina her attitude towards him had changed recently, Marina had a hunch why._

"_Not true, I've recently discovered that the more unique and powerful a fusion spell is the more difficult it is to control. I also have a theory on control over magic if the person had a magical medium of some kind like say a staff that grants the user more magical power they can force a spell to go where they want it to go having more control then they would have alone." She replied._

"_It's kind of like training wheels on a bike, mind you such a phenomenon is close to impossible and is no substitute for years of study an discipline." She added._

"_Like I said, if you're not going to take what we do here seriously then leave." Young Xehanort replied._

_Marina looked down, what she was doing didn't really have any clear goal in mind but it was the only thing keeping her from doing those experiments nothing good would come from tampering with something you didn't understand….she learned that the hard way trying to force to incompatible spells together without resulting in Fira or Thundega._

"_**How much longer can I keep this up?" **__Marina thought._

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Kai….ri? Kairi….wa…ke up, Wake up!" came Sora's voice as her eyes blinked open there was the brown Dragon standing over her worriedly but breathed a sigh of relief when she woke up.

"You're okay!" he stated, Kairi noticed that she, Sora along with Ven, Namine, Donald and Goofy where changed to a pole with two other Dragons one was purple also just waking up with purple colored eyes a gold under belly and horns the wings and spikes were also gold but with orangish purple membranes.

The other Dragon a girl was black with emerald eyes and magenta red under-belly, there was Cheetah like warrior tied to a post next to them and to top it off a gold colored Dragon fly in a lantern.

"Howdy." The Dragonfly replied.

"Define okay." Kairi deadpanned after the observation.

"Uh alive, because I think we're in trouble." Sora replied as more Cheetah's approached.

"Dragons BAH do have such little respect for our laws that you make an alliance with the very ones who caused our misfortunes." The leader stated.

"Chief Prowlus that is Malefor he alone is responsible for the Hardships of this world. This Dragon is our last hope you must see that!" The captive Cheetah replied.

"Yes, Yes I've heard the story." Prowlus replied walking up to the Dragons next to Sora and Kairi.

"The Purple Dragon, but unlike you I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young and I have certainly not forgotten about what she has done." Prowlus finished glaring hatefully at the Black Dragoness who returned the look.

"I relied on you Hunter, as I must rely on all to protect the village, but you abandoned us and brought the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned!" Prowlus declared,

"The Dangers are all around us don't pretend to ignore them!" Hunter chastised.

"Who's Malefor? What's going on here anyway?" Sora stated getting up.

"This is none of your concern Dragon." Prowlus snapped,

"Considering you brought me and my friends here I think it is!" Sora snapped back teeth baring.

"Hey could you all stop arguing it's getting awkward for everybody." The gold colored Dragon fly replied leaning back in his 'cage.'

"Grublins in the valley, prepare your weapons!" called another Cheetah,

"See what you've caused!" Prowlus yelled as one of the house was attacked.

"Let us go we can help!" the Purple Dragon stated,

"No our Warriors will handle this." Prowlus answered promptly.

"Your Warriors are out-numbered!" Ven stated,

"Now is not the time to be stubborn!" said the black Dragoness.

"A lot of weird stuff happens when Dragons get upset I'd listen to them if I were you." The Dragon fly added,

Prowlus conceded unlocking all the locks the eight Dragons leaping into battle Sora felt Precious Feather in his mouth it wasn't much different from when he fought in the Pride lands a couple years back.

He quickly disposed of two of the monsters which reminded Sora of gremlins with insect wings and downright ugly with blue shriveled bean like bodies and dull dirty yellow markings.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled he was able to hold his staff, in his talons while flying around the claws on his wings were dexterous enough to let his wing hold it when on the ground.

"GYROZA!" Ven yelled sending a large spinning metal blade out at them cutting several into ribbons, he then flew up high cutting a couple more down as they tried to burn the hut.

"HYDRO!" the blonde colored dragon yelled putting out the fire then hitting one to Goofy who was still using his shield where the Chinese-esque Dragon knocked several around.

"Charrge!" he yelled flying as fast as he could and ramming into several knocking them out while Donald and Kairi came in and finished them with some well-placed spells.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Sora yelled grabbing his Keyblade and hacking through several killing them as he saw a Shadow shoot by wary Sora braced his Keyblade but to his surprise it was the black Dragoness who burst from it sending the Grumlins up high while a blast of Thunder from the purple one killed them.

Kairi ducked weaved and dodged through several she used Warp to get away from an incoming Grublim and found she had gone farther.

"ICE BREAKER!" she yelled cutting through the last of the grumlins.

"Way to go Kairi!" Sora yelled Sparx and Namine flew up to see something coming towards them.

"YEAH WHOOO LOOK DRAGONS WE ARE SAVED!" Sparx yelled.

"Those don't look like Dragons." Namine muttered her eyes widened when she saw that they were a new type of Heartless large black wyvern like Heartless with navy wings with the Heartless insignia they roared as they approached.

"AHHHH THOSE AREN'T DRAGONS WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Sparx cried as Namine quickly zoomed to the ground with the spastic dragon fly following quickly.

"What are they?!" the Purple Dragon asked,

"Heartless!" Sora stated taking his stance.

He lunged through spinning like a cork as plowed through several Kairi sent a Firaga spell the way of a Shadow Heartless that had popped up then followed it up with a Balloonra spell,

"GOOFY RAID!" Goofy yelled throwing his shield at the foes and knocking them back.

Sora landed in time to see a stream of hot blazing fire erupt from the purple Dragon's mouth as he landed a bite and a slash on one that was still standing, Kairi whacked one with her tail as she felt a cold chill go down her spine as the black Dragon unleashed a horrifying screech.

"Sorry!" the black Dragon called when she saw that her fear breath affected Kairi.

Kairi nodded and took off into the air slamming a Wyvern Heartless into the ground then finishing it with a Thunder attack as she flew off.

Donald killed the last of them with Gyrora as this settled down.

"Is everyone alright?" Prowlus asked,

"No, Meadow is missing he went to search for herbs by the stream and has not yet returned." One of the villagers replied.

"We must mount a search for him immediately!" stated another.

"No it's too dangerous now." Prowlus replied sadly making others hang their heads.

"I'll go I'll find your missing friend, Hunter can come with us." The purple dragon offered,

"We'll help too!" Sora offered as the others nodded, Prowlus thought this over.

"You are free to act as you see fit, but Hunter stays here. However if you do decide to go look for Meadow don't come back till then or you'll only succeed in bringing more Grublins to our village." Prowlus replied.

And with that the Dragons left.

"Sorry you got mixed up in this." The Purple Dragon told them.

"Don't be I don't see how this is your fault, I'm Sora, this is Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Namine and Ventus."

"Call me Ven."

"I'm Spyro the chatty one is Sparx." Spyro replied glancing at the Dragonfly,

"Sup."

"I'm Cynder." She replied a little hesitantly.

"Cool names." Sora replied Cynder wasn't expecting this reaction there was no way Sora and his friends weren't from the Dragon realms if they didn't hear about what kind of Dragon Spyro was or about _her _the only other possibility was that they lived under a rock for years on end.

"So, where to start?" Sparx mumbled flying around,

"One of the Cheetahs said that he went looking for herbs by the stream so we should look up and down the river first." Kairi suggested,

"Right." Spyro replied the Dragons took off and scanned up the river towards the waterfall however something caught their eyes.

"There!" Sora exclaimed something was surrounded by Heartless Sora dove down and killed one with an aerial strike

Spyro let loose a cold breath of ice that froze the Hawks and Wyverns that were attacking freezing them Cynder then came spitting Venom on the Griffin Heartless that appeared poisoning them the Heartlessicles along with the poisoned ones in taken out by Goofy's Goofy charge.

"THUNDER!" Ven yelled as he dodged an attack from an Ice Wyvern Heartless which fell victim to a fire ball from Spyro and Sora.

"PHOTON RUSH!" he yelled cloaked in light Ven sped around the battle field and killed off as many as he could hit finishing on particularly tough one with the moves finisher.

Kairi flew up, and bashed an Ice Wyvern with an Ice Breaker spell followed by a Fira spell.

"SPARKGA!" she yelled unleashing a bunch of Crystal killing off several more.

Leaving only a few Shadows left Sora and Spyro rushed through them killing them off however to their surprise a bunch of strange creatures appeared they looked like skeletal Gorillas with a dark aura.

"WAAAK!" Donald cried shooting into the air and hitting his head on a tree branch.

"What are they?" Sora asked,

"Not a clue." Spyro replied.

The group dispersed as the ape like skeletons lunged forward Sora hacked and slashed with his Keyblade while Donald tried to blast several with fire spells.

"GOOFY SPIN!" Goofy yelled spinning and hitting them but to no avail, Cynder let venom spew from her mouth trying to kill them while Spyro spat fire balls.

"Nothing's working!" he cried out as he and Sora got pinned down.

"Sora!" Kairi cried rushing forward and managing to knock them back

"KAIRI RUN!" Sora screeched however the Red Dragoness held her ground.

"_I think I know something that might work!"_

"SPARKZA!" Kairi hollered allowing twelve large Crystals to appear and spin killing off all the monsters.

"That was close!" Ven sighed in exasperation.

They saw that the person they saved was a hermit, but clearly not Meadow.

"Come closer so I can see you in the light tell me why have, you returned here?" the hermit asked.

"Huh, I've never been here before." Sora pointed out.

"Neither have I." Spyro added.

"Not you two, the black female." The Hermit stated,

"Cynder?" Kairi asked,

"You've been to this valley?" Ven asked.

"He must be mistaken." Cynder replied dodging the questions.

"Yes indeed, your appearance has changed, but not your eyes, your eyes give everything away!" the Hermit replied cryptically.

"How do her eyes do that?" Goofy asked,

"Eyes are windows into the Heart and the Heart never lies you are Cynder the Black Dragon, Terror of the skies, the Dark Master's puppet!" he stated.

"_Dark Master_?" Sora asked in his thoughts.

"I was, but I'm not anymore I'm not proud of the things of I've done." Cynder replied.

"Ohhh is it _that_ simple to turn your back on Malefor?" the Hermit asked,

They heard a familiar sound Sora gasped when he saw more of the monsters they had fought crawl by.

"Did you not recognize the creatures you fought Lurking in the shadows? The Apes too served the Dark Master but more for their own greed and thirst for power then any true loyalty to him, this is how the Dark Master repaid them, doomed to forever lurk in the shadows, feeding off the power of others never being fulfilled." The Hermit explained.

"That's terrible!" Namine stated quietly while Sora in fear and pity watched them go.

"You can run but you can't hide, Cynder!" the hermit proclaimed making the poor black Dragoness hang her head in shame and fear.

"Cynder let's go!" Spyro promptly spat glaring down the hermit Sora and Ven also shot him dirty looks as they all turned and left.

The Hermit merely laughed, "The Dark Master will…..find….yooou!" he sneered rearing his head back giving off a wheezy sinister laughter.

"Cynder are you alright?" Spyro asked,

"I'm fine! I'll be fine." She replied changing her tone, she then stared at Sora and the others.

"Since he pretty much told you…. I was stolen as an egg by the Ape King Gaul where I was turned into the Dark Masters Puppet, he needed me to open his prison and escape he was finally released three years ago." Cynder replied simply not wanting to go into further detail.

"I'm sorry Cynder." Kairi spoke breaking the silence. She didn't say anything but flew off,

"_Is that why she put her jewelry back on_?" Spyro wondered.

The group followed after Cynder only to see her staring intently at a waterfall near the end of the river.

"What are you looking at?" Spyro asked,

"It looks like there's a cave behind it." Goofy pointed out Sora took off the moment he finished and flew over rushing into the water it felt like a cold shower.

"_**WHOLLY SMOKES ITS COLD**_!" Sora screamed making the other dragons sweat-drop Sora's teeth chattered for a minute before he warmed himself up he saw it for himself.

"Guys there's a cave back here brace yourself for the water though!" Sora yelled the other dragons dove in not long after Sora was right it was cold.

"This is definitely a good place to hide." Ven stated,

"Or hold a captive." Cynder grimly joked adding to his thought, the Dragons continued down the cave they found a dark red cheetah being held up by his hands and feet by rocks and suspended on the wall as they approached several Golem Monsters and Heartless Appeared.

"It's a trap!" Cynder yelled, as a Golem Monster brought an Axe down with Ven dodging quickly then spinning like a drill into it and killing it.

"SPARKGA!" Sora and Kairi yelled together trapping several Wyverns and Griffins in the spell, Spyro turned into a large bolder and rushed forward running over several shadows crushing them he then burst out of it in a firey comet tackle attack.

Donald flew up and slammed his tail down into a Golem Monster before freezing it in a block of Ice as Sora came in and shattered the icicle with his Keyblade.

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy yelled spinning and knocking around several Ice Wyverns and some grumlins into the air he then used a Goofy Raid to kill off the Gremlins while Cynder breathed literal Darkness on the Griffins killing them instantly.

Ven and Spyro surged forward cutting through several foes,

"SPYRO!" Ven shouted,

"**Let's do this!" **The Purple Dragon shouted as the two charged with electricity they at a high speed ramming into foes as they went they then trapped foes in a vortex electricity while spinning around and around.

"**Time to end this!" **Spyro yelled as they summoned a massive amount of electricity then letting it loose in a massive blow,

"Alright!" Sora shouted in happiness as he struck down another Heartless, and sent a fire spell at it.

"THUDNER!" Kairi and Donald shouted together killing off a couple more Heartless with that final strike the Cheetah was freed laying on the ground a couple more Grublins appeared however seeing that they were out-numbered and by Dragon's no less they fled.

The Cheetah who they knew was Meadow was now sitting up.

"Thank you friends you saved me."

"Finally! Some gratitude! You're. Welcome!" Sparx stated a little grudgingly.

"You've met Chief Prowlus no doubt not all of us are of the same mind." Meadow replied,

"Yeah….but." Sora muttered,

"That's certainly putting it mildly isn't it?" Cynder asked.

"Can you move we need to get you out of here." Spyro stated.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid my leg is broken. Just go back to the village tell them where I am." Meadow replied,

"Your leader doesn't trust us." Spyro replied,

"If we go back without you he'll assume the worst." Namine finished.

"Yeah and blame us for it." Cynder added.

Meadow groaned face palming, "The Fool I understand, there is a raft at the end of the river if you can bring it here, I might be able to pull myself onto it." Meadow replied,

"No need me, Namine, Donald and Goofy will stay here and help you get on." Ven replied.

"Thank you, to launch the raft you need the weights from the supply cave but it's locked." Meadow finished turning to Cynder, Kairi, Spyro and Cynder.

"Oh well that figures." Sparx muttered.

"There is a Hermit who lives in a cave near a waterfall at the end of a valley, he has a Key but the cave is hidden use the markings on the wall to open the path." Meadow replied.

"What?! That guy again?" Sparx stated.

"Was I the only one creeped out by that guy, munga numna mama, bleh." He stated doing an 'impersonation' of the Hermit.

"We met him on the way here, but we won't need to go back and see him I have a way to open the door." Sora replied.

At this Spyro raised an eyebrow,

"Don't, worry it doesn't involved blowing the door off its hinges." Sora replied with his usual grin.

"We'll come back for you I promise." Spyro replied turning to Meadow.

The four Dragon's flew out of the cave and soon found the cave Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Will that open it?" Cynder asked ,

"Yeah it should." Sora replied.

He held Precious Feather in his tail and light shone from it and with a click the door was opened. Spyro and Cynder grabbed the weights and after a little Maneuvering and passing to Sora and Kairi made it to the raft the raft fell with a splash as the weights were dropped.

"There's no rope how are we supposed to pull it?" Kairi asked,

"Leave that to us." Spyro replied simply he jumped down on the raft and held on to it when he did a long green string of Magic seemed to appear between him and Spyro it was the one that had them chained to the post with them earlier but Kairi didn't think much of it.

"We need you two to keep the path clear, can you fly on ahead and get rid of any Heartless or monster that get in our way?" Cynder asked,

"You got it!" Sora replied as they flew off.

Sora and Kairi glided over the river they instantly saw, several Wyvern Heartless that had appeared.

"FIRE!" Sora and Kairi yelled together hitting them in mid-air Sora lunged at the one on the left and began bashing it in midair with his claws and Keyblade killing it and landing a hit on the one next to him.

"BALLOONRA!" Kairi shouted sending several Balloons at a Monster that looked like a tapeworm with wings she then sent a diamond spell at it killing it instantly.

As they flew they saw that the raft was headed for a fish trap.

"We need to open the gate!" Sora called.

"Right!" she responded as they landed however when they did Heartless appeared along with some Grublins.

"DIAMOND!" Sora and Kairi shouted together and sent the spells into several Shadows knocking them out when lunging at them finishing them with their Keyblades.

"MEGA FLARE!" Kairi called sending a massive Fire ball that exploded making quick work of the ice wyverns and Griffins that were there.

"All that training is paying off!" Sora complemented.

"Thank you!" Kairi replied.

"Hate to interrupt!" Cynder called.

"OH! The gate!" Sora called the two then worked together to open the gate and allow the raft through.

Ven poked his head out and saw a red and Brown Dragon come in for a landing Meadow after getting his leg healed and splinted (now no longer a serious injury) was now holding a stick and leaning on Namine for support.

"You've come back! Thank you!" he stated gratefully.

"I told you they wouldn't let you down!" Ven grinned.

"Yup! All in a day's work, I did all the work, yeah I'm just kidding!" Sparx stated before flying over to Donald.

"I really did!" he whispered making the Duck Dragon roll his eyes,

"Let's get you home." Spyro stated as the raft was pulled to the village Meadow limped out to them as the other Cheetah's gathered.

"Meadow you're wounded, how-"one of them asked before Meadow cut them off.

"I will be fine thanks to these Dragons."

"Meadow, these Dragons willingly sought to help you when I chose not to, please forgive me." Prowlus stated as Hunter now free came up to them.

"I do not share your faith in this Dragon Hunter but by putting you in chains I committed an error." Prowlus stated,

"We all make mistakes." Hunter replied.

"Yes and I shall try to atone for mine if you'll permit me use the forbidden tunnel." He stated giving Hunter a piece of paper.

"It will direct you straight to the Dragon City, if this Dragon is indeed our last hope, then I bid you safe passage." He finished.

Hunter opened a cave with a large paw mark on it.

"Hey Hunter, we don't have to go this way do we?" Sparx asked not liking the cave.

"If we march we will make to the Dragon City by Day break." Hunter replied,

"Yeah…thanks for answering." Sparx mumbled.

Sora and the others marched through the night having to listen to Sparx complain he was a bit nostalgic about a place called tall plains "Yeah those Llama people knew quality when they saw it!" However Sora could see Light ahead as Hunter began to feel the ground.

"I feel vibrations in the earth we must be getting close."

"I've never seen the Dragon City before." Spyro muttered feeling a strong sense of curiosity.

"It was built by the moles in honor of their friendship with the Dragons, before Malefor Dragons were revered." Hunter explained.

Cynder seemed to tense up, "Listen do you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can hear it!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's marching, loud aggressive marching." Ven muttered.

"That's not good." Donald stated,

"We better see what's up!" Goofy stated the group then booked it towards the city as it came in view Sora and Kairi gasped as they saw that a massive army of Grublins and Heartless with a massive battering ram headed towards the city.

"It has begun." Hunter muttered,

"Hurry this way!" Hunter told them however as they went, one of the towers fell cutting him off from the Dragons and Sparx.

"I'm fine but you won't be able to get around this go, find Ignitus." Hunter called.

"Who's-"Sora went to ask.

"I'll explain on the way!" Spyro stated as they ran through the city to the top of the Rampart.

"The Cannon's under attack!" Sora cried as they went to the Rampart they managed to kill off the Grumlins who were smashing the cannon when the finished however they saw too powerful towers hit the wall.

"Namine, Donald, Goofy keep an eye on the cannon we'll handle the siege towers!"Spyro stated,

"Me, Ven and Kairi have the one on the left if you've got the right." Sora called,

"Right, aim for the Black Crystal, but be careful they'll drain your energy!" Spyro agreed. The group split up and began to take out the Heartless at the siege towers, meanwhile Namine kept the constantly hit and battered cannon up and running fixing whatever was broken.

"THUNDEZA!" Donald yelled sending a powerful Malestrom of Lighting on the foes as Goofy charged through most of them.

"GOOFY DRILL!" he yelled spinning like a top into several foes right over Namine's head she sighed when the danger passed as the foes were vanquished.

A blast however sent the poor Mole flying into the air Namine took off into the air and caught him getting him back on the cannon.

"I have to reload." The Mole yelled.

"Of course he does!" Donald deadpanned angrily.

"ICE BREAKER!"Sora yelled spinning both Fire and Ice into a black crystal taking off several chunks.

Sora growled panting, "_It's getting to me!" _he thought.

"Kairi!" he shouted seeing the Red Dragoness panting hard.

"HEAL!" Sora called using Cura however the spell got drained.

"NO!" he snapped glaring at the Crystal he began to bash it over and over as fast as he could it final shattered nuking the tower he dropped panting already feeling better but the battle wasn't over yet.

"DON'T LET IT GET IN!" they heard several moles yell in fear and Horror flying to the gates Sora and Ven pinned themselves at the gate trying desperately to keep the monster out! However it burst in.

It was a large gorilla like golem made of Rock and covered in grass without warning it swung its large fist sending Kairi and Cynder into the wall inciting rage from Spyro and Cynder.

"You'll pay for that!" Spyro growled as Sora summoned his Keyblade, the two rushed the creature smashing into it just managing to avoid it's fists.

"THUNDERA!" Donald yelled sending electricity into it only for it to fail.

"That won't work here!" Spyro yelled as he sent out several icicles from his mouth as Cynder and Kairi who recovered hit it with a blast of wind.

"SPARKGA!" Sora yelled the Crystal made a dent in the Creature, breaking off a few rocks before he charged into it hacking at it.

"Sora move!" Ven yelled as he using Wing Blade to hack away at it Charging as hard as he could.

"PULSE BOMB!" Ven yelled allowing large orbs of light to fall on the creature, Goofy came in for a blow and managed to hit it allowing Cynder to strike it with a Shadow attack from below managing to throw it off balance.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Sora shouted heading straight into the monster knocking it off balance as Kairi came in from behind twisting like a drill making a hole in the monster killing it.

"More are coming through we have to get those gate closed!" Spyro stated,

"The Flames are out!" Cynder noted,

"Spyro you handle the flames we'll take care of the gate!" Sora told him as the group rushed forward Sora and Co helped Cynder and the moles hold the gate while Spyro quickly re-lit the torches and joined them.

"We have to hold it till the Fire lock is sealed!" yelled a mole, as Sora gritted his teeth trying to keep the gate closed.

"Just, a little, longer!" Spyro growled squinting at the locks as they almost sealed shut everyone breathed a sigh of relief when it finally happened however,

"They're turning away!" yelled a mole form above Sora, Spyro and the others flew up to the ramparts and watched as the soldiers and Heartless turned around and fled a fire dragon that shot out what looked like a powerful fire beam followed by fire breath along with an ice dragon attacked them as they fled.

Sora sighed in relief but Kairi shivered,

"I don't like this." She muttered,

"Yeah, why would they retreat when they were so close to taking the city?" Cynder asked.

"Who cares?!" Sparx asked, in surprise he was happy the monsters were _leaving._

"I feel it too something is not right." Hunter mused,

"They're turning around look!" Spyro stated, indeed the Dragons were now flying away back to the city quickly.

"WAAAK!" Donald screamed as a gigantic monster appeared,

"That's the monster from the Catacombs!" Spyro shouted.

"You've fought that thing before?!" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and we can tell because it's missing part of its arm." Cynder replied.

Everyone watched in disbelief as the monster dove underground.

"It's in the Earth beneath us!" Kairi shouted.

"All of you run, RUN!" Cynder shouted as the moles fled with the monster emerging from the ground and attacking the buildings around it.

"Wow." Sora muttered in fear, stunned by this the creature that tore through a wall replacing it's arm with several destroyed buildings and continued on they saw four large Dragons blue, yellow, green and Red fly over towards it.

"Cyril the city is burning, see what you can do about it!" the Red Dragon ordered as the blue one nodded and flew off.

"Volteer distract its vision!" he called to the lightning Dragon who flew on ahead.

"Terrador you and I will attack it directly." The Red Dragon stated finishing his orders.

"Spyro, Cynder, you and the others find shelter, leave this to us." Hunter stated as he took off.

"What are we gonna do?" Cynder and Sora asked in unison.

"What do you mean what are we gonna do didn't you guys just hear Hunter?" Sparx asked.

"Besides that!" Kairi stated,

"I'm not running we can stop this!" Spyro declared as the young dragons moved forward the monster was now making its way through the city.

"It's headed towards the upper part of the city all the Civilians are sheltered there!" Cynder stated.

"We have to stop it!" Ven stated as all the Dragons rushed forward Sora however caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"The Fragment!" he stated rushing over however a familiar black paw merely placed itself on it.

"Better hurry Sora."

The brown Dragon felt chills go down his spine he knew it was Vanitas but what unnerved him was that his Dragon form was a color swap of his own, black skin with glowing yellow eyes dark red spikes and wing membranes with black blends at the tips with dark navy horns also with a black blend.

"Why are you telling me to go?" Sora asked suspicious.

"Because it's easy to tell how wimps like you will act I bet that you go right to helping your little friends while I take the stone and go."

"Yeah, when pigs fly!" Sora spat,

Vanitas just pointed his free claw up at the golem who was now sending debris near where the others were.

"KAIRI!" he shouted taking off without a second thought Vanitas smiled and disappeared stone in hand.

"Too easy." He said chuckling.

The young brown Dragon rushed up to them jumping into the way, of his two friends.

"REFLEZA!" Sora shouted protecting Kairi and Ven from being crushed a large blow of building that almost crushed them.

The group headed up a new flight of stairs when they saw a large ice blue dragon with frosted wings and a purple underbelly and crystal like armor on his shoulders.

"Spyro this way quickly….or, ignore me at your own peril." The Dragon replied sarcastically muttering the second part.

"Why would he say the second part?" Sora said out loud as the Golem tried to reach for him, and the others as they ran.

Cyril had used his strongest ice breath to slow the monster as it used several amounts of the Debris to rebuild the arm that Spyro and Cynder had taken from him.

The group of Dragons and Sparx managed to get through the attack that had come forward and smashed Cyril into a nearby wall.

"CURAGA!" Kairi yelled casting it on the blue dragon as they hurried forward.

"Is everyone alright?" Spyro asked.

"NO! Didn't you see what happened to Cyril?!" Sparx asked.

"He'll be fine we have to keep moving!" Cynder stated,

"She's right if that thing finds the citizens they're done for!" Ven stated.

A large yellow Dragon with a grey underbelly and horns and spikes suddenly appeared flying over.

"Volteer!" Spyro shouted.

"Hold on I'll get you out of there!" Volteer shouted, as they fought off the Heartless.

Those that were left fell prey to a massive blast of lighting crackling up the steps the Dragon landed waiting for them they rushed up the stairs the Lighting Guardian became a target for the Golem but quickly flew away.

"We have to keep moving!" Spyro responded relieved that Volteer would be fine.

"Up there!" Namine called as they suddenly found it trying to crawl up a building.

"Not on my watch!" Sora yelled taking off and soaring at the creature he was batted away but managed to land in a wrecked building as Spyro and the rest entered it.

"WAAAAK!" Donald screeched jumping onto Goofy only for the Dragon dog to collapse under his weight.

The Beast unleashed a powerful fire breath that made the Dragons dodged but the heat, from it made them float in the air with Ventus coughing.

"UHG he needs breath mints!" the gold dragon yelled shaking his head hoping to relieve himself of Brimstone he surged forward dodging as he saw the black Crystals on the Golem's non stone hand.

"Ven aim for the Crystals!" Spyro yelled Ven nodded and used Photon rush right into them as Sora and Spyro came up to do a combo sending several Ice bullets at it.

"HYDRO!" Donald yelled sending a blast of water at the magma that poured down it's neck.

"That worked!" Spyro yelled sending his earth breath at it knocking it back and doing some damage.

"DIAMONDRA!" Kairi yelled sending several large hunks of Crystal at the foe hitting it hard it groaned in pain when its hand was hit.

"ARS ARCANIUM!" Sora yelled hacking away at the hand and making it groan in pain.

Cynder charged up a ball of Venom and let it strike the Crystal making the foe grip in pain.

"Look there are Two Crystal's in its jaw." Sora pointed out wordlessly Spyro and Cynder jumped up to the one on the right while Sora and Kairi headed for the one on the left.

"Hurry before it recovers!" Ven called as the two scaled the wall Cynder and Spyro just managed to knock the side of the Jaw off while Sora and Kairi smashed the other they were knocked back as the beast recovered and sent them into the ground.

"Who's that Dragon?!" Namine called as a giant green dragon with brown like spikes on his hair and chin with white horns with brown earth like shoulder armor.

"Look out!" he yelled before spinning into a ball and going straight through the monster who went after him in retaliation he breathed fire and brimstone on him knocking him out.

"Terrador!" Spryo, Cynder and Sparx yelled together as Sora glanced up,

"Here it comes!" the brown dragon yelled they quickly dispersed as a now large red dragon with red orange skin and red wings with a fire like fin and shoulder armor appeared breathing fire on it the beast growled in annoyance and slammed it's fist against him causing him to fall into the ground below but not before hitting the building nearby.

"IGNITUS, NO!" Spyro yelled.

"That tears it!" Sora snapped summoning his Keyblade.

"ULTIMA!" he yelled the spell veered away from it's intended target with Sora flying backwards and into the sky however it gave Spyro and Cynder enough time to strike hard on it's hand allowing them to get on it along with Sora who recovered as well as his own party.

They managed to get on its head and that's when Sora noticed something caused by the combined damage of Terrador and Ignitus.

"Spyro look!" he shouted,

"I see it." the purple Dragon muttered,

"WALL!" Ven screeched as they quickly moved up its arm the Golem tried to grab them but they climbed higher it then decided to breathe on them, but that wasn't enough to stop them and they made it to the head Sora bashed passed the rock while Spyro with a strong blow destroyed the Crystal within.

They flew off as the creature fell to its death,

"Ignitus!" Spyro stated in relief.

"Young Dragon you never cease to amaze me!" the Fire Guardian stated,

"We never lost hope that you would return, Ignitus made sure of that." Terrador stated as he Cyril and Volteer landed.

"It's excellent, fantastic, wonderful, incredible, to see you both again!" Volteer stated.

"I failed I should've come back sooner, you needed me!" Spyro stated.

"Spyro you have done more than anyone can expect from a Dragon your age you have returned at last." Ignitus assured.

"Yes! And what's more Spyro you have returned with your companions." Cyril added.

"Well it's not like I had a choice seeing as how we're stuck together." Cynder replied jokingly as the chain holding them together glittered into view.

"Hmmm, this device is foreign to me Mason what do you make of this?" Ignitus asked as a mole the one from the Catapult came over.

"Hmm never have I seen such a device it has the mark of evil!" Mason stated,

"Likely crafted by Malefor himself I'm afraid we won't be able to remove it." Ignitus told them regrettably.

"WHAT?! There has to be a way!" Cynder stated,

"How can we fight back if we're made to fight like this?" Spyro asked not liking the news anymore then Cynder.

"Spyro, Cynder you have done well to get this far despite this, do not let this chain be a hindrance but allow it to be a reminder of the bond that you two share your destinies are now intertwined and that hope is a thoughtful one." Ignitus replied.

Sora's group nodded with each other with Sparx giving a deadpan look to Ignitus who was smiling back.

Later the group gathered around the main gate Sora saw a Red Dragon with matching wings and a blue underbelly and a scar over one of his eyes talk with the moles while Sora and Co went with Hunter, Spyro, Sparx and Cynder to talk to the Guardians.

"Momentum has swung to our side Ignitus perhaps this victory will mark a turning point in this war." Terrador replied hopefully.

"I would like to believe that." Ignitus replied more wary.

Volteer was blathering on his own opinion with this Sora sighed a little annoyed with all the similar words.

"_And I thought Sparx talked a lot." _He thought thinking about how the Dragonfly spent a good forty five minutes complaining about how he should've stayed with Llama people on the way here.

Suddenly a massive Crystal hit the ground in the middle it glew with an evil power there was a darkened image with in what stood out were piercing yellow eyes.

"_**Citizens of Warfang, congratulations you shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the Destroyer and the end of your world." **_

"Malefor." Ignitus stated there was suddenly a tremor and everyone gathered to the ramparts to see what had happened the volcano had erupted and a massive golem crawled out.

"The Golem has a big brother." Ven said fearfully, Sparx was absolutely terrified.

"_Hush little b-ba-by don't say a w-word, mamma's gon-na b-buy you a big scary monster wants to kill us." _He sobbed.

"By our ancestors what's that?!" Ignitus stated.

"Could it be the creature that the ancients spoke of?" Cyril asked.

"_**The Destroyer has begun its journey to form the ring of Annihilation at the end of the journey the belt of fire will spread across this world in a torrent of fire and ash there will be no escape!"**_

"The Destroyer but that's Impossible." Terrador muttered.

"Indeed, such an occurrence is unlikely, improbable, deniable, at best!" Volteer added.

"Ignitus I don't understand!" Spyro stated,

"Nor do I." the Fire Guardian replied.

"What's this Destroyer supposed to do?" Goofy asked,

"The Ancients believed that this creature brings about the birth of a new world." Ignitus replied,

"That doesn't sound so bad." Sora pointed out,

"By issuing it's destruction." Ignitus finished,

"Oh." Sora muttered.

"The beast moves to quickly we can't possibly catch up with it to set out in pursuit would be useless." Terrador stated.

"Then we shall wait for it to comeback and intercept it before it reaches it's destination we must move underground if we are to get into position in time without Malefor knowing the city has been left unguarded." Ignitus stated.

The sun rose as the heroes stared down a large gate.

"These gates were made as an exit to our city not for going back in. They have to be opened from the inside." Mason stated.

"Spyro, Sora we will assemble the troops at the main gates but we're counting on you to get them open." Terrador stated.

"But you must hurry time is against us." Ignitus stated as they crawled through a hole big enough for them to get through.

Sora and Co flew off to the left where they found that the first Key was well literally a key Cynder managed to get under the gate and open it by bringing the key down.

"There are blocks blocking the way how are we gonna flatten them?" Ven asked Donald suddenly saw a strange device in the wall.

"THUNDER!" he shouted zapping as he did the blocks went in.

"That's it!" Spyro shouted as he and Cynder sprang into action this time it was Cynder who held on while Spyro pulled and they managed to unlock the door.

"Good one Donald!" Sora praised they ran to get the Crystal when they did they found that a huge gust of Air had been blowing following it they found themselves back at the gates after Spyro placed the Crystal another gust of wind appeared.

"It looks like it takes us higher up." Namine mused as they flew up going higher then the same level they were just on.

They made it towards the end where they found yet another switch after pressing it they found they had to light Torches that had appeared on a circular device on the wall Spyro with a little creative team work with Cynder managed to light them.

Like with the last Crystal they managed to follow the air current back however a sudden up draft caught Ven and sent him flying higher up the right side there were several flashes of light but then another air tunnel appeared with Ven following it then landing.

"So….many…_.pant_…..undead monkeys got this though!" he stated somewhat proudly holding the Crystal then placing it the group then proceeded towards the bottom half of the right side.

Sora and Cynder immediately spotted a picture of what was dragons cheetahs and moles and various other creatures worshiping a purple dragon.

"Is that?" the brown Dragon asked.

"Spyro look at this!" Cynder stated as the other peered up at the picture,

"Spyro is that you they're all worshiping you!" Sparx stated in awe.

"That's not me it's Malefor, look at this place the ancients must have trained him here they had such high hopes." Spyro stated spirits falling a little.

"Hey it's not like you're him!" Sora stated,

"You never know." Spyro replied,

"Um do we really have to go back to the surface I mean it might be safer down here." Sparx replied changing the subject.

"Yes you heard what Terrador said besides if the Destroyer isn't stopped then even the ruins will be destroyed!" Ven stated.

"Why did I ask and why do I keep going along with this!" Sparx stated as they found a weight and took it towards the end.

They didn't have much trouble, other than having to get Ven to throw a switch that had been pushed up so they couldn't bring Spyro to the other side where the last leg was.

Once there, Spyro passed the weight to Sora when he had to follow Cynder who activated a sound sensitive device to activate a bridge after which Sora crossed and dropped the weight.

Suddenly an undead Ape appeared and took the Crystal as more appeared.

"That figures." Cynder muttered,

"Not again!" Ven moaned, as he summoned Wayward wind.

The apes charged and tackled however not a single hit landed as Cynder came up from behind and blasted it with her venom shot, while Sora blasted it with Balloonga the apes took a lot of damage from it.

"GOOFY DRILL!" Goofy shouted sending ten of them flying.

"STRRRRIIIIKE!" Sparx yelled from his hiding place Sora jumped up and landed a Quakera spell on them managing to grab the Crystal as Kairi and Donald blasted the ones coming for him with Fira spells.

"PEARL!" Kairi shouted blasting several which died upon impact.

"I'm guessing Light doesn't work for them." Cynder muttered as she sent a Siren scream at one, Spyro had turned into a spiked earth bolder and at a high speed squashed them.

"Yeah!" Sparx yelled as Sora used a wheel rush maneuver to strike several.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled glowing in light then rushing around and knocking them into the air for Spyro to blast with his ice breath Cynder became a large tornado and sucked them all into it then blasted them away.

Spyro let loose a bunch of electricity from his body while inside an orb of it Sora, Kairi and Donald helped out with their own Thundega spells and finished the apes.

"That's that!" Sora stated as he took the Crystal and followed the wind tunnel back to the entrance the last Crystal was placed and the troops marched in several Dragons including the one with a blue underbelly flew around as Sora, his friends the Cheetah's from Avalar who had shown up at the last minute in the last battle Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter and the Guardians and all who couldn't fly followed the bridge out.

"We're getting closer." Ignitus stated.

"I know what you're thinking Spyro, have faith young Dragon we'll make it." Ignitus told him.

"I don't understand the worlds about to be destroyed yet you're so calm." Spyro stated,

"Yeah you don't seem worried at all Ignitus." Sora added,

"I do not believe Malefor would not expend so much effort if he didn't feel threatened." Ingitus replied.

"So he's scared?" Ven asked,

"Why should he be?" Spyro asked.

"Throughout our history there have only been _**two**_ purple Dragons." Ignitus replied.

"Malefor, being the first." Kairi replied,

"Precisely, like Malefor, Spyro's powers go far beyond what many can imagine. He knows this. Malefor could have accomplished anything but instead chose evil and this world has been Spiraling into chaos ever since." Ignitus replied,

"But the Ancestors thought Malefor was going to be different they believed in him and looked what happened." Spyro replied sadly.

"Malefor Draws his powers from Destruction, Destruction is all he knows Spyro. You existence is Nature's way of balancing itself." Ignitus replied,

"But why should I be any different?" Spyro asked,

"Because I know you, and your heart would never allow it, and I believe you are destined for great things to bring an era of peace and I do not see what role destruction will have in that age." Ignitus replied.

"Are we there yet?" Sparx asked bored.

"This better not be like the tunnel we took to the Dragon city." Sora stated to the Dragonfly in an annoyed tone.

"Here we are." Ignitus told them as they exited the cave.

They saw the Destroyer coming right at them, quickly.

"Whoaaaaa." Sora stated in fear as the monster marched forward,

Sparx however was playing a game pretending to squish the Destroyer.

"Gotcha, Gotcha, Gotcha, WACHOW Squishy, Squishy!"

"Oh keep it up Sparx I think it's working." Cynder stated sarcastically.

"Cut it out Sparx now's not a good time." Spyro scolded,

"It's never a good time." Sparx complained,

"How long do we have till it crosses the belt of fire?" Terrador asked,

"by Midday even less at that speed." Ignitus replied,

"I'm, not liking our odds." Ven muttered, Cynder was gazing at the Destroyer then something caught her eye.

"Spyro how deep do you think that Canyon is?" She asked.

"I don't know what are you getting at?" Spyro asked the group stared at her out of curiousty however they turned to where she was looking and saw it.

"That's it!" Sora stated with glee,

"What do I have something in my teeth?" Sparx asked,

"We're not looking at you we're looking at the dam!" Ventus exclaimed getting it.

"Cynder you're a genius!" Spyro declared.

"I have my moments." She proudly replied,

"Ignitus do you think you can stall it long enough for us to get the Flood gate open? If we fill up the Canyon with water we may slow it down enough to give us a fighting chance." Spyro asked.

"That could work." Terrador mused Ignitus nodded,

"Listen to me we must keep that monster from escaping the Canyon, no matter the cost every moment counts!" Ignitus bellowed to the troops.

"You heard the Dragon LET'S MOVE!" Terrador stated, as Sora and co, along with Cyril, Volteer and the other Dragons took off.

"We will give you all the time we can the rest is up to you!" Ignitus stated as Spyro and Cynder flew off.

"Let's hope this is enough." He muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Let's move!" Sora shouted as he and the others dove at it.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled catching it's attention Sora and Ven launched Blizzaga spells at it's eyes blinding it the creature roared in pain as it Swiped at them.

Terrador rammed into it while Ignitus, Volteer and Cyril used their breathes at them it was suddenly hit in the side of the face by a fire beam attack then attacked by the red Dragon with a blue underbelly,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled as he charged at it,

"SPARKGA!" Kairi yelled attacking several flying Grublins and Wyvern Heartless that attacked them,

"CURAGA!" Donald and Sora yelled together healing the majority that had been attacked by the monsters,

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy off like well a rocket rammed into them and they were instantly obliterated by Terrador's earthshot.

An incoming Griffin Heartless had been shot by several of Hunter's arrows and succumbed to them, they managed to keep attacking the Destroyer Sora forced it back with an Aeroga spell.

"ULTIMA!" he shouted trying to focus as hard as he can it veered out of his control but still hit the Destroyer.

"Good thing it's impossible to miss." He muttered.

Ignitus came up from beside him and sent a powerful fire breath at it then the four guardians all got in front of it.

"Get back all of you!" Ignitus warned as Sora and the others obeyed the guardians channeled their power their elements seemed to pool around them explode from Cyril came a massive barrage if Ice Crystals like an army's worth of arrows.

A massive amount of wind and rocks shot from Terrador and banged into the Destroyer.

From Volteer was so much electricity it lit up the area Sora could even hear it crackling and last but certainly not least was Ignitus who unleashed a massive maelstrom of fire the four attacks collided with the Destroyer making it stumble back just a but.

"Right! ULTIMA!" Sora shouted hitting it again while it was regaining it's footing,

"SPARKZA! MULTIVORTEX, FANTASIA, GOOFY BASHER!" came the combined attacks of his friends the twelve crystals stars, wind fireworks and rockets combined with him making him hit the Destroyer in the head Dazing it.

Suddenly a massive wave appeared as Sora and co turned at the front of it were Spyro, Sparx and Cynder.

"THEY DID IT!" Sora cried in happiness but yelped when he realized at this height he could get washed away and flew as high as he could.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Ignitus yelled as the wave came, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Namine and Ven flew as fast as they could just missing the wave.

"That was close!" Namine stated as the Destroyer was not unable to get out of the Canyon thanks to the magma in its body cooling as it did the Guardian's Spyro, Cynder, Sora and Co appeared above it.

"Now's our chance attack the Destroyer!" Terrador stated as they dove.

Sora and co scowered around for black crystal's they destroyed six on the lower levels of the beast.

"We'll have to check higher, any crystals we might have missed down here were probably destroyed by Ignitus and the other Guardians." Spyro stated,

"Right!" Sora replied as the group of Dragons soared higher they found about four more destroying them.

"Look up there!" Namine stated her head towards a ruined city that was on it's back.

"Whoa!" Sora replied there were trees and fields along with lave all over but for some reason he never expected a city.

A large amount of Golem Monsters and Heartless appeared the 'nests' they escaped from revealed a Crystal they had to destroy.

"They won't let us near that crystal, we'll have to take them out." Cynder stated,

"Right but we better make it quick!" Sora agreed.

"FIRAZA!" Donald yelled as he and Spyro unleashed a burning inferno of fire that caught on several Orc monsters and killed off a couple of Neo Shadows.

Sora landed some combos on a Wyvern Heartless and killed off an assortment of Heartless that looked like a Wyvern but had black skeletal wings and head a rock like body with Magma flowing throughout it.

"HYDRO!" he shouted finishing the final one.

Kairi unleashed a powerful combo on one finishing off with the explosion finisher sending on that was lingering into a wall.

"TORNADO!" Ven yelled managing to disable many of the weapon carring Grublins and then shot an Artic Zero lock shot on them freezing them as Spyro in an icy tornado hit them whilst shooting ice crystals.

Cynder spinning in the air landed poisonous hits on them they began to stagger as Spyro let loose an earth bullet to finish them revealing the final Crystal which was destroyed.

"We can't stop it from out here…but maybe…" Spyro mused,

"Whoa, Whoa! You're not thinking of going in there are you?!" Sparx asked in shock.

"We have no choice if we want to stop the Destroyer." Ven replied,

"Come on Sparx we're gonna need you to lead the way." Spyro replied.

"Ahhh you know me I just like complaining let's go!" the Dragonfly stated vigorously they rushed forward then took off through a path of wind Sora found himself and the others flying towards a giant black pulsing heart with glowing purple cracks.

"There! Aim for the crystal!" Spyro yelled as they all dove at it hitting it over and over they managed to get a chunk of the protective layer off just before a spout of lava struck.

"MOVE!" Sora yelled as they rushed away getting away from the lava.

"Just a few more passes!" Spyro yelled as they had to get away from the blast in the tunnel they managed to fly back towards it. they would have to repeat this process Sora and the others knew this however when they returned massive amounts of fire blasts surged up from the lava which seem to rise itself.

"Talk about heartburn." Kairi muttered as she landed a combo on it once the inferno died down.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Sora and Ven yelled whacking at the Crystal over and over as Namine Spyro and Cynder attacked it head on as well. With more of the crystal broken off they had to escape through the tunnel and make a U turn.

"SPARKGA!" Kairi yelled hitting it with a light spell causing a good amount of damage,

"BLIZZAZA!" Donald yelled freezing it with a powerful snow storm followed by Goofy using Goofy bash into it.

"We need to end this now!" Spyro stated as he barrel rolled much like Terrador did earlier into it killing off the last of the protection.

"The Crystal!" Sora shouted as he struck it hard with his Keyblade and Spyro his claws the Crystal shattered underneath and that caused a meltdown.

"That did it!" Ven yelled,

"Let's get out of here!" Spyro stated as they took off flying Donald looked behind him big mistake.

"WAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screeched somehow zooming past them they looked back and yelped as the lava pooled towards them.

"GO, GO, GO!" Spyro yelled as they picked up the pace.

Sparx screaming clung to Spyro's horn for dear life as they just managed to get out of the Destroyer who had lava pour out of it's mouth.

"WOOOWHOO WE DID IT!" Sora cheered as he spiraled through the air and landed with the others in front of the tropes with Ignitus beaming.

"I must say young Dragons with all your subtleties, you certainly know how to triumph with flare."

Sparx weakly flew up from Spyro's head.

"Yeah….flare and lava, so….much….lava!" he stated nervously as he regained his strength and balance.

"I'd like to see Malefor destroy this world now!" Ven grinned,

"What's happening to it?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know it is most peculiar." Ignitus admitted,

"It can't be!" Kairi suddenly exclaimed,

"No!" Ignitus stated somehow the Destroyer was revived and now reaching the belt of fire.

"Aww man, why'd I have to say it!" Ven groaned,

"Ignitus what can we do?" Spyro asked,

"There is no more that can be done." He stated turning to the troops.

"Listen to me not much time is left everyone must find shelter." He told them.

"What about the outlying populations and there are countless more in Dragon city!" Cynder stated,

"Then there's the village in Avalar!" Ven added,

"Hunter send out your falcons tell the outlying populations to get underground as deep as they can." He told them as the Cheetah ran off.

"The underground city, there are endless caves down there we can lead them!" Spyro stated,

"No I need you, Cynder, Sora and his friends with me." Ignitus replied,

"You're up to something Ignitus I've known you for too long." Terrador stated,

"Go to the others Terrador, there will be disorder and panic a strong leader is needed they will look to you now I will find my way back as soon as I get them through the Belt of Fire." Ignitus replied as Terrador flew off.

"We have to confront Malefor don't we?" Spyro asked,

"I see no other way, the belt is weakened and this may be our only chance to get through." Ignitus replied.

"Yeah if we aren't incinerated first." Cynder replied,

"Ahh come on that's not so bad we've been through worse right?" Sparx asked,

"Sparx you can't come with me." Spyro told him,

"What? But…..I always go with you." Sparx stated in surprise.

"Spyro is right you wouldn't survive down there." Ignitus pointed out,

"We need you to lead everyone down into the caves you've been there before you can guide them." Spyro stated,

"It's important Sparx!" Sora stated,

"But you need me." The Dragonfly protested,

"Right now there are others that need you more." Spyro replied,

The Dragonfly looked sad but nodded,

"Sora, Cynder you have to promise me you'll look after him we're….we've been through a lot together." He told them.

"I promise." Cynder replied,

"Me too." Sora added,

"We'll be there to help!" Ven added assuringly as they took off Spyro looked back as did the others.

"Be careful Sparx."

"Hey it's me being careful is all I know how to do." He sadly replied waving.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group landed in a barren waste land full of heat and fire Sora could definitely feel the heat but sighed sadly at the sight.

"I should be able to provide some protection from the heat, stay close to me." He told them as he put up a force feild they made it a ways before Ignitus's strength began to give out.

"Ignitus let's turn back there's got to be another way!" Ven stated,

"He's right Ignitus it's too dangerous to continue!" Spyro stated,

"Spyro, Cynder I have never done right by either of you….please allow me to do this." Ignitus stated,

"Ignitus….what are you saying?!" Spyro asked worried,

"My path ends here but all of yours lies beyond this! Draw strength from each other and follow your heart it will never fail you!" he stated as he began to glow a bright blue.

"Now go, go, GO!" he stated as the group was trapped inside a large blue sphere that took them beyond the flames.

"Ignitus!" Sora cried out he thought he saw the silhouette of a dragon and then nothing.

"NO IGNITUS!" Spyro stated rushing up close to the flames.

"Spyro stop! It's too late there's nothing you can do for him now." Ven stated.

"No he isn't gone!" Spyro protested,

"Spyro, let it go." Sora said sadly Spyro hung his head but was shaking suddenly his skin turned so dark it almost looked back his wings were covered in a black mist with the rest of his coloration washed out.

"NO!" he stated forcefully and took into the air with Cynder struggling to stay on it.

"Spyro wait!" Sora stated he stated flying up to him.

"Out of my way!" Spyro stated his voice warped he landed a hard hit on Sora sending him into the ground with a yell.

"Sora!" the others yelled rushing up to him as they did Spyro summoned rocks to float around him to use on them.

"Spyro don't!" Cynder cried out,

"You can't stop me!" he replied angrily.

"You're right only you can stop please Spyro, don't do this." She stated.

Spyro's eyes softened with sorrow he landed giving up and reverting back.

"We have to go on he wanted us too." She told him,

"It wasn't supposed to be this way…..I feel so alone." He stated in despair.

"You're not alone." She told him as they nuzzled each other Sora took a deep breath and stared towards the volcano.

"Not much longer guys."

They headed through and maneuvered around geysers of lava the place looked like it had been absolutely torched eventually the group found a wind tunnel they could use to get higher following it out of the smog,(Something Sora was very happy to be away from.) to a set of floating islands.

"It's beautiful up here." Cynder mused gazing around,

"The tower it must lead to Malefor's lair." Spyro stated,

"Right so we just gotta get into the tower." Sora agreed,

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Cynder muttered.

Sora saw a couple of torches at the door and lit them instantly however nothing happened to opened the doors however two of the Dragon head statues above them started to breathe fire.

"There must be more lets split up and look but we need to be quick." Spyro stated the group then dispersed finding the other six torches and lighting them.

After which they traveled through finding another wind tunnel taking them even higher.

Sora and the others gazed up at the tall temple everyone else was determined Spyro looked over at Cynder.

"You ready?" he asked,

"I'm scared." She replied,

"Stay close to me." He replied as they walked forward and entering the door,

"At long last my guests have arrived." Said a large booming warped voice they looked up to see a large adult purple Dragon he had seven horns and a short snout giving his head a star like appearance he had axe blade shaped claws on his wings and many horns going down his back with two on each shoulder.

"Please come in, such determination to get here it seems we share other qualities besides that of our color." Malefor stated,

"No! I'm nothing like you!" Spyro immediately stated

"You think so, hmm we'll get to that." Malefor replied,

"Don't listen to him Spyro, don't listen to anything he says." Cynder whispered,

"Yeah he's just messing with your head." Ven agreed.

"You two seem weary allow me to make you more comfortable." Malefor replied relinquishing the chain around Cynder and Spyro's necks,

"There that's better isn't it? It's the least I could do for you Cynder after all you've done so much for me."

"You used her!" Sora snapped.

"I used her she used Spyro what does it matter really?" Malefor replied,

"It does mat- wait, WHAT?!" Sora asked in confusion.

"Cynder what is he talking about?" Spyro asked.

"What he doesn't know? Heh heh heh go on you mustn't leave them in the dark." Malefor stated,

"What do you mean?"Spyro asked.

"How she lured you to the Well of Souls how she tricked you into freeing me." Malefor replied,

"You're lying!" Cynder stated,

Malefor scoffed, "I find it peculiar how you've chosen to remember things."

"You were sealed away you have no idea what happened!" Ven snapped the others minus Cynder and Spyro nodding,

"So you believe Keyblader, but let me assure you all, it was Spyro who freed me and Cynder who brought me back, something we can truly thank her for." Malefor replied before bursting into insane laughter.

"Cynder….is it true?" Spyro asked,

"No! I don't know….I don't know anymore." She stated sadly hanging her head,

"Oh I think you do perhaps you just need a little push," he stated eyes flashing within an instant Cynder was turned into a form much like Spyro's dark form it even had the same glowing eyes.

"Cynder no!" Spyro cried,

"Don't!" Sora cried only for Heartless to appear and pin him and the others down.

"Cynder snap out of it!" Kairi cried however the red dragoness went ignored,

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled once more but to no avail,

"Ignitus should've warned you are alone here young Dragon you have _always_ been alone, and yet here you are trying so desperately to save this miserable world refusing to accept the true role of the purple Dragon!" He stated as Cynder sent Spyro into a wall crashing against it.

"Spyro!" Sora and the others yelled.

"I'm sure you've been told that I was the first of our kind, but I assure you there have been many it has been the duty of our predecessors to revive the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep to bring about the great cleansing, your destiny is to destroy the world!" Malefor stated,

"NO! I _**don't **_believe _**that**_!" Spyro stated getting up,

"Of course you don't in my time I was stopped, prevented from completed my quest, but you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless, you've carried the torch be it through your own will or not and soon this world will be destroyed you along with it!" Malefor stated.

"No." Spyro said weakly as he was struck down again.

"Cynder stop!" Namine cried in vain as Cynder continued to strike Spyro while Malefor broke into insane laughter.

"Fight back, Fight back! Why won't you fight back?!" came Cynder's voice at last albeit warped.

"You've left me nothing to fight for." Spyro replied sadly and simply this seemed to break through to Cynder who reverted back to her true form and walked over,

"There's always something." She told him gently,

"THUNDAZA!" Sora and Donald yelled together freeing themselves and their friends from the Heartless that had captured them.

"You're wrong Malefor! All that talk about the purple dragons destroying this world that's what you chose not Spyro, and you can't force it on him or any other purple dragon after him a heart can only choose for itself!" Sora stated,

"Right!" everyone agreed even Cynder, Malefor unhappy with Cynder's sudden face and heel turn growled and re-tethered her and Spyro together,

"So be it you've made your choice and now you will all share his fate, PREPARE TO DIE!" he shouted taking off to the sky.

"Get back here Malefor!" Sora shouted as the heroes took off after him.

"You with me?" Spyro asked,

"I'm with you!" Cynder replied.

Once they got as high as they could Malefor unleashed a massive fire blast which everyone cartwheeled out of the way Sora landed a combo on him then used Blizzara on him leaving him wide open from a shadow breath from Cynder.

When both were knocked back Donald swooped in and landed a combo followed by a Thunder Spell which he got ala Malefor's Lighiting breath in return.

"CURAGA!" Ven yelled healing the Duck who growled but backed off when Ven was sent spiraling down with Sora diving after him, and catching him,

"Behind you!" Ven yelled Sora barely had time to turn when Malefor had descended upon them and blasted them both with an earth shot.

Sora plummeted but managed to pull himself and Ven back up healing the gold dragon in the process,

"Sorry Sora." Ven sadly stated.

"For what?" Sora asked confused,

"SORA, VEN!" Spyro shouted as Malefor came at them again they managed to move away with Photon rush as Malefor rushed after them he was ambushed.

"CYNDER!" Kairi,

"**I'm ready.**" They unleashed a powerful siren scream stunning Malefor before unleashing a barrage of poisonous hits on him repeaditly then trapping him in a twister,

"**Let's do it!"** they both called as Kairi unleashed light while Cynder unleashed a shadow breath the combined twilight knocked him back while Sora knocked him forward then Spyro and Cynder combined to unleash a glowing attack knocking him down a little however he burst out laughing then they saw what he was laughing about.

"The Destroyer!" Sora shouted,

"Oh no we're too late!" Spyro shouted,

"Welcome to the end of the world!" Malefor declared.

The resulting flare knocked Spyro, Cynder, Sora and Kairi along with Malefor down onto ruins that were now falling.

"WAAAAK!"

"Sora, Kairi!" Ven yelled chasing after them with the others the four dragons gazed up at the Dark Master who unleashed massive ice crystal's which they were just able to dodge.

Sora sent a Sparkga Malefor's way knocking him back he growled and unleashed a purple beam of light from his mouth which hit Sora square in the chest and knocking him into a pillar breaking it,

"Sora!" Kairi shouted rushing over managing to shield herself and Sora with a reflega spell then casting Curaga,

"Ouch." Sora muttered head still spinning they managed to move out of the way sending a couple of spells alongside Kairi at this point Ven and the others had fallen on the platform a ways away from the fight and watched as Spyro narrowly dodged an attack however the evil Dragon turned on Cynder.

"Watch out!" Ven called she did so and with Spyro landed another glowing purple attack onto his back Malefor however got back up and covered himself in a massive purple force field as Spyro and Cynder alongside Sora and Kairi bashed against it as they did Sora could feel a power building up inside him.

Suddenly as if by instinct Sora covered in a field of his own alongside Kairi unleashed powerful purple beams from their mouths a strange breath of their own breaking the beam and hurting Malefor leaving the Dragon stunned.

Cynder unleashed a massive breath though a darker hue it was the same as the one Sora and Kairi just unleashed as it hit Malefor Spyro ran up and rammed into him covered in a purple aura knocking him down however just when it looked like it was over Malefor appeared and slammed Sora, Spyro, Cynder and Kairi into the wall.

"Guys!" Ven yelled as he, Donald and Goofy rushed over to help but before they could get there Spyro and Sora broke off the attack and charged Malefor.

"SPYRO!"

"**I'm with you!" **the two earth rolled into Malefor then hit him with electric and fire attacks switching at one point then blasted him with ice.

"**RAAHHHHHH!" **covered in a purple aura the two then rammed into him sending him onto a large purple core Sora could suddenly feel the elements that Spyro wielded the never ending life of Electricity the cool harsh punishment of Ice the steadfast and mighty power of earth and the passion of Fire.

"You cannot defeat me I am eternal!" Malefor stated as he launched his own powerful breath with four Dragons countering him it just seemed so natural to Sora like he could always do it weirdly enough.

"Just hang on." Spyro stated as they struggled knocking him down despite this he got back up the whole group reunited now and flying above to face him however as they did five dragon spirits appeared.

"What is this?" Malefor asked gazing around in confusion they suddenly grabbed him and dragged him down into the core of the world.

"NOOOOOO!" with Malefor gone the chain vanished for good.

"Spyro I'm sorry….I'm so, so sorry." A remorseful Cynder stated,

"Don't be it's over now." Spyro replied,

"Your world is breaking apart." Sora muttered sadly watching as it all cracked around them.

"So….this is it?" Cynder asked.

"Sora what can we do?!" Ven asked desperately however Sora in despair shook his head then hung it in hopelessness.

"I don't know." He moaned.

"_Spyro, when a Dragon dies he does not truly leave this world his spirit lives on binding itself with nature offering hope for the future." _Ignitus's spirit told him giving Spyro the answer.

"I know what I have to do, the rest of you get out of here."

"No! Spyro you don't have to do anything let's just go!" Cynder stated.

"Go where Cynder the world is breaking apart but I think I can stop it….I think I'm meant too." Spyro replied.

"Then I'm with you!" Cynder stated Spyro rose up and started to glow Sora and Co began to float away and suddenly found themselves flying away, Cynder said one last thing to Spyro before silence.

"_I love you."_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora woke up with the others not too far from him they saw the same Red Dragon with a blue underbelly and a tail blade like Cynder's from before walk out and gaze up at the stars.

"A new constellation." He muttered Sora and Co rushed over and looked up there up in the sky it had a purple aura but it was in the shape of a dragon.

"Goodbye Spyro." Sora muttered sadly as the others hung their heads.

"You knew him?" the Dragon asked.

"Yeah." Sora replied,

"Then I want to help you on your quest, in return for helping Spyro save this world." He stated.

"Thank you but what's your name?" Sora asked,

"Fugeo." And with that a glowing red orb appeared before Sora.

**Kingdom Tales 15  
>-Epilouge-<strong>

The Chronicler a blue, grey dragon with a beard and crystal hanging from his neck looked over a book, "Be welcome friend, I have long been expecting you. A new age is beginning it is then that a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the triumphs and faliures of that age my time has ended but yours had begun...Ignitus I pass this honor to you" the Fire Dragon stepped out over to him.

"What of Spyro? Is he..." Ignitus asked the Chronicler mused,

"That is the question isn't it?" he replied as a book flew over to them.

"When a Dragon dies a new chapter is written in this book I've tried my best, but I cannot find any trace of Spyro." he replied before disappearing when the light faded Ignitus was now a blue Dragon with gold armor and a gold armored neck armor with a crystal glowing.

"Well young Dragon...where might you be?" he asked meanwhile somewhere in the Dragon realms Spyro and Cynder flew happy and in love in an era of peace for thier world

**-The end-**

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_**Dragon Heart:**_ Strength: **+7** Magic **+7**

Ability: **Biskatar Boost**: _Increases the power of Sora's elemental Spells and attacks_

**Appearance:** _the Shaft is a blast of rock and wind the teeth are three icicles the center bottom of the shaft is a purple colored Dragon silhouette from one wing is fire from the other electricity a dragon fly is the token_

* * *

><p><strong>Foes<strong>

**Wyverns:** _a Dragon like Heartless that can pick up foes and slam them into the ground_

**Grublims**: _or Golem Monsters summoned from the deep by Malefor these monstrosities help to destroy the world they are on_

**Magma Wyvern**: _a fire variety of the Wyvern Heartless these ones breath fire and are hot to the touch use blizzard magic to cool them off_

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Burning Heart Amulet:<strong> _Summons's Fugeo to aid on the battle feild_

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

**Zap Speedster-** _Ventus + Spyro_

**Sky Terror**- _Kairi+ Cynder_

**Dragon Burst**- _Spyro + Sora_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

**Goofy-**Goofy Basher:_ Slams into a foe as hard as they can_

**Gyroza:** _the fourth and final Level of a Gyro spell unleashes powerful spinning blades to cut foes to ribbons_

* * *

><p><strong>Spyro:<strong> _a rare purple Dragon he is the second one in his worlds known History he managed to avert the world ending disaster that his predecessor caused Spyro is always willing to help those in need_ **(The Legend of Spyro: A new Beginning 2006)**

**Sparx:** _Spyro's adoptive brother though fearful and has a penchant for complaining Sparx will never leave Spyro's side he's been with the Dragon through a lot thus they have a strong bond_ **(The Legend of Spyro: A new Beginning 2006)**

**Cynder:**_ Once Malefor's puppet but saved by Spyro Cynder works to redeem herself of her past deeds she was finally able to leave her past behind once she confronted and helped to defeat Malefor_**(The Legend of Spyro: A new Beginning 2006)**

**Ignitus:** _The Guardian of Fire he was a mentor and father figure to Spyro for some time, however he sacrificed himself to help the group get past the belt of fire but his Spirit also gave the young Dragon some much need advice_ **(The Legend of Spyro: A new Beginning 2006)**

**Cyril**: _The Guardian of Ice one of the four Dragons that help protect his world and tech new ice dragons the power of ice breath such as Spyro who as a purple Dragon can learn all four elements he seems to think highly of himself_ **(The Legend of Spyro: A new Beginning 2006)**

**Volteer:** _The Guardian of Lighting he is a quick talker using many words synonymous with each other like the other Guardians he helps protect his world and teach new lighting dragons the power of Lighting breath_ **(The Legend of Spyro: A new Beginning 2006)**

**Terrador:** _The Guardian of Earth a powerful and strong warrior who has experience with battle he like the others helps protect his world and helps young earth dragons master their element_ **(The Legend of Spyro: A new Beginning 2006)**

**Fugeo:** _a Special Fire Dragon known as a Retac Dragon he has a habit of gazing up at the stars however he is kind and a true warrior offering Sora assistance in his quest_** (Created by XSDSTICH)**

**Hunter:** _a Cheetah from the valley of Avalar he is a marksmen and had been tracking Spyro and Cynder when they disappeared nearly three years ago he was able to help the two young dragons get to dragon city where they reunited with the guardians_** (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 2008)**

**Meadow:** _A Cheetah from the valley of Avalar he was captured and used as bait to lure Spyro however the trap failed and he was saved_ **(The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 2008)**

**The Hermit:** _a Cheetah who lives in solitude he told the group of the fate of the apes who were once foes of Spyro he also told Cynder she could not escape_ _Malefor_ **(The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 2008)**

**Chief Prowlus:** _the Leader of the Village in Avalar he wasn't to welcoming of Dragons however it took Spyro rescuing Meadow when he failed to act to open his eyes to his mistakes joining the fight for Dragon City_ **(The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 2008)**

**Malefor:** _A purple Dragon he seems to believe that he wasn't the first purple dragon but no one knows this because the true role of the purple Dragon was to bring about the great cleansing and destroy his world choosing evil his world has been spiraling into Chaos however Spyro his predecessor put a stop to his madness_ **(The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 2008)**

**The Destroyer:** _a Monster said to bring a new world by causing it's destruction summoned by Malefor it almost destroyed the Dragon realms however Spyro managed to stop it_ **(The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 2008)**

**Even:** _One of Ansems aprentices after Vexen's defeat he was reverted back to human form however he disappeared after the last battle with Xehanort he seems to have know the seventh aprentice in the past_ **(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Marina:** _the women appearing in Kairi's dreams they seem to have a connection what could it be?_ **(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this one took so long I got busy the last weeks of August and the first week of September so yeah a little busy but that's fall for ya XD anyway…<strong>_

_Roxas and Co. arrive in a city where a Keystone has been found by a sandwhich shop that won't give it up plus something has happened to Aqua and Lea._

_**Next time: Wizards Vs Keyblades**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	18. Wizards vs Keyblades

"**BOOOOO!" went the audience as KHL ducked for cover, as they threw various fruits and veggies**

"**Okay I put Drama as a category that means that not all the worlds can have a happy ending!" KHL shouted,**

"**Ciaossu." KHL looked to see a small hitman with a green chameleon and a kid with spiky brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white and orange jacket with the number 27 on it.**

"**Do you need a human shield?" Reborn asked,**

"**HIEEEE?!" Tsuna stated knowing what Reborn meant.**

"**No thanks." KHL replied as something fell over the wall protecting them from being pelted,**

"**Why does a Tomato, have a tuba in it?" Tsuna asked **

**KHL sweat dropped , "Honestly sheer humor, yes I know it doesn't make sense."**

"**Okay some of you may have noticed that I cut out a lot of stuff from some of the game that was for pacing also the ending was slightly altered though the constellation is seen it's Sora and Co, along with the new Summon who are seen seeing it." KHL explained,**

"**You mean Fugeo?" Tsuna asked,**

"**Right, who I also gave Where's Waldo or cameo appearances too, call them what you will."**

"**By the way I do have a couple ideas of KHR floating around and I do have something planned for you guys in the future so be on the lookout." KHL told them.**

"**Uh oh." Tsuna gulped.**

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wizards Vs. Keyblades<strong>_

Ven went over how Malefor had sent him spiraling in his head it unfortunately made him drift back to a bad memory.

_Ven was sent into the wall he struggled to get up but was merely blasted in response._

"_Pitiful sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." Xehanort stated as he took his leave poor Ven just laid there._

Ven sighed, "Am I really that weak?" he asked sadly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Roxas's stomach growled as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Hey quiet I'm trying to find some food." Sadly there was nothing.

"Look's like we're going food shopping on the next stop." He stated.

"And getting some lunch." He noted as he headed up to relay the need to the others. As he did Lea turned to him.

"No food?" he asked,

"How did-"

"Nova told us this morning." Lea replied.

The Bronzette turned to find him laying forward on his chair.

"Hungry…..need…food!" he mumbled slowly,

"Can you hold out?" Xion asked,

"I can try why?" Nova asked.

"Cause we're coming up to another world!" Xion replied ,

_A wand is waved and in a flash of light and sparkly smoke a city appears the wand hovers over top of it as the world name appears  
><em>**[Waverly Place]**

Nova happily chowed down on a third or fourth….fifth maybe breakfast burrito as the group walked down the street,

"Well the food situation has been taken care of now we can focus on the gate Fragment." He stated between mouthfuls.

"This place is pretty busy." Roxas mused,

"Yeah it is it's kind of like Twilight Town." Xion added,

"Yes it is mind you I can feel a magical presence here its kind of strong." Aqua mused,

"What do you figure any Id on that?" Lea asked,

"Well it's only feels strong because it's many sources instead of one but I don't know what's causing it." Aqua replied.

"Maybe this place is just full of magic, I mean I know it doesn't look like the place to find that much magic but you can find it anywhere this world may also have a strong connection or a gate way to a more magical one." Nova pointed out,

Aqua mused, "That's true." She replied as they went forward, walking down the street there were plenty of stores down this way and Roxas had caught sight of a sign that said

'Waverly Place.' However he put at the back of his mind and followed the others to where Nova's pendent had lit up pointing to a sandwich shop called Waverly Station.

"There in all places?" Xion asked,

"I guess so." Nova replied as he walked.

"Hey keep what happened last time in mind!" Lea called as they entered the room Nova kept his eyes peeled his pendent poked towards the kitchen door as he hesitantly looked back at his friends then the door.

He suddenly felt something, a presence inside the kitchen feeling this as a worthy excuse to check it out he entered, however as he did a tall lanky boy with dark hair with a dark blue jacket shirt over a red one with beige pants.

He was followed by a girl also with Dark hair wearing a floral pattern spaghetti strapped shirt over a purple long sleeved shirt and pants.

"Why would you enchant cookies! You were supposed to bring something to enchant not something mom brought in which by the way was for the class!" the boy snapped.

"You said it could be anything." The girl replied,

"Yes! From the night before!" he snapped,

"You can't say that I didn't do my homework because mom brought cookies." The girl replied smugly knowing that she was right.

"Excuse me?" Nova replied taping the boy on the shoulder,

"Uh I think there may be a source of magic in your kitchen, may I have a look?" Nova asked,

"Magic? Are you a…." the boy asked making sure no one could hear him,

"A wizard?" he whispered,

"I don't know what a wizard is but I can do magic." Nova replied cloaking himself in a small force field to prove it.

They were surprised to see a magic different from their own,

"Nova there you are, what are you doing?" Xion asked as she and the others,

The older boy seemed to freeze up,

"Don't worry they're with me they can use Magic too!" Nova replied inwardly grinning at how well he had handled the then simply showed his pendant and pointed to the kitchen.

"_Ohh Kid's learning after all." _Lea thought smirking,

"Well for out of the ordinary there is that glowing rock we found that Dad is using as a battery." The girl replied,

_**Flashback**_

_Jerry managed to get his scheme up and running._

"_Perfect if the wizard council lets us keep this rock we'll never have to pay a power bill again!" _

_**End Flashback**_

"_He's using the Gate Fragment as a Battery_?!" Nova thought in his head taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Hey any chance I could have a look at it, trust me if it's what I think it is then you really don't want it powering your restaurant even if it is powering your restaurant." Nova replied,

"Well that's not up to us we're waiting for the Wizard council to take a look at it and if they let us keep it then we get to do whatever we want with it and the way things are look it's gonna be a backup generator." The boy replied,

"Oh, well hmmm I'm Nova by the way."

"Alex Russo." She stated before her brother could get a say,

"I was gonna go first, Justin Russo!" Justin replied shaking his hand Nova was a little confused by Justin's reaction but shook it off.

"Nova hey!" Xion called as she and Roxas came up with him Roxas gave a 'sup' wave as Nova introduced them and explained the situation.

"It sounds like you found something we're looking for, when is this Wizard Council coming to take a look?" Xion asked,

"Today around noon, which I won't be there for." Justin replied, thinking about a few weeks ago when he had blown up about Alex winning.

"Why not?" Roxas asked,

"There was a noodle incident involving a camera and an award." Justin replied,

"How do the noodles fit in to why you can't be around the Wizard council?" Nova asked,

"It means something happened between them and him but Justin doesn't want to give all the details." Roxas explained quickly,

"So where is it?" Nova asked being a little too blunt however they were soon inside a large spacious lair that if Roxas hadn't actually gone in would've passed off as a meat locker,

"Wow check it out!" Xion mused as they looked around noticing a table of food.

"Don't eat that." Justin stated when he noticed,

Roxas suddenly saw the Gate Fragment glowing more than usual with jumper cables attached to it.

"Is it being used to power the Restaurant?" Xion asked,

"Yeah." Justin and Alex replied simply their dad could be really cheap at times,

"Now what?" Nova asked whispering,

"Simple hang around here till this Wizard Council shows up." Roxas replied,

"We'll have to explain everything to everyone then they should be willing to let it go, but…..why did they make it a battery!" Nova stated,

"Is it really bugging you that much?" Roxas asked sweat dropping.

The question was never answered there was a commotion outside wordlessly the three rushed out to where they found Lea and Aqua taking out some Heartless,

Aqua fired a couple of Spells while Lea send a Chackram flying into the side of a Wizard Heartless burning it. The Heartless Met its doom after Roxas impaled it with his Keyblade he then turned Two-become one into Oblivion and Oathkeeper and got to work.

"DOUBLE RAID!" he shouted sending both into a new Heartless that resembled a Halloween-esque Witch on a broom casting poison and sleep spells as well as a spell that burned Xion on contact.

"Xion heads up!" Roxas yelled sending her a Pacnea which she downed,

"Thanks!" she called as she thrust Competitive Spirit into the Chest of a Soldier Heartless then slicing a Neo Shadow in half,

"GYRO!" Xion yelled sending the metal ball into a Heartless Nova was defending himself from the tackle attack of a Wyvern Heartless he then was fighting with a Hook bat Heartless he managed to catch it on his Keyblade and swing it around knocking it into several foes before finishing up.

"SLAM BUSTER!" Nova called slamming his attack into the ground sending several Heartless skyward,

"PRISIM RAIN!" Aqua yelled sending several colored lights into Shadows killing them,

"Aqua we've got stragglers!" Lea stated as he chasing a couple of Flood Unversed headed back into the restaurant.

"Roxas, Xion, Nova can you handle things out here?" Lea asked turning back,

"I'm sorry I thought we we're best friends?" Roxas mocked,

Lea smirked, "I take that as a yes!" he stated running off. They had rushed through the restaurant and into the hidden room where Aqua took them out with two strokes of her Keyblade having teleported ahead of Lea.

Lea sighed, "I had them ya know." He muttered before seeing a table of food next to him,

"Ooo Cookies, ya want one?" Lea asked holding one up,

"No! and you shouldn't either it's rude and we have no idea where those came from especially since you found them here, this looks like some sort of class room I think, for training with Non-combat Magic." Aqua scolded softening as she mused about the room.

"Non-combat you mean like turning things into frogs?" Lea asked while Cure and the status spells didn't do damage they were still considered Combat spells.

Aqua nodded however the moment was short lived as another set of Floods came in the room,

"Really?" Lea asked as he and Aqua summoned their weapons they rushed the flood jumped towards what Lea saw was the Fragment.

"Oh no you don't he stated stabbing them he then turned and practically jumped into the table his face landing in the cookies as he fell he sat up and just sat there,

_**The scene suddenly stops as Kusco popped up,**_

"_**Hey there, just making sure you didn't forget me you know Emperor Kusco okay from what I'm seeing Lea just swallowed some magic cookies so some weirdness from them is gonna go down"**_

"_Kusco get out of here!" __Yelled KHL_

"_**Alright, Alright!"**_

_**Scene resumes…**_

"Lea are you alright?" she asked the next thing she knew Lea had shoved a bunch of Cookies into her face,

"FOOD FACE!" Lea yelled uncharacteristically and Aqua managed to swallow a piece of cookie.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Roxas panted and sighed,

"Man I thought that would never end." He muttered,

Nova fell on his back, "Can we get a drink please!" he whined exhausted and thirsty,

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea it sounds like Lea and Aqua took care of things in there anyway." Roxas replied getting then relaxing at a table but it did not last,

"AHHHH MURDERER SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU MEANIE!"

"What?" was the only word Roxas muttered, he turned to see Aqua with her Keyblade over her head chasing Lea around who was screaming like a little kid he finally hid behind Nova who had just come in.

"Don't let her kill me I wanna live!" Lea whined making Nova blink,

"Am I taking my Mark of Mastery Exam?" he asked,

Alex was laughing at this, "I could watch this all day." She replied in an amused tone,

"You don't care about what this means do you?!" Justin snapped a little panicked he had seen this once before.

"What's wrong with you two?" Roxas asked getting over his shock and getting up,

"Lea stuffed food in my face!" Aqua whined pointing at,

"Nuh uh!" Lea stated,

"Yeah huh!" Aqua stated

"Nuh Huh!" Lea retorted,

"Yeah huh!" Aqua snapped back Roxas eyes went to the size of Saucers as the process repeated, with Nova breaking it up.

"Something is very wrong!" he stated.

"What do we do and what's happened to them they're acting like little kids!" Xion stated,

"Why is the lair a mess!" yelled a women's voice soon a couple of adults came in a man with hazel hair wearing a light blue polo shirt with beige pants alongside a Woman with a magenta shirt and jeans.

The man's face was red Roxas guessed this was Alex and Justin's dad and it was instantly confirmed,

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE, ALEX!" he stated pointing at her,

"Why is everything my fault?" Alex asked,

"Because you used mom's cookies for your homework and enchanted them with the kids food spell." Justin replied smugly,

"You said the first spell I found it's your fault for flipping to that page." Alex replied,

"Actually it's probably my fault. I left the door to that room open." Nova replied smiling sheepishly,

"We do magic!" he stated before the parents could ask.

"Well why wasn't the food disenchanted?" Alex's dad Jerry asked,

"Because we don't have enough Undo dust we probably have enough to break the spell on these two that's it." Justin replied wishing he had known that before planning the lesson as there wasn't enough to powder on all the food and keep for emergencies.

"And this is why we have a grocery list and check on things." Theresa stated,

"I told Max to write it down!" Jerry defended as a boy in an orange shirt and beige jeans came down,

"Oh Undo dust I thought you meant Voodoo dust." He replied,

"I wondered why that was on there." Jerry deadpanned Roxas at this point was fed up with all the questions and answers.

"NOBODY CARES! Just change them back!" he stated pointing at Aqua who was turning forks into spoons thanks to a spell book that and Lea who was making funny faces at people out the window.

"This looks like a fun spell!" Aqua stated, Roxas and Xion looked her to see she now had the fragment they then looked at each other and had the same response.

"_**AQUA NO!"**_

"_This Gate Fragment is having a bad day so make it fly away!" _she stated as the glowing rock started lift off and fly away.

Suddenly Lea a little jealous snatched the book and ran off with it,

"HEY! Lea that's mine!" she shouted Lea had shouted something back in response but it was too far away to here.

Roxas's jaw dropped and a hand went to his head.

"Why?...just…..tell me that!" he stated exasperated this would not end well what so ever.

"Okay we've got Three hours thirty seven minutes and fifty-five seconds to fix this."

"What if we made them eat pizza it worked on mom and dad." Max stated

"Okay we make pizza wait we don't have the stuff for Pizza." Justin stated Roxas glanced around at his surroundings and got a deadpan look on his face,

"_Really?"_

"Okay get the stuff for pizza, make the pizza get the rock get Aqua and Lea…"

"Is that their names?" Justin asked the others nodded.

"Get Aqua and Lea back and if all goes well…..which it won't." Justin stated realizing that all three could be anywhere by now.

"Maybe we should use the redo spell." Alex suggested,

"We're gonna try something else first but that is a good back up! And the perfect situation for it, I think our second best chance is use the Undo dust on them that way its less work because we're pressed for time we've got to get that rock back!" Jerry stated getting a look from Theresa.

"So the Wizard council can tell us what it is…and whether or not it's dangerous…..anyway I have a spell that will make sure you don't miss when trying to fix them he stated writing something down then handing a piece of paper to Max, Alex and Justin.

"We'll have to spilt up into three groups!" Nova stated putting on a sarge's helmet.

"Troops each of our teams has a simple task all of which contribute to the greater task one group goes after Lea and Aqua the others, the other get the Fragment the final one should get more Undo dust in case we run out and stall the wizard council!"

"I'll take Xion and…uh what's your name?" Nova asked,

"Max."

"Max! with me to find the Fragment, Roxas, Alex and Justin will look for Aqua and Lea upon finding our targets we strike with the undo dust without mercy."

Roxas gave a deadpan look while sweat dropping "You watched an army comedy last night didn't you?"

"That means you and I are going shopping and stalling the Wizard council it's the easy job." Jerry stated,

"Still not happy about it." Theresa replied,

"Troops on wards to battle!" he stated running out.

"Don't ask I don't know where that came from." Roxas stated simply before following.

_**With Xion, Nova and Max….**_

"Okay If I was a floating rock where would I be?" Xion stated after silently removing the army helmet from Nova's head.

Max however spotted a bunch of balloons, and grinned,

"I'll meet up with you guys…I've got a fool proof plan!" he stated catching their attention then running off towards the Vendor.

"Give me all the balloons you got!" he stated handing the Vendor money Nova and Xion gaped their expectations crushed,

"Balloons won't save us!" Nova snapped in vain then took a deep breath to think.

"It couldn't have gotten too far, I'll have to cast vanish but if I can get higher I might have a better view." Nova replied.

"Okay let me know if you see anything." Xion stated Nova hid in an alley there was a slight rumble before something flew over them not that they could see Nova from his Keyblade Rider looked as hard as he could,

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea I've got a better view but the city but now it's too small to see." Nova stated before musing,

"_I'm thinking about this to straight forward I need to feel for its power."_ He thought before concentrating waiting his pendant gave off a glow and pointed into the direction to his right.

He saw it in the distance faintly but surely,

"This way!" he stated once he came down from above rushing in the direction heading forward they found themselves in a park.

"Now what? Hey what about-"

"I need every balloon ya got!" Max stated,

"Never mind." Xion replied.

_**With Justin, Alex and Roxas…..**_

Roxas glanced around hoping for hide or hair of them so far nothing,

"I don't suppose you have a track people you know spell on the top of your head?" Roxas asked,

Before Justin could answer there was the sound of screaming and crying that sounded all too familiar.

"There they are!" Roxas stated as they found Lea up in a tree with the spell book in hand and Aqua throwing a hissy fit.

"LEAAAAA Gimme back my book!"

"My book!" Lea mockingly replied as she continued to yell and cry,

Roxas's threw his hands to his face in embarrassment and shock.

"I can't watch this!" he moaned,

He turned and suddenly found himself faced to face with a girl wearing an unusual dress staring she had red hair and the dress seemed to be Key and Keyhole themed,

"It just got so much worse!" Roxas moaned face plaming.

The girl just looked at Alex who smiled a little sheepishly.

"Hey Harper."

"Are they….."

"Under a spell, yes." Alex replied to Harper.

"Who's this?" Roxas asked trying to pry himself away from the scene before him,

"This is Harper she's a friend of ours." Alex replied,

"Is this guy a wizard too?" Harper asked.

"I do magic if that's what you mean, I'm Roxas that's Aqua and Lea….believe me when I say that this isn't how they usually act." Roxas replied,

"I've seen weirder." Harper replied casually.

"Good….So at least you believe me." Roxas replied then face palmed when he saw the sight of Aqua climbing the tree attempting to bring Lea down with people rushing by a lady hurried her boy along stating something about not making contact with crazy people.

"Okay before your friends become even larger laughing stocks." Alex replied pulling out the Undo dust Jerry had given them then pulled her wand out,

"_On Lea and Aqua I need a Marksmen shot so make this undo dust hit the right spot!" _she stated as a soft light hit Lea and Aqua and the dust but before Alex could get some out Lea was out of the tree and running off with Aqua in pursuit.

"HEY!" Roxas shouted rushing after them however Harper saw something that Roxas didn't,

"incoming-"

"AHHHH!"

SPLASH!

"Roller Skaters." Harper finished Roxas had been pushed out of the way and landed in a fountain nearby he got out soaked he realized something and sighed.

"Today is going to be sucky." He muttered.

_**With Jerry and Theresa….**_

Jerry sighed as he sat in the chair next to his wife.

"Okay, lair is clean…and we agree that Justin never does food based lessons again and nothing edible ever goes into the lair."

"Agreed! What time is it?" Theresa asked,

Jerry saw the clock and his eyes widened, "Time to think of a plan because Professor Crumbs is gonna be here with the council in five minutes!" he stated,

_**With Nova, Xion and Max…..**_

"Max seriously don't you think you have enough balloons?" Xion asked exasperated,

"Now I do!" he stated.

"Okay you've only told us that this was some kind of full proof plan are we talking about here?" Nova asked,

"I'm gonna tie all these balloons around me and fly up and get the Gate Fragment!" Max stated,

"That's a horrible idea!" Xion stated,

"You have no idea how many factors will make you plan fail there's wind distance, speed, weather-" As Nova listed off various trouble Max had already flown off into the air much to their dismay.

"Now what?" Nova asked,

"I don't know, hopefully he's got more to it than just floating around." Xion replied

The two kept their eyes to the sky passing by Roxas and the others as they went,

"Have you seen Lea or Aqua?" Roxas asked,

"No but if you see Max floating on balloons above you get him down!" Xion replied before she and Nova ran off.

"What has he done now?" Justin asked as they suddenly saw Max trying to go after the Gate Fragment by flying.

"Xion, Nova!" Roxas yelled pointing up however Max's balloons were popped by an incoming Arc Raven Unversed that made Max fall on top of Roxas.

"Yup just like I thought." he stated as Max got off,

"Uh….what are these things?" Justin asked

"Unversed!" Xion stated summoning Competitive Spirit and charging,

"Something tells me that Vanitas won't be too far behind." Roxas stated as he summoned his Keyblades and charged.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Roxas yelled slashing through several floods like butter,

"SHEILDRA!" Nova shouted protecting himself from several Brusiers that tried to strike him only to strike hard when they were stunned, Xion summoned a fire raid to strike down an Arc Raven it fell and was instantly killed by Nova's thunder spell,

Justin had sent a couple airborne with a spell allowing Xion to kill them while they were air-tossed,

"Thanks!" Xion yelled as she ran through several more sending them up into the air and hitting them with Balloonga.

"THUNDER!" Nova yelled hitting them before finishing with a Strike Raid.

the Russo kids had also sent a couple of spells at the Heartless finishing them off and with that the fight ended.

"Where are Lea and Aqua?" Roxas asked,

"They must've left while we we're fighting and now we have no idea where the Gate Fragment is ahh man!" Nova stated hanging his head.

"Now what?" Max asked,

"We keep trying that's what." Roxas replied,

"That Balloon thing was the best idea I had." Max muttered,

"We'll think of something else, right now we need to do damage control." Nova stated,

"Right a flying rock could expose the wizard world!" Justin stated as he ran off.

"Or maybe no one will notice the flying rock." Alex stated being more calm about it however the group went their separate ways and resumed their search.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Vanitas and Braig searched but found nothing but did learn what had happened.

"So the Gate Fragment is flying around town and two of the heroes are acting like toddlers, things just got a whole lot more interesting." Vanitas replied,

"I say we attack the shop that will bring Roxas and his friends running." He stated summoning Void Gear,

"As if there's no point yet and right now I'm cooking up a scheme to get the rock without a hassle." Braig replied,

"No attacking? Where's the fun in that?" Vanitas replied in an exasperated tone.

"Hey once the old coot gets a third Gate Fragment do what you want." Braig replied shrugging.

Vanitas smiled evilly under his helmet.

"Glady."

**E-H E-H E-H**

_**With Roxas, Harper, Justin and Alex….**_

"Lea, Aqua, come out, come out where ever you are!" Roxas called,

"We have cookies!" Alex called,

"No we don't." Roxas retorted,

"Yeah but they don't know that." Alex replied mischievously,

"Gee can't see lying about cookies to toddlers blowing up in your face." Justin sarcastically replied,

Alex was about to say something when Roxas shouted,

"Over there, LEA!" he shouted, Lea was precariously perched on a statue in the park.

"LEAAAA!" Roxas yelled thankfully he got the Pyro's attention,

"Hey Roxas, lookie what I got!" he stated holding the book up,

"Where's Aqua?" the Bronzette yelled,

"Don't know but I got her spell book!" he stated holding it up with a grin.

"Is that bad?" Harper asked fearing the words within the book she knew from experience what problems magic could cause.

"It's okay as long as he can't use that much magic we should be fine." Justin replied,

"Lea has a Keyblade he just doesn't use it as much." Roxas warned, making Justin's eyes go wide with fear.

"Lea whatever you do don't read anything out of that book!" Justin shouted a little spastically.

Lea however got an evil look in his eye and flipped it open,

"_Let me pick a random place to put a giant case_!" he stated pointing to the left there was a light and falling from the sky on top of the Cabbage Cart was a large dorm chest.

"MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage merchant cried hopelessly.

Lea flipped through the book and grinned at the sight of a spell.

"_This Red head won't lie, he wants lots of pie_!" Suddenly there was a small bit of thunder and storm clouds appeared,

"Incoming!" Harper yelled hiding under a park bench Justin looked up only for pie to fall in his face, Alex laughed until a pie hit her square in the head prompting a laugh from Justin at this point Roxas covered in pie was climbing up the statue.

"Lea you get down here now!" he stated however Lea jumped off the up draft from the jump flipped the book to the combat spells page.

"Here's one Thundaga!" he called zapping the statue with Roxas sadly still on it the poor former number thirteen falling like a log.

He got up without a word the other three still wide-eyed at the fact Roxas had taken full brunt of the spell on a metal statue.

"You're good just walk it off!" Harper encouraged Roxas grabbed a potion and swallowed it.

"I feel better." He stated simply before falling to the ground.

_**With Xion, Nova and Max….**_

Xion having bought binoculars looked into the sky alongside Nova,

"It's a flying glowing rock you'd think it'd be easy to find." Nova muttered,

"Yeah…well sadly that's never the case." Xion replied speaking from experience where she had spent hours at a time finding a specific Heartless,

"Plus Murphy's Law is beating down on us today," She added.

"Murphy's Law? Who is this Murphy? Is he an ally of Xehanort?" Nova asked,

"No Murphy's Law is a basically where anything that can go wrong will go wrong." Xion replied as she continued to search.

"I see a hawk, and all the balloons the Heartless didn't pop and a glowing floating rock with several ravens after it."

"WHAT?!" Xion and Nova stated in unison they instantly looked to where Max was and there it was now plowing through clouds.

"After that rock!" Nova yelled taking off on his Keyblade glider and rushing after it killing off the Arc Ravens in the process withdrawing Gakushen he made the jump and clung to the rock and was now floating with it.

"That was a bad idea." He muttered wide-eyed passing a glance to the ground.

"AHHH XION HELP!" he cried realizing that he was now too high to jump down.

"Nova!" Xion called as she and Max chased after him,

"Not fun, Not Fun!" Nova yelled as he flew away.

"What do we do how do we catch them?!" Xion asked when they couldn't keep up with the rock.

Max got a sneaky look glancing at Xion's Keyblade.

"Don't tell me…" the raven sighed soon she and Max were on top of a balloonza spell searching for Nova while Xion made it move forward with Aeroga.

"See anything yet?" She asked,

"Over there!" Max stated as Nova clung for dear life.

"A Balloon! Save me!" Nova called when he saw them.

"Hold on Nova we're on our way, Max get out the undo dust! She stated as the balloon was now under Nova Xion stopped using Aeroga and focused Competitive Spirit on the dust.

"_On this Gate Fragment I need a Marksmen shot so make this Undo dust hit the right spot!" _Xion yelled as the stone lit up along with the dust one toss and Nova fell on the balloon the stone in hand.

_**With Jerry and Theresa….**_

"Where are they?" Theresa asked,

"I don't know but we're in trouble guess who just showed up." Jerry replied when they heard knocking,

"Hello….the door seems to be stuck." Professor Crumbs called,

Theresa gave her husband a dead pan look.

"What?" Jerry replied.

_**With Xion, Max and Nova…**_

"I'm just glad we have this now." Nova muttered stuffing it into his pocket.

"Don't forget it needs to be checked out by the Wizard Council." Xion pointed out,

"At this point that's the least of our worries we need to find Roxas and the others so we can find Aqua and Lea."

"Do you guys hear crying?" Max asked, they didn't respond.

"I know random." Max replied somewhat apologetically.

"Normally but yeah I hear it too." Xion replied,

"Let's see what it is." Nova replied soon after find Aqua sitting and Crying by herself.

"Gimme!" Nova stated taking the remaining Undo Dust from Xion.

"_On Aqua I need a marksmen shot so make this undo dust hit the right spot!" _Nova called before throwing the last of the undo dust on Aqua she immediately straightened up and wiped her eyes and looked around confused.

"Have I been crying? Xion Nova what's going on?" Aqua asked,

"We'll explain on the way right now Lea under a spell that's making him act like an irresponsible child is running around with a spell book!" Nova stated.

"That's not good!" Aqua stated,

"How'd he end up like that?" she added as an afterthought.

"Actually the question is how did _both_ of you end up like that." Xion replied as they went to explain.

_**With Roxas, Justin, Harper and Alex….**_

"Lea where are you, answer me!" Roxas called having gone off from Alex and the others to search then sighing the red head's trail had gone cold and the bronzette shook his head.

"Where is he?" he suddenly heard something that filled him with dread rushing over to see Lea surrounded by Heartless but doing nothing.

"Lea!" Roxas shouted rushing into battle and killing them all off fighting them off alone.

"LEA DO SOMETHING!" Roxas cried, Lea did nothing leaving Roxas to finish the fight alone.

Tired, Roxas was at least grateful that he had finally found and caught up to Lea.

"Lea we need to get you back to the others!" Roxas stated,

"Why should I?" Lea asked not wanting to move,

"Because, I said so!" Roxas snapped,

Lea mused and said, "Nope don't wanna!" he stated Roxas growled,

"Okay when will you want to?" he asked,

"Never!" Lea gleefully replied making Roxas growl even more,

"You're coming with me!" Roxas stated grabbing Lea's arm and pulling however making whining sounds Lea.

"Lea, stop being so stubborn!" Roxas shouted however the Pyro still wouldn't budge,

"Leaaa!" Roxas growled trying to pull him then got an idea.

"Well, if you won't come back you'll miss the surprise." Roxas replied.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Lea asked,

"Nothing important now you don't want to come with me, soooo." Roxas replied,

"Yeah, yeah I do I wanna see the surprise!" Lea stated childishly making Roxas smirk since his back was turned to Lea.

"You promise to be good?" Roxas asked, holding out his hand.

"Don't shake unless you mean it." Roxas replied,

Lea shook his hand and Roxas nodded,

"Alright let's go." He stated leading Lea around he needed to be quick Lea right now had the attention span of a walnut so he had to find them quick too bad they hadn't thought to meet back somewhere.

"Guys heeeey!" Roxas called hoping it would work however nothing his hopes were just beginning to fall when he saw Xion's group.

"Guys!" Roxas shouted rushing over.

"Please tell me you have some Undo dust left!" he begged,

"Um well….Xion was about to reply when they heard a ringing."

"Hello?"

"Yes I know but Roxas and Justin decided to split up!" stated Alex.

"Hey!" they all shouted, Alex looked over and saw Roxas with Lea.

"Just found them, gotta go!" Justin yelled into the phone then rushing over Undo Dust in hand throwing on Lea before he could react.

"Huh, why are we in a park?" the Pyro asked confused.

Roxas sighed in relief, "Finally." He muttered sighing in relief that the spell on Lea had been broken,

"Why do I feel like I've been running around all day?" he stated,

Aqua sighed having been told, "It's a long embarrassing story."

"And painful." Roxas added remembering that he had been zapped on a large metal statue.

"Okay I'd love to sit and chat about our day and how it's been but shouldn't we get back to the Substation before the Wizard Council do?" Justin asked,

"Yeah!" Xion agreed with the group rushing back to the Substation.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Again my Husband is so sorry he locked you in the lair….aren't you Jerry?" She asked.

"Oh yes very!" Jerry replied almost doing the I'm-not-worthy-bow however the group just charged in with the Gate Fragment in hand.

"We're here!" they all shouted showing the rock and handing it over to professor Crumbs who was a man in a black outfit with a pointy hat with a funny hat and a long white beard similar to that of Merlin or Yensid.

"Ahh Alex and Justin Russo."

"We're their friends we do magic!" Nova stated,

"I've got this…." He whispered to the others as they patiently waited for Professor Crumbs to examine it alongside the Wizard Council.

There was suddenly a ring from the phone,

"Hello?" Max asked picking it up, "It's for you." He replied passing it to Crumbs,

"Hello? Mhmm uh huh yes, thank you that frees up my day completely alright I'll bring it down."

"Everyone I have good news and bad news." Professor Crumbs stated,

"Okay." Everyone replied,

"The good news is someone was kind enough to give me a verdict about the stone." Crumbs replied,

"What's the bad news?" Nova asked,

"Don't say it!" Jerry moaned he knew all too well what was coming.

"The Rock is very dangerous and needs to be confiscated immediately fortunately there are gentlemen down stairs highly trained for this sort of thing and have agreed to take it off your hands." Crumbs stated as he took it down stairs.

Jerry hung his head in defeat however our heroes were uneasy.

"Something's not right…" Aqua muttered,

"We'd better get down there." Roxas replied as they did so finding a bunch of Unversed.

"Look out!" Aqua cried cutting them all down saving Crumbs however finding the Vantias was flaunting the Gate Fragment in front of them before tossing it into a Dark Corridor.

"Oops." He mock deadpanned.

"Vanitas, Braig!" Roxas snapped,

"Hey Kiddo, Poppet, Flamylocks, long time no see." Braig replied,

"That depends on who you ask." Lea curtly replied,

"Yeah cause for us a million years would be that!" Nova stated trying to add to Lea's snark.

"Now that's just hurtful." Braig replied as Vanitas summoned more Unversed,

Alex and Justin had come down to see what the fuss was about,

"Yeah...I see what's happening here." She stated,

"What?" Justin asked Alex just gave him a deadpan look,

Immediately the battle started Roxas and Vanitas clashed striking Vanitas was fast enough to block and parry blows from both Oblivion and Oathkeeper meanwhile Xion began to clash with Braig while Aqua concentrated on the Heartless Nova pulled Professor Crumbs unconscious inside.

"Stay in here!" he yelled loudly before going to assist Aqua.

"THUNDER RAID!" he yelled zapping several Arc Ravens that went by before cutting down a couple of Floods,

Aqua spun around using Light bloom to kill off several Xion meanwhile was busy keeping shieldra spells up to keep from being shot.

Vanitas had knocked Roxas back with a dark Fira spell before trying to impale him.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Roxas yelled hitting Vanitas hard but getting a powerful attack in return, Roxas rolled out of the way of another blow as he downed a potion and jumped,

"THUNDER!" Roxas yelled striking after the spell hit and knocking Vanitas into the air with several combos.

"ARTIC THRUST!" Xion yelled slamming the spell into Braig as he reloaded his sniper and struck. Xion blasted back tried to regain her footing only for Roxas to catch her causing both to be struck by a combined attack from Braig and Vanitas.

The two were sent into the ground Lea who had been helping Nova fight off several Heartless rushed to their aid and pulled out his Keyblade Flame Dancer the hand guard was one of his Chakrams while the shaft and teeth were a large fire the curved at the top.

Taking good aim he landed a powerful slash on Vanitas who was burned as he rolled in the air from being caught on fire.

"Just evening the odds." He muttered before helping Roxas go after Vanitas the three going on a three way clash.

"FLAME VORTEX!" Lea yelled summoning a large fire tornado that trapped Vanitas the Masked boy despite being burned managed to get out as the attack fizzled.

Then dismissing it and summoning his Chakrams Roxas used Oathkeeper and Oblivion to link to Lea's chakrams, and with that Lea began to spin round and round Oathkeeper had fire on the edge burning Vanitas and cutting into him as they spun.

Vanitas however covered himself in a black sphere and sent several black copies of himself sending them at Lea and Roxas the duo trying to dodge but we're bombarded.

Xion who had just managed to knock Braig back saw that Vanitas was about to finish them.

"We need to do something!" Justin yelled rushing out with Alex following more cautiously Justin muttered a spell as Xion yelled out for a Stopga spell however the two had clashed with each other just as they hit Vanitas who was knocked back he groaned and woke up helmet knocked off and saw himself in the window as a five year old child.

"WHAT WHAT THE!? I'M FIVE YEARS OLD!" Vanitas screeched unable to believe it,

Alex however looking around as she saw Nova and Aqua take the last of the unversed out noticed something.

"_Where's that eye patch guy?" _she thought she looked around and saw that Braig had gotten to higher ground aiming at her brother who was gaping with the others at the now child Vanitas,

"Justin! _This bad man with an eye patch is no longer not a guinea pig should fill his slot!" _she yelled a blast of magic and light hit Braig there was a squeak and with the sniper now back in two pieces was a guinea pig with Braig's scar, scarf and eye patch and hair style was a Guinea pig.

Braig pig shook his head and looked up,

"Whoa what happened to you Sparky?!" Braig asked in a high pitch voice,

"The same thing that happened to you!" Vanitas snapped Braig looked at the window and sharply turned on Alex with a tiny yell.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU BRAT, LOOK AT ME I'M A FLEA BITTEN RODENT AND NOT EVEN A GOOD LOOKING ONE!" Braig snapped,

"You'd think he'd would've turned into a rat." Lea mused however before anyone could react Vanitas opened a dark corridor grabbing Braig rushed through.

"You'll pay for this!" he snapped rushing through,

_**Later…..**_

"Well they did say it was dangerous I just they didn't show us how." Justin replied as he cleaned the kitchen,

"At least they didn't damage the Sub Station thanks for that you did a great job." Jerry replied,

"Happy to help Alex and Justin leant a hand there in the end too so thanks though I'm not quite sure what happened in the end Vanitas is a five year old and Braig's a Guinea pig." Xion mused,

"Again you'd think he would've turned into a rat." Lea replied,

"Why?" Alex asked in a mouthful of fries,

"Cause he is one." Lea muttered Roxas nodded in understanding.

"I know Professor Crumbs tried to rush back inside after he saw him." Max replied,

"Why?" Aqua asked,

"Eye patch everyone knows eye patches are evil." Crumbs stated,

"_That might be a bit Stereotypical." _Aqua thought.

"Hey thanks for the meal but we got to get going maybe next time we come we won't have to chase spell bound friends of ours." He joked,

"Yeah me and Alex will be able to show you around." Harper replied,

"We'll be sure to eat here when you get back and stay a little longer next time." Jerry replied,

"We'll remember." Roxas replied with a laugh.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Adrian sat she touched a button on her cell phone everything was set for when the brats returned to Radiant Garden, she suddenly caught wind of a dark corridor with to her surprise a Guinea pig and a toddler rushed out,

"Vanitas?" she asked the boy growled in response,

"Where's Braig?" she asked Vanitas showed the rat in a man handled position.

"What happened?" She asked,

"You we're lazy that's what happened!" Braig snapped.

"Oh no I can't come on a grunt mission I'm busy!" Braig mocked,

"You're saying you can see into the future did you know freak spells would turn us into this!" he snapped,

"Someone's grumpy and didn't the master say she needed to find someone for him for when the idiot squad gets back?" Vanitas replied,

"I remember that part of the morning." Adrian replied,

"Yeah yeah a copy through and through." Braig muttered still furious,

"What?" Vanitas asked,

"You're a replica kid so of course you're going to do what the old coot says the Vanitas I knew did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted maybe I should just call you lap dog." Braig spat hotly making Vanitas's eye twitch.

"Hey Adrian, got any food recipes for rodents?" Vanitas asked,

"As a matter of fact I do, a couple in fact for a dish called cuy." She replied,

"Sounds good." Vanitas replied,

"HEY we don't need to go there that's cannibalism!" Braig snapped,

"Not really you're a Guinea pig." Adrian pointed out.

"DON'T EAT ME I WAS JOKING…ha ha don't you people have a sense of Humor?" Braig asked the response was being tossed away like a rag doll,

"I don't know who the Master sent you to talk to but they ain't seeing me like this!" Vanitas snapped snapping his fingers summoning two scrappers.

"You go find the Master tell him what's happened!" he stated to the one of the left and it took off,

"And you find me a juice box!" he snapped the other vanished with out of sight,

"So who did you talk to and why does the old coot want him around?" Braig asked having recovered,

Adrian smirked, "That would be telling."

**-Kingdom Tales 16-  
>-Shopping-<strong>

A random man in the Radiant garden picked up a carton of milk while music played he then saw an Unversed pick up a couple of juice boxes Apple and orange it noticed the man's presence looked at him and disappeared.

"AAAHHHHHH!" the man screamed running away and he never went back to that market.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblades obtained<strong>

**Magiwiz**

**Strength +7 Magic +13**

**Ability: Magic Finale: **_Xion's final spell before all of her magic is used up and must recharge is the strongest_

_**Appearance: **__the bottom center of the hand guard is a wand with Magic shooting up from it and curving over the hand guard is material used for dresses the token and links are sandwhiches._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Witch: **_a Heartless that casts status spells they are very annoying as they tend to prefer putting their foes to sleep_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and spells<strong>_

Novato: **Slam Buster: **_Hits the opponent with a powerful downward blow_

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Russo: <strong>_A Wizard in training she is a bit lazy and care free but talented in magic though often at odds with Justin she cares for him deeply as shown when she cast a spell on Braig to save him _**(Wizards of Waverly place 2007)**

**Justin Russo: **_A Wizard in training and the oldest child while Alex is naturally talented at magic Justin's talent and expertise comes from hard work and study like his sister though at odds with her does care for her deeply _**(Wizards of Waverly place 2007)**

**Max Russo: **_A Wizard in training and the youngest Russo he has an unusual way of thinking as shown when his plan for getting a then flying Gate Fragment was flying on balloon power however he seems to have his own set of smarts _**(Wizards of Waverly place 2007)**

**Jerry Russo: **_Once a wizard himself he owns a Sub Station a bit of a Cheapskate he tried to use the Gate Fragment to power the Sub Station it worked but he had to give it up when it would only bring the Russo's trouble _**(Wizards of Waverly place 2007)**

**Theresa Russo: **_Alex and Justin's mother unlike her kids she is mortal she owns the Sub Station alongside Jerry the two worked to keep the Wizard Council and Professor Crumbs Occupied until all the problems that magic food had caused had been solved…even if it was locking them in the lair (Which was Jerry's idea) _**(Wizards of Waverly place 2007)**

**Harper Dinkely: **_Alex's best friend she helped to track down a missing and at the time spell cast Lea she is a bit of a fashion designer this dress being good for the Russo's latest visitors Roxas and Co she also seems to be the voice of reason between the two _**(Wizards of Waverly place 2007)**

**Professor Crumbs: **_The Head of Wiztech he alongside the wizard council he was almost tricked into giving the Fragment to Braig but realized it was a trick because of his eye patch and was subquently knocked out however he recovered just fine _**(Wizards of Waverly place 2007)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took so long guys I've struggled with this chapter and I am really hoping it turned out okay anyway yeah I turned Braig into a Guinea pig I didn't for something I thought he might do in KH3D and the quote "Aww thank you Sora's heart for pushing him further into our clutches" was it! Anyway I've also done a collaboration with XDSTICH called a chance encounter so be sure to check it out!<strong>_

_**Also special thanks to Custode delle Chiavi for reviewing**_

_**Teaser!**_

_Riku and Co find themselves accompanying Flynn Rider and Rapunzel to see the lights however little do they know there's more to the young maiden then meets the eye_

_**Next time: **__A Tangled Situation_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	19. A Tangled situation

_**Okay I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked last time I'll do that world ^^; anyway this should make up for it, I'm also sorry about the sparse updates**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Tangled Situation<strong>_

_The Storm pounded it was beginning to calm Riku sighed dripping wet he had fallen off the boat that storm had caught on so suddenly that Riku and his dad weren't prepared for it. The storm had gotten other boats and his dad trying to save Riku had been injured,_

_The young silverette looked back at his father he had pulled out a hunk of wood in his shoulder and it was now bleeding._

"_We need to call mom." Riku stated Lucas nodded in response with his good hand reached for the cell phone however it would responded he muttered a curse under his breath however they're hopes rose when they heard voices calling their names._

_Riku without a second thought rushed out however Lucas grabbed him,_

"_Riku before you tell them where we are do me a favor…if you ever get the chance to do something you want to do take it and don't give it a second thought, but don't let it lead you down the wrong path either, life is full of opportunities but it's full of choices too so it's not always easy." _

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Take those opportunities but don't let it turn you into a bad person alright?" Lucas asked _

_Having more understanding Riku nodded,_

"_I promise!" he stated leaving Lucas smiled as he heard his son's voice and the relief in his wife's that followed before closing his eyes._

"_Dad mom's here, so are Sora's parents!" Riku stated opening the door smiling "come on we'll get you to the Hospital but you need to get up."_

_No response, "Dad, come on people are gonna take us home…."Riku stated eyes welling up with tears it was slowly dawning on him that his father was gone,_

"_DAAAAAAAAAD!" _

Riku woke with a start he had just about cried dreaming of the memory he got up to get some fresh air there was an observatory where if you wanted to you could just watch the stars and worlds go by they had passed Pranksters Paradise and Land of Dragons (Neither world had a Fragment) on the way to wherever they were going next.

"Can't sleep?" he heard someone ask he turned to see Crystal with her hair down sitting beside him,

"Me neither." She muttered,

"I broke a promise." She heard Riku said at last after some silence.

"Huh?" she asked,

"Just before he died my dad told me that if I ever get the chance to do something I wanted to do take it and don't give it a second thought, but don't let it lead me down the wrong path either, life is full of opportunities but it's full of choices too so it's not always easy and I broke that promise when I gave into the darkness."

"Yeah but you're made up for it, and you're a lot stronger in the long run resistant to the Darkness remember, and everything you've done since then, your dad would be proud of you for." Crystal replied,

"How do you know?" Riku asked,

"Sometimes a girl just does." She replied, as they continued to watch the stars.

_A golden flower blooms light emerges from it creating the image of a castle with a forest and a lake around it the words appear as lanterns float into the sky  
><em>**[Kingdom of the Sun]**

The group had landed in a nice grotto with a waterfall complete with a tower that seemed to complete the view Crystal was taking pictures.

"Oh yeah loving that view!" she stated, Riku however was looking at the tower noticing that someone was climbing on it, from what he could see he had brown hair and wore dark pants with a blue vest and white shirt.

"What's he up too?" he asked himself going out of curiosity Terra looked around to see that there was no door, which was very odd,

"No door huh, it's like someone doesn't want anyone in there, but it's just an empty tower right?" she asked,

"Only one way to find out." Mickey replied and soon they flew up to the top on Terra's glider meanwhile in the tower Flynn Rider was sure he was finally in the clear oh how he was wrong.

"Ah, alone at-"BANG! With a goofy look on his face Flynn fell with a thud with a yelp an eighteen year old girl in a purple dress with long golden hair hid however her heart felt like it was about to stop when four more people entered the window.

"Why is it dark in here?" Crystal asked before cupping her hands to her mouth,

"Helloooooooo!" she called however she saw something glowing.

"Hey guys I found it!" she stated finding the Gate Fragment by a satchel however…

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! Within an instant all of them had been knocked out with a frying pan.

She went over to Flynn with some prompting from Pascal her Chameleon she pushed up his lips with the frying pan handle doing the same with Riku, Mickey and Terra she noticed that none of their teeth were fanged,

"Oh that's weird." She muttered she turned back at Flynn to get a better look at him.

She then heard a groan from Terra who was promptly hit with the frying pan…._again_. After some complications with what little rational thought she had left she managed to stuff them all in her closet.

Shutting the door and propping a chair up to it she held the frying pan up close,

"Okay I've got people in my closet…..I've got people in my closet…..I'VE GOT PEOPLE IN MY CLOSET!" she stated with glee staring at herself proudly in the mirror,

"Think I can't take care of myself mother…well, tell that to my frying pan!" she stated swinging the frying pan and bopping, herself with it.

"Ow."

She then however noticed a glowing rock and a tiara she looked at it on her arm at first but it wasn't a bracelet then she tried it on her head it fit perfectly it almost looked as if belong there and the young blonde couldn't help but feel nostalgia.

"Rapunzel!"

"Coming mother!" Rapunzel called through the Satchel and its fallen contents into a nearby pot.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" called a voice she did so "I have a surprise for you." She called as Rapunzel pulled her up.

"So do I!" Rapunzel stated,

"I bet mines bigger."

"I seriously doubt that." Rapunzel said quietly, as she came in seeing that her mother had brought up a basket full of Parsnips.

"I'm making Hazelnut stew your favorite." She stated placing the basket on the counter,

"Dear I hate leaving you after an argument especially when I've done nothing wrong." Mother Gothel replied,

"Okay I've been thinking about what you said and-"

"You're not still thinking about the lights are you?" Gothel asked,

"Yes leading up to that." Rapunzel replied,

"Because I thought we dropped the discussion sweet heart." Gothel told her.

"Yes, but you think I can't handle myself out there-"

"Darling I know you can't handle yourself out there." Gothel replied,

"Yes but if you just listen-"

"Rapunzel end of discussion."

"Just trust me please!"

"ENOUGH, WITH LIGHTS RAPUNZEL! YOU. ARE. NOT. LEAVING. THIS. TOWER…_**EVER**_!" Gothel yelled leaving Rapunzel very hurt.

"Great now I'm the bad guy." Gothel huffed slumping down into a seat.

"All I was going say was, I know what I want for my birthday now." Rapunzel meekly replied,

"And what's that?" Gothel asked,

"New paint made from the shells you once brought me." She replied.

"Well that is a long trip Rapunzel, almost three days' time." Gothel pointed out.

"I just thought it was a better idea then the lights." Rapunzel said.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" Gothel asked getting up,

"I know that I'm safe as long as I stay here." Rapunzel replied, soon Rapunzel prepared food for her mother and soon everything was ready.

"I'll be back in three days' time, I love you Rapunzel."

"I love you more." Rapunzel replied,

"I love you most." Gothel finished.

Once Gothel was out of sight Rapunzel pulled the chair away the door kept shut despite the fact it was full to bursting with '_captives_'

"Alright." She stated sling shooting her hair to the door and pulling it open once it wrapped around the handle with all five falling unceremoniously to the floor with Flynn's face skidding across the floor.

Soon Riku's group was tied back to back and Flynn to a chair at this point the heroes were waking up to find themselves tied up in hair.

"What?" Riku asked in shock,

"This is officially the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." Crystal replied a little weirded out,

"You're not the only one." Mickey replied,

They watched as a Chameleon climbed up the guy in the chair beside them watching as it slapped the side of his face with it's tail hiding after the first whack then doing it harder and repeatedly then the moment got weirder when it stuck its tongue in his ear.

"AHH!" the man yelped as the Chameleon went flying off he saw that he was wrapped up in some gold substance it wasn't rope but sure held like it.

"Is this…hair?" he asked following it around,

"Struggling- Struggling is pointless….I know why you're all here and I'm not afraid!"

"What?"

"You, do?" Crystal asked their captor stepped out into the light seeing it was a girl around Crystal and Riku's age if not the same she was holding a frying pan defensively.

"_The frying pan explains a lot."_ Terra thought to himself.

"Who are you all and how did you find me?" she asked,

Flynn a little stunned said nothing the others seemed to be waiting for him to answer since they didn't respond either regained composer,

"Who are you and how did you all find me?" she asked again.

"I know not who you are or how I came to find you…but let me just say….hi." he stated giving off a tooth grin.

Nothing,

"How ya doing, name's Flynn Rider, how's your day going?" he asked not changing his face,

"_If my hands weren't tied behind my back I'd face palm, really dude not the time for flirting_." Crystal thought with a deadpan stare shaking her head.

"Who else knows of my Location, Flynn Rider?" she growled.

"We only found and came into this tower cause of him." Crystal replied tilting her head at Flynn,

"Look Blondie-"

"Rapunzel."

"Gazuntite, Well here's my situation I was gallivanting through the forest and _Gasp_! Oh no where's my Satchel!?"

"Satchel?" Riku asked,

"A small shoulder bag bigger then a purse but smaller then an overnight bag a man purse basically." Crystal explained.

"I've hidden it." Rapunzel replied matter of factly

"In a place you'll never find it." she added Flynn took a look around and glanced over,

"It's in that pot isn't it?" he asked the response was another whack something Riku and the others just managed to avoid by promising not to look as she hid it again.

Soon after that Flynn was awoken once more, the same way with a tongue to the ear.

"AHH would you stop that?!" he stated rubbing his head on his shoulder.

Rapunzel just glared, "What do you people want with my hair? To cut it, to sell it?" she asked circling around her.

"What?!" Flynn asked.

"No!" Riku and the others replied.

"Look I was being chased I saw your tower and I climbed it end of story." Flynn stated.

"We're looking for a glowing rock what we're looking for just happened to be in your tower." Riku replied.

"Well that's hidden with the Satchel which is now in a place where you'll never find it." Rapunzel replied,

"So none of you want my hair?" she asked,

"Why would we want your hair? The only thing me and mostly likely these guys want with your hair is to get out of it…_**literally**_!" Flynn replied.

Pascal jumped onto the Frying pan and stared into Flynn's eyes unblinking pointing his tail to tell Rapunzel to pull it back as he resumed staring.

Soon the two were talking,

"I know I need someone to take me they seem to be telling the truth none of them have fangs." She replied as Flynn struggled.

"Alright I am willing to offer you all a deal." Rapunzel stated,

"Look this way." She told them her hair spinning Flynn onto the floor and Riku and the others free.

"Do you know what these are?" Rapunzel asked,

"Hey did you paint that it's amazing!" Crystal stated,

"Thank you."

"You mean that Lantern thing they do for the Princess?" Flynn asked,

"Lanterns I knew they weren't stars!" she stated,

"Tomorrow night they will light the night sky with these Lanterns you all will act as my guides and take me to see the lanterns then return me home safely then and only then will I return your rock and satchel to you."

Flynn managed to flip himself to his side,

"No can do unfortunately the Kingdom and I aren't Sympatico right now, I won't be taking you anywhere." He stated Rapunzel glanced over at Pascal who gave her, a fist to the palm it was time to get tough.

"Something brought you all here call it what you will, fate, destiny."

"Flynn." Crystal replied,

"A Horse." Flynn stated dryly.

"A crazy old coot, that won't stay dead." Riku added.

"Whatever the reason I have made the choice to trust you."

"A terrible choice really." Flynn replied in the same tone.

"But trust me when I say you can all tear this tower brick by brick but without my help you will never find what you're looking for!" she stated firmly.

"So let me get this straight, we all take you to see the lanterns bring you back Flynn gets his Satchel and we get the rock?" Terra asked,

"I promise and when I promise something I never break that promise ever!" Rapunzel replied strongly.

"Sounds fair to me." Crystal replied Flynn gave them a deadpan look,

"Okay I didn't want to do this but….here comes the smolder." He replied putting on said smolder Rapunzel just stared while everyone else had a deadpan look on their face.

"This doesn't usually happen this is an off day for me." Flynn stated through the smolder.

"Alright fine I'll take you to see the lanterns too."

"Really!" Rapunzel replied excited she let go of the chair that was on a tilt causing Flynn to fall on his face.

"Oops." Rapunzel muttered,

"You broke my smolder." Flynn whined from the floor.

Later Riku and the others waited for the others from the ground while Flynn climbed his way back down.

"You coming blondie?" he called Rapunzel looked out threading her hair over the hook used to pull her mother up whenever she returned she took a deep breath and with Pascal securing himself she jumped down and felt the grass she then ran into a pond running around then out of the cave she was estatic.

"I can't believe I did this I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID _**THIS**_!" she stated, then a thought came to her.

"Mother would be so furious!" she stated everyone following her out just in time to witness an internal conflict shown outward.

_**At a pond…**_

"It's okay what she doesn't know won't kill her right?" Rapunzel asked looking at a water lily while dipping her feet in the water.

_**In a cave….**_

"Oh my, gosh, this will kill her!" Rapunzel stated rocking a little.

_**By a hill…**_

"THIS IS SO FUUUUUUNNNNN!" Rapunzel yelled kicking up a pile of leaves covering Riku and Co. and Flynn in them.

_**By a tree…..**_

"I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back." Rapunzel stated in the tree head against in slumped in shame while the others looked on.

_**Another hill….**_

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK! Wohoo!" She stated cartwheeling down the hill and getting wrapped up in her hair.

_**A field of flowers….**_

"_**I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING**_!" Rapunzel wailed in despair face down in the flowers with Flynn sitting beside her staring off while Riku and the others just stared a little wary about asking her if she was okay.

_**By a large tree….**_

"WOOOHOOO BEST DAY _**EVER**_!" she shouted swinging on the tree by her hair swinging around the others who were leaning up against it Crystal's head was following Rapunzel until she got dizzy.

Soon Rapunzel was sitting all alone crying by a bunch of rocks Flynn and the others came over,

"Is she okay, she's been flipping between joy and despair since we left." Crystal stated,

Flynn sat down beside Rapunzel,

"Listen me and guys couldn't help but notice that you seem a little at war with yourself here." Flynn told her.

"What?" She asked.

"We're just picking up bits and pieces," Flynn stated,

"Over protective mother, forbidden road trip but let me ease you pain this is all good healthy even does your mother deserve it, of course not, will this break her heart and crush her soul of course! But you just got to do it!" Flynn stated,

The group wasn't impressed they knew where he was going with this trying to guilt Rapunzel out of letting them out of the deal.

"Break her heart?" Rapunzel asked,

"In half." Flynn replied picking up a berry,

"Crush her soul?!" Rapunzel asked once more on cue Flynn crushed the berry between his fingers.

"Like a grape."

"She would be Heartbroken your right!" Rapunzel stated,

"I am, aren't I sigh I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm letting you out of the deal." Flynn stated.

"What?" Rapunzel asked,

"We should get you back home here's your pan and your frog." Flynn replied handing Pascal and the pan to her.

"I get back my Satchel they get back their magical glowing rock, you get back a mother daughter relationship based on mutual trust and we part ways as unlikely friends." He stated,

"No! I'm going to see the Lanterns." Rapunzel stated,

"Oh come on what's it gonna take to get back my Satchel!" Flynn snapped,

"Take her to see the lanterns." Crystal replied simply.

"Besides that!" Flynn stated only to be at pan point.

"I will use this!" Rapunzel threatened.

Riku leaned back on the rock as Flynn conceded he suddenly felt something a drew his Keyblade, a bunch of Heartless appeared,

A giant muscular one with an Axe dressed in leather clothing swung at Crystal who managed to jump back.

"Crystal, get them out of here!" Riku stated,

"Right! Come on hurry!" She told them Riku jumped at the Ruffian Heartless that attempted to follow and killed it with one slash to the chest,

Terra slammed down a Wyvern Heartless and then used Quakera on a couple of Poison plants.

Mickey jumped out of the way of a giant Heartless similar to the Ruffian Heartless it was large wore a bunch of armor with spikes carrying a hammer Terra was caught in a parry with the Thug Heartless.

The monsters strength was massive as Terra felt his knees buckle however an attack from Riku distracted it long enough for Terra to kill it,

"Thanks." Terra muttered as they turned on a Wyvern Heartless that had opened it's mouth to bite them,

"DARK FIRAGA!" they yelled together landing the fire ball in its mouth making it implode into a smoke of darkness,

Mickey was ducking and weaving through several Heartless slashing at them as he went by.

"PEARLZA!" Mickey yelled sending a massive glowing orb that became an army of smaller ones knocking several back while Riku used Dark Break to kill of several while Terra ran slicing through several,

Once that group was gone a couple of Ice Wyverns appeared Riku was frozen while he struggled to get free Terra and Mickey kept the Heartless off his back when he broke free a combined Firaga spell did the job ending the attack.

Crystal and the others had finally come out of hiding Rapunzel slower than Crystal or Flynn.

"Maybe I should go back….she was right." She stated,

"No not now you've already come so far!" Riku stated on impulse,

"I was once told if you ever get the chance to do something you want to do take it and don't give it a second thought, but don't let it lead you down the wrong path either, life is full of opportunities but it's full of choices too so it's not always easy, sure you could go back now but I think you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"He's right you've already taken the first step you can't give up now!" Mickey added Crystal and Terra nodding in agreement.

"Yeah you're right, I won't give up!" Rapunzel stated,

Flynn sighed quietly, so close yet so far although something came to him.

"Yeah if those monsters came back you guys would have it handled but it's probably best we stay away from Thugs and Ruffians though." Flynn stated,

Suddenly the bushes shook Rapunzel jumped on Flynn with a yelp while Riku and the others got in battle stances.

"Is it Ruffians have they come for me?!" Rapunzel asked holding her pan out what emerged from the bushes was a tiny little bunny.

Flynn gave everyone a dead pan look,

"Careful it can probably smell fear."

Rapunzel climbed down while Riku gave Flynn an identical gaze,

"Very funny."

"Sorry I guess I'm a little jumpy." Rapunzel stated and that gave Flynn an idea.

"Hey who's hungry I know a great place for lunch!" Flynn stated,

"Really where?" Terra asked,

"Oh don't worry you'll know it when you smell it!" he stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Maximus a white stallion from the palace had been sniffing and searching endlessly for Flynn he was the reason Flynn had hidden and came across Rapunzel's tower he came a across a wanted poster with a man with a big nose he put his hoof over the nose to make it smaller sure enough it was Flynn Rider.

In fury the horse grabbed the paper and chewed it up like he was a paper shredder he heard a rustle in the bushed hiding he jumped out in a mad burst of energy with a crazy look on his face scaring mother Gothel.

The horse regained his sanity when he saw it wasn't Rider.

"Uhg, a palace horse." Gothel muttered not appreciating the surprise but something dawned on her she wasn't that far from the tower.

"Where's your rider…._gasp_ Rapunzel!" she yelled rushing back running to the tower as fast as her legs could carry her getting to it.

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" no response.

"Rapunzel?" she stated frantic now she raced to the side of the tower and tore open where she had sealed the door and broke into the tower.

"Rapunzel?!" she called out she was nowhere to be seen in the tower she raced to Rapunzel's room and tore off the covers then the curtains back down stairs.

"RAPUNZEL!" she yelled nothing freaking out she didn't know what to do the very thing that had she needed to keep herself young and beautiful had been lost twice now.

However she saw a glint of light pulling up the bottom step she saw a satchel and a glowing rock ignoring the fragment she opened the Satchel to find the tiara she gasped throwing it away it fell with a clang onto the floor.

She then noticed a piece of paper it was a wanted poster at the very least it wasn't what she thought a couple of seconds ago however that didn't stop her from deciding to most likely kill the one who let Rapunzel her flower out of the tower she grabbed the knife prepared to get her hands dirty.

**E-H E-H E-H **

On the way a couple of Shadows had appeared but were taken out other than that they had little trouble walking through the forest.

"I know it's around her somewhere….Aha there the Snuggly Duckling don't worry very quaint place don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?" Flynn stated.

"Well I do like Ducklings." She replied,

"YEAH!" Flynn replied in a gleefully childish tone Riku and Crystal gave each other a side-ways smirk at this it was an interesting reaction to that.

"Gaston your finest table please!" Flynn declared as Rapunzel gasped everyone else was pretty surprised thugs and ruffians as far as the eye could see, Flynn had set them up trying to get out the deal once more.

"Take a deep breath everybody, what are you getting because to me that's really bad man smell and part of it is even worse man smell all around brown collar any thoughts?" Flynn asked.

"A large rat." Terra said off-handedly,

Rapunzel yelped when she saw that her hair was being held she grabbed as much of it as she could and pulled it all away the thug watched as it all moved away.

"That's aloooooot of hair." He muttered,

"She's growing it out." Flynn replied before seeing something,

"Hey is that blood in your mustache?" Flynn asked,

"Goldie, Silver look at this!" he stated pulling Riku closer and calling Rapunzel over,

"Look at all the blood in this guy's mustache my good sir that is a lot of blood!" Flynn stated excitedly,

"This place should be renamed 'The Vicious snarling beast of death.'" Crystal muttered a little intimidated by the inn's occupants.

"Vicious Snarling-?! Oh come on what kind of a name is that?" Flynn asked,

"An accurate one." Riku replied as Rapunzel backed up into a bigger Ruffian something Flynn noticed,

"Hey Blondie you don't look so good."

"Ya don't say?" Mickey replied sarcastically,

"Well this is a five star joint and if she can't handle this place she should probably be back in her tower." Flynn replied leading them to the door only for it to be slammed shut in his face.

On the door plastered by a hand by one of the Ruffians was a wanted poster with a man who seemed to be Flynn on it.

"Is this you?" he asked, Flynn lifted up the finger over the nose and saw it was now un-characteristically long.

"Okay now they're just being mean." He mumbled Riku smirked at this while Mickey and Crystal just managed to suppress a snicker.

"Oh it's him alright Larry find some guards that rewards gonna by me a new hook!" said a man with a hook for a hand and a spiky shoulder patch,

However Flynn was grabbed by a man with a goatee large in stature with a horned helmet,

"I could use the money."

"What about me I'm broke!" said a man with a helmet over his face suddenly all the men in the room attacked fighting over him, when Terra and Riku tried to pull him out, they were grabbed into the brawl.

"Hey let them go!" Crystal yelled banging the broad side of her sword while Rapunzel did the same thing with her Frying pan.

"Give me back my guides!" She shouted getting fed up she threw her hair around a branch that was above them, pulling just as Flynn, Terra and Riku were about to be punched out in that order.

"Not the nose, not the nose." Flynn begged,

WHAAP! The branch hit the one with the hook and a wave went through him everyone in shock turned to the blonde.

"Didn't see that coming." Crystal muttered Mickey nodding in agreement,

"PUT HIM DOWN! Okay I don't know where I am and I need them to take me, because I've been dreaming about the lanterns my whole life! Find your humanity! Haven't you ever had a dream?!" Rapunzel asked in response Terra was dropped and Riku and Flynn hung on nearby hooks.

They all watched as in shock as the hooked one got right in her face with an Axe.

"I…had a dream once!" throwing the axe scaring an imprisoned musician into playing everyone talked about his dreams the one who had thrown the axe to start the music before playing piano himself wanted to be a famous pianist.

One guy with a large nose and a winged helmet wanted to find true love, turning a small drunken man with a white beard into a cupid and having him 'fly' around the room.

There was one who wanted to be a mime although that's what they gather since he does it anyway and he's never told anyone otherwise,

Sewing, knitting and one made excellent cupcakes another did puppet shows then there was Vladimir who collected ceramic Unicorns.

"So what about you guys?" the Hooked man asked Riku and co. as Riku had gotten himself down and Flynn pulled down.

"Uh well I've always wanted to see the world." Riku replied

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure." Crystal replied,

"Me a Keyblade master." Terra replied,

"Well, I've been wanting to find some missing Friends of mine." Mickey replied,

"And…." They asked,

"We're kind of already living our dreams." Crystal admitted with a small laugh,

The entire room cheered and threw them up in the air a couple of times then letting them down,

"So what about you Rider?" asked the hooked handed one,

"Me?"

"What's your dream? "Another asked.

"Oh no, no, no, sorry boys I'm not touchy feely enough to tell people my dreams." Flynn stated the response every weapon minus the Keyblades and frying pan pointed at him most swords,

"Not to say I don't have any dreams I picture me on a little sunny southern island with more money than most of you can count and today I realized I want a castle." Flynn stated all the ruffians just stared there was a cricket chirping somewhere.

Meanwhile Mother Gothel had come across the Snuggly Duckling decided to take a look in she saw Rapunzel standing on a table.

"Every night on my birthday, these Lanterns have lit the night sky and I've always wanted to see them as long as I can remember." She stated, that was responded with a loud cheer from the room however Larry had burst in everyone had forgotten about him.

"I found the guards!" he stated Flynn grabbed Rapunzel and hid prompting Riku and Co. to do the same.

"Where is Rider? I know he's here search the place turn it upside down if you have to!" the Captain stated slamming a fist on the bar, Flynn looked up and saw his accomplices the Stabbington brothers twins one with a scar the other with an eye patch had been captured and pulled in.

Flynn's heart was racing it was only a matter of time till they were found, however the hooked man motioned the group over to a secret entrance in floor.

"Go live your dream." He stated,

"I will." Flynn responded.

"Your dream stinks I was talking to her." The hooked man deadpanned motioning to Rapunzel.

Flynn just glared and crawled in followed by Riku and Co.

"Thank you." Rapunzel told him giving him a kiss on the cheek before following them in,

"I believe this is the man you're looking for!" one of the Ruffians stated holding the drunken Cupid up,

"yOu GoT MeEh." He stated.

"Sir Riders not here." One of the soldiers stated however a neigh in the air caught their attention Maximus rushed in pushing several stunned people aside he sniffed around and pulled on a lever with a duck at the end revealing the tunnel.

"Good work Maximus!" the Captain stated as they went down,

"_I got a dream, lots of dreaaaams." _Gothel heard as she was watching the Stabbington brothers make their getaway the other guards leaving them with a rookie,

"Well some on find me a glass because I found myself a tall drink." He stated,

Gothel feigned flattery, "Oh stop it you big lug." She stated before pressing her weapon lightly on his nose.

"Where does that tunnel let out?" she growled,

"Knife." He squeaked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Flynn and Riku lead the group down the tunnel with torches it was an underground tunnel filled with roots but large enough to stand in.

"So Flynn where are you from?" Rapunzel asked.

"Whoa sorry Blondie I don't do back stories however I am becoming very interested in yours and I'm not the only one, however we know not to mention the mother."

"Nope." She replied,

"Or the Hair."

"Nuh uh,"

"Frankly I'm afraid to ask about the Frog." Flynn added,

"Chameleon." The others corrected him,

"Nuance so my question to you is if you want to see the Lanterns so bad why haven't you gone before?" Flynn asked,

"That's a good question." Terra agreed.

"Uh well…"

"Shh, listen, you hear that?" Riku asked Terra looked at the ground to see that the rocks were being moved by vibration,

"That's not a good sign." He stated,

"Earthquake?" Mickey asked Crystal turned and gasped.

"Uh better than an Earthquake but still pretty bad."

"Flynn?!" Rapunzel called out as the soldiers and Maximus charged towards them.

"RIDER!"

"RUN!" Flynn yelled as Rapunzel picked up a bunch of her hair and the group took off towards the end of the tunnel they soon found themselves near a large dam bursting through a barred up door on the ground below them.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked,

"They don't like me." Flynn stated,

"Look out!" Mickey yelled as Riku dodged a poison Dart out of Nowhere Damon and Adrian attacked Mickey, Riku and Terra knocking them to the ground.

"Who's that?!" Rapunzel asked,

"They don't know Flynn but they don't like me and my Friends." Crystal stated.

The guards suddenly appeared from behind them.

"Who's that?!" Rapunzel asked,

"They don't like me either." Flynn stated seeing his situation go from bad to worse as Maximus came out of the tunnel glaring at Flynn.

"Who's THAT?!" Rapunzel yelled,

"Let's just assume for the moment that no one in here likes us!" Flynn stated as Rapunzel shoved the Frying pan into Flynn's hands then with Crystal swung to the ledge across from them the guards charged however dodging and landing a few hits Flynn managed to knock most of them out,

"Whoa I have got to get one of these!" he stated however found himself at sword point by Maximus who started to fight with him.

"You should know this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" he yelled.

"That's okay it's the strangest thing I've ever seen." Crystal called back Terra and Damon stopped fighting for a moment to look.

"You're thoughts?" Damon asked,

"Very strange." Terra replied as they clashed once more,

"ARS SOLUM!" Terra yelled landing a powerful combo on Damon who knocked Terra back with a sonic blade attack Terra managed to roll out of the way of a fatal blow and sent a Firaga spell on him burning him.

Mickey had come in from the side and landed a bunch of Rapid attacks on him then hitting him with a barrage of Pearl before moving away for Terra to landed a Dark Break on him,

"THUNDER!" they yelled together zapping him.

Meanwhile Riku was battling it out with Adrian who landed a cut on his shoulder she grinned however Riku seemed to catch on because he used a Pacnea to cure his poisoning.

"Hmm you're smarter then Sora then again most of the universe is." She stated,

"DARK AEROGA!" Riku yelled catching her in the dark wind and sending her skyward before she fell with a thud.

"That was for insulting my best friend." He growled before the fight continued it didn't give Adrian the secondary effect of the Blindness status but it knocked her health down a few notches the two clashed a bit before jumping back.

Adrian then began to spin around and around quickly forcing Riku to go on the defensive and block the hits he even cast Dark Barrier to protect himself.

"BLIZZAZA!" Riku yelled sending a massive stream of Ice at Adrian and Damon who was getting an edge over Terra and freezing them.

"We need to go!" Riku stated as they ran towards the others Flynn just had the frying pan knocked out his hands it landed in Riku's but even then….

"How 'bout two out of three?" Flynn asked the response was sword point.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel shouted throwing him a line which he to Maximus shock as a bunch of hair pulled the convict he was after away she pulled as Flynn swung the others watched as he nearly blowed over Adrian, Damon and the Stabbington brothers who looked on in shock.

"Ha! You should see you faces because you look-"

BANG! Flynn had crashed into a plank of wood hard on his middle.

"Ridiculous." He managed to get out.

Rapunzel then heard banging Maximus was now trying to smash one of the beams down to make a bridge,

"That's not good!" Crystal yelled.

"Jump Blondie!" Flynn called as he had recovered and had her hair from on top of the small canal, she did so just before Maximus could get to her.

She swung landing on the group Flynn took the opportunity to slide down the canal and catch up to her and head for the exit meanwhile Damon was now trying to get at Riku who was blocking attacks with both Thunder's might and the frying pan while dodging with the latter he was cutting through the supports of the dam which didn't help the damage Maximus and Flynn had done.

Adrian's eyes widened when she heard the sickening groan from the structure.

"STOP YOU IDIOT THE DAM!" she yelled out Damon looked at it and realized what he had done allowing Riku to regroup with the others and run.

"So who's older out of the two of you?" Adrian asked in a tranquil fury,

"I am why?" Damon asked,

"Your stupidity skipped him." Adrian replied off-handedly,

"WHAT I resen- WA-GLUB!" Damon only managed to point out the wall of water that engulfed them the Stabbington Brothers, Maximus and the soldiers the group just managed to make it into a cave but were trapped inside by a large boulder and water was quickly filling up the cave everyone was quickly chest deep.

Everyone started banging at the walls as the water rose Flynn getting a cut on his hand he growled in pain and looked around there was no way out above them.

Riku and Flynn dove down to try and find a way out while Terra, Rapunzel Crystal and Mickey banged at the walls with their weapons.

Soon the two emerged,

"It's no use its pitch black down there." Riku told them Rapunzel had dove down in response only for Flynn to grab her,

"Hey there's no point!" he told her everyone resigned to their fate slumped against the wall, Rapunzel started to cry,

"This is all, my fault. She was right I never should have done this_ sniff_, I'm sorry Riku, Terra, Mickey, Crystal, Flynn."

"Eugene."

"Huh?" Riku's group asked,

"What?" Rapunzel asked,

"My real name Is Eugene Fitzherbert. You guys might as well know." He muttered,

Rapunzel smiled, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

"What?" everyone asked shock then it hit her

"I have _**magic hair that glows when I sing**_!" she stated

"Sing, sing for our lives!" Crystal yelled spastically,

"_Flower gleam and glow let your power shine GASP!" _The water soon covered their heads however instantly Rapunzel's hair lit up brilliantly shocking everyone making Flynn or Eugene yelp recovering his breath everyone saw that part of Rapunzel's hair was being pulled towards a small pile of rocks indicating air.

With a little team work they burst through the wall and out into a nearby river and shot to the bank for air.

"Cough, cough we made it." Rapunzel stated as everyone sputtered and coughed beside her Crystal pulled herself out of the water and began to wring her hair out Mickey and Terra lying on their backs exhausted and relieved.

"Hooray for us." Crystal stated in relief joining them,

"Her hair glows!" Flynn stated,

"We're alive!" Rapunzel stated getting up,

"I did not see that coming!" Flynn stated getting more spastic,

"Eugene." Rapunzel stated,

"Flynn you okay?" Riku asked only for Flynn to grab his shirt and pull Riku's face right up to his.

"WHY DOES HER HAIR GLOW?!" he yelled spastically,

"Eugene." Rapunzel called again.

"WHAT?!"

"It doesn't just glow." She told him.

"That…doesn't surprise me." Riku replied as Pascal got on the silverette's head and gave Flynn a smile.

"Why's he smiling at me?" Flynn asked weakly over whelmed by the last ten minutes.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Gothel waited by the exit of the tunnel that had the Inn's insignia of a duckling she heard coughing and sputtering pushing their way out were the Stabbington brothers, Adrian and Damon.

"Next time I see that Riku kid or even one of his friends I'm slicing them in half!" Damon growled,

"That Rider I'll kill him!" one of the brothers yelled,

"We'll head to the Kingdom cut them off!" the other told his brother,

"OR!" Gothel yelled,

"You can stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment." She stated showing the satchel and the Fragment the Stabbington brothers pulled out their weapons and glared at the old women.

"Really I doubt there's any need for that." Adrian replied holding out her hand catching the Fragment while the brothers fought over the satchel pulling out the crown.

"Well if that's all you desire I was going to tell about something that would have been worth more than a thousand crowns and that wasn't even the best part, oh well c'est la vie enjoy." She called,

"None of you are going to ask?" she asked the three Damon was grinning at the stone the other two the tiara.

Adrian sighed officially she, Saix Xehanort and Vanitas were the only intelligent ones in their group.

"What the best part?" one of the brothers asked,

"_There's hope for him." _Adrian thought,

"It comes with the location of this Riku and revenge on Flynn Rider." She stated showing off the poster,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Back with our heroes everyone got dry and relaxed around a nice comfortable camp fire.

"So you're being Cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." Flynn stated hissing in pain when she pulled on it too hard.

"Sorry just…don't freak out." Rapunzel stated as she relaxed,

"Uh sure." Flynn replied unsure.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." _As this happen Rapunzel's hair began to glow and the light moved its way to Flynn's hand Pascal jumped in the middle where everyone could see him and pointed to his other paw the same side where Flynn was injured.

"_Heal what has been hurt change the fates design, save what has been lost bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." _She finished and the light faded Flynn pulled off the hair to see that it was as if the injury never happened he started to panic however.

"You said!" Crystal stated,

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel stated Flynn stared at everyone they all shared the same panicked but somewhat pleading faces that Rapunzel had,

"Ah…I, I'm not freaking out are any of you freaking out no I'm just curious about your hair and the magical qualities it possesses how long has it been doing that exactly?" he asked in a wavering tone rocking a little bit.

"Uh forever I guess." She replied,

"Mother says when I was little people tried to cut it, but when it's cut it turns brown and loses it's power a gift like that must be protected so, that's why mother…._sigh_." Rapunzel realized that she could've done something like this a long time ago.

"That's why I…"

"You never left that tower." Flynn replied feeling sorry for her abandoning any desire to get out of the deal.

"And you're still gonna go back?" Terra asked,

"No! _sigh_ yes!" she groaned.

"Rapunzel you can't live your whole life in a tower." Mickey pointed out,

"He's right it's your life you should be able to live how you want it not how your mother wants." Crystal added

"It's complicated." Rapunzel stated, Pascal trying to comfort her however she took a deep breath and changed the subject.

"So Eugene Fitzherbert huh?" she asked Flynn with a sly look.

"Yeah, I'll spare you all the sob story of poor little Orphan Eugene it's kind of a downer." Flynn replied.

Rapunzel scooted over making Flynn smirk.

"There was this book that I would read to all the younger kids 'The tales of Flynnigan Rider.' Swash-buckling rouge, adventurer not bad with the ladies either." Flynn explained.

"Was he a thief too?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ah no actually he had enough money to go wherever he wanted and do whatever he wanted to do and for a kid who had nothing it just seemed like the better option." He stated,

"Well I'd better go get some fire wood." He stated.

"We should look around for Heartless." Riku replied as he and his group got up,

"Hey!" Rapunzel called to Flynn.

"For the record I like Eugene Fitzherbert better than Flynn Rider."

"Well you'd be the first but thank you." Flynn stated going off.

Rapunzel relaxed as Gothel approached her from behind.

"Well, I'd thought they'd never leave." She stated surprising Rapunzel Pascal hid on the log he was sitting on as Rapunzel stuttered at the fact that she was supposed to be half way to the coast by now.

"How did you find me?" she asked,

"Simple really I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that." Gothel mockingly replied guilting her.

"Mother." She tried to replied,

"We're going home Rapunzel now." She stated trying to take her along,

"But Mother you don't understand I've been on this incredible journey and seen so much and made so many friends and…I met someone."

"Yes, ruffians, the group of mercenary's from some other world and the wanted thief I'm so proud." She stated sarcastically.

"This whole friendship and romance thing you've made up only proves my point Rapunzel, come on let's go-"

"NO!" Rapunzel forcefully stated,

"No?" she asked then scoffed,

"Oh I see now that you've been on the outside you're so mature and clever and so sure about those friends of yours well if there so perfect then give them these." Gothel spat shoving the satchel and the Gate Fragment into her hands.

"How did you-"

"The crown and that rock are the only reasons they're sticking around I mean look at you do you really think that thief is impressed?" Gothel scoffed pulling a couple of strands of hair up to prove her point, before turning away.

"Mother wait!"

"When they leave don't say I didn't warn you." Gothel stated disappearing into the night.

"Hey am I gonna get super strength in my arm or something because that would be pretty amazing." Flynn stated returning with Fire wood,

"Who's getting super strength?" Crystal asked as the heroes returned.

"Well could be me, I mean I already have super human good looks."

"Really, hmm." Riku asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but super strength imagine the possibilities." He finished.

"He has a point." Crystal pointed out.

The Brothers scoffed at this as the group of evil watched from afar Rapunzel had hidden the Fragment in the satchel and hidden that in a stump,

"Patience boys all good things come to those who wait." Gothel told them.

"Words to live by." Adrian stated,

"I could've gone over there and cut them all up by now." Damon muttered under his breath getting a whack from Adrian a sharp powerful back hand to the back of the head.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The next morning Flynn was awakened to a dripping wet and now insanely furious Maximus and sadly picked the absolute worst thing to say.

"Well I hope you're here to apologize." He muttered going back to sleep.

"AHHHHHH!" he shrieked awakening everyone else to see Flynn getting dragged away by a horse.

"No, no no let me go!" Flynn screamed.

Rapunzel jumped up grabbed him and started to pull everyone else joining in soon after managing to pull him out of a boot, falling over.

Maximus charged once more however Rapunzel got between him and Flynn and the others.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa boy!" she shouted over and over till he started to calm down.

"Easy, easy." Rapunzel said Maximus however was focused on Pascal who merely in his own way told him to chill.

"Sit." Maximus only complied a little.

"Sit." She replied this time the horse obeyed.

"What?!" Flynn muttered unable to believe it.

"Wow she's good." Crystal muttered, the others nodding in shock in agreement Rapunzel had managed to calm a raging horse in minutes.

"Now drop the boot." Maximus did nothing not wanting to let it go.

"Drop it." Maximus obeyed "Oh you're such a good boy yes you are, yes you are…Maximus." She said loving him and seeing his name tag.

"You tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?" she asked, Maximus nodded.

"Excuse me?!" Flynn snapped but went ignored,

"No on appreciates you? Do they do they?" Rapunzel asked with Maximus neighing and shaking his head in agreement getting a hug.

"Oh are you kidding he's a bad horse!" Flynn shouted,

"Oh he's nothing but a big sweet heart!" Rapunzel argued getting nuzzled by said horse.

"You've got to be kidding." Flynn muttered, getting a look from Maximus.

"Look today is kind of the biggest day of my life, so I need to not to lock him up."

Maximus huffed at this in defiance.

"Just for twenty-four hours then you can chase each other to your heart's content!" she promised.

Flynn lifted his hand to shake on it however Maximus sharing the same miserable face as Flynn didn't budge.

"It's also my birthday just so you know." Rapunzel added,

"Doing this favor would make a great present." Crystal added making the Stallion shake as well bells suddenly sounded Rapunzel almost entranced walked towards them.

"We must be close let's go." Riku stated as the group followed leaving Flynn and Maximus who as soon as they were all gone punched Flynn in the gut making him fall over the horse laughed at this.

Riku and the others gazed in awe at the Kingdom it was surrounded by a beautiful lake all built in a tall hill with the castle at the top, many people were gathering Flynn noticed another wanted poster of him and went to grab it so visitors wouldn't recognize him however he saw something that made him mad.

"What, Seriously?! Okay whoever makes these clearly has a problem with me!" he snapped.

The nose on this poster was large and round like a balloon it almost looked like a potato he crumpled it up but was caught by Maximus he merely stuffed it in the horse's mouth.

Laughing the stallion hit him and a fight ensued.

"HEY!" Riku snapped he gave them the 'I'm watching you look' as did Pascal who was on his head." The stopped but elbowed each other.

Soon Rapunzel found herself in the street her hair was becoming a hazard for her helping her with it Flynn saw a bunch of girls braiding each other's hair getting their attention and showing Rapunzel's hair they were ecstatic to braid their hair Flynn hid when a couple of soldiers passed by however saw that Rapunzel's hair was now braided to where it was no longer dragging and covered in fresh flowers braided throughout.

"Oh thank you!" Rapunzel stated,

She then dragged everyone around everyone got to looking at the sights,

"Wow." Flynn stated amazed at how beautiful she looked both Riku and Maximus gave him a 'you-like-her' smirk he shoved them away the group went around town and saw a mural showing the king and queen with a baby girl.

"It's for the lost princess." A little girl told her mother as she placed a flower down there had been several flowers and bouquets were placed around the mural Rapunzel looked closely at it somehow she knew the girl in the mural.

She then began to dance when she saw others doing it something Flynn and the others turned too she grabbed Riku's group and some of the other villagers in on it she motioned for Flynn to come over but Rider had to be pushed in by Maximus.

Flynn shot Maximus a dirty look as the Stallion and Pascal laughed many of the activities for that day included Rapunzel drawing a beautiful Mural of a sun in a purple floral like pattern with dancers on it, on the ground where others were drawing having been inspired by the small flag with the Kingdom's insignia on it.

There was hiding from the soldiers (Well in Rapunzel and Flynn's case) seeing the many books telling about far off places and more dancing that ended with Flynn and Rapunzel being joined together at the end.

"To the boats!" called one of the soldiers. "Crystal." Rapunzel called giving her the Gate Fragment.

"How did this get here?" She asked tilting her head.

"Ahh well, ya know." Rapunzel replied deciding to spare Crystal the argument she had with her mother.

"Satchels here too isn't it?" Crystal asked,

"Yup."

"Well if your giving this to us you should-"

"I plan to don't worry I'm not afraid." Rapunzel replied as they made their way to the docs Riku and Crystal had followed Flynn out to the docks Flynn had gotten into a boat with Pascal and Rapunzel.

"Hey Max!" he called throwing a sack with Apples the horse stared.

"What? I bought them!" Flynn stated as the horse happily swallowed three whole.

"_Most_ of them." Flynn added much to the horses chagrin and dismay he had no idea of knowing which Apples were which.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked,

"Well biggest day of your life I figured you should have a good seat." Flynn replied Riku was he watched them go turned to a saddened huff.

"Don't worry Max I bought the rest." Riku told him,

"Aww poor Max is that mean ol' Flynn mean to you?" Crystal cooed getting a hug from the horse who nodded.

A little later the two found themselves further down the docks they had lost track of Mickey and Terra who had been in town probably waiting with the citizens to send up lanterns.

However they saw something that threatened to ruin the celebration.

"A Heartless!" Crystal shouted,

"I've got it!" Riku stated as they chased it down he managed to kill it Crystal caught up and sighed,

"Do you think anymore might be around and then there's Adrian and Damon those two might find their way here." Crystal stated,

"You're right, we should keep an eye out Riku stated however as Crystal went to move she was caught in a rope tripping and screaming Riku grabbed her only to fall in himself she was tangled in the rope and after some pulling and twisting managed to get her unstuck.

"You okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, sorry." She replied they turned to see that the boat had drifted out into the lake not too far from where Rapunzel and Crystal were

"I can use Aero to get us back." Riku replied summoning his Keyblade,

"Wait!" Crystal told him.

"Let's just relax and watch the show." Crystal told him point to a lone lantern that had been sent into the sky.

**Cue I see the light Tangled ost…**

It wasn't long before many more took to the sky it from the town and the boats Riku had set up a couple which they sent to the sky for a brief moment their eyes met what felt like an eternity was minutes as the entire lake was covered in a beautiful light.

"Wow!" Crystal stated as noticed them Riku watch as she watched the lights fly around. Meanwhile in Rapunzel and Flynn's boat.

"I've got something for you." Rapunzel told Flynn as she pulled out the Satchel,

"I wanted to give it to you earlier but I was scared but now I'm not anymore you know what I mean?" Rapunzel asked as Flynn merely pushed the Satchel down a little.

"I'm starting to." He replied.

Riku and Crystal gazed up at the lights however then noticed Rapunzel help a lost lantern back into the sky with Flynn watching in a situation not to different from their own Crystal noticed this too and awed a little bit when they held hands.

Pascal turning a blush color as the two leaned in to kiss.

**End song…**

Flynn had noticed a green light from the distance it was the Stabbington brothers he had to give back the crown to get them off his back he rowed out to the bank with Riku and Crystal unaware of the lights.

"This is amazing Hmm Now I'm really glad I snuck on that ship." Crystal muttered.

"_Yeah, me too."_ Riku thought to himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I'm sorry everything's fine I just need to take care of something I'll be right back." Flynn stated.

"Okay." Rapunzel replied trusting him, he rushed off Pascal gave out a small scared sound.

"It's okay Pascal he said he's coming right back." She replied Flynn took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey! There you are I've been looking all over for you guys since we got separated." One of the brothers gave him a glare.

"Hey those sideburns are coming in nice got be excited about that! Listen I shouldn't have split here's the crown I'll miss you but I think it's for the-" Flynn replied turning to leave when several Unversed and Heartless appeared with Damon, Adrian and the other brother bringing up the rear.

"Holding out on us again Rider? We heard you found something, we want her." The other brother stated but before Flynn could react on of the Knuckle Brusiers knocked him out cold.

Rapunzel sat waiting she had gotten out of the boat to see if she could see him coming she suddenly saw a shadow emerge from the fog.

"Whew, I was starting to think you took the crown and left me." She stated but got scared when the figure became two.

"He did." One of the Stabbington Brothers replied,

"What? No, he wouldn't!" Rapunzel stated,

"See for yourself, fair trade a Crown for the girl with the magic hair." The brother replied glancing over to the lake heading back to the Kingdom was Flynn with the crown.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel cried unable to believe it.

"Don't count on those friends of yours either they split once the show was over, so how much do you think someone would pay to stay young and Beautiful forever." The other brother asked sinisterly as they readied a large burlap sack Rapunzel ran but tripped when her hair got caught.

Tugging at it Rapunzel's heart was racing however the brothers let out a yelp of pain each and then nothing.

"RAPUNZEL!" Called out a worried voice,

"Mother?" Rapunzel asked getting free she saw Gothel rush over,

"How did you-"

"I was so worried dear so I followed you and I saw them attack and, let's go, let's go before they come too." Gothel stated pulling Rapunzel a little bit however she lagged back to see the ship Flynn was on drift out of sight she turned to Gothel who merely held her arms out.

Crying Rapunzel rushed over to her hugging her,

"You were right mother, you were right about everything." she wept,

"I know dear."

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Castle guards had been on patrol when they heard something hit the wall of the tower was Flynn with the crown.

"Mnnng Rapunzel?" Flynn woke up and realized he was in big trouble as the guards captured him.

"No wait, guys come on, Rapunzel, RAPUNZEL!"

Maximus who had seen the commotion looked out wondering where his friend was.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Crystal felt herself drop but woke to see that their boat had drifted all the way to the other side of the lake,

"Hey Riku wake up." She replied shaking him she sat back as he started to stir Riku suddenly woke to the sound of a muffled scream and yelling, Crystal had been grabbed by Damon she bit him making the man yelp in pain.

"RIKU!"

"Crystal!" Riku jumped out of the boat only to be attacked by several Floods.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" Riku snapped as Crystal was being held once more,

"Sorry Riku but your girlfriend his here with you, sadly she is a part of this." Adrian replied pulling out one of her Kamas but just as she turned Crystal stomped on Damon's foot bit him again then kneed him in a sensitive area.

"OWWW ow ow ow ow ow ow,"

"Stop them!" Adrian yelled the Unversed listening to her commands to Riku's surprise however before he could react.

"ULTIMA CANNON!" called a voice out of nowhere killing all the Floods that had attacked Mickey suddenly sprung from out of nowhere and attacked Adrian making her stumble back.

"Where have you guys been?" Crystal asked,

"Would you believe we got lost?" Mickey asked as Terra sent Damon flyning,

"So it's going to be like that is it?" Adrian growled.

"HEY!" Snapped a voice there was a neigh and there was Maximus with all of the Thugs from the Inn.

"These guys giving you trouble?" the Hook man asked.

"Actually yes." Riku replied not expecting what happened next the two were suddenly grabbed,

"Do you know what we do to people who attack dreamers?" one of them asked,

"Uh….join them?" Damon asked hopefully however the next thing Riku's group new the two were messed up beat up and slammed onto a cart that was pushed into the lake.

"MY CAB-" The Thugs glared at him.

"Never mind." Maximus started neighing at them and looking like he was wanting to go to the castle.

"What's with Max?" Crystal asked,

"Rider needs our help." One of the Thugs said and Riku took a glance at the castle.

"Uh oh."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Gothel undid the last of the braids as Rapunzel sat quietly,

"There it never happened now wash up for dinner I'm making Hazel Nut Stew!" she told Rapunzel however sighed when the girl didn't budge,

"I really did try Rapunzel, I tried to warn you what was out there the world is a cruel and selfish place if it finds even the slightest bit of sunshine it….destroys it!" she stated leaving Rapunzel glanced over at Pascal trying to comfort her turning blue.

She opened her hands to see the flag that Flynn gave her lying back in despair however she noticed something familiar it couldn't be could it she looked at the flag then a shape up on her ceiling indeed it was in the shape of the sun she had never noticed it before and they were all over her room.

Memories came flooding back to her she was in a crib in a large room with two people looking over her neither of them Gothel but the King and Queen on the mural the baby….the lost princess was _**HER!**_

In shock Rapunzel fell over.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Flynn paced around in his cell unable to think of what to do however the cell door opened.

"Let's get this over with Rider." The Captain said.

"Where are we going?" Flynn asked the Captain gave him a grim look.

"Oh." Flynn replied he realized what was happening as he was pulled along he saw the Stabbington brothers in jail beating the guards down and lunging at one he glared effectively managing to scare him.

"How did you know about her?" Flynn demanded.

"It wasn't us it was the old lady!" the brother stated,

"Old lady?" Flynn muttered and it all clicked in his head.

"WAIT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE'S IN TROUBLE!" Flynn shouted as he was dragged along.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Rapunzel what's going on up there!" Gothel shouted as Rapunzel came out,

"I'm the lost Princess." She mumbled making Gothel shake her head.

"Speak up Rapunzel you know how I hate the mumbling-"

"I. Am. The. Lost. Princess!" She stated glaring at Gothel who merely returned it.

"Aren't I?"

"Did I mumble _mother_? Or should I even call you that?" she growled,

Gothel turned her look into a joking one, "Rapunzel don't be silly why would, you even think-"

"It was YOU!" Rapunzel growled Flynn never revealed her secret it was her!

"Everything I did was to protect you." Gothel stated,

"I spent my whole life hiding from people who would use me for my powers." Rapunzel exclaimed,

"Rapunzel!"

"When I should've been hiding from _you_!" she stated,

"Where will you go they won't be there for you!" Gothel stated,

"What did you do to them?!" Rapunzel asked scared but furious at the same time.

"Those fools are most likely dead by now and that criminal is to be hanged for his crimes."

"No!" Rapunzel stated in fear,

"Now Rapuznel listen to me all is as it should-" Gothel stated going to pat her head,

"NO!" Rapunzel stated grabbing her wrist in going into a small struggle.

"You were wrong about the world and you were wrong _**about me**_, and I will never let you use my hair _**again**_!" Rapunzel replied the struggle got to the point where Rapunzel won and Gothel knocked over and broke a mirror Rapunzel merely glared before turning to leave forever.

"You want me to be the Bad guy, fine now I'm the bad guy." Gothel growled murderously.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Flynn saw the Gallows as he was pulled down the hall however just as he lost hope Riku literally swung from the rafters and knocked them back.

"Riku?!"

"Come on!" Riku replied freeing him from his shackles and the two rushed through a door as the guards recovered,

"Stop them!" the Captain yelled as the door was slamming in their faces.

"Open this door!" the Captain yelled when the Drunken man looked through the small window opening the door on it.

"What's the password?" he asked.

"What?!" the Captian snapped,

"Nope!" the drunk man replied before closing the door,

"Open this door!" he yelled,

"Not even close!" he stated, meanwhile Riku and Flynn were cornered however out of nowhere with a couple of Frying pans were Crystal and the Hooked hand man,

"Frying pans who knew right?" Flynn asked happily,

More stormed towards them but were stopped by the mime who saw something they turned to see Vladimir storm towards them like a charging bull screaming like girls the soldiers were bolwed over the mime going oh my.

"Hurry there's not much time Flynn we'll meet you at the Rondevu!" Crystal stated as she and Riku rushed off,

"Huh wait I don't-" Flynn tried to say before the hooked hand man dragged him off to an abandoned cart where an army's worth of guards stormed towards them.

"That's a lot of guards." Flynn muttered before being grabbed once more and placed on the cart,

"Head down!"

"Head down!" Flynn replied,

"Arms in."

"Arms in" Flynn replied.

"Knees apart."

"Knees- Knees apart?"

"HUP!" Vladimir yelled as he jumped down,

"Why do I need…AAHHHHHHH!" Flynn was launched into the air and sent flying towards the roof Riku, Crystal, Terra and Mickey watched as he landed on Maximus,

"Judges final score?" Riku joked,

"Ten." Crystal stated,

"Ten." Mickey added,

"9.5." Terra replied getting looks,

"What his form could've been better." The brunette shrugged when Flynn opened his eyes to see that he was on Max's back.

"Max, you brought them here." Flynn asked the horse nodded proudly,

"Thank you." Flynn stated the horse nodded once more.

"No thank you really I feel as though we've been misunderstanding one another and really were both-" Flynn suddenly saw a collection of deadpan looks,

"You're right we should go." He stated and with that Terra and the others jumped off the ledge Terra reappeared on his Keyblade Glider while Riku, Crystal and Mickey appeared on the head of a navy dragon.

"And now I've seen everything." Flynn muttered, Max nodded in agreement he then noticed that the guards were coming and took off flyning towards the edge.

"Max?!" Flynn stated in a worried tone the horse jumped and flew over to the house skidding down the roof landing in the market place and off like a shot.

"Wow, Max is good." Terra muttered.

"Bahamut follow that horse!" Crystal stated as the Dragon kept a sharp eye on the stallion.

"Alright Maximus let's see how fast you can run!" he stated Max picked up plenty more speed and before anyone knew it they were at the tower Crystal recalled Bahamut as they raced to the tower,

"Rapunzel!" Flynn called nothing.

"This isn't good." Crystal muttered,

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" Flynn called to his surprise and relief her hair came flying out the window, he started to climb it without a moment's hesitation,

"I don't like this something's not right." Riku stated,

"Riku, look!" Crystal stated pointing to a door way that had been torn opening,

"We can sneak through there but we have to hurry!" Terra agreed as they raced towards it meanwhile Flynn had clambered through the window,

"Rapunzel I thought I'd never see you again." He stated however he suddenly noticed that Rapunzel had been chained to the wall and gagged however before he could react he was impaled by Gothel's knife.

"FLYNN!" Riku and the others shouted as Heartless appeared and pinned them down,

"You're working with the Heartless? It was Adrian and Damon wasn't it?!"Riku growled trying to get up but it was no use they were trapped Rapunzel was shouting at Flynn trying to get to him.

"Now look what you've done Rapunzel, oh don't worry dear our secret will die with them and as for you." Gothel ignoring Riku stated undoing the chain from the wall and started to tug at it however Crystal had also managed to kill the Heartless pinning her down with a shard of mirror.

"We're going where no one will ever find you again!" she stated firmly trying to tug at the struggling Rapunzel.

"LET HER GO!" Crystal yelled only for Gothel to blast her back with a burst of Darkness,

"CRYSTAL!" Riku shouted only for her to hit the wall Pascal had tried to attack Gothel biting at her feet but Gothel merely kicked the Chameleon away.

"Really Rapunzel, stop. Fighting. ME!" Gothel growled as she tried to use the exit.

"NO!" Rapunzel yelled getting free of her gag,

"For the rest of my life I will not stop trying to get away from you, but if you let me heal him and let the others go I will never try to escape, everything will go back to the way it was." She stated,

"No…..Rap…un…zel!" Flynn forced out,

"Rapunzel don't!" Terra shouted,

"Everything will be as was just as you want, just let them go and let me heal him!" she begged,

Gothel thought it over she chained Crystal and Eugene to the stair rail and kept Riku and the others pinned,

"In case any of you get ideas about following us." She growled then free Rapunzel.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel yelled as he coughed,

"I'm so sorry!" she stated pulling some of her hair towards him.

"No Rapunzel I can't let you do this!" Eugene stated,

"Hey it's going to be okay." She assured,

"No!" he argued,

"I can't let you die." She stated.

"But if you do this you will die." Eugene argued,

"I promise it will be okay." She stated going to heal him,

"Rapunzel…..wait!" Eugene shouted out the two leaning in for what appeared to be a kiss only it wasn't Eugene grabbed her hair and with a sharp long mirror shard cut Rapunzel's hair clean off from the back of her head.

"Eugene!" She stated in fear in despair without her power she couldn't heal him as she had warned before her hair had started to turn brown, Riku and the others broke free and killed off the Heartless freeing Eugene and Crystal as it happened.

"NOOO!" Gothel screamed out Crystal coming too watched as the long stream of sun gold hair turned brown as did the other Gothel gathering some in her hand aging quickly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she shouted and began to sob and cry in despair she saw her face in the broken mirror what was once a young women with black hair and smooth skin was now a wrinkled old hag with stark white hair.

"NOOOO NO NO NO NO!" she yelled tripping over the window ceil Rapunzel reached out Riku and the others rushed towards the window seeing that there was a swirling cloud of Darkness where Mother Gothel once was,

"Stay here!" Terra told her as they raced out the Darkness had taken shape as it became a large plant like Heartless with spiky leaves and long vines, the flower or face was like that of venus fly trap only with Jagged teeth and large black petals it had two other flowers with flat faces and blue and purple petals.

"And I thought she was ugly before!" Riku stated as they summoned their weapons they were knocked back in horror they realized that the monster was trying to destroy the tower with Flynn, Pascal and Rapunzel in it.

Riku jumped from the tower and sent the Leach Sapper Heartless back with a Dark Break attack.

"Not on our watch!" he growled as Terra readied his Ultima Cannon and took aim striking it in the back the beast turned and with a charge rushed at them grabbing Riku and Mickey and began to drain the energy out of them.

"ARS SOLUM!" Terra yelled cutting the tentacles and freeing them Riku put up a Dark Barrier around them as the beast slammed it's vines on them.

"Okay I'm thinking kill with fire!" Crystal stated,

"Agreed, MEGAFLARE!" Riku shouted hitting the beast hard making it screech in pain however it still had it's eyes on the tower trying to get at it only to get pummeled by a Diamonza spell from Mickey where a large chunk of what looked like Crystal rammed into the Heartless,

"TERRA!" Riku shouted,

"**let's go!" **Terra shouted as darkness pooled around them it collected on their Keyblades and they sent a gigantic slash on the Heartless then then flew up in streaks of Darkness hitting the Heartless over and over as it was tendrils of Darkness whipped at it from below,

"SAY GOOD BYE!" they both yelled as an orb of Darkness was sent down right on it,

"PERALRA!" Mickey yelled sending a blast of three balls of light into the Monster it retaliated by biting at them poisoning them.

"Guys!" Crystal yelled throwing them a Pacnea she took a couple of Slashes at the Monster and managed to dodge a vine that Riku cut away at, the monsters extra heads reared back and let loose a powerful gas that slowed them down.

The group coughed and gagged on the fumes however thinking quickly Mickey and Riku blew it away with Aeroga,

"That was close." Crystal muttered as the Heartless screeched and lunged Riku just managed to push her and himself out of the way,

"Maybe you should stay out of this one." Riku suggested,

"Good idea." Crystal replied as she went to hide finding Max as Riku and the others continued the fight blasting several Fire spells at it the Leach Sapper had managed to grab Terra and began to rapidly drain energy from him making the Brunette scream in response,

"Terra!" Mickey yelled blasting it hard with a Firza spell them using a furry of Combos on it then stabbing it in the head,

"DARK BREAK!" Riku yelled sending three downward thrusts in the same place that Mickey had hit it.

"ZATZUSKEN!" Terra had landed the powerful slash attack on the same spot it wasn't going to give up yet it landed another attack on the group Mickey and Riku had to heal themselves with Cura before they could continue.

Riku had pulled out the Undead Amulet and focused,

"CHOP CHOP!" he yelled in a flash the Arkeyan warrior appeared

He leapt up and sent a powerful shadowy slash at the beast he then sent a fury of Thorny bones to attack it, hitting it's head making it shriek in pain.

"Riku go for the head I think it's a weak spot!" Crystal yelled,

"Yeah I think your right!" Riku stated as Chop Chop attacked once more,

"Chop Chop can you land an attack on in the head."

"Yes." Chop Chop replied jumping high into the sky and landing his sword in the monster's head making a hole he was knocked back but landed on his feet.

"The Rest is up to you." He stated before disappearing,

Riku using flomotion rushed up the towner and jumped up.

"FLAME STRIKE!" he yelled impaling the monster it shrieked on last time in pain before fading away and releasing a Heart.

Riku sighed in relief before he remembered,

"Flynn!" he stated turning praying he could get there in time a Curaza spell might be enough to save him but even then if he was too far gone….

**E-H E-H E-H**

"No, no Eugene, look at me, look at me stay with me!" Rapunzel stated placing Eugene's hand on her head "Flower gleam and glow, l-let you power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine." She sang desperately almost bursting into tears the power was gone,

"Rapunzel." Eugene stated,

"What?" she asked as Riku and the others came in, Riku went forward only to be stopped by Terra who solemnly shook his head.

"You…were my new dream." He stated at last,

"And you were mine." Rapunzel replied as Eugene with one last breath died in her arms Mickey and Terra hung their heads while Crystal hugged Riku crying in his chest the Silverette looked on sadly before hanging his own head,

"_Heal what has been hurt changed the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…_what once wasmine." Rapunzel sang sadly and quietly finishing the song letting on tear fall on Eugene's cheek as began to cry.

However that one tear in a small golden light faded into his skin and from the wound a bright gold light appeared.

"Look." Crystal stated noticing it the light appeared in brilliant gold ribbons that surrounded the area the image of a flower appeared over where Eugene had been stabbed it faded the blood stain gone he took a breath,

"Rapunzel."

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked happily,

"Did I Ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes." He asked,

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel stated hugging him before the two shared a kiss.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The King was watching out the window while the Queen sat reading a book however the Captain came in and nodded they rushed out to see Flynn and Rapunzel with Riku and Co. The Queen came up to Rapunzel.

After a few minutes the two recognized each other hugging she turned to her father who was overjoyed to see them the three hugged kneeling down on the ground together again after eighteen long years.

The Queen noticed Eugene and held out a hand thinking she wanted a hand shake Eugene took it only to be pulled into the hug.

Riku and Co. Watched on happily,

"I think we need to give them some alone time." Crystal stated quietly the boys nodded as the said their good byes and departed for the next world.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Ya got any threes?" Vanitas asked as he was playing cards with Braig the two were useless in their current states as a five year old and a Guinea pig,

however Xehanort was working on a way to reverse the effects and it wouldn't be long for both of them as they weren't incurable.

The two suddenly heard sopping wet steps they looked over to see Damon and Adrian soaking wet with cupcakes smeared all over their clothes covered in mud with leaves sticks and a few cabbage remains sticking out of Adrian's hair which looked like it had been caught in a tornado.

Damon's head scarf was out of place he pulled a fish out of his shirt throwing it away with a sound of disdain.

The two gave a sideways glance before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up just don't sleep where I can find you tonight." Adrian growled,

"Hey look at it this way you laughed at us now we laughed at you that makes us even." Braig replied,

"Yeah, yeah nice logic rodent boy." Damon growled,

"Hey I can't help it if you look ridiculous." Braig stated,

"Well if that's karma in action then you two will be stuck like that forever." Damon argued,

"Nope the Master says I need a potion while Braig needs a counter spell, he's looking for them now knowing him we should be back to normal by tomorrow if not the next day and don't bother looking for him because he's talking with the guy Adrian found." Vanitas replied looking at Braig's cards before picking one from the pile as Braig didn't have a three.

"What guy?" Damon asked,

"Ya know Isa's replacement, the floods say he's been doing to much thinking plus I heard the master say he didn't want_ this_ Saix back anyway." Vantias replied,

"_This_ Saix?" Adrian asked,

"Didn't we tell you, yeah turns out ol' scar face found out about the old coot's plan, so he had Vexen make a replica of himself then he took the original program that the science geek had and destroyed it, that forced the guy back and forced him to start all over again hence the reason Poppet and the Riku replica were imperfect replicas although the fact that a memory and battle data were used wasn't much help either." Braig explained.

"Wait I thought Vanitas was the perfect replica." Damon stated scratching his head.

"He is, thanks Isa who had memorized the programing." Vanitas explained,

"And I thought you and the old coot had an ego what did he think that he'd make a million of himself?" Damon joked,

"If he had to, according to Marluxia, Saix planned to over throw the organization he used a spell to change his eye color to make it seem like he had a piece of Xehanort's heart within him thanks to Axel, Roxas and Xion mucking that up he reactivated his replica and disappeared planning to take Kingdom Hearts for himself and restore himself when Xemnas fell but there was a complication."

Braig laughed, "Yeah I killed him course he came back but the old coot knew this from the get go scar face really thought he had it kept secret."

"So the Isa that was one of the thirteen darknesses was a replica, huh." Vanitas replied thoughtfully before smirking.

"And the old coot let him do as he wanted hmph wonder why?" he asked thinking once he got his true form back he'd do a little digging.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) obtainted<p>

**Dreams of Light** : Strength: _+7_ Magic _+10_

Ability: _**Stun hit**_: _has a chance of stunning a foe on the first hit it will indefinitely happen if the hit is critical_

**Appearance:**_ the shaft is a tall vine with a golden sun flower at the top with the teeth being a frying pan the center hand guard is a sun with braided hair with flowers the chain is two of an image of Pascal then two of another sun with a duckling as the token_

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

_**Ruffians:** a powerful Heartless wielding an Axe it is easier to hit then it's cousin but just as deadly_

_**Thug:** a powerful more defensive relative of the Ruffian Heartless they have spiky armor and carry an axe you have get through that armor before any real damage can be given._

_**Leech Sapper:** a Heartless born from Gothel's darkness and her gluttony for youth and beauty it tried to destroy the tower with Flynn and Rapunzel in it but thanks to Riku and Co. it was stopped._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Mickey-**Diamondza**: _a powerful spell the forth and final level of Diamond this powerful spell launches a large Crystal into the foe_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit attacks<strong>_

_Riku + Terra-_ **Twlit Ravage**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel: <strong>_a girl that lived her whole life in a tower however she wanted desperately to see the lanterns so she broke out with Flynn and Riku and friends by her side her once golden hair had the power to heal and restore youth which is why Gothel took her she is the lost princess_ **(Tangled 2010)**

**Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert: **_A convict gone straight having stolen a crown from the Kingdom he thought the tower Rapunzel lived in was abandoned he couldn't have been more wrong thus he was coerced into escorting Rapunzel to the Kingdom and back however he fell in love with her and turned it all around _**(Tangled 2010)**

**Pascal: **_Rapunzel's pet chameleon and companion always there for Rapunzel and helping Riku make sure Flynn and Maximus behaved he changes color to hid express his moods and sometimes whatever he eats_**(Tangled 2010)**

**Maximus: **_A Palace horse he chased after Flynn with the soldiers however a quick friendship with Rapunzel made him help them instead he gathered the Thugs from the restaurant along with Riku and Co to rescue Flynn and Rapunzel _**(Tangled 2010)**

**Thugs: **_A group of ruggish rouges from the Snuggly Duckling at first they didn't like Rapunzel and Co. but bonded with them over the fact that they all had dreams various members include Vladimir the large nose guy the hooked handed man and the Drunk Cupid _**(Tangled 2010)**

**Palace Guards: **_Guards from the Kingdom chasing after Flynn to retrieve the stolen crown they got it back but it was the same Convict who rescued their Princess in a strange turn of events _**(Tangled 2010)**

**King and Queen: **_Rapunzel's real parents when their baby girl was stolen they search and search but were unable to find her in hopes that she would return they lit the sky with lanterns every year on her birthday and she finally did _**(Tangled 2010)**

**Mother Gothel: **_A women who has been living off the power of the sun flower and Rapunzel for many many years kidnapping the princess and hiding her away however Rapunzel's forbidden Road trip caused this to unravel and despite her Heartless efforts was soundly defeated. _**(Tangled 2010)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup that ends that chapter I loved this movie I wanted to point out something I found interesting in the original story it's the witch who cuts Rapunzel's hair and the Prince who falls out the window of the tower in the movie they reversed the roles<strong>_

_Sora and Co meet up with Merlin in Camelot trying to train Arthur to be a good King however with Vantias and Braig back in action and the machinations of Mad Mim it won't be easy _

_**Next time: **__The King, the Witch and the Keyblader _

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	20. The King, the Witch and the Keybladers

_**Yup a Sword in the stone world and yes I know the title is kind of a Lion Witch and the Wardrobe parody but it kind of wouldn't be written any other way and yeah forgot the Kingdom tale again if you guys think I should go back and add them if I forget let me know^^; anyway**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The King the Witch and the Keybladers<strong>_

Vanitas had taken a large swig of the potion Xehanort had given him he felt tingly however soon as he finished he was back to his old self just as a blast of magic hit Braig he looked at himself with pleasure.

"Ahh, good to back to my old, good looking self." Braig stated,

"That depends on who you ask." Vantias muttered,

"Enough." Xehanort stated before opening a dark corridor,

"I have an assignment for the two of you." He stated simply.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and the group landed in a large field they could see a Castle over in the distance,

"So where are we this time?" Goofy asked,

"I don't know I've never been to this world before, Ven how 'bout you?" Sora asked the blonde shook his head,

"Well we won't know where we are till we find someone and I doubt they're gonna be in this big field." Kairi stated however as if to prove her wrong for the heck of it a big bluish puff of cloud appeared from it came Merlin.

"Well I'm glad I was able to get some time to get back here." Merlin muttered,

"MERLIN!?" Everyone asked the wizard looked up from straightening himself off to see Sora and Co.

"Well, Well, Well Sora, Ventus, Kairi, Namine, Donald and Goofy I see you've stumbled on to my home world."

"Really you live here?" Ven asked excitedly,

"Yes but I have been away for some time, I sure hope Arthur has kept up with his studies." Merlin stated,

"Who's Arthur?" Namine asked.

"Who's?! Oh right I forgot I never really talked about my world, how rude of me come along I'll tell you everything on the way!" he stated as the group began to walk.

_Dishes begin to fly around and scrub themselves clean the bubbles and soap reveal a large field with a Kingdom a sword is pulled from the words as they shine with the sword being held high  
><em>**[Camelot]**

Sora and co. soon got closer to the castle than ever before and then ascending a tower they soon found themselves in a large tower top with a Roof that looked like it had been repaired several times.

All the items had lifted themselves out of the bag and settled among them an enchanted tea set the sugar had piled Ven's cups high with sugar.

Sora took a sip of his own before turning towards an Owl on a perch.

"Hey check out the stuffed Owl." He stated going to touch it when it moved.

"WHAT wadadadaaa? A stuffed- Well I never!" the Owl spat.

"He's alive!" Sora stated,

"And he talks too." Goofy stated.

"Yes a lot better than the lot of you." The Owl spat before flying off into his house.

"Oh come now Archimedes this is Sora you've heard of him." he stated motioning to Sora to go up to the house while giving him a cup of tea the owl stuck his head out but wouldn't look at Sora.

"Who, where I don't see anyone." He stated before going back in then sticking out his talon to swipe the tea and shut the door.

"I'm sorry." Sora muttered to the house,

"Ahh don't worry about him my boy he's too sensitive." Merlin replied,

"Okay." Sora muttered,

"Hey Merlin where is Arthur now?" Namine asked,

"Oh right he should be here right about now, we should head to the throne room." Merlin replied disappearing.

Kairi had knocked lightly on the small Owl house, "Hey since you're mad at Sora and not me can you tell me where the throne room is?" she asked nicely.

"Head down the steps and go to the right look for a giant door in the center of the wall." Archimedes replied,

"Okay you guys get that?" Sora asked rushing out the door.

"Yeah it's a good thing that Kairi asked otherwise he wouldn't have answered you ya know 'cause you accidently insulted him." Ven replied in a speech pattern, which sounded rambled

"Am I talking to fast? What's this do." Ven rambled quickly touching an airplane that took off and crashed into the moat below.

"You okay Ven?" Sora asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I've felta little more edgy, since I drank my tea though why do you ask by the way why was ours herbal tea and why doesn't taste good without sugar have you noticed that everything in Merlin's room is enchanted hey I just realized Me Terra and Aqua met him in Radiant Garden and he looks exactly the same as he did then does that mean he never ages or he does age but is actually really older and he'll out live us all?" Ven rambled while vibrating a little.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy the teapot leaned in to get a look at the now slightly crazed blonde.

"Uh I think you're in a sugar rush Ven." Namine noted.

"Well it's not like he didn't stop the sugar thing." Donald deadpanned Sora sweat-dropped

"_That explains a lot." _

"Come on we've gotta get to the throne room where people are waiting for us I wonder if they have Ice cream down there anyone else feel like ice cream Roxas likes sea-salt ice cream but I like Double Crunch! Oh come on we'd better hurry!" Ven stated rushing out somehow activating his Fever Pitch command style without a fight or even realizing it.

"Uhhhhhh." Was Sora's only reply, as they looked on staring at the spot where he had once been.

They followed Ven down stairs where he was looking around the Room.

"Wow this place is big it's almost as big as the room at the Land of Departure I sure hope the stuff in my rooms okay hey did you know that the throne room there doubles as a training room although after I crashed my glider we weren't allowed to practice that indoors hey Sora I betcha Aqua could get you to summon one she got it right away." Ven rambled,

"Uhh I'll think about it." Sora replied,

"Too, much sugar." Kairi whispered to Merlin,

"Yes, I'll have to talk to the sugar dish."

Coming in was a boy younger then Ven or Sora he was wearing a brown outfit and had blonde hair.

"Hey you must be Arthur, Merlin wants to know if you've been keeping up in your studies I had to study a lot when I was learning about the Keyblade hey I just remembered Sora flunked a test in freshmen year because all he didn't study and all he thought about was-"

"AH!" Sora immediately covered Ven's mouth with his hands and to his surprise Ven was now making muffled sounds going non-stop.

"_He's still going?!"_ Sora yelled in his mind,

"I see you've heard of me, uh what are your names?" Arthur asked a little shyly,

"I'm Kairi, the goof-balls are Ventus and Sora."

"Sup."

"Ull eff en."

"I'm Namine this is Donald and Goofy."

"Nice, to meet ya Arthur." Goofy replied while Donald nodded,

"Hey Merlin I need to talk to you about something, can we talk?" Arthur asked,

"Of course my boy anything you need." Merlin stated as they left to talk,

Sora moved his hand from Ven,

"What was that about? I mean there isn't a person who doesn't know- Mmf!"

"Shhhhh please talk about something else!" Sora begged having put his hand back over the blonde's mouth he nodded and Sora released him.

"Talk about what?" Ven asked it seemed like the sugar rush was starting to end since he had talked a little more slowly.

"You got me, so how do you feel?" Sora asked after breathing a sigh of relief,

"Like, I've been running around." Ven replied.

It wasn't long before the two came back.

"Banquet with a neighboring Kingdom?" they all asked,

"Right, and I need to make sure this all goes right otherwise…oh I don't know." Arthur stated throwing his face into his hands.

"Why are you worried about that wouldn't be a job for the King of this world or something?" Kairi asked,

"I betcha Arthur _is_ the king." Goofy replied to which he smiled and nodded.

"WHAAAAAT?!" the others minus Goofy and Namine replied the latter just looked surprised,

"I didn't expect that were you a prince?" She asked,

"No, no I was a squire." Arthur replied then showing him a sword it was an elegant looking sword the handle was gold and the blade seemed to be a bright light shade of silver,

"You see I became the King when I pulled Excalibur from the stone in the city." He explained,

"And you were the only one who could get it out?" Ven asked,

"Yes." Arthur replied.

"Wow that's some story so now this King from the neighboring Kingdom is coming over right?" Sora asked,

"Right and we must welcome him with a feast." Merlin stated as they headed to the Castle in the city after sometime they found themselves at another castle that's where things started to get difficult.

There was a loud scream out came a maid in the castle.

"Merlin your majesty thank goodness all of the cooks have come down with a horrible disease they're all green with red spots it's horrible!" she stated before breaking out into said spots herself.

"Uh, oh." Donald muttered as they all stared at the spots.

"Oh no not me too!" the maid cried in despair.

"I'm afraid so," Merlin replied gravely,

"What's happening to them?" Sora asked,

"It's a rare disease called Maligenaltaloptereosis." Merlin explained,

"Mal-Maley what is it exactly is it serious?" Sora asked,

"Well the symptoms are, spots, hot and cold flashes then violent-"

"AAACHHOOOO!" she screamed landing spit on all of them.

"Sneezing." Merlin muttered.

Sora wiped some spit from his eyes later the group gathered around as the maids had finally been put to bed,

"Good thing Malei-whatever it was isn't contagious." Ven said,

"What can we do for them?" Kairi asked,

"It's not too serious they need rest and lots of sunshine however that leaves us with a problem." Merlin stated,

"Right the banquet." Sora stated.

"So, now what do we do?" Ven asked,

"We'll have to heal them; we have sometime before the feast and I happen to have an antidote for the disease." Merlin replied,

"So we'll need some herbs right?" Kairi asked,

"Indeed, We won't find them here however we'll have to look in the outskirts of town most likely around where we met this would be a good opportunity for a lesson about finding them and what they do as well." Merlin replied poofing up some papers and handing them out.

He gave Sora and Ven one, Donald and Goofy got one then Kairi and Namine, leaving Merlin with Arthur.

"Okay so we each have to find three herbs then bring them back, So Merlin can get the antidote." Sora replied,

"Sound's simple enough." Ven replied with a smile.

The group returned to the field where they began to search Sora was digging through some weed he pulled a couple of burs from his hair he yelped in pain when one got stuck in his hand he pulled it out disdainfully then pouted at his hand before healing it.

"FOUND IT!" Ven yelled holding a herb called Sun mane up high,

"Great all I found was burs and this plant that has fuzzy leaves." Sora replied,

Merlin who was nearby noticed the plant.

"A herb that's called Lamb's ear, useful but not what we're looking for."

"Okay." Sora replied he looked at the pictures on the list before passing it back to Ven and looked around hard trying to see the plant in his mind he grinned when he saw a plant they were looking for Aconite.

"HA! Two down one to go on our list anyway." He stated.

"HEY FELLAS!" they heard Goofy yell they rushed over to Sora's group to show their own success all three of the herbs they were assigned to find.

Arthur had then seen one by his feet.

"Hey Merlin this one of ours?" he asked,

"Sora saw it and glanced at his list."

"I don't know but it's one of ours." The Brunette replied handing the two they had found to him alongside Donald and Goofy who handed theirs in.

"That leaves Kairi and Namine." Sora stated,

"I'll go find them." Ven replied rushing off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Madam Mim was laughing hysterically to herself as Maleficent appeared Mim merely saw the Dark Fairy before doubling over with Magic.

"Maybe we should come back some other time." Pete said hopefully he wasn't scared of Mim's powers per say just that he thought she was insane which was right.

"Mim, do you have the Darkness from the Keyhole." Maleficent asked,

Mim calmed down, "Ahh don't get your horns in a twist." She stated poofing it up and handing it to her.

"Now that that's been taken care of may I ask what is so funny?" Maleficent asked somehow knowing she might regret asking.

"I figured out how to turn myself into Maligenalitaloptereosis and I infected all the cooks and maids in the castle!" she stated gleefully.

"Malgen-what, now?" Pete asked,

"A rare disease, that makes the infected victim bed-ridden and sneezy." Maleficent merely replied before the gears in her head turned,

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Merlin would it?" she asked,

"How'd you guess that long-bearded buffoon gave it to me he not only humiliated me but I was forced to be stuck in sunshine for weeks!"

"What wrong with that last part?" Pete asked innocently.

"I HATE SUNSHINE!" Mim roared turning him into a goat before Maleficent turned him back,

"Listen well, Sora and some of his friends are in your world now we need the princess and Sora is mine but do what you will with the others." Maleficent instructed,

"Pete will assist you." She said before disappearing.

"What, but- but I!" Pete stated before slumping over in defeat.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Kairi, Namine!" Ven called out he didn't see them anywhere,

"Hello Loser." Said a cold voice he turned to see Vanitas leaning against a tree,

"Vanitas! Where are Kairi and Namine?!" he spat.

"You lost track of the Princess and her former Nobody….thanks for the intel that makes it much easier to catch them." He stated sinisterly with a Chuckle before disappearing,

"Oh no me, and my, big mouth!" Ven growled at himself before rushing around,

"NAMINE KAIRI!" he yelled,

"Ven?" he heard Kairi from the bushes he turned to see them come out with their own herbs,

"Oh good!" he stated breathing a sigh of relief,

"What's wrong?" Namine asked,

"It's nothing It's just Vanitas was here looking for you two that's all." Ven replied,

"Oh, well we've got what we need let's head back before he comes back." Kairi stated as they went to leave with Braig and Vanitas in a nearby tree,

"Nicely done, Sparky." Braig sneered,

"Now we just follow them back." Vanitas agreed.

The group soon regrouped at the Castle as Merlin was now cooking all the herbs together.

"So what's this making?" Sora asked,

"An All-lixir it should do the trick." Merlin replied,

"An All-lixir that heals almost any aliment malela-whatever included right?" Ven asked remembering one of his lessons,

"Correct," Merlin replied as the liquid with the sun mane now added began to turn a golden color however as it did, a high pitched cackle hit the air.

In a burst of smoke, a lady with pale skin lavender hair, green eyes with a purple and red dress appeared cackling madly.

"Mim!" Merlin stated,

"What do you want?!" Sora snapped as he and the others readied their weapons,

Mim just zapped the Antidote making it appear in her hands,

"HEY, Give that back!" Sora stated as Mim laughing summoned several Heartless a couple of Wyverns, Wizards Guardians and a new Heartless that resembled a Knight it was on a small Black Firey horse with glowing eyes the Heartless also had a lance.

"We've gotta take them out!" Sora stated as they braced themselves.

"PEARL!" the Ball Kairi sent blasted into a Steed Heartless that reared back and charged at her she flipped out of the way and thrusted Destiny's embrace into it's back killing it,

Sora was clashing with a Guardian Heartless he jumped over it and landed a Blizzard spell as he got behind it and sent it down with a powerful slash leaving it wide open to an attack from Goofy, who finished it.

"SPARKGA!" Donald yelled letting the spell swirl round and round catching several Wyverns in it Ven activated his Fever Pitch and cut through them like ribbons he then sent a Pearlega attack to finish them.

Sora jumped out of the way of an attack from another Guardian Heartless but sadly found himself surrounded by it plus the rest of the Wyvern,

"I need back up! Neku!" he shouted the Orangette appearing in a light,

"You ready?" Neku asked the Brunette nodded,

"NEKU!"

"I'm right behind you!" Sora and Neku let out some Lightning before sliding around damaging foes as they went.

"Try to keep up!" Sora stated,

"Took the words, out of my mouth." Neku replied as they began to spin around in a circle the slash like energy that they were using before caught the remaining Heartless in a large twister with Sora and Neku going faster and faster.

"Let's end this!" Sora stated,

"Right!" Neku agreed as in a burst of sound the Heartless were killed,

Neku disappeared as Kairi used a tri-cutter to take the remaining Heartless out; however Madam Mim was nowhere to be seen as Archimedes flew down.

"What's with all, the racket?" the owl asked,

"Madam Mim just stole the antidote we needed." Ven stated,

"An antidote, what for?" Archimedes asked,

"All of the Castle servants got sick and that All-lixir was supposed to cure them." Arthur stated,

"Where do you think Mim went?" Goofy asked,

"She probably took the Antidote back to her hideout." Merlin deduced,

"But, why?" Sora asked,

"Probably revenge the last time we tangled with Mim I fought her in a Wizard's Duel and gave her the very affliction that is affecting the castle servants now." Merlin replied,

"The Meligenalitaloptereosis?" Goofy asked his friends gaping at him for pronouncing it right.

"_Wow…"_ Ven thought as he mused on the situation.

"We need to go get it back." He stated,

"Yes but we must be careful Even though she uses trickery Madam Mim is a powerful Sorceress." Merlin replied,

"Yeah and he could be working with Maleficent." Donald added,

"Yeah, We've ran into a couple of people helping the old hag already." Kairi agreed.

"So where is her hideout?" Sora asked,

"Out in the forest but be careful there are Heartless in there as well as the Unversed which would probably mean that Vanitas is somewhere in this world.

"Right we'll keep our eyes open." Sora assured,

"You guys keep an eye on things in the castle we'll get the All-lixir." Kairi stated as they left,

"Old Wizards right about you and the Unversed they're kind of like your calling card." Braig joked, however no snide comment came from Vanitas due to thought,

"I think we should have a chat with this Madam Mim." Vanitas stated as he consumed the too in a Dark Corridor.

The group went back through the field it wasn't long before they got to the forest.

"Hey I just thought of something if Madam Mim is working with Maleficent then maybe she stole the All-lixir to lure us to her to get Kairi." Namine stated,

"Yeah, but we still have to get it back!" Sora agreed,

"I have an idea!" Kairi stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So Ol' Merlin forced you to sit in the sun eh?" Braig asked leaning back.

"Indeed." Mim stated before shiftily looked around,

"You're not with him are you?" Mim asked,

"Nope believe me we've already got an old guy breathing down our necks and believe me one is more than enough." Vanitas replied,

"So what's the plan then." Braig asked,

"Why should I tell you I heard you're planning something big with Xehanort!" Mim stated,

"True but we could make it worth your while if you hand the little red-head over to us." Braig replied Mim mused in response.

Pete poked his head out from where he was hiding, "So fraternizing with the enemy eh Mad Mim? Well we'll see how Maleficent handles this!" Pete stated disappearing into a Dark Corridor.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Soon Sora, Donald and Goofy walked down the forest path it wasn't long before they were surrounded by Heartless when they came to a small shack in the woods.

"Ha I knew you'd twerps would- Hey where's the girl?" Mim asked looking around frantically.

"Looking for me?" Kairi called as the Heartless were taken out by a Sparkaga she then jumped down and seeing the All-lixir in the window ceil used warp on it to get it to her hands.

"Yes."

"Way to go Kairi!" Sora called out however Unversed appeared.

"Uh oh…This wasn't part of the plan oop!" Donald's hands instantly went over his mouth,

"Donald!" Goofy and Sora scolded the Duck laughed sheepishly in response.

"See didn't I tell you this would happen?" Braig asked as Ven suddenly came flying from his place in the tree.

"Ven!" Kairi called out concerned they rushed over to see the blonde struggling however Vanitas appeared knocking Kairi back and letting the All-lixir fall into his hands.

"So much for your little plan eh princess?" Vanitas smirked as he tried to grab her only for Sora to react.

"PALADIN!" Sora yelled transforming into his form he blocked Void Gear with a shield.

"You stay away from her!" Sora snarled.

"That's a little out of character for you." Vantias stated sending the boy flying back he got up and charged forward.

"ARS SOLUM!" Sora yelled landing the slow but powerful attack on Vanitas he dodged a hit from the masked boy Sora clashed and went to land a blow on Vanitas who merely parried.

"Hmph I'll admit your almost better then Ventus…._Almost_, that kid's probably the weakest link out of all you you'd be better off dumping him on some lifeless rock somewhere."

Ven's head hung when he heard this,

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled landing a double hit with both Dragon Heart and his shield then hitting Vanitas hard.

"Don't talk about my friend like that!" Sora snapped hitting him once more with a powerful blow.

Vanitas returned the favor sending Sora flying back and hitting a nearby tree.

As the brunette rubbed his head he heard a scream it hit him hard like a ton of Bricks…where was Namine.

"Namine!" he called out he rushed over to where he was hiding only to get blasted back by several bullets.

"On no, they took Namine!" Kairi stated.

"It looks Mim and them have teamed up." Goofy pointed out.

"Right…." Sora replied trailing off.

"What we need to do now is find a way to rescue her." Kairi stated.

"But where could they have gone?" Donald asked crossing his arms.

"We should split up, I'll go with Ven, he shouldn't handle this alone Merlin can come with us the rest of you can go look." Arthur replied,

"Excellent idea Arthur that's using your head, We'll look deeper in the forest Sora I suggest you look back in the town you might find them there." Merlin stated,

"Got it." Sora replied as he and the others raced back.

_**With Sora's group…**_

The group had passed the castle and were now on the edge of town still no sign of Namine or her captors anywhere.

"Hey!" Kairi stated when she pointed out a bunch of Heartless rushing through the streets.

"Heartless everywhere, the town must be deserted." Kairi noted trying to stay hopeful she shuddered at the thought of some of the people here becoming Heartless.

Sora mused, "I think we might need some help he stated taking out the Burning Heart Amulet and focusing."

"FUGEO!" Sora called in a flash the red Fire Dragon appeared he glanced over at what he figured was well most of Sora and Co.

"So that's what you guys really look like, what is it?" Fugeo asked,

"We need your help our friend Namine was kidnapped do you think you can fly around and see if you can see her?" Sora asked

Fugeo nodded and flew up with him flying around the heroes began their search on the ground Sora kept his eyes open for any signs of them or any sign of life for that matter.

"Ya get the feeling that this is a trap?" Sora asked sadly Fugeo had been shot out of the air but managed to land on the ground on his feet.

"I'm thinking this is a trap." The Retac Dragon told him as a large Unversed appeared it looked like a large Dragon with three horns on its head it had six legs and large dragon wings with the Unversed insignia on them.

"Uh oh." Donald muttered as he jumped away from a blow from the monster's tail it let out a roar to which Sora responded with his Keyblade out.

"ULTIMA!" he shouted the firey blue attack missed its target shooting upward nearly hitting Fugeo who growled.

"Watch it!"

"It missed, how could, it miss?! The stupid Heartless is three feet in front of me!" Sora yelled out.

"Maybe, because you have no control?" Donald deadpanned,

"I'll say." Fugeo muttered before he saw something charge at Donald and Sora

"Look out!" Fugeo yelled pushing them out of the way.

He used his Retac beam at the monster doing considerable damage.

"Good job Fu!" Sora shouted as Kairi landed a combo, as he got in there himself.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Sora shouted landing a fury of attacks on the monster Kairi jumped on and used a pearl spell.

Donald and run out of the way of a blow from the monster's tail he jumped up and managed to strike back with a powerful Quakeza before shooting a Billzara spell Goofy then sent his shield at it before flying off due to a flaming butt.

"CURE!" Donald yelled the spell getting rid of the flames and healing him.

"Thanks Donald." He muttered with a sigh.

"ICE BREAKER!" Sora yelled hitting the Draconis with Ice then Fire knocking it for a loop it shook its head then roared.

"DIAMOND!" Kairi yelled responding to the roar with it Fugeo and Sora regrouped as the beast knocked her back.

"I'm fine." She called,

"Okay, FUGEO!" Sora called.

"**I'm here!"** the Dragon called as they unleashed a burning hot stream of fire they landed several slashes a few of them burning hot

"**Let's do this!" **Fugeo called as Sora and him sent fire bombs at the Heartless they then finished off with a powerful retac beam that caused major damage to the monster,

Fugeo returned to the Dragon Realms as Donald cast Curaza on everyone.

"DRAINAGA!" Kairi yelled sucking energy out of the Monster Sora leapt into the air and landed a blow on the monster finishing the battle.

The Heartless's Heart escaped and floated into the air they were suddenly greated by cheering the people had come out of hiding.

"Thank you young warriors you've saved our village, we are forever in your debt if there's anything we can do for you…" an Elder man asked,

"It was no big deal although have you seen a kid in a mask with a guy wearing an eye patch and a really large scar on the side of his face?" Sora asked.

"Only the boy in the mask he was the one who unleashed that monster on the town he told it to stay here until the Princess arrived thing is the Kingdom doesn't have a princess, the King is a boy but other than that." The man explained,

"It's nothing to do with you or this Kingdom don't worry, did you happen to get an idea of where he went?" Kairi asked feeling a little guilty.

"Hmm I believe he said something about deepest part of the forest to the monster it was to bring this mystery princess there." The elder replied,

Sora and co turned back to the forest that was where they needed to go in the first place clearly Vanitas knew that Kairi and whatever group she was with would look there first.

"I think Braig's been spying on us." Kairi whispered to Donald and Goofy who nodded in agreement.

"Okay thanks." Sora replied,

"Looks like we know where to go now." He replied as they raced back to the forest as fast as they could.

_**With Ven Merlin and Arthur….**_

"Are you sure this is the way?" Ven asked,

"Positive." Merlin replied,

"As Positive as that flying contraption of yours flies?" Archimedes asked sneakily

"It would have work if not for this infernal beard." Merlin retorted,

Ven cut down more weeds in his way as they kept their eyes open for any sign of Namine.

"Where could they be?" Arthur asked as Ven looked around.

"I could fly up on my glider and see if I could see them…no that would give us away." Ven stated,

"Man weren't meant to fly…Archimedes?" Merlin asked slyly.

"Heh I'll believe it when I see it." the owl replied,

"So Hero boy's on his way now?" Braig's voice asked,

"Should be I made sure they followed the clue I left for them." Vanitas answered the peeked out from the bushes they were behind to see the two with Mim nearby and Namine tied to a nearby tree talking.

"It's a trap for Sora." Arthur stated,

"Kairi actually it's kind of a long story, Arthur you need to find Sora and tell him what's happening I'll save Namine." Ven quickly explained.

"By yourself?" Arthur asked.

"I can take them and I just need to hold them off till Sora shows up right, so no problem." The blonde assured.

"You're sure?" Merlin asked Ven nodded and turned his attention back to the group in front of them.

As Merlin and the others left Ven had decided to sneak around there should be plenty of cover between him and Namine hopefully if he was quiet enough he could sneak her out of here she could hide and he could just leave however.

"So this is the rock you're looking for eh?" Madam Mim asked holding it up there it was the Gate Fragment.

"Aw man…why?!" Ven groaned in his head this just made things a lot harder.

He snuck around to the tree Namine spotted him he put a finger to his lips as he slowly cut at the rope however just as it was starting to break Ven was sent flying back by a Dark Firaga.

"Ven!" Namine cried Ven who was recovering just barely rolling out of the way,

"Looks, like we have another Hostage for Hero boy." Braig sneered from afar, summoning his guns.

"Don't bother he's mine." Vanitas stated,

"THUNDER!" Ven yelled zapping Vanitas while he was of guard. The dark teen jumped to his feet and rushed at him hitting Ven and sending the poor guy high with a combo.

"STRIKE RAID!"

"DARK CROSS!" Vanitas countered the attack sending the Keyblade into the ground Ven rushed over to it managing to recover it before Vantias could block him,

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled hitting him with a fury of fast moves he then jumped out of the way of a slash from Vanitas who tried to counter however he did clip Ven with another dark cross as the blonde tried to attack with a shot lock.

"DARK VOLLEY!" Vanitas yelled sending the attack at Ventus who just managed to defend with reflega.

"DARK ORBAGA!" Vanitas yelled sending a dark version of Balloonga floated towards Ven who tried to get away only to be knocked back by Vanitas who sent him flying into it where he was hit by the spells full effects,

"ARS ARCANUM!" Vanitas yelled sending the poor blonde down and into the ground.

"Ven!" Namine yelled as he hit the ground.

Vanitas scoffed, "What a wimp no matter the Master hated your guts, good thing he broke the real me in when he split you into Vanitas would've been better off as the dominant half of your heart your nothing but a weak-minded, Weak-hearted buffoon who can't save his friends or himself in fact it's actually quite laughable that a baby who was barely hours old had to save your weak and puny Heart."

"Ven don't listen to him!" Namine called,

A blast was sent close to Namine's head courtesy of Madam Mim,

"That's enough out of you."

"Leave her alone!" Ven yelled blasting the old hag back with a blast of light she tumbled a little before growling and returning the favor Ven was sent into a tree.

"Well, all that being said I just figured out why the Keyblade would stick with your pal Sora, as if anyone would think you two could wield it." Braig sneered,

"SHUT UP!" Ven yelled forcing himself up, "No one talks about Sora like that and gets away with it!"

"Really we all just did." Vanitas pointed out, Ven growling started to glow in a green light,

"I may be weak…." He stated as the wind picked up around him,

"But I will never stop fighting especially if someone is stupid enough to threaten or insult my friends and you two just did both!" Ven stated charging up the attack,

"GALESTROM!" Ven yelled rushing at them the wind and his Keyblade cutting at them like they were nothing more than paper he then sent them flying up into the air Ven followed and jumped above them.

"BRING IT!" he shouted sending the blast of light and wind on them sending them into the ground,

Ven landed as he did he felt Curaza activated on him.

"Ven!" Sora called as he and the others rushed over,

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked,

"Yeah thanks to you guys." Ven replied as Arthur freed Namine,

"Namine how are you doing?" Goofy asked,

"Thanks to Ven pretty good." She replied making Ven blush,

"Mim where is the All-lixir!?" Merlin shouted,

"You mean this?" she asked throwing the bottle and swallowing it whole bottle and all.

"HUH?!" Sora, Ven Donald and Goofy shouted as Kairi and Namine looked on in shock,

Mim then changed into a large Pink Dragon with her hair she unleashed a giant fire ball at them the group rushed out of the way as they countered attacked with several spells of their own.

"Ven get out of here you're still tired from fighting Vanitas!" Sora stated,

"No way, I'm raring to go don't worry about me!" the blonde replied,

"Alright, if you're sure." Sora replied.

Mim then transformed into an Ox and charged at them Sora however jumped up and landed on her back making the agitated witch buck.

"Yippie-kai-yeah!" Sora cried out as he held on letting out a few yahoos however Mim then transformed into a large tiger and roared when Sora slid of his face right into hers.

"UH OH!" the brunette yelped out,

"Sora! Warp!" Kairi yelled managing to teleport him away before Mim could bite him,

"GOOFY SPIN!" Mim was rammed into the side by Goofy she retaliated by sending him and Donald flying by changing into a rhino.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora shouted as they hit the ground with a thud,

"AQUA SPLASH!" Ven yelled as he let loose a large amount of water that sprayed all over Mim.

Kairi taking the moment of her being stunned hacked and slashed at her with a combo however Kairi stayed to long resulting with her being knocked against a tree.

"No! Kairi!" Sora cried out before transforming into his Paladin form and landing a bunch of hits on Mim with both sword and shield.

"SWORD SPINNER!" he shouted the attack drilling into to her and knocking her back he then used Ars Solum to hit her again and knock her into Ven who charged up a Ragnarok attack.

Mim was knocked for a loop before Donald jumped up and used Blizzara on her.

"Hey be careful if that bottle opens or breaks inside of her Mim will be completely healed!" Merlin warned,

"But how do we get it out of her?" Ven asked,

"I have an idea but it's pretty bold!" Kairi stated,

"Hey you old hag bet you can't turn into the thing with the biggest mouth!" Kairi mocked as Sora and the others gaping looked between them.

"You want a large mouth eh I'll give you one you bratty Princess." Mim stated she changed into a large Wyvern with a gigantic hippo mouth and began to suck.

"WARPAGA!" Kairi shouted sending the beam of light in and concentrating on the bottle her hand ready to grasp it.

After a few moments a flash appeared in Mim's mouth making her gag as the All-lixir appeared in Kairi's hands.

"Got it!" Kairi cried out as Sora unleashed an Ultima Spell which missed.

"AGAIN?!" Sora moaned,

"I've got her, DRAINAGA!" Donald yelled as Mim fell with a thud.

"Way to go Donald!" Sora shouted as the Duck smiled at his success.

Later after all of the servants were cured preparations were being made for the feast.

"I can't thank you guys enough we wouldn't be able to get this far without you." Arthur stated in gratitude.

"No trouble at all." Sora happily replied.

"Yeah Kairi had a great plan to get the All-lixir back and Donald finished her off." Ven stated putting his hands behind his head.

"You were a great help to you saved me and…well you stopped that trap Vanitas and Braig set for Kairi." Namine replied blushing a little.

"I did….oh yeah." Ven replied blushing himself scratching the back of his head.

Sora and Donald smiled a little evilly to each other when Ven was alone they'd poke fun at him for this.

"Before you go, Sora." Merlin replied handing him a new bottle of All-lixir.

"More?" Sora asked,

"Yes there was extra of the herbs used for it I figured it might come in handy hold onto to it in case such an occasion occurs." Merlin replied,

"Got it thanks Merlin." Sora replied.

"Don't forget we've got this." Donald replied holding up the fragment.

"Sora, take care alright." Arthur stated,

"You've got it your highness." Sora replied.

"Well see ya." Sora stated as his friends said their goodbyes.

**Meanwhile….**

Mim awoke in the forest she looked around she jumped up growling,

"Those stupid brats when I get my hands on them!" she yelled then heard and sensed the presence behind her, it was Maleficent.

"Eeekk uh listen there's a very good explanation for why I helped those two goons of Xehanort's-"

"I'm sure there is." Maleficent replied casting a spell before Mim knew it she was covered in spots and sneezing violently.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Marina sat on the bed with a sad hopeless thud Ansem had finally given into Xehanort and Even she wasn't allowed to continue her research and had to start on the one they were doing the next day she heard the door open and saw Kairi walk in she brighten when she saw her but only a little._

"_So what spell are you going to be working on tomorrow?" young Kairi asked,_

_Marina hung her head. "I'm not they want me to work on what they're working on." _

"_Huh? But why you said you didn't want to." _

"_I know but thanks to Xehanort if I don't I'll lose my job and-"_

"_You won't be living at the castle anymore." Cut in a cold voice, Kairi got close to Marina as the women glared._

"_You heard Ansem, if you aren't going to take what needs to be done here seriously then there is no place for you here and you and that girl will be out on the streets." And without another word he left._

"_- what did he mean?" Kairi asked a little scared._

"_It'll be alright." Marina assured it was strange Xehanort seemed nice and polite a bit of a temper but a good man all the same ever since the research on the Heart began however it was like a new personality took over._

Kairi awoke and stared out into the starry sky from her window on the ship.

"It didn't turn out alright." She muttered sadly.

**-Kingdom Tales 17-  
>-Ven alone-<strong>

Ven took a drink of water as Sora and Donald came in.

"So me and Donald heard that you're a pretty big hero of the day too." Sora told him mischievously.

"What about saving Nami- oh no I'm not falling for that trick, nice try." Ven stated.

"What?" Sora asked mocking innocence.

"I know what you're up to." Ven replied quickly leaving.

"_Ven's got a girlfriend." _

"SHUT UP!"

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblades Obtained:<strong>

**Magi Knowledge: **_Strenght +7 Magic +13_

Ablilty: _**Vitality cast: **_When Sora is at full strength his first spell cast has extra power.

Appearance: _the Shaft is Excalibur with Merlin's hat as the bottom center of the shaft with his beard as the hand guard joining at the end tea cups and books make the chain which is Archimedes's house._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

_**Draconis: **__A Dragon like Unversed Vanitas unleashed on the town the attack was a message in an attempt to lure Kairi into a trap the plan in was in motion despite it being stopped_

_**Steeds: **__Heartless on dark horses and have Lances they'll charge at you so be ready to strike when the Horse stops_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limits<strong>_

Sora + Neku- _Twister Rush_

Sora+ Fugeo- _Retac's Volcanic Fury_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Vanitas-_**Shadow Orgega: **__The Dark counterpart of Balloonga it causes major damage and may cause blindness_

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur:<strong>_a young boy who managed to pull the legendary Sword Excalibur out of the stone in the town he's a bit unconfident about being the king being only a boy however he's got Merlin and Archimedes _**(Sword in the stone 1963)**

**Archimedes: **_Merlin's pet owl he doesn't think that Merlin's flying Machines can work even though he knows that others have he's a bit sensitive about being called a stuffed owl he's is pretty knowledgeable as well if there's one thing he's knows all about it's flying _**(Sword in the stone 1963)**

**Mad Mim: **_One of Maleficent's allies however she joined Xehanort in exchange for a chance of revenge on Arthur and Merlin the latter of whom she's a rival too however she was stopped by Sora and Co. _**(Sword in the stone 1963)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took so long Vacation and a little thinking took place of how to proceed -_- anyway hope this is a good one onto the teaser<strong>_

_Roxas and Co arrive in Dreamland where King Dedede holds a contest the prize a Gate Fragment_

_**Next time Karaoke in Dreamland**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	21. Karaoke in Dream Land

_**Welcome to the next chapter okay this is a Kirby world why am I telling you this off the bat well I had always planned this but then came the happy coincidence that it happens to be the little pink hero's 20**__**th**__** anniversary any who**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karaoke in Dreamland<strong>_

The group landed in a large forest and were now walking through it, Roxas heard Nova groan as he burped.

"Stomach ache?" Aqua asked,

"I had too many tacos." He replied,

"I'm not surprised you charged towards lunch like an angry bull." Xion stated,

"Yeah, then devoured more than half of it like a plague of locusts." Roxas added.

"I told you it was a good idea to make a lot of tacos." Lea stated to Aqua who nodded in agreement she didn't think they need that much but when Nova had eaten like nineteen out of the thirty before finally giving out she was glad they did.

Nova's pendant began to glow he then downed a Pacnea and ran forward, "Hurry you guys the fragments this way!"

"Nova, wait up!" Xion yelled running ahead of Aqua and Roxas however the wind suddenly picked up,

"What is that?!" Aqua shouted over the wind as it roared at them the gale striking hard on them Nova who was closer to the tornado was suddenly picked up and sucked in screaming.

"Nova!" Roxas yelled only for the group to meet the same fate.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Hey are you okay?" asked a voice Xion's eye gradually opened as she saw a pink face with a pair of eyes.

Xion sat up letting what was a pink ball with eyes and magenta shoes slip off and onto the grass.

She then turned to see a couple of children there was a girl with braided hair complete with navy and orange hair ornaments a pink and green body with orange shoes.

Next to here were blue and red creatures with hands and feet with big eyes next to them was a small boy with orange skin and purple trousers with one strap and greenish brown shoes and orange hair with a blue rim.

"Who are you guys, where am I?" Xion asked,

"Not too far from Cappy town." The boy replied,

"Cappy town?" Xion asked well there was something from what she could see Roxas and the others weren't around.

"My names Xion what are your names?" she asked.

"Tiff and this my brother Tuff." The girl replied gesturing to the boy beside her.

"I'm Fololo." Replied the blue ball,

"My name is Falala." Replied the pink one with a boy.

"What about him?" Xion asked,

"His name is Kirby." Tiff replied

"Papoya!" Kirby happily replied. Xion smiled giggling.

_A big suction pulls various objects in then in a flash of light it turns into the image of a town a shooting star then flies by and takes it's place under the town  
><em>**[Dream Land]**

A little the group of friends began to lead the raven to Cappy town it wasn't long before she was walking down the streets.

"Xion!"

"Huh, Roxas!" she called waving happily.

"I was just about to go out and find you are you okay?" Roxas asked,

"I'm fine, so did you guys land in Cappy town?" Xion asked,

"Yeah…" Roxas replied scratching the back of his head, "Right into a roof the others are fixing it right now if you want to help." He replied, before spotting Kirby and co.

"Oh they're Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala." Xion introduced pointing the owner of each name out as she went.

"I'm Roxas." The Bronzette replied to them.

"So what building to you guys wreck?" Xion asked playfully,

"Accidently wrecked and I'll show you." He replied taking them towards a restaurant with what Xion saw was a large hole in it.

"Kawasaki's place?" Tuff asked.

"You know him?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah he's a friend of ours." Falala replied as the two climbed up the roof.

Lea turned to see Xion with Roxas who helped her up to the roof, "You're fast." He stated,

"No you're just slow." Roxas replied remembering that Lea had said that the roof would be fixed by the time he returned to be fair Lea didn't expect him to find Xion right away.

Xion climbed and received a hammer from Aqua. "So where'd the tornado take you?" Aqua asked,

"Outskirts of town I can't believe that it dropped me off there and the rest of you here." Xion replied,

"Yeah you'd think that it would've scattered us all over this world." Nova replied as he slammed his hammer down onto the nail.

"That wasn't an ordinary tornado." Tiff called out,

"It wasn't?" Nova asked,

"It was one of Dedede's monsters." She replied,

"Who's this DeDeDe guy?" Lea asked,

"He says he's the King of Dreamland but no one really pays attention to him." Tuff replied,

"Hmmm that's a new one." Nova muttered as he struggled to keep a plank in place as well as his balance.

"Hey someone wanna help me here!" he yelled Roxas yelped as he quickly secured the plank allowing Nova to do the same to the other side.

"Thanks." He muttered with Xion helping them out the work had quickly gotten to the point where most of the repairs were done as with introductions.

"Good now all we have to do is lay the shingles and we're good to go." Lea stated proudly.

"Lunch break!" Kawasaki a brown colored chef called from what Roxas and the others noticed most of the residents looked like ghosts or mushrooms without the caps.

"It's my special spicy curry." Kawasaki stated proudly.

"Thank you." Roxas replied as he took his own plate.

"No thank you for fixing my roof, how's it coming by the way." He asked,

"Swimmingly all we have to do now is lay down the shingles." Lea stated.

"Yeah it's a good thing that Roxas found Xion right away or we'd have never got it done as fast as we did." Nova stated,

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"You saw how he was acting he was so worried about Xion that he couldn't bring himself to care about the roof." As Nova talked Roxas froze in his seat his face turning as red as Lea's hair,

"Heck I was half expecting you to say that you wouldn't work unless-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled at Nova causing the Nave/creamette to loose balance and almost fall over making the others including Kirby and his friends laugh.

Roxas merely huffed and stuffed a big spoonful of curry into his mouth his face turned red again this time from the spice. "Hot, HOT, HOT, HOT!" he cried out.

Xion had taken a bite as well having the same reaction as Roxas only difference was she began to ruthlessly eat at the rice at the side.

Aqua looked like she had a hard time swallowing while Nova was drinking every container of water he could find.

Lea snorted, "You guys are lightweights." He stated taking a bite himself only for his face to suddenly match his spikes in color.

"_**HOOOOOOOT**_!" Lea roared letting a burst of fire take to the sky.

King DeDeDe watched as the fire died down he used a special telescope which he used to spy on Kirby and Co. to see what was up.

"Well, Well, looks like those keyblade twerps are here and they're now friends with Kirby!" he stated,

"Talk about getting blown into town." Esgargoon agreed looking through his own telescope; DeDeDe huffed and pressed a button on a T.V screen in a few seconds a man with green hair pale green skin in a suit with sunglasses appeared.

"_How can I help you King DeDeDe_?" he asked.

"You can start by giving me my money back not only did that tornado monster fail to blow Kirby out of Dream Land, it brought those snot nose bratty Keybladers into it!" DeDeDe spat.

"_Isn't that a good thing Maleficent wants you destroy them right should be easy enough with the right monster."_ The salesguy replied.

DeDeDe huffed and crossed his arms, "Tell that to Malefor **'**_**the legendary all-powerful**__**purple dragon'**_ and last I heard a bunch of those kids defeated him and he's now stuck in the core of his world forever."

"_True but they also had help from another purple dragon and last I checked purple dragons aren't around in dreamland in exchange for that tornado monster I'll give you a black hole monster that will swallow those kids up." _

"Kirby too?" DeDeDe asked hopefully,

"_Kirby too, all you have to do is get them on top of a place where it can swallow them whole without them knowing once they're in they'll never be able to escape."_

"I'll take it!" DeDeDe stated excitedly,

"_I'll send it over right away."_ he stated pressing a button in exchange for a grey and white wind pattern box that looked beaten up DeDeDe now had a black with purple rings box.

He put the box to the side for the moment, "Now I just need to figure out how to get Kirby and them kids here." He stated.

It wasn't long before a Waddle Dee came in holding a glowing stone in his hands and handed it to Escargoon.

"Huh what's that thing?" DeDeDe asked,

"What's what?" Pete asked having just arrived then looking at the stone, "I know what that is it happens to be some glowing rock Sora and his pipsqueak friends are looking for." He stated.

"Why do they want this thing?" Esgargoon asked,

"No idea but if were gonna get rid of the brats and that pipsqueak Kirby I think this will be the perfect bait!" Pete stated with DeDeDe grinning evilly.

"I know how to get them here!" he stated laughing,

"We're gonna have a Karaoke Party!" DeDeDe stated,

"Karaoke?" Pete and Esgargoon asked,

"Everybody loves Karaoke I'll even make it so that people can sing their own songs!" he stated grinning at his own genius and laughing.

"Bad idea, last time we had a contest to lure Kirby to his doom it ended with us covered in rubble with our ears bleeding." Esgargoon warned.

"Yeah well this time that black hole monster's gonna swallow them_ before_ they start singin'!" DeDeDe stated.

"Swallowed by a monster, cruel, clean and easy I like where you're going with this!" Pete agreed.

Esgargoon sighed in defeat it wasn't long before DeDeDe grabbed him and pulled him to the car.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The roof had the finishing touches on it before it was declared repaired and done.

"Whew." Lea muttered wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I have to admit we did great." Roxas stated.

"Yeah can't even tell we fell into it." Nova added,

"Thanks you guys, now I don't have to worry about the rain coming into my house."

"Or more uninvited house guests." Nova joked, "Anyway it was absolutely no problem." He added.

The group had decided to look for the fragment around town Tiff and her group offering to show them around Roxas soon heard the sound of the car engine roaring towards the town square.

It was a large long gold rimmed green and white Limousine with purple lights driving it was a grey snail and a large Penguin in red and white robes with gold patterns and a bunny insignia,

"Who's that guy?" Lea asked,

"It's King DeDeDe." Tuff stated. Nova's eyes turned to Esgargoon.

"He's a slimy looking fella."

Tiff face palmed "No! That's Esgargoon." She then pointed to the Penguin who stood tall in the back seat "_**That**_ is King DeDeDe."

DeDeDe merely pressed a button that let flyers shoot to the sky and fall towards the Cappys. Roxas reached out managing to grab one and red it. "Karaoke/ Singing contest?"

"That's right and there's gonna be prizes like this glowing paper weight!" DeDeDe stated holding the fragment up for all to see with Nova's eyes now glued to it with his pendant glowing towards it.

Everyone oohed and awed at the sight of it, "And Watermelons and all the fruit you can eat!" DeDeDe added exciting Kirby.

"So basically it's a party?" Roxas asked,

"That's right you can either be there or be square!" DeDeDe stated,

The group stared at him it was a second before Esgargoon realized they didn't know what he meant. "You'll be nerds, geeks, losers- ah the statements before your time plain and simple you want the glowing rock ya gotta win it in the singing contest."

And with that the limo rode off,

"Talk about spelling it out." Lea muttered as the Cappys began to talk amongst themselves.

"What do you think?"

"When DeDeDe has a Cappy over at the castle, it's usually to the dungeon or part of his schemes."

"Yeah, but did you see that paper weight it was cool, I wonder how they got it to glow like that?"

"I say we go over there I've been dying to test out a new song I wrote," said a familiar voice that Roxas, Xion and Lea picked up on.

"Was that…." Roxas asked,

"You don't think-" Xion stated,

"All things considered oh yeah." Lea finished,

"What?" Nova and Aqua asked in unison.

"Demyx?!" they called out,

"Who?" Nova asked,

"Wait wasn't he a member of Organization XIII?" Aqua asked.

"The original yes, the group of darkness's that tried to kill us last year no he's practically harmless." Lea assured as they looked for him.

They soon found him singing to himself as he strummed on what was his weapon in the original Organization XIII he was wearing a blue shirt with a small loose fitting black vest and black jeans.

"Deymx?" Roxas asked,

"Hmm, AHHH!" he screamed and hid confusing Roxas,

"What?"

"It's probably 'cause you killed him when you were Sora's Nobody." Lea suggested,

"Well I'm not now so he has nothing to worry about!" Roxas stated a little insulted,

"You're your own person?!" Demyx asked,

"Yes we are." Xion stated,

"Xion too, yeah…I remember you! You were a member of Organization XIII but went AWOL and after you went missing Xemnas told us you were just an experiment trying to replicate Sora but of course nothing worth knowing got past Scar-face." Deymx stated as the memories returned.

"You're a year short and a dollar late Deymx." Lea muttered as everyone stared,

"How did this happen?" Deymx asked.

"Well if you're willing to sit out of practicing for the contest and forget that it was me and Sora who took you out two years ago we'll tell you." Roxas replied,

Deymx crossed his arms and thought for a moment, "Hmmm alright deal and by the way the name is Myde."

"Myde?" they all asked,

"It's a name, you guys gonna answer my questions or not?" Dem-er Myde asked.

The four looked at each other and Nova was looking like he wanted to hear this story too.

It took a while but the whole story was told how Xehanort tried to re-make the X-blade by pitting seven lights, against his thirteen darkness's all comprised of vessels and fragments of his heart, how he almost used Sora as the thirteenth vessel and strip them of three extra guardians of light how he managed to bring them all back and how Xehanort was believed to be defeated.

"Wow…..just wow, and to think I could've been a vessel we just pawns in a sick game!" Myde stated,

"Yeah and I think he got to some of us before others early ,maybe that's why Larxene and Marluxia turned against us they figured it out and tried to stop it, save themselves." Lea muttered thinking about how different things would be if he had stood by and let it happen he knew one thing about it though both would've lead to disaster.

"Hmmm I see, so how about that contest!" Myde stated as if he hadn't heard a possible horrific fate in store for him causing everyone to sweat drop.

"He gets over shock easy." Nova muttered.

"Yup Demyx is the same as ever always thinking about music." Xion noted.

"It's Myde." He stated indignantly, from the distance Vanitas and Adrian looked on with interest.

"So those brats are entering a contest to get the stone." She musted, "How trivial."

"I'm willing to do this the easy way, how about you?" Vanitas asked,

"Like you have to ask?" she replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

It wasn't long before all the Cappys in Cappy town were lined up to sign up for the contest Roxas and the gang had already signed up as well and were waiting on Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Myde.

It was the latter next who wrote on the board.

"So Deymx then?" Esgargoon overseeing the sign-ups asked,

"No it's- _sigh_ whatever Deymx fine."

"I feel your pain." Lea muttered, as the Melodious Nocturne came over.

"Who's the Pink guy?" Demyx asked as he was the last to place his name.

"Kirby." Lea replied simply as Esgargoon rolled up the paper "Now remember show up at Noon or you'll be counted as a no show." He stated as the car moved away,

Nova turned to see the clock near them it read '11:01' meaning they fifty nine minutes to arrive in the castle.

Sometime later the Cappy's stood excited outside only several minutes away before attendance and the group waited patiently outside Tiff on the other hand didn't seem to excited.

"Seems, suspicious." She muttered,

"What this contest?" Roxas asked,

"Yes, most of DeDeDe's schemes have been about getting rid of Kirby." Tiff explained,

"Why what does he have against Kirby?" Roxas asked unable to see how the little pink ball could be a threat to him.

"I think he's jealous of Kirby or maybe he just doesn't like him, I'm not really sure but he's always trying to get rid of Kirby." Tiff replied as Tuff nodded in agreement.

Roxas mused on this, "Then I'd better keep my eyes open for something suspicious." His eyes went to the sky for a second but it was all the time he needed to watch Vanitas and Adrian jump to the roof.

"_Like that!" _he stated disappearing into the crowd and racing to find the others as fast as he could.

**E-H E-H E-H**

DeDeDe had set the monster box inside the trapdoor under the stage, making sure it worked by pressing the button over and over it opened and closed on command.

"I like where this is going all we gotta do is get them on stage let 'em sing their curtain call and it's bye, bye Kirby!" Pete stated,

"And, those Keybladers too." Esgargoon added as they all began to laugh,

"Alright that's enough!" DeDeDe stated ending the laugh fest as they made the final preparation.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Xion felt her pocket she found a piece of paper with a song she had written it was supposed to be an extra credit assignment she however had backed out at the last minute sadly.

"Xion!" Roxas called as he, Nova, Aqua, Deymx and Lea ran up.

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"Vanitas and Adrian are here they'll be going for the Keystone not to mention all the villagers here!" Nova stated,

"Wait you can't all go what about the contest you don't show up you'll be disqualified!" Deymx stated,

"I'll stay, I have an idea." Xion offered,

"You sure?" Roxas asked,

"Yeah someone has to get that stone." She stated in a determined tone.

"Alright we'll leave it to you." Lea stated as they snuck out of courtyard and snuck into the castle,

"Good luck guys." Demyx stated as they left.

"You're a song writer right?" Xion asked,

"Yeah but I'm not helping the competition I have to rest up for it anyway." He stated simply.

Demyx yelped when Xion summoned Magiwiz and dismissed it as quickly. "Listen you do you know how many missions me, Lea and Roxas have been paired up with you during our time in the organization?"

"Uh-"

"Too, many!" Xion snapped, "All of which we did all the work while you, laid around and did nothing, you sir owe. us. _**BIG**_!"

With Demyx being coerced into helping Xion, Roxas and the others made their way through the area however they didn't get very far before a figure moving at blinding speed attacked Nova fortunately he managed to block the attack the attacker landing in front of them.

He had a body like Kirby's but it was a dark blue the face was obscured by a typical knight's helmet he had shoulder pads matching in color with a blue cape and purple shoes and white gloves his sword was also an interesting design a jagged orange blade with a red jewel incrusted in the golden hand guard.

He was quickly joined by two more one looked like a an empty piece of armor that was teal and brown holding a silver sword the other was a green and gold set of armor with a magenta head cover and a large red feather adornment holding a gold sword.

"Who are they?" Lea muttered,

"They probably guard the castle." Nova muttered as he finished without warning the three jumped out of nowhere and made a strike on Lea who to Nova's surprise instead of his Chakrams summoned his Keyblade Fire Dancer.

Lea was now at a parry with the green and gold night almost instantly after the teal Knight was battling Nova and Aqua while the blue one attacked Roxas in a two blade one blade sword fight.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Xion its fine if I tweak it anymore it won't be your song and honestly original lyrics sound better when they come from you and only you." Deymx assured,

"Yeah well originality won't save the world if I don't win this contest!" Xion stated hotly.

"If you're that nervous just go Karaoke." Tuff suggested,

"I can't that would mean my voice alone would have to carry me into first besides I think Kawasaki broke the karaoke machine when he had his turn." She replied,

"No way of knowing since everyone after him is singing a song they wrote." Tiff added,

"Yeah and honestly me as a musician it's a very sad thing to watch." Deymx added getting annoyed glares from everyone.

"What?"

Kirby suddenly heard a sound from above him consumed with curiosity he ran off to see what it was.

Back with Roxas and the others Roxas was busy just trying to stay alive he was trying to finish this as fast as possible while retaining little damage and use little magic something very hard to do as he was now thinking the sword the blue knight was using could very well be on par with a Keyblade's power.

"_If this keeps up I'm not gonna be able to find them in time and we'll lose another fragment."_ Roxas growled in his thoughts.

"Tell me intruder why have you come here?" the Knight suddenly asked,

"Intrud- you must mean- listen to me were looking for the same people as you are we're all on the same side!" Roxas pleaded.

"A likely story." The Knight spat as he sent Roxas into the ground, however as he went to send a decisive blow Kirby jumped in front of him and shielded him making the Knight move instantly and land as if the attempt never happened wrapping his cape around himself like a pair of wings.

Kirby let out a few protests which the Knight seemed to by the other two noticing this ceased their attack as well.

"He's telling you the truth while we're intruders as well we're only here to find some people who could do this world and people in this castle harm finding the rock DeDeDe is offering as a prize." Aqua stated,

"Who are you guys anyway?" Nova asked as Aqua cast him a look.

"Dude not now." Lea hissed,

"My name is Meta Knight my companions are Sword Knight and Blade Knight were guards of King DeDeDe's castle." Meta Knight explained,

"Does that mean you're on his side?" Roxas asked warily.

"I do work for him but when he sends his monsters to attack Kirby I help him in any way I can." Meta Knight replied,

"So you work for him but you're not on his side." Nova stated, "Is that possible?" He hissed to Lea.

"Tell ya later." Lea stated feeling as though they were on thin ice right now.

The group then rushed around cutting down Heartless and Unversed as they went searching for Vanitas it wasn't long before Meta Knight brought them to the room that DeDeDe kept the fragment in as they broke in Adrian merely glanced at them.

"Hmmph five more seconds." She stated monotonously,

Vanitas merely lifted his blade and rushed at them Roxas parried and was now clashing with him Vanitas suddenly split into two and his clone while the real one continued to fight with Roxas sent an attack at him.

"Roxas!" Nova yelled blocking the attack and running the clone through however this made several more that decided to fight with the others Aqua sliced through them however this made more.

"Nice try any kind of combat magic or attack and you'll just make more of me and you know what they say too much of a good thing is a bad thing." Vanitas warned with a chuckle.

"_If these are shadow then maybe_…." Aqua thought taking a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing LIGHT BLOOM!" Aqua yelled unleashing her ultimate shot lock and to their surprise killing them.

"Way to go Aqua!" Roxas yelled as Adrian decided to join the fray battling with Lea who had switched back to his chakrams.

"What no Keyblade, I'm too good for you to hit me with it?" she asked sweetly.

"Nah, you're not good enough." Lea replied sending her flying with a blow to the chakram which sent one of her Kama's flying.

Kirby wanting to help immediately inhaled letting a huge vacuum force grabbing the kama and sucked it in to everyone's surprise he began to transform he now had a hat on his head with a scythe shaped blade in it.

"Cutter Kirby!" Meta Knight stated,

"Uh….Explain please." Aqua muttered,

"When Kirby swallows attacks or weapons of another foe he gains their powers and copies their abilities." Meta Knight explained.

"Whoa cool!" Nova stated as he dodged a hit from Adrian.

"I don't need both Kama's to defeat you brats." She growled as she summoned a whip that wrapped around Nova's arms and whipped him into the wall however Cutter Kirby cut the whip allowing Nova to get free and heal.

Lea jumped up and sent a kick into Adrian causing her to fall back into the ground he then sent a flaming chakram at Vanitas who countered with a Dark Hydro spell.

The masked boy then sent the chakram back however Lea countered with his Keyblade catching it and letting falling into his hand with Keyblade stashed away for the time being he struck back with his chakrams and sent Vanitas into the air where he collided with Adrian whom Aqua sent flying with a quakera spell.

The two recovered quickly as they all glared down however there was a sound of mechanics the floor began to lower with them on the section now sinking,

"What's happening?" Roxas asked,

"It must be the last act." Meta Knight muttered as they decided to see how this played out.

"And now for your entertainment preforming as the show's final act Xion!" Esgargoon stated as the raven stood on the stage looking like a deer in head lights Roxas trying to see slipped and landed behind her the two locked eyes for a moment before the blonde nodded and Xion smiled lightly.

Music began to play it was sad but beautiful and peaceful and silence hit the stage all was quiet.

"_As strange as it sounds so much can change in an instant blessings taken for granted all swept away alone in the darkness thinking of what was and what might have been but could never be."_

"Xion…." Roxas muttered realizing she was singing from the heart about her and Roxas's time in the Organization where they're lives were simple but perfect.

"_I only wish I could stay with you that, I could stop the clock, while it may be fate that tore our world apart perhaps things may change someday and show a better way but I still feel the sadness when it was all swept away."_

Kirby was listening intently enjoying the song while Lea sadly looked on it was as if time had stopped he knew they were in the middle of a fight but he felt the song it was speaking clearly of the sadness that Roxas and Xion felt during their final days in the Organization he felt a tinge of guilt he felt like he had a part in their fate be it his will or not.

"_I can still feel you with me I can remember what once was and it helps me face what fate has in store your love gave me strength to see what must be but still I hope for a new future in the light someday soon may just come and we can be together again strange as it sounds I think we may be together once more."_

There was a silence before everyone broke into applause and cheers louder than she ever expected and she smiled blushing.

Meanwhile Esgargoon was bawling while Pete and DeDeDe sobbed.

"I h-hope Maleficent doesn't find out I'm crying for one of t-th-those twerps! GASP!" Pete blubbered,

"Me too enemy or not that's the saddest song I've ever heard baw ha ha ha!" DeDeDe sobbed.

Roxas smiled feeling the song as well letting a couple of tears fall.

"ROXAS!" Lea yelled the blonde turned in time to save himself from being stabbed by Vanitas and kicked the teen away from him the two began to fight this snapped DeDeDe, Esgargoon and Pete out of their moment of tears .

"I'm over it." DeDeDe stated gruffly as he pressed the button Roxas managed to knocking Vanitas down long enough to get some distance between them however the floor suddenly gave from under Xion.

"AHHHH!"

"XION!" Roxas yelled as he ran and jumped after her grabbing her hand and plunging Two become one into the wall.

"Xion, Roxas are you guys o-MOUTH!" Demyx screeched as the two turned and screamed as the glowing eyes of the Black hole monster reached for them.

"AHHH HELLP!" they both screamed as they hung.

"Deymx help them!" Lea yelled as he Kirby, Aqua and Nova along with the Star knights were occupied by Vanitas, Adrian and several Unversed that Vanitas had summoned.

"With a monster in there are you crazy, you've got the wrong guy!" Deymx argued.

"Do it or I'll tie you down and force you to watch your sitar burn me doing the burning!" Lea threated as he killed a flood.

Deymx wordlessly sprang into action he grabbed the nearest rope and threw it down Roxas grabbed it as the monster drew closer its maw opening.

"MOMMY!" Deymx yelled as he pulled as hard as he could Xion and Roxas yelped as they were suddenly slingshot out of the trap door and fell behind Deymx with a thud.

"RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS AHHHHHH!" Deymx yelled spastically running away as the monster a large black blob with a large gapping mouth and yellow eyes with a black hole for a stomach appeared.

"Uh oh." Roxas muttered as they looked on.

Meanwhile, Kirby had been knocked back as he landed the powers left him Adrian reclaiming her Kama.

"Good now I can slice and dice." She stated closing in on him.

"Kirby!" Tiff and Tuff yelled,

"He lost his powers!" Aqua shouted.

"Not for long!" Nova stated grabbing a nearby mike.

"Kirby suck it up!" he yelled.

"No not a Microphone!" Tiff yelled but it was too late Kirby swallowed it and transformed this time gaining a head set and a Microphone of his own,

"Oh no it's Mike Kirby!" Meta Kinght stated,

"Is that bad?" Nova asked,

"It's bad." Tuff warned.

"_**POYO BAAA POYOOOO PAPA POYA!" **_Kirby started to sing what was apparently his own rendition of Xion's song and his voice was so horrid everyone in the room covered their ears.

"HE'S HORRIBLE!" Roxas screamed,

"What did we do to deserve this?!" Lea cried out before the answers flooded his head "Nobody answer, that!"

"_**BAAAYOO PAYO POYYY PAOHH!"**_

"AHHH my ears, my ears are bleeding!" Pete screamed while DeDeDe and Esgargoon covered their own ears in vain.

The Unversed were suffering too one by one they all died from Kirby's singing the black hole monster that DeDeDe had set as a trap exploded too,

Adrian grinded her teeth as she tried to block out the singing she saw Vanitas open a black corridor then covered his own ears before turning to her. "Let's get out of here before our brains explode!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Adrian stated as they rushed through,

"_**POYO POYO POY POYOOOO! BABOYO PAAH POYOOO!" **_Kirby's singing eventually caused the castle to explode making everyone fall down a pit.

"So agreed we all hate singing contests!" Lea stated,

"And how!" everyone even Deymx agreed with him as they fell,

"Not again." Tiff muttered as she, Fololo Falala Meta Knight and her brother fell.

Later Roxas woke up to find himself outside the castle oddly enough he found the others waiting for him to wake up.

"What happen, where's the Fragment?" he asked,

"You mean my prize?" Xion asked holding it up,

"Alright we got it!" Roxas stated, "Actually you got it congratulations that was a beautiful song." He told her.

"Do you guys need a moment?" Lea asked slyly as the two looked away blushing.

"So now what are you guys gonna do?" Tuff asked,

"Well it was great to meet you all but we need to move on." Aqua replied,

"Will you guys be back?" Tiff asked,

"Yeah we'll come back and visit and will bring some friends of ours!" Roxas stated giving a thumbs up.

"Hey guys, can I come with you I have no way of leaving pleeeaaase?" he begged trying to look cute.

"Sure why not he lives in Radiant Garden anyway he can hang out on the ship till we get there." Lea stated.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Deymx stated jumping up and down.

Kirby jumped for joy at this as the heroes said their goodbyes Meta Knight giving them a summon amulet to call him for help in the future.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Pete, DeDeDe and Esgargoon pulled themselves out of the rubble DeDeDe let out a loud moan, "Oh man that contest was a bad idea from the start." He muttered.

"Told ya so…" Esgargoon stated before passing out.

**-Kingdom Tales 18-  
>-Aftermath-<strong>

The Sales guy had just gotten back from lunch break and as he sat down the bell rang.

"Probably King DeDeDe." He muttered hitting it on only to find the Castle in ruins and DeDeDe irritable and a mess.

"Whoa! What happened there?!" he asked,

"_I don't wanna talk about it what I do want to talk about is that money back guarantee!"_ DeDeDe stated simply.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Dream Star: <em><strong>Strength: +7 Magic +13<strong>_

Ability**: Adapt:** _Xion becomes resistant to the element of spell she is hit with and that same element is powered up whenever she uses it_

Appearance: _the shaft looked like the staff of the star rod with a shooting star as the teeth two cutter blades make the hand guard the links are stars with Kirby's face as the token_

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Galaxia Amulet:<strong> Summons Meta Knight to aid in battle

* * *

><p><strong>Kirby: <strong>_A young warrior who protects and lives in Dream land much to the annoyance of King DeDeDe he has the unique and powerful ability to inhale things and gain new forms and powers from whatever he's swallowed such as Cutter Kirby or the feared Mike Kirby he's pretty young so he's not much of a talker _**(Kirby's Dream Land 1992)**

**Tiff: **_A young girl who is friends with Kirby and never too far behind her brother or Kirby she's pretty smart and always on the lookout for any tricks and traps DeDeDe might set up like he's done in the past _**(Kirby: Right back at ya! 2005)**

**Tuff: **_Tiff's brother and a friend of Kirby's he's never far behind the two always on adventures with them he prefers to play outside as opposed to Tiff who would read books _**(Kirby: Right back at ya! 2005)**

**Fololo and Falala: **_Friends of Kirby and Tiff and Tuff it's not known if they're brother and sister but the two are never seen apart and are never far behind their friends _**(Kirby: Right back at ya! 2005)**

**King DeDeDe: **_The self-proclaimed King of Dream land however no one really considers him one out of jealousy, suspicion or down right dislike he's always scheming to get Kirby out of Dream land if not outright kill him though he's not as evil as say Vanitas and always relies on monsters sent from NME which haven't succeeded so he's not that much of a threat _**(Kirby's Dream Land 1992)**

**Esgargoon: **_King DeDeDe's assistant always helping with the King's schemes though he's a bit more reserved about it and thinking things through even pointing out that the contest was a bad idea _**(Kirby: Right back at ya! 2005)**

**Meta Knight: **_One of the Knight's at DeDeDe's castle though they protect the castle they're not out to get Kirby like DeDeDe is in fact he's Kirby's ally and knows a lot about his powers with his sword Galaxia he fights and is a very powerful opponent _**(Kirby's Adventure 1993)**

**Sales guy: **_The Clerk DeDeDe talks to in order to get the Monsters that attack Kirby and his friends All of which have failed not that he's complaining since DeDeDe is NME's best customer in more ways than one _**(Kirby: Right back at ya! 2005)**

**Sword Knight and Blade Knight: **_Allies of Kirby and Meta Knight though they guard the castle and have traveled with Meta Knight in the past _**(Kirby: Right back at ya! 2005)**

**Chef Kawasaki: **_A resident of Dream land who got a damaged roof thanks to a not so lucky encounter between Roxas's group and the Tornado Monster however Roxas's group fixed the roof and he gave them his specialty spicy curry in gratitude to bad no one finished it _**(Kirby: Right back at ya! 2005)**

**Waddle Dee: **_Foot soldiers in DeDeDe's castle one of them found the fragment and brought it back to DeDeDe and Esgargoon thus hilarity ensued _**(Kirby's Dream Land 1992)**

**Demyx/Myde: **_A former member of Organization XIII (The Original one) Roxas's group found him in Dream Land no idea how he got there but now he's tagged along with Roxas and Co. he plays the Sitar and is skilled in water spells and attacks _**(Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay a couple of things one I came up with this seeing a couple of videos of Mike Kirby's feats and finding them funny Myde is not a name I came up with I came up with Edym (Pronounced Ed-Deem) but Myde is apparently a popular fan name for his somebody and it seems to be most likely.<strong>_

_**And if anyone asks my favorite voice for Meta Knight is the one he has in Right back at ya and Galaxia for those who don't know is the name of his Sword**_

_**Happy Anniversary Kirby!**_

* * *

><p><em>Riku and Co arrive to find themselves small in a toys world and several need their help to rescue their friend Woody when he's stolen by a Money hungry toy collector <em>

_**Next Time: Journey to Al's Toy Barn Or Small toys big world!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	22. Journey to Al's Toy barn

_**Alright here's a world from many childhoods though I'll be skipping to the sequel though I have a feeling Toy Story maybe in Kingdom Hearts III which works out well for this fic…yeah I changed the title too any who**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journey to Al's Toy barn or Small toys big world<strong>_

Terra had been fidgeting with several of the controls for the past half hour hoping to get some kind of signal he focused on what he believed may have been either Sora or Roxas's groups however.

"_HEY FOLKS Welcome to Al's toy barn we've got the lowest prices in town everything for a buck, buck, buck oh I think I'm laying a deal right now!" _the chicken man stated laying an egg in the commercial while Terra found to find the volume quickly sadly accidently succeeded in making it louder and waking everyone,

"Terra, what the heck!?" Crystal yelled as she was the first to storm to the control room with Riku and Mickey right behind her.

The commercial had given directions to the store as he finally shut it off.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Crystal snapped as she glared him down.

"Sorry I thought maybe we could connect to Sora or Roxas but all I got was a commercial from a nearby world."

"You couldn't have waited till the rest of us were awake for that? I'm all for comparing progress but people should be asleep at two in the morning." Crystal whined.

"She's right we need get some sleep if we're gonna find a gate fragment tomorrow." Mickey added.

Riku yawned, "I'm going back to bed."

Terra nodded and eventually drifted off in the chair he was sitting in the group like their friends changed shifts to make sure the ship wasn't blasted in their sleep it was his turn the chairs were comfortable despite being chairs so it was pretty easy to fall asleep.

He woke up to the sound of the door opening a now more awake and rested Crystal, Riku and Mickey entered the room then a beeping.

"Looks like, we've made it to a new world." Terra muttered,

"It's probably, the same world that airs obnoxious commercial." Crystal muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Riku and co. appeared on the scene the group only took a few steps before seeing a giant garage sale.

"The whole world grew!" Crystal stated.

"Or do you think maybe we got smaller…Ven told me this might happen and I didn't listen." Terra replied.

"Gosh stuff like this is rare but not unheard of, maybe this world needs us but we can't do what it needs us to in our normal sizes." Mickey mused.

"_**DON'T DO IT WOODY WE LOVE YOU!" **_Yelled a voice spastically the group heard it come from the window.

"What do we do?" Crystal asked a little scared,

"Get in there and find out what's up." Riku stated as they ran forward.

_An etch-it-sketch appears drawing a large city with a few houses and an airplane flying overhead several toy blocks fall then rearrange themselves into words a Cowboy hat falls on the corner of the Etch-it-sketch  
><em>**[Big City]**

Riku and the others ran out to see a small Dachshund walking towards it interesting holding on to the side of it was too their surprise a Cowboy doll he had a cow printed vest a yellow shirt with a red bandana and blue jeans with a sheriff badge and brown hat.

"That's new." Mickey muttered as they followed, the Cowboy had just landed on ground when he saw Riku and the others run up.

"By any chance would your name be Woody?" Terra asked,

"Yeah why?" the Cowboy doll asked,

"Someone just yelled at you not to do whatever it is you're doing 'cause they love you." Crystal replied,

"It's not suicide it's a rescue I'm trying to get another toy out of here." Woody stated climbing up on the tables Riku suddenly noticed that Woody had a tear in his left shoulder he free-flowed up after him.

"Do you need a hand my name is Riku, my friends are Terra, Mickey and Crystal."

"Alright, let's do it." Woody replied as Riku followed Woody towards a box which was apparently where the toy was with the small dog and the others following underneath.

Riku gave Woody a boost he climbed in and pulled out a small black penguin squeaky toy Terra and Crystal caught him and quickly ducked under the table out of sight from everyone while Woody and Riku jumped down.

Woody got back on the Dog whose name was Buster as he slipped Wheezy the penguin under the Dachshund's collar.

"There you go buddy."

"Bless you Woody." Wheezy stated,

"Thanks for your help guys, alright Buster back to Andy's room hi-yah!" the dog ran off towards Andy's room.

"Woody I'm slipping!" Wheezy cried out as he pushed him back under the collar tight but couldn't grab the collar in time before Buster jumped and caused him to fall Woody instantly had to go back to being lifeless when a little girl came over.

"Mommy, mommy look at this!" the girl cried as Riku and the others watched,

"No, no no!" Riku growled,

"That doesn't belong to her!" Crystal stated as the girl showed it to her Mom only for the Mother to throw it away because of the rip in Woody's shoulder the throw however caused the pull string on Woody's back to get pulled.

"_There's a snake in my boot" _came one of the phrases from Woody, alerting a nearby portly man with a goatee and red shirt.

"Original died blanket stitched vest original hand painted face, little rip fixable now if only you had your – GASP THE HAT! I'VE FOUND HIM!" the man yelled in glee laughing.

He suddenly heard barking and then covered Woody in several pieces of junk.

"Can I help you?" the Women in charge of the Garage sale asked as she came over noticing him.

"Yeah you can help him put Woody down." Crystal stated as they all watched.

"Take the doll, nice and easy." Riku muttered as she saw Woody in the man's pile and pulled it away,

"I'm sorry this an old family toy." She told him, he growled not wanting to part with it.

Riku's eyes were now glued on the two adults. "Okay now walk away…" the man offered fifty bucks for Woody.

"The other way" Riku muttered in response.

"We'll trade do you like my watch?!" he asked desperately as she locked Woody in a cash box.

"Sorry," she firmly told him.

"He's safe!" Riku assured, as the man growled in frustration once more and went to leave.

"Yeah go home mister fancy car." Crystal stated however he almost slipped on a skateboard and got an idea.

"Wait a minute." Terra warned as he stepped his foot back on it and slid it causing several things to break.

"What's he doing?!" Mickey asked as they all scrambled to get a good look.

"He's stealing Woody!" Riku stated,

"WHAT?!" the others cried.

Riku rushed out after the car jumping on to it and managing to unlock the trunk with his Keyblade running up and jumping up beside him was a space man toy with a white and green space outfit with purple belts a purple head cover and various buttons on him.

He pushed the lock opening the trunk the two pulled it up to try and get Woody out but the car hit a bump and sent them flying.

Riku rolled a bit before his world went back he thought he heard a phrase from the space man before blacking out.

_Young Riku and Sora rushed into the house and up the stairs before the mayor's wife could say anything._

"_Is she?" Riku's mother asked._

"_No, I've sent for a doctor we're thinking the trauma of whatever happened to her has sent her into a coma." _

"_She hasn't woken up since Sora and Riku found her." Sora's mother muttered,_

_Riku and Sora pulled open the door they found Kairi lying in bed asleep and not moving but she had such a sad look on her face._

"_She's not awake." Sora muttered sadly they heard footsteps and hid under the bed it was a doctor Sora and Riku recognized him as the island's pediatrician. After half an hour the Doctor shook his head._

"_I think you may be right the poor thing might be in a coma the combination of whatever happened and the elements were just too much for her I suggest you take her to a hospital this afternoon." The Doctor replied as they left._

"_Riku what's he saying?" Sora asked,_

"_I think that girls in a coma." He muttered,_

"_Co-ma?" Sora asked,_

"_It's a bad sleep my mom said some people never wake up from it and sleep for the rest of their lives…" _

"Riku, Riku!" Crystal called the silverette woke up to find himself in a bedroom,

"Is this?"

"Andy's room yup he's these toy's owner, but he's away at Cow Boy camp." Crystal explained.

"So what happened?" Riku asked,

"You've been out for about a half hour, the toys are trying to figure out what to do about Woody being stolen." Terra explained.

Riku turned to see a bunch of toys a porcelain Little Bo peep among them with Mickey standing in front of an etch-it-sketch with a picture of Woody on it.

"Alright at eight-thirty two-ish exactly, exhibit A Woody was kidnapped!" The piggy bank stated his voice amazingly sounded like that of the Abominable Snowman's back in Monstropolis.

"Exhibit B, a concept sketch of the kidnapper." He stated showing the man with a really long beard.

"Hold on Hamm he didn't have a beard like that." Bo stated,

"Right hey Etch give this guy a shave." Hamm replied the picture was erased and re-made this time the kidnapper had no beard.

"He actually had a goatee." Crystal called out,

"Alright Etch give him the mustache beard combo." Hamm told it. The Picture now had a shorter beard and mustache.

"Not quite like that," Crystal replied,

"Hamm the Kidnapper was bigger than that too." A Slinky dog pointed out,

"Ahh picky, picky, picky." Hamm huffed,

"Let's just go straight to exhibit F." said what Riku recognized as a toy that he and Sora used to play with ages ago, Mr. Potato head.

"Now the kidnapper's car." Mr. Potato head stated over a small diorama of the neighborhood. "The crook fled with his captive in this direction." The Potato head stated,

"Your eyes are in backwards it went the other way." Hamm argued,

"Hey this is my crime scene!" Potato head snapped, suddenly crushing the small 'crime scene' was a large green Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"How do you spell FBI?" he asked it looked like he was writing a letter.

"That's Rex." Crystal muttered.

"My Crime scene," Potato head cried out.

"Watch where you're going, Godspilla!" Hamm snapped,

"I didn't know there was a crime scene." Rex defended.

"Hey excuse me a little quiet please." Called the space toy that Riku saw earlier curiosity gripped them all as they went over.

"_Lars tight born."_

"_Licks thigh burns." _Buzz was using a spell it toy and toy blocks holding what was according to Crystal the license plate on the car that had Woody in it.

"What are you doing Buzz?" Terra asked,

"There's some kind of message in coded on that vehicle's license plate." Buzz replied,

"It's just a license plate just a jumble of letters and numbers." Potato head stated.

"Yeah and there are like a million registered plates out there." Hamm added.

"It's great he got the plate memorized but that doesn't help us at our current size and the fact the guy only made off with Woody." Crystal whispered to the rest of Riku's group who nodded in agreement.

"Oh this can't help let's leave Buzz to play with his toy." Potato head scoffed.

"Toy…toy…hold on!" he stated reentering the plate this time putting an o between the t and y.

"_Al's toy barn." _The spell and Check replied,

"AL'S TOY BARN?!" everyone stated in shock Buzz picked up the feather he found float out of the car after he and Riku had been knocked off (He hadn't been knocked out like Riku had.) he wondered where it came from and now everything clicked.

"Etch draw that man in a chicken suit!" he stated instantly the picture changed and everyone gasped and yelped when they saw who it was Riku's group only saw him once but they knew it was the same man they saw last night.

"IT'S THE CHICKEN MAN!" Rex cried out,

"That's our guy." Riku muttered darkly,

"I knew there was something I didn't like about that chicken!" Hamm stated.

"So, now what?" Slinky asked,

"The commercial it gives viewers a map to the store and hopefully there's one not far from Andy's house." Buzz stated,

"It's probably the one where Al works we find Al he'll take us to Woody." Riku added, the group gathered around the TV as Rex flipped channels it wasn't long before he was getting worried,

"I can't find it. It doesn't seem to be on any of these Channels." Rex stated.

"You're going to slow let me take the wheel." Hamm stated pushing him off to the side and rapidly flip through the channels.

"Hamm you're going to fast you even can't tell what's on." Crystal stated,

"I can tell. "He muttered not even looking at her too focused on what he was doing sadly he missed the chicken.

"GO BACK, GO BACK!" everyone yelled,

"Can't I'm in the forties gotta go around it'll be faster!" Hamm replied receiving a collective groan from everyone,

"STOP!" everyone yelled when he hit the channel this time Hamm managed to do so and just in time.

"_SO LOOK FOR THE GIANT CHICKEN!" _Al yelled on screen,

"Now Etch!" Buzz stated as the map appeared on etch's screen Buzz walked over and pointed at the map before copying it, "That's where I need to go." He stated,

"Buzz you can't go there you'll never make it." Rex told him.

"Woody once risked his life to save me I couldn't call myself his friend if I wouldn't do the same."

"I know the feeling. I'm in, who else with us?" Riku stated.

Riku's group along with Hamm, Slinky, Rex and Potato Head joined them on the perilous quest to Al's toy barn.

"We'll be back before Andy gets home." Buzz declared.

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes just in case." Mrs. Potato head stated as he placed a mustache under his nose.

"Alright Fellas let's roll!" he stated as he went to the edge of the roof.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Mrs. Potato head called as he jumped down via Slinky who was acting as a bungee jump doing the same for Riku's group, Hamm and Buzz with Rex, there were some issues.

"WAHHH!" he yelled as he sprung up.

"Rex, the idea" Riku called.

"Is to let go" Slinky added. As he went down he managed to do so Slinky did the same thing to himself was caught by Buzz and Ham and they were off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Listen were gonna do this commercial in one take do you hear me I am in the middle of something important!" Al snapped into the phone as he shut it off and grinned greedily at Woody,

"You my friend are gonna make me big buck, buck, bucks!" he laughed leaving and shutting the door.

Once Al was out of sight Woody pushed open the case and saw that the door hadn't been left open he then climbed up to the window shocked to find he was now far away from the house in fact down town somewhere.

"Andy." Woody muttered seeing the vent he climbed down and began to pull at it but it wouldn't budge he heard a box open the turned to see that the box he had passed on his way to the window was now open and a bunch of Styrofoam peanuts to his confusion went right to him.

"WAHOA!" Woody had been picked up by a brown colored toy horse and it was now running around the room.

"Stop horsey, stop, stop sit boy, STOP IT! WHOAA!" the horse obeyed the final command and Woody was sent flying off into the ground then seeing a cow girl wearing a red hat and hair with a yellow and mostly white cow girl shirt and cow print slacks on her blue jeans .

"YEEEEHAAAAA!" she yelled making Woody try to get away only to be grabbed and hugged,

"IT'S YOU. IT'S YOU, ITS YOU. IT'S YOU _**IT'S REALLY YOU**_!"

"It's me." Woody muttered weakly in response the Cow girl then threw him pulling him back by his pull string getting a phrase to come from him.

"_Somebody's poisoned the water hole!" _she listened to intently then perked up once more when it finished,

"HA! It is you!" she stated,

"Please stop saying that." Woody muttered fearfully,

"Prospector said some day you come, _GASP!_ SWEET ABRAHAM LINCON the prospector he'll wanna meet ya!" she stated whistling for the toy horse to get a box out of well the box and pushed it forward.

"Say hello to the prospector!" she stated,

"It's a box." Woody stated,

"He's mint in the box…._**never been opened**_!" she told him,

"Turn me around Bullseye so that I may see." A wise old voice replied Bullseye did so revealing an old man wearing, a cowboy hat blue overalls a yellow bandana and red shirt and a white beard he appeared to come with a pick axe.

"Why the true sheriff has returned." He stated happily as if they waited for years.

"YEHAAA IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU, YOU'RE HERE IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU!" Woody immediately rushed to put some distance between him and these toys.

"Okay I'm officially freaked out now." He warned.

"Oh we've waited countless years it's good to see you Woody." Prospector stated,

"Listen I do- hey wait how do you know my name?" Woody asked,

"Everyone knows your name Woody!" the cow girl stated but Woody looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why you don't know who you are, Bullseye." The horse pushed up a switch that showed to Woody's surprise, he and the toys who greeted him all over various merchandise he turned to see a large cut out version of himself along with the words Woody's round up.

"Wow." He muttered at this point a tape had been played music played alerting Woody and he was now watching the theme song to a show called Woody's round up.

"_There's Jessie the yodeling Cow Girl." _The singers yodeled as Jessie pointed her out,

"Look it, look it, that's me!" she stated.

The song introduced Bullseye and the prospector who on the show seemed a lot less 'wise' in comparison to him as the old toy faced palmed at his counter parts antics such as losing his pick axe in his behind.

It finally introduced Woody and the song finished as the TV Woody jumped onto Bullseye's back and rode off.

After the episode finished Woody looked at everything that Al had concerning Woody's round up.

"Hey what's this do?" he asked pushing the spur of a toy boot making a small snake come out,

"Oh I get it there's a snake in my boot." He then saw a bubble blower of him where you pushed the hat down something he thought was clever.

"Hey a record player I haven't seen one of these in ages." He stated getting on top of it and moving it around.

Bullseye eventually joined him and they made it go slow doing funny faces as they did getting Jessie to laugh she jumped up on Woody's invitation and the trio after jumping over the pick a couple of times started to run on it.

"Look at us we're a complete set!" Jessie stated,

"Now it's on to the museum!" Prospector added,

"Museum?!" Woody asked as he stopped causing them to fall off and hit the ground.

"What, Museum?!" Woody asked,

"_**The**_ Museum we're being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo." Prospector stated,

"That's in Japan!" Jessie added,

"What I can't go there!" Woody exclaimed.

"Uhh why not" Jessie asked, as the other two looked worried.

"I have to get back to my owner Andy, see." He stated showing his boot with the word Andy on it.

"He still has an owner!" Jessie stated,

"Oh no." Prospector stated,

Jessie immediately started to hyper-ventilate, "Can't go, I can't do storage again I just can't!"

"Jessie." Prospector tried to say only to be shaken hard.

"I WON'T GO BACK IN THE DARK!" she screamed,

"What why, what's wrong?" Woody asked,

"Well we've been in storage for a long time, waiting for you the museum is only interested in the collection if you're in it without you we go back into storage." Prospector told him.

"It's not fair, how could you do this to us?!" Jessie yelled,

Woody tried to explain "Look I'm sorry, it's just I was in this yard sale-"

"Why were you in a yard sale if you still have an owner?" Prospector asked,

"I wasn't supposed to be there I was trying to save another to-"

"Was it because you're damaged? Hmm did this Andy break you?" Prospector asked,

"Well not on purpose." Woody defended,

"Sounds like he_ really_ loves you," Jessie stated sarcastically.

"It's not like that okay! I'm not going to the museum!" Woody yelled.

"Well I'm not going back into storage!" she yelled back.

They suddenly heard footsteps Woody rushed to the case and went back in it Jessie however was looking scared of the box.

"Jessie, I promise you'll come out of the box now hurry!" Prospector stated as they jumped in.

Al placed them all in display when he went to get Woody the doll had a popped seam that hooked on the hook holding his arms up.

So when Al placed him he saw that Woody was missing his arm freaking out even though he found the arm he made a call and eventually comprised with the cleaner to come in the morning and left.

"GAAAAH! It's gone! My arm is completely gone!" Woody yelled spastically,

"Come here let me see." Prospector stated taking a look at the rip.

"Oh it's just a popped seam easily repaired you're lucky."

"Lucky are you shrink-wrapped?! _**I AM MISSING MY ARM**_!" Woody roared.

"Big deal, let him go, I'm sure his precious Andy is dying to play with a one armed Cowboy doll." Jessie spat.

"Why Jessie you know he wouldn't last long on the streets in his condition, it's a dangerous world out there for a toy." Prospector stated as he did in the darkness somewhere glowing red angry eyes lit up.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group of toys made it through a block it was late in the afternoon and getting close to sunset however as they did they heard barking, but it wasn't normal barking.

"What was that?" Mickey asked as they looked around.

"AHHH, IT LOOKS LIKE SCUD!" Potato head cried out heading towards them at high speed was a large dog like unversed that resembled a bull terrier with a strange face

"Unversed!" Terra stated as the three Keybladers summoned their weapons.

"Guys we need to hide!" Crystal told them the toys did so as Riku, Terra and Mickey stood their ground, Riku summoning Dreams of Light.

The Hell hound lunged at them Riku and Mickey managed to get out of the way but Terra had been scathed doing so as well,

It let loose a few fire balls as it ran back and forth trying to kill them Riku however managed to land a few hits on it finishing off his combo with a Dark Firaga.

"ICE BREAKER!" Terra yelled landing the fire and Ice attack on it's snout making it reel back in pain and return to snapping at them trying to kill them.

"THUNDERA!" Mickey yelled hitting it them back flipping away and landing a few fast combos on it's side he then healed Terra and Riku with a curaga spell.

"Terra, Mickey!" Riku yelled,

"Ready, right behind you!" they yelled as they unleashed dark, light and twilight orbs that pummeled the Hell Hound Terra and Riku then struck with attacks edged in darkness before Mickey came in with attacks in light.

"Let's Do it!" they shouted eclipsing the foe in darkness and light at this point the Unversed began to wear down it was now releasing purple fire attacks by howling Riku jumped and dark rolled over them landing more attacks.

Mickey and Terra were able to handle the attacks blocking with reflect and dark shield before rushing for another attack as well the creature now covered itself in a purple aura as it rushed around covered in fire letting loose fire balls as it went by.

"It's going bezerk!" Terra yelled as he healed everyone from an attack that hit them.

"DARK BLIZZAGA!" Riku yelled hitting the beast in it's side and knocking it over Riku plunged his sword into it's back making it buck with him on it.

"He needs help!" Mickey stated as he and Terra rushed forward landing an attack on the monster who managed to knock Riku off the silverette countered with a dark thunder that struck the creature making it wobble before unleashing another series of howls,

"Here come more!" Mickey warned as he and Terra combined shields to block creating a twi-reflect that sent the energy back at it.

"Alright let's finish this!" Riku stated as all three went for a decisive blow Terra landing a skull crushing blow to the head Mickey landing a Diamonza spell on it while Riku plunged his Keyblade into it this time landing the attack in its neck the creature disappeared.

"Way to go troops!" Buzz cheered as the toys came out cheering,

"Golly-bob howdy!" Slinky cheered,

"Guess we can't call you guys toys anymore." Hamm stated making the boys turn to Crystal.

"I kinda had explaining to do during the fight…eh heh." She replied later that night the group sneakily made their way towards a mail Box where Buzz checked the map.

"Nice work troops two blocks down and only nineteen to go." Buzz stated.

"WHAT?!" the group of toys plus Crystal shouted,

"Nineteen you're killing us Buzz some of us are carrying six dollars in change!" Hamm stated,

"Are we gonna do this all night? my parts are killing me!" Potato head demanded.

"Come on guys did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a rocket?" Buzz asked.

"No." they replied,

"Or when you threw him out of the back of the moving van?" he added.

"Oh you had to bring that up!" Potato head stated feeling more guilt then the others.

"Why would you do that?" Crystal asked.

"We don't like to talk about it." Hamm replied.

"No he didn't!" Buzz stated ignoring them all. "We have a toy to save and we will not rest until he is safe in Andy's room now let's move out!" he stated as the group continued to walk.

"Oh boy, twenty one blocks easy if I was my real size, toy size not so much this is gonna be a long night." She muttered as she trudged forward.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The TV finished its broadcast and Al was sound asleep Woody seized the opportunity to try and make a break for it he had to navigate a bunch of fallen Cheetos puffs he careful stepped through hearing a crunching sound behind him.

"Bullseye!" Woody hissed as the horse investigated his hoof.

"Go, go, go, get out of here I'm the bad guy you're gonna be back in storage because of me remember now just go!" he snapped only to be licked in response by Bullseye.

"Oh alright but you have to be quiet!" he snapped quietly as he climbed up Al started to laugh in his sleep as Bullseye getting to the bed licked his cheese powder covered fingers making them orange.

"Bullseye stop, stop it!" Woody hissed making the horse do so as he reached and grabbed his arm which Al had placed in his shirt pocket for safe keeping.

As he pulled on it, a burp from Al which smelt of death and Cheetos grazed Woody's nostrils making the poor Cow boy doll gag and cough waving his hat to get rid of it. Holding his breath he grabbed and pulled once more however the TV had sprung back to life making Al jerk up and sent Woody flying.

Woody used where he landed to his advantage going limp and making it look like he had fallen out of the case Al muttered about the case being cheap as he placed Woody back in it he complained about not finding the remote and how he didn't always put it in a place where he found it.

Both he and Woody however found it by Jessie inciting anger from the Sheriff doll. Once Al was asleep he jumped back out.

"What is your problem?! Look I'm sorry I can't help you really I am but you didn't have to pull a stunt like that!" Woody snapped.

"You think I did that?!" Jessie asked in an insulted tone.

"Oh yeah the TV just happened to magically turn on and the remote magically landed in front of you." Woody mocked,

"Are you, calling me a liar?!" Jessie snapped.

"If the boot fits," Woody stated.

"Say that again," Jessie growled.

"If. The boot. Ffitss!" he stated slowly.

"Okay Cowboy!" Jessie growled in a dangerous tone making Bullseye who had also been placed in his case by Al cower in a nearby can watching nervously as the two fought.

"Don't think just cause you're a girl I'm gonna go easy on you!" Woody warned but screamed when Jessie pushed on his back hard.

"Woody, Jessie stop this at once!" Prospector stated falling making everyone yelp and pull the box up.

"I don't know how that Television turned on but fighting about it isn't going to solve anything so I suggest you wait till tomorrow Woody the cleaner will come-" he started but was cut off by Woody,

"And then I'm out of here!" he stated making Bullseye hang his head in sadness.

"Bullseye don't take it that way it's just that Andy-"

"Andy, Andy, Andy that's all you ever talk about." Jessie growled at Woody as she walked off with Bullseye comforting him.

Woody decided then to stop all attempts at escaping for now as he waited the night out.

The Next morning the group continued to trudge tired and exhausted were in bushes Riku wasn't sure how far they had gotten during after-hours but even he was now hoping they were close but even those thoughts were pushed out of his mind of the attack yesterday.

"So that Unversed where did it come from do you think Vanitas is here?" Riku asked,

"Hard to say last time the Unversed showed up he released him into various worlds to make it look like they were acting on their own but that didn't mean he was never seen releasing them and telling them to wreak havoc, mind you once he released them they did act on their own a little bit." Terra mused.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked,

"The Unversed respond to negative emotion and while Vanitas usually sends them into the world he's in at the time I wouldn't be surprised if Al's greed brought them here from another world after they were released." Terra theorized,

"Aqua once said that a women name Tremaine Cinderella's step mother tried to control the Unversed and they got hurt when it turned on them." Riku replied,

"Yeah she's told me that story too." Terra replied,

"What makes you think Al's greed called them here?" Mickey asked.

"He stole Woody for a reason; remember it looked like he was looking over Woody when he first found him." Terra pointed out.

"Right he said something's about that too." Riku added as they finally stopped.

"Alright everyone here" Buzz asked.

"Well almost." Hamm told him.

"Who's behind?" Buzz asked,

"Mine." Slinky muttered as his back end finally trudged up to the group and fell sitting.

"Crystal's catching up too." Mickey muttered as the girl appeared and fell to her knees.

"Just five minutes please." She muttered,

"Hey guys why, did the kids and their toys cross the road." Hamm asked.

"Not now Hamm." Potato head muttered.

"Oh I love riddles why?" Rex asked,

"To get to the chicken on the other side!" he stated as he showed them Al's toy barn on the other side.

They all cheered Rex more loudly as a can on the road was suddenly crushed by a moving car cowing everyone into silence.

"Oh well we tried." Rex stated turning around only to be grabbed by Buzz.

"We'll have to cross." Buzz muttered as they all gasped.

"Are you crazy?!" Crystal snapped,

"You're not turning me into a mashed potato!" Potato head stated,

"There's gotta be a safe way." Terra muttered,

"Right." Buzz added as he saw the traffic cones,

Soon everyone was under a traffic cone and walking across the street the Cabbage merchant who was nearby watched gaping as he saw a bunch of them cross.

"Drop!" Buzz yelled as they all did making a nearby car turn miss the Cabbage merchant who dodged out of the way with his cart and the car hit a spiked section of the road.

"Go!" Buzz instructed as they did so more cars came. "Drop!"

"I said Drop!" he yelled when he didn't hear all of the cones hit the ground they finally did so and the cabbage merchant was now trying to save his beloved cabbages from being road kill causing a semi to jack knife and the concrete cylinder it was carrying rolled off as Potato head is the last to cross the road.

The Cabbage merchant dodge the cylinder and waited for it to pass before sighing and letting his cart go out into the middle of the street without him knowing.

"That went well." Potato head stated Crystal however blanched when she saw the road.

"_**That**_….depends on whom you ask." She muttered as a car coming from the opposite direction suddenly attempted to turn ramming the cabbage cart as it did so once it was gone the now rear rammed cart was hit by a falling lamp post.

"MY CABBAGES!" he cried out.

"Good work troops were that much closer to finding Woody." Buzz stated as they ran towards the building.

However little did they know that they had moved away from Woody who at this point not only had his arm stitched back on but had been completely restored any scuffs and scrapes that he had gained over the years gone repainted and restored.

"He's for display only you handle him to much he's not gonna last." The cleaner stated

Al knocked the poor guy over elated by his skill. "It's amazing you're a genius he's just like new!"

Al wasn't the only one impressed once he had left with pictures he had taken, Woody expressed his feelings to the other members of the Round up gang.

"Wow would you look at me it's like I'm fresh out of the box! And this stitching Andy's gonna have a hard time ripping this!" he stated ecstatic to have his arm back.

"Hi! Hello!" he stated over and over to Jessie with his repaired arm however she wasn't impressed.

"Great now you can go." She snapped turning away deflating Woody's mood.

"Well what a good idea." He stated heading towards the vent as she sat alone at the window.

"Woody, Jessie's been through more than you know why not make amends huh?" Prospector asked Woody decided that was best and climbed up.

"Hey what you doing up here?" he asked.

"I thought I'd get one last look at the sun before I go back into storage." She muttered,

"Jessie I'm sorry, it's just that Andy-"

"Let me guess, he's a really great kid and when he plays with you it's like you're moving, you're alive when you're not." She muttered her tone getting softer with sadness.

"How do you know that?" Woody asked,

"Because Emily was just the same." She replied, "But over the years she stopped playing with me and eventually I ended up being donated."

She sighed but went on, "You never forget kids like Andy and Emily…but _they forget_ you."

"Jessie I had no idea." Woody muttered,

"Just go!" she stated near tears Woody did so sadly lifting the vent,

"How long will it last Woody? Will Andy take you to college, his honey moon?" Prospector asked making Woody think. "It's your choice Woody you can go back or you can stay with us and last forever." He added.

He thought about it as Bullseye came over to see him off, "Who am I to break up the Round up gang." He stated shutting the vent making Jessie look over and smile.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group rushed up to the door to see a sign.

"Oh no it's closed." Slinky stated,

"We're not preschool toys Slinky we can read." Potato head snapped,

"Someone's coming!" Crystal stated as they hid watching as a worker drinking coffee came over and entered turning the sign over.

The group rushed up and started jumping on the sensor pad.

"No, no, all, together, one, two, three, go!" Buzz stated when they jumped at the same time the doors opened and they all rushed in.

"So where do we start?" Rex asked,

"Find Al, we find Al, well find Woody." Buzz stated, the group split up with Crystal Mickey and Riku going in one direction Terra, Potato head and Rex (after getting a game guide for a video game he's been stuck on,) in another and Slinky going off on his own like Buzz.

Buzz wondered down a couple of aisles eventually coming to the Buzz Lightyear aisle where he found that he now could get a utility belt that had come out after he did.

He looked up at the display Buzz wearing one it was standing much he was when he first arrived in Andy's room Hamm and Potato head spared no second telling Riku and his friends that he thought he was the real Buzz Lightyear when they asked.

Meanwhile with Terra's group,

"They make it so that you can't defeat Zurg unless you have this book it's extortion that's what it is!" Rex complained Terra had been blocking him out while Potato head pulled out his ears.

Suddenly Hamm came up to them with Slinky in a small toy car.

"I thought we could look in style." Hamm stated.

"Great idea Hamm, now how about letting a toy with fingers drive," Potato head stated as he pushed the piggy bank over and began driving being lousy at it and crashing everywhere making Terra, Rex and Slinky wish Hamm was still driving.

Back with Buzz he was waving his hand in front of the display Buzz.

"Am I really that fat?" he asked himself before reaching for the belt only to be countered and pushed against the wall.

"You're violating ranks soldier all space Rangers are to be in hyper-sleep until awaking at coordinates!" Utility Buzz stated as he flipped open, his 'communicator.' "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command I've got a rouge Ranger breaking code."

"Tell me I wasn't _**this**_ deluded!" Buzz moaned,

"No back talk! I have a laser and I will use it!" Utility Buzz stated,

"Ya mean the laser that's a Light bulb?" Buzz asked now in Woody's shoes pressing the button making it glow.

Utility Buzz gasped and jumped back and acrobat up to the planet hanging above him. "You could've killed me soldier or should I say…traitor!" he stated aiming his laser at him.

Buzz gave a deadpan look, "I don't have time for this." He muttered leaving,

"Halt! I order you to halt!" Utility Buzz stated then dive bombing Buzz who now fighting him tried to explain that he wasn't the real Buzz Lightyear only to get pushed into a toy that made your shape when you pressed on it.

Potato Head after getting the hang of the wheel drove down a pink aisle.

"We've been down this aisle." Slinky stated,

"We haven't been down this aisle its pink." Potato head retorted,

"Face it we're lost." Terra stated they suddenly stopped near a display with a bunch of Barbie dolls who were playing.

"Excuse me could one of you ladies tell us where we might find Al's office?" Hamm called.

"I can help!" called a Barbie doll wearing an official outfit almost like a tour guide she slid down and landed beside Potato in the driver's seat.

"I'm Tour guide Barbie, please keep all parts inside the vehicle at all times and remain seated thank you."

"I'm in marriage, I'm in marriage!" Potato head stated over and over,

"Then make room for the single fellas!" Hamm stated pushing him over once more to where he was beside Barbie.

The car took off going down several aisles she talked about the Hot Wheels aisle.

"Excuse me miss where can we find Al's office?" Slinky asked,

"Please hold all questions till the end of the tour thank you."

"_Oh boy, we're gonna be riding around for a while." _Terra thought.

"AHHH! It's tells you how to defeat Zurg!" Rex stated showing everyone making the car swerve and crash into a bouncy ball display knocking the book out of Rex's hand. "My source of power, no come back!" he begged as the book slid under a shelf.

"NOO!" Rex cried as he realized he was out of the car,

"Guys wait, slowdown DINOSAUR OVER BOARD!" he yelled as he ran past Riku's group in the Beyblade aisle.

"Was that?" Crystal asked,

"Let's follow him." Riku stated as they rushed after the car and Rex who eventually crashed and fell into it with Barbie telling them to remain seated then repeating it in Spanish.

Back in the Buzz Lightyear aisle Utility Buzz had strapped Buzz into a Buzz Lightyear box he had,

"Listen to me, you're not a real Space ranger you're a toy we're all toys do you hear me!" he yelled through the box.

"Well that should hold you for the Court Marshal." Utility Buzz replied as he put the box on the shelf.

"Let me go you don't realize what you're doing!" Buzz yelled as Utility Buzz placed him on the shelf and turned to leave he heard Hamm call out to him when they saw him.

He turned sharply, "Halt who goes there!" he yelled aiming his 'laser.'

"Quit fooling around and get in the car Buzz!" Potato head stated,

"Buzz I know how to defeat Zurg!" Rex called out,

"You do?" Utility Buzz asked,

"Yeah get in I'll tell you on the way!" Rex replied,

"No, no, guys, you've got the wrong Buzz, YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG BUZZ!" Buzz called out from the box to no avail they couldn't hear him.

"Nice belt Buzz." Hamm complimented.

"Thanks porkman they're standard issue." Utility Buzz replied.

Buzz's struggling as the car left knocked him off the shelf as Riku and the others arrived looking over the box.

"Riku? Riku help!" Buzz called,

"Buzz is that you?!" Riku asked as the three pulled him out,

"What happened?" Mickey asked,

"Another Buzz Lightyear on display trapped me inside for being a traitor and the others just left with him thinking he's me!" Buzz explained as they helped him get loose.

"Then we've got to catch up to them!" Crystal stated as they raced around to find the manager's office.

The other toys were now looking around inside searching for Woody calling out his name finding nothing, Rex however was chatting to Utility Buzz about his discovery,

"See we all thought you got into Zurg's lair through the main entrance but the secret entrance is too the left hidden in the shadows."

"Shadows to the left got it. Cadet how is the search for the wooden captive going!" Utility Buzz called to Terra who just popped out of a drawer.

"His name is Woody and mines Terra, remember and no he's not here I'm beginning to think-"

"Gasp someone's coming!" Rex stated as footsteps were heard, they had to hide when Al came into his office.

"It's him the chicken man!" Rex stated quietly,

"He doesn't look like poultry." Utility Buzz stated,

"That's the Kidnapper alright!" Slinky growled,

"A kidnapper, he's clearly a minion of Zurg!" Utility Buzz stated, as they watched Al fax pictures to the owner of the Konishi toy museum and talk with him they realized what Al had planned to do with him.

"_A toy Museum" _Terra thought as they watched him cheer when he reached a price to sell the toys for.

"Quick into Poultry man's bag" Utility Buzz stated as they all jumped into it, Riku's group had found the office just in time to see him leave with his bag Buzz got worried when he saw Rex's tale poking out of it they rushed after him trying to jump at the same time to open the door.

"It's no use there are not enough of us to get it open." Mickey stated.

"Bahamut could help." Crystal suggested,

"Maybe but not right now" Riku replied. Crystal couldn't summon him all the time they had to be sure not to waste the times she could in case they really needed him.

"Guys over here" Buzz called, seeing him trying to knock a bunch of the toys over with their help they did so rushing out only to see the car take off sadly watching on then glancing to each other in surprise when they saw that he lived across the street.

"Well that makes me mad." Crystal muttered as they rushed across the door unknown to them kept trying to close and woke up a deluded Zurg doll that saw Buzz running off.

"GRAHHHH Destroy Buzz, Lightyear, destroy Buzz Lightyear!" it stated over and over again following them.

Al's car came to a stop Al in a giddy mood and in a hurry to pack rushed up stairs leaving his bag.

"He didn't take the bag!" Rex stated,

"Hurry!" Terra called as they rushed out he and Utility Buzz made it to the door in time to see the elevator take him up and read the floor he went to.

"Blast he's on level twenty three!" Utility Buzz stated,

"How are we gonna get all the way up there?" Slinky asked,

"I say we stack ourselves up and pretend to be delivering a Pizza." Potato head suggested.

"How about a ham sandwich, with fries and a hot dog," Hamm stated.

"What about us?" Rex asked referring to him and Terra,

"He can be the delivery guy and you can be the toy that comes with the meal." Hamm replied,

"Troops over here," Utility Buzz called as he pulled the vent off. "Just like you said Lizard man the shadows to the left!" he stated as they all entered,

They went up to a cross road in the vent Utility Buzz checked with his laser, "This way!" he stated,

"What makes you so sure!?" Potato head stated,

"I'm Buzz Lightyear I'm always sure!" Utility Buzz stated as they ran down the path.

"I think that Buzz Lightyear aisle went to his head." Hamm stated,

"Ya think?" Potato head asked,

"Are we sure we have the right Buzz?" Terra asked,

"Of course we have the right Buzz it's obviously that stupid belt the Astro nut is probably doing some role play how many Buzz Lightyear toys do we know that are running around on their own out here?" Potato head asked.

"One and that does make sense, let's just keep moving" Terra replied. A loud sound suddenly hit the area.

"The walls they're closing in!" Utility Buzz stated as he grabbed Potato head, "Cadet, quick help me prop up vegetable man or done for!" he stated calling to Terra as he pushed Potato head up against the top of the wall.

"Hey, put me down you moron!" Potato head snapped,

"Guys it's not the walls it's the elevator!" Rex stated as they turned and saw it rushing towards it.

"Grab on everyone!" Utility Buzz stated as he gave them a rope and with magnets started to climb on the wall.

"Uh Buzz why not just take the elevator?" Hamm asked,

"They'll be expecting that!" Utility Buzz replied,

As Riku's group made it across the street they looked around for clues that would help them find Al and the others which Riku found first foot prints in the dirt with an un-replaced vent cover.

"Guys over here!" he yelled as they all rushed over seeing it.

"You can even hear them." Crystal replied listening.

"Hey Buzz, slow down!" they heard Rex yell as they began to follow.

Hamm lost a couple of cents as he held on. "Uh oh hey heads up down there!" he called.

"Ah!" Terra yelped when they hit his head then Slinky's,

"Pork bellys are falling!" the slinky dog warned as they hit Potato head,

"How much farther Buzz?" he called.

"Half. Way. There!" Utility Buzz replied trying to climb,

"Eeeehh my arms can't hold on much longer!" Rex called who then slipped as he crashed into the others causing them to hang at the bottom by the hook they were given.

"To…heavy" Utility Buzz groaned then it hit him, "What was I thinking my Anti-gravity servos!" he stated making the belt light up.

"Hang tight everyone I'm going to let go of the wall!" Utility Buzz called,

"WHAT?!" Everyone called.

"Buzz are you-" Terra went to say when it hit there had been a display case for accessories for Buzz and _**THAT**_ was how they got the wrong Buzz! "I am such an idiot." He groaned face palming.

"One!" Utility Buzz warned counting down.

"He wouldn't!" Potato head stated,

"He would." Ham replied,

"Two."

"NO DON'T BUZZ, YOU CAN'T FLY, THE BELTS A FAKE, DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT!" they all screamed.

"Three!" he stated doing a flying pose which sunk due to gravity,

"AHHHH!" they all screamed spastically thankfully they were saved by the elevator not that Utility Buzz knew that.

"To infinity and BEYOND!" he called as the elevator hit the twenty third floor.

Terra had proceeded to vomit while the toys shakily followed Utility Buzz out.

"It's alright troops the anti-gravity sickness should wear off momentarily." Utility Buzz stated as he ran off.

"Remind me to glue his helmet shut when we get back." Potato head moaned to Hamm as they followed.

Terra stopped retching long enough to catch his breath and see Riku, Crystal and Mickey along with Andy's Buzz appear.

"You look terrible what happened?" Crystal asked,

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just say I didn't think things through and leave it at that," Terra replied weakly.

Utility Buzz and the rest of the group finally found the room Al was in thanks to the sounds of the three celebrating Woody had actually become excited about it and they had begun to dance at this point he had tried to ride off into the sunset with the critters being rescued from the barn.

When Jessie tried to help he warned he was ticklish and it resulted in a tickle fight which Potato Head caught sight off.

"What do you see?" Rex asked,

"Oh it's terrible they're torturing him!" Potato head stated, making them gasp.

"What are we gonna do Buzz!?" Rex cried.

"Use your head." Utility Buzz replied simply meaning Rex was to be used as a battering ram.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!"

"AHHHHH!" the toys roared with a primal scream while Rex let out one in fear they burst through and ended up in a dog pile everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had happened.

"Buzz guys, how'd you find me?!" Woody asked happy and surprised,

"Watch yourself!" Utility Buzz stated pinning him down and using his laser.

"We're here to spring ya Woody!" Slinky called as the toys sprung into action Hamm planted himself on Prospector's box.

"Heard of Kung Fu well get ready for Pork Chop!" he stated.

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry eyes!" Potato head threated but grabbed his extra feet instead and ran into the wall.

Slinky was facing Bullseye alone when Jessie whom Potato head was trying to scare walked off. "Hey you leave him alone springy dog!" she warned when Slinky tied them up.

"Grab Woody and let's go!" Slinky called as Utility Buzz hoisted Woody over his should and ran with the other Slinky unwrapping himself from Jessie and Bullseye as he followed.

"They're stealing him!" Jessie cried.

"NO!" Prospector cried as they all ran for the vent only to be blocked by Buzz and the others.

"Hold it!" Riku stated.

"WAHH?!" the other toys asked,

"So a mole in the operation I should've known!" Utility Buzz growled at Terra,

"Buzz what is going on?" Woody asked only to be thrown away.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear and I'm in charge of this battalion!" Utility Buzz stated,

"No I'm Buzz Lightyear." Buzz calmly replied,

"I'm Buzz Lightyear!"

"I'm Buzz Lightyear!"

"So who's the real Buzz?" Woody asked,

"I AM!" they both stated,

"It's one with his helmet down!" Crystal stated,

"Quiet you troops don't let these traitors and imposter fool you he's been trained by Zurg to mimic my every move!" Utility Buzz stated.

"I've had enough of this!" Terra stated pressing a button on the side of Utility Buzz's helmet instantly he gasped and choked like he couldn't breathe.

The other toys gave a deadpan look at him as Buzz showed the word Andy on his foot.

"BUZZ!" they stated.

"I told you so!" Crystal stated as they all reunited with the real Buzz.

"I knew it was you Buzz my back end just had to catch up with my front end." Slinky replied as Utility Buzz got his helmet back on.

"Would someone tell me what is going on here?!" he stated.

"It's all right Space Ranger." Buzz assured, "It's a code 546." He added whispering making Utility Buzz gasp.

"You mean it's a-"

"Yup!" Buzz replied.

"And he's a-?!" Utility Buzz added,

"Oh yeah!" Buzz replied Utility Buzz rushed up to Woody and toad bowed.

"You're majesty!" he stated bowing up and down.

Woody chuckled nervously in response.

"Woody you're in danger here we have to go." Terra told him,

"Al's selling you to a toy museum in Japan!" Rex added,

"I know guys I actually wanna go!" Woody stated surprising them.

"See I'm a rare Sheriff Woody doll and these guys are my round up gang, I can't abandon these guys they need me without me they'll go back into storage maybe forever!" he explained.

"Yeah right." Potato head muttered.

"No seriously it was a national phenomenon there was all this merchandise that just got packed up, I'm on a yo-yo Buzz I was a yo-yo!" Woody stated,

"Was." Potato head muttered.

"Woody you're not a collector's item you're a child's plaything, you. are. A. TOY!" Buzz stated firmly.

"For how much longer one more rip and Andy's done with me then what am I gonna do Buzz huh? You tell me!" Woody snapped.

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me that life's only worth living if your loved by a kid, and I traveled all this way to rescue that toy because I believed him!" Buzz stated.

"Well you wasted your time!" Woody snapped crossing his arms and looking away,

"Let's go everyone." Buzz stated after a few moments,

"But what about-" Crystal started,

"He's not coming." Buzz replied,

"But Andy's gonna be home tonight." Rex told him,

"And we need to be sure we're there waiting for him." Buzz replied sadly as they all entered the vent Slinky looking back one last time before leaving.

"Buzz this is my only chance." Woody tried to explain,

"To do what Woody, to watch kids behind glass and never be loved again, some life." Buzz stated leaving.

"Good work Woody I'd thought they'd never leave!" Prospector stated but Woody didn't even acknowledge he said something.

Woody sighed he sat on a roll of tape staring at the TV as the Woody on the show talked to the kids.

"Woody?" Prospector asked.

"_Now remember the most important things in life are your friends and family to show you I'd like to sing a little song."_

He began to sing a song called 'You've got a friend in me' watching as the Woody on screen got hugged by a child in response Woody scratched off the new paint on his shoe and looked at the name on it.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself.

"Woody what are you doing?!" Prospector asked when he saw Woody head for the vent.

"You're right Prospector I can't stop Andy from growing up but I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Woody stated rushing up to the vent and lifting it.

"BUZZ!" he called.

"Yes?" Buzz asked.

"Yes?" Utility Buzz asked.

"I'm coming with you!" he stated, however got an idea that would make everyone happy.

"Wait, wait, wait, just a sec I'll be right back!" he stated.

"Way to go Cowboy!" Buzz muttered as the others hearing the conversation gathered the rest of Andy's toys cheering.

"Jessie, come with me Andy will play with all of us I know it!" Woody told her.

"Woody I don't know I-"

"Wouldn't you give anything to have just one more day with Emily come on Jessie this is what it's all about to make a child happy!" Woody stated,

"Bullseye are you with me?" Woody asked the horse gleefully licked him several times.

"Okay, okay!" Woody stated.

"Prospector how about you" Woody asked however he turned the box it was empty he had already shut the vent and screwed it shut.

"Prospector" Jessie gasped in disbelief.

"You're out of your box!" Woody stated,

"I tried to reason with you Woody but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures." He replied turning the TV off.

"Hey wait a minute you turned on the TV last night not Jessie!" Woody stated realizing that she had been telling the truth,

"We have an eternity to spend in the museum let's not start by pointing fingers shall we?" Prospector asked 'nicely'

"You really are stinky Pete aren't you?" Woody snapped,

"Prospector this isn't fair!" Jessie snapped,

"FAIR, I'll tell you what's not fair spending a life time on a dime store shelf watching every other toy be sold well finally my waiting has paid off and no hand me down Cow boy doll is gonna mess it up for me now!" he spat throwing his box into it's lining.

"Buzz, Riku!" Woody stated in realization, rushing up to the vent "HELP GUYS!"

"It's too late Woody that crummy Skuzz Lightwave can't help you!" Prospector spat as he went to go back in his box.

"His name is Buzz Lightyear!" Woody spat back as he pulled at the vent.

"Whatever! I always hated those upstart space toys!" he muttered as he climbed into the box.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked as they got to the vent,

"It's stuck!" Woody told them as they tried to push and pull at the vent.

"Now what" Hamm asked.

"Should I use my head?" Rex asked however footsteps hit the area.

"It's Al!" Woody whispered as he Jessie and Bullseye returned to their cases and the others plastered themselves against the vent wall.

"Okay key's, passport, toys." Al muttered to himself looking packing the toys and closing it.

"Shower?" he asked sniffing himself, "Oh forget the shower I just gotta get out of here now!" Al stated as he left.

"Quick to the elevator!" Buzz stated as they rushed towards it. "Hurry I can hear it coming!" Buzz stated however the elevator showed a sinister being with glowing red eyes black robe and cape with a large cannon for a right hand.

"So we meet again Buzz Lightyear for the last time!" he stated,

"It's Zurg!" Utility Buzz and Rex stated together as the evil emperor took aim.

"Watch out he's got an Ion blaster!" Rex stated a fight between Utility Buzz and Zurg who sent a laser at his eyes and dodging the hits he threw a couple of washers at him and went to throw five at a time but was caught by Zurg

The rest of the group jumped on the elevator it stopped on the ground floor as Buzz and Riku headed for the emergency hatch.

"Come on hurry!" Terra called,

"Ahh but Buzz is peril!" Rex stated,

"No he's not he's fine." Crystal stated,

"The _**other**_ Buzz" Rex cried.

"_Buzz- Buzz- Buzz- Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" _Went one of the phrases from Utility Buzz who threw him towards the edge of the elevator,

"Surrender Buzz Lightyear I have won." Zurg stated,

"I'll never give in you killed my father!" Utility Buzz growled,

"No Buzz…..I. am. Your father." Zurg revealed.

"NOOOOO!" Utility Buzz cried to the heavens,

"Join me and together we will rule the Galaxy as father and son!" Zurg stated,

Utility Buzz looked shocked scared and confused from the overwhelming temptation he went to fall off the edge only to be grabbed by Rex who struggled to pull him up.

"I'd rather die than join you!" Utlilty Buzz wailed.

"Tiny. AAARRMS!" Rex strained but he managed to save Utility Buzz,

"Buzz you could've beaten Zurg all along ya just have to believe in yourself!" Rex cried Zurg merely came over and set his blaster to eleven.

"Prepare to die." Zurg stated pointing it at Utility Buzz.

"AHH I can't watch!" Rex cried knocking Zurg off the elevator and into the darkness below.

"I did it! I finally defeat Zurg!" Rex stated Utility Buzz reached out in sadness,

"Father…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Slinky had lowered down to try and pull Woody out of the case however he couldn't hold on and Woody was pulled back in by Prospector and shoved into the case.

They all dropped down to the floor and followed him out not able to catch him in time as the car drove.

"What are we going to do now?" Rex asked having returned to the group after Zurg's 'defeat.'

"Pizza anyone" Potato head asked as they all turned to see a delivery truck from a place called Pizza planet in the parking lot.

"Go, go, go!" Buzz called as they rushed to the truck.

"I got it!" Utility Buzz called having crashed into Riku and Buzz,

"Buzz are you coming?" Buzz asked,

"No I've got a lot of catching up to do with my dad." Utility Buzz replied throwing the ball towards Zurg.

"Good catch son that's my boy go long Buzzy!" Zurg stated shooting a ball they seemed to be out of the delusion that they were the real Zurg and Buzz Lightyear but not out of the delusion that they were father and son.

"Oh you're a great dad yeppie!" Utility Buzz stated running for the ball.

Riku sweat dropped at this while Buzz merely gave the Vulcan peace sign, "Farewell!"

The two climbed into the car with the others Buzz pulled a pizza box that was nearby to give him and Riku a boost to the steering. "Riku you're with me, Mickey, Slinky and Terra pedals, Rex Navigation Crystal, Hamm and Potato operate the levers and nobs."

The car roared to life as it did so they attracted the attention of a trio of little green men who were hanging from the review mirror.

"Oooooooh." They said together.

"Strangers," Said one.

"From the outside," said another.

"Oh no." Buzz droned.

"He's at a red light we can catch him!" Rex told them.

"Maximum power guys" Buzz stated.

Terra, Mickey and Slinky pushed the gas as hard as they could but the car wasn't moving.

"AHH! It turned green hurry!" Rex warned.

"Why won't it go?!" Buzz asked,

"It's in park!" Riku stated,

"Use the wand of power." The LGMs stated Hamm, Crystal and Potato head pulled on it and brought it into drive and car roared off after them.

"Rex which way?" Riku asked,

"Right, no left, left is right!" Rex stated the constant moving of the car made it swerve and knock a few books out of the glove compartment which Hamm started to read.

"Guys he's turning left he's turning left!" Rex stated as Riku and Buzz pulled on the wheel to make the car turn they made a sharp turn making Crystal scream and grab the shift gear for dear life the LGM's however.

"Whoa, oh boy!" they stated together Potato rushed to their rescue and grabbed the string.

"Oh I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." Hamm muttered reading the book,

"Buzz the right!" Rex stated the two did so making the Potato and the aliens fly in.

"You have saved our lives we are eternally grateful." They said together handing him his ear which had fallen out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" Potato head snapped.

The Cabbage merchant screamed when he saw the Pizza Planet car come by he screamed as it roared pass hitting the cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" he stated before crying in despair.

The truck finally found Al at the airport they managed to get near where Al was now dropping off luggage.

"Buzz, Riku we can't park here it's a white zone." Rex stated,

"You have saved our lives we are eternally grateful." The aliens stated to Potato Head who despite inching to get away from them was being followed.

"There!" Terra stated as they all climbed into a dog kennel and ran up to where Al was,

"You have saved our lives we are eternally grateful." The aliens stated,

"Would you just leave me alone" Potato head snapped.

"Listen pal the contents in that case are worth more than you make in a year you got me is there a fragile sticker you can put on that because a I had a box of cookies once and it came back as crumbs!" Al stated as the group positioned themselves in a place where they were picked up and placed on the same conveyer belt as the case.

"The mystic portal!" one of the LGM's stated as they all ooed.

"Once we get through we just need to find that case." Buzz stated when they entered there were cases everywhere,

Potato head gasped and all his extra parts fell out.

"Déjà vu" Crystal muttered.

They were all sent down a chute where the kennel crashed and knocked them out.

"There's the case!" Slinky stated pointing out to it,

"No there's the case!" Hamm stated.

"No there's the case!" Rex stated showing a third one.

"You take those ones we'll take this one!" Buzz stated as he and Slinky rushed after the one the latter had pointed out Riku and Co. went after the one that Rex had pointed out which was on a lower level.

The other toys went after the one Hamm had pointed out they managed to catch up with it.

"Here we come, Woody, here we come- Awww." They all groaned when they saw it was a dud the case was full of cameras.

"Nice flash though." Hamm pointed out.

Buzz and Slinky were now getting close to their case when Slinky's feet got caught in suitcases handle.

"Buzz! My back ends going the other route AHHHH!"

"SLINKY!" Buzz called out he had to gone fortunately Slinky after getting free had grabbed on to the conveyer belt that had the rest of Andy's toys and pull himself up with help from Hamm and Potato head.

Meanwhile Riku's group tore open the case they had been chasing.

"No good it's full of books." Crystal called.

"That means the one Buzz and Slinky are chasing has them hurry they might need our help!" they stated trying to find Buzz soon finding him sprawling from the belt above them Terra manage to grab him.

"Take that Space toy!" Prospector snarled when he had punched him off.

"HEY! No one does that to my friend!" Woody snapped lunging at the Stinky Pete doll and wrestling with him.

Woody was knocked back an aura from Prospector called forth a large black and red box with the Unversed sigil on it out of it out of it came a jack in the box with a floods head and two long silver and blue rimmed sickle like arms it used one to knock Woody back.

With a scream the cowboy doll hit the ground he yelped when he saw a new ripped had been placed on his left arm.

"Your choice Woody you can go to Japan together or in pieces if he fixed you once he can fix you again now get in the box!" Prospector threatened.

"Never!" Woody yelled,

"Fine!" Prospector stated his Unversed going for the final blow however out of seemingly nowhere Riku blocked the attack and landed one on the Sycthco Box.

"Riku!" Woody called.

"Hurry run!" Riku stated,

Woody nodded and headed for cover the Unversed let out a loud roar becoming covered in a red aura.

"You want a piece of me?" Riku growled as he prepared to fight the monster.

It took a couple of swings at him Riku jumped up he tried to land a few spells on it but it didn't work.

"_Why won't anything work?"_ he growled in his mind he looked up and saw some electricity from the machinery gather around him he charged it up and shot it at the Unversed stunning it.

"Now's my chance!" he stated rushing down on it with a kick dive free-flow then landing several hits on it he continued combos on it till it woke up and restored its red aura sending blasts of energy at the silverette.

Riku was hit by one but dodged the other and downed a potion he tried using Thunder Spells in response to what had happened earlier but it didn't work and unless that thing use it's two slashes like it did before he couldn't get up there he kept dodging and waited till the attack came again he charged the electricity and stunned the creature.

"DARK AURA!" Riku yelled landing a powerful move to get in as much damage as he could he then landed a small combo before it woke up it looked more ragged now and began to spin around on the corner of it's box.

"DARK SHEILD!" Riku stated managing to block it and roll out of the way of another energy attack.

He sent an attack back at the creature before it resorted to its double slash attack and sent more electricity on it stunning it and then using several dark breaks on it plus a couple of Dark Firagas.

"_Just once more_" Riku thought as he dodged and blocked hits.

"I've fought things worse and uglier than you!" he taunted the creature growled using a double slash attack ultimately sealing it's fate as Riku stunned it and with one more Dark Aura killed it.\

Once this was done the other toys along with his friends and Woody charged towards them flashing cameras at Stinky Pete allowing Riku to get behind him and restrain him.

"Going somewhere Prospector?"

"IDIOT'S CHILDREN DESTROY TOYS! YOU'LL ALL BE RUINED, FORGOTTEN SPENDING ETERINTY ROTTING IN SOME LAND FILL!" Prospector yelled.

"Well Stinky Pete I think it's time you learned the true meaning of play time, right over there guys!" Woody stated as they all walked over with Prospector screaming in horror.

Soon Amy a little girl found her back pack rolling on the conveyer belt.

"Look Barbie a big ugly man doll, Oooh he needs a makeover!" she stated placing Barbie in her back pack next to Stinky Pete.

Prospector began to hyperventilate when he saw where he was.

"Hi you'll like Amy." Barbie replied then showed the other side of her face a rainbow in her hair and doodles all over her face.

"She's an artist!" Barbie stated affectionately about her owner, Prospector began to cry as Amy skipped off to meet her parents.

"Happy trails Prospector." Riku muttered he then turned to help the toys they had just gotten Bullseye out.

Jessie however was trapped under the foam lining that Woody had and they couldn't get her out in time and she was sent to where the luggage was going to be loaded on the plane.

"Jessie!" Woody yelled as she locked back in the safe.

"Come one Buzz!" they then got on Bullseye and rode after the luggage truck. "Ride like the wind Bullseye!" Woody yelled.

"Now" Crystal asked Riku.

"Now" Riku replied. Crystal then held the Dragon King Blade up high a blue light shone from the jewel and Bahamut now about the size of a large Dog thanks to being shrunk as well roared.

"Whoa." Hamm and Slinky muttered together.

"AHHH I AM NOT WORTHY!" Rex stated bowing to the Dragon.

The Aliens ooohed as Potato Head fainted.

"Let's go follow that horse!" Crystal stated after she and Riku got on his back and flew off after the plane.

Woody who had been packed in the plane rushed towards the case opening it and letting Jessie out.

"Excuse me miss but I believe you're on the wrong flight." Woody replied.

"Woody!" she stated hugging him.

"Come on Jess time to take you home." Woody replied.

"But what if Andy doesn't like me?" she asked.

"Nonsense Andy will love you besides he's got a baby sister." Woody added.

"HE DOES WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO LETS GO!" an elated Jessie stated tugging him towards the plane cargo door.

"Okay on three, one, two-"_**Bam**_ the door was shut and the plane proceeded to take off.

"This is bad." Woody muttered,

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Jessie cried they saw light from a place out near the case it lead to the wheels.

They opened the hatch and saw the plane rolling fast below them in the wheel.

"You, sure about this" Jessie asked.

"No let's go!" Woody stated as they began to climb out but Woody slipped being grabbed by Jessie.

"Hold on Woody!" she called Woody's rip got worse and his hat was blown off only to be caught by Buzz who was chasing after the plane on Bullseye with Riku and Crystal on Bahamut.

"What's a Cowboy without his hat?" Buzz yelled,

"Buzz, Riku!" Woody called glad to see them he then saw a bolt and got an idea.

"Guys get behind the tires!" Woody called the Dragon and the horse did so watching as Woody using his pull string as a rope hooked it onto the bolt.

"Jessie let go of the plane!" Woody stated,

"Are you crazy?!" she asked.

"Just pretend it's the Final Episode of Woody's round up." Woody stated.

"But it was canceled we never saw If you made it!" Jessie stated.

"Then let's find out together!" Woody stated she did so closing her eyes the two screamed as they flew towards Bullseye and landed on him the Dragon landing behind them and watching the plane take off without them.

"YEHAA! WE DID IT, WE DID IT that was definitely Woody's finest hour!" she cheered as Woody cheered in response.

"Your hat partner" Buzz replied handing it to him as he happily put it back on. A nearby plane cut the cheering short as it flew over scaring them Bahamut on the other hand saw it coming and had ducked low.

"Let's….go home." Woody muttered.

Later Bahamut was recalled into the sword as they watched an eight year old boy wearing a red cowboy hat a white shirt and blue shorts come in (Who must have been Andy) and play with his new toys who he assumed came from his mom.

"And that wraps this adventure." Crystal muttered.

"It wasn't just Al." Riku stated.

"Huh?" the others asked,

"The Unversed were brought he because of Prospector too." Riku explained.

"Riight the Unversed that attacked us" Crystal replied as the got down from the roof.

The group disappeared into the light and soon the Gummi ship they piloted was flying through interspace.

"Trying to contact Sora or Roxas again?" Crystal asked,

"Yup." Terra replied not even looking at her.

"Sure you don't want to just talk to Aqua?" she sneakily asked,

"NO!" Terra snapped turning on her when they got a transmission another commercial in fact the same commercial as before but this time something was different Riku and Mickey looked up to see what was up.

"_Sniff Welcome to Al's toy barn we've got the lowest prices in town…everything for a buck, buck, buck BUWAH HA HA HA I LOST ALL THAT MONEY IN JAP- THE CASE THE TOYS AND GONE AND WAAAHHH!" _Al wailed making the commercial cut itself short.

"Well I guess crime doesn't pay." Crystal stated.

"But hard work does." She replied looking at the fragment they had found somewhere between fifteen and twelve blocks on the way to Al's Toy barn.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Vanitas laid against a rock but was alerted to his master's presence.

"The Unversed were drawn to an unknown world." Xehanort stated.

"Probably if I can travel to other worlds so can they so if they want to go to some other world they will, I just choose not to do anything about it." Vanitas replied.

"You are aware that it is a waste of time and forces, we need the Unversed to complete our mission." Xehanort stated.

"I know that." He replied getting up and walking around a little.

"So what now without that pendant we can't find the fragments like they can and they already have more than us." Vanitas replied.

"True the efforts of you all have showed so far have been subpar however I have a plan to take all the Gate fragments when the time is right, as long as we have three of the fragments they cannot form the gate anymore then we can." Xehanort replied.

"You sure I can't just take them out?" asked a man from behind them.

"Oh don't worry you'll get your chance soon." Xehanort told him smiling evilly.

**-Kingdom Tales 19-  
>-Bloopers-<strong>

**Cue the instrumental theme to Woody's Round up…**

_Dressing room scene…_

"Marker and action!" called the director as Sora pulled on his geled and sprayed hair it broke he only noticed when he brought it back then pulled the piece from his hair and started laughing.

"Okay should that just be part of the scene my mutant physic defying hair breaks the brush?" he asked laughing some more.

"We should leave the brush out" Called one of the workers.

"That heh is a good idea. okay I'm good let's do another take!" Sora replied.

_End of Chapter 22…._

Xehanort walked over to Vanitas who was lying down "The Unversed were drawn to an unknown world." Xehanort stated.

"Snore…." Xehanort shook his head chuckling as someone yelled at Vanitas.

"Huh are we rolling? Oh! Sorry about that I guess I'm a little tired." He stated laughing.

_Chapter 3 Ven talking to Kairi…_

"I went back to get Terra and Aqua Lea contacted blah, blah, blah, blah blah, blah." Ven messed up his lines laughing. "I had it and I lost it, sorry about that, okay let me look over my script a couple of times so it's fresh in my memory."

_Roxas waverly place park…_

The group was searching for Aqua while they were doing this Kiro kept photo bombing the back ground making funny faces everyone started laughing.

"Okay Kiro you need to stop!" Nova stated laughing.

_Battle with scythco box unversed…_

Unversed going for the final blow however out of seemingly nowhere Riku blocked the attack and landed one on the Sycthco Box and it suddenly broke down being a machine.

"Okay…" Riku replied he and Woody started laughing along with the crew the Cowboy pointing at the machine.

_Terra Commercial scene..._

Terra found to find the volume quickly sadly accidently succeeded in making it louder and waking everyone,

"Terra, what the heck!?" Crystal yelled as she was the first to storm to the control room with Riku and Mickey right behind her. They all turned to see Riku with a pair of glasses and mustache party favor on his face.

"What what's everyone laughing at?" he asked then found the glasses. "Very funny Sora." He stated.

_Rescuing Buzz scene…_

"Buzz is that you?!" Riku asked as the three pulled him out,

"What happened?" Mickey asked,

"Another Buzz Lightyear on display trapped me inside for being a traitor and the others just left with him thinking he's me!" Buzz explained as they helped him get loose. The all started laughing at Riku who wiped his forehead.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked then saw his reflection in the plastic he had paint on his hands and now forehead.

"Sora!" Riku yelled.

_Battle scene…_

Riku summoned his Keyblade Way to Dawn only to see that it now had writing on it "_Apple sauce Tuesdays at Jack Sparrows." _It read.

"Darn it Sora!" he growled going to look for the brunette.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

Toy Hero: Strength: +13 Magic +6

Ability: Alive 'n' Kicking: attack foes when your HP is full and they will always stagger

Appearance: the blade itself is a rocket the teeth are a sheriff's badge the hand guard is a slinky dog with Potato Head parts making out the links in the key chain a cow boy hat is the token.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Hell Hound:** _A powerful Unversed that attacked the group on their way to rescue Woody but it was stopped and killed bringing up the theory that the Unversed were brought to big city via negative emotions_

**Sycthco Box:** _A Unversed that Stinky Pete summoned to attack Woody fortunately the sharp bladed foe fell to Master Riku_

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

_**Blade stairs: **_Uses a foe's two blade attack to climb up high

_**Energy rupture: **_summons electricity from around you and use it to break a foes defense and stun them

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Riku+ Mickey+ Terra**- _Dawn to Dusk_

* * *

><p><strong>Woody: <strong>_A Cow boy doll and apparently a rare one at that he was based on a character from Woody's round up and an original one hence the reason he was stolen by Al he was almost willing to go to the toy museum but remembered what being a Toy was truly about _**(Toy Story 1995)**

**Buzz Lightyear: **_A Space Ranger doll that Andy got for his birthday a couple of years ago apparently he and Woody went through a lot after that and became good friends as soon as Woody was stolen he sprang into action like the real Lightyear! _**(Toy Story 1995)**

**Hamm: **_A Piggy Bank who knows a lot about everything he joined on the quest to rescue Woody he is friends with Potato Head though the two clash are often seen playing cards or board games _**( Toy Story 1995)**

**Mr. Potato Head: **_A toy of Andy's he has detachable parts and other accessories he is often seen playing board games and cards with Hamm he joined the group on the quest to rescue Woody he doesn't like to talk about what happened during the move they had two years ago for some reason _**( Toy Story 1995)**

**Wheezy: **_A Toy Penguin that lost his squeaker he was rescued from the yard sale _**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

**Rex: **_A toy Tyrannosaurus Rex who is a bit fear full and loves video games he was stuck on one for a while but since he's lived defeating Zurg he isn't so keen on playing it now _**(Toy Story 1995)**

**Mrs. Potato Head**_: Mr. Potato Head's wife and a counterpart to him but are madly in love she didn't go with the others to rescue Woody however she packed Potato head things he might need for the trip _**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

**Andy: **_The Toy's owner he was away at cowboy camp when Woody was stolen and his friends went to rescue them fortunately they beat the odds and the clock and Andy doesn't know some of his toys went missing _**(Toy Story 1995)**

**Slinky Dog: **_Also known as Slink or Slinky for short he is as loyal as any dog and his springy body comes in handy especially when the group needs a bridge or a bungee _**(Toy Story 1995)**

**Bo Peep: **_One of Andy's toys she seems to have a relationship with Woody and the most confused about why he was stolen she also lent a hand figuring out who stole him _**(Toy Story 1995)**

**Barbie Dolls: **_Girl dolls that can be found in anything on particular one Tour Guide Barbie helped the group find Al's office while giving them a tour of the store _**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

**LGMs/Pizza Planet Aliens: **_A Bunch of alien toys that can be found at Pizza Planet, a trio of them now worship Potato Head because he saved them from falling out of the car _**(Toy Story 1995)**

**Buster: **_Andy's Dog who is fiercely loyal to Woody and helped him rescue Buster the little guy is a friend to all the toys in Andy's room _**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

**Utility Buzz/Utility Belt Buzz/Buzz 2: **_A Buzz Lightyear toy that attacked Buzz and locked him in a box the others took him with him thinking he was their Buzz and he went with them thinking they were fighting Zurg however the 'Astro nut' behavior soon made everyone realize that he wasn't Andy's Buzz _**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

**Zurg: **_A toy made in the Buzz Lightyear line as the evil emperor Zurg this one followed Andy's Buzz and fought with Utility Buzz claiming to be the latter's father though he knows he actually a toy he and Utility Buzz still think they are father and son_**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

**Jessie: **_A Cow girl doll from the Woody's round up show she like the others Al collected is an original she had a girl named Emily who donated her when she grew up sadden by this she had wanted to go to the museum since it also meant not going into storage however Woody gave her a better option to be Andy's toy _**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

**Bullseye: **_A Toy Horse from the Woody's Round up show he is loyal to Woody and Jessie though was sad to see Woody leave wanting to be with his friends he instead of being sent to the museum went to live with Andy _**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

**Stinky Pete/Prospector: **_a toy from the Woody's round up show unlike the others he never had an owner and was mint in the box (Though he was able to get in and out himself) this was something that embittered him and summoned the Unversed along with Al's greed he was dead set on getting the others to Japan however he failed and was sent to live with a girl named Amy _**(Toy Story 2 1999)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I know I cut a couple of scenes out but only for pacing shame when that happens the glasses Riku wears in the bloopers are the ones Sora wears during his tea party in Dream Drop Distance <strong>_

_Sora and Co. return to Castle of Dreams only to discover that something has gone very wrong now they must right the wrongs of misplaced wand…_

_Next time: __**Saving the dream**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	23. Saving the Dream

_**Gee I can't think of anything to say soooo on with the show!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saving the Dream<strong>_

"Bibbidi bobbidi Boo turn back the sun and the moon turn back the time. Turn back Cinderella's happily ever after to where my troubles began!" Lady Tremaine yelled as the evil green magic tore the girl and her prince apart, Anastasia and Drizella watched the moon and the sun spin backward in the sky as well as the images of the past reversing.

Lady Tremaine made sure to remove the blue haired girl that had interfered she grinned evilly as they came to a specific moment.

"STOP!" she cried halting the magic the two girls looked in awe they were back to the night Cinderella had left to the palace.

"_Why won't you wake up?" Sora asked sadly._

"_We'd better go." Riku told him however as they went to leave they heard grunting the little girl rose from the bed and looked at them._

"_I'm Sora, what's your name?" Sora asked,_

"_Kai-Kai-ri." She muttered,_

"_Mom Mrs. Tetsuya she woke up!" Riku yelled alerting the adults as they rushed up stairs._

"_She says her name is Kairi!" Sora chirped happily._

_The adults rushed in and watched as the children talked._

"_You, feeling okay" Riku asked._

"_I think so." Kairi muttered,_

"_I'm Sora this is Riku, it's nice to meet you Kairi!" Sora stated._

"**Sora, wake up we're at a new world!" **Ven called,

The brunette awoke and looked up yawning from his nap. "He's really excited about this one." Sora clambered up looking to see what world it was they soon saw that it was a kingdom with an elegant white castle.

_A swirl of magic appears it swirls around creating the image of a castle and a kingdom the words then appear in a rain of magic sparkling  
><em>**[Castle of Dreams]**

"Oh I know this old slipper fits!" growled a young girl with curly red hair and a purple dress struggling with a glass slipper.

Ven remembered this from what Aqua had told him and Terra, "Just wait Cinderella will show up and- WAIT hold on this shouldn't be happening!" Ven stated.

"Why not" Sora asked innocently,

"Well for one thing it already happened and Aqua should be here not us." Ven stated,

"So what do you think is going on?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know but we have to make sure that-"

"IT FITS!" Anastasia cried in glee the glass slipper had somehow grown three times its size.

The group gaped before Ven pulling on his hair a bit as his hands hit his head, "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" he yelled spastically though at the tiny size they were at no one heard them.

The Lady with grey hair in a purple dress and her other daughter Drizella a girl in a green dress with black hair smiled the latter cheering a little.

"I here by decree we have found the princess bride to be. We shall return to the castle immediately." The Grand Duke a man with black hair and beard wearing a blue suit with a monocle and red sash.

"What?" Ven muttered weakly.

"NO it can't be!" called a new voice showing a young women in a brown scullery maid outfit with blonde hair Sora only saw her in one other dress before but he knew that was Cinderella.

"Excuse me your grace I need to have a word with…my _maid_." She stated blocking Cinderella's descent down the stairs.

"You seem confused." Tremaine noted in mock concern.

"How could the slipper have fit Anastasia? That was my slipper I danced with the Prince last night that was my slipper, I'm the one he's looking for, and I have the other one see!" Cinderella stated holding up the glass slipper.

"You may have danced with the Prince last night, whatever you think happened whether you think it was love, but the slipper fits Anastasia and that's who he's marrying ." She stated taking the slipper with her cane.

"Whatever you think happened last night was a dream." She finished letting it fall to the ground and shatter.

She then held the edge of the cane up to Cinderella's throat threateningly, "You stay away from the palace and the prince…oh and dear, clean that glass up." She stated leaving.

Shattered much like her glass slipper Cinderella cupped one of the few large shards in her hand stared sadly.

"How can it be?" she asked herself.

"CINDERELLI!" called the mice.

"CINDERELLA" Ven called out as well as he and the others raced forward.

"What happened" Kairi asked,

"I don't know I thought I-"Cinderella stated trailing off,

Gus a portly mouse with a green hat and yellow shirt began to cry, only to be consoled by a mouse wearing red.

"There, there Gus, Gus Princey knows he danced with Cinderelli." Jaq replied,

"That's right he does!" Cinderella stated brightening up, "If I could just see him again then maybe-"she thought hopefully,

"That's the spirit!" Kairi replied,

"You find him and you can prove your step mother wrong!" Ven stated,

She nodded, "Sora, Donald, Goofy Ven, Kairi, I may need your help."

"You can count on us; oh this is Namine I don't believe you two have met!" Sora stated.

"Pleased to meet you" Namine replied curtseying.

As they headed off to the palace Cinderella and the group decided the best way to sneak in was pretending to be a maid and soon Cinderella was in castle Kitchen.

"You there!" yelled a voice a women with brown hair and a dress,

"Yes." Cinderella answered a little nervously,

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." She stated,

"I am the uh…" she glanced at Sora and Kairi the latter who pointed at her then grabbed Jaq smiling nervously.

"The Royal mouse catcher" Cinderella stated confidently letting Jaq into her hands and showing him to her, "See?"

She glanced at Cinderella then at Jaq, "Very well." She replied walking off everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need to find the prince, let's split up and look for him." Cinderella stated,

"Right" Sora replied he and Ven went one way and Kairi and Namine went another Donald and Goofy headed off and Jaq after interrupting a snack Gus was having went to find the Prince.

Sora and Ven had found themselves fighting off Heartless while sneaking around and eventually ran into Gus and Jaq in a place where the Tremaines were waiting.

"It's a good thing Maleficent was able to get the wand from you Anastasia without it you wouldn't have this second chance."

"Maleficent?" Sora hissed,

"She must be working with the old hag." Ven replied as the two nodded at the thought.

"Yeah but did she have to turn the Fairy God mother to stone?" Anastasia asked she was about to receive her answer when the Grand Duke came in.

"If you ladies would kindly have a seat the prince will be with you-ACK!" the Prince excited burst into the room and walked forward quickly as Sora, Ven and Gus looked down almost hanging upside down to watch.

"Your highness" Anastasia replied sweetly the prince seeing her stopped looking confused,

"Umm hi, am I in the right room…of course I'm in the right room uh." He replied looking a little confused figuring out how to go about this delicately. "There seems to be a mistake."

"But the royal proclamation proclaims that the girl who fits the slipper would marry you!" Lady Tremaine stated,

"Yes and it would seem more than one girl fits the slipper, I am very sorry to have inconvenienced you how about I have the Grand Duke escort you home safely." He replied apologetically turning to the door.

Anastasia was looking like Christmas had been canceled Sora, Ven, and Jaq breathed a sigh of relief.

Lady Tremaine looked furious but remained calm and pulled out the wand.

"Ven, Ven, That Fairy God mother's wand!" Jaq stated,

"The Fairy God mother's wand" Ven asked.

"Mean lady must have taken it!" Gus added,

"Now we know how she caused all this." Sora muttered,

"You will forget who you danced with at the ball and marry the girl who wears the slipper…_**tonight**_! Bibbidy bobbidy boo!" she quietly hissed casting a spell with the prince in his memories, were now changed as a green haze replaced Cinderella with Anastasia.

"Hold the trumpet." The prince muttered turning around and walking back now making the tiny quartet look like Christmas had been canceled.

"It's all coming back you are the girl! I know this is sudden." He said getting down on one knee, as Anastasia showed visible signs of powerful joy. "But will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES! YES WHOOOOHOOO!" she stated falling back in her chair she then began to chase the ring as it bounced around the room she slid she managed to get it but struggled to get it on her finger though a little spit fixed that problem she then caught sight of her mother and composed herself.

"I mean yes most definitely." She replied politely.

"If his majesty will please excuse the ceremony will take place tonight. Those words mad Gus faint getting a look of worry from Jaq.

"Yes." The prince replied as he went to make preparations,

"We've got to find Cinderella and tell her what's happened!" Ven stated as the two ran off but stopped when they realized that they were two heads short.

"Come on Gus, Gus wake up!" Jaq stated managing to wake his friend and the four set off.

_**With Donald and Goofy…**_

"This is taking forever!" Donald groaned exasperatedly,

"Look on the bright side Donald at least no ones in a hurry to make anything in the kitchen." Goofy,

"GET THE FLOUR MIX THE MILK SUGAR THE MEAT AND BASH THE STRAWBERRIES I MEAN BASH THE MEAT AND SUGAR THE STRAWBERRIES" Yelled the head chief.

"Everything must be perfect for the wedding tonight!" Yelled another,

"Oh boy they must have found the prince already!" Goofy stated excitedly.

Donald tapped his foot, "Yeah good for them what about WAAAAK"

"YEAHHWHOWHOWHOWHOOOOIEE" Goofy screamed as they were suddenly tossed into the air they landed in a bowl of fruit and sadly in front of the lady who had stopped Cinderella earlier.

"MICE" she screeched grabbing a broom and trying to whack them with it.

"RUN AWAY!" they both yelled as they raced to find shelter, dodging a slamming broom going through cake batter, a set of potatoes and various other things all of which were knocked over in the process she chased them out into the yard then around the area.

Meanwhile Cinderella had hid in an area that was near a beautifully decorated bridge she saw the prince walk out excited she walked out to greet him.

"You're Highness!" she called catching his attention "Hello." She stated a little shyly.

"Uh hello have we met before?" he asked,

"I believe we danced at the ball last night." Cinderella replied,

"We did um you must have me mistaken for some other prince." He replied making Cinderella laughed,

"I don't think so your quite the dancer she replied fumbling and dropping the net she had been given both of them had reached down to get it.

"Well it wasn't just me it was" their eyes met, "The girl I danced with." He finished slowly holding the net sadly the spell stopped him from remembering. "As a matter of fact I'm going to be marrying her tonight."

"Marry her tonight?" Cinderella asked a little surprised and very happy.

"Well you dance with someone like Anastasia you don't want to waste any time." He stated making her hopes fall quickly.

"Did you say Anastasia?" she asked quietly,

"Yes, um I'd better tell my father." He replied going,

"But that's not right." She stated quietly but loudly enough for him to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Royal Mouse catcher I need you this-"The lady looked up and saw the Prince. "Oh your highness I'm sorry I didn't know I need her, this instant so if you would excuse us."

"But…wait please just a second." Cinderella replied but the lady insisted,

"It's alright, I'll let you go." He replied walking off

"But…it was me." She sadly told him quietly as they went off.

"I need you to capture a couple of rats in the storage room and any more you see." The lady instructed leaving Cinderella in the storage room finding Donald and Goofy exhausted in the corner.

"What happened?" she asked,

"We got chased in here with a broom!" Donald stated,

"Cinderella" Sora called as his group appeared,

"You haven't found the Prince you?" Sora asked,

"I did but, he's marrying Anastasia." She replied sadly, "It's like he's forgotten all about me."

"Aww man we wanted to tell you first." Sora sighed,

"Yeah it's not his fault the stepmother used the Fairy Godmother's wand to make him forget you and marry Anastasia just because she fits the slipper." Ven explained,

"Mean lady stole fairy godmother's wand, Cinderelli." Jaq added.

"Yeah, yeah!" Gus replied.

"So that's why he forgot me he's under a spell, we need to find the wand and fix this!" Cinderella stated.

_**with Kairi and Namine…**_

The two girls had wandered around for a while there was no sign of the Prince until finally they saw him walking by they raced after him and found themselves in the castle ball room.

Watching was the Grand Duke next to a portly balding man with a white beard and mustache wearing a royal white and gold outfit then there was Lady Tremaine scolding Anastasia.

"That escapade could've cost us everything don't mess this up!" Tremaine hissed at Anastasia.

"Go get 'im twinkle toes." Drizella said a little mockingly as her sister clanked in her un-matching shoes the enlarged glass slipper clinking as she walked up to the Prince.

"Oh I don't dance much." Anastasia admitted.

"Don't be modest, that's how we met remember?" the Prince asked.

"Oh! Right" Anastasia replied.

"I'll never forget when I first touched your…." The warmth and love he felt last night wasn't there but how. "Hand…"

The Prince glanced at his hand as the band began playing everyone watched with baited breath as the dancing began and squish Anastasia stepped on the Prince's foot.

"Sorry! It won't happen again" she replied, however as she clanked along she kept stepping on the prince's feet apologizing each time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She muttered over and over, Kairi and Namine watched cringing.

"I feel sorry for the Prince." Kairi muttered with Namine nodding in agreement. The Dance ended with Anastasia falling over pulling off a shoulder pad on the Prince's shoulder and landing on her back side.

"I'm sorry!" she stated sitting up and holding her dress down.

"That could've gone better I guess Cinderella hasn't found him yet but why would he blindly go with Anastasia just because she fit the slipper? I mean there was more he remembered about her right I mean he'd expect to see Cinderella." Kairi replied.

"I can't say but it's like his memories have been altered somehow." Namine explained.

"His memories" Kairi asked glancing at the Prince her eyes narrowed on Lady Tremaine. "I'm thinking we should follow her for a while see what's happened."

The Grand Duke was pulling off his hair and ran in fear of the King but the King merely smiled and watched,

"It's alright it's my fault I'm afraid I'm not up to date on the latest dance steps." The Prince replied as the Grand Duke came up to him.

"If I may sire it's time for your royal fitting."

"Oh yes of course, um this was fun thank you." The Prince told Anastasia making her smile and feel her hand as they left she didn't notice Drizella come over till she started singing.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la la, la la. _Well no poise no grace but other than that it was lovely." She sarcastically stated.

"He was nice to me." Anastasia muttered.

"Well duh." Drizella snorted, "That's because he's under a spell he'd have to be to fall for you."

"It's more than that." Anastasia replied.

"Ladies!" the King called as they all bowed,

"Your Highness." Lady Tremaine called,

"I'd like to speak to my future daughter in law alone." The King told them.

Anastasia got nervous as Drizella and Tremaine cast her side glares once Anastasia was out of ear shot Drizella leaned to her mother. "Let's make a run for it while we can."

While they didn't run as Drizella had suggested they did leave Kairi and Namine followed them to see that Lady Tremaine had a wand of sorts placing it in a dresser and locking it with the key.

"That must be how she's done all this but where'd she get the wand?" Namine asked as they left they saw Cinderella and the others.

"Guys something's wrong with the Prince Namine said his memories have been altered somehow." Kairi stated.

"We know it's a spell, that's why he thinks Anastasia is the one who danced with him at the ball." Sora explained.

"We need to get the wand she stole back." Ven added.

"We know where it is, I have an idea." Namine replied,

Meanwhile with Anastasia (Who was wracking her brain to come up with a valid excuse as to why the prince's feet were flattened by hers) the King brought her to a room.

"I can explain your Highness I have this inner-ear thing and-"

"My dear you are a terrible dancer." The King said simply,

"I know your majesty." She admitted,

"Reminds me of my queen" He added.

"Huh?"

"She trod upon my own foot but she took very good care of my Heart." The King explained nostalgically picking up a heart shaped container.

"Come here my dear I want to show you something." The King replied leading her out onto the balcony.

"A princess is bestowed with many valuable things, jewels, riches, land but I want to give you something even more valuable." He stated opening the box.

Anastasia was excited but her expression fell when it was nothing she expected it was a small seashell.

"Isn't it lovely?" the King asked.

"A seashell?" she asked,

"We found this walking by the water the day we met. We both reached for it at the same time and our hands touched."

"You knew just by touching your hand?" Anastasia asked,

"There is no powerful force then true love." The King replied, giving it to her

"Well that's all off you go!" the King replied straightening up she left gazing at the seashell in wonder and Gratitude,

"Thank you your majesty."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Hey Sora you don't have a Keyblade Glider how are you gonna fly?" Ven asked,

"I have one idea." He stated holding the Burning Heart Amulet, "FUGEO!" he called in a flash the Dragon appeared now shrunk like them.

"Why am I tiny?" the Dragon asked before looking at Sora as if the brunette had the answer.

"Ahh I don't know but I need your help."

Meanwhile Kairi, Namine, Donald, Goofy, Jaq and Gus had made their way back to Lady Tremaine's room Cinderella had covered her hair in a maids cap to keep suspicion off herself.

"Okay the wand is in the top drawer we have to get it." Kairi instructed.

They heard sounds of lady Tremaine and her sisters coming in,

"Oh I'm Sorry, Housekeeping." Cinderella stated in a higher voice then her own.

"Well you certainly come quickly." Lady Tremaine replied as Kairi got high enough to reach the lock. she held up her keyblade and unlocked the drawer the group on the dresser worked to get it open.

"Come along girls we must stay out of the maid's way there's much to do before the ceremony tonight." Lady Tremaine stated but slinked above the 'maid'

"Isn't that right….Cinderella." she stated tearing off the cap,

"_Gasp_, I didn't know you worked here." Anastasia said getting a roll of the eyes from Drizella and a slight glance of confusion from Goofy and Kairi.

"You're more persistent than I thought." Lady Tremaine admitted.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Cinderella stated,

"We already have." Lady Tremaine sinisterly replied,

"I don't think so." Cinderella said determinedly, "Jaq, Gus!" she shouted the two mice took off with the wand.

As they went to leave however Lucifer Tremaine's cat leapt down pinning them with his paws only to be hit by Goofy's shield.

The cat let out a rowl as the mice were freed.

"Get going we'll hold him off find, the Prince." Kairi yelled

"Right" Namine called back

"Yup, yup!" the mice replied as they ran leaving Lucifer to face Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

Lucifer lunged at Kairi who warped out of the way and hit him in the back she managed to land on him and held on tight while he bucked around trying to shake her off.

"GOOFY ROCKET" Goofy yelled ramming into the cat who was hit with a few thunder spells from Donald as Kairi warped off the cat and hit him with a powerful sliding dash.

"PERALRA" Kairi yelled the orbs of light hitting on Lucifer and causing damage the cat undeterred jumped up high and tried to crush them under his weight but they got away just in time.

Kairi spun around and sent a fire spell at him it did some damage but Lucifer managed to put the flame out.

The cat hissed as he tried to slash at them Donald got hit and had to cast Cura while Kairi and Goofy landed a couple of hits.

"GOOFY!" Kairi yelled as they got back to back,

"COME ON!" he yelled as Kairi lighting up her Keyblade the two then spun around hitting Lucifer they then landed more hits on the cat knocking him back they then took off in a blaze of light hitting him as they went.

"LIGHT!" Kairi shouted as a large shield of light appeared sapping damage from Lucifer while restoring their own health,

"CRYSTAL ARROW!" Donald yelled sending the combined Thunder and Blizzard spells to his Lucifer Goofy preformed a Goofy twister on him while Kairi landed several combos on him,

Lucifer hissed in fury but thanks to an Aeroza spell from Donald was pushed against the wall and the three were able to escape, Termaine followed and saw the palace guards.

"The Servant girl, stop her she's a thief!" Tremaine yelled the soldiers ran after Cinderella with Kairi, Donald and Goofy in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile Ven, Sora and Fugeo were to the best of their ability and size dragging the prince into the area where they were supposed to meet Cinderella and so far while succeeding.

"Stop in the name of the King!" yelled one of the guards,

"That's not good!" Sora stated,

"And you know what's worse you're running out of time, I'll be sent back home any minute!" Fugeo warned.

They saw Jaq and Gus run out with the wand followed by Cinderella Namine and Kairi and sadly Lucifer and the castle guards Kairi getting an idea grabbed the wand.

"Bibbidi, bobbidi boo!" she shouted turning Lucifer into a Jack in the box but he still continued to chase them and if made him a bit disturbing.

"Sora" Fugeo cried as he faded leaving the poor brunette flying through the air where he crashed landed on Ven which caused his Keyblade glider to go haywire and fly everywhere.

Cinderella had gotten cornered on the stairs however the out of control Ven and Sora who were now in a fear hug screaming as they almost crashed into them while Lucifer tripped them up allowed Cinderella to escape fortunately Ven was able to regain control just before falling and they landed safely.

"Cinderella" Kairi shouted as she Jaq and Gus threw her the wand.

She managed to grab it and began to wave it "Break the spell let him remember!" she shouted, however the soldiers appeared and grabbed her as Tremaine took the wand.

"What's going on?" the Prince asked,

"It's under control your majesty." One of the soldiers told him,

"I'm so sorry sire there's a problem with my maid." Tremaine lied.

"You're under a spell that's why you don't remember me please!" Cinderella cried managing to just barely touch his hand making the Prince feel a spark as the soldiers carried her off.

"Poor girl clearly out of her mind" Tremaine replied as he left.

Termaine pulled one of them over, "I want her on the next ship out of the Kingdom." She stated.

"Oh no" Sora breathed.

"NO, no, no, no, no!" Gus wailed,

"Gus, Gus!" Jaq yelled grabbing his collar to get him to pull himself together, as the group watched Cinderella being forced out of the castle.

"Think, Sora think!" he knocked on his head slightly and a light bulb went over his head.

"I've got it!" he stated, "We have to find the prince!"

"That didn't work." Donald muttered,

"It will this time come on!" Sora stated running after where the Prince had gone.

In the meantime the Prince had suddenly felt so unsure about the wedding, about Anastasia he sat in a dressing room where he could think.

"Princey, Princey!" he heard two small voices called it was two little mice, he backed against the corner in shock then pointed to himself,

"Who, me?" he asked.

"Yes you come on!" Jaq stated as they led him into the other room.

"I've officially lost my mind first I'm high-jacked by imaginary tiny people now talking mice." He muttered as he entered the room to see Ven and Sora.

"Hey your majesty" Ven chirped with Jaq, Gus and Sora giving him a wave.

"Okay maybe not so imaginary. Are you two mice too?" the Prince asked.

"Uh….no Ven replied think of us as tiny warriors." Ven replied cringing on the inside it sounded stupid but it was really all he had.

"Okay this is weird." The Prince muttered.

"The small thing yes, but we need to talk to you last night you danced with a girl you fell in love with right?" Sora asked.

"Right" the Prince replied not sure where this was going.

"That Girl was Cinderelli she dance with you at the ball!" Gus stated.

"No I danced with Anastasia." The Prince 'corrected.'

"No, no, no, no, it was Cinderelli!" Jaq stated,

"See it's like this." Ven explained as Gus put on a cloak and grabbed a needle for a wand. "Cinderella had a dress she made for the ball, but it got destroyed, then her fairy god mother showed up and gave her a new one and a coach to get to the ball in."

"Bibbidi, bobbidi boo!" Gus stated.

"Yeah but somehow her step mother found out and stole the wand" Sora added Jaq with his hair like Tremaine's swiped the needle as fairy Gus began to cry.

"Yeah then you came along and-"they all turned to see that Gus hadn't changed,

"Princey, Princey" Jaq stated Gus looked over to see his friends waiting with Jaq tapping his foot Gus quickly turned the hood into a cape and combed his hair back.

"I will marry Cinderelli!" he stated.

"Originally you realized Anastasia wasn't who you danced with but then the Step mother used the wand to change your memories and forget her!" Ven finished.

"You will forget Cinderelli." Jaq evilly muttered,

"I will forget Cinderelli." Gus muttered in a hypnotized tone.

"You will marry the girl who wears the slipper!" Jaq evilly commanded.

"I will marry the girl who wears the slipper." Gus muttered walking around like a zombie.

"Hey fellas!" yelled Goofy who came in with Donald and Kairi.

"Look what we were able to fix!" Kairi stated excitedly,

"Cinderella's slipper" Ven stated excitedly,

"Alright" Sora agreed.

The Prince took the slipper and stared at it, "This belongs to her?"

"Yes!" they all stated,

"Your Majesty you have to hurry Cinderella's step mother had her banished if you don't catch that boat she'll be gone forever!" Kairi warned.

"Right, I have to find her!" he stated standing up, "Oh and thanks!" he stated leaving,

As the Prince made his way to the entry hall he passed the King getting a fitting.

"I have to go!" he stated,

"Go, Go where, you're getting married!" the King stated.

"But the tiny warriors say she's the wrong girl!" the Prince explained.

"WHAT, SON!?" the King stated rushing out causing the fabric to roll up and a thread to tear off his pants revealing boxers with hearts.

"Tiny warriors?!" he asked in disbelief, sliding down the armrest of the stairs to get ahead of his son.

"And the talking mice!" the Prince added.

"Talking mice?!"

"I know it sounds crazy." The prince replied trying to get through, "Just trust me."

"This is ridiculous now you agreed to marry the girl who fits the slipper I was you on that one!" the King stated,

"And I will just as soon as I find her." The Prince replied,

The King stuttered but got firm, "I forbid you to take another step down these stairs!"

The Prince gave a side glance to the window, "Okay." He replied then to the shock of the King and Sora and the others who were watching jumped out the window.

"Did he just jump out the window?" Namine asked in shock.

"Uh huh" Sora muttered.

"Yup" Kairi added.

"Son Come back!" the King yelled leaning out the window where his servants grabbed him, "Come back son will find you a doctor _**WE'LL HAVE YOU LEACHED**_!" He called out as they pulled him back in only for the King to try and rush after the Prince down the stairs only to slip on a potted plant and fall down.

"The Servant girl HIYA!" the Prince stated as the horse raced to town.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Time to go." One of the soldiers told Cinderella as she sadly walked on to the ship that was ready to depart.

She looked up at some clouds in the shape of the castle, glowing by the sunlight, "_Every day I had hope that my dreams would come true….buts all they ever were." _

She sat down unable to hold back the tears.

The Prince saw the ship depart however he also saw that it was going to sale right under the lighthouse he made the horse race towards the lighthouse and climb up the stairs.

"Come on boy nothing too it!" the Prince stated as the horse raced to the balcony he got cold hooves and skidded to a halt launching the prince through the air over the ship he grabbed the rope swung to one of the sails and taking out a knife cut the main one and landing on the deck right in front of Cinderella.

She came over to him almost unable to believe it,

"Remember me?" he asked letting their hands touch the spell was instantly broken the green haze replaced by a white dream like mist that gave a layer of beauty to the scene.

He got down one knee, "Would you marry me….Cinderella."

She smiled "Yes."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"How could this be" Termaine spat as she slammed the doors open,

Anastasia was glancing down at her shell sadly, "He really doesn't love me." She muttered.

"Don't do be-"

"Uh Mother." Drizella cut her off pointing out the window Tremaine saw Sora and Co. by the entrance of the castle having reverted to their real sizes.

"The Keybearers I should've known!" she growled, then smiled when the King and the guards appeared surrounding them with Sora flailing his arms trying to explain however he then began to point at something the Prince and Cinderella had returned.

The Prince introduced her to the King who pulled her into a hug after then talking with Sora and Ven he sent the guards towards them.

"Open up in the name of the King!" called one of the soldiers trying to break down the now blocked door.

"You want the prince to love you don't you?!" Termaine asked,

"Of course, more than anything" Anastasia replied.

"Then do _**exactly**_ as I say!" she replied she waved the wand and they all disappeared as the soldiers broke in.

Later the King was exhausted by the events of the past hour.

"Using magic on my son of all the nerve!" he stated as the mice placed a compress on his head.

"Sorry about the tiny warrior thing your majesty, we didn't mean to stress you out." Sora said apologetically.

The King waved a hand, "Don't be you helped my son to break the spell over him for that I'm grateful, but I'm old and my heart can't take much more of this son please tell this is the girl you wish to marry!"

"Yes." He replied. "By the way how did you guys get so tiny?" he asked,

"We don't know." Kairi admitted.

"We just showed up and we were tiny." Goofy explained,

Ven thought about it, "You know no one has actually taken the time to explain that."

"Would you all stay for the wedding, please?" Cinderella asked,

"It would be our pleasure." Sora replied as he and the others bowed.

"You're majesty, we've searched the palace there's no sign of them." The Grand Duke stated,

"Then search the whole Kingdom I want them all found!" the King stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group was walking through the halls patrolling with the remaining soldiers, when several Heartless appeared.

"Here" Kairi yelped,

"Something's wrong but we've got take care of this first!" Sora stated summoning Magi Knowledge.

Ven rushed through with a photon rush cutting down several Heartless before launching a Fira spell at a hook bat.

"THUNDERA" Donald shouted zapping several Mad Dogs that appeared as Kairi finished them off with her own Keyblade

Goofy used his Goofy twister to kill several off as Sora cut through the last the instantly headed to Cinderella's room, Sora broke the door down and they all saw Lady Tremaine and Lucifer in front of Cinderella in her wedding gown.

"Why can't you leave her alone, its over!" Sora snapped,

"Oh my dear boy it's far from over but it appears as though you were right Cinderella the Prince does want to marry you, and marry _**you**_ he shall. "She replied sinisterly confusing everyone.

"Anastasia." She called, but nothing, "Anastasia!" Tremaine stated more forcibly and out came Anastasia who was now a duplicate of Cinderella.

Everyone gasped in shock as Tremaine smiled evilly, "Or should I say _**Cinderella.**_"

"What have you done?!" Kairi cried.

Anastasia looked down, "I want what she had." She admitted,

"The Prince won't be fooled." Cinderella stated,

"The Prince will never know he'll be perfectly happy." Tremaine replied,

"But will you be happy Anastasia, do you even love him?" Cinderella asked,

"Bah, love looks where its gotten you!" she stated hitting Kairi with a blast of Magic, Sora and the others went to charge but she waved the wand and sent them away.

Then she turned on Cinderella and blasted her with Magic.

"CINDERELLI!" the two mice yelled diving down getting touched by the magic, Tremaine turned to Lucifer.

"Make sure the Princess is brought safely for Maleficent as for Cinderella and the others, they are not to come back….**alive**." she finished with the cat grinning maliciously.

"Bibbidy bobbidy boo!" she stated finishing the spell.

Kairi hit the ground with a thud she got up and looked around the sky was a sinister blood red in the middle of a lonely but dark and sinister open field.

"Sora, Cinderella!" she called nothing however vines suddenly shot out of the ground grabbing her forcing her arms behind her back and on to her knees wrapping her up tightly to the point where she could barely move.

She then saw a pumpkin that was nearby start to grow rapidly, "_In there!" _

Cinderella and the others suddenly found themselves in a now growing pumpkin oozing with Darkness the pumpkin now became a large malicious looking Jack O lantern with glowing yellow eyes and blood red wheels with the Heartless insignia on it's side it let out a huge shriek.

A nearby horse tried to run as the Carnage Carriage shot out two thorny vines that sprouted and grew until the horse was harnessed in Sora looked out a window that somehow had appeared on the Heartless and saw Kairi struggling nearby.

"KAIRI!" he yelled shooting his hand out however a vine with blade like thorns shot over it cutting Sora's hand ripping the fabric on his gloves Sora hissed in pain as he saw blood pool a little in the cut.

Ven and Cinderella heard another sound like a meow that became distorted and turned into a groan they watched as Lucifer had been changed into a man he looked at himself for a moment wearing a jacket with ratty black clothes and a red scarf he still had his face but his teeth were now a tarnished yellow.

He began to laugh as he took the reins,

"Lucifer" Cinderella and Ven asked together as the carriage took off he whipped at the horse repeatedly as did the Heartless to make it go faster the poor horse ran as fast as it could.

"Donald you've got to make me and Ven small again!" Sora stated,

"NOW" Donald asked in shock and horror.

"Just do it!" Sora stated firmly the duck covered his eyes but cast the spell now, they were same size as Jaq and Gus.

"We've got to stop this thing!"

"Right!" the boys stated together,

"We're on it Cinderelli!" Jaq stated with Gus coming behind she helped them climb on the side of the cart Sora and Gus slid below.

"Sora, Gus can you reach the pin?" she asked.

"We're on it!" Sora called as he and Gus climbed towards the pin whereas Ven and Jaq had now climbed up on Lucifer's hat Cinderella, Namine, Donald and Goofy were now trying to break the side of the carriage open. The human Lucifer had now noticed Sora and Gus was now trying to grab them.

"Hurry Ven, Ven!" Jaq stated as they jumped and pulled Lucifer's hat over his eyes however the cat retaliated by throwing the hat off.

"Jaq, Ven!" Cinderella cried fortunately the hat was caught on a vine but Sora and Gus had now been grabbed by Lucifer who was going to eat them.

Cinderella climbed out and onto the roof of the Heartless.

"LUCIFER Put them down!" she shouted the cat man merely dropped them laughing however Sora and Gus were saved by Jaq and Ven respectively.

"Namine the vine on the seat" Cinderella instructed both girls pulled on it and Lucifer was sent flying into a nearby pond.

"Bad Kitty" Cinderella scolded as Lucifer climbed out and slumped down.

Kairi meanwhile was trying to get out but the Vines kept tightening she had one idea and it was a long shot.

"Fire!" she shouted the flames appeared in her hands and seared at the vines killing them she raced as fast as she could down the road trying to find the Carriage,

The four had pulled on the pin releasing it Sora and Ven (back to their real sizes) helping Namine, Donald and Goofy free-flowed to safety while Cinderella managed to hitch a ride on the horse that had been pulling them.

"Sora" Kairi cried running up to them the Carrage however stopped just at the edge of the cliff and turning roared at them.

"Cinderella go!" Sora called.

"But what about you?" she called out.

"Don't worry about us you just go on ahead you've a prince to marry we'll handle this!" Ven assured.

She nodded, and the horse ran off the Heartless tried to attack her only for it to be attacked by Sora.

"That's for cutting my hand!" he stated,

"You're not going anywhere!" Kairi added as the Heartless tied them in vines.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Sora yelled hacking at the vines then the Heartless as Kairi and Donald hit it with combined Fire spells.

"CRYSTAL SPINNER!" Kairi yelled sending a diamond into the air that shone brightly as it let loose a barrage colored lights that rammed into the heartless.

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy was now ramming the heartless over and over while Sora, Ven and Kairi cut away at it. it blasted them back with a strong attack then sent falling back.

"ULTIMA!" Sora stated firing the spell it hit this time he grinned, "Alright once more Ultima!" he yelled the spell however spiraled up and missed completely.

"Ah man." He muttered, however the Heartless was distracted allowing Ven to hit it with an aerial slam attack.

"FIRE STORM!" he yelled sending it forward and letting the heartless suffer under his firey command style.

"It's weak against fire!" Kairi stated,

"Alright then let's turn up the heat!" Sora stated as he fired Firaga at it. The Heartless shrieked as it was burned however it began to spin around sending the fire at them they dodged with Donald having a charred face and no tail feathers.

"CURA!" Kairi yelled healing the duck she then sent a pearl spell at it which did some considerable damage.

"We need to hit it hard!" Sora stated,

"I know, DONALD!" Kairi called,

"I'VE GOT IT!" Donald yelled as they unleashed a barrage of Fireworks that pummeled the monster before they sent rainbow colored waves of magic at it.

"TAKE THAT!" Donald yelled as a massive fire work hit the monster and exploded in a barrage of color.

"FIRAZA!" Donald yelled causing a powerful inferno to incinerate the monster which was now starting to fall.

"FIRE RAID!" Sora and Ven yelled together the combined moves were just enough the kill the beast with its heart flying away now free.

"We did it!" Namine stated,

"And we didn't have to call Fugeo." Donald joked,

"Yeah he's a fire Dragon he would've been great against that Heartless but I guess we didn't need him this time."

"We wouldn't have been able to call him anyway, see I used him to help bring the prince to Cinderella and I used all the time up so it's taking longer for it to recharge." Sora sheepishly admitted.

"WHAT?!" Donald shouted then crossing his arms unimpressed.

"Oh don't worry about it, the Amulet should be up and running again tomorrow, tonight we've gotta get to that wedding ahyuck!" Goofy stated.

"You're right Goofy let's go!" Kairi stated as they began to race forward to the castle.

They found Cinderlla at the door peering in they did so too and found that the vows were now being said, Anastasia seemed surprised that Cinderella had survived.

"And do you Cinderella take the Prince to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked,

Anastasia thought it over then her heart took command she knew what she really wanted, "I do not!" she stated shocking everyone even the King and Grand Duke with the latter almost gaping in shock.

"YOU INGRATE" Tremaine yelled as she and Drizella stormed out of hiding, the Prince glared realizing what was going on, "I've given you everything Anastasia!" Tremaine snarled.

"But I want somebody who will love me _**for me**_!" Anastasia stated as she finished the door burst open to reveal Cinderella with Sora and Co.

The King gasped then glared, "GUARDS, GUARDS SEIZE THAT WOMAN!" he shouted however Tremaine just pulled out the wand and summoned a swirling plume of green magic.

"Bibbidy, bobbidy boo!" she shouted turning the Guards who were rushing at her and Drizella into chickens then turning the group on the left into pigs making every scream and gasp in fear.

She then turned venomously on Anastasia, "And now for you!" she spat.

"STOP NO MORE!" Cinderella yelled as she and the others blocked Anastasia from her.

"Ha, even better" Tremaine snarled raising the wand,

"Oh, turn them all into toads mother!" Drizella stated,

"Cinderella no!" the Prince yelled as he rushed forward before anyone could react a stream of evil magic shot at them however the Prince blocked it making the magic bounce back and hit Tremaine and Drizella.

The magic disappeared and the spells were broken.

"Alright!" Sora stated Anastasia picked up the wand and changed herself back to normal.

"Thank you." Cinderella told her she smiled back before fixing the Fairy god mother got her wand back.

Anastasia then turned to the King, "Your Majesty here I don't deserve this." She muttered handing him back the shell however the King just smiled and pushed her hand back towards her.

"Everyone deserves true love." He replied.

"Would you like me to return you to your former lives?" the Fairy God mother asked.

"Former lives?" they asked confused.

"Oh right, we wanted to tell you after this mess was cleaned up but you guys were already-" Sora started to explain only to see that Cinderella and the Prince had hugged.

"You see you were already marr-"the Fairy God mother tried to tell them but they went ignored.

"Well does _**anyone**_ want to marry my son?!" the King asked.

"I do!" Cinderella stated as they kissed.

"Ya know why don't we leave things the way they are, I kind of like how things turned out here better, gonna have to break the news to Aqua though." Ven replied,

The group said their goodbyes and after finding the gate fragment in the garden on the way out returned to the Gummi ship.

Sora yawn suddenly saw red liquid trickle down his wrist he opened his hand to find that he hadn't healed it since it got cut.

"Your hand" Kairi stated, having come up from behind him.

"Oh uh it's no big deal." Sora replied.

"Well here let me at least heal it." she replied letting a green light from her own hand touch Sora's instantly the wound stitched up leaving a rip and dried blood behind.

"Thanks Kairi." Sora replied.

"No problem." She replied,

"Hey Kairi do you remember when you first came to the islands and you didn't wake up for a while?" Sora asked.

"Yes why?"

"Did something help you to wake up?" Sora asked.

"I think it was you and Riku." Kairi replied,

"Oh." Sora replied his eyes shifting to the left a little.

"But you know you were the one who helped me to open up." She replied smiling back at him,

Sora chuckled a little blushing.

**-Kingdom Tales 20-  
>- Where are they now?-<strong>

Ven stretched in his chair then thought of something. "Hey where do you think Cinderella's step mother and sister ended up?" he asked.

"I don't know." Namine shrugged,

_**Somewhere in the Castle basement…**_

Two toads sat side by side, "Ribbit." They both said before being changed back into their old selves with one difference they now wore clothes exactly like Cinderella's scullery maid outfit and held a broom.

They both shrieked and let the brooms drop like they were vipers eventually the guards found them.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope Crystal<strong>_: _Strength:_ + 14 _Magic _+ 15

Ability: Damage Syphon: Charges Sora's ability to use Summons and his drive forms via damage

**Appearance:** _the shaft is a castle tower the teeth are a sparkle of light that winds its way down and becomes a glass slipper in the bottom center the hand guard is a pair of white ribbons with two blue birds at the bottom the links are mice with a slipper as the token._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

**Carnage Carriage:** _a powerful Heartless Lady Tremaine summoned to kill Sora and Cinderella but it ultimately failed when Kairi discovered her weakness for fire_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kairi**: Crystal Spinner:** _a combination of Sparkga and Daimondra creates a powerful prism that not only damages enemies with its beautiful light but runs into them as well_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit breaks<strong>_

**Kairi + Donald**: _Color blaze_

**Kairi + Goofy:** _Magic Spinner_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella<strong>: _A young maiden who is forced to be a servant in her own home, she is one of the Princess of Heart and is grateful to Sora for rescuing her from Maleficent, this time Sora and his friends helped her to stop the evil step mother's scheme _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**Lady Tremaine: **_Cinderella's wicked stepmother determined to forward the interest of her own daughters Drizella and Anastasia to the point of killing Cinderella thanks to Maleficent she managed to steal the Fairy God mother's wand and use it to turn back time _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**Anastasia: **_One of Cinderella's step sisters she realizing that she wanted someone who loved her for her backed out of Tremaine's scheme of marrying her to the prince _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**Drizella: **_One of Cinderella's step sisters unlike Anastasia she never lost her jealousy of Cinderella's charm and beauty and even turned on Anastasia when she refused to marry the Prince something happened to Drizella and her mother when the spell hit her but it's not known what yet. _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**Prince Charming: **_The Prince of Castle of Dreams he fell in love with Cinderella at the ball determined to find her, the King made a royal decree that whoever fit the slipper would marry him even then he knew who she was and nothing kept him from finding her not even magic _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**The King: **_The Ruler of Castle of Dreams he was determined to have his son marry and was over joyed when he chose a girl to marry, however the events of Sora and Cinderella trying to stop Lady Tremaine caused him some stress fortunately it was all ironed out he gave Anastasia his prized possession a sea shell he and his wife found and allowed her to keep it as everyone deserves true love _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**The Grand Duke: **_The man who searched Castle of Dreams for the girl who fits the slipper believing it to be Anastasia thanks to Tremaine however realized it was Cinderella when all the drama was ironed out he is the King's right hand man _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**Jaq: **_One of Cinderella's mouse friends dressed in red he seems to be the leader of the mice around Cinderella's house he and Ven met sometime before and helped to make Cinderella a dress for the ball this time the two teamed up to help Cinderella stop her step mother's schemes _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**Gus: **_Once of Cinderella's mouse friends and best friends with Jaq, this is the first time he's met Ventus but the two were fast friends they all worked together to help Cinderella and was the most upset when Cinderella was almost banished _**(Cinderella 1950)**

**Lucifer: **_Lady Tremaine's wicked pet cat always tormenting Cinderella and the mice, he was tasked with getting rid of Cinderella and the others and taking Kairi to Maleficent however thanks to the team work he was thwarted he was also defeated by Ven last time the two crossed paths _**(Cinderella 1950)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I liked how they fleshed out Anastasia's character and made her different from Drizella that's probably why them being blown up in birth by sleep never really sat well with me (Mind you who didn't that surprise?) but I kinda hoped and figured they survived given that the explosion was off screen.<strong>_

_Upon going to a new world Nova is kidnapped and meets Taran a pig keeper who was kidnapped for the same reason as Nova the Horned King belives the Keyblader and Tarran's pig can find the legendary black cauldron will he succeed?_

_Next time: __**The Horned King's ambition**_

_**Yeah not going with the Legend of insert legendary person/item/creature here again**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	24. The Horned King's ambitions

_**Well I've looked over my set of worlds and I'm thinking Saving the Dream might by the diving board to more dramatic chapters after re-watching the movie I know this will be more Dramatic well I did put Drama in the category for it so….yeah**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Horned King's Ambitions<strong>_

_A green mist bubbles out of a cauldron while magic crackles and booms coming in contact with it the explosion results in world title shimmering in gold letters  
><em>**[Pyrdain]**

The group walked through the forest however it wasn't quiet for every long.

"_Oh yeah, I say, I say you've got the wrong what will take to get through to you baby-"_

"Do you, have to sing that song?" Lea asked,

"Okay that song's not my best work. But there are others you have to admit it's better than silence." Deymx stated.

"Yes, but anything that's not that song, or your favorite song." Lea replied.

"What's wrong, with his favorite song?" Nova asked.

"We've heard it over, and over, and over." Xion replied implying they were sick of his favorite song.

Back in the Organization Demyx played one particular song he was proud of about five times a day. It be six but Larxene and later Saix threatened to break his sitar if he continued with it also why he never played when Saix was in ear shot.

"Alright, fine" He muttered, "Let's see." Demyx thought musing; however as he did Nova's pendant, began to glow.

"A fragment!" he stated before darting off into the forest.

"Nova" Aqua yelled as they chased after him. However the boy was soon out of sight.

"Just perfect" Lea muttered sarcastically.

"Should we wait for him to come back?" Deymx asked,

"No." they all answered, the group looked around Roxas looked around,

"Nova you here, come on this isn't funny we shouldn't split up you heard what Aqua said about this world, darkness is strong here in others words really dangerous, NOV- ACK!" Roxas was suddenly bowled over by some furry thing that pulled off his vest.

The little furry creature that was a cream colored with a white hair and upper lip he had a brown nose and eyes and was currently trying on Roxas's vest.

"Oooh" He stated only for the vest to be pulled off him.

"That's mine you little thief!" Roxas snapped,

The creature glared, "Hmph too big for Gurgi anyway."

"That would be because it's mine." Roxas huffed then took a deep breath, "My name is Roxas, I'm looking for a friend of mine he's wearing a blue jacket and has cream and blue hair and armor on his arm where one of the sleeves of the jacket are shorter, you see anyone like that?"

"Nope, Gurgi hasn't seen someone like that." Gurgi replied making Roxas sigh.

"Where is he, okay how about-"

"AHHHHHH!" a scream from Nova suddenly pierced the air,

"Uh, oh trouble good bye!" Gurgi stated running of as Roxas ran in the opposite direction of him.

"Nova" Roxas shouted coming out to an open field he saw Aqua had taken to the air on her glider he looked into the direction she was headed and instantly wished he hadn't in the talons of a giant Dragon like Heartless was Nova struggling to get free.

"AQUA" Nova screamed out in fear however as she got close the Draconis whipped her out of the air with its tail sending her spiraling into the ground.

"NO!" Nova cried as he was taken away.

"NOVA" Roxas screamed but it was too late the Heartless and his friend, were out of sight Roxas rushed forward he found that several branches had broken Aqua's fall.

"Aqua!" he shouted coming over she was struggling to get up.

"We…have to…find them." She groaned, as the group rushed up to them.

"Not in your condition!" Roxas snapped handing her an elixir fortunately they only had one on hand.

"We'll find them." Xion muttered,

"How at the rate that thing was flying they're long gone and they could be anywhere!" Demyx stated only to get glared at everyone.

"I'm just saying." He muttered.

"Well it's not helping." Lea groaned trying to rack his mind on where that Heartless may have taken Novato.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Nova sat by himself in a red light he stared up at the seal that had been placed to suppress his magic and Keyblade. _"Running off to find the fragment after Master Aqua told me how dangerous this place was! How could, I be so stupid!" _

The door suddenly opened and Nova was roughly grabbed and placed in chains bearing a smaller version of the red symbol.

"Let's go!" one of the men stated dragging him along.

He was then roughly thrown into a throne room he looked upon a skeletal figure in a red robe and horns.

"That's him sire that the Keyblader with the pendant!" a tiny green creature with a purple cloak and orange tunic who turned to him. "Alright you brat tell show us where the cauldron is!"

There was a growl from figure in the throne who was silently telling the little creeper to come closer.

"I- I mean show _his majesty _where the cauldron is!"

"Cauldron what cauldron; why have you brought me here" Nova snapped.

"I believe your pendant can locate for me the legendary black cauldron." The figure replied.

"Black Cauldron" Nova asked.

"Legend has it that in the mystic land of Prydain there was once a King so cruel, so evil that even the Gods feared him since no prison could hold him he was thrown alive into a crucible of molten iron there his demonic spirit was captured in the form of a great black cauldron whoever possess the cauldron will revive an army of deathless warriors and with them rule the world." The figure explained.

"Well I've got bad news for you, my pendant doesn't track just anything, only a certain items, don't expect me to tell you what and if could track anything I wanted I wouldn't use it to help you." Nova snorted.

"Very well then you are worth nothing more than bait to me, throw him back in his cell." The figure stated.

And with that Nova now free of the chains was thrown back into the cell were a red light sinisterly waited for him.

"_He said I was worth nothing more than bait to him, bait for what?" _Nova thought.

Then it hit him, there was the rest of his group in this world then Sora and Riku's groups ultimately it was a trap to destroy Sora and capture Kairi with the others as insurance kills.

"_I have to get out of here!" _he thought.

"I may not have my Keyblade or magic but this place should be old enough." He stated pushing on a wall and to his delight it broke open he crawled through the wall and went into the hall way he only went down a few steps before hearing a sound from the wall he summoned his Keyblade and watched.

Coming through from the outside, was a brownish red haired boy with brown pants a yellow shirt and greenish brown vest.

"Who are you?" Nova asked dismissing his Keyblade.

"My name is Taran, have you seen my pig Henwen?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm a prisoner too I just escaped when you came." Nova replied.

"We can't let the Horned King use her powers!" Taran protested.

"Powers, the pig has powers?" Nova asked with an arched eyebrow.

"To see into the future he'll use her to find the Black cauldron."

"That is bad let's go find this Henwen oh before I forget I'm Novato, Nova for short!" Nova stated instantly remembering his own conversation with the Horned King.

Nova and Taran creeped around they came across a room with a sleeping sentry and his hound which woke up and began barking at them as they hid in a dark corner trying to stay flat and away from the dog's teeth as much as possible till he was pulled back.

"Darn mutt always barking at nothing; come on might as well make our rounds." He stated pulling the dog along.

They suddenly heard laughing they came across the throne room where several of the Horned Kings tugs were celebrating though the party was instantly cut short by the arrival of the Horned King who sat on his throne.

"You're majesty! We were just celebrating our success I mean _**your**_ success!" the Creeper stated. "We've made no mistakes this time. Bring out the prisoner!" he yelled as Pete lead out a small female pig in a chain collar it was removed once Henwen was at the foot of the throne.

The creeper slammed a bowl of water in front of her. "Show his majesty where the black Cauldron is!"

Henwen just glared, "Go on show him!" the Creeper yelled only for Henwen to turn from the bowl and snobbishly stick her nose into the air.

The Creeper laughed nervously sensing his master's tension. "Stubborn little thing isn't she?" he asked trying to move away only to be caught in a strangle hold and thrown down.

"You're quite right I'll take care of it right away!" he stated running up to the pig.

"Where is the Cauldron SHOW US SWINE!" the Creeper yelled dunking and holding her nose in the water when nothing happened he moved towards a hot iron allowing Henwen to take a gasp of air.

"I'm warning you the King's patience is getting thin!" he stated holding the iron close to her.

"Henwen, NO!" Taran yelled as he suddenly lost footing Nova grabbed him but was pulled down was well saving them by grabbing a hanging tapestry.

They were grabbed and thrown to Henwen who was happy to see Taran.

"Henwen, there, there" He stated reuniting with her Nova on the other hand glared at the Horned King who returned the look then focused on Taran.

"I propose you are the keeper of this oracular pig?" he asked.

"Ye- yes sir." Taran replied.

"Then you will instruct her to show me the whereabouts' of the Black Cauldron." The Horn King demanded.

"Oh Sir, I can't I promised." Taran begged getting a snicker from Pete and the Creeper as well as the soldiers

"Very well in that case the pig is of no use to me." The Horned King stated crushing a glass in his hand.

Henwen was taken from Taran and placed under a Heartless with a large Axe similar to a Viking Heartless but with medieval attire.

Taran and Nova tried to rush to her rescue but were held back.

"No you can't!" Taran begged.

"Don't do it!" Nova shouted,

"No stop!" Taran shouted just as the axe was raised and Henwen prepared for the end. "I'll make her tell you." He conceded.

"Good, that's better." The Horned King muttered.

"Get on with the visions swine!" the Creeper goaded as he kicked Henwen back towards Taran and the bowl while Nova was held back.

Taran sadly began to stir his finger in the water, "Henwen from you I do beseech knowledge that, lies beyond my reach."

Nova and the others stared in awe as the Creeper excitedly danced around, "Look Sire its working!" he shouted.

"Yes!" the Horned King stated as the image of a large cauldron appeared in the glowing whirlpool. "The Black Cauldron, show me!" he stated hungrily.

"_Think, think, think" _Nova growled in his thoughts however he thought of something he freed himself placed his hands under the bowl then when the Horned King got close enough Nova splashed the water in his face steamed off as he reacted like he had been burnt, which was odd because it was cold water but Nova didn't care.

"Grab Henwen and run!" he shouted as the two took off,

"After them, after them!" the creeper yelled as the men and Heartless took off.

The two rushed through the area having accidently come to a kitchen where a chef was chopping some ham.

"Oops wrong route." Nova muttered he was answered by an axe in the door,

"Gotcha now pig boy!" the Creeper shouted rushing at them only for them to duck and him to land in a barrel and roll towards the chef Nova cut down all Heartless in his way rushing forward as they burst through a door and barred it.

"Now what it's a dead end" Nova shouted they had come out to one of the lower tower tops Taran looked over and saw that there was water and few rocks down below.

"The moat it's our only chance!" he stated grabbing Henwen and trying to push her up Nova pitched in and they managed to push her over.

"Swim, Hen, swim" Taran yelled as the pig hit the water with a splash. "We're coming!" he and Nova began to climb over the wall but were grabbed by Pete and the Creeper and pulled back.

"Ha, ha, ha, gotcha pipsqueaks" Pete stated venomously,

"We caught them sire, we caught the Pig boy and the Keyblader!" the Creeper stated.

"But you let the pig go didn't you?" the Horned King asked strangling the Creeper then dropping him. "Throw them into the dungeon and make sure the Keyblader stays there!" the Horned King growled as his men gathered around Nova and Taran.

Later Taran was beside himself in a dungeon cell, "_I won't let you down Dallben."_

"_Look at me Hen I can do it!" _

"_Sniff_ I can do it!" he growled at himself in frustration it really felt like her couldn't however a stone on the floor nearby began to rise then a cobblestone from it was pushed out and then came a light a small glowing orb and a girl in a purple dress with white sleeves.

"Oh hello I thought I heard a noise was that you?" she asked,

"Um Yes" Taran replied.

"I'm Princess Eilonwy, are you a prisoner here too?" she asked as a strange orb spun around Taran.

"Amazing" He stated,

"That's magic." Eilowny replied

"And yes and some other boy named Novato, but I don't know where he is." Taran admitted he didn't know what cell Nova had been thrown in.

"You know I heard another sound before I heard you let's see if that's him." Eilonwy replied as he and her climbed out through the hole.

Meanwhile in Nova's cell he was struggling to break free since the seal alone wouldn't hold him they had actually taken the time to tie up his hands and feet and upper arms tightly to a support beam. Nova had spent a good deal of the hour trying to break them but so far nothing.

"GRrrrrraaa aw it's no use." Nova replied giving in there wasn't any way he was going to break them.

He had just about dozed off when the sound of a rock being missed placed was heard his head jerked to the left and his eyes were greeted by a glowing orb that spun around his head he tried following it but that only made him dizzy as it went away,

"Nova"

"Taran am I glad to see, you!" Nova stated as he was untied, "Who's this?" he asked standing up after untying his feet.

"This is Princess Eilonwy she's a prisoner here too." Taran explained.

Nova was suddenly focused on a orb of light that zoomed around him and touched it only for it to flash.

"It lights up!" Nova stated.

"Of course it does its magic." Eilonwy replied.

"She's a prisoner here too, why?" Nova asked as they climbed down through the hole the bobble lighting the way.

"That horrid Horned King, he stole me, he thought my bobble could find some dusty old cauldron." Eilowny explained hotly.

"That's what he wanted my pendant for!" Nova stated.

"And my Pig" Taran added.

"You're pig?" Eilonwy asked a magic pendant she could believe a magic pig not so much.

"My pig can predict the future." Taran argued.

"He's not kidding." Nova added.

They continued down the path it was dank a little wet with about half an inch of water and ruined but it wasn't horrible.

"I hope there aren't any rats down here not that I mind them but they do jump out at one so." Elinowy replied.

"I hear you your highness." Nova replied.

"Please, call me Eilonwy."

"Alright, Princess Eilonwy" Nova replied as they came up to a hole in the wall.

"What's in here?" Nova asked as they peered inside.

"Oh this must be the burial chamber of the great King who built this castle before the Horned King took it over." Eilonwy replied.

"You mean this isn't or wasn't really his castle?" Nova asked the wall suddenly caved on them and they fell through with a yelp.

Everyone dusted themselves off as they saw the chamber much closer.

"Come on help me look around." She told them as they looked around Nova in frustration started batting at the cobwebs, which kept sticking to him.

"I'm getting more cobwebs in a few seconds then that guy built up in years!" Nova muttered before coughing up dust.

"He must have been a great Warrior." Taran muttered as he got close to the coffin and saw an odd shape on it he dusted it off to see a sword he then heard yelling and grabbing the sword rushed after Nova and Eilowny.

The Princess suddenly heard voices she listened as Nova and Taran came up then noticed that the latter was carrying something. "Taran, where did you get that?" she asked.

"Um well….it's not like he's using it." Taran stated,

"He does need a weapon." Nova agreed Eilonwy looked a little shocked by the fact that they completely disregarded the fact that it was basically grave robbing.

"Come on, the King will be pleased to see this!" called the voice of the creeper who had Pete along with a couple of large Komono Dragon like Heartless who had a much bigger head then it's body a large mouth pushing a cart.

"Come on put some muscle into it!" the Creeper shouted.

"I am!" Pete spat, before taking a breath, "What does he need these for anyway."

"His deathless army!" the creeper stated. "As if you haven't been told already"

"Deathless army" Elionwy asked.

"That's right, the Horned King said the Cauldron had the power to raise a deathless army and could rule the world with it." Nova stated.

Elionwy's bobble suddenly flew towards a stair case

"I, I assure you sir I was only passing through." Upon hearing the voice of an older gentlemen the trio crept forward and looked to see an old menstrual with white hair a red and orange outfit and a red hat with a worn feather tied to a hanging plank of wood.

"I had no idea who lived in this castle." He tried to prove his case but the man just rolled his eyes and left.

"I shall sing of your dastardly deed! I'm Fflewddur Ffalm I've sung in the finest courts in all the land!" he yelled as he finished his harp which hung around his neck shook and broke a string.

"Oh you've forgotten, I've preformed in some of the greatest theater." He stated and another string broke.

"Well I'm only waiting for an invitation." He stated and another string broke.

"Oh hush!" he yelled he then noticed that across from him were the remains of another Minstrel with sitar much to his horror.

"HEEEELLLLLP!" he cried out,

"Hello." Eilonwy called as the three came over. "I'm Princess Elionwy we'll have you untied in a moment you're in a lot of trouble aren't you?" she asked as one of his arms was untied.

"This way hurry!" they heard a guard yelled something that made Nova's blood run very cold.

"We've been discovered!" Taran yelled.

"You hurry make haste!" Fflewddur yelled as the kids ran off. "Wait, make haste I must save myself!" he stated untying his other hand.

Taran dropped the sword he had as they were running down the hall he hid in a hole underneath the bridge as they passed when they passed Taran moved towards the door.

"Nova, Princess Eilonwy." He called however was faced by a large brute of the Horned King.

"Pig boy!" he shouted knocked Taran over who rolled out of the way of his axe then when his axe was caught in the roll from a second failed attempt Taran grabbed the sword and used it the sword lit up with a magical power and destroyed the axe of the brute.

He ran off in fear Taran stared at the blade for a second before swinging it around laughing.

"Taran" Nova yelled as he and Eilonwy rushed up.

"Oh good you two are safe."

"Of course we are-"

"Come on I'm gonna get you out of here!" Taran stated cutting Eilonwy off and dragging her up a stair case.

"Hey wait up!" Nova yelled as they ran up the stairs where a Thug Heartless was waiting for them Taran reacted quickly and stabbed it the sword lighting up brightly as destroyed the Heartless's axe .

"Taran, the sword!" Eilonwy stated.

"It's magic…good find." Nova stated blinking,

"Gangway MURDER!" yelled the voice of Flewddur as he was being chased by several Rabid Dogs and a large mouth Heartless and swung across to the door way above them.

"We need to go!" Nova yelled as they continued through the court yard.

"There they are!" yelled Pete as he and the Heartless along with the King's men gave chase.

"Over there!" yelled the creeper with another group.

"Not this way!" Nova yelled as they ran finding themselves at the Drawbridge which was shut tight.

"HA, HA got you now Pig boy!" the Creeper yelled as they all rushed forward and started throwing weapons at the,

"SHEILDZA" Nova yelled protecting him and Eilonwy but to his horror, Taran had fallen outside of the spell's radius.

"Taran" Eilonwy yelled.

"RUN MAKE WAY GET OUT THE WAY I ORDER YOU" Yelled Fflewddur who was being chased by a large mouth Heartless wanting to eat him.

"Taran the chain, holding the draw bridge; use the sword!" Nova yelled Taran slammed his sword into the chain which broke apart the thugs, creeper along with Pete were taken aback as the draw bridge hit the ground.

"Let's go!" Nova yelled as they ran through the door as it closed with Fflewddur,

"Why didn't you tell me you had a magic sword?!" Fflewddur yelled as they escaped the Large mouth Heartless having been crushed by the gate that was sent down in an attempt to keep them in.

"Oh no someone will have to tell the Horned King!" the Creeper stated in fear.

"You're on your own chief." Pete replied running away,

"COWARD!" the Creeper snapped.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"NOVA" Roxas yelled but nothing he was beginning to worry.

"No sign of them." Aqua muttered,

"I'm worried, what if Nova is already-"Xion said,

"Hey, come on we can't think like that, Nova may not be most shrewd person we know heck it's still gonna be a while before he's streetwise, but he can take care of himself." Lea stated.

Deymx heard some rustling in the bushes, "Uh guys I think we should worry about ourselves first." He stated.

Roxas and the group got wary however to their surprise it was only a pig Demyx, rose three feet into the air before landing backwards.

"It's just a pig." Lea muttered at him,

"Hey little guy how'd you get all the way out here" Roxas asked getting a look from Henwen on the word guy though.

"Um girl, sorry" Roxas replied, that made it better for Henwen.

"Why is a pig running around out here were Heartless and who knows what else can get it?" Deymx asked recovering from his fall.

As soon as he spoke a large roar was heard making Henwen hide behind Xion.

"We need to go." Aqua stated, the group took off running towards a nearby pool of water, "I think they're looking for that pig." She deduced.

"Yeah but why" Xion asked Henwen had placed her nose into the pool the group gasped in awe as they watched there flashed the pictures of a large black cauldron followed by swirling hands around it and Heartless.

"A Cauldron" Demyx asked,

"Must be pretty powerful if they're having a search party for her" Lea mused.

Then the images of Nova and three other people running from a shadowy castle came.

"Nova" Xion stated.

"He's alive and away from whatever or whoever took him!" Roxas added,

"So what this Pig can tell you what you want to see?" Deymx asked as the vision finished.

"I guess I vote we look for Nova." Lea stated looking towards a small pond with a bridge of small rocks; Henwen stepped on the second one that noticed that the first one disappeared when she tried to go back the other rock only to find it gone as well.

A scream of fear from her prompted Roxas to go in after her. Only to get caught in the whirlpool that now appeared.

"Roxas" Xion yelled getting him only to be pulled in everyone else tried to grab her and everyone was swallowed by the water which returned to normal as if nothing happened.

Back in the castle, the creeper fearfully crawled up the stairs. "It wasn't my fault, yes that's it."

Then he groaned, "I always get blamed for these things! I'll, I'll just straighten him out, yes, that's it! I'm not going to be kicked around for this!" he stated though about to forcefully knock on the door he softened from fear and knocked quietly before entering.

"Sire?" he asked.

"You bring news of the Pig?" the Horned King asked.

"Well….no it's the Keyblader and the Pig boy they've escaped!" the Creeper admitted.

The King tensed then growled. "Come here."

"Oh, no sire, allow me!" the Creeper stated strangling himself, "Is….that….enough?!" he wheezed.

"Good….they'll find the Pig send the Draconis to follow them." The Horned King replied.

"Yes sire, right away!" the Creeper stated.

From the highest spire of the Horned King's tower the Draconis Heartless took to the skies and soared with an inhuman roar.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Nova stretched against the tree he was laying against happy to be free, but trying to figure out where Roxas and the others were.

"Should be done in just a minute Fflewddur, but I'm afraid it's not very good but it should hold for a while." Elionwy replied having fixed his pants which had been ripped during his own escape.

"It'll do my dear, I shall sing of your deed." He replied putting them back on as Nova stood up.

"I think you should sing of our heroic escape." Eilonwy replied.

"I'd listen to that over and over." Nova added.

"Were you frightened Fflewddur?" Eilonwy asked.

"Frightened me; the word isn't in my vocabulary." Fflewddur stated putting his hand on his vibrating harp, "But in this case well chosen." He added.

Taran was polishing his new sword all the while, "I wasn't scared!" he stated confidently.

"Not even a little?" Nova asked in a deadpan tone.

"We were running for our lives!" Eilonwy stated in disbelief.

"I got us out didn't I" Taran protested.

"You I'd say it was the sword's magic." Eilonwy replied.

"Well it takes a great warrior to wield a sword like this!" Taran stated hotly.

"Well still it is a magic sword." Eilonwy replied.

"Ha, what does a girl know about swords?" Taran spat.

"Uh oh" Nova muttered standing up.

"Girl, girl, if it weren't for this_** girl**_; you'd still be in the Horned King's dungeon." She stated angrily

"Hold on a second!" Nova protested trying to stop whatever was going to start.

"At least I don't keep talking about it forever, your so BORING!" she snapped.

"You know he is the one who-"

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIS SIDE" Eilonwy yelled at Nova, stuffing Fflewddur's pants into his hands.

"I was holding up a shield how, was I supposed to get the gate open like that!" Nova cried

"Silly girl even if she is a princess!" Taran snapped,

Eilonwy hurt and insulted ran off in tears.

"Aww" Nova muttered at her sadness.

"We're gonna have to work together….eventually." Fflewddur pointed out only for them both to storm off.

"It's like it's just you and me, here's your pants back." Nova muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Taran trudged around the grove for a bit he kicked a rock into the water he came across Eilowny who had been crying then feeling bad.

"Um hello" He muttered catching her by surprise but she merely wiped her eyes to look a bit more presentable.

"He-hello" She replied, "Fflewddur and Nova are right you know we are going to have to work together."

"Yeah….thank you for getting me and Nova out of the Dungeon" Taran replied humbly.

"Oh but we couldn't have done it without you and we'll find your pig I'm sure it's important." Eilonwy stated.

"At least were all safe." Taran stated.

"HEEELLLLP MURDER!" yelled Fflewddur as they ran to his rescue.

"Taran, where's Fflewddur?" Nova asked as he ran into them.

"We thought he was with you!" Eilonwy stated,

"He was but I went to look for the two of you." Nova stated.

"HELLLLLLLLPPPPP!"

"Hurry" Eilowny yelled as they rushed back to the grove.

Turns out Fflewddur was being 'attacked' by Gurgi who was searching him for something he liked noticing the hat and aweing at it.

"Yes, yes, take it I'm sure you've murdered for less!" Fflewddur cried.

"Gurgi want this!" he began to pull at harp around Fflewddur's neck trying to get it to come but it wouldn't.

"Gurgi" Taran stated.

"You know him?" Nova asked.

"Master, uhhhh old man uh, fell down!" Gurgi lied trying to push Fflewddur back up to his feet muttering at him to get up.

"I say is this pungent fellow a friend of yours?" Fflewddur asked.

"No he's no friend of mine. He's a coward and a thief." Taran stated promptly making Gugri throw the hat he was wearing back at Fflewddur.

Fflewddur straightened himself off. "Alright then off with you, go, go."

"Hmph Gurgi go!" he stated in an insulted tone and stomped off then seeing something, "Tracks, tracks! Master Gurgi remembers saw Piggy's footprints!"

"You did?!" Taran asked excitedly.

"Today"

"Today wait a minute, you're lying are you?" Taran asked suspiciously.

"He'll try anything!" Fflewddur stated.

"Oh you're both horrid" Eilonwy stated,

"He could be, lying Taran, but it's the only lead we have." Nova pointed out.

"Nova's right he might just know." Elionwy added.

"Pretty lady come too?" Gurgi asked.

"Why I-"

"Yes, yes!" Gurgi stated jumping around grabbing her skirt and tugging at it making her laugh. "Pretty lady come, find the Piggy with Gurgi!"

"Alright, but you'd better not be lying!" Taran stated.

"Gurgi not lie!" he stated, "Not this time." He added quietly but Nova heard him.

"This time, what about the time before and the time before that" Nova asked incredulously.

The group made their way to a small pond Nova instantly felt the presence of magic but brushed it off as Eliowny's bobble that had come out since the sun set.

"See Master tracks, no lie." Gurgi assured as Taran took a closer look at the tracks.

"Oh good these seem fresh."

"Looks like my friends are around here too….I wonder if they made camp around here." Nova stated muttering the last part looking for signs of a camp fire.

As Gurgi jumped across the rocks he got trapped between the first and third rock.

"Master, Master" Gurgi yelled as the rock began to sink while in a raging whirlpool Taran went to grab him only to be pulled in himself.

"Taran" Eilonwy shouted as she grabbed him Nova grabbed her hand to try and pull her out only to be pulled in as well and instinctively grabbed Fflewddur the only thing close to him at the time.

"We're doomed!" Fflewddur shouted as they were sucked in.

The whirl pool landed them unconscious in a mysterious land that was like a cave of sorts. Gathering around were four fair-children.

"Uh oh how did they get in here?" a fair girl in pink asked.

"Doli's whirlpool broke again." One of them said.

"We should tell King Eiddileg." said the one in a pink dress.

"No way you know you were not supposed to be up here!" on in orange stated.

"_Gasp_ oh right we could get in trouble!" the Pink one replied.

"We'll I'm not gonna!" stated one in blue.

"Me neither" stated another in green, as he disappeared along with his orange clad friend.

"Me Neither." The Pink one said to herself as she flew through the area but disappeared herself when she saw Dolie and King Eiddleg around some sort of structure.

"Mmmm yes I see you fixed that." Eiddleg the Fairy King wearing red and white said looking at it.

"Yup I just gotta get this last peg in." Doli a fairy in yellow clothing with a beard who was tying a knot that was then held with a peg replied. "Done"

However the ropes began to undo he grabbed one and turned to the king, "Grab that rope!" he shouted,

"Oh I've got it!" the King cried trying to pull on it when he heard a laugh,

"Oh aren't you darling." Eilonwy stated as he turned to see them all looking over the two fairies with interest.

"Amazing" Nova muttered.

"Oh! Hello I am King Eiddileg King of the Fairfolk!"

"How in the blazes did you-"_**SPLOOSH **_Doli in his haste of letting the rope go was suddenly drenched in water with the whole structure coming down.

The King pulled himself up from under some leaves as Doli tried to pull of his hat from over his head.

"I thought I told you to fix the whirlpool." The King stated.

"I did fix it! It was perfect!" Doli spat,

"Well obviously not perfect enough it's supposed to keep them out." Eiddileg replied. "Oh ah can I be of service are you on a friendly visit?" Eiddileg asked turning to them.

Doli huffed, "Everything's my fault I suppose it's also my fault those other humans and the pig's here too!"

"My friends" Nova asked,

"Henwen" Taran added.

"Oh you know them, oh good and we've found the pigs owner as well." Eiddileg stated.

"Oh goodie one less thing old Doli has to worry about." He muttered flying off as everyone awoke.

"Oh Doli" Eiddileg called.

"WHAT" Doli groaned as all the fairies floated out to see what's wrong.

"Would you mind fetching them all for me?" the Fairy King asked Doli was grumbling to himself as he ran into the fair-children from earlier.

"What do you kids think you're doing!" he snapped.

"Oh please Mr. Doli we just want to see the new humans." The pink one replied replied.

"Errm, fine but, watch yourselves;" He stated before continuing off. Everyone looked in awe as the fairies came close.

"I can't believe my eyes your majesty!" Eilowny stated laughing. Gurgi tried to catch one he managed to do so, but it warped out of his hand and reappeared beside him.

"Nova" Roxas called as he and the others rushed over to see him. Every one of his friends gathered around him, asking him if he was alright and asking how he got away.

"I'm alright, as you guys can see, I picked up some new friends, these guys are Taran, Fflewddur Fflem, Gurgi and Princess Eilonwy." Nova stated. "These are my friends." He told them.

"My name is Roxas."

"Myde, or Demyx whichever I'm not sure which one I'm gonna keep right now."

"I'm Xion nice to meet you."

"Name's Lea got it memorized?"

"Hello everyone I'm Aqua."

"Hey watch it!" Doli yelled as Henwen suddenly came bursting through a corridor nearby right into Taran who rushed towards her.

"Henwen, I'm so glad you're alright!" he stated, before she started licking him making him laugh.

"Oh so she's your pig, Taran?" Aqua asked,

"Yes we got separated a while back." Taran replied.

"She came at us through the forest. Did you know she can tell whatever you want?" Deymx asked.

"Actually, she can see the future. And yes I did why?" Taran asked.

"She showed us a vision, that showed us some kind of Cauldron. Then of the four of you, escaping some castle." Xion replied.

"Umm, is the burning and killing still going on up there?" King Eiddileg asked Fflewddur.

"You're referring that joke on humanity the Horned King?" Fflewddur asked a little hotly.

"Will no one, ever stand up to him?!" Eiddileg snapped feeling the same as Fflewddur.

"We've seen him." Nova stated.

"And if he finds the Black Cauldron…he'll kill us all!" Taran replied gravely.

"Oh, no he'll never, find it, it's safely hidden in Morva." He then mused, "At least I think it is. Oh Doli is it?" he called.

"Beh" Dolie called from where he had gotten stuck from Henwen charging "Is that one of my new jobs? Remembering where the Cauldron was last seen?!" he stated laughing.

"Someone's grumpy." Lea muttered.

"He'll know right where it is you'll see!" Eiddileg stated.

"If we could get to the Cauldron first and destroy it, it would stop the Horned King for good!" Taran stated.

"Oh, this isn't right Taran." Elionwy replied,

"But, if we destroy the Cauldron it will stop the Horned King for good. Please come with me." He asked.

"Oh, I never thought! Morva that's a hard place to get too." Eiddileg stated.

"Eyup" Doli replied.

"You could take them!" Eiddileg stated.

"WHAT" Doli stated in shock.

"That guy" Deymx stated in shock and rejection in his voice.

"We're trusting, our lives to him?!" Fflewddur stated.

"And what is wrong with me!" Doli shouted, at them making Demyx and Fflewddur put their instruments up in defense.

"Uh, nothing" Fflewddur stated.

"Please, take us to the Marshes of Morva!" Demyx stated almost mechanically out of fear.

"Yes, yes, you'd make a splendid tour guide." Fflewddur stated. Once he finished, a string on his harp broke and for some odd reason Demyx sitar followed suit.

The former number nine gave Fflewddur a deadpan look, "Your harp's, a bad influence, old man. "

"Alright then shall we?" Eiddileg asked as he and the other Fairfolk began to swirl around lifting the group off the ground.

"Whoa." Nova stated.

Roxas looked around in awe the village below him faded as he was risen up.

"Henwen" Taran stated.

"Oh don't worry lad we'll get her home safely." Eiddileg assured.

"Oh thank you, sir be good Hen." Taran called as the pig faded from sight.

Soon the group was now walking in the middle of the day through a dark and dreay marsh. "Well, here are the marshes of Morva you wanted." Doli stated.

"Oh my, what a dark and dreary place." Eilonwy stated looking around.

"Let's see, what it looks like from higher up." Taran stated as they climbed the hill.

"Doli, are you sure this is the right place?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Doli snapped from his place on Fflewddur's head.

"Well, it you ask me…WAAHH!" Fflewddur having moved ahead, slipped and fell down the drop on the hill.

"Fflewddur, Doli!" Eilonwy called.

"Are you alright?" Taran called out.

Doli pulled himself out from under Fflewddur. "You big clumsy oaf watch where your-" he then saw something that made him freeze in fear. "Uh oh, Welcome to Morva." He stated.

The shack was like what one would find in some kind of tribal horror movie it had a grass roof and was covered in sigils.

"Well someone must live here." Demyx stated.

"Gurgi doesn't like this place….noooo!" he stated hiding behind Aqua and Eilonwy.

They entered the hut and looked around, "How will we ever, find the Cauldron in a place like this?" Eilowny asked.

Everyone looked around, little did they know that eyes peered to watch them. Though, they didn't see they soon felt the presence.

"A black cauldron, you'd think that be easy to find." Demyx muttered Taran had lifted up a chest only for Frogs to spring out from it making many more pour out from every nook and crany in the hut they all rushed out the door.

Eilonwy screamed as they did this the group calmed when the last frog escaped. "They're only frogs Eilonwy." Taran pointed out.

"Those were people!" Doli stated.

"You mean they were turned into Frogs?!" Roxas stated.

"Master" Gurgi called bowling Taran over, "Gurgi find wicked Cauldron everyone follow Gurgi!" they all went into a room that was literally filled with cauldrons. "Behold master." He stated proudly

"How are we going to find the Cauldron in all of these?" Eilonwy asked.

"Thieves, Thieves!" yelled voices making Eilonwy's bobble to hide.

"Someone, has stolen all our frogs!" yelled one of the new voices as the group rushed out, to leave Doli turning invisible to hide. Suddenly three witches appeared one wearing a cloak with a head band one in a dress and gaudy silver necklace, and a third with a scarf and hood all of them had red hair.

"You nasty, evil humans" the one with the Headband Orddu spat, "You, shall all be turned into frogs and eaten!"

Orgoch the one with the hood began pinching at Roxas's arm "EEE HE HE nice and tender!" Roxas managed to pull his arm away just before she could chomp down on it losing some of her rotten teeth instead!

"Knock it off!" Roxas spat.

"Oh." The youngest Witch Orwen said noticing Fflewddur, "Aren't you the handsome one…do you find me irresistible?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Uh, uh yes of course!" he stuttered causing his harp to break a string. "Must you judge _**every **_word I say!" he snapped.

"Enough, of this love sick nonsense!" Orgoch stated zapping Him and Deymx with a blast of magic turning them into frogs.

"Fflewddur, Deymx!" Nova yelled as the two were sent into a pot of boiling water however it disappeared when they jumped out to cool their feet.

"You're not, gonna eat this one!" Orwen snapped turning Fflewddur back leaving Deymx. Who was fortunately rescued by Aqua who changed him back.

Orgoch tried to turn Fflewddur into a frog again, only for Orwen to block the magic letting go of Fflewddur, who ate a fly that was flying by getting a laugh from all three witches.

"Enough!" Taran stated drawing his sword while the Keybladers summoned their weapons. "We're looking for the Black Cauldron."

"The Black Cauldron?" Orddu asked.

"No one's asked for the Black Cauldron, in over two thousand years." Orwen stated.

"It's a trick! We're not gonna give it to them, are we?" Orgoch asked.

"No, of course not, leave it to me." Orddu replied winking.

"Can I interest you all in something else, a cook pot a skillet," as she continued through the list the pots and pans knocked the group off their feet as they flew around making Taran drop the sword."See anything you like."

However the sword brought itself to life and began to cut through everything on its own Taran tried to grab it only to be pulled around by it.

"I don't believe it….I've got to have that sword!" Orddu stated then turned to her sisters."Listen to me, we'll trade the sword for the Cauldron."

"But Orddu, what can they do with the Cauldron?" Orwen asked.

"Nothing that's the point! Don't you see we'll end up with both, the sword and the cauldron!" Orddu stated laughing at her brilliance. "It's decided you shall have the Black Cauldron." She told them.

"You mean you'll give it to us?" Eilonwy asked.

"No, no, no that's not what I said, you weren't listening. We never give anything away we bargain, we trade." She stated hungrily at the sword which Taran noticed.

"You'll, not have my sword!" he stated.

Fflewddur glanced down at his harp then at the group, "May I ask you ladies, to consider this lovely harp?" he asked.

"A harp" Orddu scoffed. "When we want music, we send for the birds. What would, we do with a simple harp?"

"It's not that particular sword, but I do have another Keyblade from my late master." Aqua offered summoning the Keyblade of her long dead master Eraqus.

"If you're his replacement, then its special powers have been passed to your Keyblade. How could we use a weapon, that's been stripped of its power over a world's form?" Orddu asked like Aqua should've known that.

"Wait! Gurgi will trade, his munchings and crunchings." He stated showing her the apple core.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Who would want-"

"Hold it sister!" Orgoch stated snatching the core and devouring it.

"Alright I know what you want." Taran muttered.

"No Taran!" Eilowny stated,

"You, can't give them that!" Nova added.

"It's our only chance!" Taran stated.

"Is it your own choice duckling, with this sword you could be the greatest of warriors." Orddu replied.

"Yes for the Cauldron, I offer my dearest possession, my sword." He replied holding it.

"Agreed, we have made a bargain" Orddu stated. The three disappeared along with the sword, she laughed as the hut came off its hinges from a fierce wind.

"Look out!" Taran yelled as the Cauldrons began to fly away after it, everyone hit the dirt to avoid being hit. When it finally ended, the group got up and looked around suddenly out of the ground in a burst of heat and steam was a large Black Cauldron.

It had lizard like feet and skulls on the handle and the face of a man plastered on it's front true to its name it was black as night.

"The Black Cauldron!" Taran stated. Roxas summoned both of his Keyblades and stared at it.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered rushing at the Cauldron he lunged at it but as soon as both Oblivion and Oathkeeper hit the rim he was sent flying back and hit the ground with a thud.

"Roxas" Lea shouted as he and Xion rushed over,

"I'm okay." He muttered but they soon heard the sounds of laughing.

"Silly little goslings, don't they know that the Black cauldron is _**indestructible**_!" Orddu mocked. "Listen carefully, the Black cauldron can never be destroyed. Only its evil power can be stopped." Orddu told them.

"Then there is a way! but how?" Taran asked,

"A living being, must climb into the cauldron of his, own free will." Orddu instructed.

"That sounds simple enough." Deymx stated.

"Gurgi is bold and brave he will climb into evil Cauldron!" Gugri stated climbing up on it to jump in.

"However, the poor little duckling, will _**never**_ climb out _alive_." Orddu added.

"EIYIE!" Gurgi jumped away from the Cauldron while Demyx backed away from it, putting his fingers in a cross.

"Hold on, madam we had an agreement!" Fflewddur stated.

"Yes, you said we could have the Black Cauldron!" Eilonwy added.

"Of course we said you can have it. It's not our fault you can't do anything with it!" Orgoch stated laughing.

"You tricked us!" Xion yelled but it was too late, the three vanished completely.

"Goodbye goslings, remember we always keep a bargain!" Orddu yelled laughing. Soon the group sadly sat around a camp fire it all seemed for nothing.

"Bamboozled, by a bunch of old hags….not our best moment." Lea muttered.

"Ya wanna know, the absolute worst part? They actually _**gave**_ us what we _**wanted**_." Xion added.

"I hate Mondays." Demyx added.

"It's Thursday." Nova told him.

"Not by Dreamland's clock." Demyx replied.

Doli growled, "What a bunch of nimrods! Things never work out when you're dealing with humans!" he shouted at them before turning to Taran.

"You can go back to feeding pigs! I've had it! Good bye!" he stated vanishing and flying off like a shooting star into the night.

"Doli's, right! It's my fault I let you down, without my sword I'm nothing." Taran sighed.

Nova glared, "Did you, have the sword when you tried to rescue Henwen? No, you knew he was the one that was after her and you knew that going into the castle would get you killed or worse right?" Nova asked.

"Yes." Taran replied.

"Then you're_** not**_ nothing! Maybe a warrior needs a weapon, but not a hero, all a hero needs is courage and the strength to do what's right and protect their friends! That's what mine taught me." He stated flashing a smile over in their direction.

"Nova's right, Taran you are someone, I believe in you." Eilonwy told him.

"You do and I think you well I think your-" Taran replied as the two held hands Fflewddur had subconsciously hugged Gurgi out of how sweet the moment was only for Gurgi to kiss him on the cheek making Fflewddur drop him getting a laugh from everyone.

"Thank you everyone, I mean you've been true friends and now it's up to me-"

A large powerful roar was heard the group looked to the sky.

"Uh oh trouble good bye!" Gurgi stated running off as the Draconis Heartless appeared in front of them.

It let out a roar as the group summoned their weapons closer inspection showed the Heartless insignia on it's throat it had black skin and glowing yellow eyes with a fire pattern like membranes on it's coal black wings which were torn from battles it had bright blood red spikes and claws.

"You guys need to get to safety make sure they don't find the Cauldron." Roxas stated as he and the others faced down the Draconis Heartless.

"You're on your own Chiefs!" Deymx stated running off.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for!" Nova growled.

The beast responded by letting loose a huge amount of fire at them Nova managed to shield them with his Shieldza spell

Lea rushed forward and landed a combo in it with his Chakrams before landing a kick on his head he smirked at his success when the Dragon let loose a fire blast Lea merely blocked it.

"Ha joke's on you Fire is my element!" he stated however then the Draconis Heartless used lighting on him zapping him making him cough. "That reminded me of Larxene." He muttered.

"EXPLOSION" Roxas yelled hitting the dragon hard in response it unleashed a blast of Ice.

Xion jumped up using Dream Star to block an electric attack,

"EXO SPARK" Xion yelled her own spell being more powerful.

She then landed a powerful combo on the monster as it let out a roar.

"BLIZZARA" Aqua yelled blinding it before landing a spell weaver on it sadly as she finished it hit her with its tail.

"AERA SPHERE" Nova yelled catching her as he ran and jumped up.

"TOXIC DROP" Nova yelled landing a sphere of poison into the shoulder blades of the monster stunning it Nova rolled out looking sick.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, it's just that this attack poisons the user too." Nova replied as he downed a pacnea.

"STRIKE RAID" Roxas yelled sending Two become one at the now poisoned and barely recovering Draconis to which it roared up letting loose a blast of electricity.

Nova absorbed it with a Refleza and sent it back at the Draconis hitting it hard with electricity hard it flinched under the blow of Roxas's Ars Arcanum attack as it was now growling in rage it sent a wall of Ice followed by fire balls and lightning to strike ground.

"THUNDER BLITZ" Xion yelled after being the first to be out of the shield that was put up by Nova she landed another attack slamming down on it' back remembering that it had gotten stunned from Nova's attack.

"Hey guys I think its back is its weak spot!" She shouted.

"Makes sense it got poisoned and stunned when I hit it and Heartless like that are hard to leave a status problem on." Nova mused as he put up another Sheildza to protect them as Xion's aerial slam didn't stun it.

"SKY RIDER" Aqua yelled jumping on her Keyblade and zooming around hitting it before slamming in the weak spot this time stunning it.

"Now's our chance lets hit it head on!" Lea yelled as they all charged and hit it repeatedly with combos the monster's health dwindled as it woke up and roared.

"If you guys can keep it busy me and Nova will strike it down, ready?"

"I'm with ya!" they rushed to the side out of it's sight as it let loose a barrage of Ice which Aqua blocked with her Daimond storm combo Lea covered for her when it struck with Fire then Xion when it let loose electricity.

"Are we sure this isn't Larxene's Heartless?" Lea asked arching an eye brow the thing had a strange desire to electrocute him.

"NOVA" Roxas yelled,

"**Let's do it!"** Nova yelled as they sent a shield into its back side when the creature was stunned they hacked and slashed at it repeatedly then sent a barrage of energy down.

"**You're finished!" **

"**I won't let you down!" **Nova yelled as he cast Shieldza around Roxas who speared it into a large arrow head and struck the foe in the back going through the creature with a roar disappeared into thin air.

"That's for kidnapping me!" Nova called as Roxas dusted himself off.

"Where are Taran and the others?" Aqua asked.

"Looking for someone?" Pete asked they turned to see Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur surrounded by the Horned King's men with Pete with his hands on the Cauldron.

"Well, well looks we're at an impasse sure go ahead fight back but it won't be too healthy for your friends there." Pete stated.

The group looked at each other and glared at Pete dismissing their weapons all of this was watched by a remorsefully Gurgi in the distance.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Soon the Black Cauldron was in a room where a seal was underneath Roxas and the others who were hanging tied adjacent to Taran's group.

"Well, well the Keybladers we all meet at last I'm not impressed by your assortment of allies; a pig keeper, a broken down minstrel and a scullery maid. I suppose it interests you to see what fate has in store for you all.

From a table nearby he pulled a sheet away revealing a dead body almost skeletal, wearing armor.

"Now I call upon my army of the dead the Cauldron born arise my messengers of death our time has arrived!"

Pete watching in fear backed away as blood oozed from the Cauldron it was followed by a stream of smoke and fire so bright it lit up the room and a sinister green mist.

"Uh well…..I see you have everything under control...SEE YA!" he stated running away the Horned King's men watched one of them was foolish enough to poke the now green water that had soaked the bodies from them came the deathless warriors which converted them to their own ranks…by killing them.

"Oh how horrible!" Eilonwy muttered,

"GO MY DEATHLESS WARRIORS KILL ALL IN YOUR PATH!" the Horned King boomed over them as they began their path to bloodshed.

The creeper who was watching and laughing was bouncing up the stairs, "Come sire we can get a better view from above!" he stated.

"Oh Taran I know it will soon be the end for us all!" Eilonwy stated.

"I didn't mean for it to end this way Eilonwy." He replied,

"Oh I wish I had stayed a toad." Fflewddur muttered.

"Me too" Deymx whined.

Gurgi who had made his way to the castle had snuck up the stairs sticking to the wall as the sickly green haze made it's way down the stairs he opened a door only to be chased away with a scream by the Deathless army.

"Gurgi" Taran called, thinking he had seen him, "Is that you?"

"Master"

"What are you doing here?" Nova stated surprised and happy to see him.

"Gurgi sorry he runs away when there's trouble. He will untie everybody then we will leave this evil place!" he stated.

"Good boy Gurgi!" Taran stated once he was freed Nova was next he cut everyone down while removing the seal.

"Eilonwy, Fflewddur go with Gurgi and the others, I must stop the Cauldron!" Taran stated.

"Taran that's impossible, why you'd be-" Eilonwy stated then freezing in horror. "No Taran!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Eilonwy."

"No Taran!" Nova cried,

"My minds made up!" he stated turning back to the Cauldron.

"Wait Master" Gurgi stated knocking him over and getting in front of him. "Don't go into evil cauldron!" he stated,

"Gurgi get out of my way!" Taran snapped trying to grab him making Gurgi almost fall in as a piece of stone fell into the Black Cauldron.

"Please master, not go into evil cauldron!" Gurgi begged.

"If I don't we'll all be lost, get out of my way!" Taran stated.

"No, Gurgi will not let his friend die" Gurgi stated hugging him a little before turning to the Cauldron not even looking at Taran as he spoke.

"Taran has many friends…..Gurgi has no friends."

"Gurgi" Taran stated in shock "No don't jump NO!" he stated.

"GURGI" Nova yelled only to get held back by Lea and Roxas all watching in horror as Gurgi fell into the Cauldron.

"Oh no, no" Taran stated letting his head fall into his hands.

The mist seemed to be pulled back into the cauldron from the high tower the creeper gasped.

"Sire look, something's wrong they're all dying!"

"What?!" the Horned King growled in rage clutching the Creeper's throat in his grasp this had better not be your fault!"

"Per-perhaps it needs another body sire!" he stated.

"Yes….._**yours**_!" the Horned King stated as began to take the Creeper to his doom.

Back with Taran and the others the group had begun to leave.

"Taran what are you doing?!" Xion stated as he got close to the dying Cauldron.

"Maybe there's still a chance for Gurgi." He muttered.

"But Gurgi is-"Roxas stated.

"Taran" Nova stated as Roxas's group followed him.

"Fflewddur you and Eilonwy need to get out of here, we'll get Taran!"Aqua stated.

The two ran off with Demyx while the Horned King descended with the Creeper struggling.

"Please Sire don't!"

"Get up, come alive, KILL!" he stated trying to wake the now dead deathless army.

"Maybe they're just sleeping." The Creeper suggested then grabbed one shaking it to the point where it was coming apart. "_**DO SOMETHING MY LIFE IS AT STAKE**_!"

He then noticed Taran and the Keybladers holding on to a support beam of stone as the Cauldron was now trying to satisfy its hunger.

"Sire look it's the Pig boy and the Keybladers it's them they're the cause of it!" he stated as he was dropped.

"GO FOR THEIR THROATS SIRE!" he yelled.

The Horned King growled catching their attention knocking them from their only grip of safety.

"You shall all satisfy the Cauldron's hunger!" he stated.

Nova managed to help Taran hang on to an iron ring on the wall for safety as the others charged they were able to hold on with the Cauldron trying to suck anything it could get in.

"AEROZA" Nova yelled hitting him then following it with an aera sphere he glew for a moment before going into a new command style known as Wind tunnel.

Flying through the wind that surrounded him he trapped the Horned King while doing combos that did massive damage before unleashing a twister that sent him into the ground.

"THUNDER" Xion yelled zapping him as Roxas landed a combo on him Aqua with spell weaver sent him flying back but he merely countered with his own barrage of spells including one that chased the group around burning them.

"Esuna" Lea called healing them before striking back by batting away the fire balls only to be frozen by a flash of Blizzard from the Horned King.

"LEA" Roxas yelled as he smashed at the ice freeing him. "You alright" he asked.

"I'm reminded of Vexen."Lea muttered as he sent a fire raid at the Horned King who was hit.

"MEGA FLARE" Aqua yelled hitting him with the powerful fire ball that exploded on contact.

"SPARK RAID" Roxas yelled throwing two become one at him it broke into light copies a few hit but the rest missed.

The Horned King charged up a lot of energy sending lighting down on the heroes as they rolled and dodged.

Nova rushed forward as he landed a harsh combo followed by an attack called Mega slam. Nova then sent a kick into him knocking him back.

"FIRAZA" Lea yelled sending the spell that erupted into an explosion on him the Horned King roared as he landed a combo on Lea in retaliation knocking him out instantly.

"LIGHT" Aqua yelled as she spun around using her ultimate shot-lock to land a lot of hits on him he stumbled back as Xion came in with a powered up Fire spell having blocked one of his before.

"ICE BREAKER!" she yelled letting Fire than Ice hit him as he stumbled back.

"SHADOW BREAKER!" she stated following it up as Nova came in from behind hitting him with a Toxic Drop then casting Esuna.

In a roar he rushed forward hitting as hard as he could everyone seemed to notice he was fighting harder this time then the last then it hit Xion Gurgi had died and Nova was trying to avenge him.

"AERIAL SLAM" Nova shouted slamming him back down into the ground.

"This is for Gurgi VENGEANCE BLOW!" Nova shouted the shield orb around him taking every hit he took healing him then bombarding him with the blows.

"ENOUGH!" the Horned King yelled blowing the heroes against the wall leaving Taran.

"Now Pig Keeper you've interfered for the last time!" he stated grabbing him however Taran fought back managing to Kick him away Taran tried to move from the Cauldron only to get grabbed.

"NO! You will not get away you shall satisfy the Cauldron's hunger!" he stated throwing Taran towards it.

"NO!" Nova yelled out however the Horned King was being sucked in as Taran managed to dig into the cracks in the floor.

"NO! You will not have me!" the Horned King yelled when he realized what was happening.

"My….Power…Cannot die!" he stated now right at it he screamed as it sucked every fiber of his being in to it.

The Creeper watched sadly and sighed "Poor Sire….he's gone." However then it dawned on him no more being strangled or threatened or kicked around he was free to do what he wanted.

"HE'S GONE HA HA HA HA HE'S GONE!"

With the suction gone everyone around the Cauldron fled finding Eilonwy and Fflewddur they managed to get on a small canoe the gate that served as their only way out was locked however some quick work from Nova and Taran and the gate was open.

Deymx and Fflewddur just managed to pull them in as the boat was flushed out they made it to the other side of the moat they saw on a small little makeshift raft was the creeper who merely looked back at the destroyed castle and laughed disappeared somewhere on the other side of the moat.

"You know what next world we go to I'm staying on the ship." Demyx muttered.

"That won't be a problem." Lea replied thinking about how useless Deymx was during this time and that he'd have to lock off the control room.

"Look" Eilonwy shouted as what should come bubbling to the surface but the now inert Black Cauldron.

"Gurgi" Taran muttered quietly as a familiar cackling filled the air.

"Oh great and I thought the day couldn't get any better." Roxas muttered hotly as the Witches reappeared.

"Why is the little duckling so sad?" Orgoch asked.

"I don't know he got what he wanted and he's still not satisfied." Orddu agreed.

"What are you doing here?!" Nova snapped as everyone else glared.

"We have business with your little hero." Orddu replied.

"Hero Gurgi was the real hero." Taran replied almost in tears.

"The only thing that mattered to you was the Cauldron but now it's of no use to you so we'll just take it and be on our way." Orddu stated.

"Hey hold it!" Lea shouted.

"Stay your hand ladies." Fflewddur added loudly.

"True the Cauldron is of no use to us now but we never said we'd give it back to you, you _**weren't **_listening!" Lea stated.

"Indeed we never give anything away we bargain we trade remember." Fflewddur added.

"Did these old ears hear the word bargain?" Orddu asked laughing.

"Yes madam those old ears heard right!" Fflewddur stated.

"Ohhh I love a man with force!" Orwen stated.

"Oh pull yourself together madam!" Fflewddur stated rolling his eyes.

"So what's the offer?" Lea stated.

"No not that!" Orddu stated with Orgoch having to hold her back while Orwen worked her magic.

"A magnificent sword for a warrior" She stated.

The sword was almost back in Taran's grasp but he couldn't take it not after what Gurgi did he hadn't treated Gurgi kindly when they first met but even after that Gurgi had always been there he even came back he wasn't a coward he was a true friend.

"I'm no warrior what would I do with a sword?" Taran asked sadly.

"Absolutely nothing" Orddu replied gleefully taking it back.

"But I would trade-"

"Yes" they asked on edge surprised.

"The Cauldron for Gurgi." He replied.

They gasped,

"It's not possible." Orwen muttered.

"Just as I thought ladies you have _**no real power**_ admit it _**ADMIT IT**_!" Fflewddur yelled this prompted the witches to glare and stream down in a purple light taking the Cauldron and leaving a swirling collection of clouds in the sky.

"WE HAVE MADE A BARGAIN!" Orddu stated laughing grimly and powerfully as a forceful wind blew at them the clouds came down when they disappeared finally Gurgi laying there unmoving appeared Taran picked him up and glanced down sadly at him turning to the others.

"Oh Taran" Eilonwy muttered quietly ready to cry.

He just glanced down at Gurgi and hugged him tightly however he then felt a hand go down his vest.

"Munchings and Crunchings in here somewhere"

"GURGI!" Taran stated dropping him Gurgi was sitting up looking around a little confused. "You're alive!"

"He's alive!" Nova shouted.

"He is alive!" Fflewddur muttered in awe.

"He's alive oh Fflewddur he's alive!" Eilonwy shouted.

"I'm alive!" Gurgi shouted jumping into Taran's arms "Touch me, touch me!" he stated happily as they hugged.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Eilonwy gave Taran a Gurgi a group hug however the little creature managed to get them to kiss much to the laughter and surprise of everyone.

Nova's pendant suddenly lit up he went over carefully having learned his lesson and picked up the fragment.

"Hey." He stated with a slight laugh.

"That's all your pendant tracks; what does it do?" Taran asked.

"Well technically it just a glowing rock but from what I've heard they're more impressive in a group." Nova replied "so now what you're going to do Taran?"

"Go back home with my friends." He replied as the heroes saw Taran's group off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Uh heh he he" Pete laughed nervously as Maleficent glared at him.

"The Horned King's desire clearly got the better of him." Davy Jones muttered.

"Yeah, that Cauldron sure was hungry not that it did any good for both of them though." Syndrome scoffed leaning against the wall.

"True but with the power I seek I have no need for an army that cannot die for even an army such as that would fall to its power," Maleficent replied making Zira and Mozenwrath look up in interest.

"You don't mean?" Mozenwrath asked.

"The X-blade" Maleficent replied sinisterly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<strong>_

**Heroes Heart:** _Strength: +12 Magic +18_

Ability: _**Status cure**_: _instantly heals a status affliction even those caused by attacks like Poison drop_

_**Appearance: **__Taran's magic sword is the shaft a couple of Harps make the hand guard while an apple with a bite out of it are the teeth a couple of yellow circles for the Bobble make the links and the pink silhouette of a pig is the token_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Draconis:** _The Horned King's personal Heartless it's the one that kidnapped Henwen, Eilonwy and Novato to the Horned Kings castle then followed the group to Morva it was defeated when it tried to attack_

**Brute:** _A powerful Heartless with an axe much like its cousin the Viking they're not very fast_

**Large Mouth:** _a large Lizard like Heartless that will eat anything stay away from its powerful mouth it can charge at high speeds jump or move when it does this_

**Horned King's Soldiers:** _the men who served the Horned King they attack in groups but are easy to take down_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Command styles<strong>_

_**Novato-**__Wind Tunnel: _A powerful command style that's defensive and slower unlike it's counterpart cyclone it traps foes in a tornado allowing you to attack them up close before sending them into the ground

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

_Roxas + Nova_- _**Spear head**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Novato- **Aera Sphere**: _A powerful combination of Sheildza and Aerora it can catch a person when they fall or block attacks foes attacking head on get air tossed_

Novato- **Toxic Drop**: _A very powerful attack where the user drops while surrounded by a powerful toxin but it causes the user to be poisoned however_

Novato- **Vengeance blow**: _a powerful attack that uses all the hits a person has endured and blasts them back with a magical energy at the foe_

* * *

><p><strong>Taran: <strong>_A young assistant Pig keeper who was thrust into adventure with dreams of being a great hero and warrior though learned the true value of friendship he with the help of his friends managed to stop the Horned King _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**Princess Eilonwy: **_A magically gifted princess with a magic bobble that helps her and follows her around she is kind and very optimistic and seems to have a crush on Taran and the feeling is mutual with her help the Horned King was stopped _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**Fflewddur Fflem: **_A Minstrel who helped to stop the Horned King by seeking the Cauldron he's also the one who got the witches to try and bargain back for the cauldron after they tricked them into giving up the magic sword for something they couldn't use for some reason his harp judges everything he says _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**Gurgi: **_A strange forest creature and a friend of Taran's he was ultimately the real hero throwing himself into the cauldron to stop Taran from doing so however thanks to a bargain(And some goading from Fflewddur) he was brought back from the dead _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**Henwen: **_the Pig Taran looks after she has the unique power to see into the future which is why the Horned King was after her however thanks to Taran and Novato she escaped without showing that monster anything and the Fairfolk got her home safely _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**Doli: **_One of the Fair Folk King Eiddileg asked to take them to Morva he's a bit grumpy when the witches tricked them into giving up the magic sword for something they couldn't use he abandoned them probably to go back home _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**King Eiddileg: **_The King of the Fair Folk he asked Doli to take the heroes to the Marshes of Morva he also told the heroes where the Cauldron was and promised to get Henwen back safely _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**Fair Folk: **_the fairies of Prydain they've been hiding underground since the Horned King came and began throwing his world into chaos they don't really like humans to just come to their world uninvited however if the humans are on a friendly visit then they're a bit curious about them _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**The Creeper: **_A servant of the Horned King he was extremely loyal to the Horned King but when he died and the prospect of no more abuse dawned on the Creeper he was quite happy _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**The Three Witches: **_Orddu, Orgoch and Orwen they've guarded the Cauldron for over two thousand years however they never give anything away they bargain they trade and managed to trick Taran out of his magic sword for the Cauldron_ _however when Lea and Fflewddur used this against them to not lose the Cauldron for nothing they offered the sword but Taran wanted Gurgi instead and they agreed when Fflewddur called them out for having no real power to prove him wrong who knows where they are now _**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

**The Horned King: **_A Black hearted warlord who spread fear and despair throughout Prydain he kidnapped Eilonwy, Nova and Henwen in order to find the Black Cauldron in order to raise a deathless army however thanks to the Keybladers and an unlikely group he was finally stopped._**(The Black Cauldron 1985)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah this time I purposely didn't put a Kingdom tale from this point I may or may not do so depending on how serious the world is eventually I'll stop them completely for the rest of the story anywho<strong>_

_Riku and Co find themselves along with a young girl trapped in the spirit world while they can escape easily she and her now enchanted parents can't now the group must find a way to rescue the family_

_Next time: __**Service in the spirit world**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	25. Service in the Spirit World

_**Alright here's one from Studio Ghibli while not Disney movies per say they are dubbed and released in the US by Disney and they are considered as the Disney movies of Japan! **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Service in the Spirit World<strong>_

Riku tampered with the connection before calling it quits wherever Sora and Roxas were they weren't close enough to the group.

"I'm calling it quits we'll just have to wait and try again." Riku replied to Terra and Mickey as for Crystal she was taking a nap in her room she sat up and yawned.

"_It'll happen soon you and your little friends are collecting more and more Gate Fragments." _Within moments Uzuki appeared.

"Not you again" Crystal snapped, "Last thing I need is you reminding me I had almost forgotten about that!"

"Well it's a good thing I showed up then, you haven't forgotten have you I suggest you stop keeping it to yourself and tell someone preferably someone who worries about him just as much as you like that little brown haired kid, what's his name Skye?" she asked.

"Don't you have a zit to pop" Crystal spat getting a glare from Uzuki who merely huffed and calmed herself.

"Insults will get you nowhere but the hospital, _sweetie_, so maybe you should shrink that big mouth of yours or better yet make It bigger and tell someone." She spat.

"_Sweetie _WHY, DON'T YOU TAKE A HIKE" Crystal screamed.

"Who are you talking to?" Riku asked having burst in to see who was here just in case it was Vanitas or one of Xehanort's other goons.

"That crazy pinked haired….uhhhh." Crystal muttered noticing that Uzuki was gone,

"Ya know what never mind." She muttered walking out with a quiet shred of dignity.

"We've come to another world." Riku muttered making Crystal stop in her tracks.

**E-H E-H E-H **

The group found themselves in a large spacious field there were some old buildings around Terra knocked on one.

"This isn't real stone it's plaster." He told them rubbing his flat palm against it.

"So were in an amusement park?" Mickey asked, "Looks abandoned." He added.

Riku sniffed the air after a smell wafted near him he glanced over to the little town that was on the stone steps. "Maybe not I smell something let's go."

"I hope its food." Crystal muttered.

_A Train runs by causing a wave of water which settles around the silhouette a town with a towering bath house with steam and smoke coming out lights dot the town and water as the letters for the worlds name shimmer to the surface  
><em>**[Bathhouse of the Spirits]**

Riku looked around, "No wonder I smell food look at all the restaurants."

"There must be hundreds, I'll go see if I can find someone who will tell us where we are, if you guys want to eat go right ahead I'll find you." Crystal told them.

"You sure" Terra asked.

"Trust me I don't mind waiting a few more minutes and if I'm gonna be a good journalist someday I need to not be bothered by an empty stomach I'll be back!" she called as she wondered around she eventually came to see a couple eating away at the food.

"Oh good other customers, my name is Crystal me and my friends were wondering if you could- GASP" as soon as Crystal started to speak pig like ears sprouted from their heads and their faces had morphed into pig like faces.

"_The food is….OH CRAP! _RIKU, TERRA, MICKEY DON'T EAT THAT!" she yelled rushing back to where she found them Riku had already dished himself up a plate while Mickey and Terra were still picking out what they wanted.

"Looks good" Riku muttered happily before bringing a chicken ball to his mouth.

"_**DON'T EAT THE FOOD!"**_ Crystal shrieked bowling him over

"WAHH" Riku screamed hitting the ground miraculously the chicken ball merely landed back on the plate.

Mickey and Terra put down their own plates to see what was up.

"Umm foul?" Terra asked not sure how to react to Crystal's sudden behavior or the fact she just tackled Riku over like a star quarter back.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Riku shouted.

"None of you can eat that food its enchanted, magic, voodoo it will turn you into pigs!" she ranted.

Riku just gave her a deadpan look, "I think traveling world to world has finally gotten to your head."

"What, uh, I ugh I- NOT LIKE _**THAT**_!" she yelled grabbing Riku and pulling him up and to the surprise of the boys dragging him.

Mickey and Terra followed doing their best to keep up with them. She final brought them to where she had seen the couple fortunately they were still there but now they only had mops of hair their heads and clothes on.

"Look, look, look those were people I saw them start to change!" Crystal yelled at them.

"Mom, Dad!" yelled a small voice it was a little girl with a white shirt with a green stripe and pink shorts she gasped in horror at the pigs while the group watched silently as the male pig began to climb up into the restaurant however he was whipped back by some ghost who was working the kitchen making him fall over.

The girl had run off while Riku and the others took a few steps back.

"Now do you believe me?!" Crystal asked.

"Yes, we do!" Riku replied then looked at the pigs, "How do we change them back?" he asked.

"Ya don't!" they were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of frog like men holding nets and ropes.

"What do we do?!" Crystal hissed.

"BLIND!" Terra yelled casting the spell.

"They're Keybladers!" yelled one.

"After them," yelled another.

The group managed to hide near the steps once the coast was clear they sighed.

"I think were safe." Riku muttered.

"Riku" Crystal shouted she showed her hands against the light of what was apparently a nearby town Riku's, eyes widened with horror, she was disappearing.

"Crystal, don't move we'll think of something!" he stated.

"It's not just me, look at all of you!" she cried out the three glanced down at themselves they were indeed disappearing.

"Hey you there!" yelled a voice they turned to see a boy with short cut black hair with the side's stopping at his cheeks, he was wearing a white and blue outfit he had green eyes.

Riku tried to summon his Keyblade but couldn't he then growled, "Don't come any closer!"

"Relax I'm a friend." he stated holding up some small berries, "You have to eat some food here or you'll disappear forever."

Crystal opened her mouth to speak, "Don't worry it won't turn you into pigs." He told them.

"I was gonna say, guys?" she asked taking a glance at them.

"Alright one chance" Riku replied after eating the berries Riku instantly felt all of his strength return Crystal looked at her hand against the light again and saw nothing through it smiling.

Riku then summoned Toy Hero and saw that it was back in his hand and wasn't going anywhere. "Much better." He muttered dismissing it.

"Thank you but who are you?" Mickey asked,

"My Name is Haku, listen have you seen a little girl she's probably disappearing right now too she's got a white shirt with a green stripe, brown hair?" he asked.

"We've seen that girl she's disappearing like we were?" Terra asked.

Haku nodded,

"We'll help you find her." Riku replied the group had begun to search around town splitting up Riku and Crystal had gone with Haku Crystal silently gasped when she saw Heartless appear and disappear on a nearby roof.

"Heartless" Riku asked,

"They've been showing up more and more lately Yubaba is not happy." Haku stated before spotting something and rushing over there almost disappearing was the girl they saw earlier she jerked up a little when Haku touched her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid we just want to help you." Haku told her.

She shook her head when Haku showed her the berry she pushed him away but realized her hands went through his body eventually she conceded and swallowed then realized she was still the same.

"There all better." Haku assured then held up his hand she pressed her against his and they touched instead of going through.

"I'm all better." She muttered.

"I'm Crystal this is Riku and that's Haku what's your name?" Crystal asked.

"Chihiro" she replied. "Wait my parents!" she stated the thoughts coming back to her.

"You can't see them yet but you will don't worry." Haku assured.

"I wasn't dreaming they really did turn into pigs." She stated the reality sinking in.

"Great you found her!" Mickey replied coming up to them with Terra.

"Everything alright" Terra asked.

"Peachy, sort of" Crystal replied.

Things seemed to calm down for merely a moment before Haku tensed up once more. "Get down!" he told the girl the two pressed closed against the wall Riku grabbed Crystal and jumped with Terra and Mickey down to where the younger couple were and did the same.

"It's just a bird." Crystal whispered.

"No it's not an ordinary bird it's looking for all of you." Haku warned.

"I take it were not very welcome here." Riku muttered as the bird flew out of sight.

"No you're not we have to go now!" Haku stated.

"I can't stand up!" Chihiro cried,

"Relax take a deep breath." Haku instructed before waving his hand over her legs "In the name of the water and wind unbind her." He stated.

"Now get up." He replied as she did so.

"Where do we go?" Crystal asked.

"Follow me but you have to hold your breath as we cross the bridge or they'll see you." Haku replied as they walked to a bridge everyone took a deep breath as they almost crossed Riku's group was the first across and they hid once across.

Chihiro and Haku were walking across with Chihiro starting to turn a little blue from lack of air.

"We're almost there; just keep holding it." Haku told her noticing it.

"Hey Master Haku where've ya been?" asked a frog in a blue kimono Chihiro gasped in surprise and got noticed.

"What a human?!" the frog exclaimed but Haku was faster and trapped him in a bubble that froze him.

"Let's go!" he stated flying as fast as the wind with Chihiro in tow Riku and the others rushed after them and lost them somewhere around what was a large towering hotel like building .

"What is this place, a bath house?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know but we'd better hide until we can either find Haku or figure out what to do, whichever comes first." Riku replied.

The group found a bunch of bushes the area in the middle seemed to be a perfect place to hide out until things quieted down.

"I wonder how Chihiro and Haku are doing." Mickey asked,

"Haku seems to know how things work around here she's safe with him." Terra replied.

"Yeah but we're not, with him I mean I'd say our best bet is to find the Gate fragment and get out of here, but I want to help Chihiro and her parents." Crystal sighed.

"Maybe we can talk to this Yubaba." Riku suggested.

"Yubaba" Mickey asked.

"Hey yeah Haku mentioned her it's a long shot but maybe we can talk her into turning them back, I mean this whole thing has to be a miss understanding, who's going to think that a bunch of random restaurants in the middle of nowhere are for a bunch of spirits"

The boys glanced at her and she instantly ran what she said through her head. "Okay it's seems a little suspicious when you describe the place but still."

"This Yubaba must run the town here, hopefully we might just be able to talk to her and get her to undo the spell." Mickey agreed

"Where do you think she is?" Riku asked.

"I know a good place to start." Terra replied pointing to the top of the bath house.

"How do we get in?" Crystal asked.

The group crept towards a small door they snuck in it was filled with a bunch of Spirits soaking in water and relaxing enjoying themselves.

"I knew it this place is a bath house." Crystal whispered.

"Master Haku!" everyone kept calling until Haku showed up.

"I'm here relax what's wrong?" Haku asked turning to one of the foremen in the bath house.

"It's those Heartless they're driving all the customers crazy and scaring them away, Yubaba knows there's some Keybladers around she wants you to find them and take them to her she wants them to keep them away from the bath house." Aniyaku the assistant manager told him.

"Keybladers huh, alright I'm sure they won't be hard to find." Haku replied.

"Guys I found our ticket to the top!" Crystal stated.

"We need to be careful." Terra warned. "Something seems different about Haku."

"Huh?" Crystal muttered then sighed, "It sucks not being able to sense things."

"I'll handle this." Riku muttered walking out a little slowly allowing Haku to see him. "We heard everything we we're wanting to talk to Yubaba about something too, where's Chihiro?" Crystal and the others as he finished came out from their hiding place.

"If it's about turning those pigs back into humans she won't do it so you can forget it as for Chihiro she's not my concern right now." Haku stated turning to go to the elevator.

"Oh now I see it." Crystal muttered hotly under her breath.

"Try not to blow up." Riku warned as they took the elevator.

The elevator stopped and they had to take the next one Haku lead them around till they got to the top floor and came out they had heard talking.

"From now on your name is Sen, you got that answer me Sen!" snapped an elderly voice.

"Yes ma'am" Replied another voice.

There with a blue dress and many rings and white hair in a tight top bun was who they assumed was Yubaba with Chihiro.

"Here are those Keybladers you wanted." Haku called bringing Riku and the others into the room. "Anything else" Haku asked.

"This girl signed a contract set her up with a job." Yubaba stated it looked like the room had taken some damage she wasn't freaking out about it and was merely using magic to clean it muttering something about how she couldn't believe she took some kind of oath and that she hated being so nice all the time.

"Got it you what's your name?" Haku asked her,

"Chi- oh it's Sen." She replied.

"Alright Sen follow, me." He replied leading her out.

"So you're all the Keybladers someone said they saw, I'll never understand why it always picks a human." She muttered.

"That's us my name is Riku, this is Terra, Mickey and Crystal." He stated.

She merely glared up from her paper, "So here's the deal, I won't turn you into pigs and in exchange you keep those Heartless away from the Bath house they're horrible for business." Yubaba stated.

Crystal took a deep breath trying to keep her temper in check, "Actually Yubaba….er ma'am we were hoping we could talk to you about those two other Humans you changed into Pigs ya see I'm sure that-"

"Forget it; I've got a new worker why should I change them back?" Yubaba asked.

"Well from what we heard earlier, you didn't want to hire her." Terra pointed out.

"I only gave the brat the job because she wouldn't leave and was waking up my baby, plus there's that stupid oath I took who ever thought of it should be boiled hot in lava." Yubaba spat.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be working with people." Crystal muttered.

"Excuse me?" Yababa asked in a somewhat threatening tone.

"You heard me, you witchy old hag!" Crystal snapped as if some secret underlined message was delivered.

Yubaba went on the attack however Crystal summoned her Dragon King blade stopping her and making her smile.

"You're not a keyblader." She stated venomously shooting a spell however Riku jumped in front of her and blocked the attack.

"I'm sorry about what she said to you I'll talk to her and make sure she doesn't do it again but she's under my protection you do something to her and you'll instantly loose the service of three Keybladers." Riku told her firmly.

"Very well but if your little girl friend so much as makes a bad breath joke about me I get to splatter her all over the wall!"

"Meap"

"And as for Sen I wouldn't get too attached to her because you're all forbidden from helping her, you're here to keep those Heartless away from my customers not babysit." She stated.

The group just nodded. "Yes" they said even Crystal who didn't like agreeing with this.

Soon they were in a room which while wasn't ground zero was still a ways away from the top Crystal had a room to herself while Riku, Mickey and Terra shared a room.

"I hope Sen's okay." Crystal muttered.

"You mean Chihiro?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, she's on her own here." Crystal muttered.

Riku turned and thought about it leaning against the wall it be complicated but….maybe they could figure something out.

"So what was with Haku he seemed to be on our side earlier but he was such a jerk when he found us again, why do you think that is?" she asked.

"This is gonna sound paranoid but something felt off with him and I think Yubaba has something to do with it." Riku replied.

"Again it sucks not being able to sense things." Crystal sighed shrugging.

"You wanna go through all the crap me and Terra went through?" Riku asked, "Ya know what they say the grass is always greener on the other side." Riku pointed out.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna go turn to the dark side or go down some darkness infested hole, that last one doesn't even sound possible so when it comes to that don't worry about me." She snarked,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I don't care if Yubaba gets angry with us we're not sharing my station with a human!" yelled a worker.

"We're not taking her in our department, she'll stink up the place." complained another group as they all muttered and whined in agreement.

"A few days of eating our food and her smell will go away and if she doesn't work hard roast her eat her do whatever you want." Haku replied coldly, "Where's Lin?" he barked.

A lady with long brown hair wearing a pink worker outfit, snapped to attention, "What don't dump her on me!"

"You said you wanted an assistant." Haku replied.

One of the workers laughed, "Oh that's perfect give her to Lin!"

Lin scoffed, "Why you always picking on me you owe me one Haku!"

"Have a nice date!" Aniyaku the assistant manager chortled.

Sen went with her once they were out of earshot from the others however her demeanor about the situation instantly changed. "I can't believe you pulled it off you're such a dope, I was really worried!" Lynn stated excitedly.

Sen was a bit confused at this but followed none the less.

"I heard we found some Keybladers but Yubaba we'll working them like dogs to keep those Heartless around if you see one run and don't look back okay and if you need anything ask okay." Lin replied.

"Okay." Sen muttered a little overwhelmed.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked.

"I don't feel so good." Sen muttered.

"Okay this is our room some food and sleep and you'll be fine." Lin told her showing her into a room where others were sleeping she pulled out a blue garment trying to find her a uniform handing it to her.

"This is your apron you have to wash it yourself." Lin told her then glancing back at her and compared a shirt she had in her hands, "You're so puny." She then went back into the cupboard.

"Way to big…"

"Lin you know Haku" Sen asked.

"What about him?" Lin asked.

"There aren't two of him here are there?" Sen asked.

"_**Two Hakus, **_I can _**barely stand one, **_Too big, he's Yubaba's henchman don't trust anything he says." Lin replied shoving another unfit shirt back into the cupboard.

This was a massive bombshell to Sen the only person she thought was a friend who promise to help her free her parents and escape and now she was hearing that she couldn't trust Haku had he really tricked her into throwing her name and life away?

Then there was the only other help she had but that was gone to off fighting monsters that could find and kill her.

"Here we go!" Lin stated her voice brimming at her success but Sen had already broken down into tears. "Hey what's wrong are you okay?" Lin asked.

Two of Lin's co-workers had been woken up.

"Hey, keep it down would ya?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's the new girl she doesn't feel good." Lin replied rubbing Sen's back.

Early the next morning Haku, Yubaba's bird and the three heads watched as Yubaba left Haku later made his way to where Sen was she was lying in bed awake crying a little as this wasn't some horrible dream.

He laid his hand on her she quieted down and listened, "Meet me at the bridge I'll take you to see your parents." He told her quietly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"ULTIMA CANNON" Terra yelled shooting a bunch of Heartless into oblivion.

Well that's that, mind you we can't stay here forever." Crystal stated then thought of something, "We're not trapped here are we?"

"No me, Riku and Mickey could use our Keyblades then we could just beam up to the Gummi ship alternate plain or not it's still the same world." Terra replied.

"Well that's- wait what do you mean alternate plain?" Crystal asked,

"Some worlds have two sides to them but they don't have to an alternate plain per say, they could just easy accesses to other worlds the world's past or future or in this case an alternate universe for example you can get back to Disney Town's past to when it was a world called Timeless River through a door where we keep the Cornerstone of Light."

"Sora told me about that, Merlin's the one who made it right?" Riku asked.

"Yup it's been locked up so no one can get in but it's still there in case we need to go back there." Mickey answered.

"Okay that's cool to know but one thing is still bugging me, why would Yubaba change Sen's name from….ugh it's right on the tip of my tongue…oh boy good thing I didn't give my name away." Crystal sighed.

"It's an ancient binding process it's been illegal magic to humans for some time now but I guess some people or spirits in this case still use it." Terra explained. "You take away a person's name then give them a workers one that binds you to their word and control." He added.

"Oh wow that's heavy." Crystal replied the quartet then spotted Haku and Sen headed towards a farm house of sorts.

"Should we?" she asked.

"We will but it never happened." Riku replied,

"Gotcha" Crystal replied. They made their way to the farm house there was Haku and Sen the former looking like he was ready to attack.

"Wait; wait its okay we won't tell we just wanted to know what you were doing here?" Crystal asked then heard the oinking and squealing and peeked over to see two pigs sound asleep. "Are those-"

"Yes." Haku replied.

"Mom, Dad can you hear me it's me Sen!" Sen called but nothing other than an ear twitch, "Are they sick?" she asked.

"Nah they ate too much they're just sleeping it off; take a good look Sen they don't remember anything about being human it's up to you to remember what they look like." Haku replied.

She sadly glanced back at the pin, "DON'T WORRY I PROMISE I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE JUST DON'T GET ANY FATTER OR THEY'LL EAT YOU!" she screamed then ran off Haku following Crystal was stopped by Riku who silently shook his head she then sadly watched where the two had once been.

Haku found her sitting alone in the flowers they had gone through. "Here are you clothes." He said handing them to her.

"My clothes I thought they got thrown out." Sen muttered she reached in and found the card her friend gave her and read a name on it, "My goodbye card is still here Chihiro…..that's my name isn't it!" she stated.

"That's how Yubaba controls you hold on to that little card keep it hidden if you forget your name completely you'll never find your way home but while you are here you must call yourself Sen." Haku warned.

"I can't believe I forgot my name she almost took it from me." Sen stated sadly.

"I've tried everything I could to remember my name." Haku muttered sadly.

"You can't remember your name?" Chihiro asked.

"No…but for some reason I remember yours." He replied them opened a package with some food in it."Here you must be hungry."

"No." she replied.

"I put a spell on it so it will give your strength back, just eat it." Haku replied. She did so bursting into tears as soon as she finished the first one.

"Have some more you'll be alright." Haku told her as she scarfed down the last two in tears.

"I have to go now, so stay out of trouble I'll help you as soon as I can." Haku told her.

"Thank you Haku, you're a good friend." Sen replied. She turned about a minute later and saw what Riku and the others saw from a different area.

"Haku is a dragon?"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Riku and the others were allowed to come inside only to patrol the inside of the bath house were everyone was getting ready for the day Crystal had passed by Sen who was dumping out a bucket of water but stopped to look at something.

"_Oh it's just some spirit thing." _Crystal thought to herself after coming to see what was out there.

"Hello aren't you getting wet out there?" Sen called the wraith like creature didn't respond.

"Sen come on!" Lin called they had to take care of the big tub which hadn't been cleaned in months.

"Coming!" she called them turned to the spirit outside. "I'll leave the door open for you." She told him leaving.

"Hey you can come in if you want she left the door open." Crystal called.

"Crystal." Riku called.

"Oh coming!" she called leaving the door as Sen did the wraith did let himself in.

Terra had been walking down the hall near the entrance of the bath house "I said scrub it yourself I'm not going to waste a bath token on you." The Forman snapped at Sen before Terra could do anything however the Forman was on the phone and a strange wraith like spirit while invisible gave Sen the token she needed.

"Thank you!" she called before running off, "Hey you get back here, you stop her!" the Forman yelled at Terra.

"Sorry Yubaba said I'm to have nothing to do with her besides I'm only here for the Heartless more orders from the top." Terra replied leaving smiling a little smugly at this while his back was turned.

"But, but, but!" the Forman stuttered before moaning and letting his head hit the desk then another customer came up making him snap up. "Relax good morning!"

"_LISTEN UP!"_ Yubaba shouted from the phone "we have an intruder." She told him.

"_Is it a human or a Heartless?"_ the Forman asked.

"I'm not sure, get down there and find out." She told him.

A foul smell suddenly assaulted Riku's nose he groaned in disgust, "What is that?!"

"That, it has a good look to match!" Crystal whined pointing towards a large slimy creature that was headed towards the bath house.

"He really needs a bath!" Terra stated holding his nose for some reason the workers were trying to get him to turn around.

"Go away, go away, we're closed!" they were yelling but to no avail, a few of them including the Frog from last night had passed out from the smell.

Yubaba who was watching seemed to notice something, "That doesn't seem like a normal stink spirit, just give him a bath as fast as you can and get him out of here!" she stated.

Riku and the others came in on the scene of all the guests being sent back to their rooms a lot of people weren't happy about it they eventually found Yubaba with Sen and Aniyaku.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"A stink spirit but something's fishy about it." Yubaba replied.

"Stink Spirit" Crystal asked.

"Spirit's with horrible odor and all they do is hang around where they're not wanted but I wouldn't expect a human to know what one is." Yubaba snapped.

Crystal glared but a sideways glance from Riku made her sigh and huff.

"Here he comes!" Aniyaku stated as a large slime like monster approached all the humans immediately covered their noses.

"Hands down you'll insult our guest!" Yubaba barked they did so as the slime entered the place.

"Welcome valued guest." Yubaba forced out as the spirit held out a hand. "Oh it's money take the nice customer's money Sen."

Sen did so allowing a large sloppy goop to enter her hands Riku's group had disgusted looks on their faces not that anyone noticed as Sen flinched a little under the notion.

"Sen show the customer to the bath." Yubaba instructed.

"Yes ma'am" She muttered "This way." She forced out as she led him to the big tub Lin noticed this from afar having gone to get breakfast for her and Sen.

"Sen!" she cried out and groaned under the stench the food and spontaneously rotted much to her dismay.

"What's a stink spirit doing here?" she asked as Riku and the others came up,

"Yubaba thinks that there's something suspicious about it for some reason it's different than the others." Mickey explained.

"Think she'll be okay?" Crystal asked.

"We'll see." Riku replied.

The Monster had slid itself into the bath it looked at itself and frown when it saw that it wasn't clean he also noticed there was more mud then water he called over to Sen who figured out what he wanted.

"Just a minute sir!" she stated running over to the wall where the tokens were taken.

"She wants to refill the tub, let's see what she'll do." Yubaba said.

"Oh no she'll waste all our good water." One of the workers stated.

Yubaba then noticed that Sen hadn't left to go get tokens but had them in a small basket, "Hmph who gave her all the bath tokens?"

"I didn't do it." the worker beside her immediately said.

After a little bit of work Sen managed to get the water ready she pulled on it and fell in.

"Sen" Riku and Co and Lin yelled Sen had gotten stuck in the mud in the tub but was quickly pulled out by the spirit who was now covered in water and put her close to show her that there was something in his side.

"Sen" Lin called, "Don't worry just stay there I won't let him hurt you!"

"I think he needs help it feels like there's a thorn in his side!" Sen called.

"What's that a thorn? Hmmm." Yubaba mused coming to a conclusion then turned to Aniyaku, "Get the staff down there!" she stated then called to Riku and co. "You four get in there!"

"Right" Riku and Co responded rushing into the bath as she floated down.

"Listen to me that's no stink spirit we have on our hands!" she stated summoning a rope and throwing it to Sen and Lin. "Grab on to this!" she stated.

"Right" Lin stated as Sen tried to tie it around but couldn't Lin stepped in and managed to get it wrapped around,

"We've got it tied on!" Sen called.

"Everyone grab the rope!" Yubaba called they all did so once the whole length of the rope had someone on it she summoned a couple of fans "Everyone ready on my command!" she called.

"HEAVE!" she called.

"HEAVE!" they all called.

"And HEAVE!" they all called again now the thorn was coming loose but it wasn't a thorn.

"A bicycle" Sen and the heroes asked as it was pulled out.

"I knew it everyone HEAVE!"

"HEAVE!" with one more forceful pull a whole bunch of garbage even a mattress spring among other things came out.

"What's with all the trash?" Crystal yelped as they backed up away from the incoming debris. When Sen pulled out the last piece of trash a fishing lure a small spurt of clear blue water came out and enveloped in it a huge waved washed out all the trash and dirt from the area Riku and Lin cried out Sen's name.

The Girl however was perfectly fine in her hands was a green ball of sorts from the now placid and clean bath came an old mask like head with a big smile on his face. "Well done." It told her.

Sen was alone as the mist cleared everyone watching from the door in awe Riku caught an orangish yellow glint in the corner of his eyes there was gold littering the floor real shards of twenty four karat gold which the staff rushed for.

"STOP THAT! Our guest is still here you idiots!" Yubaba snapped then noticed a bubbling in the tub."Sen, you're in a guest's way move."

"Yes ma'am." She replied before bowing then getting down from the tub rim.

"Open the main gate, hurry!" Yubaba called as everyone cleared once Sen was gone the bubbling exploded revealing a long serpent like spirit with legs and the mask that spoke to Sen flying out laughing in joy as he rushed out the door into the rain everyone even the guests who were watching from above began cheering.

"SEN YOU DID IT WE MADE SO MUCH MONEY!" Yubaba yelled hugging her. "That Spirit is rich and powerful!" she stated then turned, "Saki's on the house tonight!" she declared making the staff cheer, "After you give back all the gold you took!" she added leading to many moans and complaints.

The Rain had finally stopped revealing a beautiful Starry sky Riku laid back on the balcony letting himself drift while watching it.

_Sora gazed up at the stars, wide-eyed, "Wow they're really pretty tonight!" _

"_Yeah, hey Kairi what do you think?" Riku asked. She was silent. It had only been two days since she woke up she was still so closed off to everyone she barely only talked to the mayor, his wife, Riku and Sora._

"_They're pretty." She muttered just feeling sad but she couldn't remember why._

"_Kairi are you okay?" Sora asked. She just hung her head,_

"_Are you sick?" Riku asked._

"_No." she muttered before bursting into tears as the two boys comforted her._

"_It's okay Kairi you don't have to think our stars are pretty." Sora said quietly getting a look he didn't see from Riku._

"_I think what he means is even though this isn't your home were all gonna be here for you, am I right?" Riku asked._

"_Uh yeah, I think maybe?" Sora replied making Kairi giggle a little at his answer she stood up and gazed at the stars._

"_You don't have to think our stars are pretty?" Riku asked._

"_Well there not _her _stars" Sora replied._

"_Huh?" Riku asked,_

"_She talked about stuff called snow Riku and the teacher said we get different star pictures because were in a tropical place so I just thought she got different stars then us." Sora replied._

"_I think it's more than that." Riku replied._

The memory seemed to wake Riku he gazed up and looked at the stars indeed he didn't recognize a single constellation. "Sora was right all along. The stars are different in each world, and Kairi I wonder we never really knew what happened to her parents but she probably felt what Sen did last night."

Speaking of Sen, she was also watching the stars Lin came over. "Here I swiped you a dumpling." Lin told her handing it too her.

"Hey Lin have you seen Haku?" Sen asked.

"Not Haku again, he just disappears sometimes rumor has it he runs around doing Yubaba's work." Lin replied simply.

"Lights out Lin!" called a coworker of theirs.

"Alright" She replied.

"Wow there's so much water, it looks like a sea." Sen mused.

"What would you expect after all that rain?" Lin replied as they watched a train go by as it seemingly glided over the water. "I'm getting out of this place someday I'm getting on that train." She stated eating her own dumpling.

Sen thoughts drifted around she looked at the green orb that the Spirit gave her and her own dumpling she tried the green dumpling only to realize through a horrid taste that it was not for eating assuming it wasn't medicine.

"Are you alright?" Lin asked noticing her groan in disgust as Sen began to viciously eat at her own dumpling without the green one to get the taste out of her mouth.

Meanwhile the frog worker had gone over to the big tub which had been roped off he began to search for gold however he saw a piece fall and looked up and saw No face in the tub.

"Hey you what are you doing in there the bath's closed get out!" the worker snapped however No-Face merely let a couple of pieces of gold hit the floor which he caught, "It's gold…are you…giving them to me?" he asked.

No-face nodded and began to make more in his hands, "You can make gold?!" the worker asked wanting even more now, No-face lead him up to the top of the bath when he went to grab more No-face immediately grabbed him and swallowed him whole.

At this point Aniyaku had come down to see what was going on, "Alright what's going on down here, it's way past bed time!" he snapped looking in when something hit his head.

"Hey Boss up here!" called a familiar voice he looked up to No-Face now with hair and frog like appendages. "I'm hungry starving! And I want you to feed me, and I wanna take a bath to, in fact why don't wake everybody up!" he stated.

"I know that voice!" Aniyaku stated however his suspicions were instantly squandered to greed.

"Here I'll pay you up front!" he stated getting some gold

"It's gold!" Aniyaku stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Sen rushed forward to the Pig pen and came to where she had last seen them, "Mom Dad I got this from the River spirit maybe if you eat it, it will break the spell!" she called all the pigs turned and squealed at her wanting the thing in her hand._

"_Which ones are you!" Sen stated panicked all of the pigs looked alike._

Sen woke up and laid back in bed, "Bad dream." She muttered then rose to find everyone out of bed she went out to the balcony and saw the smoke coming from it, "Kamaji lit the boiler already how long was I asleep?" she asked herself when she went to work.

Riku and the others saw basically panic and rushing in floors below running around were the workers taking every scrap of food to the bath.

"What's going on? these guys shouldn't be up for another hour" Crystal said.

"Come on hurry up he's starving feed him everything even left overs if you have to!" yelled a worker as they moved food down.

"Sen!" they heard Lin call as they turned to see Lin walk up to Sen.

"I was just coming to get you a new customer showed up last night, and he's loaded, he's giving gold away by the handful!" Lin stated excitedly.

"A new customer?" they all asked.

"Should we go see?" Terra asked the King.

"I think so, hey Lin who's the guest did he give a name?" Mickey asked.

"Does it matter? Come on Sen let's go get some gold before Yubaba wakes up!" Lin stated excitedly.

"I'm gonna go look for Haku." Sen stated,

"Oh would you quit worrying about Haku?" Lin groaned.

"Come on Lin let's go get some more!" yelled a co-worker of hers.

"You bet!" Lin replied running off.

"You guys gonna take a look?" Crystal asked.

"I think we should it could be a Heartless." Mickey replied.

"Or one of Xehanort's tricks" Terra added.

"Well we'll keep an eye out on things here." Riku replied.

"Alright see you later." Mickey replied as they left, Riku and Crystal went to where Sen was she was looking at the pig pen over across the water.

"Wow it is a sea, there's mom and Dad's pigpen I sure hope they're doing alright over there." Sen sighed, "I wonder where Haku is, he'd better get back before I forget what my parents look like. I hope dad hasn't gotten too fat."

"We'll keep an eye for him for you." Crystal offered.

"You will? Thanks." Sen replied.

"Hey look!" Riku stated over in the distance was the white Dragon.

"Is that?" Crystal asked,

"Haku" Sen finished.

"It's Haku he's back!" Sen stated once the Dragon was close enough she then noticed that, a flock of what looked like birds were after him. "Are birds chasing him?"

Haku crashed into the water and swam up to the side of the bath house where the three got a closer look.

"HAKU FIGHT 'EM" Sen yelled then noticed something was wrong, "He's hurt! Haku this way!" she called the Dragon obeyed and crashed into the room Sen and Riku pulled on the doors but didn't get them closed fast enough to stop a bunch of the birds from getting in.

The two fought off the birds but realized that they were fine. "It's just paper." Sen said as they flew out the paper dolls that weren't dead from Sen and Riku anyway.

The trio turned to Haku he had splattered blood around the room he was also bleeding from his mouth his body was covered in cuts and bruises his white shimmering fur now tainted with red.

"Haku, you have to hold still, Curaza!" Riku shouted but nothing,

"What's wrong you've haven't used up any mana so why-" Crystal asked but was cut off.

"I'm not sure." Riku muttered confused about it.

Haku let out a roar and growled at the door.

"Haku its okay those paper things are gone now, you're gonna be alright." Sen stated however the Dragon burst through the door breaking it as he went they rushed after him to see that he had gone into Yubaba's office sadly crashing into the wall on his way up.

"He went into that top window, I've got to get up there before he bleeds to death!" Sen stated as she rushed forward Riku and Crystal followed unaware that the former had a paper doll from earlier stick to his back.

**E-H E-H E-H**

As for Terra and Mickey they were now stuck listening to an annoying jingle that Aniyaku had come up with on the spot. "_Welcome the rich man he's hard for you to miss his butt keeps getting bigger so there's plenty there to kiss, everybody bow down!"_

"Welcome rich man!" they all stated bowing as a now very obese No-face made his way up the stairs making Mickey and Terra face palm the former groaning.

"They've gone tip crazy." Terra muttered in exasperation.

"_Make more tips now is the time, make more tips make yourself a dime!" _Aniyaku stated as Riku, Sen and Crystal rushed to the elevator as Sen went to pull the lever her wrist was grabbed.

"Where do you think you're going?!" a worker snapped.

"Upstairs." Sen replied innocently.

"No you're not!" he snapped but yelped and backed away when he saw Sen's hand covered in fresh blood.

Sen and the others turned and ran another way and found themselves in No-Face's path.

"Hey get of the way! you're in our guest's way!" Aniyaku snapped.

Sen seemed to recognize him it was definitely the one who got her the token they needed to clean the tub. "Thank you for helping me earlier!" she stated bowing.

"Don't talk to him you lousy-"Aniyaku mid-sentence was thrown in the crowd he then showed Sen a large pile of gold but she shook her head.

"I don't want any but thanks!" she stated striking a nerve with No-Face who seemed to tremble in disappointment, "I'm sorry but I'm in a really big hurry." She stated as she headed for another way to the top floor, Riku and Crystal following behind they turned to see Mickey and Terra but a nod told them to keep going.

All the workers rushed for the gold in a flurry of greed rushing forward Aniyaku having to yell at and knock them away.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" he yelled before turning to No-Face, "Terrible sorry sir you'll have to excuse the little girl she's just a human but No-Face just stared and suddenly seemed malevolent.

"Wipe that smile of your face!" No-Face snapped as the maw under his mask began to open, "You're. still. Smiling!" he sang as he gobbled up Aniyaku and a worker stupid enough to try and snatch a bit of gold that fell everyone ran with Mickey and Terra jumping into action.

Despite before they could react however No-Face grabbed them.

**E-H E-H E-H**

This went unaware to the trio Riku and Crystal had climbed outside having lost sight of Sen when they found her again she was trying to cross a pipe to a ladder that led to a higher floor the pipe broke under her feet both Riku and Crystal gasped the latter more so as she just managed to make it.

"HUUUH" Crystal moaned in relief, "How are we gonna get across." Crystal muttered as Sen started to climb.

"Hold on to me." Riku replied she did so and Riku free-flowed to the ladder Crystal gripping him tightly her eyes shut.

"You can let go now." Riku muttered after a few seconds.

"Sorry!" she stated as she grabbed a rung and held on the two climbed after Sen pressing against the wall when Yubaba who had apparently been out returned Sen tried breaking into the window it wasn't until after the paper doll slid silently from Riku's back to the window and undid the hinge that she managed to do it.

Riku and Crystal soon followed as she landed inside the hall they entered what looked like a large play room.

"Whoa this asks a whole lot of questions." Crystal muttered before they heard Yubaba's voice.

"That guest is a No-Face it's your fault you're so greedy you attract terrible guests!" they heard her yell at a co-worker under Aniyaku," The trio gathered at the door and listened intently as she continued with a huff. "Alright I'm on my way don't let him eat anyone else till I get down there." She stated hanging up the phone she turned and her nose wrinkled.

Haku is bleeding all over the carpet get him out of here he'll be dead soon anyway." The trio had believed that she had gone to leave however she made a detour towards the area the trio instantly went to hide!

Sen hide in a pile of pillows while Riku and Sen jumped up into the curtained walls and hid behind them they held their breaths as she began to search through the pillows she saw the face of Boh her Baby under them.

"Hi sweetie hiding under the covers again, here let mommy give you a big kiss." Yubaba stated doing so making the baby moan with discontent. "Aww sorry you were sound asleep and mommy woke you up, go back to sleep now." She cooed turning out the lights and cleaning the place a little before going to deal with No-Face.

Sen went to move only to get pulled in deeper to see Boh, "Ow that hurts! Wow you're a big baby would you let go of me please I'm in a really big hurry." She muttered.

"You came here to make me sick; you're a bad germ from outside." Boh stated.

"I'm not a germ I'm a human, now would you please let go of me." Sen asked.

"You'll get sick if you go outside so stay here and play with me." Boh stated.

"You won't get sick." Sen argued.

"Yes you will that's why I've never left this room." Boh stated.

"Staying in this room is what will make you sick!" Sen snapped, "Listen someone very important to me is very hurt I've got to go right now so please let go of me!"

"If you go I'll cry, and Momma will come in here and Momma will kill you! Play with me or I'll break your arm!" Boh growled very lightly beginning to snap her arm in half

"THAT HURTS!" Sen cried out, "I'll play with you later okay?" she asked.

"NO! I wanna play NOW!" Boh snapped tightening the grip Sen winced but got an idea showing the dry blood on her hand, "Germs I've got germs see!" she yelled Boh shrieked as he let go Sen pulled herself out of the pillows as Riku had reached in then bolting out of the room with the other two following.

They burst into Yubaba's office near a chute by the fire place was Haku lying motionless as three living heads tried to push him down.

"HAKU!" Sen yelled rushing over and grabbing him, "What are you doing get back!" she stated as they tried to push Riku and Crystal pushed them back inciting a fight between them meanwhile a bird with a smaller version of Yubaba's head attacked Sen as well as dive bombing Riku who hand managed to push the heads a ways way.

"Uh guys!" Crystal stated Boh was now breaking through the curtains snapping them and turning to them the birds and the heads were now frozen in fear.

"I'm not afraid of germs if you don't play with me I'll cry!" he threatened.

"No don't!" Crystal stated knowing Yubaba would come up here in a rage.

"Please don't cry!" Sen begged.

"Right now or I'll start crying!" Boh stated as tears streamed down his face and he began to whimper.

"_What a spoiled brat!" _Said a voice that sounded like Yubaba's, Riku suddenly saw a paper doll come off his shoulder and fly near Boh, "_Shut your big mouth you're a bit of a porker aren't you?" _The Doll mocked before landing on the ground and a new but familiar image came from it.

"Yubaba" Riku asked.

"Somehow I don't think so." Crystal muttered.

The lady looked exactly like Yubaba but...

"_Still see through."_ 'Yubaba' muttered.

"Momma" Boh asked confused.

"_You pea-brain_ _can't even you tell me from your own mother?" _she snapped before waving her hand to their shock Boh had become a mouse, "_There now your body matches your brain, let's see what else we can mess with!" _she stated with sinister vigor as she waved her hand at the bird who had tried to escape it became a bird so tiny you could mistake it for a fly in fact whenever it flew there was a buzzing sound.

Last but not least were the three heads which stacked on each other and became a copy of Boh she laughed as the three humans looked on in shock then turned to them, "_This is our little secret you tell anyone else and I'll rip your mouths out." _She snarled.

"Who are you?" Sen asked.

"_I'm Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister." _she replied before honing in on the dying Dragon. "_It was nice of you children to lead me to this Dragon's hiding place now hand him over!"_

"What do you want with Haku? he's badly hurt!" Sen stated.

"_Too bad he's stolen my golden seal it's magic and powerful and I want it back!" _she stated.

"Haku wouldn't steal he's a good person." Sen stated.

"What proof do you have that it was him?" Riku stated,

"_The fact that he's bleeding like crazy, there's a curse on the seal and_ _anyone who steals it will die, tell me little girl do you know why Haku became my sisters apprentice? To steal her magic secrets and now he's stolen mine he's a greedy little thief there's nothing good about him." _Zeniba stated.

"_This is your last warning humans hand over the Dragon I'm going to take my seal back now." _She stated going into finish Haku as Riku and Crystal got into defensive stances.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Sen cried there was a loud tremor shaking them all a little, it was the fake Boh trying to squash Boh and the bird the latter's running away.

"You idiots what's your problem keep quiet I don't want my sister coming in here!" Zeniba snapped Boh had climbed onto Sen's back with the bird perched on his.

"What do we do it's not like we can hit her." Crystal muttered to Riku taking the fact it was only a projection of sorts into account.

"I'm thinking." Riku muttered back Haku suddenly sprung to life in and whipped his tail on the paper doll splitting it into two.

"Oh a paper cut." Zeniba stated as she two was cut in half.

"Grab them!" Riku yelled as the two rushed to grab Haku who was now falling over.

"Haku we're falling!" Sen cried as the Dragon plummeted down the shaft Sen grabbed Boh and the bird as the air was causing them to rise up the three pulled themselves up a little further as Sen grabbed Haku's horns.

"Haku." She called getting a flash of water and sun in her surrounding somehow this seemed familiar Haku used the last of his strength to fly through another vent and out into the boiler room Kamaji grabbed Sen as she fell, Riku grabbed Crystal and freeflowed landing where the Susuwatari scattered, and Boh thanks to the bird merely floated down. Haku had hit the wall in more ways than one he manged to cling to the wall before falling.

"What's going on here?" Kamaji yelled,

"Haku!" Sen cried rushing up to him he snarled and tried to stand but was quickly losing balance as he roared "What's wrong with you?!" Sen cried as he slumped down into the ground almost unconscious again.

"Haku, don't give up!" Sen yelled. "Kamaji what do we do?!" Sen asked.

"This looks serious." Kamaji noted, "It seems like he's bleeding on the inside." The boilerman muttered.

"On the inside" Sen asked pulling out her green dumpling.

"Haku here I got this gift from the River Spirit maybe if you eat it, maybe it will make you feel better!" she stated trying to get his mouth open, "Come on please Haku, eat it!" she stated trying to pry his mouth open.

"Medicine from the River Spirit" Kamaji muttered

"Sen, let me help!" Riku stated coming over and helping her pull Haku's mouth open she then bit off a piece and showed It to Haku, "See it's okay!" she stated pulling harder, and getting to open, "Open your mouth , that's it."

"Sen get it in, hurry!" Riku stated trying hard to keep Haku's mouth open Sen stuck her hand into Haku's mouth,

"Got it!" she stated "Now swallow." The Dragon began to thrash around to get Sen off of him and get the medicine out (Due to the unpleasant taste) while he was able to shake Riku off Sen held firm eventually the vomited out a ball of black slime that dissolved.

"Look there!" Kamaji stated the three turned to see a small gold stamp with a frog on top of some orbs of sort, eyes maybe bubbles.

"The Gold seal" Crystal stated,

"Sen, get that black slug, get it, get it, get it!" Kamaji stated as Sen raced picking up the seal and chased after it Riku and Crystal stabbed at it with their blades but it weaved through heading to where the Susuwatari lived but they blocked it eventually Sen stepped on it to the shock of them all.

"You squashed it!" Crystal stated,

"Those things are bad luck hurry before it rubs off on you Sen put your thumbs and forefingers together and…" Kamaji stated then chopped his hand through the fingers, "Evil begone!"

"Haku stole this gold seal from Yubaba's sister." Sen explained.

"Zeniba's solid gold seal that's as powerful as it gets." Kamaji stated.

"Yeah but why would he-"Crystal asked but was cut off by Haku changing.

"Look he's changed back!" Sen stated, "Haku, Haku please wake up!" she stated holding him however the boy didn't respond.

"That's right, Zeniba put a curse on the seal; anyone who tries to steal it dies!" Riku told Kamaji.

"Mmm strong magic indeed it's made him gravely ill." Kamaji stated as they made him a bed and gave him some water. "There that should make him more comfortable." Kamaji said then turned to them,

"Poor Haku he's had it rough ever since he got here he showed up out of nowhere just like you did Sen, but he got mixed up with Yubaba and became his apprentice." Kamaji explained as Boh stepped on where the slug had been killed then had the same ritual preformed on him by the some Susuwatari the rest took a liking to Crystal and perched on her shoulders.

"I told him it was too dangerous go back home I told him but he said for some reason he didn't have a home to go back to once Yubaba got control of him his face became pale and his eyes got steely he's never been the same ever since."

"Kamaji what if I took the gold seal back and apologized to Zeniba for Haku?" Sen asked.

"You'd go to Zeniba's it would help but she's one dangerous witch." Kamaji warned.

"Please Haku helped me before now I want to help him." Sen replied.

"He helped us a little too; we'll go with you, right Riku?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Hmm I know how you can all get there but you'll have to get back on your own." Kamaji replied Sen went over to the Suswatari.

"Everyone I need my shoes and clothes please." She stated they brought them out

"I guess my Parents will have to wait." She muttered to herself as Lin came in.

"Sen I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" she stated then looked around "There's blood everywhere what happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story, why were you looking for us?" Riku asked.

"Everyone's looking for you Yubaba is furious! That guy with all the gold turned out to be something called No-face and he says you let him into the bath house!" she stated.

"I did let him in; I thought he was a customer." Sen replied.

"He's a monster; he's already swallowed five people including your two friends!" Sen stated the last part directly at Riku and Crystal.

"What?!" Riku stated shocked.

"HE ATE TERRA AND MICKEY?!" Crystal yelled.

"Found them Sen!" he stated holding up the train tickets eight in all.

"You've got train tickets where did you get those?" Lin asked slightly envious.

"I've been saving them for a special occasion the stop you want is Swamp bottom at the sixth stop."

"Swamp Bottom, at the sixth stop" Sen replied.

"Make sure you get it right the train used to run both ways now it's a one way trip." Kamaji warned.

"Sen, Riku what about No-Face?" Lin asked.

"We'll take care of that now." Sen replied going over to Haku.

"Haku I'll be back soon just hang on." She told him.

"What's going on here?" Lin asked confused.

"Something you wouldn't recognize it's called love." Kamaji replied simply.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Food was still being served to No-Face but people were now terrified of him.

"He just keeps getting bigger I don't want to be eaten!"

"It's her!"

Sen, Riku and Crystal came up to a worker that was under Aniyaku, "Sen, thank goodness Yubaba can't hold him off much longer!"

"There's no need to get upset I'm sure they'll find Sen somewhere." Yubaba assured.

"Where is Sen!? I want Sen!" No-Face snapped.

"Ma'am Yubaba is here!" the worker stated.

"Finally" Yubaba snapped and turned, "Sen will be with you in just a moment." She replied and glared at the girl. "Hey's destroying everything it's costing us a fortune, so suck up to him and get every last spec of gold….out of." She stated trailing off and noticing the mouse and fly bird.

"Chu!" Boh stated excitedly.

"Eww what's the dirty mouse doing here?" Yubaba snapped.

"He's your- um, he doesn't look familiar." Sen trailed off as Boh gave a sad glance and then glared a little couldn't she see that her sister had placed her under a spell.

"No" Yubaba snapped.

"Not at all huh" Crystal asked.

"Don't be stupid all of you get in there, you know what to do if things don't go well." She told them directing the last part to Riku.

"Here's Sen!" she stated shutting the door quickly.

The three looked around the place was a mess and No-Face Crystal recognized him only now he looked like a fat tick with a mask some hair and a giant mouth.

"Try this is delicious!" No-Face stated holding up a dish of food, "Want some gold I'm not giving it to anyone else!" he stated to Sen ignoring the fact that Riku and Crystal were with her.

"_Darkness it's coming off him like crazy, is he really a monster, no but he's close to being a Heartless we must of passed him a dozen times fighting the Heartless for Yubaba but he's never once attacked us so why now, maybe because of the greed in the bath house?" _Riku thought remembering how Terra had complained about the smell of Darkness coming from the bath house which Mickey attributed to greed.

"What do you want Sen just name it anything!" No-Face begged.

"I would like to go now please, I have somewhere I need to be." She replied. "You should go home too."

"No-Face Yubaba doesn't want you in the bath house any longer."

No-face seemed to wince painfully at this like he had been kicked.

"Where is your home, don't you have any friends or family?" Sen asked.

"Yeah there's gotta be someone right?" Crystal asked.

"No, No one I'm loney, loney!" he moaned "Take the gold, TAKE IT!" he stated handing a bunch of handfuls to her.

"Are you going to eat us?" Sen asked as No-Face tried to grab her but Boh bit him and hung on his hand until No-Face almost squashed him.

"If you're going to eat us eat this first I was saving this for my parents but I think you should have it." she stated giving it to him instantly he started to barf out crude black barf amongst it was Terra and Mickey who both groaned and gagged coming up for air.

"Terra, Mickey; are you alright?" Riku cried out.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Mickey stated instantly.

"So…very…slimy," Terra muttered in a disturbed tone.

"Sen….WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" No-Face roared as Darkness pooled around him.

"Sen run!" Riku yelled as the four blocked her from No-Face, he lunged at them knocking them back they landed a few hits on it before jumping out of the way of his mouth as it tried to gobble them up.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" No-Face roared as it charged them over knocking them back as Heartless appeared everywhere scaring the remaining staff Riku Terra and Mickey got to work killing them as they made their way to Sen who had been spotted by one.

Yubaba had finally had enough and got in front of No-Face "Enough I don't care if he's rich this nonsense has got to stop!" she stated throwing a ball of energy at him which he not only charged right through but barfed a sickly brown vomit all over her caking her in it.

"No-Face this way!" Sen yelled calling him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Crystal yelled.

"Crystal shut up and run!" Riku stated as they all bolted the monster charging after them, Riku's group cleared any Heartless in their way they rushed down the stairs running down several flights coming to an elevator they moved just as he came down.

He then spat you Aniyaku and the worker he swallowed earlier they tumbled across the floor wet and alive, "Now that's an esophagus." Aniyaku muttered.

As the chase continued No-Face got much slower and less malevolent they eventually lead him outside the bath house where Lin was waiting for them.

"Hey, over here!" she called as they got into the little boat.

"No-Face over here" Sen called as she pulled off her work clothes to reveal the ones she came here with.

"Sen don't call him over!" Lin stated.

"I think being in the bath house makes him crazy he needs to get out of there." Sen replied.

"And go where?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Sen admitted.

"You don't know?" Lin asked sarcastically.

"Great now he's following us." Crystal muttered.

"He won't hurt us now." Sen assured.

No-face spat up the frog worker he swallowed before the madness happened and continued after them.

"You'll have to walk from here." Lin told them as they got out.

"Okay." Sen replied.

"We'll be back." Riku replied.

"With Sen do you hear me?" Lin asked as she turned the boat around. "Sen I'm sorry I called you a dope before I take it back!" Lin called Sen waved in response she then saw No-Face still trailing after them.

"No-Face you put one scratch on Sen and you're in big trouble!" she snapped.

The group continued down the tracks till they came to a small platform. "There's the station!" Sen stated as they ran up to it.

"The train's coming." Mickey noted as it came No-Face got hit with a wave of water but still continued managing to catch up with them.

"We'd like to go to Swamp Bottom please." Sen replied the conductor counted they all turned to No-Face.

"You want to come along?" Riku asked to which the wraith nodded.

"He'd like to come to please." Sen replied and with that the conductor grinded the tickets and they found a seat all except for No-Face till Sen called him over, "Sit here behave yourself okay?" she told him.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Haku awoke to find himself in the boiler room Kamaji had fallen asleep watching over him.

"Kamaji, Kamaji wake up!" he said.

"Haku you're alright!" Kamaji stated in relief.

"I'm fine where is Sen did she go somewhere can you tell me?" Haku asked.

"You blacked out, remember?" Kamaji asked.

"I remember being in darkness then I could hear Sen's voice calling for me then I followed it and woke up feeling better than ever." He replied.

"Pure love it broke Zeniba's curse she went to swamp bottom with those Keybladers to take the gold seal back to Zeniba…she did it to save you." He told him.

Yubaba had gotten herself scrubbed down but she was all but raging, "This gold doesn't come nearly close to covering the damage that stupid No-Face caused Sen will have to be punished!"

"But Yubaba ma'am Sen was the one who saved us." The Frog worker pointed out as Aniyaku and his second nodded.

"So what this whole mess is her fault and now she's run away from here, she's even abandoned her own parents those pigs must be ready to eat by now turn them into bacon!" she commanded to their horror they didn't want to kill Sen's parents after she had saved them.

"Wait a minute." Haku called coming into the room.

"Master Haku!" Aniyaku stated.

"So you're still alive." Yubaba asked.

"You still haven't noticed something precious to you has been replaced." Haku told her.

"Don't get fresh with me young man since when do you talk that way to your master?" she asked but Haku just stared she realized he wasn't kidding and glanced at the gold and smiled but Haku's looked persevered then she realized turning to 'Boh' who was eating candy she unzipped the spell and Boh instantly turned back into the three heads who ran or hopped out the door.

"NO MY BABY!" she screeched knocking over the gold which was actually just dirt she ran into the room running around looking everywhere calling out for Boh as Haku came in she turned on him furious.

"YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?!" she growled ready to kill him.

"He's with your sister." Haku replied simply.

"Zeniba" she asked calming down it all clicked in her head as she sat down. "Very clever Haku I get it you'll get my baby back for me but at a price what is it?" She asked.

"Tear up Sen's contract, then I want you to send Sen and her Mother and Father back to the human world." He stated.

"Alright fine but I get to give Sen one final test if she fails she's mine!" Yubaba stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The trip to swamp bottom was uneventful they counted down the stops till they got to one that was seemingly deserted.

"I hope this is the right stop." Sen muttered. "Let's go." The group walked off heading down the path the tiny bird couldn't carry Boh anymore and they landed on the ground Boh just started walking himself.

"You can ride on my shoulder if you're tired." Sen offered but was turned down.

"Does anyone besides me hear squeaking?" Crystal asked they all listened and stopped and watched coming to meet them was a walking lantern they bowed to it then lead them down a long path at the end eventually coming to a house sitting alone in the swamp.

It wasn't anything fancy a bit big but a simple farm none the less.

"Come in." She told them as they entered No-Face a little hesitant. "Come on I don't have all day." Zeniba stated.

"Come on." Sen encouraged and with that he entered and the door shut,

"So you all made it sit down I'll make some tea." Zeniba replied as she put the kettle on Sen came over to her.

"Excuse me ma'am Haku stole this from you I came to give it back." She replied showing her the seal.

"Is that so? Tell me do you know what this is?" Zeniba asked.

"Yes it's the solid gold seal you were looking for, I came to apologize for Haku, I'm really sorry!" she stated bowing.

"He sliced me in two you know and I'm still mad-" She replied but stopped when she noticed something "The protective spell is gone."

"I'm sorry you mean that black slug I may have squashed it with my foot." Sen replied a little apologetically.

Zeniba burst out laughing in amusement "That wasn't my slug my sister put that in Haku so she could control him you squashed it?!" she laughed. "Come now, only love can break it." she told her.

"Can you turn these, two back into their normal forms?" Sen asked referring to Boh and the bird.

"The spell on those two wore off long ago change back if you want." She told them but they nodded no.

Soon the group was having some tea while Boh and his bird were running on a spinning wheel to make thread while the others sat at the table. "I don't get along with my sister, she's so obnoxious you all saw how tacky her house is, were identical twins yet complete opposites, I'm sorry she turned your parents into pigs but there's nothing I can do you'll have to help them and Haku on your own use what you remember about them." She told Sen.

"What can't you give me more of a hint then that it seems like I met Haku before." Sen replied.

"That's a good place to start once you've met someone you never forget them completely it just takes a while for the memories to return, while you're thinking the others and I are going to make you something and I want you to call me granny from now on." Zeniba told her

She laughed as the two on the wheel stopped panting "Come on keep at it." at this encouragement they started up again, "No-Face where did you learn to sow?" she asked noticing the wraith's talent.

"And now let's weave the threads together." She told them all as they knitted the threads even Riku and Terra.

"Granny I can't remember anything, Haku could be dead now and I'm just sitting here and my parents could've been eaten for dinner." She stated crying a little.

"Just hold on a little bit longer." Zeniba told her as she finished off what she was making and showed it to her. "Use this to tie your hair back, it was made from the threads your friends wove together it will protect you."

"It's beautiful." Sen replied as she switched out the elastic she had in her hair for the band there was a rush of wind that shook the window.

"Oh good we've got another guest Sen will you let him in?" Zeniba asked she did so and to her happiness and relief it was Haku in his dragon form standing outside the door.

"Haku!" she cried out as Riku and the others came out to see. "You're alright I was so worried how did this happen?" Sen stated it was too good to be true.

"Haku's alive." Crystal stated as she and the others smiled.

"Oh that's love for you." Zeniba replied then turned to Boh and the bird, "Alright you two time to go home now come back soon." She told them as Boh kissed her on the nose, "No-Face why don't you stay with me I could use some company." She offered the spirit nodded happily in agreement.

"Granny" Sen stated running up to her and hugging her, "Thank you so much I'll miss you."

"You'll be alright Sen, Haku I will forgive you for stealing my precious seal."Zeniba stated noticing the Dragon bowing his head in shame in her presence, "But in return you must take care of this girl."

"I want you to know my real name it's Chihiro."

"Chihiro what a pretty name you take good care of it." Zeniba told her.

"I will bye Granny!" Chihiro called.

The Dragon took off with Chihiro on his back where as Riku's group all climbed on Terra's keyblade glider.

"Good bye thanks for everything!" Crystal called out as the boys said their good byes and took off following the Dragon.

As Haku was flying it came back to her "Haku listen I just remembered something I think it might help you, when I was little I lost my shoe in a river I went to get it but I fell in I thought I'd drown but the water carried me back to shore. It finally came back to me the river's name was the Kohaku River I think that was you and your real name is Kohaku River!" she stated.

The dragon form shattered which everyone saw even Terra who dove after them as they fell.

"You did it Chihiro! I remember I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!" he stated excitedly.

"A river spirit" Chihiro asked.

"My name is the Kohaku River!"

"They filled in that river its all apartments now." Chihiro told him.

"That must be why I can't find my way home I remember you falling into my river and I remember your little pink shoe!" he stated excitedly.

"So you were the one who carried me to shallow water you saved me, I knew you were good!" she stated happily in tears the fall then stopped with Boh who was falling as well being caught Terra straightened out as well as they flew towards the Bath house.

The Sun was high in the sky as the group appeared to where everyone waited.

"There they are!" Lin stated as Haku and the heroes landed.

"I see you failed to bring back my baby." Yubaba stated however the fly bird carried Boh up high were he changed back.

"Momma!"

"Oh my baby are you traumatized did they do horrible things to you?!" Yubaba asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Momma Sen and I had a really good time." Boh replied.

"Don't forget your promise you must return Sen and her parents back to the Human world." Kohaku told her.

"Not so fast I still have to give Sen one final test." Yubaba snapped getting booed by all of her workers.

"Shut up!" she snapped at them making them hide.

"Stop it momma leave her alone." Boh stated.

"But a deal is a deal sweetie I have to give Sen one final test." Yubaba argued.

"If you make Sen, cry I won't like you anymore." Boh stated making Yubaba speechless this was the absolute last thing she expected.

"Hey Granny" Chihiro called.

"Wha- granny" Yubaba asked in surprise.

"You're right a deal's a deal." Sen replied coming up and passing Boh, "Don't worry" she told him.

She saw two rows of pigs, "guess which one of these pigs is your mother or father and you can all go home." She told her.

Chihiro gulped but took a good long look, "There must be some mistake none of these pigs are my mother or father." She replied.

"Really is that your final answer?" Yubaba asked she nodded the contract blew to pieces in her hands and the pigs turned into workers.

"Oh you got it!" they said happily and the whole bath house roared with excitement Riku cheered as Crystal grasped him into a hug while Mickey and Terra cheered.

"Alright you win now get out of my sight!" Yubaba snapped.

"Thank you for everything Granny." Chihiro told her but she just looked away.

"Goodbye everyone thanks for everything!" she called going with Haku as the whole bathhouse called goodbye to her.

"You four out of my sight too, your fired, sacked, toast, terminated you Keybaders and summoners are more trouble than your worth." Yubaba yelled at Riku and Co.

With that the group shrugged and left once they made it to the human side of the river where they once stood Chihiro was already gone with her parents as was Haku.

"So much for that internship" Crystal joked. "What did she mean by Summoner?" Crystal asked.

"Welp Bahamut isn't the only Eidolon there are seven in all so that's what they call someone who can summon one." Mickey explained.

"Summoner huh how 'bout that, well let's get going we've wasted enough time here." Riku replied. "Good thing we found this while working." He added pulling out the Gate Fragment from his pocket. "Ya know this world feels a bit brighter." He mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Tales 21<br>-Hopping along-**

A few hours earlier the three giant heads boarded the train not wanting to be anywhere near Yubaba's wrath or see Zeniba they stayed on the train till the eighth stop then got off hopping away

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_**Spirited Water**_: **Strength:** +12 **Magic** +20

Ability: _**Regen:** Riku is slowly revitalized by this keyblade's ability when his HP hits below twenty percent he regains health till eighty percent is back_

Appearance: _a long white Dragon silhouette is the blade and teeth the hand guard is a glimmering purple band a bath token from Yubaba's bath house is the keychain with Suswatari as links_

* * *

><p><strong>ChihiroSen: **_A young girl that was trapped in the spirit world she was a bit whiney at first but her experiences at the bath house changed her into a confident young girl it was her loved that saved Haku and freed him from Yubaba she was able to return to her own world _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Haku/The Kohaku River: **_A River spirit who lost his home due to development in the human world connected to his own he became Yubaba's apprentice and lost himself by forgetting his name falling under her control, however that didn't stop him from helping Chihiro and Riku and Co. It was thanks to Chihiro that he was able to remember and get his freedom back and survive the protective curse on Zeniba's seal which for some reason he tried to steal._ **(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Kamaji: **_The Boiler man he gives the water to the baths in the bath house he casts a spell on the soot and they become his workers the Susuwatari he helped Chihiro and the others get to swamp bottom and helped Chihiro get a job in the bath house as Sen by seeing Yubaba he knew a bit more about Haku then the boy himself knew due to memory loss _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Susuwatari: **_Little creatures who work to heat the boiler with Kamaji cute little black balls of well soot however if they don't work the spell wears off _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Yubaba: **_the witch who runs the spirit bath house she is greedy among other things but she does care for Boh (Albeit spoiling him) she took on Haku (The Kohaku river spirit) as her apprentice but took control of him and Sen. She controls people by stealing her names if they forget completely they are enslaved to her _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Boh: **_Yubaba's son Zeniba turned him into a mouse while in rage over her stolen gold seal he went with Chihiro to Zeniba's to return it later the experience seems to have been good for him _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Yubaba's bird: **_A bird of Yubaba's that was shrunk to the size of a fly when Zeniba enchanted him he is able to change back as the spell wore off though it hasn't changed back yet in it's tiny form it helped Boh get around _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**No-Face: **_A Wraith that feeds off emotions so eating the greed in the bath house caused to go completely insane consuming everything he could fit into his mouth it was thanks to the medicine from the river spirit Chihiro helped that he barfed everything and everyone back up she also led him out of the bath house where his senses came back to him he is now living with Zeniba _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Zeniba: **_Yubaba's sister she went after Haku when he took_ _her_ _solid gold seal the group went to her place to return it once all the drama at the bath house was ironed out she forgave Haku as long as he was willing to take care of Sen in return she is the complete opposite of Yubaba _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Lin: **_A worker at the bath house who was Chihiro's first friend there she helps to clean the place as well as help with baths for the customers she is hoping to leave one day though _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Aniyaku: **_The manager of the bath house he discovered No-Face after he ate one of the workers but his greed got the better of him and he instead served No-face eventually getting eaten for insulting Chihiro who No-Face really wanted _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

**Three heads: **_A trio of living head spirits Zeniba turned them into a copy of Boh however they never changed back until Yubaba lifted the spell they left knowing they were probably in deep trouble _**(Spirited Away 2000)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was lengthy mind you it only seems like that due to the fact that I didn't work on it much during the holidays so no fights here hopefully that won't be a problem this one was a bit more tricky then I thought it would be ^^; Teaser time!<strong>_

_Sora and Co arrive in a world facing a crisis that could destroy it they've now teamed up with this worlds last hope but is it enough?_

_Next time: __**Vs Rapthorn!**_

_**I hope I spelt that right**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	26. VS Rapthorne

_**Here's a world which in my mind is one of the greatest Video games of all time!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vs. Rhapthorne!<strong>_

_Seven different colored lights glow and disappear as a bird's silhouette soars over revealing a world with a castle on top covered in thorns  
><em>**[Land of Sages]**

Sora and co. landed in an area that looking around seemed to be a beautiful tropical island there were various monsters lurking about but they paid no notice to Sora and Co. the brunette saw the fragment and bolted after it like many Heartless were chasing him sending several tear shaped blue creatures flying due the air caused by the speed he was going.

"Hey I found it!" he stated.

"Yeah and poor innocent creatures flying in the process" Kairi joked.

"Oh eh heh sorry" Sora called.

"That's got to be a new record I guess we can go now huh?" Ven asked.

"WAAK!"

"WAAAHHA!" Donald and Goofy were pointing at a large shadow moving at them before anyone could react however they were suddenly trapped on the same island minus the color.

"Where are we?" Namine asked.

"I don't know." Sora muttered. Ven looked around then saw light flashing in a cave up ahead.

"Hey guys I think we should go into the cave I saw a light someone's gotta be in there making it." he told them.

"True…but alright let's check it out." Kairi stated.

"Come on!" Sora stated as they ran off into the cave. They soon found a bunch of people in the cave one had long white hair it looked short in the front but there was a long tail of it in the back, he wore what looked like a red Templar outfit.

The second was a bit portly he had a fur vest and blue pants and a spiked yellow hat and was covered in scars he let out a roar as he cut down a Wyvern Heartless.

The third was a girl who wore a very low cut blue violet shirt with a yellow corset and red skirt whipping at the Neo Shadows that tried to get them.

The last was a young man around Sora's age wearing a yellow sleeveless jacket over a blue tunic and green pants with a red bandana.

"What are these things?" the youngest asked.

"I don't know Guv but they're sure givin' us a hard time!" the large one stated.

"We'll help!" Sora called as he and the others cut down the remaining Heartless.

"Thanks for the save mate I was beginning to think we was done for."

"No Problem I'm Sora this is Donald, Goofy, Namine, Kairi and Ventus."

"Call me Ven."

"My Names Ehro this is Yangus, Jessica and Angelo."

"Pleased to meet you" Angelo said simply.

"Pleasure" Jessica replied Yangus just grinned.

"With those colors you must be from the world of light." Angelo pointed out.

"Um yeah, we were on this island when this big shadow ran into us next thing we knew we were here." Ven replied.

"What are you guys doing in a place like this anyway?" Sora asked.

"We were tracking a magician named Dhoulmagus because he had murdered several people however we soon learned that he was a pawn to an evil monster named Rapthorne." Jessica explained.

"Rapthorne?" they asked.

"Bad news mates 'es been goin' aroun' killin' off all of the descendants of them seven sages." Yangus replied.

"Seven sages did they seal Rapthorne away or something?" Kairi asked they nodded in response.

"From what you've told us it hasn't been going well." Namine pointed out.

"No it hasn't there's only one descendant left the lord high priest but we need to fly to catch him Rapthorne has taken over a dog named Sir Leopold and he grew wings we need to help Empyrea get her egg back with her help we can return to our world and stop him." Erho stated.

"Empyrea" Sora asked.

"A God bird who helped the sages to seal Rapthorne away a long time ago but she got trapped in this world of Darkness and now some of Rapthorne's lackeys have stolen her egg keeping it hostage, forcing her to attack us and the village nearby we promised to help her get her egg back if she helps us in return a you scratch my back I'll scratch yours deal." Angelo stated.

Sora glanced between the two groups, "Just a sec!" he turned to them, "What do you guys think?"

"We've already got the Gate Fragment I don't see why we can't help." Ven replied.

"Yeah and if Rapthorne gets into other worlds there could be trouble!" Donald added.

"Yeah and we've got enough trouble with Xehanort and Maleficent." Goofy pointed out.

"Right, all we know is that Maleficent's plan involves me somehow." Kairi added.

"Right" Sora muttered then turned to Ehro's group, "We're in!"

"So where is Empyrea's egg?" Sora asked.

"At the top where her nest would be in our world this on is parallel to ours so we've got a bit of a climb." Ehro replied.

"Right this won't be fun hopefully we won't run into too many monsters." Angelo replied.

"Actually I've noticed that those shadow monsters have been scaring them all off what did you call them Sora, Heartless?" Ehro asked.

"Yeah" he replied as several appeared. "Speak of the devil!"

There were Wizards Wyverns several fire plants and a new one that had a bow and arrow.

"Alright let's do it, ULTIMA!" Sora yelled trying to focus the attack but couldn't and while slamming into several Archer Heartless caused some rubble to fall.

"In my defense I do practice." Sora said quickly as a wall of Fire appeared at him.

"Sora, look out!" Ven yelled.

"INSULATE!" Jessica chanted and cooled the flames where Sora got away with only minor damage.

"Whoa can you teach me that!" Ven asked excitedly.

"Maybe when we're done here" Jessica replied whipping a Wyvern Ven leapt up and finished it completely.

"GOOFY TWISTER!" several Heartless had been taken out by the spinning Goofy who managed to catch a thunder spell from Donald and shoot out the electricity and kill a couple of the Wyverns.

Several shadows that appeared were shot by Angelo's multishot while Ehro killed them off with his own sword.

Yangus preformed a wind sickle attack finishing them off, "Well that takes care of that."

During the walk Ven practiced doing insulate until finally, "Hey I got it!"

"Good job keep practicing." Jessica encouraged,

"I will thanks!" Ven replied.

The group continued up the trek of the mountain finding tunnels that lead outside,

"So in our world Empyrea is supposed to live up here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah this is the God bird Eyrie her home back in our world, it probably wasn't so bad being stuck here but with all of Rapthorne's stooges running around-." Ehro replied,

"Are we there yet?" Donald whined,

"I think so!" Ven stated as he and Sora ran up ahead they eventually came face to face with a large black griffin behind him was a yellow and orange egg with green blended tips.

The two summoned their Keyblades when the griffin took notice of them "Humans what are humans in my domain?"

The others appeared and summoned their own weapons, "That Color, it seems you've wandered into a place that you are not welcome." He stated.

"Hand over that egg and we won't have to kick your butt!" Sora stated simply and hotly.

Gemon laughed, "How amusing good timing humans I was getting bored of watching this egg, I'm sure Lord Rapthorne will permit me a distracting." He replied sinisterly summoning to Sora's surprise some monster condor and a rooster with a sword.

Gemon tried to slash at Sora with his claws but the brunette dodge rolled out of the way, Angelo shot a multishot at them all while Goofy took out the Dark Turkey with Donald and Jessica hitting it with a Frizzle and Firaza spell respectively killing it.

"I smell fried chicken." The Dark Condor noted before being whacked by Ventus who then turned on Gemon, "PHOTON RUSH!" he shouted hitting the dark griffin a bunch of times before he was grabbed and sent into the ground.

"THUNDERA!" Kairi and Donald shouted together zapping him before he sent out a burst of flame.

"REFLEZA!" Kairi yelled absorbing the energy and sending it back at Gemon he grabbed Kairi and took off with her.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted managing to grab on to Gemon's legs.

"Let her go!" Sora stated stabbing his Keyblade into Gemon's side making him drop Kairi.

"I've got ya!" Ehro shouted managing to catch her,

"Thanks but Sora!" she cried Sora wasn't too far behind her in fact Gemon had grabbed him and hurtled him face first into the ground.

"SWOOSH!" Angelo yelled catching the brunette in a tornado that put him down gently and hit Gemon.

"I owe you one." Sora muttered as they dodged a counter attack from the beast.

Gemon cast bounce which didn't do much. "UL-"

"Don't you kill us all bounce sends magic back at you!" Jessica stated,

"Would he really need bounce to that with his Ultima spell?" Angelo asked.

"I practice!" Sora whined.

"Heads up" Ehro yelled as they dodged a blow from Gemon who was getting angry now he sent a kick into Ven's chest which nearly sent the blonde over the cliff however he activated his Keyblade glider and rammed it into him before turning it back.

"ARTIC ZERO" Ven yelled ramming Gemon with freezing attacks he got frozen for a minute only to break the ice off.

"GYROZA!" Donald yelled Gemon dodged the attack but was struck by Angelo and Ehro who sent him Kairi and Sora's way.

"HIKARI RAID" Sora and Kairi shouted together hitting him hard the light seemed to do more damage than their other attacks.

Yangus sent out a Big Banga which did massive damage the cut that Sora had given Gemon seemed to be slowing him down,

A kaboom from Jessica knocked him back,

"We need to finish this he's weakening!" Angelo stated.

"YANGUS!" Goofy yelled.

"**Ya Called mate?" **The two took off in a whirlwind of attacks spinning with their weapons around and around the wind they caused also cut into Gemon.

They then struck with their weapons downward several times before backing up.

"**LET EM AVE IT!" **Yangus yelled as Goofy shouted out come on they sent their weapons spinning which collided with Gemon.

"GIGAGASH!" Ehro yelled as he summoned two blades of light that sent out a powerful cutting shock wave that made Gemon cry in agony and stumble.

"Imm….possible no humans should be that strong!" he stated then he remembered the colors they had. "Wait Empyrea! She brought you all from the realm of light to defeat me!" he growled then backed dangerously close to the egg.

"_Oh no, he wouldn't" _Sora thought panicking.

"What a fool to think she could get the better of me! If I die I'm taking her egg with me!" Gemon stated venomously, "She'll regret the day she tried to outsmart Gemon GAH HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!" Gemon let out a horrible dying laugh as he began to explode.

"No!" Sora shouted rushing towards the egg only for Donald, Goofy and Yangus to grab him.

"Don't Sora!" Goofy begged.

"It Ain't worth it mate, it's too late!" Yangus yelled.

"Let me go!" Sora shouted however there was a horrible booming sound and a heart wrenching shattered that rung through their ears.

"The egg" Sora cried but it was now nothing more than charred shell, Sora dropped to his knees he became unresponsive to large flapping that suddenly hit the air.

"_What was that noise?!"_ Asked a scared feminine voice Sora looked away what the others saw was a large light purple bird with a glowing sky blue ring around her neck and two long feathers that went down her back.

"_What….what happened…My Egg" _She gasped horrified, "_My…my baby is in pieces!" _she cried out almost in tears,

"Empyrea I am so sorry." Jessica stated,

"_Do not blame yourselves I should have never put you all in this position I am truly sorry for having brought you here and subjecting you to such a bitter experience, I will bring you back to the eye so you can return to the world of light._ Empyrea stated simply.

Sora finally managed to look up "Empyrea…."

"_Mother, wait!"_

"_My Baby?" _appearing over the egg was a golden spirit of a smaller version of Empyrea.

"_Yes mother it's me do not be sad, I wanted to give them something to thank the people that came to help me." _The chick replied.

"_Give them something but you're…."_ Empyrea tried to tell him.

"_Yes mother I know I am only a soul but if they lend me their bodies I can let them fly, I want to travel with you please take me with you." _He asked.

"Of course" Ehro replied.

And with that Empyrea let them all on her back and flew them towards the other side of the area for some reason picking up a colored horse and carriage along the way.

It wasn't long before they were standing around outside in a brightly colored world.

"Well that was surely an experience..." Sora and Co turned to their attention to a small green like troll with a brown tattered robe. "To think there's a whole other world if I hadn't seen it myself I would not have believed it and if not for the eye I'd be convinced it had all been a dream."

"And you what are your names?" he asked turning to Sora and Co.

"Sora"

"Kairi"

"Goofy"

"Donald Duck"

"Namine"

"I'm Ventus call me Ven."

"I see it seems that you're all from another world not that Dark one mind you but still." Trode replied.

"Okay, but who are you two?" Sora asked.

"I am Trode and this is Madea." Trode replied gesturing to the horse holding the carrage.

"She's beautiful." Kairi replied,

"I'd love to sit here and chat but we have a job to do Sir Leopold is most likely off to kill the Lord High Priest by now." Angelo pointed out.

"Right" Ehro stated,

"Medea and I will return to the ship and wait for you by Savella Cathedral." Trode told them.

Ehro held up the God Bird soul stone and in a flash of gold light disappeared.

With a cry a beautiful gold and green bird took to the skies flying towards the main land where Sora who felt like he was flying in a dream saw something black in the distance. "Hey guys what's that up ahead?"

"It's Sir Leopold!" Ehro stated.

The bird flew closer and he could see it was a bluish color around its face and under its legs it had thick black fur all over the rest of its body and rims of its wings which were blood red feathers it was holding a scepter with a bird like head.

"What's with the scepter?" Ven asked.

"Rapthorne's soul is sealed inside it by possessing victims he's been going around killing the descendants of the seven sages he needs their blood on their staff to be free, all they have to do is pick it up and he has control. He even possessed Jessica at one time before we knew what was really happening at first we were just trying to find Dhoulmagus and force him to lift the curse off of Trodian." Ehro explained.

"Curse…hey wait, Trode and Medea are they?" Kairi asked.

Ehro nodded silently.

"'Ead's up Guv he's 'eaded for that window" Yangus stated as they got close to the Cathedral and they all gasped when Leopold smashed through.

"Hurry" Jessica shouted as they flew in after it. they landed in front of the dog Sora managed to block it and kick it back just as it lunged for the high priest.

"_So the power of Empyrea resides in you?"_ the Dog laughed telepathically _"No matter I shall take your lives in sacrifice and your corpses shall testify to that meddling bird's failure a poignant foreshadowing to the final heir's demise!"_

With a monsterous roar Leopold let loose a blast of Ice and lunged at Ven knocking him to the ground it's teeth dangerously close.

"Ven! WARPAZA!" Kairi yelled saving Ven the light from the spell made the dog cry out in pain

He growled and lunged at Kairi who hit him towards Yangus who hit him with a wind sickle Leopold responded with a burst of fire at them,

"INSULATE!" Ven shouted managing to pacify some of the damage.

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy shouted ramming into the dog who, knocked him back and tried to go for the Lord High preist and elderly man in a silver and purple robe.

"Don't let him get close to the Lord High Priest!" Ehro shouted hitting Leopold with his sword scratching the beast as he sent a fire ball at him Ehro dodged them and lunged forward, "FLACON SLASH!" he called hitting Leopold twice.

Angelo sent a multishot attack at Leopold who had one of his wings damage only for dog to slam its tail into Angelo sending him into a nearby cabinet.

"Angelo!" Ehro and Jessica shouted.

"I'm fine concentrate on Leopold!" He stated.

"JESSICA!" Donald shouted,

"**Ready when you are!" **The two sent out a barrage of Frizzle and Firaga spells at Leopold who was then caught in a powerful whirlwind where a bunch of Ice spells collided with him.

"**For Alistair!" **

"**Take that!" **a huge explosion hit Leopold who growled and recovered knocking Jessica down.

"THUNDER!" Donald stated zapping the dog who went for Donald jaws gaping with the staff close to its throat.

"Donald look out!" Sora cried attacking Leopold who bit him on the arm,

"Sora" Kairi cried hitting the dog with a pearl attack when it wouldn't let go.

"Oww" Sora moaned he looked at his arm it was the same one where his hand had been cut. "Of course, you'll pay for that, HYDRO!" Sora shouted using his good hand to hold Hope Crystal out to launch the spell.

"Curaza!" Kairi stated healing his arm leaving a scar, "You okay?"

"Yeah let's finish this mutt!" Sora stated as he and Kairi teamed up, "KAIRI!"

"**Right behind you"** the two floated up and hit Leopold with a barrage of Diamond and Pearl spells hitting him

"**I'll never give up!" **Kairi shouted

"**This is it!" **Sora shouted as they spun around sending pillars of light out in all directions which zeroed in on Leopold he seemed to suffer under all that light.

"**TOGETHER!" **They shouted a large flash of light sent Leopold into the door he stood up but could barely stand black steam poured off him.

"_You….fools how many times…." _Leopold growled before dropping the staff his demonic form seemed to shatter; in the monster's place was a large black magnificent looking dog, who let out a small sad whimper before falling over dead.

"Poor thing" Namine said quietly, Kairi silently wished that something could've been done other than kill him.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal two other guards a short man with a purple robe and a gold trident like cross of sorts tattooed on his head then there was a man a little older than Angelo with slick black hair and icy green eyes wearing a blue Templar suit with a gold crest pendant hanging in the middle of his jacket.

"You're holiness are you alright?!" called out High Priest Rolo the one with the tattoo. The man behind them suddenly dropped,

"Are you okay!?" Sora asked managing to grab him and gently set him down against the desk which surprisingly was still standing,

"Get away from him!" High Priest Rolo knocking Sora to the side, "Oh thank goodness he still has a pulse!" he sighed in relief then looked around "What happened, was it that Hellhound what is going on here?!" He stated then turned to the black haired man. "Marcello what are you doing just standing there carry his Holiness to his bed at once." Marcello merely stared not moving,

"Get a move on you sluggard you supposed to be the master of the guard I'll have you demoted if you don't snap out of it!" Rolo threatened.

"I don't think-"Sora quietly spoke only to get cut off.

"Are you deaf Marcello I just gave you an order!"

Marcello laughed, "Well, Well, Well, _High Priest_ Rolo I had no idea you were so devious I was aware of your desire to be his successor but to resort to murder?" Marcello asked smugly.

"What are you talking about?!" Rolo snapped.

"You're not saying this was planned between us are you?!" Ventus shouted.

"Enough of the pretense I know it was Rolo who hired you thugs and that Mutt what an elaborate scheme create a diversion to attempt the assassination of the Lord High Priest." Marcello replied coolly.

"WHA-, WHAT ROT I DID NO SUCH THING HOW DARE YOU!" Rolo screamed.

"Enough exile Rolo and these thugs to Purgatory Island they'll learn that succession comes with a high price take them away!" Marcello stated the two men looked a little hesitant but a glare in their direction changed that quickly.

"Yes sir!" they both stated calling more guards and grabbing everyone who struggled and protested Sora managed to look and see Marcello cast him a wicked smile before the doors shut.

"They say every dog has his day and it seems I have a dog to thank for mine." Marcello stated smugly he walked by the staff picking up he felt something flash in his mind and winced a little in pain but shook it off quickly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"YOU TRAITORS HOW DARE, YOU DO THIS TO ME! I AM TO BE THE NEXT HIGH PREIST YOU SHOULD ARREST THAT MISCREANT!" Rolo shouted.

"Pipe down they don't care." Kairi muttered dejectedly Rolo did so as a wave of hopelessness washed over everyone Kairi's statement was proven when the man merely lifted his hand and the cage they were in was sent down into a pit.

"One of my own men a turn coat….how could Marcello do this to me." Rolo moaned as the cage continued to lower.

"Forget that where'd they take us?" Sora asked remembering that they were blindfolded when they were shoved onto the boat.

"This is Purgatory Island where our most Heinous criminals are locked away until they die." Rolo told them grimly.

"Nice work hiring him." Ehro muttered sarcastically.

"Marcello maybe a traitor but I could not ignore his uncommon strength and determination not to mention his skill with a sword." Rolo defended then turned away, "It was my intention to use Marcello to position myself as the successor to the Lord High Priest I used Marcello to eliminate all opposition once the path for my promotion had been cleared the only obstacle was time." he stated.

"So you sent a bunch of people down here just to get a better job?!" Sora spat but went ignored.

"I was so close he was a frail old man, all I had to do was, wait. How could I let that stripling out do me!" Rolo growled to himself.

There was an agonizing moaning that hit the air Sora instinctively wrapped his arm around Kairi while Ven did the same for Namine they didn't deserve to be here.

"Listen the voices of the prisoners; we're here Purgatory Island…Hell on earth." Rolo told them grimly they were lead out and shoved into a cell across from the cage which sadly Sora quickly found had a seal on the sealing preventing the Keyblade from being summoned.

"Let me out, I'm innocent as are these people and children it was Marcello he's the one that should be down here!" Rolo yelled out.

"Shut up! Yer in here till ya kick the bucket so no use making a racket so pipe down!" the guard spat loudly.

"_What can we do the others don't even know where we are" _Sora thought sadly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Marcello smugly made his way down the hall carrying the staff, "The Lord High Priest dies from shock and with High Priest Rolo out of the picture things couldn't have turned out better!" he stated however a searing pain suddenly got to his head.

"What….my head…..**I can't bear it….**what's happening to me?!" Marcello stated.

"_My Flesh and Blood have been sealed away by those accursed Sages."_

"That voice what do you want?!" Marcello growled as vines covered his arms making it impossible to let go of it.

"_But a new hand holds the staff a new body to control!"_ The voice said vigorously however Marcello pulled out a knife and cut away he stabbed himself; that was when the spirit finally gave up. "_What…oooohhhnn!"_ the voice wailed as the vines fade away Marcello cast heal as he stood up.

"I'm notoriously bad at taking orders." Marcello stated smugly he went to smash the staff but decided against it he walked with it tapping it once as he went.

**E-H E-H E-H**

A couple days had passed the group fell into a depression helpless to do anything they were still able to tell the time as the guards changed shifts every night and on the second night.

"GAAHHHH!" one of the other convicts awoke with in a cold sweat.

"Hey are you okay?" Ven asked as he and the others rushed over.

"The….The Lord High Priest he came to me saying that the staff cannot go to the Holy Island of Neos he had a gaping hole in his chest as if it had been stabbed clean through!" he cried.

"Hey shut your trap to filths!" the guard snapped.

"No you shut yours!" Kairi growled under her breath making Sora smirk at this two days in here and they had yet to break Kairi. Then there was the sound of the cage.

"G'day so what's going on up top I'm goin' topper staring at these cons all day!" one of the guards stated.

"I've gotta tell you mate there's big news the whole worlds gone crazy!" the other guard told him,

"Well spit it out don't make me guess mate!" The one with a mask stated anxious to know.

"The Lord High Priest went and kicked the flaming bucket two days ago and that's fair dinkum mate!" the other told him.

"WHAT hi- his Holiness is dead…it…it can't be!" Rolo stated in horror.

"He's right he said that he still had a pluse." Namine whispered to Kairi the boys who nodded.

"Shut yer trap don't forget where you are!" the guard with a beard growled.

"But, but _how_ did he die?!" Rolo begged.

"Didn't he just tell you to shut it ya big galah?!" the other snapped as they went to eat.

Rolo sounded like he was about to cry, "It can't be!" he stated he then took a deep breath, "Two days his Holiness has been dead all this time?" Rolo asked shaking his head.

"Listen to me when I overheard the guards talking about the Lord High Priest's death do you know who sprung to mind? Marcello" Rolo stated.

It then hit Sora like a sack of bricks, "The staff it was still in the room with Marcello when he had them take us here he must have picked it up and Rapthorne's possessed him now!"

"And he used Marcello to kill the last of the sage's descendants!" Kairi agreed.

"I wish it were like that." Angelo stated,

"Angelo, are you really saying what I think your saying?!" Ehro asked.

"No…Marcello maybe a traitor but even he wouldn't go that far." Rolo stated.

"Marcello was never one for obedience…So…" Angelo stated he had passed the two days thinking and brooding, "to let himself, get taken over like that…that's something I_ can't_ believe."

"We need to get out of ere so we can find out wot really went on!" Yangus stated.

"I have a plan. "Rolo stated suddenly, "Gather round"

"So that's the plan." He told them a few minutes later.

"Right then let's get to work." Ehro stated.

"Goddess on high please let this succeed." Rolo muttered as he doubled over screaming.

"AHHH OWW OUCH OHHHH OUCH THE PAIN MY STOMACHE THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE" Rolo shouted,

"Here are you alright mate? Wot's wrong wiv ya?" Yangus asked.

"Help us please!" Namine cried out,

"He's going die help!" Jessica cried out as well.

"It's my _**GOLD**_ Rosary I swallowed it and now the pain is unbearable!" Rolo moaned.

"What you swallowed your _**GOLD **_Rosary?!" Ven asked.

"Wot you go and do that for eh?" Yangus asked.

"It's so valuable I didn't want to lose it when they brought us here I swallowed it so no one would take it from me! Now my _**GOLD**_ Rosary is digging into me!" Rolo wailed.

"Strewth you hear that mate he says its gold!" one of the guards said to the other.

"Hey old man, feeling a bit crook are ya?" one of them asked as they came in.

"We'll take care of ya till that Gold Rosary comes out of you one way or another!" one stated.

"Better give him a whole check over in case there's anything else in there." Said the other

"Oh thank you, you are so kind! Just please do one more thing for me first." Rolo asked.

"Yeah what's that?" one of the guards asked rather dumbly as they felt someone tap their shoulders.

"Take a nap you half-wit nurses." Rolo stated sinisterly as they turned to see Yangus throw two fists their way.

"HOOLY DOOLY!" they shouted together hitting the wall out cold.

"Right then let's go!" Rolo stated,

"They're…..They're getting away." one of the guards moaned as they all clambered into the cage Yangus shutting the door but it didn't budge.

"Why won't it move it, is it bust or somfin?" Yangus asked desperately.

"Ah it's that lever one of the guards pulls it when they change over someone will have to stay behind or we'll all be stuck here!" Jessica stated.

"I'll do it it's me duty to the guv!" Yangus stated.

"Yangus let me I have way to fly out of here once you're up!" Ven stated about to leave the cage when someone caught him on the arm.

"No wait!" Rolo stated, "I'll do it." he said climbing out of the cage and shutting the door before Ven could protest they all gathered around the side where the lever was,

"You, Wot are you gonna do if ya don't get out wiv everyone else eh?" Yangus asked.

"Those nurses will finish you off when they come too you're no match for them!" Ehro added.

"Even if I were to escape from here, the Church would catch up with me soon enough, let me do this please." He stated holding the lever both Sora and Ehro looked at each other than at him and nodded.

"Okay." Sora said quietly.

"Just promise me you'll find out what really caused his Holinesses death its imperative that the truth be made public!" Rolo stated as he pulled the Lever.

"YOU'RE A GOOD BLOKE ROLO!" Yangus shouted as the cage rose out of sight into the darkness above.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST MAKE SURE YOU ESCAPE YOU MUST FIND OUT THE TRUTH!" he shouted he heard footsteps and turned. "So I see you oafs are awake, I'm sorry to inform you that you that I will not be producing a Gold Rosary from either end in the foreseeable future. I am ready do what you will with me!"

The group ran out where to the relief of Ehro and the others saw Trode waiting for them, "I've been looking for you everywhere Nincompoops! Next time you get imprisoned make sure it's somewhere easy to find Nincompoops all of you even those I just met!" he shouted jumping up and down.

Sora laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter you're all safe I'm sure you've heard the Lord High Priest is dead and there's no doubt who's the cause of it come on let's get a move on!" he stated as the group climbed onto the ship and it set sail.

"Trode we need to get to the Holy Isle of Neos!" Ehro stated.

"Neos whatever for?" he asked.

"One of the Prisoners had a vision where the Lord High Priest begged not to let the staff near it…I think that's where the sages hid Rapthorne's body." Ehro stated.

"Wot you sure Guv?" Yangus asked.

"Think about it, it's an island dedicated to light the Goddess, pretty much everything Rapthorne hates it's the last place he'd look once he's free and Marcello maybe headed there anyway." Ehro replied.

"I've had enough of both to be honest its high time Rapthorne _and_ Marcello got what they deserved." Angelo stated.

"No one puts me beind bars and gets away with it I'll slug 'im just like I did 'em nurses!" Yangus agreed cracking his knuckles.

Sora thought about Empyrea's egg, Leopold and Rolo all unnecessary deaths, that Rapthorne caused "Let's go!"

The sun rose as a large statue came into sight. "Well here we are Neos and it looks like were not the only ones to come here." Trode told them noticing the bulk of ships gathered on the shore.

"We have to find Marcello before Rapthorne can find his body." Ehro stated as they went ashore.

The group went for the only place he could've gone other than a large audience chamber and several shops there was nowhere else to go.

Through the doors they saw standing on top of the pedestal with all an altered outfit red rims trimmed with gold and gold writing of sorts and a couple of ribbons going down his chest was Marcello.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as you are aware the Lord High Priest has passed away our prayers go with him; he now sits beside the Goddess. There are those who would make spurious allegations surrounding the circumstances of his passing but I assure you that he died a natural death." Marcello told them.

"And I tell you this I have no intention of becoming the next Lord High Priest." He told them getting confused murmurs from the crowd. "Or rather I have no intention of becoming another hollow idol we've had to endure until now!"

"What, idols?"

"What's he saying?"

"Has he gone mad?" these were among the questions asked in the crowd.

"I ask you what, is a King? A King is but a man born into the right family, should that give him the right to be waited on hand and foot and answer to no man? A soldier demanding such treatment would never be tolerated!" Marcello spat angrily.

He continued despite the now louder confusion "Even if such a soldier had the same stature of the king he could never escape the social class into which he was born! I am one such soldier born out of wedlock and thrown out of my own home! A Commoner like me has no right to be the _Lord High Priest!" _he spat saying the final part in sheer disgust.

"Marcello what are you doing?" Angelo hissed as the group continued to watch.

"Yes such positions of weighty responsibility should be filled exclusively by incompetent aristocrats!" he spat then used the staff to knock several things off the table in front of him, "Our great noble and righteous Holiness what did he ever accomplish a sorrowful prayer for an uncertain world perhaps_** but certainly nothing more**_!" he bellowed to the heavens.

Yangus leaned in close to the others, "Lost 'is marbles 'e 'as!" he whispered getting nods of agreement.

"The Lord High Priest our Kings our Goddess sit on their exalted thrones and reign over us each as useless as the next!" he stated before finally calming down, "But I am different for I have not one drop of nobility in my veins yet I am here only by my own merit!"

"This guy's bonkers!" someone muttered in the crowd.

"Follow me! It is time to oust our artless rulers and choose a new leader!" he stated two of the men watching in the audience tried to leave only to be threatened into sitting back down.

"So you have a choice follow me…." He stated then smiled venomously "Or suffer; the same fate as those intruders!" he stated pointing at Sora, Ehro and co the guards surrounded them quickly.

A pocket on Ehro started to glow, "Is this…." Ehro breathed.

"_Now it is time to use my power!"_

"The God bird soul stone" Ehro stated as they suddenly transformed into a large yellow bird that flew right over them at Marcello the light dissipating.

"You should've stayed away; if you stand between me and my destiny _**you leave me no choice**_!"

"You've gone mad Marcello!" Angelo snapped.

"Have I?" he stated throwing a wind sickle at them he then went to stab at Angelo who managed to block it with his own sword the two went toe to toe, the two clashed swords Angelo tried to load his bow but a wind sickle cut the string and sent him flying back making it absolutely useless.

"THUNDER" Ven yelled striking him from behind he then sent a quick combo on Marcello and managed to jump away before Marcello could land a hit.

Kairi and Sora both hit him with diamond spells are Ehro ran up hitting him with a flame slash that burned him,

Goofy blocked a wind sickle with his shield while Jessica threw Angelo a different bow the first one useless now,

"MULTI SHOT!" Angelo shouted sending several shots at Marcello he managed to dodge them all but found himself cornered by Ehro.

"GIGAGASH!" he shouted hitting Marcello who rolled across the floor only to cast full heal.

Jessica then countered with a Dragon tail attack on Marcello who stumbled back his sword however lit up as he chuckled, "Time you all saw the light!" he stated drawing a cross with it as it hit everyone sending them into the wall.

"Don't give up!"

"Take out that mad man!"

"String him up!"

"SILENCE OF ALL YOU" Marcello bellowed at the crowd who to the heroes surprise were cheering for them.

"Not gonna let my fans down." Sora joked before focusing, "LIGHT!"

_A firey light bursts from Sora's hands he tries to catch it only for it to come back down as meteors hitting his clothes and turning them different colors his Keyblade floats towards his hand and Sora floats off his feet the symbol for Mage form appears behind him._

"COR BLIMEY!" Yangus stated making a funny stance as Sora suddenly reappeared from the light his shirt was now a sky blue with a rusted faded gold patch on the shirt and rimming the sleeves which had a purple stripe and the form's sigil on his sleeves a similar pattern was now on his wrist bands.

His armor now gold green and blue his belt and pockets had the same rusted gold matching the sigil of a staff tip with it's handle now on his pants which had a patch of green in the middle and blue tipped while they were mostly purple same with his shoes despite having blue tips green rims and a belt his jacket and gloves were now purple with green rims.

"A new drive form" Namine shouted.

"Mage form….I wonder what it does…" Sora muttered to himself.

"So you've had a color swap I'm not impressed." Marcello stated catching his attention before launching a Kafrizzel attack to which Sora merely jumped up at,

"MAGI PULSE!" Sora stated sending out a wave of purplish energy that stopped the spell in its tracks and hit Marcello making him hold his ears while he took damage.

"BIG BANGA!" Yangus stated sending the attack Marcello's way he dodged it but sadly for him that was exactly what Yangus wanted.

"RAHHHH!" he yelled landing a punch in Marcello's face, "You know wot that was for mate!" Yangus growled.

"ANGELO!" Ventus yelled.

"**If I must." **The two sent out a barrage of shots from Ven's keyblade and Angelo's bow they then slashed at him repeatedly.

"**It's over!" **Ven shouted as they sent a blast of light at him that sent him to the edge.

Marcello was suddenly under an attack from many magic bullets courtesy of Sora, "FIRAZA!" Sora yelled a large flame attacking Marcello he managed to use bounce but it broke despite Marcello taking no damage.

"DIAMONDRA!" Kairi shouted, hitting Marcello square chested he groaned as it seemed to burn at him.

"You know those spells are more effective against people with an overload of darkness I suggest you drop the staff." Kairi warned.

"I believe I made it clear I was in charge now." he stated sending a Karfrizzle spell at her she dodged but was scathed landing with a small burn.

"He's not listening." Kairi stated.

"HYDRORA!" Donald shouted hitting Marcello before he was hit by an attack from Goofy, Sora then went after him dodging a few Swoosh spells along the way,

"I am tired of _**you fools getting in my way this is…**_DESTINY!" he shouted sending the light attack from before directly at Sora who tapped his armor and double jumped away from it as it exploded in the sky, Marcello was then grazed by a gyro attack that seemed to come from now where.

"Are you invisible?!" Marcello growled, "Come out and fight me you coward!" Marcello shouted.

"Okay fine but I'm finishing you here and now!" Sora stated as he reappeared to his left letting his Keyblade it the ground and draw a circle of light around him he then brought it up as seven glowing lights appeared in it,

"SAGE STRIKER" Sora shouted bringing Crystal Hope down, different bullets of light hitting Marcello repeatedly on Sora's command.

He stopped at the cliff falling to his knees struggling to recover as Sora changed back to his normal form.

"Give it up Marcello!"

"But….how…..could you?" Marcello suddenly froze in place he fell over a bright red light covering him he then stood his hair and skin suddenly turned a horridly pale white and his eyes were now a blood red.

"_**heh heh heh heh!" **_The two voices chimed together with Marcello's fading, "_**I thank you Keyblader he has been a stubborn one but now that you've all weakened him I can now control this flesh as my own!" **_

"HUH"

"Rapthorne" Ehro growled glaring hatefully.

"Now that this fool has disposed of the Lord High Priest for me, the final heir is no more and the seal is broken!" he stated to the shock and horror of the group and crowd below.

Rapthorne then soared up to the statue's face "YESSSS Complete my resurrection, my return to flesh and blood!" he stated throwing the staff into the statue which began to crack and fall the crowd at this point started to flee as two eyes shone and made the place explode sending the entire group flying with a scream.

The middle of Neos now a dark and sinister citadel took to the skies striking lighting around the island fortunately not hitting the unconscious heroes.

The sky then suddenly turned a blood red with evil energy pulsing across it.

The group woke up sometime later standing and looking around, "The Holy isle has been completely destroyed." Ehro muttered.

Angelo spotted something in the distance where the shrine used to be was a gaping hole hanging on was Marcello badly hurt he had slipped and fell when Angelo caught him,

"What are you doing let me go! If you hadn't interfered I could've had all of Rapthorne's power but now all hope is gone there's nothing left, LET ME GO I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Marcello screamed managing to pull his hand out of Angelo's but Angelo caught him again,

"No! I won't let you die you will go on living knowing that the brother you despise took pity on you!" Angelo stated as he pulled Marcello to safety.

Marcello growled but he was no condition to do anything, "You're determined to disgrace me more you!"

Angelo looked away, "Ten years….it was more than ten years ago when I first came to the abbey I had nothing no home, no family, I didn't know anyone at the abbey and the first person I spoke to was you for those first few moments you were kind to me genuinely kind, after you found out who I was it changed everything but I never forgot that moment of kindness."

Marcello pulled himself to his feet and began to limp off, "You will regret the day you saved my life!" he spat.

"You know what I really don't care do your worst you can't hurt me anymore." Angelo replied simply Marcello pushed himself through the two groups as they watched him go he pulled off his ring and tossed it to Angelo without looking back. "Isn't this your ring your Templar's ring?" Angelo asked when he caught it.

"It's yours it means nothing to me now!" he spat as he limped off.

"Hey wait, Marcello." Sora asked but went ignored,

"Angelo are you just going to let him leave he's badly hurt." Jessica stated but Angelo was lost in his own little world watching Marcello as he disappeared into the dust.

"I wonder where he's going I hope he'll be okay." Kairi said.

The group returned to the boat and gazed up at the sky. "That's where we need to go." Ehro muttered.

"One of the survivors did say they saw a castle take off into the sky." Jessica pointed out.

Trode wished them good luck as they took off into the sky the golden bird managed to land on the enormous castle which itself was a bit of a maze fighting off Heartless and a barrage of other monsters a couple of places were quite something to look at, a maze of stair cases with a water feature in the dead middle then the last leg was a village built into a wall with no one living in it passing a set of statues and a plaque

"_These statues represent the four pilgrims who travel under a cloud of sadness may the darkness surround the pilgrim." _Ehro read and they were instantly healed.

"Good thing this was here I was getting worn out not sure if our potions could've helped." Kairi stated.

No Heartless or monsters bothered them at this point they came passed a room filled with poisoned water.

They went into the next room which had a lone descending stair case they entered it and found themselves in a magnificent but foreboding hall.

"I think we're here." Angelo muttered.

"Yup, this is definitely it." Ehro stated putting the magic map he had required along the way in his journey there's nothing but this hallway.

"Then let's finish this!" Sora stated as he and his own party Ehro's following as they burst through a door and ascended the stairs.

There a little pink and blue body with a staff and a burst of magic serving for the rest of him was Rapthorne!

"I've been waiting for you meddlesome fools your pitiful attempts to stop me have been in vain! Behold I am Rapthorne the Lord of Darkness!" he declared.

"My resurrection to flesh and blood has been a long and painful journey and what pitiful circumstances we have all had to endure but humans, I will unite us in happiness from this moment the Worlds of light and the world of Darkness shall be as one! And this union shall herald a new ruler!" Rapthorne declared spastically.

He then crackled with excitement the magic flying around him, "One mighty power to preside over all the Lord of Darkness Rapthorne! You will revere me and you will offer up your pitiful lives as a mark of your respect and admiration!" Rapthorne declared.

"Yeah right you on what planet?!" Sora spat.

"There's no way we'd ever bow down to the likes of you!" Ehro stated.

"Then suffer a torrent of misery and pain!" Rapthorne declared as he once again crackled with dark magic.

He sent a boom attack on them getting the first strike Sora and Donald tried to counter with several fire spells of their own but Rapthorne dodged through them until he was blindsided by a pearl spell from Kairi.

"Nice one!" Ehro stated as he stood up and sent a falcon slash on Rapthorne Yangus hit him with a wind sickle attack and then hit him with his fist,

"CHERUBS ARROW!" Angelo shouted draining some of Rapthorne's strength when he was hit with the arrows.

Donald sent a Firaza attack that was blocked sadly by a Kafrizzle by Rapthorne.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled slamming into him repeatedly with light only to be frozen in a block of ice as punishment.

"Ven!" Sora yelled trying to break him out to no avail, "FIRA!" Sora yelled managing to thaw him out. "Are you okay?!" he asked.

"Yeah thanks." The two rushed him hitting Rapthorne with a double Ars Arcanum attack on him.

"DIAMONDZA!" Kairi yelled hitting him hard.

"GIGAGASH!" Ehro yelled after the others managed to corner him hitting him hard.

"KASIZZLE!" Jessica yelled trapping Rapthorne in a wave of Fire that was met with a blizzaza spell from Donald!

"BIG BANGA! MULTI SHOT!" Angelo and Yangus yelled as he was hit with the barrage of attacks.

A wave of Darkness hit the group making them skid back.

"We're not through yet Rapthorne!" Jessica warned.

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy shouted hitting him but Rapthorne managed to dodge the attack and hitting him back with a Kafrizzle attack.

Everyone immediately came to Goofy's aid by attacking Jessica hit him with a twin dragon lash and Angelo struck a blow with his sword.

"WIND SICKEL!" Yangus yelled he dodged it but went to the wrong place.

"KAZAP!" Ehro shouted hitting Rapthorne with an electric spell as Donald healed Goofy.

"HIKARI RAID!" Kairi shouted as Rapthorne was hit with a spinning key of light she then charged forward.

"SHINE ARCANUM!" she shouted her keyblade was bathed in light as she hit Rapthorne with a bunch of attacks he couldn't escape she then hit him with a Pearlra attack but she sent her rolling across the floor with a blast of magic.

"Those who use the light against the darkness shall perish!" he growled charging an attack.

"AERIAL SLAM!" Sora screamed sending Rapthorne skyward before Sora met him in the air and slammed him into the ground. "That was for Kairi!" he then changed into his Mage form and summoned the circle of light that finished off Marcello, "This is for Empyrea's egg SAGE STRIKER!" he yelled as the Lord of Darkness was hit with a barrage of colored lights and sent into the ground.

He let out; a couple of Agonizing screams before turning into golden liquid that disappeared into the floor.

"I guess that's it." Sora muttered to himself changing back.

"We've done it Guv!" Yangus cheered,

"Alistair….Nothing can express how happy I am right now!" Jessica cheered.

"Well no point on making this an extended stay let's get make our exit." Angelo agreed.

The group hadn't made it too far when a tremor hit the whole area.

"Ahh this isn't good we've got to get out of here!" Jessica stated.

"Run!" Ehro yelled as they tore back through the area they made it back through the wall village when the Statues of Ehro and his friends jumped towards them.

"BIG BANGA!" Yangus shouted destroying them in a blow killing them.

"Where are Sora and the others?" Ehro noticed.

"Over here!" Sora shouted as he and his friends caught up. "Some crazy monster attacked us!"

"We need to keep moving Rapthorne might be trying to take us down with him!" Angelo stated as they ran through the stairs a couple of orange colored serpents getting at them.

"KAZAP! THUNDAZA!" Donald and Ehro yelled electrocuting them.

"Woola!" Sora called the alien appeared in a flash of light his speed and powerful jaws helping the spells from Donald and Ehro to make quick work of them.

"Thanks Woola!" Sora called Woola disappeared back to his world.

"Quick outside" Ehro called as they rushed out the door they soon sighed in relief but it didn't last wrong as the bars came down on the door behind them.

"Too soon to sigh ladies and gentlemen" Angelo pointed out as all the rubble seemed to gather around and created a giant stone beast called Ruin.

"WAAAK!" Donald cried out,

"Wholly giant Batman" Ven screamed.

It slammed a giant fist knocking them back.

"I'm beginning to think Rapthorn might still be alive 'cause this place is trying way too hard to kill us!" Ehro moaned.

The giant slammed his fist into the ground as the heroes dodged it as they fired spells and attacks dodging every blow they could all the thing really did was try to crush you with it's fist.

"We need to end this ULTIMA!" Sora yelled with the spell hitting his mark, "WHOO HOO I told you I practiced! ULTIMA ONCE MORE!" he declared the spell hitting a second time.

"YEAH ULTIMA!" Sora shouted to his dismay the spell shot up and exploded in the air. "Awwww"

"Sora, get back GIGAGASH!" Ehro yelled destroying the beast thanks to all the spells from the Ultima spells Sora shot at it.

"And that's the end of that I think it's high time we left this death trap." Angelo stated.

"Right" Ehro replied holding up the God bird soul stone and turning them all into the gold colored God bird which flew but as it did the entire citadel burst and became sucked into a vacuum that pulled him in.

To Sora and Ehro's horror there in a large purple body covered with red markings was Rapthorne looking like a demonic devil of sorts who just floated there in the sky.

"The power at long last my soul has the almighty flesh and blood it deserves!"

"And I thought he was ugly before."Sora muttered.

"The time has come for the rite of the union that will bring the worlds together as one! Come my slaves devour this vulgar world!" Rapthorne bellowed.

Several more black griffins like Gemon appeared and struck at them breaking the spell over them and making the group fall screaming.

When it seemed like hope was lost Sora sealed his eyes shut to wait for the end however it never came instead he felt a hand grasp his shirt and jacket tightly.

"Sora, open your eyes!" Ehro shouted Sora suddenly saw a familiar figure,

"EMPYREA!" he shouted.

"_When Rapthorne opened the gate between the worlds of Light and Darkness I was able to come through but in my wake come monstrous hordes if left unchecked his minions will destroy every living thing!" _she warned.

She took them to the island Trode had seen them and arrived shortly after Ehro making sure they met up with the others safely.

"I thought we dealt with him!" Ven complained,

"_No, only in a weakened form now Rapthorne has assumed his full physical form matters have gone beyond sealing him away now our only recourse is to defeat him in battle it is the only way to save our world now that he has become so powerful." _Empyrea explained then turning to Eroh.

"_The chances of defeating him are slim you are this world's only hope Ehro." _

"Me? But I'm just a soldier from Trodian." Ehro replied.

"_That may be but you have the blood of a chosen one in your veins within you there shines a glimmer of light."_

"You don't have to be rich to do something cool or even be anything in particular take a look at me I saved a bunch of my friends from tough places once and I'm a bit of a goof ball." Sora pointed out folding his hands behind his head grinning.

"That's the understatement of the century." Donald stated sweat dropping.

"HEY!" Sora snapped as the others giggled.

"Then let's go get him!" Ehro stated feeling invigorated.

"_Not yet in his current state Rapthorne is protected by a mighty shield that renders him impervious to any harm we must break it down hold out your hand Ehro." _Empyrea instructed.

Ehro did so and a silver and white flute appeared in his hands.

"_That is the Echo Flute we will not be able to penetrate Rapthorne's shield alone we will need help from the seven sages the brave souls who sealed Rapthorne away long ago I can feel them their will is strong they have returned to help us defeat the Lord of Darkness once and for all."_

"So how does the Echo flute work in this?" Ehro asked.

"_The sages have taken on the form of seven magical orbs each containing the power of one sage they are scattered around this world you must bring them together use the flute as there were once seven sages now there are seven orbs." _Empyrea explained.

Ehro nodded and began to play it as he did the sound echoed Kairi suddenly felt the presences of others from the sky shone seven magical lights that floated above their heads and replayed the song back to Ehro who smiled at this.

"Cool." Sora stated.

"_I too have something to find but I will return shortly." _Empyrea stated leaving she returned a few minutes later after the group prepared and strategized a little. "_I have located that which may be this world's last hope now I entrust it to you." _

"The Scepter" Jessica stated.

Everyone was shocked to see the scepter floating above them Sora noticed something different it seemed to be a gold and royal purple now.

"_Gasp _The scepter of Trodain careful with that it's full of Hocus Pocus, don't touch it!" Trode warned.

"_There is no cause for alarm the scepter no longer harbors Rapthorne's soul now it holds only the souls of the seven sages over the passage of it's long history the truth of the scepter has been lost in the beginning it was crafted by the hands of the seven sages under my instruction and they gave it a name the God Bird Scepter." _Empyrea assured.

"I noticed something odd about it the color has changed but how is it gonna help us?" Sora replied.

"_You will need it to break the shield around Rapthorne as Ehro and his friends pray for the power of the scepter in unison one by one, they will summon the souls of the sages to unlock the power of the orbs." _Empyrea explained.

"Us, then what about?" Jessica asked as Ehro's group glanced at Sora's.

"Don't worry about us we'll keep Rapthorne off your backs." Kairi stated.

"_Only when the shield is broken by the power of the orbs will be become vulnerable only then can you fight him I will fly you all to his location we cannot delay this battle any longer!" _Empyrea stated.

"Then let's go!" Ehro stated.

Soon the group saw Rapthorne off in the distance he was surprised to see them the air around him was an invisible floor.

"Okay guys get ready." Sora muttered Ehro's group began to pray to the staff summoning a yellow colored silhouette.

Rapthorne growled and sent a burst of ice at them.

"REFLEZA!" Ven, Sora, Kairi and Donald shouted together it blocked the blow but the returning energy was absorbed by Rapthorne's shield a green silhouette appeared.

The ball from Rapthorne's shield snapped off and hurtled towards Ehro and co which Emyprea managed to block with her own wave of Ice.

Sora sent it back with his Keyblade where it merely returned to its place he then summoned an attack from above Emyprea trying to dodge out of it but getting hit.

"Emyprea" Sora shouted he watched as blue and purple silhouettes appeared Rapthorne seemed to realize what was happening because his attacks got more, harsh casting kazap on Ehro's group with Empyrea forced to use herself as a shield.

"Emyprea!" they all shouted,

"_Do not, worry about me keep praying to the scepter!" _she told them they nodded and did so Sora Kairi Ven Donald and Goofy had gotten hurt blocking attacks as well as a red silhouette, appeared.

"We have to hurry they're getting thrashed out there!" Jessica stated as Ven hit the ground hard making sure the silver orb activated.

"_Hang on Ven only one more to go_." He told himself but was faced with an attack that Sora managed to block with Ultima then came the final orange silhouette appeared the orbs shone around Rapthorne and took down his shield the leader of the sages the silhouette form the orange orb; perhaps a young boy appeared and spoke to them.

"_My beloved Kin we sages have done all that we can now our dear world our future lies in your hands protect it well, we will be watching you, farewell my beloved kin farewell Empyrea."_

A golden light hit the party that was blocking Rapthorne's attack they were completely healed much to the relief of Ehro's group.

Rapthorne let out an enraged yell, "Meddling pests how much more of my time will you waste?! You will rot in Hell for breaking my shield but first you will taste the true might of my flesh and blood you shall taste terror eternal not even death will offer you respite!" he spat as the real battle began.

The group broke away from a Kazap attack as Angelo fired a multi shot and Jessica a Kasizzle.

"ULTIMA!" Sora yelled managing to hit him but it fizzled out in power as it hit Rapthorne who laughed, "Stupid boy you don't have the skill to command such a spell!"

"THUNDEZA!" Donald yelled hitting him hard as Empyrea scratched and pecked at Rapthorne's face Angelo sending a kawoosh spell at him as Emyprea made a break for it.

Ehro launched a miracle slashed on him as Jessica attacked Yangus sent out a big banga in conjunction with Ven's wing blade combo.

"HIKARI RAID!" Kairi shouted hitting him with one another blow of ice from Rapthorne however stopped the attack dead in its tracks and a blow from the staff sent Sora and Goofy flying when they went to her aid.

"KAZAP!" Ehro yelled hitting him hard with the attack as a cherub's arrow from Angelo followed.

He cast a spell that put Donald and Yangus to sleep they quickly woke up with a Kafrizzle attack then hit them.

"CURAGA!" Sora yelled healing them after healing him Goofy and Kairi he blocked the ball from Rapthorne's staff hitting it back.

He grinned but soon paid for it by suffering a blow from Rapthorne's hand he managed to flip over and skid on to his feet.

"MAGE FORM!" Sora shouted transforming into the new form and rushing forward turning invisible shooting magic bullets keeping him distracted while the others chipped away at his health.

"SAGE STRIKER!" Sora yelled hitting him with the seven colored lights which he noticed matched the seven orbs yellow, green, blue, purple, red, silver and orange. Rapthorne growled.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled slamming his fist into Sora who was sent flying.

"OMNICURE!" Ehro shouted healing Sora midair who awoke and turned,

"MAGI PULSE!" Sora shouted he then sent a combination spell "FROZEN DISC!" the frozen Gryro spell hit Rapthorne in the chest making him growl in pain.

He changed into his Paladin form then landed an Ars Solum on Rapthorne blocking a Kazap from Rapthorne with his shield before changing back.

"GIGAGASH BIG BANGA!" Ehro and Yangus called together as they hit Rapthorne with the two attacks.

"TWIN DRAGON LASH!" Jessica shouted hitting him hard Angelo managed to perform the same move Marcello had on Rapthorne hitting him hard.

"PEARLZA!" Kairi shouted managing to hit him hard as Sora and Ehro managed to get a few combos on him.

"EHRO!"

"**For Trodian!" **Ehro shouted as they sent a bunch of electric spells at Rapthorne then followed it with a bunch of combos on him then threw their weapons like boomerangs at him then sent a powerful gigagash combo on him.

"IT'S OVER!" they both yelled as a giant burst of energy in the shape of a dragon struck Rapthorne going through him.

The former Lord of Darkness exploded in a burst of light which Empyrea saved them from they flew over the land as everyone cheered.

"WE DONE IT GUV!" Yangus shouted.

"I know right I can't believe it after all this time!" Ehro shouted.

"At last I can finally go back and tell Bangers and Mash it's all over and I have something to say to Alistair to that I only made it this far because I followed my heart." Jessica stated proudly.

"Angelo?" Sora asked he was in deep thought.

"Who'd ever thought we made it this far hm this should be an interesting story for the ladies." He stated making Sora blink in confusion in his mind everyone would've loved to hear about this.

"I bet granddad and the orse princess are having a whale of a time being finally back to normal I'm half surprised that the old codger isn't around to surprise us as usual but even he's not gonna pop up in a place like this eh?" Yangus stated laughing prompting the others to do so.

"_I transported your friends back to their home land each one of you is a great hero you remind me of the seven sages you humans never cease to surprise me." _Emyprea stated.

The group landed in the courtyard in a castle where black fog was starting to thin they landed where Medea Trode ran out to meet them.

"Ah welcome back I saw you all in action my men you were all magnificent!" Trode declared. Ehro laughed and rubbed the back of his head grinning.

"I'm not one of your men granddad." Yangus pointed out.

"Neither am I." Jessica added.

"Nor are we" Sora and Co chimed together.

"And I'm a free agent." Angelo finished.

Trode laughed, "And I suppose you weren't magnificent either."

Before anyone could reply Empyrea had begun to flap her wings levitating in the air.

"Wise god…er bird…I er, are you leaving us already?" Trode asked.

"_This world is no longer in danger my path leads to other worlds." _Empyrea replied.

"I see well we are in your de- Wait a second aren't you forgetting something hm the princess and I how much longer are we to endure this outrageous curse?!" Trode stated.

"_Well the power of Rapthorne's curse is weakening it will not be long now." _Emyprea assured.

"Oh in that case thank you I feel so much better for hearing that I don't know where your destination is but take care!" Trode called then thought of something "Is it proper to tell a god to take care?" he asked.

"_I am not a god nor is my real name Empyrea those are the names you humans gave me in the place of my birth I was known by a different name….Ramia farewell brave humans it has been an honor to have known you." _she stated taking off the God Bird soul stone her son's spirit following.

Sora smiled as they went Trode kept waving, "Good bye." He stated.

"Granddad you're sparklin'!" Yangus yelled.

"Hmph it's taken you long enough to realize a personality as rich as mine always sparkles." Trode stated crossing his arms.

"No your highness he means literally the curse is breaking!" Ehro stated,

"Take a look at yer self!" Yangus added.

Trode glanced at his hands indeed they were sparkling however before he could react a flash of light shone when it faded he changed.

Trode was now wearing a gold crown on his head and had a small point soul patch that matched his brown hair his clothes were orange and purple rimmed with gold with a green cape and pants. "Gasp I'm back to normal!" he stated looking at himself in the mirror and began to jump for joy, "Horraay I'm finally rid of that hideous guise!" he cheered as Yangus laughed.

"You don't look different Granddad you look the same." He stated.

"What, what are you talking about?!" King Trode stated, then smirked, "Dazzled by my good looks no doubt!" the two glared electricity sparking between them making Sora and Co sweat drop "Wait a minute this is no time for an argument, Medea where's my beautiful Medea!?" Trode asked.

Ehro merely motioned for him to come over they all did so there with the same brown hair as her father with sparkling green eyes and a white and red dress with a blue cape was Medea who smiled, "Hello everyone." She smiled gesturing to show she was human again.

"Madea you're back!" Trode stated as they embraced.

"The curse is finally broken all is as it should be!" Trode stated the two were close to tears.

"Oh father." Medea stated.

"I'm happy for you guys…but we need to get going to." Sora told them.

"Now but this is cause for celebration!" Trode stated.

"We'd love to stay but we're needed else were Rapthorne's not the only one who's trying to take over the worlds." Namine replied.

"Well then we certainly can't let this victory be in vain it's too bad you're needed elsewhere but remember that we are in your debt." Trode stated.

"Promise you'll visit?" Ehro asked.

"Promise." Sora replied as the two shook hands the heroes disappeared in a flash of light and took off into the sky when it faded Jessica noticed something.

"Hey look!" everyone saw that the castle was now sparkling and was turned back to normal.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora sat out gazing he only moved to see Kairi come in and visit him sitting beside him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kairi asked.

"Ask away." Sora said simply.

"Emyprea's egg getting smashed it really upset you didn't it?" Kairi asked. "I remember in our first battle with Rapthorne you yelled that a blow was for Emyprea's egg and you really wanted to save it."

"Yeah…..that poor bird he didn't get a chance to live and whatever he was aware of was being held prisoner! That's a horrible way to die." Sora stated pulling his knees in close to himself.

"He may not a have a body but his soul is still alive you know." Kairi assured.

Sora smiled, "That's true."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Mokona slept contently as Yuko watched the images of Novato talking with Roxas and the others laughing it went away as Watanuki brought her a drink.

"So what's up?" he asked a little curious.

"One of my clients Novato he's bonding quite well with his new friends as well as several locals." She replied.

"So?" Watanuki asked.

"That will make the toll of his price difficult." She muttered taking a sip, "The price he must pay for his wish…is to lose everything." she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heroic Sage<strong>: _Strength_: +17 _Magic_ +16

Ability: **Bezerk** : _Increases Sora's attack power when his health is low!_

Appearance: _Ehro's Dragon sword is the blade the teeth are the image of a god bird seven orbs with light between them make the hand guard the symbol of the Draconian people is the token_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

Archers: _Heartless that shot arrows at their foes with different status afflictions however get in close and they're nothing more than keyblade fodder!_

Dark Turkey: _One of Rapthorne's minions it's a rooster with a sword kind of odd but you still have to be careful especially when considering who it works for_

Dark Condor: _A large monsterous bird that works for Rapthorne_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Templar Drive**- _Ventus + Angelo_

**Big sickle-** _Yangus + Goofy_

**Spell blaster**- _Jessica + Donald_

**Pure light**- _Sora+ Kairi_

**Dragon Courage**- _Ehro + Sora_

* * *

><p>Special Attacks and Spells<p>

(Mage form) Sora- **Magi Pulse:** _A pulsing attack that acts as a defense canceling out other spells_

(Mage Form) Sora- _Sage Striker_: _summons a ring of light with seven lights within to shoot down foes_

Sora- **Frozen Disc**: _A combination of Blizzara and Gyro sends a frozen disc at the foe and cause massive damage_

Kairi-**Shine Arcanum**: _a light version of Ars Arcanum the foe may be blinded as a side effect and slashes at the foe seven times_

* * *

><p><span>Mage Form:<span> _Sora's magic is at its highest level but he can no longer use physical attacks however in exchange his armor allows him to become invisible it's special attacks are Sage striker and Magi pulse it's ability is magic finale_

* * *

><p><strong>Ehro(Hero): <strong>_A Teenager and Soldier from Trodain after the princess and king were cursed he set out to break the curse succeeding even defeating the lord of darkness Rapthorne _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Jessica: **_A powerful Sorceress who went with Ehro's group to avenge the death of her brother_ _succeeding even defeating the lord of darkness Rapthorne she is also handy with a whip she has friends waiting for her back home _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Angelo: **_A young ex-Templar he left to avenge the death of an abbot over the abbey he lived at_ _succeeding even defeating the lord of darkness Rapthorne now he's a free agent and a bit of a ladies man he is Marcello's brother _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Yangus: **_Former bandit turned a new leaf Yangus followed Ehro across his world in a debt of gratitude definitely rough and tough Yangus helped to defeat Dhoulmagus and Rapthorne _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**King Trode: **_The King of Trodian the curse on his kingdom as well as him caused him to take on the form of a froggy troll he and Ehro set out to break the curse he seems to fight with Yangus a lot he loves his daughter Medea very much _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Princess Medea: **_A young Princess who was placed with her Kingdom and father under a curse turning her into a horse she pulled the carriage as she Ehro and Trode along with their friends set out to break the curse she was eventually returned to normal _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Empyrea/Ramia: **_A God bird as she's been called from another world she helped the seven sages save their own long ago but was trapped with Rapthorne in the world of Darkness she was able to escape when Rapthorne summoned his demon hordes she brought Ehro and Sora's groups into the world of Darkness to help her captive egg sadly things didn't go as planned however she was invaluable in the battle with Rapthorne once again _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**God Bird Soulstone: **_an item that holds the spirit of Empyrea's dead son despite losing his body he was able to help the group stop evil Sir Leopold the stone left with her when she departed _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Evil Sir Leopold: **_A Dog that Rapthorne possessed to find and kill the remaining seven heirs to the sages he was stopped when Sora and Co defeated him and freed him from Rapthorne however Leopold did not survive the battle _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Marcello: **_Angelo's older brother thrown out of his home after Angelo was born a well nurtured grudge against both Angelo and their father and a resentment to higher classes drove him to kill the Lord High Priest and try to become a new leader in the world eventually he was possessed by Rapthorne and later freed but his whereabouts are unknown_**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Gemon: **_One of Rapthorne's servants who kidnapped and held Empyrea's egg hostage then killed it when he was defeated by the heroes as revenge for his defeat _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**High Preist Rolo: **_A Priest who was next in line to become the next lord high priest using Marcello to remove opposition however Marcello betrayed him and the heroes sending them to Purgatory island a humbling and teaching experience he stayed behind to help the parties escape _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Alistair: **_Jessica's older brother one of the seven heirs that Rapthorne killed she set out to avenge is death and succeeded now his spirit may rest in peace _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Lord High Priest: **_the last of the seven sages he was attacked and saved by Sora and Ehro when Leopold tried to kill him however Marcello using the staff doing Rapthorne's dirty work finished him he gave the group a warning through giving one of the other prisoners on Purgatory Island a vision _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**The Seven Sages: **_Seven brave souls who sealed Rapthorne away long ago they had descendants all of whom had their blood spilt on the staff however Rapthorne was stopped as they helped to defeat him once more _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

**Dhoulmagus: **_A Jester who cursed Trodain and tried to steal the legendary scepter he was killed long before the real truth about Rapthorne was revealed being the first of Rapthorne's pawns he ultimately and inadvertently set the events that almost destroyed his world in motion _**(Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 2005)**

_**Well just as long as the last one if not longer but with lots of fights to make up for the lack thereof in the last chapter I won't deny that I wanted to include the whole ending but could due to the fact I couldn't find a workable reason sadly however I may do a crossover one shot or filler chapter about it later one because that was my intention its been a while since I've played this so if I've made mistakes let me know**_

* * *

><p><em>Roxas and Co come to a world where a parasitic menace threatens all the worlds can they help Star Fox defeat it?!<em>

_Next time: __**Keyblades in Space!**_

_**One last thing Hooly Dooly and a pippip adiddily doo**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	27. Keyblades in Space

_**Here's another one based on a video game hope you enjoy!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblades in space<strong>_

In the middle of a lone Space station a light shone revealing Roxas and co who looked themselves over.

"Hey check us out!" Roxas stated, he was now a Bronze colored anthropomorphic Fox he had a perplexed look on his face when he saw that he now had a tail.

Xion was a black and white Vixen who seemed to be having trouble with her tail just like Namine did back in Monstropolis.

Lea had a tail as well but it didn't bother him he was now a red falcon with yellow tipped orange feathers on his tail and hair he kept going crossed-eyed staring at his beak.

Aqua was now a blue panther her fur was the same shade as her hair with a tail falling in place behind her she seemed surprised mind you this was a transformation they hadn't been expecting.

Novato last but not least was a blue and cream colored rabbit he was mostly navy with cream on top his ears were Navy with cream tips he was now messing with them. "This is really weird." He stated he went to pull but Xion slapped his hand away.

"I almost wish Demyx wasn't back on the ship I would've loved to have seen his reaction." Lea stated grinning.

They suddenly heard a siren go off they watched as a large ship landed and out came a Fox in a Space Ranger suit of sorts white shirt with green pants and red shoulder pads.

"This is Fox I made it side Slippy how are things on your end?" he asked.

"_I'm in too." _A voice replied.

The fox talked a bit more but shooting was suddenly heard he got to work shooting back and working his way around the area.

"Wait who are the bad guys and who are the good guys?" Nova asked.

"I have no idea but for now we need cover!" Lea stated.

They eventually passed a large machine that was spewing soldiers out of it then came a Cyborg Heartless it was similar to a Neoshadow but red with metal parts.

"we can't let them get around PULSEZA!" Aqua shouted destroying it,

"Huh, one of the Transfer gate ways just destroyed?" Fox stated checking the data on his computer.

"_I didn't do it!"_ Slippy immediately stated.

"RUN!" Fox suddenly heard Nova scream as Roxas group tried to fight back only to find themselves cornered.

"Look out!" Fox stated shooting a couple shots then destroying a nearby transfer gateway, Slippy had taken out the last one when the com suddenly broke out,

"_What are you idiots doing now?!"_ Barked a voice.

"Boss you're back!" yelled a ruffian.

"That you wolf?" Fox asked.

"_You're on my turf now…watch your step!"_ Wolf warned.

"Follow these coordinates!" Fox stated throwing Roxas a small map while he took off in his Arwing.

"We'd better go." Roxas stated as they took off.

_Stars glimmer in the sky as an Arwing flys by at high speed it shoots a few lasers at some boogies then a bomb causing an explosion that reveals space dust and some words  
><em>**[Lyat System]**

They followed the coordinates to a warp panel where they found themselves placed in an area with an older looking Rabbit nearby he was wearing a white jacket and a red shirt.

"Excuse us, we were told to come here." Nova politely let out.

He turned to look but then looked back at the screen and tapped a few buttons, "This should let us here what their saying looks like a dog fight is going to go down."

"Dog fight but they're fighting with their flyers." Nova stated.

"That's what a dog fight is." Lea explained.

"and they're called Arwings Peppy Hare welcome to the Great Fox your now on board the vessel of the Star Fox team."

A voice suddenly rang out, "_Heh heh I think I'll torment you a bit before I cook you!"_ stated,

"Leon." Peppy muttered.

"_Allow me to introduce myself I am Panther Caroso and all who see my rose meet death GROOOWLLL_"

"Good thing we can't see it." Nova muttered.

"_We came here for Pigma shut your traps and hand him over_." Fox snapped,

"_Don't know anything about Pigma but there is one thing…I'm owed an apology and I will have it_!" Wolf stated.

"Uh oh" Xion muttered.

"Ya know this is great and all but it'd be better if we knew why you were after this Pigma guy." Lea replied.

While Peppy explained the situation to Roxas and Co. Fox, Slippy, Krystal and Falco took on Star wolf.

"Well, well, looks like I'll be having Frog legs and chicken wings for dinner." Leon stated licking his lips.

"In your dreams lizard breath" Falco snapped.

"Fire away!" Slippy stated as the two Arwings blast at him he rolled behind them and began to shoot back Falco barrel rolled out of the way and shot back this time from the front giving Slippy time to get away and regroup to help.

Krystal meanwhile was facing off against the new member of Star Wolf she he managed to roll and fly over top of him Panther also managed to get a good look at her, "_Such beauty….fate is indeed a cruel mistress it must be destroyed and it is our enemy." _

"Fire" Krystal shouted inadvertently taking advantage of Panther's moment of distraction he growled and fired back the two caught in their own dog fight.

"Let's dance." Panther stated as he chased after Krystal.

Fox and Wolf were viciously shooting at each other firing away Fox barrel rolled in and out at Wolf and fired a bomb giving massive damage to him,

"This ends now!" Wolf growled.

"Okay so why does Wolf need an apology?" Roxas asked.

"A few years back we fought with them and won they, were working for a now dead madman named Andross trying to keep the bomb from being defused." Peppy explained.

"Hmmm I see so they're just bounty hunters." Lea replied.

"Take this Star Swine!" Leon yelled shooting at Slippy and Falco.

"Speaking of swine how 'bout you hand yours over" Falco spat.

"We already told you we don't know; nothing about Pigma!" Leon snapped.

"Oh so I imagined the slob laughing at me my friends when you attacked us to make sure that bomb went off!" Slippy retorted after taking a hit.

"Ooof alright you asked for it!" Krystal growled managing to lock on to Panther and fire a bomb then a few lasers for good measure Leon was now having problems with his Wolfen.

"Stupid Star Fox" Wolf heard Leon growl on the intercom.

"My opponent is absolutely perfect beautiful and deadly!" Panther stated.

"I'll take that as an 'I've taken too much damage.'" Wolf sighed shaking his head then contacted Fox.

"That's enough for now Fox." He stated.

"Come on Wolf enough of this just hand over Pigma already." Fox protested.

"Pigma is no longer a part of Star Wolf and if he had shown his filthy hide here my men would've driven him out." Wolf replied simply.

"So then where is Pigma?" Krystal asked.

"Ahh the lovely Krystal words do you no justice I am Panther here's to us." He stated,

"Didn't he introduce himself already?" Slippy asked,

"Yeah the idiot did or maybe he thinks his name needs to be repeated a bunch of times." Falco scoffed, "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Quiet bird" Panther growled.

"What was that?!" Falco snapped his fingers dangerously close to the fire buttons.

"Forget him!" Krystal stated then turned to Star Wolf, "Look just tell us where Pigma is."

"Ah how can resist such beauty I believe the Com signal should point you too Fichina." Panther replied.

"You talk too much." Wolf muttered under his breath, "Panther, Leon let's go remember this Fox Star Wolf will take you down one day." He stated as the Wolfens flew out of sight.

"Heated rivalry?" Lea asked as they listened.

"Not even the friendly kind." Peppy stated.

As the Great Fox flew off towards Finchina the group introduced themselves to each other Krystal was a blue and white vixen with a silver decoration with a jewel in her hair as well as a few beads in her hair and rings on her tail wearing a blue and black cat suit.

Slippy was a green toad with a yellow jacket and black fingerless gloves and a baseball cap.

Falco was a blue bird with a red rings around his eyes wearing a red suit for flying the Arwings.

"So do you five have any flying experience at all?" he asked.

"Well, we flew a ship out here does that count?" Nova asked.

"Back at the hideout" Peppy asked.

"Kind of yes and kind of no don't worry we can get back to it without trouble." Xion replied.

"Alright let's see what you've got." Fox stated.

"Alright." Nova stated getting in the seat when the thing closed and the image in front of him came on he saw stars then took a breath, "It's just a simulation." He stated calming himself down he pushed forward and yelped as the machine turned.

"He's just spinning, you don't let him fly your ship do you?" Fox asked.

"Well we let him try once." Lea replied remembering.

_Nova grabbed hold of the controls and sent the thing spinning around then down sideways doing loop-de-loops and spinning till they were in front of an asteroid the size of Kanas making everyone scream louder than they had been a while ago._

"It didn't end well." Lea replied.

"So what are these Apparoids anyway?" Aqua asked.

"Well we ourselves don't know much because this is the first we've heard of them but they're an alien species and one alone can wipe out an entire fleet of star ships without much effort, we first saw one attacking and killing a con we were chasing." Fox explained.

"Wow sounds powerful." Xion muttered.

"Nova straighten the ship don't do a barrel roll!" Peppy stated into the mike Nova managed to straighten it out.

Under Peppy's instruction he flew it for a bit then got beat up by the boogies that attacked his ship in the program.

"Not so good huh?" Nova asked when he came out switching with Roxas.

"Actually amazing when you compare it to the flight of our ship either way it was very good." Lea replied.

The group practiced a bit until they came up to a blue colored planet.

ROB64 a Robot who was typing on the computer pulled up the screen. **"We have arrived at Fichina this is where we lost track of Pigma." **He stated.

"Great Fichina there's nothing here but snow and ice." Falco grumbled.

"Uh huh" Fox replied.

"So why hide out here where the environment unsuitable?" Nova asked.

"Well after they built the climate control center the planet became inhabitable." Fox explained.

"There's a crisis team." Peppy stated looking over the computer's data "Looks like the climate control center's generator well it's been out of order for quite a while, if we don't get it back up and running the planet will once again become barren."

"I wonder if this is Pigma's work do you think he could be laying a trap?" Krystal asked.

"Most likely…I think this is a set up." Aqua agreed.

"We can't fly our Arwings in this weather." Slippy stated.

"I'll go down and get the control center up and running again if I can just get to it we'll be okay." Fox replied.

"Me, and my friends will go with you." Roxas offered.

"Playing the heroes? Fine more power to you guys me I hate the cold." Falco replied.

"Brrr it makes me hibernate." Slippy added.

"Be careful Fox." Krystal told him.

"Uh yeah, sure" Fox replied shyly.

Roxas and Lea smirked at each other.

"It's up to all of you I'll make sure the others are ready to launch their Arwings at any time." Peppy replied.

"Right we'll get the generator running up as soon as we can." Aqua replied.

As they were sent down to the surface everyone glanced at the building that was easy to find due to not the fact that it was the only building here but because a bizarre light covered it.

"ROB, scan the control center." Fox replied looking at it through computer binoculars.

"**Affirmative The Control Center is protected by a shield**." ROB told them

"Hmm so to get we'll have to take out the shield generators." Peppy replied.

"Right No time for Subtlety I'm going to have to blow up the shield generators." Fox replied.

"Don't go overboard Fox." Peppy warned.

"It's under control." Fox replied.

"You can't just blow up the shield generators but you can take out their power sources." Slippy pointed out.

"Right like I said it's under control." Fox replied.

"Then get going and do it we're just spinning our wheels here." Falco stated as Fox tossed the binoculars away only for Nova to catch them.

They slid down the side the hill where a bunch of strange bots were waiting for them along with something Roxas recognized.

"What are those?!" Fox asked.

"Unversed!" Roxas stated as they summoned their weapons Nova pulled out Heroes Heart.

Roxas cut down several as a large tank like machine came down in front of them which Fox instinctively jumping in.

"_Come on up you can defend the Land Master while I destroy the power cores on those Generators." _Fox called from his com device.

"TEMPEST STRIKE!" Aqua yelled a large slam into the ground caused wind and lightning to strike the area around her she jumped up onto the Land master with Xion and Nova, Roxas and Lea running at the sides of the Land Master to defend it from robots and Unversed.

"So where do you think Xehanort's band of jolly men are hiding out?" Lea asked as he used his Chakrams to slice through a large machine.

"EXPLOSION!" Roxas shouted killing off a few Bruiser Unversed. "Probably somewhere in this blizzard Braig might be getting ready to shoot at us right now."

"We can't worry about them now we've got to take out the shield generators!" Xion called as they approached the first one Fox's Land Master Cannon took out the power supply.

"_Alright Fox one down two to go!"_ Slippy stated.

"That way North East" Fox stated moving the Land Master towards the next target however a large rolling like Robot attacked.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Lea stated stabbing it in the head with his Keyblade,

"DUAL RAID!" Roxas yelled sending the two keyblades out to kill flying robots as well as a few, Jelly Belly Unversed that threatened the land master.

"Man this blizzard is something else I can't see anything!" Nova stated. "Uh oh SHEILDZA!" Nova declared protecting everyone and the Land Master as they approached the next Generator.

"_Power Source Number 2 and the last isn't too far away_." Fox told them.

"Just keep heading towards that generator Fox we'll make sure you don't get a scratch." Lea stated itching for a fight!

"FIRAZA!" Aqua shouted blasting several Jaguar Unversed in the distance "Fox the final Generator."

"I see it!" Fox stated shooting at it.

"**The Shield Generator has been disabled!"**ROB told them as the land master arrived at the building Fox jumped out and rushed in with the others following.

"Whew, nice and warm in here" Lea replied ruffling his feathers.

"This should be it." Fox replied typing in commands.

"**Control settings confirmed making adjustments." **The computer replied

The howling wind outside ceased as Slippy yelled out in joy, "_Yahoo that's the end of the blizzard_!"

"_You did it Fox_." Krystal stated however the three heard sirens blare and Nova yelp on the intercom. "_Fox?" _

"_Fox what's going on down there!"_ Falco yelled.

"Quit your yelling Falco we're fine just a hitch in the plan." Fox replied slowly taking out his blaster as the group summoned their weapons Fox and Roxas ducked from a sudden shot.

"Seems the Sentry bots have taken a liking to us there must have been a problem with the ID." He stated,

"That must be Pigma's work Gah I'm on my way just hang on till I get there!" Falco stated.

"Yeah could you hurry?" Fox asked as he braced himself for impact.

"Let's make those things hate us STRIKE RAID!" Roxas yelled throwing Oblivion into a sentry bot that merely deflected it. "What?! It's reflective!"

"And we're locked in!" Fox stated growling at the door."

"I can get us out follow me!" Nova stated as he and the others rushed forward only to be blocked by a hundreds of Sentry bots.

"**Destroy all intruders!" **

"_They can't sense us what's going on?!"_ Fox thought trying to shoot them with his blaster

"Not going that way!" Nova stated putting a shield up as they were barraged.

"THUNDEZA!" Aqua yelled the minute the shield went down trying to zap them, "No good!" she stated gritting her teeth.

One of the sentry bots opened up and went to strike at Lea who stabbed it with his Keyblade killing it.

"That's it!" Fox stated he waited for the opportune moment then blasted as many attacking bots as he could.

"Get them when they go to attack!" Fox stated they nodded as Aqua killed one with a fire spell Roxas and Xion stabbed several Lea burnt several to a crisp as he sent a firaga spell on them

Nova on the other hand since he excelled in a fighting style where he waited then struck was taken them out like crazy but still they kept coming. "How many sentry bots does this place have?!" he moaned.

"Take this you scumbags!" Falco suddenly yelled as he blasted the rest of them.

"Flaco?! Wow talk about a flashy entrance." Fox muttered.

"Took you long enough" Roxas stated.

"Quit your complaining and climb on." Flaco replied Fox did so as Krystal and Slippy arrived Xion and Aqua got on Krystal's Arwing while Nova and Lea got on Slippy's.

"Try not to fall off." Falco warned.

"Just worry about not getting shot down." Fox retorted curtly.

Roxas joined Fox on Falco's Arwing as they took off. "Hey sure-shot get your blaster and take care of our admirers would ya?" Falco asked as he caught Boogies on his radar.

Fox wordlessly pulled, out a plasma cannon and Roxas stood attention ready to strike any that got near.

Several fighter ships and Arc Raven Unversed came down the heroes proceeded to blast them out of the air.

"THUNDER!" Aqua yelled blasting several of them down.

"WIND RAID!" Xion yelled getting several of them down with a single attack she grinned as Aubade came back to her.

"REFLEZA!" Nova shouted as several decided to get Slippy from behind.

"Darn it why do they always try get me from behind?" Slippy growled.

"Don't roll away yet Slippy I've got your ship in a shield just leave it to me!" Nova responded when the shield was full to bursting he let it loose. "AND HAVE AT YOU!" he yelled as about twenty of them were taken out of the sky.

"Nicely done Nova" Lea stated as Slippy and Nova cheered and laughed.

"Good work all that training is paying off." Aqua agreed.

Lea sent a few Chakram Fire raids on his side keeping everything clear.

"DUAL RAID!" Roxas yelled sending his Keyblades out killing them in the air with strike raids and spells while Fox was busy blasting things from below.

"_Alright you're clear I'll send the Arwing Transfer quadrants." _Peppy told them.

"Okay I'm on my way to you." Falco replied as they all began to fly to a certain area in the sky.

"Hey Fox those bots looked suspicious so I checked them out and they were Aparoids." Slippy stated.

"Are you sure?!" Fox asked

"Yeah Aparoids must be able to take over other Machines!" Slippy stated.

"What are you serious?!" Falco stated in shock.

"As Serious as serious can be!" yelled a voice in the guise of a wolf with his helmet off was Vanitas, Adrian was a magenta colored snake and Braig was a Wolf with scars.

"Who the heck are they?!" Falco stated.

"Enemies of ours" Roxas replied darkly.

"What are you three doing here?!" Aqua yelled.

"Came to pick up a little souvenir, for the memories" Braig replied holding up a gate fragment.

"NO!" Roxas and Co stated together.

"Which means losers the ones pulling the strings is them and me PIGMA BUH HA HA HA HA HA!" the pig gloated as he flew up behind Falco's Arwing.

"Pigma!" Fox stated.

"Up and at em big fella" Pigma stated as a nearby machine sprouted out of the ground and was now basically a cannon with legs.

"What that's part of the engineering isn't it?!" Fox asked shocked.

"It's been taken over by the Aparoids!" Slippy stated.

"Is it….wholly crap its part Unversed too!" Lea stated.

"Yeah….originally we had an Unversed take that thing over but then the Aparoid came and took it over." Braig explained.

Nova however was more concerned with the Fragment. "The Fragment they're gonna get away!"

"I wouldn't worry about them right now that thing looks like it means business." Pigma laughed.

"See ya kiddies." Braig stated as Vanitas pulled up a dark corridor which they escaped into,

"You dirty swine!" Falco growled as Pigma laughed.

"**Danger, Danger the Climate Control center is reaching critical overload." **ROB warned.

"Deal with Pigma later without the Climate Control Center we'll never be able to stop the blizzards again!" Peppy stated.

Fox watched gritting his teeth as Pigma flew out of sight but Peppy was right he jumped back down to the ground with Roxas and Co, getting to his own Arwing and taking off.

"Alright guys we can't let this thing destroy the control center." Stated pulling out his com link "We'll do what we can from the ground you guys take that thing out!" Roxas stated to Star Fox as they rushed forward hitting the leg cannon with Combos.

"EXPLOSION!" Roxas yelled hitting it hard while the Arwings hit it hard with it's laser.

"_Fox wait for the hatch to open then shoot_." Krystal told him.

"Got it" Fox replied.

"FIRAZA!" Lea shouted incinerating the bugs that came out of the Apparoid's mouth,

"Look out!" Aqua shouted she blocked Nova and Lea from getting attacked by a couple of stragglers with pearl. "You guys alright?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks to you." Nova replied.

Roxas jumped up and landed an Explosion into its mouth allowing Falco and Krystal to get a bomb in,

"THUNDEGA!" Xion yelled hitting it hard it faltered a little as Nova and Xion got close.

"NOVATO!" Xion yelled.

"LET'S DO IT!" they hit the thing with a barrage of magic bullets before slashing at it all the while building up energy from both hits and attacks.

"**We won't give in!" **They stated together and hit it hard with a blast of energy.

"CRYSTAL ARROW!" Aqua yelled hitting it hard in the side making it swing and send her into the ground.

"Aqua CURAZA!" Nova yelled healing her.

"I'm alright." She replied.

"You sure" Xion asked.

"Yes" Aqua finalized.

"DUAL RAID!" Roxas yelled hitting it hard after Fox managed to get a bomb Roxas after hitting it a bunch of times noticed something on the com that looked like a heath bar.

"I think we're about halfway there." Roxas muttered looking up at the thing as it exploded once more.

A bomb combo from Star Fox gave it even more damage Roxas jumped up and charged another attack.

"EXPLOSION!" he shouted sending the attack right down its throat so to speak and with that the thing exploded throughout making it fall.

"WHOO HOO!" Nova cheered.

"And that's the end of that." Lea stated.

"_This is Fox the Climate Control center is unharmed_."

"That's good to hear." Roxas replied.

"_But, getting attacked by your allies like that, that's just crazy!_" Falco stated.

"_They're just Machines_ _after all those without strong wills can easily be turned to evil." _

"Those without strong wills….enemy or Allies" Lea muttered then reflected back on the old Isa, then Saix and finally the new Isa "_I guess Isa's will was weaker than I ever gave it credit for….I wonder if the old Isa will ever come back_?"

"Lea you okay?" Nova asked.

"Yeah what Peppy said just make me think is all." Lea replied.

Nova smiled, "Yeah well I'd be more comfortable thinking in a nice warm space ship wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah let's get off this popsicle." Lea replied.

"Reminds me of Pigma he was originally a member of Star Fox with my father and Peppy but Pigma betrayed them." Fox added bitterly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Vanitas's group returned with Damon coming to meet them. "The glow in Braigs hand tells me we got number four?"

"You bet." Braig replied.

"Don't forget the brats still have more than us even so this puts us at a stale mate neither side can proceed without all of the fragments." Adrian pointed out.

"Yeah but if know Xehanort he'll cook something up." Braig replied lazily.

"So what about Pigma want me to go back and turn him into Pork Cutlet Dengar?" Vanitas asked.

"No leave the fool to his fate." Adrian replied simply but venomously.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_**Obey us, Obey us, Obey us," **_Pigma woke with a start "Grof wah wuzaaat? No I won't turn a profit by obeying them I…..**I OBEY."**

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You want one of us to help you track down Pigma?" Roxas asked.

"Well we only have one spare Arwing it was Peppy's until he retired from flying missions." Fox replied.

"Okay so which one of us is it gonna be?" Nova asked.

"Well I'm going to let you guys figure that out but I seen what you've done out there I figure we could use all the help we can get." Fox replied.

"Alright sure." Roxas replied.

"Well that was too the point" Lea replied perplexed.

"So which one of us should it be?" Aqua asked.

"I think it should be Roxas." Nova replied.

"Huh why?" they all asked.

"Well I looked over all the simulations and Roxas got the highest kill count and was the fastest out there." Nova replied.

"Well you can thank the time I spent with Hanyer playing space ship video games on rainy days even in the virtual Twilight Town." Roxas replied.

"See and it paid off you've also flown the ship as much as Lea and Aqua have!" Nova stated.

"He's right good deduction Nova." Aqua agreed.

"I guess I'm suiting up huh." The bronze fox replied.

Later the group gathered around as an Asteroid belt came into view,

"**Pigma's trail leads to this area." **ROB told them.

"Ha you think you've found a safe place to hide think we'll give up and go away, don't mess with us Pigma!" Falco stated vigorously.

"So is this like an amusement park to a former gang member?" Fox asked.

"You know it." Falco replied happily.

"Alright this time we'll get back that core memory from Pigma for sure!" Peppy stated.

"Core Memory" Roxas asked.

"A piece of Aparoid it has vital information it may tell us where Aparoid's home world is." Slippy explained.

"Okay let's go." Roxas stated.

"Be careful out there okay?" Xion asked.

Roxas gave a thumbs up the five Arwings then flew through the Asteroid belt with pieces of ship floating.

"Hey is that…" Slippy asked,

"What was that the Wolfen?!" Falco asked.

"So Wolf and his Team got totally destroyed?!" Slippy asked.

"I'm sensing faint brain patterns they abandoned ship." Krystal confirmed.

"Okay they're alive but what did they try to take on out here in the middle of nowhere?" Roxas asked.

"Something out there" Krystal stated as Roxas and Fox barrel rolled out of the way and shot down a few missles proceeding.

"That Pigma's planning something." Falco growled.

"That's a strange meteor and it's coming at us fast!" Slippy stated.

"Move! The enemy attacks are coming more fast and furious!" Fox stated.

They managed to avoid the attacks when a strange structure came upon them.

"Whoa look at that!" Roxas stated.

"It looks like they were building a base out here." Slippy noted.

"_That's just like Pigma never missed a trick."_ Peppy replied.

"_Aww man not another trap; guys, be careful out there!" _Nova stated.

"It's under control!" Roxas stated as they entered the base.

"Hey is that the prototype we saw earlier?!" Fox asked as some kind of fighter ship started firing at them.

"Look closely it's been infected by the Apparoids!" Krystal warned as it blasted at them Krystal fired a bomb at it while Fox got it with a charged laser with Roxas Falco and Slippy building up damage with rapid fire.

A few more shots and the prototype, was defeated allowing them to continue.

"It's a dead end!" Fox stated as the wall closed.

"Now what" Roxas asked.

"_Team, to your left quickly!"_ Peppy told them as they managed to duck through a hole in the wall they continued down a hall way.

"_This whole place is covered in some kind of goopy stuff_." Roxas thought as they flew through the engineering.

"Everyone this way quick" Fox stated when another door closed they went down a small hole just big enough for the Arwings to fit through.

"Pigma's up ahead!" Krystal stated.

"_Alright Team proceed with caution." _Peppy stated.

"Hey look Pigma's ship!" Roxas pointed out.

"Then where's-" Fox asked when he heard a sound.

"Guys look the base!" Slippy stated.

"Is that…Pigma?!" Fox asked.

Pigma now looked like he had mechanical veins glowing in blue all over his body.

"_They can take over people too?!"_ Lea stated from the Greath Fox.

"BUHW HA HA HA HA incredible you will join us!" Pigma stated as the base seemed to convert.

"What is this Pigma!?" Roxas snapped but got nothing except a large circle like Apparoid with Pigma's face in the middle.

"_Man that thing is ugly."_ Lea muttered.

"Looks like Pigma is already gone, who or what are you!?" Fox demanded.

"_**We will answer, we are the ultimate existence you cannot resist us you will join us**_**."** 'Pigma' replied.

"We're not buying that garbage!" Falco stated.

"_Fox the Core Memory that Pigma stole must be inside that thing!"_ Peppy stated.

"Alright team attack!" Fox stated as they Arwings flew in close.

Roxas tried to blast at the middle but Pigma's face had been quickly hidden away by a wall that closed in on him "now what?!"

"We need to attack his arms blast them when they're going to grab you!" Fox stated.

"Right" Roxas replied dodging one and shooting at it as it retracted.

"Here come missiles!" Slippy stated as they all dodged rolled then Falco then destroyed an arm.

"Whoo hoo way to go Falco" Roxas cheered as he continued on the arm that had attacked him earlier.

Fox managed to break off two more and Krystal got one Roxas broke off the one that he had targeted and Slippy managed to take out the last one.

"About time you showed your face." Falco stated.

"Alright new shield data coming up now." Slippy stated as Roxas and Fox got a new health bar for Pigma on their radar.

"_Alright Roxas you and Star Fox turn that thing into pork cutlets!" _Xion stated.

"Got it" Roxas stated as he and the others shot at him he sent missiles out to defend himself Slippy and Roxas getting a couple of hits.

"**Large energy mass detected at center." **ROB warned.

"_Move your tails!"_ Peppy warned as they just managed to dodge an energy blast that Pigma fired.

"Man that was close, alright; you want power then take this!" Roxas stated hitting Pigma with a charged shot followed by a bomb,

"Good work Roxas!" Fox stated as he fired a few shots.

"Here come more Missiles!" Krystal stated as they barrel rolled away from several it wasn't long before they all took a combined charged shot hitting Pigma hard and finishing him.

He screamed as the entire base exploded.

"They did it!" Aqua cheered as the Arwings returned Xion ran over and grabbed Roxas into a hug which they quickly broke apart blushing.

The group was looking over a shining blue and yellow like disc.

"So that's the core memory huh?" Lea asked.

"Yup I recommend touching it." Slippy replied.

"Alright I'm sorry to say you guys this is where we part ways." Fox told them.

"Huh are you sure?" Xion asked.

"We could help you." Nova stated.

"Yes you could but those thugs that helped Pigma earlier you know them and something tells me they're up to know good either I can't drag you away from something else you need to do, don't worry we can handle things here." Fox replied.

"He's right we need to move on." Aqua agreed.

"Alright only if you sure." Roxas replied then smiled, "Take out the Aparoids for us!" he stated.

"You got it." Fox stated as they shook hands.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Demyx stretched and waved as they came back on the gummi ship. "Heya I don't know why but I thought you'd be gone longer." He replied.

"Yeah well….." Roxas replied taking a glance back at the Lyat System, "_Good luck you guys_."

Nova had jumped into the seat despite Demyx's protests however the ship flew without any hitches eventually Lea took over and Nova found himself thinking deeply passing Aqua.

"Nova you okay?" Aqua asked.

"I'm realizing that I've never questioned anything in my life…I've always just let things happen to me and now I'm seventeen and it makes me mad wondering if I threw all that time away." Nova replied without even looking at her.

"Maybe but there's a lot more time for you left you may not be a kid anymore but there's plenty of fun and adventures waiting." Aqua replied.

"You think so?" Nova asked turning to her.

She nodded, "I know so, and I'm not just saying that because me and my friends haven't aged for a while." She joked.

"Yeah….I think for now on I'll change whatever I can in my fate thank you Ma- I mean Aqua." He replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained<strong>_

Star Fighter: **Strength**: +14 **Magic** +6

Ability: **Sure Shot:** _the first spell cast in every fight always hits_

Appearance: _a streak of light from the Arwing which serves as the teeth as it does a Loop-de-loop the hand guard is a silver ring bombs make up the chain links while the Star Fox Insigina is the token_

* * *

><p>Foes<p>

**Leg Cannon:** _an Aparoid Unversed crossed with part of the Climate Control Center's engineering it was used by Pigma and Braig to give themselves time to escape however it fell to the combined might of Star Fox and the Keybalde_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Limit Breaks<em>**

**Bide Crusher**-_ Xion + Novato_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Aqua- **Tempest strike**: _summons lighting and wind to streak out and kill foes in a large radius after the user slams the ground_

* * *

><p><strong>Fox McCloud: <strong>_the leader of Star Fox he has a strong professional side but a bit shy around Krystal he has brought tranquility to the Lyat System many times _**(Star Fox 1993)**

**Slippy Toad: **_A member of Star Fox while not the best pilot he is definitely the brains of the group and is always up for a challenge _**(Star Fox 1993)**

**Falco Lombardi: **_The Ace Pilot on Star Fox very brash and cocky but he acts as a backup to Fox on the missions he was apparently a bandit once thinking of an asteroid belt as a 'playground' _**(Star Fox 1993)**

**Krystal: **_The newest member of Star Fox she is a telepath able to tell that Star Wolf survived an encounter with the Aparoids she seems to have feelings for Fox who does so for her aswell _**(Star Fox Adventures 2002)**

**Peppy Hare: **_A member of Star Fox once a pilot but is now semi-retired giving the team instructions from the Great Fox he's been a member for quite a while _**(Star Fox 1993)**

**ROB64: **_A Robot who works alongside Star Fox as a member he usually hangs out with Peppy helping to give information during Missions _**(Star Fox 1993)**

**Wolf O'Donnel: **_The Leader of Star Wolf a bounty hunter team and the arch rivals to Star Fox he's been at odds with Fox for time and is sore about an incident that took place a few years ago his ship is called a Wolfen rivaling the Arwing _**(Star Fox 64 1997)**

**Leon Powalski: **_A member of Star Wolf who like Wolf was dealt a defeat at the hands of Star Fox some time ago he went toe to toe with Slippy and Falco but mostly Falco _**(Star Fox 64 1997)**

**Panther Caroso: **_The Newest member of Star Wolf taking the place of Pigma Dengar who either defected or was kicked out he thinks himself a lady's man being entranced by Krystal he painted a rose as his trade mark symbol those who see it meet death _**(Star Fox Assault 2005)**

**Pigma Dengar: **_A former member of both the original Star Fox before Fox's time and Star Wolf but he betrayed the former and left or was kicked out of the latter he tried to sell an Aparoid's core memory for a quick buck but was eventually turned into one and destroyed _**(Star Fox 64 1997)**

**Aparoids: **_A Strange Race that seems to want to convert all life into it's own thinking themselves as the Ultimate existence _**(Star Fox Assault 2005)**

_**Sorry guys I wanted to go on but it just felt too much like I was pushing the suspension of belief so sorry T-T anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_Riku and Co land on an island finding themselves against Syndrome who plans to unleash a deadly robot that not even Super Heroes can stop on an unsuspecting city_

_**Next Time: **__Enter the Incredibles!_

_**There's something to look forward too at least hopefully I didn't crash and burn here….**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	28. Enter the Incredibles!

_**Alright another Pixar one and one of the best ones in my opinion!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enter the Incredibles!<strong>_

Helen was trying desperately to fly away from the incoming missiles for some reason no one was listening to her, "India gulf niner-niner disengage, repeat disengage, They are children aboard, repeat there are children aboard!" the missiles were coming in fast.

"Abort, abort, abort!" she stated desperately she did the only thing she could do the suit was virtually in destructible, right she did the only thing she could do scooping up Violet and Dash and curling up into a ball to save what the suit couldn't cover she braced herself as their plane was shot out of the sky.

_A few punches are thrown followed by a burst of speed and a force field which seems to bring up and island then a large city on screen the worlds name explodes on screen  
><em>**[Metroville]**

The group ran out in time to see something get blown sky high well in the sky….

"What was that?" Crystal asked.

"Whatever it was its smithereens now." Riku replied.

Terra looked around sensing Darkness around them came several, Neo Shadow Heartless appearing.

"I found the welcoming committee." Terra grimly joked as he took a couple out Crystal killed one before cartwheeling out of the way of another killing that one as well.

"DARK PULSE!" Riku shouted pulling out Spirited Water and sending a bunch of black rings to blind and paralyze while damaging several Heartless before Mickey finished them off.

"If Heartless are here then Maleficent can't be far behind." Mickey stated.

"Right we know that through Vanitas Xehanort's aligned himself with the Unversed." Terra agreed.

"Guys it's getting late, should we pull an all-nighter or make camp?" Crystal asked.

They ducked under some bushes as what looked like some kind of helicopter flew by.

"Something tells me sleeping is a bad idea." Riku muttered.

"Right don't wanna wake up dead." Crystal agreed.

"Check out the Volcano." Mickey stated.

"Looks like someone, has built a building into the side of it" Terra added.

"How much you wanna bet one of Maleficent's goons is in there?" Crystal asked.

"I think I'd place just about anything on that, let's go." Riku added as they snuck around.

"Be careful who knows what traps they might have around here." Terra added as they wandered around they saw what looked like a monorail track and someone swing on top of the small pod like train car.

"Looks like we're not the only ones wanting to check the Volcano out" Mickey mused.

"Hold on, Vanitas….he's here, I can sense him." Terra growled.

"Then we're gonna have to split up, I'll take Crystal you two can track down that maniac." Riku replied.

"Why that particular paring" Crystal asked getting looks making her blush, "Not that I care it's just it make more sense that you'd go with one of them, it's not like Vanitas is gonna play dead when you show up." She stated quickly.

"Well Mickey knows light spells Vanitas being a replica of someone who was pure darkness wouldn't handle those kind of attacks very well, me and Terra can learn Twilight and Dark attack and spells but we can't learn any light attribute ones."

"Okay I get it, I have got Bahumat anyway if things go wrong we can blow up the bad guys or make a quick get-away." Crystal joked,

"Right." Riku smirked with an arched eyebrow.

Riku and Crystal managed to follow the track into a hole in the volcano, they managed to hitch a ride on one and ride it out to a station being quiet not to be seen they crept around until various voices could be heard.

"Riku look at that." Crystal stated.

"Yeah I see it, a rocket, more importantly whatever that, sphere is." Riku stated as Crystal looked to where he was pointing indeed a jet black ball had been loaded into the rocket.

"That doesn't seem friendly for some reason." Crystal muttered as they continued it wasn't long before they came into the hall hiding from the guards it wasn't until some Heartless gave them trouble fighting them off Riku had bumped into someone they both turned.

It was what appeared to be some sort of super hero she had a red outfit with black gloves boots and mask the suit had a yellow letter I surrounded by an orange circle with a black inside she sent a punch out which they both dodged and saw that her arm stretched.

"_Didn't see that coming_, Hold, hold it we're not on their side!" Crystal stated panicked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the women asked.

"I'm Riku this is Crystal we think an enemy of ours might be in here, what about you?"

"I'm looking for my Husband, I think he's been held in here somewhere and I'm trying to find him." she replied.

"Your husband is he a super hero too?" Crystal asked Riku gave her an incredulous look.

"What, it's kind of obvious." Crystal replied Riku just shook his head. "So what do they call you?" Crystal asked.

"_And she continues." _Riku thought sighing, the lady smirked at this.

"Elasta Girl." However as she finished introducing herself several Heartless appeared several shadows, Cyborg Heartless then there was one who was trying to hold back a large snapping hound like Heartless with red eyes both bearing the Heartless insignia.

"Heartless!" Riku stated sending out a Dark Firaga,

"_Guess I'm not the only super here." _Elasta Girl thought a little impressed as she punched two out Crystal had taken a couple out with her own sword as Riku killed three more with a quick combo,

"DARK THUNDER!" Riku yelled electrocuting the rest.

"Not bad," Elastia Girl replied.

"Thanks," they both replied,

Meanwhile back in the jungle Mickey and Terra were continuing to stealthily go through the jungle as they did they saw a large blast of Fire shoot out from a cave on the island then from the Volcano came a rocket.

"Where do you think that's headed?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about it." Terra replied however he saw a glow in the bushes.

"The Fragment." He stated rushing over only to block a Dark Blizzaga.

"Uh, uh, ah, I saw it first." Vanitas stated darkly.

"Doesn't mean you're gonna get it!" Mickey growled as they began to fight him off Vanitas summoned a few Flood Unversed to weaken them but they weren't much trouble.

"PEARL" Mickey yelled hitting Vanitas square chested as Terra landed a combo on him taking advantage of the moment Pearl stunned him,

"FIRE STORM!" Terra yelled landing fire edged attacks on Vanitas who after only taking a couple of hits managed to block the rest and jump away from the finisher.

"Darn it, you've gotten faster!" Terra growled.

"Why thank you I hadn't noticed." Vanitas sneered then charged an attack with black like blades emerging around him, "DARK WING!" he stated hitting them hard with several combos knocking them back.

"Look out!" Mickey screamed as they were hit back with a wave of Darkness and slammed into nearby trees.

"That does it Terra growled CRITICAL IMPACT!" he yelled charging up another command style Terra just managed to get in close and landed a good combo on Vanitas who skidded back.

"FIRAGA!" Terra yelled knocking him back a little further.

"Alright Terra Curaga!" Mickey yelled as they healed.

"You think you've won, DRAINZA!" Vanitas yelled sucking away all of the energy they regain and then some.

Terra fell to his knees as they both panted trying to get back to their feet.

"Why don't you be good little boys and pass out while I take the Gate Fragment?" Vanitas asked snidely.

"Fat chance." Terra growled sending a Drainra spell at Vanitas who got sucked in it his energy draining away allowing Terra to throw a mega-potion down he rushed forward and grabbed the stone pocketing it.

"Nice try THEFTZA!" Vanitas stated stealing the fragment towards him.

"ZERO GRAVIZA!" Mickey chanted breaking Vanitas's concentration and jumping up to get it he jumped back down and pointed a now shining Kingdom Key D at Vanitas.

"DIAMONZA!" he stated hitting Vanitas hard and finishing him leaving the dark keyblader steaming with Darkness and panting he growled and went forward however something crossed his mind.

"_Alright fine but it's your fault I didn't come back with a fragment, _Sorry Boys I'm needed elsewhere don't get too comfortable with that rock though." He stated disappearing.

Mickey and Terra sat down exhausted, "I'd thought he'd never leave." Terra muttered.

"Not by his choice….Xehanort must need him for something." Mickey pointed out.

"Right….let's just rest for a minute." He muttered shutting his eyes,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Crystal and Riku watched for Heartless while Elastia girl stretched her head down towards the screen showing the power grid on level 10 the power was being used the highest.

"Bob." She muttered pulling her head up leaving one of the workers a bit confused,

"So you know where he is?" Riku asked.

"Level 10 but we need to hurry." Elasta girl replied as they raced forward,

Back in the jungle the sun had rose and Terra and Mickey had woken up to the sound of talking there were a couple of kids not too far from where they were, it turned out to be a couple of children with matching red and black outfits the girl had navy to black hair while the younger boy was a blonde.

"**Please enter security code." **Asked what looked like a mechanical parrot.

"Wow look at that it talks." The boy stated.

"**Voice Key incorrect." **It replied.

"Voice Key…Wait a second." The girl muttered and it was too late the bird let out a screeching siren that hurt Terra and Mickey's ears a little.

"Run!" Violet the girl yelled,

"Where" her brother Dash asked.

"Away from here!" she stated as they took off running.

Terra and Mickey turned to see several things coming their way they rushed after the kids hoping to steer clear of whatever was coming.

They were seen on camera the security the soldiers rushed to get ready to apprehend them.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Mr. Incredible just hung there in the electric prison however he heard footsteps go up to the console and press a button freeing him.

"Hurry there isn't much time." a woman with white hair Platinum blonde to be exact with dark skin wearing a black dress told him.

"No there isn't." he muttered grabbing her neck putting her into a choke hold. "In fact there's no time at all." He growled looking at her with hate, "Why are you here what more can you take away from me how can you possibly bring me lower." He growled.

"Your…..fam…ily…..sur…vived….the crash." She wheezed out.

"What?!"

"They're…..here….on the island!" she managed to get out he dropped her in shock she coughed and wheezed as she took in air her wind pipe returning to normal he immediately picked her up more gently this time and hugged her out of sheer joy.

Sadly standing in the door way was Elasta Girl with a look of shock and fury they broke the hug with Mirage the woman looking a little nervous.

"Oh hi you must be Mrs. Incredi-BALL" she stated in a daze as Elasta girl punched her out Mr. Incredible managed to grab her arm.

"She was helping me to escape." He explained.

"No that's what_** I**_ was doing!" Elasta girl growled however he just pulled her in, "Let go of me you lousy unfaithful cree-"she was cut off by a kiss.

"How could I betray the perfect women?" He asked as Riku and Crystal came in.

"Oh so you're referring to me now?" she asked hotly,

"Who are they?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Riku and Crystal, they were helping me save you but obviously they didn't need to come." She replied a little less angry now.

"Your children must of triggered the alarm security is being sent into the jungle." Mirage told them.

"You brought the kids?" Mr. Incredible asked in shock.

"I didn't bring them they stowed away and I don't think you're striking the proper tone here!" Elasta Girl snapped.

"You need the right tone for certain things?" Crystal asked.

"Just keep running Terra and Mickey might have been seen too." Riku replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Terra!" Mickey shouted as several Heartless showed up Terra slashed through them as they advanced.

They soon found themselves surrounded by several soldiers with the two kids from behind.

"Dash, remember what mom said." Violet hissed disappearing.

"Hey be quiet." One of the Guards snapped.

"Dash run!" she stated Dash took off running at a speed that was inhuman much to Mickey and Terra's shock.

"They're Supers get the boy!" one of them yelled.

"Show you're self!" one of them shouted who was looking for Violet leaving Mickey to deal with some Heartless that had appeared he cut through them running through the forest trying to find either Violet or Terra who had disappeared.

Terra was on his Keyblade glider rushing through the jungle trying to catch up with the thugs going after Dash he had managed to bring down a couple but the rest had chased Dash clear off a cliff he had thank fully been saved by a passing saucer Terra shot down after it watching as Dash basically ducked and weaved with his speed out of punches and punching back he froze at the sight of a cliff wall and was punched off.

Terra had managed to dive out of trouble he was saw a couple of thugs in saucers looking around probably for them and Dash.

"I'm alive….I'M ALIVE YAHHHOOOO!" Dash yelled attracting the attention of them.

Terra faced palmed. "_You almost got away!" _

The chase continued it now came to a lake that led out to the sea Dash shut his eyes and waited to get wet but he didn't

"_Whoa his speed lets run on water!" _Terra stated watching as Dash loving this prospect ran forward at top speed Terra after a bit of a butting fight with one of the saucers he managed to knock it into a rock formation where it blew up he rushed after the remaining saucers who now had Dash in a cave however he saw an explosion in it and something zip past him which he knew was Dash.

"Hey wait!" Terra shouted going after him he decided to ditch the rider thinking it might make Dash think he was still being chased.

"Terra!"

"King Mickey! Did something zip past you just now?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, it must have been one of those kids who ever sent those foot soldiers is still looking for the girl." Mickey stated.

"Alright." Terra stated let's go.

With Violet she was hiding a few feet away from the man trying to shoot her,

"I know you're here Miss Disappear," he stated he was hit with a stick from Violet who ran and hid in the water when the attempt to knock him out didn't work just managing to survive getting shot.

"You can't hide from me!" the guard stated throwing some dirt in the water which began to show Violet's shape. "There you are." He growled menacingly however was knocked over by a blow he turned to see that Violet was hiding again before being knocked over.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister!" Dash stated between punches but was kicked off.

"Dash!" Violet screamed pulling up a force field trapping them both in a ball that protected them from bullets.

"How, are you doing that!?" Dash asked.

"I don't know!"

"Whatever you do don't stop!" Dash stated as he took off running.

_**With Riku and Crystal…**_

"I should've told you I was fired I admit it, but I didn't want you to worry." Mr. Incredible defended,

"Didn't want me to worry?! And now we're running for our lives in some stupid jungle?" Elasta girl spat.

"You can try to pick a fight but I'm just happy you're alive." Mr. Incredible replied.

"Riku, Crystal!" Terra called out,

"Guys, you made it!" Riku stated the two twisted around to the sound of and expolsion, "You hear that?!" then came the sound of something rolling Elasta Girl and Mr. Incredible had just been run over by Violets force field which she dispelled the instant she saw them.

By the time Riku and the others caught up the family was happily reunited but the celebration didn't last. Mr. Incredible managed to get one to crash with a single punch Elastia Girl grabbed a guy ans sling shot him into another thug as a saucer came swooping down he tossed the one that had been knocked down into it causing an explosion as the two oldest Supers looked at each other.

"Oh I love you." they said together.

"Whoa." Dash muttered,

"Cool." Violet said.

"Yeah it was." Crystal agreed.

As several more of Syndrome's foot soldiers appeared in the jungle everyone got into a fighting position.

Dash ran around giving them cover they tried shooting them but Violet had blocked them with her force fields not from behind however but Elasta Girl took care of that.

Mr. Incredible managed to punch a couple at as Riku slashed through some Heartless,

"THUNDER STORM!" Terra yelled letting loose electricity as he slammed down foes Mickey and Crystal were busy slashing through Heartless when they suddenly froze.

"Whoa, Whoa, hey time out!" it was a man wearing a Mask with troll orange hair with a black suit and cape with a white S on it, "Well what do we have here." He asked then seemed to recognize Mr. Incredible and Elasta Girl. "Oh…no…..Elasta Girl, you _**married Elasta Girl**_?!" he stated in a shocked what the heck tone before laughing then saw Dash, Violet and Riku's group.

"Oh and Got busy!" he shouted out, "Looks like I caught a family of Supers! And a few Keybladers to boot! Oh ho this just too good!" he stated mid laugh.

Soon the group where incarcerated in the same device that held Mr. Incredible earlier this time they were all stuck in it with the man excitedly showing off the Robot he had sent to Metroville, "Oh come on! You gotta admit this is cool! It's just like a movie, the Robot will emerge Do some damage, throw some screaming people and when all hope is lost! Syndrome will save the day!" he declared.

"That's your plan!?" Riku growled,

"Yup, I'll be a bigger hero then any of those Supers ever were!" Syndrome stated.

"That's the lamest plan I've ever heard Pyscho Fanboy." Crystal hissed.

"You've been killing off real heroes just so you can…_**PRETEND TO BE ONE**_?!" Mr. Incredible half shouted.

"Oh I'm real, real enough to defeat you and those Keybladers and I did it without your precious gifts your oh so special powers, magic and weapons, I'll give them heroics I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen and when I'm old and I've had my fun I'll sell my inventions so everyone can be heroes everyone can be super…" he stated with an evil grin.

"And when everyone's super." He stated with an evil laugh, "No one will be!" he growled leaving.

"Pyscho Fanboy even if his plan is well thought out." Crystal growled, "If everyone has super powers then no one is special." She stated.

Mr. Incredible sighed, "I'm sorry I got you into this I was so obsessed with being under-valued that I Under-valued all of you." as he said this Dash and Crystal watched as Violet freed herself with a force-field rolling to the control panel.

"Um Dad" Dash began.

"Shh, don't interrupt." Elastagirl told him,

"Yeah, but-"Crystal started only to shushed by Riku who got a venomous glare in returned.

"You are my greatest adventure and I almost missed it, I swear I'm gonna get us out of here if its-"

"Well I think Dad has made some excellent progress today but I think it's time we wind down now." Violet stated freeing them from the containment unit.

They ran down the hall Mirage watched sadly as the Robot began to emerge at this point Syndrome was on his way towards it to stop it on the security monitors she saw everyone escape down the hall, the guards hadn't noticed as they were too busy celebrating.

"We have to get back to the main land." Mr. Incredible stated.

"There was a Jet hanger on our way in." Riku replied as they ran up to it.

"Where are the guards?" Terra asked.

Mickey picked off sounds and glared in the direction of an nearby RV, "Celebrating." He said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey every time they scream it takes a shot." One of the guys said letting a cork fly off a champagne bottle however it was caught by someone behind them standing there were Terra, Riku and Mr. Incredible who all cracked their knuckles grinning evilly.

The RV shook with and a lot of groans were heard Crystal flinch as one hit the door and slid down the glass they were all thrown out as the group got the RV Ready.

"Wait a minute a Jet's not fast enough." Elasta Girl pointed out,

"Hey how 'bout a Rocket?" Dash asked.

"Great I can't fly a rocket." Elasta Girl stated.

"Mom, you don't have too, use the Coordinates from the last launch." Violet replied.

Everyone brightened up at this "Wait Syndrome has probably changed the pass word by now how do I get it?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"_Say please." _

Everyone looked up to see Mirage looking at them.

"The Heartless have been sent to anywhere but the island you should be able to focus on the Robot." Mirage told them.

"Alright get there blow the robot up go home." Crystal replied strapping in.

"And don't die." Mirage added.

"Right."

"Thank you and sorry about before" Elasta Girl replied.

Mirage just smiled as the Rocket took off towards Metroville.

"WHOA…..G…..4!" Crystal got out as the Rocket flew off towards the city.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Robot had grown arms and began to cause damage, despite the military opening fire on it the bullets did nothing it threw a gasoline truck in the direction of a mother and her young baby however before the car could even crush them something stopped it in mid-air.

"The Supers have returned!"

"Is that Vironic?"

"No Vironic has a different outfit."

Syndrome was taken back a little but shook it off, "No, no, no I'm a new super hero, I am!" he stated dropping the gasoline truck "SYNDROOME!" he stated as it exploded behind him while taking a pose he then flew up to the robot.

"Some needs to teach this hunk of metal some manners!" he stated having secretly pressed a button to detach it's arm but that's when it started thinking why did it have to take orders, why did it have to lose to Syndrome even if he did create it what was even the point to this?

The Robot observed the area and found that the remote on Syndrome's arm was what made it lose its own it snatched the remote away and sent Syndrome into the wall.

Meanwhile the rocket the group took was now horizontal it unleashed the ship which was a black ring with wings with Elasta Girl holding on to the ring being stretched out to let the RV hang.

"How, you doing Honey?" Mr. Incredible called.

"DO I HAVE TO ANSWER!?" she yelled,

"Poor Elasta Girl." Crystal muttered as they got close to the road.

"Alright everyone strap yourselves in like I told you!" Mr. Incredible called and hit the button Elasta Girl let go and jumped into the car with them strapping in Mr. Incredible slammed on the gas and they just made it on the road and now searching for the Robot.

"The Robot is in the financial district, how do I get there?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Take traction." Elasta Girl stated.

"That will take me down town." He argued. "I take seventh don't I?" he asked going to take it.

"DON'T TAKE SEVENTH!" Elasta Girl yelled making him miss the turn off.

"Great I missed it!" he snapped.

"You asked me how to get there and I said Traction!" Elasta Girl stated.

"That will take me down town!" he repeated.

"Look he's moving get in the lane!" Elasta Girl stated.

"It will take me down town!" he argued a third time.

"TAKE THE LANE, YOU'RE GONNA MISS IT!" she snapped with a roar he made it into the lane but was going so fast that the car ricocheted off of where it was going and nearly crashed several times before rolling into a paraelle parking place perfectly.

"I'm gonna throw up." Riku muttered.

"I'm right there with you." Crystal moaned.

Terra and Mickey were just limp in their seats dazed.

"Is everyone alright back there?" Mr. Incredible asked,

Violet and Dash were giggling a little.

"Super Duper dad." Violet stated.

"Let's do that again!" Dash stated.

"Wait here and stay hidden." Mr. Incredible stated as he took off,

"While what I stay here on the side lines I don't think so!" Elasta Girl stated as Riku and the others had left but stopped a few feet from them.

"I'm asking you to wait with the kids!" Mr. Incredible stated.

"No you're my Husband I'm with you for better or worse!" she stated,

"I have to do this!" he stated.

"For what so you can be Mr. Incredible again?" she asked.

"No!"

"Then what?" she asked.

"I'm not-"

"Not what?" Elasta girl asked

"Strong enough." He replied,

"And this will make you stronger? What is this to you some work out!?"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" he stated, "I can't not again, I'm not strong enough." Headmitted,

Elasta Girl pulled him into a kiss "If we work together you won't have to be." She assured when they pulled apart.

"I don't know what will happen." He replied.

"Hey were super heroes what could happen?" she asked the answer was Violet and Dash just managing to escape being crushed by the Robot it went after them.

"VI DASH NO!" Elasta Girl screamed Violet just managed to shield them with a force field the robot however it broke the shield and knocked her out by putting it's full weight on the field it was about to repeat the process to crush them however Mr. Incredible dove in at the nick of time and pushed it up.

"ZERO GRAIVZA!" Riku yelled sending the spell above it to pull it up Dash managed to get out while Elasta Girl pulled Violet out as she woke up the Robot responded by grabbing Riku and Mr. Incredible and throwing them.

"Riku!" Crystal shouted as she and the others ran up to him when he hit the ground.

"I'm fine, but you might wanna pull out the big guns." Riku stated.

Crystal nodded then held the Dragon King Blade up high. Coming down was Bahamut who let out a roar upon seeing the Robot which sent out its mechanical arms Bahamut grabbed them but began to slide back.

"Bahamut's looking like he's having trouble." Crystal stated worried.

"It's that Robot Syndrome built it up to face up against any Super many of the prototypes killed several." Mr. Incredible explained.

"So if Super Heroes can't defeat without having control over it, then an Eidolon is going to have trouble." Riku stated.

"Where is Syndrome anyway?" Terra asked realizing the 'Psycho Fan boy' as Crystal called him was nowhere in sight.

"This thing is rampaging on its own something tells me it got to smart." Elasta Girl replied implying that Syndrome may have lost control.

"Bahamut's only hope is using Mega Flare but with the City and all these people here it'd doing more harm than good." Mickey stated.

"Not if they're in the air, Bahamut you need to get that thing as high as you can then hit it will all you got!" Crystal yelled.

With a roar Bahamut was lifting the Omnidroid into the air and flying as high as it could before throwing it then blasting it as hard as it could with Mega Flare the Dragon waited patiently however it was suddenly hit in the gut by the Omnidroid who let itself fall as a sphere to get the most damage.

"Bahamut!" Crystal yelled when it hit the ground the Dragon managed to get the robot off then lunged back at it only to be grabbed at the neck Bahamut however manage to get a mark on it but not deep enough for it to hurt the Robot which after electrocuting the Dragon threw him into the nearby lake.

Bahamut let out a roar before losing consciousness and returning to Crystal's blade. "I can't believe it." She muttered.

"It's our turn." Riku growled taking a fighting stance. Both him, and Mr. Incredible took a hit at it only to get grabbed and thrown into a nearby building, Mr. Incredible rushed out at it knocking it over.

Once the super hero was clear Riku hit it hard and fast with a Dark Aura attack which did little damage.

"Frozone!" Mr. Incredible called it was an African American man wearing a visor and a cyan and blue outfit, with power over ice.

"Yeah!" he stated skating around on the ice he created and freezing the joints.

"Bob!" Elasta Girl stated coming over to him as he turned to her Terra, Mickey and Frozone were sent flying into a car.

"Hey!" he snapped only to get grabbed and thrown, Riku and Elasta Girl were next on it's list but Elasta Girl jumped out of the way while Riku free-flowed to a higher area.

Frozone froze its arms in place however it broke free, Mr. Incredible suddenly saw Syndrome's gauntlet remembering what he did with it. "SYNDROME'S REMOTE!" he shouted the Robot turned and looked at the remote then him causing Mr. Incredible expression of joy to become one of Oh, Crap as it slammed it's claw on him.

"A remote!?" Terra asked as everyone looked at Mr. Incredible who pressed a button getting free but accidently as he tried to shut the Robot down.

"The Remote controls the Robot!" Violet told Dash as they watched the Robot went after Mr. Incredible to get the Remote back.

"Dad, throw it!" Dash yelled,

"Go long!" he shouted throwing it like a football which Dash caught running on the water but the Omnidroid kept shooting at him.

"Honey, take out its guns!" Mr. Incredible shouted to Elasta Girl who did so Sling shooting a man hole cover at it.

Terra having heard the call took out the other gun with a well-placed Strike Raid Frozone grabbed Dash and slid across the ice the Robot chased after them and disrupted their method of travel by causing a wave that sent them and the remote flying Frozone managed to soften the landing by turning it into snow which Dash slid on alive.

Both the Robot and Mr. Incredible eyed it the latter made a run for it while the robot launched one of its claws sending him flying,

The Robot saw the remote but Frozone and Mickey buying time by freezing the road made it slip and fall it went to grab the remote but Violet who was invisible managed to get it she ran through it's legs making it trip.

"Mom I got it, I got the remote!" she stated as she tried to make it stop.

"A remote, a remote that controls what" Frozone asked at the press of a button the robot flew down the street hitting a nearby building. "The Robot" Frozone stated shocked,

"It's a long story." Crystal muttered as Dash took the remote and pressed a button that freed Mr. Incredible from the claw.

"That wasn't right." Dash muttered,

"Give me that." Violet stated pressing another button that only detatched another arm Elasta Girl eventually took it and tried to get it to stop as Mr. Incredible stood up.

"We can't stop it the only thing that can penetrate it is….itself!" Mr. Incredible stated picking up the claw.

"Lucius try to buy us some time." Elasta Girl stated,

"Try the one next to it!" he stated as he and Riku's group went to hold it off.

"It's getting closer!" Dash stated as spells and attacks as well as Ice did little to stop it.

Elasta Girl pressed a button that turned on a thruster on the claw. After a few more tries she got it to turn off.

"Wait a minute, Press that button again!" he called Elasta Girl did so but it was the wrong one which made the claw spin.

"No the other one, the first one!" he called.

"First button got it!" she replied as she waited.

"Elasta Girl!" Riku called.

"Helen!" Lucius called.

"What are you waiting for?!" Mr. Incredible called as the Robot continued its deadly trek.

"A closer target you've only got one shot!" she stated.

"It's getting closer!" Dash stated.

"Look out!" Lucius stated as the he and the heroes were now right at their sides that's when she pressed the button,

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" he shouted they looked behind him and did so the claw went through the robot right where Bahamut had managed to scratch it pulling out a vital component it crackled and there was a failing sound as it hit it's side and exploded.

When the shock wave from it subsided Crystal flashed the smoldering pile and evil smirk. "That's for Bahamut." He stated.

Everyone came out and cheered, everyone tired but relieved grinned Syndrome meanwhile was coming too only to see what had happened. "**No!**" he growled Riku and the others saw him run off.

"Come on we've a fan boy to catch." Riku told them they nodded as they rushed after him.

They eventually found him down some suburban street.

"Syndrome!" Riku called however it was answered with a small missile launched at them. "Alright if that's the way you want it that's how it's gonna be!" Riku snarled brandishing Spirit Water.

"DARK THUNDER!" he called Syndrome however Dodged it and trapped Riku in zero point energy before slamming him into Terra.

"PEARL!" Mickey shouted only for Syndrome to throw it back at him he managed to get away just in time.

"Magic isn't gonna work here you guys he'll just throw it back at you!" Crystal called.

"I'd listen to your girlfriend if I were you." Syndrome mocked.

"We're not together!" Riku and Crystal snapped at once.

"Fine then you won't mind if I do this!" he stated sending a blast of electricity at Crystal who Riku pushed out of the way getting hit himself.

"You were saying." Syndrome smirked.

"You snake!" Terra shouted,

"I'd swear you'd be toe jam now if you're stupid Robot, hadn't worn out my Eidolon!" Crystal yelled.

"DARK RAID!" Riku yelled throwing it at him and managing to hit him knocking him down.

"ARS SOLUM!" Terra yelled getting a few combos on him as Mickey jumped in as well though the two were caught in Zero energy yet again and thrown back,

"DARK SPARK!" Riku called.

"I said no magic!" Crystal stated.

"Who said it said causes Damage." Riku smirked indeed, the spell seemed to paralyze him however a flash of light from his gauntlet blinded them long enough for him to escape.

"So long losers I've got a future to take!" he called.

"A future to take what did he mean by that?" Riku asked.

"_Gasp!_ Guys what if Dash and Violet aren't Mr. and Mrs. Incredible's only children?" Crystal asked, "What if they had a baby that was left with a sitter?"

"Uh oh!" Riku stated as they rushed down the street they saw a girl cheer and cartwheel away from the place a few seconds later the Incredibles showed up at their house.

"He's in there!" Riku called as they rushed through the door only to get caught in zero energy.

"Shh the baby's sleeping." Syndrome stated with a laugh, "You took away my future, I'm just returning the favor Oh don't worry I'll be a good mentor supportive, caring everything you weren't!" he growled "And in time who knows he might even make a good….._Side Kick_." He threated throwing them to the side and blasting out of the house were a jet waited.

"We have to stop him Bob we have to stop him now!" Elasta Girl stated Jack Jack started to cry sensing that something was wrong everyone watched as he flew.

"What do we do, what do we do, zap him or something!" Crystal told Riku.

"Bob throw something!" Elasta Girl stated.

"I might hit Jack Jack/the baby." Riku and Mr. Incredible stated together.

"Uh, what powers does your son have, because…well just look." Terra stated eyes glued to the scene above him.

Jack Jack had gone to being on fire to turning metal causing Syndrome to fall a little he then transformed into a monster and began to beat him up climbing on to his head where he began to pull out Syndrome's hair out repeatedly.

"AHHH MY HAIR STOP IT!" he stated the baby then crawled and wrecked one of his rocket boots causing him to fall and change back into his human form.

"I'll catch him." Terra stated ready to fly.

"No Bob throw me!" Elasta Girl stated Mr. Incredible did so she caught Jack Jack and turned into a parachute.

"This isn't the end I will get your son eventually!" Syndrome threatened however as he laughed he saw a Car (And a brand new one at that) plus two Dark Firagas and a Diamondra fly towards him knocking him into the engine of his jet he tried to get away however his cape was sucked into the engine killing him as the plane exploded and came crashing down on top of the house, fortunately Violet had made a large force field to protect them.

"That's my girl." She told her proudly and softly.

"So does this mean we have to move again?" Dash asked to which the family laughed lovingly.

"Don't worry I'm sure you guys will be okay." Crystal assured the dust and smoke cleared to reveal a boy on a tricycle.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" he stated loudly,

"And he is…." Crystal asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Incredible replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Minced genius anyone?" Mozenwrath joked.

"It seems that Syndrome's grudge consumed his thoughts and actions it eventually became his own undoing, as Malefor and I once said one must be careful not to let their hatred burn too brightly." Maleficent replied.

"Fortunately he got us this before his death; you might want to take note of this Zira." Maleficent replied holding up the Dark Power from Metroville's Keyhole

"I have a plan unlike that fool I won't fail." Zira snorted,

"And yet I fear the worst for you." Mozenwrath replied getting a growl in response.

"Enough we cannot fight amongst ourselves, those pups have already eliminated most of our group and those who were never aligned with us." Davy Jones's face on the mist stated.

"Ahh the captain of the Flying Dutchman Davy Jones too bad we never see you in person on account of that whole once every ten years thing, I can't believe that it affects all other worlds." Monzenwrath replied.

"The oceans connect all worlds as does the sky, and I happen to know that those fools will be in my territory soon enough." Davy Jones replied.

"Good you'll deal with them before Zira has the chance to." Mozenwrath replied with Zira snapping at him as a threat.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Is it working yet?" Crystal asked.

"These things take time okay, I just have to, It's Highwind and Void space!" Riku stated.

"Hail them hurry!" Mickey stated Roxas and Sora's faces appeared on screen.

"_Hey you guys long time no see!" _Sora stated happily.

"_I was just going to try you and Sora but it looks like were all hooked up Leon said the King's ship should be ready to go in a few days." _Roxas added.

"That's good so let's all meet up at the world closest to us and we'll fly back to Radiant Garden after we get the Fragment from it." Riku replied.

"_The world with a Gate Fragment closest to us is a place called Port Royal!" _Nova said from behind Roxas

"_Alright Port Royal" _Sora cheered,

"Oh that's right Jack Sparrow's world you've been there right Sora."

"_Sure have, so do we have a rondevu point?" _he asked excitedly.

"Sure why not I wanna met this guy." Riku smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 22-<br>-Dude where's my Super Suit?!-**

Lucius was putting on cologne when he heard a large roar a giant blue Dragon was fighting with a Giant Robot "Honey!"

"What?" she asked.

"Where's my Super Suit?" he called.

"Your, what?" Honey asked.

"Where. Is. My. Super. Suit?!" he called,

"I uh…put it away." she replied lying a little as the Dragon was sent into the ground with electricity being shot at it.

"Where?!" he asked,

"Why do you need to know?" she retorted

"I need it!" Lucius stated.

"Nuh uh don't you think about doing no daring do we've been planning this dinner for three months!" Honey stated.

"The Public is endanger!" Lucius responded.

"My evening is in danger!" she complained.

"You tell me where my suit is woman! We are talking about the greater good!" Lucius stated.

"Greater I am your wife I am the only greater good you are ever going to get!" she stated.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) obtained<p>

_**Incredible:**_ **Strength**: _+12 _**Magic** _+9_

Ability: **Power Surge:** _Increases Riku's attack power to the max when his magic is out_

**Appearance:** _the shaft is red colored with Incredible insignia as the teeth the hand guard is black with orange stripes at the center where it meets the shaft and handle the token is once again the incredible insignia_

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

K-9 Unit: _a powerful combo Heartless be sure to take out the Hound first to make an easy kill, kill the handler first however and the Hell Hound gets loose_!

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Ice Amulet:<strong> _summons Frozone to aid in battle_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Riku- **Dark Spark**: _a defensive spell combined with Bind and Dark Thunder paralyzes a foe on contact_

Riku- **Dark Pulse**: _Damages Heartless while paralyzing them_

Vanitas- **Dark Wing:** _a dark version of Ventus's Wing Blade command style attack blinds while doing damage_

* * *

><p><strong>Bob Parr Mr. Incredible: **_a retired super hero who came out of it to help what he thought was a government agency however it turned out to be a trap fortunately he along with his Family and the heroes put a stop to it he has super strength_ **(The Incredibles 2005)**

**Elasta Girl/Helen Parr: **_A retired Super Hero who went to help her husband before going to confront him as the island tried to kill her she has the ability to stretch and bend her shape at will _**(The Incredibles 2005)**

**Dash Parr: **_the oldest Son of the Incredible family his power is super speed he followed his mom with his sister to the island feeling that their parents were in trouble he was able to help get the remote back from the Robot to stop it _**(The Incredibles 2005)**

**Violet Parr: **_the oldest Child of the Incredible family she has the power to turn invisible and cast force fields protecting everyone when Syndromes jet came on top of them she also got the remote for the Onmidroid to Elasta Girl _**(The Incredibles 2005)**

**Jack Jack Parr: **_The Youngest Child of the Incredible family he seems to have the power to transform by becoming a fire ball a metal version of himself and a monster Syndrome tried to kidnap him in order to turn him against his family fortunately he was saved even if he saved himself a little _**(The Incredibles 2005)**

**Mirage: **_Syndrome's right hand women she did a face an heel turn when she saw how ruthless her boss was apparently he gambled with her life at one point _**(The Incredibles 2005)**

**Security: **_Syndrome's foot soldiers trained to fight Supers and other threats though they were still no match for the heroes during their bought in the Jungle _**(The incredibles 2005)**

**Frozone: **_A Super from Mr. Incredible glory days he can make ice with the moister around him and is apt at traveling over snow and ice _**(The incredibles 2005)**

**Syndrome: **_the nemesis of the Incredible family killing off other Supers and capturing the heroes and the Incredibles to ensure a future of fame and glory out of bitter revenge for Mr. Incredible he was eventually killed when he was fired at after his attempt to kidnap Jack Jack failed _**(The Incredibles 2005)**

**Omnidroid: **_a Robot Syndrome created to be the one he takes down entering his years of heroics however since it was a self-learning robot it turned on him through some smart thinking and using it's own weapons against it, it was stopped however it was so powerful not even Bahamut could defeat it! _**(The Incredibles 2005)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The title of the Kingdom Tale comes from the title Dude where's my car it just seemed to fit well here as minus the Omnidroid battling Bahamut instead of the Military it's the scene from the movie that was the only way I could work it in <strong>_

_Sora and Co arrive in Port Royal the first but find that Will and Elizabeth are endanger and they need Jacks help sadly he too is endanger as Davy Jones has come to collect_

_Next time: __**A Debt to repay!  
><strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_**  
><strong>


	29. A Debt to repay

_**Alright because of what I have planned for this the next three or four chapters might be a bit of a pain nevertheless I will do this! Don't worry time for another high seas adventure.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Debt to repay<strong>_

Jack had pulled out a bottle, however he found it filled with sand, "Times run out Jack." Said a voice surprising Jack and making the bottle shatter when dropped. He looked over to a figure slumped into the corner.

"Boot strap….Bill Turner?" he asked surprised the man he was knew looked like had been drowned for some time; he had barnacles and other sea creatures growing on him but still had a human form.

"You look good Jack." Bill stated water rushing out of his mouth.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked.

"No."

"I thought not otherwise there'd be rum." Jack replied getting a bottle handed to him in response as he took a swig Bill sighed.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack, I stood up for you everything went wrong after that." He replied catching a hermit crab, and eating it, "They strapped me to a cannon and sent me over board with the weight of the water crushing down on me." He stated as Jack handed him the bottle.

"Unable to breath…unable to die….I thought just the smallest amount of hope of escape; I'd trade it for anything."

"It's amazing what a man will do for-"

"You made a deal with him to Jack he raised the Black Pearl from the depths for ya to be captain of it for thirteen years." Bill stated firmly.

"Technically I was only captain for-"

"You won't be able to talk yourself out of this Jack one soul bound to the Dutchman for one hundred years of service." Bill stated.

"And the Dutchman has a captain so technically-"

"Then the locker for you; comes his leviathan with ravenous hunger." Bill stated.

"Any chance when Jones will unleash said horrible beasty?" Jack asked a little frightened.

"I told you Jack times run out it, comes with ravenous hunger for the man who bares the black spot." Bootstrap Turner warned. As he turned to leave Jack saw a black spot form on his hand.

Meanwhile in Becket's office he noticed that the letters he kept stored were askew upon further investigation he found the letters of Marque were missing.

"So you've come to realize that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm like your father believes." Becket stated.

"Then what is?" Elizabeth in her wedding dress asked.

"I'm afraid the currency is the currency of the realm." Becket replied simply.

"I've come to negotiate." Elizabeth stated.

"I'm listening." Becket replied coming over only to find himself at gun point. "I'm listening intently."

"These letters of Marque they are signed by the King." Elizabeth told him.

"Yes and they are not official until they bare my signature and my seal." Becket replied.

"You want the compass I've been to the isle De Merta and will tell you that it will do you no good." She warned.

"Ahh yes you think the compass only leads to the Isle De Merta and want to save me from an horrible fate, I have no interest in the cursed treasure my desires are not that provincial there is more than one chest of value on these waters." He replied.

"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." Elizabeth growled jabbing the gun on him.

"Ah yes." He replied signing them and marking them with his seal, "Yes of course, you're going through a lot of trouble to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

"Will's freedom." She corrected. "Jack or Turner's freedom I will have that consider that in your calculations." He warned as Elizabeth ran off.

_A coin falls into water flipping as it sinks the ripples show a map as smoke rises and waves rock in and out  
><em>**[Port Royal]**

Sora and Co were walking down a beach it wasn't Port Royal but the fact that a message had been sent to them telling them not to land there scared Sora a little.

"I hope everyone's alright." Sora muttered then saw the ship from a little far off.

"The Black Pearl!" Sora stated running forward with everyone following.

"Helloo! Jack, Will, Elizabeth, are you up there?!" Sora sighed. "Not good."

"They could be on the island lets spilt up and look." Kairi suggested.

Sora nodded, "Okay Donald, Goofy you go with Namine, Ven you go one way and me and Kairi will go another way."

"Alright." They agreed as they began the trek.

_**With Ven….**_

"William Turner, Jack Sparrow hello!" Ven called to no avail,

"Squaawwk!" Ven turned to see a bird sitting on a broken palm tree.

"Hey there little guy have you seen a few pirates around here?" Ven asked.

"Squawk, don't eat me, don't eat me!" the parrot stated.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Ven replied "Are you scared?" Ven asked then mused a little, "Wait here!"

"Squawwk Don't eat me noo!" the parrot stated as Ven went deeper into the Jungle.

He saw something glint in the distance it was a sword he picked it up and examined it, "I wonder….I should hold on to this and see if Sora recognizes it." he went to turn only to yelp when he saw a bunch of natives covered in paint and other camouflage.

"_Uh oh…..I think I just figured out what happened to the crew…."_ Ven thought frantically trying to think of a way to escape he then slowly rose his arm and pointed. "AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!" the natives screamed as he ran off sadly Ven didn't get too far before one of them turned around and shot Ven with a tranquilizer Ven swerved a little bit before pulling it out of the back of his neck and looking at it and realizing what it was.

"Da-ng it." he slurred before hitting the ground the Pelegastos as they were called gathered around him to see him snoring and curling up happily asleep.

When he woke up again Ven found himself hanging from a pole.

"You're awake." Said a voice Ven looked over to see a man with a goatee and brown hair in his early twenties.

"Uh, by any chance would you're name be Will Turner?" Ven asked.

"Yes how do you know my name?" Will asked.

"I'm a friend of Sora's." Ven stated,

"Sora you know Sora?" Will asked.

"Yeah we go way back actually he's here now." Ven replied. Before the conversation continued they were cut off.

"MAKALI KALI TAN GADA!"  
><em>"All behold the mighty chief and god!" <em>One of the Natives yelled

In front of them was a man that looked like Sora described a couple of dread locks hanging from his chin and most of his hair he was wearing a red bandana and a blue vest with a white filthy shirt, and brown pants he had a sword on his belt in it's scabbard.

Will seemed to recognize him as he smiled, "Jack, Jack Sparrow? Ha I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" he stated laughing but all Jack did was walk up to them a strange feather staff in hand and poke them.

"Jack that was Will Turner and my names Ventus, call me Ven!"

"maseh kouh?" Jack asked  
><em>"who are they?"<em>

"Elala eh fi fi" the one native responded

"Ei FI FI" the others responded.

"Tell them to let us down!" Will called.

"Tell them were friends, friends don't eat friends!" Ven begged.

William spotted the compass on Jack and remembering what he was told, "Jack the compass that's all need Elizabeth is in danger we were arrested for trying to help you she faces the gallows!" he cried out.

But he went ignored. "Kale lom, lom picki picki, lom, minci, winci." Jack told them he looked over Will then went over to Ven and poked his head much to the blonde's irritation.

"Stop that!" he snapped.

"Ship Ship shou! Savy? Bal Liki Liki!"  
>"<em>Put them with the others Savy? Now go!"<em>

"BAL LIKI LIKI!" they cheered before chanting.

"Save me!" Jack whispered to them before returning to his throne.

"No wait!" Ven cried out.

"Jack what did you tell them?! What about Elizabeth JACK!" he cried out.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Will shook his head as he and Ven hung in a bone cage with the Black Pearl crew "Why would he do this to us, if Jack is the chief why didn't he-"

"Aye the Pelegastos made Jack their chief but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Gibbs an older man in a white shirt cream vest and black pants replied.

"He had no choice that means he's just as much a prisoner here as the rest of us." Ven stated.

"Worse as it turns out, see the Pelagastos believe Jack is a god in mortal form and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Gibbs replied.

Cotton a pirate with a blue banana and only a vest and pants bit on Gibb's hands to show what Gibbs meant much to the latter's chagrin. He growled in pain as he pulled his hand away. "They'll roast him and eat him."

"I hear drumming." Ven stated as some started up.

"Aye the Feast is about to begin Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

_**With Sora and Kairi….**_

"Hey you hear that?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, maybe there's a party nearby." Sora said thoughtfully.

"Sora I highly doubt this is an island resort." Kairi scolded jokingly.

"I knew that, come on let's find out what it is." Sora replied running up with Kairi hot on his heels.

With Jack they were preparing fire wood and Jack had thought of a way to escape.

"No, no, no, oy, no, no, I am chief want big fire come on!" Jack stated gesturing flames rising high. "Come on!" he then turned to a couple of guards standing by "Oy aboogie sinigle sinigle more wood!" he stated they did so gathering more fire wood turning to see that their chief was gone.

Sora and Kairi had come to a village high on the mountain. "Wow, nice place…sort of" Sora muttered.

"I'm worried we haven't seen any one here, you'd think we would by now." Kairi said.

"Don't worry I don't know Jack's crew assuming he got one while I was gone, but I'll know Will, Elizabeth and Jack when I see them." Sora assured as soon as he finished talking Jack ran by them.

"There goes Jack, Jack hey!" Sora called as they entered a small hut filled with a lot of things teapots silverware tolls rope you name it.

"Zola; long time no see!" Jack stated making Sora flinch,

"That's Sora, S-O-R-A, it's not that difficult!" he stated with a slight twinge of annoyance

"I'm Kairi you're Jack Sparrow right where are we?"

"The Isle de Pelagastos they specialize in Long Pork." Jack replied.

"Long Pork….what's that?" Sora asked Kairi suddenly looked like she was going to be sick,

"Human meat." She stated Sora eyes went to the size of Saucers.

"Their _Cannibals_….and they got all this stuff for human meat that's wrong, horrible and gross on _every _level!" Sora stated.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, lad." Jack replied simply.

"Hey Jack, where's Will Turner or your crew?" Kairi asked.

"Ah yes young Turner and some blonde lad who looks remarkably like Zola-"

"Sora" he corrected a little testily.

"Sora sorry, were placed in bone cages with _what remains_ of my crew." Jack replied.

"What remains?" Sora asked.

"Said bone cages were built _after_ we got here let's leave at that." Jack replied simply.

Sora and Kairi went wide eyed in both sorrow and shock they nodded. "Good idea." They replied in unison.

Sora saw something on a bag as Jack picked up a paprika can "E-I-T-C? What's that?" Sora asked.

"The East India Trading company, seems it's reached this forsaken island finally remember this name mates the bane of freedom's existence especially its leader Cutler Becket." Jack replied.

"Well love to stay and chat some more but I must make my escape so if you excuse me." Jack stated as he went to leave but Sora beat him too it.

"CRAP!" Sora stated Jack and Kairi followed him outside to see that they were surrounded by Pelagastos on all sides Jack merely smiled and began to put Paprika on his arm pits making the natives give each other side ways glances.

"Little seasoning eh?" Jack asked before shaking the can, over Sora's head the brunette growled and swiped the can away.

"Wha- why, how could, are you?! AHHHG WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Don't encourage them RAAAH!" Sora yelled chucking the can away like a professional baseball player as far as he could it went down a canyon that was behind the hut a couple of clattering sounds could be heard as it fell.

Jack just pointed innocently at Sora who was hunched over furiously hyperventilating "He did it." the pirate stated throwing him under the bus.

Immediately Sora and Kairi were tied to poles as was Jack but horizontally to be cooked into rotisserie Pirate. "Well done." Jack muttered.

_**With Ven….**_

"AHHHHH!" they yelled as they moved hard to make the cages swing towards the vines on the other side of the canyon, however they missed screaming as they fell back.

"Again!" Ven stated as they yelled making the cage swing hard as they managed to grab some weaker vines then fall back with one more forceful push they managed to grab the vines and hold firm.

"Put your legs through start to climb!" Gibbs stated.

"Come on men it will take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will stated.

"Actually you wouldn't need everyone about six will do." Said a man with a turban in the opposite cage making everyone freeze and glare at him this particular pirate had, wanted to do a mutiny the pirates in that cage with him were feeling the same way. "Oh dear…."

"Hurry!" Will called as a race began to beat them to the top,

"Go, go, go is that all you got!" Marty a short pirate yelled as the pirates in his cage climbed as fast as they could as they were climbing however a native who was on patrol was coming onto the bridge having a perfect view of where they were climbing.

"Look!" Ven hissed as they instantly stopped so as not to be noticed the pirates in the other cage however saw this as an opportunity to get ahead they began to climb.

"Stop!" Will hissed at them but they didn't listen they continued to climb however one of the pirates felt something bite him like needles.

"Snake!" he screamed as they all began to do so, it looked like a Coral Snake but Ven wasn't sure he couldn't remember if it was black on yellow or red on black however that wasn't the worst problem.

"Don't let go!" Ven shouted but they did and the cage plummeted towards the ground the rope vine snapping and causing them to fall to their death and sadly they had been seen now was the time for speed.

"MOVE!" Ven and Will stated together as they climbed as hard and fast as they could.

_**With Sora, Kairi and Jack…..**_

The Pelagasto had come running with a torch, "Ohhhh FI FI!"

"OHHHHH FI FI!" they declared and were about to ignite Jack when the guard from before came back.

"Masoko masoko maska ka seh seh!" he stated pointing towards the direction of the prisoners making the others look at Jack.

"Well go on go get them, Ma la la!"

"MA LA LA!" they declared dropping the torch right near Jack.

"No, no, no, OY, no, no!" Jack called to no avail, "Not good." He muttered trying to blow out the fire as the wind kicked some embers right on the fire wood.

"Jack, don't blow on it even I know that's a bad idea!" Sora stated as flames rose, "Told ya."

"These Pelagasto's don't use magic so, Fire!" Kairi stated as she began to burn away at the ropes around her wrist then the ones around her upper arms which freed her.

_**With Ven and Will…..**_

"HEAVE!" they all yelled as they pulled themselves up to the cliff,

"Cut it loose find a rock!" Will stated.

"I've got my Keyblade!" Ven stated,

Ven and Will they had just cut the rope when all of the natives appeared running after them.

"ROLL THE CAGE!" Ven and Will yelled together as they did however they came to a cliff.

"oh no." was all Ven in a weak voice had time to say before it rolled off the cliff everyone screamed as they rolled down the hill and hit a tree.

"Owwww." They moaned the natives rushed out at them as quick as lightning.

"Lift the cage!" Will stated.

"Come lads lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs stated.

"_Good thing none of the girls I know are here otherwise he'd pay for that." _Ven thought as they rushed through the forest.

Back at the throne Kairi had just freed Sora when Jack had thrown himself off from over the fire and broke his legs free,

"Jack wait we have to cut you loose!" Sora called as the two rushed after him when they had caught up with him he had snatched a butter knife away from a young Pelagasto child and was now trying to cut the ropes they all froze when they realized they were watched.

"AAHHHHH!" Jack screamed running into some fruit a coconut had gotten stuck on the stick he was still attached too with some strength and physics he threw the coconut at the tribal lady who caught it as it burst open she growled at them.

"Uh oh." Sora and Kairi stated together.

The group continued to rush through the forest running as fast as they could then suddenly feeling air underneath they landed in the water the cage broke open as they all swam out.

"This way lads!" Gibbs called as they made their way against the wall as the natives closed in.

"We're trapped!" Ven cried out as the, Pelagastos began to shoot spears and arrows at them.

Back at the tribe Sora and Kairi were now caught in a fruit war with the two tribal ladies the two Keybladers were throwing spastically to match them Jack who was caught in the middle was getting fruit stuck on the pole he was tied too.

"STOP IT!" he cried out they all looked to see that he now had fruit all up the pole with him in the middle.

"It's Jack O' fruit-kaboob." Sora joked nervously getting a glare from Sparrow.

Back with Ven and the others they had been cornered when the young child from before alerted them to the trouble with Jack and the others prompting them to return.

Jack screamed and ran off Kairi and Sora looked at each other before screaming themselves and running after him they grabbed on to Jack's pole just as he somehow haphazardly pole-vaulted to the other side they grinned but it was short lived as the fruit weighed Jack off the cliff Kairi and Sora grabbed him only to fall themselves Sora managed to grab Kairi and jam Heroic Sage into the side of the cliff.

"JACK!" Sora cried out as the pirate fell but thanks to the pole got stuck between the cliff and unrolled out of the rope hanging only by a foot.

"Whew…" they sighed but cringed at the sound of snapping Wood as did Jack who fell screaming falling through bridges as he went Kairi and Sora flinching their eyes shut as he went.

"AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH OW OUCH AH WUAH AHHHHHHH OOF UAAAH!" he stated hitting the ground. "Uhhhhh ehh!" he stated watching the pole come down and spear the ground inches from his head.

"Paliki." Said a lady,

"Madoki. "said the other while Kairi and Sora just stared.

"No way he's human." Sora muttered.

"Nope" Kairi agreed.

They free-flowed down to Jack's location cast Cura and escaped towards the beach at this point Ven had past Goofy, Donald and Namine.

"Hey ya found them!" Goofy stated.

"Bad Island; running for our lives now!" Ven stated as he grabbed Namine and ran with Donald and Goofy following,

"HAUL LOOSE THE MOORING LINE, THE MOORING LINE!" Pintel a nearly bald pirate with practically no shiry and a scraggly beard called to Ragetti a pirate with only one eye trying to get his wooden eye back from Jack the monkey.

"Thief little hairy thief give it back!" Ragetti snapped to his horror Jack began to chew it, "Don't bite it!" he called.

"HAUL LOOSE THE MOORING LINE!" Pintel called,

"He's got my eye he won't give it back!" Ragetti whined.

"Then how'd you get it back last time!?" Pintel yelled as the others came up behind him.

"Excellent; our works half done!" Gibbs stated excitedly, making Pintel smile.

"We've done it for you knowing you'd be coming back for it!" Pintel stated brown-nosing.

"Make ready to make sail boys!" Gibbs called.

"Wait Sora and Kairi aren't-" Ven started,

"Guys over here" Kairi called as she rushed out. "I've lost track of Sora and Jack did they make it out here?" she asked.

"No." Ven replied,

"I won't leave without Jack!" Will stated firmly.

"And I not, leaving without Sora!" Kairi stated stubbornly.

"OY!" Jack called there they were running out at the side of the beach and headed down everyone smiled but frowned in fear when they saw that the two were being chased by The Pelagastos.

"Never mind let's go!" Will stated rushing towards the ship.

"CAST OFF THOSE LINES!" Gibbs screamed.

"DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND!" Sora screamed spastically as he rushed ahead of Jack.

"OY!" Jack called as he was left in the dust; he looked behind him and screamed as he raced away from the Pelagastos.

"MAKE READY TO CAST OFF!" Gibbs yelled spastically as they climbed onto the ship Sora just managing to catch it.

"OY!" Jack yelled as he passed a Dog that Pintel and Ragetti brought with them who was barking, "Good Doggie AH!" he stated falling behind a little.

"AHHHH!" he screamed once more before just barely catching up with the ship and climbing up as the Pelagasto's screamed out to him to come back.

"Alas my Children this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-"_**SPLASH**_

A massive wave cut him off he spat out water as he cringed, "Captain Jack Sparrow." He muttered climbing up into the Black Pearl.

They all screamed and yelled then noticed the dog barking the poor hound sweat dropped before running away with the Pelegastos chasing him.

Back on the boat Sora and Co were breathing heavily (Well at least, Ven, Sora and Kairi were) while everyone else just went to their stations for work as fast as possible acting as though the Pelagastos had boats to chase them in.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs told Jack as he dried off.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second but only so much as we keep to the shadows." Jack replied.

"Isn't that a bit contradictory Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"I have every faith in your skills of Navigation now where is that monkey I need to shoot something." Jack growled as a wooden eye fell onto the ground.

"Keep to the shallows; he's never done that before." Sora muttered as Will went after Jack.

"Jack Elizabeth is in danger." Will stated.

"Have you considered keeping a better watch on her or just locking her up somewhere?" Jack asked.

"She is locked up bound to hang for helping you!" Will snapped.

"There comes a time when everyone must face the consequences of his or her actions." Jack replied only to get held at blade point.

"I need that compass Jack and you're gonna give it to me." Will growled,

Jack merely moved the blade to the other side of his head,

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye?"

"We have a need to travel up river." Jack stated.

"You mean like a trifling, fancifully need?" Gibbs asked.

"No more like a resolute and immediate need." Jack replied.

"What we need to do is make sale for Port Royal at post haste." Will stated.

"William I shall trade you the compass, if you, Xola, Ronald and Dippy can find me this."

"That's Sora, Donald and Goofy and before you ask this is Ventus (Likes Ven) and Namine remember that please and find what?" Sora asked as he saw a strange looking key it was a ring handle with strangely enough looked like two keys two teeth and shafts.

"You want us to help you find this?" Will asked,

"No, you want to find this because the finding of this finds you a way of finding detecting and or locating a way to save your bonnie-lass what's her face, savy?" Jack asked.

"No." Sora replied.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"How?" Sora asked.

"How much do all of you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked cryptically.

After a difficult but successful capture of Jack the monkey the crew headed up a mysterious River there were shacks on the river bank.

"Um is it okay to come back here after we just got away from the Pelagastos?" Ven asked,

"They never come to this side of the island." Gibbs replied.

"That's not comforting." Ven muttered a little afraid.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked voicing everyone's thoughts on it.

"Well if you believe such things there's a beast that does Davy Jones's bidding….with giant tentacles that can suction your face clean off! And can drag a ship down to the depths below…..the Kracken!"Gibbs stated.

"The Kracken?" Sora asked.

"A horrible creature lad the stench of his breath is…." Gibbs stated getting a shiver before starting over, "Imagine the last thing you know on this green earth is the roar of the Kracken and the stench of a thousand rotting bodies." Gibbs stated everyone stared at him fearfully.

"If you believe such things." He stated making everyone sweat drop.

"And the Key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Well that's just the question Jack wants asked…badly enough to see _her_." Gibbs replied.

"Her?" Kairi asked.

"Aye."

Deep in the jungle was a homely yet ominous shack they came to the docks as Jack stood up and was the first one a shore "No worries mates Tia Dalma and I go way back thick as thieves we are nigh inseparable or we were….was…..ago…." Jack stated doing some thinking.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs assured,

"It's me front I'm worried about, mind the boat." Jack told him.

"Mind the boat," Said Gibbs.

"Mind the boat," Said Will

"Mind the boat," Said Pintel

"Mind the boat," Said Ragetti

"Mind the boat," Said Marty

"Mind the boat," Said Sora

"Mind the boat," Said Kairi

"Mind the boat," Said Namine

"Mind the boat," Said Ven

"Mind the boat," Said Donald

"Mind the boat," Said Goofy

"Squawwwk Mind the boat," Said Cotton's parrot leaving Cotton alone as he could not speak for himself.

They entered the shack as Jack was the first to enter a women who was sitting in the corner looked up to see him and smiled, she had dark skin and messy dread lock hair and a dress but not too fancy a bit more tropical.

"Jack Sparrow?" she smiled,

"Tia Dalma." Jack happily greeted then ducked under a jar of eye balls.

"I always knew the wind would blow you back to me one day." She replied with a grin as Sora and Will and the others clambered in she took notice of Will.

"You…."

"Me?" Will asked,

"You have a touch of destiny about you." she stated.

"He does?" Sora asked, "What?" but Sora went Ignored,

"Wouldn't you like to know me?" Tia Dalma asked but Jack intervened,

"There be no knowing here we've come for help and we're not leaving without it….I thought I knew you." he stated.

"Not as well as I hope I require payment." Tia Dalma replied getting back to business.

"I brought payment." Jack stated as Gibbs handed him a cage that revealed Jack the Monkey inside he was then shot but remained unharmed, "An undead Monkey top that." Jack grinned.

Tia Dalma let him out much to the dismay of the crew but he only went to another room of the house where a pair of boots lay like they were on feet something Ven took notice of,

"I hope you know how long it took us to catch that monkey." Gibbs replied.

"The Payment is fair." Tia Dalma replied,

"We're looking for this." Will replied placing the picture down "And what goes with it."

Tia Dalma studied the key for a moment, "The compass you bartered from me it cannot lead you to this."

"Maybe, why not?" Jack asked,

She grinned, "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants."

"He doesn't…..I'd really want something to ward off the Kracken." Sora replied.

"Wait hold on couldn't you just get one of us to open it?" Ven asked,

"No it cannot it be a very special lock guarded by a magic long before the Keyblade's time." Tia Dalma replied.

"Like in the Birdcage Kingdom" Namine added.

"Just because you think you want something, doesn't mean it's your Heart's desire Keyblader, the key goes to chest, and it be what's inside the chest that you seek." She replied,

"So what's in the chest exactly?" Kairi asked.

"Gold, jewels, unclaimed valuable properties?!" Pintel asked hungrily while Ragetti cringed at the sight of eyeballs in a nearby hanging jar.

"Nothing evil I hope."

"How much do ya all know about Davy Jones? A great sailor and man of the sea until one day he ran afoul of what vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked not getting it,

"What indeed?" She asked,

"The sea!" Gibbs suggested,

"Sums!" Pintel suggested,

"The Dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti suggested getting looks from everyone,

"A woman." Jack stated finally.

"A woman…..he fell in love with a woman." Tia Dalma stated.

"No I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs stated.

"Different versions of the story all are true, he fell in love with a woman as harsh and changing as the sea but the pain that she caused him was too much for him to live with, but not enough to make him die…so he placed him heart in the chest." Tia Dalma stated.

"You mean figuratively or literally?" Ragetti asked,

"Well he couldn't put his heart literally in a chest!...Could he?" Pintel asked.

"It was not worth feeling a fleeting joy that life brings so he carved out him heart and placed it in a chest….then hid the chest from the world and the key he keep with him at all times." Tia Dalma stated making everyone minus Jack and Will hang on every word.

"You knew this." Will stated.

"I did not, I did not know where the key was and now we do so all we have to do is find the Flying Dutchman and get the key and you can go back to Port Royal to save your bonnie lass." Jack replied.

"Let me see your hand." Tia Dalma suddenly stated, Jack reluctantly did unwrapping the cloth on it everyone could see a black spot on his hand.

"What is that?" Sora asked surprised.

"The black spot" Gibbs cried out before spinning around and spitting the ground while whipping his hands. Ragetti and Pintel in a panic did the same thing.

"Black Spot's, as good as ever just so you know." Jack stated,

Tia Dalma had gone into the back and came out with a large jar, "Davy Jones cannot make port, or step on land but once every ten years land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow and so you will carry land with you." Tia Dalma stated handing it over to him.

"Dirt." Jack asked simply, "This is a Jar of dirt."

"Yes." Tia Dalma replied,

"Dirt is land." Sora replied.

"I know that….but does it help?" he asked.

"Do you want it?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Yes," Jack replied a little unsure.

"Then it helps." She replied.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will replied Tia Dalma picked up some crab claws and held them shaking them a little.

"A touch….of Destiny!" she stated dropping them on the table to show an area with a lot of rocks not a good place for a ship and on the rocks was a ruined ship.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked a little disappointed as they weathered a terrible storm? "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do any of you." Jack replied simply.

"Kairi I want you and Namine to stay here." Sora suddenly said.

She looked a little shocked and insulted at the same time "What why, you're not leaving me behind not after-"

"Kairi please….this is gonna be dangerous not that I don't think you can take care of yourself and who knows Davy Jones could be working for Maleficent or Xehanort, I just…..have a really bad feeling…okay….please stay here for me?" Sora asked.

Kairi sighed "Alright….for you, be careful okay?"

"What could go wrong?" Sora asked with a grin.

"So what's the plan then?" Jack asked.

"We're going to go aboard and search the place till we find your key." Will replied.

"And if someone finds us?" Donald asked.

"We cut them down." Will replied simply.

"I like that plan simple easy to remember." Jack replied.

"Oy if by chance you do happen to get captured, tell them that Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt just might save your lives." Jack stated as they left the lamps were doused.

Soon the group was on a row boat towards the wreck "I find it hard to believe that's the flying Dutchmen." Sora replied.

"Well the old saying, never trust a Pirate comes to mind here….so this might be a trap." Ven replied simply.

"Incredibly true" Will muttered as they climbed aboard the atmosphere of death and despair hung heavy in the air knocking a little of the nerve out of them.

"I'm scared." Goofy muttered.

"Waaa, me too." Donald muttered.

Sora saw someone whose hands were now bleeding trying to pull a rope, "Hey stop that you're hurting yourself it's no use you're ship wrecked!" Sora stated,

The man just shook his head no and blabbered about something coming,

Ven and Will heard a splash behind them a man was face down in the water they flipped him over and screamed it looked as though the man's face had been twisted clean off.

"Look out!" Goofy screamed when a massive wave hit knocking them over. The '_real'_ Flying Dutchman came flying out of nowhere nearby the as several sea, monster like Pirates appeared.

"Look out!" Sora stated as one took a swing at them he dodge rolled and landed a hit on them he manged to cut off a head much to his horror but the head merely laughed at his body picked it up and placed it back then came a blow to the head which knocked Sora off his feet.

Will had impaled one of them with a blazing Sword he had set on fire with rum and a lamp however even he was over-powered just like the others.

Soon the group as well as several survivors were lined up most of them shaking with fear crying a little while Will and the others just sat there, Sora's eyes traveled over to a thumping sound and a rush of water there with a squid like beard and head with several sea creature like features and a large crab claw for an arm lighting his pipe came a creature who was clearly Davy Jones who stopped and blew smoke in the faces of one of the men.

"Do you fear death?" he asked as the man nodded "Do you fear the cold dark abyss? All your sins; weighing down on your soul? I can prolong your judgment for one hundred years upon the mast." Davy Jones slimily offered.

"Don't listen to him!" Called out a voice Davy Jones with a crack walked right past Sora, Ven and Will coming to a man who was holding a cross.

"Do you fear death?" Davy Jones harshly asked,

"I'll take my chances sir." The man meekly replied only to be killed with his corpse tossed overboard as a result making the others flinch some even cried out,

"Life is cruel why should the afterlife be any different?!" Davy Jones spat

Sora growled and wanted to stand only for Will to stop him but they didn't go unnoticed.

"You lot are, neither dead nor dying what is your business here?" Jones asked suspiciously.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt." Sora said hotly not looking at Davy Jones.

"Did he now…." Davy Jones asked turning to the Direction of the Black Pearl he knew where it was despite the camouflage and the sea crew seemed to phase onto the deck much to the fear and horror of the crew mates Kairi and Namine stayed hidden inside the captain's chambers.

"You Sparrow were Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years that was our agreement!" Davy Jones snapped.

"Technically I was Captain for two years before I was horribly mutinied upon." Jack defended meekly.

"Then you're a bad Captain for the past ten years didn't you introduce yourself as '_**Captain….**__Jack…Sparrow_?'" Jones mocked making the sea crew laugh,

"You now have got set of five brand new crew men so…" Jack tried to say only to be cut off Kairi who was listening growled tempted to blast Jack with a pearl spell then and there,

"One soul is not equivalent to another and five will not save you." Jones stated,

"How much do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

"One hundred" Davy Jones replied,

"Alright then, just send them all over and I'll be on my way-"

"I keep the lads you sent over as a down payment that leaves you ninety five souls." Jones replied,

"If I may you've got a Wizard a Knight, two Keybladers which would be practically useless for sailing a ship then you have Will Turner who is engaged to be married and I believe young Sora has feelings for his own bonnie lass surely it would be a crueler fate to let them be together as opposed to separating them?" Jack suggested,

Davy Jones seemed to go into deep thought but kept firm, "Ninety Five souls, first five of those you sent but can you Sparrow condemn innocent men, friends to a life of servitude in your name can you live with that?" Davy Jones asked.

"Yup I'm good with it, shall we sign it in bloo- I mean ink?" he asked, Davy Jones grabbed the hand with the black spot and removed it.

"Three days," he replied simply as the entire sea crew left and disappeared the Dutchman gone,

"YOU TWO TIMING SCUM BAG!" Kairi shouted as she began to try and hit Jack with every Spell in the book making Jack run around the deck screaming while she continued to holler, "THEY HELPED YOU GET YOUR SHIP BACK THIS HOW YOU REPAY THEM!?"

"It's all part of the plan they get the key escape the Dutchman AHHH!" Jack stated as he dodged a Pearl spell which hit Ragetti knocking the wooden out of his head.

"Me eye!" he cried out diving for it.

"We find the chest no one will owe anyone anything." Jack stated coming out of hiding "Can you not blast me long enough for that?" Jack asked,

Kairi glared, "Three days." She stated flatly.

"Thank you." Jack replied he still had to collect souls it was the only back up plan he had incase Sora and Will failed,

"And just where do we get these Ninety five souls?" Gibbs asked,

"He didn't say what condition the souls had to be in mate." Jack replied and it clicked in Gibbs head,

"Tortuga."

"Aye Tortuga." Jack replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So; any idea where we're supposed to meet Sora" Roxas asked,

"Well….hmmm I knew we should've picked a spot." Lea muttered,

"Hey check out that ship it has black sails." Nova stated pointing at it there in front of them was the Black Pearl.

"Well then I say we just got our heading." Lea stated as the others nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kingdom Tales 23-<br>-What of Poochi you ask?-**

_**Cue Dinner is served from the PoTC DMC ost…**_

The Pelagastos danced around banging drums and dancing and brining the bones of what came from their long pork harvest to their new chief…POOCHY who had a bone in his mouth!

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

Sea Crew: _The Workers of Davy Jones who joined him to prolong the 'judgement' before them._

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jack Sparrow: <strong>_A Pirate who values freedom last time Sora arrived in Port Royal the two teamed up to retrieve the Black Pearl from Barbossa now they need to find a way to get out of serving on the Dutchman which seems for Jack to have the Process of condemning Sora and Co to serve on the Dutchman instead _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Joshame Gibbs: **_Jack's first mate, he knows much about the sea but is very superstitious he once served as a sailor to Governor Swann apparently _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Marty: **_A pirate who sails on Jack's crew he was a pirate that was included after Jack retrieved the Pearl _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Ragetti: **_A Pirate who was on Jack's original crew with Barbosa and did a Mutiny against Jack he stayed out of the way when Sora and Co were here last time, he has a wooden eye which he keeps losing _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl)**

**Pintel: **_A Pirate who always seems to be with Ragetti and was Part of Jack's original crew they recently escaped from Jail together and wound up back on Jack's crew _**(Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Will Turner: **_Elizabeth Swann's fiancé last time Sora was here he helped Will and Jack retrieved the Pearl and rescue Elizabeth now he has to save her from being hanged for helping Jack retrieve the Pearl and stop Luxord from letting the Curse run Rampant _**(Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Cotton and Cotton's Parrot: **_Cotton is a mute Pirate who has taught his bird to speak for him though the statements are kind of vague nevertheless the two are never far apart from each other….most of the time _**(Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Poochi/Dog with Keys: **_An infamous Dog in Port Royal who would hold on to the keys and sit outside of the prisoner's doors while they would try to get the keys from him somehow Pintel and Ragetti succeeded and brought to the Isle De Pelagastos thus his fate to the Black Pearl crew is unknown _**(Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Jack the Monkey: **_Originally a pet of Barbosa's he was named for Jack to make fun of him even after his master's death he managed to take a coin of the Aztec treasure and was remained forever cursed he is currently with Tia Dalma _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Pelagastos: **_A tribe of Natives who capture and kill ship wrecked sailors for long pork which they trade much to Sora's horror, they once made Jack their chief perhaps they recognized him however it was no better position for Jack as they wanted to free him from his 'fleshy prison' _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

**Tia Dalma: **_A Voodoo witch who lives on the deserted side of the Isle De Pelagastos she's where Jack got his compass from which apparently leads to the holder's heart's desire she also knows much about Davy Jones and helped the group with a plan to stop the Cracken _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

**Davy Jones: **_A Cruel Heartless Pirate who preys on ship wrecks to add on to his crew who are condemned to becoming as mutated wet and cruel as he is he cut out his own heart because he could not live with how untamable the women he loved was but it has turned him into a monster_**(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

**Bootstrap Bill Turner: **_An Original member of Jack's crew who stood up for him and was then strapped to a cannon and sent to the bottom of the sea where Davy Jones was his only escape he warned Jack of his fate _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well looks like my original plan holds true I thought this be shorter and I would've had to combine Sora and Roxas's chapters but no so the next one will be about Roxas while we look into how Sora and Co are holding up…<strong>_

_Roxas learns of Sora's fate and Elizabeth Swann Will's now it's a quest to find the Dead Man's Chest while Sora and Co search for it's key and all the While Will encounters a familiar face and the Kracken is on the move…._

_**Next time…. **__The DeadMan's chest_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	30. The Dead Man's Chest

_**Okay wells here another chapter special thanks to Rom12.2-2Cor4.6 for a small idea in part two of dead man's chest**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Dead Man's Chest<strong>_

The Captain growled staring down at the list of Taxes "it's an outrage!" he stated,

"I'm afraid the only free port is Tortuga, sir." One of his crew men regretfully replied,

"A Pirate Port is what you mean, I'm an honest sailor I make my living fairly and I sleep well every night thank you." he stated as something glided by the window upon investigation they saw that it was a flying dress.

They rushed out to it, it floated towards them if you believe such things if you don't it was Elizabeth Swann who escaped from Port Royal, and was trying to find Will with the letters of Marque she was trying to go to Tortuga however since the captain wasn't going to go anywhere near it she needed to rely on persuasion.

"She wants you to do something." One of the crew men stated,

The dress flew over them a couple of times before knocking a lamp over and Elizabeth pulled up the dress.

"Look for the sign!" the Captain stated as they rushed to the rail of the ship much to her annoyance.

"What is that?"

"Looks like Seaweed."

"Seaweed could be a sign."

"A Bad sign?"

"Are they entrails?"

"What's that over there?" Elizabeth asked disguised as a cabin boy as they came over they saw the word 'Tortuga' written in flames.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Jack Sparrow?" a woman with red hair asked. "When you see him you give him this." she stated _**SLAP **_Lea was slapped so hard he hit the ground as the red head and her friend walked off.

"Ouch." Lea growled rubbing his raw cheek.

"Man this place is insane." Roxas muttered in one night they fought Heartless, Pirates and a couple tried to flirt dirtily with Aqua only to be stuck in place via the Stopza spell suddenly a man ran up to them slapping something in Roxas's hand.

"TAKE IT PLEASE I BEG YOU!" he stated before running off laughing shoving a familiar cabbage cart down the hill into the sea.

"MY CABBAGES!" the cabbage merchant cried sobbing as the pirate pranced crazily into the night.

"Whoa…I'm glad I don't work or live here." Demyx stated.

"What he give you?" Xion asked,

"A Summon amulet." He stated looking at it with a gold WB surrounded in blue in a shield like fashion in the center.

"If he's screaming after giving to you and wanted to get rid of it, I suggest we do the same." Deymx stated,

"Yeah no, we need those, whatever's in there we'll just have to deal with." Lea replied.

"So where too?" Xion asked,

"Let's try in there." Aqua stated pointing to a nearby Tavern as they entered they saw that the place seemed to be a little bit calmer.

"I think we may have just found our patch of Sanity but don't forget we need to find the Fragment too from what I heard we've lost four." Nova stated. He then saw a man sitting by himself, "Let's ask him."

Demyx got bored and yawned looking around he then saw the band, "Ooh I hope they want a Sitar player."

"Excuse me have you seen a glowing rock?" Nova asked the Pirate looked at him for a second before he burst out laughing.

Meanwhile Gibbs was interviewing crew men, "And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?"

"Truth be told I never sailed a day in me life," the old man replied, "So I figured I'd get out and do it while I was still young."

Everyone just stared as the Pirate kept laughing, "Um Sir?" Aqua asked,

"My wife ran off with me dog, I've been drunk for a month and I don't give a rats hat weather I live or die!" the scraggly ran down man stated.

"Perfect!" Gibbs stated,

The Pirate was still laughing, "He's laughing at us because of the question isn't he?" Xion asked,

"Yup." Roxas replied,

"I have one arm and a bum leg." The man replied,

"It's the crow's nest for you." Gibbs stated,

"This might be harder than I thought." Nova stated, as everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked

"Ever since I was a little lad I've wanted to sail the seas…..forever." the man stated,

"Sooner than you think sign the roster." Gibbs stated,

"Thank ya kindly." The recruit replied,

"Okay we get it stop laughing!" Nova stated irritated with this now before waving him off and walking off.

"Well that gentleman was a gold mine of information." Lea stated as they walked off,

"Yeah a fool's gold mine." Nova spat,

"By the way I've been meaning to ask…" Lea started,

"How do I know sarcasm I learnt it from my Master when he was bugged by a salesman that guy would not leave us alone….I hope he's okay." Nova muttered,

"I'm sure he's fine except for the brainwashed part." Lea assured,

"He's gonna be mad." Nova added,

"Why would he be?" Aqua asked,

"Because he told me to never set foot outside the castle, I've never asked why though I disobeyed him and I'm gonna find out why." Nova stated when they heard a table get flipped there was a man with scraggily hair who hadn't bathed in weeks he looked around with a glare.

"So am I not worthy to sail with the great Jack Sparrow?!" he stated before pointing a gun at Jack who was trying to get away with a piece of plant for cover, "Or should I just kill you now?" he growled.

Jack merely smiled "You're hired."

"Sorry." The man replied readying his gun, "Old habits and all that." Roxas however jumped into action Nova following they grabbed his arm and forced it up where it shot ricocheting of the chandler and hitting a nearby bottle of rum making it's drinker punch the guy next to him as an entire fight ensued.

And the music picked up quickly people were punching people everywhere Demyx screamed and hid when a fight ensued however he was pulled out by several pirates who sent him up the stairs and over the railing. "No, No, No AAHHHHH!"

The man who attacked Sparrow drew his sword and lunged at Lea and Roxas.

"Oh boy, FIGHT!" Lea stated summoning his own Keyblade while Roxas summoned Two become one to fend him off with Lea.

one guy leapt from the Balcony as Elizabeth Swann disguised came in she saw the man and knew him as Norrington she then fought him off but a bunch of already ticked pirates turned on Roxas and Lea along with Aqua and Xion who pulled out Star Fighter and started to defend themselves meanwhile Norrington grabbed some rum and drank it.

Jack had just ducked picking up a hat that had been dumped on the stairs he tried it on he got up to the balcony and placed on another pirate who was just sitting on the rail drunk he switched hats and went to go forward, "Thanks mate." He replied merely touching him causing him to fall over,

As he went forward a couple of pirates had a third pirate and were about to throw him over the rail when Jack stopped him and once again switch hats "Carry on." He replied leaving the third pirate to his fate but wondering what and screaming "Why!?"

Norrington however was fighting off a storm and had managed to fend them all off, "COME ON THEN WHO'S NEXT?!" he slurred as he stood ready for another spar however Elizabeth grabbed the rum he was drinking and smashed the bottle over his head.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" Everyone cheered and threw him out into a pig pen into the mud the boy followed him as did Roxas and the others.

"Norrington, what has life done to you?" She asked sadly,

"You know him?" Roxas asked,

"He was the Commodore at Port Royal but he was sent after the crew of the Black Pearl a couple months ago."

"I chased that blasted man and his crew across the sea." Norrington stated regaining conscious, "I could've had them all if not for that blasted hurricane!" he growled.

"You…You didn't try to sail through it?!" Elizabeth asked shock.

"Even I know that's a bad idea!" Demyx stated,

"The Pursuit cost me my ship, my title, my crew…my life." Norrington stated,

"But you're still alive you still have your life." Nova stated,

"What is a life that's nothing more than being drunk and having no honor." Norrington spat.

"Not much." Nova admitted sadly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

On the Flying Dutchman Davy Jones in some kind of fury played a song on his organ as hard and fast as he could he stopped when he felt a presence.

"Were your men able to retrieve the Darkness of the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"Aye and you'll be pleased to know I happen to have a few of those Keybladers on me ship." Davy Jones replied handing her the orb of Darkness.

"They're still alive?" Maleficent asked.

"I'll kill them…when they beg for it." Davy Jones sneered smiling he had a few gruesome plans for Sora and Co.

Meanwhile the Sea Crew were working hard Will and the others pulled on a rope in the storm to get the sails moving though someone hoisting a cannon lost grip of it and it now hung haphazardly.

"Secure the mast tack Mr. Turner step to it!" the first mate yelled unbeknownst to them both Turners Boot strap and Will Turner rushed up to get it fighting over it,

"Step aside!" Will called

"Mind yourself, let go boy!" Bill stated, he then saw who he was talking too, in shock he let go of the rope Will tried to pull it but the cannon was too heavy and he fell.

"Will!" Sora yelled only for him, Ven, Donald and Goofy to get held back.

"Pull that weevil to his feet!" Boson stated as Will was roughly pulled up, "Five lashes will remind you to stay honored!" he growled.

"No!" Bill stated, getting in front of Will.

"Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the Punishment." Bosun stated,

"I'll take it all." Bill stated,

"Will you now?" Davy Jones asked coming over, "And what would wrought such an act of charity?"

"My son…..he's my son." Bill replied looking over at Will Sora's heart was now beating in his throat it got even faster as Jones began to laugh like it was some joke.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this?" he asked then grinned evilly, "Five lashes be owed I believe it is." He stated handing the whip in claw handing it to Bill Turner who looked horrified.

"No…**No** I won't do it!" Bill defied,

"The cats out of the bag Mr. Turner, your issue will feel its sting be it by Bosun's hand or your own." He replied simply.

The two pirates holding Will ripped his shirt from the back and forced him front against the mast.

"Let us go!" Sora snapped only to have a thirty second choke hold which left him coughing there was a silence waiting only Jones broke it.

"Bosun!"

"NO!" Bill cried snatching the whip once, twice, three times Sora and Co looked away while Jones grinned sadistically watching this four, five and finished after what seemed like an eternity Will was then shoved below deck.

"Will!" Sora and the others called jumping down after him as Ven cast Curaga, "You had it easy boy!" one of the pirates called as Bill came down.

"Will." He said pulling him up but Will pushed him up.

"I don't need your help!" he snapped angry with his father.

"The Bosun prides himself with stripping flesh from the bone with every strike." Bill explained.

"So am I to understand that what you did was an act of compassion?!" Will, spat.

"Yes…." Bill replied sadly soon Will had a Jacket thanks to the Curaga spells Will hadn't felt any more pain however they scared Bill lead them through the halls below deck where it was moderately more dry.

"One Hundred years before the mast losing who you were until you end up, end up like poor Wyvern there. Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman there's no leaving it until your debt is repaid." Bill explained.

"But we never swore an oath, none of us did." Ven replied,

"Yeah stupid Jack Sparrow tricked us here." Sora added hotly.

"Then you must get away." Bill stated urgently.

"Not till we find this." Will replied.

Wyvern was a man who was part of the wall be pulled himself off but was stuck in the same position unable to move. "The Dead Man's chest!" he stated.

"What do you know of it?" Will asked,

"Open the chest stab the Heart…No! Don't stab the heart without a beating Heart the Dutchman has no captain and then there is no one to have the Key." He replied.

"So the Captain has the key!" Goofy stated,

"Where is it?" Donald asked,

"Hidden." Wyvern replied seizing up.

"What about the chest?" Ven asked,

"Hidden." Was the same answer before Wyvern seized back to the wall.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Jack!" Elizabeth called,

"Come to join me crew everyone welcome aboard!" Jack replied looking back at them before turning around.

"I'm here to find the man I love." Elizabeth stated.

"This is gonna be awkward." Lea muttered they knew she was a girl but Jack and the others.

"I'm flattered lad but my first and only love is the sea." Jack spoke quickly.

"Meaning William Turner." She added.

"Elizabeth?! Those clothes do not suit you it should be a dress or nothing." Jack replied surprised.

"Where is Will?" Elizabeth asked,

"Pick anyone up named Sora or maybe Ventus a guy with blonde hair who looks like me?" Roxas asked.

Jack sighed, "Yes, and I am sorry to say that through tragic unforeseeable circumstances that have absolutely nothing to do with me in anyway, they have been captured by Davy Jones."

"Unforeseeable with nothing to do with you huh, that's not what I heard "Kairi replied coming up,

"Uh….have you met dear Katie, red hair excellent sorceress and just as head strong as you luv you two will be the best of friends talking about….whatever it is bonnie lasses talk about I have to attend to me ship." Jack stated rushing away quickly.

"What was that about?" Demyx asked as Elizabeth followed him aboard.

"Jack has everything to do with them being on the Flying Dutchman he tricked them into getting themselves captured." Kairi stated.

"What you're not serious and you still want his help?!" Roxas stated,

"Yes he's the only ally this world has for us plus I kind of attacked him when the Sea crew left and he promised me that if Sora and Will escape the Dutchman with some key and we find the chest no one would owe Jones anything he has three days to either find the chest or collect ninety five souls." Kairi explained pinching her nose bridge.

"Either way for him its hell to pay basically because you've threatened to get to him before Davy Jones does."

"Pretty much" Kairi replied.

The group headed aboard to find Jack and Elizabeth talking, "So I want to find the Flying Dutchman?" Elizabeth asked,

"No what you want to find is the Dead Man's chest which contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones whoever has that can make Jones do whatever they want with it you can negotiate William's freedom and the freedom of Xola and his friends, Dopey, Gonald and Benny Savy?" Jack asked.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Aqua asked.

"With this" Jack replied showing off his compass. "This compass is very unique." Jack told them.

"Unique, having the meaning of broken." Norrginton slurred as he vomited over the deck.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"You hired me." Norrington replied simply. "I can't help it if your standards are lax." He added.

"You smell funny." Jack retorted.

"So do you." Nova pointed out getting a glare from Jack before continuing.

"Well it is true that this compass does not point north it does however point to the thing you want most in this world." Jack replied.

"It does huh, so that's how you found the Isle De Murta with it." Roxas mused he and Ven still had some of Sora's memories his visit to Port Royal being in Roxas's mind, though they also found that they were fading over time.

Jack handed the compass to Elizabeth who after a few seconds got the compass to point in a direction the pendant around Nova's neck seemed to react to it pointing in the same direction.

"That's convenient." Nova grinned.

"Mr. Gibbs we have our heading finally!" Jack stated as the ship set sail.

Becket meanwhile back in Port Royal was painting a map of the world, "There's a precision to finding the shape of the world and one's place in it wouldn't you agree?" Beckett asked.

The Former Governor was in chains stripped of his jacket and wig, "I assure you these aren't necessary."

"I brought you here because I thought you'd be curious about the where about's of your daughter." Becket replied.

"You know where she is?" Governor Swann asked,

"She was last seen on the island of Tortuga, where she left in the company of known pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow and other fugitives from the law." Mason Becket's right hand man replied.

"From Justice hardly" Governor Swann laughed grimly.

"My ships are in pursuit and justice will be dispensed by cannon cutlass and all manner of remorseless metal." Becket replied simply.

"What do you want from me?" Governor Swann asked fearing for Elizabeth now.

"You're authority as Governor your influence in London and your loyalty to the East India Trading Company." Becket listed.

"To you, you mean." Governor Swann replied then conceded, "Do what you can for my daughter." He asked.

Becket smiled as the shackles were removed, "You see there is a price that any man is willing to pay even if it's something he'd never hoped to sell."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and Co watched as three of the sea crewmen played a game Bill came over, "Want to know how it's played?"

"No I think we get it." Sora replied,

"It's a game of deception the wagers include all the dice not just your own." Will replied.

"What are they playing for?" Goofy asked.

"The only thing we have years of service." Bill replied,

"Any member of the crew can be challenged?" Will asked.

"Aye." Bill replied.

"Then I challenge Davy Jones!" Will stated loud enough for many to hear and cause a deathly silence as only footsteps can be heard.

"Do you trust me?" Will asked.

"Yeah of course do what you gotta do." Sora replied as Ven, Donald and Goofy nodded,

"I accept." Davy Jones replied as the table was set up, "What's the wager?"

"The souls of me and my friends and eternity on this ship;" Will replied Sora and Co. nodded in agreement.

"No!" Bill breathed,

"Against?" Jones asked, Will merely pulled out the picture,

"We want this." he replied Jones seemed to freeze when he saw it was a picture of a certain Key.

"How do you know about this?" he asked.

"That's not part of the game is it?" Will asked

Jones using one of his face tentacles too pull out the key showing it before placing it back. As both players placed their cups a third hit the table.

"I'm in my soul an eternity on your crew." Bill stated.

"Don't do this!" Will hissed,

"Die's been cast." Bill replied simply "three twos."

Jones smiled, "Four Fours."

Will remained stoic, "Four fives." The cups were lifted and placed back down,

"Six threes." Bill replied.

There was a silence before Will broke it, "Eight Fives." Everyone laughed Sora felt his spirits drop as Donald began to cry in Ven's arms,

"I welcome you and your friends to the crew!" Jones stated devilishly,

"Twelve fives" Bill stated everyone looked at him, "Or call me a lair."

Jones growled, "I'll call you a lair for the trouble!" he snapped pulling up all the cups Will hadn't lost but he hadn't won either Bill on the other hand…

"Mr. Turner you are a lair and you will spend an eternity on this crew, Master Turner you and your friends feel free to go ashore ….when we make port in the better part of ten years." Jones sneered as he and the crew left laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked,

"I couldn't let Will trade his soul." Bill replied.

"Well at least Will didn't lose." Ven replied huffing in relief.

"It wasn't about winning or losing." Will replied as it hit them.

"They key!" Sora and Co, stated together.

"You just wanted to know where it was." Bill replied as Will nodded.

_**Later that night….**_

"Captain says I'm to relieve ya." Bill stated coming up to one of the Crew men, "Captain's orders." He replied knowing that the watchman wouldn't argue with that.

"I need to the four of you to stand watch quietly call my name if anything comes up." Will replied.

Ten minutes had passed.

"You know there's lots of Heartless on this ship but they haven't bothered anyone." Goofy pointed out.

"Probably because Davy Jones is controlling them, his Heart is in a chest somewhere remember?" Donald asked.

"What's taking him so long; I've never been so nervous before." Ven stated.

"I have; try figuring out a way to prove to your mom that a Psycho Chocobo got in and trashed the house without anyone knowing." Sora replied,

They all cringed at the sound of an organ key then came a soft serene sound like a music box Will came out with the key and soon they were hijacking a Long boat.

"Here this is from me." Bill stated handing Will a knife, "The lot of you get yourselves to land and stay there."

"What about you?" Ven asked,

"It's been in my blood to die at sea but this is not a fate I wanted for my son." Bill replied.

"It shouldn't be a fate you didn't chose either." Will replied,

"When I left you to become a Pirate, I went to find what I was looking for but I'd be chasing a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted."

"I take this with a promise, I will find a way to sever Jones's hold on you I won't rest until this knife perices his heart." And with that they left.

"They'll know you helped us." Sora muttered, Bill merely laughed and shrugged.

"What more can they do to me?"

**E-H E-H E-H**

The sun rose over the black pearl as Elizabeth explained the whole story.

"Letters of Marque?" Roxas asked.

"Cutler Becket?!" Gibbs added,

"For Will's freedom" Elizabeth explained.

"A full pardon from his majesty the King," Nova read.

"To serve as a privateer on behalf of London and The East India Trading Company." Gibbs finished, Norrington's head shot up at this this was his chance!

"Will was working for Beckett all along and he didn't tell us." Gibbs stated.

"He wants the compass, and there's only one reason for that!" Jack stated.

"The Chest." Gibbs stated,

"What's so special about the chest you said it would help us save our friends but how?" Aqua asked.

"Whoever possess the chest has the leverage to make Jones do whatever he or she wants. And that is an unnerving thought when you add Beckett" Jack replied.

"And very bad for anyone who calls themselves a pirate." Gibbs added. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these Sails." Gibbs stated as he gave a command the others left leaving Jack and Elizabeth along.

"Its funny young Will holds his promise with Honor yet here you are with the prize, how'd you acquire these?" Jack asked

"I used persuasion." Elizabeth replied simply.

"Friendly?" Jack asked.

"Decidedly not so." Elizabeth replied. Jack stuck his tongue out at the letters.

"As if I could be bought for such a low price." He stated tucking them in his shirt

"Jack the letters give them back." Elizabeth stated.

"Persuade me." He replied.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." Elizabeth threatened.

"As I said persuade me." Jack replied undeterred.

Elizabeth just walked off and leaned over the ship rail.

"You know there was a time I would've given anything for you to look like that when you thought about me." Norrington replied.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth replied.

"I think you know." Norrington hinted.

"Oh don't be absurd I just trust him that's all." Elizabeth denied,

Norrington shook his head, "So you never wondered how your latest fiancé and his friends ended up on the Flying Dutchman I know their friends did." He replied as he went back to work.

**E-H E-H E-H **

"It's quite strange to find a life boat all the way out here." The captain told them as Sora and Co were finally for the first time in three days drying off.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can as fast as you can." Will told them.

"And what are we running from?" the Captain asked as Will who was about to answer when he saw a familiar dress crimson with white lace along the front.

"Where did this dress come from?" Will asked.

"It was found on the ship, some of the sailors thought it to be an omen of ill fate." The Captain replied.

"Or a profitable one told us to dock into Tortuga, where we made a fair bit of profit." One of the sailors added.

"I believe some of your crew may have jumped ship at Tortuga." Will replied,

"What do you mean?" the Captain asked raising an eyebrow when he was cut off,

"Sir a ship has been spotted!" one of the crew stated,

"Colors" the Captain asked.

"No colors sir." The sailor replied.

"Pirates." The Captain muttered headed out to the deck.

"Worse actually." Will breathed as Sora and Co jumped up and rushed out back on the Dutchman Bill Turner's treachery had been found out Davy Jones was infuriated he grabbed Bill by the throat with his claw almost squeezing hard enough to cut his head off.

"You. Will. Watch. This!" he growled then whips were heard as several pirates chained to pushing a large crank of some kind began to turn it as Davy Jones gave a grim command.

"Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up to the sky in hope and let this day be cursed by we who are ready to awaken….._**The Kraken**_!"

"_**NOOOO!" **_Bill screamed as a large tremor was heard on the merchant ship they looked around wondering what it was Will and the others had clambered up to the sails to get a better look.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Will replied.

Suddenly a large tentacle grabbed the captain and pulled him in so fast no one had time to blink.

"KRAKEN, KRAKEN!" everyone screamed as they pulled out weapons and guns and everything that would pierce skin they swung and shot but the tentacles merely climbed up the side grabbing people wrapping around the main mast and causing it to break Sora and the others managed to jump and grab hold of the next one but Will fell.

"Will!" Ven screamed fortunately Will's new knife came into use helping him to slow his fall and grab the bottom of the mast and pull himself up.

Sora was completely numb to everything watching in horror as the crew was being pulled in and the ship was being torn apart one of the crew tried to offer Elizabeth's dress as appeasement but it didn't work.

"Sora we have to-"Ven yelled grabbing him and shaking him Sora came back to his senses just in time to see two of the longest tentacles snap the boat clean in half many men flew towards the water from the sudden tip of angle one man was eaten.

"JUMP!" Will screamed as they did so hitting the water they could see what it was clearly now a large Squid they surfaced managing to cling to some drift wood.

"The Dutchman!" Will stated as they began to swim for it before the wreckage was searched.

Davy Jones did not see anyone he wanted to in it.

"They aren't here Captain they must have been claimed by the sea." One of the crewmen stated.

Davy Jones turned sharply at this comment, "I am the sea." He turned to Bill Turner. "You need some time with your thoughts Brig!" he stated Bill was pulled away out of sight.

"Captain what of the survivors?" the Crew asked as Sora had peeked out to watch.

"There are no survivors!" Davy Jones stated firmly Sora looked away and went right back down when the slaughter began.

"Head to the Isle de Cruces make sure I get there first!" Jones snapped,

"First?" the shark like first mate asked.

"Who told those thieving cretins about the key? Jack Sparrow!" Jones spat.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jack had found Elizabeth sitting on the stairs leading to the helm of the ship, "My keen sensitivity to the female species tells me your troubled." Jack replied.

"I was supposed to be married by now I was so ready to be married." She huffed Jack offered her a drink which she took.

"You know Lizzie being a captain of a ship I could preform a marri-ahge right here right now." Jack replied.

Elizabeth stuffed the bottle back into his hands, "No thank you."

"Why not we're very alike you and I you and me, us" Jack replied,

"Except for a sense of honesty, Loyalty, honor and a moral core" She sniffed, "And personal hygiene."

Jack smelt his arm pit but was deterred, "Trivial." He replied waving it off"Sooner or later you'll come to my side I know it." Jack replied.

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Curiosity you want freedom the desire to act on selfish impulse to see what it's like." Jack replied.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth asked changing the subject.

"Compass works just fine." Jack defended.

"Someday you'll be given the chance to do something heroic the chance to do what's right." Elizabeth.

"I love those moments I like to wave at them as they pass me by." Jack joked.

"You'll have the chance to be brave and do it and do you want to know why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why?"

"Curiosity, a chance to be admired and claim the rewards that follow and you'll discover something." She replied.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You're a good man." She replied as they got a little close, "And I know you would never put me in a position that would comprise my honor."

Before Jack could do anything his veins turned to ice as the black spot reappeared on his hand this meant Will and Sora had succeeded or were dead in which the latter meant Katie or whatever the name of Sora's girlfriend was would try and get to him before Jones did though he had little doubt that the Kraken would beat her to him.

"LAND HOOO!" Gibbs called as everyone scrambled to see what they were looking at,

"Where's my jar of dirt Jack asked as he went to get it." soon he Ragetti, Pintel, Elizabeth, Norrington in one boat while Roxas's group along with Kairi were rowing out to the Isle de Cruces.

"You're pulling too hard." Pintel complained,

"You're not pulling hard enough we've got to hurry before the Kraken catches us." Ragetti argued.

"And I'm saving me strength for when it comes besides I've always heard its pronounced Craaken." Pintel replied.

"No see it's from the Original Scandinavian era there for Kraken is the closest pronunciation. " Ragetti argued.

"Well we aren't original Scandinavian are we?" Pintel retorted, "I say it's Craaken." He stated.

"It's mythological creature I can says it how I wants." Ragetti stated Roxas who was rowing with Nova in the boat next to them huffed.

"You know no one else really cares right?" Roxas asked.

"Plus we should be rowing as fast as we can if that thing finds us were dead!" Nova added.

At this Ragetti and Pintel began to row faster out of fear soon they were on the island the group minus Ragetti, Demyx and Pintel who were supposed to 'mind the boats' were following Elizabeth to were the chest was they came to an area where the compass needle was going back and forth when it landed on Jack in Elizabeth's hands her frustration hit it's peak.

"This doesn't work and it certainly doesn't show you what you want!" she growled.

Jack looked down as did Roxas. "Yes it does your sitting on it." Jack stated.

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked bearing an offended look.

"Not like that move!" Roxas stated as he grabbed the shovel and began to dig with Norrington and Lea.

Nova looked at his pendent it wasn't glowing he picked up the compass and it showed him to a place behind the sand dune there was the Gate Fragment he smiled.

"Compass works fine." Nova stated grinning until Jack tore it from his hands and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't touch!" Jack stated sternly.

_**Back with Demyx and the others…**_

"_Sitting here all alone with circus clowns and two long boats looking for Pirate treasure but I doubt I'll get a share because all it is some freaky guy's heart." _Deymx sang playing his Sitar as Pintel and Ragetti were play circus all three unaware that the Crew of the Flying Dutchman were watching.

"They're here and I cannot set foot on land for a decade." Jones stated.

"You'll trust us to act in your stead?" the first mate asked.

"I trust you'll know what'll happen should you fail!" Davy Jones snapped. "DOWN!"

"DOWN!" the entire crew screamed as the ship sank into the ocean something which Ragetti, Pintel and Demyx saw.

"AXEL, ROXAS!" Demyx yelled arms flailing behind him with Ragetti and Pintel hot on his heels.

Back with the diggers Lea and Roxas hit something it was indeed a chest to protect the Dead Man's chest Roxas unlocked the first chest and inside was a bunch of paper one piece of which Lea pulled up.

"Love letters?" Lea asked.

"Are you sure you should be reading that?" Nova asked as Jack and Roxas pulled out a smaller chest decorated with crab like Hearts they all listened indeed it was beating inside.

"It's true!" Elizabeth stated.

"You were actually telling the truth." Norrington stated.

"I do that all the time you people always seem surprised." Jack replied.

"With good reason" Kairi spat making Elizabeth looking between them curiously. "You didn't know the reason that Will and our friends are on the Dutcham is because-"

"Jack tricked us into getting ourselves captured!" came a familiar voice Kairi spun around to see Will, Sora, Donald, Ven and Goofy standing there sopping wet.

"SORA!" she cheered as the two hugged.

"Will! You're alive!" Elizabeth stated rushing up to hug Wil "I came to find you!" she added this was followed by the relieved Roxas and Co.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked.

"Did they do horrible things to you?" Nova asked.

"What Demyx doing here?" Ven asked.

"We picked him up." Roxas replied.

"Okay,yes, kind of and I guess Will has a reason to thank you Jack if you hadn't tricked us on that ship wreck and gotten us captured Will never would've seen his father again." Sora stated hotly.

"Oh well then Mr. Turner you have my full congratulations."

Elizabeth's happiness turned back into anger as she remembered she was angry at Jack, "So everything you told me was a lie!" she stated.

"Yup all of it" Jack replied.

"You really have no shame do you?!" Roxas spat.

"Nope none at all" Jack replied cheerfully however Will merely went over to the chest, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones and rescue my father." Will replied,

"I can't let you do that lad, if Jones is dead who will call off his beastie off the hunt?" he asked unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Will. "The Key if you please."

"I'm going to free my father Jack I just hope your around to see it." Will replied as he continued on.

"I can't let you do that either." Norrington stated using his own sword.

"I knew you would warm up to me eventually." Jack stated only for Norrington to grab Elizabeth's sword and point it at him.

"Wait hold on can't we work this out I'm sure we can find a solution that we'll all be happy with." Aqua stated but went ignored.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest if I deliver it to him I get my life back." Norrington stated.

"The Dark side of ambition" Jack merely stated.

"I prefer to think of it as a chance at redemption." Norrington replied before he started to sword fight with Jack and Will.

Sora ran after them "Jack, Will uhh-"

"Norrington." Roxas told him.

"Norrington stop it! come on we're all on the same side!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah somehow I don't think so." Roxas replied as he and Sora rushed in only for him and Sora to be kicked out as Will hit the ground.

"Will!" Elizabeth stated getting to his side.

"Guard the chest!" he told them making everyone glare or look at him with disbelief.

"No!" they all stated Elizabeth the loudest,

"Stop it this won't help!" Elizabeth shouted as the others shouted their own protests and suggestions.

Elizabeth was now just furious, "Oh let's just rattle our swords away THAT'LL SOLVE EVERYTHING!" she hollered scaring Sora and Co into taking a few steps back from her. "I'VE HAD IT WITH BRAINLESS WOBBLY LEGGED IDIOT PIRATES!" she screamed and began to throw rocks at them as she did with the heroes watching somewhat fearfully.

"Now how do you suppose this got all wonky?" Demyx asked.

"Beats me." Pintel replied.

"Well from what I can see, Norrington's looking to restore a bit of honor Jack wants it to save his own skin and I'm guessing Will Turner has some unfinished business with his twice cursed pirate father."

"Wow….." Demyx muttered.

"Sad," Pintel replied.

"Yes it is." Demyx agreed.

"That chest must be worth more then a pretty penny." Pintel stated making Ragetti hiss with desire and regret.

"Terrible temptation!"

"If we was any decent we'd remove temptation from their path." Pintel argued.

"Words of wisdom" Demyx replied getting treasure hungry the three rushed over as Elizabeth continued back on her rant.

"THIS IS LUDICRIOUS OH THE HEAT!" she suddenly stated getting an idea however it didn't work however she huffed and sat cross legged everyone then saw Ragetti and Pintel and Demyx run off with the chest.

"What are they doing!?" Aqua asked.

"Making things even harder for us" Xion stated as they rushed after them.

"Stop!" Sora called as they ran after them the three of them meanwhile the Sea crew climbed out of the water rising like zombies the heroes had chased the three into the jungle where they got surrounded.

"That's as Far as you go!" Sora growled brandishing his keyblade and the three suddenly began blubbering and going wide eyed Pintel and Ragetti threw the chest at Elizabeth before running back towards the boats screaming.

"Okay I was mad at them but its not like I was gonna beat em up…well not that hard and only if they'd forced me, I'm not scary am I?" Sora asked as the Sea Crew came up from behind.

"No but they are!" Ven stated pointing Sora turned sharply and managed to block a blow from a cutlass he jumped back and glared the crew down.

"Take the chest and go!" Sora called to Elizabeth who ran off with it.

"Alright let's do this LIGHT!" Sora called and he changed.

_Sora seems to disappear into the Darkness flashes of lights surge after him hitting his clothes flashes of red navy blue and silver and purple for black light up as he is hit Sora suddenly surges through at a high speed he throws the Keyblade which spins the reflection from it spins onto his sleeves, pant legs back and arm bands Sora takes back the Keyblade as the symbol Ninja form appears behind him_

"Whoa!" Sora stated looking over his new appearance, his outfit was mostly navy blue his armor the inside of his hood the patch on his shirt and belts were red his hood the rims on his jacket , pockets and a patch on his pants were now silver the bottoms being black his shirt was black with red tips his wrist bands were red stripes with Navy his gloves were black with silver tips and a large shuriken served as the symbol.

"Let's test this out I'm thinking use the armor." Sora stated hitting it the bottom half of his face now had a cover and his shoes seemed to glow. "Is that it?" he asked.

The shark like pirate laughed and swung an Axe Sora however dodged it before it even his he landed a couple of fast hits he sensed something behind him he turned to see that the pirate had been preparing to strike him with a club. "Yeah not this time!"

"Let's get in there and help, EXPLOSION!" Roxas shouted Sora jumped cleanly out of the way while the pirates were hit hard with a blast.

Several pirates suddenly froze as Sora spun his keyblade, "LETHAL FRAME!" he shouted doing a rapidly large amount at slashes causing major damage to them.

"Forget them the rest of you get the chest!" the Shark one stated.

"Aye!" several of the pirates stated running off the rest of the pirates surrounded the group stopping them.

"Alright if that's the way you want it SPARKZA!" Kairi shouted hitting them hard with the blast of light magic,

Lea setting his keyblade on fire hacked and slashed through several of the pirates.

"AQUA!" Xion called as she and Aqua got back to back.

"Cover me!" Aqua called as they spun around unleashing a barrage of light that trapped the pirates even the fleeing ones into bubbles.

They then raced around hitting the bubbles making them pop while light hit them hard.

"Let's do it!" they proclaimed together as a wave of light like a surf wave hit them.

"Let's see if this works." Sora's feet glew brighter, as he charged an attack "NINJA BLAZER" Sora called making the shape of a shuriken not unlike the symbol he bore and slamming down on the middle making the pirates fly skyward.

Meanwhile Jack, Will and Norrington had fought to the top of an abandoned Wind Mill there Jack had been cornered.

"Fine you blame me for ruining your life, but who was it that swooped in and saved your bonnie lass and took her as his own who was it that let me go which lead to you being a drunkard that answered to pirates eh?" Jack asked taking the chance to leave.

"Unfortunately Mr. Turner…..HE'S RIGHT!" Norrington shouted fighting Will now,

"I'm still rooting for you mate!" Jack called like it was supposed to make it better however during his escape as Karma would have it Jack fell into a hole at this moment the wheel attacked to the ruins broke off and started to roll with Will and Norrington on it.

Jack merely poked his head out only to get stuck in it he screamed as it roll when it landed on his feet which he braced for the worse for, but was merely pushed in the key hanging on a nail sticking out of the wheel.

With the pirates defeat Sora and Co. ran after Elizabeth who ran into Demyx, Pintel and Ragetti who tried to take the chest from her however Sora and Roxas came up and helped her yank it out of their hands that's when they saw the wheel pass by with Jack in it and Will and Norrington on top.

"You don't see that every day." Sora muttered.

"WAAAK!" Donald cried out rushing at them were the sea crew back for round two.

"Here we go again!" Sora stated as he rushed through fighting off several while Ragetti and Pintel ran off with the chest but they didn't get to far as they ran into a tree the chest being knocked out of his hands one particular Sea monster Pirate who had a hermit crab for a head grabbed the chest and ran off Sora seeing this went into pursuit.

"Come back here with that chest!" Sora shouted as summoned his Keyblade.

"Please work, ULTIMA!" Sora shouted the spell veered down and hit the ground causing an explosion that knocked off the head of the sea pirate Sora grabbed the chest and ran off accidently kicking the head as he went.

Jack who had managed to get the Key and get out of the wheel was running through the jungle when he saw Sora with the chest trying to find the others Jack picked up a nearby coconut and with steady aim hit Sora in the head with it Sora hit the ground with a groan.

"Sorry lad." Jack stated.

"No….you're….not!" Sora managed to get out before losing consciousness at this point he felt the effects of a cura spell as Lea and Ven forced him to his feet and helped him to run.

"Why are we running?" Sora asked.

"Uh cause we can't keep fighting them without getting ourselves killed." Lea stated.

"Jack has the chest." Sora stated.

"Good then we're all going to the same place." Lea stated as they saw Jack at the long boats another fight ensued Kairi cast several pearl spells while Sora used Shadow breaker to fend several off.

Jack had been fighting as well Norrington who hit the boat however saw that there was dirt in the boat and the jar nearby he quickly made the connection and began to get to work while Sora and the others fought the Sea Pirates off no one saw what he was doing in the confusion.

"THUNDEZA!" Donald yelled zapping several of them.

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy shouted managing to knock several back Will had just gotten to hitting several before Jack hit him.

"Will!" Everyone shouted.

"Leave him unless you're going to use him to hit something with." Jack stated.

Sora was really starting to hate Jack now he was no doubt going to chew him out later when he got the chance.

"They want the chest!" Norrington stated,

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't wait for me." Norrington stated as he sped off with it.

"I say we respect his final wishes." Jack stated everyone agreed some grudgingly as they made their escape it wasn't long before Norrington was surrounded.

"Give us the chest or we'll pry it from you cold dead fingers." The shell fish pirate growled his head in one arm as Norrington smiled.

"Here ya go!" he stated throwing it to them everyone even the head's body left him behind forcing him to use his crab legs to catch up.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Will's eyes slowly opened, he saw Sora and Co and Elizabeth looking over him.

"Where's the chest?" Will asked.

"Norrington took it to lead them away." Elizabeth stated.

Namine came out to see Ven she grinned, "Ven!" she stated giving him a hug.

"I didn't think I'd be missed that much…good to see you Namine." Ven replied returning it.

"Captain where's Norrington?" Gibbs asked.

"Norrington stayed behind." Jack replied.

"Poor soul…..well let's not wallow in our grief the point is you're back and made it off free and clear!" Gibbs stated but he spoke to soon coming up beside them was the Flying Dutchman.

"Aww man….this is just not our day!" Sora stated.

"Wasn't our day yesterday either." Ven added. "Or the day before that, or the day before that." He finished trying to lighten the mood.

"Oy come to negotiate ya smiley git?!" Jack shouted to Jones parading with a jar of dirt around before falling down the stairs.

"OOOH." Everyone stated.

"Epic fail." Sora muttered but he spoke to soon.

"Got it!" he stated showing it,

"_I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, guess what's in it, guess what's in it!" _Jack mock sang.

"He's lost it if you ask me." Lea muttered as everyone stared at him with a What-the-heck look.

"Enough!" Jones stated as Jack watched the doors concealing the cannons inside.

"Hands to starboard." He muttered.

"HANDS TO STARBOARD!" Elizabeth shouted as she and Will began to give orders.

The ship began to turn as it fired back on the Dutchman there were several holes but not enough to do damage eventually the two ships began to chase.

"Isn't the Dutchman faster than the Pearl?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Dutchman is faster against the wind that's how she catches her prey but with the wind." Gibbs replied.

"We rob her of her advantage." Will stated.

"They're out of range!" one of the sea crew stated,

"Hold back and cease fire." Jones commanded.

"We're giving up?" the first mate asked but Jones merely smiled.

"They're giving up!" Marty shouted as everyone cheered Ragetti and Pintel danced around while Will and Elizabeth hugged.

"My Father is on that ship we should turn and fight!" Will growled.

"No need to fight when all you need is to negotiate." Jack replied.

"Whew…" Sora breathed however the ship lurched and that made his heart stop, "Oh no." he breathed.

Jack's jar of dirt hit the floor and there wasn't anything inside to Jack's sheer horror. "Where's the thump, thump!?" he asked as he searched through the dirt and knew it was too late making his escape.

"We must've hit a reef." One of the crew said.

"It's not a reef, get away from the rail!" Will stated pulling Elizabeth away.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's the Kraken!" Will stated.

"Kraken as in giant squid?!" Lea asked.

"Blood thirsty!" Ven confirmed.

"What are we going to do?" Xion asked.

"Maybe we can get away?" Demyx asked.

"The boats are gone." Gibbs stated.

"Then we'll have to fight." Roxas stated.

"I have a plan." Will added. "too the cannons ready on my signal." Will told several crew members. Sora and Co summoned their weapons well those were weren't at the cannons held spears and weapons.

Soon Tentacles began to climb up the side.

"Steady…."

"Will?" Elizabeth cried out.

"Steady…." Will said.

"Will?" Sora called.

"Steady…."

"Hold…."

"Hold…"

"I think we've held Fire long enough!" Pintel protested.

"WILL!" both Sora and Elizabeth shouted.

"FIRE!" Will called blasting the Tentacles the monster reeled in pain as it pulled back everyone cheered but it wasn't over.

"Open the grates load all the gun powder!" Will stated everyone hussled as they did so grabbing all the gun powder.

"We're under stocked for Gun powder six barrels!" one of the crew men shouted to Gibbs who went to tell Will.

"Hurry!" one of them shouted however Will came to them.

"There's, only half a dozen Kegs of gun powder!" Gibbs stated.

"Then load the rum!" Will stated promptly Gibbs in shocked looked around everyone stared like they hadn't just heard that.

"Aye the rum too!" Gibbs stated as he turned away from a bunch of moans and complaints.

Will came back up and handed Elizabeth a gun. "Whatever you do don't miss!"

"As soon as you're clear." Elizabeth stated. She and Sora then rushed around finding people to give them orders.

"Step too." Sora told a man that was when Elizabeth saw Jack rowing away from the ship.

"You coward!" Elizabeth growled.

"I think it's coming back!" Ven stated and he was right the Kraken having learned attacked the cannons first destroying the cannons and breaking them.

"Haul away!" Will called.

"HEAVE, HEAVE, LIKE YOU'RE BEING PAID FOR IT!" Gibbs shouted as the Black Pearl's own crane was being pushed pulling it up however the Kraken came on the attack Tentacles shooting around.

Grabbing many members of the crew as they fought back Sora sent several strike raids trying to damage the tentacles in any way he could.

"LEAFZA!" Aqua shouted cutting the Kraken when a Tentacle had come to close as the rum and gun powder rose up.

Namine was suddenly grabbed Ven was the first to react.

"HIKARI RAID!" Ven yelled the light and blade cut through the tentacle saving her she stayed by Ven as the Rum and Gun powder were being pulled up.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Come on I'm over here!" Will shouted trying to get its attention.

Meanwhile with Jack rowing away he couldn't help but feel guilty, no matter how hard he couldn't talk himself out of looking back he opened the compass.

"LIGHTING RAY!" Aqua shouted hitting it with electricity paralyzing one of the tentacles before being hit against the mast.

"Curaga!" Donald yelled saving her Xion jumped and landed a couple of slashes on a tentacle that had tried to grab him and Aqua Goofy threw his shield into a nearby tentacle making it recoil back.

"LETHAL FRAME!" Sora yelled freezing some of the tentacles and hacking at them like no tomorrow however even that was no good men were being grabbed left and right Roxas, Lea and Gibbs were doing everything in their power to pull a man the Kraken had back but failed.

Demyx, Ragetti and Pintel along with two other pirates ran for cover into the captain's quarters only to the three of them to survive.

"I did not sign on for this!" Demyx yelled.

The Kraken was damaging everything swinging and crushing everything with its tentacles it hit the explosive cargo causing William to get stuck. Elizabeth grabbed the gun and tried to aim Will was trying desperately to cut himself free but couldn't.

"Shoot! Elizabeth shoot!" Will screamed however before she could the Kraken grabbed her pulling her back however Ragetti managed to cut her free while Demyx sent a Blizzaza spell to stop anymore from coming she rushed back out to deck one of the remaining pirates had grabbed the gun only to get grabbed and pulled away dropping the gun onto the higher deck she went to get it only for someone else to stop her and grab it himself…..

Captain Jack Sparrow…..

"Jack, shoot hurry!" Sora screamed and Jack took aim.

"Whatever you do…don't miss." Roxas breathed as the shot was taken Will had just managed to get free the shot hit and the explosion left massive damage to the Kraken's tentacles making it back off again.

"Did we kill it?" Goofy asked.

"No we just made it angry…" Gibbs stated.

"So now what?" Donald asked,

"Captain?" Sora asked.

"Abandon ship." Jack replied.

"But the Pearl!" Sora stated. "after-"

"She's only a ship lad." Jack sadly replied.

"Right….abandon ship." Gibbs replied everyone clambered into the life boat it was a tight ride but it would have to do.

"We'll use our wind spells to propel the boat we can get away while it takes down the Pearl." Aqua stated as she climbed in towards the back.

"Where are Jack and Elizabeth?" Namine asked.

"Still coming I guess." Xion replied looking up.

Jack had let his hand run against the wood of the Pearl while Elizabeth came up behind him, "You came back, I knew you were a good man." She stated as the two pulled into a kiss which sadly Will saw before going back down however she soon shackled him against the mast.

"Don't you see it's after you not the ship this is the only way…I'm not sorry." Elizabeth stated her voice cracking.

"Pirate." Jack merely replied before being left.

"Where's Jack?" Kairi asked.

"He voted to stay behind to give us a chance….GO!" she shouted Aqua and Donald cast Areo to get the boat to land however they had stopped to watch when they were a safe distance away at this point Jack had used the oil of a nearby lamp to slip out of the shackle however it was too late…

"RAAAAHHHHHHH!" came the mighty roar of the Kraken splattering spit and slime all over Jack once it was over he wiped off the slime from his face.

"That wasn't so bad." He muttered then looked at his feet his hat which he had lost days ago was there, "Ah." He stated putting it on and taking a heroic dignity with him to the grave. "Hello beastie." He told it unsheathing his sword going to fight it while the Pearl was sunk to the locker.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jones watched as the Pearl was sunk, "Jack Sparrow our debt is settled." He said.

"Guess not even Jack Sparrow can best the Devil." The Shark Pirate added.

"The Chest I need to see it." Jones replied as he went over to it unlocked it but there was nothing inside….. "DAMN YOU _**JACK SPARRRROWWWW**_!"

"What news do you bring of the chest?" Becket asked.

"Nothing of the chest but we did find a man adrift at sea." Mason replied as Norrington came in giving him the Letters of Marque.

"And what price do you have for these, the compass?" Becket asked.

"Better." Norrington replied dropping a small bag on the desk "The Beating Heart of Davy Jones."

**E-H E-H E-H**

After a long exhausting trip they made it back to Tia Dalma's it was as if she was waiting for them and knew of Jack's demise as candles were lit all over she handed Elizabeth a drink. "Against the Dark and the cold." She offered Elizabeth taking it.

She went over to Will who in a tranquil fury was stabbing his knife in a nearby table. "It's a shame you could not help your father." She told him as he took a drink.

"He's gone." Sora muttered staring at the floor.

"Aye and the world already seems less bright, he had us all fooled but that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs stated.

"To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs stated.

"A good man." Elizabeth added.

"To Jack Sparrow." They all stated as Elizabeth started to cry.

"Elizabeth if there was any way to bring him back-" Will started to say.

"Would you do it? hmm would you sail to the ends of the earth to bring back Witty Jack and his precious Pearl hmm?" Tia Dalma asked.

"There's a way?" Sora asked she nodded grinning.

"Aye." Sora replied.

"Aye." Gibbs stated.

"Aye!" Kairi, Ventus, Donald and Goofy replied.

"Aye." Roxas group even Demyx chimed.

"Aye." Pintel replied.

"Aye." Ragetti replied.

"Squawk Aye Aye!" Cotton's parrot replied while he nodded.

"Aye." Marty stated.

"Aye." Will stated.

"Then if you are to sail to the Haunted strange shores of World's End you will need a Captain who's already sailed those waters." Tia Dalma replied as footsteps hit the room everyone gaped in shock especially Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"HUUUH?!" they all stated as Barbosa a pirate they thought they had been rid of two years ago came up.

"So tell me? What's become of my ship?" he asked with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder taking a large bite out of an apple before laughting.

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Warner Amulet:<strong> _Summons the Warner Siblings to aid in battle_

* * *

><p><span>Ninja Form:<span> _Sora has enhanced speed in this form a face mask from his armor can give him a boost in stealth as well as the ability to detect enemy movements it's special attacks are Ninja Blazer and Lethal Frame_

* * *

><p><strong>Light Wave-<strong> _Xion + Aqua_

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Swann:<strong> _The Governor's Daughter who escaped from Port Royal to find Will she was an asset to Jack Sparrow when trying to find the Dead Man's chest last time she met Sora he helped rescue her from Barbosa and defend Port Royal from Organization XIII_. **(Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Governor Swann:** _Elizabeth's father because she escaped to find Will with Jack's help he gave the title over to Becket for her safety_ **(Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Norrington:** _A Commodore who tried to capture the Black Pearl crew but made the fatal mistake of trying to sail through the Hurricane that was between them losing everything he became a drunk at Tortuga who joined Jack's crew only to betray them and take the Heart of Davy Jones to Becket_ **(Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Cutler Becket:** _A man who doesn't think to highly of freedom and despise Pirates he wants control over all of Port Royal to do this he tried to get the Compass by manipulating Will and Elizabeth however it was Norrington who delivered the Heart himself to Becket _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

**Mason:** _Cutler Becket's right hand man and his eyes and ears he saw Elizabeth leave Tortuga with Jack which helped for leverage on Becket's part to get a lot of authority from Governor Swann_** (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's chest)**

**The Kraken:** _A monstrous Creature under the command of Davy Jones hunting anyone with the black spot to the ends of the sea despite the efforts of Sora his friends and the Black Pearl crew it could not be defeated _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

**Boot Strap Bill Turner:** _William's Father originally a member of Barbosa's crew before being strapped to a cannon and thrown to the bottom of the sea there Davy Jones offered him freedom from his tortuous fate however he isn't faring much better he helped Sora and Co. get the key from Jones and escape_ **(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

**Captain Barbosa:** _Jack's rival who believes he is the Captain of the Black Pearl he mutinied several years ago however was killed by Jack after being defeated by Sora however now he's back and it appears he's on Sora's side this time_ **(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's Dead Man's chest down onto World's End which will not be any longer then two chapters and will hopefully be one anywho…<strong>_

_Teaming up with a foe from the past Barbosa Sora and Co meet up with Riku's group and sail to the infamous World's End will they make it back and can they stop Becket and Davy Jones?_

_Next Time: __**At World's End**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	31. At World's End

_**Alright the final Arc of Pirates begins hopefully this will be one chapter but I have a feeling it will be two after this and the sequent update(s) to Fire and Ice Night Eternal I have a surprise for you all**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At World's End<strong>_

Riku and Co walked around the foggy river canals of Singapore, there were Heartless and Soldiers from the EITC all over.

"What are they looking for?" Riku asked.

"Whatever it is somehow I think Roxas and Sora are already involved." Terra replied.

"We'll we're not gonna find out by standing here." Crystal replied moving ahead then hearing singing.

"Crystal?" Mickey asked only to be sushed

"Listen, you hear that?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah….singing" Riku muttered,

"Thieves and Beggars never shall we die!" they suddenly heard someone finish as they rushed over to see a women in a blue outfit surrounded by a bunch of pirates.

"That is a dangerous song to sing for one who is unprotected and does not know its meaning." One of the pirates explained eying her, "Particularly for a women…a Women alone." He finished grinning evilly.

"Who says she alone." Riku called out as he Terra and Mickey summoned their weapons.

"Aye." Said another voice coming down the stairs was Barbossa.

"I've heard of you Captain Barbossa back from the dead!" Riku called.

"And you must be Master Riku and Company." Barbossa replied. "Hoping we would run into ya here."

Elizabeth who was the one surrounded reacted like a cat and grabbed one of the men holding a knife to his throat, "Who said I was unprotected?" she growled.

"Your master is expecting us an unexpected death would cast a pall on our meeting." Barbossa replied as Elizabeth let him go he agreed to lead them to Sao Feng one of the Pirate Lords.

Riku and Co followed Elizabeth and Barbossa after an introduction of sorts down what looked like a market place meeting up with Kairi, meanwhile Roxas and Co along with the surviving members of the Black Pearl crew snuck into an underground steam room where they waited Ragetti went to move but Gibbs stopped him,

"None of that if things don't go the way we want to we're the only chance they've got!" Gibbs stated.

"You sure this is gonna work at all?" Demyx asked.

"He had me, Aqua, Lea and Elizabeth help him with this plan they went over a lot of things, I have complete faith in it no matter what happens." Nova replied as he waited as well.

Meanwhile Tia Dalma and Namine disguised as animal merchants with Cotton's parrot and Jack the monkey pushed the cart along waiting for a signal.

"Sqwak steady as she goes." Cotton's parrot stated as Jack turned the music thing which played the song Elizabeth was singing.

"Have you heard from Sora or Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I trust Master Turner and the Keyblader to get what is needed and I trust all of you to remember your place when meeting with Sao Feng." Barbossa replied giving them a warning.

"What's he like?" Terra asked.

"Much, like myself; but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play" Barbossa replied.

"_He has those?" _Crystal asked remembering what Sora told them about Barbossa soon they came to a man who glanced at them Barbossa removed his weapons Crystal grudgingly placed down the Dragon King Blade he allowed them entry (Kairi Riku, Mickey and Terra did not appear to have weapons.) but stopped Elizabeth.

"Just because she is a woman do not think we won't suspect her of treachery, remove." After about three to five minutes Elizabeth removed a bunch of blades, and guns something that looked like and ancient type of cherry bomb or a grenade and large gun that looked like it came from…well…..no one wanted to question it.

"Remove." He told Crystal who huffed and placed down her recorder.

"Very dangerous." She muttered sarcastically as she placed it down. The two with Kairi went forward but were stopped again.

"Remove…please…" the man replied they glanced down and glared as the man smiled.

"That tears it!" Crystal snapped grabbing her sword and raising it high letting the gem shine then shattering the roof was Bahamut who roared in his face showing off all of his razor sharp teeth and a glow of blue and white fire at the back of his throat,

The man in sheer terror babbled as he pointed at Bahamut who disappeared in a flash of light the man pointed his arm to the door trembling as he motioned them to go in Crystal grabbed her recorder and smiled a venomously sweet smile. "I'll be taking these with me" She replied as he nodded before fainting.

Riku smiled at this, "You just saved that man's life I thought I was gonna have to kill him." Riku laughed.

"I almost had Bahamut eat him." Crystal replied.

"As I said before an unexpected death would cast a pall on our meeting." Barbossa replied.

"Right we need this to go the way we want to but why are we here?" Mickey asked.

"I'll explain later." Kairi told him.

Kairi and Crystal stared ahead as they went through the hall then they came into the room where a bald man wearing an emerald green robe with Chinese letters on it and a long thin mustache and pointed goatee with a set of thick scars on the side of his head turned to them.

"Captain Barbossa Welcome to Signapore…more steam." He told the lady beside him who pulled a string there the workers were given the sign to put more coal in the fire.

Demyx wiped his forehead, "yeesh how steam does this guy need." He stated before getting sushed he covered his mouth and nodded.

"I understand you have a request to make of me." Sao Feng replied.

"More like a proposition on your part, I've a venture underway and find myself in need of a ship and crew." Barbossa replied.

Sao Feng mushed, "Curious….this is indeed a coincidence." He replied.

"That you have a spare ship and crew?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"No. That on this very same day not far from here two thieves broke into my most revered Uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He replied holding a wooden scroll he took from a man near him.

"What are those?" Mickey asked.

"The Navigational charts, a map to the furthest gates of this world wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of your took place in a world beyond this one?" Sao Feng asked chucking the scroll to a man wearing a hat.

Barbossa suddenly looked nervous, "It would strain credulity at that."

Sao Feng looked over at a bath the bar lying over it was suddenly yanks revealing Sora and Will tied to it back to back gasping for air Riku and Kairi hissed in shock.

Sora who was on the back looked over and shook his head,

"These are the thieves are their faces familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked eying Sora and the two, no one answered too afraid of what would happen next, "Then I guess they have no place in this world." Sao Feng stated grabbing Sora by the hair and getting ready to slit his throat,

Riku had moved about two steps while Kairi let out a cry that she muffled, he turned, "Oh so you do know them?" he replied letting Sora go who glared at Sao Feng,

"You come into my city betray my hospitality-"

"Sao Feng I assure you I had no idea-" Barbossa tried to reply

"That, they would get caught?!" Sao Feng growled, as the group was surrounded by the men in the bath house.

"You attempt a voyage into Davy Jones Locker but, I cannot help but wonder why?" Sao Feng asked.

Barbossa threw him a sliver coin that he listened too it gave off a ring like a melody of sorts, "The Song has been sung the time is upon us to convene the Brethren Court as one of the Nine Pirate Lords you must answer the call."

"More steam" Sao Feng said the women pulled the string but nothing came as the heroes below had knocked out the workers that infuriated him. "MORE STEAM!" he shouted.

She nervously pulled the string, "Better give him what he wants." Lea muttered as he sent a Firaga spell against Xion's Hydrora spell Marty was sitting on a worker who woke up only for Marty to hit him again.

"There is a price on all of our heads the only profit is for pirates to betray other pirates." Sao Feng replied.

As Soa Feng glared them down the crew underneath pulled out a bunch of weapons, ready to through them between the holes in the floor.

"Wait for the signal." Gibbs stated.

"Then we must put aside our differences, The First Brethren Court gave us control of the Seas now that rule is being challenged by Cutler Beckett." Barbossa replied.

Ragetti and Pintel were eying some sort of device as was Demyx they inserted their fingers inside became the newest victims of a three way Chinese finger trap.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?" Sao Feng asked. "What can any of us do?" he asked this made Elizabeth and Crystal snapped.

"Really you're a pirate and you're asking _**that**_ question!?" Crystal shouted.

"Indeed I'll tell you what you can do, you can fight!" Elizabeth snapped going forward. A man went to stop her only for her to turn on him, "Get off me you are Sao Feng the Pirate Lord of Singapore, you command in an age of Piracy where bold captains sail free waters, where waves aren't measured in feet but as in increments of fear!" she spat while this was going on Ragetti, Demyx and Pintel were trying to get free crashing into several things annoying the others, fortunately Aqua froze them with Stopaga and found a way to remove the trap from their hands.

"And those who pass the test become legend, would you have that era come to an end on your watch?" Elizabeth asked as she and Crystal glared him down.

"The Most Notorious Pirates are gathering to fight and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!" Elizabeth finished with a spit.

Sao Feng took notice of the blade hanging from Crystal's belt as well as taking an interest in Elizabeth.

"The girl chosen to summon the Eidolon Bahamut the mighty Dragon King of the sky a fiery free spirit as he wanted and you Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you two then meets the eye isn't there?" Sao Feng replied.

"And the eye does not go wanting…." He told her as Will glared, "But I have noticed you have failed to answer my question, what is it you seek in Davy Jones's Locker?" Sao Feng asked.

"Jack Sparrow." Sora replied.

"He's one of the Pirate Lords." Will added the women standing near Sao Feng giggled as he rubbed a hand over his head and glared hatefully

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the dead is so I can send him back, myself!" Sao Feng spat kicking some pots.

Barbossa came over and looked him in the eye, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Sao Feng turned away as he did he noticed a tattoo running on a man's back.

"So you admit you have deceived me…WEAPONS!" he shouted all the men in the bath wearing bathing pants jumped up holding swords and guns.

"Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable!" as he said this the group below threw up four swords two of which were each caught by Barbossa and Elizabeth respectively Riku and Co drew their own weapons and Sao Feng instantly took a hostage.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" He threatened.

"Go ahead he's not our man." Barbossa replied shrugging.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us then who is he-"

"With Beckett!" Sora shouted.

As he finished, soldiers from the EITC surged forward shooting everyone and fighting with them as everyone fought Will whoa was kind of throwing Sora around like a rag doll as he did this managed to knock a couple out with the pole they were tied to the ropes got caught and they were freed Sora ripping the seal medallion from around his neck and crushing it under his foot.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted throwing him a sword which he used to fight. Sora summoned his Keyblade and jumped landing on a man that Riku was fighting with,

"So what is this like the third time I've saved you?" Riku asked,

"Very funny it's about time you guys showed up!" Sora replied as they landed a double punch on a man who grinning lost a couple teeth as he fell the group made their way out as they turned to see a bunch of guns pointed at them they glared Sora and Kairi ready to throw up a reflect.

"Ready aim, fire!" the commander said as they went to shoot the floor exploded from beneath them.

Lea jumped up and kicked a couple of men in the wall then landed blows with his Chakrams, "Well they did say fire." He replied as following him were Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Nova and the rest of the Black Pearl crew shooting with guns as the heroes made their escape Demyx strummed on his gituar.

"Dance water dance!" he stated as large wave took them out he turned to see Marty fall back into the hole after shooting his weapon, "Whoa."

As Sora and Co. rushed out they fought their way through Sao Feng was fighting as well he went a different way with Will following Mason had been and the room and hid getting his gun ready to fire as the two talked.

"What a coincidence that on the day you come to see me, the East India Trading Company finds me." Sao Feng hissed.

"It is coincidence only!" Will snapped, as he pushed him against the wall, "If you're going to make a deal with Becket you need what I offer."

"You betray Barbossa and threaten to betray Jack Sparrow why should I expect any better?" Sao Feng asked.

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father and you're going to help me get it!" Will hissed though he had his knife from Bill Turner dangerously close to his throat he removed it Mason listened intently.

Trained gunmen rushed out and took positions, shooting anyone who went by Sora and Co were coming into range however with all the animals freed and Tia Dalma and Namine watching from a distance hiding the cart rolled getting close to finishing the song.

"Men take your positions and fire!" the man shouted that's when the cart finished and exploded, killing some while the rest flew into the water.

Lea and Sora looked over to see what happened, "Well they did say fire." Lea shrugged as they continued on, Jack the Monkey grabbed a nearby fire work and lit it.

"Sqwakk, uh oh!" Cotton's Parrot stated as the fire work launched distracting a man that Barbossa was fighting to finish him Barbossa turned to his monkey as a nearby fireworks storage area exploded.

"Thank ya Jack!" he stated,

"Squawk thank you Jack!" Cotton's parrot stated as a stray fire work rammed into a Cabbage cart and sent it into the sky where it exploded by crashing into other airborne fireworks.

"MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage Merchant shouted as Barbossa met up with the others.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked Will wordlessly tossed them to him.

"And better yet a ship and a crew." Will replied as more gunshots and explosions were heard.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will replied.

"Then let's go!" Sora stated as they all followed the new crew to the ship it was a big ship not as big as the Pearl or the Dutchman but big enough for all of them.

Tia Dalma sat and watched from the front of the boat as Elizabeth came up to her, "Sao Feng has nowhere to cower, do you think he'll answer the call?"

"I cannot say there is an evil on these Waters that even the most, staunch and Blood Thirsty Pirates have come to fear." Tia Dalma replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Flying Dutchman surged through the seas using all of its power to blow apart a passing Pirate Ship the crew never stood a chance and no one survived.

"_Nine pieces of eight…."_ Becket thought as he let one of them spin around on the desk and land. Becket then pushed some ships on a map he had made, while Governor Swann was signing things that Becket wanted him to sign.

"You summoned me?" Norrington asked coming in,

"Yes, Admiral, you're new position deserves an old friend." Becket replied as he went to the box.

Another stack of papers was plopped on the desk, "What is this more resignations?" Swann asked.

"No execution." The man replied as Norington unsheathed his sword, with that done Beckett and Mason went to see the wreckage of the ship.

"There's nothing left." Becket growled.

"Jones is a loose cannon sir." Mason replied.

"Fetch the chest and the Governor?" Becket replied.

"He's been asking questions." Mason replied.

"Does he know?" Becket asked Mason didn't say anything, "Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course." Becket stated shrinking back his looking glass and several boats went aboard the Dutchman where Jones was trying to play the same gloomy doomful song he used to play but it melted into a song which harmoniously played alongside his music box he picked it and looked at it wiping a tear…..which shouldn't happen unless….

All the Navy Soldiers rushed down getting ready to shoot at a moment's notice two of the men Murtogg and Mullroy looked very scared as they held the chest.

"Steady men." Norrington replied as Jones and the sea crew came out,

"Go the lot of ya and take that infernal thing with ya I will not have it on my ship!" Jones spat.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Becket replied coming up, "Because I will because it seems to be the only way this ship do as the Company commands, we need prisoners to interrogate which tends to work best when they're _alive_." Becket stated.

"The Dutchman is to sail as commanded by its Captain!" Jones argued,

"And the Captain is to sail it as _**commanded**_! I _thought_ you had learned that when I ordered you to cut off all ties with that witch and kill your pet this is _**not**_ your world anymore Jones the immaterial has become the immaterial." Becket replied firmly.

"Words to remember" Braigs voice replied as they all turned to see him with Damon, Adrian and Vanitas.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven had cast insulate on everyone as had Aqua who helped him to prefect it but it wasn't enough everyone was huddled under blankets and sitting out from the sky one guy had accidentally broken off his frost bitten toe.

"Cold…. Nobody said anything about cold I hate, the cold." Pintel growled as he and Ragetti, Demyx and Jack the Monkey were freezing together.

"I'm sure there must be a reason for our suffering." Ragetti assured.

"Why can't that omni woman bring back Jack like she did Barbossa?" Pintel stated but Tia Dalma heard them.

"Barbossa was only dead; Jack has been taken in both body and soul to a place not of death but of punishment to spend an eternity of solitude and torment! That's what awaits those who go to the Locker!" she spat walking off.

"There I told you there was a reason for our suffering." Pintel replied.

"Why ain't he, saying anything." Pintel replied referring to Demyx this time it was Terra who overheard him.

"His mouth is frozen shut and I think his face is frozen, too."

Demyx let out a groan of sorts as Barbossa looked over the chart.

"You doing; okay Kairi?" Sora asked as he came over to her his hair had a coat of frost over it.

"Yeah, your hair looks like it's frozen." She noted; Sora merely waved her off.

"It feels the same to me so if it is frozen I haven't noticed, I'm a little a bit afraid to touch it though." Sora replied pointing to the man who snapped off his own toe.

"Oh no, frost bite I see. What if we don't survive the trip there?" Kairi asked worried.

"I don't know but we just have to hope we will." Namine who was sitting nearby replied.

"Not to mention what if we can't find what we're looking for?" Roxas asked.

"Barbossa so what are we looking for exactly?" Riku asked.

Barbossa turned "Ever hear of the Green Flash Mr. Gibbs?" he asked,

"I've seen my fair share it's a rare occasion on the last light of light in the sunrise a green flash hits the sky some go their whole lives without having seen it, some claimed to have seen it but naught it-"

"Signifies when a soul returns to this world" Pintel stated only to get glared at by Gibbs and Barbossa. "Sorry."

"Ya see young Riku, it's not getting to the world of the dead that's the problem…it's getting back!"

"Eer oomed." Demyx groaned out.

"Some should really thaw his face." Lea muttered before silence. "Well don't everyone jump up at once." He muttered going over, "Alright Myde hold still." SIZZZZZ

"YEOWWW!" Demyx screamed.

_**Destiny Islands 20 years later….**_

Kiro perked up to the sound of a scream however he looked around and saw nothing, "Nothing Dad's right journey's do run you into the ground." He muttered, laying back on his bed.

Back in the present time the ship was now sailing across the water that was so clear and placid that it matched the sky almost as if they sailed through the stars.

Nova looked around and noticed everyone a little depressed. "Hey come on I know we're going to the land of the dead, but we should at least try not to think too much about it, how about some songs!" Nova suggested. "_Oh my Darling, oh my Darling….come on some sing along…._No….oooh." Nova thought slumping over in defeat and trudging off until….Pintel began to sing…..

"_**OH MY DARLING OH MY DARLING OH MY DARLING LA LA, LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA-" **_Everyone covered their ears yelping as the pain reached them Pintel was not only pitchy he was loud and obnoxious and Sora couldn't take it anymore.

"_**SHUT UP!" **_Sora yelled.

"New pirate law Pintel doesn't sing anything without being shot dead!" Barbossa stated.

"Critics….all of you!" Pintel spat as he grumbled under his breath after that everyone fell asleep for a little while.

Sora was the first to wake up he noticed that Will was looking around at things charts the sky then growled.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"We're off course…."

"What? Barbossa!" Sora shouted running up to the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. "Captain we're off course!" Sora shouted,

"Aye and we're good and lost see the only way to find something that can't be found is to get lost elseways everyone would know where it would be!" Barbossa replied.

"That makes no sense!" Sora snapped as the shouting woke everyone else up,

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs stated.

"What how?!" Crystal asked, Aqua grabbed a looking glass and looked out to the horizon, gasping.

"We're headed for a waterfall!"

"WATERFALL?!" Donald, Goofy, Pintel, Ragetti and Demyx shouted in unison.

"What, do we do?!" Ven shouted panicking.

"Rudder full hard port gather way!" Will shouted,

"Nay! Belay that let her run straight and true!" Barbossa stated.

"Are you crazy?! We need to avoid that!" Mickey shouted,

"No we don't unless you want to go the wrong way." Barbossa stated.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth snapped,

"Don't be so unkind for ye may not survive passing this way and these, be the last kind words ya ever hear." Barbossa replied grabbing her face but she broke free.

"That depends on who you talk too." Xion snapped as Will they gripped something Sora glared at Barbossa.

"If I die and you live, stay away from my Funeral Barbossa!" he shouted as water splashed him, "Bleh I hate you." he muttered to the crazy captain as he held tight.

"If it's any conciliation lad I feel the same way about you!" Barbossa replied as Lea who was still asleep came up.

"Uhgg can't a guy get some sleep around here?" he asked before seeing what would indefinitely doom the ship. "WHOLLY FALL!" he shouted grabbing the mast and wrapping his arms and legs around it.

It was then that the ship began to tip over as the rest of the supplies and several of the men fell forward.

"HOLLLLD OOOONNN!" Will hollered as they all did so screaming Barbossa laughed as this happened Demyx's head rose to the sky.

"_**I WANT MY MOMMMMMY!"**_ he shouted as the ship disappeared into the mist.

_Come on poochy whistle come on come to daddy_

_I'm already awake_

_That was for the stench_

_You're the governor's daughter_

_Step right up and buy a bride_

_Dead man…tell…..no…..tales…._

Sora's eyes fluttered open he was on his back on the beach, "Am I home…." He stated getting up and looking around. "No, this isn't home…this is Davy Jones's locker! JACK AHOY CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted. "He must be further ahead." Sora muttered to himself then looked around everyone else was scattered on the beach unconscious from what he could see everyone had made it,

"I'll be back…" he told them running ahead towards the innards of the locker….

A nose pressed against the side of the table and sniffed it was on to something as he did this Sora grinned seeing the Black Pearl it was a little banged up but in better condition than when it left this world.

He climbed in and saw to his delight Jack sniffing he found a Peanut (More like half of the peanut) and was ready to enjoy it like it was some gourmet meal.

"Jack!" Sora shouted running over before he could however Jack was shot he tried to taste the peanut before falling over and hitting the ground Sora turned glaring but to his surprise saw Jack in his coat (The other one had his off.)

"My Peanut!" he stated eating it Sora went wide eyed and looked between them trying to figure out which one was the real Jack.

"Help…." The other one stated Sora looked up to see a whole bunch of Jacks running around as the one in the coat called. "Mr. Sparrow!"

"Aye Cap'n."

"Slacken the braces!" he called.

"Aye slacken the braces!" he called as one of the pearl's sails came down Sora looked up to see a bunch of Jack's side by side weaving rope going "Heave, Ho, Heave, ho!" over and over.

Sora found himself next to Jack who suddenly clucked and strutted around like a chicken Sora yelped and pulled away seeing a Jack holding an egg that Sora was too afraid to think about where it came from he turned to see a Jack sitting beside a goat scooting closer to it however he was grabbed by the ear by another Jack who glared.

"My goat!"

"No my goat!" Jack shouted as they began to slap fight each other looking away as their hands slapped away at each other.

Sora wide-eyed unable to believe this grabbed his head pulling on his hair as he screamed, "WHY IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING?!" he shouted.

"I'm just as confused as you are…Jack…." Said the Goat in a deep female voice that made Sora scamper away to where a Jack with no shirt covered in Tattoos was working on something as the Captain Jack came over.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Sora moaned.

"Mr. Sparrow!" the Captain stated referring to the shirtless one.

"Aye Captain."

"What say you the condition of this slack line?" Captain Sparrow asked.

"I'd say it's suitable to my eyes sir." The other Jack meekly replied.

"Really because I say it is inadequate, appalling and AN IN OBVIOUS FACT AN ABOMINATION!" Jack shouted angrily.

"Forgive me Cap'n if you'd give a man another chance." He replied.

"Really?" Captain Sparrow asked before stabbing the other captain who was shoved off the sword and landed on the ground in the same position as the one he shot earlier.

"Help…." The Shirtless Jack muttered as the Captain glared at everyone, "We have lost speed…" he said wiping his blade on the rail, "And therefore time precious time, doldrums sir has the crew on edge well Mr. Sparrow I have no sympathy for any of you smelly maggots nor have the patience to pretend otherwise, it will all have to be REDONE and let that serve as a lesson for the lot of you!" he spat Sora sighed in relief as the other Jack's seemed to have disappeared.

"Jack!" Sora called he turned. "You're not a part of my worthless, cow hearted crew how'd you get on my ship especially in open water."

"Jack it's me Sora….or Xola whatever you want…..listen we came to rescue you!" he stated Jack scoffed.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow I don't need rescuing lad." He stated as he strutted over to a nearby rope.

"Rescue me indeed ha! Gentlemen and Toka was it I wash my hands of this weirdness!" he stated sliding down.

"I think I liked Xola better." Sora muttered stunned as he followed Jack down he had licked his finger then held it to the sky.

"There's no wind…" Jack muttered.

"Jack listen you're in Davy Jones's locker!" Sora tried to explain, "And Cutler Becket has his heart!"

"Cutler Becket and Davy Jones…bleh has a horrible taste no matter how you say it." Jack replied before grinning and putting his arm around Sora's shoulder as the two walked off, "Well Young Copa you and I shall have a lovely garden party and we won't invite them."

"Yeah….._that'll _save everyone." Sora replied sarcastically rolling his eyes which caught something out of their corners Sora turned sharply with Jack following to stare at the new thing that had arrived.

"A rock…" Jack muttered picking up then licking it he made a face as Sora gave him a perplexed look Jack then tossed it away then turned as did Sora who once again tried to talk to them but they both felt a presence….the rock.

"Shoo…" Jack stated as he waved his hands at it but it did nothing.

"That doesn't seem like an ordinary rock." Sora muttered squatting down and poking it a few times before Jack came over and threw it again, Sora and Jack turned but the rock came back the very next second.

"Now we're being chased by rocks haven't done that before…" Jack muttered.

"You do know I'm here!" Sora stated excitedly.

"I'm sorry who are you, you look like a chap named Xola or Toka? No Copa or was it Sora…no not Sora that's a girl's name."

"It's for_** both**_ genders!" Sora snapped irritated a vein popping but Jack ignored him once again seeing the rope he came from and pulling on it making it slacken and come down he went to pull it.

Sora watched and sighed, "Here let me-"

"My Ship!" Jack snapped trying to pull the rope he turned around to tug at it as his feet skidded in the ground.

"You know I could cast Zero Graviza and-" Sora suggested before Jack barked once more.

"My ship!" he snapped before falling over Sora went over and looked down at him.

"You okay?" Sora asked they suddenly heard a sound Sora turned and Jack sat up to see that a bunch of crabs were moving the ship forward.

"I knew those weren't rocks!" Sora stated Jack jumped up like a bullet and raced after his ship Sora hot on his heels.

Meanwhile back on the beach everyone groaned and looked around,

"This is just perfect…" Lea muttered as they looked around.

"This truly is a forsaken place." Gibbs muttered.

"And it's a dump too." Demyx stated.

"Wow I knew it was the land of the dead but I wasn't expecting it to be so hollow and empty…" Nova muttered.

"What did you expect everything to look like Halloween?" Xion asked.

"Halloween?" Nova asked.

"Never mind" Xion sighed.

"I don't see anything and I don't see Jack." Elizabeth stated in a tone of despair.

"He's here Davy Jones never gave up what he took." Barbossa assured,

"They might be farther in if the Black Pearl is here too it couldn't be where it could get to water easily." Mickey added.

"What does it matter we're trapped here same as Jack thanks to you Barbossa." Will hissed.

"Sora's not here." Riku stated.

"Do you think he went to look for Jack?" Kairi asked.

"That's a stupid idea this place is Port Royal's version of the Underworld who knows what horrible things are waiting to gobble him up!" Demyx stated.

Tia Dalma however was petting a crab like the ones Sora and Jack encountered.

"Young Sora and witty Jack are closer than you think…" she replied as a sound was suddenly heard breaking through the silence coming over the sand dune that lied ahead of them was Jack holding on to a rope as he gazed out at the horizon Sora however was standing on the front edge of the pearl and waving.

"HEEEY LOOK WHO I FOUND!"

"Sora!" his friends called together.

"Now that's an entrance!" Demyx stated Pintel was speechless as Ragetti pointed in shock…

"Boat." He muttered pointing,

"Well slap me thrice and hand me to me mama it's Jack!" Gibbs stated.

"His mom didn't come with us how can we do that?" Nova asked.

"It's an expression." Lea replied.

"Oh." Nova replied as they all raced over to Jack and Sora who had come ashore the latter running up to the others and pointing chattering about Jack as the remainder of the Black Pearl crew came up.

"It's the Captain!" Gibbs stated as he Cotton, Marty, Ragetti and Pintel rushed over.

"Mr. Gibbs so I expect you can explain your actions?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"There has been a deplorable amount of discipline on my vessel…why is that? WHY IS THAT SIR?!" he growled.

"Captain you're in Davy Jones locker!" Gibbs stated.

Jack looked around glancing at Sora who nodded with a nervous grin then stared at Gibbs for a moment before shrugging "I know that, I know where I am and don't think I don't!" he stated.

"Jack…" Barbossa muttered.

"Ahh Hector it's been too long." Jack stated, Sora and Donald couldn't help but snicker at the name Hector,

"Aye ya shot me." Barbossa replied.

"No I didn't." Jack muttered before moving away from him and noticing Tia Dalma,

"Ahh Tia Dalma you add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium." He replied as she grinned.

"What's going on with him?" Aqua asked.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will replied only for Jack to hear him.

"Ahh Will Turner are, you here because you need my help saving the seas from some Organizers or to rescue a distressing Damsel or rather a damsel in distress?" Jack asked.

"No." Will, replied simply.

"Well then you can't be here QED you aren't really here!" Jack stated smugly.

"Jack!" Elizabeth stated coming over "This is real we're here." She replied.

"Jack it's true we came all this way to rescue you!" Ven added in response Jack went back over to Gibbs and Sora.

"A locker ya both say?"

"Yes!" Sora stated exasperated,

"Aye!" Gibbs confirmed.

"Well seeing as how I have a ship, it's seems you're all to be the ones in need of rescuing however I'm not in rescuing mood." Jack curtly replied.

"I see my ship, right over there." Barbossa replied.

"Now you're hallucinating that's the Black Pearl the ship we came here in is scattered all over the beach." Nova stated.

"He's referring to the one in the water lad…but I can't spot it must be a tiny thing hiding behind the Pearl." Jack replied trying to see it.

Sora sighed Barbossa still thought the ship was his though his response to seeing them should've told him that, "He's talking about the Pearl Jack."

"Jack Culter Becket has the Heart of Davy Jones and controls the Flying Dutchman." Riku called out.

"From what we've heard he's been using it and the Heartless to kill anyone even associated with pirates even people who aren't pirates but are relatives to them doesn't matter the age!" Terra stated growling a little at the thought.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth stated,

"The Song has been sung." Barbossa stated.

"The Brethren Court are gathering." Tia Dalma added.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I leave you lot, alone for five minutes look what happens everything's gone to pot."

"Aye Jack and our world needs ya back something fierce!" Gibbs stated.

"They can't gather together without you!" Mickey added.

"And you need a crew." Will finished.

Jack gave him a perplexed look, "Why should I sail with any of you five of you have tried to kill me in the past, nine of you thought about it, four of you probably will think about it, one of you succeeded."

Elizabeth suddenly looked guilty getting a look from everyone.

"She didn't tell you?" Jack asked. "Well you'll all have loads to talk about while you're here," he replied going down the line passing by Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth and Kairi.

"Clearly you won't go without her and you've annoyed me." He told Sora.

"I can't understand you." Jack told Donald who had to be held back by Sora.

"Nope." He told Goofy, Ven and Namine then repeated his answer to Roxas's entire group coming to Riku.

"What do you know about me from recent times?" Jack asked Riku.

Riku gave a cold look, "That you traded my some of friends including one of my best ones to a sadistic psychopath." Riku hissed venomously.

"Right then." Jack replied passing him over taking notice of the Dragon King Blade that Crystal was holding. "Friends of yours?" he asked pointing to Riku and the others.

"What you think?" Crystal asked.

"I don't want your Dragon eating me." Jack replied before coming up to Tia Dalma who grinned.

"Now Jack ya can't say ye didn't enjoy it at the time…" she replied.

"Fair enough you're in." Jack replied quickly.

"No to the mouse" He told Mickey who glared and crossed his arms watching him go.

"Not you scare me." He told Terra who rolled his eyes before Jack got to Ragetti.

"You scare me even more."

"No way." He told Pintel.

"Gibbs, Marty welcome aboard" He told them getting to Cotton.

"Cotton and Cotton's parrot, the Parrot's a bit iffy but at least I'll have someone to talk too." He stated then getting to the Chinese.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Tai Huang."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked,

"With the Highest bidder" Tai Haung replied.

"I have a ship." Jack replied simply.

"That makes you the highest bidder." He replied wanting out of the hope forsaken waste land where one would go crazy under a day.

"All hands ready to make sail!" he called Jack then took out his compass it was spinning like crazy he couldn't use it.

"Jack…which way ya goin Jack?" Barbossa asked holding the Navigational Charts Jack the Monkey screeched at him making Jack realize that _**everyone**_ was going.

Will came down towards Elizabeth who was sitting by herself below deck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She looked at him with a guilty face, "I couldn't it wasn't your burden to bear."

"I did bear it I just didn't know what is was." He replied.

"You thought I loved him?" she asked a little shock before moving to run, but Will grabbed her.

"If you make these choices on your own how can I trust you?" Will asked.

"You can't." Elizabeth replied simply running off leaving Will alone.

"Slacken the sails." Jack called.

"Slacken the sails!" Barbossa, called they each gave the same orders till they came face to face.

"What are you doing!?" Jack snapped.

"No what are ya doing?" Barbossa snapped back.

"What are you doing?!" Jack snapped back, this continued for a bit as Crystal and Riku looked on.

"It's like one of those football commercials." Crystal muttered Riku nodded in agreement.

"This should be an interesting trip." He replied.

"Captain is to give orders of this ship!" Barbossa snapped.

"My Ship, that makes me Captain!" Jack stated.

"My Charts!" Barbossa argued.

"That makes you chart man!" Jack snapped.

"OY STOW IT THE BOTH OF YA THAT'S AN ORDER!" Pintel shouted getting a look from everyone. "Sorry I just thought with the Captain issue in doubt I'd throw in my name for consideration." He replied meekly, "Sorry."

"We'd vote for you." Ragetti replied as Demyx nodded.

It was night and everyone was once again sitting around a little depressed Jack more so because he was stuck with people he didn't want to bring back with him.

"I'm bored." Demyx muttered before seeing something that shocked him, "Look at that!" he stated,

"Blimey…" Pintel muttered in the water were ghost like bodied floating looking as though they had drowned but it also looked like they were waiting for something.

"What do you suppose would happen if we dropped a cannon ball on them?" Ragetti asked the three came back with a cannon ball each, only to find Tia Dalma and Riku's group glaring at them.

"It be disrespectful it would be." Pintel replied as all three cannon balls were dropped.

"This is not right, they should be in the care of Davy Jones that was the job appointed to him by his lover Calypso to ferry those who die at sea to the afterlife and once every ten years he'd come ashore to be with she who truly love him." Tia Dalma stated in a heartbroken tone.

"So what happened?" Riku asked.

"The one day he could ashore his lover was not there, for him and in his rage and hatred after cutting out him own heart he spent an eternity capturing those on the brink of death upon the seas and enslaved their souls to an eternity of servitude losing them hearts and souls till there's nothing left of them the man has become a Monster!" Tia Dalma replied.

"So he wasn't always…tentaclely?" Ragetti asked holding his hand under his chin and moving his fingers to show his point.

"No…" Tia Dalma replied nostalgically, "He was a man…once" she thought holding a locket.

"There are boats coming now." Crystal muttered as they all looked coming were a bunch of long boats with lanterns some had children and women even pirates in them at this point everyone was looking over the rim as Gibbs readied his gun and Terra his Keyblade.

"Don't they're not of any danger to us…. right?" Will asked.

"We are but ghosts to them." Tia Dalma replied.

"Aye it's best to just let them be." Barbossa replied.

Elizabeth was watching when she saw a familiar face against the light of one boat, "It's my father!" she said happily, "We've made it back, Father, father over here!" she shouted gleefully but Jack just sadly stared.

"Elizabeth….we're not back…." Jack replied she stared it dawned on her.

"Father!" she shouted catching his attention,

"Elizabeth are you dead?" he asked.

"No….No…" she muttered looking more and more broken by the second.

"I think I am…there was this chest you see at the time it seemed so important, I learned that if you stab the Heart yours must take it's place, the Dutchman must always have a Captain….such a silly thing to die for." He replied a little solemly.

"Cast a line!" Elizabeth stated Marty went to get one she snatched it out of his hands and threw it over. "Take the line!"She shouted almost begging.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." Swann replied happily.

Tia Dalma glanced at Will, "A Touch of Destiny." She told him cryptically.

"No Father, come back with us take the line, come back with us!" she screamed but the rope fell out of his boat and floated in the water.

"No father I won't leave you!" she screamed desperately.

"I shall give your love to your mother shall I?" he asked and waited with the rest of the lost souls.

"_**NO! COME BACK WITH US I WON'T LEAVE YOU I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"**_ Elizabeth screamed bolting to the back of the Pearl.

"SHE MUST NOT LEAVE THE SHIP!" Tia Dalma stated loudly as everyone but, her Jack and Barbossa raced after she had almost climbed onto the rail when Riku, Sora, Terra and Will pulled her back she screamed protests hitting them until she broke down completely sobbing loudly into Will's shoulder he hugged her as everyone stared sadly.

"Can you do something?" Will asked,

Tia Dalma shook her head, "Him at peace." She replied the next day everyone sat around depressed from what they learned and saw and the fact that the supplies were dangerously low did not help their morale.

"Waters gone why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel asked.

"Rum's gone too." Gibbs muttered.

"If we cannot escape before sunset, we will be doomed to wander trackless seas in the reach between worlds forever." Tia Dalma replied grimly.

"And an eternity without water seems to be coming very soon." Gibbs added as Ragetti and Demyx chased after Jack the Monkey who made off with the wooden eye and somehow Demyx's sitar.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked glaring at Barbossa who was staring out to the horizon.

"There's no sense to it." Gibbs replied.

"And the Green Flash appears at sunrise not sunset." Will agreed.

Jack was playing around with the charts trying to figure things out when he came across a cryptic not, "Up is down, well that's just maddening the unhelpful…why are these things never clear?" he asked.

"Clear as mud Jacky." Said a voice,

"Huh what?"

"Stab the Heart!" the Jack on his left shoulder told him.

"Don't stab the heart." The Jack on the right protested, coming out of his dreadlocks like the other did, "The Dutchman must always have a captain."

"That didn't help at all." Jack replied.

"Sail the seas forever!" the Jack on the left stated.

"I do love the sea." Jack replied.

"What about port?" The Jack on the left asked.

"I prefer Rum, rum is good." Jack replied simply and dreamily.

"He means making port where we can get rum and salty wenches…_**once every ten years."**_ Jack on the right replied in a slight tone

"What he say?" the Jack on the left asked.

"He said once every ten years." Jack replied.

"Ten years is a long time mate." The Jack on the right replied.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum" Jack agreed.

"But Eternity is longer still." The Jack on the left replied "And how will you be spending it, dead?"

"Or as the _**immortal**_ Captain Jack sparrow!" the Jack on the right stated making Jack light up

"Ooh I like the sound of that." He replied with a grin.

"Come sunset it won't matter." The Jack on the left shoulder replied then the flash of insanity gave Jack a flash of genius.

"Not sunset; sun_** Down**_…..and rise _**UP**_!" He stated jumping up "What's that!" he shouted catching everyone's attention heading to the side of the boat.

"What is that, I don't know what do you think?" Jack asked talking to himself, "Now it's over there!" Jack stated running to the other side.

"Jack what do you see?" Roxas asked.

"GAAH!" Jack replied rushing to the other side.

Demyx reclaimed his Sitar and joined them after being grabbed by Lea while Ragetti got his eye however Barbossa snatched it out of his hands stuffed it in his mouth and spat it back out before stuffing it into Ragetti's eye socket and slapping him a couple of times to make it sit right.

"This is ridiculous all this is doing is….rocking the ship…" Kairi muttered on to something.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs shouted everyone even Elizabeth jumped up to run back and forth.

Barbossa looked at the charts which said up is down and showed the picture of the ship upside down. "Aye he's on to it!" Barbossa stated as he rushed around. "Let loose the cannons!" he shouted cutting ropes from the cannons allowing them to move freely as did the men sleeping down below.

"We're rocking the ship, Come on!" Demyx stated as he went to run,

"We'll tie ourselves down upside down so that when the ship flips we'll be the right way up!" Ragetti replied as they both grinned at their genius.

With the ship more able to rock easily now Barbossa helped the others tip the Pearl.

"You're not…" Nova shouted at them as he rushed by one way, "Doing it right you need to help us rock the boat!" he finished coming back the other way.

"Well we'll see who's the moron soon won't we!" Pintel replied as he and Ragetti nodded to each other upside down.

The ship was tipping more violently until the group could barely get to the other side some men fell into the water but the rest just managed to jump and hold on.

"Now up is down!" Jack stated as the ship tipped completely Sora took a big gasp and held his breath everyone held on as tight as they could in the water Sora felt a strange sensation as he hung there trying to keep the air inside his body suddenly the ship surged up and in a glorious rise splashed out of the water where it had been sunk once before.

Everyone laid on the deck sputtering, and coughing standing up. Cotton's parrot ruffled his wet feathers Nova strutted over to the now soaked Ragetti and Pintel the latter of whom was glaring at the former,

"This was your idea." Pintel growled as Nova leaned next to them.

"Hello there." Nova calmly but smugly greeted.

"Shut up!" Pintel shouted at him.

"We're back!" Gibbs stated as they looked out to the ocean.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth stated,

"Sure is beautiful." Mickey replied smiling in relief.

Everything went deathly silent as Jack, Will, Barbossa, Gibbs, Jack and Elizabeth all pointed guns at each other Sora and Co pointed their weapons at either Barbossa or Jack who was trying to choose between Sora, Will and Barbossa.

"Uh oh" Demyx muttered next to the still tied up Ragetti and Pintel.

"Hurry untie us we need our weapons!" Pintel screamed at Demyx who quickly started to pull at the knots.

"Going, going!"

That's when they started to laugh, they could die, they could die,such a thought never brought joy or relief to Sora's heart before.

"Alright Jack you and I are going to Ship Wreck Cove there's no arguing at that point." Barbossa stated as everyone stood their ground waiting for an attack.

"I is arguing the point." Jack replied, "If Pirates are gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed her guns at him, "All of the Pirates are gathering to fight Becket and you're a Pirate!" she snapped,

"You can't run Jack!" Will snapped pointing his guns at Jack who was now pointing his guns at both of them.

"If you guys don't band together Becket will hunt you down one by one until you( in your mind only) are the last Pirate." Riku stated, pointing Incredible at him.

"That has nice ring to it mate Captain Jack Sparrow, the last Pirate." He replied.

"And what if you have to fight the Dutchman alone; how does that work into your calculations?" Barbossa asked.

Jack merely pointed his gun at Barbossa, "I'm still working on that mate but I will not be going back to the Locker." He stated pulling the trigger they snapped but nothing happened.

"Why didn't they work?" Nova asked lowering his Keyblade,

"Wet powder" Gibbs growled in a huff, everyone merely went off to think of what to do next.

"Wait we still, have swords and we can use pistols as clubs!" Pintel stated but went ignored, Ragetti without warning beamed Demyx and Pintel on the head.

"OW!" they both shouted glaring at him.

"Sorry effective though." Ragetti replied.

They unrolled a map, "There's a fresh water spring nearby." Will replied.

"Alright then you go and I'll stay with the ship." Barbossa told Jack.

"You go I won't be leaving you in charge of my ship!" Jack stated.

"Why don't you both go and leave the Pearl in my command, temporarily." Will replied.

They seemed to agree with this and so, Sora and Riku's group along with several members of crew men they had borrowed from Sao Feng, Demyx, Ragetti and Pintel along with Jack, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, Marty and Barbossa headed for the spring.

"I actually kind of wish you guys had shown up before Roxas did, Bahamut would've turned the Kraken into sushi." Sora huffed putting his hands behind his head,

Crystal gaped, "Ahh I think someone beat us to it." She replied pointing Sora looked and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"NO WAY! It can't be!" Sora shouted, Ven and the others came up.

"HUH HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? We did make it back right?!" Ven asked a little spastically.

"Crimety!" Pintel stated, as he Ragetti and Demyx ran up to the corpse of the Kraken,

"Go on." Pintel encouraged as Demyx poked it with his sitar.

"Dead, as a, door knob boys" Demyx declared as they climbed on it,

"Stupid fish!" Pintel called out,

"Actually it's a cephalopod." Ragetti corrected,

"And an ugly squid at that" Demyx added,

"Ragetti and Pintel, Kraken slayers!" Pintel declared.

"I shall sing of your deed!" Demyx stated,

"This is sad to watch." Sora muttered,

"Still thinking of running Jack think you can out run the world?" Barbossa asked, "The problem with being the last of anything is by the by there'd be none left at all."

"Sometimes things comeback Mate we're living proof you and me." Jack argued hopefully.

"Aye but that be a gamble of long odds, there's no guarantee of coming back passin' on, that's dead certain." Barbossa replied.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then is it?" Jack asked,

"It, be our only hope." Barbossa replied.

"That's a sad commentary even in on its self." Jack muttered,

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa mused but Jack shook his head,

"World's still the same size mate, there's just less in it."

Soon the group trudged along to the spring only to find a body floating in it Barbossa tried it, "Pefth poison fouled by the body."

"So what do we do now?" Namine asked, Barbossa pulled up the man showing he had been shot in the head,

"Hey I remember him he was in Singapore!" Ven stated,

"SQWAK Singapore!" Cotton's parrot ran out,

"Captain!" Marty called they rushed out to see Pintel, Deymx and Ragetti waving their arms like crazy.

"OY WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Ragetti screamed as they looked to horizon where the Pearl was,

Sora and Co rushed back to the Pearl meanwhile the Chinese Pirates revolted surrounding Jack with their pistols, "He's Captain." Jack stated pointing at Barbossa who rolled his eyes,

Once Jack and the others were brought to the Pearl they saw that Sora and Riku's group had been captured and in chains with the others a seal to block magic had been painted on the deck and Sao Feng had come aboard.

"Sao Feng meeting you here is quite a coincidence." Barbossa noticed with Jack trying to hide behind

"Is it?" he asked before seeing Jack, "Jack Sparrow?" he growled venomously, "You brought me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack replied before being slugged in the face Jack cracked his nose back into place, "Shall we just call it square then?"

Will came up and saw Elizabeth in chains, "Release her Elizabeth is not part of the bargain."

"Bargain?" Sora asked.

"You heard Captain Turner." Sao Feng replied they freed Elizabeth and laughed.

"Captain Turner?!" Jack stated,

"He sold us out to Sao Feng!" Roxas hissed venomously.

"Aye the rotter, lead a mutiny against us!" Gibbs snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this!?" Elizabeth stated,

"It was my burden to bear." Will, replied in a hollow tone Elizabeth glared in disbelief her own words used against her.

"You betrayed us why did you do this!" Sora cried,

"I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will replied simply,

"You need the Pearl, Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack stated turning on Barbossa, "You and your Brethren Court!" to Roxas and Riku's group, "You lot, along for the ride and friends with them." Jack stated pointing at Sora and Co. "You felt guilty!" he stated to Elizabeth, "Did _**no one**_ come to save me _**just because**_ they _**missed me**_?!" he asked in an insulted tone.

Ragetti, Pintel and Jack the monkey raised their hands, as did Cotton, (his parrot ruffling his wings) Marty, Gibbs and surprisingly Sora, Donald and Goofy raised their hands Sora shrugged at Kairi who gave him a slight look of disbelief.

"Ah if you don't mind I'll stand over there with them." Jack replied, but Sao Feng grabbed him,

"I don't think so Jack there is an old friend who wants to see you first along with the boy." He replied grabbing Sora holding them both by the scruff of their necks.

"I don't think I can survive any more visits from old friends especially with him." Jack muttered.

"Now's your chance to find out!" Sao Feng stated, and Sora and Jack were shoved onto the boat he was locked into the brig which had a seal on it.

He sat down crossing his arms, "What you gonna just stare or you gonna watch out for my friends?" Sora growled at Murtogg and Mullory.

With Jack he was shoved into see Cutler Becket, "Curious Jack, perhaps your friends no longer believe that a band of squabbling pirates, can save them and so despair leads to betrayal." As he said this Jack was thrifting through the things in his quarters.

"It's not here Jack." Becket told him,

"What isn't?" Jack asked.

"The Heart it's safely aboard the Flying Dutchman where it is out of your reach to square your debt with Jones." Becket replied.

"By my reckoning that account has already been settled ." Jack replied.

"By your death and yet here you are, "Becket pointed out,

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream mate that's how I get by." Jack replied referring to Barbossa.

"And if Jones were to learn of your survival, perhaps you'd like an alternative arrangement one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

"Regarding the Brethren Court no doubt?" Jack asked. "If I were in such a divulgeitory mood, what would I divulge?"

"Everything, where are they meeting who are the Pirate Lords what is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Becket asked.

On the Pearl Beckets men marched onto it Sao Feng had tricked the Pearl away from Will and now he was in chains and now Sao Feng had lost it to the EITC.

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng stated.

"Company ship, Company crew" Mason replied simply.

"We agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine!" Sao Feng growled.

"Lord Becket's not gonna give up the only ship able to out run the Dutchman now is he?!" Mason growled as he walked back to the Endeavor.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code because Honor is hard to come by these days." Barbossa told him.

"There is no Honor on staying on the losing side going to the winning side that's just good business," Sao Feng replied.

"The losing side ya say?" Barbossa asked,

"They Have the Dutchman now the Pearl what to the Brethren have?!" Sao Feng snapped.

"There's Bahamut I'm sure your men have told you of him by now then there's Calypso." Barbossa replied.

"The Dragon I've heard of he is not enough and Calypso is an old legend!" Sao Feng scoffed.

"No she's here the Goddess herself bound in her bones imagine all the power of the seas against our enemies." Barbossa replied.

"You really think this Calypso can help us?" Terra asked,

"And how do you plan to do this?" Aqua added,

"I plan to release her for that I need the Brethren Court." Barbossa replied.

"What are you asking Captain?" Sao Feng asked,

"What ye be accepting Cap'n?" Barbossa smirked.

_**With Sora….**_

"You guys don't look like mercenary material." Sora muttered from behind the bars.

"Well they don't just pick people because they look like they'd be soldiers." Murtogg replied.

Mullory gave him a disbelieving look, "Oh so anyone can join the navy is that it?"

"No I'm just saying that if they only picked people that looked like they could be soldiers there wouldn't be many on the armada." Murtogg replied as Sora noticed the keys hanging from his belt.

"Oh so what you're saying is and armada is nothing with people who can't do their job is that it?" Mullory stated as Sora reached for the keys grabbing them.

_**With Jack and Becket….**_

"You can have Barbossa, the one eyed freak and his pot-bellied friend, a red head who is Xola's bonnie lass the tall muscular brunette who wreaks of scary and nasty things for one reason or another, and Turner…_**especially Turner**_ the rest go aboard the Pearl with me and I'll lead you to ship wreck Cove." Jack replied waving a fan.

"Or I could use this lovely Compass, and use it to find Ship Wreck Cove myself."

"Ah but the compass points to what you want most, and that is not Ship Wreck Cove is it?" Jack asked.

"Then what is?" Becket asked.

"Me…._dead_." he muttered grimly on the word dead.

_**With Sora….**_

"No what I be saying is that there wouldn't be enough men to do the jobs need if they only relied on looks." Murtogg stated as Sora unlocked himself from the cage.

"But what you maybe implying is that not everyone can do the job especially if you don't look it!" Mullory replied as Sora quietly and lightly pushed them in their feet cooperated as he went.

"Well that's what the trainings for isn't it?" Murtogg replied as the door locked.

"HEY!" they both shouted as a grinning Sora bowed to them and ran off.

_**On the Pearl…**_

"I want the Girl….Elizabeth Swann and the Dragon's summoner." Sao Feng replied.

"What?!" they muttered in shock.

"Then you get me too. "Riku stated.

"No Elizabeth isn't part of any bargain" Will growled.

"Out of the Question" Barbossa added.

"It wasn't a question." Sao Feng replied.

"Done." Elizabeth replied simply as Crystal and Riku nodded.

"No not done!" Will stated before being given a cold glare by Elizabeth.

"You got us into this mess if this is what gets us out then done!" Crystal snapped.

_**With Jack….**_

"Done…" Becket growled as they traded items Becket fanned the Fan as he thought of something, "Although if I kill you I can use the Compass to find the Cove cut out the middle man as it were." Becket replied.

_**With Sora….**_

"SLEEP!" Sora shouted putting several guards between him, Jack and freedom.

_**The Pearl….**_

"The Boy must wear this until we arrive." Sao Feng replied handing Riku a seal which he put it on.

"Elizabeth, they're pirates." Will stated.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with Pirates!" Elizabeth growled as she shoved will implying that included him.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

_**With Jack….**_

"You'd arrive at the Cove and find that it is a fortress nigh impregnable, then think oh if only there was someone I hadn't killed on the inside to make sure that someone would make the pirates come out side." Jack replied.

"And you can accomplish this?" Becket asked still holding his pistol at Jack.

"You may kill me but you'll insult me….who am I?" Jack asked. Becket just gave him a look. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He muttered trying to get him to say it.

"JACK!" Sora shouted blasting Becket back with a blast of Light from his Keyblade. Jack shook his hand.

"Done!" he stated as Sora who wasn't listening rushed over and grabbing the nine pieces of eight on his desk he had gone for the compass when a cannon ball surged in front of him forcing him to flee without it.

"I hope you have a plan one that doesn't involve me as a pawn!" Sora shouted as he caught up to Jack who casually went up the stairs,

"Hold this." Jack told him handing him a rope.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Jack replied as he placed a figurine inside the hole tied it around the cannon and started to light a fuse.

"Jack…" Sora asked in a worried tone,

"You're mad!" Becket stated coming up to them.

"Thank goodness for that because if I wasn't this would probably never work." Jack replied as he lit the cannon.

Sora turned at him sharply still holding the rope "What would never-"BOOOM! The cannon ball shot out of the cannon damaging a mast on the Endeavor ricocheting back and launching Sora and Jack upward.

"AHHHHHH!" the shouted being launched into the Pearl everyone who was watching rushed up to see what had happened to Jack they saw Sora in a daze with swirls in his eyes on by the wheel then saw the rope slide into the water Barbossa had turned thinking Jack was gone but he wasn't he was standing above them on the tallest rim of the ship.

"And that was without a drop of rum." Jack stated as he jumped down and Sora recovered as Lea, Terra, Mickey, Xion, Kairi, Nova, Roxas, Aqua and Ven all pointed their Keyblades around Will making him freeze in his tracks as Jack glared.

"Send this pestilent, ugly cow hearted traitorous beastie to the brig." He told them simply.

"First you send me to Davy Jones to rot then you launch me like a rocket, what I ever do to you?!" Sora asked but went ignored.

"You okay?" Kairi asked having stayed behind,

"Yeah…. and I know, I know I'm too forgiving and I did miss him but…now anyway hopefully we can put Becket behind us." Sora replied remembering that the Cannon had damaged their ship.

Becket watched them go as Norrington rushed up to him, "Sir which ship do we follow?"

"Signal the Dutcman to track Sao Feng we follow the Pearl, how soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?" Becket replied as he finished this a loud creak and moan hit their ears from behind.

"She's coming down!"

"Run!" the main mast on the Endeavor had fallen over from the blast its base having almost been blasted clean off.

Norringtom smirked, "Do you think he plans it all out or does he make it up as he goes along?" Becket gave him a cold look. "Sir!" he replied as he went to give orders the Pearl racing off to Ship Wreck Cove.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Empress was also to Shipwreck Cove Sao Feng told the women who dressed Elizabeth in a formal Chinese dress, they left,

"By this time tomorrow the brethren court will have gathered and you will be free." Sao Feng assured.

"Free?" Elizabeth asked.

Sao Feng flinched a little at the thought "It was an agreement the first Brethren Court bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not."

"To me." Elizabeth finished getting it.

"But one such as you shouldn't be anything less than what you are." Sao Feng told her.

"Pretty words from a captor but pretty words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Elizabeth replied curtly.

"Can I be blamed for my habits?" Sao Feng asked, "All men are drawn to the sea, no matter how perilous it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." Elizabeth argued,

"I simply offer my desire in exchange for your freedom, the power of the Dragon King Bahamut and your gifts." Sao Feng replied.

"And if I should refuse?" Elizabeth asked,

"Then I will have your fury." He growled forcefully trying to kiss her she pushed him away he glared her down but then he was suddenly blasted by a cannon shot a large splinter of wood entering his chest he laid there dying.

"Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked,

"Come closer…" he breathed out he managed to rip the necklace off from around his neck and hand it too her, "You must go in my place…..you….are….captain…now…." he wheezed,

Riku killing an Flood that had entered the room with his keyblade as he Crystal and Tai Hung rushed in, "Sir the ship has been taken we can't-" then he saw his Captain dying from the blast of the cannon with Elizabeth over him.

"Get….to Ship Wreck Cove….there…you….will….be free…for….give….me…..Ca…lyp…soooo." Sao Feng's final words before passing on.

"What did he tell you?" Riku asked,

"He made me Captain." Elizabeth muttered.

"You are no Captain of mine!" Tai Huang hissed,

As they ran out they were surrounded by several familiar looking shapes, "Nobodies?" Elizabeth asked,

"Unversed!" Crystal shouted as she hacked at one Riku killed the rest off with a dark firaga before being sent into the wall by a sneak attack from Vanitas, while this happened Tai Haung had told the rest of the crew in Chinese that Sao Feng had died and made Elizabeth captain. At this point several EITC soldiers and the sea crew showed up,

"Alright now that were all here which one of you sorry idiot's is the captain?" Vanitas asked,

"SHE'S CAPTAIN!" the entire crew minus, Riku and Crystal screamed pointing at Elizabeth who rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Elizabeth?"

"James!" she cried out in happiness before giving him a hug.

"Thank heavens your father will be so relieved to hear your alive." Norrington stated,

"My father is dead." Elizabeth replied coldly getting out of the hug,

"But…that can't be true he returned to Port Royal." James argued,

"Did Becket tell you that?" Riku asked,

Norrington suddenly looked extremely guilty no matter how you looked at this how it happened was entirely his fault.

"Tow the ship, take the prisoners to the brig the Captain can have my quarters," Norrington stated,

"Thank you captain but I'd prefer to be with my crew." Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth I had no idea-"

"What side you chose….well now you know." Elizabeth coldly replied as she and her crew, were lead away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah part one of At Worlds end this will only be two chapters so the next one will probably be longer than this one sorry, also a couple of things <strong>_

_**Jack calling the name Sora a girl's name is kind of a reference to my own surprise I've grown up watching Digimon up to season 4 one of the girls in seasons one and two was named Sora so when I first played this I was surprised to see that a boy was named Sora now it's just a both gender name to me**_

_**For the voice over that happens after they fall into the locker was a couple of lines from the first movie which weren't in Kingdom Hearts II also Sora's quote about Babrossa coming to his funeral was inspired by what Squidward told Spondgebob after he finally caved into trying a Krabby Patty.**_

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth and her crew must escape and rodevu with the Black Pearl crew at Shipwreck cove for a final stand against Becket but now he has Xehanort's goons on his side in a play for the death of Sora and his friends and what's worse a traitor is among the Brethren Court will our heroes and the pirates find the Courage and the miracle needed to end Becket's reign of terror once and for all?<em>

_**Next Time: **__What shall we die for?_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	32. What shall we die for?

_**The Finale of the Pirates Arc, hold on to your hats Lasses and Mateys because we all know how epic the end of Pirates 3 was…EPIC also something I want to point out here that I meant to do in the last chapter, the reason Jack is scared of Terra is because of the latter's prolonged exposure to Master Xehanort's darkness so Jack's basically picking up left over Xehanort/Xemnas/Ansem: SoD vibes and No Sora is not crazy there's a different reason he saw the other Jacks that will be revealed in a sequel**_

_**Special shout out to TheDarkNinjaPanda17 for alerting this fic**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What shall we die for?<strong>_

Elizabeth was pushed into the Brig following Riku and Crystal a seal was cast in it to prevent Riku from helping them to escape,

"Bootstrap Bill Turner?" she called the pirates looked at her like she was crazy and went back to work, "Boot Strap Bill Turner?" she called.

"You know my name…." Said a voice in the corner was Bootstrap even more seaweeded and covered in coral to the point where he barely looked human anymore.

"Yes." She replied Riku and Crystal had turned their attention to this while the Chinese huddled into the corner "Yes….I know; your son Will Turner." Elizabeth replied.

Bill got excited coming off the wall, "He made it he's alive and he sent you to tell me that he's coming to get me!" he stated,

"Yes Will is alive and so are his friends Will wants to help you." Elizabeth replied.

Bill's joy faded, "He can't help me, he won't help me."

"But you're his father." Elizabeth assured

"He can't help me because of you..." he replied.

"Me?" Elizabeth asked,

"I know you he spoke of you. You're Elizabeth!" he stated,

"Yes I'm Elizabeth."

"Should Jones be slain he who slays him must take his place the Dutchman must always have a Captain if he saves me he loses you." he stated Elizabeth getting watery eyed nodded in understanding.

"He won't pick me, I wouldn't pick me….tell him not to come, tell him to stay away that it's too late I'm already part of the ship…part of the crew…" Bill seemed to become part of the wall it was as if he was never there.

"Bootstrap…Bill Turner." Riku called,

"You know my name!" Bill stated beginning the conversation again.

"Yes, we know your son…William Turner." Riku hollowly replied feeling pity for the man,

"William….he's coming for me…wait and see….he promised." Bill replied fading back into the wall.

"It's like his mind and heart are just….fading away." Riku muttered,

"That's so sad…" Crystal muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Endeavor picked up a dead body that had been rotting away and eaten by seagulls pulling it to the deck they found the man had a bottle Becket broke it open inside was a piece of paper with the EITC insignia on it.

"I think it's for you." Braig told him as Vanitas looked out to the starboard horizon,

"There's more." He said

"A bread crumb trail and we're meant to follow." Becket replied.

"A Traitor or a trap which is it?" Damon asked,

"A Gambit, by a skilled opponent adjust course left tenant." He told Groves.

"Sir?" Groves asked,

"We can only hope to reach our destination before they run out of bodies." Becket merely replied.

On the Black Pearl Will had been tossing bodies he had pulled from the water during the escape fight and tying them to barrels tying bottles down with them as he threw the next one over board he gazed at his father's knife.

"You escaped from the brig faster than I expected." He heard Jack call, Will pulled out the knife on him as he had no other weapons, "William have you noticed something or rather do you see something that's not there to be noticed?" Jack asked.

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will replied.

"Odd isn't it come up with this by your lonesome did you?" Jack asked,

"I said to myself think like Jack." Will replied simply yet a little resentfully,

"And this is what you arrived at lead Becket to Shipwreck Cove gain his trust to achieve your own ends it's like you don't know me at all mate." Jack replied a little insulted, "And how does your dearly beloved feel about this play." Will's eyes hit the ground, "Ah I see haven't felt fit to trust her with it."

Will sighed, "I'm losing her Jack every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"If you chose to lock your Heart away you'll lose her for certain." Jack replied simply before brightening up a little, "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket avoid the choice altogether and change the facts, let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who, you?" Will asked,

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling ones priorities I slip aboard the Dutchman find the Heart stab the beating thing your father goes free of his debt and your free to be with your charming murderess." Jack replied.

"And you're willing to cut your Heart out and bind yourself to the Dutchman?" Will asked.

"No mate I'm free forever, free to sail the seas free from death itself." Jack replied.

"You have to do the job though Jack you have to ferry souls to the next world or end up just like Jones." Will replied, gesturing to help his point Jack grimaced and felt his face.

"I don't have the face for tentacles, but immortal has to count for something eh?" Jack replied before handing him his Compass.

"What's this for?" Will asked,

"Think like me it will come to you." Jack replied before breathing in Will's face causing him to fall off the Pearl in a mixture of fainting and disgust Jack pushed the body off and watched as Will swam towards it, "My regards to Davy Jones!"

Will grabbed on to the barrel and body and sighed, "I hate him."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Everyone stared when the door was suddenly opened by Norrington.

"Follow me." He told them they just stared, making him roll his eyes, "_Quickly!" _

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth asked,

"Choosing a side." He replied as they all followed him out once they had gone Bill saw the door being left open,

"Hurry, get across." Norrington told them the Chinese were already half way across with Riku and Crystal a good ways forward,

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove, Becket knows about the meeting of the Brethren I fear there may be a traitor among them." Norrington warned.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth replied coldly.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death, but that doesn't absolve me of my other sins." Norrington replied.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Come with us." James looked at her shocked, "James come with me." She stated,

"Who goes there?!" it was Boostrap who had followed them out,

"Go I will follow!" Norrington stated,

"You're lying." Elizabeth replied,

"Our Destinies have been intertwined Elizabeth but never joined." Norington replied as they shared a quick kiss, "Go!" he stated as Elizabeth started to climb across quickly.

"Back to your post Sailor" Norrington stated,

Bootstrap was staring out at the ropes watching them cross, "No one leaves the ship." He muttered,

"That's an order." Norrington growled.

"An Order…..part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship part of the crew-"

"Steady man…." Norrington warned.

"PART OF THE SHIP PART OF THE CREW _**ALL HANDS PRISONERS ESCAPING!**_" Bill shouted,

"James!" Elizabeth shouted seeing that she, Crystal and Riku were coming back Norrington shot the lines cutting them making everyone fall into the water.

As he turned Bill stabbed him Elizabeth screamed as she watched him fall dying, "NO JAMES NOOO!" she screamed knowing she couldn't do anything she swam back to the ship.

All of the sea crew gathered around to see James dying as he bled out, "The Admiral's dead?!" they all muttered as Davy Jones arrived.

"TO THE CAPTAIN'S CABIN!" one of them shouted as they all cheered ready to take back the ship, but Davy Jones stayed behind.

"James Norrington do you fear death?" he asked with the last of his strength James stabbed him with his sword and with that he fell back and was gone. "I'll take that as a no…" he pulled the sword out and gazed at it Jones was impressed, "Nice Sword." He muttered.

He passed by a scene of carnage when coming to his cabin he growled at the sight of Vanitas holding his Keyblade over the chest, dark energy crackling over it,

"The Dutchman is under my command now." Mason replied sinisterly.

"For now…." Jones conceded knowing he'd get his chance.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Terra, Ven and Aqua were soon gazing upon a large island, "Wow it's huge." Ven muttered,

"This must be the place," Terra mused,

"Keep a whether eye not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island within lies Shipwreck Cove and the Town of Ship Wreck." Gibbs called,

"You heard him step lively!" Pintel stated as everyone rushed around their posts.

"For all the pirates that are clever cogs we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." Jack replied,

"Aye." Gibbs agreed,

"I once sailed with a geezer that lost both of his arms and part of his eye." Jack replied.

"What ya call him?" Mickey asked,

"Larry." Jack replied simply as Sora rushed up to him.

"Captain Will's gone I can't find him anywhere he must have escaped."

"No worries lad, I dropped him off on an island that serves as a popular trade route." Jack replied.

"And you just left him there?" Sora asked incredulously.

"Considering he's a traitor yes indeed I did." Jack replied simply.

"I do not renege, a bargain once struck, we agreed on ends only the means are for me to decide." Barbossa replied reaching for her only for Tia Dalma to grab his hand.

"Caution Barbossa, do not forget that it was by my power that brought you back and what it mean if you fail me." She growled as Barbossa's hand suddenly withered and rotted, he yanked his hand away and glared,

"Do not forget why you had to bring me back why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate, it took nine Pirate lords to imprison you Calypso and it will take no less to set you free, Masters Ragetti, Pintel and Myde!" all three came over in an instant. "Take this fish wife to the brig." He commanded.

"Right this way Mrs. Fish." Pintel joked as they lead her away Tia Dalma shooting him dirty looks as they went Barbossa checked out his hand seeing that it was fine he continued to look to the island.

**E-H E-H E-H**

As the last of the bodies were dumped on the Endeavor's deck Davy Jones walked by them before entering Becket's cabin, "I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!" he snapped Becket merely gave him a look.

"Apparently you can, I believe you two know each other." Becket replied showing that Will was having Tea with him, Vanitas with his helmet off looking like a pallet swap of one of the Keybladers to Jones's surprise, and Damon, Braig and Adrian it was Will however who got his interest.

"Heh he heh, Master Turner come back to join my crew?" Jones asked,

"Not yours his" Will, replied, gesturing to Becket, "Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

"Jack…..Sparrow!?" Jones asked surprised which surprised Will as well,

"You haven't told him?" he asked Becket making Jones glare at the man,

"What else have you not told me!" Jones snapped,

"There is an issue, far more troubling, I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso?" Becket replied,

"Not a person a Heathen God, who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be nothing but hollow ash!" Jones snapped loathingly, "This world is well read of her."

"Not that well actually," Braig interjected,

"The Brethren Court plans to release her." Will added,

"No! They can't the first Brethren declared she would be imprisoned forever, _**that **_was our agreement!" Jones stated not realizing what he had said till it was too late,

"_Your_ agreement" Adrian asked,

"I….showed them…how to…bind her…she could not be trusted she left me no choice!" Jones defended,

"She's the one you loved her and you betrayed her." Will stated figuring it out,

"Brace yourselves." Vanitas whispered as Jones marched over to Will,

"She…_**pretended**_ to love me she _**betrayed me**_!" Jones growled,

"And after which betrayal did you cut your heart out hers or yours I wonder." Will coldly replied as Davy Jones knocked Will's cup out of his hands, "I hadn't finished that." He replied simply but Jones gave him a look that said 'get over it!'

"You will free my father and you guarantee Elizabeth's safety as well as my own and the safety of Sora and his friends as well." Will stated simply to Jones and the others.

"Your demands are steep Willy." Damon replied,

"We will expect fair payment." Becket added,

"There is only one price I will accept Calypso murdered!" Jones barked Will shrugged in agreement,

"Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl, Jack has sailed it to Shipwreck Cove." He told them as Vanitas pulled on some kind of instrument attached to a nearby globe,

"And with you no longer aboard the Pearl how can you lead us there?" Becket asked Will was about to answer when Vanitas broke off the part they all looked at him but he merely shrugged as Will turned back to face Jones and Becket holding up Jack's compass,

"What is it you want most?" he replied.

Vanitas turned to Braig, "Were not really agreeing to sparing the idiots are we?"

Braig sneered a grim grin, "Course not."

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Town of Shipwreck stood tall and proud lit up like a Christmas tree everyone gazed as many ships gathered at every dock they could get too.

"Whoaaa!" Sora's group chimed in awe.

"Look at em all!" Pintel stated,

"I never would've guessed I'd see this many pirates." Mickey muttered,

"Aye there's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa agreed,

"And I owe them all money." Jack cringed,

"Sucks to you eh cap'n?" Lea joked.

Nova leaned in close to Demyx Xion and Roxas, "Didn't you say Axel once owed everyone in the Organization Money at one time?"

They all giggled, "Yeah he did but don't say anything at least not yet." Roxas replied,

Soon the group stood in a large room, "Hey Barbossa, I managed to snag these from Becket ship, pieces of eight." Sora whispered pulling them out,

"Good job lad but we won't be needin' those." Barbossa replied leaving Sora confused blinking losing eight of them to passing pirates Sora managed to save the last one and stuffed it back in his pocket and followed,

Barbossa knocked a small ball and chain on a table while Jack sprung a sword that had been stuck into a nearby globe, "As he who issued summons I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa called as everyone murmured and sat down, "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard present now your nine pieces of eight my fellow cap'ns!"

Ragetti went around collecting various things from the pirate lords; which were well….junk which varied from a playing card to a broken piece of bottle and what looked like a Dragon's claw.

"That's what he meant." Sora muttered,

"Those aren't pieces of eight those are pieces of junk." Pintel muttered.

"Aye the plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso but when the First Brethren court met they were to a one skint broke." Gibbs explained,

"That….doesn't surprise me." Xion muttered,

"So change the name." Donald replied,

"What to 'Nine-pieces-of-what-ever-we-happen-in-our-pockets-at-the-time'? Oh yes that sounds _**very **_piratey." Gibbs muttered sarcastically,

Ragetti came up nervously to Barbossa, "I kept it safe just like you asked when you gave it to me."

"Aye ya have Master Ragetti but now I be needing it back." Barbossa replied hitting him in the back of the head the eye popped out and into the bowl with the rest of the items

"Sparrow!" one of the pirate lords called Jack reached for a decoration hanging over his bandana however stopped,

"I will point out that we are one Pirate Lord short and I am as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack replied.

"Captain Sao Feng is dead." Riku's voice called out, everyone turned to see him the remainder of the Empress crew and Crystal standing behind Elizabeth Swann, "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"Riku, Crystal, Elizabeth you made it!" Sora shouted happily,

"The Plagued ship!" the female Chinese Pirate lord cried out as Elizabeth stuck her sword into the globe,

"And he made _**Elizabeth **_captain? They're just giving the title away these days!" Jack sighed in exasperation the last thing he expected or wanted for that matter was Elizabeth of all people becoming a Pirate Lord he might as well make Sora his successor…there's an idea.

The Spanish Pirate Lord shouted something at the Empress crew in Spanish not sounding very happy.

"Listen to me….LISTEN!" Elizabeth shouted, "Our location has been betrayed Becket knows of the Brethren court, gathering and Jones is under his command they're on his way here."

"Who is this betrayer?!" the African Pirate Lord asked,

"Not likely someone among us" Barbossa assured,

"Where's Will?" Crystal asked.

"Not among us." Sora and Jack chimed together the latter made a mental note to tell her where to pick him up later.

"The question isn't how Becket found out about our location the question is what do we do know that he has?" Barbossa replied.

"We fight!" Elizabeth stated firmly only for the other Pirate Lords including Jack only for a little bit to laugh at her.

"Ship Wreckcove is a fortress a supplied fortress there is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." The Chinese Pirate lord assured,

"There be a third course." Barbossa pointed out, as Ragetti fitted himself with an eye patch getting nods of approvement from Demyx and Pintel

"Years ago in this very room the First Brethren Court captured the Sea Goddess Calypso and bound her in her bones…._**that**_ was a mistake!" Barbossa stated as if he was scolding the ghosts of the past,

"Aye we tamed the seas for ourselves, but that opened the door to Becket and his Ilk better were the day when mastery of the sea was not struck by bargains with forces unknown but by the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of our backs Ya know this to be true!" Elizabeth listened intently it was an inspiring speech.

"I beseech thee now Gentlemen…." Barbossa stated then remembered Mistress Chang and Elizabeth,

"Ladies…..we must free Calypso!" he declared and after a tense silence the entire court roared in outrage as if Barbossa had spoken blasphemy.

"Shoot him!" a Pirate lord shouted,

"Cut out his tongue!" the African Pirate Lord shouted,

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue then shoot his tongue!" Jack stated, "And, trim that scraggily beard then get rid of that hog-ugly hat!" he added.

"Sao Feng would agree Barbossa I say we free Calypso!" the Spanish Pirate lord shouted,

"Calypso was our enemy then she will be our enemy now!" another Pirate Lord rang out

"And it is doubtful her mood has improved," the French Pirate calmly added,

"I would still agree with Barbossa and Sao Feng we should free Calypso!" a Spanish Pirate stated,

"You challenge me!?" the French Pirate Lord asked,

"I silence you!" the Spanish Pirate lord declared trying to shoot him but the French Pirate lord punched him making the shot go harmlessly into the ceiling then they then broke out into an all-out brawl.

"Good thing I'm in training to be a Keyblade Master." Nova muttered,

"Wow….just wow." Terra muttered.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth stated,

"This is politics." Jack replied simply to her confusion,

"This is ridiculous they're fighting like a bunch of two year olds and we've got Becket and Jones on the way to blow us up!" Sora growled irritably,

"If they not be here already" Barbossa added, someone suddenly screamed like a girl as he flew out the window.

"There goes a member of French Pirate crew," Ven muttered stunned and blinking said member of the French pirate crew fell out the window and landed on the Cabbage Merchant's cart making it top heavy which caused it to fall into the sea below.

"MY CABBAGES WHHHHYYY!" he cried out before bursting into a blubber of tears meanwhile on the docked Black Pearl, Tia Dalma alone was listening to her music box which hung around her neck she shut it but the music started back up again she turned to see a figure in the shadows.

"My love you have come for me!" she stated happily,

"You were expecting me." Jones replied simply holding his music box in his tentacles.

"It has been torture trapped in this single form!" she replied in loathing, "Cut off from the sea, from all that I love….from you." she replied sadly.

"Ten years I carried the duty you charged me ten years I looked after those who died at sea and when we could finally be together you…._**weren't…there**_…_**WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE**_?!" Jones growled,

Tia Dalma looked at him sadly shaking her head, "It is my nature, would you love me if I was anything less than what I am?" she asked,

Jones growled and looked away, "I. Do. Not. Love. You!" he went to leave but Tia Dalma or rather Calypso followed

"Many things you were Davy Jones but never cruel, you corrupted your purpose, and so yourself and hide away from this world what should have always been mine!" she stated touching him where his Heart once was as a result Davy Jones feeling a feeling of warmth and peace he hadn't felt in years realize he was human as Calypso rested her hand against his face while he did the same for her.

"Calypso…"

"I will be free and when I am we will be together always and I will give you my Heart…." Calypso replied before frowning, "If only you had a heart to give." She replied taking her hand way and turning him back in his fury he grabbed her throat with his claw. "Why did you come?!" she asked.

Jones let her go then phased through the bars, "What fate do you have in mind for your captors?" he asked,

"The Brethren Court." She growled "All of them and those Keybladers the last thing they will learn in this life is how cruel I can be!" she growled Jones turned to leave, "And what of your fate Davy Jones?" she asked.

He only turned his head to look at her, "My Heart will always belong to you…Calypso…" he replied sadly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"We need to stop this!" Aqua stated,

"I couldn't agree more!" Barbossa declared getting up on the table and shooting the celling getting their attention, "It was the first Brethren Court that bound Calypso we should be the ones to set her free and in her gratitude she will grant us assistance."

"For us a whole or just you?" Jack asked, "Utterly deceptive twaddle speak says I."

"If you have a better alternative then please share." Barbossa stated,

"Cuttlefish." Jack replied simply before going around with one hand behind his back and the other with a finger in the air, "Let us not my friends forget the humble Cuttlefish flippantly glorious little sausages pen em up together and they will devour each other without a second thought…human nature eh, or rather fish nature, so yes we could hold up here well provisioned well-armed and half of us will be dead within the month, which is grim to me any way you slice it."

"Or as _**not so**_ young and Naïve Hector suggests we free Calypso and we can pray she will be mercifully but I rather doubt that can we ignore the fact that she is indeed a scorned women with a fury the likes of which Hell Hath no? We cannot." Jack stated simply.

"Res ipsa loquitur tabula in naufragio which means it's obvious, for those who aren't pirates persay, we are left with one option we must fight." Jack finished,

"You've always run from a fight." Barbossa stated,

"Have not." Jack defended everyone even Sora and Co looked back and forth as they got into a tug-o-war of words.

"Have so."

"Have not"

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Ya have so and you know it." Barbossa stated,

"Have not slander and calumny I have only embraced the most noblest and pirate Traditions."

"Which is running away, lame." Demyx stated,

"You're one to talk and I think you just made the fourth Brethren court angry." Xion stated indeed everyone was glaring at Demyx who quietly left the room.

"As I was saying I agree with and I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth….uglgh _Captain Swann_." Jack stated making a face that looked like the one he had when licking the crab rock in the locker.

"According to the Code an act of war can only be declared from the Pirate King." Barbossa stated.

"You made that up." Jack accused,

"Did I now?" Barbossa asked smugly, "I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code." He stated Jack suddenly looked as though he had seen a Zombie come from the ground.

The Indian Pirate Lord nudged his right hand man. "Sumbhajee declares this to be Folly!" he stated before speaking for himself, "Hang the code who cares if-" _**BANG!**_ The man was suddenly shot dead he fell over with a thud.

"GWARSH WAAK WAAH!" Sora's group yelled out before they and everyone else turned to see a man with long dread lock dark hair with decorations wearing a red pirate outfit he looked like to Sora's surprise an older but less spirited and humorous Jack Sparrow….that or Keith Richards.

"Who is that?" Donald whispered fearfully as the man blew off his gun which was smoking.

"The Code is_ law_." He stated simply before coming over Jack looked paler and paler by the second.

"Gwarsh I wonder what's got Jack so spooked?" Goofy muttered to Sora and Mickey.

"Yeah…don't you think they look alike?" Sora asked,

"Maybe they know each other?" Mickey suggested.

"You're in my way boy." Teague stated Jack moved without an argument like an angry father had just scolded his son Teague waved over a couple of elderly pirates who brought over a very large and thick book,

"It's written down?" Roxas asked,

"The Code…" Pintel stated,

"As written by Morgan and Bartholomew" Ragetti added, Teague then whistled a familiar face rushed up carrying keys.

"I can't believe it." Namine muttered,

"That Can't-" Sora muttered,

"How did he?" Ven added.

"Sea Turtles lads." Teague replied as Poochi barked all the Pirates seemed to accept this as Teague searched through the code then came to what he was looking for, "Barbossa is right."

"Hold on a minute…da da da." Jack muttered reading through it, "It shall be the duties of the King to declare war or Parley with adversaries…fancy that."

"There has not been a pirate King since the first court and that is not likely to change." The French Pirate Lord stated.

"Not likely." Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked,

"Because the Pirate King is decided by a popular vote and each pirate only votes for himself." Gibbs replied.

"So we're stuck then." Terra muttered,

"Aye." Barbossa agreed,

"I call for a vote." Jack stated,

"Ammand the Cosiar!"

"Sumbhajee votes for Sumbhajee." His right hand man declared.

"Villanveua."

"Gentlemen Jocard."

"Capitaine Chevalle the penniless Frenchman."

"Mistress Ching."

"Barbossa."

"Elizabeth Swann." Teague who was playing his gitaur stopped and looked towards the group expectantly.

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack Sparrow to everyone's surprise and horror of the other Pirate Lords broke the tie.

"What?" Elizabeth asked,

"I know curious isn't it?" Jack asked.

"_**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW**_?!" Sora screamed spastically pointing his Keyblade at him Jack just shrugged as they all argued wanting a recount or someone else to vote for them.

"Am I to understand you lot will not be keeping from the code then?" Jack asked Teague broke a string on his guitar as he glared them down.

"That would be met with cruel retribution." Riku warned simply that shut everyone up as they sat down they all knew that Teague was a sure shot he had never missed once in his life as a pirate…_never._

"Very well what say you Captain Swann King of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Ching asked.

Elizabeth looked nervous but shook it off, but she knew exactly what to say. "Prepare every vessel that floats at dawn…we're at war." She stated firmly.

Sumbhajee suddenly stood up, "And so…" he stated in a voice higher than the King's if not around the same pitch, "We shall go to war." Jack and Sora and Co. stared incredulously as they all cheered Donald even let out a small wak.

Barbossa nodded at Pintel and Ragetti who took off with the nine pieces of eight. Jack went over to Teague as he sat and watched them go.

"What?" Jack asked as though Teague was searching his soul, "You've seen it all done it all thats the trick isn't it to survive?" Jack asked.

"It's not just about living forever Jackie it's learning to live with yourself; forever." Teague replied Jack winced.

"How's mum?" he asked Teague's answer was to show him a nearby shrunken head.

"She looks great…" Jack muttered nervously.

Soon all the boats were lined up it was a misty morning as they all waited soon the Endeavor and the Dutchman came into view then more boats came scaring everyone,

"That's an entire armada." Terra muttered wide-eyed.

There was a demonic roar all of the pirates muttered in fear as a large aqua colored unversed with four wings but no front paws just talons that looked razor sharped they were tipped in purple and they had fierce happy eyes clearly meant to fight Bahamut alone.

"Okay, now we're doomed." Deymx muttered,

"SQUAAK Abandon ship, abandon ship, squawk!" Cotton's bird immediately flew off Cotton's should and away to ship wreck cove or some random tree on the island for safety.

"Anybody else, find themselves agreeing with the parrot?" Lea asked.

"Uh huh." Pintel and Ragetti replied nodding all eyes turned to Jack Sparrow who grinned nervously.

"Parley?" he asked.

That being said Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Riku and Sora all walked in a small patch of land that was stationed not too far from Shipwreck Island where the fight was happening there waiting for them were Vanitas, Adrian, Will, Becket and Jones standing in a bucket of water as it was still some time before he could set foot on land.

"Will…._**why?**_!" Sora asked,

"So you be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa declared,

"Don't blame Turner he was merely the tool if you want to know it's grand architect then look to your left you two to your right." Becket replied Barbossa and Elizabeth looked left while Riku and Sora looked right Sora instantly glared with a growl when his face met Jack's.

"Jack had nothing to do with this my actions were my own for my own purpose." Will replied,

"Well-spoken listen to the tool" Jack chirped.

"Will, Riku and I have been aboard the Dutchman, and we understand your burden but I feel that course is lost." Elizabeth sympathetically replied.

"No course is lost as long as there is a way to fight for it." Will replied Elizabeth seemed to sense a hidden meaning in those words as she went into deep thought,

"You debt has still to be settled Sparrow one hundred years before the mast to start!" Jones growled.

"That debt has been paid mate." Jack argued,

"You escaped." Jones argued back,

"Technically-"

"I propose an exchange, Will leaves with us and you get Jack." Elizabeth stated,

"Huh?" Sora muttered,

"Captain Swann what are you doing?" Riku asked calmly but still had a hint of confusion in his voice,

Barbossa glared her down "Jack is one of the nine pirate lords! You can't do this!"

"King." She replied simply then turned to Jack who took off his hat and bowed,

"As you wish your majesty" Barbossa in response swung his sword at him Jack however dodged escaping with a small cut and the decoration on his head cut off which Jack the monkey grabbed.

Jack went over Will and him, exchanged glances as they went Will stood beside Elizabeth and Jack who wanted to stand by Becket but was shown Jones side, he tried Vanitas who summoned his Keyblade Braig grinned.

"You know where to go Jackie."

Reluctantly Jack stood there Jones was grinning at the sight of him in fear Jack placed his hat back on as Jones leaned in closer, "Do you fear death?" Jones asked.

"You have no idea." Jack admitted,

Vanitas laughed, "We can all see you trembling Sparrow." He mocked as Becket and Elizabeth stared each other down.

"Advise your Brethren; you can fight and you will all die or you cannot fight in which case most of you will die." Becket warned,

"You killed my Father." Elizabeth growled.

"He chose his fate." Becket replied coldly.

"Then have chosen yours we will fight and you _will_ die!" she seethed and with that they all turned and left Barbossa going a little faster in a huff.

"King?" Will, asked Elizabeth.

"Of the Brethren Court thanks to Jack." Sora explained,

"Then maybe he does know what he's doing." Will muttered,

"Huh?" Sora asked,

"Sora can you do something for us chances are Jack won't be able to get to the Heart right away." Elizabeth told him Sora stood like a soldier and nodded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jack was in the Brig sitting by himself,

"Congratulations you made it aboard the Dutchman as planned." A second Jack told him.

"Yes but now we're in the brig." Another Jack pointed out to the confusion of the original who tried one thing that came to his mind.

"Go away!"

"Where to mate, the locker?" Jack A asked,

"Not without you mate." Jack B added suddenly a third Jack awoke from the side of the wall.

"Stab the heart…" he stated as Jack and Jacks A and B came over "Gain immortality." He replied ripping himself out of the wall and pulling his brain out and looking it over as it thumped like a beating heart, "But you can't stab the Heart trapped in the brig." He finished licking it as Captain Jack watched in disgust the other two mused on this,

"That does put Immortality out of reach." Jack A pointed out while Jack B pulled something out of Captain Jack's hair.

"Ohh Peanut!" he stated eating it.

Sora meanwhile on a long boat snuck back aboard the Flying Dutchman. "I'd never thought I'd be here again and from what Riku and Elizabeth told me, Bootstrap won't be much help either." He looked to the sky to see that Bahamut and the Death sight Unversed were in battle clashing against each other Becket had efficiently taken away an advantage of theirs by making them use it one something that could not go unchecked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Will and Riku boarded the Black Pearl with Elizabeth and Found not only were the others tied off to the side but Tia Dalma wrapped in ropes had been pulled out of the brig with most of the Black Pearl crew holding on to the ropes.

"Barbossa you can't release her!" Will warned.

"We have to give Jack and Sora a chance." Elizabeth added.

"Too long my fate has been out of my hands, but not anymore." Barbossa replied taking the Necklace Sao Feng gave to her and throwing it in with the bobble he had cut from Jack's hair.

"How does this work?" Demyx asked having sided with Barbossa at the last minute.

"Aye there be some kind of incantation?" Gibbs asked,

"The items must be burned and the words '_Calypso I release you from you human bonds'_ must be spoken." Barbossa explained.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked,

"You have to say it as a lover." He replied placing the cannon lighter into the bowl after Ragetti had put rum in it.

"Calypso I release you from your human bonds!" he stated lighting the items but nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked a little let down.

"No, no you didn't say it right you have to say it like a lover would." Ragetti stated before turning to Tia Dalma Ven and the others had gotten free but were held back with Will, Riku and Elizabeth at gun point.

"Calypso…" he told her before leaning in close, "I release you from your human bonds." He stated that was when the items ignited turning instantly into ash they burst into a small purple flame before becoming smoke that she inhaled.

"Tia Damla!" Will called forcing his way to her but still held at gun point,

"When the First Brethren imprisoned them who told them how, who betrayed you?" he asked.

"Name him." Calypso growled for she did not know.

"Davy Jones." He replied sadly in her fury she let out a roar and grew to the point where she was as tall as the mast.

"THIS IS IT, THIS IS IT!" Pintel shouted as she looked down on them.

"Calypso." Barbossa called kneeling down the others even Riku and Co did so as well. "I come but as a humble servant I have kept my vow spare meself, me ship, me crew and release your fury on those who pretend to be your masters…_or mine_." He finished however Calypso laughed unleashing a bunch of words no one could understand before turning into crabs that flooded the deck and jumped into the sea.

Will sat up as did the others freed, "Was that it?" Will asked.

"Now what Captain?" Crystal hissed,

"Nothing our last hope has failed us." Barbossa replied simply.

"There's still a fight to be had." Elizabeth stated,

"We have an armada against us." Xion pointed out,

"Aye and with the Dutchman on their side we don't stand a chance and with Bahamut fighting that monster there's nothing we can do we either die to that beast's claws or to the Armada." Gibbs added Elizabeth however wasn't willing to give up.

"Listen to me listen!" she stated as the wind began to pick up, "When the Brethren court look to us what will they see frightened bilge rats on a Deckard ship?" she asked. "No they will see Free men….AND FREEDOM! AND WHAT THE ENEMY WILL SEE IS THE FLASH OF OUR CANNONS AND THE RING OF OUR SWORDS AND THEY WILL KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs, hoist the colors." She stated,

"Hoist the colors." Will agreed,

"Hoist the colors." Aqua stated,

"Hoist the colors." Roxas agreed,

"Hoist the colors." Ven stated,

"Hoist the Colors!" Goofy and Donald chimed together.

"Hoist the colors." Riku and Crystal stated together,

"Hoist the Colors." Terra stated confidently,

"Hoist the colors." Namine and Xion stated,

"Hoist the colors!" Mickey called.

"Hoist the colors!" Lea stated,

"Hoist the colors." Demyx Ragetti and Pintel stated together as the others started to say it as well.

"AYE hoist the colors the winds on our side boys that's all we need!" Gibbs stated as they cheered.

"LET'S TAKE EM!" Marty shouted to the heavens inciting an even louder cheer.

"_**HOIST THE COLORS**_!" Elizabeth screamed towards the other ships who proclaimed hoist the colors in their own languages as many flags including that of the Black Pearls hit the air.

Becket stared out at ship wreck cove, "We have a favorable wind today sir." Groves told him.

"Indeed we do." Becket replied before turning to the soldiers below them. "The Enemy has opted for Oblivion." He commanded,

"To your stations!" Groves called as they all went to prepare.

"Signal Jones to give no quarter that'll brighten his day." Becket replied Groves nodded and gave the signal.

Mason saw the signal then turned to Jones and his sea crew, Damon, Adrian, Vanitas and Braig among them. "WE GIVE NO QUARTER!" he stated the pirates cheered as they went to their battle stations Sora who was hidden nearby gulped he knew what it meant, 'show no mercy.'

He watched as it began to rain Jones had been focused on the sky before that, "Calypso…." He muttered feeling the rain it was angry cold and full of hatred he knew that she knew he had betrayed her and she had no intention of forgiving him any time soon.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed to the sky.

_**Back on the pearl….**_

"Have you noticed on top of everything it's raining!" Pintel spat.

"I know right!" Demyx stated,

"That's a bad sign." Ragetti muttered.

Gibbs was giving orders as Roxas and co helped to load the cannons Aqua and Donald using spells to keep the powder dry with Riku and his group helping with the ship then something happened lightning struck the sea which in the space in front of both the Pearl and the Dutchman became a giant whirlpool.

"MALESTROM!" Gibbs shouted,

"uhhh we're not going in there are we?" Demyx asked,

"Considering our luck." Pintel replied,

"Captain Barbossa we need you at the helm!" Elizabeth called and Barbossa reacted quickly.

"Aye that ya do!" he stated taking control and heading into it, something Davy Jones was doing as well.

"TURN ABOUT!" Mason shouted,

"BELAY THAT LET HER RUN RIGHT INTO THE ABYSS!" Jones shouted,

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Adrian and Mason shouted together.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US YOU CRAZY FISH!" Damon shouted,

"You lot afraid to get wet?" Jones mocked as he held the helm and made the Dutchman dive right into it along with the Pearl on either side,

Meanwhile all four Jacks were trying to figure out how to get out of the brig, muttering to themselves "Get out of the brig, stab the Heart, get out of the Brig stab the Heart, get out of the brig, think like Will, Think like Will-"

"Not more Jacks!" they heard Sora whine before he grinned, "Captain Swann sends her regards." He replied unlocking the door and the two sped off.

"Wish us luck boys we'll need it." Jack stated,

"I miss him already." Jack A muttered.

"He is quite charming isn't he?" Jack B admitted,

"NOBODY MOVE!" Jack C called, "I dropped me brain." He muttered.

Back outside the two boats had circled each other for a bit the cannons were loaded and they were waiting for the signal then when the ships were directly across from each other.

"FIRE!" Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth called as did Jones from his own ship as the two dealt damaging blows.

Sora and Jack arrived in the Captain's cabin,

"Stop or we'll shoot!" Mullory yelled only for a cannon ball to soar right behind them.

"Good one." Jack stated with a grin,

"I have to admit that was good timing, don't you think you guys should get out of here?" Sora asked,

"Indeed admirable as it may be, why choose, to stay here when you could be elsewhere?" Jack asked.

"Someone has to guard the chest." Murtogg replied,

"Indeed there's been a massive deconstruction of military discipline aboard this vessel." Mullory added,

"I blame the fish people." Murtogg stated,

"Oh so cause they're fish people that automatically make them less disciplined than regular people?" Mullory asked as Sora quietly took the chest Jack opened the door,

"Well if there weren't any fish people there'd be no chest." Murtogg pointed out,

"And there wouldn't be a chest to guard." Mullory agreed then they saw that the chest was gone and looked very scared,

The two rushed through the halls, "Those guys talk too much." Sora stated,

"Aye, but better for us eh, I'd rather not run into Jones or Monsters." Jack replied.

"You know who I don't want to run into Vanitas it's bad enough that he looks like a pallet swap of me but he even sounds like me a crazy sadistic twisted, pyscho, evil me-"at this point, Vanitas walked up to them and crossed his arms Jack going wide-eyed and pointing with a small yelp as Sora went into a list of complaints.

"He's crazy, he's evil and his outfit which is a skin tight muscle power ranger outfit with the coloration of bleeding rotting flesh topped off with a man skirt." Sora finished.

"Did you have to say _skirt_?" Jack asked weakly, and it hit Sora hard,

"He's standing right behind me isn't he?" Jack nodded and Sora turned,

"Love ya too." Vanitas replied before summoning his Keyblade and trying to cut Sora in half with it but Sora blocked it with his own Keyblade and the two quickly got into a fight.

"The Chest if you please." Vantias stated as he and Sora were in a stalemate.

"Jack!" Sora shouted tossing it to him.

"Rooting for you lad." Jack stated as he ran off,

"DARK FIRAGA!" Vanitas shouted knocking Sora back who rolled out of the way of a blow.

"THUNDEGA!" Sora shouted managing to hit Vanitas who countered with a strike raid that Sora dodged away from.

"MAGE FORM!" Sora shouted changing into the magic based form in a flash, "SAGE STRIKER!" Sora shouted hitting Vanitas with the colored lights and knocking him back, Vanitas however jumped back up and sent a Twilight crest at him Sora managed to block it with refleza before hitting him with a bunch of magic bullets Sora then turned invisible striking a lot of spell cast blows at Vanitas however the form wore off.

"I guess that's it for now." Sora muttered as he blocked a blow from Vanitas,

"ZONE STRIKE!" Sora shouted managing to land a good blow on Vanitas before following up with the stunned dark keyblader, "WIND DIVE!" Sora shouted hitting him into the wall however when Sora had his back turned,

"DARK RAID!" Vanitas shouted Sora had been hit hard with the blow into the wall he moaned shaking his head.

"Hmph no Gate Fragment maybe I should see if the shut-in has it." Vanitas smirked disappeared Sora growled healing himself he rushed after Jack.

Meanwhile a blow from the Pearl's Cannons blinded and killed a couple of Soldiers standing near Mason Damon and Adrian, were off, fighting the members of the Black Pearl to stop the Cannons.

Mason was suddenly grabbed by Jones seizing his chance and the key Davy Jones gave Mason one of the most gruesome murders possible and threw his body over board laughing as he now had the Key back in his possession.

Meanwhile with all the confusion Mullroy and Murtogg escaped the latter holding a cannon.

"Leave it!" Mullory shouted as they went to find away to escape the Dutchman.

Sora raced to the deck in search of Jack who had been cornered at the door by several flood and Arc raven Unversed and a new type of Unversed that floated in the air looking like some kind of demonic squid then came the Sea Crew and Jones himself.

"Well, lookie here boys some mongrel pup with too much loyalty and stupidity and a lost bird that never learned to fly."

"And that I regret greatly." Jack replied as he and Sora went back to back.

"CAPTAIN!"

"In need of a pirate eh?" Jack asked Sora tapped a chest open sucking all the Heartless into the vortex along with Jack who cut at them while Sora hacked and slashed from nearby the chest Jack dropped some bombs in while Sora forced it closed they jumped away as it exploded killing the Unversed blowing Jones and the others back a little allowing Jack with the chest and Sora to grab a rope.

"Never too late to learn!" Sora declared as Jack slammed the chest against, the knot holding the rope with a scream they flew up onto the higher point of the mast; however Jones merely phased up to their location.

Sora's eyes went wide, "How'd you-?!"

"The Chest, Sparrow!" Jones growled,

"I could set you free mate." Jack replied.

"My Freedom was forfeit long ago!" he declared as he clashed swords with the three of them meanwhile back on the Black Pearl Vanitas had appeared attacking Nova who was sent into the wall.

He groaned as the others rushed to help. "No, I have to do this stop the Unversed." Nova called however a blow from Vanitas knocked them all down the Gate Fragment sliding through the water to Vanitas's feet.

"No!" Roxas shouted rushing over but Vanitas was gone. "GRRR!"

"No." Nova muttered sadly.

"We'll worry about it later right now we've got a fight on our hands!" Terra shouted

"PREPARE TO BOARD YOU CACK HEADED JACKAPES!" Barbossa yelled at this point several of the sea crew and the Black Pearl crew had swung to the opposing ship causing an all-out fight aboard the Pearl Will who had killed several Kraken Unversed managed to get to Elizabeth who had killed a couple of EITC soldiers.

He grabbed her, "Elizabeth I love you will you marry me?" he asked,

"I don't think now's the best time!" Elizabeth stated incrediously,

"Shouldn't we save the wedding till after we've dealt with the guys trying to kills us?" Lea asked.

"Now might be the only time, I've made my choice what's yours." Will stated directly to Elizabeth ignoring Lea she nodded.

"Barbossa, marry us!" she called Barbossa had kicked a Scrapper Heartless into a Sea crew man who were both instantly stabbed by Roxas,

"I am a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa shouted unable to believe what had been just asked,

Terra jumped up using a Dark Firaga and slammed a foe on Barbossa's right into the ground.

"BARBOSSA!" Terra shouted,

"Took ya long enough!" Barbossa shouted as a torrent of water surrounded then they charged sending the water at them which trapped them within it Barbossa and Terra jumped in hacking and slashing the foes as they spun around the vortex.

"Let's go!" Terra stated as Barbossa, laughed the foes were freed and the water turned to icicles which eliminated them.

"They might not have- RAAAH!" Roxas shouted stabbing a Flood Heartless and throwing a soldier over board, "A moment when you're free all things considered!"

"Barbossa now!" Will shouted,

"Fine then! Dearly beloved we be gathered here today, in front of the mast RAAH!" he stated stabbing a nearby sea crew man,

"To join together!" he stated getting interrupted by stabbing a couple of Becket's men which he laughed at, "These two lovers in matrimony!" and with that he went back to fighting while steering the ship.

"Elizabeth Swann do you take me, William Turner to be your husband?" he asked,

"I do!" Elizabeth stated gleefully,

"Great." Will replied as they cut down a few more foes and hands entwined fought off Unversed,

"Do you William Turner take me Elizabeth Swann to be your Wife in sickness and in health with health being the less likely." She stated kicking a Sea crew man away, "To have and to hold till death do us part?"

"I do!" William stated,

"Barbossa finish it up!" Ven yelled,

"I now pronounce you- GAH HA HA!" he stated cutting down one of Becket's men midsentence, "You may kiss-" he had to duck out of the way of an incoming scrapper before stabbing it and kicking a Sea crew member away from the from the helm.

"Ya may kiss-"he then had to stab a nearby member of Becket's crew before jumping away so Aqua could blast it with an explosion spell.

"Ya may kiss-"three scrappers leapt at him he killed to and ducked from the other which Riku killed.

"Ya may kiss-"then came a jelly belly which had him under fire until Mickey killed it,

"JUST KISS!" he shouted and with that the newlywed couple went into a passionate kiss from below watching and hiding from the battle were Demyx, Pintel and Ragetti.

"Whoa did we miss a wedding?" Demyx asked.

"I think we did mate." Pintel muttered but they all couldn't help but smile,

Jack the Monkey had made a sound they grabbed him and went to the cannons having an idea.

Meanwhile Sora and Jack were fighting with Davy Jones on the highest part of the mast Jones and Jack had clashed swords for a bit before getting blasted from a fira spell from Sora.

"Ya can't do nothing, without the key!" Jones stated,

"I have the key." Jack replied,

"No you don't." Jones replied smugly holding it up with a tentacle,

"Oh that key, no problem I have his Key." Jack replied jabbing a thumb at Sora,

"It won't work; Jones cut his heart out and put in the chest before Keyblades were ever made." Sora called,

"Oh." Jack muttered.

Then he turned on him and the two began to clash swords for a bit before, Jones whacked Sora sending him down then down went Jack, however the chest went with him with a scream Jones grabbed the chest.

"Jack!" Sora called Jack was holding on with one hand with the chest in the other Sora sent a beam of light up at Jones which severed several of his tentacles including the one that held the Key.

He tried to go and help but was suddenly surrounded by Unversed cutting them down however Jack was already falling, the chest hitting the deck below.

"NO!" Sora shouted fortunately Jack had grabbed a rope that had one of the sea crew on it Jack instantly snatched something that had been taken away from him when he got here.

"Oy my Pistol!" he snapped clubbing the Sea Crewmen on the head with it knocking him off.

"Whew." Sora huffed in relief meanwhile Mullory and Murtog had grabbed a rope holding it together they swung across Sora seeing this shouted, "Wait you need to be-"

"AHHHHHHHH OOODFF!" Sora faced palmed after they had crashed into the side of the deck of the Pearl.

"Higher on the rope" Sora muttered.

Will had grabbed the rope Mullory and Murtogg had used and swung across right by Sora who got up and helped him find the chest killing Floods that attacked him.

"Will there!" Sora shouted,

"TURNER, KEYBLADER!" yelled the Shark first mate who took a swing at them Sora blocked it,

"I'll hold him off!" Sora shouted, "Get the chest to Jack!"

Will had run off with the chest however suddenly he was blindsided by a punch by none other then bootstrap Bill Turner,

"Stop it's me Will Turner!" Will stated managing to hold him for a minute, "Your son!" he stated however Bill grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground meanwhile Jack who was hanging on the rope let go when two sea crew men came at them he landed next to Sora,

"Where's the chest?" Jack asked as Sora knocked the Shark man into the wall he went to attack when Demyx, Ragetti and Pintel suddenly shot Jack the monkey out of the cannon and blasted him into the face of the Sharkman,

"Thank you Jack" Sora called before turning to the other Jack "Up there!" Sora shouted free-flowing and grabbing it before seeing Will,

"Bill Turner stop it's your son!" Sora shouted however that sent Bill after him,

"Sora run he's not himself!" Will shouted grabbing him allowing Sora to escape and meet up with Jack however Jones reappeared Jack pulled out his sword remembering Jones had wrecked it.

Jones trying to get to them trying by going the direction they were going around the crank wheel that once called the Kraken however they kept switching sides annoyed Jones began to phase through however Sora spun it around and around.

"RAAAAHHH!" Jones screamed his Tentacles all spasming out when it stopped right in front of them.

"AHHH!" they both shouted afraid and running for their lives. Jones followed and began to fight with them once again,

"THUNDER!" Sora shouted knocking him back then landing a combo on him Jack grabbed one of the planks of wood from the crank wheel and began to fight with it knocking him back.

Back on the Pearl Aqua and Terra had just succeeded knocking Damon and Adrian over board however a Dark Corridor broke their fall.

"Vanitas." Terra muttered they were all struggling to keep the ship from tipping over at this point Kairi was helping with gravity spells while Cotton was holding on to the helm holding it as much as he could Elizabeth at this point had grabbed a rope ready to help, Will, Jack and Sora,

"GOOO!" Gibbs shouted as she swung over right in front of Jones,

"Go on then you won't get sympathy from me!" Jones barked,

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth retorted unsheathing her sword and fighting with him Sora was helping Will fight off Bill Jack who had been knocked over came to, to find the tentacle with the key slithering away.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora shouted the attack knocked Will into the rail of the Dutchman and Will sprung over holding out his knife,

"I'm not gonna kill you….I made you a promise…" he told him sadly stabbing the knife next to him.

Elizabeth had been knocked down by Jones Sora jumped on him from above only for Jones to use his claw to grab him by the neck and slam him into the ground Will then came up from behind and stabbed him but he didn't make any sound to indicate agony.

"Missed." Jones hissed Will realized he had stabbed him where his Heart should've been. "Did you forget I'm a heartless wretch!" he stated bending the sword so Will couldn't pull it out then kicked him down he looked between Elizabeth and Will whose eyes were locked on one another Sora recovered from his blow as he heard a small click sound and thumping.

"Ahhhh love…a dreadful bond….and yet." Jones seethed turning on Will with his sword, "So easily severed tell me William Turner do you fear death?" he asked bringing his sword close to Will's throat.

"Do you?!" Jack and Sora shouted together Sora with his Keyblade out was glaring Jones down while Jack held Jones's Heart in one hand and the remains of his sword in the other.

"Curious thing holding life and death in ones hands." Jack mused,

"You're a cruel a man Jack Sparrow!" Jones spat venomously.

"Cruel is matter of prespective." Jack replied simply.

"Is it, now?" Jones asked before smiling cruelly and stabbing the sword he had gotten from Norrington into Will's chest with a pained sound Will cried out but instantly lost the strength for it Jones wedged it in twisting it as he went.

"WILLL!" Sora screeched rushing over and pulling the sword out, "CURZA!" he shouted as a radiant light surrounded Will but nothing as Elizabeth came over Will merely reached out but his hand fell he was fading fast.

"NO, NO! CURZA, CURZA, CURZA, HEAL HIM YOU STUPID SPELL _**CURZA**_!" Sora screamed at the verge of tears consumed with horror as Elizabeth yelled at Will.

"Will look at me, look at me!" she shouted,

Bill had watched the whole thing the Dutchman's bond over him breaking, "Will…my son…" with a roar he attacked Jones and the two went into an all-out brawl Jack in shock just stood there staring looking at the Heart then back at Will Jones had slammed Bill into the wall.

"YOU WILL NOT FORESTALL MY JUDGEMENT!" he yelled about to finish Bill when the Heart was stabbed clean through his body twitching and spasaming he looked over to see that Jack had helped Will to stab the Heart. He looked up into the maelstrom with a look of sorrow…. "Calypsooo." He moaned before falling into the abyss dead.

"Will, Will, Look at me, Look at me!" Elizabeth screamed out but nothing.

"Will….._sniff_" Sora hung his head tears threating to pour out when the remaining sea crew appeared, coming towards them.

"Part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew." They chanted over and over Jack grabbed both Sora and Elizabeth and dragged them away.

"LET GO!" Sora screamed.

"NO WILL, NO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Elizabeth shouted as the crew gathered around Will.

"The Dutchman must always have a captain…" Bill muttered.

Back on the Pearl, Mullory and Murtogg had pulled themselves up to see Ragetti had loaded the twin chain and balls Barbossa had into the cannon and Kairi hit it with a fire spell in order to keep what remained of the gun powder dry she screamed covering her ears startled from the blast so close the weapon tore the two entangled masts apart allowing Barbossa to steer the ship away and out of the whirlpool.

"Hang on!" Jack stated Sora held on to the rope as Jack shot the rope Elizabeth held on to him as Jack held tightly to the sail which he made as a makeshift parachute the three took off Jack the Monkey just managing to hitch a ride on Sora's shoulder as it took off flying the Dutchman tipped over into the abyss Sora hung his head as did Elizabeth as they flew up and landed near the Black Pearl.

Sora was pulled up then Elizabeth,

"Sora!" Kairi yelled hugging him but he was too numb to return it,

"Where's Will?" Namine asked, Sora just shook his head his eyes hidden under his bangs making Kairi hug him tighter the others hung their heads in sadly.

There was a large splash the giant Unversed that Bahamut had been fighting had hit the water dying as it let out a screech Bahamut let out a roar as he returned to Crystal's sword,

"I guess that's it, what we do about the Armada though, even with the Dutchman gone…." Crystal muttered hopelessly.

"Jack thank goodness!" Gibbs stated as his Captain was pulled aboard. "The Armada's still out there and the Endeavors coming hard to Starboard and I think it's time we embraced the most noble and oldest of Pirate traditions."

"Never been one for Tradition." Jack muttered staring at the sea,

"What are you waiting for?" Riku asked.

"A miracle" Jack muttered, "Close haul her luff the sails and lay her in irons."

"Belay that or we'll be a sitting duck!" Barbossa shouted,

"Belay that belay that!" Jack stated,

"But Captain the ar-"Gibbs argued

"Belay, belay!" Jack stated cutting him off.

"The Endeav-"

"Stow shut it!" Jack stated firmly

Meanwhile the Pearl was being watched from the Endeavor. "What's he waiting for?" Groves asked,

"Jacks expecting Becket to honor their agreement" Adrian replied slyly as the Endeavor prepared it's guns.

Beckett smiled "Nothing personal Jack it's just business." However when the Endeavor went to close in on the Pearl bursting from the depths was none other than the Flying Dutchman! "Ah she survived." Beckett stated,

"The ship changed." Vanitas muttered taking notice of something that Becket didn't.

"Then it's time to leave." Adrian replied getting a bad feeling they disappeared

The group looked over at the Dutchman. "Aw man as if we didn't have enough problems not to mention we just took it down!" Ven stated,

"Wait look!" Mickey stated all of the sea crew had become human again regaining their minds, memories and Hearts the ship though retained a lot of it's shape did not look so beastly any more and who should be at the Helm.

"WILL!" Sora and Co. and Elizabeth exclaimed together,

"All hands to the guns!" Will commanded,

"All hands to the guns!" Elizabeth exclaimed ecstatically as the two ships went beside the Endeavor the Pearl on the right the Dutchman on the left.

"Full Canvas!" Jack shouted.

"Aye full canvas!" Barbossa shouted the sails came open completely and the two ships sailed up beside the Endeavor and when they were in positioned.

"Sir orders!" Groves called as he and Becket saw that they were in deep trouble, "Orders, orders sir!" Groves shouted but nothing.

"Orders sir?" Gibbs asked Jack grinned,

"FIRE!" Jack called,

"FIRE!" Gibbs called

"FIRE!" Will yelled,

"FIRE!" Barbossa commanded

"FIRE ALL!" Elizabeth shouted,

And with that the two ships blasted away at the Endeavor Becket was shattered from this revelation.

"Sir orders!" Groves called but nothing, "Sir what do you command?!" he begged,

"It's….just…..good business." Becket muttered,

"ABANDON SHIP, ALL HANDS ABANDON SHIP!" Groves shouted jumping over the rail after shouting the order went around those who could not escape were blasted as wood and smoke flew everywhere Becket merely walked down the steps felling the Endeavor and walking out just as an inferno engulfed him and the Endeavor sunk.

The Armada afraid of the combined might of the two ships began to turn away effectively ending Becket's reign of Terror forever.

"THEY'RE TURNING AWAY!" Marty shouted everyone was engulfed with joy as all over the ships Pirates celebrated throwing their hats Mullory and Murtogg pretending and deciding to become Pirates joined in the cheering getting a look from Ragetti and Pintel who merely shook it off.

On his own Ship Teague threw his hat happily though he did not cheer, but smiled,

"Mr. Gibbs you may throw my hat if you like." Jack offered handing it to him.

"Aye, aye sir HORAAY!" Gibbs shouted,

"Now go get it." Jack instantly told Gibbs looked at all the hats scattered across the deck including Donald and Goofy's.

Cotton's parrot landed on his master's shoulder, "Squawk Wind in your sails."

Meanwhile back on the Dutchman Will stared as Elizabeth stared up into the sky knowing what him stabbing the Heart meant.

"Orders sir." Bill asked surprising him

"You're free, you're no longer bound to the Dutchman." Will told him.

"Aye and that's a fine thing but by my reckoning I still have a debt to pay, if you'll have me." Bill replied,

Will smiled "To the Wheel then Mr. Turner."

"Aye, Captain Turner." Bill replied then seeing what made his son so sad, "this ship has a purpose again and where we are bound she cannot come." Bill replied regretfully, "One day ashore ten years at sea that's a steep price for what's been done."

Will smiled, "Depends on the one day."

After spending the day with Elizabeth it was almost sun set Will went over to the chest which had a new heart to occupy it. "It's always belonged to you, will you keep it safe?" Will asked.

She nodded, "Yes." Will turned towards the sea where his ship was waiting, "WILL!" she cried out hugging him and he returned the hug she then watched as the Ship disappeared out to the sea.

The next day at Tortuga where the Pearl was restocking Sora watched the sea sadly, "That's why he had Will stab the Heart….to save him."

"From what you told us you know there was no other way." Riku told him,

"Healing magic even the most powerful spell will never work if the person you're trying to heal is too far gone." Aqua added,

"I know it's better than him dying but…" Sora replied sadly looking at the one last Piece of eight he held on to.

"It'll be okay Sora." Kairi assured,

"Yeah it will." He replied smiling "Hey Jack want it?" Sora asked holding up the piece of Eight he held on to.

"Nah Keep it lad, courtesy of me should I kick the preverbal bucket as it were you can handle the safety of both our worlds safe that I have full confidence in savvy."

"Aye, aye captain!" Sora replied happily inciting a collective groan from the others, "What, what I say."

"Try what did you agree too." Terra muttered.

"You're staying?" Roxas asked Myde now dressed in a piratey attire,

"Yup it's pirates life for me plus I get to use my real name hear which is fine because I didn't want to go through the work Lea had to do to knock Axel out of everyone's heads besides it has a noble and old tradition I agree with." Myde replied happily.

"Which you called lame in front of the entire brethren court." Lea replied sweat dropping,

"Yeah well c'est la vie I better get going before Barbossa leaves without Jack." He stated running.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled running to find Jack however by the time they did the Pearl was far away from the port.

"Uh oh." Donald muttered,

"GIBBS!" Jack shouted waking up Gibbs who had been left behind as well, "Why is my ship gone!?" he snapped,

"We're on the ship." Gibbs replied but Jack poured his drink on him make him stand up that's when he realized he had been placed on the dock while asleep. "Captain the ship's gone!"

"REALLY?!" Jack yelled.

"Uhhh well at least Barbossa was nice enough to leave you somewhere populated." Sora replied laughing nervously. Two women Scarlette and Giselle had suddenly begun fighting infuriating Jack further.

"LADIES, PLEASE SHUT IT! Everyone listen to me! Yes I lied to you, no I don't love you, of course it makes you look fat, I never met Pizzaro, but I do love his pies." Jack stated,

"Those are good." Terra muttered thinking about one.

"I've never been to Brussels It's pronounced E-grEE-GE-OUS, and you lot!" he stated turning on Sora and co.

"You're friend with the Guitar was annoying why did you bring him at all?" he snapped at Roxas , Xion and Lea "You're girlfriend try to blow me up while you lot were gone." Sora glanced at Kairi who shrugged.

"You wreak of horrible nasty things do something about it!" he stated to Terra who cast an offended look, "But all this pales in comparison to the fact that my ship is gone SAVVY?!" he growled. In response Giselle and Scarlette slapping him over and over Sora and Co. moving their heads to watch then Jack slapped Gibbs who merely nodded he probably deserved that.

"Take what you can-" Gibbs stared.

"Give nothing back." Jack replied as he went over to Giselle and Scarlett,

"So ladies what do you know about sea turtles."

"What a day…" Sora muttered hanging his head,

"I think we're done here let's go somewhere else." Crystal deadpanned.

"Aye." Riku agreed.

On the Pearl, Pintel, Ragetti, Myde, Mullory and Murtogg with Marty came over, "Sir some of the men aren't quite set on leaving Jack Sparrow." Pintel replied.

"Again." Ragetti added,

"Is that so?" Barbossa asked,

"It would make us feel a whole lot better if you could show us that eye again." Myde added,

"On the charts" Marty added,

"Aye" Mullory and Murtogg agreed.

"With our own eyes" Pintel added,

"To ease our burden of guilt so to speak" Ragetti added.

"There's more than one way to live forever, feast your eyes mates the Fountain of youth." When the opened the charts the important part the center was gone, "Sparrow." He growled,

Meanwhile in the Dingy that had been left for him Sparrow opened the part of the charts he took messing with the wheel he came upon a picture of a chalice and the words 'Aqua la vida' he took out his compass but it pointed towards him he grabbed the bottle of rum he wanted more and that's when it fixed towards the Fountain.

"La, la, la, la la la la la really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho." He muttered sailing into the sunset.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_**Dead Man's Key**_: **Strength**: +12 **Magic** +14

Ability: **Magic Haste**: _reduces MP charge by 25 precent allowing Sora faster casting_

Appearance: _looks like a large version of the Key to the Dead man's chest but with a handle in the ring the token is Sora's piece of eight_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

Kraken: _floating foes that will latch on to a target and drain them of energy defeat them quickly_

* * *

><p>Limit Breaks<p>

**Terra + Barbossa**- _Wrath of sea_

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Sao Feng: <strong>_One of the Original Pirate lords giving the title to Elizabeth thinking she was Calypso a sneaky pirate who doesn't adhere to honor however he wanted to free Calypso _**(Pirates of the Carribean: At World's end 2007)**

**Commodore James Norrington: **_having turned traitor in favor of reclaiming his old life he gave the Heart of Jones to Becket but quickly regretted his actions dying to help the Empress crew escape from the Company _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Mullory and Murtogg: **_A Duo much like Ragetti and Pintel only more 'disciplined' they also have a tendency to lose focus when arguing it's that reason that in fear of Beckett they chose piracy at the last minute when Jack and Sora stole the chest. _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Tia Dalma: **_A mysterious women who Jack went to for help it turned out however she was the sea goddess Calypso trapped in human form _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

**Calypso: **_A Sea Goddess in love with Davy Jones or at least she was until Will revealed to her that he was the one who told the rest of the First Brethren court how to bind her she has been trapped in human form as Tia Dalma until Barbossa freed her but with her new knowledge she only created a Malestrom in her furry giving no side help. _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End 2007)**

**Captain Teague: **_The Father of Jack Sparrow he is the keeper of the Pirate code a sure shot who will not let anyone who insults or degrade the code go unpunished _**(Pirates of the Caribbean 2007)**

**The Brethren Court: **_Basically a large Collection of Pirates from throughout the world of Port Royal having many different backgrounds very rarely does a gathering like that commence there's only been four Brethren Courts in this entire lifetime! _**(Pirates Of the Caribbean: At World's End 2007)**

**Scarlett and Giselle: **_two women who hated Jack forgave him for whatever he did and now hate him again after he lost his temper with the fact that Barbossa and his crew bar Gibbs left him in Tortuga _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006)**

_**And that wraps this up! My favorite self-made Keyblade to date I always call the Key to the Dead Man's chest the Dead Man's key! And with this done….I give you your teaser and!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sequel to Bond of Aura is out now!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The group returns to Radiant Garden to get the ship they first started their journey with however a new foe appears and kidnaps Kairi causing a hunt for the two to ensue however Sora's Dark emotions are on the rise due to this and all that happened recently what consequence will this have?<em>

_**Next time… **__The Beast within_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	33. The Beast within!

_**Alright here's the next chapter which takes place in Radiant Garden we are definitely getting to the final stretch folks!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Beast within<strong>_

"So much for Jones and now the Dutchman is under the command of that Turner." Zira growled.

"Jones shouldn't have left something that great of value around at all, Hearts though fragile are necessary." Maleficent mused, "However I sense a disturbance within Sora's." Maleficent pointed out,

"What do you mean?" Mozenwrath asked,

"We shall see, I have someone looking into It." she replied at this point in Radiant Garden Pete had just ducked from Leon and Cloud in a nearby dumpster.

"Ohh why me?" Pete muttered once they were out of ear shot.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora was sitting in his room head buried in his chest unknown to him a black aura started to seep around him he heard whisperings among other things until.

_Knock, knock, knock_, "Sora we're almost there." Riku called coming in, "You okay?" he asked,

"Me Yeah, peachy, except for the part where I agreed to become the next Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea Jack I hope for your sake I hope you find the fountain of youth." He growled Jack had mentioned it to them just before going off on a 'date' with Giselle and Scarlett.

"You seem tense you sure nothing's wrong?" Riku asked,

"I told you everything's fine." Sora replied, "Now let's get ready to dock I can't wait to relax a little waiting for the ship to be ready." He stated stretching out however as he left Riku's eyes narrowed on him.

"_Sora…..you're lying." _

Soon the group's three ships arrived at the docking bay they all clambered out and came into the computer room.

"Hey guys welcome back." Yuffie happily greeted,

"Hey Yuffie." Ven chirped,

"How is everything?" Mickey asked,

"Well holding up battling Heartless and Unversed ya know the usual stuff." Yuffie replied.

"How many Gate Fragments you get while you were gone?" she asked,

"Well we lost four so that makes twelve." Sora replied,

"Let's get them in the vault before something else happens." Kairi joked, everyone nodded in agreement and with that done they headed out to the Market place to restock and relax while the final preparations were made to the King's ship.

Roxas was staring at his Warner Amulet thinking about what power could lie within. "I wanna know what about this thing made that guy go crazy, I know Sora had trouble getting a summon to go home the first time he summoned it but." He muttered to himself.

"Who went crazy?" Terra asked.

"When we first arrived at Port Royal Roxas was given the Amulet by a man who didn't want it he begged Roxas to take it." Aqua explained,

"Then he went bezerk and pushed a Cabbage Cart into the sea." Xion added,

"Why would he do that?" Donald asked.

"You're guess, is as good as anyone's so we've got the supplies who wants to take them back and meet us for lunch?" Lea asked,

"I'll do it; I wanted to ask Ansem if he found anything on Marina anyway." Kairi offered,

"I'll go with you; I need Merlin's help to get Ultima under control." Sora replied as the two went to drop the supplies in the ship.

Nova happily ate his taco and glanced up, "We may not be able to form the gate but since we have the most Gate Fragments Xehanort can't do it either right?"

"Well no but that's the basic point we want all the pieces to seal them away so one can." Crystal replied.

"Right but how are gonna do that?" Goofy asked,

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ven assured taking a bite of his pizza meanwhile in the Castle Kairi had placed the supplies in the ship and went to see Ansem.

"Hello Kairi is there something I can help you with?" he asked,

"I was wondering, do you remember me living in the castle?" Kairi asked,

"Hmm from what I remember you lived in the town with your Grandma you came everyday with Marina and watched her work you two were close however I can't remember what connection you had though." Ansem replied,

"It's alright, that's good so I at least know that we're friends but why don't we remember more about her?" she asked,

Ansem put his chin on his hands, "I don't know I wonder if someone tried to wipe her from memories a spell like that can only be done out of sheer hatred and spite."

"I see, probably Xehanort, it looked like she and Terranort didn't get along too well." Kairi deduced "Anyway I'd better be going thank you Ansem." Kairi replied as she left to see how Sora's lessons were going.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So my boy you can't control the Ultima Spell eh?" Merlin asked,

"Yeah I practice and it hits the mark from time to time but sometimes it hits something else or just dissipates." Sora replied.

"Hmm I see well a spell like that can't be mastered by practice alone preform the spell and I'll see what you're doing wrong." Merlin replied,

Sora nodded and summoned Dead Man's Key, "ULTIMA!" Sora commanded the spell instead of hitting the target did a U-turn Sora had to duck it went through the wall it went passed through the bathroom then it came to a room where Leon practicing his sword technique he jumped out of the way and watched it go.

"Sora…" he muttered then the spell went right through a machine Cid had been hard at work on in a fit of anger he through his wrench down to the ground and started to swear however the camera went after the spell which destroyed the sandwich that Aerith was making destroying it.

"HUH?!" she asked in shock then sighed, "That's just perfect." She muttered sadly and sarcastically then the spell crashed through the room where Neku was listening to music Shiki and Beat stared at him in shock Joshua just looked where the spell was going before looking back at Neku.

"What it's not the first time you've seen me standing around." He replied,

"True, but it is the first time you've been standing around while a spell almost took your head off." Joshua replied,

"WHAT!?" Neku snapped turning to see the hole an inch from his head behind where he had been standing.

"I think it's safe to say Sora's back yo." Beat muttered,

"Yup." Shiki agreed sweat dropping the spell then crashed through Ansem's office he looked up to see what had happened made a low growl then went back to his work the spell finally made it outside where it then plummeted into the Heart of a certain cart.

"NOOO MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage Merchant cried holding his hands to his head and leaning back screaming in agony.

Back at the castle everyone glared into the holes that had been made and Sora just smiled nervously, "I can fix that?" he asked weakly and lamely.

"Sora what did you do!?" Kairi asked coming in.

"He took out walls in the castle that's what." Neku shouted through the holes.

Suddenly running in were a couple of men in Radiant Garden guard suits with white gloves grey with heart like insignias on the clothes, summoning a large Tomahawk and several lances and wing,

"We heard an explosion what happened?!" said the man with short light brown hair running in with a man that had long black dread locks in a ponytail.

"Me…sorry." Sora replied hanging his head he remembered one of them more as Xaldin from the Organization however now a days Xaldin now called Dilan as he once was and Aeleus were helping to protect the castle and town they had no intention of rejoining Xehanort after learning the Organization's true purpose.

"What did you do fire an Ultima spell at wall!?" Dilan barked,

"Ahhh yes and no, it was an accident I came in here to learn how to get total control over it." Sora replied.

"Then I suggest you and Merlin find a more suitable location." Aeleus suggested,

"That's actually a good idea." Merlin agreed,

"Sigh, I've had my set-backs but I was never this lousy at magic what's going on?" Sora muttered,

"It's not you per say my boy Ultima is one of the hardest spells to master completely I do have a way for you to learn this mastery but it requires a lot of patience."

"Alright anything to make sure I have control over it it's a big help but not if it's either fizzing out or blowing stuff up." Sora replied,

"By the way I haven't seen Even since we got here or the last time we were here and that was three days." Kairi said,

"Even is missing you didn't see us the last two times you were here because we were off world looking for him," Dilan explained,

"We came to the conclusion that he is no longer in this world however rumors are that someone matching his description was seen in a place called Traviis Valley." Aeleus added.

"Traviis Valley?" Sora asked,

"It's a mountainous region world with an enormous lake at it's center once you've found the remaining Gate Fragments, we ask that you see if you can find him there." Aeleus replied.

"Sure we'll have a look." Sora chirped.

"The rest?" Kairi asked,

"Ansem found some data on the Gate to the Furthest Reach and came to the conclusion that there are exactly thirty one stones." Dilan replied,

"That means we've collected twenty three so far nineteen when you count the four Xehanort got his grimy hands on." Sora replied,

"That means only eight more to go. We've been busy." Kairi stated,

"Sure have man time flies when you're saving the world." Sora stated,

"So we need to prepare now that we've gotten this far, I suggest we all do a little training." Aqua replied,

"Sounds good to me." Ven chirped the group then focused on their moves polishing any newly obtained ones meanwhile Sora was working hard to control Ultima.

"Alright now put a lot of mana into where you want the spell to hit Ultima takes up a lot of mana when used correctly." Merlin instructed.

"Is that why I've been having problems?" Sora asked,

"Yes you don't put in enough Mana so the spell goes wild either fizzing out or as you put it blowing stuff up." Merlin replied,

"I gotcha!" Sora replied concentrating with Roxas…..

He concentrated on the Amulet feeling the ones connected to it "YAKKO, WAKKO AND DOT!" he called in a flash three figures appeared with similar appearances to black cat or like creatures with red noses one had tan colored pants the middle one had a red baseball cap on backwards and a blue sweater the last was a girl with a pink skirt and a flower in her hair,

"HELLO NURSE!" said the girl one jumping right into Roxas's arms who instantly put her back down, "I'm sorry who are you?!" Roxas asked,

"We're the Warner siblings, I'm Yakko, this is Wakko and Dot."

"Call me Dotty and you die." She added 'sweetly'

"Okay noted," Roxas replied blinking. "So….I'm Roxas."

"Roxas, you're one of those Keybladers." Yakko pointed out,

"And he's voiced by Jessie McCartney." Dot added with hearts in her eyes,

"Uh…voice aside how'd you know that?" Roxas added.

"We broke the forth wall." Wakko stated,

"Hey Roxas what's up?" Nova asked coming over then spotting the Warner Siblings.

"Uh well I tried out one of our new summon amulets and Summoned Yakko Wakko and Dot is Nova."

"Or Novato which ever so do you have any talents?" Nova asked thinking fighting talents.

"I've got one." Wakko stated and before anyone knew what had happened (Well the Warner Siblings knew what happened the Nova, Roxas and Yakko were seated in a opera Yakko chowing down on some popcorn.

"_Now presenting in this afternoon's Opera the great Wakko." _

Wakko suddenly appeared on stage in a shirt and jacket and began burping out a song.

"Wow this is certainly some show." Roxas muttered Nova just stared.

"_Operas are weird."_

Meanwhile Kairi was wondering around town she stopped by the flower garden and smiled nostalgically she knelt down and began to pick some flowers.

"_It's been so long, I used to love picking the flowers here they were always so beautiful." _

"Thinking about the good ol' days?" asked a voice that sent chills down her spine she turned and screamed.

Sora heard it and took off like a bullet, "KAIRI!" he shouted alerting Ven and the others who took off after him,

"Wait Sora what's wrong!" Crystal called out to no avail,

Yakko, Wakko and Dot had disappeared back into their home world leaving Roxas and Nova who looked at each other,

"They were nice." Nova shrugged,

"Yeah if by nice you mean zany." Roxas replied a little worn out by the antics when Sora nearly knocked Roxas down, "WATCH IT!" Roxas yelled as Lea stopped beside them.

"What's going on?" Nova called,

"I don't know Sora just started running like a bullet." He replied as they ran off the two followed as Sora eventually skidded to a halt in the outer gardens gasping in horror.

There was a man tall and well-built even more so than Terra he had cinnamon colored hair that went down to his shoulders and green eyes he wore a tight fitting brown shirt with a green cargo pants he grinned.

"Well, well I didn't expect you to show up so quickly your fast." He replied Sora growled as the others showed up,

"Who are you!?" Xion snapped,

"My name is Jaden, I'm a bounty hunter and your interfering with my work." He replied Sora suddenly saw Kairi slung over his shoulder she was out cold covered in bruises and a couple of cuts.

"Kairi…how dare you, LET HER GO!" Sora half screamed summoning Dead Man's key.

"No I can't do that I was hired to bring this girl to some fool named Xehanort."

"And you're not even going to ask what he plans to do with her." Crystal snapped.

"Something's lead to fridge horror if you think about them too much, so I don't think about it at all besides he can do what he wants with her I just wants the money." Jaden replied with a shrug.

"KAIRI IS NOT A THING!" Sora screeched running forward keyblade forward with a primal scream.

"Sora stop!" Riku yelled but went ignored Jaden suddenly pulled out a large Claymore and knocked Sora back who after hitting the ground skid across it he merely jumped back up and charged again this time with Riku and Lea backing him up.

Jaden smirked unceremoniously tossing Kairi to the ground and putting up a force-field around her before rushing forward and striking at them with a mighty blow they dodged it Sora however tried to block and instantly went into the ground.

"CURZA!" Aqua shouted healing Sora before lifting her keyblade above her head, "GRAV-"

"AQUA LOOK OUT!" Ven shouted she was suddenly sent flying across the area in rage and retaliation Ven and Terra rushed at him Ven only managed to get a couple of hits before being batted away Terra however blasted him with a Dark Firaga spell and then the two began to go head to head in a clash.

It looked for a bit like he and Terra were even however a sudden quake spell from underneath Terra sent him upward Nova however caught him mid fall with Aera Sphere then rushed up absorbing his blows with his shield before blasting him with his own power, that's where Xion and Roxas rushed in landing a couple of hits before jumping away quickly.

"XION!" Roxas shouted,

"Let's do it!" they summoned thirteen blades Xion commanded six that slashed downward at Jaden while Roxas's blades slashed across then the blades spun around with them in the middle controlling it they slashed at Jaden a bunch of times before finally letting the swords fly off somewhere.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" they shouted together as the blades ran down from the sky.

"Let's get im guys!" Mickey shouted as he Donald and Goofy charged.

"LET'S GO!" they all shouted as green, Red and blue lights surrounded them they rushed at him sending him up into the air, then came a barrage of slashes and attacks that slammed him into the ground then the three covered in green light slammed the ground making him skid back when he recovered.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Donald called leading the charge when he was blasted back with a barrage of fireworks. Then came the finale.

"TAKE THAT!" they all shouted as a blinding light hit him hard making him skid back he began to laugh.

"What's so funny!?" We've almost beaten you!" Nova shouted.

"Have you know, don't any of you remember that when a warrior has reached his limit he can activate his most powerful attack.

"Oh no, We have to finish him now!" Sora shouted but a blood red light hit the air.

"Too late, DEVASTATION SURGE!" he shouted the blood red light hit them all like a truck sending them into the ground. "Now that that's taken care of…." He stated picking up Kairi however he heard someone struggling it was Sora who now had Darkness whipping like crazy around her.

"You. Won't. take. Her" Sora replied his head snapping up to reveal glowing yellow eyes with slits "I WON'T LET YOU RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the Darkness wrapped around him everyone watched as Sora was transformed his entire body was now ink black and his eyes were like a Heartless's eyes he crouched over twitching like a shadow Heartless.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Jaden screamed before he could say anything Sora rushed forward at blinding speed and tackled him making him drop Kairi as he sent Jaden into a nearby wall.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted rushing forward with Crystal right behind him he cast Curza and helped her sit up.

"Kairi are you okay?!" Crystal asked.

"What…..Sora, Where's Sora!" she cried there was a scream and landing near them was Jaden who was struggling to get up however he was sent back into the ground by Anti-Sora who then grabbed him and threw him into the air like he was nothing and at this point everyone but Crystal, Riku and Kairi were watching at horror and Riku's blood froze when he realized what Sora was about to do.

"SORA DON'T!" Riku shrieked but it was too late Sora was already in the air with him slashing and hacking away at Jaden over and over before finishing with a powerful kick that sent him into the ground,

Jaden with a primal roar of his own stood up he now had cuts all over his body with darkness steaming off them he summoned his Claymore and charged at Sora who merely blocked the Claymore and snapped it he then sent a powerful dark ultima at Jaden knocking him into the wall Jaden moaned as he laid there and Sora advanced forward.

"Sora don't!" Ven cried.

"This isn't you!" Goofy shouted,

"Don't do it!" Donald called.

"Sora stop he's had enough!" Riku yelled.

"SORA NO!" Kairi shouted rushing forward and grabbing him into a hug and began to sob loudly, "No more Sora please…..please you're not a killer **_not_** like this!" she begged "Please….stop…..just stop…..I'm okay Sora, please….stop!" she cried out Sora was frozen in place the Darkness melted away revealing Sora a little dazed but he shook it off then saw Jaden as Leon, Cloud and Vincent came running out.

"I did that to him….if you hadn't stopped me…Kairi." He stated horrified looking at her, "I'm so sorry." He yelled crying, "I didn't mean it!" he stated sobbing as Kairi hugged him,

"I know…."

Meanwhile Xehanort and Braig looked over the scene from above them out of sight.

Braig growled and slammed a fist into his palm. "He was supposed to get the girl not the tar beat out of him!"

"On the Contrary, Jaden performed admirably though not in the way I originally planned." Xehanort replied.

"What you wanted him to turn into the Anti-Form?" Braig asked confused.

"Not that per say, I think our goal will be much more easily accomplished with the boy demoralized." Xehanort replied walking off.

Braig shot the old man an incredulous look from behind, "I can't keep up with you, ya old coot!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Sora please come out and talk to us!" Ven called.

"GO AWAY!" Sora snapped in tears from behind the door.

"We know it wasn't your fault it was Jaden's he pushed you over and that's what they wanted, don't you see Xehanort set this up he's trying to get in your head and make you think you're a monster if you let him do that than he's already won!" Terra stated,

"I don't care I am monster!" Sora sobbed, "No wonder I fell to darkness so easily." He stated as Riku came up. "I don't deserve to wield the keyblade!" he stated.

"That's it." Riku stated darkly as he ran towards a lower level of the castle Crystal followed him in curiosity watching as Riku pulled a lantern down that revealed a secret door.

"Where's that go?" Crystal asked with the tilt of her head.

"Well, let's just say Sora made a mistake hiding and moping in where I used to sleep when Maleficent had run of the place." He replied walking in she followed he turned and halted. "This is gonna get ugly I don't want you to come along."

"Fine whatever, I'll see you later hopefully with Sora cheered up and out of his HBSOD." Crystal replied simply.

"HBSOD?" Riku asked.

"Heroic Blue Screen Of Death." She replied, "Ya know like a computer gets when it breaks."

"Right!" Riku replied getting it he entered the room Sora was now laying on his stomach tears streaming down his face, "Sora." He called the brunette in surprise jumped up to see his best friend glaring at him not that he cared to noticed.

"How did you-" Bam! Riku sent a right hook right into Sora's jaw before he then grabbed Sora by the collar and hoisted him up,

"How dare you say you don't deserve to wield the Keyblade!" Riku hissed venomously, "Have you seriously forgotten all the good you've done, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Xion, Roxas, Namine they were all suffering Sora and no one could help them but you the same goes for me and Kairi three years ago I gave into the Darkness and let myself get possessed by that freak's Heartless, Kairi lost her heart!"

"Not to mention do you how many times Xehanort would've won if it weren't for you?! you stopped him at every turn! As Ansem and Xemnas, if the Keyblade didn't choose you then it chose you now!" Riku stated.

"Riku…." Sora muttered looking away in shame "I'm sorry." He replied.

Riku sighed and let Sora go, he looked towards the ceiling, "If there's anyone who doesn't deserve to wield the Keyblade its Xehanort and maybe…" he thought trailing off.

"You deserve to wield the Keyblade too you passed the Mark of Mastery with flying colors!" Sora stated. "I on the other hand fell asleep and got an automatic fail." He joked grimly.

"Sora that wasn't your fault Xehanort tried to take you over…You know what I think he didn't want me originally I think he always wanted you for a vessel so you couldn't stop him and if kidnapping Kairi didn't work out for him with this Jaden character it did a good job upsetting you."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I think he's afraid of you." Riku answered.

Sora looked down at his lap. "That's a dumb thing to be afraid of especially when you think about his track record."

"Which you decimated." Riku pointed out.

Sora chuckled lightly then looked up, "Better wreck it some more huh?" he asked with a small grin.

"That's the spirit." Riku stated as they bumped fists, "Now go get that Ultima under control." He stated.

"Right but how did you get in here?" Sora asked,

"This is my old room when Maleficent had control of the castle." He replied a little hesitantly.

"Oh, hey come on look where we are now!" Sora stated with a big smile which Riku returned.

Riku was sitting out on the balcony when he heard something burst through a nearby window.

"SORRY!" Sora called he was still practicing but he was getting better Riku smirked.

"That poor castle." He stated however he suddenly caught wind of an incoming attack which he jumped away from there above him sword drawn as the black flames died down was Sephiroth.

"You!" Riku stated summoning his Keyblade, and took a fighting stance Crystal had rushed out to see the explosion she heard and gasped.

"Uh oh." She muttered making sure she wasn't seen then pulling out her Dragon King Blade, "BAHAMUT!" she called lighting hit the sky distracting both warriors as Bahamut appeared roaring at Sephiroth knocking him into the air before he regained balance.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted as he jumped from one of the towers sword drawn the two clashed for a moment before standing on the balcony.

"I have no interest in you today Cloud." Sephiroth stated Darkly.

"Why because Riku proves your little speeches wrong?" Cloud growled.

Sephiroth merely sent a meteora spell at him he managed to jump away the two clashed for a moment Bahamut managing to grab him only to he hit with a powerful Thundaza spell.

"Bahamut!" Crystal cried as the Dragon let him go Bahamut roared however from nearby someone punched in numbers on their cell suddenly Sephiroth was being bombarded by a bunch of vending machines which put him in position from a mega flare from Bamahut he dodged and the Mega Flare flew harmlessly away into the sky.

Sephiroth glared before disappearing.

"Well that could've been messy." Joshua replied coming up.

"Were those vending machines you, thanks!" Crystal chirped excitedly.

"No Problem but Riku you need to be careful Sephiroth isn't too fond of people who've managed to trap Darkness in their hearts and overcome it like you have." Joshua warned.

"Right thanks Joshua." Riku replied soon the two rejoined the others,

"You sure you've got that thing under control?" Riku asked.

"Yeah no worries I'm gonna have to keep it for emergencies though Merlin says that now I've got it under control using it too much will wear me out right away." Sora replied.

_**Cue Calling Kingdom Mix from Kingdom Hearts 3D OST…**_

"Sora good luck getting the rest of those Keystones." Neku told him,

"Yeah make sure the ones we have are safe and sound alright?" Sora replied.

"You've got it Yo." Beat replied.

"Yeah we know it took you a while to get them all." Ryhme added.

"Don't forget, Xehanort won't rest until he's gotten what he wants and now that they're only four Keystones left he buckle down." Joshua warned.

"Right." The group replied.

"Riku, here." Cloud told him handing him an amulet with his sword in the middle.

"If you guys need a hand give me a call." Cloud replied.

"Thanks Cloud!" Sora stated as they all loaded up into the Gummi Ship.

"What you're not gonna stop me?" Crystal asked Riku.

"Nah you'd just find another way onto the ship anyway besides we're gonna need you and Bahamut to win this." Riku replied making her smile.

Once they had all strapped in the Ship's thrusters began to burn and it surged out into the sky blinking out of sight.

_**End Song….**_

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Fenier Amulet<strong>: _Summon's Cloud to the field to aid in battle_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

Blades of the two- _Xion + Roxas_

Trinity Trio- _Mickey+ Donald+ Goofy_

* * *

><p><strong>Warner Siblings(Yakko, Wakko and Dot): <strong>_A trio of comical Characters who've had their fair share of adventures their antics are Zany but hilarious _**(Animaniacs 1993)**

**Dilan: **_A Former member of Organization XIII he awoke human once more in the lab of the Castle in Radiant Garden having aligned with Sora's forces since Xaldin had been defeated in Beast's Castle when he tried to turn the Beast into a Heartless and Nobody however Sora stopped him Dilan however has his Nobody's weapons and element _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 2010)**

**Aeleus: **_A former member of Organization XIII who was defeated by Riku in Castle Oblivion or rather defeated by Xehanort's heartless, a quiet fellow who found he was human again in the Castle in Radiant Garden along with Lea, Ienzo, Dilan and Even who has disappeared, since then he's helped the RGRC restore his home to it's former glory he also has his nobody's Tomahawk and power over Earth _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Jaden: **_A cruel and Heartless Bounty Hunter who would catch anyone for money even if it meant leaving them to a horrible fate, he was hired by Xehanort to kidnap Kairi but Sora activated his Anti form and was stopped getting badly hurt in the process much to Sora's horror and guilt _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've had a busy week plus the scene with Yakko, Wakko and Dot was a little hard to write so that's why this took longer anyway yeah I personally think that Young Xehanort lied when he said that the new Organization wanted to use Riku as a vessel but couldn't so picked Sora instead considering how Sora's a spanner in his works Xehanort probably just wanted to assure his Victory by using Sora as a vessel so yeah Evil super Genius Xehanort is scared of sweet lovable Sora!<strong>_

_Nova's Master has been spotted in a ruins that Aladdin and his friends have gone to explore however Mozenwrath wants what's there as well as Kairi but will have to deal with not only our heroes but Xehanort's forces aswell_

_**Next time: The Power of the Soldier **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	34. The Power of the Soldier

_**Alright back in Agrabah also to the person who's been asking about a Wreck-it-Ralph world I won't do it here because all the worlds for this fic have been planned out however it will be in an upcoming sequel and be one of the first ones unfortunately it is impossible for me to reply to guest reviews sorry.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I Made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Power of the Soldier<strong>_

_A lamp shakes for a bit before blue sparkly smoke pours out of it several explosions of Magic hit causing a Palace to appear from the rain of the dust while the smoke makes an image of some ancient ruins  
><em>**[Agrabah]**

A light hit the ground just outside the gates of the vast desert city Sora looked around with a big grin on his face.

"Wow, Agrabah!" he stated.

"It's been a while since we've been here." Aqua mused.

"I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing?" Xion added.

"We won't know till we go in." Sora replied as he entered the door his friends following, up down the street.

Ven was captivated by everything they had as Namine.

"Wow this place is so cool!" Ven stated excitedly.

"Yeah." Namine agreed,

"Lovely Pistachios come get some fresh Pistachios!"

"Fresh beans fresh beans for sale."

"Would your friend like a necklace a pretty necklace for a pretty girl." One of the vendors called out but the two merely nodded no.

"FRESH FISH WE CATCH THEM YOU BUY THEM." One of the Vendors shouted in their faces making Ven and Namine back up.

"Uh no thanks." Ven replied backing into a fire eater who swallowed it and began to choke.

"AHHH I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ven stated spastically as he began the hemlich maneuver the man suddenly breathed out fire which torched a nearby cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage Merchant screamed as the veggies suddenly lit up in flames.

"AHh!" Ven instantly doused the flames and cast Curaga on the man. "I'm sorry!" he stated however they both glared.

"Ahhh." Ven stated "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he stated but Namine merely grabbed him and the two ran off to join the others.

Meanwhile Sora was still thinking about his transformation into the Anti-form and how much it scared Kairi, "Hey Kairi, are you okay…with ya know me after what happened I mean,"

"Of Course, it wasn't your fault."

"But I was angry with him he hurt you and you were just a paycheck to him and he was going to hand you over to Xehanort of all people I wanted him to hurt, badly." He muttered in shame.

Kairi hugged him, "I think it wasn't just that you've been stressed out over the past few weeks Empe- I mean Ramia's baby was killed before it was born and that upset you and you're still getting over Will and everything that happened in Port Royal."

"Yeah…." He replied, "But that's no excuse. And what if it happens again?" he asked.

"It won't I believe in you." She replied quietly Sora smiled sadly and nodded hugging her back they saw Namine run forward with Ven gripping for dear life.

"Holy cow Namine you're faster than me slow down I can't keep up!" he screamed as they rushed by making Sora and Kairi break from the hug and blink.

"Didn't see that coming." they muttered together eventually the entire group had gathered at the gates the soldiers there however blocked their path.

"No one gets into the castle especially a bunch of street rats." The big one with a thing Goatee stated,

"We're not street rats we know Aladdin!" Sora stated,

"Well any friend, of that street rat isn't welcome here!" Razoul stated curtly, "Now get out of here or I'll have you all thrown in the dungeon."

Sora growled and turned away as the others shot him dirty looks and left. "This is stupid!" Sora spat, "We're friends with Aladdin and Jasmine we should be allowed in."

"Well Xehanort did try to kidnap her to force her to fight his thirteen Darkness a year ago I can't really blame them for beefing up security, but your right Sora it's ridiculous We know everyone in the palace."

They suddenly heard flapping above them and a flash of red, "Is that Iago?" Riku asked,

"You know him?" Ven asked.

"We've met a couple times." Riku replied as the bird decided to land on Sora's shoulder,

"Hey Iago long time no see, is Cassim with you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he is he actually told me to come find you guys he's secret way into the palace." Iago replied.

"A secret passage, cool!" Ven chirped.

"Where is it?" Donald asked,

"Follow me!" Iago stated they ran back through the market place Ven avoiding eye contact as they came to a wall on near the front gates.

"I know this wall, we used it to get to the cave of wonders way back when remember Lea?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I do but it looks like it's our ticket into the palace now." Lea added with a nod.

"It is." A voice told them coming out was a young man in his early twenties with black hair a purple vest over his bare chest and white pants with a small yellow patch and a red fez next to him was a tall man who looked similar to him he had a black outfit with a blue cloak.

"Aladdin, Cassim, long time, no see!" Sora stated happily.

"Hey guys I see you found those friends you were looking for, and that Razoul gave you a hard time." Aladdin replied.

"Yeah he wouldn't let us in." Kairi stated,

"That's why we got Iago to call you here follow us." Aladdin replied as he led them down a corridor eventually the group was out in the garden the secret passage closed up.

"Cool, thanks Aladdin." Sora stated as they looked around as the group walked forward noise makers and streamers went out like crazy!

"HELLOOOO WELCOME BACK SORA AND FRIENDS Some of whom I do not know!" said a tall blue man with a ghost like tail and a black goatee and top knot.

"Genie, nice reception this is Terra, Crystal, Ventus, Nova, Roxas and Xion!" Sora stated happily.

"Call me Ven." He replied simply before grinning "How do you do?"

"Fine how about you ooh rhyme!" Genie stated as he poofed around,

"You're a Genie Aladdin has a genie! Have you used all three wishes?" Nova asked.

"That was my first reaction to; he has the third of which he used to free Genie." Cassim replied.

"To which I again say don't into it it's just too painful!" Iago stated loudly, having hitched a ride on Riku's shoulder

"So says the bird who, got stuck in the lamp with Jafar for _**an entire month**_." Riku smirked as Crystal laughed.

"You got sucked into the lamp with Jafar?!" she yelled between her laugh.

"Oh sure yell it for the world to hear." Iago muttered.

"Anyway" Riku replied shooing Iago from his shoulder "It's good to see you guys you don't think the Sultan would mind seeing us right?" he asked,

"Not at all, I actually wanted to talk to you and Jasmine about something." Cassim replied a little seriously.

"Sure is something up?" Aladdin asked.

"Well can't say for sure." He replied as they all entered the palace the group had walked around the corridor when Sora suddenly froze at the sight of a large Tiger coming towards him. "Uh oh….uhhhh good kitty, nice giant tiger….Don't eat me." Sora stated backing away in fear the Tiger however it pounced and landed on Sora licking his face to Sora's surprise before nuzzling him. "Uh good boy." Sora replied petting his head.

"Raja." He suddenly heard Jasmine's voice scold jokingly the rest of his friends along with Princess Jasmine the Tiger looked a little sheepish and got off Sora who got to his feet, "Jasmine, long time no see."

"Nice to see you again too, so what brings you to Agrabah?" She asked,

"Well thing is Xehanort's back again." Sora replied. Aladdin's eyes narrowed while Jasmine looked a little worried, "Don't worry he's not after the Princess of Heart this time, he wants something called a Gate Fragment exactly thirty one pieces have been scattered across the worlds dormant until now." Sora explained.

"We have nineteen Xehanort unfortunately has four, however there are only eight left and if we can get the rest we'll be able to figure out how to stop him." Aqua added.

Ven glanced back to see Riku and Terra keeping quiet from what he remembered from being inside Sora's heart was that it had been Riku who had grabbed Jasmine and took her to Maleficent after Jafar had been sealed in his lamp it was Xemnas and the apprentice Xehanort who tried to kidnap Jasmine he could see why they wanted to stay invisible Riku didn't have as much to worry about because he helped rescue Jasmine but….

"Hmm you know that ties in to what I wanted to talk to you about?" Cassim mused.

"You, find some new ruins dad?" Aladdin asked,

"Yes you've heard the rumors of the armored man wandering the streets, well he was last seen headed out in the direction of these particular ruins." Cassim replied.

"An armored man that could be my master!" Novato stated,

"You're master?" Jasmine asked,

"It's not his fault I swear he's been brainwashed." Nova quickly explained.

"What's in these ruins?" Riku asked deciding to speak at last.

"Well legend has it that a powerful warrior came to Agrabah long ago and stopped the destruction of the city by a beast known as Zanaba a powerful sand dragon who ripped through civilizations the warrior used this power to kill Zanaba and then relinquished the power along with this fragment in the heart of these ruins the legend also says that he cast a spell on the bones of the beast to act as guard against those with evil hearts." Cassim replied showing everyone a map to this area.

"So that's why, my master's headed out there Xehanort wants this power and the Fragment what if the monster attacks him?!" Nova stated worried,

"Don't worry we won't let that happen." Terra assured then took a step back when everyone looked at him.

"You look really familiar." Aladdin accused, "Sora is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"Well if you're thinking he looks like Xemnas and adult Xehanort then yes and no! it wasn't his fault either Master Xehanort the really old guy stole his body by putting his heart into Terra's body he didn't want to help Xehanort but he couldn't help it." Sora stated,

"He's really sorry, Terra's good he'd never do anything to hurt anyone else!" Ven added.

"I am extremely sorry for any harm I've caused." Terra replied remorsefully.

"It's alright." Jasmine assured.

"Wow weird things happen to you keybladers no offence." Aladdin stated,

"None taken cause it's true we all know it." Xion assured,

"Yeah remember that if the chance to wield a Keyblade pops up it's not all glamor and glitz actually it's barely glamor and glitz." Roxas added.

"Well then I guess the next step is to head out to these ruins and get the Fragment and power before Xehanort can." Aladdin replied.

"Then let's go!" Sora stated, however coming into the room through the window and casting bind on Kairi was Nova's master he went forward towards her however Nova ran between them.

"Master Acerus stop!" Novato begged,

"It's me Novato you have fight the spell, I know this isn't you, you want to protect the worlds not destroy them if you hand this girl over to the man who pretends to be your master then you'll be dooming the worlds I know you don't want that!"

"Nova careful if he hasn't been able to break free so far then it's going to be difficult to break him free now." Lea warned.

"Acerus right listen we don't want to hurt you we know that you're just a victim in this please try to remember!" Sora stated.

"Master Acerus Xehanort's using you! You need to fight his control." Mickey stated,

"He can't." said a voice coming through a Dark corridor it was Adrian, "A mind control spell combined with this special potion." She told them holding up a vile with sickly green liquid in it, "This potion clouds all senses leaving nothing but a puppet think of it as a blindfold over the brain and heart so long as he never gets the antidote he'll forever remain in Xehanort's control." She replied grinning.

Nova glared so hatefully it was so out of Character for him with a yell he lunged at Adrian but disappeared, "Get back here you coward give me the antidote!" he shrieked.

"Nova behind you!" Aladdin yelled he turned to block a blow from Acerus he managed to use Acerus's energy against him and send him back Acerus however fled the scene.

"Acerus!" Nova shouted running after him taking off towards the ruins on his Keyblade glider.

"Nova!" Roxas and Xion shouted only for him to disappear out of sight,

"We've gotta go after them!" Ven stated,

"They're headed west." Aladdin pointed out.

"In the direction of the ruins." Cassim agreed.

"The same ones you talked about?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Cassim replied.

"Looks like were going grave robbing." Lea joked,

"I like to think of it as treasure hunting." Cassim replied.

The group including Jasmine had gathered around the gate ready for the journey.

"You sure it's okay for Jasmine to come?" Terra asked,

"I can take care of myself." Jasmine replied a little insulted by the lack of confidence Aladdin chuckled.

"Trust me she can."

Coming out of nowhere and making Ven and Roxas spin from speed and going around in a circle was a magic carpet mostly blue with a gold rim and patterns with gold tigers in the corners red fire between them and a red and gold crest of sorts with swords surrounding it.

"Hey it's carpet!" Ven stated,

"How've ya been?" Goofy asked as it greeted everyone.

"Carpet, think you can help us out?" Xion asked Carpet gave a thumbs up.

"Alright everyone ready?" Sora asked as he hopped on carpet with Aladdin Jasmine, Donald, Goofy and Kairi with Abu on Aladdin's shoulder. Cassim was on his horse with Iago read for takeoff Mickey, Namine, Riku and Crystal Roxas, Xion and Lea also had horses Terra Aqua and Ven were waiting on their gliders.

"Let's move." Aladdin stated as they set out across the desert unaware they were being watched Xerxes and Mozenwrath slunk out of the shadows, with a chuckle.

"I knew uncovering those ruins would be of great use Xehanort wants the fragment from within along with that little juicy bonus from within I give the map to Aladdin's Tomb raider of a father Xehanort uses his puppet to explore the ruins to vanquish the protective spell from within which in turn attracts the puppet's apprentice which brings Sora into my little trap I'll get them all in one fell swoop!" he declared as Xerxes laughed.

"Fell swoop, fell swoop! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Come Xerxes this is one train wreck we won't want to miss." He declared with a dark chuckle as he went ahead.

It was a couple of hours before they came to a large clearing with several pillars not much else. "Feels like something's gonna pop out here." Sora replied looking around as Ven looked,

"Over here!" Ven stated running towards something and stopping in front of it.

The group rushed over to see him looking down at what looked like some kind of ruin hut with a door big enough to walk through but it was getting covered in sand.

"Good job Ventus this is the entrance to the ruins." Cassim stated.

"Nova must've gone inside." Xion deduced,

"Yeah he's not here and there's no sign of a struggle." Terra replied.

"Right and if the ruins are that old Nova's cleared the door way away that or Acerus did it."

"Hey do you two know Acerus?" Sora asked.

"Yeah did the Master ever invite him over?" Ven added.

"Eraqus and Xehanort trained alongside Acerus he's a master at magic and illusions we've seen him spar with Eraqus his main battle strategy is to confuse his opponents with Illusions then strike powerful blows." Terra replied,

"Basically a more magical version of Nova's defense strategy" Lea replied.

"More or less but he's a master at magic even greater than me probably greater then Donald."

"Wak hey" Donald stated insulted, but went ignored as they entered the ruins, "Wait for me!"

The hall ways were merely made of stone and arched however Sora stepped on a raised stone that caused the ground to break under him.

"Waaaah!"

"Sora!" Kairi cried out,

"Grab him!" Riku stated as the two plus Aladdin Donald and Goofy pulled him away Sora looked down and gulped there were metal spikes at the bottom of the pit.

"Now what do we do?" Goofy asked.

"We're gonna have to find a way to trip the traps." Ven stated,

"Leave this to me." Aqua stated as she focused and began to glow.

"There's a spell for tripping Traps?" Xion asked,

"Yup!" Donald stated with his arms crossed.

A white light surged over the floor revealing several stones glowing,

"That's so cool Aqua!" Sora stated,

"Thanks we have to avoid the ones that are glowing." Aqua replied.

"That sounds simple enough, let's get moving." Jasmine replied.

The group carefully stepped around the rocks as Sora hop scotched a couple, then smiled, "This is kind of fun, but no time for that, Nova can you hear us!?" he called but no answer however there was a light up ahead.

The group made it to a safe part of the floor allowing them to walk normally, there they saw Nova lying on the ground knocked out.

"Nova!" they shouted as Sora and Co slid down the pit he was in Sora quickly cast Curza on him and Nova woke up.

"Owww, my head….Master?! MASTER!" he called but he was gone. "I couldn't reach him no matter what I tried I couldn't reach him." he stated sadly. "Is it because I'm not trying hard enough or is what she said about that potion true?"

"A mind control potion you say?" Genie asked popping a book from null existence and flipping through it.

"It was a green color and it's supposed to control minds." Sora stated to help.

"Hmm, Liquid luck, Poly juice potion, Love potion that smells like your favorite things, Flesh eating slug repellent, Gobstones, Peruvian instant Darkness powder, floo powder, instant teeth cleaning potion, Ah here, Mind Snare potion otherwise known as the puppet potion a very powerful potion the effects of which never wear off it's power doubles when used with a mind control spell and makes the spell permanent."

"What does it say about a cure?" Namine asked.

"Well let's see the only thing that can cure the combo is All-lixir or the antidote but I doubt the bad guys will make either." Genie replied.

"All-lixir we have that! We made some in another world!" Kairi stated excitedly.

"Way to go guys." Riku complemented.

"Let's stop Acerus and hopefully we'll be able to cure him." Ven stated.

The group continued down the hall, coming to a large room it was dark however they could hear some kind of hissing sound.

"What is that?" Lea asked,

"Light!" Kairi shouted shining her Keyblade in the area lighting up the area what they saw was a large pit of snakes.

Genie instantly transformed into a copy of Indiana Jones and narrowed his eyes at the pit, "Snakes….why'd it have to be snakes."

"I know right, I don't like em either." Nova replied.

"How are we gonna get across?" Donald asked.

Sora looked around and something caught his eye, "Up there!" he stated then ran over and started to climb, "Everybody back in the other room." He called.

"What, why?" Crystal asked.

"Just trust me!" Sora replied everyone did so and waited,

"What do you think he's up to?" Terra asked.

**KRASSSSSHHHH**, "WAAAAAAHHH!" Sora's scream pierced through the door the group ran out to find a large section of a bridge overlooking the ceiling had come toppling down over the snake pit with the snakes now very agitated with Sora dangling over the edge near the very end.

"Wholly crap Sora what did you do!?" Roxas shouted,

"Make a bridge." Sora replied simply making his former Nobody face palm.

"Hang on Sora we're coming." Aladdin stated as he and Riku jumped up on to the bridge the snakes were now all snapping at Sora's feet as he tried to keep his feet and ankles away Sora just managed to activate his armor however as he transformed his arm slipped off the edge before Aladdin and Riku could get to him.

"WARPAZA!" Kairi shouted as he launched the spell catching Sora just as he hit the ground and saving him he reappeared in front of her as she gave him a scowl, "You're in trouble."

"uhhh eh heh." Sora replied sweat dropping and smiling sheepishly under his helmet,

"I have to say Kairi you're spell castings really improved." Aqua complimented as Sora deactivated his armor.

"You climb to the higher level of a room and break off some of the ceiling?!" Crystal stated glaring.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Sora replied.

"Yeah until the ceiling caved in or what happened just now did you even think this through?" Lea asked.

"Sorry." Sora replied.

"Don't be so hard on the boy the only way to the chamber where the power is hidden is through the upper levels but they've been all destroyed for years." A voice called out they all turned to see a man in a blue cloak with black and gold he was very pale with a single brown Gauntlet over his arm.

"Mozenrath." Aladdin growled.

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

"Trouble he's been trying to take over Agrabah since Jafar bit the dust." Aladdin replied.

"What do you want this time Mozenrath?" Jasmine growled.

"Simply your destruction though I'll take dear Kairi with me we have an appointment with Maleficent." Mozenrath replied.

"Appointment, time princess!" Xerces sneered as he laughed at Mozenrath's side.

"Not a chance!" Sora growled as everyone summoned their weapons Sora stood defensively in front of her.

"That wasn't a request." Mozenwrath said darkly before snapping his fingers coming out of the ground were pale blue hands there were zombies but more clean Sora proposed was a accurate description they had turbans and wore a mere vest shirt and pants for their attire.

"Zombies!" Crystal screamed.

"Mamluks actually but yeah same thing." Iago stated,

Jasmine sent a punch into one of the Mamluk's faces causing it to fall of getting a small yelp in response from Sora's group.

"I always hate fighting these." Aladdin stated as he cut though several with his sword Sora cast Fira on one then blasted it with a Hydro spell into the pit.

"THUNDER!" Ven and Aqua shouted together zapping several of them as Terra landed a quake spell to send them flying,

"WIND BLADE!" Ven shouted he slashed with his keyblade the attack nuking most of the Mamluks and tossing them in the pit finishing the battle.

"Mozenrath's with Maleficent?" Sora asked out loud.

"He wants to conquer the seven deserts that's all the Kingdoms in our world including Agrabah but he can't do it by himself he's probably getting more power from Maleficent in exchange for helping her." Aladdin replied.

"Then we've gotta find the Fragment and this power otherwise he'll just add it to his arsenal." Ven stated.

"Right we can't waste any more time here." Cassim stated as the group ran across Sora's makeshift bridge.

"Hey Riku Kairi." Sora replied stopping them,

"What?" Riku asked.

"Sorry I worried you that entire idea was stupid from the start." He replied shaking his head at himself.

"It's okay but try to think a little more next time." Kairi replied.

"Right." Sora replied.

"Let's go get that power and the fragment and stop Mozenrath." Riku replied.

"Gotcha!" Sora replied as they started to run towards the door catching up Sora suddenly saw flashes of gold in the next room was a large treasure room filled with gold and riches that rivaled that of the treasure in the cave of wonders.

"Whoa." Sora muttered.

"Just a handful of this treasure would make someone richer than any Sultan." Cassim stated,

"That's what I said about the Cave of Wonder's treasure room looks like there might be more in here though." Aladdin added as Iago and Abu charged. "Iago, Abu!" he shouted freezing them in their tracks. "Don't touch we've gotta get to the secret chamber."

"Are you sure this isn't it there's no door to go further." Xion replied as she and Roxas scanned the wall in front of them.

Sora had climbed up on a nearby statue that was pretty tall and scanned the area "Yeah she's right there's no other door."

"There must be a secret switch." Cassim mused.

"Right it looks like Acerus may have already found it though." Jasmine agreed.

"Hey I know maybe the switch is in one of the treasure piles." Iago suggested.

"ooh ahh ooh uh huh uh uh!" Abu agreed.

"Let's start digging!" Donald agreed as they all then dove into the treasure and 'searched' around.

"That's treasure swimming and you know it!" Crystal called out.

"Yeah but what else could we look through?" Namine asked feeling a little frustrated as were the others they had little time and they were trapped with three members of their group not taking this seriously.

Terra however was staring at the statue Sora had started to climb down from. "Hey Sora, look at the statue's mouth; right at its teeth."

Sora did so and saw something very odd, "That's weird one of the statue's teeth are silver, why is that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know push it, see what happens." Terra replied Sora did so and with a creaking stone rolling sound the door opened.

"Alright!" Sora cheered as he jumped down from the statue, "Guy's we found it."

"Which means no more coin bath, come on you three" Crystal called.

Abu griped and trudged back onto Aladdin's shoulder however Donald and Iago were more resistant.

"I don't wanna." Donald whined.

"Yes you do." Crystal replied simply.

"But it's all shiny!" Iago protested as Crystal merely grabbed Iago and Donald by the collar of his shirt and dragged them along.

Riku shook his head, as he followed the two or four of them being the last in the group to venture through the new found door. However as they entered several new Heartless appeared.

The first was a black genie like Heartless with a red lamp underneath him bearing the Heartless insignia same with the magenta and purple vest he wore with a matching belt and a black ghost like tail.

There were several bandit heartless along with Luna and Sola bandit Heartless then a few pot spiders and a new Heartless that resembled a Cobra a black and yellow stripped underbelly with a Heartless insignia on it's belly and green skin over top.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora yelled sending the attack into the Cobra Heartless but they dodged and struck out at him one of them managed to bite him.

He suddenly staggered back with a faint purple stripe over his nose he growled as he downed and elixir and regained his strength, "Careful guys the snake Heartless are poisoned!" Sora called as Terra jumped away from one he cut it in half killing it.

Roxas sliced and diced through the remaining Cobras while Lea went toe to toe with the Sola bandits they used fire spells but Lea was a master at fire dodging the blows and spells then killing them with his Chakrams.

"DIAMOND DUST!" Aqua and Kairi shouted together as the snowy wind spell hit everwhere freezing several Heartless that Goofy and Mickey destroyed, Riku also cut through several,

"DARK BREAKER!" he yelled unleashing the twilit attack on them, Xion cut several down back-flipping away before she sent a strike raid on one then pulled out the Galaxia amulet.

"META KNIGHT!" she yelled in a flash the small metal clad knight appeared he rushed forward and hacked away at several foes,

The two then got back to back with their swords glowing rushed out at the foes hacking at them before becoming a golden tornado that trapped the Heartless and cut away at them.

"I won't give in!" Xion stated,

"BEHOLD!" Metaknight stated as the two disappeared and a large slash nuked many of the remaining Heartless he wrapped his cape around him before disappearing back to his own world.

Donald finished zapping a few with spells withering down the numbers however despite their efforts the Heartless kept coming.

"Come on enough already!" Sora groaned however to their surprise several Scrappers, Wild Cats and Arc Ravens appeared cutting into the Heartless.

"Have any of you seen this before?" Aladdin asked.

"Once before as a matter of fact" Sora replied simply.

"We'd better skedaddle!" Mickey stated as they all continued down the hall eventually coming into a large room Donald entered first with Iago and Abu they then saw the jaw of a large draconian like beast.

"AAAHHHHH!" they all screeched Donald ran behind Terra and Ven while Abu hid in Aladdin's vest and Iago flew hiding Cassim's cape.

Sora gulped and took a step forward he saw the Gate Fragment and reached for it only to feel a couple of blades right on his neck freezing him in place.

"That belongs to us." Adrian said coolly.

"Yeah right," Sora replied slowly pulling out the Burning Heart Amulet, "FUGEO!" he shouted in a flash of light the red fire dragon tackled them into the ground before trying to incinerate them only for them to dodge.

"You alright Sora?" Fugeo asked.

"Yeah thanks to you and I've got this!" Sora replied as the Dragon landed at his side snarling at Vanitas and Adrian as Riku and the others joined their sides

"THUNDEZA!" Riku shouted trying to hit the two only for them to backflip away as Adrian's blades lit up brightly.

"LEAFZA!" she called as storm of sharp leaves rushing towards them however a Fire wall from Fugeo stopped the spell dead in it's tracks he then ground and lunged forward landing a burn on her Adrian hit him with her kamas only to be struck with her tail blade as Fugeo started to fade.

"Sorry Sora I'm out of time." he stated disappearing.

"Now let's get back to us, DARK FIRAZA!" Vanitas shouted sending a stream of black fire which Mickey just barely dodged before landing a quick combo on Vanitas who skidded back.

Mickey and Ven then charged up at him while he summoned several Unversed to attack the group Sora quickly cut through several Heartless and saw Adrian heading into the mouth of the beast. "_Where's she going?! _STOP!" Sora shouted running after her, Aladdin and Cassim hot on his heels.

"Sora!" Riku shouted following only to be blocked off by Knuckle Bruisers. "Grrr Outta the way!" he stated slashing through them meanwhile Adrian had journeyed down where the throat of the beast would've been and smiled.

"There you are so the warrior in the legend sacrificed his power to stop you poor thing all you wanted was destruction and a good meal but that Keyblader was a fool now the power for anyone to take good or evil." Adrian grinned as she reached for it.

"STOP!" Aladdin shouted as he Sora and Cassim appeared behind her,

"Well Well, three losers chose to dive down the dragon's throat sadly your to late it's first come first serve." She replied reaching for it however Sora quickly summoned Dead Man's Key and focused.

"Please let the training have paid off ULTIMA!" Sora shouted the spell roaring out of his Keyblade and hitting Adrian knocking her out Sora then rushed up to the power and grabbed it he screamed as the power suddenly flow threw him at an alarming rate.

"Sora!" Aladdin shouted as Sora was consumed by light.

_Sora grasps the power in his hand like he's summoning the Keyblade it surges up his hand changing his clothes he then summons two Keyblades and the power after changing the color of his clothes completely surges around his Keyblade where he carves out three lines that attach to a small base Sora then slams his keyblade into the ground making orange colored cracks as the symbol for Soldier form glows yellow._

"Don't worry Aladdin I'm fine." Sora stated before rushing forward out of the Dragon's mouth the other two following in confusion leaving Adrian to be rescued by Braig,

"Not such a doofus now am I?" he asked.

**E-H E-H E-H  
><strong>

"TWLIGHT STRIKE!" Vanitas yelled blasting Riku and Terra back knocking them to the ground however Vanitas was quickly finished.

"CRITICAL SMASH!" Sora shouted sending Vanitas into the wall.

"Whoaaa." Everyone said in Awe Sora's clothes were now Orange with a yellow rim and center on his pants lined in tan his T-shirt was also ran with a black trio of slashes making a sword blade along with a black patch and orange stripe his belt and pant rims were also tan his shoes were orange with yellow tips and tan belts the belts on his pants holding tan pockets and the inside of his hood and rims on the yellow of the shoes and orange wrist bands were black and on his pants were slashes in the shape of a blade.

"A new form!" Sora stated happily.

"Of Course the Hero in the story was a Keyblader able to use forms he used this one to vanquish the beast according to the legend it had no magic but it's power is incredible." Cassim explained.

"Amazing!" Aladdin stated.

"It definitely has the power you talked about Cassim Sora took Vanitas in one hit!" Jasmine stated.

"Indeed he has but he's no match for a sorcerer of Magic." Mozenrath stated coming down.

"Yeah Like I'm gonna lose to you!" Sora spat!

"Of Course you all you all are." Mozenrath stated as his gauntlet crackled with dark magic.

"Look out!" Aladdin stated as he shot black lighting at them Sora got hit but used a potion to recover.

"THUNDER!" Donald called,

"EXPLOSION!" Roxas shouted.

"FIRAZA!" Lea commanded.

"AREOZA!" Ven added the spells combining into a powerful force that Mozenrath merely sent back at them causing massive damage.

"Guys you okay!?" Sora called as Kairi and Aqua healed them.

"Magic won't work; we need to get him with physical attacks!" Aladdin stated.

"Why those?" Nova asked.

"Mozenrath is a master of magic but in doing so he's made his body extremely weak." Jasmine explained.

"And he's not dead yet? That kind of emphasis on magic while not taking care of your body can kill you and it has!" Aqua stated.

"Long story." Aladdin replied not wanting to get into it but dropping his sword and running forward and fighting with Mozenrath managing to land a punch.

"Then the best way to get him is with my Soldier form." Sora stated as he changed his Dead Man's Key back into Sunny Grove and landing a very fast hit on Mozenrath he then landed an attack on him.

"ZATZUKEN!" Sora called the blow sending Mozenwrath across the ground with a roll. "Had enough or do you want more Mozenrath?" Sora growled.

"I'm just getting started." Mozenrath replied healing himself then zapping Sora forcing him back into his normal form.

"WHAT?" Sora cried out.

"I've made it so that you can't use your forms until the battle is won but I doubt you need them in the afterlife!" Mozenrath stated throwing a fire ball that blasted Sora back into the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi called he forced himself up. "Are you okay."

"Yeah don't worry I won't let him take you." Sora replied forcing himself up.

"I'm not worried you are Sora we're in this together and if you still can't see that then I have to ask what battle are you fighting?" she asked.

Sora looked at her then nodded, "Right Sorry Kairi." He replied as he and her got back to back and unleashed their Pure Light break and landed it on Mozenrath he was hit by the pillars and sent back into the wall before rising up and blasting everyone with a barrage of lightning.

"Look out!" Genie stated becoming a large shield, he then changed into a large Cannon which took a blast at Mozenrath, "That was blast!" he stated.

"GENIE!" Ven shouted,

"HEYO!" Genie shouted as he summoned a fake keyblade the two caught Mozenrath in some kind of ball that Ven got on top on he rolled around it while Genie became a stretching course the ball got faster with ever strike from Ven's keyblade when it gave him speed until Ven rolled off the track where a sparkling wind that made the ball spin they made it spin faster then prepared for the finish.

"FOUUUR!" they shouted together Ven using both his Keyblade and Genie as a golf club knocking him into the air.

"Now's our Chance ALADDIN!" Sora shouted.

"**Here's the finale!" **Aladdin stated as he and Sora landed a barrage of Slashes on Mozenrath then they took turns slashing at Mozenrath.

"**Take this!" **Sora stated.

"Time for a little team work!" Aladdin stated as they jumped off each other shoes to unleash another wave of slashes ending the battle.

Mozenrath stood up growling, "This isn't over Aladdin!" he snarled.

"For you it is." Said a voice that chilled Sora and Co right down to the bone above them was none other then Master Xehanort with all of his cronies minus Jaden and Isa.

"EVILLL!" Genie stated turning into a copy of Josh Nichols and pointing at him.

"What do you want Xehanort?!" Aladdin growled getting defensive in front of Jasmine.

"I have no interest in Princess Jasmine rest assured what I need is a Keyblader of Heart to unlock the Crystal Heart." He replied grinning evilly at Kairi.

"Crystal Heart?" Sora asked, "What's that?"

"Nothing that needn't concern the dead, Acerus seal the Necromancer away." Xehanort stated.

"As you command" Acerus replied he blew Sora and the others off the platform they were fighting on and trapped Mozenrath in a seal.

"NO, STOP! YOU CAN'T!" Mozenrath screeched as it glew brighter.

"MASTER!" Xerxes called flying to his side as the two were trapped in a dark looking crystal to the horror of everyone there.

"To the land of Black Sand with you, your domain shall be your prison hopefully you will serve as an example for the Evil Fairy Maleficent should she interfere again." Xehanort replied as a small flicker of Darkness from his keyblade sent the crystal away.

"As for the rest of you, I believe an audience with Zanaba is in order Acerus." Xehanort commanded.

"We've got to get out of here now!" Terra screamed,

"But Master Acerus!" Nova protested,

"We'll get him later I promise!" Sora assured making the Nave/creamette nod sadly and the group ran out managing to get out via flying the horses were scared off by the sudden tremor.

"Don't tell that psycho revived a sand serpent!" Iago cried out.

"Is that what Zanaba is?!" Sora asked.

"You're about to find out." Jasmine replied as she pointed to the large monster surging towards it.

"How do we kill it?!" Sora cried summoning Dead Man's key which he had switched back during the battle.

"You can't that thing is unstoppable no one knows how the hero of the legend did it." Cassim replied.

Crystal glanced down at her sword, "I have a very crazy idea, don't stop me!" she stated running towards it.

"WHAT CRYSTAL NO!" Riku shouted running after her Crystal pulled out her sword and let it shine.

"BAHAMUT I NEED YOU!" she stated the Dragon appeared alerting Zanaba to look up as Bahamut roared.

"Bahamut blast a megaflare into it's mouth!" she stated the dragon reared back and let loose the blue and white fire ball which poured down the monster's throat making it explode killing it.

Sora and Co. had covered their eyes then opened when they saw the burnt corpse.

"Whooaaa." Sora muttered.

"Yeah sometimes I forget just how powerful Bahamut really is." Terra muttered in awe.

"It definitely earned the title Dragon King of the sky." Aqua agreed.

"Never again!" Iago stated.

Genie sniffed, turning into a cowboy. "Whooo weee that's one stinky snake parner!"

"Roasted serpent anyone?" Crystal asked.

"Are you crazy what if that thing had eaten you?!" Riku stated.

"It didn't." Crystal replied simply making Riku shake his head.

"Don't do that again." He sighed Sora snickered.

"Riku's in love." He sang under his breath however Riku heard it and turned sharply on him.

"Uh oh!" Sora stated taking off screaming.

"Yeah you better run!" Riku shouted as Sora screamed towards Agrabah.

There was an awkward silence before Genie changed, "Chicken or Sea bass?" he asked as a wedding caterer.

"Genie" Jasmine and Aladdin scolded.

He changed back, "It's a joke…I do that!" he defended later after Sora had been beaten up by Riku (Playfully) the group regrouped at Agrabah.

"Here kid if you need my help." Genie replied handing him the Lamp Amulet.

"Wow thanks Genie." Sora replied.

"Any time Sora!" he stated.

"Could you do us a favor and visit when the universe isn't in danger?" Iago asked getting a glare from Aladdin.

"We'll try, anyway it was great to see you all again." Kairi replied.

"Yeah We'll stay longer next time promise." Sora replied.

"What about Mozenrath can he get out?" Ven asked.

"No I don't think anyone could get him out that was the strongest seal I ever saw I hate to say it but Mozenrath could be trapped in there forever." Aqua replied.

"Well good luck guys take care of that old gezer!" Aladdin stated as he and Sora bumped fists.

"You got it!" Sora grinned.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Pete huffed and slammed his fists on the table Maleficent glared.

"We need to accelerate our plans." Maleficent growled, "Zira I need you and your pride to track down the Darkness from your worlds Keyhole immediately."

"Right." Zira replied running into a Dark Corridor that Maleficent made.

"Xehanort you will pay dearly." Maleficent growled.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Hey Leon could you do me a favor and get this thing in touch with Isa something's been bothering me and with the whole Jaden fiasco I forgot to ask while I was there." He replied.

"_Alright just don't let him get under your skin that seems to be his game plan." _Leon warned.

Lea nodded as few typing and Isa suddenly appeared in the screen. "_Well, well I'd never thought I'd get this luxury."_

"Cut it Isa I know something's up you'd never really let yourself get taken over by anyone not even for power I've known you too long." Lea stated.

"_You really want the truth I asked Vexen to make a replica to take my place when I was _'initiated'_ into the new Organization XIII I tried to kill Xemnas before Sora got to him, but he got to me first, the replica survived as a Nobody replica which was able to take my place While I waited for opportunity." _Isa replied.

"As to why you're helping him now…" Lea asked trying to get Isa to fill in the blanks.

"_The Crystal Heart I could use it to get anything I want, and I mean anything." _

"What is it you really want because honestly Isa if it's to erase your past sins or save the Radiant Garden you remember you can't you change the past not without completely nuking the future I actually like how it turned out, and Ya know just shooting in the dark here but if you stopped being the bad guy and take a shot at redemption you'd make it better that friendship you wanted back in Roxas was in the organization? It could come back. "Lea proposed.

Isa just looked away, "_You like how it turned out, well if that would just make me a target then I guess I have no further business with Xehanort." _

"I guess not." Lea replied pressing the button and leaning back in his seat, "_Isa everything changed you and me."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained <strong>_

Wishful Strength:** Strength**: +21 **Magic** +26

Ability: Treasure Cast: _when Sora finishes an enemy with a spell there's a thirty precent chance he'll get a rare item_

Appearance: _the handle is gold with a blue edge making a lamp shape in the negitive space the hand guard has two genies circling it the token Is a blue crystal_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Pot Genie:** _Magic casting Heartless that can lauch any kinds of magic at you their lamps are immune to physical attacks_

**Cobra**: _Snake like Heartless that poison their foe with every physical attack end the battle quickly before it ends you!_

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Lamp Amulet<strong>: _Summons's Genie to Aid on the Battle field_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

Star Cutter- _Xion and Metaknight_

Circus Gale- _Ventus and Genie_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Sora(Soldier Form): **Critical Smash**: _a very powerful attack that can be a one hit KO_

Ventus: **Wind Blade:** _a combination of Aeroza and Ars Arcanum makes a powerful cutting wind to mow down foes_

* * *

><p><span><em>Soldier form<em>: _a powerful form that was sealed away with the corpse of Zanaba long ago Sora's attack is at it's highest but he can't cast magic he wields two keyblades in this form it's ability is Vitality strike where his attacks are strongest at full health he also has impact armor that damages foes who come in contact with it though because of Mozenrath Sora hasn't been able to use the armor yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin: <strong>_A friend of Sora Donald and Goofy's the four have teamed up to save Agrabah a few times now he is street smart and quick on his feet for a long time he was in love with Princess Jasmine and is now married to her. _**(Aladdin 1992)**

**Abu: **_Aladdin's loyal sidekick though he loves treasure the two are never to far apart which is good because Aladdin has to keep an eye on him _**(Aladdin 1992)**

**Princess Jasmine: **_One of the seven Princess of Heart, with ties to keys and keyholes and princess of Agrabah now married to Aladdin head strong and independent Jasmine as actually accompanied Aladdin on their journey's throughout the seven deserts she is grateful to Sora and his friends for helping to save her from Maleficent and Xehanort as protecting Agrabah _**(Aladdin 1992)**

**Razoul: **_The captain of the Sultan's guard he doesn't have much liking for Aladdin or Sora and his friends he might blame them for what happened last year nonetheless he is very loyal to the royal family _**(Aladdin 1992)**

**Carpet: **_An Old friend of Genies who has been by Aladdin's side since the cave of wonders three years ago carpet is very fast and can get you to where you want to go in the blink of an eye _**(Aladdin 1992)**

**Iago: **_A Wise-cracking Parrot who once lived with Aladdin and Jasmine but decided to travel with Cassim when the two were married feeling he no longer had a place there but he always comes to visit whenever he can he worked for Jafar in the past but turned over a new feather when Sora met him for the second time in Agrabah _**(Aladdin 1992)**

**Genie: **_An Old friend of Sora and Aladdin's when he and Sora first met Aladdin used his third wish to free Genie allowing him to travel the world and live with Aladdin free of servitude something he is very grateful for he is very powerful and is now lending us a hand on our quest _**(Aladdin 1992)**

**Cassim: **_Aladdin's father the last time Sora was in Agrabah he led the forty thieves to try and steal the oracle to find the hand of Midas however he realized that Aladdin was his Ultimate treasure he travels the world with Iago taking up a bit a treasure hunting _**(Aladdin and the King of Thieves: 1996)**

**Raja: **_Jasmine's pet tiger a big kitty cat despite that he is very friendly _**(Aladdin 1992)**

**Mozenrath: **_A longtime foe of Aladdin I'd even say he should be called Jafar Jr. he is very powerful at magic unless he loses his Gauntlet he was working with Maleficent to kill Sora and Aladdin and kidnap Kairi however he was sealed away by Xehanort and Acerus _**(Aladdin: the Series 1993)**

**Xerces: **_A flying eel that is a servant to Mozenrath and very loyal however because of that he was sealed away with Mozenrath when Acerus attacked him _**(Aladdin: The Series 1993)**

**Mamluks: **_Servants of Mozenrath and the victims he turned into zombies they come apart when you attack them so they're not fun to fight _**(Aladdin: The Series 1993)**

**Acerus: **_Novato's master that disappeared he is under a powerful combination of a mind control spell and potion we have a way to free him but it won't be easy _**(Kingdom Hearts: Re:Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah Acerus is Novato's Master what does anyone who read Re:Legacy think of that?! Anyway the potions minus the last two I listed are from Harry Potter though never writing a fanfic for it I am a fan of the series<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Co arrive at the Pride lands there they meet Simba's daughter Kaira and Kovu an outsider who seemingly wants judgment from Simba is this true?<em>

_**Next Time: **__Two Hearts two worlds_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	35. Two Hearts Two Worlds

_**Alright here is chapter 35 things are coming to an end we are on the last five Disney worlds before going to Twilight Town then an original and Mysterious Tower then it's going to be Radiant Garden before the final two worlds! So about ten or so worlds left!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Hearts Two Worlds<strong>_

Simba standing protectively over his daughter Kiara growled, "You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands."

"But the Child does not!" Zira snarled referring to Kovu her young all brown lion cub, "However if you need your pound afresh here." She replied sliding him over to Simba where the cub trembled under the massive Lion's glare but Simba spared his life.

"Take him and get out, we're finished here." Simba hissed as he picked up Kiara the orange lioness cub allowed her father to pick her up by the scruff.

"Oh no Simba, we have barely begun." Zira growled cryptically as she flashed an evil smile to Kiara who returned a frightened look nonetheless she walked off picking up Kovu and leaving.

"Bye." Kiara whispered but loudly hoping Kovu would hear her he did the same.

"Bye."

**E-H E-H E-H**

_A wind with leaves blows greatly kicking up some grass as sun light illuminates a large rock the words appear as chanting is heard the wind blows by once more to give the letters color  
><em>**[Pride Lands]**

A light shone down to reveal Sora and Co. Sora was as he was a couple years ago a brown lion cub while Donald a bird and Goofy a tortoise.

"Whoa, check us out!" Ven called he was now a cheetah cub with fur tufting around his head like his hair he wore two belts with the silver mastery insignia on it,

Kairi was a red lioness her paw tips underbelly and muzzle were pure white she wore her Necklace around her heck as her wayfinder hung beside it.

"Okay this is weird." Crystal muttered she was a Violet colored Lioness with a Mauve underbelly muzzle and paw tips "I look like a psychedelic lion." She muttered indignantly.

Riku was silver his mane being his hair but had a bit of a Mohawk going down his back his underbelly muzzle and paw tips were a pale grey Sora suddenly noticed that he too had a bit of a Mohawk going down his back spiky like his brown hair indicating his lion form was reaching adult hood.

Xion and Roxas were also lions Xion were black with white features whereas Roxas was blonde with white features they were a little smaller then Sora and Riku but Roxas also had a bit of a shorter Mohawk going. "Whoa I remember this from being your Nobody, it's so weird." Roxas muttered.

"How are we gonna walk like this?" Xion asked.

"Don't worry; Goofy has a trick to it." Sora assured.

"Uh huh!" the Tortoise agreed.

"That's good I'm stumbling already." Crystal replied.

"Do you have tricks for monkeys?" Lea asked he was now large with long gangly arms his leg were probably the same way but tucked under him, his fur which also had his hairdo was red all over the tail sat behind him curled up a little he had his scarf around his neck.

"Oh my." Aqua muttered she was a leopard with navy rings around dark blue spots the rest of her fur matched her hair as did her eyes.

Terra was also a Leopard but looked a bit more like a normal one his spots consisted of black rings with dark tan colored middles while his fur was brown he even showed a bit of his hair unlike Aqua.

Mickey was a Ground hog with his big round ears his fur was all black and he retained his face, "Gosh this is kind of surreal, I also had the urge to dig underground." He replied a little sheepishly.

Namine last but not least was a Serval cat she was white with her markings of spots and stripes gold or almost fading.

"Wow you look good Namine." Ven replied blushing a little why had he felt the sudden urge to say that he was thankful the fur hid the blush,

Novato was also a serval the difference was he was all navy while his stripes and spots were navy he sweat dropped at the look, "And Crystal thinks she's psychedelic." He muttered.

"Don't worry about it you look good there are black Servals." Xion assured.

"Do they have white spots?" Nova asked.

"Uhhhhh no" Xion replied sheepishly.

Once Goofy and Sora had helped them to learn how to walk and fight the group headed off towards the pride lands they seemed to be a ways off however Sora's nose suddenly caught a wiff of something.

"Does anyone smell that?" he asked they all did and nodded Sora climbed to a high rock and saw a huge orange and red blaze covering the area then saw a lioness run through it.

"A Fire and someone's trapped in it I think it might be Nala!" Sora called.

"Are you sure?" Riku called.

"It kind of looked like her!" Sora replied, "Come on we've gotta put the fire out!" Sora called as they rushed forward and started to spray Hydrora spells all over the flames he then used Areo to kick up some dust to suffocate the flames he saw the lioness from before suddenly jump ten feet from the a cliff right on to a nearby cliff getting to the top.

"Hold on!" he shouted rushing up he managed to find her before getting stopped a larger brown lion who as almost obscured roared at him making Sora stop in his tracks he picked up the lioness and ran off Sora nodding deciding it was for the best began to spray water all over to cover his escape but the heat along with the smoke and drained energy was getting to him.

"_This isn't working we need something that can get it all at once!" _Sora growled in his thoughts then it hit him. "STORM!" he commanded lightning struck the sky as rain flooded down on the inferno.

The others looked up happily and grinned at Sora. "Good idea Sora!" Riku complimented he nodded then saw a familiar land mark from far away.

"Pride Rock's this way come on!" Sora stated the group rushed forward eventually finding the two lions by a small pond near the cliff Sora was on the lioness he saw wasn't Nala at all but there was a resemblance perhaps to Simba more so than Nala she had an orange coat and Simba's eye color, the Lion that had saved her was all brown his mane a darker shade while a lighter brown claimed his muzzle paw tips and underbelly he also had green eyes that seemed to be ice cold.

The Lion ness was panting she coughed a little then recovered, "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe in the Pride Lands." The other lion told her.

"The Pride Lands….NO!" she snapped angrily, "Why'd you bring me here who do you think you are?!" she spat.

The male Lion gave in incredulous look, "Uh I_ think_ I'm the one that _**saved your life**_."

"He did save you." Sora interjected getting a glare.

"I had everything under control!" she snapped.

"Not what I just heard or saw." The male smugly replied.

"Then move down wind!" she spat walking off her nose in the air the male lion had an evil look on it's face before jumping in front of her preventing her from moving she tried to go different ways only to be blocked then tried to confuse him by picking random directions.

"What are you doing?" the male lion asked incredulously.

She suddenly smiled, "Kovu?" she asked Kovu grinned.

"Kiara!" Simba's voice suddenly rang out as he came out of nowhere making Kovu back away with a mighty roar.

"Simba!" Sora shouted enthusiastically Nala also appeared on the scene along with a blue and white bird with black stripes and tips on his feathers with a large orange beak.

"Kiara you're alright." Nala cried out nuzzling Kiara but Kiara glared at Simba.

"Father, how could you break your promise you sent Timon and Pumbaa after me!" she stated.

"It's a good thing I did I almost lost you!" Simba stated firmly, "No more hunts for you not ever!" he stated.

"But I was doing just fine even before Kovu-"Kiara protested but the name caught Simba's attention.

"Kovu?!" he asked before roaring at the younger lion who roared back.

"Simba Kovu saved her!" Sora interjected he got a slight glare but it dissolved into one of puzzlement had he just heard Sora right?

"You!" Rafiki stated catching everyone's attention, "How dare you save the king's daughter!" he called that confirmed it.

"You saved her…why?" Simba asked suspiciously.

Kovu took a step forward, "I humbly ask to join your pride."

"No you were banished with the other outsiders." Simba answered firmly and quickly.

"I have left the outsiders I'm a rouge judge me now for who I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Kovu asked a little grudgingly on the last part.

Simba growled he roared and growled as he paced,

"Simba you owe him your daughter's life." Nala interjected he heard and stared at the spot as Zazu the bird came over,

"Yes sire clearly we are in his debt and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid but in opinion you might want to make an exception."

Simba gave a small smirk at Zazu's remark glancing back at Kovu who straightened up, "My father's law will prevail but for now I reserve judgment we'll see who you really are." He replied as he left Kovu smirked at Kiara who smiled Sora and co smiled as well.

Zazu stuck his beak in the air, "Hmph riffraff." He muttered flying off after Simba as the others left Kovu gave an evil smirk it was almost night time the group was allowed to sleep in Pride Rock during the night after catching up with Timon and Pumbaa the group settled down for some sleep Sora noticed that Simba had gotten bigger and his mane more full in the past two years he saw Kovu heading into the den and growled him away Kovu just trudged over to a nearby rock and slumped down Kiara coming over when she saw this.

"Hey thanks for saving me today." She told him.

Kovu merely scoffed, "What kind of Hunter are you anyway Princess, you almost got yourself killed out there."

"What?" Kiara growled.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own." Kovu replied smugly.

"Oh and I supposed _you _could teach me?" she asked.

Kovu scoffed with a smirk, "Yeah." He replied simply.

"Kiara!" Simba called.

"Oh coming!" she called then ran in front of Kovu, "Alright impress me, we start at dawn." She replied.

"I look forward to it." Kovu replied with a small snarky chuckle.

He went to sleep as Nuka a scraggily lion with a black mane that barely looked like one he looked like he had mange he was also a light tan he sputtered in disbelief. "Did you two see that?!" he snapped referring to Pete and Zira, "He let her go if that were me-"

"Hush!" Zira told him, "Despite those Keybladers showing up the fire rescue worked perfectly and Simba fell for it as did they now the closer he gets to the daughter the closer he gets to Simba!" she stated vigorously.

"Kay." Pete replied simply.

"And once he has Simba alone…..RAAAAH!" she swiped with a powerful blow from her claws which Pete and Nuka ducked as the attack took out the tree branch behind them they glanced back at it nervously.

Meanwhile Simba was tossing and turning in his sleep he was having a horrible nightmare.

"_Simba! Simba!" Mufasa called from the cliff._

"_Father!" he called he reached down for Mufasa but heard cruel cackling, it was scar shadowed and coming towards them. "No, Dad just a little farther!" he begged he almost reached Mufasa when Scar pulled him back._

"_Trust me." Scar said menacingly._

"_Simbaaaa!" Mafasa begged but fell to his death,_

"_NOOOOO!" Simba cried out as he watched helplessly then glared "Scar." He growled Scar laughed but his image morphed to a younger lion with a scar over his eye with cold green eyes staring at him maliciously laughing._

"_Huh Kovu!?" he asked Kovu merely pushed,_

"_NOOOOO!" Simba screamed._

He jumped up panting he saw that it was only a dream sighing he slumped down and went back to sleep the next morning he woke up and left.

"Hey Simba where are you off to?" Sora asked coming out.

"To get a drink I didn't sleep that well last night and I'm thirsty you wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure." Sora replied as they went towards a watering hole.

"Thanks for putting out the fire." Simba told them as they were being watched Kovu was sneaking up on them from the bushes since he was here Sora would have to die too, Zira wouldn't care Sora was partly responsible anyway and revenge on him was one of the reasons she had joined Maleficent.

He growled and crouched low just before he could pounce, Kiara jumped down in front of him.

"Morning." She laughed, "I'm ready for my first lesson, surprised ya huh?" she asked prancing around him.

"She was up before even her dad was good thing you were too." Roxas replied as he and Xion came up.

Kovu looked back Simba and Sora had already left much to his displeasure,

"Hey Kovu come on." Kiara stated as the three left Kovu snarled at the spot Sora and Simba had just been and went to join them later Roxas was sitting rolling his eyes at the umpteenth sound that Kiara made.

"Three, Two, one and duck." Kovu instructed,

"Gotcha!" Kiara yelled as Roxas ducked missing him completely and rolling onto her back.

"You guys could hear me…huh?" She asked.

"Only….alot." Kovu replied as she stood up, "You're still breathing to hard relax feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise." He told her scratching his claws lightly against the ground Kiara mimicked him as did Xion and Roxas.

They heard squawking as birds flew overhead, Kovu decided it was time for a demonstration, "Shhh watch the master and learn." He whispered he stalked then broke into a running speed running he had to skid to a halt when he almost took out Timon who screamed and fell.

"Don't eat me please I never really met your tyrant, I mean Scar that Scar oh heck of a guy little moody but-"Timon stated defending himself.

"Timon what are you doing here?" Kiara barked.

"Kiara thank goodness!" Timon stated in relief then calmed down, "For once we're not following you this just happens to be the biggest smorgasbord in the Pride Lands bugs everywhere!" he stated.

"Yeah the birds know it too it looks like." Roxas said staring out at the hundreds of birds eating words.

"I know you don't call for a reservation and seesh!" he stated, "Get out of here ya Scavengers come out get!" Timon yelled only to get pecked a bunch a times by a few birds he screamed as he ducked for cover under Xion who cast a small pulse sound to scare them off.

"Ah-Oww." Timon groaned as his head throbbed as did his nose going from pink to black.

"RAAHAHAHAHAH!" Pumbaa growled as he raced through a bunch of birds only to be landed on, "I gotta loose some pounds." He muttered when the birds weighed him down.

"Shoo Shoo!" Timon called scaring them off Pumbaa.

"Hey Timon what if he helps?" Pumbaa asked referring to Kovu,

"Yeah there's an idea let the vicious outsider- Hey! I have an idea what if he helps!" Timon stated taking Pumbaa's idea.

"You want to lend a voice?" Timon asked, Kovu stood silent, Timon growled trying to show his point, "Roar work with me!" he stated.

"Uhh." Kovu, murmured

"Like this!" Kiara stated as she let out a roar scaring off several birds.

"Whoo hoo! Again again!" Timon called this time Kovu roared his roar scaring off more of the birds Xion and Roxas also managed a roar it was higher pitched then Kiara's or Kovu's but it scared off some birds.

"YEEEHAA!" Timon yelled as they all began to run down the hill chasing more birds off while Timon did a raspberry.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" Kovu called as Kiara laughed.

"Training this is just for fun!" Kiara stated.

"Fun?" Kovu asked the term literally being foreign to him.

"You don't know what fun is?" Roxas called mid laugh incredulously. "Now your turn to watch the master and learn!" he stated referring to Kiara who was having a blast.

"Yeah kid ya gotta get out more often Ha ha ha ha ha!" Timon laughed as he held on to a bird and rose a bit before dropping for Pumbaa to catch him.

"Yeeha," Kovu tried,

"More Feeling Kovu!" Xion called,

"Yeehaaa!" Kovu shouted louder but it still wasn't very strong but even he began to laugh and have fun, "YEEHA!" he shouted as everyone else began to cheer chasing the birds down into a small gorge, "YEEEHAA!" he shouted even louder however they began to scream as they suddenly saw Rhino's they came to a stop where Timon somehow ended up in Pumbaa's mouth.

"Uh oh." Kiara muttered on the Rhino's heads were the same birds who gave their own raspberries as the group screamed (Timon's head shooting out of Pumbaa's head) and run turning tail from the stampede.

"WHOOAA!" Kiara and Xion screamed.

"WHOAA!" Roxas and Kovu screamed.

"HEY RHINOS!" Timon screamed as Pumbaa somehow ran on the stonewall the little group and ducked in a small crevice Kovu, Kiara, Roxas and Xion laughed their heads off while Timon and Pumbaa had to recover from the fear.

"What a blast!" Kovu shouted,

"Oh sorry." Pumbaa replied thinking he had farted, everyone burst out laughing this time Timon joining.

"You're okay kid!" Timon replied giving Kovu a noogie they then had to squeeze out Xion and Roxas rolled out and faced each other close enough to kiss they backed away muttering apologies they glanced over to see that Kovu and Kiara were stuck together close enough to kiss they like Xion and Roxas pulled themselves out murmuring excuse me's.

They eventually left the area Roxas and Xion deciding to look for the Fragment.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Lea had swung forward from branch to branch it hadn't taken him long to adjust to his new form as he landed with grace Sora having been a few feet from him.

"You find anything up there?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Lea replied as they came to where the fire had once been, "Wow look at this place it's all soot now."

"Yeah this is sad, what would've caused the fire do you think?" Sora asked.

"Sometimes the grass is too dry and the sun is too hot." Lea replied shrugging then looked around the Pride lands had become a lush green paradise a strong contrast to the wasteland Sora remembered it as a couple years before. "Although I don't think the place is quite there yet." He muttered.

Suddenly coming up at them were large parrot like Heartless red heads and orange plumes with a yellow blend with fire on their wings also made of fire soaring at them and diving over their heads.

Sora growled and summoned Wishful strength landing a hit on them killing them Lea also summoned his Keyblade to kill them knowing Fire wouldn't work nor would his chakrams.

As they died Sora looked around, "Those Heartless they started the fire!" Sora stated.

"Obviously they must've been out for the Hearts of the animals here and set the area on fire, good thing Kiara didn't run into them, unless someone's got control of them." Lea deduced.

"You think so?" Sora asked.

"Then we need to keep an eye out, we think someone from Maleficent's group maybe working in this world." Terra responded coming up to them.

"Me and Sora we're just talking about that but the question is….why?" Lea replied.

"Don't know maybe Scar's back and wants to take over the Pride Lands?" Sora suggested.

"Maybe." Riku replied as he suddenly felt the light go dimmer. "It's getting late." Riku muttered as they trudged back.

Sora went to follow but glanced at his own shadow it was ink black and almost eternal the little brown lion's ears drooped as he slumped down something Kairi noticed Sora's thoughts kept going back on his battle in the Anti-form.

"Sora are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I think maybe." He replied she nuzzled him,

"Don't think about it, no matter what anyone tells you it's not your fault." Kairi whispered.

"I know but I don't like the fact that that part of me is in there, it used to be that if I used the forms too much the Anti-form would appear but I think I used them okay but it still came out and beat the crap out of Jaden also….Xehanort no matter what I do he keeps coming back I wish the stupid old man would _**STAY DEAD**_!" he growled yelling the last words before Sighing, "It's like I'm stuck in a cycle I can't escape."

"Sora." She replied, "Don't be sad." Kairi knew he was right every time Xehanort was killed his darkness had found a way to return and torment them and the worlds once more she had no idea how to comfort or assure him as she felt the same doubt.

After walking back they saw Kiara and Kovu star gazing,

"Oh look that one looks like baby bunny, see the fluffy tail?" she asked.

"Yeah, oh there's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat." He stated laughing at the cluster of stars, "I've never done this before." Kovu stated.

"Really?" Kiara asked a little surprised, "My father and I used to do this all the time, he said all the great Kings are up there."

"Do you think Scar's up there?" Kovu asked under his breath but Kiara heard him as Kovu got and sat his head hanging, "He wasn't really my father but he was still…part of me." Kovu muttered he had been born and adopted around the time Scar had control of the Pride Lands.

"My Father said there was a….Darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape." Kiara told him.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too." Kovu muttered sadly but Kiara comforted him.

"Kovu seems a little friendlier now." Kairi mused, "Probably Kiara." She smiled but saw that Sora was in deep thought.

"A Darkness you can't escape….yeah I know that feeling like the back of my hand." Sora muttered Kairi comforted him as he grinned grimly, "Sorry."

Meanwhile Simba was watching Kiara and Kovu from a distance about the same as Sora and Kairi though his mind was on other matters, "_Sigh_ Father I am lost Kovu is one of them….and Scar's heir….how can I accept him?"

"Simba?" Nala asked coming over and sitting beside him

"I was seeking council from the great Kings." Simba explained.

"Did they help?" she asked.

"No silent as Stars…my father would never-"

"Oh Simba." Nala comforted cutting him off, "You want so much to walk the path expected of you…perhaps Kovu does not." She hinted.

"How do you-" Simba asked.

She chuckled, "I can see them down there just as easily as you can, get to know him and see." Nala suggested as she left.

Kovu suddenly broke away,

"Kovu what's wrong?" Kiara asked.

"It's just that all my life I've been trained to-never mind." He gripped guilt consuming him "I gotta go." He stated.

"Kovu wait." Kiara called tears in her eyes as Kovu had just decided to leave the Pride Lands all together he looked down and slumped off.

"And just where are you going?" a voice from the grass asked with a blackish-grey furry hand pointing into nose.

"Uh…nowhere." Kovu replied bluntly.

"HA!" Rafiki stated popping out of the grass. "That's what you think!" he stated disappearing and passing Sora and Kairi.

"Who was that?!" Kovu and Kairi asked together the former more incredulously.

"Uh friend of the family" Kiara replied expecting the Mandrill's antics.

"_A Zambiza a squash banana." _Rafiki sang from Kovu's back then jumped off, "Come on you follow old Rafiki he knows the way."

"Way to where?!" Sora called.

"You follow you see!" Rafiki called, "Hurry now." The four lions rushed off after him.

"A special place in your heart called Upendi." Rafiki called. The Upendi Rafiki spoke of was a paradise with delicious passion fruit that it made you lose your mind the four lions ate a few while they had a boat ride down the river Kovu couldn't swallow one at one point but a kiss from Kiara helped him to swallow it.

After the events in Upendi which meant love the four were singing to themselves before heading up to Pride Rock Kairi and Sora went into the cave to sleep while Kovu and Kiara nuzzled.

"Good night." Kiara told him.

"Good night." Kovu replied as they looked at the rock that severed as where he slept she went in glancing back as and sighed Kovu had just settled down when Simba came over to him.

"Hey it's kind of cold out huh, come on in." Simba invited with a smile Kovu followed.

"This is it!" Pete grinned as Vitani Kovu's sister a lioness with dark blue eyes and tan fur grinned viciously with excitement,

"Get him, Get him!" she growled but nothing her excitement turned to confusion, "What are you waiting for Kovu get him!" she stated when the two disappeared out of sight she growled.

"Uh nothing-" Vitani cast Pete a venomous glare and with a growl ran to Zira who let out a roar of fury.

"You're sure?" Zira asked.

"Affirmative I saw it with my own eyes." Vitani stated.

Zira growled pacing, "Kovu cannot betray us!" she growled.

The next morning at dawn Kovu walked out to the tip of Pride Rock thinking frantically. "Okay I have to tell her today." He told himself. "Kiara Zira had a plot and I was part of it…but I don't want to be…because…..because I love you…." he mental smacked himself for that but it was all he had, "She'll never believe me but I gotta try." He stated to himself going over to see her.

"Kiara I need to talk to you." Kovu stated.

"Kiara I don't want you talking with him." Simba stated coming over, "Because I want to talk with him." he finished with a smile the two looked at each other Kovu went with Simba as Kiara watched them go smiling.

Simba had told Kovu everything he knew about Scar Kovu listened intently, as they walked through the burnt forest. "Scar couldn't let go of his hate and in the end it destroyed him, the Heartless that hatred manifested was also destroyed by my friend Sora and I and now there is nothing left of Scar's existence."

"I've never heard the story of Scar that way…" Kovu replied thinking hard about how Scar had killed Simba's father and let the Pride lands go to waste, "He truly was a killer."

Simba looked around, "Fire is a killer, but sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before." Simba replied showing Kovu a small sprout that was hidden the ash "If given the chance."

The group was suddenly surrounded by dark Lion like Heartless pitch black with blood red claws and purple manes and glowing eyes Dark Leion Heartless as well as a couple of Hyena like Heartless Laugher Dogs that were black with purple spots blood red claws and lagging tongues with swirling eyes.

"No." Kovu hissed he knew what this meant the outsider Lions along with Pete joined them with one last figure coming out of the mist.

"Simba." Zira acknowledged.

"Zira." Simba growled.

"Whatcha doing out here your highness especially by your lonesome." Pete mocked as Simba growled ready to fight.

"Well done Kovu just like we always planned." Zira replied.

"You!" Simba growled at Kovu.

"No I didn't have anything to do with this!" Kovu protested.

"Attack." Zira commanded the Heartless lunged down on Simba he managed to beat them back however the combined might of the Heartless and Lions was too much for Simba Kovu had jumped into help but two of the Heartless Pinned him down.

Simba managed to break through the group and slid very clumsily down a hill rolling a little bit he forced himself up as Zira leered down at him. "Yes we've got him!" she stated having only the lions go after him. "Remember your training as a unit!" Zira called out as they chased Simba down landing bites and slashes on him he managed to outrun them to a hill that had caved and was covered with wood and rocks from the rockslide he climbed up it to get away.

"Simba!" Kovu called from above worried.

"Get him Kovu, get him!" Zira shouted but Kovu ran, "Do it now!" she yelled Nuka was the first to act,

"I'll do it for you mother!" he stated chasing Simba up the makeshift dam, "Mother are you watching!" Nuka shouted relishing his chance, "I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me!" he stated managed to dig his claws into Simba's foot as Simba let out a grunt of pain. "This is my moment of Glor-" suddenly the log had come out from under him causing him to fall.

"Noo!" Zira shouted as he landed getting caught as Simba climbed up the hill he accidently sent a log rolling crushing Nuka.

As Simba escaped Kovu ran down the hill and went to dig him out only for Zira to push him out of the way and in sheer adrenaline moved almost all of it.

Nuka coughed as he saw her,

"Nuka?" Zira asked heart-broken.

"I'm sorry…..mother….I…..tried." he wheezed out,

Zira merely held his face, "Shhhh."

Nuka smiled he wanted to say something more but slipped away,

"_Well it looks like I finally got your attention huh?"_

Vitani came over heartbroken she said his name and hung his head, Sora had seen the whole ordeal from above he hung his head feeling sorry for all of them however darkness pooling from all the Lion's minus Kovu took form of a dark cloud and surged in the direction Simba went.

"Simba!" he hissed running after it.

"Scar…..Watch over my poor Nuka." Zira mourned then turned viciously on Kovu. "YOU!" she yelled slashing his face leaving a mark identical to one Scar had. "What. Have. You. done?!" she yelled.

"I didn't….I didn't mean too….it wasn't…I…." Kovu summoned his courage, "I. Did. Nothing!"

"Exactly!" she hissed "And in doing so you betrayed your pride you betrayed Scar!" she yelled.

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Kovu roared.

"You cannot escape it." she said backing him into a corner. "Nuka is dead because of you!" she yelled.

"No."

"You've killed _**your own brother**_!" She spat.

"NO!" Kovu shouted with roar running off.

"Let him go." Zira spat stopping Vitani from chasing after him, "Simba has hurt me for the last time now he has corrupted Kovu." She spat the darkness around her pooling as a surge of power made its way towards the dark cloud that chased Simba.

Simba had been flying into a couple of trees by a large beast like monster Heartless it had the head of a lion and the body of a gorilla with three snake tails one of which almost bit into Simba when Sora blocked the blow this was then followed by several more attacks as the rest of the group came to the scene.

"Simba!" Sora shouted looking him over,

"Sora…..Kovu….ambush…..Heartless." Simba forced out before passing out.

"Guys get Simba out of here I'll hold him off." Sora shouted.

"But Sora-" Kairi stated.

"NOW! Go now!" Sora demanded Terra a being full grown Jaguar managed to get Simba on his back with Namine, Lea and Aqua helping they ran off with Ven, Nova, Xion, Mickey, Donald, Goofy being body guards Riku and Kairi however stayed behind.

"Riku, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"You can't handle this alone besides Simba's got more than enough Body guards." Riku replied.

"You're not alone, never forget that okay?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled, "Right I'll try my best not too promise."

The Banshee let out a roar pounding its chest as it slammed a fist into the ground the trio dodged the fist itself but the force of the blow knocked them back.

"HIKARI RAID!" Kairi and Sora yelled together hitting it hard it lost it's balance a little but regained it as Ven flew forward,

"DARK FIRAGA!" the cheetah cub shouted as he hacked and slashed with the swords at the Heartless striking the Heartless Insignia on his chest it roared as it's tails sent out a blast of spheres that knocked them back blinding them.

"Esuna!" Sora called quickly before rushing forward and ramming into the monster with all his might.

"QUAKEZA!" Kairi and Riku yelled together the two spells causing the monster to fall off its feet when this happened, its hands changed to paws and it took on more of a Lion form and rushed at them knocking them into the air where it swiped several times at them.

In the fury of slashes the trio had been knocked down into the ground where they rolled out of the way of an attack Riku just managed to put up a shield spell to protect them from an earthquake attack.

"CURZA!" Kairi called healing them all as they charged again.

"Sora, Kairi surround it I'll take it on from the center!" Riku called.

"Right!" they called splitting up Sora had attacked it with several combos from the left while Kairi blasted it with spells from the right.

"TWLIGHT FIRAZA!" Riku shouted unleashing the twilit fire spell of black and white flames with blue tips surging into the the monsters face causing it to go blind and strike with a roar that sent Riku on his back.

"BLITZ!" Sora shouted hitting the foe with an attack before he was warped away by Kairi who struck with several Diamondra spells.

"BLIZZARD EDGE!" she shouted dealing a freezing burn to the Banshee,

The Banshee knocked her back in retaliation Riku healed her then got in close, "CIRCLE RAID!" he shouted landed several attacks on it while Sora hacked from the back managing to sever the heads of it's tails.

"DARK AURA!" Riku shouted as he unleashed a powerful barrage of strikes followed by a pillar of Darkness.

"FIRE WIND MILL!" Sora yelled,

"THUNDER WIND MILL!" Kairi shouted the two combined attacks giving it massive damage Riku climbed to the back of it's head and jumped as high as he could before pointing his body down.

"TWLIGHT DIVE!" he shouted striking the creature through the neck finishing it as the Heart escaped.

"You guys alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about Simba." Sora replied,

"Let's head back." Kairi replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Daddy it can't be true." Kiara stated as Simba recovered all the animals had gathered around Pride Rock worried for their ruler who had ruled the land as Mufasa had,

"Guys!" Sora called as Ven came over,

"Is Simba okay?" Kairi asked,

"He's awake and he should be fine thanks to Aqua and Donald but he's saying Kovu set him up in that Ambush," Ven replied.

"Sora is that true?" Riku asked.

"I…don't know all I really saw was Simba being chased down by Heartless and those Outsider Lions one of them Nuka I think his name was died trying to after him up a bunch of rocks that's how that giant Heartless was made but Kovu didn't give it any hate he looked sad but it was like he didn't blame Simba or wanted him to die for it, either way I can't be sure." Sora replied.

Suddenly a small hushed chatter came out.

"Hey." A cheetah stated seeing a figure come to their presence.

"It's Kovu." A Giraffe growled.

"Kovu!" Kiara stated in relief running towards him but Simba roared at her making her stopped before confronting him from the ledge that looked over the Pride Lands.

"Why have you come back?!" Simba demanded angrily.

Kovu looked up looking desperate and sorrowful "Simba…I had nothing to do with-"

"You don't belong here!" Simba spat firmly.

"Please I ask your forgiveness." Kovu begged.

"Daddy please, listen to him." Kiara called.

"SILENCE!" Simba roared, then turned back to Kovu, "When you first came here you asked for judgment and I pass it now!" he stated.

Kiara gasped in horror and sadness as the other Animals yelled at him.

"EXILE!" Simba declared.

"NO!" Kiara shouted at this point some of the Lionesses and a few of the Animals that had been gathered had begun to advance on Kovu who looked afraid as he began to back up.

"NO!" Kiara cried as she went to follow but two of the remaining Lionesses stopped her blocking her path. "Kovu!"

Nala and Sora and Co watched not knowing what to do as Kovu began to run the Lioness that had advanced on him chased him to the Pride Land borders he stopped once they were out of sight and returning to the Pride Lands his head hung on the water his reflection changing from his to Scar's.

"_You cannot escape it!"_

"_Who has made us outsiders?!"_

"_Simba"_

"_Who killed Scar!?"_

"_Simba!"_

"_What is your destiny?"_

"_I will avenge Scar take his place in the Pride Lands."_

"_Yes what have I taught you?" _

"_Simba is the Enemy."_

"_AND. WHAT. MUST. YOU. DO!?" _

"_I must kill him."_

"_How does it feel to be King eh you must be an inspiring ruler by now."_

"_I killed Mufasa."_

"_Anger and Jealously made the King of the Pride Lands into a Heartless."_

"_I must kill him."_

"_Avenge Scar, take his place in the Pride Lands."_

"_I must Kill him."_

"_I must Kill him."_

"_You have the same blackness in your soul t that Scar had as well as his heart's darkness!"_

"_**NOOOOOO!" **_Kovu screeched shouting all of these thoughts out of his head and swiping claws fully extended at the reflection digging into the dirt a little "I'm not you I will never be you!" Kovu shouted before running away further and further.

Meanwhile back at the Pride Lands….

"Father please, reconsider!" Kiara begged.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on." Simba replied coldly.

"No, that's not-"

"He used you to get to me!" Simba stated.

"NO!" Kiara stated refusing to believe what her father did, "He loves me for me!"

"Because you are my daughter!" Simba growled. "You will not leave Pride Rock you will stay where I can keep an eye on you away from him."

"You don't know him!" Kiara cried voice beginning to tremble.

"I know he is following in Scar's Paw Prints and I must follow in my father's." Simba replied simply turning away.

"You will _**never**_ be Mufasa!" Kiara stated loudly for all the pride and Sora and the others to hear Simba looked hurt but no one saw it and with a sob Kiara ran away.

"Awww." Donald muttered sadly.

Kiara cried in the cave for a few minutes before seeing light bathe through she forced her way through as the light was an indication of weak rock and a hole allowing her to escape.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Zira paced around her fellow pride mates "Simba is injured and weak now is the time to attack! We will take his entire Kingdom by FORCE!" she declared the Lions roared in agreement and blood lust as Zira laughed.

Kiara meanwhile had searched every nook and crany she could in the direction Kovu had been chased so far finding nothing she glanced down at the water to find half of her reflection faded away she had told her bumbling baby sitters that a Princess was only half of who she was.

Kiara sadly trudged through the area as her hope of Finding Kovu grew thinner and thinner she slumped down to cry but guess who found her.

"Kiara?" a familiar voice called she turned to find Kovu smiling at her.

"KOVU!" she cried as the two ran up and nuzzled she licked Kovu before the two played around a bit before sitting on a hill Kovu showed her a sprout the wind kicking up as they nuzzled revealing that brand new grass was growing where the fire once was.

Kovu suddenly saw some butterflies.

"Hey." Kovu stated laughing and going after them Kiara following they play fought a little by a pond of water Kovu licking her when they stopped he then noticed something, "Hey look, we are one." Kiara's reflection had now perfectly melded with Kovu's as if they were one.

"What?" Kiara asked a memory coming back to her.

"Let's get out of here, we'll run away together and start a pride all our own." Kovu stated.

Kiara smiled, "Kovu we have to go back." She replied.

"You're kidding, but we're finally together." Kovu argued.

"Our place is within our pride, if we run away they'll be divided forever." Kiara replied making Kovu thing.

At this point the outsiders had covered themselves in mud for war paint and prowled towards the Pride Lands was a storm rained down on.

"I can't believe we lost her again, this is the eight-thousand time!" Timon groaned. "I thought you were gonna watch her!" Timon accused.

"Me!? You were gonna watch her!" Pumbaa argued.

"No you were gonna watch her!" Timon stated.

"NO You were gonna watch her!" Pumbaa spat.

"You were gonna watch her!" Timon yelled.

"OH WATCH THIS!" Pumbaa stated body slamming Timon who countered by tackling him over and pulling on his bottom lip.

"TAKE THAT YOU CREEPY WARTHOG!" Timon shouted,

Sora had come in just as Timon had Pumbaa pinned and pulling on his leg bending it a way it wasn't supposed to go.

"Say it!" Timon stated.

"No!" Pumbaa defied.

"Say it!"

Pumbaa growled refusing to give in.

"Guys?" Sora asked.

Pumbaa quickly stood up throwing Timon from him, the Meerkat landing with a yelp.

"Oh Sora, listen we have a question for you!" Timon stated.

"Hippotethically." Pumbaa began.

"Very_ Hypothetical_." Timon stated correcting Pumbaa "There's this lion."

"But he's not a King." Pumbaa added.

"Oh No! Definitely not a King!" Timon stated but Sora wasn't really listening he noticed something by a nearby wall, "And his daughter say….vanished." Timon stated.

"Guys there's a hole." Sora replied pointing it out it was at that point that Timon and Pumbaa burst into tears.

"WE'RE THE WORST BABY SITTERS IN THE HISTORY OF BABY SITTERS NO SCRATCH THAT THE WORST BABYSITTERS IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER!" Timon wailed.

"WE LOST KIARA WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER AND SHE GOT AWAY FROM PRIDE ROCK!" Pumbaa wailed.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA TELL SIMBA?!" they cried together "WAAHAAAAHAA!" they both wailed.

"Kiara's gone?!" Simba's voice growled making them freeze in place.

"Uh well..." Sora replied smiling sheepishly.

"Simba!" Terra called as he and Zazu rushed in, "Heartless are gathering at the borders of the outlands."

"And the outsiders are with them on the attack it's WAR!" Zazu stated.

"Zazu find Kiara, Sora, Terra get the others we'll assemble the Lionessess move NOW!" Simba commanded they had to act fast the water was pouring down even harder now as Kiara and Kovu raced to the Pride Lands.

All the animals that had been at the area had fled Vultures remained knowing there'd be a feast as the two sides would slaughter each other on one side were several Dark Leion and Laugher Dog Heartless with the outsiders.

On the other side were Simba and his Lionessess with Timon, Pumbaa and Sora and Co as they all stood Simba went forward a little bit as Zira climbed up a nearby rock in front of him.

"It's over Simba!" Zira declared, "I have dreamt of nothing else for years!" she growled obsessively.

"Boy does she need a hobby." Timon stated.

"I'll say." Lea agreed.

"Last Chance Zira, go home." Simba warned.

"I am home…." Zira growled before a wicked smile ghosted her muzzle, "ATTACK!" she declared.

The lions roared at each other and charged getting into a vicious brawl while Sora and Co ran at the Heartless killing them off one by one Ven had just finished up on a Laugher Dog when Vitani sent him sprawling across the ground.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted together getting to his side.

"I'm okay, that was a sneaky trick!" Ven spat as Vitani merely grinned and charged once more going toe to toe with Vitani despite having a weapon in his possession Vitani was a difficult opponent.

Lea on the other hand and killed off most of the Dark Leions before seeing a couple of outsiders chase after Timon and Pumbaa. "Don't tell me." He groaned running after them and quickly getting in front of them as Pumbaa cowered against a nearby rock his butt facing towards the Lions giving Timon and idea.

"Lea the Warthog!" he shouted he glanced behind him grinned grabbed Pumbaa and grabbed his tail loading it like a gun.

"NOBODY MOVE! This thing's loaded!" Timon stated.

"I'll let you have it!" Lea stated then grinned, "And you do not want to add fire to it!"

"AHHHHH!" the lionesses screamed before running off leaving them.

Timon laughed, "Talk about the winds of war."

Meanwhile Zira laughed above as Sora and Co despite finishing the Heartless were having just as much as a hard time at battling the outsiders as Simba's pride did.

"Go for the eye!" Zira shouted, Xion screamed in pain as a paw quickly shot up and pressed where she hand been struck.

"XIONI!" Roxas shouted, getting to her side.

"Break the Jaw!" Zira stated as one of the Lionesses had been dealt a hard blow in the jaw knocking them to the ground.

"Hit them low!" She stated as Vitani had tackled Terra into the ground.

"GET THEM DO WHAT YOU MUST!" Zira shouted as the fight continued Kiara and Kovu had reached the area from across the gorge looking on in horror then crossing the place where the rocks and logs had been covered racing across to beat time and the water.

"We can't keep this up." Crystal panted.

"I know but these guys….It's insane!" Sora agreed Zira laughed and stalked towards Simba who had been fighting off at least ten Outsiders and pawed several off at a time.

"Simba….your mine!" she growled Simba had cleared the pack attacking him and faced down Zira the battle stopped when everyone looked around both sides watching as their leaders circled each other spinning the air was thick with anticipation the two had merely lifted their paws to strike when from out of now where as Lighting crashed with a roar Kovu and Kiara sprung towards them getting in front of their respective parents to block their way.

"Kiara?" Simba asked as she glared at him.

"KOVU!" Zira stated his eyes narrowed hatefully at her, "Move…" she growled.

"Stand aside." Simba commanded quietly.

"Daddy this has to stop!" she stated.

"You're even weaker than I thought…GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zira yelled.

"You'll never hurt Kiara or Simba not while I'm here!" Kovu declared getting a growl of disbelief from her.

"Stay out of this." Simba stated, Kiara's look softened.

"A wise king once told me, We are one I didn't understand him then, now I do." She replied.

"But they-" Simba began to argue.

"Them, us look at them _they are us,_ what differences do you see?" She asked Simba looked around keeping this in mind she was right she was absolutely right Simba had realized what he had done he almost made a big mistake he smiled as they nuzzled happily.

"Vitani now!" Zira commanded.

"No mother." She replied realizing and going over to her brother's side to his joy, "Kiara's right enough." She replied the outsiders looked around glancing at each other thinking.

"If you will not fight then you will die as well." Zira stated the outsiders rolled their eyes seeing that Zira was consumed with hatred and vengeance she was willing to kill her own daughter for this revenge especially after just losing Nuka disgusted they went over to Simba's much to Zira's shock.

"WHAT?! Where are you going get back here!" she shouted.

"Enough Zira, nothing's gonna come out of this fight but death no one was winning can't you see that?" Sora asked.

"He's right Zira you need to let it go it's time to put the past behind us." Simba replied.

Darkness pooled around her she growled, "I'll never let it go!" she yelled roaring into the sky as the darkness cocooned around her and transformed her. When it cleared Zira was now much longer her body purple with black markings and her eyes red and soulless indicating she no longer had a heart.

"Mommy." Timon and Pumbaa squeaked together.

The now Heartless Zira roared her voice warped, "You and those traitors and your pathetic followers will die Simba."

"Ahh not all of them." Pete shouted suddenly making himself known as he had stayed out of the fight and ambush, "Ya still gotta get the Princes- AHHHHH!" Zira had sent Pete flying with a swipe of her paw before snarling and sending a stream of flames at Kiara and Kovu.

"No Kiara!" Simba shouted as the monster went after them.

"Hurry." Sora shouted as his group the pride and the outsiders chased after them with Timon and Pumbaa bringing up the rear.

"We're coming Kiaraaa!" Pumbaa shouted as they ran the monster chased the two through the desert before groaning in pain the Pride Landers and outsiders had all started to bite and scratch her legs even Vitani knowing that her mother was gone.

She blasted them off with a blast of energy before continuing.

"BALLOONZA!" Donald shouted the orbs popping on Zira and stinging her as she was suddenly hit with spells and attacks from Sora's group Zira landed a paw on the ground shaking everything around her making the attacks stop and making the ground shake and break.

Kiara and Kovu screamed as they fell managing to hold on as Simba rushed down after them grabbing Kiara's paw who was holding on to Kiara the other Lionessess had all climbed down the cliff making a chain to help pull them up Timon and Pumbaa helping to pull.

"FROST WIND MILL!" Xion shouted spinning freezing Zira in a frost of ice she roared and knocked Xion away as she sent another earth quake Nova rushed forward and with his shieldza spell absorbed all the energy then sent it back at Zira the spells and attacks weighed on her.

"We can't let her get anywhere near them keep forcing her back!" Riku yelled.

"Right ULTIMA!" Sora shouted this managed to make Zira skid back quite a bit she screamed with a mighty roar as this happened the lions had just managed to pull Kovu and Kiara to safety.

"Zira stop!" Kiara cried out hoping to talk some sense into her.

"Kiara stay away, Zira's no more." Simba replied as his daughter and Kovu looked up at the monster Kovu hung his head mournfully at this Zira was no more that monster was what she had become.

"PEARLZA!" Mickey shouted shooting the spell at Zira as Sora managed to summon enough Mana for a second Ultima spell wearing him out.

Goofy had spun ramming into Zira several times while Mickey hacked away at her legs Donald launching spells from above, however she sent energy to blast them away.

Terra growled then saw that they had actually cornered her back to a cliff, "Aqua, Xion, Donald follow my lead!" he shouted as they lifted their weapons Donald ready to do a dive.

"QUAKEZA!" they shouted together hitting it hard making Zira slip she roar the impact of the spell also knocked the dam loose making all the water rushed out hitting the Heartless with such a force that it sent the Monster down the river where she disappeared dead.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asked they nodded as Kovu and Kiara nuzzled happy they both survived the ordeal.

"Kovu." Simba replied coming over to them, "I was wrong you belong here." Kovu smiled.

Simba smiled as well, "Let's go home all of us, Sora thank you." he told them.

"What are friends for, I'm glad it all worked out except..." Sora replied glancing back at the river.

"Zira couldn't let go of her hate and in the end it destroyed her." Riku replied everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys!" Nova called as he sprinted over Terra beside him holding the fragment in his mouth.

"We finally found it!" Terra replied as he spat it back out.

"What is that?" Nala asked.

"It's something we had to look for, it was great to see you again Simba but we need to go." Sora replied.

"I see good luck on your journey." Simba replied as they left.

"Let's get this into the ship so we don't lose it." Sora replied.

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed,

"Ya know….Kiara really changed Kovu for the better." Kairi suddenly said, "No matter what you do you can't snuff out light." She replied everyone nodded in agreement as they returned to the ship.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Maleficent growled as she watched the vision in the cauldron, "Not surprising."

Pete waddled in then with a moan fell to the ground. "Oh my aching back!"

"PETE!" she stated making him straighten up right away, "I have a mission for you this could be our last chance to capture Kairi I must also make plans to deal with Sora and Xehanort." She stated.

"So where am I going?" Pete asked.

She opened a portal. "You know how to swim don't you?"

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) obtained<p>

**One Union:** _Strengt_h: +20 _Magic_ +23

Ability: **Earth boost:**_ Increases the power of Sora's plant and quake spells_

**Appearance:** _the shaft is a gust of wind that holds three leaves on a swirl acting as the teeth the shaft itself has leaves throughout at the bottom center bottom of the shaft is a dark half of a lion face with a leaf mane while the other half is female and a lighter color looking more new the hand guard is a painted decorated circle the key chain is a lion head._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

**Banshee:** a heartless created from the outsider's sorrow and hatred it tried to kill Simba fortunately it was stopped by Sora, Kairi and Riku

**Laugher Dogs:** Hyena like Heartless that attack in packs tackling and biting as they go laughing at you use caution to take them down

**Zira's heartless:** the result of Zira refusing to let go of her hate and anger she ultimately lost her heart and mind

**Fire Birds:** Heartless that set the pride lands on fire to stage a fire rescue to ensure Kovu into the pride they fly above their foes raining fire balls down sometimes with their wings ablaze they will charge and tackle causing burns

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Attacks and Spells<em>**

Riku- **Twilight Dive**:_ a twlit attack where the user jumps up and dives sword facing down it can cause heavy damage_

Xion- **Frost Windmill:** _and Icy spinning attack where the user charges into a foe spinning their keyblade_

Kairi- **Thunder Windmill:** _an electric spinning attack where the user charges at the foe spinning their keyblade_

* * *

><p><strong>Simba: <strong>_The King of Pride Lands and an old friend of Sora's last time Sora was here he helped Sora to over through his uncle and take his true place in the Pride Lands now he has shown to be a great ruler _**(The Lion King 1994)**

**Nala: **_Simba's queen Sora first met her saving her from Heartless she thought Sora could help them defeat Scar but Sora wasn't right for the Job through their combined efforts however they found Simba and convinced him to take down Scar she now rules at Simba's side _**(The Lion King 1994)**

**Timon: **_A Wise Cracking Meerkat who alongside Pumbaa rescued Simba after Scar exiled him as a cub eventually the duo helped Simba to take back the Pride Lands he worked alongside Pumbaa to watch over Kiara but sadly without much luck_** (The Lion King 1994)**

**Pumbaa: **_A Kind hearted Warthog who after rescuing Simba as a cub helped him to take back the Pride Lands when he grew he alongside Timon had to baby sit Kiara in her younger years but without much success _**(The Lion King 1994)**

**Zazu: **_A Royal advisor to Simba and his father Mufasa before him he wasn't too thrilled with Kovu being allowed to join the pride Scar had trapped him in a bone cage when Sora helped Simba to take back the Pride Lands while during the second visit had been trying to calm the animals about Scar's ghost _**(The Lion King 1994)**

**Scar: **_Simba's evil Uncle who killed Mufasa to take the throne he sent it ruins during his reign despite this he had a few loyal followers who Simba exiled thus becoming the Outsiders he apparently chose Kovu to be his heir But Kovu chose a different path _**(The Lion King 1994)**

**Mufasa: **_Scar's brother he was killed by Scar in order to take the throne for himself however his spirit has been watching over Simba and the Pride Lands itself_** (The Lion King 1994)**

**Rafiki: **_A Wise Mandrill who Sora encountered and asked for advice during his last two visits to the Pride Lands he was trying to help get Kovu and Kiara to fall in love showing them Upendi also pointing out with Sora that Kovu saved Kiara _**(The Lion King 1994)**

**Kiara: **_Simba's head strong daughter she met Kovu and became friends with him as a kid but the two were separated until they were older eventually falling in love she has already gained much wisdom convincing Simba to see the outsiders in a new light allowing him to realize his mistake _**(The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998)**

**Kovu: **_While not Scar's biological son he was adopted and was chosen to follow in his paw prints and kill Simba however Kovu fell in love in Kiara and had a change of heart bringing back the goodness and Light Zira thought had been snuffed out _**(The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998)**

**Vitani: **_Kovu and Nuka's sister she was very supportive of Kovu being the heir despite any dynamic she and Nuka had she was saddened by his death she also could see that their fight was pointless as was their revenge against Simba when Scar had destroyed himself being the first to decided that it was time to let the past go _**(The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998)**

**Nuka: **_Vitani and Kovu's older brother jealous and embittered about being in his younger 'adopted' brother's shadow he bitterly went along with this but wished he had, had a chance to prove himself seeing one he took it however it cost him his life _**(The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998)**

**The Outsiders: **_A collection of Scar's followers loyal to him and lead by Zira they are brutal fighters however they were disgusted with Zira's desire for revenge when Kovu and Kiara had stopped the battle and the latter convinced everyone even Vitani that the fighting was pointless rejoining Simba's Pride _**(The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah while writing this I listened to the song "One of us" many times including different version also an older idea for Nuka's death was to have him say the thought I put but I put it as something that crossed his mind as he died I was gonna do that too though XD I loved the songs to this movie as a kid<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Co return to Deep Jungle where Tarzan has encountered two interesting Characters who claim to be agents but they have an aura of shady around them is what they claim true?<em>

_**Next Time: **__The Fugitives who claimed to be agents_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	36. The Fugitives who claimed to be Spies

_**Alright here's Deep Jungle which we may never see again in canon due to copy right eh I've been running dry on opening author notes lately also this story has reached its 100**__**th**__** review HORAA.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fugitives who claimed to be Spies<strong>_

Climbing over the wall Hooft a tall man with ginger hair wearing the same thing as his comrade blue overalls with a white shirt climbed over the wall as Hugo a portly man with brown hair joined him.

"Well Hugo kiss the Foreign Legion good bye." Hooft stated,

Hugo blew a kiss to the air, "Good bye and good riddance ya chumps." They jumped over but got caught on the way down but the chain slid down allowing them to fall.

They made it some distance away before the sun rose feeling the sand,

"Come on we'll head north ya know the Eifel Tower Croissants." Hugo stated going the direction but Hooft didn't move causing him to fall.

"Not so fast junior that's just what they'd expect us to do we'll head south instead," he stated,

"But there's nothing there but Jungle." Hugo argued.

"Exactly a couple of guys like us won't last a minute down there it's perfect." Hooft explained.

Hugo chortled in agreement, "You're a genius Hooft."

"And that's why we'll stay one step ahead Hugo superior intellect." Hooft replied.

"Who has that?" Hugo asked earning a scowl from his partner.

The Sun rose of the tracks Hugo and Hooft left behind with his sword was a man with a dark red scar over his eye wearing a uniform with a hat to block out the sun's harmful rays he smiled when he sniffed the blade.

"Assemble a team of our finest men." He instructed.

"We're going after them?!" one of the man asked in shock.

"They are criminal's lieutenant and I intend to bring them to justice even if I have to hunt them down to the ends of this world."

**E-H E-H E-H**

_A slash is carved in which makes out letters in the middle of jungle brush water flows through as fire lights the carved letters.  
><em>**[Deep Jungle]**

Sora and Co broke through the brush as they looked around.

"Look at all the plants." Ven stated in awe.

"This jungle is barely touched I'm impressed." Aqua agreed.

"Sora have you been to this world before?" Terra asked.

"Yeah this Deep Jungle our friend Tarzan lives here." Sora replied.

"I wonder where he is?" Goofy mused it wasn't too long before they heard a scream.

"Over there!" Sora shouted as they all ran towards it.

When they made it through they found a couple of guys wearing overalls backed against a cliff by several wild cat Unversed.

"Unversed!" Crystal shouted as Sora and the others ran between the two groups.

"Stay back!" Kiari instructed as Sora lunged killing the first one.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled hitting a wild cat that leapt at him only to hit Goofy's shield head on and slide down.

"AERIAL SLAM!" Terra yelled knocking one into the air sending it to Nova who finished it a bunch of Buckle Brusiers suddenly appeared Nova readied his shield and held tough against them absorbing the blows until he could smash them back with the shields energy.

"FIRAZA!" Nova shouted as he blasted the Unversed with an inferno some Arc Ravens and a new type of Unversed appeared alongside some Hair Raisers and Wild Bruisers they were small and brown with a banana like hat and angry red eyes.

Sora cut down a couple of these new Crazy Apes as he and Nova ended up back to back.

"NOVA!" Sora shouted,

"_**Right behind you**_!" Nova shouted as an orb of energy surrounded them they rushed around in it letting out surges hitting then hard sometime they would let the orb fly up then crash down on top of them.

"Let's go!" Sora stated.

"Just hold on!" Nova called as the Unversed began to strike out at the orb however it built up with so much energy that it exploded killing the smaller Unversed.

"That should do it!" Sora stated, however a large roar was heard, coming at them through the bushes was a large hound like Unversed,

"AHHH BIGGER MONSTER!" the brown haired man yelled as the group got ready to fight.

"Ahh AHHHA HA HAHHA AAHH!"

"Wait was that!?" Sora asked,

Coming from out of the tree tops was a muscular man with matted brown hair in dreadlocks he grabbed the beast's jaws and kept it from advancing further the two men the group was defending took a step back and right off the cliff.

"TARZAN!" Sora, Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Oh no!" Sora screamed as they hit the water sighing in relief when the saw them surface, "Tarzan quick help them we'll handle the Unversed!" Sora shouted,

Tarzan nodded and rushed off while Sora hit the beast with an Ultima spell doing a lot of damage causing the beast to run off.

"We need to get down there!" Terra stated,

"Right." Everyone agreed as they ran towards the lake at this point Tarzan had saved them from drowning and being eaten by a Crocodile which had given up in favor of an easier meal by the time Sora and Co showed up.

"Thanks for your help Nature boy." The shorter one stated.

"Yeah you're a real swinging kind of guy!" the taller one stated, "And you kids talk about fancy foot work, I'm Hooft this is Hugo!" he stated with the introduction.

"I'm Sora, This is Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Namine and Ventus."

"Call me Ven this is Novato, Roxas, Lea and Xion."

"Call me Nova."

"My name is Terra,"

"I'm Aqua, nice to meet you."

"My names Mickey."

"Names Crystal."

"Riku."

"Got it Memorized?" Lea asked.

"I'm Tarzan." He introduced having a powerful grip on Hooft.

"Hey Tarzan you can speak English now?" Sora stated surprised and impressed.

"Yes I can its good to see you guys Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"We brought some friends with us too." Goofy stated happily,

"Yeah." Donald agreed,

"I can see that." Tarzan replied.

"So how are the Gorillas doing?" Kairi asked.

"Great you two must be Kairi and Riku." Tarzan replied

"Yeah we are." Riku replied, "Nice to meet you Tarzan." Riku replied, Hooft was recovering from the Handshake Tarzan had given him,

"Yeah nice to meet ya Tarzan and someone's been working out."

"Thanks I'd thought you'd notice." Hugo replied.

"Not you, you nimrod." Hooft snapped as they began to fight falling in the water. Everyone blinked while Tarzan raised an eyebrow,

"You're not British are you?" Tarzan asked,

"No sir we're one hundred percent bonafied Americans!" Hooft replied.

"Sounds like more and more people have come through here." Namine whispered to Sora who nodded in agreement. As the group left Ven noticed the two were shackled together.

"Here let me help you guys with that." He stated summoning Wayward wind and unlocking the chains.

Hooft whistled, "That's some fancy Key you got there Ventus."

Ven laughed rubbing the back of his head, "It's not that special." He replied.

The group arrived back around the tree house that Sora had crashed into when he tried to get Donald to land the ship, they met up with Jane's father Professor Porter an older gentleman with a big white musthache and some hair with a blue bowtie and a yellow shirt and beige shorts.

"So you Gentlemen are from the Foreign Legion." He asked.

"We sure are well we were until we busted out." Hugo replied.

"Busted out?" Crystal asked,

"Yeah from the Rank and File." Hooft replied, "We're not really soldiers we're Super-Secret Agents."

"In raggedy clothes?" Terra asked suspiciously,

"Yeah we're the Rag squad." Hugo quickly replied.

"The Rag squad; never heard of it." Mickey replied.

"That's cause it's so secret no one in the world no universe knows about it." Hugo replied.

"So congratulations you're the first people to learn of our existence." Hooft cheered.

"Whoopie." Xion replied flatly not buying.

"Yeah we don't even exist to ourselves." Hugo stated.

"Sounds unbelievable" Lea replied.

"Indeed and what was this for?" Jane asked holding up the Shackle Ven undid earlier,

"Why that's our….decoder bracelet?" Hugo asked.

"Yes our decoder Bracelet." Hooft comfirmed though Jane didn't buy it.

Soon the two were heading out with Tarzan seeing them off.

"Hate to eat and run Tarzan but we've got to get going." Hugo stated,

"Yeah we've burdened you enough." Hooft added.

"Alright good luck and take care." Tarzan replied as he left although five seconds later.

"Hey wait a minute Tarzan!" Hugo called,

"Hold your Zebras!" Hooft called, "Can we trust you Tarzan?" he asked "Because what I'm about to tell you is very Top Secret."

"Tippy Top Secret we don't even know it ourselves!" Hugo stated,

"Our Mission is in jeopardy." Hooft warned.

"And we need a home base a place to sleep twelve to fifteen hours a day and five to six squares a day." Hugo added.

"But where to find such a place?" Hooft stated.

"Why not here this could be your home base." Tarzan suggested.

"A brilliant idea, Tarzan!" Hugo stated.

"Some ingenius thinking you've got the makings of a top secret agent."

"Ooh," Tarzan replied happily.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Hugo and Hooft were playing a few magic tricks such as pulling a Banana from behind Terk's ear she was impressed but only that, "_I'm not eating that I know where it's been." _She thought.

"Bravo, Bravo good show!" Professor Porter called,

"Yeah, Entrée, Entrée!" Nova yelled as everyone sweat dropped at him.

"Nova you mean _Encore."_ Ven corrected.

"A big glowing rock?" Jane asked Sora, Kairi,Terra and Riku.

"That's what it looks like have you seen anything like that?" Riku asked.

"No but you should check the Trading Post at the end of the river on the coast it might have ended up there." Jane suggested.

"Let's hurry before we have to go to the ends of this world for it." Sora suggested, as he got up Tarzan landed.

"Hugo and Hooft are staying," he said simply.

"WAH!" the surprise caused Sora to loose balance and nearly fall fortunately Riku and Kairi grabbed him and stopped him from falling.

"With you?!" Sora asked.

"With us?" Jane asked albeit more calmly.

"Only until they finish their" He started then leaned in to whisper, "Super-secret mission."

Jane laughed, "You shouldn't believe every word they say dear, remembering what I said about judging a book by its cover." she warned.

"They don't have weapons." Tarzan replied looking down as they were dancing with Ven and Goofy. "And look how much fun they are."

Sora looked down and smiled he could see Nova coming up to ask them about the Gate Fragment but was paying attention to the group below on the ground, "They are pretty fun."

"Like Jane said looks can be deceiving something I know all too well." Terra replied muttering the last part.

"I know they seem harmless enough but…I just know those two are trouble." Jane warned.

"Anything on the Fragment?" Nova asked,

"We're going to try a Trading post at the end of the river." Kairi replied.

"We'd better hurry then," Nova replied as they calmed down.

_**Meanwhile in another part of the Jungle…**_

Several Floods surveyed the area while Arc Ravens searched the sky the Wild Hunter sniffed the ground.

"Those beasts of yours did not capture the fools and they managed to escape." Lt. Staquait growled.

Vanitas merely examined his hand as a bug decided to crawl on it, "They see, they hunt." Then with a might swing of a fist Vanitas used his other hand to squish the poor thing, "They kill, you wanted them dead anyway right?"

"Besides that just tells us they have help, that being said you need us, " Braig pointed out,

Adrian glanced around and noticed a piece of clothing and pulled off a nearby branch, "Look familiar Lieutenant?" she asked, he nodded, "Through here then," she replied as they changed directions.

"Remember they will be tired and hungry by now." Staquait stated as his men timidly followed the Unversed to find them thing was Staquait was very wrong about Hooft and Hugo's condition in fact as of now they were lounging in the shade with a glass of lemonade.

"This is the life." Hooft stated.

"Sure is Hooft." Hugo replied drinking a glass of lemonade.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Branch Surfing?" Riku asked warily.

"Come on Riku it'll be fun, I know it was last time I was here. It'll be faster too!" Sora assured,

"Faster and fun aren't always the best thing." Terra replied.

"Plus it seems kind of dangerous." Nova added,

"Come on I have ever steered you wrong in the long run?" Sora asked.

"No." everyone answered simply,

"See, anyway just do what I do, I'm a tree surfing master after all." Sora boasted,

"Come on you guys." Kairi replied as she and Sora began to slide down the branches, Riku, Nova and Terra following after.

"WHOO HOOOO!" Kairi yelled laughing as she went she had a little trouble holding her balance but Sora managed to catch her and hold her up,

"Just pretend your skate boarding or surfing." Sora responded,

"I haven't done either." Kairi replied.

"Wave boarding?" Sora suggested, "Or maybe just keeping balance, um on second thought just do what I do."

"Can do" Kairi replied as she focused on how Sora did it he waved through the area he had jumped over a few branches and leaned back when a couple more came he grinned he heard more cheering after a little while and saw Kairi laughing as she slid the sun suddenly caught her in a light that made her glow.

A blush washed over Sora's face grinning stupidly he waved, "_She's so pretty." _Sora's foot suddenly caught on a branch, "WOHA AAHHHHH!" sending the brunette flying right out of the trees Kairi calling for him and running after his trajectory when she landed a couple of seconds later Riku, Terra and Nova jumped out and watched Sora go,

"So much for the title Master Branch surfer." Terra muttered as they sweat dropped.

"And…." Riku muttered as Sora fell hitting the water, "Splash."

Sora broke the surface gasping for air. "Great wonderful Master of branch surfing master of massive fails is more like it." he huffed getting out, "I'm not even used to being wet again yet." Sora whined remembering his time on Davy Jones ship and the rain storm in the Pride Lands.

"Sora!" Kairi called as she rushed over, "Are you hurt?"

"Just my Pride" Sora muttered, "Lets, find the fragment."

"Guys it is here!" Nova replied the two saw Nova's necklace glow as point to the inside of the shop.

"And it's not changing direction looks like we're clear." Terra added.

As they entered the store, Sora saw a tall man dressed in blue look them over, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi there, I'm Sora, this is Riku, Terra, Kairi and Nova we're just looking around." He replied.

"Feel free to bring up anything you like." The man replied.

The group looked around the store for any sign of the Fragment it was Nova who found it first amongst the Potatoes. "Make sure you don't place this in a bag." Nova replied as he handed it Sora the reason he said that was because of a Potato Joke Lea told on the way here.

"Hey how much for this rock?" Sora asked.

"One Thousand Munny." The man replied simply rubbing down a glass.

"Uh, we kind of need it, like REALLY need it." Sora implied.

"In that case two thousand Munny." He replied Sora gave him a deadpan glare as he placed the munny on the counter,

"You're lucky I can pay the amount." He replied then left with the others.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora wasn't the only one annoyed Jane had been completely fed up with Hooft and Hugo's antics they had basically swan in the river where she did laundry, ate all of lunch and was no getting all the animals plus, Ventus, Donald, Goofy and her father to play games of chance all and all Jane had had enough.

"If those two bumblers are secret agents, then I'm Queen Bess in a bonnet" She growled running into Staquait.

"Oh!" she stated,

"My apologies madam I did not mean to startle you." he replied. "You should be more careful a young lady such as yourself wandering around this jungle."

"I get along just fine on my own thank you very much Mr." Jane asked coolly.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait." He replied, "And I only meant that you should be careful there are criminals about."

"criminals?" Jane asked a certain duo beginning to come to mind.

"Yes, deserters very dangerous" Staquait replied.

"Let me guess one is tall and thin and not too bright while the other is portly and dumb as a stump." She replied.

"Yes do you know where they are?" Staquait asked.

Meanwhile back in the Jungle Sora and the others were watching a game, "Alright no body move keep very still and keep your hands where I can see them nature boy." Hugo stated as Tarzan focused he sent a couple of dice forward but didn't roll seven.

"Ohh that's gotta hurt." Hugo stated as Tarzan lost a pile of bananas.

"You'd know what I'd do? I'd hold on and keep on rolling, bet it all." Hooft stated.

"That's the only way to turn that bad streak around." Hugo agreed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Sora remarked.

"It is a game of odds." Professor Porter replied.

"Yeah but this is a game where you can't change the odds." Nova replied.

"I say go for it." Ven replied, Aqua sighed.

"We've lost you Ven."

"Huh but I'm right here?" Ven replied not getting it.

"Good Day gentlemen." Staquait replied coming forward and drawing his sword alerting the Keybladers to spring into action something Hugo and Hooft noticed.

"Hey why everybody leave?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah what's the Halabaloo?" Hooft asked as they looked to see their former commander glare at them.

"AHHHH!" they screamed Hugo jumping into Hooft's arms as Tarzan and Sora got between them and Staquait.

Vanitas sighed from the bushes, "He doesn't need us why those dolts don't know how to handle Keybladers."

"Yeah but if the Unversed show up helping them the kids will know something's up." Braig replied.

"And Tarzan's little British wife will know something's up right now we wait for the opportune moments rule number one of the hunt." Adrian replied.

The group was suddenly surrounded by members of the Foreign legion Tarzan suddenly threw a sharp rock at the boat, "Get in!" he called to Hugo and Hooft who did so then quickly grabbing the rope and swinging to hoist the rope up.

The soldiers started to shoot at them only to be attacked by Sora and Co as Tarzan started sliding down the branches with Hooft and Hugo the eventually landed and took off.

"Tarzan, wait!" Jane called as she ran up only Sora's group remained.

"What's going on!?" Sora asked,

"Yeah why are you telling Tarzan to wait if Hugo and Hooft are being attacked?" Aqua asked.

"They're criminals they deserted the Foreign Legion!" Jane explained.

"So that Story about them being Spies was a lie!" Sora stated,

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Riku replied flatly.

"True." Sora agreed.

"We have to stop Tarzan!" Ven stated as the group took off after him.

Braig watched the chase go on before yawning then merely pulling out one of his guns in a quick shot the vine was severed causing the trio to fall and hitting the ground.

"Quick this way!" Staquait called.

"Run!" Tarzan shouted,

"Alright you heard the man!" Hooft stated to Hugo as they stood only to get surrounded Tarzan tackled a couple down then grabbed one of them.

"Tarzan no!" Sora shouted.

"Stop, Hugo and Hooft are criminals!" Crystal shouted.

"What, no they're…" Tarzan defended before finishing in a whisper, "Super-secret agents."

"They lied Tarzan" Jane replied sadly.

"Is this true?" Tarzan asked them.

Hooft and Hugo gave each other nervous glances before the former spoke, "Well uh truth is an obscure vague-"

"Tell him the truth!" Roxas shouted,

They sighed, "Yes it's true," Hooft admitted.

"We're not secret agents." Hugo finished.

Tarzan growled before running off,

"Wait Tarzan!" Hugo shouted,

"Yeah let us explain!" Hooft begged but their cries fell on deaf ears.

"Tarzan!" Sora shouted as he and the others followed leaving Jane and Terra the two turned to see Hugo and Hooft placed back in shackles.

"Hooft and Hugo I hereby place you under arrest…_again._" Staquait stated, "It's a shame you can only be executed once for your crimes."

"Executed what the heck for?!" Terra shouted,

"For the worst crime a soldier can commit my boy refusing a direct order." Staquait replied darkly.

"Insubordination, is it that serious?" Jane asked,

"It is when I'm giving the orders." Staquait replied simply,

"And what was the order?" Jane asked,

"He wanted us to burn down a village but we wouldn't do it!" Hugo cried,

"Nuh uh No!" Hooft agreed as they were dragged away, Terra had already turned and run to get the others as Jane listened in a little while longer,

"When an officer gives a direct order the soldier carries it out he does not whine nonsense about Women and children!" Staquait scolded Jane in her horror ran after Terra.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora glanced up at the tree where Tarzan was sitting he Donald and Goofy sighed.

"He's taking it kind of hard." Lea muttered,

"He really thought that they were his friends, not just Super-secret agents." Xion replied.

"She's right, gosh he's really upset." Mickey agreed feeling bad for Tarzan.

"It's affecting everybody I'm bummed out and Terk agitated." Nova stated.

"_Course I'm agitated the morale of the story is you can't trust anyone whose body isn't at least fifty percent covered with hair, you get that _**fifty percent**_!" _She thought rolling her eyes.

"I knew they were lying but criminals?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know this thing is topsy turvy if you ask me I knew they were lying from the start, but they don't strike me as malicious con artists maybe but not evil." Crystal muttered.

"That's cause their crime isn't necessarily a crime." Terra replied coming out of the bushes.

"Tarzan!" Jane called up catching his attention making him come down. "We have to save Hugo and Hooft."

"Wait what?" Roxas asked.

"They're heroes if you can believe it." Terra replied.

"But you said-" Sora began.

"I know what I said!" Jane huffed.

"Are you trying to play mind games with us?" Donald asked.

"I'm getting confused." Goofy stated.

"You said they were criminals Jane." Tarzan replied.

"Well they aren't, they are they're both actually ugh!" Jane stated confusing herself before starting over, "Sometimes the ones in charge making the laws they're the real criminals."

"Staquait!" Sora growled.

"That man back there." Tarzan agreed.

"Yes, I should've seen it but those badges and that uniform and assumed he was in the right!" Jane moaned.

"So you judged him by his cover." Tarzan slyly deduced.

"Yes, yes, stung by my own metaphor." Jane groaned in her reply.

"I've felt your pain." Terra muttered, "We don't have much time Staquait is going to kill Hooft and Hugo!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

It wasn't long before Hugo and Hooft learned of Staquait's truce with Vanitas's group and the Unversed, and now they were in even more trouble.

"I had considered simply flinging you two off that cliff." Staquait replied glancing at a chasm behind them, "But I decided on a more, historical approach." He finished as Vanitas with a snap called the Wild Hunter Unversed forward its teeth barred.

"Aww hate to tell ya but I'm more of a Cat person." Hugo replied.

"You're being fed to it idiot." Vanitas stated with a small growl.

"But we don't have Dog food!" Hugo stated.

"_**We're the Food**_ ya dummy!" Hooft snapped.

"Oh." Hugo replied simply wide-eyed.

"Any last requests?" Braig asked.

"Yeah wouldn't mind dying of old age." Hooft replied.

"Besides that" Vanitas, Braig and Adrian deadpanned in unison.

"How about some Keylime pie?" Hugo asked.

"Sounds refreshing and you'll be back from Florida in no time just take the back roads." Hooft stated.

"And we're done here eat them already!" Vanitas snapped.

The monster advanced only to be blasted in the side with an Ultima spell killing it.

"Ya miss me?!" Sora sneered.

"Ahh AHHHA HA HAHHA AAHH!" came Tarzan's call as he appeared.

"He shows up so we show up." Braig replied simply as he and Adrian appeared from the shadows.

"You're working with Staquait; that I'm not surprised by." Sora spat as he began to fight off several soldiers.

"BIND!" Aqua shouted trapping several of them as several wild cat Unversed appeared.

"WING BLADE!" Ven shouted cutting them to ribbons Tarzan swung and landed a hit on a couple of soldiers who took aim at Ven, "Thanks." He called,

"LEAFRA!" Mickey shouted cutting into several wild bruisers with the sharp leaves he then jumped up and cut through several of them landing on the head of one and pushing it back as he jumped off.

"Riku heads up!" he shouted as Riku turned he was on the ground fighting off a wild cat that had cornered him with a good kick he shoved it off into the Wild Brusier then turned landing a wild fire.

"SPARKAGA!" Kairi shouted killing off several Crazy apes before sending a strike raid into a nearby Arc Raven, she then jumped up over a couple of soldiers running on their heads before finishing the Arc Raven with a blow from her Keyblade.

"THUNDEZA!" Donald shouted hitting the remaining Arc Ravens before Goofy had an idea,

"Hey Donald can you shoot me up with an Aera Sphere?" Goofy asked.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"I have an idea." Goofy replied simply, Donald shrugged and did so causing Goofy to fly with a spin,

"GOOFY SPINNER!" he shouted sucking in the remaining Arc Ravens and a few floods and killing them with his shield.

"Good idea Goofy." Xion muttered as she dodged a blow from a wild bruiser before impaling it with her Keyblade. "POLAR SLASH!" Xion yelled using a frozen version of Ars Arcanum to hack away at a couple of wild Bruisers.

"DARK AURA!" Riku shouted as he ravaged through the remaining Unversed killing them with the single attack the two soldiers he was fighting looked at him in terra Riku merely smirked, "Boo."

"AHHHH!" they shouted running away.

Nova, Lea and Roxas meanwhile were fighting off Adrian, Braig and Nova who were after the fragment that Nova had.

"You're making this more difficult than it has be lackey!" Braig mocked as he launched a barrage of shots,

Nova however blocked them until his counter guard charged up enough energy to blast the attack energy back.

Vanitas and Roxas were clashing blade to blade Roxas skidded back before growling and rushing forward with a roar keyblades dragging on the ground as he unleashed a fury of slashes before parrying with the dark teen.

Lea meanwhile was fighting with Adrian countering her plant spells with fire ones, and back flipping away from a blow from her Kamas switching from his Keyblade to his Chakrams.

"You're a good fighter, and kind of cute." Adrian remarked.

"And you're a bad guy and ugly old hag." Lea simply replied making her glare and send a Vineza spell at him the vines were as thick as trees with the thorns like razors a fire spinner spell however kept Lea safe from harm.

"TOXIC DROP!" Nova shouted landing a hit on Braig poisoning him however Adrian sent another furry of Vineza spells trapping Lea who had to hack away with his Keyblade Adrian then turned on Nova.

"LEAFZA!" this was a torrent of leaves that cut into Nova hacking away at him as he screamed he had already been poisoned by his own Toxic drop so he couldn't get away in time.

"NOVA!" Lea and Roxas shouted together unable to get to him Nova hit the ground hard the fragment rolling out of his coat pocket.

"Excellent." Adrian muttered as she picked it up only for Nova to land a vice grip on her arm and glare,

"Over my dead body!" he growled with a white glow surrounding him all the pain he endured plus whatever energy he left had collected on his blade transforming it into a powerful blade.

"Nova what's wrong!" Lea shouted then realized that he was using a Limit surge.

"FINAL GAMBIT!" Nova screamed unleashing a shock wave by slamming his sword into the ground that knocked Vanitas, Adrian and Xigbar out.

Roxas braced himself and managed to survive the attack he got up and rushed over to Nova who now had a purple stripe painted over his nose and was panting badly.

"Esuna!" Roxas quickly chanted curing him Nova glanced over opening his eyes. "You okay."

"No." Nova muttered,

Meanwhile Sora and Tarzan were fighting off Staquait he landed a slash that Sora rolled out of the way off then tripped him as he got up he clashed with Tarzan who was using a piece of wood that had been cut and ignited during the groups fight with the Unversed.

Tarzan clashed a couple of times with Staquait managing to knock his sword out of his hands then Tarzan slugged him out,

"Way to go Tarzan!" Sora shouted,

"Truly" Staquait muttered getting up then noticing something above him, "I have met my match, I will lay down my WEAPON!" he stated cutting a bunch of vines to fall on Tarzan and tangle him up.

"Tarzan!" Sora shouted trying to cut the vines away,

"Never send an ape or a boy to do a man's job." Staquait replied simply.

"That was dirty trick you cheat!" Sora snapped glaring daggers at Staquait.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hooft asked as they watched from a distance,

"Yeah buddy let's do for Tarzan!" Hugo stated as they ran with a yell at Staquait intending to trip him instead Staquait dodged and caused them to run off the cliff.

"Hugo, Hooft No!" Sora and Tarzan yelled together the latter getting free and tackling Staquait down as the remaining Soldiers and Sora and the rest of his group stared each other down,

"Stop lay down your weapons!" Staquait called Tarzan merely pulled Staquait to his feet aggressively,

"Go leave this jungle." He growled,

"I will." Staquait replied, "I said I would hunt those two to the ends of this world and I have." He finished as he and his men left.

Sora and co stared out at the cliff sadly it was a few good minutes later that they decided to leave, when…

"Hey Nature boy!" Hugo's voice called.

"A little help, don't leave us hanging!" Hooft called they rushed over to see that Hooft and Hugo's shackle had saved their lives it had caught on a tree branch and was causing them to hang in the chasm Sora and Riku pulled them up with Tarzan and Terra's help.

"Where's Staquait?" Hooft asked.

"He took his men and left because he thought you were dead." Tarzan replied.

"Oh he did, Well that was the plan all along." Hooft replied.

"Sure it was." Riku replied before turning to the unconscious forms of Vanitas, Braig and Adrian, "What do we do with these?" and it was then that a pallet swap of a look Ven remembered the original Vanitas gave him in their final battle years ago crept over Sora's face.

"Something I've wanted to do to them for a long time, hey Mickey what's the muddiest most slimy world you can think of?" he asked a few seconds later a keyblade portal opened in some unknown world where Vanitas, Adrian and Braig were tossed out!

"So what are you two heroes going to do now?" Kairi asked.

"Well we figured we'd just move back in with Tarzan and Jane." Hooft replied.

"I have a better idea." Jane promptly replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Yes, SEVEN!" Professor Porter called as he rolled however Hugo and Hooft hissed in recoil.

"Ohh tough luck professor." Hugo told him.

"But I could've sworn seven was the winning number." Porter argued.

"Sorry pops your thinking of Winter rolls." Hooft replied.

"Yeah this is summer." Hugo replied Sora was about to speak up and say it was at least middle autumn back in his world but remembered worlds had their own time axis.

"So what do you think?" Aqua asked.

"They can start tomorrow." Dumont the owner Sora had bought the fragment from earlier replied.

"Just imagine Hugo and Hooft doing an honest day's work." Jane mused,

"Work, yes honest I'm not so sure," Dumont replied.

"You know what I do now pops?" Hugo asked,

"Um let it ride and hold on?" Porter asked.

"Indeed bet it all!" Hugo stated,

"That's the only way to turn this streak around." Hooft added.

"Come on baby daddy needs a new pair of Bunsen Burners." Porter shouted as he shook the dice.

"It should be fine…" Sora assured sweat dropping, "As long you don't put in a casino wing." He added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

**Jungle Hero**: Strength: _+22_ Magic _+26_

Ability: Regen: _When Sora's HP falls below 25% this keyblade heals him until he has 75% of it back_

Appearance: _the shaft and the tip is a spear with a large head the teeth are leaves the hand guard is a pair of vines twisting around each other the token is a spear head_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Crazy Apes**: _monkey like Unversed that jump around and scratch their foes watch out for this erratic style_

**Wild Hunter:** _a large vicious hound like Heartless that relentlessly chases down it's foe_

* * *

><p><strong>Limit breaks<strong>

_Novato+ Sora_- Meteor Ram

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

Novato: **_Final Gambit_**: _in a bid to defeat the enemy combines all the damage taken then adds it to what's left of the users strength and unleashes it in a final blow_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Adrian- **Vineza**: _the fourth and final level of Vine unleashes sharp and deadly vines to crush or slice the foes_

Adrian-**Leafaza**: _the fourth and final level of Leaf summons a storm of sharp leaves to cut at the foe causing many critical hits_

Xion- **Polar Slash:** _a combination of Blizzara and Ars Arcanum unleashes a furry of freezing cold slashes that freezes the foes while they take damage_

Lea- **Fire Spinner:**_ a combination of Firaza and Fire raid acts defensively but causes a massive amount of damage by burning and cutting everything in the area_

* * *

><p><strong>Tarzan: <strong>_A man who was raised by gorillas in the jungle when Sora, Donald and Goofy first met him they helped to protect and rescue the gorillas from a cruel hunter named Clayton _**(Tarzan 1999)**

**Jane: **_Tarzan's life it appears as though they tied the knot in the two years Sora and Co visited, when she first met Sora she was studying the Gorillas but was betrayed and left to the Heartless by Clayton, fortunately she was rescued by Sora and Tarzan _**(Tarzan 1999)**

**Terk: **_One of Tarzan's gorilla friends she is a spunky gorilla who was with Jane when the Heartless attacked her fortunately she was saved by Sora and Tarzan _**(Tarzan 1999)**

**Professor Porter: **_Jane's father having joined her in the Jungle sometime after Sora's departure he is always interested in studying new things and gets very excited by discoveries _**(Tarzan 1999)**

**Hooft: **_a deserter of the Foreign Legion he appears to be the brains of the two he decided that he and Hugo should head for the jungle it worked for a while the reason he escaped the Foreign Legion was because he not only refused to burn down a village but was going to be executed by Colonel Staquait for it. _**(The Legend of Tarzan 2002)**

**Hugo: **_A deserter of the Foreign Legion like Hooft he refused to burn down a village and escaped with Hooft when they would be killed for their defiance he usually follows Hooft's plans and suggestions _**(The Legend of Tarzan 2002)**

**Lt. Colonel Staquait: **_A cruel commanding officer of the Foreign Legion he had ordered Hugo and Hooft to burn down a village but they refused he was then going to kill them for the defiance causing them to flee, he was willing to go to any lengths to kill them even team up with Vanitas Braig and Adrian and help them reclaim the fragment for this goal. _**(The Legend of Tarzan 2002)**

**Dumont: **_Dumont runs the Trading post at the edge of the river near the ocean in Deep Jungle he has now hired Hugo and Hooft as his workers he charged two thousand munny for the fragment he had much to Sora's chargin _**(The Legend of Tarzan 2002)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It always bugged me a kid that Terk or any of the other gorillas never talked to Sora and Co in Kingdom Hearts I then later realized that when Tarzan and later Jane and the Professor are talking to them its animal language translated for the audience which is why though Terk doesn't talk her I do put in a couple of her thoughts since she didn't get any chapter time alone with Tarzan or Jane.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The group arrives in Kaui home of a certain experiment but Sora and Co come to realize quickly that Stitch wasn't the only one question is what happened to the other six hundred and twenty five now Sora and Co join Lilo and Stitch on the most recent experiment hunt<em>

_**Next time: **__Short out Discharge!_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	37. Short out Discharge!

_**Alright extreme special thanks to TLSoulDude for letting me use some dialogue In this chapter go read his stories especially Prince of Heart Final Mix after reading this of course LOL **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short out Discharge!<strong>_

Nova had finally come out of his room he had been completely drained of energy since using his Limit Surge and had basically been taken back to the ship by Roxas while the others had stayed behind for a while longer to help Hugo and Hooft find a job.

"Was I really out for that long?" Nova asked.

"Your limit surge really knocked you out." Namine replied simply.

"It's most likely because that was your first time using it but the attack also seems to drain what's left of your energy and add it on to your damage though." Aqua replied.

"While it's normally a good idea to use your Limit surge as soon as you can I think you might want to hold out on using yours till the absolute last minute." Terra suggested,

"Sounds good to me" Nova replied.

"Alright a new world coming up!" Sora stated as he sat in the driver's seat.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Crystal stretched as she enjoyed the palming sun and ocean breeze. "Alright this is my kind of world!"

"I know it reminds me so much of home." Kairi agreed,

"Yeah, definitely like the island." Sora added as he looked around at a small village with probably only a few cars to drive across it not much different from the island minus the fact Sora's home had even less cars.

Lea had breathed in the sea salt, "Man this is a great little world." He muttered before noticing something blue in the nearby bushes it seemed to be sniffing Lea merely went up and poked it the thing turned and Lea was suddenly faced to face with a blue puppy-koala like face.

"AHHHHH!" they shouted jumping back Lea turned instantly to the rest of his group.

"Yeah this place is not your average island!" Lea stated,

"STITCH/626!" Ven, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Sora, Roxas, Xion and Aqua yelled together,

"Who?" Lea asked his head then suddenly felt wet he carefully lifted a hand and felt fur and heard a small grunt he then looked at a nearby mirror and saw that the blue creature had clamped his mouth over his head, "AHHHHHH!" Lea shrieked the sound reached it's way to Radiant Garden.

Ansem merely growled and shut the window, "Much better."

Back with Sora and Co. Lea was screaming trying to pry Stitch off his head eventually he did making Stitch land with a yelp.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Lea screamed at Stitch,

"Stitch hey!" Sora shouted catching the little blue experiment's attention,

"Sora!" Stitch shouted rushing at him and leaping into his arms licking him,

"Hey remember us?" Ven asked.

"Eep Ven, Terra Aw-koo-ah!"

"That's right." Aqua replied with a smile.

"Donald and Goofy!" Stitch stated from Sora's head pointing at them.

"Yup that's right." Goofy replied.

"These guys are Xion, Roxas, Novato, Mickey, Riku, Kairi and Namine, Crystal!" Sora replied.

"Uh h- Hi!" Stitch replied waving his hand,

"Stiiitch!" called a small voice coming down the beach was a little girl around eight or ten years old with tan skin black hair wearing a red Hawaiian dress with white flowers.

"Lilo!" Stitch shouted jumping from Sora's shoulders and running up to her,

"Stitch there you are who are they?" Lilo asked looking up at them.

"Stitch just met Xion, Roxas, Nam-mah-nay, No-vaat-toe, Kai-ri and Riku others all friends of Stitch, not Axel though." Stitch replied the last part making the Pyro blanch, "Axel big stupid head."

"THAT'S IT!" Lea shouted rushing towards Stitch with his Keyblade out Sitch laughing ran off rolling in a ball till he got to a set of holes which he disappeared in with Lea trying to find him.

"Aloha!" Stitch stated popping out from one Lea instantly reacted by sending a Firaga spell to the hole which Stitch dodged,

"Aloha!" Stitch called from another hole which Lea tried to burn with Firaga,

"Aloha!" from another hole which Lea burned.

"Aloha!" from another hole, this was then burned.

"Aloha!" Stitch called from another hole, this continued while introductions between Lilo and the others began.

"You're Lilo right, I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy,"

"I'm Namine,"

"Novato or Nova for short."

"My full name is Ventus but call me Ven,"

"I'm Terra."

"Hello Lilo I'm Aqua,"

"I'm Roxas, this is Xion."

"I'm Kairi."

"Riku."

"I'm Crystal this is Mickey the one in the game of Whack-a-mole with Stitch is Lea." She replied Mickey nodding at his introduction.

"Aloha!" Stitch shouted as he escaped back into a hole which Lea tried to burn only for smoke to fart out of his hand as he panted,

"Uuuh!" he moaned falling to his knees, "I give up, evil little Koala troll." Xion and Roxas rushed to his side to cheer him up.

_a small pod drops into the water glowing it springs to life creating the picture of an island where lots of pods are seen falling from the sky as letters in alien language translate themselves to English letters  
><em>**[Kauai]**

Meanwhile in an arcade somewhere a kid had grabbed a small pod colored blue however before the boy could get it, it slipped out of his hands and fell into a nearby drain where a green light shone.

Emerging from the drain was a small purple koala like experiment about the same size but taller then stitch thanks to his purple horns with green rings that made them look like conductor rods he was mostly a light purple with a darker purple nose which matched his horns and slightly lighter rings around and spot between his eyes with black claws and a green wavy large stripe going down his stomach back and flat leaf like tail he grinned.

"EEHH HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!" it laughed while sucking all the electricity around him causing the green patch on his body to glow a little once he sucked the arcade dry.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I'm sorry but I can't accept your offer even if it did mean revenge on 626 and those Keybladers who showed up in Deep Space." Gantu replied.

"Seriously, why not?" Pete asked crossing his arms.

"Honestly….I'm already employed." Gantu deadpanned that's when a screen came down and lit up.

"_GANTU!" _Screamed a high-pitched voice, "_Why have you not called, or more importantly why have you not brought me anymore of my experiments!?" _the voice belonged to a white rodent like alien with an 'H' acting as a clip for his red cape.

"Dr. Hamsterviel I was just talking with Pete, there also haven't been any newly activated experiments." Gantu stated saluting him, suddenly behind him where 625 a tan koala like experiment with brown patches and droopy ears was making sandwiches noticed the device that once held the other six hundred and twenty five experiments light up and dissolve it's outer coating to show a new experiment.

"Ooh bad time timing." He stated as the machine showed a picture of the experiment

"**Warning: Experiment activated primary function Electrical power deprivation and destruction." **It recited,

"A new experiment that sucks electricity then uses it to destroy." Gantu stated before grabbing his belt and running off.

"I need more bread hopefully there's more down stairs." 625 stated leaving Pete and Hamsterviel on the video monitor alone.

"_You fat cat person!" _Hamsterviel snapped,

"WHAT listen here rodent boy I ain't fat I'm just big boned also you can't order me around like Gantu back there I happen to have an employer and she's a lot more powerful then you!" Pete stated the last part proudly.

"_Hmm I see well 'Pete' help Gantu capture the experiment and I shall consider whatever it is you were offering Gantu!" _Hamsterviel offered,

Pete grinned madly you've got yourself a deal!" Pete stated running off to look for the experiment.

_**Meanwhile with Sora and Co….**_

"Wow so you live here Stitch." Sora asked looking at the house in awe,

"Eep." Stitch replied,

"Nice." Nova replied as they walked up,

"Lilo, Stitch is that you?" Called a voice as a girl who looked a bit like Lilo, wearing a pair of beige shorts and a blue t-shirt came out of the Kitchen,

"Lilo you can't just bring strangers home!" she stated upon seeing Sora and Co.

"It's okay Nani they're all friends of Stitch, except for Axel though." Lilo replied,

"Riiiiighht." Lea growled before grabbing Sora, "you me conversation now!" Lea stated,

"WAahh!" Sora cried as Lea dragged him out with Riku, Roxas and Xion just managing to follow.

"Okay spill why does Stitch hate me so much we never met but I have a feeling it has something to do with you." Lea stated,

"You're right it does." Xion pointed out,

"Time to fess up Sora." Roxas joked,

"Traitors" Sora shouted at them turning sharply,

"What does Sora have to do with Stitch antagonizing Lea?" Riku asked,

"Just wait." Xion replied,

"Uhhh…..remember when Axel kidnapped Kairi then told me that the Organization was stealing Hearts from slain Heartless to make a Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked,

"Yeah." Lea replied,

"Well after that we kind of vented before we ventured back out to search for the Organization's hide out and Stitch was with me in the training room when I talked and most of it was about you….heh." Sora sheepishly admitted.

"Oh thanks invoke a grudge into someone against the guy who saved your life by putting his non-being into one final blow." Lea growled sarcastically.

"I know, I know this was before I swear I'm sorry." Sora replied,

"Yeah, yeah I can't really blame you I was one of the bad guys." Lea admitted,

"I'll talk to Stitch in the meantime we should try to find that Fragment." Sora replied,

"Ohh a treasure hunt fascinating!" said a voice they turned to find a green noodle like alien wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with green sploches a white fishing hat and a belt, "My Studies show that back in the old days pirates used to bury all kinds of gold and jewels in dangerous and remote locations."

"Okay and you are?" Roxas asked,

"Agent Pleakley an earth expert and an ambassador at least I was until I retired." He replied,

There was a sudden laugh as Lilo, Stitch and the others came out of the house, "Ha Pleakley was never retired Grand Council Women would not let us return to ship specific order given to soldiers." The source of the voice was a large purple alien with four eyes and a lighter tan to pink tone for his face and stomach he was wearing a yellow and red Hawaiian shirt and blue pants.

"No one asked for your two cents Jumba!" Pleakley snapped,

"Jumba, Dr. Jumba!" Terra stated making his way over to the alien, "You're the one who tricked me into freeing you and Stitch then sent Experiment 221 after me!"

"And you are tall Key wielding Earth boy who defeats and softens Experiments with your strange weapon and little bobble." Jumba replied simply.

"221, you mean Sparky?" Lilo asked,

"Sparky it has a name like Stitch?" Terra asked,

"Yeah see Stitch has cousins." Lilo explained.

"Other Experiments" Crystal deduced,

"And they got loose after some stuff that happened." Lilo finished,

"Eep Chuka wowata." Stitch agreed,

"So as they appear you've been gathering them up and turning them good like Stitch is now." Riku deduced,

"Right we help them find the one true place they belong." Lilo replied proudly when Novato noticed something,

"A light in your house just went off but no one left the room." He muttered,

"huh?" everyone asked they all rushed back inside to see what was wrong Sora tried the light switch but it wouldn't work.

"That's weird. "Sora muttered,

"Nani what happened did a breaker break?" Ven asked when he saw her come over,

"No, and I can't get in touch with anyone either even on my cell." Nani replied,

"Hey my cell phone's dead too so is my recorder." Crystal stated when she tried them out. "I don't get it I charged them last night." She sighed,

"That's weird the house losing power has several excuses but none of them would affect charged portable devices." Aqua mused,

"Hmm it could only be one thing, Terra can your keyblade making lighting?" Jumba asked.

"Yes it can but Aqua, Donald and Kairi are the ones you should be asking for a charge up they're better at magic then I am." Terra replied,

"I'll do it!" Donald offered, a little while later Jumba's computer had been completely recharged thanks to Donald's controlled Thunder spell.

"Ahh yes just as I suspected, power drainage from all electrical objects is work of one of Jumba's electrical Experiment." He replied showing them the picture which was basically Stitch's head and body with horns and drooped ears.

"What does it do?" Sora asked,

"It sucks all electrical power from all electronic devices in world or planet leaving them completely powerless." Jumba replied.

"I think we might want to check on Sparky self-generated is definitely different from magicing it up I doubt any of you were affected because of the mana thing." Crystal replied.

"I see what you're saying most of us use electric or thunder spells and attacks but he can't absorb them because there's no source to drain from except our energy and power." Namine replied.

"True but if any of you fire such spells at Experiment he will absorb them midair and we do not want his electric meter getting full." Jumba warned.

"Electric meter?" Roxas asked,

"Big green patch on tail and body" Jumba replied simply.

"What will happen if he sucks wherever he is dry or when the meter gets full?" Kairi asked,

"He unleashes pent up electricity on defenseless world or planet and DESTROY IT COMPLETELY MEH HA HAH HA HA HAH HAH AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Jumba laughed maniacally.

"DON'T LAUGH THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Nova shouted Jumba looked to see all the looks he was getting.

"Sorry…" Jumba replied sheepishly.

"We've got to find it before it gets full." Lilo stated,

"Right we'll come with you and help." Sora offered,

"Thanks Sora." Lilo replied,

"Eep Thank you." Stitch agreed the group raced down to the town when they got there however they quickly found that all the lights that should've been on despite it being the middle of the day were all off.

"The Traffic Lights are out." Namine stated,

"Yeah so are store lights." Sora agreed,

"Looks like the powers out all over Town." Riku mused,

"EHH HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" coming at them was a purple experiment.

"It's the Experiment!" Lilo shouted,

"Rrrr Cousin!" Stitch shouted,

"Give the town it's power back!" Nova shouted,

"meega nala questa!" the experiment spat doing a raspberry,

"Okay I don't know what he just said but it sounded rude." Ven stated.

the experiment began to glow and crackle then sent a surge of electricity Sora blocked it with his Keyblade though his hair was affected in the process.

Stitch, Ven, Terra, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Crystal, Lea and Roxas just managed to suppress their laughter,

"What?" Sora asked,

"You're hair….ha ha it looks ridiculous!" Roxas got out before trying to suppress it again Sora turned to a window,

"WAAAH!" Sora yelped before trying to fix his hair it was now a great big fuzzy afro, his reaction caused those who were trying not to laugh to burst, "Don't laugh at me I wouldn't laugh at you!" Sora shouted when his hair was back to normal.

"Actually you would," Ven replied making Riku, Donald and Roxas burst out harder,

Sora just pouted and crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, we gotta get that Experiment!" he stated before turning on the experiment who was battling Kairi,

"Took you all long enough!" she shouted not impressed with the laugh fest the experiment dodged her then was quick to reabsorb all of the electricity before running off.

"It can reabsorb electricity it released." Terra mused as it took off.

"Funny thing this experiment is actually prototype of 221." Jumba replied,

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked,

Junba thought back to a time when he had hair and was working on him years ago

"When I was creating experiment my intention for him was the same as Sparky's using electricity to create crippling electrical surges" Jumba explained as he remembered putting in one last drop,

"However a slight miscalculation changed the experiments reaction and ability to absorb and control it but I did not realize this until…..too late." In his memory Jumba watched in horror as the experiment surged to life violently this was not supposed to happen something had gone wrong but what?!

"_EEEH HA HA HA HA HA HA AA!" it laughed,_ before it's horns glew drawing electricity to then

"Experiment drained all of power from Jumba's lab, then drew all of static electricity from Jumba's hair." Jumba replied as he remembered feeling his hair which had now gone flat and frizzy.

"You had hair?" Nova asked,

"Yes but all eaten by another experiment but that is story for other time ha ha." Jumba replied,

"Okay so ideas on how to catch it?" Sora asked,

"What it we lured it to us?" Namine mused,

"That's a good idea, and maybe Sparky could help us it might go after him anyway." Ven agreed,

the group followed Lilo and Stitch out to a lighthouse this was where Sparky lived it had been abandoned before he took it over to power because it had cost too much electricity to power however they instantly saw Sparking up above.

"We're too late!" Lilo stated,

"Come on!" Sora called as they rushed up stairs they found Sparky growling as he faced down his electrical cousin,who was growling back.

"Sparky wait!" Lilo shouted, however it was too late Sparky was suddenly drained off his electric powers it laughed as he escaped out the window,

"Sparky!" Stitch shouted as Lilo and him rushed over he seemed okay just very tired,

"Guys back up!" Ven shouted, "Thundera!" he shouted zapping Sparky who then became much more alert. He looked around and growled at Terra.

"Hello to you too" Terra muttered,

"Come on you guys have to work together if we're gonna stop him so this isn't the time to be fighting." Aqua quickly spoke up.

"Choota." Sparky mumbled crossing his arms reluctantly agreeing to work with Terra it wasn't long before the group had set out again.

**E-H E-H E-H**

A bunch of Yellow Operas and a bunch of new Heartless that looked like a black blob shadow with thin noodle arms and legs holding on to batteries which it used to move known as Spark Plug Heartless were rolling around.

"Are you out of your mind we can't allow it's electrical sack to get full if that happens the entire island will be destroyed _with us on it_!" Gantu snapped.

"A don't worry about we just have to catch that thing before it can fill up all the way." Pete replied waving his hand dismissively,

"There he is!" 625 stated as the experiment appeared he looked around and picked something up, it was a glowing rock, he smiled as it glew.

"Boochy boo." He muttered hugging it he looked around then began to dig and buried the rock into the ground then covered it satisfied with his work he went to move on.

"Now's our chance!" Gantu stated as he and Pete rushed out to it sadly they were screaming so the experiment merely sucked the electrical energy out of a couple of electric powered Heartless killing them then zapping Gantu and Pete with the energy then running off with a laugh,

"Ow…" Pete muttered.

Elsewhere Ven had decided to let his keyblade spark it was crackling electricity since he went into the Thunder bolt command style.

"Ven that's a waste of magic and energy" Terra told him,

"I know but he wants to eat electricity right so he's gonna go where there's a power source so I figured why not let him come to us." Ven asked.

"Just be careful if he drains your magic like that you'll be lethargic like Sparky was." Pleakley replied.

"Right why not wait until we have an idea where he is." Xion suggested Ven nodded and cut the power,

"Mind you Ven's right he'll will go where there's a power source but the only place left would be the power plant before having to move on to the next island." Riku deduced,

"What do you mean?" Sora asked,

"If Kauai is anything like Destiny islands…" Riku hinted,

"It'll have its own Archipelago!" Kairi concluded getting it.

"Archipelago?" Nova asked,

"That means this world will have a chain of islands not just this little one that Lilo and Stitch live on." Sora replied.

"And once he has drained all the islands he'll try to destroy them we have to stop him here!" Mickey stated,

"There he is!" Donald shouted,

"Cousin!" Stitch shouted climbing up the roof where Donald spotted him bot Experiments growled as they advanced on each other,

Discharge had electricity crackling on his horns Sora looked up at his tail to see that half of his tail was glowing.

"That's all the electricity from the town it's made his tail half way full!" Sora shouted,

"RAAH!" Stitch shouted lunging at him who managed to dodge out of the way and hit Stitch with some electricity roasting Stitch however Stitch managed to shake the cob webs out of his head and grabbed the experiment, and threw him,however he was more agile than he looked and swung on a nearby pole.

the experiment then shot another few blasts of electricity which Stitch managed to duck and weave through

"Keep it up Stitch if he runs dry he'll get tired!" Sora shouted, Stitch nodded and dodged left and right he grabbed a nearby mirror and deflected a few electric blasts however….

KAZAP! The cart had been fried blowing up; "GAAH MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage merchant screamed "This place is worse then Port Royal!" He shouted,

"Heh he he he." Stitch laughed nervously then remembered he was dodging the experiment and got zapped before he could move again but managed to dodge the rest of the attacks. Sure enough the electric meter that was the green spot started to go dull again,

"It's working he's running out of electricity." Lilo shouted however as if on cue the experiment tried another electric attack only to get nothing he growled however he noticed something above Stitch's head a Yellow Opera just floating there.

"A Heartless, but why hasn't it attacked Stitch or the experiment yet?" Nova asked,

Lea shrugged "I don't know but I'm not about to find-"

KRRAAAAAZAAP! All of the electric energy was absorbed from the Heartless killing it suddenly more appeared this time running off with the experiment following.

"That's weird the Heartless are acting like they're trying to lead him somewhere I thought Heartless only act on instinct." Ven muttered,

"They do unless someone or something is giving the orders; Lilo is there anyone in your world who'd want the Experiments?" Crystal asked.

"Gantu and Hamsterviel!" Lilo stated,

"Gantu as in works for the Grand Council Women Gantu, I can kind of see him wanting to capture the experiment so it doesn't cause trouble that be his job but why work with The Heartless?" Aqua asked,

"Gantu tried to take Stitch back but he caused so much trouble failing at it not to mention all the collateral damage from his battle with the Little monster the Grand Council Women fired him."Pleakley replied,

"Then he went after the other six hundred and twenty five experiments which I'm guessing were a dehydrated pod form like I saw but why for revenge?" Terra asked.

"Remember that stuff I mentioned happened before Stitch's cousins got all over the island?" Lilo asked they nodded,

"Well Gantu went to work for an evil Gerbil named Hamsterveil tried to steal all the other experiments so he could take over the world but Stitch and I stopped him Sparky was the only one who had been around at the time and we all worked to save the rest of them but Gantu dropped the container that had the pods in it and it exploded all over the island." Lilo explained.

"Eep!" Stitch and Sparky agreed together.

"And now he's working with Hamsterviel who's probably working with the Heartless which means Pete could be here!" Sora concluded, "We've got to find them quick!" he stated racing into the direction that Discharge when with Stitch hot at his heels.

Nova suddenly stopped when he realized that the Fragment was nearby he frowned but put on a determined face, "_We have to stop that experiment it's too dangerous to let wander off the fragment will have to wait."_

"Nova what's wrong?" Xion asked.

"I just the stone was around here and I was tempted to go looking for it that's all but that'll just cause trouble we have to stop him." He replied as he ran ahead Xion running to catch up.

When they got to a section of the jungle they watched as the experiment now almost full killed off the rest of the Heartless waiting for him Stitch and Sora yelped when they saw the experiment.

"The Experiment is almost completely charged and he hasn't even drained the power plant yet and that's if the town doesn't get its power back before then!" Sora cried out,

"Not good." Stitch agreed, however they watched as the experiment dug something out it was a glowing rock that Sora recognized immediately.

"The Gate Fragment!" Sora shouted,

"Where?" Nova asked as he and Lea got up to where Sora and Stitch were,

"Well that's just perfect." Lea muttered sarcastically,

Nova gulped and tried to advance on the little creature, "Hey there." He smiled meekly,

"Grrrrrr" the experiment stated growling prompting Sora, Stitch and Sparky to get Wary.

"Relax you guys let him try." Roxas muttered.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Nova's come a long way since we started on this crazy journey." Roxas replied.

"I don't want to hurt you I just want to talk…and I want the rock…do Rock and talk rhyme?" Nova replied,

"Naga." the experiment replied warily.

"Listen I know you we're created to cause mass electrical destruction but the thing is you we can't let you do that a lot of people will get hurt." Nova replied sincerely however saw that the experiment had merely gone back to playing with the Fragment. "This is the part where my speech touches your heart not the part where you play with the fragment!" Nova shouted irritably.

"Easy Nova we don't tension getting too high." Lea shouted from afar,

"You're one to talk considering this morning." Donald.

"Eep." Stitch agreed,

"Nobody asked you!" Lea snapped as Aqua sweat dropped,

"So much for tension being low" the experiment growled at them seeing Nova had allies hidden.

"Uh oh this particular experiment does not take kindly to anything that could be an ambush." Jumba muttered.

"Don't worry I promise you this isn't an ambush my motives are sincere look my Master he's taken care of me my whole life, I don't even remember my parents but right now an extremely evil man has captured him and is using him to destroy the world the only way we can stop him is if we collected enough of those stones to make is so he can't form a special gate, also what your trying to do is very bad a lot of people are going to get hurt, so please." Nova replied holding out his hand to Discharge,

"Wow way to go Nova." Lea stated,

"Call it what you will that was from the Heart." Terra added,

the experiment looked at Nova curiously but before anything more could happen something grabbed them and threw them in a glass container it looked like a large blue and white robot it had lots of tubes running around it perhaps for travel throughout however Nova seemed to see something in the cockpit.

"Guys help we've been captured by an evil Gerbil!" Nova shouted,

"Hamster, I am Hamster-like you weird haired simpleton!" he shouted,

"Hamsterviel!" Lilo shouted,

"That little guy is Hamsterwheel?" Sora asked.

"Hamsterviel, Hamsterviel!" Hamsterviel shouted,

"Let Nova go!" Sora shouted,

"You can gladly have him back." Hamsterviel sneered as Nova was suddenly sucked into one of the tunnels which expanded for his size Hamsterveil aimed a gun of sorts at Sora Nova flew screaming out of it and crashed into the Brunette.

"Sora, Nova are you okay?!" Kairi asked,

"Ye-yeah….I will be." Sora muttered while Nova moaned,

"I'll keep _**MY**_ experiment." Hamsterviel stated,

"Dr. Hamsterviel!" Gantu shouted as he and Pete emerged from the nearby brush. "What are you doing here."

"After watching you two fail miserably at catching my Experiment I decided to take matters into my own hands and as you can see I have succeeded!" Hamsterviel stated,

"Not yet!" Ven shouted as Stitch growled,

"THUNDER BOLT!" Ven shouted activating a command style he launched several electrical attacks however Hamsterviel merely took them and sent the electricity to Discharge who absorbed it.

"Ven cut the attack your just charging the experiment!" Terra shouted Ven gasped slightly and stopped the command style.

"Gantu, Pete take care of them I'm off to charge my Experiment!" Hamsterviel stated as he flew off leaving Gantu and Pete to take down the heroes.

Sora growled as he and Nova got up, "Not we beat them first!" Sora growled,

"Bring it on!" Nova shouted,

"EEP Nala patooki!" Stitch stated,

"WE'RE JUST BIG BONED!" Gantu and Pete shouted together.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted causing them to dodge distracting them long enough for Nova and Ven to get a couple of combos in,

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora shouted hitting them hard before Stitch launched himself into them by curling up like a ball he then landed a few scratches on Pete.

"HYDROZA!" Aqua shouted hitting them hard with a roaring tsunami that washed them away a little.

Gantu growled and began to blast at Everyone, Sora was hit and sent against the tree.

"Curaga!" Kairi shouted healing Sora who got up and retaliated with a combo to Gantu,

"PEARL!" Kairi shouted hitting him after he got through with Kairi, meanwhile Lea, Ven, Stitch, Goofy and Donald were dodging Pete who was using an attack where he rolled around like a giant bowling ball.

"We need to stop him whoa! From rolling!" Ven shouted,

"Ven egga heara chooba!" Stitch shouted,

"Huh?"

"Blonde-haired boy 626 is saying you need to throw him off balance!" Jumba translated,

"That's when we can get him!" Ven deduced,

"Eep!" Stitch replied,

"Alright Donald?" Ven asked the duck merely grinned,

"You got it QUAKEZA!" Donald shouted the massive quake sent Pete flying where Stitch jumped up and grabbed him and threw him into the ground Pete forced himself up and glared.

"That was cheap trick!"

"And rolling around like a giant ball wasn't?" Ven spat as he started to glow, "PHOTON RUSH!" he shouted hitting Pete in a combo that sent him spinning

"RAGING STORM!" Lea shouted as he hit Lea with slashing and fire attacks and with that Pete was out smoking, "We still have Gantu so let's help the others." Lea stated.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Riku shouted,

"FAITH!" Kairi shouted Gantu was hit back hard falling like a rock and knocked out,

"Aww man no fun for us?" Lea asked,

"So where'd Hamsterviel go we have to find him before-" as Ven began to speak a large white ship with what looked like a water bottle on it began to fly from the sky. "That." He finished simply.

"How are we gonna catch them?!" Nova asked.

"The ship by your house, Jumba, Pleakley can that still fly?" Crystal asked,

"Yes but Experiment will have already drained it of power." Jumba replied.

"Sparky charge ship." Sparky replied,

"You sure you're up to it?" Sora asked.

"Eep." Sparky replied as they raced back to Lilo's house where Sparky charged the ship once inside Jumba activated it and the ship took off flying after Hamsterviel almost breaking into Interspace.

"Over there!" Sora shouted as he spotted the ship from nearby, "I'll get Stitch's cousin, he can come with me."

"Right." Stitch replied,

"Wait I'll come too, you guys are gonna need my help." Ven stated

"I'm coming too." Nova added,

"Alright, then let's go." Sora replied as he Nova and Ven activated their armor.

"Ooohh." Stitch cooed in awe,

"Guys don't forget the experiment has the fragment when he was captured so you need to get that too." Aqua shouted,

"Right." the three replied as they got ready.

"Activating hatch for timed opening estimated time to Evil space ship one minute thirty seconds," Pleakley stated,

The door opened and Sora and Stitch hitched a ride on Ven's glider while Nova used his to follow, Hamsterviel was in the driver seat when a red siren went off above his head,

"**Intruder alert, intruder alert." **

Hamsterviel without a second thought jumped into his fighter outfit and readied his guns, which still had the experiment and the Fragment trapped within it, "Let those fools come thanks to my unstoppable fighter machine I am invincible!"

"That's what they all say!" Sora stated as he and his group rushed into the room, ready to face down the robot,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven shouted as he rushed at Hamsterviel hitting him a couple of times only to get hit back Ven managed to keep his balance however and skid on his feet as Sora and Stitch rushed forward,

"STITCH!" Sora shouted,

"ALOHA!" Stitch shouted as he grabbed a couple of blasters and the two began to shoot at Hamsterviel the machine was getting damaged then Sora and Stitch rushed at it bashing at it knocking it around some.

"IT'S OVER!" Sora shouted as Stitch laughed as he pulled out a Ukulele Sora played his Keyblade as a bunch of Music notes came out as Sora got more and more correct notes Hamsterviel got more damaged.

"Way to go guys!" Ven shouted as Nova went forward,

"THUNDER DROP!" he shouted however the electricity was all absorbed by discharge weakening the attack.

"Oh no!" Nova shouted,

"Oh yes!" Hamsterviel shouted as he landed a massive blow into Nova sending him into the floor.

"Nova are you okay?" Sora and Ven asked in unison,

"Watch out!" Nova shouted as the two were hit Stitch along with them as they all landed in the wall Nova rolled out of the way of an attack and cast Curaza on them all.

"I can get him with one of my shield attacks in fact I have a command Style that will take care of him, Only problem is we need to get Discharge out of there!" Nova growled "I can't use either without him getting hurt."

"Discharge…you mean the experiment?" Sora asked with the tilt of the head,

"Lilo isn't the only who gets to name them is she I'll explain the name later right now we need a plan." Nova stated,

"Yeah to bad that robot is tougher than it looks." Sora muttered, "And it looked tough to start with."

"Hey Sora, I think you should try using a Drive Form." Ven whispered to him, "Ninja or Padalin Specfically." Ven told him.

"Why those?" Sora asked.

"Paladin focuses on defense but it makes you more powerful, Ninja makes you faster either way you can distract and fight him while Stitch, Nova and I rescue Discharge." Ven replied.

"Okay Light!" Sora shouted becoming engulfed in light however….

_A flash of light appears several colored slashes strike Sora he braces himself then finds the attacks aren't hurting him he lets them continued as the colors Gold, black and purple appear on his clothes he grabs two giant slashes which become Keyblades in his hands small sparks from the slashes becoming symbol markings as the symbol for Samurai appears behind him._

"WHOA!" Stitch Nova and Ven stated in awe, Sora's clothes were now mostly blue his T-shirt now had a purple patch with a blue stripe while the rest was gold the middle of his pants were gold while his belt was purple the belts and pockets were black.

While the tips of his pants were purple his shoe tips were gold the tounge and rim on top of the shoe were purple with a purple stripe separating the blue and gold while blue on his gold and purple tipped sleeves the symbol on the back of his jacket was gold and the ones on his pants were black the symbol was a pair of slashes in an 'X' with a trio of sparks right above them he also wielded two Keyblades Kingdom Key with Jungle Hero.

"So you magically changed the colors of your clothes unlike 626 and those other two I am not impressed."

Sora merely smirked, "You think all I did was change the colors of my clothes." He stated holding up the Keyblade, "You really don't know what your up against Hamsterwheel."

"IT'S HAMSTER-_**VIEL**_!" he shouted launching a punch at Sora who flawlessly dodged it. he then saw that Hamsterviel was going to counter by sending a punch where he was headed he pointed his body forwards then spun away,

"Whoa did you see that he saw what Hamsterviel was going to do next!" Ven stated as Sora jumped, ducked and dodged Hamsterviel's blows,

"Hold still you annoying spiky-haired teen you!" Hamsterviel shouted as Sora jumped up once above him he tapped his armor he was suddenly in spiky gold and blue armor and just let himself fall hitting the top of Hamsterviel's robot causing a massive crack in the glass holding Discharge who was gripping the Gate Fragment.

Sora shrunk the armor and it changed into very light armor wing like features appeared on his shoulder hips and ankles, "Okay…" he muttered before bashing at the containment tube with his keyblades breaking it open, "Hurry Discharge you're free!" Sora shouted,

"Eep!" Discharge stated as he jumped out Sora grabbed the fragment and jumped off as Hamsterviel went to attack noticing that he was faster with the armor, which went back to being bulky and Spiky as Sora put both Keyblades in front,

"IMPACT CHARGE!" he stated jumping up and slamming into Hamsterviel, the armor then became it's slick compact version, "ARS STRIKER!" he shouted using many light but incredibly fast hits allowing Sora to get hundreds in he then finished with a massive blow that sent Hamsterviel back.

"MAGMA BURST!" Nova shouted he now had a fiery glow and around and at his feet he slammed on Hamsterviel down wards each time a plume of magma and fire came out of nowhere sending Hamsterviel up then Nova then sent shock waves with fire balls following them into Hamsterviel then.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Nova shouted as he landed a massive magma powered blow on Hamsterviel Ven and Stich then jumped up at him.

"STITCH!" Ven shouted,

"RAAAH!" Stitch growled as they began to spin like a couple of balls bouncing around the room hitting Hamsterviel as they went before Ven summoned his Keyblade glider and water and the two rode it like a surf board crashing into Hamsterviel.

"BUH BYE!" Ven shouted as his glider became a Keyblade once again.

"ALHOA HA HA HA HAA!" Stitch shouted as they struck a powerful cord that struck the robot finishing the fight.

"Impossible!" Hamsterviel screamed.

"Not really, I told you, you had no idea what you were up against and that wasn't even the part that beat you up!" Sora stated, as he changed back.

"Unfortunately for you we're not the ones finishing you off." Nova stated as he merely pointed to Discharge, who was growling he was now full and angry. "He's not very happy about you using him as an electric shield."

ZAAAAP Discharge sent all of his pent up electricity at Hamsterviel's robot he screamed as the electricity coursed around, "I AM NOT CONDUUUUCTEEER LIIKEEE I AMMM HAAAMSTEEER LIIKKKEEE!" he screamed as the machine exploded Hamsterviel hit the ground with a squeak letting out a moan.

Sora grinned staring at the stone however he was shot with a yelp the stone flew from his hands the others yelped as Sora hit the ground he downed a Hi-potion as he turned a familiar face picked it up.

"Ahh a present for me you really shouldn't have Hero boy." Braig grinned.

"Paws off!" Sora snarled,

"As if I'm taking the Fragment and going." Braig curtly replied,

"You're gonna have to go through us!" Ven spat while Stitch growled,

Braig merely placed his hand down as another siren blared right after he did so, "**Warning Self Destruct sequence has been initiated." **

"Oh I'm sorry was that my hand that went onto that particular button." He smiled disappearing in a dark corridor.

"YOU SLIMEY SLEEZEBAG!" Ven shouted,

"MEEGA NALA QUESTA NAGARADA! GRRAAA!" Stitch shouted in what was probably agreement.

Sora grabbed Hamsterviel and dropped him into a containment tube. "We gotta go!" Sora shouted as they ran escaping onto Jumba's ship which sped away as Hamsterviel's ship exploded.

"Pete's probably gone by now I don't know about Gantu but do we do with Hamsterviel?" Ven asked,

Jumba was already typing on a keyboard, "Make call to Galactic Alliance." He replied simply,

That's when Hamsterviel started to wake up "Uhg what where am I let me out of here you-"

"Sound barrier" Aqua replied casting blocking out his yelling as Sora told them all what happened.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I can't believe he pulled a dirty trick like that!" Terra growled.

"Yeah now Xehanort's got another Gate Fragment." Ven sighed,

"Well on the bright side we rescued Discharge." Sora pointed out.

"Discharge?" Lilo asked.

"Me?" Discharge asked,

"Yes you, you can use electricity unless you've absorbed some and when you do, you lose some of that pent up energy, plus you drain electricity out of things." Nova replied.

"Yeah he can." Lilo replied, "I think he also likes things that glow." She mused,

"Well there's an idea for where he can go." Aqua replied,

"Yeah, we need to get going." Sora replied.

"Huh but you just got here?" Pleakley replied,

"I know but we're on a mission an important one." Sora replied,

"Alright if it's really important." Lilo replied,

"Sora and Friends come back?" Stitch asked,

"Yeah you bet." Ven replied,

"Aloha." Stitch replied,

"Aloha in Hawaiian means hello and goodbye." Lilo explained,

"Really I like it Aloha." Sora smiled as they left saying goodbye.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Nova laid in his bed looking up into the ceiling "My price is too loose everything….I never thought about it….but if I can save my friends it will be worth it." he heard a sound from the Training room it was Terra training which reminded him of something.

"Hey Terra Jumba mentioned some little bobble you had what is that exactly?" he asked.

Terra merely smiled and pulled out a red and sliver charm that had the keyblade master insignia in it, "Stitch got a hold of this back when he wasn't very good I yelled out too him that Aqua made it for me I realized how much I missed them though I left before I could see what sort of impact it made on Stitch."

"Aqua and Ven told you though." Nova replied.

"Right, as for the Charm itself in Sora's world there's a fruit the Paopu fruit which represents a special connection if you and the people you care about share good luck charms shaped like it you'll never be driven apart." Terra explained then smirked, "Mind you you're supposed to make it out of Thalassa shells like Kairi did but it doesn't matter in the end they were real Wayfinders."

"That's amazing, I wonder it Stitch was a little lonely." Nova muttered to turn around and leave,

"We're you ever lonely?" Terra asked,

"Sometimes." Nova replied quietly before leaving Terra to return to his training.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

**Aloha Ohana**: Strength: +_25_ Magic + _25_

Ability: **Friend Boost**: _boost the power of Limit breaks_

**Appearance:** _the shaft is a palm tree trunk the teeth are a red and pink Hawaiian flower and leaf the hand guard is a swirl of space dust following a Space ship which is at the center bottom of the shaft_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Spark Plug**: _a Heartless that rolls around shooting electrical attacks and bombs at it's foes try to stay off the ground and finish it quickly_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

Sora+ Stitch- _Ohana Bash_

Ventus+ Stitch- _Deep Space surf_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Sora (Samurai form) **Impact charge:** _uses a massive amount of weight and charged power to slam into opponents_

Sora(Samurai Form) **Ars Striker**: _a swift attack that attacks with many weak but quick and repeating powerful blows then finishes with a powerful finisher_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Command Styles<strong>_

**Magma Burst**: _One of Novato's Command Styles uses powerful fire lined blows to attack opponents_

* * *

><p><strong>Drive Forms<strong>

Samurai Form: _this powerful form can be seen as a combination of Ninja and Paladin form Sora has advanced power and speed his armor can either be spiky and heavy for impact or light and aerodynamic for speed he wields two Keyblades it's attacks are Impact Charge and Ars Striker and it's ability is swift counter_

* * *

><p><strong>StitchExperiment 626: **_A mischievous experiment who was designed by Jumba to destroy everything he touches however he met Terra, Aqua and Ven in a world called Deep Space and had a change of Heart he escaped and ran into Sora in Radiant Garden before meeting up with Lilo the two have been best friends ever since _**(Lilo and Stitch 2002)**

**Lilo: **_A little girl who lives in Kauai she lives with Stitch and the two are best friends she and Stitch have been capturing and rehabilitating Jumba's other experiments and finding the a place where they belong _**(Lilo and Stitch 2002)**

**Nani: **_Lilo's older sister taking care of her despite the two clashing they deeply love each other _**(Lilo and Stitch 2002)**

**Pleakley: **_A former ambassador in Deep Space he went to Kauai with Jumba to capture Stitch but failed miserably and ended up stuck on Kauai despite this the two live happily as part of Lilo's ohana he is extremely fascinated with Human Culture _**(Lilo and Stitch 2002)**

**Jumba Jookiba: **_A Former mad scientist who lived in Deep Space he made six hundred and twenty six experiments Sparky, Discharge and Stitch among them he has a penchant for evil but is a good guy nonetheless he tried to recapture Stitch but failed stuck on Kauai he integrated into Lilo's family _**(Lilo and Stitch 2002)**

**Gantu: **_A former captain of the Galactic Alliance in Deep Space however he's been working with the evil Hamsterviel since then fortunately he hasn't been successful he fought Aqua and lost in Deep Space when he tried to kill Jumba and Stitch though encountering Ventus the two never fought _**(Lilo and Stitch 2002)**

**Experiment 625: **_A Lazy Experiment that came before Stitch he has all of Stitch's powers but prefers to make Sandwiches instead _**(Stitch! The Movie 2003)**

**Sparky/Experiment 221: **_An Electrical Experiment he was the first one activated Terra fought him in Deep Space and Lilo and Stitch turned him from Bad to good his one true place is the light house which he now powers he had been drained of his electrical power by Discharge but has gotten better since after recovering _**(Stitch! The Movie 2003)**

**Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel: **_A Rodent alien who has a large Ego he hired Gantu and later Pete to find capture the experiments however he had failed miserably he doesn't like it when you say his name wrong or mistake that he is Hamster-like which he'll correct you usually with an insult _**(Stitch! The Movie 2003)**

**Discharge: **_An e__xperiment designed to strip planets and worlds of their powers and then use the pent up energy to destroy them however he was turned from Bad to good when Nova poured his heart to him _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope I did a good job on this once again Special thanks to TLSoulDude for letting me borrow some dialogue and for inspiring this story Nova grows a little more here and now we only have two more Disney worlds before visiting orginal worlds two of which are of my own creation the one true place Discharge belongs is up to your imaginations because I couldn't think of anything LOL (Sweatdrops and hangs<strong> **head)**_

_The Group arrives in a world bigger than any they've ever seen thanks to their new forms encountering an Ant named Flik in search of warriors who can defend his colony from a gang of ruthless grass hoppers Sora and Co are perfect for the job but….what about the others?_

_**Next Time: The preforming Warriors!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	38. The Preforming Warriors

_**Alright next chapter special thanks to Antex-TheLegendaryZoroark for favoriting also if anyone wants to give me an anonymous review please feel free to a lot of you have favorited but only few are reviewing however please leave a name so I know who wrote the review**_

_**Also when I do a time card or time cut I imagine the French Narrator from Spongebob saying it**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Preforming Warriors<strong>_

Flik just managed to rip the Harvester off his back and throw it near the offering rock he then ran to the Ant hill only for his Stomach drop when he heard a large smashing sound he turned and screamed when the whole offering began to fall into the nearby water despite his best efforts it all fell.

"Oh….noooo." he muttered before spastically screaming while running towards the Ant Hill, "_**PRINCESS ATTA, PRINCESS ATTA PRINCESS ATTAAAAA!" **_he screamed as the Grasshoppers descended.

**E-H E-H E-H**

In a nearby trailer a couple of bugs buzzed only for one to see a nearby bug light.

"HARRY NO! DON'T LOOK AT THE LIGHT!" the other bug yelled.

"I can't help it." Harry replied in a trance "It's so beautiful!" _**ZAAAP**_ "WAAAHH AAAAAAHHH!" electrocuted he screamed falling as Sora and Co appeared checking themselves over.

Sora was a brown colored ant with blue eyes his crown pendant hanging from his neck, he had his pockets which hung from a red belt around his waist,

Kairi was an Ant as well but she was a crimson red with violet eyes her necklace hanging around her neck a purple belt was around her waist where her way finder hung both of them had wings.

Riku was a silver colored praying mantis he retained his aqua colored eyes though his wings had blue and black tips.

Crystal was now a purple colored wasp her stripes were an orchid purple while the rest of here was the color of her hair her antenna streaking back her wings were a pale sparkling grey with her teal eyes, "Okay this is weird."

Roxas was a gold color with a small black and white pattern on each side of his shell he retained his wrist band on his right arm his antenna were wind swept just like his hair had once been before becoming his own person his wings were also white with black veins, he was a Pine Sawfly "Another transformation….probably the worst." He sighed,

"Aww Don't be such a drag I think we look pretty cool." Ven stated he was now a green colored Dragon fly with silver patterns on his chest were stripes, his wings were a gold color as was his antenna which also were windswept though didn't give the same familiarity that Roxas's did he had his belts and insignia along with his green Wayfinder hanging from a black and white checkered belt he too retained his wrist band.

"You think everything's cool." Roxas chided.

"No I don't." Ven argued,

"Guys don't fight!" Xion stated she was now a Moon Moth she now had very pale grey wings with a purple rim and black and white spots the tips had a silvery grey and they extended down a little she retained her pink choker while her head and body were black.

"Wooow." Roxas muttered staring prompting Riku to give him a small bop making the former Nobody turn on him with a growl to which Riku merely replied with a smirk.

Namine came out she was a butterfly with white wings and pastel shaded colors making up various circle and stroke patterns the her body and head were gold.

"Namine you look great." Ven stated then covered his head and moved away from Riku where Crystal bopped him. "What you do that for,"

"Nothing." Crystal joked with a sweet smile,

Aqua was now a blue and black spider with silver feet she also wore her belts with her Blue Wayfinder hanging as a necklace her head was black with a blue triangle pattern, "This is weird I'll admit it's weird having eight legs….or six legs two arms whatever."

"At least you're not a beetle." Terra muttered they all gathered around to look at him and Goofy Goofy was a Rhinoceros beetle he had a green shell with an orange stripe down the middle the rest of his body was black his nose was now a large horn with two more on the top of his head other than that the rest of his head looked normal even his hat sat there like nothing happened except his ears were gone.

"Goofy's a Rhinocerous beetle." Sora stated,

"I'll admit this is kind of cool Ahyuck!" Goofy cheerfully replied,

Terra on the other hand was pouting he had two large pincer like horns on near his mouth the rest of his body was a brown color with gold and red streaks shooting down like comets on his back he had a black belt where his Wayfinder hung he too had retained his belts, "I look ridiculous." He muttered,

"I think you cool Terra, you're a Stag Beetle." Ven complimented,

Roxas arched an eyebrow "You-"

"Be Quiet!" Ven stated shooting a stop hand sign to his face.

Mickey looked himself over he had red top and black underbelly his hands were gloved but looked more insecty his legs were much longer with yellow feet he rubbed them together to make a chirping sound his antenna had two large circles on top with his head looking like his normal head other than that, "Huh I'm a Cricket fancy that."

They heard a buzzing as Donald came over he had his normal head but it was so fuzzy it looked like a circle with his hat on top he didn't looked impressed with his form and crossed his arms which were blue with white tips while his legs were yellow he was mostly white with blue stripes. "Humph."

"Don't be like that Donald you're a cute a bumble Bee." Kairi told him,

"No I am not." He replied simply.

"This is the weirdest transformation yet do you ever get used to Transforming I mean I thought turning into an Anthro-animal was weird," Novato replied as he came out he had a navy shell with cream boarders a pair of wings that were blue with dark navy splotches and his legs were blue one arm however was black. "What am I?"

"I think you're an Assassin Bug." Crystal replied then thought for a second, "Good thing you're a boy and no you don't want to ask."

"Has anybody seen Lea?" Xion asked,

"WHAT THE HECK?!" came Lea's voice at last coming out was Lea he had large leaf or sunray shaped wings six of them the top two and bottom two were tipped with red while the ones in the middle were pure orange though they all had greyish black spots his two red antenna started from the bottom of his chin and went past his head his eyes were their usual green with one line for a pupil his head was black while his hair and chest were white he had black arms and blue and black legs with grey spots his abdomen was pretty thick, "WHAT AM I SERIOUSLY?!" he stated.

"A Moth?" Sora offered,

"Yeah that much I got but _which one_ I've never seen any Moth like this!" Lea stated,

"Maybe you're an undiscovered moth or maybe some mutant moth from another world either way you're pretty cool!" Sora stated,

"Yeah right if this is cool then you see dead people." Lea deadpanned,

"That's like what a unanimous vote of dislikes?" Roxas asked Ven smugly.

"Well you think everything sucks so Meeeeh." Ven replied sticking his tongue out.

"I do not!" Roxas snapped,

"Guys don't fight let's just find the fragment besides it's gonna be cool to be a bug for a while." Sora stated.

After some practice with the new forms Sora went under the nearby trailer then gaped amazed, "Whoaaaa you guys have got to see this!" he stated happily,

The group gathered around and awed all the garbage underneath the trailer had become a large city with bugs going in an out running around.

_A leaf falls down in front of the screen several bugs come and eat at it they leave it when a bird's silhouette passes over the image of a large tree and small island appear as we see that words were chewed into the leaf  
><em>**[Ant Island]**

Sora was looking around he kept bumping into people and apologizing, "Aw man I can't watch where I'm going and look around at the same time it's so cool I never would've imagined a world like this." Sora stated in awe.

Kairi smiled watching Sora glance around eyes wide with a smile like he was five again, a Mime saw him and began to imitate not only him but the others as well.

"Wow this place is like Twilight Town, or Radiant Garden maybe even Disney town!" Ven stated,

"It looks a little too urban for those but it reminds me of Waverly Place." Xion stated as she looked around,

"Stop copying us!" Riku snapped when he noticed the Mime copying them Sora however once again bumped into someone,

"Ohhf!"

"I'm sorry!" Sora stated,

"No I'm sorry!" the ant replied he was wearing a leaf and nut made camping set,

"Who are you?" Ven asked,

"My name is Flik and I'm on a mission see I'm looking for tough warrior bugs I represent a colony and-"

"I'll show you who's tough!" Yelled a voice as a hornet kicked a beetle out of a nearby bar at least that's what it looked like. "AND STAY OUT!" he shouted before flying back in.

"Alright Tough bugs!" Flik stated before running off.

"And we're officially chopped liver." Crystal muttered,

"Should we let him go in there by himself, it looks like this is his first time in a big city like this." Terra asked,

"Maybe, Flik doesn't strike me as street smart." Crystal replied as she charged up a right hook the Mime doing the same "Also that might be where the gate fragment-" Crystal suddenly let the punch loose though turning her head at the last minute while the Mime knocked himself out he spun before falling. "Is"

The followed the eager ant into a bar within the bar where he was talking to some beetles nearby were a bunch of depressed circus preforming bugs who had been fired for botching a dangerous act,

"Fired by a flea how humiliating!" the Stick bug Slim groaned,

"Let's face it we stink." The Lady bug Francis muttered,

The green caterpillar Heimlich was scarfing down his meal in depression, "Someday _mmm_ I'll be a beautiful butterfly _nomf_ and everything will be better."

Gypsy the Moth nodded in sympathy as she sadly looked around,

"You fired!"

"You Fired!"

"You fired!" the two Pill bugs stated they spoke a different language but that had become their new favorite phrase annoying Rosie the black widow,

"Oh would you two shut up!" she growled in exasperation.

"You fired!"

"You fired!" the two merely replied pointing not really getting that they had lost their jobs and by extension their way of life.

"I can't believe we must break up the troupe has always been together." Gypsy sighed,

"Farewell my friends," Manny her husband a Praying Mantis like Riku but green stated as they all raised their drops of water,

"To the audience we'll never have." Francis sighed,

"Anybody else hear a Helicopter?" Nova asked as he heard something ruining the moment, he turned to see a couple of flies come in as did Slim recognizing them instantly.

"ACK Francis your boyfriends from the circus are here!" Slim stated Francis turned to see them and a giant buff fly that looked like it'd be about the size of Terra's thumb in their regular size to a bug it was the same as some muscle bound thug going to beat a human up Sora, Nova and Roxas were even a little frightened by the size.

"What you do insult them?" Nova stated realizing that the flies wanted Francis,

"Looks like it." Sora muttered,

"Oh yeah probably said something like they fly around a horse's butt all the time or something." Roxas stated,

"Don't make me hurt you brats who are you anyway?!" Francis spat making the three back away from him.

"Uh I'm Nova that's Sora and that's Roxas." He replied pointing to the respective people.

"Well this here." One of the flies stated having heard him," Is our pal Thud, and he wants to talk to that girly bug about what he said to us at the circus."

"Yeah something about flying around a dung heap!" the other one added while the big one snarled looks of horror crept over the circus bug's faces as did it creep over the faces of Sora, Nova and Roxas.

"Uh oh." Sora muttered quietly, "Come on let's be civil here I mean I'm sure it was all just stress and something's were said and AHH!" Sora had been grabbed by the wings by the bigger fly "attached to me, Attached to me SO IT HURTS!"

"Hey put him down!" Roxas growled only for him and Nova to get grabbed the same way.

"Uh oh what do we do?!" Rosie hissed,

"The Robin Hood act!" Francis hissed,

"Ooh I want to be little John." Heimlich stated,

"What part can I play?" Slim asked though he wouldn't like the answer,

Flik on the other hand had just been rejected by the beetles he had been talking too,

"Tough luck huh?" Ven asked,

"Oh hey you guys again maybe you can help me, Listen as I was saying I represent a Colony of ants and-"

"Stand back Villains!" Francis shouted making Thud drop the three in surprise Sora cast Curaga on their wings and they let them buzz just to see that they still worked, "We are the greatest Warriors in the land!"

"Warrior bugs!" Flik stated excitedly,

"Chopped liver once again" Crystal muttered sweat dropping,

"My sword!" Francis stated, Rosie tossed him Slim who had a deadpan look on his face,

"Swish, swish, clang, clang thrust sheen and glimmer." He muttered flatly,

"Little John!" Francis called as Heimlich now wearing a hat with a toothpick for a weapon and swishing it around.

"What ho Robin Justice is my sword and truth shall be my quiver!" he stated thrusting it closely at the flies. All the other patrons in the bar including the staff and the heroes minus Roxas, Sora and Nova were backed out of the bar wanting to see this,

"What's going on in there?!" Flik shouted,

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as they tried to get back into the bar to no avail.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted but the three were knocked against the wall,

"Swish parry plunge!" Slim stated only to be grabbed and roared at, "Me thinketh it's not working!"

However the group began to get backed into a corner with Sora, Roxas and Nova, and then tried to run however the combined and sudden weight on the one sighed sent the thing rolling.

Riku and the others rushed after it with Flik trying to follow but they were way ahead of them when the can came to a stop several Heartless appeared they looked like black hornets with navy stripes and the Heartless sigil on their heads ,

"Great trouble." Riku growled as the group summoned their weapons,

"DARK AURA!" Riku shouted cutting through the Hornet Heartless giving it everything he had, to mow them down quick as were the others,

Lea severed through several with a fire cutter while Xion froze then Shattered several with a Blizzaga Ars Arcanum combo. Mickey had cut down several while Donald used a Vineaga spell to crush one he was fighting, Goofy's Goofy Rocket had helped to mow down several more that appeared,

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" Terra shouted as he used his increased power to squish several,

"THUNDER BOLT!" Aqua shouted zapping several that appeared Flik was trying to get past the fight so he could get to the can only to be cornered by the final Hornet that had been killed by Ven.

"You okay Flik?" Ven asked,

"Ye-Yeah Whew that too close." Flik sighed as they all rushed towards the can where Riku could hear a voice.

"Help, help get me out of this!" Slim shouted as Francis pulled him out the others started to climb to help Sora, Nova and Roxas were all in a heap as they stood up with the circus bugs and climbed to the top of the pile just as Francis pulled Slim out the whole thing ended up looking like a dramatic scene of epic proportions as a light shone and heavenly music played.

"Anybody else feel like they're on a manga cover?" Sora asked rubbing his head,

"YOU'RE PERFECT!" Flik shouted they all turned to him, "OH Great ones I have been scouting far and wide for Bugs of your exact talent!"

"Gasp a talent scout!" Gypsy stated,

"I don't dance." Terra whispered,

"But he means all of us!" Ven whispered back,

"My Colony is in trouble we've been forced to prepare all this food!" Flik stated,

"Yeah he needs performers." Crystal muttered while Manny got every excited as did Heimlich but for different reasons.

"Dinner Theater!" Manny cried,

"FOOD!" Heimlich called,

"PLEASE!" Flik stated getting on his knees and scuttling towards them on said knees " WILL YOU HELP US?!"

Sora rubbed the back of his head not wanting to disappoint Flik as he wracked his brain on how to explain things "Uh Flik these guys will do just fine but me and my friends we're not really-"

"ooooh." Thud moaned as the flies emerged from the pile as Sora turned from brown to white balancing.

"Where are they?" one of the flies asked,

"_MY SWORD FOR THEE!" _Sora sang loudly,

"To the ant hill!" Nova shouted,

"Yes, yes we'll take the job!" Slim shouted as the circus bugs plus Sora and Nova rushed the others out Roxas trying to keep up.

"You can explain the rest on the way!" Slim stated as Flik was seated on Dim with Mickey, Rosie, Aqua and the two pill bugs,

"Alright everyone break a leg!" Rosie stated,

"Wow you're vicious!" Flik said excitedly taking her literally,

"Hold on you guys!" Dim stated as they all flew off everyone else in Sora's group had wings so they were able to fly,

"AMAZING THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" Flik stated excitedly laughing a little bit,

"We're just gonna have to explain when we get there." Sora muttered as he flew beside Kairi,

"It won't be so bad we might even be able to help." Kairi replied,

After a couple of hours the group was flying over a field Ven was flying close to Dim to listen in on Flik's explanation and was in for a shock when he heard about how the Colony was oppressed by a gang of Grasshoppers lead by a ruthless one named Hopper and that he had accidently lost the offering due to one of his inventions,

"_Crap! He needs us to help not the other way around!" _Ven gripped in his thoughts.

"So you see it was my fault that Hopper's coming back." Flik explained to the Pill bugs while everyone else was off doing something different or just watching the scenery, "But Princess Atta boy is she one in a million! She let me go out and find out and after seeing you how those flies and monsters were fought off are those Grasshoppers in for a big surprise!" Flik stated laughing,

The Pill Bugs merely laughed they didn't understand a word that was said,

Ven gaped this was not good he flew in closed and caught their attention, "Hey you guys speak English right?" he asked there was a pause before they pointed at him,

"YOU FIRED!" they shouted before laughing Ven gulped in response flying ahead,

"_Definitely _**not**_ good!" _He thought.

Eventually they saw a large tree in the middle of a dried up pond the leaves were now all different colors as fall and winter were approaching Flik smiled, "This is it this is Ant Island!" he stated,

**XD XD XD**

Despite how close to the season it was it was still hot the sun beat down on the Ants as one who was collecting a piece of grain fell.

"Doctor Flora!" Princess Atta yelled she was purple with a green leave tiara with a small fragment of grain for a jewel with wings like Kairi and Sora had,

"Oh goodness not another one!" said Dr. Flora who rushed over with Thorny he was in charge of keeping count of the food gathering and supervised a lot of projects.

"This is ridiculous!" Thorny stated, "We'll never make double quarter before the last leaf falls!" he stated,

"We have to try Thorny we don't have any choice!" Atta replied as the worker Ant was carried away to get treated,

"Yeah I know." He replied with a sigh at least Flik was out of the way once the exhausted worker was gone he suddenly heard a buzzing as did all the other Ants "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he shouted as the Ants panic and scattered hiding as the Circus bugs set themselves up in a pyramid,

"Tada!" they all shouted while Sora and his group looked around,

"There's no one here." Nova stated,

"Do you think our Shadows melded and made a big one?" Crystal asked,

Manny sighed, "Once again our reputation precedes us." All of the circus bugs looked let down, however Flik jumped right off of Dim's back,

"Hey guys everybody HEEEY I'M BACK!" he shouted,

"FLIIK!" coming out of nowhere was a young queen ant with a baby set of wings jumping to give Flik a hug, "I knew you could do it!"

"Who is this?" Aqua asked,

"I'm Dot," she replied,

"I'm Sora this is Riku, Kairi, Crystal, Donald and Goofy."

"Names Lea this is Roxas, Xion and Namine got it memorized?" Lea asked pointing to his head as she nodded,

"I'm Novato or Nova."

"I'm Mickey."

"Donald…errr Bee." He muttered a little grudgingly at the end,

"Names Goofy."

"Terra."

"I'm Aqua Dot."

"I'm Ventus call me Ven."

"Francis."

"Dim."

"Rosie those are Tuck and Roll."

"HEEY!" the two jumped in response to their names earning a small laugh from Sora and Dot,

"Heimlich."

"Major Manny I out rank everyone here remember that."

"My name is Gypsy."

"Slim the stick bug." He replied the same way Donald did he didn't mind being a stick bug though being cast as a prop annoyed him to no end.

"Flik?"

"Yeah it is him!"

"I can't believe it!"

"He really did it!" this was among the murmuring as the ants crawled out of their hiding places Atta had just come up and was shocked to see Flik standing around a bunch of bigger bugs some looking very vicious especially the one that was some kind of strange moth,

She wandered towards the group and Flik beamed as soon as he noticed her, "Hey guys this is Princess Atta she's the one that sent me to find you!" Flik stated to them.

"Hello Princess!" Sora waved,

"Hello." She replied with a forced smile then instantly turned to Thorny and Dr. Flora,

"He wasn't supposed to actually find someone!" she hissed so Flik couldn't hear,

"Who cares have you seen these guys those Grass Hoppers are done for sure!" Thorny stated there was some yelling Lea's wings had set a nearby blade of grass on fire which Aqua and Donald quickly put out,

"Magic and that guy can make fire with his wings!" Thorny stated, "Princess we've got nothing to worry about!" Thorny said as he and Dr. Flora and a couple others went for a closer look.

"No, no, no, wait this was not supposed to happen!" Atta hissed but went ignored,

"Can your wings do anything?" one of the younger ants asked Gypsy,

"Yeah check this out!" Flik stated as Gypsy fanned here wings to show a face like pattern making an elderly Ant jump back,

"OH my Ticker!" he stated but had to admit that was impressive,

Namine in curiosity had Ven and Kairi check the back of her wings, "You don't have a face but it looks like if you flapped your wings a bunch of times we'd get a hypnotizing pattern." Kairi told her.

Tuck and Roll rolled over to Dr. Flora and popped out, "HEY!" they stated,

"Oh my you just pop right out there don't ya!"

All of the younger ants had gathered under Dim, Rosie was quick to warn them "Kids careful he's very ticklish careful!"

Dim began laughing and stopping causing the kids to scurry out from under him screaming,

The Queen ant with a more regal crown then Atta's laughed while holding her pet aphid impressed, "You came through my boy Aphie and I are impressed." She stated,

"So Princess Atta what do you think?" Flik asked,

"Impressive." She replied before turning to the others,

"This was not supposed to happen we don't fight Grass Hoppers!" she stated,

"We don't but they will." Thorny replied, "They're our ticket out of this mess!"

"What are you supposed to be?" a young Boy Ant asked Slim,

"He's a stick you hit bugs with it." his friend stated rolling his eyes,

"Ah that's an over simplification-"Slim went to reply when Francis grabbed him,

"That's right Kids look!" he stated whacking Heimlich in the head,

"Ow." Slim stated as he was put down once that was over he noticed that princess Atta was still very nervous which made him worried he turned to Francis,

"The Princess isn't impressed if this keeps up we'll lose the job!" he hissed,

"I'll fix it sweeten the deal!" Francis replied flying to the top of Dim's horn, "You're majesty!" he called, "Ladies and Gentlemen Children of all ages our troupe guarantees a performance like no other why when your Grass Hopper friends get here we are gonna KNOCK .THEM. DEAD!" he stated with the Ants Cheering in response.

"Uh oh that reminds me, guys we have a bit of a problem." Ven stated, "remember how we were kind of nervous thinking we'd be putting on some kind of performance yeah turns out Flik needs warriors he got those guys by accident."

"We've got to tell them I'm sure we'll get this straightened out in no time." Sora replied optimistically.

_**Two Hours later….**_

Sora's group sighed as they couldn't get a word in edge wise even to the circus bugs the ants had put together a special party in their honor.

"At least the music's good." Goofy offered,

"True!" Sora agreed both him and Flik were drumming to the beat of the music Sora was even humming Kairi giggled at this.

"Yeah but what are we gonna do when they find out." Mickey asked re-catching her attention, the rest of Sora's group was nervous as was Atta but for different reasons something her mother the Queen noticed,

"Honey relax you should be proud or yourself your instincts about that boy were right on the money." She stated Atta merely smiled and tried to relax as much as she could, truth was only her and the royal council knew the mission had been a Snipe hunt to get Flik away from the island so they could have a better chance of meeting Hopper's demands the Queen didn't know this "And to make our Welcome official, Mr. Soil."

"Yes your Highness." A tall Ant replied coming forward,

"He's our resident Thespian last year he played the lead in Picnic." The Queen told Gypsy laughing a little.

"The Children and I have put together a little presentation Dot, Bree, Daisy, Grub." He called as Dot and a couple of her Class mates came forward with a large wrapped up leaf Flik waved and she quickly waved back and stood attention as one of the kids came forward shyly.

"The South Tunnel Middle School second Grade Class, would like to present you with this a mural we have drawn of you bugs helping us to chase the Grasshoppers away."

The Circus bugs were shocked by this they wanted Warriors not performers to their shock and horror and what was on the Mural didn't help.

It was crudely drawn but graphic Sora had stabbed a couple of Grasshoppers with his Keyblade Kairi used light to incinerate one while Riku sent one to another dimension with Darkness obviously Flik relayed a few details to Dot.

Dim was eating a grasshopper, and most of the other Circus bugs were beating Grasshoppers up in some way Nova squashed one literally Aqua was using some kind of Doom Spell on one with Donald smacking two with his staff, Roxas cut several in half Xion was among those beating up Grasshoppers fisty cuff style as were Mickey and Goofy.

Namine had dropped one to their doom as had Gypsy.

Lea was flapping his wings to set a Grasshopper on fire and one Grasshopper was swelling and dying after being stung by Crystal and Terra had a couple of Grasshoppers in his jaws crushing them there was blood and bodies everywhere to top it all off.

"Oh look at the pretty colors….and the blood." Rosie muttered,

"And the Death….and the blood." Crystal muttered,

"Blood was said twice." Riku muttered in a flat tone he was pretty shocked,

"Flik told us about what some of you can do." Dot said then pointed to one particular picture," we also drew one of you dying because our teacher said it would be more dramatic." The one dead in the picture was Ven who had been cut in half and decapitated in the picture.

Aqua and Terra gasped and quickly looked over to Ven who went pale making a small strained squeak with Sora looking at him with a cringe that was when Mr. Soil came up with a harp, "I tell a tale of how our brave heroes vanquished our Grasshopper foes of old!"

A kid wearing a leaf costume merely fell over, with two ants with no costume pointed, "Look the last leaf has fallen!"

"We are the Grasshoppers WHERES OUR FOOD!" said several kids in large masks,

"Who will come to save us poor ants!" the other ant cried,

"We are the warriors here to defend you!"

By the final part of the play Francis and Rosie stared in horror Slim was comforting and shielding the eyes of Heimlich Gypsy watched depressed while Manny comforted her Sora and Co all had the same expressions on their faces wide eyes with gaping mouths in horror not unlike the one Ven had back in Monstropolis when he thought Boo had gone down the garbage shoot.

"And die, die, die, die, die!" the final actor stated before falling the entire colony broke into applause while Francis fainted, the only non-ants who liked it were Tuck and Roll who laughed and clapped,

"That was….uhhhh." Sora muttered being the first to move.

"Atta's making an announcement." Xion stated as Atta stood up as she did Flik grabbed a piece of grass and twisted around to make a megaphone.

"I would like to thank- THE WARRIORS-"the Megaphone had been stuffed into her hands Flik with a large geeky grin gave her a double thumbs up. "I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE WARRIORS FOR HELPING US IN OUR FIGHT AGAINST THE GRASSHOPPERS." She stated the ants cheered while the circus ants started to fight about who was gonna tell Flik, "I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK FLIK FOR HIS FORETHOUGHT-"

"THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY!" Flik stated as he took the Megaphone, "SURE I'D LIKE TO TAKE ALL THE CREDIT BUT THAT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT BECAUSE IT WAS YOU PRINCESS ATTA!" Flik stated as Atta became very embarrassed, "YOU BELIEVED IN ME AND GOT ME TO GO ON MY QUEST!" he shouted,

"You knew?!" Slim hissed at Sora,

"We thought he needed you guys and we've been trying to tell someone sooner but no one would let us get a word in!" Sora defended,

"Tell him we're not warriors!" Rosie stated,

"We're not even fighters!" Francis stated,

"Alright, alright." Sora replied going over to Flik tapping him on the shoulder,

"I'VE MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES IN THE PAST AND I HOPE THAT THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR not now Sora I'm doing a speech." Sora shook his head and whispered in Flik's ear or at least where his ear would be, "No there's no circus around here SO I HUH?!" Flik replied just reworking out what Sora had said 'the troupe are circus bugs' he turned Sora gave him a small nervous chuckle pointing behind him.

Flik horrified watched as Fancis juggled and when he finished Slim, Rosie and Heimlich made a 'tada' gesture, "AAAH Princess the warriors have called for a secret meeting about the Grasshoppers so they can circus-circumvent a away to trapeze- TRAP the them with EASE!" he stated,

"Shouldn't I come too?" Atta asked,

"NO!" Sora stated getting in front of Flik who quickly went to shoo the troupe out as the rest of his group got up to follow "You can't its top secret we need talk about stuff A.S.A.P it's B.Y.O.B ya see we need to follow the extremely strict code of A.B.B.A so bye!" he stated running off.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry I have to take the warriors away so soon but duty calls." Flik stated as they disappeared away from the party.

Atta raised an eyebrow, "What?"

_**With Sora and Co….**_

"B.Y.O.B, A.B.B.A?" Riku asked, "That's what you came up with?!"

"Those were the first things that came to mind what's wrong with them." Sora asked raising his hands in defense everyone had gathered Flik had to keep Atta from following while the heroes and the troupe angry waited for him.

"Okay one anagram you told her means Bring Your Own Beer (or Bring Your Own Barbeque), and the other is the name of a seventies Swedish music group." Terra stated,

"One of my mom's CD's that's where I got the name from!" Sora stated in revelation.

"CIRCUS BUGS?!" came Flik's voice at last "I thought you were warriors how can you be circus bugs?!" he stated,

"Hey you said nothing about fighting Grasshoppers pal you lied to us!" Francis stated,

"Yeah!" the others agreed,

"What are you kidding?!" Flik yelled,

"This is kind of funny if you think about it." Crystal offered,

"NO! What this is, is false advertising!" Flik stated,

"_**HOW DARE YOU!"**_ Manny roared, "You sir are the villain in this scenario posing as a talent scout preying on the dying embers of our hopes dreams and souls GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!" he stated walking off,

"Wait!" Flik stated,

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Manny shouted turning back once again as Tuck and Roll both slapped Flik in the face then going to leave with the others.

"Guys wait!" Ven shouted running in front of them, "No one was conning anyone you thought he was a talent scout." He said before turning to Flik, "And you thought they were Warriors it's all a big misunderstanding."

"Right and that's why it's funny!" Crystal stated,

"Please give me time I'll come up with something." Flik begged the troupe.

"Just go tell them the truth." Heimlich replied,

"Yeah Flik it's not as bad as your making out to be they may not be warriors but we are we can help you." Aqua suggested,

"Yeah so you'll be nine bugs short, our group can more than make up for the difference." Roxas added,

"So I waltz back up there and tell the entire colony with the Mega Phone, "Hey everybody listen nine of our Warriors are actually clowns but that's okay because the other thirteen are real warriors IS THAT WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Flik yelled,

"Not in that creepy cheery fashion but yeah basically." Lea replied,

"NO WAY!" Flik shouted swinging his arms in an X motion "I can't do that they can't know the truth I will _**branded**_ with this mistake for _**the rest of my life**_ my children's Children will walk down the street and people will point and say 'look there goes the spawn of Flik the loser'!" he shouted pointing to emphasize his point,

"That's only if you get married." Nova stated getting a glare from all the others minus Dim, "What."

"UUHHHHH!" Flik groaned slinking down to his knees,

"Oops forget I said that I meant no offence!" Nova cried waving his hands around,

"No, no no." Flik said raising a hand, "You're absolutely right all of you just go…but do me one favor." He said pulling up Terra's foot and placing himself under it, "If you could just squish me when they find out I'm as good as dead." He stated waiting for the end,

"I'm not gonna squish you Flik." Terra replied moving away from the inventor Ant.

"FLIIIK!" Atta called,

"It's Princess Atta." Namine stated,

"Someone needs to stall her!" Kairi stated but no one moved, "Thanks for being so reactive." She muttered sarcastically as she flew over to Atta's voice,

"I really think I should be part of this meeting hello!" she called as Kairi found her looking less than pleased,

"Uh Princess Atta!" Kairi stated,

"I would like to speak to you so called Warriors." She stated,

"Uh you can't I'm sorry but the meeting is top secret even Royalty can't know about it the strict code were using is vital to effectively preform the trap." Kairi replied,

"NOOOO DON'T GOOO!" came the disheartened cry of Flik,

"Uh heh, excuse me." Kairi sweetly smiled before taking off,

"No wait!" Kairi cried out a couple minutes later,

"I am waiting, what is going on!" Atta stated coming in anyway and finding no one at the edge of the island Flik jumped up Flik and was hanging from Slim,

"Please I'm desperate!" Flik stated,

"Really I couldn't tell!" Slim snapped sarcastically,

"Flik just let them go you have us!" Sora stated as the heroes flew after Flik and the troupe almost all the way across the dried up lake,

"Flik stop your being ridiculous!" Kairi shouted catching up to them Roise was shouting at him to 'Drop the stick' much to Slim's chargin however Flik saw something else a feather and a nest.

"RUN!" he shouted running as fast as he could back to the island.

"Wow he sure runs fast for a little guy." Heimlich mused

CRASSSHHHH! What felt like a small earth quake or harmless explosion caused them to turn behind them now fifty feet tall by bug standards was a red and yellow Finch bird.

"TWRAAAAHH!" a horrifying sound poured from its beak what was a harmless musical tweet to a human was now a Horrifying roar that put the T-Rex to shame,

"Oh crap." Riku and Crystal muttered together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Hornets:** _speedy Heartless that will poison you if they sting you their wings also let off a buzzing noise that damages try to slow them down it may be your only hope_

* * *

><p><strong>Flik: <strong>_An inventor and Ant among the colony he accidently lost the offering for the grasshoppers and now they want double the order of food Atta sent him to find Warriors which he did but got some circus bugs as well something he doesn't want anyone to know _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Princess Atta: **_the queen in training to take over for her mother she seems easily stressed she was surprised to see that Flik returned with several bugs since it had been a Snipe hunt to get Flik out of the way _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Dot: **_Atta's Younger sister a friend Flik's who likes his inventions believing all along that he would find help and he did although there's some complications _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Colony: **_The group of Ants in which Flik, Atta and Dot call home living on Ant Island for several years they collected food for both themselves and the Grasshoppers extorting them. _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**The Queen: **_The Colony's ruler she seems like she's a bit of fun she has a pet Aphid named Aphy she is currently training Atta to take over for her _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Dr. Flora: **_A Doctor in the Colony helping to take care of exhausted Ants who are trying to meet Hopper's demands _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Thorny: **_A worker Ant in the colony who keeps things organized supervising food collecting and digging projects among other things _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Mr. Soil: **_The Colony's resident thespian he played all the roles in Picnic and helped the kids put the presentation together though that's what made the Circus bugs realize that it was warriors they were needed not a theater troupe _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Slim: **_A Stick Bug who hates being refereed to as prop which was what he was used for all the time till he was fired _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Francis: **_A lady bug with a bit of a temper he got into a fight with a couple of flies before getting fired which resulted in a bit of a fiasco that ended with the troupe mistaken for warriors _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Rosie: **_A Black Widow who's never too far from Dim she was a apparently a high wire performer and Dim's 'Tamer' before getting fired _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Dim: **_The Muscle of the troop though not to bright he seems to be close to Rosie and never far from her he was the Circus's beast who Rosie 'Tamed' before getting fired_** (A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Heimlich: **_A Caterpillar who dreams of being a butterfly apparently alongside Francis and Slim he was a clown before getting fired which eventually lead to series events where Flik thought he and his friends were Warriors _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Gypsy: **_Manny's Wife and Assistant in their magic act before getting fired she is a Gypsy Moth _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Major Manny: **_Husband to Gypsy who is her assistant in his magic act he was a Magician in their circus before being fired he's one for theatrics and Drama having giving Flik a dramatic verbal beat down as the troupe attempted to leave when they realized that Flik had accidently signed them up to fight Grasshoppers _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Tuck and Roll: **_Two Acrobatic Pill Bugs that alongside their friends were fired from their jobs at the circus they speak in a foreign language their favorite English Phrase right now is 'You Fired' which they use repeatedly_**(A Bug's Life)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know what you're thinking somewhere an Bug Scientist is crying well he has less to cry about before I get called out for giving Sora wings I want to point out some Male Ants have wings they're called Drones also unlike his Pride Lands and Lyat System forms all of Lea's forms in this story have Fire for a theme the bug one was originally going to among those without it here's the story<strong>_

_**I had completely forgotten about Volcarona's existence when I was Playing Pokémon white I wandered around the Relic Castle and eventually found Volcarona and failed to catch it that night I had some kind of dream about it I can't remember what it but I woke up deciding to make that is Bug's Life form which keeps the fire theme the bird form could reference a Phoenix now that I think about it**_

_**As for why his picture in the Mural has him incinerating Grasshoppers along with the accidental fire he caused**_

_Pokémon White Pokedex Entry: _**A Sea of Fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles since they use their six wings to scatter their Ember scales**

* * *

><p><em>Sora and co. must escape the massive bird then find a way to deal with the coming hoard of Grasshoppers will our heroes succeed and will Flik find the courage to explain his mistake or will they all be found out?<em>

_Next time: __**A Bird Brained defense**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	39. A Birdbrained Defense!

_**So how evil was I to leave you all in a cliff hanger in the last chapter *Smirks* anyway part II of A Bug's life**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Bird Brained Defense<strong>_

"TWEET-TWEET, TWEET-TWEET!" Tuck and Roll shrieked together pointing at it,

"RUN!" Sora screamed as everyone screaming rushed back to the island while Tuck and Roll continued to yell tweet-tweet, tweet-tweet, over and over again bouncing in a ball to hopefully safety.

Anyone who had wings was now using them to fly as fast as they could Dot had seen some of the Warriors try to leave and went to try and stop them herself "Come on wings!" she stated hovering in the air however she fell breaking off a dandelion seed screaming and holding on for dear life as it floated away.

Meanwhile Atta had gathered the Queen and the royal council together to find the warriors, "I'm telling you they're up to something!" she stated as she looked into the telescope following the sounds of their frantic voices "There they are." She growled then instantly saw what they were running from, "_Gasp_! A bird!" she shouted,

They suddenly heard a scream, "FLIIIIKKK!" Dot screamed,

"DOT!" the Queen and Atta screamed together,

"FLIIIK!" she screamed as she saw the bugs run from the bird however it suddenly shot up in her direction she fell dodging the bird but was now free falling from the sky.

"DOT!" Atta screamed,

"My Baby!" the Queen screamed,

Francis and Ven heard her screaming Francis shot up and managed to catch her but fell into one of the crevices where the bird trying to get them made from rocks fall one of them falling on Francis leg another knocking him out,

Ven managed to duck into a crack and fly over to where Dot and Francis were he threw the rock that had crushed Francis leg off and winced at the sight of the injury before trying to help Dot wake him,

"Francis, wake up!" Ven yelled,

"Please ma'am, wake up!" Dot begged another roar came making the two scream the bird was scratching at the crevice they were in Ven grabbed Dot and Francis and ducked under a crack in the ground.

"HEEELP!" they screamed together, Dot and Ven continued to scream as the bird tried to get at them.

"Dot?!" Flik asked as they all saw that the bird had been distracted,

"Ven!" Aqua and Terra shouted together,

"Oh no!" Kairi cried,

"My goodness they're in trouble!" Manny cried,

"Francis, Francis, Francis!" Slim stated over and over until Flik spoke up,

"Guys I have an idea!" he stated as he began to tell them.

The ants at this point were frantic, "I can't see!" yelled the Queen,

"Are they alright?" Dr. Flora asked Atta suddenly spotted a dew drop and a blade of grass getting an idea making the telescope Flik invented earlier this week

"Here I got it!" she stated seeing that the bird had cornered them she gasped, "Oh the bird!"

"You-hooo, Mr. Early-bird!" Heimlich called the bird looked over to see Heimlich being held up by Slim with Roxas, Goofy, Nova and Lea gesturing to him "How about a nice tasty work on a stick?"

"Very yummy!" Goofy called,

"Tastes like Tacos!" Nova shouted,

"Packed with vitamins too!" Goofy called,

"I'm going to snap, I'm going to snap!" Slim growled under his breath while Lea and Roxas eyed him nervously,

As the bird started to trot towards them Dim flew with Rosie and Aqua holding on to his legs to make a safety net with Flik, Tuck and Roll, Mickey, Kairi and Sora in it Terra, Riku, Crystal, Manny and Donald were on his back watching for trouble they quickly made it to where Francis, Dot and Ven were, the net landed as Dot rushed into Flik's arms.

"It's going to be okay Dot." Flik comforted as she cried in relief,

"Ven are you okay?" Sora asked,

"Yeah I'm fine so is Dot but Francis's leg is broken!" Ven stated, as he Sora and Kairi got him onto the net which began to flew away as the bird got closer and they got to where they had to hide,

"Bye bye birdy!" Heimlich called as Slim, Roxas, Nova, Goofy and Lea slipped into the crack however Heimlich got stuck.

"Oh no." Lea muttered,

"HELP I'M STUCK!" Heimlich freaked,

"Pull him down hurry!" Slim stated as they pulled to no avail at this point the entire colony was watching as Atta relayed the events,

"The Caterpillar is using himself as live bait!" she stated,

"How Brave!" Mr. Soil admired,

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Heimlich was screaming like a little girl however before the bird could eat his lunch Gypsy appeared fanning her wings the bird went after her then Saw Xion fan her own wings then Namine they all flew around it as the bird was trying to figure out which one to go after but kept getting confused.

"Suck it in man!" Slim called,

"Inhale large and fast; suction breath, suction breath!" Lea called Heimlich did so and was able to get down into the crack it looked like things would work out however Francis began to wake up as the net tried to make its way back to Ant Island.

"AHHH MY LEG!" Francis screamed in pain opening his wings,

"Don't move!" Kairi screamed but it was too late the net had snapped Kairi grabbed Sora and Grabbed Flik's hand reached for Francis but just missed however Ven grabbed him by the antenna and began to follow Dim best he could with the extra weight Francis was screaming the bird deciding to go after them.

"The bird saw them!" Xion yelled,

"Oh no!" Namine yelled out as it began to fly at them,

"Flik!" Dot cried Flik turned to see the bird coming at them

"VEN!" he shouted Ven screamed at the sight and used Photon rush to increase speed.

"WAAALLL!" Sora and Kairi screamed, together

"UPPA, UPPA, UPPA, UPPA!" Tuck and Roll shouted over and over hanging on to everyone and the net remains with Aqua and Rosie not letting go screamed Dim rose as did Ven increasing speed they braced themselves and just made it into the bushes the bird almost broke through when Riku hit him and Crystal used Way to Dawn and the Dragon King Blade respectively to cut its foot, the bird realizing that it was only going to hurt itself left.

Everyone panted and regrouped with Gypsy, Namine and Xion seeing if they were alright.

"That was close." Sora muttered,

"I'll never look at a bird the same way again." Ven muttered exhausted grabbing the first dew drop he saw and sucked it up.

There was a sudden sound it was joyous praise giving Sora seemed to know what it was he remembered it from Riku and Crystal's graduation. "Is that?"

"Yes my boy that is the sound of Applause!" Manny stated they all looked out to see the entire colony cheering happily everyone gathered In front of them and waved, Francis sighed happily despite the pain in his leg

"Applause I'm in heaven."

"Actually you're back on Ant Island." Nova pointed out,

"Don't ruin this for me." The Lady Bug muttered as he continued to wave.

Later Aqua healed his leg best he could, "The injury's been reduced but you'll still need to stay like that for a few days." She told him,

Francis huffed as the Blueberry troop came in "Our Blue berry scout troop wants to thank you bugs for saving our youngest member Princess Dot." The oldest one stated, "And in honor of Ms. Francis we changed our bandanas."

"We named you our honorary Den Mother." Dot declared as they all rushed to him,

"WHAT?!" Francis stated incredulously but was stuck not being able to do a thing because of his leg,

"Okay girls move your little keesters now the misses needs her rest now." Dr. Flora stated as she followed,

"Again" Atta stated coming forward, "Thank you all so much."

"No problem it's what we do." Sora replied folding his arms behind his head,

"Of course ahh Flik can I see you for a, moment." Atta asked,

"Uh sure!" Flik stated rushing over accidently knocking the stick holding Francis's leg up the landing of his foot made him growl in pain Nova went to replace it after some fidgeting he managed to place it however the stick fell over and his foot landed again.

"OUCH!" Francis yelped,

"Maybe I should go find Doctor Flora?" Nova suggested,

"Good idea." The others responded, as he left Sora motioned to Riku to lean in close,

"Didn't they mean_, Den Father_ and _Mr. or Master_?" he asked,

"Nope" Riku replied simply and quietly.

Meanwhile Flik and Atta walked out to the audience chamber where some ants were working there were glowing mushrooms used to light the area along with making seats for ants, "I'm worried you don't think I offended the warriors do you?" Atta asked,

"No of course not!" Flik stated quickly.

"Oh good for a while I thought you had hired a bunch of clowns." She replied making Flik laugh nervously,

"Don't tell them I said that or I'd have to add that to one of my many mess ups." She sighed,

"What no Princess you're doing a great job!" Flik assured,

"Thanks you're sweet your wrong but sweet." Atta replied, "I know what everyone else really thinks."

"What do you mean?" Flik asked.

"The entire Colony they don't think I can do this job it's like they're all watching me just, just-"

"Waiting for you to screw up" Flik replied empathetically,

"Flik I'm sorry." Atta replied realizing he felt the same way with all the mistakes he made it was kind of how she treated him earlier,

"For what?" Flik asked,

"Well I haven't been very nice to you I hope I can make it- HEY I know how'd you like to be the Queen's official assistant to the warriors?" she asked,

"What, me are you sure?" Flik asked nervously,

"Well yeah you all seem to get along especially after that rescue not every bug would take on a bird even Hopper's afraid of them." Atta stated,

"Yeah well I guess I-"Flik replied nonchalantly before his antenna caught one Phrase and it got stuck there, "Say that again."

"I said even Hopper's afraid of birds." Atta replied confused Flik zoomed off at lightning speed but came back.

"Thank you!" he stated giving her a small kiss on the cheek before rushing back off again she smiled holding her cheek.

Flik rushed into Francis's room, "HOPPERS AFRAID OF BIRDS!" he shouted,

"And I don't blame him." Ven and Francis stated in unison.

"OH this is perfect I found a way to get us out of this mess, you guys help me with this!" Flik stated to Sora's group before turning to the troupe, "You just keep pretending your warriors!"

"Uh whoa Flik honey we're not about to fight Grasshoppers." Rosie protested,

"You'll be gone before the Grasshoppers get here." Flik stated,

"It sounds like we wouldn't have to fight anyone." Sora pointed out,

"No way." Slim stated,

"We will not go any further with your charade I don't know what you're concocting in that Ant brain of yours but we'll have no part in it!" Manny stated to Flik,

"Excuse me." Called as small voice the group turned to see a couple of young ant's "Is it okay if we get the warrior's autographs?" one of them asked.

"Autograph?!" Heimlich asked excitedly, "yeah!" he replied pulling a small piece of flower stem to write.

They all went around getting autographs from everyone,

"When I grow up I'm gonna be a Praying Mantis!" one stated happily,

"I'm gonna be a Stick bug or maybe a Wasp! Oh they're all so cool I can't pick!" the other shouted as they left,

"Delightful chaps," Manny stated, "You were saying Flik."

"_What happened to not continuing with the Charade_?" Lea thought to himself.

"_The taste of_ _fame is a powerful thing." _Xion mused

"We're going to build a bird-"Flik explained as the idea was relayed to the Queen Atta and the Council.

"We'll hide the bird high up in the tree." Terra explained, with Rosie and Dim helping for a demonstration,

"Then when Hopper and his gang comes we'll launch the bird and scare em off It's gonna take-!" Sora finished, as he continued to explain the idea was soon announced to the entire colony.

"EVERYONE TO MAKE THIS PLAN A REALITY I KNOW IT'S NOT OUR TRADITION TO DO THINGS DIFFERENTLY BUT IF OUR ANCESTORS CAN COME TOGETHER TO MAKE THIS ANT HILL WE CAN CERTAINLY COME TOGETHER TO BUILD THIS BIRD!" Atta declared as the entire colony broke into applause.

First Namine cut out a bird silhouette Gypsy and Manny flew it close to the sun and faced it so the shape would lie flat on the ground Riku grinned after inspecting it. "THAT'S PERFECT!" he shouted through a large shell mega phone,

"OKAY KEEP YOUR MARK!" Atta instructed as many ants including Flik, Sora and Kairi placed down a stick to hold the shape Dim had found a stick that would serve as the lower spine of the bird's body bringing it over with the boys from earlier riding on his back he placed it in the middle.

Next Ven dropped an acorn on a rock and split it in half several ants and Tuck and Roll went over to pick it up When Sora lifted up his part he was face to face with Kairi, "Oh hi Sora." She greeted,

Sora blushed and let out a small laugh as Tuck (Or Roll) came over nudging him laughing he knocked him away, "Ah heeh heh heh Hey Kairi." Sora replied nervously as they made the acorns into a beak.

Meanwhile Francis was stuck being coddled by the Blue Berry scouts he had managed to keep it cool till Dr. Flora and another nurse ant left but that was when he reached his limit, "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT OUT, OUT _**EVERYBODY OUT**_!" he shouted scaring the girls and making them cry making him feel instantly guilty, "No wait don't cry please!" he stated juggling they watched as he swallowed the water drops, "Tada!" they cheered in response.

Back with the builders Mickey was on the large shell horn Riku used earlier deciding it would help for the bird's call. "Okay, lower, lower." Dim laughed in excitement as he placed it, "THAT'S PERFECT!" Mickey called accidently shouting into the Microphone,

"WAAK! WAAHA!" and blowing Donald and Goofy away,

"Uh oh sorry you guys alright?" he asked rushing over to them.

"We're good." Donald replied, as they got up eventually it came time to put the skeleton together everyone made a bug chain and pulled on the spine, with Rosie climbing on it to get it stuck together,

"Okay gotta hurry two by, two, by, two by and DONE!" she stated once she finished,

Tuck and Roll let out a cheer everyone jumped down and finished it as they began to cheer,

"Great job guys good work!" Rosie shouted sometime later the main skeleton was finished Sora, Kairi, Flik, Crystal, Riku and Hemilich were among those testing the wings Heimlich was eating while telling the others to test the wings,

"Up, down, up, down, up down!" he stated mouth full Crystal made a face at this but continued,

"What do you think?" She asked Riku who glanced at the wings.

"Looking good to me." He replied as they continued,

Back in the Ant Hill Francis and the Blue Berry scouts were playing cards Francis grinned as he placed the winning hand Dot however was eerily calm as she showed her hand.

"Read em and weep." She replied taking the pebbles they used as chips the girls laughed while Francis smiled they had grown on him over the past few days they were very good at poker too.

At this point in time the leaves were starting to fall more and more now Dim flew up to a hollow to clear it out for a place to hide the bird as well as getting the now colored leaves for it's feathers the flyers were gathering leaves in their hands and flying them down while some of the ants glided down on them Lea however was having a bit of a problem losing one of his leaves that fell on his wings were it incinerated.

"Oh perfect! Stupid wings." He muttered but veered away as Flik and Sora(opting to glide down instead of using his own wings) yelled out as they were wind surfing down. "Flying here!" he shouted a little irritated over the burnt leaf.

"WHOOOOOOO!" they shouted

"Flik, Sora watch out!" called Heimlich's voice,

"Whoa!" they shouted seeing Heimlich flap his way down it was working as he held on to four leaves.

"Look I'm a beautiful butterfly!" he stated, both Sora and Flik laughed out loud in response down below Flik was helping to attach the leaves to the bird.

"Good job guys keep up the good work." He saw Atta and fell into a trance she looked over and smile Flik in his embarrassment pulled a leaf down to block himself from view Atta went back to work but smiled once more.

The bird was then finally finished Atta flying above watched as Terra who was hovering with his own wings tapped the hook holding the bird to the rope used his keyblade's flat side and gave it a good tap he waved when he was finished signifying that it would hold she nodded then looked up to see Thorny give the signal.

"OKAY!" she shouted in the Microphone everyone the Ants, Sora and Co. the troupe including Francis who at this point was completely healed Atta eventually joined in as they pulled the bird all the way up to the tree Dim flew up and pushed it in where it was secured the only thing left to do was open the beak.

"YOU FIRED!" Tuck and Roll shouted as Thorny signified that the Bird had been safely and securely placed everyone erupted into a roar of cheer all unaware that the offering stone which was used to present food to the Grasshoppers had gone untouched.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Out in a desert somewhere music played while Grasshoppers were using oppressed mosquitos as servant's darts and jet skis among other things, in the building two Grasshoppers were dopily singing away to the song playing while Molt a portly grasshopper shedding his skin was talking to two other Grasshoppers Axl and Loco.

"And if it rains we might as well be sucking bug spray!" Axl snapped,

"OOH, don't say that!" Molt stated "You know something you're right you should tell Hopper."

"Yeah but it's not really our place." Axl admitted,

"Yeah you're _**his brother**_ that makes you like the vice president our gang." Loco stated making Molt beam,

"Wow it's kind of does doesn't it!" he stated getting a surge of confidence "You know your right I'll tell him! Boy I should talk to you guys more often!" he stated leaving Axl and Loco turned to each other when he was out of ear shot.

"What if Hopper doesn't like it?" Axl asked,

"Well then the _genius _will get slapped and _**not us**_." Loco replied with a smirk.

Molt made his way to the highest loft where another insect was giving Hopper a massage he was a powerfully built grasshopper who had a scar over an eye that had clouded over either through a fight or the confrontation with a blue jay from when he was younger.

"Hey Hop!" Molt cheerfully greeted,

"Go away!" he snapped,

"Okay fine then I won't tell you my idea." Molt replied simply.

"Good," Hopper replied,

"But I'll tell you anyway, I was thinking this was a thought an idea that's entirely mine why go back to Ant Island at all it's close to the rainy season and you don't even like grain." Molt stated,

"WHAT?!" Hopper barked jumping up and advancing dangerously towards him.

"You're right I didn't think it was such a good idea myself it wasn't even my idea actually it was Axl and Loco's they talked fancy to me I GOT CONFUSED!" Molt screamed closing his eyes and waiting for a beating but it never came.

Hopper instead mused on this then smiled grimly as much as he wanted to, he couldn't kill Molt because he promised his mother on her death bed he wouldn't Axl and Loco however were fair game.

He flew down causing the two singing Grasshoppers to shut up everyone stared but were surprised when he smiled, "Guys order another round because we're staying here!" he stated everyone cheered as he walked over "What was I thinking going back to Ant island we just got here and we have more than enough food to get us through the winter so why go back?" he asked Axl and Loco gave each other four thumbs up as he walked behind the counter.

"But…" Hopper said "There was that Ant that stood up to me." He mused,

"Yeah but we can forget about him it was just one Ant." Loco said as everyone laughed even Hopper,

"You're right it's just one little Ant!" he replied,

"Yeah boss they're puny!" Axl stated,

"Puny huh?" Hopper asked then pulled a grain out of the bottle. "Say let's pretend this grain is a puny little Ant." He stated throwing at Axl. "Did that hurt?"

Axl laughed, "Nope!" Hopper pulled out another grain,

"How about this one!" he asked throwing it at Loco who grinned,

"Are you kidding?" he asked as everyone laughed Hopper did too but only for a few seconds as his expression turned to one of rage,

"How about _**this**_?" he asked with a growl ripping the spout out of the bottle causing an avalanche of grain Axl and Loco screamed as they were buried and crushed to death everyone was deathly silent as Hopper climbed to the top of the pile. "You let _one Ant_ stand up to us then _they all might_ stand up! Those _**puny,**__**little**_Ants out number us a hundred to one and if they ever figure that out There. Goes. Our way of life!" he snapped with a roar, "It's not about food it's about keeping those ants in line that's why we're going back!" he shouted before smiling a sick grin, "Does anyone else want to stay?" he asked.

The Grasshoppers merely revved up their wings in response "YOU'RE QUITE THE MOTIVATIONAL SPEAKER HOP!" Molt shouted,

"LET'S RIDE!" Hopper shouted as they all flew out of the hat out to Ant Island once more,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ant Island had an air of happiness over it the sketch used for the bird was copied Terra using his jaws had even pitched in to make a few though most of what he made didn't turn out so good but the area had been decorated.

"To the bird!" Flik shouted,

"THE BIRD!" everyone shouted Sora, Donald and Goofy were on a conga line that was moving around to the sound of music while Atta, Xion, Lea, Roxas and Nova among many others were playing Limbo Slim didn't even mind being the stick,

"How low can you go!" Slim chanted, "Alright Princess how low can you go?" he chanted Atta laughed as she Xion was able to go under and Lea just managed to do it.

"Whoo I can go the lowest of the low!" Lea shouted as everyone looked at him, "That didn't sound so out of context in my head." He admitted as everyone laughed,

Terra and Aqua were talking with Rosie, "And that's how my Twelfth Husband died, so now I'm a Widow, I mean I've always been a Black Widow but now I'm a Black Widow, Widow." She replied laughing a little at the joke as Terra and Aqua nodded in agreement.

Dim and the kids were playing a game where he launched them into a net Rosie had set up

"Blueberries dismissed!" Francis stated as they ran off, "And uh quite beating the boys up." He stated as the troupe came over, "Those little raisins do grow on you."

"Hey everybody talk about delicious Grain Dip huh?" Sora asked coming over, "Okay Flik told everyone you're planning a backup plan in a secret Bunker party dies down He'll sneak you out the back way you'll be long gone before the Grasshoppers arrive you can leave the rest to me and my friends."

The Troupe suddenly looked a little nervous like they had something to say in response Dim starting, "Dim don't wanna go."

"Oh uh hey Flik some of our Warriors would like a word with you!" he called Flik rushed over,

"What is it?" Flik asked,

"They don't want to leave." Sora replied,

"Yeah Dim don't wanna go." He said a bit more firmly.

"Well if Dim staying he's gonna need me he's not fully trained….I mean house trained!" Rosie stated giving a scouts honor sign he laughed in response.

"I uh kind of promised the Blue Berries I'd teach them Canasta." Francis replied.

"It seems we've been booked for an extended stay." Gypsy concluded the others nodded, with Tuck and Roll on each other shoulders giving him a kiss in contrast to the slap he got five days ago before either Sora or Flik could say anything Roxas Ven and Atta came over observing the colony.

"Wow look at them all, they're so happy even I feel more cherry then usual!" Ven stated,

"I know this is happiest I've ever seen the Colony I don't even recognize it look at them all!" Atta stated happily glancing over to the elderly Ant from before doing push-ups and still going,

"I feel seventy again!" he shouted,

"Work it baby!" the Queen laughed, happily.

"I have all you of you to thank for this!" Atta replied gratefully, "So thank you." she replied, "And uh thank for finding them Flik." She told him.

"Me?!" Flik asked turning his head where their antennas got tangled, "I'll get it's all tangled up!" he stated managing to undo it but they were a little embarrassed,

"I think I'll go check on the bird." Atta replied going one way before turning around, "Birds this way." She stated sheepishly Flik chuckled,

"You thought it was that way." He stated laughing then turned to the others who had knowing looks on their faces, "What?"

"Nothing." Roxas, Sora and Ven replied _'innocently'_ together.

A few of the Ants were keeping vigil Thorny watched as a wrestle hit the grass ahead of him with the ants at the edge of the island waving a signal with a gasp he blew into the horn signaling trouble.

"They're here!" Flik stated,

"Get ready guys!" Sora stated as he and friends gathered and readied their weapons with the ants scrambling to get the bird ready.

"Alright everyone this is not a drill you know your job let's GO, GO, GO!" Atta shouted Mickey however caught sight of something,

"Princess move!" he screamed Atta turned and with a scream quickly darted out of the way.

"We're in the way!" Nova screamed as he and the others split what crashed into the area was a large animal cracker box with wheels with a couple of centipedes pulling it and a couple of lighting bugs glowing like spot lights a flea in a top hat suddenly appeared on top.

"I don't like where this is going." Crystal muttered getting a feeling of dread that _**THIS**_ particular circus was the troupe's former place of work.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I AM THE GREAT P.T FLEA BOOBABADOO AND HOW DO YOU DOO!" he shouted.

"He kind of sounds like the Abominable Snowman" Nova whispered to Terra,

"Or Ham, you don't know who that is." The Stag Beetle replied,

"I AM IN NEED OF YOU'RE uhhg I'll just cut to the chase," he stated exasperated he had been searching four days straight most in ointment. "I've been going from Ant hill to Ant Hill I'm looking for some circus performers have you seen them?" he asked pulling out a poster showing the entire troupe Flik gasped.

"Oh Crap." Sora muttered wide-eyed while the others had looks of dread on their faces,

"Hey isn't that…" one of the Ant's asked trying to get a closer look at this point the Troupe was hiding under a large leaf trying to find somewhere to hide,

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sora and Flik stated covering the poster,

"We've never seen any bugs like that!" Flik stated trying to roll up the poster Sora just pulled it off the side flying around while rambling.

"It's only me and my friends are here as you can see no one matches the pictures on the poster let me just roll this up for you." he stated but the Troupe had bumped into something while Sora was rambling and that caught P.T's attention "and give it back to you cause you've got a lot of other Ant hills to check out so bye!" Sora stated holding the wrapped up poster but P.T jumped from the top of his cart and pulled the leaf off of them while the lighting bugs shone a light on them.

"Guys I've been looking all over for you Flaming death, is a huge hit!" P.T stated excitedly with everyone listening with the Troupe trying to shush him, "I swear after I fired you guys a whole bunch of flies lined up for the show and man that line must have been a foot long!" he shouted,

"P.T shush!" Slim hissed,

"I've figured it out you guys burn my twice a show I take a week off to heal and then WE DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN WE'LL BE THE GREATEST CIRCUS ACT THAT ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN!" P.T shouted laughing,

"You mean you're _not_ Warriors?" Atta asked in disbelief,

"Are you kidding they're the lousiest Circus bugs you've ever seen AND THEY'RE GONNA MAKE ME RICH!" P.T shouted, laughing,

"You mean our entire defensive strategy _was concocted by__** CLOWNS**_?!" Thorny shouted in disbelief,

"Not all of us are Clowns ya know." Lea muttered insulted,

"Kids _and Clowns_ then its the same thing!" Thorny spat,

"Wait you all knew about this and you didn't say anything?" Atta accused glaring at Sora's group,

"Flik made us promise not to!" Roxas stated,

"Yeah and we really thought his plan was gonna work!" Francis added, everyone gasped as the light shone on Flik Roxas face palmed muttering idiot to himself under his breath while Francis's antenna drooped. "Oops." He muttered,

"We and our big mouths" Roxas sighed,

"Yup" Francis agreed.

"Is this true?" Atta asked,

"No I, I, Just you don't-" Flik suttered,

"This couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time the last leaf is about to fall!" Mr. Soil cried all the Ants started to panic now,

"We haven't collected any food for the Grasshoppers!" Dr. Flora cried out,

"If Hopper finds out what we almost did-!" Thorny shouted,

"Hopper is not going to find out!" the Queen shouted catching everyone's attention, "We're gonna hide all this and pretend it never happened you bugs were never here so I suggest you all leave." She stated to Sora's group and the troupe.

"The Bird the bird will work!" Flik cried,

"I never thought I'd see the day when an Ant would put himself before his colony." The Queen growled,

"What?" Flik asked,

"The point is Flik you lied to us." The Queen stated,

"NO I didn't I-"

"She's right Flik you lied to her you lied to the Colony you lied _**to me**_!" Atta stated extremely hurt "And like an idiot I believed you!"

"Princess Atta Flik just didn't want to let anyone down!" Sora defended,

"I was afraid that if you found out I had gotten circus bugs…." Flik tried to explain but it wasn't working, "I just wanted to make a difference." He muttered both their hearts breaking on the spot.

"I want you to leave Flik." Atta stated, "And this time, don't come back."

Flik's eyes widened as did Dot's she gasped everyone walked off sadly Dot rushed after him but was stopped by the Queen "Fliik" she muttered as they left with the troupe and heroes long gone the last leaf fell falling in the moonlight.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Grasshoppers raced against the mist clearing it as they went many, Hornet Heartless and a new Heartless that were a murky green with brown patches and black wings that looked like extremely large Grasshoppers surged towards Ant island one particular vicious animal like Grasshopper named Thumper had to be on a leash which Molt had to hold on to as punishment.

On Ant Island the Ants scurried to collect food, they stopped and Atta looked very upset, "That's it but there's gotta be more Food on the island!" Atta protested,

"If we give up any more we'll starve." Thorny replied in a hopeless tone,

"Hopper won't, accept this!" Atta cried. She rushed down as the sound of buzzing was heavy in the air, she rushed down to her mother, "Mother it's not enough what do we do?!" she cried,

"I don't know." The Queen replied hopeless they held each other as it stop the Grasshoppers stalking towards them flying above them were the Hornet Heartless and Stalking towards them with Thumper who roared where the Weta Heartless who clicked their jaws as they advanced everyone backed together in fear,

"YOU LITTLE TERMITES" Hopper screamed making them turned he had the offering in his hands held above his head, "I GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE AND THIS IS ALL I GET?!" he screamed as the food was thrown at them they all split into two groups to avoid being crushed,

"But Hopper we ran out of food and time!" Atta cried in apology,

"Have you been playing and gorging on _**OUR**_ food all summer YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!?" Hopper shouted,

"No, No please!" Atta begged along with the rest of the Colony,

"Well guess what?!" Hopper growled, "It's_** not**_ funny!" he spat snapping his fingers the Heartless and the Grasshoppers started to menace the ants the Grasshopper jumping at them while the Hornet Heartless dive bombed them pulling up at the last second the Weta Heartless had been trying (though deliberately missing at the last minute) stepping on them Hopper with Darkness gathering around him flew to air.  
>"NOT ONE ANT SLEEPS UNTIL WE GET EVERY SCRAP OF FOOD <em><strong>ON THIS ISLAND!" <strong>_he shrieked as the Ants rushed to collect food.

"Do what he says you don't want to make him mad believe me!" Molt shouted a couple of Hornet Heartless suddenly grabbed the Queen and Atta and brought them over to Hopper.

"You two are staying with me." Hopper told them venomously.

The Blueberries and the two boys from before watched as the Weta heartless and Grasshoppers forced the Ants to collect food, "Let's go!" Said Dot as they raced to the Club house hiding in it,

"Hey I think I heard something get over there and check it out!" a Grasshopper said to a Hornet Heartless as they all whimpered Dot shushed them and peeked out the Heartless looked around and shook it's head the two grasshoppers watched one of them spoke,

"It missed something!" he stated Dot moved away but he merely picked up her bandana which she lost feeling it was no longer around her neck. "Hey how do I look?"

"Like an idiot." The other replied,

"I don't know maybe it will keep me dry in the rain." The dopey one suggested,

"You nimrod we'll be outta here before it rains didn't you hear Hopper after the Ant's collect all the food he's gonna squish the Queen to remind them whose boss then show what those Heartless can do by feeding the Princess to them, then she's a Heartless the Queen is dead they cry boohoo we go home end of story!" the smart one stated,

"Oohhh Cool I love our job!" the dopey one stated as they left, Dot turned to the other kids,

"Stay here I'm gonna get help!" she stated leaving she suddenly encountered a Weta Heartless screaming she ran as it raced after her she pulled a thistle down killing it as she tried to escape she made it to the edge of the island she suddenly heard Thumper panting he had found her too!" she started to reeve her wings in attempt to fly! "Come on Wings fly, fly!" she cried Thumper surged from the brush and caused her to fall off thinking her dead Thumper left however had he had stayed he'd know that Dot was floating on her now working wings! "YES!" she cried triumphantly she slipped a little bit and regained her balance flying off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Cart was moving down the path Sora and Co followed with Dim as P.T sang, "_The streets will be paved with Golden Retrivers ladit do da."_

Sora sighed "I feel so bad we should've talked him into telling the Colony from the start and now he's been exiled."

"Let's be honest, did any of us think he be banished for lying about and covering up a mistake?" RIku asked,

"No." several in the group replied.

"We've got to cheer him up I'll see if the others have something." Ven replied buzzing in to talk to Heimlich, Slim and Francis who attempted to cheer him up.

"Cheer up Flik the circus life isn't so bad." Heimlich assured,

"Yeah you could be part of our act." Slim suggested,

"Like this!" Francis stated hitting Slim and making him spin Ven gestured as Francis caught Slim.

"See slap stick because I'm a stick…..right?" he asked Flik had been watching but looked away, "Never mind."

"Flik, Sora!" called a voice making Kairi turn,

"Dot?" she asked flying up to see a small well….dot flying at them she whizzed by Kairi who flew over as Flik caught her Sora had just flown over to the cart to see as Kairi landed,

"You're flying!" Flik stated,

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked as the others gathered around close as they could,

"You…._pant_, guys _pant_…have to come back!" Dot stated catching her breath, "Hopper took over the Ant Hill he brought monsters to terrorize the colony and his gang's eating everything!" she stated as everyone listened in.

"Oh no!" Heimlich cried out,

"He has Heartless?!" Ven asked shock,

"And I heard a Grasshopper say that when their finished Hoppers gonna squish my Mom and turn Atta into a Heartless!" Dot cried,

"Not Atta and the Queen!" Goofy and Donald cried out together,

"We've gotta do something!" Rosie stated,

"I know the bird!" Gypsy stated,

"Yes that's it!" Kairi stated,

"That's perfect and we can take care of the Heartless!" Xion agreed referring to herself and the rest of Sora's gang as the Heartless killers,

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Heimlich stated,

"Let's do it guys!" Sora cheered,

"Right!" Mickey chirped,

"The Bird won't work!" Flik stated firmly,

"What are you talking about it was you're idea." Francis stated,

"We made that thing solid!" Terra piped,

"What about everything you-"Dot tried to ask but was cut off,

"Forget everything I told you okay Dot the Colony's right I just make things worse that bird is a guaranteed failure….just like me." Flik stated,

"Flik we all make mistakes sure you've made a bunch of blunders this being your most massive but you're not the only one who's done something so stupid and it's made a giant mess I have too!" Sora stated thinking back to when he went into the Anti-form and attacked Jaden,

"The only thing, you can do is pick yourself back up and learn from what you did wrong and try again, mistakes don't make you a failure they set you back that's all." Terra replied, "I've made my share of mistakes but I never gave up and neither should you!"

"They're right my, boy I've made a living out of being a failure and you sir are _**NOT**_ a failure!" Manny agreed,

"Come on Flik you've done so many good things!" Rosie stated,

"Really show me one thing that I have done right." Flik stated almost shutting them up completely until Dim spoke up,

"Us"

"Yeah them!" Goofy stated getting it.

"Yes Flik you restored the embers of meaning in our lives." Manny said as he and Gypsy held hands the latter nodding,

"The Colony looked pretty brave hopeful and happy before P.T came along." Kairi noted,

"She's right and if it wasn't for you Francis would've never gotten in touch with his feminine side." Slim added,

"OH YEAH WELL!" Francis stated almost threatening him but calming down, "He's right. Kid, say the word and we'll follow you into battle!" Francis stated,

"We believe in you Flik." Manny added,

"Come on Flik!" Sora encouraged,

"Flik please?" Dot asked but Flik's head merely fell Dot zoomed off but returned with a small pebble and placed it beside him, "Pretend it's a seed okay?" she asked Flik's head rose and he smiled,

"Thanks Dot." He replied they hugged,

"What's with the rock?" Slim asked,

"Must be an Ant thing" Francis replied,

"_A small little seed grows into something more something big." _Sora thought smiling and getting it, "So what do we do first?" he asked,

"_A line of flies as far as the eye can see a Bon-fire and it's staring me!" _P.T sang as Flik gave a sneaky smile; he had Francis fly up to face P.T. "P.T. look, MONEY!" Francis shouted,

"What Money where, where,-"P.T suddenly saw Sora hovering with Aloha Ohana Keyblade charge at him "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"GET OVER THERE!" a Grasshopper shouted shoving all the workers into a nearby a ditch,

"They're rounding everyone up." Kairi whispered as she and Flik looked around in telescopes,

"Oh no they've finished gathering all the food!" Flik stated he then saw Atta and the Queen next to Hopper, "We've got to get the Queen and Atta now! Once they're safe we move on Xion and Gypsy's signal!" Everyone scattered while the Lighting bugs locked P.T away.

"Come on guys let me out I promise to start thinking about paying ya!" he stated but he was merely waved at and the cart closed,

"You don't get paid?" Riku asked with an arched eyebrow the lighting bugs and tarantula musician shook their heads, "That's tough guys." He replied sympathetically.

"You ready?" Kairi asked while Sora put on a leaf ascot and a Top Hat.

"Yeah we got this no worries just go with Flik and Dot to get the bird ready!" Sora replied.

"Right" Kairi replied as she, Dot and Flik raced off, the Grasshoppers were scarfing down food when Sora's voice broke out,

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all stages we proudly present the AMAZING FLEA CIRCUS**_!" with music blaring the cart rode in front of where the Grasshoppers were eating Sora with a Top hat and Mega phone waved as did everyone on top of the cart but Hopper wasn't pleased.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted making the music stop promptly and everyone else nervous,

"I think I'm going to wet myself." Heimlich stated, "And cry." He suddenly added,

"Steady…" Lea hissed from the side of his mouth,

"What's going on here?" Hopper growled,

"Oh uh we are a surprise!" Slim stated glancing at Sora who quickly nodded,

"Yeah, yeah it's a surprise from Princess Atta to you as a welcome for your arrival!" he stated grinning Hopper glared,

"Squish em." He merely replied making everyone blanch the Weta and Hornet Heartless and the Grasshoppers rose up there was a thick sound of buzzing in the air,

Dim scared backed into the cannon and suddenly launched Tuck and Roll who popped out,

"HEY!" they shouted and started to sing in their language but Roll was getting carried away and Tuck slapped him for it resulting in the two fighting,

"Come on you guys cut it out!" Nova shouted trying to pull them apart but they were stronger funny enough and he got pulled in, "AHHH HELP I'M BEING SUCKED IN!" Nova shouted as Ven and Roxas flew over and grabbed him managing to pull him out while the two continued to fight, "Thanks guys this should get the hook in them."

"YOU WERE ACTING?!" Roxas shouted,

"I thought that sounded a bit corny." Ven mused,

"You're in for it!" Roxas shouted as he buzzed in the air himself,

"Uh oh Nova run!" Ven shouted Nova with a yelp took off flying around the ant hill with Roxas hot on his heels, "Or fly whatever." Ven muttered staring,

"AHHHHH!" Nova screamed,

"GET BACK HERE TWERP!" Roxas shouted,

"Now that's funny." Hopper said smiling watching the two zip in the air as all the Grasshoppers had sat down laughing the Heartless sat down as well they were a bit more, jittery then before but stayed still, "I guess we could use some entertainment looks like you did something right for once Princess." Hopper mock complimented,

Sora laughed nervously, "On with the show!"

"Don't hurt me!" Nova whimpered when Roxas finally grabbed him,

"I'm not gonna hurt you _I was acting_." Roxas replied with a smirk,

"That wasn't funny!" Nova snapped,

"No it wasn't." Roxas replied,

"Point taken" Nova sighed,

The first act was Rosie Taming Dim while trying to rescue Tuck and Roll on his back next Ven an acrobat spun through hopes of fire.

"THE CIRCUS, THE CIRCUS I LOVE THE CIRCUS!" Molt shouted like a little kid,

**E-H E-H E-H**

The kids suddenly heard something sliding into the club house was Dot followed by Flik and Kairi,

"Hello kids!" Flik greeted,

"Ready to make some Grasshoppers cry?" Kairi asked with a mischievous grin,

"It's payback time Blueberry style!" Dot declared as she high fived one of her fellow troupe members and they rushed out beginning to climb the tree, while the clown act came on with Heimlich drinking a bottle in the role of a bottle.

"Bubba all gone." He moaned throwing it down, "Baby wants SNACK!"

"Pie?" Francis asked coming over and holding one up, "Well should I give it to him?" he asked as Heimlich tried to get it,

"YEAH GIVE PIE, GIVE PIE!" Molt and several other Grasshoppers shouted,

"Alright" Francis stated slamming the pie into Heimlich's face they laughed out loud,

"Thank you Gentlemen always in intellectual treat." Terra monotoned, unimpressed as he got berry on him,

"Say Terra how many roaches does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Slim asked while juggling,

"I don't know how many?" Terra asked,

"Can't tell soon as the light goes on they scatter" Slim stated, making the Grasshoppers laugh Atta watched as the group disappeared into the hollow, they checked the wings the boys were outside waiting for Flik who was watching for the signal to give them the go.

"Okay you girls ready?" Kairi asked,

"Ready." They stated,

"Ready." Dot answered but saying it into the Microphone,

"Dot shhh!" Kairi hissed she nodded,

"Sorry." She whispered,

"And now our next act the AMAAAZING MANNY THE MAGNIFICENT!" Sora called as Mickey and Namine threw a couple of smoke bombs and Riku slammed a gong to make his entrance more dramatic, he walked up as a, magenta light hit the stage.

"From the most mysterious regions of uncharted Asia I give you the Box of Metamorphosis!" He stated "I will need two volunteers using my Psychic energies I will pick the perfect ones." He stated as he closed his eyes and walked towards the crowd,

"Me, me, me me!" Molt begged, "Come on I'm asking you with my brain!" he stated putting two of his hands to his temples and scrunching his eyes shut,

"Mmmmm Ah HA!" Manny stated walking up to Atta and the Queen, "You're Majesties." He greeted bowing,

"Us?" the Queen and Atta asked together, but Thumper growled jumping up at Manny who backed down as did the two regal Ant's

"No, no Thumper down let them go; maybe he'll saw them in half." Hopper replied chuckling at his own joke,

"As you two ascend the Rhino Beetles to the unknown." Manny chanted while Goofy helped Atta into the Box with his horn as did Dim with the Queen "I'll call upon the ancient spirits of the unknown"

As Manny was chanting Dim had walked out behind the cart as Atta and the Queen poked their heads out,

"Not yet just stay in there a little longer." Riku told them as they hid back inside Dim's shell,

"_**Transformation, Transformation, Transformation!" **_Manny shouted as storm clouds began to gather around the moon.

"Whoa Manny's getting good." Francis muttered the rest of the troupe nodding in agreement.

"No not now!" Crystal hissed,

"If it rains, that bird will get ripped to shreds!" Donald moaned,

"Clouds can't you hold it in or something!" Nova groaned, then turned to Aqua, "You have a weather changing spell right?"

"Only if you want to permanently wreck this world's Eco system and weather patterns." She replied,

"_**Transformation, transformation transformaiacus!" **_he stated finishing the chant the box shook and out popped Gypsy and Xion who flew around a bit before dropping to Sora and Manny's sides Gypsy taking Manny's hand while Sora took Xion's as they all began to bow, that was when Gypsy and Xion fluttered their wings a little.

"That's the signal that's the signal!" Flik shouted as the two boys pulled the sticks to let the rock roll, but it stopped,

"It's stuck!" one of them yelled,

"What?!" Flik and Kairi asked together as they rushed to the beak,

Meanwhile the Grasshoppers cheered the box was being hauled away by Riku and Terra but it was flipped over so Hopper could see what was inside, "Wait a minute!" he growled making their blood (or Liquids) run cold, "Where are they?!" Hopper growled at Manny Darkness starting to mist from him.

"Well, I, uh, I." Manny stuttered,

"You need to wait till the end of the show!" Sora stated as he and Gypsy got in front of him,

"I'm sorry a Magician never reveals his secrets." Gypsy added,

"She's right Hopper." Molt agreed as Hopper grabbed a Grain, "Where would the wonder and magic be if we all-" Hopper beamed him with it, "Shutting up."

"You can do it you've got to make it work!" Flik stated Kairi's eyes had wandered over to left when she smiled,

"Boys the hammers!" she stated they grinned when they saw them meanwhile Hopper and his entire gain including the Heartless advanced towards the circus bugs,

"I SAID WHERE, ARE THEY?!" Hopper barked,

"Uh oh." Sora gulped as Heimlich let out a frightened sound,

"We don't know." Donald cried out in a desperate lie.

The boys banged out the stick and rushed away scared as the bird started to descend as it did Dot made a bird sound into the shell megaphone stopping Hopper from using both sets of arms to strangle Manny and Sora, "AAHAHHH!" he screamed as he ran leaving the two on the ground, "Bird it's a bird!" he screamed, the bird swooped the entire Colony started to scream and scramble around like they were under attack as did the Troupe and Sora and Co.

The Lighting bugs lit up their spot lights on the area the bird screeched again as it dove, "AHHH DON'T LET IT GET ME DON'T LET IT GET ME!" Hopper screamed,

In the bird Kairi was giving the girls flying instructions, "Up down, up, down and turn!" she stated the Bird flew in Slim plastered a berry over his eye and pretended the bird hit him and ran up to Hopper,

"My eye, HELP ME!" he begged Hopper screamed when he ran then saw several Ants along with Riku, Crystal and Donald who got the same idea they moaned like zombies a couple hitting the ground playing dead as he screamed he moved over to Heimlich who had no head, or so it seemed Hopper flew off before Heimlich popped his head out,

"Mmm, berries." Hopper panting and looking around fearfully suddenly saw Ven decapitated and cut in half on the ground with a look of horror eyes open on his face he screamed like a little girl (Think Timmy Turner's dad) and flew off once more Ven grinned as he watched Hopper go,

"Thank you creepy mural and vanishing spells." He laughed to himself, the bird had flown a little too close Flik had screamed making it veer up however it freed P.T from the cart who saw Heimlich decapitated Slim limping around holding his eye, Francis without a leg and arm in a pool of blood then heard Manny covered in blood, who had Xion, Sora, Gypsy and Molt over him.

"OHHHHH THE PAIN!" he screamed before 'keeling' over,

"ALL MY ACTS ARE DYING!" P.T screamed then grabbed a match and saw the gas used for his newest act. "FLAMING DEATH!" he shouted,

"No P.T!" Slim shouted,

"STOP YOU IDIOT!" Roxas and Lea screamed together but it was too late with a primal scream jumped on the container with the gas then by merely touching the gas made a stream of flames that grazed the bird he cheered as he saw the bird was now on fire.

Kairi gasped when she saw the fire and tried to put it out but that made them stronger as the girls rushed up to the front she followed, "Flik the bird's on fire!" she yelled,

"Flik help us!" Dot begged as Kairi and the girls began to cough Flik pulled the emergency drop and the bird suddenly stopped in midair Hopper growled as he saw that the bird was a fake, Lea had P.T and was shaking him in rage,

"YOU PARASITIC, SPANNER ,IN THE WORKS!" Lea shrieked but they were all suddenly grabbed and pinned down along with Riku and the others,

"I don't wanna die!" P.T stated,

"Well." Roxas stated, "You wouldn't have to worry about that if you hadn't ROTISSERIED OUR BIRD!" he shouted,

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted in horror as the bird crashed Kairi flew out and gathered the girls as they escaped, panicked Flik was ushering them out and making sure they were all out, "Kairi you're okay!" Sora yelled in relief as he rushed over abandoning his guise,

"Yeah we're-" she started to reply when she saw someone was missing, "Where's Dot!" she yelled she suddenly heard coughing she turned to see Dot climb out sighing in relief but it didn't last when Hopper grabbed her,

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!" Hopper shrieked as Dot whimpered in his hand, "HUH?!" he yelled before turning on Sora and Kairi, eyes narrowing on the former. "Was it yours Circus boy?!" he spat marching over to them.

"Just get behind us girls it'll be okay." Kairi assured as she and Sora summoned their Keyblades,

"LEAVE THEM ALONE HOPPER!" Flik suddenly shouted making Hopper turn sharply on the spot Flik jumped out looking defiant, and angry, "The Bird was my idea I'm the one you want." He stated Hopper dropped Dot and snapped his fingers Thumper with a shriek jumped out and jumped around Flik kicking him,

"FLIK!" Sora and Kairi screamed together the girls had rushed to the Colony back to their parents allowing the two Keybladers to rush to his aid however as they tried to they were grabbed and pinned down by a couple of Hornet Heartless Sora saw that all of the Circus bugs and their friends had been pinned down by Heartless Goofy, Lea, Terra and Dim were pinned down by Wetas they could only watch as Thumper began to savagely beat Flik everyone flinched even Molt.

Flik was sent rolling across the dirt Hopper called off Thumper and marched over seething, "Where do you get the gall to do this to me?!" he growled, Flik pushed himself to his knees as he answered,

"You, were…pant you were gonna squish the Queen and turn Atta into a Heartless." He stated everyone gasped in horror especially Atta and her Mother,

"It's true." Dot confirmed,

"I hate it when someone gives away the ending." Hopper sighed before kicking Flik a good meter away,

"FLIK!" Sora shouted struggling,

"You lousy filthy piece of scum" Hopper growled, "No I'm wrong you're worse than that you're _**an ant**_!" he snapped before turning on the Colony, "Let this be a lesson to all of you Ants ideas are very dangerous things you are mindless soil shoving losers!" he snapped getting close to the Royal Family, "Put on this world to serve US!" he snapped,

"You're wrong…..Hopper." Flik suddenly called out weakly he managed to force himself to his feet "Ants are not meant to serve Grasshoppers." He stated, as Sora and Kairi looked on,

"Flik…." Sora muttered he then glared at his captor trying to think of a way to escape,

"I've seen these Ant's do great things and year after year they somehow managed to pick enough food for themselves and YOU!" he growled feeling braver and stronger now all the Ants and Bugs listened Kairi suddenly got an idea her hand glowed and the last thing her Heartless saw was a flash of light.

Atta broke to the front of the crowd watching as Flik didn't move nor change his defiant expression despite Hopper's murderous gaze as he advanced towards Flik, "So, _so who is_ the weaker species?!" Flik yelled, "Ant's **don't** serve Grasshoppers _**it's you who need us**_!" he shouted, Hopper suddenly heard all the Ant's talking amongst themselves knowing what Flik's speech was doing he glared angrily at Flik as he finished, "We're a lot stronger then you say we are and you know it don't you?"

Hopper slammed Flik down to the ground with a back hand then lifted his foot to squish Flik however Atta Sora and Kairi flew in front of him glaring, "Well isn't this a nice surprise." Hopper joked,

"Save it locust breath you've got bigger problems!" Kairi snapped, angering Hopper,

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Uh Hopper!" Molt stated, "She, she's right you know." Pointing Hopper suddenly saw that all the Circus bugs the Royal Court, the Queen and Sora's friends glare him down as the other Ants stared,

"YOU ANT'S STAY BACK!" Hopper shouted but everyone merely gave him a defiant look locking arms as they looked absolutely ticked,

"All this was such a bad idea!" Molt moaned as he and the other Grasshoppers backed away,

"You see Hopper Nature has a certain order." Atta stated, "The Ant's _**KEEP**_ the food and the Grasshopper's _**LEAVE**_!" she stated,

"GET 'EM!" Crystal screamed as they all yelled and Zerg rushed the Grasshoppers, Molt was so scared that he had screamed out of his old shell which got destroyed when the Ant's Zerg rushed,

"Good going Flik!" Sora congratulated,

"I'm so proud of you!" Atta added,

"ROLL OUT!" the duo of Tuck and Roll shouted, as they and several Ants rolled upon the Grasshoppers who were fleeing,

"Where are you going they're just Ants!" Hopper shouted but was trampled as they chased the Grasshoppers out the Heartless attacked but Sora and Co were ready,

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted killing like seven Weta Heartless at once,

Kairi darted around flying cutting through several Hornet Heartless Lea summoned his Chakrams and flew up, as his wings lit on fire,

"BURN BABY!" he yelled as he dashed in a crowd of Weta hacking at them and setting them on fire and Xion and Roxas with their own Keyblades zoomed around Roxas cut several in half Terra had grabbed a couple of Hornet Heartless with his jaws and threw them into the air where Aqua hit them with a Thundaga spell.

"DRAINZA!" Nova shouted draining the energy of a batch of Weta Heartless as Mickey cut them down,

"GERONAMO!" Goofy shouted as he shield out in front squashed a Weta Heartless before turning on some Hornet Heartless, "GOOFY ROCKET!" he shouted darting and crashing into several who ended up Dog piling one Hornet Heartless who's eyes grew three sizes that moment as he was crushed,

"CRYSTAL WING!" Ven shouted the blades around his body including the ones he was using to fly were incased in a diamond like armor he then taking off like a bullet he crashed into several Weta Heartless knocking them around sending them into the air where Ven let the wings shatter into a million shards of diamonds that killed the heartless and a few stray Hornet Heartless,

Rosie had webbed a couple of Hornet Heartless and threw them to Terra who grinned, "Batter up!" he stated taking a swing,

"AND STAR BATTER TERRA IWAN MAKES A HOME RUN AND IT'S GOING, GOING GOOONNEE!" Lea shouted as several Ant's cheered,

Dim had rammed several Heartless killing them Francis and Slim worked together to take down some Francis used him as Stick then punched a couple Riku then came from out of nowhere and struck down the remaining Heartless,

Sora had darted around hacking and Slashing, "Ars Acranum, Strike raid, Ragnarok, ZONE STRIKER!" he shouted finishing the last of the Weta and Hornet Heartless he looked to see the Grasshoppers stare at him in fear Sora grinned and started to jump and fly around slashing at the air, "WATCHAA WOOHA WAKA WOOTCHA ZUPA DOAKA WATHO WAAAAAAHHHHH!" he stated striking a pose, "OHHHH."

"AAAHHHHHH!" the Grasshoppers screamed as they left Thumper had cornered Dot however she slapped his nose,

"NO! Bad Grasshopper, bad Grasshopper GO HOME!" she stated Thumper roared in response however Dim and a now Insectoid like Bahamut landed behind her as she put her arms on her hips in defiance both roared as loudly as they could scaring the dirt out of Thumper and made him fly off in fright whimpering like an injured, hound.

"YEAH HIGHFIVE!" Crystal shouted as she Dot and Dim High fived Bahamut let out a joyful roar and disappeared,

"COME BACK YOU COWARDS!" Hopper shouted, "DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE!" he shouted as the Ants picked him up,

"TO THE CANNON!" Flik declared Hopper was stuffed into the Cannon everyone grinned as he was positioned a Drum Roll started playing,

"_JOOYY TOOO THE WORRLLD!" _Nova sang while P.T on top of the Tarantula gave Dim the signal he laughed as he positioned himself,

"Happy landings Hopper!" Flike stated however everything went silent as a new sound hit the area Sora's eyes widened as a sheet of water roared towards them.

"RAAAAIIN!" he shouted as everyone scattered trying to find cover Hopper had gotten loose he saw Flik had fallen over while everyone rushed to the Ant Hill Sora, Kairi and Atta had come over to help him up he growled Dim had been knocked over and he positioned himself under him causing him to be launched at Flik grabbing him and running off,

"FLIK!" Atta Sora and Kairi screamed together,

"Quick after them!" Slim stated as Francis grabbed him along with Sora's group Dim, Rosie Heimlich Tuck and Roll carried by Dim rushed off after them he flew in the direction of the tree the Darkness pooled around Hopper to make one last Heartless a large Bird making everyone screech in their paths,

"Get Flik, we'll handle this!" Riku shouted as he and the others rushed at the bird Rosie and Dim's group and Sora's group rushed after Hopper.

Francis lost Slim in the trees "Slim where are you!" Francis called as he rushed over,

"I'm here, and I'm stuck!" Slim shouted

"I can't find you!" Francis shouted,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND ME I'M _**THE ONLY STICK WITH **__**EYEBALLS**_!" Slim shouted,

Rosie using her Web and Tuck and Roll threw them at Hopper they landed on Hopper's head and pulling on his Antenna, making him swerve however he managed to get himself into a small hole that only he and Flik could through Flik cried out for them as they watched them go,

The Two Pill bugs however were laughing,

"What's so funny?!" Rosie growled,

They showed Hopper's still twitching Antenna and burst out laughing treating it as a puppet while Rosie and Dim huffed sweat dropping.

Hopper growled the only thing keeping him calm was thinking about how he'd give Flik an extremely slow and painful death however he was hit with a couple of light spells making him drop Flik who was caught by Atta,

"YOU!" Hopper roared as he charged at Sora and Kairi, who merely lifted their keyblades and shouted,

"SHINE!" they shouted a blast of light hit hopped causing him to fall back the two darted off and joined Atta as she was flying Flik to safety,

"No go that way!" Flik told them,

"Uh there's Bird's nest in that direction!" Sora stated,

"I know I have an idea!" Flik stated Atta trusting him flew towards it Sora and Kairi following, Hopper surged after them almost catching them when a rain drop knocked him back they made it to the nest and landed Flik suddenly turned, "No matter what happens stay down!" he told them,

"Flik no what are you doing!" Atta called,

"He'll kill you!" Sora stated Flik rushed out Hopper landing in front of him,

"Hopper!" Flik stated in fear,

"You think it's over!?" Hopper growled,

"No, no, no wait I can explain!" Flik stated backing to the nest,

"All your little stunt did was buy them time!" Hopper growled,

"No please, please Hopper!" Flik stated but Hopper wrapped all four hands around Flik's neck,

"I'll get more Grasshoppers and Heartless and be back next season but. You. won't!" he stated with a growl suddenly hearing a musical chirp he looked up, "Well look at this another one of your bird tricks."

"Yup." Flik replied able to breathe and speak Hopper's grip on his neck loosened he was even down by two hands.

"Does it come with its own circus like the last one?" Hopper laughed "Are there a bunch of little girls in this one too hello girls!" he stated waving to it.

"TRAAAAHHHH!" it roared signifying it was very real Hopper screamed dropping Hopper Sora managed to swoop in and grab Flik and get him to safety as the bird grabbed Hopper who was now screaming as the bird hung him over the nest where a trio of baby birds were jumping at him.

"OH NOOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO !" Hopper screamed the four Ants looked away as Hopper was fed, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" that was the final sound Hopper made.

**E-H E-HE-H**

The rain stopped Riku and Co. had defeated the bird Heartless and the ants despite what all the Grasshoppers ate there was still plenty of food for the Colony for the Winter even enough to share with P.T's Circus which had decided to stay for the season,

"I want to thank all of you for helping us get back our hope our courage our dignity and our lives." Atta stated,

Everyone nodded as they all turned to Flik,

"Well you really goofed up Flik." Sora stated,

"Yeah I did." Flik admitted the entire group broke into applause as Flik smiled looking around.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I'm quite surprised the Gate Fragment was in the Ant Hill." Crystal stated looking at it as they flew to their next destination,

Sora sighed and leaned back in his chair Kairi was asleep in the chair beside him, "Man it feels kind of weird to not have wings anymore I just got used to them."

"You'll feel normal again don't worry." Riku replied as he steered the ship both boys froze at the sound of Kairi whimpering,

"Kairi what's wrong!" Sora stated getting to her side shaking her but she didn't wake,

"Kairi!, Kairi!" Sora shouted,

"_Kairi this way!" the lady shouted blasting a Heartless with a Blizzaga spell they rushed down into a room where they had some time but not much,_

"_I can't believe this." the lady growled she had no idea that after stealing their hearts Xehanort would have six men rise against Ansem he was gone Xehanort was now referring to himself as Ansem "_What happened to you you had heart once._" She growled in her thoughts._

"_Sweetie there isn't much time but I want you to know no matter what happens I'll always be with you even if….even if I'm no longer in this life." She stated,_

"_What do you mean You are part of this life you're alive." Kairi stated the lady smiled it was then everything when white._

Kairi gasped sitting up she saw Sora and clamped him into a hug, "You're okay I've got you." Sora said quietly hugging her back.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) obtained,<p>

**Insectoid Warrior**

Strength _**+18**_ magic **_+20_**

Appearance: _the shaft is a large tree the ant sitting on a branch extending out serve as the teeth the bottom center of the shaft is a seed that has sprouted a couple pairs of butterfly wings serve as the handle the links in the keychain are flowers with a small beetle as the token_

Ability:** Combined strength: **_the power of Limit breaks and combination spells are boosted._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes <strong>_

Weta **Heartless:** _Large Grasshopper like foes that jump around they'll try to stomp on you so watch out if they jump really high they may also attack from the air be careful when facing them_,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells.<strong>_

Ventus- **Diamond Wing:** _a special shot lock that causes the user to surge around and strike many foes before summoning a storm of diamonds to do massive damage a combination of Photon rush and Diamondza_

Kairi and Sora- **Shine:** _Blasts a burst of light at the foe_

* * *

><p><strong>Grasshoppers: <strong>_Hopper's gang that help him terrorize the ant colony they mooch off of when a couple had through Molt questioned going back to Ant island Axl and Loco to be precise they paid a heavy price because of Hopper's cruelty they follow orders without question _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Hopper: **_The Leader of the Grasshoppers vicious and cruel he extorted Flik's colony until he fought back he beat Flik in retaliation for the bird trick but his courage inspired his Colony to drive them off he met his fate at supper time _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Molt: **_Hopper's younger brother who annoys him to no end but promised his mother he wouldn't kill him he isn't a very menacing Grasshopper _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**Thumper: **_A Vicious and rabid member of Hopper's gang who's only thought until he met Bahamut was maiming Ant's and other small bugs he was more of a guard dog then anything _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

**P.T Flea: **_The Troupe's employer he fired them after 'Flaming Death' was botched during his first performance he got burned literally but he went looking for them after he saw how popular it was revealing Flik's charade he later burned the bird that was used to scare Hopper's gang he is as Lea called him a Spanner in the works this did however lead to Flik taking a stand against Hopper and inspiring courage against the Grasshoppers so it did good in the end _**(A Bug's Life 1998)**

* * *

><p><strong>**A Moment of silence for**<strong>

**Joe Ranft  
>Roddy McDowal<br>Phyllis Diller**

****May they rest in peace****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay the idea to have Sora pose as the Ring Leader was inspired by the original concept for the movie where the Circus Bugs Con the colony this was scrapped because it was felt that the troupe were unlikable as Characters and it was unrealistic to go through a personality change throughout the time limit if the movie so instead they decided on a comedic misunderstanding between them and Flik, the Character a Red Ant named…uh Red was the Ring leader of the Circus in this original concept with P.T serving only as the manager and owner of the Circus this Character would eventually evolve into Flik who also took the role of two minor Ant's searching for help that was also the Queen's idea in the original concept<strong>_

_**Also Nova singing Joy to the World with a Drum Roll playing comes from Christmas Vacation that's my favorite Christmas movie if you haven't seen it I recommend you do this season**_

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Co arrive in Halloween town where a Wedding is taking place however Vanitas on his own accord decides to mess up a few Holidays while searching for the Gate Fragment can Sora and Co save the seven holidays and the Wedding?!<em>

_**Next time: **__The Bride of Jack Skeleton!_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	40. The Bride of Jack Skeleton

_**Alright a brand new chapter in the Furthest Reach tale apologizing in advance to save some time I recycled my description of Ven's Halloween outfit with a couple of changes to fit Sora's point of view but it's a honking big description sorry -_-;**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Bride of Jack Skeleton<strong>_

Kairi had calmed down but she was sitting by herself in her room having locked it so no one would come in she was starting to feel like she had lost someone very important she laid on the bed when she heard a knock,

"Kairi?" Sora asked opening the door darn it she forgot about the Keyblade opening every lock though there had been one exception the bird cage Kingdom maybe because that's where the keyhole was and all the Keyblade would do was seal it? It would disappear after that clever if that were true.

"Hey Sora." She muttered it wasn't her usually playful energetic or teasing way,

"I hate seeing you like this." he muttered,

"I'm sorry." Kairi replied,

"No, no don't be it's just….I don't know who this Marina is but we owe it to her that Xehanort doesn't get to the Furthest Reach we talked to Ansem he remembered something about the day Radiant Garden became Hollow Bastion, Xehanort he wanted you for something that day." Sora said,

"She saved my life." Kairi muttered not moving but she got up after a few brief seconds, "I owe it her to be strong and fight and stop him….I need…"

"Hey." Sora said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You have us okay?" he asked,

"I know." She replied hugging him, "By the way you were a great Ring Master." She told him.

"You think so huh?" Sora asked with a goofy grin.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Xion had poured herself a glass of water she only had taken a sip when something had entered her head,

"_You'll never be real." _

"What who's there?!" she growled summoning her Keyblade,

"_You'll always be a puppet no one not even some normal boy will ever change that it's merely luck and good fortune that you can merely co-exist with Sora…..assuming it isn't temporary." _

"SHUT UP!" Xion screeched holding her head and scrunching her eyes shut,

"Xion?" Roxas asked looking at her, "You okay?" he asked,

"Ye-Yeah don't worry about me I'm fine." She muttered with smile,

"Okay…." Roxas turned but stop, "Xion….if need anything consider me the first person you can go too I'll…." He stated a blush crossing his face, "I'll always be there for you…okay."

"Okay." She replied as he left Xion decided to take a big gulp of her drink the cool liquid going down her throat calmed her nerves as she placed the glass in the sink Riku announced they were in a new world.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Cool!" Ven shouted,

"WHAT THE HECK?! _Groan_ and I thought Ant Island was bad!" Roxas complained,

Ven was a Vampire his outfit was similar to Sora's his vest had dulled and changed a little in color it also hung more his Keyblader insignia now attached to tiny bat wings hung on the center of his Jacket which was now so dark brown it was almost black with a mahogany collar and grey rim, white bumps on the shoulders the arms were black and ended at his hands the rims on his checkered Wrist band now had points. His pants seemed the more unchanged but where the creamy-tan should've been was a washed-out black with grey lines with jags above and below it and the bottoms which looked slightly torn and he now wore black stockings with a dark red stripe, his pointed shoes had bits of gold metal on the bottoms and middles his armor though dulled in color went unchanged then he had a navy mask with red eyes that looked like a flood Unversed which attached to his chin like Vanitas's mask it ran up the side of his jaw on his back were large bat wings a red and black one that was tucked down and a white and Gold one that was stretched out.

Roxas was a Scarecrow his gloves were chalk white his wrist band like the sleeve on the other arm had straw sticking out of it his jacket was black with a silver grey rim around the collar and opening he had a white shirt with blood stains and a couple of black feather sticking out of the sides his nose looked like it had been stitched on it was a slightly different color there was a stitch on his neck as his collar had straw like his legs his pants were black with silver pockets he had red and black stockings and pointed shoes with straw sticking out his hat was a dark grey with a checkered pattern around the middle and was pointed his hair had been turned to straw as well.

"This…..bites on so many levels." He grumbled,

"I agree!" Xion stated coming out her skin had become very pale her shirt had become a purple long sleeved sweater she had a black choker with a spider in place of her pink one her lower body had become a spider's body and legs,

"Whoa." Sora muttered he Donald and Goofy were back in the outfits they usually wore to Halloween town a Vampire, a mummy and Frankenstein's monster respectively.

"I have too many legs!" Xion whined,

"Be thankful you _**have**_ legs!" Crystal's voice suddenly cut through she was a mauve colored serpent girl with wings that blended between cerulean, grey and purple her hair was down she had a silver tiara in her hair she had clawed hands that were reptile like her shirt a darker color and her legs were replaced with a long tail with feathers at the end,

"I can't believe I'm a Quetzalcoatl." She grumbled,

"So what am I?" Xion asked trying to get used to her legs,

"Something called a Jorogumo." Kairi who had appeared from behind her replied, she had a black dress with deep blood red lining the v shaped collar and the sleeves which passed her wrists a little as well as her her ankles were the skirt ended, she bad black shoes and purple stripped black stockings she had dark makeup around her eyes to give a more morbid feeling and her wings were sparkling black insect like wings indicating a dark fairy,

Terra came up he had lots of fur all over his body the same color as he hair it looked like it had become a mane where his hair once was and his face was lion like on one shoulder though un-alive but statue like was a goat's head on the other shoulder was a dragon's head he had large murky gold and dusty red wings his shirt was gone and his pants had been torn at the knees they had the emblem one the belt , Terra's shoes were gone too large clawed paws, "I'm a Chimera." He said simply,

"This is Halloween town right?" Aqua asked she was some kind of Harpe, her skin had gone as white as snow grey eye shadow surrounded her now dragon like eyes she wore some black armor with pink highlights (which is what her Keyarmor had been changed to in color,)around her chest and body her shorts remained but now accommodated a bird's tail her hair had remained untouched but had lost it's usual luster but matched her wing like arms her hands were big bird like talon fingers,

Novato and Lea were looking themselves over Lea had retained his pants but they fitted to accommodate his new body he had large horns and tufts of fiery red hair on his chest attached to his hair like a main as well as his forearms and legs he had a couple of golden gauntlets with red decorations that hung down a little, large horns and horse like ears with earrings and clawed hands and feet in addition to being more muscular, "I don't know what I am but I like it." he smiled,

"You're the legendary Ifrit I'm a Behemoth!" Nova had a large navy cat like face paws and body with cream colored stripes in his hair going down his back was a fin with a cerulean membrane he lad pants like Lea and retained his armor though dull in color he also had large horns.

Namine had shyly appeared Ven beamed when he saw her, "Hey Namnie." He greeted,

"hi." She shyly replied, her hair had dark beads with silver wiring her hair had become chalk like she had grey eye shadow and like Aqua her shirt was sleeveless it was black with silver patterns on it her ears had gotten long and pointy she had blood red gloves with black edges in a v that went to her elbows her skirt was navy with silver patterns and went to her knees where it met boots that matched her gloves she had a belt with several throwing darts, "This might be a little extreme for me." She muttered under her breath she was a Dark Elf it made sense when you put her past into consideration.

"Who Riku what did you turn into?" Crystal asked getting their attention

Riku was an interesting transformation he had two pairs of wings the right one was a white feathered one on one side where his hair seemed untouched his eyes were normal and half of the vest he was wearing was white with gold rims his pants were silver with white boots the other side however were a black and red dragon wing resided it was grey with numerous bloodstains his left hand was clawed as was his left foot were his pant leg had been torn at the knee with a blood stain his hair had black on it's edges and his eye was yellow with a slit, "I think I'm demonic angel or a representation of twilight not sure." He shrugged,

Mickey was an interesting appearance his fur had been all ruffed up and mangy his eyes had a crazy look he had a pair if red shorts in perfect condition with white buttons on the front he also had a row of razor sharp teeth, yellow shoes and white gloves which had been untouched as well, "Gosh." He muttered looking himself over.

"So this is Halloween town I've always wanted to travel around here." Ven stated with a grin,

"I've been here a bunch of times honestly its bad memories for me." Roxas shrugged,

"Well now you can make some happy ones." Sora stated resting an arm on his shoulder Roxas merely gave him a look before shoving him off,

"Hey look at this." Kairi muttered looking at a scarecrow,

"Oh yeah so my Halloween town form is a reference hardy har har." Roxas muttered the Scarecrow looked like a monster version of Roxas but his hands were dark tendrils it also had a more monsterous face on it,

"I think it's cute in a twisted kind of way." Xion piped,

"You would." Lea replied sneakily, suddenly whipping past them was a Ghost dog that let out a few barks before flying off,

"Hey it's Zero!" Sora stated, "Come on let's follow him!" Sora stated as they all ran after the dog.

_Bats streak across a moon followed by a reindeer drawn sleigh with snow falling behind it as Pumpkins fall into a graveyard with a snowy wind revealing a festive town Ghosts appear and cry out before disappearing quickly  
><em>**[Halloween Town]**

Sora found the town to be completely empty all except for the Mayor who saw them, "Oh yes here you are, Sora we were hoping you'd show up after all you're on the guest list!" he stated excitedly.

"Guest list for what?" Nova asked,

"The Wedding of course we have to hurry it's starting soon I just finished up a last few preparations and now it's time for the ceremony its out on Moon light hill!" The Mayor stated,

"You mean that there curly moon?" Goofy asked,

"Yes hurry straight through the Graveyard you can't miss it!" the Mayor stated as he ran off.

"Well come on we're invited aren't we?" Sora stated happily he had an idea on who the Groom was.

"Yeah but what about the Gate Fragment?" Nova asked,

"We'll find it who knows it might be where the wedding is." Ven suggested,

"Yeah and my Pendant isn't acting up so…Let's go then!" Nova stated as the group headed through the Graveyard all the Ghosts seemed to be carrying presents of some kind placing them with a large dark pile of presents that stood up Sora grinned when he saw Jack and waved but the group had to take their seats Riku and Kairi dragging Sora to his they fit in well with the crowd of Monsters Vampires and Witches.

The 'Priest' was a Skeleton with an eye ball wearing a tattered robe he stood holding a book of sorts Finkelstien had brought back the experiment that Sora fought two years ago this time however it came equipped with the Heart that they had tried to give the Heartless the year before it started to play 'Here comes the bride' on a tall pipe organ.

The group turned to see Sally dressed in a white dress holding a bouquet of dead Forget-me-nots with a spider-web like she strolled down the aisle as the mayor began to cry,

"Are you alright?" Nova asked,

"Yeah it's just so touching and I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" the Mayor stated soon Sally had reached the Alter.

"Dearly beloved." The Preist began "We have gathered here today to bind these two in Matrimony if anyone believes that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

No sooner had he finished that sentence something blew up from behind them the entire table of gifts and the cake had been exploded though the stuff on top had been unharmed It landed in the tub with Lock Shock and Barrel laughing it up while they took off with It.

"There's always something about showing up to wreck a wedding right at that point." Sneered a voice Sora and Co who had jumped to their feet turned and to it.

"Vanitas!" Sora shouted,

"That's my name don't wear it out." Vanitas replied,

"What are you doing here!?" Ven shouted as they all summoned their weapons.

"Looking for the Gate Fragment come on it's the same thing every time idiot." Vanitas huffed,

"And you're wrecking a Wedding because….." Crystal growled.

"It's fun." Vanitas replied simply before letting a few Unversed loose that terrorized the Wedding Guests "See ya!" he stated jumping away.

"Get back here Vanitas!" Terra shouted,

"Terra we have to get rid of the Unversed first!" Aqua,

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora shouted killing several with one shot while Ven used Wing blade to take out several Scrappers,

"SHINE!" Kairi shouted blasting several with a strong light they had been stunned allowing Donald to strike with his staff then blast with a Firaza spell.

"SPINNER CUT!" Nova shouted spinning around with his Keyblade on his toe then striking with a mighty blow, he back-flipped and cut away at the Unversed, several new Unversed called Pumpkin Bombs orange with an angry face attacked him he quickly put up a shield to block their attacks the stem on their heads flashed red and they exploded fortunately Nova absorbed all the energy and shot it at several Unversed that were rushing at him,

"GOOFY SPINNER!" Goofy shouted as he spun around and around defeating Heartless left and Right Riku had used Dark Aura kill several as Terra used Quakera to finish what Riku and Goofy couldn't.

"THUNDER BOLT!" Aqua shouted becoming electrically charged she zapped a lot of the Unversed she cartwheeled out of the way of an Arc Raven just as Lea stabbed it with his Keyblade then incinerated two more with a Firaga.

Xion and Roxas cut through the remaining Unversed and looked around panting to see that everything was a mess.

"This is horrible Vanitas and those brats completely ruined the wedding." Kairi stated.

"I know they Jack and Sally looked so excited." Xion added.

"Maybe we should talk to Jack we could help him fix the Wedding." Riku suggested,

"Yeah and give those brats a good kick in the pants." Namine stated with a growl making the others look at her, "What?"

The group found Jack sighing he turned to see Sora and Co. come forward, "Sorry about this Jack. Sora replied.

"Tell that to Sally she so looking forward to this day do you know that fellow?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately he's Vanitas and he's looking for something called the Gate Fragment, messing up your Wedding was just something fun he could do on the job." Roxas muttered,

"And he got Lock, Shock and Barrel in on it." Donald added.

"But we we're thinking if we could get the stuff they stole back we could get the Wedding back on." Mickey finished,

"I'd like that very much so Sora who are your new friends?" Jack asked,

"Oh this is Ven, Roxas, Namine, Nova, Xion, Terra and Kairi." Sora replied.

"Pleased to meet you." they all replied,

"So where do you think those little trouble makers ran off too?" Terra asked.

"I don't but one area we could try is the area where Oogie's manor used to be." Sora suggested.

"Yes I think your right Sora that is usually where they spend their free time." Jack agreed.

"Follow us guys!" Donald stated as they headed off back through the Graveyard but instead of heading into town they took a path through one of the Crypts to get to another part of the Graveyard here was a large area of Tombstones along with a fence that blocked off a large field.

"Wow so Oogie's manor was here before?" Ven asked,

"Yeah, man that thing was huge." Sora stated before looking around. "Any sign of them?" he asked,

"Guys look at this." Crystal stated wobbling a little bit to keep her balance the group rushed over to see footprints.

"They're from that Bathtub, it looks like they were about to go where you thought but something stopped them and now their headed in that direction.

"Yeah and look what's here." Roxas stated as he picked up a couple of Wedding gifts.

"Looks like they've hidden them around the area, let's follow the prints I'll bet we'll find more." Terra stated,

"Sounds good to me" Lea stated the group soon found themselves going into a big circle picking up various presents along the way the foot prints had taken them back to the Graveyard a few of the remaining Presents were found in Halloween town according to Jack that was the last of them.

"We need to drop these off somewhere they'll be safe." Xion stated, "Honestly my arms are getting tired."

"What about Finkelstein's lab?" Crystal asked,

"Not a bad idea he might even know where those Brats are maybe even the Gate Fragment." Riku agreed as they took the presents up to Finkelstien's lab when they arrived they found Finkelstien working hard on the Experiement.

"Uh….he's not gonna eat me right?" Donald asked Sora shrugged he recalled how the Experiment tried to eat him during their fight with it.

"I think Finkelstien made him with a heart so he won't cause any trouble." Sora muttered as they walked forward,

"Doctor Finkelstien outfitted the Experiment with a heart so it wouldn't feel like it needed one, he's a great help around the house he's also going to be in this year's Halloween." Jack replied,

"Once he's fixed up those blasted monsters damaged him when they attacked," Finkelstien stated without moving from his position.

"So that's why you're working on him; hey Dr. Finkelstien have you seen Lock Shock and Barrel or maybe a glowing Rock?" Nova asked.

Finkelstien opened his head and scratch his head just as he finished on the experiment, "Can't say I have seen a glowing rock however I thought I saw them run off with that Vanitas somewhere in the Hinterlands."

"The Hinterlands got it!" Sora stated as they left heading out back the way they came past the Scarecrow of Roxas into the forest of trees that surrounded the outer areas.

"What do you mean it's not here! You said it was wrapped in a present." Vanitas growled the group found the quartet in the middle of the trees Vanitas was towering angrily over the three.

"We searched through all the presents that thing you're looking for isn't in there." Lock stated,

Vanitas huffed like he was trying to control his temper, "Losing my patience you'd better give me something I can use." He stated his Keyblade flashing into existence.

"Vanitas!" Sora shouted as the group appeared out of their hiding place.

"Busted." Lock, Shock and Barrel shouted as Vanitas looked over.

"You got these three to help you find the Fragment!" Riku stated,

"Yeah, what of it?" Vanitas asked,

"There was no Glowing Rock in the presents so why attack the Wedding?" Ven asked,

"For the heck of it truth is these brats lied about the Gate Fragment being in one of those presents they just wanted to mess the party up maybe next time you'll invited them." Vanitas warned as he got into a battle stance the heroes doing the same.

"WHOA!" Nova cried his amulet suddenly started to rise up from his neck and swirl around his neck really fast pointing at all the other Holiday doors Independence Day, Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Easter, and Christmas. "Okay I'm starting to get string burn!" Nova complained trying to get his necklace under control.

"This is certainly new however very revealing." Vaintas said as he opened the Valentines door and jumped in,

"Quick after him!" Sora shouted before turning on the trio, "We'll deal with you later!" he snapped before diving in.

The group arrived in a town that was snowy and covered in red lights the trees were all lit up the night was clear and starry and there was a feeling of love everywhere, Sora and Co glanced down to see they were back in the same outfits they wore to the ballet back in Land of Mystery.

"Whoa." Sora muttered,

"We look like we're going to prom." Crystal muttered, "Something we missed thanks to Xehanort by the way."

"We'd better hurry before Vanitas tears the place apart!" Mickey stated as they rushed down into the town when they did they saw Vantias who released a bunch of Unversed in the area.

"Have fun Kiddies." He stated running off,

"He's going to another door what do we do?" Nova asked,

"Sora, get to the next door Terra, Aqua and I will handle this." Ven stated going into a battle stance.

"Right we can't let them destroy this place we'll meet up in Hinterlands go!" Terra shouted Sora nodded and the group made their way back to Hinterlands and through the Independence day door the change here was that everyone was wearing red white and blue with stars and stripes and Uncle Sam hats.

"Wow…" Nova muttered as the group hurried into the summery town as they feared more Unversed had shown up Mickey Donald and Goofy sprung into action slicing down any Unversed they could find.

"Get going Sora!" Mickey shouted Sora nodded and the group headed into the next door,

"I hope they'll be alright." Jack stated,

"They'll be fine Hurry into St. Patrick's Day!" Kairi replied as they jumped into a spring green town the group looked down to see that all but Jack now had green clothes all the different colors were shades of green.

"Hey how he doesn't change," Nova complained,

"Probably 'cause he lives here." Roxas muttered as he saw a couple of Arc Ravens over head, "Me Xion and Lea will handle this you guys just head to the next door

"I'll handle the Unversed in Easter you guys just go on ahead." Riku replied,

"See you later." Sora nodded as he took the group into the Turkey door Thanksgiving the places was almost like Halloween town only in terms of weather and season however it had much more color and life the group found that they were wearing Pilgrim outfits with the belts in their signature colors Pink for Kairi, Cerulean for Nova and red for Sora.

, "So where'd that crazy psycho run off too?" Sora muttered there was a smash in the town they rushed into it's center to see Vanitas holding up a Pendant to Nova's horror it was exactly like his.

"NO That's impossible how do you have that?!" Nova snarled,

Vanitas merely smirked, "This old thing Xehanort was able to make a copy, how do you think we showed up in almost all the worlds you visited it almost always didn't work though that's the only reason you managed to get a few Gate Fragments."

"That and we kicked your butt!" Sora snarled,

"Says you but there's only one Holiday left to check and I'll think I'll have a lot of fun canceling that one!" Vanitas stated with a tone of sadism in his voice leaving several Unversed to fight the group,

"SONIC RAVE!" Sora shouted slashing deep into several Heartless sending them up into the air where Jack hit them with several Blizzard spells Kairi warped out of the charge of a Wild Bruiser she countered with a Sparkra spell which took out several Floods.

"PEARL!" Kairi shouted hitting an Arc Raven into the air where she quickly smashed into the ground dying on contact,

"FLAME CUTTER!" Sora shouted slashing away wildly with a flame covered Keyblade he finshed the attack by striking the ground and sending a ring of fire out around him,

Jack had summoned some Pumpkin shaped flames and tackled into several burning them up as Nova used his Vengeance blow to finish off a Wild Bruiser he then used Toxic Drop on a nearby Scrapper he cast Esuna on himself before diving out of the path of a new Unversed it had a Scythe and a cloak but the hands weren't shown you could only see the glowing red happy eyes as it advanced on the Nave/Creamette,

Nova blocked every hit the last block caused the Sycthe Hunter to lose his guard allowing Nova to strike, "IMPACT BLOW!" Nova yelled killing it he then used Thundeza to kill off a few more as Sora and Jack teamed up using this Limit break that finished the rest of the Heartless.

"We need to hurry to Christmas Town before that fiend destroys it!" Jack stated firmly nodding in agreement the group raced back to the Hinterlands to see the others waiting.

"You guys okay?" Ven asked,

"Yeah everyone do alright?" Sora asked they nodded,

"Vanitas is headed to Christmas town we have to hurry before he destroys the town and gets the Fragment."

Sora opened the door they all jumped in like before it was a bit of a ride however this time Sora was able to land on his feet as he emerged with Donald and Goofy as a Goth Santa, a Reindeer and a Snowman respectively, Nova was the next one out and his appearance had changed. First off he had become Human again like in the last few set of Holidays however this time he was wearing a snowy white cloak over a blue tunic with frosted grey pants and silver boots his ears had gotten pointed and his hair was a stark white the navy had become a bright blue.

"I think I turned into an elf." Nova muttered,

"That's a distinct possibility." Sora stated with a grin then saw Kairi she had a white dress with gold fading tips on the skirt which went down to her feet and the few drapes of cloth hanging from her shoulders her wings were pure white and were folded almost into the shape of a heart. "Woooow." Sora muttered dreamily,

"Wake up Santa." Riku stated slapping him on the back he glared at Riku getting a good look at his appearance, Riku was wearing a cloak and a peasant shirt underneath and pants with a pair of boots all frosted his skin was Ghostly white and his hair gained a sparkling sheen and looked like it was frozen to the touch his eyes were now an icy blue and the gloves on his hands were navy.

"Jack Frost huh?" Sora asked He glanced over at Ven, he too had a Santa suit but it had a pattern of sorts for colors one side was green with a silver trim but on the other side the colors were reversed he also retained the wings on his back but they were bird wings now the tucked down one black while the fanned out one was white he had grey-blue gloves as well. "Sweet check me out!" he stated grinning.

"Yeah You're a winged Santa!" Sora stated just as excitedly they heard big footsteps and turned to them it was Terra with his pants and a red scarf he was now a Polar bear.

"Why are you a Polar Bear?" Ven asked tilting his head,

Terra shrugged "I don't know but I the urge to drink Coke." Mickey came over dressed in a red ball of sorts with a gold piece for a hook on his head as an ornament.

Crystal was dressed with an old fashion hood which was green along with her gloves her shirt was a white color while her skirt was Christmas red she seemed to have a song book in her hands thought she too was back to human form. "Yeah Legs!" she stated happily

Xion had a blue dress tipped with silver and white gloves on her hands skin had become incredibly pale as well and her hair was a frozen blue almost see through with a darker shade around her head a white cloak with silver snowflakes hung from her back.

Aqua had a thin form fitting silver dress on her with a white slash her hair also had the same sheen Riku's had and her eyes seemed to have gotten brighter in shade as well from her back were a pair of sparkling white wings with silver vein patterns, a Snow Fairy,

Namine had a white robe over her her skin were pale as well and her hair had become silver as did her eyes her nails had been colored navy and a blue ribbon adorned her hair in a ponytail she was a snow witch.

Roxas glanced himself over he retained his usually skin tone but he had a red snow cap with an X on it like the one on his zipper, and thick silver-grey winter jacket with gloves with a checkered band at the bottom snow pants that were colored like his usual pants and thick snow boots, and a snow board attached to his back which he took off immediately, "Won't be needing that." He replied casually.

Lea's was an interesting form his body was an aqua color with dark blue tips on his fingers and hair his clothes were the same as they were before he even came to Halloween town but seemed to be frozen to him as well his eyes were merely glowing pools of green Crystal Fire.

They suddenly saw a snowy tornado blowing all over Christmas town they rushed down their immediately it took them a bit to make it through the snow but they saw that Vanitas was towering over Santa and several Elves on a large Yeti like Unversed with blue skin and white fur it looked similar to a wild Bruiser but bigger and had a sad face and claws,

"Vanitas!" Terra shouted as they arrived on the scene.

"You're too late I've got the Fragment and my little pet is about to turn Christmas Town into a frozen Waste land only Winter no Christmas!"

"YOU FIEND!" Nova shouted, "Even though I have absolutely no idea what Christmas is." Nova stated making everyone look at him incredulously from behind,

"_Really, Master Insert-name-here?" _Lea thought to himself.

Vanitas disappeared into the sky as the Blizzard Unversed let out a massive roar and it began to cause more freezing winds.

"We have to stop that thing before it freezes us out!" Roxas shouted,

"FIRE CUTTER!" Lea shouted landing several hits on it Sora joined in with his own fire cutter and struck it hard despite taking massive damage the Monster with a swipe of the hand knocked them back.

"SHINERA!" Kairi shouted hitting the monster with light as Ven used Wing Blade to get a bunch of hits his Command Style was interrupted when a gust of cold wind left him frozen Terra quickly thawed him out.

"Th-Tha-nks Te-Terra!" Ven muttered shivering,

"MAGMA BURST!" Terra shouted landing a blow that sent a plume of lava at the monster,

Jack had sent a barrage of screams at the Monster damaging it and making it freeze while Xion used Chain Rave on it.

"DARK BREAKER!" Riku shouted hitting it with a spin of Darkness and a spin of light before letting loose several Dark Firagas, it knocked him back and began to attack Nova who was holding out with a Refleza spell which once it defended sent all the energy back on it it was then the monster decided to hide in the storm.

"Where'd it go?!" Ven asked as they looked around Crystal saw a small shadow coming at them and her eyes widened,

"Twelve o clock!" she shouted Riku rushed at it then struck it with a powerful blow it fell allowing him to attack it head on,

"DARK AURA!" he shouted hacking and slashing at the monster thrusting at him so fast no one could see it wasn't long before Riku struck down with the eruptions of Darkness.

Jack sent several Blizzaza spells and landed a few hits on the Blizzard Unversed as Sora came in launching a Hikari Raid on it he back-flipped out of the way of a blow from the monster,

"JACK!" Riku called,

"Prepare to scream!" Jack called as they summoned several dark specters that attacked the Blizzard Unversed repeatedly until Riku and Jack were up in the air that's when they rammed into it several times covered in dark energy until they had charged up a powerful ring od Dark flames that surrounded the monster causing massive damage.

Mickey landed several Pearl spells on it while Donald shot Firaga at it Goofy was attacking it alongside Terra and Nova when they were blown back.

Lea sent a barrage of Firaza spells at it Ven and Sora hit it with a Ars Arcanum attack and Roxas hit the place where they had been hacking away with an explosion spell before rushing at it with a spin slasher then stabbed at the Unversed who grabbed him and threw him,

"Roxas! AREA SPHERE!" Xion shouted catching him and healing him,

"Thanks Xion." Roxas muttered,

"Any time." she replied turning to the Monster she charged at it and landed a powerful slash on it seemingly killing it as she did her mind flashed a similar memory which made her freeze up and land sloppily on the ground,

"Okay one more blow should do it, ULTIMA!" Sora shouted hitting it square chested the monster disappeared into a vapor of Darkness. "We did it!" he stated gleefully.

"But Vanitas got the Gate Fragment." Nova sighed however his necklace pointed towards a small wrapped box Nova opened it but looked at the tag first, "To Novato from Santa." He stated then ripped open the box to find the Gate Fragment. "SWEEET!" he cheered,

"Well that's a Christmas Miracle if I ever saw one." Lea smirked.

"So what does Vantias have?" Namine asked,

"A lump of Coal" Santa replied simply.

"Um guys what's Christmas?" Nova asked, Xion and Roxas moved away from Lea who grabbed them.

"Oh no the family that was in the Organization together explains Christmas together." He stated as they began to explain the Holiday.

"Are you alright Santa?" Kairi asked,

"Yes Kairi thank you for asking." Santa replied Riku looked like someone told him a big secret bug-eyed he stared.

"He's real….I don't believe it."

"Told ya so." Sora stated with a smug look.

"Never Question Christmas!" Crystal stated wagging her finger Riku merely responded by stuffing Snow down her hood.

"OOOOH YOU DIE FOR THAT!" she stated running with a big wad of Snow after him Riku merely laughed running away.

"Excuse me Sandy Claus me and Sally are getting married once we clean everything up that is would you like to come to the Wedding if you have time?" Jack asked.

"Thank you for the offer Jack but I can't make any promises but my sincerest congratulations to you." Santa replied he nodded as the group returned to Halloween Town meeting up with Sally.

"I wish we could stay Jack but we have to stop Xehanort." Sora said apologetically.

"He's the one who wanted to ruin Halloween and Christmas?" Jack asked.

"Yup that's the one." Riku replied,

"Thank you for helping Sora Jack." Sally said,

"No problem you two love birds have fun now!" Sora stated as they left.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Vanitas let out a growl and throwing both the present and the coal up he destroyed it with a Dark Firaza.

"Awww Poow wittwe Vanitas was on the Naughty list." Braig sneered from behind.

"Shut it." Vantias hissed flatly but angrily.

"Hey I can't help it if this one of those times you should've peaked but for what it's worth the old coot has a plan to get the Fragments they have he also has a plan to get a certain someone on our side, you know of Xion?" Braig asked,

"Yes but I have no idea what she has to do with this….care to share?" Vanitas asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<strong>_

_**Haunted Occasion**_: Strength_: +22_ Magic _+29 _

Ability: **Damage Syphon:** _Damage Sora takes is added to his Drive power!_

Appearance: _the shaft is ribbon that ties itself at the bottom of the handle also making the handguard as a bow the ribbon has silver spider patterns on it the teeth are a Spider the bottom of the handle is a Jack O' Lantern_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Pumpkin Bomb:** _This Unversed will stick close to you so they can explode use spells such as Warp, Shield and reflect to escape damage_

**Scythe Hunter:** _A reaper like Heartless that will slice and dice you if given the chance attack from afar and he shouldn't be much trouble_

**Blizzard:** _Vanitas summoned this Heartless to Freeze over Christmas Town and stop it from ever coming again fortunately thanks to the hot strategy it was stopped._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

_Night Terror_- Riku + Jack Skeleton

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

_Kairi-_ **Shinera:** the second level of Shine blasts out a big burst of light that may blind foes

_Sora/Lea-_ **Flame Cutter**: a combination of Firaza and Ars Arcanum slashes viciously at foes while burning them

_Roxas_- **Spinner Cut**: Spins while raking foes with a blade or claws

_Nova-_ **Impact Blow**: a powerful attack that rams into foes with a powerful force guaranteed one hit KO on smaller foes it you use it while they're caught off guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Skeleton: <strong>_The Pumpkin King and leader of Halloween town Sora has met up with him several times and Roxas apparently inspired him once this time it seems he and Sally are getting married _**(The Nightmare Before Christmas 1993)**

**Sally: **_A Rag Doll created by Finkelstien Jack's Fiancée and a friend of Sora the last time she was here she told Sora and Jack that Santa Claus was in trouble and they were able to get to his rescue she was almost married sadly Vanitas ruined it _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Zero: **_Jack's Ghost Dog he is very loyal to Jack he lead Sora and Co to the Wedding _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Dr. Finkelstien: **_A scientist who works for Jack and creates things he needs for Halloween he recreated the Experiment to help with the Wedding this time he had a Heart Sally is another one of his creations _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Monsters: **_The Various residents of Halloween Town every year they scare up a frightfull Halloween many were guests at the Wedding _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**The Experiment: **_One of Finkelstien's creations this time he had a Heart because last time he didn't it ran away to find one it seems to have become the Doctor's assistant _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**The Mayor: **_He has two faces one sad one happy though he usually can't decide a thing for himself he did tell Sora and Co. of the Wedding _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Three trouble Makers who told Vanitas of Jack and Sally's wedding in the hope they'd mess it up they weren't invited which isn't very surprising _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Elves: **_Santa's helpers who make the toys they work hard every year _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Santa Claus: **_The Leader of Christmas town sometimes known as Father Christmas Sora had to help him once again when Vanitas threatened to freeze over he wrapped up the Gate Fragment and gave a similarly wrapped box to Vanitas who believed he got the Fragment but it was really just coal which is what those on the naughty list get! _**(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too rushed anyway I hope you like it drop a review and YES! Ash didn't lose Oshawott though they psyched us out not in a crowning moment of Heartwarming sort of way but a comical way poor Oshawott that just wasn't fair but still<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>When the group arrives in Twilight Town Vanitas kidnaps Xion after which Xehanort attempts to brainwash her can Sora and Co save her?<em>**

_Next Time: **I believe in you! **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	41. I believe in you

_**Alright next chapter in Twilight town other than Mysterious Tower coming up in a couple chapters we're officially done with Disney Worlds,**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I believe in you<strong>_

Sora laid back in his seat as Nova stood holding his Pendant out to find the last Gate Fragment then they could figure out what to do next it wouldn't be easy heck it wasn't easy so far.

"Hey I've got something!" Nova stated,

"Ya do?" Sora asked literally jumping up in his seat,

"Yeah due North!" Novato replied the Gummi ship was adjusted and soon the group saw a familiar town come into view.

"Hey Twilight Town!" Roxas stated looking up from the book he was reading, "Looks like we'll pay the gang a visit." He told Xion who merely looked over,

"Mm hmm." She replied,

"You okay?" Lea asked,

"I just didn't sleep well that's all." Xion replied,

"If you wanna stay and have a nap-"Kairi suggested,

"No, no, I'm fine I'll probably feel more alert once we land." Xion replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora suddenly felt the serene wind and colors that Twilight Town's sky had to offer, "Man it's been forever since I've been here." He stated

"I wonder how Hayner and the others are doing." Goofy wondered,

"We should check up on them follow me they'll be in the usual spot!" Roxas shouted as he ran ahead.

"He's sure is cheery usually that's me." Ven joked as the group followed.

_Bells ring as a train runs on a track passing by a town the sun sets as the train goes through a tunnel light sparks up showing the world's name,  
><em>**[Twilight Town]**

Roxas and Xion tore through the town with Lea leading the group who hung behind Sora glanced around smelling the breeze, "Man feels great to back."

"There sure are a lot of memories here." Namine mused,

"Yeah some better than others." Riku agreed,

"We'd better hurry before we lose them." Crystal pointed out as the group nodded and raced Sora knew the place well enough to find the usual spot on his own that being said he lead the group to where Roxas and Xion were talking.

"So the last Gate Fragment thingy is in Twlight town?" Hayner a tall muscular young man with blonde hair wearing a camouflage pattern vest over an orange t-shirt with black kakis asked.

"Yeah basically you see any glowing rocks or maybe one of Xehanort's goons?" Roxas asked,

"Wait Xehanort's behind this?" Pence asked, he had a red jacket on with the Dog street insignia in white on the back with a white shirt and a head band with spiky dark brown hair sticking out from it and blue jeans.

"Yup." Roxas replied,

"Man doesn't this guy ever want to ya know stay dead?" Hayner asked,

"Apparently not." Xion replied.

"Hey, Kairi, Sora" Olette called she had her hair in a single French braid hanging down she was wearing a orange t-shirt with a V-neck and a pair of tan capris with thin black pin stripes on the side.

"Hey, Olette, Hayner, Pence, how have you guys been?" Sora asked,

"It's great to see you." Kairi told them.

"Back at ya so Roxas says the last Gate Fragment is in Twilight Town and you need to find it before the bad guys do." Pence replied,

"Yeah!" Nova stated pushing through the crowd "Have you seen it?" he asked,

"No." Hayner replied simply,

"Oh guys this is Novato, Terra, Aqua and Ventus." Sora replied introducing the apprentice quartet,

"Call me Ven!" he stated pushing Nova to the side a little but the defensive apprentice pushed back

"Call me Nova!" he stated as the two began to push on each other back and forth,

"Is he you're brother Roxas?" Olette asked as Terra broke up the fight in the back ground.

"No and neither is Sora we're not related but with all the weirdness that happened we might as well be." Roxas replied,

"So what have you kids been up to?" Lea asked,

"Enjoying summer vacation better yet one more year and we're free of school forever!" Hayner stated triumphantly,

"You still have to find a job I recommend something you like doing because you'll be doing it for years." Riku stated,

"You're a real kill joy when you want to be you know that?" Crystal deadpanned,

"Yeah he can be." Sora stated,

"I'm just saying." Riku shrugged. Xion was watching everyone talk when she suddenly heard a voice in her head taunting her,

"_You don't deserve to be with them….they're real your nothing more them a replica of Sora's memory of Kairi, you're worthless." _The voice sneered Xion glanced at Roxas but the voice chuckled, "_He'll never love you how could he you don't have a heart, not a real one anyway…." _

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked, everyone looked over at her, "I'm sorry, I just had a bad night I'm hearing things." Xion lied,

"Xion are you sure?" Olette asked worried,

"I'm fine." Xion stated firmly, "So Pence I heard you were looking over the eighth wonder?" she asked,

"Yeah since the others were hoaxes." Pence replied,

"All of them?" Mickey asked tilting his head,

"Yeah, the Spooky steps were the first to go since Rai's the one who counted." Roxas replied before deepening his voice, "It's like every time I count it's different ya know!" laughing Roxas glanced over Xion didn't laugh usually his impressions of Rai made her laugh but not this time, "Xion?" he asked with the tilt of the head,

"So what's up with the eighth wonder?" Sora asked.

"It's happening a lot lately, people have been seeing something moving around out there especially if you get to the center tree out in the forest in front of the old mansion." Hayner replied,

"Sounds like something or someone, is messing with whoever's out there." Terra mused,

"Why don't we check it out?" Ven suggested,

"Sure you can come with us." Pence cheerfully replied.

The group headed out towards the edge of the forest when they began crossing through the sand lot that's when some trouble started,

"So Chicken Wuss and his girlfriend are back?" called a voice. They all turned to see a boy a little older then Riku if not the same age he was wearing a black bandana and a grey vest on his bare chest that dropped a little bit past his hips he had a scar across his face and cold blue eyes.

The girl next to him had purple hair one tuft covering one of her crimson eyes she was wearing a black halter top with a grey shirt underneath and onyx Capris the tall hulking boy next to them had a black head band and a red and yellow muscle shirt and blue baggy jeans the shortest member of the group was a small boy who had gotten tall as far as Sora he had a blue over coat and big pointed hat that covered most of his face in fact it looks a lot like a heartless's the way it peeked out.

"Hello Seifer." Roxas merely deadpanned as he walked forward,

"Hello Seifer is that all you have to say and where do get the gall to be sarcastic?" Seifer snapped Roxas merely looked away trying to move but Seifer blocked his path,

"Hello Speaking!" Seifer growled.

"Hey lay off Seifer!" Sora snapped, the group glared each other down Riku instantly got to his side as did Lea, Terra and Ven looking ready to fight.

"Look Seifer, it's not that we wouldn't tell you it's that we can't there are things even you just have to abide by without knowing what they are." Xion stated speaking up cutting the tension.

"Tch, whatever" Seifer stated; turning to leave he looked back at his gang "Come on we're out of here."

"Lousy crowd." The lavendette, Fuu muttered,

"You said it." Seifer agreed,

"Man what an attitude." Ven growled as he shook his head.

"He's just grumpy 'cause Roxas and Xion took off without so much as a word he can't stand it when there's something going on that he doesn't know about." Hayner replied.

"Well that's not our problem." Roxas replied.

"Hey!" Mickey stated Nova's pendent was suddenly glowing.

"The Gate Fragments around here somewhere I think it's out towards the edge of town." Nova stated.

"It is goin' in the same direction we're headed." Goofy noted,

"I hope it's out by the mansion." Donald mused hopefully,

"That would be great kill two birds with one stone." Sora stated Namine was in deep thought sure she lived in Twilight Town after Sora brought her back but it was here she had to restore most of his memory when DIZ/Ansem the Wise convinced her that it wouldn't be safe to do so at Castle Oblivion she drew a lot of pictures there she even bonded a bit with Roxas to a part of her was still wondering if…

"Let's hurry to the Mansion once we have the Fragment we look over that eighth Wonder." Kairi stated her voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah get two birds with one stone!" Namine stated happily trying to cover up what she was thinking.

"Alrighty then let's get to that Mansion!" Mickey stated the group said their respective agreements and started on the trek towards it as they left however Braig, Damon now with Yellow eyes and Vanitas over looked it.

"So why are we here again?" Damon asked,

"The Old Coot once to Brainwash Poppet get another Keyblader on his side it also make it really hard for them to attack us." Braig replied simply.

"Right that's why he came here with us, about time." Vanitas replied off handedly,

"You know MX has the power to cream you right?" Damon asked,

"Yes but I don't really care." Vanitas replied,

"Well just make sure you follow most of the orders." Braig sighed,

"I know, I know, I'm waiting for the opportune moment." Vanitas replied disappearing in a Dark Corridor.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The forest was pretty dark not horribly dark but it was pretty thick and the eternal sunset of Twilight town didn't help much but they could still get around with ease Ven for some reason had rushed off towards the mansion without any explanation much to the dismay of Aqua and Terra.

"So this tree right?" Sora asked as they all gazed around the center tree Xion was lost in thought Kairi glanced over,

"Xion you alright?" She asked as Riku, Roxas and Sora got close to the tree.

"Oh?!" she stated coming out of her thoughts, "Yeah I'm fine just lost in thought that's all." Xion replied,

"AHHH!" Sora and the other two had been knocked over by something and were now in a crumpled heap they all rushed into the direction of the sound but it was gone however Hayner could've sworn he heard a laugh as Sora, Riku and Roxas got up.

"What was that?" Roxas asked,

"I don't know but it didn't like us." Riku muttered,

"Whatever hit you it was invisible." Crystal muttered thinking deeply she then remembered Monstropolis, "You don't think…."

"Hey as long as he doesn't cause trouble I'm good honestly that didn't really hurt." Sora replied with a shrug,

"So an invisible person is the eighth wonder?" Olette asked,

"We think so it's a long story." Lea replied,

"Hey you guys find anything?" Ven asked holding a stack of papers in his hands.

"Ven what are those?" Aqua asked,

"Oh they're- AHHHH!" Ven was suddenly blasted from behind with an attack called Dark Inferno.

"VEN!" Aqua and Terra shouted together rushing to his side he wasn't injured to badly he groaned rubbing his head and getting to his knees however he saw that all of the drawings he had gotten for Namine were burning away he gasped he reached for one but it turned to ash he growled getting to his feet and summoning Wayward Wind,

"VANITAS SHOW, YOURSELF!" Ven snarled uncharacteristically, it wasn't long before a bunch of Unversed surrounded the area,

"Unversed." Mickey breathed as he and the others began to cut them down Xion jumped up and slammed her keyblade down on several Unversed before using a Sparka spell to kill off several Rotten Nutmegs,

"_You'll never be one of them, you'll never be real," _Xion froze and covered her ears but the voice still came through tears threatened to leak when the voice made even crueler accusations _"You're nothing more than a replica and you certainly don't deserve his love why would he love someone that tried to kill him absorb him, that will never go away never honestly he should hate you for it."_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed slamming the ground an aurora of sorts surged out from around her knocking out everything including the Unversed but it left her drained, Roxas got up to see her on her knees almost ready to fall as she did a Dark Corridor appeared under her.

"XION!" Roxas shouted rushing over to help but sadly she disappeared within it. "XION!" Roxas shouted rushing around with Lea and Sora after him.

"Roxas Stop!" Sora shouted, "They're gone!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Roxas shouted glaring at them.

"Roxas calm down!" Lea shouted, "You're not helping her we'll find her they're baiting us, we can't lose our heads or they'll win kay?" he stated, Roxas slumped over.

"Xion's our friend we'll get her back." Sora assured,

"What he said, Got it memorized?" Lea asked pointing to his head,

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Yeah." He replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Xion had been placed inside a dark crystal unconscious as Vanitas paced around wondering how long this could take Braig and Damon were out finding the Gate Fragment and slowing down Sora and his idiot friends when another dark corridor appeared,

"About time, so what's the plan with Poppet here?" Vanitas asked,

"An experiment something that might come in handy in the future the idea is to suppress the mind and heart with Dark memories as well as ones inner demons while the Heart and Mind are bogged with these the body is an lifeless drone awaiting command." Xehanort explained,

"Sounds like an eternal reason you suck speech." Vanitas replied flatly any interest hidden well.

Xehanort smirked, "Observe." He replied holding out his hand it oozed Darkness and when he clenched it the crystal lit in a sinister purple Xion moved holding her head trying to get the thoughts and memories out of her head some of them becoming warped seeing that she killed and absorbed Roxas or betrayed Sora and the others.

Unable to take it anymore she let out an earsplitting scream.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Roxas mercilessly slashed and hacked any Unversed that came near them as they asked around no one had seen Vanitas or Xion the group had split in two so Nova, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Sora could find the Gate Fragment.

"This is bad, poor Xion." Sora muttered as he looked around,

"But what do ya think Xehanort wants with her?" Goofy asked,

"That's a surprise." came the cheery response of Braig with Damon at his side Damon now had yellow eyes and was grinning maliciously at them.

"Where's Xion?!" Kairi spat.

"Like we said it's a surprise but don't worry you'll see her soon." Damon remarked.

"Not good enough!" Sora growled as Nova glared with them he suddenly saw to his left the fragment,

"Sora." He hissed catching the brunette's attention he tilted his head over and Sora saw the Fragment they were just inches away from a free-for-all for it.

"Why don't you come down here and fight us for the answers!" Riku growled,

"What are you doing?!" Kairi hissed,

"The Gate Fragments like two inches from us." Sora stated in a hushed tone.

"I know it's risky but if we can take these guys out we can get the Gate Fragment then find out what happened to Xion." Riku replied,

"Ya think that'll work?" Donald asked,

"Hopefully" Riku replied,

Damon jumped down and rushed at them the group yelped as they had to dodge Kairi blocked a lot of his hits but got knocked down, "Hey Princess" Damon Sneered getting close.

"PAWS OFF!" Riku shouted rushing at him with a Shadow Sonic causing some massive damage,

Braig started shooting at Sora, Nova, Donald and Goofy who were trying to dodge Goofy managed to block off a few shots while Sora and Donald hit him with thunder while he was down they hit him with a Trinty limit break,

"VENGENCE BLOW!" Nova shouted causing Braig to hit the wall.

Damon and Riku were clashing head to head Riku was able to get a few easy hits in and held on thanks too Pearl and Cura spells from Kairi he knocked him down in a vengence he slashed at them but they dodged.

"KAIRI!" Riku shouted,

"Let's do it!" she shouted as they summoned Darkness and light the Darkness trapped them in a force field with Damon while light dotted it as Riku struck Kairi commanded the stars to shot and strike Damon Riku hacked and slashed away until he and Kairi switched she blasted him with light while Riku had the Darkness strike him.

"GO!" they shouted they warped out of the field and had it collapse on top of him.

"TOXIC DROP!" Nova shouted

"SHINEZA!" Sora shouted blinding everyone on the field Braig was knocked back,

"SPARKA!" Donald shouted causing even more damage to the Sharp shooter.

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy called zooming around the field and crashing into both of them. The two then suddenly started glowing.

"It's a Limit break!" Sora called,

Braig shot down at them from all angles while Damon cut away at them they then combined weapons and hit them with a finishing blow.

The group suffered heavy damage Sora forced himself up and held his Keyblade, "Cu-Curza!" he stated healing all of them as the group stood up, "Guys you okay?" Sora asked,

There were grumbles of confirmation as they all stood strong,

"This isn't over!" Riku growled there was a sound that caught everyone's attention coming out of nowhere was some kind of Warrior with armor that made its Silhouette look like Sora.

"WAAAK!" Donald sqwaked when they saw it it rushed at them hard all anyone could do was block the blows, it zeroed in on Kairi who had been knocked into the wall.

"NO!" Sora shouted rushing at them glowing to use a Form,

_A light surrounds Sora It spins as it begins to turn purple rushing off him Sora looks to see that his clothes have changed color purple and blue lights hit his clothes two lights hover at his shoulders and turn into Keyblades Kingdom Key suddenly appears in his hand as the symbol for Burst form appears behind him._

"Check it out a new form!" Riku stated,

Sora's clothes were now a cool grey his shirt was purple with blue symbols which looked like an exploding star on them there was also a patch of blue with grey under the blue his armor jacket shirt and shoes were lined with teal that was the same color as his pockets.

His belts were the same sky blue that was on his shirt it was also tipping his shoes and pants on his pants were purple star bursts the middle of his pants were purple lined with teal and his wrist bands were purple and blue while his gloves were grey tipped in teal he could also wield three keyblades.

"He's never had three before." Goofy stated,

"Yeah this form must be powerful!" Donald agreed.

The armored foe struck at Sora but he teleported out of the way and reappeared behind it.

"MAGIC RUSH!" he shouted Sora suddenly became energy that rushed at it knocking it into the air them slamming it back down with a glowing Keyblade when Sora went to strike a finishing blow the monster rolled out of the way and disappeared,

"Kairi you okay?" Sora asked,

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied as he helped her up.

"Heads up Sora it's not gone!" Riku shouted,

"Sora try your armor!" Nova shouted Sora nodded after tapping his armor a visor appeared over his eyes suddenly his vision seemed so much clearer his brain felt like it was pulsing with energy too he glanced around then saw something out of the corner of his eye, he grabbed Kairi and jumped up landing some feet away.

"Nicely done." Kairi said impressed, Sora rubbed the back of his head,

"Ahh well ya know however the monster suddenly rushed off but not before Sora got a good look at it and saw who was inside."

"_No way! Xehanort you'll pay for this!" _as Damon and Braig disappeared but not before grabbing the Gate Fragment, Nova was sent flying back and hit the ground.

"Nova!" Riku called as they rushed over to him Sora going back into his normal form,

"I failed, they took the last Fragment that was the most important piece." Nova growled slamming his fist into the ground,

"We have the other pieces he still can't do anything without all of them…right?" Sora asked,

"I'm not sure I just know that was the most important piece." Nova replied,

"Anything else?" Donald asked Nova shook his head,

"We'll have to worry about it later anyway that armored monster we fought it was Xion!" Sora stated,

"WHAT?!" the others stated,

"Yeah Vanitas must have grabbed her for Xehanort so he could brain wash her!" Sora replied,

"Let's get back to the others." Riku replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Roxas panting hung his head shaking it, "_Xion where are you?"_

"Hey Roxas, come on man lighten up we'll find her." Lea assured,

"Guys we found Xion!" Sora shouted catching sight of them.

"Oh look at that!" Lea grinned, "So where is she?"

"She's been brainwashed!" Donald stated,

"What?!" Roxas asked his head snapping up,

"She had some kind of armor on her and she attacked us." Kairi explained,

"It wasn't her fault right?" Olette asked afraid,

"No we think she's been brainwashed." Riku replied,

"Then we need to find her right now this is exactly what happened before you and Ansem trapped me in the virtual Twilight Town!" Roxas stated,

"And we will, chances are they'll find us." Ven assured before turning to Hanyer and the others, "Listen you three should get somewhere safe let us handle this."

"Are you serious?" Hayner asked irritably.

"Guys they're right the last thing, I need are more of my friends being kidnapped and used against me." Roxas stated,

The three looked at each other sadly then nodded, "Good luck guys." Pence replied they nodded and the group split Hanyer's gang headed towards the usual spot.

"So, now what do we look for Xion?" Ven asked,

"That or wait around for her to find us." Terra joked grimly.

"Maybe not….Let's ask around someone must have seen Vanitas all we have to do is ask around and that includes the Jerky, jerkitude gang." Crystal replied,

"Seifer and his gang?" Kairi asked, "That won't be fun."

"Yup so where are they do you think?" Crystal asked,

"Probably the sandlot it's usually where they hang we can start out the search there." Roxas replied as they headed down the road from Twilight hill out to the Sandlot it wasn't long before Sora caught sight of them they had been knocked out.

"Hey!" Sora shouted casting Curaza. "Are you guys okay?" Sora asked worried Seifer groaned,

"Alive." Fuu muttered,

"That guy attacked us out of nowhere ya know?" Rai asked,

"What guy did he have a black mask?" Roxas asked,

"What's it too ya I don't feel like telling you anything." Seifer muttered causing Roxas to snap and grab him by the collar with a death glare.

"That, freak has my friend now you tell me where he went or I'll beat it out of you!" Roxas snarled before feeling himself get pulled away Kairi had cast warp to send him close to Lea and Riku who could grab him, "LET ME GO!"

"Not with that temper." Lea hissed,

"Look you don't like us I get it but this is really important to us especially Roxas and Lea and Hayner and his gang Xion's all good friends with them please?" Sora asked,

"We'd tell you if we had seen anything if one of your friends was grabbed." Riku added, Seifer merely looked away,

"If you're trying to guilt me it won't work however I think I saw him headed towards the station maybe the tower you three always hang up, up there." Siefer replied as he and the others left.

"Roxas what's that matter with you?" Ven asked but a growl from him made Ven take a step back,

"Come on Roxas we're worried about Xion but you're acting like a crazy person, what's with you?!" Sora snapped,

Roxas hung his head "You don't understand." He muttered Sora thought for a moment then remembered how angry and desperate he felt when Jaden had taken Kairi he was so angry that he let his darkness go bezerk and now that bounty hunter was in a hospital bed, waiting to be hauled off to jail when he recovered but still…..

"Actually you what I think I do, it's just like with Kairi." Sora muttered as he looked towards the station Roxas looked up right at Sora though they didn't meet eye to eye, "Come on guys let's hurry we got the information we wanted." The group nodded and ran ahead of him and Roxas Sora himself was about to run when Roxas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora….Thank you." Roxas replied Sora merely grinned,

"No problem, now let's go save your girlfriend." Sora teased running off.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," Roxas called back as he rushed after Sora towards the station.

It wasn't long before they raced back up the hill and towards the station they had to cut through several waves of Unversed which gave them hope and indication that this was the right path, "_Xion I'm coming just hang on!" _Roxas thought in his mind as he used an Ars Arcanum on a Wild Bruiser,

"I can sense darkness! We must be close!" Kairi shouted,

"I can feel it too!" Aqua added as they got to the station up on the top of the tower was a purple thundering and lightning cloud,

"Took you, bozos, long enough." Vanitas said passively as he appeared in front of them Sora walked forward.

"Like we care what you think you're battling me, guys go get Xion." Sora stated,

"Hold Sora I'll help!" Kairi stated,

"So will, I." Riku stated as they both came forward Vanitas laughed,

"How touching!" he mocked, "The besties who fight together die together, I'll make sure of it." he stated summoning void gear Sora summoned Haunted Occasion as he glared Vanitas down.

"BURST FORM!" he declared becoming the more powerful three bladed form; Vanitas scoffed,

"Nice coloration I think however it needs a dash of red." He stated rushing at them.

"DARK INFERNO!" he shouted launching a wave of black fire at them,

"DARK SHEILD/REFLEZA!" Sora, Kairi and Riku shouted together they managed to fend off the attack Vanitas wasn't fazed he merely sent a X shaped blast of light at them it hit them hard knocking them back,

"Sora you okay?" Riku asked he had taken the brunt of the hit,

"Yeah I'm fine!" Sora replied as he growled rushing at Vanitas "MAGIC RUSH!" he shouted blasting Vanitas with the attack and causing him to be knocked back,

"DARK AREOGA!" Vanitas yelled trapping Sora in a whirlwind of power,

"SHINE PULL!" Kairi shouted managing to get Sora safely out of the attack.

"FROZONE!" Riku called summoning the icy super who began to zip around freezing Vanitas in place then struck Vanitas hard sending him back Frozone disappeared back to his own world before Sora managed to slam a blow from his Keyblade into Vanitas,

"FUGEO!" Kairi shouted summoning the Fire Dragon who with a growl attacked Vanitas sending him back he then used a Fire Tornado to throw Vanitas into the wall then he was hit by several fire bombs Fugeo disappeared as Riku went to strike but Vanitas dodged.

"You're not the only one who can summon back up!" Vanitas snarled summoning a bunch of New vicious looking Unversed that were like Neo Shadows only Flood like the Neo Floods attacked Vanitas healed himself of a few of his wounds like Sora, Kairi and Riku cut through them.

"You cheat!" Sora growled,

"You cheated first." Vanitas shrugged and he sent a Dark Blizzaga at Sora who was sent flying back he cast Curaza on him and the others and struck Vanitas with a powerful Shineza spell.

"Shouldn't that form have worn off by now especially with all the effort your putting into this fight."

"Yeah funny thing Vanitas the Keyblade I have it's special ability is Damage Syphon the Form's ability is Impact Shell which recovers magic when I get damaged, I'm sure you know what that means." Sora growled as he sent an Ultima spell at Vanitas,

"Crap!" Vanitas growled jumping away he was blown back by the explosion the spell made on impact Sora basically explained that as long as he kept hitting Sora the energy of the Drive Form would be endless the only way the cycle to end was for Sora to die.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Riku shouted sending the blast of dark fire at Vanitas who jumped away however Riku grinned at him Kairi had come up from behind him.

"AURORA!" she shouted a barrage of rainbow colored lights hit him at point blank range he hit the ground with a thud,

"DARK AURA!" Riku shouted barraging him with the attack knocking him back it was then Sora rushed up at him,

"TRI-ZATEN!" Sora shouted he struck with one Keyblade one way then the other in the opposite Direction then Vanitas was dealt a final blow going down ward he screamed as he tumbled across the pavement he got up Darkness steaming off him his helmet in pieces using the last of his strength to show his face writhed in pain and regret.

"I can't…..believe…I…lost….to you bunch of losers…I….guess….I was just a knock off….after all." Vanitas mused fading away.

"Poor Vanitas….all he was created for was to help Xehanort." Kairi muttered,

"True but he could've left Xehanort at any time and he didn't take it." Riku pointed out, "Still I wonder if he hoped whatever Xehanort was after would make him whole."

"Probably, all Xehanort does is hurt people." Sora muttered clenching his fist, "Like Nova's master and Xion!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Roxas made his way through the station climbing as fast as he could the others not far behind however he heard Aqua scream that she was about to be stabbed by Damon.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted sending a punch into the side of his head separating the two he wiped his mouth as he helped Aqua up.

"Aqua, are you alright?" Ven asked as he and Nova caught up,

"Yeah I'm fine." Aqua muttered,

"Guys get going!" Terra shouted, "We'll take care of Damon!"

"I'm going back to find Riku and the others see if they can help." Crystal stated as she ran back to the enterance,

"Right, let's, go." Lea stated as he Roxas, Donald, Mickey and Goofy headed up the stairs on the next floor was a barrage of Heartless,

"Roxas go!" Lea stated as he used his Keyblade to hack through several.

"But!" Roxas protested,

"Xion needs Ya hurry We'll handle things here!" Mickey stated as he used Pearl to kill off a Soldier Heartless,

"Okay Good Luck!" Roxas stated rushing up the remaining stairs.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You killed Vanitas?!" Crystal asked surprised,

"Yeah which means Xehanorts only got who he managed to get helping." Sora replied back in his normal form,

"Right, unless he takes the Heartless from Maleficent. "Crystal deduced,

"Come on Ven and the others need your help!" She stated as she led them inside.

Ven had been knocked back he managed to right himself mid-bounce and heal but was struck by Damon.

"Ven!" Namine called out from her hiding place. Damon glanced at her with a sneaky smile Ven's eyes widened and he quickly used Photon Rush while jumping to his feet and landed a blow in the side of Damon's head,

"ARS ARCANUM!" he shouted knocking him back it was then that his hand sucked in Darkness making two giant blades.

"WHAT?!" Ven screeched,

"VEN, RUN!" Nova shouted Ven quickly leapt out of the way of several blows Damon chased after him only to get blasted with several spells courtesy of Riku, Sora and Kairi.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Roxas rushed up the stairs as fast as he legs could take him when he heard an explosion he rushed up to see Hayner Pence and Olette having just dodged a powerful explosion spell, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! We told you we'd handle it!"

"Yeah but Xion our friend too friends help friends Roxas whether they can save the Universe or not!" Hayner stated hotly,

"We were just trying to get her to remember us when she attacked us." Pence stated,

"Right, she's in there Roxas, you just have to reach her!" Olette stated Roxas nodded in understanding,

"She's not coming after you so maybe….listen I'll help Xion if anyone can figure out what's going on and snap her out of it, it's me!" Roxas stated simply,

"Right." Hayner replied in a slight tone which Roxas gave him a look for,

"You guys are with me in spirit alright no crazy risks I'll bring her back promise." He assured. "There's a lot of fighting going on in the station if you can get out great if not hide!" Roxas stated,

"Okay." They replied they rushed down the stairs as he went up when he got there standing in armor like what he fought during his time in the….no during his time as a Nobody was Xion.

"Xion…." He stated getting her attention, "It's me Roxas, It's okay I'm here now." He stated trying to get closer she lunged at him with a cry but Roxas jumped away, "Xion listen to me Xehanort is controlling you whatever he put into your head you have to ignore!"

"But she can't." said an old voice, Roxas turned and growled ferly at the old man, "It's true that Sora gave her her own existence but she's always felt like she was the odd one out she was born a replica Nobodies were never meant to exist thus she is below them I'm surprised you yourself don't feel this way. "

"BECAUSE I KNOW I HAVE MY OWN HEART!" Roxas shouted splitting two become one into Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "So does Xion!" he yelled,

Xehanort merely smirked, "And you think that makes sound proof, Xion's always had her doubts about the legitimacy of her return for example those who created her what's stopping them from simply melding her mind to their will what if she's absorbing your existence maybe Sora or Ventus's perhaps." Xehanort replied, before opening a dark corridor, "A little food for thought…" he replied and with a snap of his fingers Xion rushed at him forcing him to defend himself he smirked disappearing through the corridor as they clashed,

"LIGHTING BLADE!" she shouted hacking away at Roxas with the Thunder edged Ars Arcanum she then sent him into the wall he rolled out of the way of a blow.

"SHADOW BREAKER!" Roxas shouted managing to get a hit on her, "Don't do this Xion he's messing with your head like he always does you've got to fight it!" Roxas shouted,

She growled he blocked it as much as he could holding back he growled as he pushed her away and landed a combo "You've got to remember you're not a replica anymore you're a real person why would you think otherwise!?"

"I never was supposed to exsist….I was a puppet created only to destroy I have no place with you!" she roared hitting him hard Roxas with a scream fell off the tower but caught himself with some free-flow he managed to get back up and dodge a blow from her.

"Xion that's ridiculous! Sora brought you back since he's basically Mr. Miracle I think you're good you're real!" he argued as he blocked her blades blow for blow.

"Xion try to remember we were able to have Ice Cream together again everything was better than when we were in the Organization we could be together with some demented puppet master pulling strings you're free don't let anyone especially that old coot tell you otherwise!" Roxas begged as he dodged a blow,

"_You're late." Roxas looked up to the_ _Voice's owner Xion she had finally got out of the cloak in exchange for a new outfit, _

"_No you're just early Lea's the one who's late." Roxas sat down, "Nice outfit." He complimented,_

"_Thanks I had to get out of that stinky Black Coat new life new clothes ya know?" she asked,_

"_Yeah I know what you mean that coat itches. "He stated, "Smells like moldy peanut butter too. Like this one time Demyx is like ewww dudes, what's that stench?! And I'm like uh it's you it's you're sweat plus the moldy peanut butter smell the cloaks always smell like that." _

"_Yeah I remember then Xaldin goes 'not if you wash them day after day preferably with scented Tide even then the results are iffy!" she stated as they both burst out laughing,_

"_I hope you kids aren't making fun of yours truly." They turned and smiled to see Lea handing them Sea Salt ice cream the smiled something they had sorely missed they were able to do._

_**With Hanyer's gang….**_

"_And X equals eight!" Xion stated proud of yourself._

"_Man all this homework is making me hungry who's up for a snack." Hayner stated as he got up,_

"_I am!" Pence chirped._

"_Me too!" Roxas stated,_

"_Hold on guys we've got to get this done remember." Olette stated,_

"_Yeah it's thirty percent of our final grade!" Xion added,_

"_Yeah they're right Hayner and you know how tough our math teacher is." Roxas agreed,_

"_Whose side are you on?" Hayner stated Pence sighed as he began a four way argument with Roxas, Olette and Xion._

"_Honestly I'm good either way." He muttered, "Long as the math gets done though." _

_**After Xehanort's defeat…**_

"_CHEERS!" everyone clashed glasses and chatted,_

"_It's about time we got this done." Sora sighed as he downed some pop._

"_Yup and already the world seems a bit brighter." Mickey stated,_

"_Hey Sora." Xion stated coming over, "Thanks." She stated,_

"_You've already thanked me like thirty times it's no big deal really." Sora replied._

"_Don't be modest you changed the world and basically spat in destiny's face." Roxas stated as he blushed,_

"_Yeah Sora you're a real hero!" Ven assured as Sora blushed,_

"_Aw shucks!" he stated as they all laughed._

"_**My Friends and all the memories they have you…" **_Xion muttered, "You were always there."

"And I always will be whether you….want choose me or not." Roxas huffed out blushing there was a crack somewhere and the armor dissolved freeing Xion she looked up and quickly grabbed Roxas in a hug he hugged her in return everyone got up the stairs and sighed in relief as they embraced.

From an unknown location Braig growled slamming his fist into the wall, "Come on Damon we're done here."

"Man those guys hit hard." Damon muttered as he rubbed his arm.

"Well can't say it wasn't your fault." Braig replied as he opened a Dark Corridor.

"What no sympathy?" he asked as he followed,

"Meh." Braig replied as they disappeared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"We're so glad you're okay Xion!" Kairi stated,

"Yeah we worried!" Goofy stated,

Roxas and Xion basically explained what was going on, to which Sora looked hurt, "So this whole thing was because you thought I didn't bring you back right?" he asked in a mock hurt tone, "I'm hurt Xion I really am!" he joked,

"Hey!" Roxas growled he was very defensive of Xion right now so he wasn't going to tolerate it.

"No he's right." Xion replied with a smile, "It was silly of me I've been living in Twilight Town for over a year and nothing's happened I should've had more faith in you… all of you."

"Yeah we've got you're back!" Ven assured.

"Always" Hayner and co. agreed together,

"No matter what" Lea stated as everyone around her nodded she smiled,

"It was great to see you guys but we still have to deal with Xehanort." Sora replied.

"Yeah we know no rest for the weary right?" Pence asked,

"Yup." Xion replied with a hearty smile feeling happier then she had in a whole year.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Gummiship was traveling at Warp Speed when they saw something flash by them it looked like it was going to attack them Nova got a good look at it.

"It's my Master!" he stated quickly grabbing the wheel and making it spin so the blows could be dodged,

"What do we do?" Sora asked,

"I have an idea but it's a really long shot hold on guys we're headed for my world!" Nova stated as he put the Auto Pilot on and set the Coordinates.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Neo Floods: **A more powerful version of the Flood they are stronger and faster and strike harder use caution.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

Starry Blow- Riku + Kairi

Blade Bazooka- Damon + Braig

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forms<strong>_

Burst form: _Sora's strength and Magic are at their highest in this form Sora can also teleport and wields three keyblades it's special attacks are magic rush and Trizaten it has a visor that foes over Sora's eyes giving him Clairvoyance it's ability is impact shell_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Xion_- _**Lightning Blade**: _A combination of Thundaza and Ars Arcanum the user strike the foe with an electrified barrage of slashes may paralyze or blind_

Xion- **Shock Wave: **_A combination of Quakeza and Shinera unleashes a shockwave of light that strikes all foes if not KOing them then stunning them_

Kairi- **Aurora: **_A Combination of Shineza and Sparkza a powerful colorful Aurora strikes the foe and blinds them it does massive damage_

Kairi- **Shine Pull: **_A Combination of Pearl and Magnega causes a force field that the user can control and either saves allies or destroys foes_

Sora (Burst Form) - **Magic Rush: **_Turns the user into energy that then rams the foe repeatedly then slams them with the keyblade the more magic the user has the more powerful the attack is_

Sora(Burst Form) –**Trizaten: **_Strikes a powerful three strike blow making an X then breaking it into two_

Vanitas- **Dark Inferno: **_A powerful combination of Aeroza and Dark Firaza to create a dark maelstrom of black fire causing blindness and burning_

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner: <strong>_a boy from Twilight town who is close friends with Namine, Roxas and Xion he's hot-blooded and impulsive once he gets an idea it must be lived word of Destiny which causes his friends some crazy adventures He has helped out a little in Sora's quests from time to time _**(Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

**Pence: **_A boy who lives in Twilight Town hanging out with Namine and is close friends with Xion and Roxas, he hangs out with Hayner's gang he's laid back but knows a lot about the inner workings of Twlight Town even the 'bogus' seven wonders (The Eighth possibly being real) this has contributed to Sora's quest in the past _**( Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

**Olette: **_A girl who lives in Twilight Town hanging out with Hayner and co., Namine and is close friends with Xion and Roxas she is responsible making sure that the group gets all their school work done on time like Pence and Hayner she has helped Sora in the past _**(Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

**Seifer: **_The head of the Twilight town disciplinary committee self-appointed anyway he is always at odds with Hayner's gang especially Roxas though he seems to want to keep the town safe being suspicious of Xion and Roxas's absence his high-handed tactics aren't exactly appreciated by everyone _**(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Fuu (Fujin): **_One of Seifer's followers lately it seems she's his right hand man err lady Fuu doesn't talk much but what she says hit the nail on the head even if they're only brief sentences _**(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Rai (Raijin): **_One of Seifer's followers the muscle of the group but feels like he can't hold a candle to Fuu despite this he's always ready for a brawl _**(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Vivi: **_One of Seifer's followers always willing to help (Although he's a bit meek so he won't argue) he lives in Twilight Town he admires Seifer's strength and likes him despite getting stuck with all the chores _**(Final Fantasy IX 2000)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DA DUN! Cliffhanga! Yeah we're done with collecting Fragments what they make will come to light later this is starting to wrap up and yeah this was an early idea for the story which found a home I used it because it felt like Rokushi wasn't getting enough love if any even Vennami which was supposed to be hinted at got more love anywho<strong>_

_**Also for those of you reading this and have read Bond of Aura I've revised it with a couple of minor changes in case you're curious it doesn't effect Shadow Revolution though**_

_**Nova hopes to free his master in his home world but it is here that he discovers more about himself then he could've imagined but will his choices in the past bode well for his future?**_

_Next Time: __**The Price of my Wish**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	42. The Price of my Wish

_**And Now I welcome you to Novato's home world and a surprise that will be very familiar to you!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Price of my Wish<strong>_

"HE'S GAINING!" Lea yelled as the ship dodged attacks through the air.

"We're almost there don't give up!" Nova shouted,

There was a familiar beeping Sora looked over it and then back at Nova, "We're coming to a new world!"

"Good we're gonna make it!" Nova stated,

"HURRY!" Crystal shrieked having wrapped herself around the chair tightly, "LAND THE STUPID SHIP I DON'T WANNA DIE DO YOU HEAR ME I WANT TO _**LIIIIVEEEEE**_!"

"You want some cheese with that ham?" Riku asked from his holding spot he had a tight grip on another chair nearby,

"WHY ARE YOU CALM?!" Crystal shrieked,

"I've been through worse." Riku replied simply.

"You're mean!" Crystal pouted calming down, "Seriously though hurry before he blows us up!" Crystal called.

"Roxas hurry and disembark us!" Nova shouted Roxas fervently typed in the commands and with a flash they were out of the ship, when Sora opened his eyes he saw that they were on a hill there was a small beach at the bottom of that hill but it was a rocky beach all around him in a valley framed in mountains was a large lake with a town surrounding it there was a castle across from where he was.

"Whoa where are we?" Sora asked,

"A place called Triviis Valley." Mickey replied quietly Aqua cast Nova a thoughtful look.

"_The legend could he be?"_ Aqua wondered.

"Is the ship gonna be okay?" Kairi asked she suddenly saw a light streak across the sky,

"It'll be fine it's us he's after he most likely stopped attacking when we got here." Nova replied.

"And how would he know that?" Roxas asked skeptically,

"Trust me he knows. Now let's go what we need is at the castle." Nova replied as they all started down the trail.

_A mist fogs over it then clears revealing mountains light shine from a castle across a lake that waves in and out as several buildings come to light streaks of magic reveal the worlds name  
><em>**[Triviis Valley]**

"Nova." Aqua asked,

"Yes?" he asked,

"In the Legend of the Furthest Reach it mentions a Gate Keeper specifically it states '_And thus when all the Fragments are gathered the Gate Keeper hailing from the Triviis Valley where the Mountains of Destiny reside, shall pay his price and the key to unlock the way shall be stained in blood.'_ I was wondering do you think that your master told you to hide because he was afraid that Xehanort would capture you too?" she asked.

"Mountains of Destiny?" Ven asked,

"The Mountains surrounding the town and lake" Terra replied,

"Ahh." Ven nodded,

"Right you're wondering if we think I'm this Gate Keeper, I'll be honest I very well could be I don't remember much of my life before becoming a Keyblader but I do know I was born here the Legend states that it's a Keyblader who was born here but My Master was also born here so…." Nova replied trailing off.

"You're not sure." Xion replied.

"Right there is a way to undo the spell on Master Acerus but it's in the Basement he kept it there in case we had a problem like this so we need to hurry." Nova stated,

"Wait did you say Master Acerus?!" Terra stated in awe.

"Yes." Nova replied,

"Master Acerus was Eraqus's classmate he learned about the Keyblade alongside Eraqus and…._Xehanort."_ Terra explained finishing with a growl.

"Whoa." Ven muttered, "He was a student with Eraqus?!"

"Yeah but that was a long time ago I think they were a lot like us only difference is they drifted apart Acerus lost his wife and daughter but in return he gained an item of greatness." Aqua replied Nova subconsciously stroked his pendant.

"Xehanort also threw him into a wormhole through time merely weeks after that tragedy by then Eraqus was dead everything he knew was in ruins." Terra finished,

"That's so sad." Namine stated,

"Yeah but I fixed it right?" Sora offered but there were sad glances deflating his hope, "Well not everything." he sighed,

"Sometimes pieces of the past find a place in the future, Sora you've done more than anyone could expect of a Keyblader your age we're eternally grateful to you, you gave us our lives back." Terra assured,

"Thanks Terra." Sora replied with a small smile. They continued on Nova took them on a path that lead them through town it wasn't long before one of the shop keepers a tall thin man with brown hair, green eyes and glasses wearing a white shirt and brown jean shorts.

"Novato!" he stated in awe, "You're alive, how are your parents?" he asked excitedly.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Novato asked,

"You don't know who I am? I was your neighbor I really thought you all perished in that storm you're father uncovered something just before-"Nova however started to gag like he was gonna vomit.

"Nova are you okay?!" Sora stated as they gathered around him,

"Come on let's get him to a bathroom!" Roxas stated as he Sora and Riku lead him to a nearby restaurant.

"What about the rest of us?" Ven asked,

"Talk to him!" Sora shouted in a rush as they quickly lead him away.

"Uhhhh" Ven replied looking up at the man, "What's your favorite color?" he asked lamely making Crystal face palm.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora sighed, "Man I can't believe the management banned us." As he sat outside with Nova hunched over in silence.

"We brought someone who was about to vomit into their place of business, I'd ban us too." Roxas replied,

"Sorry guys but it was necessary." Nova replied, standing up,

"You we're faking it!?" Riku snarled in disbelief,

"Whatever he was telling me I didn't want to hear it." Nova replied.

"That's no excuse!" Roxas snapped while Sora looked away crossing his arms.

"I can't believe I felt sorry for you." he guilted,

"I think the reason I don't remember anything from before Acerus found me is because my Heart doesn't want to remember." Nova replied, "That's why I did It." he replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

Riku stood up, "Well Sora told the others to just chat with-"

"Mr. Ishimoto I know." Nova sighed as he looked up, "The memories are coming back whether I want them too or not aren't they?"

"Nova you can't run from your past forever." Riku told him, "I faced the mistakes I made in my life head on I had too because if I didn't the Darkness would consume me."

Sora smiled putting his arm on Riku shoulder, "Yeah and look at him now he can trap darkness in his heart!" he stated with a grin Riku playfully shoved him off,

Nova smiled, "I know where he lives." He replied.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Acerus landed on the ground he looked around he suddenly saw a Dark Corridor come out revealing Damon, Braig and Adrian.

"Such a shame about Vanitas he was very powerful." Adrian sighed before strangling a nearby Fox that had gotten to close with a Vinera spell. "Oh well easy come easy go."

"Man you're ruthless." Braig sneered in an impressed tone taking not of the now dead fox, "Alright find the Princess and the Gate Keeper we need them both once we get to the Furthest Reach."

"Kill anyone who gets in your way." Adrian added coldly.

"Break some of the town along the way too." Damon added with a cocky smirk Acerus nodded and rushed forward.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So you've known Nova as a small child?" Terra asked,

"Yes." Mr. Ishimoto replied handing them a picture it had a man who looked much like Nova with blonde hair the women next to him smiled sweetly while holding a four year old Nova in her arms he was doing the V sign grinning widely his hair in a buzz cut for some reason it was all navy like his mothers.

"Why is hair only one color in this?" Crystal asked,

"He was messing with one of my potions it permanently turned the upper layers on his hair a creamy blonde color, that boy always curious always touching stuff he shouldn't and getting into trouble." Ishimoto sighed,

"Oh believe me we know, feeling." Lea replied with a nostalgic huff, thinking back to Raceway city,

There was a knock on the door and Kairi let Sora, Riku, Roxas and Nova in, "Oh you guys are here." She greeted,

"How, ya feeling, Novato?" Mickey asked,

"Better." Nova asked, "So you knew my mother and father?" Nova asked, before Ishimoto could answer the wall was suddenly blown apart revealing Acerus in his armor stalking towards Kairi and Nova. "Master stop it's me!" he stated Acerus stopped for a moment then raised his Keyblade Sora however was fast and knocked him out of the house following.

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted landing the powerful spell on Acerus who retaliated with a powerful mist that caused Sora to yelp when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but Shadow Heartless all around him lunging at him causing him to actually strike empty air while Acerus struck him,

"We have to help Sora that illusion technique is messing with him!" Nova shouted as he jumped up and sent a kick into Acerus, "CLEAR STRIKE!" Nova yelled causing Sora to regain his true vision he jumped away from Acerus who tried to attack him.

"Sora listen to me Magic barely works on him you need physical power and speed!" Nova stated,

"Gotcha, Solider form!" Sora shouted transforming, into his orange, Tan and yellow form he quickly struck Acerus with a powerful combo then reared back to charge "CRITICAL SMASH!" he shouted causing massive damage the older master was sent sprawling across the lawn he retreated to get away.

"HEY!" Sora shouted when he realized that Acerus wasn't coming back he dismissed his form to save his Drive power.

"Where'd he go?" Donald asked,

"Acerus isn't dumb if he knows that a fight's too much for him he'll retreat and re-group only Nova and Sora engaged and once Sora went into Soldier form he started having problems and we hadn't even jumped in yet so." Terra stated.

"That was a losing battle." Crystal replied,

"Right." the older Brunette replied.

"We have to get to the castle we can use that thing to snap him out of Xehanort's control." Nova replied as he turned to go,

"What is it?" Sora asked,

"Can't say even walls have ears" Nova called back,

"No they don't!" Sora snapped,

"He means with Xehanorts goons running around this world someone might be listening." Riku explained,

"Oh." Sora replied as they ran through the town there were lots of neat little shops and a couple of underground malls like the one back home it wasn't long before a van pulled up next to them.

"Mr. Isimoto!" Kairi stated,

"Get in you'll get to the castle a lot faster this way even running it's still a good nine miles away two hours by foot maybe more.

"Thanks!" Ven stated as they all hopped in and sped off, Nova was in the front seat with Takuya as they raced down the road,

"Sorry about your house." Nova muttered,

Ishimoto shrugged, "It's just a house I have insurance." He replied then noticed Nova's eyes sad like when he was thinking and it depressed him,

"What…..was….I like before….my Parents died and how did they die?" Nova asked.

"You were so curious there was so much you wanted to learn you were out going your hairs like it is now because you messed with a potion meant for another customer." Takuya replied with a nostalgic smirk.

"I remember yelling and not liking this hair but it's grown on me." Nova admitted,

Takuya nodded then his own face fell, "You and your parents went fishing when a terrible storm came and sunk the boat no one ever saw you again so I assumed….but all this time you've been living in a castle with a Keyblade Master." He replied in awe.

"It's not as luxurious as you think." Nova admitted, "There was a massive amount of hard work involved I only got Christmas and Birthdays off."

"But why never come out?" Takuya asked,

"Yeah why never come out." Sora whispered as he and the others listened.

"SHHHHH!" everyone hissed he covered his mouth as everyone glanced at the window,

"My Master told me that I wasn't allowed to leave the castle, and now I think I know why around that time Xehanort was plotting he had several forms all after Kingdom Hearts if I was wondering some other world around the time they'd just grab me and use me. You all listening" Nova called back indicating he knew they were listening.

"How he'd know?" Sora hissed,

"How do ya think?" Donald replied.

"I think my Master believes that I'm the Gate Keeper that means my Keyblade alone will open the gate that the Fragments form." Nova replied.

"But the Prophecy states that your Keyblade must be stained with blood." Aqua quickly pointed out,

"I've killed a lot of Heartless and I've fought more than just them other warriors like the Horned King, Vanitas and Unversed so I think all that's left is to gather all the Fragments together." Nova replied.

"I know that I've been traveling with you what I mean is what if it has to be your blood." Aqua replied,

"Then a small cut and I wipe it on the Keyblade no big deal." Nova shrugged getting nervous sweat drops from everyone. "What?"

"It's not smiled upon in society to hurt yourself." Crystal explained,

"True." Nova replied, "But it's for a good cause I really don't mind."

Terra went into deep thought about this, "Nova you said you visited Yuko, what exactly was the price of your wish she doesn't give you anything unless you have something of fair exchange."

Nova looked up, "It's…"

"We're here!" Takuya stated, "You kids hurry I'll keep a look out." He told them everyone jumped out of the car and followed Nova to the inside through a large hole it looked a bit warmer than it did on the outside tall cold made of stone a sand color with tall black roofs as the spires on the four tall towers surrounded by an iron gate.

Inside looked like a large fancy mansion Sora didn't have time to take the sights in as he kept his eye on Nova who pulled a book opening a passage way down stairs when they got there Sora was blinded by a large white Crystal.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"A very spell Ore" Nova replied picking it up and wrapping it in cloth "Ultianium it was mined to extinction they say this is what Keyblades are made of but this could heal any injury or illness banish any curse or dark enchantment."

"And I take it Acerus has the last large chunk." Crystal replied.

"It's the only piece of Ultianium left in the whole universe in all the worlds once I use it it'll go dead and be nothing more than a hunk of metal to be melted down." Nova replied as he pocketed it.

CRAAAOOOOOOMMMSHHH "WAAAK!" Donald screamed jumping into the air.

"If you can pin Acerus down I'll get this close enough that it will vanquish whatever spell Acerus has on him but we have to hurry." Nova instructed.

"We'll split into teams." Riku decided, "Crystal, Terra, Mickey your with me any Heartless or monsters Xehanort summons we'll handle it should be easy with Bahamut on our side and Vanitas gone. Sora you Ven, Donald Goofy Kairi and Namine will fight Acerus and pin him down so Nova can use the Ultianium the rest of you cover Nova."

"Got it which is me Aqua, Xion and Lea." Roxas replied.

"You got it." Riku replied,

"Alright break!" Sora shouted as they all went separate ways Sora and Roxas's group raced back out to the van only to hear an agonized yell of pain they gasped rushing over they saw Acerus jump in front of them and behind them Xehanort use a boot to pull his Keyblade out of something…..Takuya Ishimoto.

"Mr. Ishimoto!" Sora screamed Kairi and Namine covered their mouths in horror while Ven Donald and Goofy gaped in shock.

"You murderer!" Nova shouted Xehanort turned to see Nova staring at him with all the hatred he could muster.

"So the Gate Keeper we meet at last." Xehanort sneered then turned,

"Don't you run away from us GET BACK HERE!" Roxas snarled as Sora and the others summoned their weapons Xehanort merely looked back at Acerus.

"Kill them but the Gate Keeper and the Princess are to be brought back alive." Xehanort instructed as he disappeared.

"Yes master." Came Acerus's voice at last he lunged forward causing everyone to move away Aqua quickly blocked a shot meant for Nova she and the others turned to see Braig, Adrian and Damon smirking at them.

"Miss us?" Braig asked,

"Like holes in the head." Lea growled as he summoned his Keyblades the others doing the same.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora shouted sending the attack at Acerus who blocked it Kairi was no healing Donald and Ven out of an illusion that Acerus had put them under they jumped away from the attack that he launched at them next as Nova came back down.

Namine watched trying to keep the Ultianium safe keeping her eyes open for anything she had tried giving an All-lixir to heal Takuya but it wouldn't work he was long gone.

"THUNDEZA!" Donald shouted zapping Acerus while Goofy landed a hit on him knocking him back; he merely returned the favor sending Goofy into a tree.

"Oww."

"EXPLOSION!" Roxas shouted sending the blast at Damon knocking him back Adrian unleashed several Leafeza spells which Lea burned away with Firaza.

"FLAME SALVO!" Aqua shouted unleashing a barrage of fire balls that attacked Braig as Xion landed several hits,

"Hey Poppet-" Braig stated,

"SHINE!" Xion shouted knocking him back, "I've got nothing to say to you!" she snarled as she went to deal a finishing blow but Braig dodged out of the way before it landed she retaliated by hitting him with a Hydroza spell which was a massive whirlpool that trapped him and Adrian knocking the wind out of them.

"LIGHT BLOOM!" Aqua shouted sending a barrage of light bullets at them knocking them back.

"FIRE STORM!" Lea shouted activating the command style ramming and burning them with the hits they stood strong, but were beginning to weaken.

"You want more?!" Roxas snarled.

"You don't know when to quit!" Xion snapped,

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted landing a massive amount of damage on Acerus who dodged the attack and sent a gold mist at Sora however thinking quickly Sora changed into his burst form and activated his armor getting the visor over his eyes.

"Sora!" Kairi called out in concern however bursting through the gold mist was Sora who struck Acerus with a massive combo before glowing,

"TRIZATEN!" he shouted hitting Acerus causing him to fall but he began to right himself that's when Nova took action,

"AERIAL SLAM!" Nova shouted causing him to go further into the ground where he laid having grabbed the Ultianium and pulled off his helmet and held it close to Acerus's face where it started to glow brightly.

"No!" Braig snarled as Acerus returned to normal he shed his armor he was a tall man with a runner's body he wore a white pirate shirt with a black belt going diagonally on it with a gold mark of Mastery insignia he had navy pants and his shoes seemed to be armored with the armor having retreated as the small bit on his wrist looking like a triangle with a Y he summoned his Keyblade against them much to their chagrin.

"Sora!" Riku called as his group came up,

"You guys okay?" Sora asked,

"Bahamut needed to bail us out in the end but yeah we're good." Terra replied as Crystal puffed out her chest.

"You're welcome." She replied smugly.

"I suggest you leave I do not take kindly to strangers and trespasser never leave this castle." Acerus warned.

Braig made a tch sound before opening a Dark corridor and running through it Damon and Adrian not far behind.

"Mr. Ishimoto?!" Sora asked rushing over to Namine who with red eyes shook her head Ven came over to his surprise she hugged him a blush crept over his face he looked at Aqua as if to ask "What do I do?" she merely shrugged Ven returned the hug.

"I can't believe it." Sora muttered sad, "We shouldn't have let him help!" he heaved,

"Sora we'll get Xehanort back for this." Riku assured Sora nodded.

"Leave this to me Sora." Mickey replied the brunette nodded with Goofy and Donald Mickey took the van and Takuya's body and drove off to find the ruler of this world and explain what happened.

"Master Acerus thank goodness you're safe!" Nova shouted Acerus glared at him, "I know I disobeyed you but I had to, we needed help we've gathered the Gate Fragments most of them are safe while Xehanort did obtain several he can't form the gate we have more than he does."

"You conversed and sought help from the Dimensional Witch Yuko and left this world used the last of an ancient artifact you sacrificed so much and for what?" Acerus replied angrily.

"You…..You helped me when no one else knew I was there I was all alone and you helped me taught me I understand that you wanted to keep me safe but….I wish…..I don't know I just you've been like a father to me you raised me since my parents died."Novato stated as he said this he thought back.

_He felt his head pounding he pushed himself up trying to stand but he was woozy he fell back down and felt like vomiting he called out, "Mommy! Daddy." He moaned over and over till he fell asleep he didn't realize that someone had heard him as a pair of boots stood before him._

_Nova awoke later feeling better than ever he sat up to see Acerus messing with some sort of potion "You're awake." He said without looking at him, "You're lucky you almost drowned." _

"_Drownded?" Nova asked looking around "Where are Mommy and Daddy." _

_Acerus turned with a sigh, it had to be done "You're parents weren't as fortunate, they're dead." He replied simply the boy's eyes welled up with tears he began to wail loudly._

"_NOOOOO I WAN- I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY WAAAHAHHHHHHAAAAA!" he screamed trying to rush out the door but Acerus grabbed him to keep him from leaving Nova struggled but eventually caved Acerus didn't know what to do even when he was younger he was never good with children._

"_You have to accept it." he replied "You're here make the best of it I'll train you to become a warrior, you'll need this power someday." Acerus replied making Nova look up in curiosity as he summoned his Keyblade and held it out to Nova, "In your hand take this Key so long as you have the making then through this simple act of taking it's wielder you shall one day be." _

"I'm sorry Master I don't know how I can make it up to you but I-" Nova begged.

"There's nothing to be forgiven. You are no longer my student." Acerus stated.

"But-" Nova stated looking very hurt,

"Get out of my sight NOW!" Acerus shouted,

"YOU HORRIBLE OLD MAN" Ven suddenly screeched everyone turned to him in surprise he was pretty red in the face, "He did this for you risked his life for you! And this is how you repay him? By throwing him out making him feel like crap, you should be on your knees thanking him!" Ven shouted,

"Ven." Aqua muttered putting a hand on his shoulder he looked back with a glare he didn't want to stop.

"My decision is final Novato leave this world and never come back!" Acerus declared, "None of you." he stated Nova hanging his head tears threatening to fall nodded as he trudged off,

"Nova!" Sora called but it only made him break into a run the others raced back meeting with King Mickey, Donald and Goofy on the ship Nova had locked himself in his room.

"Is he okay?" Goofy asked,

"No Acerus just kicked him out and sent him into exile." Riku seethed,

"He can't really do that can he?" Sora asked,

"While this town has a mayor who was not happy that one of his citizens was skewered by Xehanort Acerus is the protector of this world and Keyblade Master by way of an ancient law he can." Mickey replied,

"Ancient that would mean he can't right?" Lea asked sitting up,

"Well yes and no many Keybladers have abandoned that simply because it's unreasonable but Acerus hasn't what I've heard from Master Yensid is that he can be a very cold person." Mickey replied.

"So as a citizen and his former Apprentice, he has to follow that law." Terra growled,

"This isn't fair; Master Eraqus kept me locked up because I was supposed to be the X-blade it was to protect me and the worlds!" Ven yelled then sighed, "When I finally came home he wasn't mad he was happy to see me but I was angry with him because I felt like he didn't trust me with the truth or anything but not Nova he realized why and understood but Acerus just threw it in his face just like I did Eraqus's." Ven sighed,

"You do know he tried to kill you right after right?" Lea asked only for Donald to bop him on the head with his staff earning himself a smoking glare.

"Yeah I know but I feel bad I hate Xehanort it's his fault all this happen." Ven sighed,

"We all hate Xehanort that much is obvious." Terra added, "Ven, for what it's worth he regretted attacking me and you before he died in a way." He told the blonde putting a hand on his heart, "I think he's proud of you and Aqua….hopefully me too."

Ven smiled a small smile, "Ya know I think me Sora and Nova are ready for are Mark of Mastery exams what do you think Aqua?"

"I think that's a good idea if you three become Masters it might give us the power boost we need to end this." Aqua agreed,

"To Master Yensid's then" Sora stated, the others looked at him and he shrugged. "It's closest." He replied,

"First we've got to get Nova's spirit back." Lea pointed out.

"Shouldn't we stay for the Funeral?" Kairi asked.

"Unfortunately Acerus banishing us won't allow us to return there through magic his statement had a power to it." Mickey sighed, "Poor Ishimoto."

"We're gonna stop Xehanort once and for all that I promise!" Sora stated, They all nodded and soon gathered at Nova's door Sora knocked.

"Go away!" Nova moaned from within.

"Nova just listen please, I know Acerus kicked you out of your world and Takuya…..It's not your fault okay." Sora called,

"Nova you're welcome to stay in either Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, Destiny Islands the Land of Departure your choice there's so many things you'll get to experience I know you wanted to go back home with Acerus but sometimes things happen for a reason." Kairi added.

Nova though they couldn't see nodded, "I feel like this is my fault, see when I talked to Yuko she told me that in order to get my wish I had to lose everything I didn't understand her then…..now I do and it's too late all because I was too stupid and Naïve to know any better!"

"To find is loose and loose is to find." Namine suddenly said, "There's some truth to those words, you lost the life you had but you found us a family and if Acerus can't see that you loved him enough to risk everything for him then that's his problem you shouldn't dwell on it in the end it's his loss."

"Getting your Mark of Mastery might cheer you up?" Crystal offered.

"Mark of Mastery?" Nova asked,

"Yeah Aqua thinks me you and Ven are ready to take it." Sora called.

"Yeah….I've been training for thirteen years….It's time for it to pay off." Nova declared "_Someday Master Acerus I hope you'll forgive me." _He summoned his Keyblade and to his surprise saw that it changed.

'Gakushen' was still it's blue grey the teeth were more skeletal making a jagged triangle edge in gold a C still cut in the middle the shaft had a second hole but both were filled with a pale white metal the hand guard had the same color as metal in the holes the token was now a shield with a crown on it the name '_Devotio Guard' _entered his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblade(s) obtained<strong>_

**Devotio Guard **_Strength _+ 27 _Magic + 30_

_**Ability: **_Offense to Defense: _Novato's defensive spells and attacks get a power boost if they attack the foe as well as defend him the damage caused increases_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

**Hydroza:** _The Final level of Hydro unleashes a deadly whirlpool to attack foes may leave them stunned_

Novato-**Clear Strike: **_Attacks the foe the mist the attack leaves behind heals all status ailments_

* * *

><p><strong>Takuya Ishimoto: <strong>_A man living in Triviis Valley he knew Novato and his family as a young boy help Sora and Co. rescue Acerus but sadly died for his bravery we won't forget you _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Novato: **_A young Keyblader we meet in Radiant Garden it turns out his parents died after they were caught in a storm he was rescued and nursed back to health by Acerus he lost his memory of his life before being taught the ways of the Keyblade but regained them sadly Acerus banished him for disobeying he may be the Gate Keeper the legends spoke off _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Acerus: **_A Keyblade Master who trained beside Eraqus and Xehanort he disappeared for some time taking charge of his young apprentice Novato he had been under Xehanort's control for some time but was freed however angry with Novato for risking so much to save him he banished his young apprentice from Triviis Valley _**(Kingdom Hearts: Re:Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup this chapter was shorter than I expected but also longer then I thought it be so yeah Jaden is in jail Vanitas is dead and Acerus is free Xehanort is losing his forces but we know the old coot very well don't we it'll take more than that to back him into a corner so now he'll pull out all the stops<strong>_

_Sora returns to take the Mark of Mastery as he does this Novato reflects on his own memories of the past _

_**Next Time: **__The Mark of Mastery redux_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	43. Mark of Mastery Redux

_**Okay this will probably be a really short chapter I'll try pull this out as long as possible. Also this is for all you anonymous reviewers out there as I said before and stress I cannot reply to anonymous reviews however I've seen people have all their replies to questions and comments in reviews in the following chapters so if you have a question and are an anonymous reviewer feel free to ask and I'll answer it with the reply being seen in the next chapter as long as you leave some kind of name however if you can't wait that long and have an account I recommend you log in and give an official review that way I can answer you ASAP**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Mark of Mastery Redux<strong>_

Sora climbed the steps he was a little nervous his last Mark of Mastery did not go well granted this was due to the Organization but still it was a difficult test even if he was sure they wouldn't be awakening sleeping worlds this time,

"Sora relax Xehanort can't interfere this time even if he knows why we're here." Riku assured.

"Yeah I know that, I'm just worried I won't pass that's all a test is a test." Sora replied.

"You'll do fine you'll pass with flying colors." Kairi assured making him blush,

"Ya think so?" he asked sheepishly looking away.

"I on the other hand am super excited I can't wait to become a Master like Terra and Aqua 'Master Ventus' I get a chill whenever I say it." Ven cheered.

"Try not to say it too much and don't forget you have to try your best too and there's always a chance you'll lose." Crystal pointed out.

"You're a kill joy sometimes ya know that?" Ven stated,

"She does have a point I don't want you to be disappointed." Aqua pointed out.

"Yeah Eraqus once said arrogance assures failure." Terra replied in a-know-it-all-tone.

"Okay, okay, I get it don't cry if you loose and embrace the fact that you might." Ven sighed,

"Nova you're not saying anything." Xion noted the nave/creamette looked up,

"Oh, sorry umm I'm nervous and excited?" he suggested,

"You still bummed out, forget Acerus man, it's time you move on live your own life make yourself explode on Tacos." Lea stated,

"I like Tacos." Nova muttered, as they climbed steps.

_Stars blink in the sky as a pointed hat appears magical mist pours from it making a tower of sorts the hat jumps around before settling on the side as the starts gather to make out the worlds name  
><em>**[Mysterious Tower]**

Yensid looked up as Sora appeared through the door, "Hello Master Yensid." He replied politely as Aqua came forward.

"Master Yensid I humbly ask that you give Ventus, Sora and Novato their Mark of Mastery exam I believe they're ready."

"I see." Yensid replied as the three straightened up like soldiers, "I believe you are right Master Aqua however this will be different from the last test."

"Different how?" Roxas asked,

"For this Mark of Mastery you each must pass a trail then finally combat each other in battle then I will see if you are worthy of the mantle." Yensid replied.

"Alright sounds simple enough." Sora stated.

"Then let's get started, Ventus you are first." Yensid replied magicking up a portal Ven sucked in a deep breath and went through.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"So the Weakling returns." He turned to see a familiar face, "About time now I can run the show."

"No…..You're dead!" Ventus stated,

"That would mean you're dead too idiot the replica me maybe gone but one true Vanitas moi still lives as long as you do and sadly I'm about to barf playing shadow to a weakling!" he stated summoning his Void Gear he removed his helmet to reveal his face he could change it if he liked but he clearly hated Ventus to the point where sharing a face disgusted him.

"I get it face down you're darkness." Ven muttered to himself he then got into a battle stance, "You're not getting out Vanitas and I'm stronger then you give me credit for!" he charged forward Vanitas charged as well but Ven suddenly disappeared from sight,

"WHAT?! Vanitas asked he turned to see Ven whack him from behind and send him across the floor of the stained glass Platform depicting him and his blonde Counter plot,

"Is that all you got? DARK BLIZZAGA!" Vanitas shouted sending a powerful black icy storm Ven started to freeze but he glared,

"FIRE STORM!" he shouted getting rid of the cold and rushing at Vanitas hard hitting him with Ars Arcanum then striking with a Blitz attack he then finished Vantias with a powerful Multivortex.

Vantias panting pulled himself up coughing he glared at Ventus, "How…..you were never this strong you never even tried to run from Xehanort!" he stated,

"You're right I was weak but thanks to everything that happened I'm stronger I proved that to myself when I rescued Namine in Camelot….but ya know I never would've gotten stronger if not for all the abuse Xehanort put me through but I wouldn't wish that one anyone…not even you." Ventus replied as Vanitas faded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Nova awoke with a familiar sight next to him his teddy all clean and dry he hugged it with a sob._

"_I fished that out of the lake for you." Acerus said looking at him from afar Nova hung his head, "Come now enough of that it's time to focus on other things I'm going to teach you the basics of the Keyblade." _

"_I'm not gonna fight with it?" Nova asked,_

"_You're too young in a few years you'll learn how to use one." Acerus replied as the memory faded,_

"Ven you're back!" Sora cheered, "How'd it go."

Ven smiled, "Easier than I thought I'll admit but it made me realize that everything Xehanort did to us made us stronger in the end if he had been stopped thirteen years ago our group wouldn't be the same as it is now I'm happy about that."

"And Sora and Kairi would've never met." Crystal pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah….." Sora smiled, looking at Kairi who smiled back.

"Nice job fixing it villain." Lea joked quietly in the corner.

Yensid Smiled, "Indeed Light and Darkness may not be balanced but Good and Evil certainly are, Sora it's your turn."

"Right." Sora replied as he entered the portal.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora found himself in a new area looking around, "Okay this is weird what do I do?" he walked down a little bit Keyblade in hand to assure he was ready he looked around warily taking a breath he found himself walking down the path. "I don't like this."

"Since when have you ever been suspicious that's out a little out of Character for you." said a dark voice Sora turned and gasped.

"Young Xehanort!"

"You remember me Sora how flattering." YX drawled, "The path before you are you going to take it blindly like some soft little boy who only sees good or are you actually going to use your head for once the world can't rely on a Naïve fool like you and you know this."

"I'm not Weak-hearted and I'm strong enough to take _**you**_ on!" Sora snapped pointing Haunted Occasion at him threatenly.

"Hmph" Xehanort replied disappearing.

"Hey get back here!" Sora shouted, racing after him only to find nothing "But I could've sworn…."

"Poor Sora, following blindly, never thinking always racing" YX stated from behind him Sora turned and glared,

"I could lead you off a cliff and you wouldn't even know it sadly thanks to those friends of yours it hasn't been that simple." YX replied landing an Ultima spell in Sora's chest sending him flying across the field and landing hard.

"_Cough, Cough_…You….I can take you!" he growled getting up,

"Can you let's not forget you were never chosen by the Keyblade why would it you're a stupid Naïve little boy!" Xehanort stated,

_**Cue Link to all….**_

Sora sadly looked down at his Keyblade for a minute then he remembered something Ven told him a while back how the Keyblade didn't leave him after he had returned his Heart to Ven he looked up, "If I'm such a poor choice for the Keyblade….then why didn't it leave me?" Sora asked making Xehanort stop in his tracks.

"I'll tell you what I told Xigbar I know the Keyblade didn't choose me and I don't care! I am proud to be a part of something bigger!" he snapped young Xehanort stepped back in horror as a light glew around Sora.

"You've….been chosen…..NO, it's not possible!" Xehanort shouted,

"Neither was bringing back everyone you hurt but I did it anyway I may not be the smartest guy out there heck I may not even be the strongest but I'll do whatever it takes to help my friends I am proud to be a part of something bigger and too able to help those I love….as long as we're there for each other…..you can't stop us!" he shouted his keyblade glowing brightly the light blinded Xehanort and faded to reveal a new Keyblade.

This one was a bright silver with white lace criss-crossing up the shaft the teeth were a gold colored heart with a white Spark of light shining from it the hand guard was a pale blue heart the center of it's top had a replica of Kairi's good luck charm the token was a red and gold version of the Good luck charms Aqua made for herself Ven and Terra with the exception of a silver crown in the middle. "MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" Sora declared,

"No you're, you're just some ordinary Boy _**THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE**_!" YX shouted backing away in fear,

"Yeah well it is and it's the way things are get used to it!" Sora shouted one mighty swing from his Keyblade killed Young Xehanort instantly.

_**End Link to all….**_

The light disappeared around him and he found himself in the room he looked at his Keyblade it hadn't changed the name _'Alpha blade' _appeared in his mind. Yensid smiled. "Well done Sora."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_FIRE!" Young Novato shouted it had been three years since he came here but for all he knew this had been his whole life he could never leave the castle the Master had said that it was too dangerous to leave at this time he didn't know why that wasn't to say he couldn't be out in the yard under the watchful eye of his master he spell had hit it's mark._

"_Impressive you're improving quickly Novato." Acerus stated,_

"_Thank you Master." Novato replied he sat down to take a break taking a whack at his Rubix Cube "I haven't been able to solve this but it's so much fun to try." _

_Acerus flashed a rare smile, "I'd thought you might enjoy it." he replied Novato enjoyed training sharpening his mind and puzzles like that, while he did enjoy relaxing the boy was a work horse he was determined to be a Keyblade Master._

"_Master Acerus what was your training like?" Novato asked._

"_**Nova, Nova….helloooooo!" **_Nova looked up to see Crystal right in his face, "It's your turn." She replied.

"Already?" Nova asked.

"Yeah Sora and Ven flew through their trails." Kairi stated.

"Then I should do the same." Novato replied as he entered the portal he awoke to find himself back in Triviis Valley. "Amazing it's all so real." He muttered he was suddenly blasted back by an attack he looked up to see Acerus standing above him.

"The Penalty for defying a Keyblade Master's banishment…is death." He stated swinging his Keyblade down Novato rolled out of the way and summoned Devotio Guard and blocked a blow,

"Acerus please I don't want to fight you I know I did a bad thing but I did it to help you, help the world!" Nova cried Acerus did nothing except send another Ultima spell at him Nova dodged only to be blindsided and sent out a window.

"Master….please stop!" Nova moaned only to be kicked away,

"You lost the right to call me that you worthless whelp!" Acerus shouted,

"WHAT I DID, I DID FOR YOU!" Novato suddenly bellowed putting up a shield, "I care about you, you taught me that Keybladers do whatever it takes to save the worlds protect them, why do you hate me for that!?" Nova shouted feeling angry at this.

Acerus didn't say anything he just blasted away at Nova who put up a shield absorbing the power then blasting Acerus away the illusion of the world fading, "_Why do you hate me why…." _Nova looked up to see that he Sora and Ven were in a ring Yensid's voice boomed over them though the wizard was nowhere in sight.

"This not a battle for supremecy nor a test of wills but a test of heart all of you have come far now you must face the final test begin."

All three charged at each other clashing Ven backed away to try and get a Photon rush in Sora however rolled away while Nova put up a barrier absorbing Ven's attack power then shooting back at him he realized that the power of his offensive shields were powered up from his new Keyblade, Ven however didn't give up he used Multivortex that sucked the two up.

"REFLEZA!" Sora shouted managing to get damage on both Nova and Ven he jumped down and hit Ven with an Ultima then landed an Ars Arcanum on Nova who returned the favor with a Toxic drop both cast Esuna and rushed forward again,

"SPARK SPINNER!" Sora shouted spinning around in a rainbow colored light that Ven barely dodged then returned the favor,

"FLAME SALVO!" he shouted hitting Sora with a barrage of Fire balls slamming him into the ground Sora used Cure and jumped back up landing a combo that sent Ven flying through the air when Sora landed Nova charged the two clashed in a struggle before Nova was able to Push Sora back but he was blindsided by Ven who charged up a Sky Climber attack and rammed then several times with the attack.

"CHAOS SNAKE!" Ven yelled twilight colored beams snaking around Sora was hit trying to dodge them while Nova defended but he fell victim to Ven's Thunder Storm shot lock Ven then turned on Sora.

"RAGING STORM!" he shouted rushing forward but Sora rolled to the side and jumped up.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, LIGHTINING BLADE!" Sora shouted the electrified Ars Arcanum striking both and knocking them back Ven rolled out of the way of a blow from Nova he then charged up a Diamond dust command Style managing to freeze Sora who unfortunately used Firaga burst to melt the ice while Nova charged around with a raging storm but Ven dodged flawlessly.

"PULSE BOMB!" Ven shouted hitting them hard with the attack however both came out and struck him at the same time with a blitz attack it was then all three stood staring each other down they rushed out in a might blow primal roars all around striking there was an explosion of light leaving them all panting and tired.

"I give." Sora sighed falling to his knees.

"Me too." Ven sighed, Nova just collapsed it was then that they found themselves surrounded by the others. "How'd you do that?" Ven asked getting up.

"That was impressive." Terra stated, "None of you held back."

Yensid nodded, "Indeed this showed that you did not let the bond between you interfere with your battle you went all out and you have shown great skill, Ventus you have become a strong confident young man much different from the boy I met thirteen years ago."

"Thank you Master." Ven replied bowing.

"Novato you took a great risk coming out here along with the choices you've made making a bargain with the Dimensional Witch Yuko Ichihara does not go without dire consequence some more grim then others and if you are the Gate Keeper the legends speak of then it may have cost you dearly I see the pain of your heart manifested itself during the test Acerus is a difficult man blind to how his apprentice has grown." He then smirked, "I recommend you show him over and over."

Nova smiled and nodded, hopefully Acerus would forgive him. finally Yensid turned to Sora "Sora the keyblade did not chose you yet you became a Keyblade wielder you have known this and accepted it."

Sora nodded wondering where this was going it didn't sound bad but it didn't sound good either had he finally passed the test? "Is that bad?"

"No but it is unusual, I have been told you expressed some self-doubt due to the fact you were so easily tricked during you first Mark of Mastery that you felt unworthy to wield the Keyblade." Yensid replied,

"I guess." Sora replied a little disheartened.

"Well it seems to have chosen you completely." Yensid replied, "Master Sora."

Sora looked stunned, "Master…Sora?" he stated almost unable to believe it when he was suddenly glomped by Kairi Donald and Goofy.

"YOU DID IT SORA!" Kairi shouted,

"We knew you do it!" Goofy shouted,

"Horaay for Sora!" Donald declared.

"Thanks guys….it was nothing." He replied after the hug broke away he looked at the new Keychain he had obtained, "Well looks like I didn't need Ultima Weapon after all."

"Yup that one looks even more powerful." Kairi replied playfully making Sora go into dream land sighing with a blush a smirk from Riku quickly brought him out of it.

"I think we're ready let's get the Gate Fragments back to Radiant Garden so we can figure out what to do next!" Riku declared everyone cheered and the ship soon flew out of sight Yensid studied the sky stroking his beard.

"This will lead to something in the future….could it be that history is repeating itself."

"The Ancients said it would." Yensid turned casually to Yuko who appeared he wasn't that surprised she just popped in whenever she felt like it.

"You should knock." Yensid replied,

"Where's the fun in that I see Novato has passed his Mark of Mastery." Yuko replied before her expression Darkened, "And that his former Master cast him out."

"Yes the fool Acerus was never one to accept having to be rescued it seems his pride has blinded him further this time he can't see that someone who loved him as a father went out of his way to save him." Yensid sighed,

"Especially if he is the Gate Keeper the legends spoke of if he locks it his blood must stain the key he used to unlock it again but I doubt he knows this." Yuko grimly replied "And if the legends are true then new Keys shall be born."

"And that's not even the worst part when this new cycle takes place can be determined by either one of them."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Whew…." Pete sighed, "I got em Maleficent just like ya asked." He replied pointing to two girls one was a tall girl with red hair in a bun with green eyes with a red and orange sundress with grey leggings and tall boots the other had a black ski cap with thin pin stripes going down over her blue hair she wore a matching outfit with brown eyes and glasses.

"Ah yes the Black Beauty sisters I've heard of your talents." Maleficent replied before smiling wickedly, "I have a task for you."

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) obtained<p>

**Alpha Blade**: **Strength** _+60_ **Magic**_+ 60_

Ability: **Regen**: _Heals Sora when his health hits below 25%_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Attacks and Spells<em>**

Sora-_**Spark Spinner**_: A_ combination of Sparkaza and Cyclone Spinner this attack casts the user in a rainbow hue that strikes foes causing blindness and massive damage_

* * *

><p><strong>Yensid: <strong>_A retired Keyblade Master who helps in the battles against Darkness he gave Mickey his Mark of Mastery Exam around the time Ven and his friends disappeared then to Sora and Riku to combat Xehanort's thirteen Darkness where only Riku passed this time it was to be ready against Xehanort's plans for the Furthest Reach he is a very wise and powerful Wizard _**(Fantasia 1940)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was a Short chapter the next one should be longer the Black Beauty Sisters was an idea from Delphigirl689 thanks dude well get info on them when they actually show up.<strong>_

_Kairi learns the truth about Marina all the while Maleficent makes her final moves in hopes of beat Xehanort to a checkmate_

_**Next Time: **__The Seventh apprentice revealed!_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	44. The Seventh Apprentice revealed

_**Alrighty I know a few people waiting for this I'm hoping to deal with Maleficent here so hold on to your hats I also made a mistake concerning Even that I have to Fix…..sigh once again extreme special thanks to TLSouldude for letting me borrow some dialogue and Delphigirl689 for an idea in this chapter**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Seventh apprentice revealed!<strong>_

Leon was walking through the city streets when a Dark Corridor opened up flying through it was Even of all people he gasped and lifted him up, "Even are you alright say something!" he stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"AAHHHH WE FORGOT!" Sora cried.

"Forgot what?" Riku asked,

"Even we supposed to look for him in Triviis Valley!" Sora groaned.

"No need." Leon said coming up he then lead them into the Castle's imfirmary where Even gulped down his medicine.

"Even!" Roxas called out.

"I'm sorry we didn't look for you!" Sora groaned hanging his head in shame.

"Don't feel bad." Even replied, "They had already decided to toss me into a black hole by the time you lot arrived to Triviis valley." he finished with loathing dripping in his voice not that Sora could fault the guy.

"I still feel bad." Sora muttered Kairi thought then perked up.

"Even do you know any one named Marina?" she asked everyone had eyes on her even Neku and Co who had just arrived into the room.

"Marina…..I haven't heard that name in ages." Even mused, "It's definitely coming back to me she was a magician unlike the majority she had an interest in both sorcery and the field of science a brilliant mind she was made an apprentice it was after that we got daily visits from you and your Grandmother Kairi."

"I see." Kairi replied.

"When we began to study the Heart she went on her own study of magic and it's inner workings as an excuse not to work on it she was pressured day in and day out to join mostly by Young Xehanort." Even replied Terra looked away a little ashamed.

"So how come she's not here now?" Sora asked,

"The Day Radiant Garden fell, she disappeared or more likely she is no longer of this world." Even replied Kairi hung her head but it was then that she suddenly saw something a vision of sorts showing her the Postern with a large hole in it.

"Kairi are you okay?" Crystal asked,

"There's something in the Cavern….of Remembrance." Kairi stated standing off and running,

"Kairi wait!" Sora shouted as he, and Riku followed Kairi didn't look back racing towards the postern where a large hole sat she jumped up and entered, "KAAAAAII-RIIIII at least let us come!" Sora called she waited as the others caught up.

"So what's in there do you think?" Kairi asked,

"Something to do with Marina we're already so close to finding out who she is completely." Riku replied.

"Should we wait for the others?" Sora asked,

"No they'll be fine they have to get the Gate Fragments into the vault anyway." Kairi replied she began climbing and free-flowing around a large purple cavern with glowing blue cracks it the depths of the place were a small area which they had to climb towards the next area.

"A door?" Sora asked,

"In a place like this?" Kairi asked,

"Strange something tells me the Organization had a hand in construction." Riku replied

"Is that steam?" Sora asked sniffing the next area they were in was a mining area walking through they found that a lot of pipes were in the area it wasn't long before they found a place that required them to slide through with free flow.

"What's that thing?" Sora asked when they came upon a mechanism with three wheels Sora grabbed one and pulled as hard as he could yelping when it gave way and spun like crazy Riku was more careful with his as was Kairi eventually the three wheel's turned and they heard machinery moving.

"Hey look the way is clear!" Sora stated it had seemed that the mechanism had activated a way for them to get through. They made their way through after finding a make-shift bridge thanks to the machine they crossed into the next door which took them to another room.

Sora slipped when he stepped on something that turned out to be a conveyer belt he walked quickly back towards where he was supposed to go dodge rolling through he raced as hard as he could finally managing to make it to the door where Riku and Kairi were waiting.

"A Warpaza spell without me?!"

"You didn't wait." Riku shrugged.

Sora pouted, "Some friends you are." He stated going through the door the next area was a surprise. "Whoaaaaaaa."

"It's just like Castle Oblivion." Riku muttered,

"Look!" Kairi shouted there standing floating was Marina tattered clothes and what looked like dry blood in certain places she was see through.

"A Ghost." Sora muttered stunned he had seen so many things worse than a ghost not to be scared but seeing one like this it was a bit creepy.

"Marina!" Kairi called out she nodded and floated, "No wait who are you!" she shouted racing after her Kairi and Riku hot on her heels she burst through a nearby door finding a computer glowing letters lighting up in a sequence.

"What's it doing?" Sora asked,

"I don't know but I do know I don't like this." Riku replied.

"Me too I've got the willies." Sora shivered,

Kairi stared at the Keyboard, "S-E-V-E-N G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N-S N-O-.-V-I-I"

Once she typed in the password a door rose in front of them it showed a heart with a staff and Crystal going diagonally through it shining white waiting for them to enter.

"Kairi!" Sora stated grabbing her arm, "You realize it's gonna be bad Even said there's a chance she-"

"I know but I have to know." Kairi replied going in,

"Let me come with you." Sora replied,

"Okay." Kairi replied they disappeared through the door Riku stood guard,

"You realize someone wanted you to find this place." Came, Joshua's voice he came over and stared at the door. "Be on your guard something is going to happen."

"Right, so who do think it was. Maleficent or Xehanort?" Riku asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora and Kairi found themselves back in the castle but it was different all together nowhere near tattered.

"Hey is this how you wanted it?!" yelled a voice they raced over to see Braig staring down a dazed looking young Xehanort, Ienzo and Even were fading away having lost their hearts, "Xehanort wanna fill me in?!" Braig growled.

He suddenly summoned Master Xehanort's Keyblade, "I am….."

"Hey do you remember now…or….wait?" Braig replied on other theory dawning on him, "Did you never lose your memory?" Xehanort rushed forward stabbing Braig in the heart he looked terrified and furious at the same time.

"That's not my name…. I'm not Xehanort" Braig let out a sound holding his hand forward before hitting the ground, "My name is….Ansem." he stated Kairi and Sora looked in shock.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Marina screamed having just arrived Xehanort looked at her Darkness massed into the guardian as he surged forward she dodged blinding him with an Ultima spell rushing forward.

"Kairi, KAIRI WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed she suddenly heard Kairi scream loudly, "KAIRI!" she raced down the hall Kairi was surrounded by Neo Shadows all staring at her hungrily.

"THUNDEZA!" Marina screamed blasting them all Kairi screamed and ran into her arms crying, "It's okay, Mommy's here." She comforted she looked around hearing something coming she picked up Kairi and ran.

"She called herself….." Kairi muttered in shock.

"Kairi!" Sora stated shaking her but she was to engrossed A Heartless appeared young Kairi screamed,

"Kairi this way!" Marina shouted blasting it with Blizzaza. "I can't believe this." the lady growled she had no idea that after stealing their hearts Xehanort would have six men rise against Ansem he was gone Xehanort was now referring to himself as Ansem "_What happened to you, you, had heart once_." She growled in her thoughts.

As the scenery changed once more, it showed her muttering something in an orb of light it was Kairi's necklace "_If I ever find out who enchanted this necklace with that kind of magic I'll have to thank them I can work with it to get you away from here!_" Marina thought,

"Sweetie there isn't much time but I want you to know no matter what happens I'll always be with you even if….even if I'm no longer in this life." She stated,

"What do you mean? You are part of this life you're alive." Kairi stated the lady smiled and hugged her,

"Be safe." She replied as the light engulfed Kairi she fell asleep the light zipped away into the sky 'Ansem' came having a look of tranquil fury about him, "I'm sorry to tell you this but I will not be joining you band of traitors today." Marina replied coldly she suddenly noticed several Blades of Darkness whipped around her.

"That's too bad." 'Ansem' replied however Marina quickly blasted him with a spell memory alteration.

"_You'll forget about this Furthest Reach and you'll think you sent Kairi out not me." _ She suddenly screamed in pain that moment of thinking cost her, Marina screamed as he clothes were ripped and her body cut then came a Keyblade through her chest but not to take her heart to kill she let out a small sigh before hitting the ground. The scene faded.

Sora looked in horror he shook it off and turned, "Kairi, Kairi!" he stated shaking her Kairi's eyes welled up with water she let out a loud moan before sobbing uncontrollably Sora hugged her, "I'm sorry Kairi…." He muttered as Riku came in watching sadly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Pete nervously followed Maleficent looking around, "Are we really gonna fight Xehanort and his lackeys?"

"Yes it's time to end this once and for all." Maleficent replied, "The Dark Beauty Sisters have been instructed to get Kairi to the Dark Depths where our….'pet' is waiting.

"Well I get that but I do I have to come with you?!"

"Yzma, Rita and DeDeDe have been discharged from the group and everyone else is either dead or out of Action!" she snapped Pete nodded and followed.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Kairi sat by herself knees to her chest on the highest tower she wouldn't talk to anyone not even Sora who just stood there waiting trying to think of a way to comfort her.

"Her mother!?" Lea stated as the others listen in shock and awe,

"Yeah, Marina died getting Kairi away from Xehanort and Radiant Garden apparently she used the spell Aqua enchanted her necklace with as a navigator to take her to Destiny Islands." Riku explained.

"Poor thing." Xion muttered.

Sora stared up at the door, "Kairi….please let me in." he muttered he rested his head against the door Kairi on the other side sobbed a bit before hearing some musical melody.

"_A Heart of light fading in Darkness come forth young Princess where your destiny awaits." _Kairi listening suddenly had a glazed look in her eye Sora yelped when the door opened she walked right past him like a zombie.

"Kairi?" Sora asked chasing after her he followed her through the castle passing the others as they went.

"Sora what's with Kairi?" Ven asked,

"I don't know it's like she's in a trance." Sora replied.

"Let's just follow her for now." Aqua replied as they continued through the town the singing was getting louder now.

"_The time has come for you to summon the key-"_

"You hear that?" Terra asked as Kairi made her way to the Dark Depths.

"Yeah!" Sora stated, "How do we stop it?!" he stated.

"You're too late." Maleficent replied.

"AHhh!" Sora stated before glaring, "KAIRI!" he shouted banging on the force feild that separated her from the others "Wake up Kairi wake up!" he shouted Kairi shook her head and looked around.

"What is this where am I?!" she demanded she saw a flurry of Darkness descend and take on a shape a familiar shape. "Is that….me?" she stated.

"Not quite my dear it is an anti you a Heartless made from the collected Darkness of worlds hearts the purest darkness." Maleficent stated,

"What are you planning Maleficent!?" Riku snapped, she merely smiled,

"Oh girls." She called appearing were a couple of mermaid like girls with fin like ears and black outfits one was red and taller while the other was blue.

"Yes Maleficent?" they asked.

"Take care of them for me I have to supervise the battle and ensure the X-Blade is completed." She replied.

"X-BLADE?!" everyone shouted,

"You've got it Maleficent ready Sheshe?" the Blue one asked.

"Ready Mimi!" Sheshe replied as Maleficent and Pete disappeared music came to life,

"IT'S SHOW TIME! _When As Darkness descends all you know shall shatter around you there is nothing in this world that will not fade"_

The song came out as black sound waves that made Sora felt like his entire brain was on fire he screamed as he held his head covering his ears he squinted to see that it affected the others the same way even Terra and Riku,

"_Peace and Hope are all but illusions that have no place in a world that keeps falling Darkness is eternal and all around you there is no end to the depths of despair one can feel when their peace of mind shatters and breaks."_

"We have…..do….something…before we're…..brain dead!" Crystal groaned out.

"Aqua…can you…..hit them?" Ven asked Aqua nodded summoning her Keyblade the pain from the song felt like a massive surge of gravity over her but she pushed.

"_The shadows will eventually consume all your hope when Darkness descends all you know shall shatter around you as your world falls and all that you know will fade away as Darkness descends. Peace and hope are all but Illusions that are fallacy with no true hold on a world that's always fading what is there to fight for when all that you know will eventually fade as Darkness descends!"_

Aqua brought the Keyblade and pointed at them she now had to focus her Mana and launch the spell she hissed and let out a sob of pain as she growled in her thoughts, "_**Almost there Aqua come on!"**_

"_Fear and Anger eternally flow there is no cure for hatred no escape from strife all these Fantasies you've built up will eventually fade As Darkness descend._

"_**THUNDEZA!" **_Aqua screeched she collapsed as the spell zapped them knocking them back.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted holding her up "Are you alright?!" he asked Mickey quickly cast Curaza on her as she sat up,

"I'm fine…Worst. Song. Ever." She replied.

"YOU BRAT!" Sheshe yelled summoning black lighting at them, they dodged however as Sora summoned Alpha Blade.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Sora snapped as he leapt at them meanwhile Kairi was sent flying back hitting the ground she rolled out of the way as the monster came down trying to stab her,

"PEARL!" she shouted hitting it hard with light it let out a screech as it hit the ground and rolled away from Kairi trying to stab it Anti Kairi then sent a kick to her chin knocking her back.

"RAGING STORM!" Kairi shouted becoming surrounded by blades and fire she surged forward doing massive damage to the Heartless.

The Black Beauty sisters sent down a barrage of lighting trying to zap them but Ven was too fast for them and deflecting them by spinning his Keyblade got very close, "WIND SNIPER!" he shouted disappearing with the wind he flew up high then struck them hard landing them into the ground where Terra sent them back up with a blow from his Critical impact,

It wasn't long however before a torrent of water swooped down and knocked the two back just as Riku and Roxas charged forward. Roxas landed an Ars Arcanum while Riku sent several Dark Firagas at them.

"HYDRORA!" Kairi shouted pushing her dark clone back with a stream of jet water the clone growled and sent a beam of Darkness which Kairi countered with the light,

Maleficent continued to grin, "_Excellent that fool I'll beat that fool Xehanort to what he so obsessively desires." _

"SHINEZA!" Kairi shouted summoning a barrage of light that hurt not only her clone but Sheshe and Mimi as well.

"That a girl Kairi!" Xion yelled as she turned throwing a Spark Raid at them which hit them several times knocking them down Kairi meanwhile was clashing head to head with Anti-Kairi she managed to kick the Heartless back and spun jump to avoid a blow from Anti-Kairi's blade.

"FAIRY FIRE!" Kairi shouted unleashing a tornado of colored fire the monster let out a shriek before hitting the ground barely moving Maleficent looked around there was nothing it was as though Kairi challenged anti Kairi to a coliseum match,

"Impossible the components are all here!" she growled,

"So you think." Said a voice a Keyblade portal suddenly opened and a burst of Darkness sent the Dark Beauty sisters screaming and tumbling through it.

"Well they're gone." Lea stated,

"Yeah but look who here." Aqua growled,

Out of the Shadows came Master Xehanort along with Braig, Adrian and Damon. "You had the right idea Maleficent." Xehanort admitted, "Get the descendent of one of the two original heirs to fight the purest Darkness and you had Light against Darkness both equal however there are a few things you forgot that were critical…one: the Furthest Reach must first be conquered!" he stated clenching a fist "And two: the Darkness facing the light must also be a descendent."

"Descendants of heirs what does that mean?!" Sora called.

"That is none of your concern Sora." Xehanort stated, "For I'm going to assure that none of you live to see that glorious cycle." He stated sending a streak of Darkness through Maleficent's chest she let out a choked gasped.

"MALEFICENT!" Pete yelled looking up in horror as Sora and Co. watched on in shock as Maleficent faded away Pete backed up slowly disappearing out of fear.

"You want me to take him out?" Braig asked.

"No he's not worth the resources." Xehanort replied as they turned away.

"Xehanort come back here!" Sora shouted he free-flowed up to them only to be blown back and hit the ground hard.

"Sora!" they all yelled gathering around him,

"Xehanort's gone!" Namine shouted having looked up.

"Yeah but this isn't the last we've seen of him." Terra warned.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Isa sat in his cell he glanced over and saw something familiar his teenage self. "_Well isn't this fitting_." Young Isa spat, "_Thanks for placing yourself here."_

"I didn't place myself here." Isa replied simply,

"_Yeah I know not what I meant honestly I don't blame any of them you I get wanting to become stronger but you've turned into a freak what was really more important to you? Some make believe world or a real friendship I'm just glad you tried to double cross the old coot which spared your heart that nasty infection." _Young Isa stated fading.

Isa let out a hmph sound before staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

**Anti-Kairi: **_A Dark Copy of Kairi made from the purest Darkness her purpose was to fight Kairi in order to get the X-Blade_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells.<strong>_

Ventus- **Wind Sniper:** _a combination of Aeroza and Ars Arcanum becomes so fast it's almost like you melt with the wind then strike the foe slashing them without mercy_

Kairi-**Fairy Fire:** _A combination of Raging Storm and Sparkaza a column of rainbow fire causes massive damage to the foe_

* * *

><p><strong>Even: <strong>_One of Ansem's seven Apprentices he was once Vexen he was number IV of the Original Organization XIII he had been kidnapped possibly to create the Vanitas replica he has great power over ice and wields a mighty shield _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep 2010)**

**Marina: **_Kairi's biological mother she was a powerful magician and one of Ansem's seven apprentices she was killed saving Kairi from Xehanort he memory was obscured after that for some reason _**(Kingdom Hearts Furthest Reach 2012)**

**The Black Beauty Sisters: Sheshe and Mimi: **_Two Evil Mermaids from another world they used their singing voice to try and destroy Sora and Co while bringing Kairi to where she would fight her Heartless replica they were sent flying back to their own world by Xehanort but are they still alive? _**(Mermaid Melody 2005)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that wraps up this chapter things are definitely starting to wrap up now<strong>_

_Sephiroth makes his move against Riku when Crystal is taken after confronting the one winged angel Riku rushes to her rescue but will he survive or fall into Darkness as predicted._

_Next Time: __**Dark confrontations**_

_**I cannot come up with a better name if you lovely people have one please share!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	45. Dark Confrontations

_**Alright now that the stuff with Marina and Maleficent has been resolved it's time to wrap up things between Sephiroth and Riku and then…**_

_**Also seriously I think the Chapter title kind of sucks if you lovely readers have got a better one then I'm all ears! Also Sora has been confirmed to soon get the ability change his Keyblade's shape so yeah….:)**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Confrontations<strong>_

Crystal sighed leaning back in her chair "It's almost time." she sighed,

"Indeed it is!" Crystal turned to see Yashiro there.

"Not this again don't you have someone else to bug?" Crystal huffed.

"Nope Sephiroth's about to make his move." She replied with a venomous grin disappearing.

"Riku…." Crystal sighed. "Ugh come on this isn't the time to play helpless….think, think." Crystal stated to herself then she got one idea it was a long shot but if it worked….she ran out the door quickly to the Dark Depths Dragon King Blade in hand.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora took a big bite of a fresh peach a shop keeper had given him as thanks he happily swallowed, "Delicious! Man it's good to be back I could use a break, hey Kairi she also gave me a mango to you want it?" Sora asked but Kairi was staring at the ground.

"Kairi?" he asked, "Please don't be sad I don't like it when you're sad." He muttered,

"Sorry Sora." She replied with a smile "I just need to clear my head that's all." She replied.

"At least you don't have to worry about Maleficent anymore." Sora pointed out,

"Yeah." She replied they then saw Crystal rushing off,

"Why is Crystal headed towards the Dark Depths?" Sora asked,

"Let's find out." Kairi replied, as they quickly followed cutting down any Heartless that got in their way Crystal had gotten fairly decent with a sword she was nowhere near their level but she was far along enough they didn't have to jump to her rescue it wasn't long before Crystal found what she was looking for.

"Sephiroth!" she shouted, "We need to talk!"

She backed away a little when the man suddenly appeared in front of her, "What's Crystal doing?!" Sora growled,

"Look I don't know what it is you want with Riku but leave him alone he has no interest in you he hasn't done anything to you and if you kill him or mess him up somehow I guarantee there will be Hell to pay there will be the entire RGRC on your back plus nine Keybladers add the Knight and Magician to that and that's a lot of people out for your blood not to mention you'll have to answer to me too, I have the Dragon Bahamut at my command I swear if you harm Riku the last thing you'll hear is him roaring while he's incinerating you!" Crystal growled.

Sephiroth was unfazed but he merely returned a smirk, "You care about him don't you, then he must care about you too." he stated making Crystal take a couple steps back but he grabbed her making her scream,

"Crystal!" Sora shouted rushing forward with Kairi,

"Guys!" Crystal called back the two had begun to charge their Limit break but Sephiroth merely raised his hand in the air,

"Descend Heartless Angel." He muttered a blinding pink light swallowed Sora and Kairi and the two were sent sprawling into the ground badly battered.

"Sora, Kairi!" Crystal screamed there was a moan Kairi growled glaring up at him,

"You, you coward!" she snarled using all her strength to stay conscious,

"Give this message to your friend Riku; if he wants to see 'Crystal' alive again he'll meet me in the Dark ruins down below the Dark Depths alone." He replied there was a light and Kairi could only hear Riku's voice as he rushed up to them.

"Sora! Kairi!" he stated lifting Kairi up, "Who did this was it Xehanort?!" he asked desperate,

"Crystal…Sephiroth has her….. Dark Ruins, trap….don't go." Kairi got out before going unconscious.

Riku looked horrified without another word he sped off leaving Aqua and Ven to look after Kairi and Sora having just arrived when they saw the light rush towards the Castle from the Dark Depths.

"CURAZA!" they shouted together healing Sora and Kairi who regained conscious.

"Are you two alright?" Aqua asked,

"I've been better." Sora muttered, "But Sephiroth he didn't kill us!"

"Of course not he wants to kill Riku and now he's using Crystal to do it!" she cried out,

"Then let's go back him up!" Sora stated,

"We can't Sephiroth said that Riku has to meet him alone if we show up he'll kill Crystal!" Kairi stated,

"But we can't just let Riku face Sephiroth alone!" Sora stated,

"I know, I know!" Kairi growled trying to think putting her face in her hands, "What can we do?"

Ven thought for moment, "Hey I've got an idea!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Riku rushed through the Crystal Fissure killing Heartless who dared to stand in his way he found Sephiroth standing in the center of the destroyed down with Crystal trapped in a force field her eyes widened with fear when she saw Riku.

"No get out of here it's a trap!" she screamed,

"I know." Riku replied walking forward not even looking over, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Are you?" Sephiroth asked.

"You have me now let Crystal go!" Riku stated,

"Not just yet if you can beat me you can have her back." Sephiroth replied.

"What?!" Crystal snapped incredulously "I am not a prize you silver haired freak!" they both looked at her, "The evil one." She deadpanned "Sorry should've been more specific."

Riku smirked, "_She doesn't even seem scared well she probably is but she's not gonna show it," _

"As much as I hate to break up you two love birds" Sephiroth replied getting a silent glare from both teens a slight blush on each of their faces ; "You and I have unfinished business Riku as I told you before you're an abomination,"

"Why because I fell into Darkness and clawed my way back up?" Riku scoffed. "What do you have to fear from me Sora told me that you said only Cloud can defeat you and I've got zero beef with you."

Sephiroth didn't say anything he just drew his sword and pointed it at Riku's throat.

Riku's eyes narrowed and he summoned his own blade getting into position,

Sephiroth raised his blade but Riku dodged then came down with a barrage of slashing attack he was pushed back but managed to regain balance, several Dark orbs appeared around Riku hitting him hard he skidded back and glared at Sephiroth!

"DARK AURA!" he shouted darting around the field getting Sephiroth who had gotten caught and hit with the full brunt of the attack knocking him into the ground Riku came down with a Thunder Slam but Sephiroth rolled out of the way and managed to catch Riku in a barrage of slashes.

"This isn't over! CURAZA!" Riku shouted then darted around when Sephiroth lost track of Riku several Rocks in a glowing whitish purple field which Riku himself called lunged forward hitting Sephiroth hard,

Sephiroth however managed to recover and knock Riku into a nearby wall Crystal cried out watching as the Fenier Amulet hit the ground if only she could get to it. Riku not giving up lunged forward with a Raging Void attack knocking Sephiroth back but it didn't do as much damage as Riku hoped.

"You hoped to hurt me with Darkness how Naïve I am Darkness." Sephiroth muttered before catching Riku in a barrage of slashes sending the silverette back with a yell he hit the ground Sephiroth then summoned a Meteora spell that hit as Riku recovered,

"NO RIKU!" Crystal screamed, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she growled hitting her head, "This is, all my fault!"

A surge of Darkness hit the air Riku wasn't down yet he had used Curaza once again and charged forward hitting Sephiroth with a few good combos but Sephiroth returned the favor the two glared before clashing blades over and over flying back and trying to get an opening but neither would let him have it.

"SHADOW BLITZER!" Riku yelled turning into an army of Riku's all glowing in Darkness that rammed into Sephiroth knocking him back and battering him but he managed to kill several clones as soon as Riku's attack ended.

"DARK FIRAZA!" Riku shouted unleashing the stream of black Fire that hit Sephiroth hard Riku then came down on top of him with a Blizzard slam sending him semi-frozen to the ground he rolled out of the way of a follow up attack by Riku and defrosted himself then struck Riku with a kick to the stomach making him cough Riku was sent into the wall.

"_I can't give up!" _Riku thought wiping drool and blood from his mouth he growled and surged forward landing several hits Sephiroth merely phased away.

"Descend." Sephiroth muttered rising up.

"RIKU that's the attack that got the others stop it now!" Crystal warned Riku nodded and rushed forward but it was too late Riku screamed as he was struck by the attack.

"RIIIIKKUUUUU!" Crystal screamed,

Meanwhile several Heartless wandered over seeing the fight Riku stood but he wasn't moving in fact it looked as though he was dead standing up but his finger twitched, "I won't let you win…." Riku muttered Darkly dark whisps began to rise off him.

"What's this?" Sephiroth asked amused.

"NO RIKU DON'T!" Crystal, "Don't throw everything you fought for away because of me!" she called "You fought so hard to pull yourself back up!" Crystal cried tears spilling out "I only went looking for him because I didn't want you to fall into Darkness or die but it turns out I'm gonna cause that I'm sorry I just wanted you to be safe the only to do that is…" she took a deep shaky breath, "FORGET ABOUT ME! JUST RUN!"

The Dark wisps seem to disappear from Riku he looked over, "I can't forget about you if I don't save you I'll regret it forever it's because of me your stuck there, hmm looks like we're in the same boat." Everyone was too engrossed into the conversation to see that a Soldier Heartless picked up the Amulet Riku dropped.

"Don't bother saying that there will be someone else because there won't there's only one Crystal that's who I want to be with….that's…who I love" Riku replied not looking at her but she could tell how deep the words were,

Crystal smiled letting tears fall "Love ya too."

"How touching a tragic romance." Sephiroth replied however Riku seemed to glow but the wisps seemed to mesh with it his blade glew brightly as Riku suddenly had a dark bat wing on one side of his back and a glowing bird wing on the other he lifted his Keyblade,

"DAWN FINIS!" he shouted hitting Sephiroth with a crescent shaped slash that turned into a burst of dawn, hard as he fell the force field disappeared around from Crystal she turned and grinned,

"To whom do I own the pleasure?" she asked the disguises disappeared to reveal Aqua, Terra, Ven, Kairi, Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy however they heard a groan Riku fell to his knees panting,

"Riku!" they cried Crystal got over there like a bullet hugging him,

"I'm so sorry Riku!" she stated hugging him,

"It's okay; you're not the only one who's done stupid things to help a friend." Riku replied thinking a little about why he agreed to help Maleficent in the first place but decided to think about more cheerful things, "I've done it and Sora's made a career out of it."

"Heeey!" Sora whined playfully, there was a powerful blast and Sora didn't waste any time, "Cloud we need you!" he shouted lifting up the amulet into the air coming from it was Cloud he landed gracefully on his feet,

"Sephiroth, been giving you guys trouble?" Cloud asked,

"Yeah actually" Riku replied,

"Cloud you should know that it's impossible to vanquish me completely." Sephiroth stated Cloud merely summoned his buster sword and rushed forward slashing at Sephiroth who blocked with his own attacks the collisions made a bunch of blue sparks the two slashed at each other before jumping into the air flying through the tower the battle inside made it collapse in on itself.

"WAAAK!" Donald screamed as the tower came down and fell fortunately they were far away enough that it didn't harm them the two fighters streaked above them slashing and cutting away at each other they stood facing each other panting then they charged then a bright light engulfed the area and they were gone.

"What was that?!" Crystal shouted,

"Not again." Sora muttered, "Man Tifa's not gonna like this."

"Not gonna like what?" said a voice they all turned to see a girl in a blue and Black outfit with raven hair with an orange white, Tan Dog looking cheerfully at them at her side.

"Uh well, Cloud and Sephiroth had a fight and their gone again." Goofy explained.

"I see." The lady replied,

"Who are you?" Kairi asked,

"I'm Rinona and this is Angelo by any chance do you guys know a guy named Leon?" she asked they all looked at each other and soon Rinona and Leon were talking the former giggled as Leon sighed,

"They're child hood friends?" Sora asked,

"Yeah she disappeared when Radiant Garden was corrupted looks like she and Angelo finally found their way back." Lea explained.

Ven was looking around his little group that Namine wasn't around, "Hey Xion have you seen Namine?" he asked,

"She said she had something to do in town." Xion replied, "She didn't seem too happy though, huh?" the raven suddenly saw Ven take off like a rocket to the town square he looked around finding himself back in the outer gardens he remembered this place a little too well.

"_It's just…..When I really need you Ven I'll know you'll be there." _

"_Why wouldn't I be your my friend." _

"Namine?" he asked she looked up, "You okay?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Namine replied, "So Riku and Crystal are a couple now huh?"

"Yeah they are is that why your sad?" Ven asked,

"It's just…I've kind of sort of…..but Sora, Riku, Roxas there's already someone for them, two of which because of their memories being lost I just filled in for Sora never even knew who I was, he only remember me because Marluxia made me alter his memory, Xion's existence was wiped from everyone's memory and Riku, well it just wasn't meant to be."

Ven gave her a sympathetic look, "Don't worry if it's not meant to be it's not meant to be, you're gonna meet a guy who's gonna fall head over heels for you."

"You think so?" Namine asked Ven nodded with a cheesy grin to match Sora's

"I know so." Ven replied, "And you're not the only one I've….had a crush on Aqua" he admitted with a small blush "But honestly now I'm half expecting Terra and Aqua to get together by the end of this crazy quest."

"And you're okay with that?" Namine asked,

"I was over her long ago so no hard feelings." Ven assured Namine nodded and smiled,

"Thanks Ven."

**E-H E-H E-H**

A few hours had passed things had calmed down there was a new aura whenever Crystal and Riku were together something blissful though the two agreed they should save the dating till after Xehanort was dealt with Sora yawned leaning back against the wall but as he did there was an explosion.

"What?!" he raced down the hall as fast as he legs could carry him he wanted to cry when he saw what wall had been blown into "No." he hissed rushing in to find all of the Gate Fragments gone. "Give back those Fragments Braig!" he shouted attempting to attack the Sharp Shooter but he was shot and sent back but that didn't deter Sora he rushed after him.

Meanwhile Isa was rudely awakened by the sound of an explosion he hadn't noticed he had gotten a jail mate until he had stood up in the cell across from him and grinned, "Finally!" he stated,

Vine ripped apart the wall behind him Isa turned and looked, "Well hello Adrian." He replied.

"Isa good to see they didn't kill you." Adrian replied her eyes had turned an eerie yellow at this point she had darkness whizzing around her it faded when she dismissed the roots

Isa smirked, "You don't know the good guys very well then."

"I don't have to they'll be dead within days now come on Damon has already released Jaden now it's your turn." She replied holding out a hand.

Isa merely turned getting a small look of shock from Adrian, "I'm done tell Xehanort I'm finished if he wanted me back so badly then he shouldn't have given me time to reflect."

Adrian growled and summoned more vines, "I think you need an attitude adjustment by untraditional means!" she growled throwing the vines Isa jumped away and summoned his Claymore thanks to the mana seal on his cell gone he was able to use it freely he sent a barrage of blue fire at Adrian destroying her vines and sent her flying away from the cell.

"I never did like gardening." Isa muttered,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora rushed out racing as fast as he could on his Keyblade glider which looked remarkable like Ven's save for the color and shorter wings more pointed with the Crown insignia showing it also didn't have a longer nose he eventually crashed it into Braig and sent him sprawling and dropping the sack.

Sora had just about rushed over towards it when a Keyblade stabbed the ground between them Sora glared, "Xehanort…."

"We meet again boy it's been far too long." Xehanort replied,

"Yeah well that depends on who you ask." Sora replied coolly.

Xehanort smirked Sora's eyes however were on the sack but he knew Xehanort wasn't going to give up,

"What do you want this time?" Sora sniped,

"What lies in the Furthest Reach from there a new era in which the events of history begin anew and the Keyblade War ultimately awaits through the confrontations those one of the light and one of the Darkness." Xehanort replied making hand gestures as he went along.

"You've really lost it this time old man we already had your stupid Keyblade war and me and my friends won so get over it!" Sora snarled summoning Alpha blade.

"So young and so blind did you learn nothing from the Witch's movements Maleficent hoped to counter me by summoning the X-blade to do this she made a replica of the seventh Princess through the purest Darkness found in Keyholes but she had the wrong ingredients she had the correct candidate a descendent of the original Heir Light and an opponent of pure Darkness."

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it pure light vs. Pure Darkness darkness was supposed to human you summon the X-blade end the Tyranny of light blah, blah, blah." Sora muttered.

Xehanort lifted his Keyblade which made Sora get into a stance, once more, "Very well since you're obviously bored with the proceedings." Xehanort replied. Summoning his Keyblade Sora yelped rolling out of the way of a Dark Thundeza spell he countered with an Ultima spell but Xehanort merely whacked it with his keyblade.

"WHAT?!" Sora cried out Xehanort let out a chuckle as he suddenly rushed forward and dealt a few blows to Sora knocking him back but the boy retaliated striking hard with a Sonic rave attack before dealing Xehanort another combo blow he disappeared before Sora could deal a finishing blow however and reappeared behind him.

"Dark Firaga!" Xehanort called unleashing the Dark Fire ball rushing at Sora,

"SHEILDZA!" Sora shouted managing to stop the old man's attack,

"RAGING VOID!" Xehanort shouted sucking Sora into a black hole that did numerous hits Sora however managed to break out and land then send a powerful Ultima at Xehanort making him skid back he wasn't able to deflect it this time and sustained some heavy damage once the attack ended he looked up and smirked. "You've gotten stronger." Xehanort acknowledged,

"I beat you once I can do it over and over!" Sora snapped,

"Indeed which is why I feel…." Xehanort replied as Sora suddenly found himself surrounded by Xehanort's allies, Adrian a recovered Braig, Jaden and Damon. "That the solution for you isn't a fair fight."

Sora growled getting ready to fight there was a rush he braced himself and then….

**E-H E-H E-H**

Novato rushed out to the town square he could see debris and signs of damage everywhere there was a great battle his eyes scanned the area and widened in horror when he saw a familiar crumpled heap lay on the ground, "SORA!" he screamed rushing over Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open he tried to push himself up.

"That Fragments…." He forced out as Nova came up to him he glanced down sadly, "I'm such a worthless idiot it was a trap and I didn't see it!" Sora growled beating himself up.

"Sora that's not true you were outnumbered yes?" Nova asked.

"Heartless Xehanort and his goons so badly….but that's no excuse." Sora replied as the others rushed forward Kairi gasping and getting to his side on the ground,

"Sora!" she muttered holding him he looked away,

"Kairi I'm sorry." He muttered, "I failed you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Xehanort- **Raging Void:** _Sucks the foe into a black hole where dark entities viciously attack the foe if the enemy does not use reaction commands to escape it will be a one hit KO_

Riku- **Dawn Finis:** _Summons Wings of twilight and powers up the users sword to attack the foe in a might slash_

Riku- **Shadow Blitzer:** _The User Makes copies of themselves, and with the help of Darkness attacks the foe repeatedly there is no way to escape it_

* * *

><p><strong>Rinona: <strong>_A Girl from Leon's past the two had been separated for several years but she held strong and searched for him finally finding him again in Radiant Garden_ **(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Angelo: **_Rinona's faithful companion and dog who will follow her to the ends of the earth _**(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's no new Kingdom Hearts III news to talk about now which I was kind of expecting because Nomura said it was announced to early lots of Pokemon X and Y news especially for the Anime there will not be a sneak peek as I feel it will spoil too much all I will say is prepare yourselves and get a tissue box ready<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	46. Sacrifice

_**Okay I've been kind of dreading this chapter a little bit part of it is what will happen next the other is how you the readers will react**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrifice<strong>_

"I failed, I failed, what kind of a Master fails!" Sora growled beating on himself,

"All of them, we'll get the Fragments back." Riku assured, Donald healed Sora who looked around,

"Nova's gone!" he stated making the others gasp.

Nova was on his Keyblade Glider rushing through Great Maw in hopes of Finding Xehanort, "_It's not strong but Darkness still has a hold on this place dive to where the Darkness is strongest and I'll find him." _He took out his Pendent and held it out it began to glow he gripped the string as it moved. "The Dark Ruins!"

He sped off as fast as he could,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So that traitor Saix has refused to come back?" Xehanort asked the stones were placed in a circle, "Predictable he shall die after I've dealt with Sora and his pathetic friends."

"So what exactly are you after we've come so far I think we deserve an answer now." Adrian stated,

Xehanort smirked, "The Legend tells of three sources of great power that were sealed away, the secret two and the Crystal Heart the secret two are Eidolons made from the Lingering Sentiments of the Heirs of Light and Darkness the one of the Light guards the world of Heart and watches over it his counterpart has been sealed in the form of An Ancient Keyblade created when the Keyblade War began, the Key of Chaos."

"So what's this Crystal Heart thing?" Damon asked,

"Ahh one of things that powers the Dark creature one legend says that it is his heart ripped from his vessel and frozen for eternity as a crystal and because of it's power it can grant wishes desires of the Heart except the X-blade itself that can only be obtained through the clash of pure light and Darkness." Xehanort replied,

"Yeah I know your plans for Ventus and Vanitas failed because it wasn't right you needed thirteen Darkness and seven lights." Braig replied,

"Ahh yes but there is another way one I tried to create through them myself but alas the matter of whether it is successful or not is a matter of blood." Xehanort replied. "In the coming crisis the Dark Beast will force new Heirs of Light and Darkness to arise and fight and light and Darkness will be forever balanced with the coming of a new Keyblade War!" he stated,

"What we just had one of those!" Braig snapped, Xehanort smirked,

"The last one is not like the rest." Xehanort replied cryptically.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora rushed to find Joshua but they didn't have to look far he along with Neku's group came up, "I knew there'd be trouble." Joshua stated,

"Okay I don't know how much time we have so how much do you know?" Sora asked.

"Everything, probably more then you yo." Beat replied.

"We need to hurry Yashiro said that Xehanort is hanging around in a hidden area of the Dark Ruins which leads to a place called rising waters it's a massive canyon there is an island large that encompasses the center of the falls that's where Xehanort has been hiding all this time." Joshua explained.

"Right under our noses." Riku muttered.

"Then what are we standing here for?!" Crystal stated, "Let's move!" she stated as the others nodded,

"Guys wait there's more Joshua talked to Yuko elaborated more on this Gate Keeper Prophecy and the 'price' of his wish…." Neku added trailing off, "If we don't hurry Nova won't around anymore."

"You couldn't have told us that while we were running!?" Lea snapped.

"He's right we need to go now!" Shiki stated as they all took off,

"Hold on why run when we can teleport?" Joshua asked he snapped his fingers and the group in a flash of light found themselves in the Crystal fissure.

Meanwhile Nova walked around trying to find something he tapped his keyblade on a couple of strange looking rocks but nothing he sighed, "Come on Nova they have to around her somewhere." He stated sitting down he heard a mechanism which opened a nearby pile of debris showing a tunnel, "Clever." He muttered.

Going in he raced down the hall hearing water as he went, the sun blinded him for a second before revealing a large canyon with crystals of all colors sticking up with water rushing up he walked out and hid when he saw a light from the center of the island in the middle of the water. He carefully climbed down to where he could easily jumped down and interrupt the ceremony.

"Novato." Came a voice he turned to his shock and happiness was his old master,

"Master Acerus!" he stated then grinned, "I'm a Master isn't that great everything you worked me for paid off!" he stated, Acerus said nothing,

"End this madness now Novato before you lose all you have left this isn't your fight it's Sora's it's always been Sora's he failed to keep the Fragments safe and now he must deal with the consequences."

"NO!" Nova stated, "That's not right you always taught me that Keybladers do whatever it takes to protect the worlds besides I have a debt to pay I owe it to the world if I can seal the gate and make it so that only Sora can use it, it, will stop Xehanort for good!"

"Novato-"

"No don't Novato me I know what I have to do….it's destiny no matter what happens I want you to know….I'm glad I got to know you thank you for everything….goodbye." he stated jumping off Acerus growled and left trying not to cry Novato landed promptly between Xehanort who was ready to create the gate.

"The Gate Keeper you've come to seal your fate?" Xehanort asked,

"Maybe I've looked up a bit about my divine calling and I learned that the Gate Kepper has complete control over the gate and can lock whoever he wants out meaning if I create that gate you'll never see what's on the other side!" Nova declared getting ready to fight.

"You're a fool are you aware of how many of us there are?" Xehanort asked as Nova looked around, "You are not walking from this fight alive we'll be sure of that the Gate is only in your control as long as your live but we merely require your life and blood." Xehanort sneered,

Braig struck first Nova managed to repel the attacks back at him he then dodged a slash from Adrian and then sent a kick into her head causing her to see stars then Damon that was a matter of keeping a shield up and charging the counter blast.

It was Jaden that gave Nova the most trouble he was blood thirsty and out for revenge and it didn't help that he was swinging a giant claymore around and it was sharp enough to cut through solid crystal Nova managed to block a blow but it sent him Sprawling back he had to dodge a hit from Xehanort who smirking evilly had joined the fight,

"THUNDER MIRROR!" when everyone attacked Nova as he called the command they were all struck by electricity he then rushed forward and struck as many of them as he could with combos before jumping away and using Thundeza.

The smoke however suddenly cleared to reveal a powerful Dark Sheild. "Excellent Boy Acerus has taught you well." He stated dismissing the attack then Nova felt a shot of pain in his back as Adrian kicked him from the air and sent him sprawling across the ground, "But not well enough."

Sora and Co took off running as fast as they could hoping to get there in time, "If we're lucky Nova didn't bother to shut the door behind him that'll make finding the door easy!" Joshua stated,

"Being the Optimist are we?" Neku asked,

"Someone has too." Joshua replied,

"There I see a hole!" Rhyme called as they got closer however when they did a large 3 Dark Hunters appeared,

"Aw man it takes forever to kill these things!" Sora called as they summoned their weapons.

"Tell me you're not giving up." Called a voice they looked above them

"SIAX?!" Sora asked he jumped down turned towards the beasts of Darkness and summoned his Claymore.

"Get going if Xehanort gets that Keyblade with your friend's blood on it there will be no hope for the light or any of us for that matter."

"Why are you helping us?" Roxas asked bitterly.

"I've had a change of heart. Now go!" Isa replied simply,

"Isa thank you." Lea replied, "Come on we don't have time we've got to move if we're gonna save Nova Isa's giving us more time we need to use it wisely got it memorized?!"

"Yeah." Sora replied as he raced forward, "I'm not failing again!" the others quickly followed even the Twilight town trio after a nod from Lea towards Xion and Roxas.

The monsters snarled at him hungrily but Isa saw that the moon was rising, "You picked a bad time to come out….moon shine down."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Nova screamed as he sent a powerful Firaza at Adrian finally knocking her out of the fight he was battered and bruised panting hard he dodged another blow from Braig and landed a Toxic drop on him before using a Pearl spell at close range then quickly downing an elixir the turned to Xehanort. "This is my second wind." He boasted,

"Is it now?" Xehanort asked laughing, "Twenty second perhaps." Nova lunged but was careless getting knocked back by Jaden who went for the kill but Nova rolled away and then sent a powerful Slam buster down on him,

"QUAKEZA!" Jaden yelled knocking poor Nova into the air Jaden went to meet him however Nova quickly twisted around and held his Keyblade,

"CRYSTAL ARROW!" he shouted and Jaden was out of the flight as Nova hit the ground hard he yelped in pain but forced himself up he turned towards the gate he was right there all he had to do was lift and reach.

"STOP!" Xehanort shouted having been one of the only two left and hurried his advance as did Damon but Nova quickly cast a force field and turned he held up his keyblade it glew in a light that surrounded the three Sora and Co rushed in having spotted him,

"NOVA!" they all shouted Nova didn't look up he suddenly heard footsteps he glanced out the sight of his eyes to see Acerus watching with wary eyes.

"_All I've done all I've learned has lead up to this no matter what happens I love all of you….my Family." _The Fragments suddenly lit up changed in shape and size eventually they each made seven pieces that combined into a gate Nova let out a yell as he finished it the gate flashed and disappeared from sight,

"He did it!" Sora shouted Nova smiled but the smile turned one a look of shock letting out a choked gasp as he felt something thrust through his back and pull out again Damon had climbed around the force field and stabbed Nova this brought it down it was then Acerus zapped him full force with a Dark Thundeza.

"NO NOVA!" Sora screamed as they all raced towards him several blasts of spells from the group including some debris from Joshua's powers forced Xehanort back but he had something that made the group's blood run cold.

"Gate Keeper's Keyblade all smeared in his blood." Damon smirked as he came over "You can thank me after you rule the Universe."

"Excellent work" Xehanort stated not wanting to tempt fate the group disappeared,

"Nova!" Roxas shouted as he rushed over he Lea, Xion and Aqua got to him first Acerus had gotten there just moments before Sora and Co rushed up, he looked up and smiled Sora broke through to the front.

"Hang on Nova, CURAZA!" he shouted but nothing he shook his head unable to believe what was happening, "CURAZA, CURAZA, CURAZA, CURAZA, CURAZA, CURAZA!" he shouted over and over panting as he did he couldn't accept this he wouldn't "MAGE FORM!" he shouted but nothing he was too drained from his fight with Xehanort earlier panting he looked and saw Nova fading away in Aqua's arms. "No…Nova this can't happen." He stated tears flowing down.

"Sora…..it's okay." Nova got out Acerus suddenly blasted Sora with Ultima spell before grabbing him with by the Collar,

"YOU THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT!" he shouted, "All you had to do was keep the stones away from Xehanort but you couldn't even do that you're a disgrace!" he shouted,

"NO HE'S NOT!" Nova shouted, this made Acerus let go, "Sora is the bravest Keyblade person I've ever met he sticks his neck out for the worlds his friends his family people he doesn't even know! He's everything you said a Keyblade should be why are you angry with him because of that?!" Nova asked Acerus didn't say anything he just turned away. "It's because I'm dying isn't it? I was always meant to die this way. I'm not angry with you."

"Nova…" Mickey forced out trying to contain his own tears Kairi was crying full force as were Namine, Ven and Xion Aqua was crying silently as Donald, Goofy, Lea and Terra hung their heads silently. Riku did the same as he held a crying Crystal close.

"The Reaper's game!" Neku stated suddenly.

"Yeah put him in the Reaper's game yo!" Beat shouted, Joshua who was staring numbly shook his head,

"He's at peace even if he wasn't its not my call here and the game can't interfere with Destiny."

"This can't be his destiny it can't!" Sora shouted at this point Acerus had left staring behind him with a glare at Sora as he stopped.

"Guys it's okay….I'm….glad….I got …..to know…..you…all….thank you." he whispered, fading completely.

"You should be ashamed of yourself you're no master." Acerus stated, "You're not even worthy of the Keyblade." Acerus muttered as he walked off Sora fell to his knees sobbing.

"He's right…..he's right!" he stated tears streaming down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Novato- Thunder Mirror: A combination of Thundeza and Relefeza strikes foes with electrical energy when they try to break through.

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Co must stop Xehanort from using Novato's Keyblade from getting into the Furthest Reach but what will happen when something intervenes?<em>

_Next time: __**The Guardian of Hikari forest**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	47. The Guardian of the Hikari Forest

_**Alright I can't find anything appropriate to say here so lets just go**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Guardian of the Hikari Forest<strong>_

"Sora don't say that!" Ven stated as the brunette continued to cry Roxas stared sadly at him he felt for him he sighed this wasn't the time for tears.

"Come on Sora you've gotta pull it together." He muttered,

"He's right Xehanort has Nova's Keyblade we have to get it back so he can't get in." Terra stated Sora nodded wiping his eyes and standing up.

"Let's do it then." he muttered with no emotion in his voice.

Joshua looked over his eyes narrowing "Heartless will be heading to the town in Droves Xehanort's not wanting to be disturbed, We'll warn the others go."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Xehanort held the blood stained Keyblade once belonging to Master Nova,

"The pieces are about to fall into place now all that remains is opening the gate." He lifted the keyblade about to summon it himself when he growled in pain a beam of light had shot his wrist it was Sora glaring more hatefully at him then he ever did before.

None of them could say anything before the entire party jumped down and attacked rushing at them,

"CRITCAL IMPACT!" Terra shouted hitting Damon hard Aqua and Ven blasted him with a combined Thundeza attack he hit the ground with a thud the three then had to dodge and deflect bullets from Braig himself.

Meanwhile Lea, Roxas and Xion were hacking their way through vines and plants that tried to attack the trio it wasn't long however before they got in close Lea having burned her wall down and attacking head on with a Ars Arcanum attack while Roxas hit her with an aerial slam,

Jaden was battling with Donald Mickey and Goofy who with Donald was keeping a shield up or at least trying to as the hulking fighter kept bashing the minute he stopped however the shield attacked him and Mickey landed a few good combos on him striking with him as he tried to counter Donald zapped him with a Thundeza spell as Goofy hit him with a Goofy rocket.

Sora, Kairi and Riku charged up at Xehanort with a primal scream he sent out a powerful Dark Firaza but Kairi blocked it with her own shine Firaza and Sora and Riku burst through hacking at him the three began to hack and slash away at each other the Destiny Island's trio who made heavy use of their agility much greater than Xehanort's due to youth.

Meanwhile Crystal and Namine looked around sneaking around the battle field as the others fought.

"It's working." Crystal muttered, "Come on we need to get Nova's Keyblade out of here."

"Okay." Namine agreed they carefully made their way to where the Devotio Guard had slid a little from where Master Xehanort had it the girls stayed low as Damon was sent against a rock he dodged a blow from Terra who rushed after him.

"Go." Crystal whispered Namine quickly rushed through the area Crystal following when it was clear the Mauvette Darted out and grabbed the Keyblade however she was spotted.

"STOP!" Adrian shouted rushing forward her Kama's out going in for the kill Crystal managed to block them then kicked the keyblade.

"GO NAMINE!" she shouted Namine quickly picked up the keyblade and ran as fast as she could Adrian however sent Crystal flying down before passing out she muttered Bahamut's name.

There was lighting in the clouds which seemed to resonate with the gate Sora had managed to block a blow from Xehanort as did Kairi when a voice called out to her.

"_Princess of Heart open the gate." _

Bahamut came roaring down Braig scowled as he saw it eyeing it in fear. "It's bad enough we have to deal with these twerps but now that thing?!" he growled.

"If the summoner dies he no longer has a reason to be here!" Adrian snarled raising her Kamas and aiming them at Crystal's neck.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Riku snarled rushing at her and sending a kick to the face causing some blood to seep out Adrian wiped her mouth clean and rushed at Riku the two viciously clashed weapons both looking for an opening to kill the other.

"I'm going to help Namine!" Ven shouted quickly darting around the rock and debris and getting to her side killing a few Heartless that Xehanort had sent after her.

"We need to do something." Namine stated "any ideas"

"Give it to me!" Kairi stated.

"Huh?" the two blondes asked.

"When Crystal summoned Bahamut it made a voice call out to me to open the gate." Kairi stated,

"Why would it want you to open the gate?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Kairi admitted they were able to get here thanks to Xehanort and the others having to deal with Bahamut Crystal was healed and was waking up.

"Owww never again!" Crystal moaned as Riku smirked,

"Guys if we're gonna do something it hasta be now!" Mickey warned, "Bahamut may not have much time left."

"Okay." Namine replied handing her former somebody Nova's keyblade she held it out to the sky where the Gate had formed she screamed as a burst of energy hit her.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted grabbing her getting zapped himself Bahamut had disappeared back into the Dragon King Blade which rushed at Crystal in a ball of light she had it back in her hands.

"You're majeeeessssty I feeeel Weeeiiiirrrd." Goofy shouted.

"WAAAKAAKAKAAA!" Donald squawked,

"NO!" Xehanort shouted but it was too late the heroes had disappeared.

Neku stood over the tower he saw something amass out in the distance. "There was a light out there." He stated.

"And more Heartless are coming Yo!" Beat stated.

"Me and Beat Saw them!" Rhyme stated, "Leon what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We just have to fight." Leon muttered, "There's no other choice."

"Together we can stop them." Riona assured he smirked.

"We can handle this." Joshua assured, "I hate to say it but I think Sora got the hard part."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora's eyes fluttered open he looked around and saw nothing but colored lights he looked up into the sky and saw it was night time the lights seemed to be the plants themselves but then again Sora wasn't so sure he saw a few different colored lights just float there and blink different colors.

"How beautiful." He muttered smiling then remembered what had happened, "Kairi, Kairi, Guys where are you?!" he called.

"Sora over here" Kairi called he rushed over to find Kairi she didn't have Nova's Keyblade anymore but she was just fine Sora grinned widely and hugged her tight making her blush. "Um….Sora you can let go now."

"Sorry!" Sora replied quickly releasing her blushing and scratching the back of his head, "I was worried when you got zapped by the gate I thought…."

"I'm fine I woke up with quite the headache but it's gone now." Kairi assured before looking around, "Where are the others?" she asked.

"I hope they're here with us." Sora replied as they looked around.

_Light shines all around in different colors a large creature soars over it flapping wings of light that glow and shine revealing a forest glittering  
><em>**[Hikari Forest]**

Leon and the others had dealt with the Heartless Radiant Garden was roughed up but fine Braig snarled as he kicked a rock, "Everything we did and those twerps stopped us in the end at this rate we're never gonna get there."

"Never say never." Adrian replied she replied holding up a certain Keyblade,

"WAH YOU GOT IT!" Braig stated,

"Plants I must say." She replied her eyes glowing a vicious yellow now, "I quite like the power Xehanort gave us."

"Ahhh No heart but you know who you are." Braig replied, "This gonna cheer the old coot up."

**XD XD XD**

Sora and Kairi had found Riku, Crystal Terra, Ven and Aqua who while the others were asleep was awake as dawn came she had glanced down at the orb in her hand remembering when Yuko gave it to her the day there journey began the day they met…..

"_Master Aqua" Yuko replied._

"_Yes?" Aqua asked, she was handed an orb._

"_This may come in handy say you run into a massive monster of Darkness one that needs to be depowered a little this will do that but be warned anything can happen there's no telling what some people using this thing have been known to get flung through time or be wiped from existence." Yuko explained._

"_Alright thank you if all goes well I won't have to use this." Aqua replied._

"_**Something tells me I will have to use this after all especially since Kairi didn't have Nova's Keyblade when she got here are we really to fail this world." **_

"SORAAAA!" Donald called.

"VEN!" Roxas called,

"VEN!" Namine called as well.

"Hey Sora, Kairi where are you!" Lea shouted,

"Guys answer us!" Xion called Aqua saw that Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Lea, Xion, Namine and Roxas had found each other much to her delight.

"Guys over here!" She called waving from the tree a couple hours later the ground sat around a river having eaten some fish.

"Everything here's so clean so untouched." Namine mused as she glanced around.

"Gosh I knew there we some worlds out here but this must be the rarest of all maybe the gate just doesn't go to the Furthest Reach but it takes you here." Mickey stated.

"Right so we must be in this world of heart you were talking about." Lea replied.

"Yup there's no civilization we're probably the first people here." Mickey stated.

"But then how do we get back?" Sora asked,

"Well I don't think the gate closed behind us." Crystal replied pointing up to a ring in the sky,

"That was Nova's job to control whether or not the gate closed permanently or not but now that he's gone…." Mickey trailed off.

"Ahhhh." Donald sighed sadly there was suddenly a large shadow rushing over them heading to a huge mountain.

"You see that?" Kairi asked,

"I sure did." Sora stated,

"Hard to miss." Riku stated,

"That thing's been watching us I say we go up there and talk to it." Crystal stated,

"What if it doesn't have sentient thought and decides it wants to eat us and spit out our bones?" Roxas asked.

"And what if it does have sentient thought it could help us find Nova's Keyblade and get back home!" Ven stated, "I say we check it out."

Roxas sighed, "Yeah why not if it does try to eat us we can just beat it up right?"

"That's the spirit." Lea smirked.

"Let's go for a hike guys!" Sora stated,

"YEAH!" they cheered it wasn't long before they started the trek climbing as high as they could Crystal piped that they'd make excellent time now because of the lack of Heartless there were a few times where they had a road block.

"Warpaza!" Kairi called and to everyone's pleasure they were now on the other side of the gorge and water fall.

"Way to go Kairi!" Sora stated,

"Thank you." she proudly and playfully replied.

By the time night had fallen they were exhausted sitting down, "Okay I think we need to stop." Sora sighed.

"Ya think?" Crystal asked.

"I'm pooped." Donald stated,

"Me too." Goofy sighed,

Ven sighed and stared out his face turning into one that a child had on Christmas morning, "Look at that you guys like a forest of Christmas trees."

"It's getting close to that time by now….Nova would've loved this." Xion stated,

"Yeah." Roxas agreed squeezing her hand comfortably,

"the light from the worlds heart shines through out it amazing." Riku stated in awe.

"And Romantic" Crystal added laying her head on Riku's shoulder the group continued to watch the lights for a while before drifting off to sleep.

The Next day Donald was awoke by the sound of large footsteps as if they had just landed he woke up and saw a large Griffin like Dragon with feathered prismatic wings it's feathers and fur were pure white it's tail was that of a Dragons it's snout was somewhat dog like but had a small beak at the end it had a lion's body and looked at everyone.

"WAAAAAAAK!" he stated loudly waking everyone up on instinct they readied their blades.

"_**Princess." **_He spoke.

"We're you the one who told me to open the gate here?" Kairi asked.

The Dragon nodded, "_**I brought you all here so that you may know what it is your foe seeks and what may plague you in the future." **_

"That's great but who are you?" Crystal asked,

The Duck Magician raised an eyebrow "How about what are you?"

"DONALD!" they all shouted,

"_**I am a memory and the emotions of one who died in this very world I remember my time as human but I am no longer human.**_

"You're a lingering sentiment like I was." Terra stated figuring it out as the creature towered over them turning to the cave.

"_**Yes my name is Kagayaku." **_The Dragon turned, "_**Come." **_ The heroes shrugged but followed it was a while before Kagayaku stopped they were able to keep tabs of him as his wings glew in the dark he fanned them and a brilliant light hit the Crystals causing a brilliant flash around them.

"Amazing" Sora breathed, he then noticed a large Crystal heart float nearby he went forward but Kagayaku stepped in front of him,

"_**That Crystal is dangerous and should not be touched." **_

"What is it exactly?" Roxas asked.

"_**The Crystal Heart it can grant any wish all but summoning the X-blade I stripped it of this power long ago perhaps that's why." **_He replied trailing off.

"Wait you said any wish we can wish Nova back to life!" Ven stated everyone seemed to perk up at the idea.

"_**I understand the desire to bring the Gate Keeper back but fate is never left to chance to change or defy would result in something more horrible to use something powerful and unnatural well, it would result in a slow and destructive chaos for not just the worlds but time and space itself." **_Kagayaku warned.

"Kagayaku I don't suppose you know where our friends Keyblade is?" Namine asked.

Kagayaku hung his head, "_**Your enemy has it now and he will use it to enter the gate it is the Crystal Heart and the death of this world he seeks with the power of the Crystal heart as well my power and the power of Kurai he could create a monster that will cause an upset while it is true that light and Darkness are not balanced the worlds themselves cannot handle the balance how much light or Dark they have is created from what shaped the world this one for example was never drawn into the keyblade war it was separated from the rest of the world long ago through a erhm mishap." **_He replied flexing his wings nervously, "_**Because of that however the light was allowed to flourish never tainted by Darkness it became a world of Heart it's heart is completely pure." **_

"Just like Kairi's." Sora replied happily.

The Dragon nodded, "_**Xehanort must not be allowed to have this Crystal." **_ And earthquake suddenly hit the air shaking everyone and breaking the Crystals . "_**Run!" **_Kagayaku shouted as he flashed a force field the group quickly took off after him as he kept it up they ran as Sora saw the light he broke through to the outside and there found Xehanort smirking along side Damon, Jaden and Adrian.

"YOU!" Sora snarled getting out Alpha blade however there was a roar soaring over him and glaring his wings glittering intensely as it let out a ferocious roar.

"The Legendary Kagayaku we meet at last." Xehanort replied doing a mock bow.

"_**Leave this world and Never come back!" **_Kagayaku snarled.

"You've softened old one a thousand years ago you would've slayed us on sight or are you still recovering from the loss of your beloved and the loss your comrade? I can reunite you with the latter" Xehanort preposed as the Dragon snarled, "Would you like to see Kurai again?" he asked holding up a Demonic looking Keyblade, it's blade looked like that of a normal Keyblade except pitch black and jagged edged in what looked like fresh blood the teeth were that of a wolf like head snarling but it only the yellow teeth and eyes had detail the rest was shadowed like a Silhouette. The hand Guard was two pairs of black Dragon wings with blood red membranes and a blood stained Keyblade Master emblem served as it's token.

Kagayaku's eyes widened "_**You can't bring him here otherwise-" **_

"Otherwise what?" Xehanort asked, "This world will be balanced the Tyranny of light that has plagued the worlds for so long must be matched with a Tyranny of Darkness only then will balance be achieved and if I cannot use Kingdom Hearts to this end then I'll, shall have Kingdom Hearts and the answers I so rightfully deserve."

"_**You deserve nothing!" **_The Dragon roared rushing out at Xehanort only for him to raise his Keyblade and send a burst of Darkness through his heart the Dragon roared in agony as it's wings suddenly went dull everyone looked on in Horror but it didn't end there the earth shook beneath Kairi and bursting through and tying her up while screaming were demonic looking vines.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted trying to get forward after her but Xehanort raised the keyblade Deepest Dark high it suddenly unleashed a large behemoth like Dragon it stood like a T-rex but had large Dragon like wings two large clawed arms a large tail and horns it let out an ear piercing shriek unleashing a wave of Darkness that knocked everyone back out cold Sora and Kairi were the only ones who stood their ground.

"Princess come with us or your precious protector dies!" Xehanort threatened pointing at Sora who glared.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he snarled.

Xehanort chuckled and snapped his fingers the Creature suddenly rushed forward at surprising speed and raked Sora sending him flying across the cliff it was then that the monster rushed up at him Sora screamed as he was scratched and slashed he lay in a pile unable to move.

"NO!" Kairi shouted "Please I'll go with you just leave him alone!"

"Kairi…..No!" Sora called trying to get up but it was too late Xehanort called Kurai back into his Keyblade form and raised it to where a Keyhole appeared,

"I have no use for Kagayaku not when I have his descendent and this world is an abomination that needs to be correct and soon shall come the balance the world needs so desperately!" Xehanort declared as he sent a stream of Darkness into the Keyhole this changed everything the rivers dried up the plants wilted everything within it began to die much to Sora's horror,

"Xehanort this world wasn't meant to be balanced look what's happening you do this anything else and you'll destroy all life!" Sora screamed but it was too late he forced himself up running forward as best he could, "_**KAAAAAIIRRRIIIIII!" **_He shouted but he fell as she disappeared forever. He screamed slamming his fists into the ground, "I Failed…..I'm disgrace!" he stated tears starting to pour.

"_**No….you're not." **_Sora turned to the voice standing where the beast of light once was, was a man he had hair much like Kairi's with emerald green eyes he lifted up a simple looking Keyblade and a stream of light hit the Dragon King Blade giving it a chain of sorts with a white pearl then he held his Keyblade at Sora who looked up in fear, "_**Do not fear Sora, you've gathered your other forms now I shall undo the final lock." **_ Sora nodded and allowed the light to hit him he was healed as he felt a new power within him there was a light surrounding him and his friends it was then he was alone with the man he could see now that Kagayaku wore medieval or ancient looking clothes,

"What happened?" Sora asked,

"You're back in your ship with the last of my strength I sent you back to face Xehanort and gave the Eidolon Bahamut some of my power so he combat Kurai as for you I healed your wounds and gave you my wings." Kagayaku replied.

"Wings….I can fly?" Sora asked.

"They are now a part of your Final form, Your Ultima form Xehanort shall begin his assault in the Keyblade Grave yard if you can kill Xehanort and get Kairi and the Crystal heart out of Kurai he will die and the worlds will be safe." Kagayaku stated.

"I won't fail again." Sora replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained<strong>

_**Deepest Dark: **__Nothing is known about this Keyblade except that it is extremely powerful and can summon the Lingering Sentiment of a Keyblader named Kurai much like the Dragon King Blade summons Bahamut_

* * *

><p><strong>Kagayaku: <strong>_A Keyblade wielder who lived during the time of the Keyblade war he died on the world that was once known as Hikari Forest now Oblivion plain and took the form of Griffin Dragon he was killed by Xehanort who decided to use his descendent Kairi instead _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

**Kurai: **_The Spirit of the Dark Keyblader who was once friend then foe to Kagayaku like Bahamut he can be summoned through his own Keyblade Deepest Dark question is what does Xehanort have planned for him and Kairi? _**(Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach 2012)**

_**Yeah things are heating up were basically at the home stretch with this story Kagayaku means shining and Kurai means deepest darkness I believe!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	48. The Light that Protects: Part I

_**Alright then the final battle begins **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Light that protects part I<strong>_

Kairi glared down Xehanort he was smirking looking over her like a lion would a piece of meat, "The Time has come." He stated,

"I don't know what you're planning but you're not making me a part of it without a fight!" Kairi shouted Xehanort merely snapped his fingers and Kairi screamed as a bolt of black electricity flowed into her her vision was suddenly distorted as she was trapped inside a Crystal she growled and slammed her hand against the wall to no avail.

"You were saying?" Xehanort asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Ship warped towards the Keyblade Graveyard it wasn't long before the group landed Sora rushed out and saw something in the distance, "Over there!" he shouted rushing forward, Aqua pulled out her trinket looking at it.

"We have to use it don't we?" Terra asked,

"We'll see." Aqua muttered they rushed to join the others.

"We'll better hold on to something when it happens." Ven replied the other two nodded and they rushed to catch up to the others.

_Darkness plooms the force of power kick up several Keyblades several get stuck together creating the world's name as a landscape is shown as the rest of the Keyblades come down  
><em>**[Keyblade Graveyard]**

Sora and Co rushed out to a cliff where a gigantic more monstrous version of Kurai before he was pure black save for yellow eyes he was also a couple of feet higher then Terra now he was fifty feet tall his skin was a dark murky green with several bright red stripes going gown his wings and body his tail was bladed now and his eyes were pure yellow and glowing he also had a Mohawk of silver hair the roar was more monstrous now.

"Kurai…..combined with Kairi and the Crystal Heart's power." Mickey breathed,

"Uh oh." Donald muttered,

"You two ready?" Riku asked Crystal nodded and summoned her blade.

"BAHUMAT!" she declared there was a white hue around the Gem as it shone it's usual glowing blue the colors intertwined before Bahamut's shadow appeared it then shone a brilliant light the feathers of Bahamut's wings were gold and silver his scales were a snow white and his horns and claws were a pale silver which matched the armor he was now covered in Shine Bahamut let out a mighty roar as he looked out towards the towering black Dragon he got low so the others could get on without a word they all clambered on his back and took off quickly.

Bahamut roared as they raced towards Kurai who was beginning to make his way to a large portal that had been placed clear across the plain. "That must be how Kurai is going to traverse the worlds." Mickey stated.

"We have to stop him here or everything will be destroyed and Darkness will prevail!" Terra stated,

"And Novato would've died in vain." Aqua added squeezing her precious orb in her hand she knew that whatever happened after this had to be done not just for her friends but for Nova Eraqus and those who fell to Xehanort trying to defy him.

"Now?" Sora asked,

"Not yet wait till we're close." Riku replied,

"What's the plan?" Roxas asked,

"Bahamut's going to fight Kurai from the outside we're going inside that thing and killing it from the inside out no doubt Xehanort will be in there." Xion stated,

"Right this is the final battle the fate of existence but no pressure." Lea joked Donald gave him a deadpan look.

"Why do I feel pressured?" he asked,

"Look we're here!" Goofy shouted,

"Get ready Sora!" Ven shouted,

"Right!" Sora stated, "ULTIMA FORM!"

_Wings burst from Sora's back which then explode into feathers they rushed out then surround Sora who floats off his feet spinning two Keyblades float at his back while a third rests in his hand the feathers rushed back at him turning his clothes different colors and the remaining feathers create prism like wings that glisten in different colors as the symbol for Ultima form shines behind him_

Everyone gazed upon Sora's new outfit for the Drive it was mostly white the middle of his pants their edges gloves and shoe tips with his shirt and belt were a pale almost light blue grey his armor had this along with gold as well the inside of his hood and belts on his jacket along with the bottom of his shoes and the pin stripes of his wrist bands and the block of his shirt were gold his Jacket and outside of his hood and pant belts were silver his sleeves had white pin stripes and the symbol for it were two wings curving into a heart with two feathers curling in the middle.

"Whoaaaaa." Everyone muttered Sora didn't even look at his outfit this time he merely tapped his armor and it became a metal vest around him glowing from it were a pair of prism like wings. "Oooohhhhh." Everyone stated minus Riku and Crystal who gave a deadpan look (Though they were impressed as well) and a slightly annoyed Aqua,

"Get serious!" she said, "You can admire it later we've got work to do!"

"RIGHT!" everyone stated standing attention.

"CONTACT!" Crystal shouted, as Bahamut rammed into Kurai who roared in response the two grappled and Bahamut moving his eye to look back at his master and her friends let out a roar, "Lets go!" Crystal shouted they rushed forward leaping forward Sora took off Soaring everyone else summoned a Keyblade Rider or hung to one of their friends they rushed into the beast's mouth as it snapped shut.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kairi never felt so alone in her life she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come she could not scream she could not move it was as if she was frozen in time but aware of what was happening Darkness and despair she felt all the loneliness and sadness all the negative emotions rush at her at once it was forcing her light to shine to help those monsters.

"_Please….someone find me soon!" _She prayed then she saw it out in the distance a faint light it was coming towards her slowly but surely.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_Kairi I'm coming for you and I won't stop even if I have to tear this thing into pieces!" _Sora declared he landed on the ground dismissing his armor the others joined him,

"This is not how I pictured the inside of a Dragon." Crystal replied as they walked forward Sora took off in a powerful sprint not stopping he heard the others calls behind him along with a few insults from Crystal for his hot-bloodedness, "Idiot we don't even know where we're going!"

Sora however somehow knew he was taking every route he could find fortunately for the others they were hot on his heels Riku managed to grab Sora by the hood. "Riku let go!"

"No not until you relax we're just running around like chickens with their heads cut off!" the silverette replied.

Sora looked to the ground, "Where do we go Kairi needs us!" he stated he turned, "KAIRI!" he called, "TELL US WHERE TO FIND YOU!"

"_Sora…..Is that?….you've come for me….SORA HELP ME!" _Kairi screamed Sora suddenly saw a light shining from far away,

"Come on this way!" Sora stated as they rushed down the Corridor that would lead to where Kairi was slashing and Killing any Heartless that stood in their way and the place was crawling with them they suddenly surrounded Sora hissing at his light Sora got to work hacking and slashing away the two keyblades worked with his mind while Sora slashed away with his keyblade in hand he flew up when they began jump him the wings killed the Heartless instantly Sora let his wings out they killed the Heartless on contact he rose up. "PEARL FLOOD!" he shouted suddenly it rained pearl spells from the sky hitting all the Heartless Sora suddenly dove down flying through the hordes as the others hacked and slashed their way through.

"DARK AURA!" Riku shouted he suddenly became multiple Riku's that hacked and slashed through the Heartless killing them and knocking them out.

"ROCK SLINGER!" Terra yelled using a magnetic force he slung rocks at the Heartless the more he charged the bigger the rocks became eventually the command style ended as Ven took to the sky.

"WING BLADE!" he shouted as he began to hack and slash at Heartless around him.

"SHINEZA!" Mickey yelled as a bright light sent many monsters into the air where Aqua basically used them for shooting practice with her light bloom.

From deep in the recesses of the Monster Braig watched, "They're coming."

"Of course they are we only need to defeat them it's too late for them to stop us now Braig I know you won't let me down you have the power of Kurai on your side Xehanort stated,

"Of course we all do we're just waiting for them to show up but what about you?" he asked.

"I have my own power but if I use it now it will surely diminish before Sora arrives." Xehanort stated, "Go."

And with that Braig was off it wasn't long before the group rushed into the next room where it was suddenly sealed trapping them inside Sora looked up glaring he saw Damon jump down he smirked holding a much larger sword with Darkness swirling around him he had the Heartless symbol on his Bandana, "We'd knew you'd come."

"Where's Kairi!" Sora snapped,

"Heh like I'm gonna tell you I don't even know why you guys showed up thing is we're to powerful for you now you've lost this fight!" Damon declared,

"This battle isn't over not until we've won!" Terra declared as they all summoned their weapons.

"Heh guess I'll have to cut you to cubes." Damon replied, he rushed at them with his massive blade taking a couple of slashes Sora however blocked it with his two Keyblades launching a light spell at him Sora was however blown back as Riku rushed up to him preforming a combo Ven quickly used Photon Rush to get a few side hits in while Donald struck with a Sparkaga spell.

"EXPLOSION!" Xion cried hitting Damon hard the spell sent him back but he quickly got his revenge on Xion with a powerful combo that wouldn't stop.

"XION!" Roxas shouted rushing up he used an Ars Arcanum attack on him and knocked him towards Lea who responded with a slasher grin,

"Time to light you up Damon FIRE TSUNAMI!" he shouted quickly engulfed in flames Lea charged and began to spin around Damon causing massive damage then finishing with a slam that sent him into the ground where Goofy and Terra rammed him sending him back.

"RAGING STORM!" Aqua shouted coming at him with a barrage of flames that spun around her as her Keyblade twirled however Damon was able to recover and rush at Crystal who dodged and not only stabbed him but sent a kick to his throat the stab wasn't enough to finish him but it was enough to knock him back where Riku got at him with a Dark Blizzaga.

"WHOO BOOHYAA!" Crystal shouted at her success Mickey landed quick sure footed combos that sent him flying back but a dark red aura surrounded him suddenly he began to hack and slash away at the group knocking them back he suddenly laughed.

"This power YEAH NOW WE'RE TALKING!" he shouted as he suddenly transformed he looked like he had fused with a guardian and a zombie his face was now skull like with his neck super long his arms were now blades as he floated there we're blades underneath as he began to spin.

"Everyone scatter!" Sora shouted he took to the air as the others spread to the edges of the room as quickly as possible.

"You can't defeat me now I've gone into my Heartless form the old Coot knew we were Heartless but at the same time we were ourselves kinda like Ansem Seeker of Darkness and just like him we have a Heartless form to dish out pain to meddling Kids like you!" Damon said as he slashed with his blade-like arms Roxas managed to par them but he was quickly being over whelmed Xion however jumped up and stabbed Damon in the back the roared in pain and threw Xion into the wall.

"Xion!" Donald shouted rushing over to heal her however he was sent flying to where Xion was he managed to raise his staff and cast Curaga they were both back on their feet as they dodged another blow,

"Hold still it only hurt a lot for a second!" Damon said as he tried to stab them over and over they dodged Donald waking the whole time.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Roxas shouted landing a powerful combo from behind he was grabbed and thrown into the wall where Damon suddnely launched metal darts that got Roxas in the shoulder as he tried to dodge he quickly ripped it out and cast Curaza but he fell panting.

"Roxas!" Xion yelled as she rushed over she quickly prepared to shield him however before Damon could strike Sora rushed at him and knocked him back his combos turned him into waves of light that struck Damon making him topple back Sora fell to his knees and came out of the Ultima form panting,

"Sorry guys I'm tapped out for now." He stated,

"Good I was getting tired of your God Mode sue form." Damon mocked as he tried to strike Sora he dodged but slumped down tired and panting.

"Sora what's wrong?!" Riku called.

"I feel…really…drained!" he shouted Damon Smirked looking over he went to stab Sora however Terra slammed Damon in the head with his Keyblade before sending a kick that sent him flying back.

"DARK THUNDEGA!" Terra yelled zapping Damon with Dark electricity that made him stall a little

"SHINE FIRAGA!" Mickey shouted hitting him in the chest with the spell which knocked him back there was a mark starting to form.

"That's it!" Ven thought using a Photon rush he rushed up to Damon quickly switching to Wing blade before piercing Damon's chest with all six blades he was blow back everyone got to his side as Damon changed back into his Human form in agony,

"YOU'LL PAAAAAYYY!" he shouted as he faded away disappearing.

Sora collapsed panting "Sorry guys I was feeling really good until that last minute there."

"I think I know what's up that form of yours is extremely powerful so it drains your energy away." Mickey said, "Gosh if you're not careful it could very well suck your life force dry."

"Looks like I'll be spending the rest of the time fighting on my own I'll use the form again when we reach Xehanort." Sora decided there was a rumbling and the area got brighter for a minute.

"Whoa what was that?" Ven asked,

"Sounded like Kurai just got hit with a Mega Flare" Crystal muttered outside Bahamut roared and out came another Megaflare Kurai roared as Bahamut took to the skies Kurai following the Dark Dragon landed a powerful flurry of blows on Bahamut who fell but righted himself as he roared.

"Bahamut hang in there you just have to hold him off till we deal with Xehanort." Sora assured the group rushed forward into the next room with Damon gone the Heartless were noticeably weaker as they cut through them but they still gave them a headache or two after healing they headed into the next room.

"Well, Well didn't think you'd make it this far." Braig boasted from above.

"Are a Heartless again too?" Terra asked,

"As if" Braig replied, "I've been down that road once don't feel like doing it again you guys on the other hand are gluttons for punishment."

"Oh yeah?!" Donald snapped, "We'll show you!" Braig smirked he floated down and readied his arrow guns.

"Dance for me!" he stated as he rapid fire shot at the heroes everyone managed to scatter several of the group took cover under one of Aqua's Sheildeza spells before she jumped up and slashed Braig with all she had the former number II was sent into the ground where Terra landed a powerful Quakega spell to send him flying.

Braig however managed to rear around and landed several more shots hitting them all hard as they crashed back into the wall Sora however was the first back up and charged once more he slashed at Braig knocking him into the ground where a Thundega spell from Donald hit him hard however he suddenly went into a bezerker state he warped the area.

It now had several copies of him he aimed and fired the shots rushed out at them the Keybladers had to spin and parry the attacks while the onslaught continued Donald put up a barrier and Goofy his shield Crystal and Namine were behind Ven and Riku respectively closing their eyes waiting for it to be over.

The area changed back they scattered quickly to get a hit on Braig but he was too quick.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Braig sneered as he landed on top of a tall ledge,

"How's this!?" Aqua suddenly mocked having used Warpaza to quickly catch but and landed a blow that sent him spiraling off the ledge he managed to land on his feet and send a few shots at he but Aqua blocked the blows as she came down, "SPARKAGA!" she shouted unleashing the prisms that caused massive damage.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven shouted lighting up and ramming into Braig over and over managing to knock him into the air where Riku met him.

"DARK BREAK!" Riku shouted as he rushed at him three times Braig yelled in pain as the shock wave hit him Sora quickly got to his side and they rushed at him,

"DRAIN DIVE!" they shouted sucking more of Braig's energy away.

"BALLOONZA!" Aqua yelled three giant balloons zerg rushed him hitting him before becoming six half the original size then nine balloons the size of Sora's head then twelve tiny ones all doing damage on Braig who landed on the ground he rolled out of the way of an Ice dive but was hit by the oncoming Flame pinwheel from Ventus.

"DIAMONDRA!" Mickey yelled he dodged the spell and sent a few shots at Mickey knocking him back Donald cast Curaga on Mickey before frying Braig with a Thundaga spell.

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy shouted ramming into Braig knocking him back he flipped away from a follow up attack from Sora and landed a few shots on the brunette it didn't take Sora long to jump up after him however,

"ICE WINDMILL!" Sora shouted spinning the blade causing a cutting cold force that knocked Braig back he warped the area again this time it was a rain of bullets that threatened to skewer them all this time however they all combined their defensive spells to hold up a powerful shield it was just a matter of holding it to make sure that no bullet got through.

"He may not be a Heartless but he's getting power from Kurai!" Terra growled as he held his shield up.

"Just a little more!" Sora assured as they pushed eventually the attack ended and it was back to the attack again,

"STOPZA!" Sora shouted but it didn't work, "Okay Zero Graviza!" he shouted but Braig still managed to slip away.

"Sora those won't work we're gonna have to get him when we can." Aqua called,

"Might as well its worked so far ULTIMA!" Sora shouted he cheered when the spell hit his mark Braig was knocked back everyone was exhausted at this point but not willing to give up,

"We need to end this now he's just sucking up all our time." Terra growled.

"I know." Aqua agreed, she touched the pouch she had the item in "This may be the only way."

"Aqua me and Terra talked and well we're with you!" Ven stated.

"What but-"

"No buts we're in this together!" Terra stated firmly "If you go down we're going with you!" Terra stated,

"Guys." Aqua replied her eyes watering but saw an attack, "Look out!" she shouted jumping away Namine having over heard the conversation waited until he was close.

"I'm going down with you!" she stated suddenly that it made Ven a little dizzy when he turned so fast to face her,

"Ser- seriously?!" he asked.

"Yes." She replied, Ven nodded they shook hands and he rushed back into the battle "SKY CLIMBER!" he shouted jumping on his Keyblade and ramming into Braig taking him into the sky then a massive downward attack that caused the explosion.

"Terra help me!" he shouted Terra appeared and slammed him into the ground it was then that Braig was pinned Namine quickly rushed over to where Ven was as Aqua cast a Aeroza spell that sent everyone away then blocked off the area.

"What are you doing?!" Sora shouted,

"You have to end this Sora stop Xehanort for us!" Aqua called,

"We're sorry but this is the only way!" Ven called,

"You can do it Sora we believe in you we always have!" Namine shouted Sora stared in horror as Aqua held the orb up high.

"Go! Braig has already sucked up too much time!"

"No…..GUYS NO!" Sora screamed banging on the force field.

"There has to be another way you can't do this!" Crystal shouted,

"We've beaten him we just need to keep going come with us!" Riku yelled

"We can't" Terra replied solemnly "I think this is fate and you know what they say fate is never left to chance."

"Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Namine, please no!" Mickey called but they merely smiled the orb shattered as it did a terrible forced Sora and the others further into Kurai's bowels and shook the monster inside out Bahamut flying above watched as power and Darkness was drained from his opponent a great light inside him he waited watching to see if the titan of Darkness would recover when the light ended Sora rushed out to the spot nothing.

"They're gone." He muttered almost in tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Sora(Ultima Form)-Pearl Flood: Summons a barrage of Pearl spells to devastate all foes on the field may cause stunning

Lea-Fire Tsunami: traps the foes in a tornado of fire and spins around causing damage then finishes with a powerful strike

* * *

><p><em><strong>Command Styles<strong>_

Terra-Rock Slinger: Uses magnetic forces to hurl rocks the more powered up the force is the larger the rock smaller bursts of energy will make more rocks appear however

* * *

><p><span>Forms<span>

Ultima Form: _In this form Sora has the wings of Kagayaku and all of the abilities from his previous forms (Not attacks from previous forms) he also has access to the shine set of spells as well as light based attacks he couldn't normally preform such as warp it's special attacks are Pearl flood and Promise and it's special ability is Ultima Weapon which ups his attack power greatly however this form takes up a lot of energy the longer he's in it the more energy it drains meaning he could kill himself using it_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah while I was writing this I decided to give Ultima form that Draw back and changed it's special ability from Regen at the last minute so it wouldn't be a god mode sue form now this is early spoilers I know but you'll see more of the Ultima form later sorry this took awhile <strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	49. The Light that Protects: Part II

_**Alright Part II I'm hoping to get this into three parts but we'll see**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Light that Protects: Part II<strong>_

Sora stood there shocked and horrified, "They're gone…..They're all gone." He muttered,

"But Kurai's much weaker I can feel it!" Riku stated before giving his friend a sympathetic look, "Sora we have to go on they wanted us too we need to get to Kairi."

Sora's fist clenched, "It was one friend to many when we lost Nova and now Terra, Aqua, Ven and Namine are gone…I'm letting Xehanort take away anyone else LET'S GO!" he shouted everyone let out a powerful battle cry as they made their way down the hall.

Kurai recovered and roared launching a stream of Dark shadowy fire Bahamut spun through the air as he dodged his wings lit up before becoming lasers hitting Kurai who roared in pain Xehanort looked up,

"Impossible!" he growled, "Jaden, Adrian I need more time get rid of them."

"Right." the two replied as Jaden smirked viciously they disappeared Kairi had gained enough strength from Kurai's draining one to glare at Xehanort as he approached the Crystal Heart below.

"Crystal Heart…..Lend me your power!" Xehanort stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora rushed through the belly of the beast he saw the light it was still glowing still guiding them, "Kairi hang on we're coming!" he muttered before the door was sealed off by vines.

"That place is off limits." Adrian said as she glared at them.

"Where's Kairi?!" Sora growled Adrian smirked,

"Don't bother that girl will be dead by night's end so why torture yourself?" Adrian asked Sora merely responded with a Mega flare that forced her to step back when it ended she quickly countered and sent him flying back. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Without warning the group was all tied up in vines Roxas however managed to get both Oathkeeper and Oblivion out and hack away at them freeing himself and the group he then charged at Adrian and landed an Ars Arcanium on her he back flipped away when she tried to slash at him with her Kama a vine she summoned grabbed his leg but Lea quickly rushed over and burned it away,

"RAGING STORM!" he shouted the fiery attack appeared she jumped away but was quickly sent back into Lea and dealt serious damage however she using a vine swung away from the heroes and summoned a bunch of flowers.

"You're gonna distract us to death?" Xion taunted,

"Something, like that." Adrian smirked it was then Xion quickly felt the power drained out of her,

"The….Flowers…..they're sapping…our strength!" Riku got out.

"And they won't stop till your dead." Adrian sneered.

"LAVA WAVE!" Sora shouted he summoned a large surge of lava that quickly killed all the flowers Sora then quickly jumped up and slashed away at her knocking her to the ground she countered by landing a couple of powerful blows on him he screamed as he was sent flying back, "PHOTON RUSH!" Sora shouted hitting her with a combo but she rolled out of the way of the finisher.

"I see you're a few heads short hmmm wonder why?" She taunted that made Sora growl and rush after her he tried to strike her only to find that she had made a duplicate of herself that became seeds that latched on to him he felt his strength drain again as the seeds sprouted vines that sapped his strength,

"Sora!" Riku shouted rushing over and hacking away at them,

"I owe ya one." Sora muttered as he got up,

"Don't you always?" he asked Riku rushed forward as Sora recovered he recovered, "IMPULSE!" he shouted doing a powerful shockwave attack he then landed a kick into her stomach making her stagger back,

"SPARKAGA!" Mickey and Donald shouted together summoning the Crystal that trapped her damaging her while Goofy landed several combos with his Goofy Rocket she suddenly summoned vines that grabbed all three and slammed them into the ground.

"Guys!" Sora yelled casting Curaga Xion quickly rushed over landing a few powerful combos she then used a Thunder Breaker and a Toxic Drop combo to send Adrian flying back but Xion quickly found herself the victim of a flying Kama attack Roxas came to her rescue as more of those leeching seeds started to crawl over to her killing them quickly and helping Xion up they glared at her,

"XION!" Roxas shouted

"Right behind you!" she shouted as they activated Blades of the Two Xion hacked left while Roxas slashed down this time then Adrian was hit by a wheel of blades knocking her around she was then hit with the rain of blades that fell from the sky then came a kick from Riku knocking her back she summoned a bunch more flowers to get them while they were recovering from their limit break,

"COLD SHOWER!" Riku shouted freezing the plants in place then shattering them with a few well aimed slashes Adrian growled as she went on the offensive keyblades clashed with Kamas she wouldn't give up however.

"DRAINAZA!" she shouted trapping all three in a powerful spell fortunately they were saved by Sora who rammed into her with a sonic Blade attack he then went on the offensive hacking and slashing at her he then zapped her a few times with a triple plasma it wasn't long however before she struck back just as hard with her Kamas.

Sora forced himself up, "Just give up we don't have time for you!" he snarled,

"Sorry but I'm on orders to eliminate you!" Adrian replied with a smirk she took a few swipes at Sora once again but this time he blocked all the hits with Alpha Weapon and dodged rolled away he threw a Strike Raid attack at her knocking her towards Riku who used Thunder Windmill on her.

"FIRAZA!" Lea shouted hitting her and the plants she had tried to summon hard she was panting but gave them a slasher smile.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked,

"This!" she replied revealing a Heartless insignia on her glove she was suddenly surrounded by a black mist that condensed around her coming out of it was a large black flower like Monster a lizard like witch which had to be Adrian with a black set of armor on her chest with the Heartless insignia on it she had large kama claws on her hands which were little more than stems but she didn't need them she had large thorny vines to do any grabbing she needed.

They suddenly surged out grabbing Sora and Riku and cutting them while slamming them over and over into the ground Roxas quickly cut them free and launched a Dual Raid at her hitting her hard.

"COLD SHOWER!" Donald shouted hitting her with Freezing water making her scream she grabbed Donald and threw him into Roxas Xion however jumped up to her face and used a powerful down ward thrust on her then sending a kick into her stomach she was grabbed however and Adrian began to drain the life out of her,

"Xion I'm coming!" Roxas shouted jumping up after her he cut her loose and catching her landed on the ground.

"Thanks." Xion replied breathlessly. Adrian sent a fury of vines at them whipping at Mickey Donald and Goofy, and knocking them into the wall.

"LAVA WAVE!" Lea shouted once more hitting Adrian hard she screeched in agony Lea blinked, "Wait a minute she's using plants she's always used plants so if her Heartless self is based on her powers….Everybody listen up whatever your strongest Fire Spell it do it now!" he shouted.

"FANTASIA!" Donald shouted,

"MEGA FLARE!" Xion, Sora and Mickey shouted together.

"DARK FIRAZA!" Riku shouted,

"EXPLOSION!" Roxas shouted,

"VOLCANIC INFERNO!" Lea shouted both Chakrams and Keyblades spun in a tornado of lava that zipped alongside the fireworks explosion and Fireballs that rammed into Adrian while she was still recovering from the Lava wave she screamed in pain as she fell to her knees back into her human form and disappeared.

Sora suddenly heard another scream, "KAIRI!" he shouted rushing off he rushed down the hall as fast as he could bashing any Heartless who dare got within meters of him he ran as fast as his legs could carry him he actually managed to get pass Jaden who had jumped down.

"Well, Well the Prince has come too bad he dies on the way to his Princess." Jaden replied licking his lips.

"Sora go!" Riku suddenly shouted,

"But-" Sora stated.

"No buts this is your fight." Mickey stated.

"And it's your girl on the line." Lea added jokingly making Sora almost face fault but he kept composure. "Don't worry you know what I mean."

"But what if….what if none of you come back?" Sora asked,

"We will promise." Roxas stated.

"Go stop Xehanort we can't the sacrifices of our friends be for nothing!" Xion stated.

Sora nodded, "I'm holding you all to that Promise I don't wanna lose anyone else." He stated rushing off.

"STOP!" Jaden shouted rushing after him but he was blasted by a Dark Fire from Riku who glared.

"You stop." He muttered,

"Fine then I hope you all enjoy pain!" he stated summoning his Claymore and grinned a slasher smile.

He suddenly rushed at them Donald screeched running when the psycho targeted him Donald ducked just in time and looked to see that on his chest among the scars Sora gave him was a Heartless Symbol.

"DONALD!" Mickey shouted landing a combo and knocking him back he grabbed Donald's hand and pulled him away.

"Majesty Jaden's a Heartless too!" Donald stated.

"What?!" Mickey asked in surprise.

"They all turned themselves into Heartless." Lea growled.

"All except Braig who got somewhat smarter." Crystal added Jaden lunged at them again and they had to disperse when Jaden came down on them.

"Come on show me whatcha got FIGHT ME!" Jaden shouted a little Axe Crazy now.

"Man and I thought Saix was bad when he went bezerk." Roxas stated.

"Saix only got like that in the full moon, this guy goes bezerk at the Drop of a hat." Lea pointed out.

"Here he come's SPARKAGA!" Xion shouted, she managed to hit Jaden back with the powerful light attack but he merely got back up and sent a kick into her gut she let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of her,

"Xion!" Roxas shouted rushing to catch her he managed to do so but was in line to have a blow to his head.

"Roxas!" Lea shouted hitting Jaden as hard as he could with a Lava Wave Jaden was burned and knocked back it was then that Riku tried to get the jump on him his Keyblade pointed down but Jaden rolled out of the way and redirected an attack at Riku who fell into the ground with a grunt.

"Riku!" Crystal called.

"No stay back!" Riku called trapping her in a dark shield she screamed as Jaden tried to come down on her,

"Kill the summoner then goes the Eidolon! That oughta speed things up!" he yelled smashing the shield but Riku slammed into him knocking him away.

"Stay away from her!" He snarled rushing forward and landing a powerful combo on him then followed it up with a Firaza spell the shield had lost strength and fell Crystal backed away blade out to keep away from the psycho.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Xion and Roxas shouted together hitting Jaden as he recovered from Riku's attack but he caught them mid move and slammed them away.

"You're gonna pay for that AHHHHHH!" Lea shouted as he summoned his Chakrams inflamed with fire they spun alongside him as he rushed up with his Keyblade "IFRIT"S FURY!" he began hack and slash and burn away at Jaden he roared as the Claymore user was sent flying down like a Meteor into the ground Jaden roared as he rushed back and dealt a deadly blow to Lea who was sent crashing back into the ground.

"CURAGA!" Xion called healing him, Lea sat up groaning,

"Okay bad idea." Lea muttered.

"But good attack he's getting tired." Mickey replied as they gathered together to try and figure out a a way to beat him Jaden roared and lunged at him.

"DISPERSE!" Roxas shouted as they quickly spread out from the angry warrior who glared at them in anger. "Does anyone else feel like we're fighting Gorilla Warfare?" Roxas asked.

"yes." The others replied sure they were hitting him and running away when Jaden was lashing out but it was all they could do not to get hurt to much there was the battle ahead.

"You little Brats take the pain like real men!" he snarled before raising his Claymore "TREMOR DISTRUCTION!" he shouted a Massive earthquake with rising Rocks sent everyone flying into the ground.

"Crystal!" Riku shouted,

"Over here!" she shouted rushing over to him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll feel better once this mess is cleaned up you?" Riku asked.

"The attack got me a little but not as bad as you so." Crystal replied.

"Good we need to end this soon!" Riku stated Jaden laughed.

"Oh no there's no finishing unless it buries you brats six feet deep!" he shouted rushing at them Xion put up a barrier to keep them from getting crushed once Riku and Crystal were safe she rolled away.

"ICE WINDMILL!" she shouted hitting Jaden hard and freezing him a little slowing him down.

"Way to go Xi!" Roxas stated then pondered a bit "In Fact…..DIAMOND STORM!" he shouted summoning a powerful Blizzard that began to hold Jaden in place he growled as he tried to fight his way towards the blonde.

"MALESTROM!" Riku shouted getting a powerful hit on Jaden who roared as he was thrown back. He forced himself up and glared rushing forward once more he slashed and hacked at them at this point he was angry furious it shouldn't have taken this long to smash the brats yet they were being as annoying as Mosquitos.

"COLD SHOWER!" Xion roared hitting Jaden hard with freezing water it was then that he was blasted back the other way by Riku via a Dark Blizzard Jaden growled Ice seemed to be the new thing now but he absolutely hated the cold he quickly turned on them and sent a kick into Xion's gut Riku was grabbed and slammed into the ground, Roxas and Lea jumped up and landed their Keyblades on him knocking him away.

"Look out!" Donald shouted Lea and Roxas jumped away from an Ultima spell from Donald and Mickey hitting Jaden who growled rushing forward before leaping up into the air and slamming the ground everyone screamed as the ground rose they were all on separate pillars now and Jaden seemed to hav disappeared.

"What's he doing down there?" Lea shouted.

"Something we're not gonna like I can tell you that much." Roxas replied Goofy screamed just barely dodging a blow from the Claymore he blocked a few more blows with his shield before knocking Jaden away with his Goofy Rocket.

"Way to go Goofy!" Roxas shouted,

"Nice Job!" Donald shouted,

"It's not over yet!" Mickey stated as the ground began to fall Jaden was snarling and he seemed to become more beast like he let out a huge howl before Darkness surrounded him whipping like mad as the earth cracked beneath him he was now a zombie like wolf Heartless snapping his jaws at them growling and wasted no time rushing at them.

"BARRIEZA!" Donald shouted protecting them the wolf Heartless got thrown from the shield it went down and the group quickly surrounded Jaden blasting him with several spells until lunged at Roxas the two went rolling Roxas held his Keyblades up to try and keep the Heartless's blood stained teeth from going into his neck he managed to kick Jaden in the throat and rolled away for a counter.

"ARS ARCANIUM!" Roxas shouted hacking and slashing at Jaden like crazy the beast whined in pain as it was sent flying around short distances Roxas then followed up with a powerful explosion spell.

"FIRE SLAM!" Lea shouted slamming Jaden who howled the group saw a powerful shock wave come out from underneath him they had to jump or shield themselves from the attack Riku quickly got over to Crystal and shielded her.

"I think it's safe to say the only thought in his mind right now is kill." Crystal stated.

"Ya think?" Riku agreed once it was safe he lowered the shield, "Stay back this isn't like with Adrian or Damon he's completely wild and he's going to try and kill anything that moves."

"You're training me when we get back!" Crystal shouted indignantly as Riku rushed forward landing an ice breaker on him however Jaden managed grab his leg and slam him down. "RIKU!" she shouted rushing forward she stabbed Jaden in the sighed he howled in agony and turned on her biting her arm.

"CRYSTAL!" Riku shouted Xion came out of nowhere before Riku could react and slammed Jaden on the head as hard as she could Mickey, Goofy, Lea and Roxas rushed up and began to attack him with combos quickly darting in and out allowing small damage to build up Donald quickly cast Curaza on them.

"Are you two alright?" Donald asked.

"I told you to stay back!" Riku snapped.

"I believe the proper response is thank you!" Crystal hotly replied.

Donald sighed.

"PEARL!" Mickey shouted hitting Jaden knocking him down he rolled back up however determined to tear Mickey apart Mickey however skillfully jumped away landing a Diamond spell on his back as he left landing skillfully in the corner.

"GOOFY TORNADO!" Goofy shouted ramming into Jaden and knocking him around hard he then slammed his shield on Jaden's head but Jaden grinned when he stopped and his mouth began to steam.

"BANG!"

"YAAAAHOOOHOOOHOOOHOOEEEEE!" Goofy was sent flying across the room and into the wall.

"GOOFY!" Donald shouted healing him only to get the same treatment Jaden was now using some kind of shockwave breath to send his foes flying.

"Looks like we're gonna have to rely on Ranged attacks until he stops using that attack." Mickey muttered the group quickly tried to stay away and above the Shock wave Donald and Goofy recovered and did the same. Jaden was pretty stubborn about this eventually Mickey cast Sealaza on Jaden before jumping back from a bite.

"That won't stop it for long." Mickey stated.

"He doesn't seem to like, blizzards spells very much he seemed really mad when he got hit by them." Xion pointed out.

"Sounds like our Axe Murder hates the cold so give a blizzard!" Crystal stated.

"That's actually not a bad idea it might slow him down too." Riku replied as they jumped above him came the second blow.

"BLIZZAZA!" Mickey, Roxas, Donald, Riku and Xion yelled together they quickly hitting him hard with the final level blizzard spell.

"BLIZZARD SLAM!" Goofy shouted slamming a very cold shield on Jaden's head Lea had hung back to keep Crystal out of trouble he wasn't the best at Blizzard spells and perfered fire anyway. Jaden however managed to get them with a shock wave this time and he went back to blasting away with his sonic howl.

"That stupid tactic again?!" Lea asked.

"He can't keep it up forever!" Riku stated as he dodged and blocked one.

"If only Nova were here!" Xion growled as she continued to defend and dodge. "THUNDEZA!" she shouted hitting Jaden who roared and lunged at her knocking her back however she rolled out of the way of a bite he quickly started to move around firing off the spell.

"Quick defend together!" Riku shouted the group got back to back and put up their most powerful spell Goofy's shield holding at the top and the attacks came over and over nonstop.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up!?" Lea shouted as they forced the shield to hold.

"We can't give up Sora needs all the time we can give him!" Roxas shouted.

"Kairi too! And we can't let the other's deaths be in vain!" Xion added.

"I know but I swear the moment he gets tired I'm hitting him hard got it memorized!?" Lea asked he had enough of Jaden at this point he was spamming his ultimate move which was pretty much breaking the battle.

Jaden realized that his tactic was no longer working and just began to manipulate the earth around him to try and get above the group.

"Look out he's gonna try and surprise us!" Lea shouted,

"Stay close!" Roxas shouted as they all huddled to the middle they could hear Jaden growling as he suddenly made the area darker. "Oh perfect."

"Leave this to me I'll get him." Riku stated closing his eyes he waited there was a snarlish roar Riku quickly pushed Roxas down and lunged stabbing Jaden in the head the wolf yelped and shook him off jumping back he roared in pain shooting off sonic roars each weaker then the next.

"When I heat him up freeze him quick!" Lea shouted rushing forward his Chakrams buzzing a blaze beside him. "RRRRRRRRR IFRIT'S FURY!" he shouted slamming the attack into Jaden knocking him back.

"BLIZZARD SLAM!" Goofy shouted hitting Jaden.

"BLIZZAZA!" the rest of them shouted freezing the wolf where he stood eventually the ice melted as Jaden faded away.

Crystal suddenly clutched her head Riku rushed over to her side but she shook it off, "I'm fine but we need to hurry this up Bahamut's getting worn out and despite the chunk of power Aqua took out of it Kurai's still really packing a punch."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Bahamut was grabbed by the snout and clawed at several times before being thrown into a wall Kurai tried to advance only for Bahamut to throw a Megaflare at him the two roared as the King of the Skies blocked the portal to the other worlds once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Lea-**Lava Wave**: _summons a powerful hot wave of lava to cause massive burning and damage to foes_

Lea-**Ifrit's Fury:** _Summons all weapons and covers them in fire before charging at the foe at beating them to a pulp_

Jaden-**Tremor Destruction**: _slams a weapon into the ground and makes a massive shock wave that send all opponents flying causing major damage_.

**Barrieza:** _the most powerful Barrier spell blocks and holds off more powerful spells and attacks longer_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry to keep you waiting everybody but I finally got this up<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	50. Promise

_**Alright I'm hoping this is the final Chapter before the epilogue and then we can call this done I do want to get started on Re: Legacy again but with three stories going I don't want to bite off more than I can chew so please forgive me if I wait a bit I know Darkest Before the dawn won't take as long and that will be the slot that Re: Legacy takes if I decide to wait**_

_**Also a bit of this chapter takes place at the same time as the battle with Jaden and the theme for this story is Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Promise<strong>_

Sora ran as fast as he could racing he had to get to Kairi before she passed he wouldn't let her die he wouldn't let Xehanort have the pleasure of killing her or anymore light for that matter he hacked through the Heartless that stood in his way they were getting stronger but they weren't too much trouble which made Sora hope with all his heart that Riku and the others were winning or at least still fighting, he suddenly saw something strange.

"What is that?" he asked a closer look revealed something that made Sora's blood run colder than ever before rushing up to the Crystal he banged on it over and over, "KAIRI, KAIRI, KAIRI!" he shouted over and over.

"She can't hear you boy." He turned to see Master Xehanort, whose clothes were now all pitch black but they had a regal look to them now there was an X on Kairi's chest as the Crystal glew and the Crystal Heart pulsed underneath sucking all of Kairi's light and life force away.

"What are you doing to her why can't you just leave us alone!" Sora snapped.

"It's all because of destiny and it is this girl's destiny to allow Kurai to balance the light and Dark she is the descendent of the original heir of light Kagayaku." Xehanort replied Sora then instantly remembered that Kagayaku had mentioned his life as a human but Kairi was really his distant relative?!

"I won't let that happen!" Sora shouted,

"So you say but you let me gather the Fragments and let Novato die….did you not?" Xehanort asked slyly Sora merely replied by blasting him with an Ultima spell he quickly turned to Kairi but Xehanort struck back with a Dark Firaza he quickly warped over to Sora.

"RAHH!" he shouted Sora blocked and swung back landing a combo on Xehanort who blasted him with a powerful Dark Fira attack he slid back and got up Xehanort warped close but Sora rolled away.

"THUNDEZA!" Sora shouted the attack missed as Xehanort got behind him and landed an attack knocking Sora back However he jumped before the next one could happen,

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted Xehanort tried to block it but bits and pieces of the attack cut into him as he was forced back landing on his knees. Merely stood up and rushed forward at a high speed Sora could not believe and hacked and slashed the brunette.

"How?!" Sora asked.

"The Power of the Crystal Heart! I now have more than enough power to deal with the likes of you!" Xehanort replied, Sora got up and growled he rushed forward landing several blows with Xehanort covered in energy blocking each one Sora however jumped back from a powerful blow.

"_I've got to get him back to normal….hey I know! _DRAINAZA!" Sora shouted sucking all the energy from Xehanort with that done Sora had no problem charging. "ARS ARCANIUM!" he shouted hacking and slashing away at Xehanort who glared.

"Enough!" he shouted landing a powerful blow on Sora to stop the attack, "You pathetic fool do you really think I'll let you defeat me?!" he shouted.

"Let me answer your question with this FIRE WINDMILL!" he shouted hitting the old Master burning him and his clothes but he merely shirked the flames off and smirked.

"You'll have to do better than that Sora thanks to the Princess I'm much more powerful than before!" Xehanort stated.

"RAAAHHH!" Sora screamed rushing at this hacking away but only hit air, "DRAINAZA!" he shouted but it didn't work this time, "WHAT GUUH!" Sora was kicked in the chest he then suddenly noticed something odd something he should've when he arrived, Xehanort wasn't hunched over.

"A tad of youth I wonder could this gem reverse the years on me?" Xehanort replied then grinned viciously at Kairi, "Let's find out."

"NO!" Sora shouted attacking from behind hitting Xehanort hard and knocking him down he tried to stab Xehanort but he teleported away and appeared behind Sora hitting him with an Ultima of his own Sora hit the wall and looked up.

"_Sora….."_

"_Kairi?!" _Sora asked,

"_Please the pain….it won't stop! Please…." _

Sora forced himself up and charged at Xehanort glowing powerfully, "ARS RAGNAROK!" he shouted hitting him with the powerful combo with his blade bathed in light then shot Xehanort with bullets of light he screamed as he was slammed into the ground Sora roared as he continued to beat on Xehanort batting away any of the attack that Xehanort threw at him.

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted once more hitting Xehanort square chested Sora then swooped down and sent him flying with a powerful blow before landing a kick in his chest When he then used Sparkaza to deal some real damage ending the battle.

Sora rushed over to Kairi who was still in the crystal, "I just have to get this pulled apart but how?" Sora asked. He glared up at it he his blood ran cold the minute Kairi started to shriek in pain! "STOP IT!" he shouted,

Xehanort merely laughed in response Sora glared then came up with the only idea he had he rushed over Keyblade in hand and with a mighty strike slammed the crystal holding Kairi it Cracked and Sora stabbed his Keyblade into it,

He was blown back and hit the ground with a thud the crystal around Kairi shattered open and she fell. "KAIRI! ULTIMA FORM!" he shouted changing he instantly spread his wings and caught her.

"Sora!" Riku shouted as they appeared Sora quickly flew over and dropped Kairi in Riku's arms blowing them back a bit and blocking the way with a barrier and a seal to prevent the others from attacking or taking it down,

"NOOO!" Xehanort growled Sora landed and glared,

"You and me Xehanort I'm finishing this once and for all For Nova, Namine, Ven, Aqua and Terra and everyone else lost!" he stated glaring Xehanort merely smirked he grabbed the Crystal heart and as Darkness began to swirl and accumulate around him Kairi awoke seeing Sora facing down the Monster Xehanort was turning into. He thrust the Crystal Heart into his chest and laughed manically as he contorted and changed shape he was now a powerful looking monster he looked like a black skeleton with a tiny layer of skin and muscle with the Crystal Heart Pulsating in his chest he had wings and teeth much like Kurai's

"_**You think you've won you pathetic pest all I have to do is wait for you to burn yourself out then I'll have the pleasure of destroying your friends one by one!" **_Xehanort declared in a warped voice,

"You'll have to destroy me first!" Sora shouted flying at him, "ULTIMA!" he shouted quickly firing the powerful spell he then darted away from a back hand from Xehanort who growled as Sora flew back and rushed forward, "PHOTON RUSH!" Sora shouted hitting Xehanort he tried to get to the Crystal Heart but that was when Xehanort hit him and sent him flying back.

"What's he doing getting in so close?" Roxas growled, "He's gonna get squashed!"

"He's trying to save himself the trouble and keep himself alive!" Crystal stated, "Sora figures that the Crystal Heart is Xehanort's weak point take that out the old coot dies and we win!"

"Xehanort won't make it easy in fact if he figures out that that drive form draws power from Sora's life force as well as his mana and energy he'll draw out the battle as long as he hast too!" Riku stated.

"And meanwhile were stuck back here HEY SORA WANNA BRING DOWN THE FORCE FIELD?!" Lea shouted, but Sora flew by leaving Lea going unheard,

"ARS ARCANUM!" Sora shouted hacking and slashing away at Xehanort he managed to get a few hits on the heart but it didn't crack, "_Dang it this thing is tough I need to ACK!" _Sora just barely dodged a laser attack From Xehanort he then roared as colored orbs fell from the sky Sora thinking quickly had to doge them rolling in and out of the way he growled quickly shooting some off with some Pearl Spells he could feel the Darkness as one orb flew past his ear swearing under his breath he knocked a ball back with his Keyblade it hid Xehanort in the face long enough for him to quickly Dart down and get a few hits on the Crystal Heart only to get grabbed by Xehanort however Sora managed to stab his keyblade into Xehanort's arm the evil Keyblade Monster roared in pain as blue blood trickled to the surface allowing Sora to escape!

"_**Meddlesome pest! KNEEL!" **_Xehanort called as he sent a powerful Dark Thundeza at Sora who was struck however he managed to fly back up and return the favor.

"SHINE THUNDEZA!" Sora shouted hitting Xehanort he screamed and quickly tried to hit Sora with a few Dark Firagas Sora had to dodge over and over he was panting left vulnerable Xehanort too this opportunity to shoot a Dark Firaza at him however Sora countered with a Refleza spell and sent the attack back at him but he merely absorbed it.

"What?!" Sora screamed.

"_**HA HA HA HA Darkness has no effect on me boy I am that balances and ends the tyranny of light!" **_Xehanort cackled,

"You're just creating a tyranny of Darkness you've never cared about the lives you've destroyed the worlds you've left in ruin all those Heartless who were once people! _**You don't know what the heck you're talking about**_!" Sora screamed, as the images of Marina, Ventus, Terra, Aqua and Nova Takuya among many who were either lost or had been killed through his journey flew through his mind, "ULTIMA RAID!" he shouted the Ultima combined with a strike raid and he sent it flying Xehanort blocked it with his hand but Sora no doubt shattered it.

"Wow!" Xion muttered,

"I didn't know you could do that with Ultima." Lea muttered,

"Not without knocking the wind out of you Sora be careful remember that form takes more than strength!" Mickey called, Sora glanced back and nodded he decided he should try and break Xehanort's other hand that way he could get a clear shot at the Crystal Heart.

"HIKARI RAD!" Sora shouted throwing it hard it slammed into Xehanort's hand sadly unlike the one that now hung limp at Xehanort's side it wasn't as injured, Sora really had to slam his Keyblade into it to get it to hurt he could hear the impacts but had to keep going he flew away to dodge another barrage of orbs, "RAGANROK!" he shouted shooting the lasers of light at Xehanort's good wrist he scream in pain as he managed to break it.

"_**So you think you can get a clear shot at the Crystal Heart eh my weak point perhaps you are not as dull as I took you for but let's see how well your plan holds against this!" **_Xehanort declared as Curazas surrounded his hands and wrists Sora gasped then he saw the giants floating orbs that appeared around the Crystal Heart.

"Oh crap." Sora muttered as he now had to deal with not one but three giant lasers he flew around trying to get in close he managed to hit it with a few spells once he had managed to get in close to slash and hack at it a little but then he was grabbed again. "AHHHH" Sora screamed,

"SORA!" the group shouted however Sora seemed a little too calm Xehanort let go and he saw the white version of the hulky protective armor that Samurai form had it quickly retracted to a smaller slicker one as he darted around hitting Xehanort with powerful Photon rush attacks he managed to escape Xehanort's attacks unscathed.

"DIAMONDZA!" Sora shouted aiming for the eyes Xehanort screamed in pain as

"Okay hoping this works!" Sora muttered under his breath the armor became the disappearing one from Mage form Sora was invisible now he darted around using spells to annoy and hurt Xehanort who roared,

"_**A Cowardly tactic come out and fight me!" **_Xehanort shouted,

"If that's what you want!" Sora shouted hitting him in the chest with an Ultima spell as he reappeared Xehanort hollered with pain and anger he snarled and began to claw at Sora who was now doing everything he could not to get cut to ribbons he quickly blocked attacks with Barriereza before getting slammed into the wall.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed when she was finally able to stand Crystal quickly grabbed her when she fell again.

"You don't look so good take it easy. "Crystal warned,

"You're Energy has been drained a little of your life force too." Mickey stated handing her an All-lixir "This should help."

Kairi drank it quickly as she could she stood stronger now and watched helplessly as Sora continued to fight off Xehanort, "Why is he doing this by himself?!" Kairi asked,

"Because he doesn't want us to die." Riku muttered sadly,

"But he gets too?!" Kairi shouted, "We don't want to lose him either!"

"It'll be okay Kairi he's been through worse." Xion assured,

"I wish….." Kairi muttered sadly "Sora be safe be alive come back to us!" she prayed the worlds seem to hear her words however her concentration was broken by Xehanort screaming Sora managed to stab his wrist again he gave a thumbs up before using the impact armor on the other arm.

"I'm ready for the lasers this time can't hit what you can't see!" Sora shouted as he disappeared once more.

"_**Impudent spanner in the works!" **_Xehanort snarled as he watched Sora disappear he quickly brought up a dark shield and lots of lasers hitting the area hard not wanting to let up he managed to hit Sora who was starting to fall Sora quickly had to cast Barriereza to ensure his Survival he then quickly struck hard with a Hikari raid he healed panting collapsing trying to push himself back up.

"Oh no Sora he's running dry!" Crystal stated,

"Sora please let us, help you!" Riku shouted but Sora shook his head,

"I can't let anyone else die." He muttered before flying up again Xehanort had let his guard down allowing Sora to strike hard with a powerful Ragnarok attack he then hit hard with stun impact it wasn't enough to stun Xehanort but it gave Sora enough time to drink an Al-Lixir.

"_**You're a fool you're using a power that drains life force away all the Elixirs and Al-lixirs in the world won't save you!" **_Xehanort chided.

"Says the moron who couldn't stop looking for Kingdom Hearts and tore is existence left and right just to ensure he'd get the answer to some stupid question!" Sora spat before charging, "DIAMONDZA!" he shouted hitting Xehanort's chest hard the Crystal heart was starting to crack now and Sora quickly took a few more hits at it but was batted back.

"_**Knowledge exists solely for us to take why shouldn't I seek the unknown all who oppose me all those I need are nothing more than stepping stones into something greater!" **_Xehanort gloated.

"The Darkness has gotten to your head! Terra told me the Armor worn when traveling the worlds without a Star Fragment or a Gummi Ship is to protect from the Darkness but you stopped wearing it didn't you?" Riku stated,

"That would explain the insanity." Crystal agreed.

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted hitting Xehanort's chest hard when his guard was down outside Kurai began to gag and writhe around Bahamut tired slumped down watching hoping that his foe wouldn't need to keep fighting it was then inside Sora struck the Crystal Heart as hard as he could it shattered Xehanort roared in pain as everything around them dissolved Sora rushed down to them and reverted back to his normal form.

Bahamut seemed to know where his summoner was because he ripped into Kurai and helped them escaped. "Nice job Bahamut!" Crystal stated as Kurai stood limp everyone gathered on the ground and finally the King of the skies fell. "BAHAMUT!" Crystal cried rushing over the Dragon returned to his blade the jewels on her sword fading to a duller color. "Is he okay?"

"He's worn himself out quite a bit it will take some time but he needs to rest to regain his energy." Mickey replied.

Crystal nodded, "Thank you, Bahamut."

"Look!" Xion shouted they all turned to see that something was happening to Kurai he was changing morphing into something that looked like a Hybrid of Kurai and his monster form the neck was longer and had a slight snout but had the same slit eyes and red blooded tooth snarl that Xehanort had the wings were tattered and bony but now much larger the arms were much longer those he used to grab Kairi who screamed as she was pulled towards him.

"KAIRI!" everyone shouted! She was placed into a cavity on Xehanort's chest becoming a glowing orb that gave veins of power to him Xehanort roared.

"Can he, even speak." Riku muttered Sora however turned back into Ultima form and rushed forward. "NO Sora!"

"You're too tired!" Goofy shouted however Xehanort sent everyone flying away however he was hit with light Sora glared,

"Let her go!" he shouted Xehanort merely smirked and roared.

"ULTIMA!" he shouted hitting the Dragon hard he then hit it's eyes with a powerful Firaza attack he then struck hard on the chest that held Kairi he was grabbed and slammed into the ground when that happened, Sora however was able to squeeze out and stab Xehanort in the wrist,

"FIRE WINDMILL!" he shouted quickly ramming the wound with a searing heat Xehanort screamed in anger and let black fire rage from his mouth Sora had to dodge the attack quickly then strike hard against him. "_Kairi just hang on I'll get you out of there even if it costs you everything!" _

"THUNDERA!" Sora shouted hitting the eyes of Xehanort making him scream he struck Sora hard and sent the poor Brunette into the wall however a Curaza appeared around him. "I'm not through yet you ugly lizard!" he shouted slamming his Keyblade hard onto Xehanort's other wrist then freezing it with Blizzaza Xehanort grabbed Sora with his tail however and zapped him then let him fall.

"Curaza!" Sora shouted not wanting to let up he zoomed up towards the beast and began to use many Ars Arcaniums on Xehanort whenever he could then a stun impact to stun Xehanort he then began to beat on the glowing orb that contained Kairi inside.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted Kairi's eyes flickered but Sora was swatted away and she struck but Sora in vengeance struck One of Xehanort's eyes with his blade he roared back in pain then let loose a barrage of black lighting Sora was struck once but the rest of the attacks were blocked by Refleza he rushed up and slammed his keyblade hard into Xehanort's chest,

"_**She is my power the light in this world is mine to do as I wish the Darkness is mine to do as I wish the knowledge I crave is mine to take!" **_Xehanort gave out.

"You just don't get it do you?!" Sora snarled before streaking down and hitting him with another Ultima he then spun away from Xehanort's counter attack then struck Xehanort's hand once more the Dragon roard and struck with his tail but Sora was quicker and rushed away.

"RAGNAROK!" Sora shouted hitting Xehanort's chest and neck with the powerful laser spell he was grabbed by Xehanort's tail again Sora struggled this time Xehanort seemed to want to squeeze the life out of him however Sora used Explosion on his tail causing major damage he quickly hacked at Xehanort's tail till he finally cut it off the wound healed but now there was no tail but Xehanort could still blast him Fire breaths lasers all came out at him at once he quickly dodged and spiraled away high above Xehanort's head.

"_**OMEGA!" **_Xehanort shouted Sora in horror dodged a black colored Ultima he looked back at Xehanort who laughed at him loudly.

Inside her prison Kairi felt her energy waning, "_Kairi….Kairi…..you must wake up."_

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted trying strike back but his Ultima spells were now getting blocked and cancled out by the Omega ones Xehanort just invented. "You!" he growled glaring.

"_**There's more where that came from!" **_Xehanort stated before firing a bunch of shots Sora had to spin and dodge a lot of shots he got scathed a couple of times but still managed to fire a few counter shots he then zipped down under Xehanort's line of fire.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Sora shouted, ramming into Xehanort's chest and face each time he made contact he then quickly used the finisher and slammed his Keyblade with a Fire Slam shortly after he backed away when the Dragon tried to eat him Xehanort may have retained his mind but he had gotten pretty savage. Sora had to bash his hands away in order to avoid getting crushed he then flew off hitting Xehanort hard.

Meanwhile Kairi groaned trying to lift her head but it felt so heavy, "_Kairi, please wake up!"_

Kairi finally opened her eyes and managed to lift her head enough to see who was calling her, "_**Marina?"**_

"You have to take back your light Xehanort's using it to fuse himself with the Dragon of Darkness,

"_**I can't!" **_Kairi groaned,

"_You have to try I'll help you." _

"ULTIMA!" Sora yelled hitting Xehanort hard he was then sent flying down in the rock he was suddenly hit and sent into the wall he went for another Al-Lixir only to get grabbed Xehanort made sure to pin his arms down to his sides to avoid getting stabbed then he zapped Sora by allowing Dark Electricity to climb up his arm and zap Sora he started to scream however he suddenly felt a pain in his chest Sora was able to get the Al-lixir and drank it he felt the healing powers but his strength was still ebbing away.

"_I have to finish this if I don't I'll die before I can save Kairi and no one will be able to stop Xehanort!" _Sora thought to himself as he pushed himself up to face Xehanort again he quickly shot forward and raised his Keyblade, "PEARL RAIN!" he shouted sending a barrage of light that began to hit Xehanort who seemed to be distracted by his chets.

"_**Stop…..fighting…..back! AHHUUHHHHG!" **_Xehanort groaned as he was hit hard with pearl rain Sora however saw what was fighting against him.

"KAIRI!" he shouted rushing forward using Xehanort's distraction as a way in he pushed through but Darkness tried to push him back however someone grabbed his hand. "Kairi is that you?" Sora asked. Then he got a better look, "Marina!"

"_Go Sora she needs you!" _Then the Former Seventh apprentice smiled, "_Take good care of her." _With a might throw thanks to being helped through magic Sora was sent into what looked like a strange dimension. "This is weird." Then he saw someone fighting groaning to get out of the black veins as she struggled, "Kairi hang on!" he shouted before slashing away at them he caught and the two hugged,

"Sora…thank you!" she said tearfully. Sora nodded and Kairi saw he was looking quite pale, there in the center of it all was a strange looking orb black and throbbing evilly.

"What is that?" Sora asked,

"I think it's Xehanort's Heart." Kairi replied,

"Oh definitely." Sora replied trying to lighten the mood, "It's tiny black and creepy to look at."

Kairi gave him a really smirk "If we destroy it Xehanort dies…"

"And when that happens Kurai does to." Sora replied he only had a little bit of energy left he turned to Kairi and hugged her activating his armor giving her his wings she started to fly.

"What are you doing?" Kairi called,

"Getting you out of here I'm sorry Kairi but I have to finish this!" Sora stated he turned to the orb and stepped towards it screaming as the dark energy shocked him but he pushed forward,

"Sora quick get out of there the field plus that form is killing you!" She cried desperately, "PLEASE! At least get into a safer form."

"I can't this is my most powerful form it's going to take all the power I have to stop Xehanort." Sora replied he then turned and smiled, "Kairi you're amazing I can't tell you how amazing you are without coming up short I just- Hmm even now I can't say it but you are my light."

Before Kairi could respond the wings took off on their own she screamed for Sora crying at him not to do it Riku and the others rushed out to see a streak of light rush out at them landing in front of them was Kairi sobbing Sora forced his way forward getting zapped and injured every time his form was now flashing between his normal one and Ultima covered in cuts and bruises Sora finally reached the orb he raised all three keyblades around him they began to spin light generating around them. "_Kairi I love you I know that it's hard and I'm sorry for doing this to you but if there's a way I promise I'll come back to you I always have haven't I?" _The Light shone like a star and spread like a rainbow Xehanort stopped dead in his tracks the light burst through his chest he sat their limp as his whole body lit up.

"_**SORAAAAA!" **_Everyone screamed the light blew them back the earth shook rising around making a new cliff face within the beast Xehanort screamed as the light erased him it finally faded when he was completely gone.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kairi rushed around looking for where Xehanort's final form once stood, "Sora!" she called her voice echoing around "Sora!" she called once more then she gasped when she saw him lying on his face on the ground. "Sora!" she called rushing up getting to his side turning him over and cradling him.

Sora's eyes blinked open, and he smiled, "Hey…." He stated, Kairi's eyes began to water.

"It's okay Kairi you can yell at me let it all out I deserve it." Sora replied.

"Sora…." She sucked in breath, "Why you idiot why you know you were hurting yourself!"

"because I had to everyone was counting on me especially you I was fighting so hard because I wanted to keep you from dying…I couldn't live with myself with something happened to you."

"Sora…" Kairi muttered sadly holding him tight,

"Kairi I love you." Sora suddenly whispered this caught Kairi by surprise but she smiled back,

"I love you too." She replied, "Please don't leave me," She sobbed, Sora put his hand on her face.

"In your heart that's where….I'll be lighting…the way." Sora replied as his eyes closed Kairi hugged Sora's body crying full force as the others came up it had started to rain now it didn't take anyone much to release that Sora was gone everyone else let their own tears shed it after what seemed like an eternity the rain stopped and light started to fall.

Riku sensed it and looked up, "The worlds…they feel it too." He muttered, Kairi looked up as was everyone now just watching as the tears of light fell they came from all around Agrabah, Kincow, Radiant Garden Realm of Dragons, Camelot, Castle of Dreams all the worlds Sora had visited throughout his adventures the light was collecting on Sora who amazingly was absorbing Kairi gasped and stood up as the light lifted Sora up he was glowing now the light was swirling around him spinning around his arms and legs all absorbing into him the light blinded everyone for a second before dissipating Sora was standing he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I Promised if there was a way I'd come back to you." he replied.

"SORA!" Kairi cried as they hugged they looked at each other before going into a kiss that was illuminated by the light.

"How is this possible?" Donald asked,

"It's not." Mickey replied smiling.

**E-H E-H E-H**

When the group finally returned to Radiant Garden a monument was made to Nova he was placed in a crystal and marble tomb the Committee had placed together while they were gone Sora walked up to the tip where a slot reside he placed Novato's keyblade in it carefully before going back to his group and turning to it. "Good bye Nova we'll never forget you."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Crystal and Riku finally back home walked around looking they could see Kairi and Sora sitting watching the sunset in the distance Riku watched it as well "Maybe they're still out there." Crystal suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Terra, Aqua, Ven, Namine?" Crystal replied, "We don't know if they were wiped from existence, actually we don't know what happened to them….so it's nice to think that they're alive somewhere and trying to find a way back but….then again…what do you when the hope you have is most likely impossible or wrong."

Riku thought for moment, "Well I guess the best thing to do is keep them in our hearts we never would've pulled it off without their sacrifice Nova's too in the end they left us something precious."

"What?" Crystal asked.

"A new world."

**Cue Birth by sleep a link to the future…..**

_**I would like to thank**_

**Lylat: **Fox and Co face off against the Queen Aparoid they charge at it as they final fight begins the Arwings soar forward managing to bring her down after Fox blows her up with a bomb

_**Those who favorited: **_**Antex-the-Legendary-Zoroark, AquaDestinysEmbrace, Blazingedge Bunniusachan**

**Immortal Speedway: **The Light goes Green and Team Satomi race off against Team EdgeRaid the season back on!

**Metropolis: **The Underminer appears the Incredibles however suit up and take him on!

**Olympus Coliseum: **Hercules grabs Cerberus and swings him around before throwing him away the crowd cheers for him Zack, Meg, Phil and Pegasus among them

**Clubkey75, GreymonLeaderBatxFlashpoint, Nerdman3000, Piyomo**

**Bird cage Kingdom: **Syaoran and Co. say goodbye as they make their way to the next dimension Tomoyo and her subjects watch in awe as they disappear via Mokana

**Rom12.2-2Cor4.6, SilverDragonGirl15, SkyFallenHearts, Soldier-Spy once known as Shadow62123 Zack1187**

**Castle of Dreams: **Cinderella and Prince Charming go off on a picnic while elsewhere Anastasia meets a baker the two take a liking to each other

**Delphigirl1689, Dragonsword14, Heartarrow56 where ever you are now Hopefulldreamer1991**

**Desert of Storms: **Thor looks outwards earth and talks with Hiemdall who tells him Jane is searching for him when we see her Darcy and Dr. Selvig work tirelessly

**Joyoathkeeper Shadowmwape Sorarocks531 Yellowmadness**

**Realm of Dragons: **Cynder and Spyro return to Warfang where they are happily greeted by their friends Sparx zips around yelling at Spyro before hugging him something Ignitus sees in a book smiling

_**For alerting….**_

**Bathhouse: **Chihiro meets up with her parents who return to their car she almost looks back but doesn't and the gets in the car which Drives off.

**Land of Mystery: **Dimitri and Anya kiss on a boat they are riding which Pooka sees and covers his eyes

**A-Haley358, AliceEvangelineBaeGracey, Blazingedge, DreamGuardian King Allen, Nerdman 3000 Rom12.2-2Cor4.6**

**PrideLands: **Simba and Nala along with Kovu and Kairi walked out towards the edge of Pride Rock where they roar the animals cheer Simba and Nala smile

**Scarlett-95 SilverDragonGirl15 SkyFallenHearts, SokaiandRokuNami4Eva Soldier-Spy DragonSword14**

**Pydrain: **Taran and Friends head off to their next adventure something Hedwig shows to her caretaker

**Agrabah:** We see Jasmine and Aladdin fly around on Carpet as Casim Genie Iago and Abu watch they fly pass some birds

**Monstropolis: **Mike shows Sulley that he fixed Boo's door all but one piece Sulley inserts the piece and opens it to see Boo he smiles widely

**HeartArrow56 HopefullDreamer1991 nicopop shadowmape Sorarocks531 Stardust902**

**PortRoyal: **We see Jack Running from an Angry mob he suddenly grabs a rope and shoots it the resulting pull catapults him forward and makes him land in the dingy he quickly sets sail as the villiagers of Tortuga yell at him.

**All who reviewed this story and stuck with it….**

**Udragoth:**Everyone is going about their own business when Oswidge casts a spell that drops an ox on him next we see him in a full body cast.

**Angel Grove: **The Power Rangers relax at the juice bar when they see Bulk and Skull come in with a large box full of security cameras they trip however and the box spills everwhere

**Spooksville****: **Everyone jumpsinto the Mystery Machine Scooby steals part of Shaggy's sandwich as they head off to their next adventure

**Kincow:**Brady and Boomer and jumping in and out of the Darkside till Mikayla and Mason find them and drag them back to the castle

_**TLSouldude's Prince of Heart Final Mix for inspiring this story seriously go read it!**_

**Kingdom of the Sun:**Rapunzel and Eugene are about to be married when Max and Pascal loose the ring they race after it

**Waverly Place: **Alex casts a spell that lets her pencil do her homework for her she walks around with Justin chasing her telling her off for it not that she listens

**DreamLand: **Kirby and his friends play around Dedede plots to drop a bomb on them however MetaKnight kicks it, it ricochets around and lands back in Dedede's hands when it explodes Dedede and Escargoon look completely scorched they cough some smoke before collapsing

**Camelot: **King Arthur walks towards the feast he stumbles on the way out but overall does marvelously as he and the attendants with Merlin talk

_**Fanfiction for making this possible!**_

**Ant Island: **The Ants say goodbye to the Circus bugs as they leave as this happens Atta is crowned King by her mother she gives the princess tiara to Dot who flies up to catch it Atta and Flik hold hands as they wave goodbye

**Kusco's Empire: **Pacha's family swim around in the pool that was built for Kusco's summer home Pacha dives in and sends Kusco to the side of the pool where Chicha gives him his sweater he hugs her and the group gets together for lunch

**Halloween Town: **Jack and Sally are in Jack's sleigh everyone gathers around cheering Sally throws a dead Boquet which the Witches fight over as the sleigh flies off into the moonlight

**Deep Jungle: ** Tarzan Jane and Professor Porter watch as Hugo and Hooft work on unloading some Cargo they drop some but Tarzan catches some making everyone sigh in relief

**Big City: **Andy returns home to find his new toys which he starts playing with right away Buster barks excitedly at his feet

**Kauai: **Stitch and his Ohana including some of his Cousins enjoy a luau as Kopi copies a bunch of food to make even more Stitch jumps up and swallows a bunch whole

**Radiant Garden: **Neku is seen relaxing listening to his music when he suddenly comes face to face with Mr. Mew he's a little surprised Shiki laughs at him which he pouts at meanwhile Ienzo and Ansem look out to the Horrizon eating Ice cream behind them Merlin and Cid start arguing again as Josuha shrugs an Beat and Ryhme look on Leon and Rinoa watch the sunset together

**Twlight Town: **Roxas and Xion talk Hayner and Pence Spy on them only for Lea and Olette to drag them away the latter having Hayner by the ear next we see Xion and Roxas sharing a kiss

**Destiny Islands:Present/Mysterious Tower: **We see Sora, Kairi, Crystal and Riku watching the sunset together Kairi leans into Sora comfortably meanwhile Yensid smiles at the stars as a trio of red blue and greens ones and a yellow one blink down on him

**Destiny Islands: Future: **Sora and Kairi now older walk out to the Beach on Destiny Islands Kairi is holding a bundle which turns out to be a baby with tufts of deep red hair he blinks his eyes open and turns to the horizon and reaches for it the parents chuckle as they kiss the family continues to watch the sunset

_**THANK YOU TO ALL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Sora (Ultima): **Promise:** _Sora gathers all his strength and power to create an explosion of light_

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>_


	51. Epilouge

_I own nothing but the stuff I made up_

_**This is the last Chapter of the story itself this references one of my other fanfics case you're interested enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue-The Island Boys-A Link to the Future-<strong>

_There Is a Legend on Destiny Islands about two boys well known by all who live there and could tell any visitors of the many adventures and Mischief they'd get into who are they? One is a cheerful Red Head the other a calm and collected Violet_

Kiro ran as fast as he could to keep up with his Purple haired friend Takeshi running towards the hill to star gaze they knew not of their heritage or the adventures their parents had or the legends about their fathers, all they knew was that other worlds lied beyond the sea,

"Wow! Kiro hurry up!" Takeshi called he saw the red head run up he was fast but not as fast as him! He was in his usual attire of a red shirt with a different brighter shade of red around the bottom, and tan shorts with bright orange red sneakers,

Kiro immediately turned away from Takeshi wearing a Gold shirt with a gray bottom and rimmed sleeves, short leaved and black pants to stare into the sky.

"WOOOOWW, oh, WHOA!" Kiro yelled having fallen on his back he groaned a little in pain as Takeshi knelt beside him looking him over,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I wish I didn't fall though," Kiro replied making himself comfortable,

"Wow!" he said quietly again,

"Yeah!" Takeshi agreed,

"Hey Taki,"

"Yeah Kiro?" Takeshi replied,

"Do you ever wonder what stars are, I mean…sure people think that they're balls of gas but do you think they're something more? I do!" Kiro stated,

"Hmmmm I heard a legend that says every star is another world and the light is their Hearts shining down on us." Takeshi replied,

"Wow that's weird! But we both know that there are other worlds out there!" Kiro replied,

"Yeah." Takeshi agreed,

"Hey Taki how do you think we know this?" Kiro asked,

"We just do." Takeshi replied with a giggle,

Kiro nodded, "Takeshi when we're older let's go on real adventures not Kid stuff you and me against the worlds!" Kiro declared,

"I'll take you up on that!" Takeshi replied, and with that they made a pinky promise!

"Ya know you both could've at least brought blankets!" said a voice that made them jump,

There was Sora in more casual attire a simple black hoodie shirt with short white sleeves a blue belt and red capris, he was with Riku who was wearing a White shirt with a yellow collar and rimed sleeves with a second stripe above and a big yellow V in the middle, along with Black jeans and a silver belt,

"Sneaking out I see." Riku replied,

"Nuh uh! Aunt Crystal and Mommy let us come out here!" Kiro protested,

"Then why is there no blanket?" Riku asked leaving Kiro tongue tied

"Uh…well…ya..See." Kiro stuttered,

"Well that's why we're here," Sora said setting one up.

"You're no fun." Riku scoffed, jokingly,

Kiro happily ran on to the blanket as Sora sat down and cuddled up to him,

"Every star is a light." Kiro said quietly,

"Yeah, they're beautiful," Sora replied,

"Takeshi any thoughts?" Riku asked,

"I'm the only one who says normal things." Takeshi replied making a small joke at Kiro expense,

"What about that thing about how the stars are other worlds and the light is their Hearts shining down?" Kiro hyped,

Takeshi sighed, while Riku laughed

"So much for that eh Taki?" Riku asked, Takeshi grinned sheepishly,

"I think I'm the only one who says normal things; you all say weird stuff sometimes!" Sora replied,

"Riku too?" Kiro asked,

"Yup!" Sora replied,

"No matter where anyone goes the light that's the brightest to them is the one most special to them and will lead them back home." Sora stated quietly.

Both boys looked at each other.

"That was weird!" they said in Unison,

Sora flinched comically, and sighed "Well what can I say?" Sora stated,

Suddenly a bunch of stars started to fall,

"A meteor shower!" Takeshi stated,

"Let's follow them!" Kiro stated the two boys hopped up and ran towards the beach and watched as they all fell into the sea,

"You and me?" Kiro asked,

"Against the worlds, someday soon!" Takeshi answered, it had been settled they would see the outside worlds, sealing the promise with a Pinky swear.

* * *

><p><em>In time the worlds would be saved by these two Heroes who stood underneath the same Blaze of Stars.<em>

_**KINGDOM HEARTS LEGACY**_

_Thank you all for reading hopefully Birth By Fracture and the rest of Legacy will be out soon anyway KHL out Peace!_

_**Audience applauses**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
